


Định Hải Phù Sinh Lục

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 248,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tác giả: Phi Thiên Dạ Tường | Chuyển ngữ: Thiên DuyênTình trạng bản gốc: Hoàn | Tình trạng chuyển ngữ: Không có lịch post cố địnhVai chính: Hạng Thuật/Thuật Luật Không x Trần TinhVai phụ: Phùng Thiên Quân, Thác Bạt Diễm, Tiêu Sơn, Tạ An, Phù Kiên, Mộ Dung Xung, Vương Tử DạThể loại: tiên hiệp, huyền huyễn, chủ thụ, mỹ công, niên thượng, lịch sử, linh dị thần quái, thần tiên, chậm nhiệt, 1×1, HENguồn raw: Kho tàng đam mỹ fanfic
Relationships: Hạng Thuật | Thuật Luật Không/Trần Tinh





	1. Chương 1: Tù phạm

Năm Thái Nguyên thứ tư thời Tấn, mùng một tháng hai, thành Tương Dương.

Gió tuyết bất chợt nổi lên, trong một đêm đã cuốn lấy cổ thành nghìn năm này. Trận gió lạnh ấy đã đóng băng tất cả ánh đèn ấm áp còn sót lại không nhiều trong thành, chỉ để lại tiếng tuyết “sột soạt” và tiếng nứt của bếp lò đỏ.

Ngoài thành, hai mươi vạn đại quân Tần tạo thành tầng tầng lớp lớp vòng vây, chờ đợi thời khắc khởi xướng trận quyết chiến sau cùng với quân Tấn thủ thành.

Hiện giờ Trần Tinh mù tịt chẳng biết gì, hết sức âu lo, cậu tới không sớm không trễ, cớ gì lại chọn đến vào lúc này? Sau khi dùng hết mọi thủ đoạn trà trộn vào thành Tương Dương, muốn tìm một người như mò kim đáy bể, dù có tìm được, thì sáng mai phải ra khỏi thành kiểu gì?

Thành Tương Dương bị bao vây chừng một năm, đến tận hôm nay đã sớm hết cạn đạn lương, binh lính đói tới nỗi không đủ sức đánh giặc, còn dân chúng thì đói tới mức không đủ sức chạy trốn, nhưng vẫn có hơi mắng người. Nhất thời, tinh thần quần chúng trong thành sôi trào, gây rối khắp nơi.

Sau khi vào thành, Trần Tinh vất vả mãi mới tìm được Thứ sử Lương Châu phụ trách thủ thành — Chu Tự, cậu tỏ rõ thân phận của mình, còn chưa kịp nói rõ mục đích tới đây, Thứ sử đã triệu tập khẩn cấp một đám quân sư võ tướng dưới trướng, thoáng chốc chiếm đầy cả phòng, hoặc đứng hoặc ngồi, chờ Trần Tinh lên tiếng.

“Ngươi nói lại lần nữa, nói trước mặt mọi người, ngươi là cái gì chứ?” Chu Tự hỏi.

Trần Tinh mặc một thân hắc bào, ngồi ngay ngắn trước mặt hắn, nghiêm túc trả lời: “Thầy, trư huyền trừ, ta huyền tà.”

Chu Tự nói với mọi người: “Cậu ta bảo mình là pháp sư.”

“Không phải pháp sư.” Trần Tinh kiên nhẫn giải thích: “Là thầy trừ tà, ta nói tới lần thứ ba rồi đấy.”

Đèn đuốc trong chính sảnh phủ Thứ sử sáng rực, rọi lên gương mặt cậu, một thân áo đen của Trần Tinh tôn lên làn da trắng nõn. Cậu mặc Hán bào vải gấm vân chìm, ôm một cái lò sưởi tay nhỏ bằng kim loại mạ vàng, eo treo túi thuốc nhỏ, mang một đôi giày Thiệp Vân.

Đôi mắt cậu được miếng vải đen che lấy, lộ ra đôi môi hồng xinh đẹp cùng sống mũi cao — là một người mù.

“Xin tự giới thiệu, ta tên là Trần Tinh.” Thiếu niên nói: “Truyền nhân thứ bốn trăm tám mươi mốt của thầy trừ tà Thần Châu, hiện giờ là thầy trừ tà duy nhất trên thế gian này, năm nay mười sáu, cao bảy thước chín tấc, nặng một trăm ba mươi cân. Nhân sĩ Hán Trung, kế thừa đại nghiệp trừ tà, đến Tương Dương giải quyết việc công, mong Chu Tự đại nhân giúp đỡ, này, ngài xem, đây là công văn do Lại bộ thượng thư Đại Tấn — Tạ An Tạ đại nhân viết ra từng đề mục đó.”

Trong phủ Thứ sử, người đứng kín cả phòng, các quân sư châu đầu ghé tai, võ tướng dưới trướng nhiều vô kể, đồng loạt nhìn vị khách không mời mà tới này với ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

“Tạ đại nhân?” Mọi người truyền nhau xem thủ dụ do thiếu niên trình lên, Chu Tự thiếu chút nữa thở không ra hơi, hỏi: “Viện quân đâu? Ta muốn viện quân từ Tạ An, hắn phái pháp sư tới cho ta là có ý gì?”

Trần Tinh cất giọng thành khẩn: “Ta cũng không biết, nhắc lại lần nữa, ta không phải pháp sư.”

Tiếng nghị luận ngừng lại, tim Thứ sử Chu Tự đập dồn dập, hỏi ra câu nói vẫn luôn lẩn quẩn trong lòng.

“Ngươi có thể giúp ta đẩy lui đại quân ngoài thành không?”

Trần Tinh gãi cổ, cân nhắc một hồi rồi đáp: “Khó nói chắc được, phải coi tình huống thế nào đã, ta thấy tám phần đẩy lui không được.”

“Thầy trừ tà.” Một tham tướng quan sát đã lâu, lúc này mở miệng: “Ngươi biết rải đậu thành binh không?”

“Không biết.” Trần Tinh đáp cực kỳ ngắn gọn dứt khoát.

“Ngươi từng xem thiên tượng về đêm chưa?” Chu Tự hỏi: “Có biết hô gió gọi mưa, giúp già trẻ trên dưới thành Tương Dương ta thoát khỏi hiểm cảnh trước mắt không?”

Trần Tinh: “???”

Trần Tinh chỉ miếng vải bịt mắng của mình, ý bảo ngươi kêu ta đi xem thiên tượng á? Ta cũng phải thấy đường mới xem được chứ!

“Tiểu tử! Thế ngươi biết pháp thuật gì, biến được ảo thuật gì?” Lại thêm một võ tướng hỏi: “Dù là thể hiện bản lãnh trước mặt bách tính, hay để mọi người có niềm tin thủ thành cũng được!”

Trần Tinh lộ ra vẻ mặt vô tội, đáp: “Rải đậu thành binh toàn là sách viết gạt người, trên đời không có pháp thuật này, ít nhất thì hiện giờ chưa có.”

“Hầy —”

Thứ sử Chu Tự, tính luôn tất cả người trong phòng đều đồng loạt thở vắn than dài.

“Thứ sử đại nhân.” Trần Tinh lại bảo: “Mục đích chuyến này ta tới đây, là để tìm một người.”

Người trong sảnh tản đi, Chu Tự vốn tưởng vớ được cọng rơm cứu mạng, lúc này chỉ biết đáp một cách nhạt nhẽo: “Người nào?”

“Đối với ta, đó là người đã được định sẵn trong số mệnh.” Trần Tinh nghiêm túc nói, “Hộ pháp Võ thần của ta, ngay ở trong thành Tương Dương. Người này, đối với ta hay cả thiên hạ, đều hết sức quan trọng.”

Chu Tự nghi hoặc nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh lại giải thích: “Người được định sẵn trong số mệnh này đã xuất hiện trong mộng ta ba lần, lần sau rõ hơn lần trước, cho đến lần cuối cùng, ta cực kỳ xác định, người này đang ở trong thành Tương Dương, chỉ cần tìm được hắn, ta sẽ…”

Chu Tự như nhìn thấy hy vọng, trái tim lại nhấc lên cổ họng.

“Ngươi có thể giúp ta đánh bại đại quân Tần quốc ư?”

Trần Tinh giải thích một cách chân thành: “Không phải… ta sẽ rời đi thật nhanh, mọi người bộn bề nhiều việc, ta không nên làm lỡ ngài đánh giặc.”

Chu Tự: “……”

“Xin ngài hãy tập hợp tráng đinh toàn thành tới đây.” Trần Tinh lại nói: “Để ta quan sát… chọn ra vị hộ pháp Võ thần này, ta đảm bảo với ngài, việc này sẽ mang đến phúc lợi nghìn năm cho đại địa Thần Châu, ngài sẽ không hối hận đâu.”

Chu Tự định nói ngươi đùa ta đấy à? Nhưng lại thấy thiếu niên này không có vẻ gì là đang nói dối, nếu thật sự tìm hắn để bày trò, sẽ không tới mức vào thành đúng thời khắc nguy cấp nhất này, nói thật, Chu Tự thậm chí không biết cậu trà trộn vào thành kiểu gì. Có lẽ do ngày tháng sống tạm không còn lại bao nhiêu, hoặc câu nói “phúc lợi nghìn năm” đả động Chu Tự, dù gì hy vọng cũng ngày càng mong manh, chí ít cậu cũng giữ công văn Lại bộ trong tay, Chu Tự bỗng nhiên nảy ra một suy nghĩ, muốn xem tiểu tử này đến tột cùng đang giở trò gì.

“Tráng đinh đều cho sung quân hết rồi.” Chu Tự lãnh đạm nói: “Ngươi tìm trong quân đội đi, tìm được rồi nói sau.”

Một canh giờ sau, một vạn hai nghìn hai trăm quan binh và dân binh còn lại trong thành đều được kêu gọi, mau chóng tập hợp ở ngoài sân phủ Thứ sử, không ít người vẫn còn đang ngáp dài.

Vào lúc hoàng hôn lại rơi thêm đợt tuyết nhỏ, trước phủ Thứ sử bày một cái giường, Trần Tinh ngồi trên chiếc giường mềm đó, đối diện với đám người đông nghìn nghịt bên dưới. Bên dưới nghị luận dồn dập, liên tục nhiều tháng qua, sau khi vào đông sẽ bắt đầu chịu đói, lần này tập hợp quân đội, nhất thời như tìm được cửa phát tiết, ai nấy cũng đồng loạt kêu gào.

“Im lặng! Im lặng!” Võ tướng dẫn đầu bắt đầu khiển trách.

Chu Tự thấy tình huống không ổn, cứ tiếp tục thế này sẽ xảy ra bạo động, vội bảo: “Mau bắt đầu đi.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Tay Trần Tinh run rẩy, hơi nâng lên, lại hạ xuống, một quân sư phủ Thứ sử chú ý chi tiết này, thế là thấp giọng: “Hình như ngươi hơi căng thẳng?”

“Ta tuyệt đối không căng thẳng.” Trần Tinh lập tức phủ nhận cáo buộc rắp tâm bất lương này.

Không ở trong những người này, Trần Tinh đợi thật lâu, chỉ dẫn trong kỳ vọng không xuất hiện, cậu nghiêng tai lắng nghe, trong bóng tối vô biên vô hạn chỉ có tiếng tuyết rơi “sột soạt”.

Tâm Đăng, mau… mau nói cho ta biết, hộ pháp Võ thần đang ở đâu? Sắp không kịp nữa rồi!

Tiếng người ồn ào, quân sĩ bên dưới bắt đầu phẫn nộ mắng chửi, có người đòi quân lương, khoảnh khắc được vải che mắt bao phủ trong bóng tối, một tia sáng xuất hiện từ nơi xa.

Tìm thấy rồi! Trần Tinh lập tức đứng dậy, bước nhanh về phía tia sáng kia.

“Này! Này!” Võ tướng canh giữ trong đám người bên cạnh Chu Tự vội la lên: “Ngươi đi đâu đó?!”

Trần Tinh xuyên qua đám quan binh ở hàng đầu, đi nhanh tới phía đông của sàn đấu võ, Chu Tự buộc lòng phải bước xuống thềm đuổi theo, các võ tướng giải tán binh sĩ, đuổi họ về, mọi người thấy tất cả chỉ là trò hề, sôi nổi phát ra mấy lời ngán ngẩm hết cách, lại mắng vài câu rồi ai về nhà người nấy.

Rời khỏi sàn đấu võ đi vào phủ Thứ sử, Trần Tinh quay đầu tìm kiếm chung quanh, tiếp theo hướng về phía tây.

“Đây là nơi nào?”

Chu Tự cùng chúng binh sĩ châm đuốc, vội vàng đuổi theo, đồng loạt nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Địa lao.” Chu Tự đáp.

Một luồng sáng trắng chiếu rực rỡ đằng trước, ngày càng gần kề.

“Mở cửa ra.” Trần Tinh nghiêm túc bảo.

“Ngươi không thể vào đó! Đó là…” Một võ tướng định ngăn cản, Chu Tự lại ra hiệu mở cửa ra.

Trần Tinh mang bịt mắt bước vào tầng hầm phủ Thứ sử, băng qua con đường u ám chỉ châm đèn dầu, rẽ mấy vòng, rồi tiến vào nơi sâu nhất trong địa lao. Luồng sáng kia thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như tim đập, bỗng nhiên cả căn phòng sáng bừng lên, mọi âm thanh thình lình chìm lắng trong hắc ám, không ngừng chớp tắt ở nơi sâu nhất trong nhà tù.

Sâu trong địa lao, hai bên nhà tù trải đầy xương trắng và tiếng kêu rên của tù nhân, đi tới cuối đường, trong một phòng giam bằng sắt, tiếng rên rỉ trầm thấp của một con thú đang hấp hối truyền ra.

Trần Tinh ngừng lại trước nhà tù cuối cùng, lặng lẽ đứng cách hàng rào sắt.

Tù nhân là một nam nhân bị trói bởi xích sắt, hắn đang cuộn mình trên đất, cả người chỉ mặc mỗi đoản khố rách nát ngay hông, trước mặt đặt một cái chậu gỗ mốc meo, máng nước đã sớm chạm đáy, hiển nhiên đã đói khát suốt mấy ngày. Hiện giờ đại quân vây thành, ngay cả dân lành còn sống khốn khổ, ai lại đi để ý việc ăn uống của một tên tù nhân.

Nam nhân kia tóc tai xuề xòa, gầy tới độ xương gồ lên lỏm chỏm, trên người, trên đùi, trên lưng chằng chịt vết roi, ở sâu trong nhà tù ẩm mốc này, hắn đã bệnh chỉ còn nước thở ra chứ không có hít vào. Mặc dù đã là nửa người chết, nhưng khi cuộn mình lại vẫn có thể nhìn ra vóc người cao lớn ra sao, chỉ có mặt bị bẩn là không thấy rõ được ngũ quan.

“Làm phiền ngài mở cửa ra.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Không được!” Chủ bộ ngăn cản: “Tiểu tử! Ngươi không biết lai lịch kẻ này! Không thể thả hắn ra!”

Trần Tinh nghiêm túc nói: “Tâm Đăng chọn hắn.”

“Thả con mẹ ngươi chứ thả!” Một võ tướng rốt cục kiềm chế hết nổi, bắt đầu mắng chửi: “Tên lừa đảo! Đại nhân, đây là một kẻ lừa đảo!”

Chu Tự lại không nói gì, ra hiệu mở cửa lao.

Trần Tinh bước vào nhà tù, quỳ trước người nam nhân kia, nam nhân vô cùng yên lặng, không hề động đậy, ngay sau đó, Trần Tinh tháo miếng vải che mắt màu đen, lộ ra đôi mắt trong veo quan sát nam nhân kia.

Mọi người: “……”

Trần Tinh nói với nam nhân: “Ngươi còn sống không?”

Nam nhân nhắm nghiền mắt, trán nóng hầm hập, lại lạnh tới mức phát run, môi xanh tím, trong lao đầy mùi rỉ sắt sau khi đi tả, lại do nhiều ngày chưa được ăn cơm nên cả người hư thoát, hấp hối sắp chết, bị Trần Tinh chọt như thế nhất thời lại thở dốc kịch liệt.

Trần Tinh lập tức quỳ một gối, một tay đè trán hắn, ngay sau đó nam nhân kia mở hai mắt, môi hơi phát run, cuối cùng nhắm mắt ngất lịm.

Trần Tinh lập tức ra hiệu hai bên tháo bỏ xiềng xích, ôm nam nhân kia, phát hiện người này mặc dù đói khát lại còn bệnh, gầy tới nỗi không còn ra hình người, nhưng vóc người vẫn nặng như trước, cao gần chín thước, ôm ngang thì không nổi, chỉ có thể đổi thành nửa vác nửa tha đi…

“Phụ một tay coi!” Trần Tinh cau mày.

Thứ sử Chu Tự cùng mọi người nhìn Trần Tinh bằng vẻ mặt ngờ vực.

“Nó đang giả mù!” Chủ bộ la lên: “Là giả! Quả thật là kẻ lừa đảo!”


	2. Chương 2: Sơ ngộ

Một nén nhang sau.

Cả phủ Thứ sử loạn như ong vỡ tổ vì thân phận của Trần Tinh, mọi người đều bày tỏ, ý đồ của thiếu niên này hết sức khả nghi, phải điều tra cho rõ mới được.

Chu Tự nói: “Công văn bộ Lại do Tạ An gửi tới không phải giả! Ngươi nói ta phải làm sao đây?”

Tham tướng bảo: “Chỉ bằng một tờ công văn, cũng tuyệt đối không có đạo lý được phép mang tử tù đi!”

“E rằng nó là gian tế ngoài thành phái vào!” Lại có người bảo: “Tử tù toàn những kẻ không chuyện ác nào không làm, dù thành bị phá, cũng nhất quyết không được thả chúng sống!”

Trong phòng khách quý phủ.

Trần Tinh đặt nam nhân lên giường, ngồi ngay bậc cửa thở hồng hộc, lau mặt, ra ngoài rót chút nước, mở túi thuốc treo bên hông lấy một viên đan dược ra. Đoạn, cậu mở miệng nam nhân kia, người nọ cắn chặt khớp hàm không ngừng run rẩy, nhưng không sao đút vào được. Trần Tinh cân nhắc thật lâu, đành nhai nát viên thuốc, ngậm một ít nước lạnh để hòa tan, rồi bóp hàm dưới, cưỡng ép đút từ miệng cho hắn.

Là hắn ư? Trần Tinh nhíu mày soi kĩ mặt hắn, nhớ lại hình ảnh mình từng thấy trong mộng, thành Tương Dương phủ đầy tuyết, tòa nhà trong thành chính là phủ Thứ sử, không sai đi đâu được. Vừa nãy Tâm Đăng sáng lên ba lần, lần đầu dẫn y tới trước địa lao, lần hai ở ngay địa lao, lần ba, chính là ở nhà tù sâu nhất trong phòng giam.

“Ngươi có lai lịch gì?” Trần Tinh lau mặt cho hắn, lẩm bẩm: “Vì sao Tâm Đăng lại chọn ngươi?”

Bên ngoài có người thông truyền, Chu Tự muốn gặp cậu, Trần Tinh chưa thu xếp xong cho bên này, định bảo Chu Tự chờ một lát, vậy mà người tới lại không đi, cố chấp đứng chờ ngoài cửa, Trần Tinh bất đắc dĩ, buộc lòng phải vội vàng đi theo.

Ngoài trời tuyết rơi không ngừng, Chu Tự đứng ở tầng ba lầu các, nhìn toàn thành Tương Dương xa xăm.

Trần Tinh đi tới phía sau Chu Tự, hướng về đèn đóm toàn thành, phương xa vang lên tiếng địch như có như không, kèm theo tiếng khóc như ai đang thổi sáo.

“Giải thích rõ ràng cho ta.” Chu Tự nói: “Bằng không không thể để ngươi mang tên tử tù này đi, mặc kệ ngươi có phải thầy trừ tà gì không.”

Trần Tinh quan sát Chu Tự, bỗng nhiên mở miệng hỏi: “Đại nhân, ngài tin thế gian có thần tiên, có yêu quái không? Ngài tin ta có pháp lực không? Thực ra ta đoán ngài không tin.”

Chu Tự thở dài, không thể không thừa nhận: “Việc hôm nay, chủ yếu để ổn định quân tâm trước mặt họ. Nói thật đi, đừng tiếp tục dối gạt nữa, mục đích thực sự của ngươi là tù nhân này, ta đoán đúng không? Ai sai ngươi tới dẫn hắn đi? Không có khả năng là Tạ An. Người Hồ phái ngươi tới ư?”

Dứt lời, Chu Tự lại nghiêm túc gằn từng chữ:

“Suy nghĩ rõ ràng rồi hẵng nói, nói sai một câu, đầu ngươi sẽ lập tức rơi xuống. Dù ngày mai thành thất thủ, thì hôm nay ta vẫn là thành chủ, bất kỳ lúc nào cũng có thể chém ngươi.”

Trần Tinh nhìn đăm đăm vào bội kiếm treo bên hông Chu Tự, lại nhìn ánh mắt ấy, biết Chu Tự đã phát hiện ra điều bất thường — trong mắt người khác, mình chẳng qua chỉ là một thiếu niên giả thần giả quỷ mà thôi. Trước đó y dùng vải đen che mắt, chủ yếu để cảm nhận Tâm Đăng rõ ràng hơn, chứ không có ý lừa gạt ai. Mà trên thực tế, ngay cả Trần Tinh cũng vạn vạn không ngờ tới người mình tìm cố tình lại là một tên tử tù.

Trần Tinh đáp: “Được, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, muốn rút kiếm, chờ ta nói xong thì động thủ.”

Chu Tự xoay người, nhìn chăm chú vào hai mắt Trần Tinh, lạnh lùng bảo: “Nói. Để ta coi ngươi bịa ra được gì!”

“Chuyện này phải kể từ lúc bắt đầu, quả nhiên nhân sinh khổ đoản, nói ra thì rất dài dòng. Nếu Thứ sử đại nhân khăng khăng muốn nghe, nói cho ngài cũng không sao, nhân gian thực sự có pháp lực, việc này xảy ra vào ba trăm năm trước.”

Chu Tự nhíu mày, không ngờ Trần Tinh lại mở đầu bằng “pháp thuật”.

“Ba trăm năm trước, nhân gian có yêu, có pháp lực, cũng có người pháp lực cao cường …” Trần Tinh buộc lòng vờ như không thấy sắc mặt của Chu Tự, bước sang một bên, chậm rãi giải thích.

Năm Hán Chương đế tại vị, Ban Siêu đi sứ ở Tây Vực, định ra chính sách Tây Vực trăm năm. Đại địa Thần Châu an cư lạc nghiệp, nghề phương sĩ, võ sĩ và đan sĩ cường thịnh. “Yêu tộc” mà dân gian truyền miệng đã bị các thầy trừ tà cao cường đuổi tới Tây Nam Ích Châu và vùng Thập Dạ Đại Sơn của Dạ Lang quốc, dựng tầng tầng kết giới nhốt lại, mặc chúng tự sinh tự diệt, không còn cách nào xâm nhập trung thổ.

Bầy yêu đã bị diệt trừ, nhân loại cũng chỉ còn lại một sứ mệnh — cầu trường sinh.

Các phương sĩ tin rằng chỉ cần câu thông với thiên địa, hấp thu linh khí, tu luyện pháp thuật thì có thể trường sinh bất lão. Nhưng vào một ngày nọ, tất cả “pháp lực” trên thế gian đột nhiên tiêu tung biệt tích trong một đêm.

Biến mất không hề để lại một điềm báo, mọi pháp bảo nháy mắt hóa thành sắt vụn, thần khí dùng để trừ yêu cũng biến thành vũ khí bình thường. Chân quyết, pháp thuật đều mất hiệu lực, lớn thì dời núi lấp biển, nhỏ thì các thuật _[ngũ quỷ vận tài](https://lichngaytot.com/phong-thuy/ngu-quy-van-tai-phuong-phap-thuc-day-tai-loc-nhanh-nhat-284-189024.html)_ , bất kể ngươi có thúc đẩy kiểu gì cũng vô dụng.

“Không còn nữa.” Trần Tinh làm thủ thế vô tác dụng với Chu Tự, nói: “Từ nay về sau, đại địa Thần Châu không còn pháp lực nữa. Đây cũng là ‘Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch’ theo lời các thầy trừ tà.”

“Ồ?” Chu Tự ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Cho nên, hiện giờ thì sao?”

Trần Tinh tiếc nuối nói: “Có người bảo, ‘Huyền môn’ giải phóng linh khí thiên địa đã đóng lại.”

Người xưa có câu “Huyền diệu rồi lại thêm huyền diệu, là cửa của mọi biến hóa kỳ diệu”, người thời đó cho rằng, linh khí thiên địa đều do “Huyền môn” nhìn không thấy ở thiên cảnh thả ra, không có pháp lực, có lẽ Huyền môn đã đóng lại. Vì vậy họ tế thỉnh trời cao, bái lạy núi sông, dùng hết mọi biện pháp mà vẫn không có tác dụng.

May mà yêu tộc chưa từng gây đại loạn, dù gì trong những năm ấy thầy trừ tà rất thịnh hành, đám yêu quái bị đánh cho tàn phế, chim trời cá nước muốn tu thành yêu cũng phải hấp thu linh khí thiên địa. Không có linh khí đương nhiên không thể gây sóng gió, làm chuyện xấu tiêu hao yêu lực lại không thải bổ, chỉ xuất không nhập cũng khiến chúng mệt chết đi.

Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch là con dao hai lưỡi, không có yêu quái, nhân gian đương nhiên cũng không cần thầy trừ tà.

Nhưng lại có một vấn đề khác xảy ra — yêu không tu luyện được, nhưng “Ma” thì chưa chắc.

“Ma chính là oán khí thế gian.” Trần Tinh nói: “Người chết oan ở nhân gian sẽ có oán hận. Vạn vật sống với trời, quy về đất, sau khi vào dòng chảy luân hồi, oán khí này lại không được tiêu trừ. Nói trắng ra, chính là ôn dịch, chiến loạn, nạn đói, càng nhiều người chết càng dễ tích tụ oán khí.”

Năm Huệ đế, hoàng tộc họ Tư Mã tranh đoạt đế vị, tổng cộng tám mươi vạn người chết trong nội chiến. Quan Trung đại hạn liên tục mấy năm, nạn đói xảy ra dồn dập, đói chết, bệnh chết hơn hai trăm vạn người.

Năm Vĩnh Gia, người Hung Nô — Lưu Uyên phá Hồ Quan, đánh chiếm Lạc Dương, Lưu Diệu công phá Trường An. Quan Trung, Quan Lũng chết một trăm tám mươi vạn người. Người Tấn áo mũ vượt Nam, trốn sang Kiến Khang, trị vì nơi hiểm yếu ở Trường Giang.

Người Yết — Thạch Lặc tấn công Tấn Dương, Tịnh Châu, bách tính chết hơn hai trăm vạn.

Tiên Ti họ Mộ Dung cùng Tấn tướng Hoàn Ôn đại chiến một trận, chết bốn mươi vạn người. Ba tộc Tiên Ti, Hung Nô và Yết cướp bóc bốn phía Trung Nguyên, không mang lương thảo, gọi người Hán là “dê hai chân” _(xem người là thức ăn)_ , dọc đường sung làm quân lương. Triều đình nhà Tấn hai mươi năm trước có cả thảy hai nghìn vạn nhân khẩu Trung Nguyên, cho tới thời Nhiễm Mẫn diệt Yết — Triệu, lần nữa tính lại nhân số bách tính, không đủ bốn trăm vạn người.

Nhưng ngày lành chẳng mãi kéo dài, Nhiễm Mẫn bị phá thành, bị Mộ Dung thị giết, mất Ký Châu, dân chúng lại bị tàn sát cướp bóc hàng loạt.

“Bỏ đi mấy số lẻ rồi tính.” Trần Tinh nói với Chu Tự: “Thứ sử đại nhân, cả thảy hai nghìn vạn, trong đó hơn một nghìn vạn là người Hán chết dưới thiết kỵ của Ngũ Hồ. Mấy trăm vạn người Hồ tự giết lẫn nhau, lại sinh ra thêm oán khí.”

Cho dù biết rõ Trần Tinh đang nói dối, Chu Tự vẫn tập trung lắng nghe, đáp: “Thiên hạ đại loạn, mạng người như cỏ rác.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ngược dòng về thật lâu trước đây, ba nước Ngụy – Thục – Ngô phân tranh thiên hạ, chiến sự kéo dài trăm năm không dứt, người chết trận phải tính bằng nghìn vạn. Cho nên, đại địa Thần Châu ba trăm năm trước đã chết hơn ba nghìn vạn người. Oán khí ba nghìn vạn người này quẩn quanh trong thiên địa không tan, đã sớm vượt qua giới hạn mà Thần Châu có thể dung nạp, nếu còn tiếp tục như thế, không tới vài năm nữa sẽ nhanh chóng thai nghén ra ‘Ma’. Về phần ‘Ma’ có lai lịch thế nào ta cũng chưa từng thấy, ghi chép trong sách sử rất ít, trước tạm đè xuống không nhắc tới, chỉ nói điểm quan trọng. Chung quy vẫn cần có người chuẩn bị trước, đề phòng Ma có thể xuất hiện bất kỳ lúc nào.”

“Tổ tiên nhà ta là nhân sĩ Tấn Dương, phụ mẫu mất sớm, sau trận Hồ Quan giữa Phù Kiên và Mộ Dung thị thì dời đến Hoa Sơn ẩn cư tránh đời.”

Trần Tinh vẫn còn nhớ rõ đại chiến chín năm trước, cho dù lúc đó cậu chỉ mới bảy tuổi. Đại trạch trong nhà lửa cháy ngùn ngụt, bà nội sai người hầu trung thành đưa cậu tới dưới trướng người quen cũ ở sâu trong Hoa Sơn, nghiên cứu thiên quan chúng tinh, tu thuật xua ma bắt yêu. Đến thời Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, biết bao sách cổ lưu truyền qua nhiều thế hệ đã sớm phủ kín tro bụi, không còn tác dụng nữa.

Vào năm tròn mười sáu tuổi, cậu nằm mơ — mơ thấy một tòa thành chưa bao giờ đặt chân đến. Sau khi sư phụ nghe xong đã suy tư thật lâu, hoài nghi đó là thành Tương Dương, cũng nói cậu biết đấy là giấc mộng do Tâm Đăng chỉ lối. Hộ pháp Võ thần đang ở trong thành chờ cậu, trước tiên cần tìm được hộ pháp, dưới sự trợ giúp của hắn mới có thể hoàn thành sứ mạng của con.

“Vì vậy, ta đến đây, đứng ở chỗ này.” Trần Tinh chốt câu cuối.

“Nói xong rồi?” Chu Tự chậm rãi rút kiếm, “Đợi nửa ngày, cuối cùng ngươi lại bịa cho ta câu chuyện hoang đường như thế?”

Trần Tinh không hề lui bước, trực diện với kiếm phong của Chu Tự, tay phải đặt trước ngực trái, ngay sau đó, cậu giơ tay lên, trong tay phát ra bạch quang rực rỡ hướng về phía Chu Tự!

Chu Tự còn tưởng thiếu niên này đánh chủ ý lừa cho qua cửa, không ngờ hào quang xông ra bất ngờ, nhất thời bị chói không mở được mắt.

“Ngươi … ngươi lại bày trò gì?” Chu Tự nhấc kiếm, nhất thời không thể xuống tay.

“Đây là Tâm Đăng.” Trần Tinh đáp.

Chu Tự khiếp sợ: “Ngươi quả thực là … pháp sư, ngươi có thể phát sáng? Ánh sáng này có tác dụng gì?”

Trần Tinh thành thật đáp: “Không có tác dụng gì hết, chỉ có thể thỉnh thoảng phát sáng.”

Chu Tự: “……”

Chu Tự nhất thời nghi thần nghi quỷ, Trần Tinh bất đắc dĩ buông tay, hào quang biến mất, lại giải thích: “Ta xem ghi chép sách sử, biết khi thiên địa gặp đại nạn, Thần Châu bên bờ diệt vong, người giữ Tâm Đăng và hộ pháp Võ thần sẽ cùng nhau đồng hành, ra tay xua ma. Tâm Đăng đột nhiên hiện thế, chứng tỏ ngày ‘Ma’ sống lại đang đến gần, ta cần phải tìm được Võ thần, đánh thức sức mạnh của hắn, trợ giúp nhân gian chống lại nguy nan Thiên Ma giáng lâm.”

“Chiến tranh Hồ Hán chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, Thiên Ma xuất hiện, cả đại địa Thần Châu lập tức sụp đổ, tất cả sinh linh sẽ tan thành tro bụi, đại địa bị gột rửa, trở lại thời hồng hoang, hết thảy bắt đầu lại một lần nữa. Bất kể ngươi là người Hồ hay người Hán, không một ai có thể trốn thoát.”

“Ngươi… ngươi…” Chu Tự nhất thời không nói được gì.

Trần Tinh bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta cũng đâu muốn vậy? Thứ sử đại nhân, ngài nên hiểu, ngài cho rằng vì sao ta lại tới Tương Dương?”

“Sau khi sư phụ tạ thế, ta mau chóng thu dọn đồ đạc rời khỏi Hoa Sơn, thuê xe chạy tới Tương Dương, lẻn lên một con thuyền, vô kinh vô hiểm vào thành, tìm tới trước phủ thành chủ, quả nhiên chính là nơi này. Số trời an bài ta phải kế thừa đại nghiệp đại thống, khôi phục nhân gian, xua tan yêu ma, việc này ta nhận. Kết quả chẳng biết vì sao, tráng đinh bày ra sẵn lại không trúng ai, vậy mà dẫn ta tới địa lao tìm được một con quỷ ốm, ta còn đang suy tính làm sao để ra khỏi thành đây này!”

Lúc này, chủ bộ giao danh sách, Chu Tự tra kiếm vào vỏ, nhận lấy nhìn lướt qua.

Chủ bộ: “Ghi chép thân phận tù nhân đã tìm được, tên ‘Hạng Thuật’, là một người Hồ.”

Chu Tự nhíu chặt mày, đối với việc ‘phát sáng’ đã tạm tin Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh trầm ngâm: “Ta chẳng quan trọng… người Hồ hay người Hán gì đâu. Được rồi, ta quả thật không thích người Hồ cho lắm, khó mà thay đổi được, nhưng hắn cũng không giống… người Hồ? Người Hồ có họ Hạng à? Là tộc nào?”

Chu Tự lật danh sách đến tờ cuối cùng, đó là sổ ghi chép giam giữ do người áp giải mang đến vào nửa năm trước, dòng đầu tiên đập vào mắt chính là bốn chữ “yêu nhân Hạng Thuật”.

Chủ bộ: “Năm đầu Thái Nguyên, Kiến Uy Trung lang tướng định giải người này tới Kiến Khang, sau khi hỏi rõ nội tình sẽ chém đầu xử quyết, thế nhưng trên đường đi, bất kể nghiêm hình tra tấn cỡ nào, người này vẫn cắn răng không mở miệng. Khi giải đến kinh Tương Dương, quan áp giải bỗng nhiên mắc bệnh bỏ mình, Hạng Thuật bị đổi thành bắt giam, vốn định chuyển giao cho Kiến Khang, nhưng tử tù quá nhiều nên nhất thời quên mất, thành thử giam tại địa lao cho tới bây giờ.”

“Nửa năm trước, hắn tàn sát vô số dân chúng vô tội ở Quan Trung, huyết tế trời cao.” Chu Tự nói: “Giết sáu thôn trang người Hồ, người Hán, tổng cộng hai nghìn người, nam nữ già trẻ thậm chí gà chó trong nhà cũng không tha, lại còn đánh với quan binh Đại Tấn ta, mất sức rất lớn mới bắt được hắn.”

Vì Tâm Đăng nên hiện giờ Chu Tự đã miễn cưỡng tin, lại đưa ra vấn đề khác: “Sao ngươi lại chọn người này?”

Trần Tinh cũng khó thể ngờ: “Vì sao lại chọn hắn? Ta cũng không biết!”

Trần Tinh bị hỏi thế, nhất thời bắt đầu không yên, chẳng lẽ tia sáng trước mắt là ảo giác của mình?

Trần Tinh cầm bản danh sách, chỉ thấy mấy dòng ít ỏi trên đó: Hạng Thuật, tàn sát hơn hai nghìn dân chúng, hãn tướng người Hồ, có lẽ là một võ quan, không rõ tộc gì … Có chuyện này sao?

“Ta đã cho hắn uống thuốc, vậy mà hiện giờ ngươi lại cho ta biết hắn đã cướp đi mấy nghìn tánh mạng?” Trần Tinh nói.

“Chẳng phải ta kêu ngươi đừng thả hắn ra rồi sao?” Chu Tự nói: “Ngươi vẫn nên đổi tên khác đi.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Cái này muốn đổi là đổi được chắc? Đổi không được! Chờ đã, việc này ta thấy … phải bàn bạc kỹ hơn. Đợi hắn bình phục ta sẽ hỏi kĩ càng, lỡ đâu xử oan hắn thì sao?”

Trần Tinh đứng ngồi không yên, vội xoay người bỏ đi, Chu Tự nhíu mày, chuyển xuống lầu các, đứng trên phủ thành Bắc trông về ngoài thành, trùng trùng nơi xa là đại quân Tần quốc vượt đường xa đóng quân tại phương Bắc.

Cùng lúc đó, trong phòng khách phủ Thứ sử, nam nhân kia bỗng thở gấp một tiếng, tính mạng đã vượt qua cơn nguy kịch.

Trần Tinh quay về phòng, đóng cửa lại, nhìn quanh quất ngoài cửa, lại ngoái đầu dòm nam nhân kia, sống rồi. Giờ làm gì tiếp đây? Có phải nên bóp chết hắn không? Nhưng người khác nói gì thì nói, dù sao cũng phải cho hắn cơ hội biện bạch chứ? Hơn nữa đây là hộ pháp của ta đó! Trần Tinh đã coi nam nhân Hạng Thuật này thành “đồ của mình”, không thể bóp chết.

Cậu lập tức quyết định, đợi hắn có thể mở miệng thì lại hỏi xem sao. Vì vậy, Trần Tinh lại bưng một chậu nước ấm, chà lau thân thể cho hắn.

“Ngươi tên Hạng Thuật à?” Trần Tinh quan sát gương mặt nam nhân, lẩm bẩm: “Người Hồ?”

Nam nhân mũi cao mắt sâu, đường nét ngũ quan rõ ràng, gương mặt gầy lộ rõ từng khối, râu mép nửa năm chưa cạo, tóc tai lộn xộn, cả người chất chồng thương tích, đều là vết thương cũ.

Trần Tinh chỉ có thể lau sơ cho hắn, còn lại phải đợi hắn khôi phục tự tắm cho mình. Lúc lau người cho hắn, Trần Tinh phát hiện ngón tay người này thon dài, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng, tay dài chân dài, bàn chân lớn, hai chân trông có vẻ cường tráng hữu lực.

Coi dè hộ pháp nhà ta đánh đấm giỏi lắm, Trần Tinh hết sức hài lòng.

Trần Tinh rút một cây ngân châm từ túi thuốc, đâm vào huyệt đạo bên hông hắn, nam nhân kia bỗng dưng mở to hai mắt.

Trần Tinh lập tức lùi về sau, rút châm đặt trước mũi mà ngửi.

“Ngươi từng trúng độc.” Trần Tinh thử thăm dò: “Ta cho ngươi uống hoàn hồn đan, trong vòng sáu canh giờ, ngươi không thể cử động, cũng không được nói chuyện. Vào thời gian này tối mai, thân thể ngươi sẽ phục hồi như bình thường, đến lúc đó ăn thêm chút gì là có thể từ từ khôi phục.”

Nam nhân mở hai mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Tinh, đôi mắt vô cùng sáng, nhưng lại mang theo nguy hiểm của dã thú, Trần Tinh khẽ nghiêng đầu, nhíu mày, lại nghĩ tới lời Tả hộ pháp nói.

“Ngươi được Tâm Đăng chọn.” Trần Tinh bảo: “Bắt đầu từ lúc này, ngươi chính là hộ pháp Võ thần, ta là thầy trừ tà cấp cao, tên Trần Tinh, tự Thiên Trì. Có điều ta nghe bảo … ngươi giết không ít người? Là thật hay giả?”

“Mặc kệ trước đây ngươi làm gì.” Trần Tinh cân nhắc, miễn cưỡng nói: “Nếu ta không cứu ngươi, ngươi chịu đựng thêm mấy ngày, đến khi thành bị phá, ngươi cũng không sống được, việc này ngươi hiểu chứ? Nên ngươi không thể động tay động chân với ta.”

Nam nhân nói không nên lời, hai mắt chuyển sang chỗ khác, Trần Tinh kéo chăn đắp cho hắn, rồi nhét nhét, cân nhắc xem có nên mang đệm chăn trói gô cả người lại không, miễn cho tên sát nhân này bị dược lực làm cho nổi điên, không thể khống chế. Mà nếu xảy ra thật, đường đường là thầy trừ tà, bị hộ pháp của mình giết chết, nghĩ tới đã thấy ngốc không thể tả rồi.

Cơ mà nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, mình có ơn cứu mạng với hắn, người này trông cũng không giống chó điên, theo lý sẽ không ra tay đâm ân nhân mới phải … Trần Tinh đánh ngáp, buồn ngủ chịu không nổi, thế là gục xuống bàn, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Nửa tháng trước rời khỏi Hoa Sơn, trèo non lội suối vào Tương Dương, bên ngoài đều là quân Tần vây thành, chỉ mới vào thành đã mất kha khá sức, lo lắng sợ hãi suốt mấy ngày, còn phải nghĩ cách rời khỏi đây, Trần Tinh thật sự quá mệt, thậm chí không đủ sức tìm dây trói nam nhân tên Hạng Thuật này, vốn định chợp mắt chút thôi, nào ngờ lại bất tri bất giác ngủ mất.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, một tiếng vang lớn nhất thời đánh thức Trần Tinh.

“Quân Tần công thành rồi ——”

“Thành bị phá rồi ——”

Trần Tinh ngủ mê man, đứng thẳng dậy, bên ngoài nhất thời hỗn loạn bởi tiếng nổ, tiếng khóc, tiếng la và tiếng chém giết.

Không thể nào, trùng hợp như thế? Trần Tinh lập tức đứng dậy ra ngoài, tiếng hô đánh giết đã kéo vào trong viện, một quả giác lửa lướt qua đầu, nện lên nóc nhà phủ Thứ sử, tóe lửa, lại ra cửa nhìn, nam nữ trên đường đã bị lửa thiêu cháy, múa may tán loạn trong hỏa diễm rồi xông ra ngoài.

“Phá thành rồi!” Một binh sĩ xông tới: “Đi mau! Thứ sử tới thành Nam rồi! Đối địch ở đó! Đừng chậm trễ!”

Phủ Thứ sử nằm ở phía Bắc, tường thành vừa bị phá, nơi đây lập tức đứng mũi chịu sào, thay phiên lọt vào công kích của kỵ binh.


	3. Chương 3: Phá thành

Tiếng kêu giết ngoài kia ngày càng gần, Trần Tinh buộc lòng phải nhanh chóng chạy về phòng.

Hỏa cầu đầy trời bay vùn vụt vào thành, xem ra quân Tần phá thành thật rồi, thành vừa phá, quân đội lập tức tàn sát hàng loạt dân chúng bên trong. Trần Tinh đã từng chứng kiến tình cảnh chiến tranh loạn lạc, việc cần làm hiện giờ là phải nghĩ cách mau chóng rời đi.

Trần Tinh vào phòng, lắc hộ pháp Hạng Thuật mới nhậm chức không thể động cũng không thể nói chuyện kia, Hạng Thuật đã tỉnh từ lâu, đang mở mắt nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “Ta nghĩ ra cách này, tạm thời mang ngươi chạy khỏi thành trước, chờ ở đây cái nha.”

Câu này nói cũng bằng thừa, Hạng Thuật không thể cử động, còn bị bọc kín trong chăn. Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm cũng đâu thể cõng Hạng Thuật chạy đi chứ hả. Vậy nên cậu định tìm một con ngựa, rồi lại sợ loạn binh xông vào cướp chém trúng mình, thành thử ôm Hạng Thuật xuống, gói chăn bông kĩ lưỡng, nhét vào dưới gầm giường đỡ cho bị phát hiện.

“Đừng lo.” Trần Tinh giải thích: “Ta có Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh, may mắn lắm đó, bất kể gặp phải chuyện gì cũng có thể chuyển nguy thành an.” Nói xong thì ra ngoài tìm ngựa.

Trần Tinh vòng ra hậu viện, chuồng ngựa rỗng tuếch, chiến mã đều bị kỵ binh dẫn đi, đành phải ra ngoài tìm.

Ngoài đường đầy bá tánh bị thiêu cháy, binh mã tàn sát bừa bãi khắp nơi, quân Tấn và quân Tần chiến nhau hỗn loạn, ngoài thành liên tục ném giác lửa, đập trúng cái gì thì cháy cái đó.

“Thơm quá!” Trần Tinh ngửi mùi thịt cháy, bụng tức thì đánh trống.

Cậu không tìm được ngựa, nhưng lại tìm được một chiếc xe đẩy, xe đẩy thì xe đẩy vậy. Trần Tinh đẩy xe vào hậu viện, nhét không vào, thôi đành cõng Hạng Thuật ra chứ biết làm sao. Vì thế cậu lại chạy vào phòng, lúc kéo Hạng Thuật ra khỏi gầm giường, đại môn phủ Thứ sử bị tông cái rầm, ngay sau đó, quân Tần ập vào!

Trần Tinh thay đổi suy nghĩ thật nhanh, lập tức nhét lại Hạng Thuật xuống giường, lật cái kệ trong phòng, ném gối và y phục đầy đất, xé rèm, vắt lên xà ngang tạo gút thắt, rồi kéo ghế đứng lên, hai tay luồn vào móc, ghìm bằng hai nách, sau đó đá văng ghế dựa.

Ghế vừa ngã xuống, hai binh sĩ quân Tần cũng đúng lúc vọt vào.

Trần Tinh đu đưa trên xà ngang, trợn tròn hai mắt, nhìn chằm chằm binh sĩ bên dưới không chớp. Trong hoàn cảnh tối như bưng, binh sĩ không thể thấy sợi dây kia đang ghì vào đâu, còn tưởng có người bị treo cổ, thầm mắng một tiếng xúi quẩy, lại ngó chung quanh, đoán rằng chỗ này đã bị cướp, bèn lật bàn bỏ đi.

Quân Tần vừa đi, Trần Tinh vội vàng nhảy xuống, lôi Hạng Thuật ra ngoài, nhưng mới lôi được phân nửa, một tên quân Tần khác lại vọt vào từ hậu viện. Trần Tinh buộc lòng treo lên tiếp, sau khi nhóm binh sĩ thứ hai xông vào, chúng tra xét một lượt rồi cũng bỏ đi.

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh treo trên đó chừng một chung trà, sau khi xác định không còn ai tới nữa, mới vội vàng thả dây leo xuống. Cậu vác Hạng Thuật trên vai, thở hồng hộc chạy ra hậu viện.

Xe đẩy biến mất, nhưng có thêm ngựa chiến không biết từ đâu ra, có vẻ là ngựa của quân Tần, trên bàn đạp kéo theo thi thể binh sĩ Tần bị trúng tên.

“May quá!” Trần Tinh đặt Hạng Thuật lên lưng ngựa, nói: “Hai ta nhất định có thể chạy thoát!”

Nhưng Trần Tinh đã quên một chuyện, vận may cậu thì tốt, chứ Hạng Thuật thì thường thường thôi.

Sau khi lên ngựa, Trần Tinh dùng chăn bọc Hạng Thuật lại, một đường chạy khỏi hẻm, đi vào con đường bên cạnh, đầy trời toàn là hỏa tiễn và giác lửa, như lò sưởi lật mình trên trời, thành Tương Dương thoáng chốc biến thành biển lửa luyện ngục.

Chiến mã hí vang, phi nước đại lộc cộc, Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu định nói với Hạng Thuật mấy câu, vậy mà phát hiện người bỗng dưng mất tiêu!

“Dừng! Dừng!” Trần Tinh lập tức ghìm cương ngựa, nói: “Không xong! Rớt trên đường rồi!”

Trần Tinh quay đầu ngựa, vội vã tìm dọc bên đường, phát hiện ngay chỗ giao hẻm nhỏ và đường chính, Hạng Thuật đang nằm ngay đơ trên đất, lúc rớt xuống chăn bông bị xốc hơn phân nửa, may mà tìm được, cậu đành cột hắn vào lưng ngựa. Trần Tinh tìm một sợi dây thừng, may mà bên trong yên ngựa cũng có! Trang bị tùy thân trong yên của Tần binh đầy đủ thật.

Trần Tinh ghém Hạng Thuật trong chăn, dùng dây thừng quấn lại. Kế đó phải dồn hết sức mới đẩy được người lên lưng ngựa, cố định bằng dây thừng, lúc buộc lại, một binh sĩ quân Tấn giục ngựa sang hướng này, quát: “Làm gì đó! Đoạt dân nữ hả?”

“Nam!” Trần Tinh vội nói: “Cha ta bán thân bất toại nhiều năm!” Nói xong thì túm tóc Hạng Thuật lên cho gã xem, binh sĩ quân Tấn định giương cung bắn cậu, thấy là nam liền buông tên, bảo: “Chạy về Đông Nam! Đừng hướng lên Bắc! Phủ Thứ sử bị chiếm rồi! Phía Bắc toàn là quân Tần!”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Các ngươi cũng cẩn thận!”

Quân Tấn đi xa, Trần Tinh sợ Hạng Thuật lại rớt dọc đường, nên dùng dây thừng cột chặt thiệt là chặt, lại quấn hai vòng lên lưng ngựa, thắt nút chết, sau khi xác định sẽ không rớt nữa mới lau mồ hôi, đang định leo lên lưng ngựa thì ——

— Một mũi tên không biết bay từ đâu ra, đâm vào mông ngựa.

Chiến mã nhất thời hí dài một tiếng, đạp vó chạy như điên, quay ngược về phía Bắc.

“Ê! Ê! Mau quay lại.” Trần Tinh hớt hải chạy theo, nhưng chiến mã đã chở Hạng Thuật chạy mất tăm, biến mất trong biển lửa.

Trần Tinh: “…………”

Trần Tinh nhìn chung quanh, quân Tấn kéo ùn ùn về thành Bắc, dốc toàn bộ sức lực, giao chiến kịch liệt với quân Tần, giết đỏ cả mắt. May mà hồi chiều bị Trần Tinh vật cho một trận, dù mệt rã rời nhưng họ vẫn không ngủ. Bằng không quân Tần công thành, hưởng ứng trong thành tuyệt đối sẽ không nhanh tới vậy.

Bất kể quân dân hay già trẻ, ai cũng biết một khi Tương Dương bị phá, đối mặt họ chỉ có kết cục bị đồ thành, không một ai sống sót, nên ai nấy cũng dốc cả mạng sống, kiên cường chống cự.

Trần Tinh chạy ước chừng một dặm, chiến hỏa bùng nổ tứ phía, nhà dân hai bên đường đều bị thiêu cháy, tử thi nằm rải rác khắp nơi.

“Ngựa đâu?!” Trần Tinh giận cáu lên: “Đi đâu rồi! Quay về cho ta!”

Tảng sáng, hôm nay là một ngày âm u, cả thành bị thiêu rụi, bầu trời bị bao phủ bởi khói đen, Trần Tinh bị sặc ho chảy cả nước mắt, chạy dọc theo cọc chắn ngựa trên đường. Chẳng mấy chốc đã đến tiền tuyến hai quân Tần Tấn giao chiến, một tên kỵ binh thình lình phát hiện, cưỡi ngựa phóng về phía Trần Tinh, vung trảm mã đao.

Trần Tinh lập tức la oai oái, ôm đầu nằm tại chỗ, kỵ binh kia chém hụt, nghi hoặc quay đầu lại, tuấn mã chở gã với tốc độ cao bỗng nhiên móc vào mớ dây phơi quần áo ở nhà dân, lập tức kéo kỵ binh kia ngã xuống, gáy đập trên đất, thất khiếu đổ máu, run rẩy không ngừng.

May quá! Trần Tinh nghĩ, toan chạy sang nhặt vũ khí người nọ, sau lưng lại truyền tới tiếng vó ngựa từ xa, Trần Tinh vội nằm tại chỗ, chui xuống dưới thi thể kỵ binh kia.

Kỵ binh quân Tần tràn vào, tranh đoạt cứ điểm trong thành Tương Dương, chuẩn bị cùng quân Tấn dưới sự dẫn dắt của Thứ sử Lương Châu Chu Tự triển khai chiến đấu trên đường phố. Không một ai chú ý tới Trần Tinh.

Lại một đợt quân Tần đi ngang qua, Trần Tinh biết mình mà mang cái dạng này đi tìm người, chẳng khác nào tự dâng đầu cho địch, bèn kéo thi thể kỵ binh kia vào nhà dân, lột áo giáp và lý y của gã ra thay. Thời kỳ này, phương Bắc trải qua thời _[loạn bát vương](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lo%E1%BA%A1n_b%C3%A1t_v%C6%B0%C6%A1ng)_ , sau khi triều đình nhà Tấn áo mũ chỉnh tề dời sang Nam, Hán — Lưu Thông, Triệu — Thạch Lặc, Yến — Tiên Ti Mộ Dung thị, thậm chí là Ngụy — Nhiễm Mẫn, hiện giờ lại thêm Tần — Phù Kiên, ‘ngươi vừa mới hát xong, tới lượt ta lên sân khấu’, thay nhau lập quốc, Hồ Hán lai nhau, thành thử trong quân Tần có không ít người Hán, sau khi thay áo giáp của binh sĩ Tần, trông Trần Tinh không có vẻ gì khác lạ, chỉ có mũ và áo giáp hơi to một tí.

Trần Tinh hớt ha hớt hải đội mũ sắt, dốc sức chạy về phía Bắc, vừa chạy vừa tìm chiến mã lạc đàn khắp nơi, tìm tăm tích Hạng Thuật, lúc chạy dưới Chiêu Minh Đài thành trung ương, đột nhiên bị đội trưởng quân Tần gọi lại.

“Này!” Đội trưởng quân Tần kia hỏi: “Ngươi ở đội nào?”

“Ta?” Trần Tinh hỏi: “Ta sao?”

Trần Tinh dùng nhã ngôn quan thoại(1), đội trưởng kia lầm tưởng là vệ đội trực thuộc Trường An, thế là quát: “Hoang mang làm gì? Đến Tây Bắc đi!”

_(1) Tiếng Hán tiêu chuẩn, triều nhà Châu gọi là nhã ngôn, thời Minh Thanh gọi là quan thoại_

“Đang định sang đó!” Trần Tinh nói: “Cho ta ngựa đi!”

“Không có!” Đội trưởng đưa khiên cho Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh đành ôm nó, đội trưởng lại đẩy cậu: “Qua hướng Tây của Chiêu Minh Đài đi, hộ tống xe chở dầu hỏa! Toàn bộ quân Tấn đã lên đường! Đẩy xe tới lầu canh đi! Cẩn thận một chút!”

Trần Tinh buộc lòng đuổi theo xe ngựa phía trước, hai con ngựa không ngừng giật nhảy tại chỗ, sợ hãi hí vang, hai tên binh sĩ Tần đang thử trấn an ngựa, đội trưởng ở đằng sau lại giục, quát: “Đi mau! Nhanh lên!”

Một tiếng còi vang lên từ xa, thành trung ương phủ Thứ sử bắn nghìn vạn hỏa tiễn, rơi xuống như mưa lửa!

Trần Tinh đang định dắt một con ngựa, cầm khiên chạy nhanh tới, đội trưởng lại quát: “Lên xe đi! Lên xe đi —! Mặc kệ ta!”

Trần Tinh lên xe, mưa hỏa tiễn trút xuống ngợp trời, đội trưởng bị trúng mấy mũi bốc cháy cả người, đau đớn kêu la: “Cứu mạng! Cứu mạng!”

Trần Tinh quay đầu, định dập lửa trên người hắn, đội trưởng lại mở cái bình trên xe, giội hết đống dầu hỏa bên trong lên người mình, lửa lập tức _phừng_ một tiếng, làm hắn kêu la thảm thiết trong hỏa diễm. Hai binh sĩ thấy tình hình cam go, muốn quay đầu lại cứu, Trần Tinh vội la lên: “Không cứu được! Đừng đi!”

Lửa cháy bừng bừng khắp nơi, Trần Tinh gấp rút lên xe, muốn kéo một xe đầy giác lửa này đi, khổ nỗi vừa ngồi vào ghế lái, lửa đã bén từ đằng sau, hai con ngựa kéo xe bị dọa, không chịu khống chế, kéo một xe giác lửa cháy rừng rực, chở Trần Tinh đánh xe xông thẳng ra ngoài!

Trần Tinh hô: “Phía Bắc.”

Trần Tinh đổi dây cương, dùng sức khống chế tuấn mã kéo xe chuyển hướng từ Tây sang Bắc, tức khắc xông vào tiền tuyến hai quân Tần Tấn đang giao chiến, lửa dâng vạn trượng, oanh liệt vọt vào trận doanh hậu phương quân Tần.

“Hạng Thuật đâu?!” Trần Tinh quay đầu tìm kiếm chung quanh, thấy giác lửa từng cái tóe lửa, tình cảnh này trông ngoạn mục vô cùng, dọc đường chẳng còn mấy người, vừa vọt qua tường lửa, một tiểu đội kỵ binh hết hồn quát: “Làm gì đó?! Người ở đâu tới!! Dừng lại! Mau dừng lại!”

“Ta cũng muốn dừng lại lắm!” Trần Tinh quay đầu la lên: “Nhưng nó không nghe ta khống chế!”

Trần Tinh tìm ngựa lạc đàn chung quanh, không ngờ chiến xa bốc cháy này đã xông tới phố chính, kỵ binh tuần tra bốn phương tám hướng lúc này sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, toàn bộ ồ ạt đuổi theo Trần Tinh, khổ nỗi kỵ binh có liều mạng giục ngựa cỡ nào, chung quy tốc độ vẫn hữu hạn. Mà ngựa kéo xe chở Trần Tinh cũng bị đốt mông, đạp vó phi nước đại đột phá tiềm lực của ngựa. Bấy giờ một xe ngựa nóng, vạn kỵ truy đuổi, xẹt qua phố dài như một tia chớp, lại quay về phủ Thứ sử ở phía Bắc.

Ba canh giờ trước, sau khi quân Tần công phá nội thành Tương Dương, coi phủ Thứ sử là cứ điểm tạm thời đầu tiên, đặt nơi chỉ huy ở đây, vận chuyển mấy bình dầu hỏa và tên, tập hợp binh lính, triển khai chiến đấu trên đường phố. Chỉ cần phòng tuyến tiến lên có trật tự, hạ gục thành Tương Dương trong vòng ba ngày là chuyện nhỏ, lúc này một đám đại tướng, quân sư quân Tần đang ở trong phủ thương nghị kế hoạch tác chiến.

“Còn chưa tra ra tung tích của Thuật Luật Không ư?”

“… Nhất định đang ở trong thành Tương Dương …”

“Tập doanh! Tập doanh!”

Có thể nói đám thống soái này đúng là xui xẻo tám kiếp, trong đây có Trường Lạc Vương Phù Phi, Đại tướng quân Mộ Dung Thùy, Trung lang tướng Thạch Việt, ba người đang xem bản đồ trước bàn, đám tham tán(2) đề nghị hoặc hỏa thiêu Tương Dương, hoặc bắt giặc bắt vua trước, cả bọn tranh luận không ngớt, cọc chắn ngựa còn chưa mang lên, chiến tuyến đã đẩy tới trước Chiêu Minh Đài thành trung ương. Vệ đội đóng giữ hậu phương phần lớn không khác gì chó điên, nhằm về thành Nam cướp đầu người lập công, ai có thể ngờ vào lúc này sẽ bị quân địch tập doanh?

_(2) Tham tán: người tham gia giúp đỡ_

“To gan lớn mật!”

Phù Phi gầm lên, nhấc kiếm ra nghênh chiến! Hắn, Mộ Dung Thùy và Thạch Việt — ba chủ soái đều ở bên trong, ai cũng là hãn tướng lấy một địch trăm, một tên thích khách căn bản chẳng nhằm nhò gì, kẻ nào dám tới tập doanh? Đúng là ngu xuẩn!

Mộ Dung Thùy nói: “Kẻ địch tới đâu rồi?”

“Tới cửa rồi!” Binh sĩ truyền lệnh đáp.

Dứt lời, giọng Trần Tinh cất lên: “Mau tránh ra! Dầu hỏa tới đâyyyy!”

Ngay sau đó, chiến xa bốc cháy oanh liệt vọt vào đại trạch, Mộ Dung Thùy vừa mới lao ra ngoài cửa, lập tức đối diện với Trần Tinh, thầm nghĩ đại sự không ổn, vội xoay người chạy trối chết, Trần Tinh mặc kệ đụng phải ai, phóng khỏi xe, phi thân nhảy vào hồ nước, phá vỡ mặt băng mỏng, trốn vào bên trong.

Phù Phi còn chưa kịp nghênh chiến đã bị xe ngựa đâm trúng, bánh xe vấp bậc cửa, toàn bộ dầu hỏa cháy hừng hực trên xe bay vào thính đường.

Trần Tinh hối hả chạy trốn, không dám quay đầu nhìn sau lưng, xoay người trong tiếng nổ mạnh, chân nam đá chân chiêu xông ra ngoài. Nhất thời cả tòa nhà bị lửa đốt cao ba trượng, bên trong phát ra mấy tiếng hét hoảng sợ, lác đác vài người chạy ra, nóc nhà bị nổ bay, tất cả kỵ binh đều rút lui, tiến lên cứu người.

“Quân Tần bị đốt doanh rồi!”

Quân Tấn đứng ở Chiêu Minh Đài chứng kiến một màn này từ xa, nhất thời sĩ khí đại chấn, Chu Tự tập hợp tám nghìn người cuối cùng, dọc theo chính phố giết tới. Trần Tinh cởi mũ giáp, có chút không biết làm sao, nhìn tình cảnh trước mắt, quân Tần nhất thời binh bại như núi, liên tục lui về sau, Chiêu Minh Đài thất thủ; phố chính, thành Bắc đường Lộc Đài, phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đều bị quân Tấn hung hãn không sợ chết cướp lại.

“Người đâu?” Trần Tinh sắp mất hết kiên nhẫn, ném mũ giáp xuống đất, mù mờ nhìn chung quanh.

Khói đen cuồn cuộn chen kín bầu trời, mặt cậu bị hun cho đen thui, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nảy ra một ý, bèn nhắm hai mắt lặng yên đứng đó. Khi mọi âm thanh trở nên yên tĩnh, tiếng động chiến loạn bất ngờ lui xa, trong bóng đêm, dường như có tia sáng đang lấp lánh.

Lại lấp lánh.

Trong không gian tĩnh lặng, Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên xoay người, bước trên mặt đất đầy máu tươi, nhanh chóng đi vào hẻm, xuyên qua hậu viện một nhà dân, phát hiện chiến mã của cậu! Lúc này, ngựa chở Hạng Thuật bị trói chặt mắc kẹt ở cửa viện, mang theo Hạng Thuật nằm vắt ngang không ngừng đập “đùng đùng” lên hai bên vách tường.


	4. Chương 4: Phản bội

Năm Thái Nguyên thứ tư, mùng hai tháng hai, thành Tương Dương bị bao phủ bởi chiến hỏa, một con ngựa lao ra ngoài thành, thoát khỏi khói đen, hướng về phía Nam bỏ đi thật xa.

Mặt trời ban trưa với nắng chói chang, Trần Tinh không ngừng giục ngựa chạy khỏi thành Tương Dương, chở theo Hạng Thuật chạy gần hai mươi dặm. Người người chen chúc xô đẩy, trên đường hướng về Tương Dương ở phía Nam, tất cả đều là bá tánh chạy nạn dìu già dắt trẻ, tiếng kêu khóc vang vọng khắp nơi, đùn đẩy không chỗ đặt chân, tiếng khóc tìm người huyên náo không dứt.

Một trăm năm mươi năm trước, Quan Vũ vây kín chỗ đóng quân của Tào Ngụy ở ngoài thành, nước nhấn chìm bảy đạo quân, lập nhiều chiến tích huy hoàng. Sau này ông bại trận chạy tới Mạch Thành, đã đi qua chính con đường này. Nhất thời, tiếng khóc bi thương ai oán chấn động trời đất, như chiến thần bất diệt của Thần Châu ở tế điện vào nhiều năm về trước.

Trần Tinh tâm phiền ý loạn, thấy bọn họ qua không được, đành phải đổi sang đường nhỏ, tới chân núi thì thả Hạng Thuật xuống, cởi bỏ mấy lớp dây thừng đã trói người ta.

Những năm chiến loạn nổ ra, Kinh Châu tử thương vô số, hoang vắng điêu tàn, dân chúng hoặc dời sang Nam hướng về Giao Chỉ, hoặc xuôi Đông trốn sang Kiến Khang, Cô Tô và những nơi khác. Trần Tinh xuyên qua rừng cây, tìm được một thôn nhỏ dưới chân núi, trời chiều đông xuân luân phiên, hết nóng rồi lạnh, sương mù từ từ xuất hiện, bầu không khí trở nên yên tĩnh.

Hiển nhiên dân trong thôn đã chạy nạn hết rồi, mọi thứ nằm hỗn loạn ngổn ngang, gia cầm chó dữ đều bị mang đi, Trần Tinh xông vào mấy hộ không cửa mà chẳng thấy ai. Đành phải ra giếng tìm chút nước cho tên này uống, lại kiểm tra khí sắc, sau một đêm vất vả, may mà hắn không xảy ra chuyện gì. Đã sắp qua sáu canh giờ, sau khi ngấm hết dược lực, dự là kinh mạch của Hạng Thuật có thể khôi phục, phải mau chóng tìm chút gì cho hắn ăn, giúp hắn bổ sung thể lực mới được… Tên này gầy quá thể, nếu nuôi thêm tí nữa chắc bề ngoài không tệ lắm đâu.

Dựa theo sổ ghi chép trên tay Chu Tự, năm nay Hạng Thuật đã hai mươi, chỉ lớn hơn Trần Tinh có bốn tuổi. Nhưng người Hồ qua mười ba cưới vợ sinh con không ít, chừng tuổi này đã đủ thành gia lập nghiệp rồi.

“Hộ pháp, ngươi thấy đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?” Trần Tinh nương theo ánh mặt trời để nhìn rõ dáng dấp Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật bị khói hun cho mặt đen thùi, dáng người vốn đã cao, nhìn y chang dã nhân. Trần Tinh lại dòm bản thân, cũng chẳng tốt hơn là bao, trải qua trận binh hoang mã loạn vừa rồi, hai người trông hệt như hai tên khất cái.

Trần Tinh lập tức lấy nước lau mặt cho Hạng Thuật, vừa lau một cái là sạch ngay, bên trong đống râu mép lộn xộn vẫn là đôi mắt sáng ngời nọ, gương mặt thon gầy, hàng mi đen sẫm, mày như lưỡi bảo kiếm, mắt sâu thẳm như trời đêm, nhờ tác dụng của thuốc mà đôi môi dưới râu đã trở nên hồng hào, chỉ cần cạo sạch, nhất định sẽ là mỹ nam tử tuấn tú tuyệt thế!

Hộ pháp nhà mình anh tuấn thiệt đó!

Trần Tinh không khỏi tán thưởng: “Quả là viên ngọc đẹp!”

Chưa kể nhìn quét cả người, ngoài phần dưới khố đạt kích cỡ tiêu chuẩn của người Hồ… thì ngũ quan, da dẻ, chẳng có điểm nào giống đặc trưng của người Hồ. Sao tên này có thể là người Hồ? Nếu để hắn mặc áo bào văn sĩ, hông đeo một thanh kiếm cổ, đảm bảo sẽ là một danh sĩ tuấn mỹ, guốc gỗ đạp gió, réo rắt dưới ánh trăng, đám văn nhân Kiến Khang chỉ biết phong hoa tuyết nguyệt chỉ còn nước đứng sang một bên.

Trần Tinh không có yêu cầu gì đối với ngoại hình của hộ pháp, chỉ cần đánh giỏi là được. Con đường trắc trở muôn trùng phía trước hãy còn dài, đối với bản thân chẳng còn gì ngoài vận may, ra trận chỉ biết dựa vào ông trời giúp lui địch, một hộ pháp đánh đấm giỏi hết sức quan trọng.

Cơ mà nếu có nam nhân anh tuấn ở bên cạnh để ngắm thì sẽ vui tai vui mắt phải biết, tâm trạng dù sao vẫn tốt hơn. Chỉ mong ông trời phù hộ, hộ pháp đừng là gối thêu hoa giống y chang mình.

“Nghe nói Thiên Vương Phù Kiên của Đại Tần thích nam nhân có mã ngoài.” Trần Tinh ngồi dưới tàng cây, để Hạng Thuật nằm trên đùi mình, tiện tay lau cổ cho hắn, bảo: “Hồi trước hắn còn nuôi Mộ Dung Xung trong cung. Mấy tháng sau, chúng ta phải tìm cơ hội Bắc thượng tới Trường An một chuyến, lúc đó tô điểm cho ngươi chút đỉnh, dùng sắc đẹp của ngươi mê hoặc hắn!”

Hạng Thuật giật ngón tay, Trần Tinh đứng dậy, ra bờ sông giặt khăn, trong nước suối có đầy vụn băng, dòng nước lạnh thấu xương.

“… Bất kể ngươi là người Hồ hay Hán, chỉ cần không giết người lung tung, thì …”

Còn chưa dứt lời, ót Trần Tinh bất ngờ ăn một chưởng, lập tức hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Một khắc sau, Trần Tinh bị giội nước đầy mặt, tỉnh dậy phát hiện mình đã bị lột ngoại bào, chỉ còn lại áo đơn, bọc chăn bông, ngồi trên ghế dựa, bị Hạng Thuật trói chặt, nhấc ra bên ngoài đặt ở hậu viện.

Trần Tinh lập tức phẫn nộ quát: “Ngươi đối xử với ân nhân cứu mạng như vậy đó hả?”

Hạng Thuật chẳng thèm đếm xỉa, lần lượt kiểm tra đồ của Trần Tinh, bên cạnh có một bếp than đang bắt lửa, trên bếp nấu một nồi cháo trắng. Hiển nhiên là chút gạo cuối cùng còn sót lại tìm được từ nông hộ.

Trần Tinh: “Khốn nạn, mau trả lời!”

Hạng Thuật nhìn chủy thủ của Trần Tinh hết lần này tới lần khác, chơi mấy lần rồi đặt sang một bên, lại kiểm tra túi thuốc y hay mang theo bên người, đống thuốc bên trong hắn chẳng biết cái nào.

Trần Tinh bị trói chặt như con sâu, không thể cựa quậy.

Hạng Thuật múc một thùng nước từ giếng, cởi trần như nhộng, không thèm tránh Trần Tinh, vì những gì cần coi cậu cũng coi hết rồi, vì vậy bắt đầu tắm gội cho mình. Sau khi tắm xong, Hạng Thuật soi mặt nước, dùng chủy thủ của Trần Tinh cạo râu.

Trần Tinh: “Ê! Ê!”

Từng mảng râu rơi xuống, chưa tới nửa canh giờ, Hạng Thuật đã sửa soạn xong cho mình, lúc xoay người, tuy vẫn còn gầy tới mức không ra hình ra dạng, nhưng gương mặt vẫn tuấn tú, mắt sâu thẳm có thần, đường nét ngũ quan rõ ràng, trông vô cùng anh khí. Hạng Thuật ngồi trước bếp, bắt đầu ăn uống.

Bụng Trần Tinh kêu “ọt ——” một tiếng.

Ăn cháo xong, Hạng Thuật vào phòng, lật mấy bộ đơn y của nam chủ nhân nơi này để thay, nam chủ nhân khi còn sống là thợ săn, Hạng Thuật cầm áo ngoài thợ săn, buộc tay áo, lúc bước ra, tuy rằng y phục hơi nhỏ, song lại có tư thái uy phong lẫm liệt.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Tên này rõ ràng là người Hán mà, chỗ nào giống người Hồ? Trần Tinh nhất thời quên bẵng mấy chuyện khác, chỉ lo nghĩ tới điều này.

Hạng Thuật cầm cung tiễn thợ săn, gom hết chủy thủ, ngoại bào và túi thuốc của Trần Tinh, kế đó dắt ngựa, xoay người leo lên, lạnh lùng liếc cậu.

Trần Tinh giãy giụa: “Mau thả ta ra! Ngươi cột ta ở đây, ta sẽ chết đó!”

Hạng Thuật quay đầu ngựa, Trần Tinh vẫn còn la oai oái ở đằng sau: “Có phải ngươi không muốn làm hộ pháp không? Không làm thì không làm! Đến cùng ta đã trêu chọc ngươi chỗ nào! Ta cứu mạng ngươi, vốn có cơ hội giết ngươi, nhưng ngươi coi, ta có động thủ đâu …”

Hạng Thuật đưa lưng về phía Trần Tinh, giục ngựa đi lững thững, nghe cậu nói lời này thì chậm rãi ngừng lại, giương cung cài tên, ngắm về phía Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Ngay sau đó, Hạng Thuật bắn tên, mũi tên bay xẹt tới!

Trần Tinh nhắm tịt mắt, nhận ra dây thừng trên người lỏng đi, hóa ra đã bị tên cắt đứt.

“Jia!” Hạng Thuật quát.

Hạng Thuật cưỡi ngựa, chuyển sang đại lộ, rời khỏi thôn.

“Này!” Trần Tinh mặc một thân áo đơn chạy ra, cắn răng nghiến lợi: “Quay lại cho ta! Hộ pháp! Vương bát đản!”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Trần Tinh được nghe giọng Hạng Thuật, tiếng “Jia” kia trong trẻo mạnh mẽ, cất giọng khí phách, Trần Tinh nhịn không được mà nghĩ, giọng hộ pháp nhà mình nghe hay thật … Không đúng! Khốn kiếp chính là khốn kiếp! Quái nào hộ pháp lại chạy mất cơ chứ!

Trời chiều ngả về Tây, một cơn gió lạnh thổi qua, Trần Tinh mờ mịt, đứng trong thôn, hết nhìn trái lại nhìn phải.

Giờ phải làm gì đây? Trần Tinh hoàn toàn choáng váng. Bụng lại kêu “ọt ——” thêm tiếng nữa.

Đói quá đi … Cháo của Hạng Thuật còn thừa một ít, giờ lấp bụng trước cái đã. Lúc này Trần Tinh đã đói mờ mắt, cứ ăn trước rồi tính tiếp. Chẳng biết tên khốn khiếp kia đã chạy đi đâu, rốt cục mình đã trêu hắn chỗ nào! Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, thiếu chút nữa lật úp cả nồi cháo.

Ban đêm, đại địa Kinh Châu thoáng chốc trở lạnh, Trần Tinh trốn vào nhà dân bỏ hoang kia tìm y phục, một con chó chẳng biết từ đâu ra, cứ sủa không ngừng về phía cậu. Trần Tinh trấn an nó mấy câu, lại tìm chút gì cho nó ăn, con chó ấy được một bữa cơm, dường như đã chấp nhận sự thật mình bị chủ bỏ rơi, cùng cậu vượt qua đêm dài rét mướt này.

Trần Tinh gói hết những thứ có thể mang đi ở ngôi nhà hoang này, ôm con chó kia, run cầm cập: “Lạnh quá đi, tại sao có thể như vậy? Hộ pháp do Tâm Đăng chọn thế mà lại là vương bát đản?”

Trần Tinh than thở trong lòng, trong đêm dài lạnh giá này, cậu không khỏi nhớ lại kỳ vọng đã bị hiện thực vùi dập hoàn toàn. Ngày rời núi, cậu vạn vạn không thể ngờ rằng, mọi chuyện lại biến thành như vậy.

Chỉ vì từ trước tới nay, bên cạnh thầy trừ tà đều có một “Hộ pháp”, nhằm bảo vệ thầy trừ tà bắt yêu trừ yêu, không bị quấy nhiễu. Mà những thầy trừ tà cấp cao tọa trấn tổng thự, hộ pháp của họ còn có một cái tên vang dội đó là “Võ thần”.

Hiện giờ, khắp thế gian này chỉ còn mỗi Trần Tinh là thầy trừ tà, đồng nghĩa cậu cũng là “thầy trừ tà cấp cao” kia, còn về Võ thần, Tâm Đăng đã chỉ rõ Hạng Thuật làm hộ pháp cho cậu.

Trần Tinh từng đọc không ít cổ thư, bên trong để lại sách lụa thời xưa, đó là nửa phần tế văn mà hộ pháp Ôn Triệt viết cho thầy trừ tà Tân Viên Bình, Tân Viên Bình chết khi đấu với yêu long Tứ Thủy, sau khi Ôn Triệt giết yêu long báo thù cho ông cũng đã nhảy vào Tứ Thủy tự sát.

Tương truyền thời Hán cũng có, người kế nhiệm Thứ sử Kinh Châu — Tạ Di Ngô, đồng thời cũng là thầy trừ tà cấp cao, cả đời không thú thê sinh con, lại làm bạn với dũng tướng danh chấn thiên hạ, đệ nhất kiếm khách giang hồ — Vương Việt, trở thành truyền kỳ một thế hệ.

Lại ngược dòng về trước, Lưu hầu Trương Lương bái Hoàng Thạch Công làm sư, tinh thông thuật số. Còn về hộ pháp của ông thì vẫn còn nhiều ý kiến tranh cãi, có người bảo là Tiêu Hà, lại có người nói là Hàn Tín. Nhưng sau khi Trương Lương giả chết lẩn trốn nhiều năm, Hàn Tín bị Tiêu Hà và Lã Hậu lừa vào cung rồi giết, xưa nay các thuật sử giả luôn phê bình kín đáo với Tiêu Hà, càng phỏng đoán hộ pháp chính là Hàn Tín, cũng có tòa tiền(*) thầy trừ tà cấp cao vào thời Hán có riêng cho mình Tả Hữu hộ pháp Võ thần.

_(*) Cách gọi cung kính với người bề trên thời xưa._

Trong lúc nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh, cậu rơi vào hồi ức lúc sư phụ đang hấp hối.

“Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh, chính là chỗ dựa cả đời này của con, cũng là vực sâu mà con buộc phải đối mặt. Tuế Tinh trăm năm luân hồi một lần, chỉ nán lại nhân gian hai mươi năm, qua hai mươi năm sẽ tự động quay về trời.”

Trần Tinh theo sau sư phụ, nói: “Cho nên vận may của con chỉ có thể dùng tới hai mươi tuổi.”

“Không, chuyện không chỉ có thế, đến lúc ấy, Tuế Tinh sẽ phóng thích từ trong mệnh con.” Sư phụ ngừng bước, ngoảnh đầu trước rừng phong, giải thích cho Trần Tinh: “Ở tình huống nào thì một người mất đi chủ tinh trong mệnh mình? Nói vậy có lẽ con đã sớm biết, không cần ta nhiều lời.”

Khoảnh khắc ấy, Trần Tinh như nghe thấy sấm chớp vang rền.

“Con … con sống không quá hai mươi tuổi.”

Sư phụ hờ hững đáp: “Sinh lão bệnh tử, đều do ý trời. Vạn vật trên thiên địa tự có cách thức sinh sôi không ngừng, vạn vật thiên địa cũng có chốn cuối cùng chúng nên đi. Trời cao ban cho con số mệnh này, sao không nhân những năm hữu hạn mình có thể sống, làm chút chuyện cho Thần Châu?”

“Nếu đã nằm mơ, con hãy tới Tương Dương một chuyến, con là thầy trừ tà cấp cao.” Giọng sư phụ hãy còn vang vọng bên tai: “Trong cơ thể con, có pháp bảo Tâm Đăng duy nhất còn tác dụng trên thế gian này, thiên địa ảm đạm, trong đêm tối mọi vì sao biến mất, con chính là hạt giống ánh sáng của nhân gian. Chi bằng trong bốn năm này, con hãy dùng hết sức mình, tìm lại pháp lực đã mất của nhân gian, tìm kiếm nguyên nhân linh khí khô cạn, dùng ngọn Tâm Đăng của con thắp sáng mọi nơi.”

“Đương nhiên, con không muốn cũng chẳng sao, sống nay đây mai đó vượt qua quãng đời còn lại trước khi qua hai mươi, trong cuộc đời hai mươi năm ngắn ngủi này, cái gì mới là ‘đạo’ của con, thì đi tìm, theo đuổi đi.”

Hôm sau, Trần Tinh vơ vét cả buổi mới tìm được chút lương khô, cho chó ăn no xong, cậu đành mặc áo hoa của nữ chủ nhân, quần bông của nam nhân, tuy ăn mặc qua quýt, nhưng ít ra cũng có cái để mà chống lạnh. Kế đó cậu rời khỏi thôn — ngựa, tiền bạc, túi thuốc đều bị Hạng Thuật cướp hết, chỉ có nước đi bộ. Trước tiên cần phải tới Mạch Thành, tìm cách kiếm chút lộ phí để lên Trường An rồi lại nói.

Chú chó thấy Trần Tinh bỏ đi thì cũng đi theo, phe phẩy đuôi đuổi theo sau.

Nghĩ tới Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh tức thì … hít thiệt là sâu, còn chẳng bằng một con chó! Chó này được cho ăn một bữa đã biết đi theo mình rồi! Thôi bỏ đi, sư phụ từng bảo, đời người phải nhìn thoáng một chút, thời gian vẫn còn nhiều, nếu thật sự là hộ pháp đã định sẵn trong số mệnh, tên này hơn phân nửa trốn không thoát. Còn nếu không phải? Vậy có gì phải tức giận?

Mặc dù nói vậy, nhưng rời núi chưa tới nửa tháng đã gặp tổn thất nặng nề nhường này, chung quy vẫn khiến tinh thần Trần Tinh vô cùng uể oải, thật sự nghĩ không ra mình đã làm sai điều gì.

Trong lúc nghĩ ngợi lung tung, ven đường bỗng có xe ngựa chạy nạn ngừng lại.

“Này! Lên đây đi!” Có người gọi cậu: “Người ở đâu? Thái thái kêu cậu lên xe!”

Trần Tinh: “?”

Tảng sáng, trên đường xuôi Nam tới Mạch Thành có không ít bách tính dìu già dắt trẻ, trong đó không thiếu những nhà giàu có trốn từ Bắc xuống đây, Trần Tinh mặc áo hoa thật dày trên người, phía sau dắt theo con chó, nhìn như thằng con ngốc nhà địa chủ nào đó. Mà cậu còn có diện mạo đẹp, ít nhiều cũng khiến người khác nảy lòng thương xót, vì vậy có một đoàn xe chạy chậm lại, đưa cậu và chó đi cùng.

Đây là một nhà đọc sách trốn từ Phàn Thành, lão gia khoảng năm mươi tuổi, dẫn thái thái và nữ nhi mười tuổi, trong nhà có một lão thái thái, cùng gia đinh nha hoàn. Khi biết thành Tương Dương bị phá, cả nhà lập tức vội vàng chạy về phía Nam, chuẩn bị qua Mạch Thành, rồi qua quận Trường Sa tìm thân thích nương tựa. Tuổi lão gia đã cao, đêm khuya đã phải hoảng hốt trốn đi, khi biết người Hán bị tàn sát khắp nơi thì bi thương vô cùng, nghẹn ứ ở ngực, nằm trên xe không thể động đậy, nhắm hai mắt sắp chống đỡ hết nổi.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì?” Trần Tinh cảm tạ ơn tương trợ của lão thái thái, sau đó kể sơ lai lịch của mình, chỉ bảo mình là kẻ sĩ từ Nam tới đây, lại nhìn sang lão gia sống dở chết dở kia, sờ lên mạch môn, sau khi biết bệnh tình thì hỏi: “Ông ấy bị bệnh ư? Có châm không cho ta mượn dùng chút, châm cứu sẽ khỏi ngay thôi.”

Thái thái vội phân phó hạ nhân cầm tú hoa châm tới, Trần Tinh hơ nóng, châm cho lão gia kia, quả nhiên sau bảy châm, người trung niên ấy phun một ngụm tụ huyết, từ từ tỉnh dậy, khóc lớn thành tiếng.

“Thần y!”

“Thần y ——!”

Mọi người cuống quýt khấu tạ ơn cứu mạng của Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh xua tay khiêm nhường, cứ thế được đưa tới Mạch Thành, suốt chặng đường, Trần Tinh kể sơ quá trình mình bị Hạng Thuật đánh cướp, mọi người nhất thời thổn thức không thôi.

“Ngươi không phải tìm hộ vệ.” Thái thái nói: “Mà ngươi tìm trúng tổ tông rồi.”

“Thói đời ngày nay, phẩm đức không bằng xưa.” Lão thái thái lại nói.

“Chẳng phải thế sao.” Trần Tinh kể hết đầu đuôi, trong lòng thoải mái hơn nhiều, bọn họ chỉ là bèo nước gặp nhau, đến Mạch Thành thì mỗi người một ngả, hộ nhân gia này tạ lễ cậu bằng bốn mươi lượng bạc, lại tặng thêm một con gà quay.

Trần Tinh áng chừng đống bạc nặng trịch này có hơn ba cân, bèn từ biệt với họ, giờ đã có tiền, trước tiên cậu phải đi thay y phục, rồi đổi bạc thành tiền, bằng không cứ để quần trĩu xuống một khối thì khó chịu lắm, không những không tiện mà còn dễ bị cướp.

“Ngày nương sinh ta ra.” Trần Tinh nói với chú chó đi theo mình: “Tuế Tinh trong truyền thuyết giáng thế, từ lúc ta ra đời đã luôn gặp may không ngừng, mi xem, có gà quay để ăn rồi nè?”

Trần Tinh chia nửa con gà cho nó, rồi tìm phòng tắm, thư thả tắm một hơi, kế đó đến phường may chọn tới chọn lui, mua một thân y phục mới, lắc mình biến hóa, lần nữa khôi phục thành dáng vẻ công tử ca cao quý, lại mua cho con chó kia chiếc áo nhỏ bằng da chồn, nghênh ngang tới tiền trang.

Khi ấy Mạch Thành còn rất nhỏ, nhưng cần gì có nấy, là nơi tập kết hàng vận hành lớn nhất Kinh Châu, một năm trước, Tương Dương bị bao vây, thương nhân đều đổi sang nơi này buôn bán. Quân Tấn muốn cứu Tương Dương không thành, muốn bảo vệ Mạch Thành, thì cần có bản lĩnh tự vệ. Khi tin thành Tương Dương bị phá theo bách tính trốn sang Nam tới đây, chỉ trong một đêm, đầy rẫy trên đường đều là dân chạy nạn và bách tính.

Khách điếm, trà lều, nơi ăn uống trong thành chật ních nhà giàu xuôi nam, tiếng người ầm ĩ, có người bằng lòng góp tiền, để quân đội cướp lại thành, hoặc có người cảm thấy nơi này vẫn không an toàn, phải sớm xuôi Nam cho kịp, quả nhiên sợ tới mức không chịu nổi một ngày.

Bây giờ tới tiền trang đổi tiền trước, sau đó vào quan phủ ký một tờ công văn thông quan, mới có thể thuận lợi Bắc thượng tới Trường An, hai nước Tần Tấn đang giao chiến, muốn thông quan phải hết sức cẩn thận.

Trần Tinh đeo bao vải chứa ba cân bốn mươi lượng bạc, vào tiền trang, tiền trang đang thu dọn chuẩn bị chạy nạn. Vừa bước vào chính đường, cậu chợt phát hiện bên trong lặng ngắt như tờ, không khí quỷ dị không nói nên lời.

“Chưởng quầy, ta muốn đổi …” Giọng nói véo von của Trần Tinh lập tức im bặt.

Tiểu nhị, chưởng quầy, tay chân trong tiền trang đều há to miệng, cổ tay, mắt cá chân bị thiết can tháo từ cửa sổ tiền trang quấn lại, nghe Trần Tinh đi vào thì đồng loạt quay đầu, há mồm ngóng về phía cậu — cằm mỗi người bị kéo trật khớp như ngỗng trợn mắt.

Một nam nhân vân đạm phong khinh dựa vào cửa sổ đổi tiền, nghiêng người, tay trái đặt trên quầy, mặc đồ săn bắn, chính là Hạng Thuật!

Hạng Thuật gõ ngón tay lên quầy, ra hiệu chưởng quầy lấy tiền mau lên, chưởng quầy nơm nớp lo sợ, há cái miệng bị trật khớp, dùng thước xếp một loạt vàng thỏi cho Hạng Thuật, gói trong tay nải, cuống quýt dùng mắt ra hiệu kêu Trần Tinh mau chạy.

Hạng Thuật nghe tiếng bèn nghiêng đầu, đối diện với Trần Tinh.

Bên ngoài có một đội binh Tấn đi ngang qua, Trần Tinh quyết đoán thét lên:

“Người đâu mau tới! Có kẻ cướp tiền trang ——!”


	5. Chương 5: Cướp đoạt

Chỉ trong thời gian ngắn, Hạng Thuật đã cấp tốc xách bọc vàng thỏi trên quầy đi, còn Trần Tinh đã chạy ra ngoài trước tiên.

Ngoài cửa có một đội binh đúng lúc đi qua, vì dân chạy nạn quá đông, sợ nhất gặp phải người nhân lúc loạn lạc cướp bóc. Nghe tiếng la của Trần Tinh, hơn mười người tức khắc đổ tới tiền trang chật như nêm cối, kẻ khởi xướng là Trần Tinh thì đã vọt đi thật xa, trốn trong con hẻm đối diện.

Không đúng! Trần Tinh sực nhớ ra một chuyện nghiêm trọng, hình như tên đó từng là ma đầu giết người không chớp mắt thì phải! Cứ tiếp tục ầm ĩ thế này, chẳng phải sẽ hại chết binh sĩ Tấn hay sao?

Hạng Thuật vẫn điềm nhiên mặc cho tình hình náo loạn, cầm một bọc vàng thỏi đi ra, tức khắc bị binh Tấn bao vây mấy vòng, tất cả giương cung cài tên, lớn tiếng quát mắng, ra lệnh cho Hạng Thuật bỏ tiền đã cướp trong tay xuống.

Trần Tinh tránh trong hẻm, nghĩ bụng _ngàn vạn lần đừng động thủ giết quan binh đó nha_ , đồng thời âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, một khi Hạng Thuật thực sự động thủ, giết người ngay trước mặt mình, dù có ra sao thì chức hộ pháp này cũng không thể dùng được nữa.

“Này.” Một giọng nói đột nhiên vang lên đằng sau, “Tiền trang Đông Triết chẳng biết đã lừa lọc bao nhiêu tiền, hại bao nhiêu mạng, ngươi quan tâm việc vớ vẩn này làm chi?”

Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện đứng sau lưng là một tráng hán cao lớn, đầu đội đấu lạp, che hơn nửa gương mặt, trên gò má gầy chằng chịt râu con có một vết đao. Hắn khoanh tay dựa vào hẻm, hiển nhiên bị hấp dẫn tới đây.

Trần Tinh không đáp, quay đầu nhìn lại, binh lính ngày càng nhiều, đồng loạt nhắm cung tiễn vào Hạng Thuật đang đứng trước cửa tiền trang. Chỉ cần đội trưởng ra lệnh, họ sẽ bắn tên, Hạng Thuật lập tức bị bắn thành cái sàng ngay tại chỗ. Cậu không khỏi bắt đầu lo lắng cho an nguy của Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật bỗng nhiên huýt sáo, đội trưởng thấy đe dọa mấy lần không có kết quả, định hạ lệnh bắn tên, Hạng Thuật lại xốc bọc đồ trong tay, nhất thời mưa vàng bay đầy trời, vàng bắn như sao băng mang theo sức mạnh, sáng loáng đập cho mọi người kêu thảm thiết. Ngay sau đó, chiến mã vọt tới từ phố dài, Hạng Thuật phi thân lên ngựa, không thèm ngó đã bắn một phát đánh trả Trần Tinh đang trốn trong hẻm.

Dùng ám khí, lên ngựa, trả đũa Trần Tinh, ba bước diễn ra chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, Trần Tinh còn đang nghĩ hộ pháp nhà mình võ công thật cao cường! Nhất thời không kịp phản ứng đã bị một thỏi vàng bắn tới trước mặt, chỉ chút nữa thôi sẽ đập cho cậu té xỉu trên đất, hiệp khách đội đấu lạp nọ đúng lúc ra tay, giơ bát rượu bằng sắt đen bóng đón lấy, thỏi vàng kêu coong coong, xoay vòng vòng trong cái bát kia.

Trần Tinh: “Chờ đã!”

Trần Tinh đuổi theo ra ngoài hẻm, Hạng Thuật lại giục ngựa đi trong chớp mắt, chẳng còn bóng dáng. Bách tính bên đường ra sức tranh mấy thỏi vàng, cửa ra bị chen chật như nêm cối, binh lính thì bị mưa vàng đầy trời đập ngay trán, chết ngất tại chỗ.

Trần Tinh nghiến răng nghiến lợi, lại không làm gì được tên hộ pháp mới nhậm chức của mình, đã đánh không lại mà còn đuổi không kịp, còn có thể làm sao?

“Kẻ thù của người đấy à?” Hiệp khách kia ra khỏi hẻm, cầm bát rượu, ra hiệu Trần Tinh lấy vàng đi. Trần Tinh khoát tay, hiệp khách thấy vậy thì bảo, “Vàng mà cũng không cần? Vậy cho ta.”

Trần Tinh chưa bao giờ có thói quen trữ tiền, bởi vì đã có Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh, vận may tốt đến nỗi chính cậu cũng không tin, mỗi khi thiếu tiền, lão thiên gia sẽ tự động thưởng cho cậu, không để cậu đói chết. Thế nên Trần Tinh gật đầu tạ ơn hiệp khách kia đã ra tay tương trợ, còn mình thì tiến vào tiền trang. Hiệp khách kia xoa quai hàm, lộ ra nửa gương mặt tuấn tú lôi thôi lếch thếch, cười cho qua chuyện, một mình đi tới quan phủ Mạch Thành.

Giữa trưa, ngoài quan phủ treo một tấm bảng trắng: Truy nã giang dương đại đạo. Trên bảng miêu tả y phục và diện mạo của Hạng Thuật, người tróc nã quy án là cửa hàng Đông Triết, thưởng năm mươi lượng.

Lúc Trần Tinh tới quan phủ yêu cầu công văn thông quan, thấy hộ pháp của mình thành phạm nhân truy nã, tâm trạng hết sức phức tạp. Túi thuốc và lộ phí tùy thân đều bị Hạng Thuật lấy đi, mà vốn dĩ mình chẳng còn bao nhiêu ngân lượng, nên hắn cướp tiền trang vì để lo lộ phí? Hắn dự định đi đâu? Trông cái điệu kia, có lẽ cũng hướng về phía Bắc, hắn định quay về tộc mình?

“Phương Bắc đi không được!” Thư lệnh phân phó, “Đường bị chặn hết rồi, người tiếp theo!”

Trần Tinh: “Bất kể thế nào ta cũng phải tới Trường An một chuyến, ở đây có công văn Lại bộ do Tạ An đại nhân ký, phiền ngài du di cho ta.”

“Không phải không cho ngươi đi,” Thư lệnh nói, “Tương Dương phá thành, lên Bắc chẳng phải chịu chết sao?”

“Long Trung sơn ở phía Tây thành Tương Dương có mấy sạn đạo(*).” Nam nhân sau lưng nói, “Xuống núi một đường lên Bắc, rời khỏi Kinh Châu, thông qua võ quan là có thể vào Trung Nguyên, đi Tây Bắc thì có thể tới Trường An.”

_(*) Sạn đạo (_ _棧道_ _) là đường xây bằng cầu treo hoặc ván gỗ xếp hai bên sườn núi đá, dùng để đi qua các khu vực núi non hiểm trở. (Nguồn: Wikipedia)_

Trần Tinh quay đầu, hóa ra là tráng hán mang đấu lạp ban nãy. Tráng hán hơi cúi đầu nhìn cậu, đấu lạp che ánh mặt trời, không nhìn rõ được gương mặt.

Thư lệnh bĩu môi, ra hiệu cho hai người xem bảng trắng dán trong viện của quan phủ ——

“Bên trong Long Trung sơn, cổ mộ ngàn năm bị trộm đào lên, tặc nhân chiếm núi làm loạn, sạn đạo tạm thời không được thông hành, triệu tập người có bản lĩnh khắp chốn giang hồ Kinh Châu đi diệt tặc.”

Thư lệnh nói: “Hai ngày trước vừa phái một đội tới điều tra, nhưng không một ai trở về, ngươi đừng đi mắc công toi mạng, nghe ta khuyên một câu, giờ đi Trường An để làm gì? Hai nước ác chiến, một người Hán như ngươi tới Trường An chỉ có nước bị người Hồ coi thành dê hai chân, phụ mẫu sinh ngươi nuôi lớn ngươi không dễ dàng, đi phía Nam đi.”

Trần Tinh cứ lởn vởn trước mặt thư lệnh kia, thư lệnh chịu hết nổi, đành phải cho cậu một tờ công văn thông quan.

Hiệp khách kia nói: “Ta cũng đi Trường An, thêm ta nữa, tên ta là Phùng Thiên Quân.”

Cuối cùng cũng gặp được một người bình thường, Trần Tinh cầm công văn đi ra, hiệp khách nọ thấy ngày xuân nắng ấm, bèn cởi đấu lạp xuống.

Thoáng chốc gió xuân thổi qua, mây mù thối lui, từng khóm mây dày nhường lối, mặt trời đã lâu không thấy tản ra những tia sáng ấm áp qua kẽ hở, gương mặt hiệp khách sáng ngời, sóng mũi cao ngất, môi như điểm son, làn da trắng ngần, tuy rằng chỉ mặc thanh sam thoải mái, lại tiềm ẩn quý khí vương công. Hắn khoanh tay đứng trước cửa quan phủ, đứng dưới những tia sáng, nhất thời làm cho Trần Tinh cảm thấy trong lòng ấm áp vô cùng, rất có cảm giác “như tắm mình trong gió xuân”.

Hiệp khách nọ lại sờ râu quai nón không rõ trên mặt, nói: “Gặp lại chính là duyên phận, chặng đường này mong tiểu huynh đệ quan tâm ta nhiều hơn, đi thôi, không cần gấp rút lên đường, trước tiên chuẩn bị chút rượu uống trên đường, không biết giang hồ nên xưng hô thế nào?”

“Xin tự giới thiệu, ta tên là Trần Tinh, năm nay mười sáu tuổi, cao bảy thước chín tấc, nặng một trăm ba mươi cân …”

“Vậy ngu huynh cũng xin tự giới thiệu, năm nay ta hai mươi hai, cao chín thước một tấc, cân nặng thì không rõ, đã lâu chưa cân …”

Phùng Thiên Quân có diện mạo văn nhã, lời nói lại pha lẫn hơi thở hào hiệp, hắn mua hai cân rượu, đặt trên yên ngựa, Trần Tinh mua một con ngựa trong chợ, bế chú chó phe phẩy đuôi kia nhét vào trong yên, lộ ra cái đầu, cùng bằng hữu quen biết tạm thời này rời khỏi thành hướng về Long Trung sơn. Phùng Thiên Quân là người hiền lành, nói chuyện hài hước, là nhân sĩ đến từ Hoài Nam, lưng đeo đại đao, mang theo bát rượu, rất ra dáng thiếu niên tập võ thân thủ cao cường.

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, sao hộ pháp không phải là hắn cơ chứ?

“Con chó này tên gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi.

Trần Tinh định bảo nhặt được trên đường nên chưa có tên, bỗng dưng nghĩ ra bèn bật thốt: “Tên Hạng Thuật.”

“Còn có họ cơ đấy.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Trần Tinh: “À ừm.”

“Thiên Trì này … ngươi làm nghề gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn tới nhìn lui, cứ có cảm giác Trần Tinh không giống người bình thường, hiện giờ dân chạy nạn ai cũng nhếch nhác bẩn thỉu, Trần Tinh thì lại quá gọn gàng, ngay cả chó cũng mặc áo da chồn. Theo lý nếu là công tử ca, lẽ ra trong lúc loạn thế không thể không có người đi cùng, bằng không bất kỳ lúc nào cũng có thể bị kẻ mưu tài sát hại.

“Đừng hỏi,” Trần Tinh bảo, “Toàn là chuyện đau thương, không cần thiết nhắc đến. Ngươi thì sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân rẽ vào đường nhỏ, nghiêm túc đáp: “Ngu huynh là một sát thủ.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Sao cứ hễ gặp tên nào trên đường cũng đều thích giết người hết vậy. Trần Tinh không khỏi căng thẳng, đừng gặp trúng tên chó điên như Hạng Thuật nữa nha.

“Ngươi đã giết mấy người rồi?” Trần Tinh nơm nớp lo sợ.

“Ta còn chưa giết người đâu.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Năm nay là năm đầu ta làm sát thủ, muốn tới Trường An giải quyết mục tiêu đầu tiên trong đời.”

“Ồ —” Trần Tinh yên tâm, Phùng Thiên Quân nói tiếp: “Trường An, giết Phù Kiên.”

Trần Tinh: “Chúc Phùng huynh mã đáo thành công! Chờ đã, giết Phù Kiên cần bao nhiêu tiền thù lao?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ nếu không quá mắc, có lẽ cậu cũng có thể dùng tiền mời Phùng Thiên Quân tróc nã Hạng Thuật, không cần giết chết, trói lại là được, chẳng trách người Tấn phải tra tấn hắn, hiện giờ Trần Tinh cũng rất muốn đánh hắn, trong lòng đã sớm âm thầm trói Hạng Thuật lại, quật cho vô số roi hết lần này tới lần khác rồi.

“Một giỏ màn thầu.” Phùng Thiên Quân đáp.

“Rất tốt.” Trần Tinh nói, “Vậy ta giao hai giỏ màn thầu, ngươi bắt Hạng Thuật về giúp ta được không?”

“Ngươi bắt chó của mình làm gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân khó hiểu, “Không phải ở đây sao?”

Trần Tinh giải thích đó là người cướp tiền trang, Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức bảo: “Khó mà làm được.”

Trần Tinh: “Ba giỏ màn thầu.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Không phải vấn đề màn thầu, mà là ta đánh không lại hắn, có đi cũng chỉ thêm mất mặt.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân bắt đầu giải thích cho Trần Tinh, chỉ hất bọc đồ đã có thể bắn cho mấy thỏi vàng bay đến nơi chúng nó nên tới, còn có thể đánh bất tỉnh toàn bộ địch nhân, đó là khái niệm gì, với công phu trình độ này, Phùng Thiên Quân tự nhận mình hết sức mặc cảm. Hơn nữa khi tiếp thỏi vàng cuối cùng bay về phía Trần Tinh, Phùng Thiên Quân gần như đã dùng hết sức, còn phải dựa vào bát rượu huyền thiết trong tay mới bắt được.

Với trình độ điêu luyện của Hạng Thuật, rõ ràng Phùng Thiên Quân không cùng một đẳng cấp.

Trần Tinh không hề có khái niệm gì về vũ lực, nghĩ ngợi rồi bảo: “Ồ, mạnh thế cơ à?”

Phùng Thiên Quân cân nhắc: “Người này tên Hạng Thuật à? Đến cùng có lai lịch ra sao?”

Hai con ngựa tiến vào Long Trung sơn, sau đợt rét mùa xuân, khe nước dưới chân núi đã phá băng, tuyết trắng phủ khắp núi đồi tan chảy trên những ngọn cây, vạn vật hồi sinh, cỏ cây dần tỉnh giấc. Đến sạn đạo đã tồn tại mấy trăm năm, Trần Tinh leo xuống dắt ngựa, cùng Phùng Thiên Quân tiến về trước, dứt khoát không gạt hắn, nói thẳng hết việc mà mình biết được trên đường.

Sau khi nghe chuyện trong thành Tương Dương, Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng nhiên cảm khái: “Chu Tự à.”

“Hắn là người tốt,” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ tiếc cuối cùng chẳng giúp được gì cho hắn.”

Trần Tinh không phải không muốn giúp Chu Tự thủ thành, nhưng sứ mệnh của thầy trừ tà quan trọng với cậu hơn, nào ngờ Phùng Thiên Quân nói tiếp: “Chu Tự ấy, ờm, hắn theo địch rồi.”

“Hả?” Trần Tinh nhất thời không còn gì để nói, nhất định Chu Tự sẽ bị triều đình nhà Tấn mắng chết, có điều xưa nay theo địch cũng nhiều, không phải chỉ riêng hắn.

“Thầy trừ tà.” Phùng Thiên Quân suy tư thật lâu, gật đầu, “Cho nên Hạng Thuật, chính là hộ pháp được ngươi chọn.”

“Ngươi tin sao?” Trần Tinh lấy làm ngạc nhiên.

“Tin chứ, vì sao không tin?” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Nếu một người nói dối, ánh mắt sẽ không gạt được. Hiện giờ hộ pháp chạy rồi, một mình ngươi tới Trường An làm gì?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Ta phải tìm tổng thự của thầy trừ tà lưu lại từ thời Đại Hán, còn phải dùng chút tiền chiêu mấy hộ vệ. Bây giờ đã có ngươi đi cùng, số tiền đó coi như miễn.”

Thời Hán là lúc thầy trừ tà ở Trường An cường thịnh nhất, từng lập một nha môn, có tổng thự để điều tra, nhất định sẽ để lại tư liệu gì đó. Trong kế hoạch của Trần Tinh, đây là bước tiếp theo sau khi tìm được hộ pháp. Cậu muốn xem Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch ba trăm năm trước có để lại manh mối gì không.

“Thuận tiện khuyên nhủ Phù Kiên đừng tiếp tục giết người.” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhưng nếu ngươi muốn giết hắn, ta không cần phải phí võ mồm khuyên một người sắp chết.”

Phùng Thiên Quân trái lại tâm như gương sáng, buột miệng nói: “Dù Phù Kiên có chết, chiến loạn phương Bắc cũng nhất quyết không dừng lại, trừ phi có người thống nhất thiên hạ.”

Hàn huyên một hồi, họ lại bắt đầu suy đoán lai lịch của Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh hoàn toàn chẳng biết gì về giang hồ Trung Nguyên, Phùng Thiên Quân cũng chẳng có manh mối, nhưng vẫn hết sức tò mò, hỏi rất nhiều chuyện liên quan đến thầy trừ tà, lúc Trần Tinh tu hành ở Hoa Sơn, học không ít pháp thuật trong sách, đương nhiên chỉ giới hạn trên lý luận suông. Nhân gian dồi dào linh khí thiên địa, không nơi đâu là không có, thầy trừ tà cùng lắm chỉ điều động mượn dùng mới có pháp thuật. Hiện giờ Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, đương nhiên chẳng có tác dụng gì.

“Chỉ có thể phát sáng.” Trần Tinh biển diễn phát sáng cho Phùng Thiên Quân xem, nói: “Lúc đi đêm có thể soi đường cho ngươi, không cần thắp đèn lồng, nhưng dùng nhiều sẽ thở dốc vì mệt mỏi quá sức.”

Vậy mà Phùng Thiên Quân chẳng có vẻ gì quá ngạc nhiên, nói: “Ta từng thấy ở Hoài Nam, có người có thể nối lại cánh tay đã chặt … còn có thể vặn đầu ra sau lưng, ngươi có thể …”

“Dừng! Đó là thuật sĩ giang hồ!” Trần Tinh vội ngăn ý đồ muốn vặn đầu cậu ra sau của Phùng Thiên Quân, nói: “Có thể thì có thể, nhưng ngươi vặn xong là cổ ta đứt luôn!”

“Sao ngươi lại gánh trọng trách này?” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Làm chuyện này vì ai?”

“Như ngươi đã nói.” Trần Tinh đáp, “Thiên Ma giáng thế, Thần Châu lập tức bị hủy diệt, biết bao mỹ cảnh thế gian sẽ biến mất, ngươi không cảm thấy quá đáng tiếc hay sao?”

Giống như Phùng Thiên Quân đi giết Phù Kiên, quá chăng chỉ vì một giỏ màn thầu, sau khi sư phụ mất, Trần Tinh đã suy nghĩ rất nghiêm túc mới quyết định gánh trọng trách này, lý do hết sức đơn giản, chí ít cậu cũng muốn giúp cho hoa cỏ bát ngát, chim muông trùng cá, bách tính còn sống của thiên hạ này sẽ không phải chết oan, vạn vật xinh đẹp, nếu người có lòng yêu quý, chứng kiến chúng nó bị hủy diệt vô cớ, trong lòng sẽ không khó chịu hay sao?

Hai người dắt ngựa đi qua sạn đạo, gặp phải một con đường hẹp vô cùng, trên đá vướng một góc áo rách của binh sĩ Tấn. Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng nói: “Chậm đã.” Kế đó ngừng lại, kiểm tra y phục kia. Ban nãy đã nói, đội binh được quan phủ Mạch Thành phái đi tìm hiểu tin tức cũng đặt chân qua nơi này.

Mặt trời lặn ở núi Tây, bên trong sơn cốc tĩnh lặng quá mức, không nghe thấy tiếng chim tước, Trần Tinh nghểnh cổ nhìn, chợt thấy bóng người lướt qua trên không trung.

“Phùng huynh?” Trần Tinh bỗng cảm thấy đại sự không ổn.

Ngay lập tức, Phùng Thiên Quân túm cổ áo Trần Tinh, kéo cậu ra sau ba thước, bởi vì trên không trung, có thân thể hai người rơi thẳng xuống! Vang rầm một tiếng, người đầu tiên nện thẳng lên chỗ yếu nhất của sạn đạo bằng gỗ, nhất thời làm vỡ một đoạn, mang theo gỗ vụn rơi xuống dốc núi cao vạn trượng!

Người còn lại thì rớt trước mặt Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân, con ngựa giật mình hí lớn muốn chạy trốn, Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức ghìm dây cương, ổn định tọa kỵ. Trần Tinh thiếu chút nữa la lên, Phùng Thiên Quân kịp lúc bịt mồm cậu, thấp giọng: “Đừng sợ! Người chết rồi!”

Trần Tinh thở hổn hển, định thần nhìn lại, chỉ thấy “người” trước mặt kia đã thành thi thể thất khiếu đổ máu, hiển nhiên vừa bị ai đó ném từ trên cao xuống.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hai người đồng thời ngẩng đầu, Trần Tinh muốn thét lớn, Phùng Thiên Quân lại đưa tay ra hiệu đừng lên tiếng.

“Có người ở trên đó.” Trần Tinh chực nhớ tới thân ảnh vừa lướt qua ban nãy.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Qua sạn đạo trước rồi lại nói.”


	6. Chương 6: Bạt loạn

Sạn đạo bị đập nát vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng đi qua, sau khi rời khỏi con đường nằm giữa khe núi, Phùng Thiên Quân bảo Trần Tinh tạm thời nghỉ chân trên một bãi đất cao, còn mình thì xoay người kéo thi thể kia lại đây, tiến hành kiểm tra.

Đây là một binh sĩ quân Tấn, bị đập cho mềm như bông, cả người đã cứng đờ lạnh ngắt từ lâu, Phùng Thiên Quân bảo: “Người này chết rồi mới bị ném xuống đây. Ngươi có nhìn ra được nguyên nhân hắn chết không?”

Hai người lật tới lật lui để kiểm tra, không phát hiện trên người binh sĩ Tấn kia có vết thương do bị dao chém hay tên bắn nào, trên cổ cũng không tìm được vết máu bầm.

“Có lẽ bị trúng độc.” Trần Tinh nói, “Thời gian tử vong quá lâu, ta không thể nhìn ra, phải tìm ngỗ tác(1) mới biết được. Đối phương muốn hủy thi diệt tích ư?”

_(1) Chức vụ khám nghiệm tử thi thời xưa._

Trên gương mặt thi thể binh sĩ Tấn vẫn còn lưu lại biểu cảm vặn vẹo khủng bố, hiển nhiên trước khi chết đã gặp gì đó rất kinh hãi, nhưng người chết oan chết uổng cũng sẽ có cảm giác sợ hãi dữ tợn giống vậy, thực sự không dễ phán đoán. Điều duy nhất cậu có thể xác định, người này đã chết ít nhất hai ngày, trên mặt kết đầy sương trắng, nhờ khí hậu rét mướt nên chưa bị thối rữa. Hoàn toàn khớp với những gì thư lệnh trong thành kia đã nói.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ta lên trên đó xem thử, coi có phát hiện tung tích gì không, ngươi đợi ở đây, có người tới thì la lên, ta lập tức tới chỗ ngươi.”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Đừng quá lo, trước giờ ta may mắn lắm, trong một lúc sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì đâu, vừa nãy thi thể kia rơi xuống cũng đâu có nện trúng ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân cầm nỏ sắt, hông đeo một con dao thép mảnh dài, đi bộ dọc theo con đường nằm giữa hai vách núi để tra xét, quay đầu lại bảo: “Ta đoán người quăng thi thể biết hai ta ở bên dưới, không có ý định ném trúng ngươi.”

Trần Tinh: “???”

Phùng Thiên Quân thể hiện thân thủ cao cường của mình, đầu tiên hắn nhảy lên núi đá, lại xoay người phi lên, dọc ngược theo những nơi gồ lên của núi đá cao một trượng, liên tục bay lên như thế, nhảy lên tới đỉnh mà hai vách núi che khuất bầu trời.

Trần Tinh thì đang nghĩ tới lời Phùng Thiên Quân vừa nói — biết bên dưới có người, lại không có ý định ném trúng mình? Là có ý gì? Bỗng nhiên linh quang trong đầu lóe lên, người vứt xác đang cảnh cáo chúng ta, đừng đi qua nơi đây?

Chẳng biết vì sao, Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy có một đôi mắt đang nhìn mình chăm chú.

Phùng Thiên Quân đứng trên cao vẫy tay với cậu, Trần Tinh cũng vẫy tay ra hiệu với hắn.

“Tìm được gì không?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Phùng Thiên Quân không trả lời, lặn đâu mất tăm, Trần Tinh thấp thỏm bất an, không lâu sau, Phùng Thiên Quân từ một dốc núi cao khác tìm đường đi xuống, dắt theo quân mã đi lạc.

Trần Tinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn sắc mặt cậu liền biết người này lo lắng cho mình, vì vậy mỉm cười, bảo: “Sao thế? Thiên Trì lo ta gặp chuyện không may à?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Đương nhiên rồi! Nơi núi rừng hoang vắng, một mình hành động rất nguy hiểm.”

Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng nhiên nói: “Chỉ là bèo nước gặp nhau, vừa quen biết chưa tới mười hai canh giờ, tiểu tử ngươi thật là.”

Trần Tinh cũng không biết vì sao mình lại thế, nên có hơi ngượng ngùng, Phùng Thiên Quân một tay vác thi thể kia, đặt trên lưng ngựa, rồi buộc thật chặt, tiện tay vỗ đùi ngựa, bảo: “Đi! Dẫn hắn về Mạch Thành đi, Mạch Thành! Jia!”

Ngựa lập tức chở thi thể rời khỏi đó.

Hai người nhóm lửa ở nơi khuất gió dưới chân núi, quyết định nghỉ ngơi ngoài trời một đêm, ngày mai xuống núi rồi tính tiếp.

Trần Tinh hướng mặt về lửa trại, nhất thời ai cũng xuất thần, không nói năng gì.

“Phùng huynh, ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy?” Trần Tinh hỏi Phùng Thiên Quân.

Lửa trại rọi lên gương mặt Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân nhàn nhạt bảo: “Đang nghĩ xem người nọ chết thế nào, còn ngươi?”

“Ta cũng vậy.” Trần Tinh đáp. Ban nãy thời gian hữu hạn, cứ bám lấy y phục của một tướng sĩ đã hy sinh để kiểm tra kỹ thì không được hay cho lắm.

“Có lẽ bị trúng ám khí rất nhỏ.” Trần Tinh nói, “Mang kịch độc, mới dẫn tới trạng thái đó.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nhíu mày, nói: “Thôi, ngủ đi hiền đệ, mặc dù võ công ngu huynh không bằng hộ pháp kia của ngươi, nhưng ít ra vẫn có chút bản lĩnh. Tối ngươi cứ nằm ngủ sát ta, đừng ngại.”

Thực ra Trần Tinh chẳng sợ gì đâu, vận may cậu đó giờ mười lần chẳng sai, nếu gặp địch nhân, bản thân chưa cần động thủ thì lão thiên gia đã xử lý giúp cậu trước rồi. Trước khi xuôi nam vào Tương Dương, Tương Dương bị vây kín như thùng sắt, Trần Tinh chờ mãi, chờ mãi mà chẳng vào được thành, đành dứt khoát bí quá hóa liều, hơn nửa đêm cầm trản đèn mà mình nhặt được, chạy thẳng ra chỗ đất bằng ngoài thành, định đi bộ cưỡng ép chinh phục tòa thành quan trọng nhất ở Kinh Châu này.

Hành động ngu xuẩn hoang đường đó quả nhiên khiến hai mươi vạn quân địch chú ý, quân Tần lập tức phân đội một trăm người tới bắt cậu, kết quả không phải bắn trật tên thì cũng bị gió thổi bay. Trần Tinh chạy một hồi thì bị lạc đường, chẳng biết hướng nào là hướng nào, dẫn theo trên trăm kỵ binh, chạy ra mặt sông ngoài thành Tương Dương, do trời đông giá rét nên nước sông đã kết băng, Trần Tinh trượt chân một phát tiêu sái lướt qua sông. Còn kỵ binh đuổi theo sau lại quá nặng, dồn dập đạp vỡ băng, cả bọn rơi ào ào xuống nước.

Vừa qua bên kia bờ sông, Trần Tinh lại phát hiện một cái thang không biết do ai đặt, tưởng là thang gỗ chuẩn bị công thành được bí mật bố trí, bèn trèo lên, leo tới đỉnh thành Tương Dương rồi mà một quân coi giữ cũng không có, quân Tần thì đã đuổi tới dưới thành, Trần Tinh lập tức đẩy thang xuống, lại làm không ít địch nhân ngã vào sông băng. Cuối cùng, cậu chỉnh lại tóc tai y bào, leo xuống tường thành cứ như mình chẳng liên quan, thuận lợi vào thành.

Chỉ cần mỗi khi gặp phiền toái, cuộc đời Trần Tinh sẽ luôn như thế này — “Ý? Nơi này có thang! May quá! Nơi này có ngựa, thật may quá! Thật may quá! Thật may quá!”, trong vô vàn tiếng ca ngợi chân tình “Thật may quá”, địch nhân hai bên đường có gan đối địch với cậu đều không thoát khỏi kết cục người ngã ngựa đổ, són cả ra quần.

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, đoạn xoay người, Phùng Thiên Quân đang ngủ đưa lưng về phía Trần Tinh, thế là cậu vươn một tay, sờ tới sờ lui, rà qua rà lại trên cánh tay người ta.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

Trần Tinh: “Phùng huynh này, tay ngươi cứng ghê đó, muốn ghim châm cho ngươi chắc phải tốn sức nhiều lắm.”

Phùng Thiên Quân trái lại bắt đầu thấy ngại, hỏi: “Thật ư?”

Trần Tinh “ừ” một tiếng, tiện tay sờ tới ngực Phùng Thiên Quân, học y trong núi tám năm, một trong số đó là nhận biết huyệt, đầu tiên cậu học sờ người gỗ, sau đó tới sờ sư phụ. Cơ thịt mỗi người phát triển khác nhau, dáng người cũng không giống, huyệt đạo cũng dễ xảy ra sai lệch. Sư phụ bệnh tật đã lâu, thân thể gầy gọt, đâu như thể trạng cường tráng của Phùng Thiên Quân, lồng ngực như chứa đựng sức mạnh.

Phùng Thiên Quân nhắc nhở: “Hiền đệ, hai ta vừa quen biết ngày đầu, tiến triển thế này có hơi quá nhanh rồi.”

“Ờ.” Trần Tinh thu hồi bàn tay đang sờ huyệt đạo trên vai Phùng Thiên Quân, buột miệng nói: “Ta không có ý gì đâu, chỉ tò mò mà thôi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Tò mò chuyện gì? Ngu huynh khoảng chín tấc, dưới tình huống bình thường chưa tới bốn tấc.”

Trần Tinh còn chưa kịp phản ứng chín tấc bốn tấc có ý gì, nói tiếp: “Ngươi không phải sát thủ, Phùng huynh, ngươi gạt ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân đưa lưng về phía Trần Tinh, trong mắt lóe lên thần sắc nguy hiểm, hắn cười nói: “Ngươi biết à?”

“Tay và lồng ngực của sát thủ không giống như ngươi,” Trần Tinh nói, “Sư phụ ta chính là sát thủ, vóc người có rất nhiều chỗ khác ngươi.”

“Giữa sát thủ cũng điểm khác biệt mà,” Phùng Thiên Quân xoay người, giải thích, “Công pháp luyện tập khác nhau.”

“Ồ.” Trần Tinh không tiếp tục khăng khăng vấn đề này nữa, nhắm mắt lại, trái lại tới lượt Phùng Thiên Quân bất an, nhưng thấy lời nói dối bị đâm thủng, mà Trần Tinh chẳng có vẻ gì để ý, còn chìm vào giấc ngủ trước tiên.

Một cơn gió thổi qua, Phùng Thiên Quân đột nhiên mở hai mắt, hít mũi, giương mắt nhìn hướng Bắc, Bắc Đẩu dần rơi xuống màn trời, đã qua canh Tý vào Sửu(2), trong gió truyền tới mùi lạ kỳ dị.

_(2) Tý: 11 giờ đêm — 1 giờ sáng: Dương, Sửu: 1 — 3 giờ sáng: Âm_

Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức ngồi dậy, ngoảnh đầu nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh vẫn còn đang ngủ say sưa.

Mùi lạ ấy ngày càng nồng, từ nơi gió lùa thổi tới, Phùng Thiên Quân nhẹ nhàng rút đao, nhấc đao đi chung quanh, hướng về nơi phát ra mùi. Hai con ngựa được cột cạnh gốc cây nhận ra bất thường, bắt đầu đứng ngồi không yên.

Bên trong khóm cây thấp phát ra tiếng động nhỏ, Phùng Thiên Quân dừng trước bụi cây, trong tay thủ sẵn chủy thủ, một bóng người đột nhiên vô thanh vô tức lao ra!

Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức xuất đao, một đao như chớp giật đâm vào ngực bóng đen kia, đồng thời bứt ra, lui về sau, tay trái rút chủy thủ, gần như cùng lúc giơ tay lên, liền đâm vào cổ kẻ đánh lén đằng sau!

Phùng Thiên Quân: “!!!”

Tay phải cầm đao đâm thẳng vào chỗ hiểm ngay ngực kẻ địch, tay trái vung chủy thủ lại chém vào cổ địch nhân, hai chiêu tính toán không chỗ sai sót, đồng thời kết liễu tính mạng hai người trước sau. Nhưng Phùng Thiên Quân vạn vạn không ngờ rằng, hai tên đánh lén này đúng là không để ý lưỡi dao sắc bén đang đâm vào cơ thể mình. Tên phía sau dùng tay siết chặt cổ Phùng Thiên Quân, còn kẻ đằng trước thì ôm chặt nửa người hắn!

Phùng Thiên Quân mở to hai mắt, ngửi thấy mùi thối rữa của thi thể, trước mắt xuất hiện gương mặt của hai tên Tấn binh đã chết!

Người đã chết?!

Cổ Phùng Thiên Quân bị ghìm chặt, muốn lên tiếng đánh thức Trần Tinh, nhưng không thể cất giọng, bèn nhấc chân đá văng hoạt thi _(xác sống)_ phía trước, kêu rắc một tiếng, ngực đối phương phát ra tiếng xương gãy, bay ngược ra ngoài, ngã xuống dốc núi.

Diệt được một tên, con phía sau càng ghìm chặt hơn, há cái miệng lớn đầy máu thối cách mặt hắn chưa tới ba tấc định cắn xuống cổ hắn!

Chó của Trần Tinh tỉnh dậy, chạy tới chỗ hoạt thi nhe răng trợn mắt mà sủa inh ỏi.

Phùng Thiên Quân xoay người, nhấc hoạt thi kia lên, cánh tay đối phương lại chẳng hề buông lỏng. Hắn mang theo quái vật tử thi kia ngã dập xuống đất, đập gãy tay người chết, người chết nọ bất kỳ thế nào cũng không chịu buông tay, đối mặt với loại quái vật không sợ đau này, chiêu số của người sống hoàn toàn vô tác dụng!

“Trần …” Phùng Thiên Quân gian nan phát ra tiếng, ra hiệu cho chó mau gọi chủ nhân dậy.

Hai con ngựa nhất thời bị dọa, tự giật dây cương, chạy trốn mất dạng. Trần Tinh đang ngủ say, bình thường ngay cả sét đánh cũng không tỉnh, cách cậu ba bước, Phùng Thiên Quân đang cùng hoạt thi kia vật lộn không ngừng, Trần Tinh cũng chỉ lật người, đưa lưng về phía Phùng Thiên Quân. Hai tay hoạt thi kia siết chặt cổ Phùng Thiên Quân, hai chân kẹp hông hắn, như quỷ mị bám vào người, há mồm toan cắn mấy lần, đều bị Phùng Thiên Quân tránh thoát.

Phùng Thiên Quân kéo theo hoạt thi bám như giòi trong xương, sắp bị ghìm cho tắt thở, giãy giụa bò tới trước mặt Trần Tinh. Cuối cùng hắn cũng vớ được tấm thảm dưới thân Trần Tinh, giật mạnh một cái.

Trần Tinh lăn vòng vòng, đầu đập vào cục đá trên đất, tức thì la lên, rốt cục cũng tỉnh.

Trần Tinh: “Phùng huynh?”

Chó: “Gâu! Gâu! Gâu!”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “………………”

“Á!!!” Trần Tinh thét lớn, quát: “Gì đây?! Nha! Bạt?!”

Hai mắt Phùng Thiên Quân biến thành màu đen, dùng sức vặn tay hoạt thi, Trần Tinh lập tức tiến lên, nói: “Đừng sủa nữa! Đây là bạt ư? Phùng huynh? Ngươi đang làm gì thế?”

Phùng Thiên Quân dùng một tay chỉ cánh tay hoạt thi kia, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, sắp tắt thở tới nơi, Trần Tinh vội tiến lên bẻ ra giúp hắn, hoạt thi bèn gầm gừ với cậu, bắt đầu cắn, Trần Tinh vội rút tay về, quát: “Bạt kìa! Bạt sống kìa! Không đúng, nói vậy không đúng … Yêu quái kìa!”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “………………”

Trần Tinh kiếm cục đá dùng sức đập ngón tay hoạt thi kia, Phùng Thiên Quân hết hơi, dùng tay ra hiệu, ý là ngươi chạy nhanh lên, mặc kệ ta, rồi hắn lôi hoạt thi kia, dùng hết hơi sức sau cùng đập mạnh lên vách núi đá.

“Chờ đã!” Trần Tinh quay đầu nhìn, thấy trên cổ hoạt thi kia cắm chủy thủ, bèn tiến lên rút ra, dùng sức cắt tay nó, nhưng đống lửa đã tắt, trong hoàn cảnh tối như bưng, không nhìn thấy được gì, Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, bạch quang lấp lánh bắn thẳng từ tay cậu, chiếu sáng gương mặt hoạt thi kia ——

—— Chớp mắt, hoạt thi kia gào thét, sợ hãi ánh sáng Tâm Đăng do Trần Tinh phóng ra, giơ tay lên che, cánh tay buông lỏng, Phùng Thiên Quân nhân cơ hội đó thoát ra, quát lớn một tiếng, quật hoạt thi kia qua vai, đập mạnh lên núi đá!

Trần Tinh còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã bị Phùng Thiên Quân quát: “Mau lui ra sau!”

Hoạt thi kia bị Phùng Thiên Quân dùng mười phần công lực quật ngã, đập trên vách núi, óc vỡ tung tóe, tỏa ra mùi tanh gay mũi, thân thể mềm oặt, chết thêm lần nữa.

Trần Tinh thở dốc, hỏi: “Yêu quái đâu ra đây?”

Trần Tinh muốn tiến lên coi, Phùng Thiên Quân ho khan không ngừng, giữ chặt cậu: “Nơi đây không nên ở lâu, đi mau!”

“Chờ đã!” Trần Tinh nói, “Ta phải nhìn cho rõ, đây là lần đầu ta gặp bạt đó, đến cùng nó ở đâu ra?”

Đây không phải lần đầu Trần Tinh gặp yêu quái, từ rất lâu về trước, sách cổ đã có ghi chép về sự tồn tại của bạt, truyền thuyết kể rằng, cổ thi đã chết nhiều năm không thối rữa sẽ hóa thành hành thi _(thi thể biết đi)_ , gọi là bạt. Vừa thấy chúng biết động, Trần Tinh đã không kiềm được lòng hiếu kỳ, Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ cảm thấy những thứ diễn ra trước mắt đã vượt quá phạm vi tiếp thu của hắn, hai mắt tràn ngập khiếp sợ, thở dốc không ngừng.

Đột nhiên, chú chó kia lại bắt đầu sủa điên cuồng về phía rừng cây.

“Bên kia còn rất nhiều … hiền đệ, ngươi xác định muốn nghiên cứu vào lúc này?” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Trần Tinh xoay người, trông thấy trên sườn núi, dưới sườn núi, bốn phương tám hướng liên tục xuất hiện ba đến bốn mươi con hoạt thi, hoặc cả người đầy đủ, hoặc xiêm y rách rưới, không biết đã chết bao lâu, đang lắc lư hướng về phía họ.

“Không không, nhiều quá, cái này để tính sau.” Trần Tinh vội sửa lời.

“Vậy còn không mau chạy?” Phùng Thiên Quân quyết định thật nhanh, dẫn Trần Tinh chạy hướng ngược lại.

Phùng Thiên Quân nhấc chân như bay, nhoáng cái đã cách Trần Tinh chưa tới mười trượng, Trần Tinh vừa chạy vừa ngoái đầu, Phùng Thiên Quân mới nhận ra tiểu tử này không tập võ chạy không nổi, bèn xoay người lại cứu, nào ngờ trên đường lại xuất hiện mấy con hoạt thi, chặn đường Trần Tinh lao về phía cậu.

Trần Tinh bất chấp không kêu nữa, lập tức phanh lại, xoay người chạy tới vách núi, Phùng Thiên Quân đuổi theo. Trần Tinh chạy tới trước vách núi, túm cọng dây mây khô trên núi trèo lên, một con hoạt thi đuổi sát ngay sau, Phùng Thiên Quân đành phải chạy tới cứu, Trần Tinh bò được một nửa, dùng sức kéo, tảng đá đè lên dây mây khô kia nhất thời lăn xuống một cách kinh thiên động địa!

“Cẩn thận!” Phùng Thiên Quân quát.

Trần Tinh nghe nhắc nhở, nghiêng người tránh sang một bên, đánh vòng giữa không trung.

Đá tảng lăn từ trên đỉnh núi, đầu tiên đập bẹp ba con hoạt thi đuổi sau lưng Trần Tinh, lại lăn ầm ầm theo sườn dốc, nhất thời đánh gục, nghiền nát toàn thể hoạt thi, kế đó rơi xuống sườn núi tiếp theo, biến mất không còn tăm hơi.

Ở bụng núi, Phùng Thiên Quân lại bị một vòng hoạt thi bao vây, trong tay chỉ có một thanh chủy thủ, hắn quan sát bốn phía, Trần Tinh thoát khỏi hiểm cảnh, vội vàng nằm úp sấp, Phùng Thiên Quân quát: “Phát sáng đi! Chúng nó sợ ánh sáng!”

Trần Tinh lập tức đè tay phải lên ngực trái, nhưng vào thời khắc Tâm Đăng chưa kịp sáng lên, một thân ảnh đột nhiên xuất hiện, như gió táp lướt qua vòng vây, chém đao loạch xoạch, mũi đao lóe lên, [hoàn thủ đao](https://gss1.bdstatic.com/-vo3dSag_xI4khGkpoWK1HF6hhy/baike/c0%3Dbaike150%2C5%2C5%2C150%2C50/sign=53d9fab3a9773912d02b8d339970ed7d/622762d0f703918f053681c4513d269758eec4dd.jpg) xoay vòng, chém hoạt thi vây quanh bên trong thành hai đoạn, rồi thuận tay vứt đao cho Phùng Thiên Quân, chính là vũ khí trước đó Phùng Thiên Quân đánh rơi dưới dốc núi.

“Cảm tạ!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Gương mặt người nọ hiện ra, Trần Tinh rùng mình một cái, đột nhiên la lên: “Hạng Thuật?! Là ngươi?”

Người tới đúng là Hạng Thuật, hai tay hắn trống trơn, dẫn đầu nhảy lên, vượt qua bụi cây, mang theo hai người chạy tới trước vách núi.

Trần Tinh sực nhớ tới chuyện vứt thi thể hôm trước, bèn hỏi: “Là ngươi bảo chúng ta đi vòng đường khác sao?”

Hạng Thuật dừng dưới vách núi, nhìn lướt qua Trần Tinh: “Chờ ở đây, đừng đi đâu, hừng đông rồi hẵng rời núi.”

Dứt lời, hắn xoay người, cuối cùng quay về dọc theo con đường đã đến.

“Ngươi đi đâu đó?” Trần Tinh gọi, đang muốn đuổi theo thì bị Phùng Thiên Quân túm lại.

“Đó là cái gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi Trần Tinh, “Nói cho rõ!”

Trần Tinh nói: “Kể ra thì rất lằng nhằng … Ở đây nhất định có gì đó kỳ lạ!”

Cậu bèn giải thích cho Phùng Thiên Quân về truyền thuyết “Thi thể lâu ngày không thối rữa, sẽ hóa thành bạt”. Trên sách cổ không ghi lại nguyên nhân hóa bạt, chỉ biết một khi bạt hiện thế, thiên hạ tất đại hạn, nạn hạn hán ở Thần Châu có to có nhỏ, đã giằng co hơn một trăm sáu mươi năm. Long Trung sơn chính là nơi phong thủy bảo địa của nhân gian, lại xuất hiện bạt, điều này có ý nghĩa gì?

Vì sao Hạng Thuật lại ở đây?

Bất kể thế nào Trần Tinh cũng muốn đi xem thử, dựa vào mình có Tuế Tinh bảo vệ, chỉ cần cẩn thận một chút, hẳn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì, còn nếu không đi theo, trái lại Hạng Thuật rất có khả năng gặp nguy hiểm.


	7. Chương 7: Dị biến

Phùng Thiên Quân kiểm tra mớ thi thể bị chém thành hai khúc nằm rải rác đầy đất, cả thảy hai mươi cái, toàn bộ đều bị Hạng Thuật dùng một đao chặt đứt trong chớp mắt, vết đao sạch gọn lưu loát vô cùng. Đàn hoạt thi này vậy mà chưa chết hẳn, sau khi đầu mình hai nơi, phần tay cụt vẫn còn co giật, báo hại Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn mà da đầu tê rần.

“Này!” Phùng Thiên Quân thấy Trần Tinh đuổi theo vào rừng cây, bèn gọi với, “Đừng đi!”

Trần Tinh quay đầu nói: “Ta phải đi xem tên khốn kiếp kia! Ta là thầy trừ tà, sẽ không gặp chuyện gì đâu! Các ngươi hãy đợi ở đây!”

Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức thu đao, đang định đuổi theo, lại nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa từ xa, bèn lắc người trốn trong bụi cây, nếu như có dị động thì cũng tiện đường đánh lén.

Nhưng người tới là một đội Tấn binh, đội trưởng dẫn đầu cầm đuốc đi tới giữa chiến trường, tức thời tung người xuống ngựa.

“Nơi này cũng có ……” Giọng đội trưởng kia run rẩy không ngừng, “Bị ai giết?”

“Có cái gì?” Giọng Phùng Thiên Quân phát ra từ phía sau, đặt đao lên cổ gã, bọn binh sĩ không ngờ nơi đây lại có người! Tất cả phẫn nộ quát tháo: “Kẻ nào?!”

“Nói,” Phùng Thiên Quân cất giọng lạnh lùng, “Có phải quan phủ đã sớm biết nơi đây có dị thường không?”

“Những quái vật này … đều do ngươi giết?” Đội trưởng thở gấp, “Ngươi còn gặp mấy con?”

Phùng Thiên Quân thoáng run tay, cắt một đường trên cổ đội trưởng nọ, máu tươi bắn ra, đội trưởng nhất thời sợ tới mức run lẩy bẩy: “Ta nói! Ta nói! Đừng giết ta!”

Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi: “Bắt đầu từ khi nào? Vừa đi vừa nói!” Dứt lời, bèn quay sang nói với chó của Trần Tinh: “Hạng Thuật, mi đợi ở đây.”

“Hơn … hơn một tháng trước,” Đội trưởng run cầm cập, “Bên trong Long Trung thôn … có hai bách tính trốn ra, đến Mạch Thành báo quan, quan phủ không tin việc này, sợ rằng quân Tần dương Đông kích Tây, bày ra kế sách dẫn dụ quan binh rời đi ……”

.

Trần Tinh vội vàng đuổi theo hướng Hạng Thuật bỏ đi, sau khi vào rừng, đường trong rừng dẫn tới chỗ sâu nhất trong lòng núi, vòng qua dốc núi, bên dưới là một thôn làng.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Chỗ này có thôn xóm nữa à?

Đã đến giờ gà gáy mà chẳng thấy được tí đèn đóm, trong thôn lại tràn ngập một luồng tử khí. Tay trái Trần Tinh thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, còn tay phải thì đẩy cửa một hộ nhân gia, không có người cũng như thi thể, dường như trong một đêm cả thôn đều di tản đi hết.

Người đâu? Chạy đâu mất rồi? Trần Tinh nhắm hai mắt, lần lượt hướng sang bốn phía, bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được một tia sáng.

Hiện giờ cậu gần như có thể hoàn toàn khẳng định, Tâm Đăng đang chỉ lối cậu đến chỗ Hạng Thuật. Hạng Thuật đúng là hộ pháp Võ thần được Tâm Đăng lựa chọn, không sai vào đâu được! Nghi hoặc trong lòng Trần Tinh ngày càng nhiều, nhưng những nghi vấn ấy chỉ có Hạng Thuật mới có thể giải đáp cho cậu.

Tia sáng xuất hiện ở phía Bắc, ở đó có một con đường uốn khúc thông tới bãi đất ở phía Bắc của thôn.

Trần Tinh nhanh chóng đi tới bãi đất đó, trước mặt xuất hiện một lăng viên _(nghĩa trang)_ , chính giữa lăng viên đã bị quật lên, hiện ra mấy chục quan tài đá bị lật nắp. Ở giữa là bệ đá, trước bệ đá có một nam nhân vận hắc bào đeo mặt nạ đang đứng, hoà làm một thể với bóng đêm.

Trên bệ đá, một võ sĩ cao lớn cao gần chín thước nằm đó, hắn mặc giáp sắt đen, đội mũ sắt che mặt, quỷ ảnh lắc lư tứ phía không ngờ đều là hoạt thi đang đứng!

Bên ngoài là một đàn hoạt thi mặc đồ bách tính, bên trong có hơn mười binh sĩ quân Tấn, chứng kiến một màn này, trong đầu Trần Tinh lập tức hiện ra cảnh tượng: Nam nhân đeo mặt nạ này không biết ở đây bày trò gì, lại hóa toàn thể bách tính trong thôn thành “Bạt”. Mà binh sĩ quân Tấn tới đây điều tra cũng không thể thoát khỏi kết cục bị chuyển hóa thành Bạt!

Liên tưởng tới đêm đụng phải Bạt, Trần Tinh bắt đầu suy đoán, có lẽ chúng là binh lính tuần tra … Nhưng hiện giờ Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, linh khí thiên địa khô kiệt, nam nhân mặt nạ này có lai lịch gì? Gã đã dùng pháp thuật gì?

Bỗng nhiên, ánh sáng trong đầu Trần Tinh lóe lên, bèn chuyển sang một góc khác của lăng viên, sau tấm bia đá đằng kia, Hạng Thuật đang quỳ một chân trên đất, quan sát tình hình, ra hiệu với cậu, kêu cậu cúi người miễn cho bị phát hiện.

Trần Tinh vội khom lưng, dọc theo tường ngoài lăng viên cao nửa người chạy tới chỗ Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh hỏi: “Gã là ai thế?”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, cau mày quan sát nam nhân mang mặt nạ đang thi pháp ở trung tâm bệ đá. Nam nhân không cử động mà cứ đứng hoài như thế. Hoạt thi thành đàn vây quanh tứ phía, chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, quỷ dị không nói nên lời.

“Gã muốn làm gì?” Trần Tinh lại thấp giọng hỏi.

“Không biết!” Hạng Thuật bực bội đáp, “Câm miệng!”

Lòng nghi hoặc của Trần Tinh đã đạt tới đỉnh điểm, hồn nhiên không có chút tự giác của thầy trừ tà, càng không nghĩ người nên giải đáp nghi vấn cho người khác vào lúc này lẽ ra phải là cậu mới đúng.

“Vậy chúng ta phải ở đây xem tới chừng nào?” Trần Tinh lại hỏi.

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh ý thức được nếu còn hỏi nữa sẽ bị đánh chắc luôn, đành im mồm, nhưng cậu lại thình lình chú ý tới hàng chữ chu sa trên bia đá chỗ hai người ẩn thân. Thế là cậu duỗi tay sờ thể chữ lõm nọ, nhận ra trên đó khắc sáu chữ “Đại Tấn Tương Dương Vương Vĩ”.

Tư Mã Vĩ? Lăng viên này là nơi an táng một trong loạn bát vương, Sở Vương của hoàng tộc Tư Mã?!

Trần Tinh lập tức dời mắt sang thi thể được phủ cả người trong áo giáp đang nằm chính giữa bệ đá nọ. Với kiểu giáp sắt đen hoa lệ thế kia, tuyệt đối không phải bình dân, vậy nhất định là thi thể của Tư Mã Vĩ!

Nhưng hắn đã chết từ một trăm năm trước rồi! Thi thể còn chưa bị hư thối hay sao?

Bên kia, người thi pháp khẽ nâng hai tay, cơ thể nặng nề của Tư Mã Vĩ bay lên giữa không trung, thời khắc này, bốn phía như có một khí thế mạnh mẽ vô hình làm Trần Tinh phải rùng mình, theo tục ngữ gọi thì là “âm phong từng trận”. Chỉ có người làm thầy trừ tà như cậu mới rõ, đó là ảnh hưởng do oán khí trong thiên địa lưu động, chính vì không biết, nên người bình thường khi cảm nhận được hơi thở âm hàn tai họa này, chỉ có thể miêu tả nó thành “âm phong”.

Âm phong càng cường thịnh, chứng tỏ đó là oán khí bắt nguồn từ binh lính chết trận, cùng bách tính chết trong chiến hỏa trong phạm vi trăm dặm còn lưu lại nhân gian!

Trần Tinh lập tức phát hiện ý đồ thực sự của kẻ thi pháp này: Gã không phải đang dẫn dắt linh khí thiên địa, mà là oán khí dồi dào của người chết hình thành sau trận đại chiến thành Tương Dương, rồi truyền nó vào thân thể Tư Mã Vĩ, hồi sinh thi thể này.

Tuy rằng không rõ mục đích thực sự của nam nhân mặt nạ này là gì, Trần Tinh chỉ biết một điều, nhất định phải hành động ngay bây giờ, vì thi pháp đã tới thời điểm mấu chốt ……

“Hộ pháp,” Trần Tinh thấp giọng, “Chúng ta lập tức ra đó ngăn hắn lại!”

Dứt lời, Trần Tinh bị Hạng Thuật dùng một tay túm cổ như xách gà con.

“Muốn thì tự ngươi mà đi.” Hạng Thuật nói thầm, “Đừng làm lộ vị trí của ta, ta cũng không phải hộ pháp gì đó.”

Trần Tinh nghiến răng nghiến lợi, nói không nên lời, trong mắt lộ ra thần sắc vô cùng đau đớn, lập tức ra dấu, ý là cục diện trước mắt đã nghiêm trọng lắm rồi, lại nghĩ, ngươi không phải tới ngăn tên yêu nhân này làm hại nhân gian, thì chạy tới đây làm chi?

Đúng lúc này, đội ngũ quân Tấn tới đây, phía sau còn có Phùng Thiên Quân hai tay cầm đao đi theo, Phùng Thiên Quân chạy tới ngoài lăng viên, binh sĩ quân Tấn nhao nhao đánh đuốc, gần năm mươi người với thanh thế hùng hậu vọt vào chung quanh lăng viên.

Hạng Thuật lập tức thả Trần Tinh xuống, hai người đồng thời ra hiệu cho người tới nhưng đã chậm, đội trưởng quân Tấn nơm nớp lo sợ, hô to một tiếng, nhất thời thu hút sự chú ý của nam nhân mặt nạ kia.

“Yêu nhân phương nào!” Rõ ràng tên đội trưởng nọ không đủ khí thế, thấp thỏm mà quát, “Mau mau bó tay chịu trói!”

Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh nhắc nhở đội trưởng quân Tấn nhưng gã không phát hiện, Phùng Thiên Quân lại nhìn thấy, bèn xoay người, tìm một chỗ trốn sau tường ngoài lăng viên, ra hiệu giờ phải làm sao?

Hạng Thuật lập tức xua tay, túm lấy Trần Tinh đang muốn xông ra ngoài, bỗng nghe “yêu nhân” trước đài đá ở trung tâm lăng viên cười lạnh một tiếng, trầm giọng nói gì đó, Trần Tinh nghe không rõ, đã thấy gần trăm thôn dân hoạt thi hóa Bạt nhào về phía quân Tấn!

“Xung phong!” Đội trưởng kia hô to, dẫn dắt thủ hạ tấn công, từng người xoay đao, chém đầu hoạt thi, nhất thời máu thối bắn tung tóe khắp nơi. Trần Tinh thoáng nhìn sang Phùng Thiên Quân cách đó không xa, Phùng Thiên Quân ẩn thân sau tường vây, chỉ vào mình, gật đầu với Trần Tinh, ý là hắn dạy đó.

Trần Tinh nhớ tới hoạt thi bị đập bể đầu dưới vách núi, bèn ngừng lại, vội vàng nói với Hạng Thuật: “Chém đầu chúng.”

Dứt lời, cậu hiện thân sau tấm bia đá, quát: “Yêu quái! Đền tội đi!” Kế đó liền chạy ra, mới sực phát hiện trên người không có binh khí, đành hớt hải vòng lại chỗ đội trưởng: “Cho mượn kiếm dùng với!”

Phùng Thiên Quân cũng xách đao đuổi theo: “Mau lui ra sau! Đừng thêm phiền!”

Trần Tinh bỗng phát hiện trong lăng viên có một cái xẻng sắt đào đất, thầm nghĩ may quá đi! Bấy giờ mới nối gót theo binh sĩ, vung xẻng sắt, đập vào đầu một con hoạt thi.

Tầm mắt Hạng Thuật vẫn đặt trên người nam nhân mặt nạ, không hề quan tâm hoạt thi, thế rồi, nam nhân đứng trên đài đá giơ tay, Hạng Thuật lập tức phi ra ngoài, đầu tiên giẫm lên một quan tài đá, xoay người tới bên cạnh Trần Tinh, đạp Phùng Thiên Quân bên cạnh một cước. Ngay sau đó, một tay hắn nhấc nắp quan tài nặng gần hai trăm cân, chắn trước mặt mình và Trần Tinh.

Phùng Thiên Quân vừa ngoảnh đầu đã bị đạp bay sang một bên, Trần Tinh thì nghi hoặc không thôi, ngẩng đầu lại thấy nam nhân mặt nạ hắc bào kia vỗ vào hư không, tạo ra những gợn nước, hắc hỏa trong tay lập lòe, bắn ra hơn trăm viên đạn hắc hỏa lưu tinh, lần lượt nhắm trúng vệ binh quân Tấn đang đánh nhau với hoạt thi. Hắc hỏa vừa dính vào người, binh lính lập tức kêu đau đớn nằm lăn lộn trên đất.

Nắp quan tài đá vỡ nát do bị đánh trúng, Hạng Thuật chịu lực chấn động cực mạnh kia, hơi cúi mình, rút kiếm, hóa thành một cái bóng, bắn thẳng tới tế đàn nằm chính giữa bệ đá!

Quá nhanh! Thực sự quá nhanh! Trần Tinh vẫn còn cầm xẻng, thoáng chốc cả lăng viên chỉ còn mình cậu, Hạng Thuật đứng cùng Phùng Thiên Quân, những người còn lại đều dồn dập ngã xuống.

“Phùng huynh!” Trần Tinh gọi, “Người từ đâu ra vậy?!”

Phùng Thiên Quân quát: “Đừng đụng vào họ!”

Một khi hắc hỏa dính vào người sẽ lập tức thiêu cháy, Trần Tinh không dám chạm vào, Phùng Thiên Quân đứng dậy, la lên: “Sau lưng ngươi!”

Quân Tấn đều bị đánh gục, hoạt thi còn lưu lại không ít, nhân lúc này bao vây Trần Tinh tới tấp.

“Phát sáng đi!” Phùng Thiên Quân vung đao, chém bay đầu hai con hoạt thi, la to, “Chúng nó sợ ánh sáng!”

Cùng lúc ấy, Hạng Thuật lại sải bước, xông lên bệ đá, một kiếm kéo theo cung lửa vung “vút” một tiếng, nam nhân mặt nạ kia lập tức đưa tay, trong tay áo bên phải xuất hiện một thanh chủy thủ chặn kiếm của Hạng Thuật, trên chủy thủ lập lòe màu vỏ sò bị tẩm độc. Hạng Thuật không cho gã cơ hội đánh trả, một kiếm đâm vào yết hầu nam nhân kia!

“Thân thủ khá lắm.” Nam nhân mặt nạ kia vẫn luôn hướng một tay về thi thể Tư Mã Vĩ, tay còn lại gian nan ứng phó mũi kiếm của Hạng Thuật, phút chốc đã hóa giải ba chiêu, nam nhân mặt nạ thấy chống đỡ hết nổi, bỗng nhiên bay lên, nâng cao người, đúng thật là bay lên! Hạng Thuật tức khắc lui về sau, ngẩng đầu nhìn nơi cao một trượng, nam nhân mặt nạ kia không dám bay xa, tay trái vẫn hướng về thi thể Tư Mã Vĩ, dẫn đường cho oán khí vô hình rót vào thi thể người này cuồn cuộn không dứt.

Hạng Thuật nhìn chằm chằm nhất cử nhất động của nam nhân mặt nạ kia, bỗng thấy tay áo bên phải kẻ địch phất lên, chủy thủ biến mất mà thay bằng thiết nỏ tinh xảo, trên nỏ gài mũi tên sắc bén, hàn quang lóe lên, ngắm từ trên cao, đúng là muốn bắn chết Hạng Thuật.

Cùng lúc ấy, Phùng Thiên Quân đột phá vòng vây, chạy tới chỗ Trần Tinh bị hoạt thi bao vây.

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi mang nhiều binh lính như thế tới làm gì?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Tự họ biết đường, ta còn biết làm sao? Đến cùng tại sao ngươi cứ muốn quản việc không đâu thế?”

Trần Tinh giơ tay, nói lớn: “Đây là công việc của ta! Sao có thể gọi là quản việc không đâu?!”

Ngay lúc này, tay Trần Tinh phóng ra ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, bạch quang rực rỡ sáng ngời, hoạt thi lập tức kêu la, chạy tán loạn tứ phía.

Nam nhân mặt nạ kia thấy bạch quang tỏa ra, hoạt thi của mình đều bị khắc chế, nhất thời không hơi đâu ứng phó Hạng Thuật, ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại.

“Xử lý bọn chúng!” Phùng Thiên Quân quát, “Mau ra tay!”

Trần Tinh thì chẳng gặp nguy hiểm gì, nhưng tay phải cậu cầm xẻng, tay trái dùng Tâm Đăng, muốn dùng xẻng đập đầu bầy hoạt thi này, khổ nỗi bạch quang chiếu tới đâu, hoạt thi theo bản năng chạy tứ phía, Trần Tinh vung xẻng đập mấy lần mà chỉ toàn vồ hụt. Cuối cùng biến thành cậu đuổi tới chỗ nào, hoạt thi liền không ngừng tránh khỏi đó, báo hại cậu chẳng đập được con nào, trong lăng viên thoáng chốc trở nên loạn cào cào, như sói vọt vào đàn cừu, gà bay chó sủa khắp nơi.

“Đánh không trúng!” Trần Tinh tức tối bảo, đang định ngừng Tâm Đăng, Phùng Thiên Quân lại chạy tới trước tường đất: “Mau chạy tới chỗ ta!”

Vì vậy, tình hình trở nên hết sức quỷ dị, một thiếu niên giơ cao xẻng sắt, tay trái tỏa ra ánh sáng, xua một bầy hoạt thi, đuổi bọn chúng tới phía Tây lăng viên, hoạt thi chật vật chen chúc, đùn đẩy vào con đường hẹp nằm giữa hai bên tường đất, lần lượt lao qua ầm ầm, Phùng Thiên Quân hô to: “Nghe hiệu lệnh của ta, tấn công!”

Trần Tinh bắt đầu chạy trốn, đám hoạt thi kia bị Tâm Đăng đuổi theo cả buổi, nhất thời đẩy nhanh tốc độ, một khắc vọt qua đường hẹp kia, Phùng Thiên Quân hít sâu một hơi, nhắm hai mắt, gầm mạnh một tiếng, vung đao ngang vai, bổ một chiêu ra đằng trước, vận hết nội lực đón đầu bọn hoạt thi kia!

Ánh đao lóe lên, “xoạch” một tiếng chém bay gần sáu mươi đầu con hoạt thi, lại tiếp tục vung tới trước mặt Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh giật mình khiếp sợ, Phùng Thiên Quân đúng lúc xoay cổ tay, thay đổi biên độ cực nhỏ, lưỡi đao cách gương mặt Trần Tinh chưa tới ba tấc, sượt qua mũi cậu mang theo gió lạnh thấu xương.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân xoay cổ tay, vung đao một cái, vẫy sạch hủ huyết còn sót lại trên hoàn thủ đao, lộ ra lưỡi đao sáng loáng lạnh lẽo như trước.

“Đao pháp giỏi quá.” Thời điểm Trần Tinh thấy lưỡi đao vòng tới cổ mình, còn tưởng đầu cậu sẽ rơi xuống đất, trong lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi, “Lợi hại thật.”

“Đa tạ, cũng nhờ chiếm được thần binh.” Lần trước Phùng Thiên Quân không hề chuẩn bị, bị hoạt thi tập kích trở tay không kịp, hiện giờ đã biết nội tình nên không còn thất thủ nữa. Lúc này hắn xoay người, chạy về phía Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật vẫn nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân mặt nạ kia, có vẻ như gã đang sợ hãi, chỉ muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng, vừa bóp cò, sáu ám tiễn tức khắc bay đi, Hạng Thuật chờ chính là thời khắc này, bèn vung trường kiếm trong tay, liên tục sáu tiếng “keng keng keng”, ngăn chặn toàn bộ ám tiễn bằng lông trâu!

“Ngươi ……” Nam nhân mặt nạ nhất thời kinh ngạc, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nhảy lên bệ đá, một kiếm chém tới tay trái nam nhân mặt nạ kia, Phùng Thiên Quân nhân lúc này vọt tới, hai bước bước lên cột đá bên cạnh, vung ngang đao chém vào cổ nam nhân mặt nạ!

Nhưng một thân hắc bào của nam nhân mặt nạ bị xé toạc, bên trong lại rỗng tuếch, kéo theo tiếng vải rách rất nhỏ, quay cuồng trên không trung, khôi phục bộ dạng ban đầu, nam nhân tránh thoát lui ra, mặt nạ rơi xuống lộ ra nguyên hình.

Một kiếm của Hạng Thuật chỉ chém nát ống tay áo của nam nhân kia, một đao của Phùng Thiên Quân lại gạt được mặt nạ của gã, mặt nạ rớt ra, hai người đáp xuống đất, Trần Tinh chạy tới trước bệ đá, ngẩng mặt lên trên.

Nam nhân kia lộ rõ diện mạo của mình, quan sát ba người từ trên cao, cười lạnh một tiếng.

“Đây là quái vật gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân cau mày.

Trần Tinh cũng mù tịt: “Không biết, ở đây có ai quen hắn đâu, mang mặt nạ làm chi.”

Nam nhân cất giọng bén nhọn, sắc mặt trắng bệch, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi là ai?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ngươi là ai!”

Nam nhân hoài nghi: “Ngươi là ai?”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi nói ngươi là ai trước đi! Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

“Gã đang kéo dài thời gian!” Hạng Thuật thấy mấy lời vô nghĩa “Ngươi là ai” “Ngươi là ai” có nguy cơ tiếp diễn không ngừng, lập tức mở miệng ngăn cản, quát lên, “Đừng nói nhảm với gã!”

Trần Tinh bị một câu thức tỉnh, tay trái bao phủ bạch quang, hướng lên không trung, hô to: “Chết đi!”

Trần Tinh dùng hết sức mình, ánh sáng Tâm Đăng nhất thời bạo phát, tuôn trào cuồn cuộn, hóa thành vô số điểm sáng lan rộng như ngân hà, nam nhân kia lại phát ra tràng cười to bén nhọn.

“Ngu xuẩn, ta cũng đâu phải Bạt.” Nam nhân kia quả thật lông tóc vô thương, gã giơ tay phải, hắc hỏa trong tay bắn ra, ầm ầm đổ xuống đầu ba người bên dưới!

Trần Tinh đâu có ngờ tên yêu nhân này lại không hề sợ ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Hạng Thuật đồng thời xoay người, nhào về phía Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật lại một cước đá văng Phùng Thiên Quân trước tiên, rồi ôm eo Trần Tinh, mang theo cậu lăn tại chỗ, trốn ra sau bệ đá. Ba người tránh khỏi hắc hỏa, Hạng Thuật đẩy Trần Tinh ra sau cột đá, xoay người xông ra ngoài.

Nhưng vào lúc này, phương xa rốt cục truyền đến tiếng gáy, nam nhân hắc y cười điên dại, càn rỡ nói: “Thành công ——”

Ngay sau đó, thi thể Tư Mã Vĩ ở chính giữa bệ đá tuôn trào hắc hỏa đầy trời, bắn ra từ kẽ hở áo giáp, tiếp đó lóe lên tại chỗ, hợp với áo giáp bay lên trời, hóa thành hắc quang bay về Tây Bắc.

Mặt trời ló dạng đằng Đông, nam nhân hắc y kia dùng tay còn lại, hai tay giơ lên, tay trái cầm nỏ, tay phải cầm chủy thủ, thong thả đáp xuống đất, không hề đặt Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân vào mắt, chỉ chuyên tâm đối phó Hạng Thuật.

“Gã không có chân,” Phùng Thiên Quân đứng sau cột đá nói, “Là quỷ? Làm cách nào đối phó?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta không biết ……”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ngươi không phải thầy trừ tà sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Quan trọng ở chỗ ta không biết gã là thứ gì!”

Trần Tinh suy nghĩ không ngừng, cậu chưa bao giờ thấy sách cổ nhắc tới loại yêu quái này, Hạng Thuật lại vung trường kiếm, trầm giọng: “Đến cùng ngươi là thứ gì?”

“Ta cũng không biết.” Nam tử hắc y mang gương mặt bợt bạt kia nói, “Việc đó không quan trọng, tiếp … chiêu.”

Nam nhân hắc y nhoáng cái đã xông về phía Hạng Thuật, vung chủy thủ, Hạng Thuật lập tức đỡ đòn, kẻ này có thể bay trên không, xê dịch chung quanh như quỷ mị, chủy thủ múa may tạo ra vô số hư ảnh, phối hợp với cường nỏ bên tay trái, bất kể Hạng Thuật có chém giết kiểu gì cũng chỉ có thể chém nát hắc bào trên người tên yêu quái này, lại chẳng hề gây chút thương tích cho gã.

Phùng Thiên Quân thấy đối phương thực sự khó nhằn, buộc lòng phải cầm trường đao trong tay xông lên.

Nhất định sẽ có cách …… Trần Tinh liên tục thúc giục Tâm Đăng, nghĩ bụng, trực tiếp đập pháp thuật vào mặt gã, thiêu đốt gã thì có hữu dụng không? Tâm Đăng trong tay cậu khi mạnh khi yếu, biến ảo không ngừng, bất chợt, cậu phát hiện một chuyện —

—— Theo từng lần Trần Tinh thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, thiết kiếm trên tay Hạng Thuật bắt đầu phát ra hào quang rực rỡ!

Hạng Thuật cũng phát hiện chuyện này, dù đang cấp bách vẫn thoáng nhìn sang Trần Tinh.

“Kiếm!” Hạng Thuật hô to.

Ngay lúc này, Phùng Thiên Quân vọt lên, chém nửa người dưới nam tử hắc y, hắc hỏa tức khắc tuôn trào từ y bào, thổi quét khu vực trung tâm lăng viên.

Trần Tinh lập tức giơ tay trái, cúi người chưởng về phía Hạng Thuật ở đằng xa.

Ngay sau đó, thiết kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật tản ra bạch quang lóa mắt, va chạm với hắc diễm, như liệt dương hòa vào máu, đuổi sạch luồng hắc diễm kia!

Nam tử hắc y ngẩn người, định bay lên đào thoát, Phùng Thiên Quân lại đạp cột đá đằng sau nhảy lên không trung, một đao bổ xuống đầu, ép nam tử hắc y kia về mặt đất. Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm bằng hai tay, vung mạnh, tạo ra vòng cung sáng chói, xoay người, đạp chân, trở tay đâm một kiếm.

Nam tử hắc y bị trường kiếm chứa pháp lực của Tâm Đăng đâm thủng ngực, tức khắc kêu gào thảm thiết, chấn động điên cuồng.

“Tại sao, ta lại bị ánh sáng này ……” Hắc diễm bên dưới hắc y nam bào thoáng chốc hóa thành bạch hỏa, cuồn cuộn tản ra bốn phương tám hướng, cuối cùng bị thiêu rụi thành tro tàn.

“Không biết.” Ba người trăm miệng một lời.

Trần Tinh bổ sung thêm: “Biết cũng không thèm nói cho ngươi, có trách thì trách ngươi xúi quẩy đi.”

Ầm ầm ầm, nam tử hắc y bị đốt thành vô số điểm sáng, lóe lên rồi biến mất, hắc bào rơi xuống đất, tự động bốc cháy, thiêu đốt hừng hực, cuối cùng bụi về bụi, đất về đất, không để lại vết tích gì.

Ở cuối Long Trung sơn, mặt trời đỏ bắt đầu nhô cao, soi sáng lăng viên trong lòng núi, quân Tấn kêu la đầy đất dần ngừng lại, nghi hoặc trong lòng Trần Tinh ngày càng sâu, bèn giương mắt nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật khom người, nhặt mặt nạ rơi xuống của tên nam nhân hắc bào kia.


	8. Chương 8: Chung đường

Tảng sáng, Mạch Thành.

“Thi biến rồi ——” Có người hoảng hốt, điên cuồng hét lên, “Trong quan phủ, người chết thi biến rồi!”

“Không được đặt điều!” Quan binh ngăn ở cổng Mạch Thành, đối phó với bách tính đang sục sôi mãnh liệt, quát lớn, “Về hết đi! Không hề có chuyện này! Tất cả chỉ là lời đồn! Lời đồn mà thôi!”

Trong quan phủ, huyện thừa cùng các văn thư lệnh, tính luôn cả tướng lĩnh địa phương đều đang nhìn chăm chú vào hoạt thi Tấn binh bị giam trong lồng.

Hoạt thi kéo thiết liên, hai mắt đục ngầu, không ngừng giãy giụa trong lồng sắt.

“Phải mau chóng mang tên yêu quái này ……” Huyện thừa cố gắng trấn định, “Giải tới Kiến Khang, hồi bẩm triều đình ……”

Huyện công tào của Mạch Thành nói: “Đại nhân, ngu cho rằng …”

“Chuyện này tuyệt đối giấu không được!” Huyện thừa lấy lại tinh thần, quát, “Tương Dương thất bại, người chết trận hơn mười vạn, nếu tất cả đều thi biến, dù người sống có nhiều cỡ nào, chẳng lẽ có thể chiến đấu với người chết hay sao?! Mau giải nó đi! Tấu thỉnh quyết sách của triều đình!”

Tây Bắc Long Trung sơn, lối ra khỏi núi.

Chú chó kia đợi cả đêm, một đường chạy tới đây, vẫy đuôi không ngừng với Trần Tinh, ba người tạm thời dừng chân, tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống ở cuối sạn đạo, Phùng Thiên Quân tìm được ngựa trước đó chạy thoát, may mà chưa chạy xa, Hạng Thuật thì dắt ngựa của mình, đứng trầm ngâm trên sạn đạo mà ngắm sơn cảnh.

Phùng Thiên Quân trao đổi tin tức với hai người, thì ra quân Tấn đã sớm biết tình hình Long Trung sơn, dù sao cách đây không lâu đã có bách tính trong thôn chạy ra từ lòng núi, muốn tới thành Tương Dương báo quan, khổ nỗi Tương Dương bị vây, họ đành chuyển sang Mạch Thành. Quan phủ Mạch Thành nghe đồn quân Tần công thành ồ ạt, vốn là sợi dây cung căng chặt, sợ quân địch dùng kế dương Đông kích Tây, bách tích còn nói không rõ, bèn tạm thời đè chuyện này xuống.

“Xác thực mà nói,” Phùng Thiên Quân bảo, “Đến tối hôm qua, vừa đúng bốn mươi chín ngày.”

Hạng Thuật đưa lưng về phía hai người, từ đầu tới cuối không hề chen một câu.

“Ăn chút gì không?” Trần Tinh chủ động bắt chuyện với Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật lờ đi, Trần Tinh suy xét thật lâu, đáp: “Gặp phải số ‘bảy’, quả thật có nguyên do. Nhưng ngươi không nên đưa họ tới đây!”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ta cũng có ngăn, nhưng vô ích.”

Đến khi ngựa chở xác chết tên Tấn binh kia quay về Mạch Thành, bách tích rốt cuộc khủng hoảng, huyện thừa thấy quan binh được phái đi tìm hiểu tin tức trước đó hai ngày chưa về, hiện giờ thấy thi thể, biết không thể tiếp tục thờ ơ, bèn cấp tốc phái một đội khác chạy suốt đêm vào Long Trung sơn. Đội trưởng dẫn đầu đã sớm biết vị trí lăng viên từ tin tức trước đó, ban đầu Phùng Thiên Quân định một mình tới đây giúp Trần Tinh, nhưng khuyên can không có kết quả, đành phải đi theo sau.

Kết quả, đội Tấn binh này toàn bộ hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ, sau khi diệt trừ tên hắc y thần bí kia, Hạng Thuật châm lửa, đốt sạch tất cả thi thể.

Hiện giờ, điều duy nhất Trần Tinh lo lắng chính là Tư Mã Vĩ toàn thân giáp đen đã hóa thành hắc hỏa lưu tinh bay đi vào một khắc sau cùng. Nội tình nhất định rất phức tạp, chắc chắn có kẻ đang âm mưu chuyện gì đó ở một nơi không biết trên đại địa Thần Châu này. Mà bọn họ, lại chẳng có được chút manh mối nào.

Gần trăm năm trước, người kế thừa hoàng triều Đại Tấn ngu dốt vô năng, tám chư hầu vương khởi binh tranh đoạt đế vị, đẩy đại địa Trung Nguyên rơi vào chiến hỏa, người Hán nội chiến công phạt lẫn nhau, bên trong hao tổn nghiêm trọng, dẫn đến năm quan ngoại không một ai trông giữ, nạn đói kéo dài liên tục mấy năm. Có lẽ thấy người tác chiến chỉ có mấy vạn ít ỏi, nên dân tộc Hung Nô mới thừa thế xuôi nam, Quan Trung rơi vào tay giặc, người Hán y quan nam độ, trở thành vận mệnh Hán — Hồ Nam Bắc phân trị như hiện nay.

Sách sử ghi chép rằng, Sở Vương Tư Mã Vĩ lúc chết chỉ có hai mươi mốt tuổi, cao ráo oai vệ, dung mạo vượt trội hơn người, vì “kiều chiếu” — tức ngụy tạo thánh chỉ khởi binh thảo phạt gian thần triều đình nên bị xử tử, sau khi chết được phong là Phiêu Kị tướng quân, mai táng tại đất phong — nơi phong thủy bảo địa Long Trung sơn này.

“Hạng Thuật, có phải ngươi biết gì không?” Trần Tinh cảm thấy theo sau hàng loạt việc lạ thường không thể tưởng này, thì thân phận và động cơ của Hạng Thuật mới là điều cậu để ý nhất.

Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua Trần Tinh, lực chú ý lại không đặt trên người cậu, đáp: “Ta chỉ muốn chọn một con đường tới Trường An, đi ngang qua quản việc không đâu mà thôi.”

Trần Tinh tò mò: “Ngươi đi Trường An làm gì?”

Có lẽ đêm qua cùng nhau trải qua một trận đồng sinh cộng tử, khoảng cách ba người đã được kéo gần hơn; cũng có lẽ Tâm Đăng của Trần Tinh đã chứng minh cậu chính là thầy trừ tà thật đến không thể thật hơn, thái độ Hạng Thuật rõ ràng đã có chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Hạng Thuật lật qua lật lại mặt nạ trong tay, vừa quay sang Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh lập tức vô thức nhích lại gần Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Ngươi đừng được đà bắt nạt ta hoài nhé!” Trần Tinh hơi sợ Hạng Thuật, cứng đầu nói.

“Này!” Phùng Thiên Quân cũng sợ Hạng Thuật, vì có đánh lại hắn đâu, cũng cố mạnh miệng, “Ngươi đừng bắt nạt tiểu huynh đệ Trần Tinh, người ta cũng đâu có trêu chọc ngươi.”

“Không trêu chọc ta? Người Hán các ngươi không phân phải trái, giở trò lừa ta từ Cẩm Châu tới Giang Đông, nhốt tới tận bây giờ.” Hạng Thuật nói bâng quơ, “Nếu thành Tương Dương không bị phá, hiện giờ ta đã biến thành một thi thể thối rữa trong lao ngục rồi. Ôm tâm tư muốn ta cảm kích ngươi đến rơi nước mắt ư, nên tỉnh đi thì hơn.”

Trần Tinh nghe vậy thì phẫn nộ, nói: “Ta lại chẳng biết ngươi gặp phải chuyện gì! Hơn nữa không phải ta đã cứu ngươi rồi sao! Ta có bắt ngươi phải cảm kích ta đến rơi nước mắt không? Ta hỏi ngươi, có phải trước đó ngươi không tin lời ta? Vậy hiện giờ đã tin?”

“Ngươi là người Hồ?” Phùng Thiên Quân vừa thấy sắc mặt Hạng Thuật, lập tức nuốt ngay nửa câu “Đâu giống đâu” còn lại vào họng. Hắn đoán Hạng Thuật không thích bị hỏi về thân phận của mình, bèn vội bảo, “Có chuyện thì nói rõ! Đừng động thủ!” Rồi tranh thủ giảng hòa: “Được rồi, nếu đều muốn tới Trường An, chúng ta cùng đi thôi.”

Hạng Thuật không nói thêm lời nào, xoay người lên ngựa, thúc bụng ngựa bỏ đi thật xa. Trần Tinh ăn lương khô được một nửa, vội nói: “Gượm đã! Ngươi còn chưa nói ta biết ngươi đi Trường An làm …” Bèn đặt chó vào cái túi treo cạnh yên ngựa, Phùng Thiên Quân cũng dọn đồ giục ngựa đi theo.

Hạng Thuật vẫn giữ một khoảng cách với họ, phóng ngựa đi đằng trước, Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân rớt lại sau hơn mười trượng, lúc giục ngựa song song, hai người nhỏ giọng thảo luận.

“Trông hộ pháp của ngươi không giống người xấu,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Tin ta đi, hắn sẽ không một lời không hợp liền cầm kiếm đâm ngươi đâu.”

“Đúng, hắn chỉ biết lấy tiền đập ta thôi.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Cái cục vàng thỏi đó chủ yếu để thăm dò công lực của ta đấy.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Lúc đó hắn đã phát hiện ta đứng sau ngươi, dù ngươi không tránh, cũng không đến mức thực sự đập trúng ngươi.”

“Vậy ta phải cảm tạ hắn thủ hạ lưu tình.” Trần Tinh không cho là đúng, nghĩ bụng, tên khốn kiếp đó còn cướp đồ của ta nữa kìa.

Trần Tinh nhíu mày, quan sát Hạng Thuật cách đó không xa, nói với Phùng Thiên Quân: “Hắn đi Trường An làm gì?”

“Tìm tộc nhân.” Phùng Thiên Quân đáp, “Không phải rõ lắm ư? Ngươi Hồ đều ở phương Bắc, Trường An lại là địa bàn của Tần đế Phù Kiên ……” 

Trần Tinh bỗng dưng lại nhớ tới câu “Có lẽ là một võ quan” trên sổ ghi chép của Chu Tự, có lẽ lúc bắt được Hạng Thuật, họ đã thu được vật phẩm quý giá nào đó, nên cho ra phỏng đoán này? Hắn là ai? Bách trường? Hiệu úy? Mới hai mươi tuổi không thể giữ chức vụ quá cao, không có khả năng là tướng quân.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Có điều, ta thấy hắn không hề có ý làm hộ pháp của ngươi.”

Trần Tinh nhạt nhẽo đáp: “Ta cũng sớm cảm nhận được điều đó.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, lại nghĩ tới thi thể Tư Mã Vĩ hóa thành hắc hỏa bay đi, hướng bay chính là Tây Bắc. Đó cũng là hướng của Trường An, nhưng Tây Bắc xa hơn, còn Lương Châu và những nơi khác nữa. Đứng sau nam nhân bịt mặt hắc y nhất định còn có một thế lực khổng lồ, không biết hiện giờ đang ẩn náu nơi đâu, âm mưu chuyện gì … Bọn chúng hồi sinh thi thể đã hóa thành hài cốt từ trăm năm trước nhằm mục đích gì?

Từ thời khắc Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, sức mạnh của Tâm Đăng đã biến mất hơn ba trăm năm, bây giờ hiện thế, có phải nhằm vào thế lực bí mật đang âm mưu này không? Suốt cả đường, Trần Tinh cứ cau mày lặng im, lại giương mắt nhìn Hạng Thuật đằng trước, mặc dù hắn giải thích mình chỉ đi ngang qua quản việc không đâu, song Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy hình như hắn biết gì đó.

Nhưng nếu biết, không phải nên nghiêm túc nói với mình hay sao? Trần Tinh quả thực mù mờ, may mà Hạng Thuật không như suy đoán của Phùng Thiên Quân, không hề gây phiền phức cho họ trên đường. Trên con đường hướng về Tây Bắc, nếu có khách điếm thì ở trọ, còn ở rừng hoang núi vắng thì họ ăn ngủ ngoài trời.

Chiến loạn liên tục mấy năm, Kinh Bắc tới Hán Trung bị cướp bóc nhiều lần, đã sớm trở nên hoang vắng điêu tàn, lúc không tìm được chốn dừng chân, ba người chỉ có thể qua đêm trong một phế trạch không nóc. Trần Tinh nhìn vòm trời đầy sao, bấm ngón tay tính ngày, sinh thần của mình vào cuối thu tháng mười. Còn lại chưa tới ba năm tám tháng, tiếp theo cậu phải mau chóng tìm được di chỉ của tổng thự thầy trừ tà ở Trường An, hy vọng có thể tìm được nguyên nhân Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch.

Kết quả tốt nhất là dùng hết khả năng của mình, tận dùng mấy năm còn lại đời này, tìm lại pháp lực nhân gian đã biến mất, đồng thời truyền thừa nhất mạch thầy trừ tà, mai sau mới có thể ứng đối với sự xuất hiện của Thiên Ma. Không ngờ sóng này chưa tan, sóng khác đã ập tới, bỗng dưng nhảy ra trở ngại là nam nhân hắc y kia. Ngặt nỗi họ chẳng có chút manh mối nào, việc này càng làm Trần Tinh phiền muộn không thôi, trằn trọc trở mình, đành đứng dậy ra ngoài một lát.

Dưới ánh trăng, Hạng Thuật đang đứng trong dòng suối nhỏ ở thôn trang rách nát, mặc quần dài dùng nước lạnh lau người, Trần Tinh liếc nhìn, đến bên cạnh dòng suối, Hạng Thuật vẫn cứ đứng đấy không thèm tránh cậu.

Lúc cứu hắn khỏi lao ngục, Hạng Thuật gầy không ra hình người, hiện giờ mới chỉ qua mười ngày, đã khôi phục gần như bình thường. Ánh trăng soi rọi bờ vai ướt đẫm của hắn, như phủ một tầng sáng bạc trong suốt.

“Trông ngươi hiện giờ khá hơn trước nhiều lắm.” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật có nước da trắng nõn, sau khi nuôi lại, bắp thịt tuy gầy nhưng không khoa trương, hiện ra đường cong như nước chảy, lúc lõa thể đứng đó, trông không hề giống hãn tướng người Hồ, trái lại mang theo hơi thở văn nhã. Nếu không mặc đồ, thì đây chính là dáng người tiêu chuẩn của nhóm văn sĩ, Trần Tinh cảm thấy vô cùng khó hiểu.

Dọc đường đi, thỉnh thoảng Hạng Thuật sẽ nhận lương khô Trần Tinh cho hắn, lại không hề ăn đồ Phùng Thiên Quân đưa. Lúc nghỉ ngơi hạ trại, Hạng Thuật có lúc sẽ ra ngoài săn thú, khi thì mang nai về, có khi là dê rừng, hắn ăn một lúc rất nhiều thịt, cũng chính nhờ vậy mà thân thể khôi phục rất nhanh.

“Ngươi tới Trường An làm gì?” Lúc hai người đối diện, Hạng Thuật rốt cục chủ động bắt chuyện với Trần Tinh.

“Làm việc.” Trần Tinh ngồi trên tảng đá cạnh khe suối, đáp: “Ta là thầy trừ tà, ta có trách nhiệm của ta.”

Hạng Thuật lên bờ, mặc áo đơn, hai tay buộc chặt thắt lưng, bạch y tôn lên đường cong bờ vai rộng lớn, thấp thoáng mang theo cảm giác uy hiếp nội liễm.

“Thảo luận với ngươi chuyện này,” Trần Tinh nói, “Về chức vị hộ pháp, ngươi hạ quyết tâm không làm đúng không?”

Hạng Thuật nhướng mày.

Trần Tinh bèn giải thích cho hắn, từ xưa tới nay, bên cạnh thầy trừ tà có một chức vị gọi là “hộ pháp”, có nhiệm vụ bảo vệ thầy trừ tà thu yêu trừ yêu, không bị quấy rầy. Mà thầy trừ tà cấp cao trấn ở tổng thự, hộ pháp của họ còn có một cái tên vang dội là “Võ thần”.

Hiện giờ, cả thiên hạ này chỉ còn mình Trần Tinh là thầy trừ tà, đồng nghĩa cậu cũng là “thầy trừ tà cấp cao” kia, còn về Võ thần, Tâm Đăng chỉ định Hạng Thuật là hộ pháp của cậu, Trần Tinh không có quyền lựa chọn, còn phải giải thích nào là pháp thuật, Thần Châu ……

“Tìm người khác đi.” Hạng Thuật tiếp lời, “Ngươi cứu ta một mạng, ta cứu ngươi một mạng, coi như huề.”

Hạng Thuật cứu Trần Tinh không chỉ một lần, đặc biệt là cái lần Trần Tinh lỗ mãng lăng xăng ở lăng mộ Sở Vương, nếu Hạng Thuật không nhanh tay, có lẽ cậu đã bị hắc hỏa thiêu chết từ đời nào. Mặc dù chưa biết chắc hắc hỏa kia có thiêu chết cậu được không, nhưng đây chẳng phải việc hộ pháp nên làm sao?

Trần Tinh nghe xong cũng không giận mấy, thực ra đối với một người không còn nhiều thời gian, chỉ sống được ba năm lẻ tám tháng, rất nhiều chuyện chẳng kích thích nổi tới cậu, nhiều lắm chỉ khó chịu chút mà thôi.

“Được rồi.” Trần Tinh nhìn bóng lưng Hạng Thuật bỏ đi, nói, “Vốn ta cũng chẳng ôm nhiều hy vọng, nhưng ít ra cũng sẽ tôn trọng suy nghĩ của ngươi, nếu đã chối từ, vậy sau khi chúng ta tới Trường An, thì cầu về cầu, đường về đường.”

Hạng Thuật bỏ đi, chỉ còn mình Trần Tinh soi mặt xuống suối, rầu rĩ chẳng biết làm sao. Cậu có rất nhiều điều chưa kịp giải thích cho Hạng Thuật, đó là quan hệ của thầy trừ tà và hộ pháp. Hơn ba trăm năm trước, vào thời kỳ thầy trừ tà cường thịnh, hộ pháp chính là người gắn bó bầu bạn, vào sinh ra tử cùng thầy trừ tà.

Từ khi rời khỏi Hoa Sơn, suốt cuộc hành trình, cậu không chỉ một lần mơ về diện mạo và tính cách của vị hộ pháp này, và còn sau khi gặp mặt thì nên giải thích làm sao với hắn. Bốn năm còn lại ít ra cũng có người bầu bạn bên cạnh, cậu chẳng mong ước nhiều hơn, chỉ hy vọng mình không còn cô quạnh như trước.

Vận may từ Tuế Tinh giúp cậu giải quyết hết thảy nguy nan, chỉ có đối với Hạng Thuật là không hề có tác dụng, có lẽ do nan đề này liên quan đến Tâm Đăng và số mệnh Thần Châu, vì vậy ngay cả Tuế Tinh cũng bất lực.

Ban đầu Trần Tinh ôm đầy chờ mong, định phó thác bốn năm còn lại cho hắn, vậy mà kỳ vọng ấy dần chuyển thành thất vọng, cậu có rất nhiều điều muốn giải thích với Hạng Thuật, nhưng nói rồi thì có ích gì đây? Hạng Thuật vốn chẳng quan tâm, cũng không để bụng, mặc kệ cậu đấy thôi.

Kế tiếp nên làm gì đây? Đổi người khác sao? Nhưng Tâm Đăng sẽ đổi cho mình ư? Đây cũng không phải chuyện yêu đương, nói đổi liền đổi. Trần Tinh định tiêu khiển cho khuây khỏa hết phiền não, kết quả lại rước thêm chuyện bận lòng, đành quay về phòng ngủ, nhất thời ngủ không được, suy đi nghĩ lại, trong đầu chỉ có một ý niệm:

Đều là lỗi của tên khốn kiếp đó!

Mấy ngày sau, Trần Tinh dứt khoát không thèm nói chuyện với Hạng Thuật, đêm đó Phùng Thiên Quân biết cậu nửa đêm ra ngoài nên không hỏi nhiều. Dọc đường, thôn trang mang hơi thở con người dần dần xuất hiện nhiều hơn, xuân tới hoa thơm chim hót, tìm nơi ngủ trọ dễ hơn rất nhiều, ngân lượng và tiền đồng cũng có chỗ để lưu thông. Thế là ba người thông qua võ quan, có công văn ký phát từ Mạch Thành, Trần Tinh thuận lợi dẫn hai người qua cổng. Lại gấp rút lên đường thêm mấy ngày, cuối cùng cũng tới thành Trường An.

Trường An trải qua hơn trăm năm chiến hỏa, mỗi lần đổi chủ sẽ gặp một lần cướp bóc và hỏa thiêu, thế nhưng từ thời tự chu cấp, tòa thành này đã được mệnh danh là thành Hạo Kinh, nằm sừng sững ở phía Tây Thần Châu, tám sông(1) ôm trọn đại thành thiên cổ này, như một gốc đại thụ được đại địa tẩm bổ, rồi lại thể hiện sức sống kinh người theo những lần bị thiêu hủy và tàn phá, giữ mãi vẻ xanh um tươi tốt, ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình, đâu đâu cũng là thắng cảnh phồn hoa.

_(1) Tám sông gồm: Vị, Kinh, Phong, Lạo, Quyết, Hạo, Sản, Bá_

Dù là tiền tuyến Quan Trung, hay thậm chí là giao chiến khốc liệt với phía Nam gió lửa mấy ngày liền, Trường An vẫn thái bình một cõi, mặc cho mười dặm ngoài là bách tính Trung Nguyên chạy nạn, đói chết, bệnh chết trên đường hay vùng hoang núi dã, tường thành Trường An cất cao sẽ chặn lại ôn dịch, chặn đói khát, chặn tai họa và chiến hỏa.

Cũng chặn tử vong.

Tựa như một ốc đảo dồi dào sức sống, hình thành một thế giới riêng giữa vùng hoang mạc.

Nhìn từ mái cong đại trạch kim bích, ngói đỉnh liền nhau, Vị Ương cung huy hoàng đón khí tím từ đông tới(2), vậy mà trong cung đã sớm đổi chủ. Mỗi độ xuân về, trăm hoa Thượng Lâm uyển lại đua nhau nở rộ.

_(2) Theo phong thủy, hướng Đông là hướng tốt, khí tím là khí may mắn, có khí tím từ hướng Đông ngụ ý cát tường bình an._

Trên phố, người Hồ cưỡi ngựa chọi gà, bách tính nói cười rôm rả, Hán Hồ cư ngụ lẫn lộn, người Hồ mũi cao mắt sâu đi qua đi lại, bất kể là Hán hay Hồ, đều ăn mặc gọn gàng hoa lệ, tiếng Chi, tiếng Yết, tiếng Tiên Ti, tiếng Thiết Lặc, tiếng Hung Nô không dứt bên tai. Hàng hóa ở chợ rực rỡ muôn màu, người đọc sách khăn xanh nườm nượp, đội mũ tụ hợp như mây.

Lần trước đến Trường An là khi cậu năm tuổi, ký ức liên quan tới Trường An đã mờ nhạt từ lâu, hiện giờ thấy cảnh tượng này, Trần Tinh nhất thời có tư vị không nói nên lời.

“Tuy rằng Phù Kiên là hoàng đế người Hồ, nhưng cai trị Trường An rất tốt.” Trần Tinh chua xót nói.

Cậu cùng Phùng Thiên Quân và Hạng Thuật, ba người đi đường gần nửa tháng, cả người phong trần mệt mỏi, vào Trường An như những tên quê mùa. Hạng Thuật vẫn mặc bộ đồ thợ săn kia, ngược lại không mấy để ý, quan sát nhóm người Hồ ở cách đó không xa, dường như nghe được giọng nói quê hương nên bị thu hút.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Cũng phải, ta thấy tạm thời tha cho mạng chó gã vậy.”

Ba người vào một quán mì trên phố Trường An gọi một bát mì, cùng nhau ăn bữa tiệc chia ly cho quãng thời gian đồng hành tạm thời. Sau khi ăn xong, Trần Tinh hỏi thăm tiểu nhị, Phùng Thiên Quân đi trả tiền, nói: “Nếu đã tới Trường An, ta thấy chi bằng …”

Nói đoạn, Phùng Thiên Quân có chút do dự, nhìn Trần Tinh rồi hỏi: “Hay là ngươi tới chỗ ca ở mấy ngày?”

Trần Tinh biết Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ khách khí vậy thôi, tuy rằng chăm sóc nhau trên đường, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là bèo nước thoáng qua, bèn vội nói: “Không cần phiền Phùng huynh, ta đã có chỗ đặt chân, vừa nghe được hắn quả thật ở Trường An, gặp dịp tới Trường An nương nhờ một lão bằng hữu. Ngươi giúp ta nuôi chú chó con này một thời gian, tạm thời ta không tiện chăm sóc nó.”

“Vậy được.” Phùng Thiên Quân ôm chó, sảng khoái nói: “Có việc cần tìm thì truyền tin tới Tùng Bách cư ở thành Tây, xem chừng, thời gian tới sẽ ở Trường An một thời gian.”

Về phần Hạng Thuật, Phùng Thiên Quân không hỏi hắn, chỉ huýt sáo một cái, bảo: “Vậy giao Thiên Trì cho ngươi chăm sóc đấy.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng mắc mớ gì tới hắn, Phùng Thiên Quân đã đội đấu lạp, luồn tay vào ống tay áo đi vào chợ, biến mất trong đám đông.


	9. Chương 9: Trường An

“Đi theo ta làm gì? Chẳng phải đã bảo đường ai nấy đi rồi sao?”

Sau khi ăn xong, Trần Tinh rảo bước trên con đường phồn hoa, phát hiện cái tên Hạng Thuật kia vẫn còn đi theo mình.

“Đường này chỉ cho ngươi đi, không cho ta đi à?” Hạng Thuật thờ ơ độp lại.

Trần Tinh: “Được, ngươi cũng đi bên này, vậy ngươi đi đâu?”

Hai người đứng giữa phố chính trừng mắt nhìn nhau, nhất thời không ai nói gì, Trần Tinh lại nghĩ ồ? Chẳng lẽ trên người tên này không còn tiền?

Trên đường, cậu tìm Hạng Thuật đòi túi thuốc của mình, Hạng Thuật cũng đã trả cậu, vàng cướp từ tiền trang không nhiều lắm, cũng không thấy hắn dùng, chẳng biết đã xài hết khi nào?

“Ngươi cũng đến cậy nhờ bằng hữu à?” Trần Tinh quan sát Hạng Thuật từ trên xuống dưới, thấy hắn một thân phong trần mệt mỏi thì lấy làm bất mãn: “Người dựa vào ăn vào mặc, ngươi mang cái dạng này tới nương nhờ bằng hữu chỉ tổ bị người ta xem thường, thôi, mua cho ngươi bộ y phục, đi theo ta.”

Trần Tinh hỏi đường, đến một tiệm quần áo ở Trường An mua cho mình và Hạng Thuật mỗi người một bộ.

“Có tắm không?” Trần Tinh hỏi hắn.

Trần Tinh cân nhắc, lại mang Hạng Thuật vào phòng tắm tắm rửa, suốt cả đường Hạng Thuật không hề hé răng, cũng chẳng trả tiền, chỉ đứng phía sau nhìn Trần Tinh, đợi cậu tiêu tiền, đi tới đâu thì theo tới đó chứ chẳng buồn nói năng.

“Thật là nhớ sát thủ đại ca.” Trần Tinh đã quen thái độ này của Hạng Thuật, vì vậy lúc ngâm mình trong bể tắm chơi khăn lông tự tiêu khiển, buột miệng nói.

“Hắn không phải sát thủ.” Hạng Thuật cũng bước xuống bể tắm.

“Ta biết, hắn là kiếm khách.” Trần Tinh đáp: “Buột miệng nói thôi, trông hắn cũng không giống như mang nhiều tiền ……”

“Cũng không phải kiếm khách.”

Từ lúc Phùng Thiên Quân đi, dường như Hạng Thuật nói nhiều hơn.

Trần Tinh: “?”

“Vậy hắn là ai?” Trần Tinh thử thăm dò, chẳng biết vì sao mà cứ cảm thấy suốt đường đi, giữa Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân phảng phất như đang phân cao thấp, y như mấy cao thủ võ học hay kiêng dè và đề phòng lẫn nhau vậy. Nhưng chính Phùng Thiên Quân đã thừa nhận mình không phải đối thủ của Hạng Thuật, vì sao Hạng Thuật lại đặc biệt chú ý tới hắn?

Hạng Thuật lãnh đạp đáp: “Không biết.” Kế đó cầm dao con đặt cạnh bể tắm, khẽ cúi đầu, soi mặt nước để cạo râu.

“Cần ta giúp không?” Trần Tinh hỏi hắn, sợ hắn cạo mặt mình bị thương, tiếp theo giúp hắn cạo dọc từ thái dương xuống hàm dưới, Hạng Thuật bị giam nửa năm không thấy ánh mặt trời, làn da trắng nõn trông rất đẹp, thay tân bào lại như hai người khác nhau, không hề thua kém mấy mỹ nam tử Tiên Ti đi đi lại lại trên đường.

Hai người rời khỏi phòng tắm vào đúng buổi trưa. Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lại lấy mặt nạ đoạt được trước đó ở Long Trung sơn, tiện tay mang lên mặt. Đây là kiểu mặt mạ mỏng bằng gỗ thường được thấy ở nơi tập trung hàng hóa của Trường An, chỉ có một mảnh nhỏ, đeo vào chỉ che được mắt, lộ ra đôi môi ôn nhuận cùng sống mũi cao, góp phần tăng thêm khí chất anh tuấn thần bí.

Có ý gì? Hắn sợ bị người ta nhận ra? Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm.

“Này, ngươi …” Trần Tinh thấy lòng chua chát quá thể, quan sát Hạng Thuật, vốn định bảo tới đây rồi thì ngươi đi đường khác đi, kết thúc rồi, tên hộ pháp khốn kiếp ngọc thụ lâm phong, ngươi cút đi cho ta, vậy mà làm sao cũng không mở miệng được.

Hạng Thuật xoay người lên ngựa, Trần Tinh vội nói: “Ê! Ngựa của ta!”

Trước đó, Hạng Thuật cưỡi quan mã của Đại Tần chạy một đường từ Tương Dương tới Trường An, đương nhiên không thể cưỡi vào thành, hiện tại hai người chỉ còn lại tọa kỵ này của Trần Tinh, nếu bị Hạng Thuật cướp nữa thì không còn gì hết!

Nào ngờ Hạng Thuật không giục ngựa rời đi, chỉ ngồi trên ngựa nhìn chằm chằm vào Trần Tinh.

“Ngươi đi đâu?” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn: “Lên ngựa!”

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, ngươi đưa ta đi á? Trông cái điệu kia, đảm bảo lại muốn chôm ngựa của cậu nữa rồi, mà thôi bỏ đi, để Hạng Thuật đưa mình đến nơi thì không cần ngựa nữa, tặng hắn luôn cũng không thành vấn đề.

“Đến Vũ Văn gia ở thành Tây.” Trần Tinh dằn dỗi bảo: “Đưa ta tới đó, ngựa thì để ngươi dắt.”

Thoắt cái biến thành hai người cùng cưỡi một con, Trần Tinh lại không nhịn được la lên: “Sao ngươi không biết khách khí vậy hả? Ta thiếu nợ ngươi chắc?! Ngươi còn biết xấu hổ hay không?”

Hạng Thuật: “Còn nói thêm câu nào, ta lập tức ném ngươi xuống.”

Trần Tinh đành im miệng, ôm eo Hạng Thuật từ đằng sau, bị hắn chở qua phố chính Trường An nên ít nhiều có chút mất tự nhiên, lại ngửi mùi bồ kết thoang thoảng trên người hắn, trong lòng chộn rộn trăm cảm xúc khó tả.

Người này rốt cuộc thuộc tộc nào? Trần Tinh không khỏi nghĩ thầm. Trong Ngũ Hồ Trường An — Chi, Yết, Hung Nô, Khương, Tiên Ti, người Chi cường tráng dũng cảm, người Yết võ dũng hiếu chiến, người Hung Nô thì lại thô thiển dã tính, chỉ có người Khương có tập tục giống người Hán, đời đời định cư ở Lũng Tây.

Trong Ngũ Hồ, phải công nhận dung mạo đứng đầu thuộc về Tiên Ti, người Tiên Ti xuất thân Đông Hồ, da nõn nà như sữa, đôi mắt xanh lam, tính tình thì vô cùng cương quyết. Chẳng hạn như cái vị vang danh thiên hạ, được Phù Kiên yêu tới chết đi sống lại — Mộ Dung Xung kia, cũng xuất thân từ Mộ Dung gia, một trong bốn họ lớn của tộc Tiên Ti.

Mà vị lão bằng hữu Trần Tinh tìm kiếm hỏi thăm, cũng xuất thân từ họ thứ tư trong thế gia vọng tộc Tiên Ti.

“Ta tìm Vũ Văn Tân.” Trần Tinh đứng trước cổng đại trạch Vũ Văn gia, nói.

Bên trong mở một ô cửa nhỏ, bảo: “Lão gia không có ở nhà.” Kế đó thì cạch, đóng cửa sổ gỗ ngay trước mặt Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “Thực sự ở đây mà! Ngươi có ý gì! Mau mở cửa sổ ra!”

Hạng Thuật chỉ im lặng đứng sau Trần Tinh, không hề hé răng, coi như chẳng có gì xảy ra.

Trần Tinh đành phải gõ cửa sổ, nói: “Ta là đồng môn của lão gia các ngươi, năm đó còn …”

Cậu còn chưa dứt lời, kim quang đã lóe lên, Hạng Thuật nhân lúc cửa sổ mở ra, tiện tay bắn một thỏi vàng vào, bên trong bỗng chốc vui mừng “Ái chà” một tiếng, nhanh nhẹn mở chốt cửa bên, nói: “Nào nào, mau vào đi!”

Trần Tinh: “………”

Trần Tinh đưa mắt nhìn Hạng Thuật, đành phải đi theo, tiểu tư gác cổng nhận được vàng thỏi, lập tức đưa hai người tới phòng trà đãi khách, bảo: “Lão gia thật sự đã tiến cung … Hai vị ngồi đây uống trà một lát, phải thông truyền thế nào?”

“Ngươi nói hắn biết Trần Tinh tới đây là được.” Trần Tinh thấy phủ Vũ Văn Tân rộng rãi, tre trúc đủ loại, nước non róc rách, đượm đầy nét cổ xưa, thị tì thành đàn, lại nói: “Lão thái gia Vũ Văn và lão thái thái có ở nhà không? Ta đi thỉnh an cũng được.”

“Lão thái gia đã qua đời vì bệnh.” Tiểu tư kia đáp: “Lão thái thái đang ở U Châu, cả năm hiếm khi về đây một chuyến.”

Trần Tinh hỏi tiếp: “Vũ Văn Tân đã thành thân chưa?”

“Chưa đâu.” Tiểu tư đáp: “Ngài ngồi đây trước.”

Trần Tinh buột miệng cười: “Năm đó hắn đã bảo muốn lấy ta, quả nhiên không thành thân.”

Hạng Thuật: “………”

Hạng Thuật ngồi một bên, không uống trà Vũ Văn gia, Trần Tinh đẩy cho hắn mà hắn không thèm phản ứng, nên cứ tùy ý mình.

“Ngươi quen người Vũ Văn gia?” Trần Tinh nói.

“Không quen.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh lại nhận được câu trả lời lời ít ý nhiều, cuối cùng nhịn không được chọt Hạng Thuật một câu: “Có ai từng bảo ngươi nhạt nhẽo chưa?”

“Ai cũng bảo vậy.” Hạng Thuật mang mặt nạ nhìn thoáng qua Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh nói: “Ta thấy hai ta cần phải nói chuyện thẳng thắn với nhau.” Có điều nói đến đây, Trần Tinh cũng cảm thấy quái lạ làm sao, Tâm Đăng chọn hộ pháp, tất cả đều là mình cậu tình nguyện, còn đối với Hạng Thuật, hai người họ chỉ là người xa lạ, dựa vào đâu người ta phải nói với ngươi?

Cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng cầm chén trà, uống một hớp, nhìn cái chén trong tay.

Trần Tinh rất muốn tâm sự với Hạng Thuật, suốt đường đi, cậu luôn thấy hai người như gần như xa, cũng đã bảo sau này sẽ mỗi người một ngả, từ lúc Phùng Thiên Quân từ biệt, Hạng Thuật lại không đi. Mà nếu bảo quen biết nhau thì hiện giờ hai người còn chưa thân tới mức đó.

Trần Tinh thay đổi suy nghĩ, có lẽ nên chủ động nói chút chuyện về mình, dẫn dụ Hạng Thuật nói vài câu.

“Khi còn bé ta học vỡ lòng cùng Vũ Văn Tân.” Trần Tinh giải thích: “Ngươi biết vỡ lòng là gì không? Chính là học chữ nghĩa căn bản, người Hán chúng ta thuộc Thiên Tự Kinh, thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang, người Hồ các ngươi không có ……”

“Ta là người Hồ, không phải lợn.” Hạng Thuật nghiêm túc đáp: “Trong mắt các ngươi, có phải chỉ cần không phải người Hán, thì sẽ là đồ ngốc không biết chữ không đọc sách, chỉ ăn thịt sống hay không?”

Trần Tinh đành phải nói: “Lúc cha ta còn tại thế, Tấn Dương có rất nhiều người kính ngưỡng ông.”

Nếu như tính kỹ, thì dòng họ Trần Tinh chính là hậu duệ của danh môn, cao tổ là công thần khai quốc Đại Hán — Trần Bình, người bày ra sáu diệu kế, hiệp trợ Lưu Bang bình định thiên hạ, sau này được phong làm tướng quốc, sau cái chết của Lã Trĩ, thì góp công dẹp loạn họ Lã. Trải qua hai triều Chung — Hán, các thế hệ Trần gia đều là người đọc sách, tới đời phụ thân Trần Tinh thì trở thành đại nho ở Tấn Dương.

Hồi ấy Vũ Văn Tân đã mười một tuổi, làm lỡ thời điểm tốt nhất để đọc sách, phụ thân gã bèn đưa đứa con độc nhất này đến tư thục do Trần gia lập nên học vỡ lòng, thế hệ phụ thân Trần Tinh theo lối giáo dục không phân nòi giống, không hề phân biệt đối xử với người Tiên Ti. Từ năm tuổi Trần Tinh đã đọc sách viết văn, đương nhiên không cần đi học mỗi ngày, thỉnh thoảng sẽ hiếu kỳ chạy qua chỗ phụ thân, Vũ Văn Tân rất thích Trần Tinh, thường dắt tay cậu, dẫn cậu đi chơi khắp nơi.

Thường xuyên qua lại, hai người dần thân với nhau hơn, Trần Tinh dẫn hắn về nhà mình, Trần phụ thấy nhi tử có người làm bạn, nên yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, bèn để Vũ Văn Tân đọc sách ở Trần gia. Hai người cùng nhau trải qua hai năm đẹp nhất trong đời Trần Tinh — lúc bấy giờ phụ mẫu vẫn còn sống, mà thân thể tổ mẫu hãy còn khỏe mạnh. Vũ Văn Tân vô cùng yêu thương Trần Tinh, quà tặng trong nhà gã nhất định dành một phần cho Trần Tinh, mỗi khi đọc sách viết văn sai hay bị mắng phạt quỳ, Trần Tinh sẽ ở trong sân san sẻ cùng hắn.

Buổi tối hai người sẽ cùng ngủ, cùng trò chuyện với nhau ……

Trần Tinh đột nhiên nhận ra Hạng Thuật nghe tới mức mất kiên nhẫn, cả người tản ra khí thế muốn gây hấn bất kỳ lúc nào.

“Ngươi thành thật nói ta biết, ngươi rốt cuộc có thù với Vũ Văn gia không?” Trần Tinh quan sát sắc mặt Hạng Thuật, nhưng vì mang mặt nạ nên nhìn không ra, cậu sợ Hạng Thuật vừa thấy Vũ Văn Tân không hợp chỗ nào liền bùng nổ ngay tức khắc, đánh chết gã tại chỗ thì phiền phức lớn.

“Không có.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Năm đó Vũ Văn Tân còn nói muốn cưới Trần Tinh làm tức phụ, tuy còn nhỏ nhưng Trần Tinh cũng biết được tỉ ti thứ, sao nam có thể coi là tức phụ? Vũ Văn Tân đọc sách thánh hiền, trên người vẫn giữ lại hơi thở ngang tàng của Ngũ Hồ, trong chốn chư Hồ phương Bắc, từ trước tới nay không hề bận tâm quy tắc âm dương hòa hợp, thấy thiếu niên xinh đẹp bèn muốn cưới làm tức phụ, bất kể nam hay nữ, có phải họ hàng gần hay không, hay trong nhà mấy thê tử đều là việc bình thường. Huống chi cưới nam tức phụ, còn có thể đỡ đần việc nặng, chăn thả săn thú. Thành thân thì đưa mấy con trâu con dê sang, rồi mang người về nhà, dựng doanh trướng, bên trong cử hành nghi thức tục gọi là “thanh lư(*) giao bái”, bái lạy nhau, màn che vừa buông thì bắt đầu hành phòng không cần e lệ, thế là xong.

_(*) Trướng bồng thành hôn được dựng từ vải xanh của người phương Bắc._

Trần Tinh sáu tuổi năm đó nghe xong liền xoay người bán Vũ Văn Tân ngay, chạy tới hỏi phụ thân có thể gả cho Vũ Văn Tân hay không, nhờ vậy kết cục là Vũ Văn Tân bị đánh một trận.

Đương nhiên Trần Tinh sẽ không nhắc lại chuyện đó, nhưng nhớ tới tình nghĩa trúc mã năm xưa, trong lòng mới cảm thấy thú vị làm sao, chín năm theo sư phụ tu luyện ở Hoa Sơn, sư phụ là người có vẻ ngoài thanh lãnh, thái độ nghiêm túc chẳng nể nang ai, dù rằng trước khi chết mới thể hiện chút tình cảm ấm áp. Nhưng đêm hôm cô quạnh, Trần Tinh sẽ thường thường nhớ tới Vũ Văn Tân, tình cảm đơn thuần thuở thiếu thời luôn có thể khiến cậu cảm động.

Tuy rằng hiện giờ ngay diện mạo Vũ Văn Tân, Trần Tinh còn chẳng nhớ, nhưng cái hôm người kia trèo cây trong viện hái cho cậu một quả táo vẫn mãi mãi khắc sâu trong lòng Trần Tinh.

Trời chiều bảng lảng bóng hoàng hôn, Trần Tinh đã uống hết trà mà sao vẫn chưa thấy Vũ Văn Tân về? Cậu bèn ra ngoài hỏi mấy lần, tiểu tư ngồi nhàn nhã ngoài kia đã thay người hồi nào không hay, thế mà không hề có chút động tĩnh.

“Đã bảo không biết mà.” Tiểu tư này không nhận tiền của cậu, nên bị hỏi đến độ mất kiên nhẫn, bảo: “Không muốn đợi thì về đi.”

Trần Tinh bắt đầu buồn chán, cứ đi loanh quanh trong phòng trà, Hạng Thuật thì biếng nhác ngồi đấy, gác một giò lên bàn, ngoại hình chẳng giống người Hồ, ấy mà tướng ngồi lại ngang ngạnh kiểu trời đất bao ta ta là lớn nhất y đúc người Hồ. Hắn ngồi vân vê thanh chủy thủ trong tay cướp được từ Trần Tinh hồi trước, còn túi thuốc đã trả cho cậu ở trên đường rồi.

Trần Tinh ôm cả bụng tức tối, nhà này cũng chẳng chuẩn bị cơm cho mình, ắt hẳn chẳng để mình vào mắt, còn nhớ hồi nhỏ mỗi khi tới Vũ Văn gia đều được chiêu đãi thình tịnh.

Bỗng nhiên, cậu nghe cách đó không xa có người gọi, hình như đang truyền “Lão gia cho người chuẩn bị rượu”.

“Hắn về rồi ư?” Trần Tinh lẩm bẩm.

“Người ta về lâu rồi.” Hạng Thuật hiếm khi nói một câu.

Trần Tinh: “Sao ngươi biết? Ngươi nghe thấy à?”

Trần Tinh ra khỏi phòng trà, nói với tên tiểu tư: “Ta muốn gặp lão gia ngươi.”

“Đã bảo không về rồi.” Tiểu tư nói.

“Ta nghe hắn cho người chuẩn bị rượu.” Trần Tinh đi vào chính sảnh, tiểu tư nói: “Này! Đứng lại cho ta! Dám giở thói ngang ngược ở đây hả?!”

Tiểu tư tiến lên muốn túm cậu lại, phía sau lại bị Hạng Thuật dùng hai ngón tay kẹp gáy, thoắt cái hai mắt tối sầm, té xỉu trên đất.

Trần Tinh vừa vào chính sảnh, quản gia nghe thấy bèn la lên, đi qua ngăn cậu lại: “Trần thiếu gia, lão gia chưa hồi phủ, hay là ngài chờ thêm chút nữa? Hoặc đi về trước, rồi mai lại đến?”

Trần Tinh ngừng bước, bảo: “Hắn nhất định đã về, ta nghe thấy hết rồi, ngươi nói cho hắn biết Trần Tinh tới đây. Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn theo sau Trần Tinh, quản gia giương mắt nhìn nam nhân đeo mặt nạ này, lão chẳng sợ Trần Tinh là mấy, chỉ vì nam nhân không rõ lai lịch này trông chẳng phải phường lương thiện nên không dám ra tay, bèn nhẫn nại cười nói với Trần Tinh: “Thật sự chưa về, ngài nghe lầm rồi.”

Trần Tinh đẩy lão ra, gọi: “Tân ca!”

Ở hàng hiên hậu hoa viên, có hai nam tử đang xoay người rời đi, Trần Tinh bèn gọi: “Vũ Văn Tân!” Sau đó cậu mau chóng đuổi theo, Hạng Thuật tiện tay đẩy quản gia kia ra, Trần Tinh chạy tới chính đình, gọi to một tiếng: “Vũ Văn Tân!!”

Chỉ thấy hai thanh niên trong thính đường một đứng một ngồi, đều nhơ nhỡ hai mươi lăm, người đứng mặc văn bào màu thiên thanh, dáng người cao thon, diện mạo tuấn tú, mi mục trong veo, còn người ngồi vận một thân võ bào đỏ sẫm, trên bào thêu tranh Chúc Âm giao giữa ngày và đêm. Hai người đều mang nét đặc trưng của tộc Tiên Ti, người đứng đang rót trà cho người ngồi.

Hai người nghe Trần Tinh gọi, bèn cùng nhau nhìn sang phía cậu.

Trong mấy giây yên tĩnh ấy, võ quan kia khẽ buông tay, keng một tiếng, chén trà rơi trên đất thoáng cái vỡ nát.

Trần Tinh: “??”

Trần Tinh đảo mắt nhìn hai người, cười nói với thanh niên mặc văn bào trên mặt vẫn còn ang áng dấu vết năm xưa: “Tân ca!”

Vũ Văn Tân rốt cuộc lấy lại tinh thần, lập tức cười nói: “Ngươi là Trần Tinh!”

Lúc này quản gia mới đuổi kịp lại đây, Vũ Văn Tân lập tức bắn ánh mắt trách cứ về phía lão, Trần Tinh không chú ý chi tiết nhỏ này, toan tiến lên duỗi tay vỗ gã, Vũ Văn Tân tức thì làm bộ ngăn lại, tiện đà đổi tay, kéo tay Trần Tinh xuống rồi vỗ lên tay cậu.

Trần Tinh không hề để ý, cười ngồi xuống, ra hiệu cho Hạng Thuật cùng vào.

“Ngươi còn sống!” Vũ Văn Tân kinh ngạc thốt lên.

“À, phải.” Trần Tinh nhớ lại, năm đó cả nhà Vũ Văn Tân chuyển đến Trường An, còn mình thì cửa nát nhà tan trong chiến hỏa, mấy năm nay cậu từng nhờ người gửi thư cho Vũ Văn Tân mấy lần, song không nhận được hồi âm, chắc có lẽ bị lạc mất trên đường, nhất định gã cho rằng mình đã chết, bèn giải thích: “Ngươi nói nhà ngươi ở Trường An, ta vừa đến đây, nhớ ngươi quá nên mới tới thăm.”

Lúc thốt ra câu này, Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mình và Vũ Văn Tân có chút gì đó xa lạ, Vũ Văn Tân thì gật đầu liên hồi, bảo: “May thay, ta cũng biết ngươi nhất định còn sống.”

“Không nhận được thư của ta sao?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Vũ Văn Tân tỏ ra mê man, Trần Tinh thấy thanh niên võ quan kia nhìn mình nãy giờ, bèn lễ phép cười với hắn.

Vũ Văn Tân lấy lại tinh thần, vội vàng giới thiệu: “Vị này là Tán Kỵ Thường Thị Thác Bạt Diễm, Thác Bạt đại nhân. Thác Bạt huynh, cậu ta là bạn cùng đọc sách hai năm với ta, là tiểu sư đệ của ta.”

Thanh niên tên Thác Bạt Diễm kia vội gật đầu liên hồi, song lại không nói gì, trong mắt đong đầy ý cười mà nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Thác Bạt huynh quả là tuấn tú tiêu sái, ngọc thụ lâm phong.” Trần Tinh cười nói, chức Tán Kỵ Thường Thị này chính là thống lĩnh cấm vệ quân bên người hoàng đế, mặc dù phẩm cấp không mấy cao, nhưng lại rất có quyền, không ngờ Phù Kiên lại bổ nhiệm cho người thanh niên còn trẻ nhường này.

Cậu khen Thác Bạt Diễm không phải vì muốn vuốt mông ngựa, lúc mới vào đại sảnh, cậu đã nhận ra, từ biệt chín năm, Vũ Văn Tân giờ đây đã trưởng thành không ít, không còn giống hồi xưa nữa rồi. Trái lại thanh niên võ quan này anh khí ngời ngời, dung mạo tuấn tú, dáng người cao thẳng, nghiêm chỉnh ngồi đó nhưng vẫn mang cảm giác tự thu mình, làm cậu cảm thấy rất thoải mái.

Thác Bạt Diễm nghe cậu khen thì lập tức đỏ mặt, vui mừng hiện rõ trên mày.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Vũ Văn Tân: “……”

Tình cảnh cực kỳ lúng túng, Trần Tinh đành phải cười “ha ha ha” rồi nói: “Thật đó! Cớ sao Thác Bạt huynh lại đỏ mặt? Ngươi …”

“Vị này là?” Vũ Văn Tân mau chóng chuyển đề tài.

“À, hắn tên Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh đáp: “Là … ờm … bằng hữu … của ta.”

Ban đầu Trần Tinh định bảo là hộ pháp, nhưng nghĩ lại vẫn đừng tự chuốc nhục vào người làm gì, Vũ Văn Tân hàn huyên với Hạng Thuật vài câu, Hạng Thuật căn bản chả thèm để ý tới gã, Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, tự ngươi muốn theo ta tới đây, giờ gặp bằng hữu ta rồi lại bày ra thái độ như này cơ á? Tốt xấu gì cũng chào hỏi người ta cái chứ!

Lửa giận trong lòng Trần Tinh tức khắc bùng lên, một khi đã điên tiết thì chẳng ngán chuyện chi, bèn cười nói với Vũ Văn Tân: “Hắn là người câm.”

“Ồ, ồ!” Vũ Văn Tân gật đầu.

Trần Tinh còn đợi Hạng Thuật mở miệng phản bác, lúc đó y sẽ ngạc nhiên bật thốt lên rằng: “Thì ra ngươi biết nói cơ đấy!”. Kết quả Hạng Thuật chẳng thèm hó hé câu nào, chung quanh lại rơi vào im lặng ngắn ngủi.


	10. Chương 10: Dạ hội

Lực chú ý của Thác Bạt Diễm chỉ bị Hạng Thuật dẫn đi trong nhất thời, sau đó lại quay về gương mặt Trần Tinh, mặt mày hớn hở, gò má đỏ hây mang theo chút ngượng ngùng, dường như đang suy tư.

“À này … Thác Bạt huynh cũng …” Trần Tinh nhìn Thác Bạt Diễm, nghĩ bụng nguy rồi, chẳng nhẽ người này thực sự bị câm? Nên cho rằng ta đang mắng hắn?

“Không không!” Vũ Văn Tân vội bảo, “Hắn không phải! Bình thường hắn không như vậy đâu … Thác Bạt huynh?”

Thác Bạt Diễm ho khan, hít sâu một hơi, xem chừng định nói gì đó, mọi người đợi hắn mở miệng, Thác Bạt Diễm lại đột nhiên im thin thít.

Trần Tinh: “………”

Má ơi! Khó xử quá! Người này rốt cuộc bị sao vậy?

“Ta …” Thác Bạt Diễm cuối cùng cũng mở miệng, “Ra ngoài một lát.”

Dứt lời, Thác Bạt Diễm thình lình đứng dậy, bỏ đi không nói hai lời.

Trần Tinh: “?????”

Vũ Văn Tân cũng hết sức khó hiểu, thấy Thác Bạt Diễm đi rồi, gã cân nhắc một lúc, bảo: “Ngươi tới Trường An làm gì?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Việc này đúng là nhân sinh khổ đoản, nói ra thì rất dài … từ lúc hai ta xa nhau …”

Đang nói dở, Thác Bạt Diễm bỗng nhiên lại đi vào, ngồi xuống.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh buộc lòng phải ngừng lại, dù sao cũng có người ngoài ở đây, cậu không muốn nói nhiều việc liên quan đến thầy trừ tà, không biết vì sao mà từ biến cố ở Long Trung sơn, cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy nếu thực sự có một thế lực quỷ dị như thế tồn tại, tạm thời không trắng trợn tuyên bố thân phận của mình sẽ an toàn hơn, suy cho cùng, thầy trừ tà và yêu tộc là tử địch của nhau.

“Thôi vậy,” Trần Tinh cười nói, “Có cơ hội sẽ nói kĩ hơn. Ta có rất nhiều chuyện muốn nói với ngươi.”

“Ừa.” Vũ Văn Tân gật đầu tán thành, “Nói cũng phải, mà ngươi đặt chân ở đâu trong thành?”

Trần Tinh nghe vậy, nhất thời có chút mất mát, cứ tưởng Vũ Văn Tân sẽ bảo “Ngươi cứ ở trong phủ trước đi”, chiêu đãi khách xong thì sẽ tới tìm cậu tâm sự về đêm, mà thôi chẳng cần phải dùng tâm tư cỏn con suy đoán lung tung, cứ dứt khoát nói: “Sáng nay ta mới tới Trường An, vừa vào thành liền tới tìm ngươi.”

“Ngươi vừa tới à!” Thác Bạt Diễm đột nhiên chen một câu.

“Đúng vậy đúng vậy.” Trần Tinh vội cười “ha ha ha” mấy tiếng.

Thác Bạt Diễm cho Vũ Văn Tân một ánh mắt chẳng hiểu ra sao, Vũ Văn Tân lấy làm nghi hoặc, nghĩ đoạn, bảo: “Vậy ngươi … Tùng Bách cư ở thành Tây không tệ đâu. Ta sẽ không giữ ngươi lại dùng cơm, ngươi về nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe trước đi.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Thác Bạt Diễm nhất thời muốn nói lại thôi, sực nhớ ở đại sảnh vẫn còn một Hạng Thuật, bèn nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

“À.” Trần Tinh đáp, “Được, vậy ta đây không quấy rầy ngươi nữa.”

Vì vậy, Vũ Văn Tân phân phó quản gia tiễn khách, đúng là cả trà cũng không mang, bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới vỡ lẽ, hóa ra do mình không biết điều mà tới.

“Tân ca.” Trần Tinh ra khỏi phòng, đột nhiên xoay người.

Thác Bạt Diễm cứ đưa mắt nhìn Trần Tinh, Vũ Văn Tân đang có điều suy nghĩ nên nghe gọi thì ngẩn ra, mặt mày mang ý cười, khách khí hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Không có gì.” Trần Tinh mỉm cười thư thái, nói, “Sau này gặp lại.”

Vũ Văn Tân khẽ khoát tay, không đứng dậy, xem như đã tiễn.

Rời khỏi Vũ Văn gia, Trần Tinh đi bộ ra ngoài hẻm, bước chầm chậm dưới màn đêm với muôn vàn vì sao.

Hạng Thuật vẫn theo sau Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nói: “Khiến ngươi chê cười rồi.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua Vũ Văn phủ đằng xa, không trả lời.

“Ngươi còn tiền không?” Trần Tinh nói, “Tiền trên người ta xài hết rồi.”

“Không có.” Thỏi vàng trước đó Hạng Thuật ném vào Vũ Văn phủ, đã là cái cuối cùng trên người.

Trần Tinh buộc lòng đứng ở bên đường, rầu rĩ thở dài, sư phụ dạy rất ít về đối nhân xử thế, phần lớn thời gian chỉ khuyên cậu đọc sách, bảo là trong sách có hết. Nhưng có đọc bao nhiêu sách đi chăng nữa, Trần Tinh vẫn không rõ, vì sao từ biệt chín năm, Vũ Văn Tân lại trở thành như vậy.

Cậu không có tâm học thuật nhìn người biết tướng, giờ nhớ lại diện mạo Vũ Văn Tân, có khác biệt rất lớn với chín năm trước, hình như lõi đời hơn xưa không ít.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Giờ đi đâu, ở trọ?”

Trần Tinh: “Không có tiền làm sao ở trọ? Đợi ở đây đi.”

Hay là tìm Phùng Thiên Quân nhỉ? Mà chắc Phùng Thiên Quân cũng chẳng có nhiều tiền hơn là bao.

Hạng Thuật: “Chờ?”

Trần Tinh: “Chờ lão thiên gia đưa tiền cho ta, kiên nhẫn chờ đi, sắp có rồi.”

Hạng Thuật: “………”

Trần Tinh: “Đã nói với ngươi rồi, ta có Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh, vận may tốt lắm, từ trước tới nay không thiếu tiền xài, chờ xem.”

Chưa đến một chung trà, một chiếc xe ngựa quan gia chạy lướt qua đường phố, đằng trước đốt đèn lồng, người mở đường là một tiểu tử tuấn lãng mặc giáp trụ ánh thép, cưỡi trên một con ngựa cao to, xe ngựa đột nhiên dừng trước đường.

Trần Tinh vui vẻ nói: “Thấy đúng ghê chưa!”

Hạng Thuật: “……………………”

Mấy tên thị vệ nhao nhao xuống ngựa, vạch màn xe, vội nói: “Trần công tử, chủ nhân nhà ta mời ngài lên xe trò chuyện.”

“Chủ nhân nhà ngươi là ai?” Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, người này có vẻ có tiền, không đúng, sao lại gọi ta Trần công tử? Cậu toan lên xe, Hạng Thuật bỗng đè vai Trần Tinh xuống, đáp: “Có chuyện thì đi xuống nói.”

Người trong xe nghe tiếng Hạng Thuật, bèn bước xuống xe ngựa, hóa ra là Thác Bạt Diễm!

“Trần Tinh?” Thác Bạt Diễm cười nói, “Sao ngươi lại ở đây?”

Trần Tinh hoàn toàn không ngờ mình vừa đi không lâu, làm sao lại chạm mặt Thác Bạt Diễm ở đây, thành thử cười nói: “Không phải ngươi ở lại Vũ Văn gia dùng cơm sao?”

“Không có.” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Ừm, không có, tránh ra chút!” Nói đoạn thì đưa tay đẩy đuốc do bọn thị vệ đưa qua để chiếu cho Thác Bạt Diễm, thị vệ lập tức giải tán, bước vội ra phía sau lá chắn của xe ngựa mà đứng.

Trần Tinh: “???”

“Ngươi vừa tới Trường An, nên có nhiều chỗ lạ lẫm.” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Chi bằng … đến phủ ta ở tạm mấy ngày? Tuy rằng hàn xá thô lậu, nhưng đã quét giường nghênh đón, ta cũng đã truyền lời cho người trong nhà chuẩn bị hết rồi.”

Trần Tinh mừng rơn, đang định vui vẻ nói “Được”, Hạng Thuật lại chen vào: “Không đi.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, mắc mớ gì tới ngươi! Rốt cuộc mắc mớ gì đến ngươi hả?!

Trần Tinh ngoái đầu nhìn Hạng Thuật, tay hắn vẫn đặt trên vai Trần Tinh không buông, Trần Tinh bị hắn đè không thể cử động. Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn thoáng qua Hạng Thuật, nhíu mày, Trần Tinh bỗng dưng cảm nhận được bầu không khí hết sức kỳ quặc.

“Đi.” Hạng Thuật trầm giọng.

“Chờ đã!” Thác Bạt Diễm cùng Trần Tinh vội vàng trăm miệng một lời. Thác Bạt Diễm sực nhớ ra, chẳng phải tên này câm ư? Nhưng hắn không chất vấn.

Nếu không có Hạng Thuật, thì đảm bảo lúc này Trần Tinh đã đi theo Thác Bạt Diễm rồi, thế nhưng Trần Tinh không tiện phản bác hắn, Hạng Thuật không một xu dính túi, nếu mình đi theo Thác Bạt Diễm, Hạng Thuật ngủ dưới cầu là chuyện nhỏ, cướp tiền trang mới là chuyện lớn, nơi này là thành Trường An dưới chân thiên tử đó!

“Vị câm này …” Thác Bạt Diễm nhất thời không nhớ nổi tên Hạng Thuật, “Nếu huynh đệ câm bằng lòng, cũng xin dời bước về phủ ta, cho tiểu đệ một cơ hội để chiêu đãi.”

Coi thái độ Vũ Văn Tân đối đãi với vị này, xem chừng địa vị không thấp, vậy mà lại khách khí với họ tới vậy làm Trần Tinh hết sức ngạc nhiên, đang định xin Hạng Thuật đồng ý thì hắn lại bảo: “Không đi, muốn ta lặp lại mấy lần?”

Một khắc sau, Trần Tinh cảm nhận được sát khí, Thác Bạt Diễm hình như cũng cảm nhận được, nhưng sát ý này chỉ lướt qua trong giây lát, lại biến mất vô hình trong chớp mắt ngắn ngủi.

“Bọn ta … vẫn nên tìm khách điếm ở trọ thì hơn.” Trần Tinh sợ chó điên Hạng Thuật này một lời không hợp đâm Thác Bạt Diễm luôn, vội nói, “Ta đi đây.”

Thác Bạt Diễm biết người này khó đối phó, bèn gật đầu với Trần Tinh: “Vậy, có thời gian chúng ta lại trò chuyện!” Nói đoạn, hắn cởi một chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình, nhét vào tay Trần Tinh không cho phân trần: “Khi nào ngươi tìm được chỗ trọ thì cho người đưa tin cho ta, nơi lớn nhất ở phía Tây hoàng thành, ở giữa có một trạch tử màu son, mái cong nạm vàng, trên cổng nạm thanh ngọc, đấy chính là hàn xá.”

“Lần đầu gặp mặt, sao có thể không biết ngượng?” Trần Tinh vốn định bảo ngươi cho ta chút ngân lượng là được, sao ngay cả nhẫn cũng tháo cho ta, Thác Bạt Diễm đã xoay người lên xe, bọn thị vệ từng người vội vàng vào chỗ, đánh xe rời khỏi đó. Trần Tinh mất một lúc lâu không nói nên lời, nắm chiếc nhẫn của Thác Bạt Diễm, ngẩng đầu thấy Thác Bạt Diễm vẫn còn vén màn xe ngựa, ngón tay tạo hình số “hai”, cười nói: “Lần thứ hai!”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Vì vậy hai người lại đứng bên đường, Trần Tinh nhìn chiếc nhẫn trong tay, nhẫn được mài từ cổ thạch, bề ngoài giản dị tự nhiên, tản ra hào quang lờ mờ trong đêm tối, trên thạch giới chạm khắc rỗng thần long đầu đuôi nối liền, đao công phức tạp, tạo hình tinh xảo, quả thực khéo léo vô cùng. Mà nó còn khó ở chỗ, đây là thạch giới dạ quang!

Từ bé đến giờ, Trần Tinh đã từng gặp không ít báu vật quý giá, dù có đem so với thứ được cất giữ trong nhà và sư môn, thì những bảo vật đấy vẫn không hề mảy may thua kém. Một chiếc nhẫn đủ để đổi ba nghìn lạng hoàng kim, Thác Bạt Diễm lại tiện tay cho mình, tên này đúng là hào phóng quá đi mất.

“Đây chắc không phải pháp bảo gì đâu nhỉ.” Trần Tinh bắt đầu nghi hoặc, sau Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, ngoại trừ Tâm Đăng, tất cả pháp bảo trên đời đều biến thành sắt thường, lỡ đâu đây là pháp bảo thì sao?

“Cái này mang đi cầm được không?” Bụng thì lại nghĩ cái này sao có thể đi cầm đổi tiền, Thác Bạt Diễm có thân phận gì? Đó là thống lĩnh thân quân của Phù Kiên, chỉ sợ cầm thứ này vào hiệu cầm đồ nào cũng bị nhận ra, sau đó lập tức báo quan bắt cậu lại.

“Hiện giờ thế nào?” Hạng Thuật rốt cuộc mở miệng.

“Đợi chút nữa xem,” Trần Tinh có chút tuyệt vọng, “Chờ bát đưa tiền kế tiếp.”

Nhưng sau đó không còn ai tới nữa, Trần Tinh nghi hoặc không thôi, không phải chứ, bình thường đợi lâu chừng này phải gặp kỳ ngộ rồi mới đúng.

Chừng một khắc sau, Trần Tinh nói: “Có phải Tuế Tinh đóng cửa rồi không, ta thấy hay tới chỗ Phùng đại ca nương nhờ xem?”

Hạng Thuật xoay người bỏ đi, Trần Tinh hỏi: “Ngươi đi đâu vậy?”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, liên tục đi về trước, Trần Tinh theo sau, hai người băng qua phố dài, Trần Tinh không biết đường, chỉ biết càng đi người càng thưa, tìm chỗ ngủ ngoài trời? Không tới mức đó chứ, trên đường nhiều tuần tra vậy mà.

Tiếp theo, Hạng Thuật tới bên dưới một bức tường cao, trước đó không xa là đại môn sơn đỏ, Hạng Thuật lập tức đi tới đó.

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi định làm gì?”

“Tìm chỗ qua đêm.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Ở đại môn sơn đỏ có hai thủ vệ coi giữ, vừa thấy Hạng Thuật đi tới liền bảo: “Cấm địa! Người không phận sự chớ …”

Hạng Thuật cầm thiết kiếm trong tay, chỉ bằng hai chiêu vỏ kiếm, thị vệ đã đột nhiên bặt tiếng, tức khắc ngã xuống đất. Trần Tinh kinh ngạc, vội nói: “Đừng tập kích quan binh! Người ta có khiêu khích ngươi đâu!”

Hạng Thuật trực tiếp đạp cho nửa cánh cửa gỗ sập vào nửa dưới trục cửa, nghênh ngang đi vào, một tay rút kiếm, bước vào đại môn kia. Trần Tinh đuổi theo sau Hạng Thuật, vội nói: “Ê ê ê! Ngươi có biết mình đang làm gì không?”

Hạng Thuật rõ ràng lười giải thích, đi thẳng vào trong, nhất thời kinh động quan binh tứ phía, quát: “Kẻ nào! Có thích khách!”

Không biết ai đang tấu cầm ở đằng xa, dường như là chủ nhân nơi đây, tiếng đàn như nước chảy mây trôi, leng keng vang vọng như tiếng châu to châu nhỏ rớt vào khay ngọc.

Một nhóm quan binh ập tới, cầm vũ khí trong tay, ngón tay cầm kiếm của Hạng Thuật chạm khẽ ba lần theo nhịp điệu của tiếng đàn.

Ra tay.

Trần Tinh chỉ thấy hư ảnh trước mặt nhoáng lên, Hạng Thuật đã vút sang kia, lúc này quan binh như người giấy trong múa rối bóng, ngã rạp dưới đất ngang dọc tứ tung, sau đó Hạng Thuật tiến lên từng bước, nhàn nhã đi qua đám thị vệ ngã ngổn ngang trên đất, rên rỉ không ngừng, tất cả đều bị vỏ kiếm đánh bại, song không ai mất mạng. Trần Tinh hoảng loạn cực kỳ, muốn kéo Hạng Thuật lại, tiếng đàn bỗng ngừng, Hạng Thuật bước lên hành lang uốn khúc sau hoa viên, tiến vào đại trạch nọ như ngựa quen đường cũ.

Tiếng đàn ngày càng gần, thị vệ xuất hiện ồ ạt từ đủ mọi hướng, toàn bộ thị vệ, hễ tên nào đối mặt Hạng Thuật đều bị hắn quăng ngã, đâm, chọc, quét, lướt qua, Hạng Thuật cất bước không ngừng, đi tới đâu, bọn thị vệ liền ngã tới đó. Tiếng đàn bắt đầu dồn dập hơn, kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật chưa từng rời vỏ, tựa như phá tan một bên màn sân khấu quạnh quẽ thưa thớt, không ai có thể là địch của hắn.

Tiếng đàn ngừng lại.

“Đuổi kịp ta.” Hạng Thuật bảo.

“Chờ đã …”

Trần Tinh chạy vội theo sau Hạng Thuật, duỗi tay kéo hắn, Hạng Thuật lại vòng vào một đại trạch huy hoàng, bên trong trân bảo lấp lánh, thiếu chút nữa chói mù hai mắt Trần Tinh, trong đó có hai mỹ nữ đang tấu cầm, vừa thấy Hạng Thuật liền thét to, tiếng đàn cắt ngang. Hạng Thuật đẩy cửa hông, bước ra từ đó.

“Đây là đâu?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngại quá, bọn ta xông nhầm, xông nhầm bảo địa … thôi bọn ta đi đây!”

Hạng Thuật liên tục xuyên qua năm sáu gian phòng, từng phòng đều có người hoảng loạn la lên, hết chạy rồi xin tha, rốt cuộc Trần Tinh mới nhận ra một vấn đề:

Đây là hoàng cung …

Trần Tinh lập tức hồn phi phách tán, la lên: “Hạng Thuật! Đừng đi! Đây là hoàng cung! Chúng ta chạy mau thôi!”

Trần Tinh đuổi theo Hạng Thuật, đến trước một võ đài thật to, quả nhiên nơi này là Vị Ương cung, mà hai người xông vào từ ngự hoa viên, xuyên qua tẩm điện chúng phi tần tới trước Đăng Minh điện. Trong cung hoàn toàn bùng nổ, bốn phương tám hướng toàn là Ngự lâm quân, nườm nượp kéo tới võ đài ngoài Đăng Minh điện, bao vây Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh ở giữa.

Thác Bạt Diễm vừa về nhà, ngay cả y phục cũng chưa thay đã hay tin trong cung có thích khách, bèn giục vội ngựa tiến cung, cầm trường mâu, đuổi tới võ đài, trước mắt là đuốc chiếu đêm như ngày, hai vạn cường nỏ hướng về hai tên thích khách ở chính giữa.

“Thích khách phương nào!” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Chờ đã? Sao lại là các ngươi?! Đừng bắn tên! Thủ hạ lưu nhân!”

Thác Bạt Diễm ra lệnh, bước ra từ hàng ngũ.

Trần Tinh nhìn chung quanh, bên cạnh võ đài, trên nóc nhà, trên bậc thềm, tất cả đều là ngự tiền thị vệ, chỉ cần Thác Bạt Diễm ra lệnh một tiếng thôi là hai người sẽ bị bắn thành thịt nát.

“Thác Bạt huynh!” Trần Tinh vội nói, “Không liên quan tới ta, ta bị hắn cưỡng ép …”

Hạng Thuật ngắt lời Trần Tinh, hướng về phía Đăng Minh điện: “Kiên đầu! Đi ra! Có chuyện tìm ngươi!”

Hai vạn người tức khắc xôn xao, chỉ vì xưng hô này đã nhiều năm không nghe thấy ở Trường An rồi.

Đăng Minh điện đáp lại bằng một giọng nói hào hùng, cười bảo: “Thuật Luật Không?! Một năm qua, rốt cuộc ngươi đã trốn đi đâu?”

Quân Tần vây quanh một tráng hán dáng người khôi ngô, mặc bố bào, để râu quai nón đang bước xuống bậc thềm, tráng hán đặt tay lên thiết nỏ của một thị vệ Ngự lâm quân, chung quanh đồng loạt vang lên tiếng thu nỏ. Ngay sau đó, mấy quan văn quan võ bước vội ra nghênh đón, sắc mặt kinh ngạc, nhìn tráng hán kia, lại dòm Hạng Thuật.

Thác Bạt Diễm: “Bệ hạ!”

“Phù Kiên?” Trần Tinh choáng váng luôn rồi.

Hạng Thuật tháo mặt nạ, ném sang một bên.

Chúng văn võ quan tức khắc kinh hô thành tiếng.

“Đại Thiền Vu?!”

Danh xưng ấy như sấm nổ bên tai Trần Tinh.

“Đại … Đại gì?” Trần Tinh hoang mang, “Hạng Thuật, bọn họ gọi ngươi là Đại gì cơ?”


	11. Chương 11: Cô vương

Sấm sét giữa trời quang, Đại, Thiền, Vu!

Trần Tinh lục lọi danh xưng này trong ký ức, nhớ lại rất nhiều chuyện bị cậu lãng quên khi còn sống tại Tấn Dương vào chín năm trước. Phụ thân từng đề cập rằng, danh xưng Đại Thiền Vu trước hết bắt nguồn từ người Hung Nô, là quân chủ của các bộ lạc người Hồ. Nhưng từ khi Lưu Uyên dẫn người Hung Nô nhập quan, lập quốc đặt tên là Hán Triệu, Đại Thiền Vu liền trở thành chức suông để lung lạc người Hồ ở tái ngoại, chỉ có chức vị, không có thực quyền.

Trải qua mấy chục năm, Hán Triệu sụp đổ, hoàng tộc Lưu thị của người Hung Nô diệt chủng, người Hán — Nhiễm Mẫn dựng Ngụy quốc, trao chức Đại Thiền Vu cho nhi tử của mình để quản lý chư Hồ. Sau đó Nhiễm Ngụy bại vong, chư Hồ phương Bắc không tài nào chịu nổi sự công phạt dành cho người Hồ nhập quan, bèn uống máu ăn thề ở Sắc Lặc Xuyên, lập ra minh ước gọi là “Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh”, đề ra một Đại Thiền Vu, chính là gia tộc Thuật Luật của người Thiết Lặc.

Kể từ đó, Đại Thiền Vu lập tức trở thành tù trưởng trên danh nghĩa của người Hồ, đương nhiên cũng thống soái Ngũ Hồ. Các tộc triều đình Trung Nguyên tiếp tục tới lượt ta lên sân khấu, long ỷ thay nhau ngồi, song vẫn không thể xem thường ảnh hưởng của chức Đại Thiền Vu ở trong lẫn ngoài trường thành.

Trong số các người Hồ, ngoài Chi, Yết, Khương, Tiên Ti, Hung Nô, tái ngoại có không ít du mục, các tộc vẫn lấy tộc trưởng dẫn đầu, phụng theo lệnh của tộc trưởng. Song mỗi tộc không thể đồng tâm hiệp lực, bởi vì sinh hoạt và cư trú trường kỳ, vướng mắc lợi ích chia làm nhiều bộ, tranh đấu nội bộ diễn ra không dứt, khó thể tháo gỡ, việc lập ra chức Đại Thiền Vu Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh nhằm để điều giải, thậm chí là trấn áp các bộ lạc trong ngoài phân tranh. Quan trọng hơn hết, dù Ngũ Hồ nhập quan sinh sống, thì huyết mạch và căn cơ của tổ tiên vẫn ở tái ngoại.

Hành động nhập quan năm đó đã dẫn tới tranh luận không ngớt trong tộc, thế nhưng vạn vật thay cũ đổi mới mới là đường ngay, trưởng lão già ở các tộc không còn đủ sức ngăn cản tộc nhân từ bỏ nơi mình sống, di cư hàng loạt vào quan nội, song vẫn không cam lòng trơ mắt mất đi quyền lực trong tay, vì vậy đề cử Đại Thiền Vu, cũng có ý kiềm chế Trung Nguyên.

Thời Hán Triệu, Nhiễm Mẫn, hay Tần của hiện tại, cùng với Yên quốc — Mộ Dung thị bị Phù Kiên chỉ huy san bằng, muốn kiến quốc xưng đế cần phải có một nghi thức nhất định không được phá vỡ — ấy chính là đợi Đại Thiền Vu, thủ lĩnh trên danh nghĩa của chúng Hồ ở phía Bắc trường thành tới đây, trao cho hoàng đế một quyển da dê được các chư tộc uống máu ký tên, dùng dây vàng cột lại, đại biểu cho tấm lòng trung thành, nguyện quy phục của các bộ trong lẫn ngoài.

Quá trình này còn được gọi là “Tử quyển kim thụ”, do da dê dính máu thề nên hiện màu tím nhạt. Cho dù hoàng đế ngoại tộc nhập quan thống trị rồi lại củng cố, cũng không thể bỏ qua quá trình này. Cũng chính vì vậy, hoàng đế hiếm khi tự kiêm nhiệm chức Đại Thiền Vu, bởi vì không ai muốn trao Tử quyển kim thụ cho chính mình, bằng không nhất định sẽ thành trò cười của chư Hồ.

Đại Thiền Vu thời Nhiễm Ngụy chỉ là chức suông, nhưng đối với Phù Kiên thì chưa hẳn, năm ấy nhiều thế hệ Phù gia đảm nhiệm tù trưởng Tây Nhung, lúc đoạt vùng Quan Trung từng nhận được sự trợ giúp to lớn của Đại Thiền Vu tiền nhiệm là Thuật Luật Tung, các Hồ liên quân không chỉ giúp Phù gia hãm chân kẻ địch, mà còn trở thành quân cờ hữu lực trong tay Phù Hồng.

Phù gia thậm chí từng nhất thời nguyện trung thành với nhà Tấn, cũng được sự ngầm đồng ý của Đại Thiền Vu mới đứng vững gót chân. Phù Kiện dựng Tần quốc, sau khi chết thì con là Phù Sinh kế vị, Phù Kiên được phong làm Đông Hải vương. Phù Sinh hoang dâm bạo ngược, ngang ngược thành thói, vì vậy Đại Tần bùng phát nội chiến, cũng nhờ Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Ôn liên hợp các bộ, kiềm chế quân đội của Phù Sinh giúp Phù Kiên.

Cuối cùng, Phù Kiên có được nửa giang sơn phương Bắc, ngoại trừ dựa vào chính bản lĩnh của gã, thì quan trọng nhất vẫn là gia tộc Thuật Luật ở ngoài trường thành.

Mà Trần Tinh vạn vạn không tài nào ngờ rằng, hộ pháp mình vô tình cứu được trong thành Tương Dương, thân phận lại là người thừa kế của Thuật Luật gia!

Phù Kiên cười ha ha, bá vai Hạng Thuật đón hắn vào Đăng Minh điện, Hạng Thuật như đã tập mãi thành quen, tiện tay chỉ một chỗ, bảo Trần Tinh ngồi đó.

“Mang chút đồ ăn lên.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Ta còn chưa ăn cơm trưa đâu, đói lắm rồi.”

Phù Kiên phân phó quan viên trong điện, sai người đi truyền cơm. Thác Bạt Diễm cũng mê man y như Trần Tinh, ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn lại ngươi, hai mắt Trần Tinh toát lên vẻ kinh sợ, khe khẽ xua tay, ý bảo ta cũng không biết gì hết.

Đăng Minh điện là nơi Phù Kiên phê tấu chương, để thống trị phương Bắc, vị Tần đế này phải gánh trách nhiệm lớn lao vô cùng, cho dù không được mấy ai thấu hiểu, gã vẫn tận tâm tận lực, hầu như ba bữa đều ăn trong điện. Mà lúc này Mộ Dung Xung đã được phong làm Bình Dương thái thú, trước đó đã qua bên kia nhậm chức. Từ khi Mộ Dung Xung đi, rất ít khi thấy Phù Kiên đến chỗ phi tần hậu cung, phần lớn thời gian đều tập trung vào chính sự.

“Thế mà ngươi đã biến mất ở nhân gian tròn một năm,” Phù Kiên nói, “Ta phái ra tín báo, tìm kiếm tung tích ngươi khắp nơi.”

Rượu được đưa lên rất nhanh, Hạng Thuật uống một chút, đáp: “Chuyện này nhân sinh khổ đoản, nói ra thì rất dài.”

Học ta, học ta đó! Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm.

Phù Kiên ra hiệu cho Thác Bạt Diễm lui xuống, không cần thủ vệ, trong điện chỉ còn lại ba người cùng một thái giám chờ lệnh.

“Vị tiểu huynh đệ này là ai?” Phù Kiên hứng thú nhìn Trần Tinh, nói, “Còn chưa giới thiệu nữa.”

“Tiểu hài tử nhặt được trên đường.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Thấy bề ngoài cũng xinh, nên tiện tay mang tới cho ngươi làm nam sủng, chỉ tiếc là một kẻ câm.”

“Ngươi …” Trần Tinh tức khắc đổi hướng sang Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lại chêm thêm câu nữa: “Ngươi không phải bị câm hả?”

Phù Kiên cười to một trận, Trần Tinh nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hạng Thuật! Tại sao ngươi không nói ta biết ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu?”

Hạng Thuật đáp một cách lãnh đạm: “Ta là ai, mắc mớ gì tới ngươi? Nói chung không phải hộ pháp là được.”

Phù Kiên cười nói với Trần Tinh: “Đến cùng hai ngươi làm sao quen biết nhau vậy? Thuật Luật Không nói linh tinh gì đó? Chắc là tên này đã đặt điều không ít về trẫm với ngươi rồi.”

Trần Tinh triệt để chịu thua, chậm đã, chẳng phải người này là Phù Kiên sao? Ta đang nói chuyện với Tần đế Phù Kiên?! Một đêm này xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, làm não cậu rối như tơ vò, nhất thời càng không biết nên hỏi gì.

Lúc này, có một mỹ nhân mang theo vài cung nhân tiến vào, vừa gặp Hạng Thuật liền nhàn nhạt bảo: “Vừa nãy trong cung huyên náo đến mức gà bay chó sủa, hạ nhân còn bảo có thích khách, khuyên ta mau trốn, ta nói không cần, quá nửa là Đại Thiền Vu tới đây, vừa gặp quả nhiên là thế.”

Đó chính là nữ tử đẹp nhất mà Trần Tinh từng thấy, tuy rằng cậu chưa gặp được bao nhiêu cô. Nữ tử ấy mặc tố bào, không chút phấn son, mang nét đặc trưng của người Tiên Ti, da trắng như ngọc, mày đẹp như than vẽ, xương gò má hơi cao, đượm nét phong tình thanh lãnh.

“Công chúa Thanh Hà,” Phù Kiên thấy Trần Tinh cứ ngắm nàng mãi, bèn cười nói, “Ngươi từng nghe chưa?”

Trần Tinh vội gật đầu hành lễ, trong mắt tràn đầy tán thưởng, Phù Kiên xưa nay vốn rộng lượng, biết người ta có ý khen mỹ mạo sủng phi của mình, thế là gật đầu như vật yêu thích được ngợi khen, hết sức hài lòng thích ý.

Công chúa Thanh Hà sai cung nhân mang đồ ăn lên, lại tự tay rót rượu cho ba người Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh và Phù Kiên, tiếp theo dẫn hết người rút khỏi điện, để bọn họ nói chuyện. Trần Tinh thấy công chúa Thanh Hà thấp giọng dặn dò Thác Bạt Diễm ở ngoài điện mấy câu, Thác Bạt Diễm cúi mình, cửa điện đóng lại, bấy giờ Hạng Thuật mới ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh ăn, đoạn nói với Phù Kiên: “Một năm trước, cô vương truy tra một chuyện, từ cửa Bắc xuôi Nam, một đường qua Hoàng Hà…”

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật đang nói rõ cho Phù Kiên, cũng bằng lòng giải thích với mình, thế là ăn một mạch, quyết định không hỏi nhiều, dù gì cũng đang đói, ăn trước rồi nói sau.

Hiện giờ Phù Kiên hiếu kỳ quan hệ của Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh tới mức nào? Đầu tiên là quan sát Trần Tinh, rồi mới lại chú ý đến Hạng Thuật.

“Ồ?” Phù Kiên nói, “Là chuyện sau khi phụ thân ngươi ốm chết đúng không.”

“Không sai.” Hạng Thuật nâng ly, cùng uống với Phù Kiên, lại nói, “Năm đầu nhận chức Đại Thiền Vu.”

Phù Kiên nhíu chặt mày, suy đoán thời điểm này Hạng Thuật đột nhiên xông vào Vị Ương cung, chắc chắn có việc hệ trọng cần báo động trước. Thực tế mấy năm qua, người Hồ ở tái ngoại đều chuyển về Quan Trung, Hồ Hán sống cùng nhau, sức ảnh hưởng của Đại Thiền Vu không còn được như năm đó. Chỉ có bộ lạc cá biệt không nỡ rời khỏi quê hương, vẫn làm du mục ở phía Bắc trường thành. Tính ra thì bộ phận này, chỉ kể nam tử trưởng thành thôi cũng đã gần mười vạn, không thể coi là ít, song cũng chưa hẳn đã nhiều.

Từ năm mười sáu tuổi, Hạng Thuật đã thay phụ thân nhậm chức Đại Thiền Vu, vừa sang năm thứ hai đã mai danh ẩn tích, may mà đối với các bộ ở tái ngoại, Đại Thiền Vu nhàn vân dã hạc quen rồi, biến mất vài năm không đến mức gây ra chuyện gì lớn. Chỉ có Phù Kiên chưa nhận kim thụ tử quyển từ tay Hạng Thuật mới sốt ruột tìm kiếm tung tích của hắn.

“Ở Nam ngạn Liêu Hà, nô bộ Ngõa Luân bị diệt toàn tộc chỉ trong một đêm.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Phù Kiên được nhắc nhở mới nhớ ra: “Một bộ lạc nhỏ mà thôi, hậu duệ đông người.”

Nô bộ Ngõa Luân chính là một chi của tộc Tiên Ti, người Hán gọi chung là Đông Hồ, Phù Kiên đương nhiên phải kiêng dè, nhưng đối với gã, bộ lạc này không quan trọng tới mức đó.

Hạng Thuật nói tiếp: “Nguyên nhân chết hết sức kỳ quặc, tất cả đều biến thành hoạt thi.”

Trần Tinh khựng lại, tiếp theo ngẩng đầu, khó thể tin mà nhìn Hạng Thuật.

“Ồ?” Phù Kiên ù ù cạc cạc, “Hoạt thi?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Người Hán gọi chúng là ‘Bạt’, tương truyền một khi Bạt xuất hiện, ắt sẽ gặp đại hạn.”

Đây là câu mà trên đường tới Trường An, Hạng Thuật nghe được từ Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân, Trần Tinh ăn cơm tối, trong đầu lại xoay chuyển không ngừng, từng sự kiện được xâu chuỗi lại với nhau — lời của Hạng Thuật rốt cuộc đã giải đáp được nghi vấn của cậu suốt chuyến đi này!

“Ồ …” Phù Kiên bán tin bán nghi, hiển nhiên vẫn chưa hiểu ý Hạng Thuật.

Không chờ Phù Kiên đáp lại, Hạng Thuật tiếp tục nói: “Lúc đó hung thủ trốn về phía Nam, khi ta đuổi tới Nam, chẳng biết vì sao lại trúng yêu thuật của gã, mất hết khí lực toàn thân. Đúng lúc bị một đội quân Tấn phát hiện, vân khốn ta ở Quan Trung, kế đó nhốt ta ở Tương Dương, sau đó nhờ ma xui quỷ khiến, phá thành mới có thể vượt ngục thoát thân.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hành tung của Hạng Thuật dần hiện rõ trong đầu Trần Tinh, đồng lõa của tên hắc y thần bí kia đã xuất hiện từ một năm trước rồi ư?! Vậy thế lực đứng sau hắc y nhân kia đang lén lút âm mưu chuyện gì? Bộ lạc hơn nghìn người đều chuyển hóa thành hoạt thi, mà Hạng Thuật vì điều tra chuyện này mới lên đường xuôi Nam. Cuối cùng bị bắt ở phía Nam, áp giải đến Tương Dương … chẳng trách trên đường tới Long Trung sơn, chỉ có mình hắn vào điều tra thi biến trong núi!

Nhưng Hạng Thuật nhất định còn che giấu chuyện gì đó … hoặc nói, hắn cho rằng không cần phải nói cho Phù Kiên. Trần Tinh bắt đầu suy tính, mai này phải nói rõ với Hạng Thuật mới được.

“Nửa năm sau, trời xui đất khiến, mới được thoát ngục, đi qua Trung Sơn một đường lên Bắc, rồi lại phát hiện mới…”

“May mà ngươi thoát được,” Phù Kiên cười nói, “Bằng không ta thực sự không biết phải bàn giao với Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh ra sao.”

“Lao ngục tai ương chỉ là thứ yếu,” Hạng Thuật nói tiếp, “Kỳ hoặc trong đó, ta quả thực không tài nào nghĩ ra …”

“Mà thôi,” Phù Kiên xua tay, ra hiệu không cần nói nữa, “Hôm nay tạm thời đừng nhắc chuyện này, mấy việc không quan trọng này cứ để đó đi, trở về là tốt rồi.”

Hạng Thuật thoáng nheo mắt, không trả lời.

Trần Tinh nhạy bén nhận ra Hạng Thuật bỗng nhiên nổi giận, bị Phù Kiên cắt ngang hai lần, nên Hạng Thuật chẳng buồn nói nữa. Đôi bên bất chợt im lặng một lúc, dường như đang suy tính điều gì, Phù Kiên lại cười nói: “Thời gian này ngươi cứ ở Trường An, đừng đi nữa.”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, Phù Kiên nói tiếp: “Đợi khi vào hạ, ta tế thiên xong sẽ khai phủ cho ngươi ở Trường An, huynh vẫn còn nhiều chuyện muốn chậm rãi nói với ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ, mắt lóe lên hàm ý phức tạp, Trần Tinh dùng cơm xong thì quan sát Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật chuyển dư quang sang nhìn cậu, cao giọng: “Người đâu!”

Ngoài điện có người tiến vào, Hạng Thuật ra hiệu: “Dẫn cậu ta xuống nghỉ ngơi.” Rồi nói với Phù Kiên: “Có chuyện cần nói.”

Trần Tinh chỉnh lại y phục, chần chờ: “Vậy, ta …” Lại nhìn cung nhân đang làm động tác “mời”, vì vậy bước ra khỏi Đăng Minh điện, một đội thái giám đang khom mình chờ, thấy là người đi cùng Đại Thiền Vu thì không dám chậm trễ, dẫn cậu về tẩm điện nghỉ ngơi trước.

Kết quả vừa đi được ba bước, sau lưng phát ra tiếng vang cực lớn, Trần Tinh hoảng sợ, toan quay đầu, một đám thái giám đã vội vã chen lên, vịn khe cửa nhìn vào bên trong, thỉnh thoảng sẽ nghe tiếng Phù Kiên căm phẫn quở mắng. Trần Tinh cũng muốn rình coi một chút, bọn thái giám lại rối rít xua tay bảo không có gì, đưa cậu về tẩm điện nghỉ ngơi.

Đây là nơi thoải mái nhất mà Trần Tinh được ngủ từ khi rời khỏi Tần Lĩnh, dưới nền đất cung điện Phù Kiên có củi lửa thông địa long, cả phòng đâu đâu cũng ấm cúng, giường được xông hương, trong điện sáng bừng, ở giữa đặt một tấm bình phong, lư hương lượn lờ khói bay. Dụng cụ rửa mặt, khăn vải nóng đều được chuẩn bị đủ đầy, một tấm bình phong vẽ mỹ nhân ngăn hai bên trong ngoài, gian ngoài dùng để đãi khách, bên trong thì đặt hai cái giường một lớn một nhỏ cho chủ và khách. Sau khi bọn thái giám lui ra, Trần Tinh đi dạo một vòng, thấy trong ngoài bình phong đều có một giường, nghĩ bụng, không biết lát nữa Hạng Thuật có về phòng này hay không, bèn trèo lên giường lớn không cởi y phục mà nằm.

Đại Thiền Vu… Trần Tinh vừa trằn trọc trở mình vừa nghĩ, Hạng Thuật đã lộ cho mình rất nhiều thông tin khi nói chuyện với Phù Kiên. Lại nhìn quan hệ của Hạng Thuật và Phù Kiên, dường như rất mật thiết, nói vậy, chức hộ pháp mình mời chào hy vọng càng trở nên xa vời …..

Trần Tinh chờ mãi chờ mãi mà chẳng thấy Hạng Thuật đến đây, nên dứt khoát ngủ luôn, không biết đã ngủ lâu mau, trong lúc mơ màng, cậu chợt nghe động tĩnh ngoài cửa điện, có người đang tiến vào.

“Dậy.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh đành phải bò dậy dù vẫn còn ngái ngủ.

Hạng Thuật đứng đó cúi đầu nhìn cậu, hai tay dang ra.

Trần Tinh ngủ tới mức mụ mị đầu óc, không rõ ý Hạng Thuật lắm, ôm hả? Vì vậy nhích lại gần, ôm eo Hạng Thuật, dựa vào người hắn.

Hạng Thuật sững người nhìn cậu như một tên ngốc, lập tức đẩy Trần Tinh sang một bên, cả giận: “Ngươi bệnh hả?”

Trần Tinh tức khắc tỉnh luôn.

“Ngươi làm gì đấy?!” Trần Tinh cũng phẫn nộ, “Lại ăn hiếp ta!”

Thái giám bên ngoài nghe động tĩnh, cuống quýt tiến vào, luôn mồm “Đại Thiền Vu Đại Thiền Vu, ta tới hầu hạ ngài”, Hạng Thuật lại mất kiên nhẫn hất tay, ra hiệu cho tất cả lui ra. Lúc này Trần Tinh mới vỡ lẽ, Hạng Thuật đang muốn mình thay y phục cho hắn.

Trần Tinh: “Dựa vào đâu bắt ta hầu hạ ngươi?”

Vẻ mặt Hạng Thuật hết sức khó coi, Trần Tinh lại phát hiện gò má Hạng Thuật có một vết bầm, rõ ràng là vết thương mới, bèn kinh ngạc thốt lên: “Ngươi đánh nhau với Phù Kiên?”

Hạng Thuật càng lộ ra biểu cảm mất kiên nhẫn, ngồi bên mép giường, Trần Tinh vẫn mù mờ ngồi đấy, Hạng Thuật buộc lòng phải tự thay y phục, cởi đai lưng, lộ ra lý y trắng tuyết. Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, bộ y phục này là ta mua cho ngươi đó, song thấy tâm trạng Hạng Thuật rõ ràng không tốt lắm, đành phải tiến lên, treo áo ngoài cho hắn, rồi đi qua lấy nước nóng, vứt khăn vải vào chậu đồng, làm nước văng tung tóe đầy mặt Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh: “Ta không biết hầu hạ, cũng chưa từng hầu hạ ai, đừng xem ta như tiểu tư của ngươi. Ngươi muốn đuổi ta đi, thì bây giờ ta sẽ đi ngay. Cho dù ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu, ta cũng chẳng sợ ngươi đâu.”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, rất muốn xắn tay áo động thủ đập cậu một trận, song đường đường là Đại Thiền Vu, đánh một thiếu niên trói gà không chặt chẳng có gì là vẻ vang, đành phải từ bỏ, vì vậy tiện tay chỉ sang cái giường khác, ý là cút qua đó ngủ.

Trần Tinh bò lên giường khác, Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Khoảng thời gian này cho phép ngươi ở trong cung. Điều kiện là tra rõ một chuyện…”

Trần Tinh xoay mặt vào tường, đắp chăn, nằm nghiêng bất động.

Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua bóng lưng Trần Tinh, nói tiếp: “Bạt loạn đến cùng bắt nguồn từ đâu, kẻ chủ mưu đằng sau là người phương nào. Có nghe không?”

“Ta đang nghe!” Trần Tinh mất kiên nhẫn nói.

Trần Tinh càng nghĩ càng phiền, Hạng Thuật rõ ràng chẳng coi cậu ra gì, mà nghĩ kĩ lại thì đúng vậy thật, hai người họ không thân cũng chẳng quen, mình nào có tư cách ra lệnh cho Hạng Thuật, buộc lòng phải nén giận: “Được, biết rồi, ta sẽ đi thăm dò, nhưng những lúc cần thiết, ngươi phải trợ giúp ta.”

Hạng Thuật từ chối ngay: “Không rảnh.”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi…”

Trần Tinh nhịn không được lật người lại, định bới móc hắn vài câu, ngươi ghê gớm lắm cơ, còn chẳng phải bị nhốt trong đại lao dưới nền đất Tương Dương hay sao? Nếu không nhờ lão tử cứu ngươi, lúc này phỏng chừng ngươi đã chết rồi… Nhưng vừa thấy Hạng Thuật nằm ngửa dưới dạ quang, gò má anh tuấn đẹp vô cùng, cơn giận bỗng chốc bay biến, oán khí đầy bụng vậy mà mắng chẳng nên lời. Cậu nghĩ thầm, thôi bỏ đi, tốt xấu gì cũng là người mình cứu, có trách thì trách bản thân xúi quẩy.

“Không cần ngươi đi theo.” Trần Tinh nói, “Ta cần xem văn sách Trường An và ghi chép tiền triều, còn phải điều tra trong thành, ngươi tạo điều kiện cho ta là được.”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, Trần Tinh biết hắn đã nghe, bèn xoay người ngủ.

Đây là đêm cậu ngủ bình yên nhất và cũng ấm áp nhất trong suốt mấy ngày qua, đông đi xuân đến, cậu ngủ một mạch tới khi mặt trời treo cao tít, hoa đào trong đình viện hoàng cung nở hai ba đóa, Trần Tinh bị tiếng động huyên náo bên ngoài đánh thức. Thoáng chốc cậu còn tưởng trong lúc ngủ bị lén bán đến nơi tập trung hàng hóa ở tái ngoại, ngoài điện cách tấm bình phong quả thực rộn ràng tiếng người, làm cậu phải giật mình ngồi dậy.

Hạng Thuật đã thay y phục, rửa mặt và dùng điểm tâm, hắn vận một thân cẩm bào màu tím, trên bào thêu chỉ vàng đồ đằng Thập Lục Hồ trong Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh, có ưng, sói, rắn, cáo, cò, v.v… bện bím đuôi sam, tay trái đeo ba chiếc nhẫn bảo thạch, eo buộc đai như rồng vàng quấn lưng, chân mang giày bó da hươu sơn đen, hai mắt sáng ngời, trong đôi mắt đen láy như điểm sao, gương mặt lạnh lùng, rành rành là dáng vẻ bại hoại, chiếm cái giường đặt giữa phòng như dã thú, một chân giẫm trên bàn gỗ, hướng mặt về phía người Hồ chen chúc đầy sảnh.

Thế nhưng diện mạo hắn chẳng tục tằng là mấy, đặc biệt là sau khi sửa sang sạch gọn rồi, gương mặt tuấn tú lộ ra, sắc da trắng nõn, đôi môi hồng hào, tựa như gấm vóc bọc bạch ngọc, không hề có nửa phần dã khí của võ nhân.

Trần Tinh vận một thân áo đơn trắng tinh vòng ra từ bình phong, tiếng người ồn ào ở đại sảnh đột nhiên ngưng bặt, mọi người đồng loạt đổ mắt lên thiếu niên người Hán gầy yếu này.

Hai người đối diện mấy giây ngắn ngủi, Trần Tinh lập tức vòng ra sau bình phong thay y phục chải rửa, nghe mấy thanh âm truyền từ bên ngoài bình phong, đại để là đám này tới khóc lóc kể lể với Hạng Thuật, họ đến từ các bộ tộc khác nhau ở tái ngoại, ngoài Ngũ Hồ đã nhập quan thì vẫn còn những bộ lạc có thế lực quan trọng như Thiết Lặc, Nhu Nhiên, Thất Vi cùng với Hung Nô, không ít dòng họ xa xôi không bị quản lý, đám mọi rợ này còn lỗ mãng hơn Ngũ Hồ ở quan nội, được người Hán gọi chung là “Tạp Hồ”.

Trong đó có người nói tiếng Tiên Ti, Trần Tinh từng học tiếng Tiên Ti, nghe hiểu mấy tên người Hồ này đang oán giận chính sách tôn Hán bài Hồ mấy năm nay của Phù Kiên, nhất trí mong rằng Hạng Thuật sẽ dùng thân phận Đại Thiền Vu ra mặt, làm chủ cho những người Hồ di cư vào quan nội. Thậm chí mấy lời như “lật đổ Phù Kiên”, “tôn Hạng Thuật làm cộng chủ phương Bắc”, “lần nữa dựng nước” cũng nói ra.

Hạng Thuật trầm mặc lắng nghe không đáp, Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, đám người Hồ này đúng là chẳng sợ chết, dám quang minh chính đại đề nghị làm sao thủ tiêu hoàng đế ngay dưới mắt Phù Kiên, lúc vòng ra bình phong lần nữa, trên cái bàn bé trong phòng đặt điểm tâm của mình, dùng đĩa đồng như cho chó ăn, Trần Tinh tự mình ngồi đấy dùng bữa.

Trần Tinh thấy Hạng Thuật đã uống xong ly trà sữa, đang lật qua lật lại cái ly bạc nạm đầy bảo thạch trong tay.

“Ta muốn tới Công Tào một chuyến.” Trần Tinh đột nhiên mở miệng, giọng nói lại bị nhấn chìm bởi tiếng ồn chung quanh. Hạng Thuật chẳng buồn đếm xỉa tới cậu, song Trần Tinh biết hắn nhất định nghe thấy, thành thử nhìn Hạng Thuật lom lom, ấy mà Hạng Thuật lại tỏ ra xuất thần, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng búng lên ly.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh gọi mấy tiếng, rốt cục nhịn hết nổi, gầm lên: “Thuật Luật Không!”

Cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng mở miệng, mất kiên nhẫn quát: “Ngươi đang nói chuyện với ai?!”

Giọng Hạng Thuật như sấm giật, nhóm người trong phòng nhất thời kinh ngạc, một đám già trẻ người Hồ thấy Trần Tinh dám vô lễ với Hạng Thuật, thì còn sao nữa? Tất cả đồng loạt có đao rút đao, có chủy thủ rút chủy thủ, cả tiếng quát mắng, cầm vũ khí sáng loáng đặt lên cổ Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật khiêu khích nhìn Trần Tinh, mày nhướng lên, cứ tưởng cậu sẽ lập tức sợ hãi xin tha, nào ngờ Trần Tinh chẳng có vẻ gì là sợ sệt.

“Người Hán từ đâu tới!”

“Giết giết!” Lúc này có người đặt chủy thủ trên cổ Trần Tinh, vừa ra vẻ vừa ngoảnh đầu nói với Hạng Thuật, “Giết nhé?”

“Không được!” Trần Tinh như gà đợi giết, phẫn nộ nói với người nọ, “Đang bận!”

Từ trước tới giờ cậu không sợ chết, suy cho cùng đối với một người chỉ còn sống được mấy năm, rất nhiều chuyện chẳng quan trọng là mấy.

“Ta phải tới Công Tào một chuyến, tìm danh sách những nơi cũ được di dời khi Trường An tu sửa.” Trần Tinh nhẫn nại nói.

“Ngươi có biết, mình đang nói chuyện với ai không?” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu của bọn họ, không phải của ta, tối qua đã nói đâu đấy rõ ràng, ngươi phải hỗ trợ ta, phải cung cấp trợ lực cho ta.”

Hạng Thuật quan sát Trần Tinh bằng hàm ý nguy hiểm, cuối cùng ra hiệu, đuổi đám người Hồ giương cung bạt kiếm vây chung quanh Trần Tinh, trầm giọng: “Ngươi đâu.”

Một tên thị vệ cấm quân lập tức tiến vào, Trần Tinh làm mặt bực dọc chỉnh lại y bào, đứng dậy đi theo.


	12. Chương 12: Làm mai

Cấm quân thị vệ ngoài cửa đưa mắt nhìn Trần Tinh, mặt mày cứ thấp thỏm.

“Ta sẽ không tùy tiện chém người như Thuật Luật Không,” Trần Tinh nói, “Yên tâm được chưa, chỉ cần dẫn ta tới Công Tào, phân minh giúp ta là được.”

Thị vệ nọ vội xua tay, như thể vô cùng căng thẳng, mắt chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc nhẫn trên tay Trần Tinh.

Thị vệ kia hiển nhiên không biết nói tiếng Hán, thấy nhẫn thì vội cúi mình, câu nệ quá mức. Trần Tinh mới nhớ ra, chiếc nhẫn đá dạ quang đượm nét cổ xưa này chính là thứ tối qua Thác Bạt Diễm tiện tay tháo cho cậu, bèn dùng tiếng Tiên Ti nói: “Thác Bạt Diễm đâu?”

Thị vệ lập tức khom người, làm thủ thế mời, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đợi ở đây một lát, rồi xoay người vội chạy đi thông truyền.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Chẳng mấy chốc, một bóng người vòng ra từ cuối hành lang dài, mặc một thân võ bào đỏ sẫm, hông đeo loan chủy _(dao găm cong)_ nanh sói dài chừng một thước, băng qua Vị Ương cung đầy những khóm hoa ngày xuân, chính là Thác Bạt Diễm ngọc thụ lâm phong.

Trần Tinh cười gọi: “Thác Bạt huynh!”

Thác Bạt Diễm mỉm cười trong gió xuân, quan sát chung quanh, nom có chút e thẹn, vội nói: “Đi đâu? Ta đi với ngươi.”

Trần Tinh mau chóng chối từ bảo không không, đã làm phiền ngươi lắm rồi, Thác Bạt Diễm lại cười nói: “Đừng ngại, đang làm nhiệm vụ nên cũng chán lắm, chi bằng đi dạo chung quanh với ngươi.” Nói đoạn, hắn cởi một chuỗi hạt châu bằng đá thanh kim đưa cho Trần Tinh, ân cần nói: “Này, cái này tặng cho ngươi.”

“Không không không!” Trần Tinh lập tức nghiêm mặt, “Tại sao là tặng đồ cho ta? Ta còn định trả nhẫn lại cho ngươi đây!”

Hễ gặp mặt là Thác Bạt Diễm lại đưa đồ cho cậu, làm Trần Tinh khó xử quá chừng, hai người đùn tới đẩy lui, Trần Tinh muốn tháo nhẫn nhưng bịt kẹt, tháo hoài không ra, lại khăng khăng không dám nhận, Thác Bạt Diễm bảo: “Ta đã cởi ra rồi, nào có đạo lý thu về?”

Cuối cùng, Trần Tinh đành phải mang nhẫn như cũ, nói rõ ý đồ đến đây, Thác Bạt Diễm cân nhắc, sảng khoái nói: “Được, ta dẫn ngươi đi.”

Thị vệ trong cung đông đảo, lại huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh rõ ràng, bước đi như gió, mắt nhìn thẳng, thị vệ tuần tra vừa thấy Thác Bạt Diễm liền nhao nhao lùi thành hai đường, cúi mình, hành lễ Tiên Ti, cho mời.

Ngoài cửa cung có xe ngựa đang chờ, đầu tiên Thác Bạt Diễm mời Trần Tinh lên xe, Trần Tinh định dịch sang một bên nhường chỗ cho hắn, Thác Bạt Diễm lại buông màn xe, xoay người lên ngựa, cưỡi ngựa đi bên cạnh. Cấm vệ hoàng gia mở đường, Tán kỵ thường thị đi theo, đây là đãi ngộ thiên tử Đại Tần mới có, Trần Tinh không khỏi bắt đầu mất tự nhiên, mở cửa xe ngó ra ngoài, trùng hợp Thác Bạt Diễm cũng đưa mắt nhìn cậu, tay trái chỉ bàn tay đang quấn cương ngựa của mình, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh xem nhẫn.

“Ngươi còn đeo chứ?” Thác Bạt Diễm hỏi.

“Hức, còn.” Trần Tinh bắt đầu rập rờn cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai, Thác Bạt Diễm nhiệt tình với mình quá mức, không phải nhất kiến chung tình luôn rồi chứ? Chỉ không biết Thác Bạt Diễm đối với ai cũng vậy, hay chỉ như thế với cậu.

Tính tình Thác Bạt Diễm không hề giống người Tiên Ti chút nào, trái lại giống người Hung Nô hơn, nói chuyện chưa bao giờ quanh co lòng vòng, lại hỏi: “Vì sao ngươi lại đi theo Đại Thiền Vu? Hai người có quan hệ gì?”

Hắn không hỏi còn may, vừa hỏi xong, Trần Tinh rốt cuộc nhịn hết nổi, thò tay từ cửa sổ xe ngựa, kéo vạt áo Thác Bạt Diễm: “Ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, nghe ta nói thật tỉ mỉ …”

Vì vậy Trần Tinh kể cho Thác Bạt Diễm nghe từ đầu chí cuối quá trình mình làm sao quen biết Hạng Thuật, Thác Bạt Diễm nghe xong thì ngỡ ngàng, cuối cùng cũng tới cửa Công Tào, bèn gật đầu với cậu. Quan viên Công Tào vừa thấy Thác Bạt Diễm đến thì dồn dập hành lễ, hai người tới nơi lưu trữ tài liệu cứ như vào chốn không người.

“… Cho nên,” Trần Tinh nói, “Hiện giờ ta phải điều tra cho rõ vấn đề quan thự biến động.”

“Thì ra là vậy.” Thác Bạt Diễm như đang suy tư, lại cười nói, “Còn tưởng ngươi là người nhà của Đại Thiền Vu, có người còn bảo, hắn cùng người Hán là … ờm.”

“Là cái gì? Ờm …” Trần Tinh vừa mở miệng, lập tức nhận ra có lẽ Thác Bạt Diễm định nói “Tưởng rằng ngươi là tức phụ của Đại Thiền Vu”, để tránh cho lúng túng, hai người đều không lên tiếng.

Dưới sự thống trị của Phù Kiên, triều đình vẫn tiếp tục dùng chế độ Tam Tỉnh thời Tấn, chính sự thì giao cho sáu Thượng thư Lại Bộ, Điện Trung, Ngũ Binh, Điền Tào, Độ Chi, Tả Dân. Lại Bộ phụ trách việc thăng giáng quan viên; Điện Trung phụ trách quản lý đế gia và cung đình, thờ cúng và các nghi lễ khác; Ngũ Binh là bộ môn chuyên về trưng binh khai chiến. Điền Tào phụ trách ruộng, đất, thủy lợi, thủ tục xây dựng cả nước; Độ Chi chỉ quan tâm tài chính; Tả Dân thì chủ quản lao dịch, tất cả chính vụ liên quan đến nhân khẩu lưu động. Sáu thượng thư thống lĩnh mười lăm Tào, mỗi Tào có Lang trung, phụ trách các việc chính sự có to có nhỏ.

Công Tào mà Trần Tinh tới, tức là quan nha tương ứng được xây thêm khi Trường An, Lạc Dương, v.v … kiến thiết lại thành thị. Dạo ấy ngoại trừ võ quan trong triều, phần lớn quan văn thuần một sắc người Hán, văn bản qua lại cũng dùng toàn chữ Hán. Triều đình không phải không muốn dùng người Hồ, ngặt nỗi từ xưa tới giờ, đệ tử quan gia Ngũ Hồ chỉ biết phá hoại, nói tới vấn đề trị quốc thì rặt một đám dốt đặc cán mai. Văn tự không thống nhất, xem cũng xem không hiểu, hễ ầm ĩ sẽ không nhịn được mắng đối phương là mọi rợ. Một đám người man cãi vã không được việc, cuối cùng vẫn hết cách, đành xin giúp đỡ từ người Hán.

Từ bé Phù Kiên đã đọc sách thánh hiền, lòng luôn hướng về thịnh thế thi thư của Trung Nguyên, biết mặc dù người Hồ dựa vào vũ lực hùng mạnh xưng bá phương Bắc, song chưa hẳn có thể dài lâu. Huống chi đánh giặc cần thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa, ai thắng ai thua thật khó mà nói. Cũng chỉ vì lối sống hoang dâm thối nát của triều đình nhà Tấn nên người Hán mới bị đẩy đến cục diện thua yếu này. Chứ nếu luận về hành quân đánh giặc, người Hán vẫn rõ ràng đâu ra đó, bắt đầu từ Tần Trang Công đánh bại Tây Nhung cứu Chu Vương thất, rồi đến thời Lưỡng Hán, hay triều Tào Ngụy, lần nào cũng đánh cho các tộc tái ngoại khóc cha gọi mẹ, hễ nghe tên Lý Quảng, Vệ Thanh, Hoắc Khứ Bệnh, v.v … thì lập tức rẽ ngay sang đường khác.

Cũng chính vì vậy, Phù Kiên mới ra nghiêm lệnh, lệnh cho tất cả Hồ tộc tái ngoại bỏ phong tục Hồ, đọc sách người Hán, bằng không quanh đi ngoảnh lại vẫn là vượn đội mũ người, phải cấp tốc thống nhất thiên hạ nhân mấy chục năm người Hán tạm thời vô lực phản kháng, không thì đợi khi chủ nhân Trung Nguyên lấy lại tinh thần, kết cục ra sao ngược lại khó mà nói.

Lang trung Công Tào thấy Thác Bạt Diễm đích thân cùng tới đây thì biết không thể thất lễ với Trần Tinh, vì vậy tự tay mang tông quyển _(sổ ghi chép nhiều thế hệ)_ trên trăm năm qua của thành Trường An, tạo điều kiện cho cậu lật xem.

“Ngươi đọc hiểu không?” Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn tấm lụa lít nha lít nhít đầy mắt, trên đó toàn là chữ vuông, đối với hắn cứ như là thiên thư vậy.

“Đương nhiên rồi!” Trần Tinh quả thực không biết phải nói sao, đáp, “Dầu gì ta cũng là người Hán mà.”

Lang trung Công Tào đỡ trán, liếc mắt ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh, ý là nói chuyện với Hồ man thì coi chừng chút đi, đừng chọc giận họ. Trần Tinh ngồi ngay ngắn, hơi cúi người, biết hắn có ý tốt. Lang trung Công Tào nói: “Hai vị đại nhân từ từ xem.” Rồi lui ra ngoài.

Thác Bạt Diễm: “Đây là văn tự cổ đại à? Không ít người Hán chưa chắc đã đọc được toàn bộ đâu.”

Trần Tinh cười nói: “Từ tấm bé ta đã được học đọc sách viết văn, ngày ngày theo cha ta mưa dầm thấm đất, dần dần học xong hết rồi.”

Thác Bạt Diễm tự tay cuốn mành lên, để ánh mặt trời có thể chiếu vào. Trong thành Trường An đâu đâu cũng trồng cây lê, chợt có vài cánh hoa trắng tuyết bay vào, không khí ngày xuân làm tâm thần sảng khoái.

“Ngươi có thuộc 《Việt Nhân Ca》 không?” Thác Bạt Diễm lại hỏi.

Trần Tinh dở khóc dở cười, mở tông quyển ra: “Đêm nay là đêm nào, đưa thuyền trôi giữa dòng. Hôm nay là hôm nào, được cùng vương tử chung thuyền.”

“Ôi thật là ngại ngùng, người chẳng trách cứ chi.”

“Tâm phiền mãi không dứt, được quen biết vương tử …”

Thác Bạt Diễm cười nói: “Trên ngọn núi có cây, này cây có cành nhánh.”

Trần Tinh không chút để ý, thuận miệng đọc: “Trong tim ta có người, mà này người chẳng hay.” 

Hai người ngồi ngay ngắn trên tháp rộng, Trần Tinh không cởi lớp ngoài, cung cung kính kính thỉnh án tông mấy trăm năm trước đặt trong hộp gỗ đã phong kín nhiều năm, miễn cưỡng ghép lại mảnh giấy rách thời Hán, bắt đầu phục hồi bản đồ Trường An thời Hán.

Thác Bạt Diễm ngồi bên cạnh nhìn Trần Tinh như làm ảo thuật, nhất thời trong phòng chỉ nghe thấy tiếng giấy vụn, Trần Tinh đã chắp vá được non nửa bản đồ Trường An, nhận ra Thác Bạt Diễm đang nhìn mình, liên hệ với ánh mắt trước đó của lang trung Công Tào, cậu mơ hồ nhận ra, giữa người Hồ và Hán ở Trường An có quá nhiều sóng ngầm cuồn cuộn lưu chuyển, đôi bên cách nhau cả một con sông lớn khó thể vượt qua, rồi nhìn nhau bằng đôi mắt đầy cảnh giác.

Người Hồ kiêng dè đề phòng người Hán, song trong sự kiêng dè ấy vẫn có thể nhận ra chút “ngưỡng mộ”. Thể như trời sinh người Hán đã cao hơn người Hồ một bậc, hiện giờ như thần tiên ngã xuống phàm trần, Ngũ Hồ nhất thời không biết xử trí làm sao, chỉ có thể ngu muội điên cuồng nhốt chủ nhân Trung Nguyên đã từng cao cao tại thượng, rồi mặc sức nhục nhã phát tiết, tàn nhẫn chà đạp.

“Ngươi muốn học chữ Hán không?” Nghĩ đến đây, Trần Tinh thình lình nói với Thác Bạt Diễm.

Thác Bạt Diễm đáp ngay tắp lự: “Muốn chứ, nhưng học không được.”

Trần Tinh đoán có lẽ đại nho trong thành Trường An phiền chán người Hồ, nên không có hứng mở rộng phương pháp giáo dục cho họ, càng lười đi học ngôn ngữ của đám man tộc Tiên Ti. Họ chỉ dạy qua quýt, học được là tạo hóa của họ, còn học không được thì cũng thây kệ. Vì vậy, cậu hào phóng viết một bài thơ, chính là bài 《Đi mãi lại đi mãi》 trong quyển một của 《Mười chín bài thơ cổ》, cũng là bài đầu tiên năm đó phụ thân dạy cậu biết chữ, rồi dùng tiếng Tiên Ti chú âm cho từng chữ.

“Đi mãi rồi lại đi mãi, cùng quân sinh tử biệt ly,” Thác Bạt Diễm bắt đầu nghiêm túc học chữ Hán, “Xa cách nhau hơn vạn dặm, mỗi người ở một chân trời.”

Trần Tinh tìm được ký hiệu kiến trúc của Trường An vào thời Hán ba trăm năm trước, bắt đầu đối chiếu với bản vẽ năm đó, cười bảo: “Có phải bệ hạ Phù Kiên cho các ngươi đọc sách người Hán, còn phải khảo hạch nữa không?”

“Há chỉ thế?” Thác Bạt Diễm bất đắc dĩ nói, “Mùng một, mười lăm mỗi tháng phải khảo thí. Hồi đó học tiếng Hán, là đại nhân Vương Mãnh dạy ta đó.”

Thác Bạt Diễm nói tiếng Hán rất trôi chảy, chỉ tội không biết chữ, may mà Phù Kiên cũng biết cái khó của võ quan, nên tiêu chuẩn khảo hạch đỡ hơn quan văn.

“Vương Mãnh à.” Trần Tinh ngừng làm việc, nhớ lại rất nhiều chuyện từ cái tên đã lâu không nghe này, đi tới giá sách gỡ bản vẽ đối ứng, thuận miệng nói, “Xem ra bệ hạ rất thích người Hán.”

Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn chăm chú giấy chú giải kia, hai mắt khẽ nâng nhìn sang chỗ Trần Tinh, rồi lại thu về, nói: “Đầu năm nay ban pháp lệnh, thông hôn với tộc người Hán các ngươi, nếu cưới người Hán, thực bổng sẽ tăng một phần, ngũ phẩm trở lên thì được ban thưởng một đôi ngọc quyết gia truyền, bệ hạ đích thân giá lâm, chủ hôn cho đệ tử các tộc.”

Trần Tinh cười nói: “Vậy, Thác Bạt huynh định cưới tức phụ người Hán à?”

Mặt Thác Bạt Diễm thốt nhiên đỏ bừng, thấy Trần Tinh kiễng chân với quyển trục trên tầng cao nhất của giá sách, bèn đứng dậy thay cậu nhẹ nhàng lấy xuống một bó to, giơ ngón tay chỉ lên trên, đáp: “Vi huynh vẫn muốn đợi thêm, vì bệ hạ còn một pháp lệnh nữa muốn ban bố.”

“Ồ?” Trần Tinh chìa tay nhận quyển trục, hỏi, “Pháp lệnh gì?”

“Đến lúc đó, bất kể nam hay nữ của thiên hạ này, đều có thể cưới làm vợ.” Thác Bạt Diễm trịnh trọng đáp.

Trần Tinh nhất thời không đón được, làm rơi mấy quyển trục ào ào xuống đất.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Thác Bạt Diễm vội khom người nhặt giúp cậu, nói: “Cũng tại người Hán các ngươi phản đối, bằng không đã xong xuôi từ lâu rồi.”

“Chẳng phải thừa lời hay sao?!” Trần Tinh quả thực hết biết làm sao, “Nam làm sao thành thân được? Bệ hạ cũng xằng bậy quá rồi!”

Thác Bạt Diễm phản bác: “Tại sao không thể thành thân?”

Trần Tinh: “Chuyện này …”

Trần Tinh nhặt mấy quyển trục xong, nghe Thác Bạt Diễm nói rõ nguyên nhân, mới biết không ngờ Phù Kiên lại có tâm tư này. Mấy năm trước, Phù Kiên sủng ái tỷ đệ công chúa Thanh Hà và Mộ Dung Xung, đặc biệt là nặng tình sâu sắc với Mộ Dung Xung, còn gọi người ta là “Phượng Hoàng Nhi”. Càng không kiêng dè nghị luận của người trong thiên hạ.

Từ xưa đến nay, trên sao thì dưới làm vậy, vì thế các bộ quý tộc bắt đầu sôi nổi noi theo Phù Kiên, nhất là đám người xuất thân võ nhân, thấy thiếu niên có dung mạo xinh đẹp liền theo đuổi, lấy yêu đương làm vui. Bởi vậy phong tục Trường An ngày càng thay đổi đáng kể, phàm là quý tộc thế gia sẽ mượn danh kết nghĩa, kỳ thực là hành động tôn sùng Tấn Tần kết duyên.

Chỉ có người Hán Trường An lại nghĩ, nuôi nam sủng thì cứ nói nuôi nam sủng, đều là chuyện xấu lão tổ tông bọn ta chơi còn thừa từ thời Lưu Bang, loại chuyện này còn thiếu hay sao? Nhất định phải quang minh chính đại đem ra nói, chẳng lẽ có bệnh à?

Mà Phù Kiên trông đi ngoảnh lại, than vãn thật nhiều, lại không buông được Bình Dương thái thú Mộ Dung Xung ở bên sông xa xôi, bèn quyết chí thúc đẩy lệnh hôn phối mới, khuyến khích bất kể Hồ Hán, vừa đến tuổi nam đinh thì có thể thành thân với nam đinh. Như thể muốn dùng pháp lệnh mới này tỏ bày nỗi lòng với Mộ Dung Xung.

Thế là tập thể quan văn người Hán bùng nổ, làm vậy sao mà coi được?! Đây là lật đổ lễ giáo, âm dương hỗn loạn, làm chuyện thiên hạ đều cho rằng sai trái, đi ngược với luật pháp của tổ tông thánh hiền! Chưa đề cập tới những việc khác, nhưng bất hiếu có ba, không con nối dòng là tội lớn nhất, chuyện sinh dục phải làm thế nào?

Đáp án của Phù Kiên là có thể nạp thiếp mà, hoặc nhận làm con thừa tự chẳng phải được rồi sao?

Không được không được, chúng quan văn lòng đầy sục sôi, vội vàng can gián, tạm thời không nói đến vấn đề hậu đại, nam nhân cùng nam nhân thành hôn, quả thực cười chết người, xưa nay chưa từng nghe! Đương nhiên, đám đọc sách này cũng hết sức sợ hãi, lỡ như nam hôn được ban hành, nếu mình bị võ quan người Hồ ép cưới, chẳng phải tổn hại danh tiết rồi sao!

Phù Kiên tiếp tục đáp lại rằng, từ cổ chí kim, chuyện ngoại tộc làm hoàng đế ở đại địa Trung Hoa cũng chưa từng nghe nói, chẳng phải ta vẫn đăng cơ đấy thôi? Có vấn đề gì? Ngươi nói có phải hay không?

Trần Tinh vội bảo: “Phải phải phải, là ta học sách cổ không biết vận dụng… Ta phải nhìn xa trông rộng, tiếp thu sự vật mới.”

Vì vậy Thác Bạt Diễm lại cúi đầu đọc thơ, nói: “Ta thấy ngươi, ừm… cho nên …”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên ý thức được có chút nguy hiểm, vừa khuyến khích Hồ Hán thông hôn, vừa cổ vũ nam tử thành hôn với nhau, hôm nay ngươi nói ra … liệu có hàm ý khác không?

“Cho nên?” Trần Tinh cảnh giác, “Cho nên cái gì?”

“Cho nên ta tưởng, ngươi là … vợ của Đại Thiền Vu.” Thác Bạt Diễm nghiêm túc nói.

“Ta làm sao có thể là vợ hắn!” Trần Tinh gầm lên, thiếu chút nữa lật bàn, “Muốn nói cũng phải nói hắn là vợ ta! Không! Đây không phải vấn đề ai là vợ ai, ta và tên Hạng Thuật khốn kiếp kia không có bất cứ quan hệ nào …”

Trong Vị Ương cung.

“Ách xì!” Hạng Thuật bỗng nhiên hắt hơi một cái, làm mọi người trong phòng hoảng sợ.

Ngoài trời bóng ngả về Tây, khách tới đã thay đổi một nhóm, đêm qua bên trong Vị Ương cung truyền tin, nhà nhà Trường An nghe nói thiếu chủ Thuật Luật gia nhập kinh, bèn khẩn trương đến đây làm mai. Phù Kiên cực kỳ hào phóng với người bạn cũ tái ngoại này, dành hẳn cho Hạng Thuật nghi thức khai phủ cùng đãi ngộ của Tam ty.

Mặc dù chưa nghe tiếng gió về chức quan cụ thể, song cũng sẽ không thấp hơn Thái úy, Hạng Thuật còn có Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh đứng sau ủng hộ, giờ này không tới làm mai, thì mấy ngày sau đã chậm!

Trưởng tử phải kế thừa gia nghiệp, nên các thiếu niên mà họ mang tới không ai không là tiểu nhi tử. Bên cạnh đó, cũng có phụ huynh mang tranh vẽ nữ nhi đến cho Đại Thiền Vu đánh giá, mặc kệ Hạng Thuật thích nam hay nữ, cứ đưa tới cho nhìn một cái rồi nói sau.

Hạng Thuật bị làm cho phiền lòng, thế nhưng đều là quý tộc, làm gì cũng phải nể mặt, không thể đuổi đánh người ta ra ngoài.

Vì vậy, cả sảnh chật kín thiếu niên lang dung mạo như tranh, có người Tiên Ti, người Hung Nô, người Chi, mỗi người một phong thái. Sáu, bảy nhà quý tộc chấp sự Ngũ Hồ còn không ngừng đưa tranh tới trước mặt hắn.

Các thiếu niên lang lần lượt rót từng chén trà cho Hạng Thuật, đây là lễ tiết làm mai trong Cổ Minh, khởi nguồn từ dân tộc du mục ở tái ngoại, có chàng trai tới cửa, nếu cô nương coi trọng, thì nhấc bình rót một chén trà, bày tỏ có thể làm quen thân cận, có thời gian thì cùng nhau phóng ngựa rong ruổi, xem trời là chăn, coi đất như thảm ngủ, oanh oanh liệt liệt một phen. Nếu không hợp mắt, thì tránh không uống, đổi thành phụ huynh dâng trà, ý là diện mạo ngươi làm ta không hài lòng, có thể cút được rồi.

Theo năm tháng, cuối cùng đổi thành tự tay rót một chén trà sữa, tỏ thành ý làm mai.

Hạng Thuật quả thực không rõ, Phù Kiên thích ‘làm’ Mộ Dung Xung, mình gã muốn ‘làm’ thì cũng thôi, sao còn khuyến khích cả Trường An kẻ sau người trước chen nhau bắt đầu cái trò này. Trà sữa dâng lên, hắn không hề uống, bởi một khi uống chén của nhà nào, đồng nghĩa ngầm thừa nhận có thể thử gặp nhau.

Những nhà ở đây đều là quý tộc người Hồ, Hạng Thuật không tiện công khai làm họ mất mặt, đành phải nói: “Mấy trà sữa ở sau chưa kịp rót, ta đã sai người đưa về rồi, để chén không cũng như nhau.”

Nói xong thì liếc sang đồng hồ nước bên cạnh, coi thử đã mấy canh giờ, mày khẽ nhướng lên.

Khách tới lại lần lượt rời đi, gần đến hoàng hôn, Hạng Thuật chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay quá sức rườm rà phức tạp, toan đứng dậy thì bỗng thấy ngoài điện có một bóng người, lập tức mở miệng: “Vũ Văn Tân? Có chuyện gì? Vào đi.”

Vũ Văn Tân được gọi vào, lập tức hớn hở đi tới, lúc này các thiếu niên thế gia vẫn chưa đi hết, tất cả đều nhìn gã chòng chọc. Hạng Thuật định trào phúng gã mấy câu, Vũ Văn Tân lại tươi cười niềm nở, trực tiếp rạp xuống đất: “Bái kiến Đại Thiền Vu! Đêm qua tiểu nhân quả thực có mắt không tròng!”

Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nhìn Vũ Văn Tân, dù sao cũng không thể ra tay đánh người đang cười, bởi vậy hắn không thể phát tác, đành nói: “Ngươi có mấy huynh đệ tỷ muội? Cứ đặt tranh đây.”

Vũ Văn Tân cười hì hì, đầu tiên là bước sang một bên, nhấc bình rót trà sữa, tự tay dâng tới trước mặt Hạng Thuật trong cái nhìn quái dị của hắn, thẹn thùng bảo: “Đại Thiền Vu, ta không có huynh đệ tỷ muội … Ta chỉ là vẫn luôn …”

Hạng Thuật: “Đi ra ngoài.”

Vũ Văn Tân đặt chén trà xuống, muốn tới ôm chân Hạng Thuật, tha thiết nói: “Đại Thiền Vu, ta vẫn luôn ngưỡng mộ ngài. Những năm qua chậm chạp không thành thân chỉ vì hy vọng, có thể được chiêm ngưỡng phong thái ngài như hôm nay, đi theo làm tùy tùng, vì ngài …”

Hạng Thuật nhấc chân, tránh cái ôm của Vũ Văn Tân, trực tiếp đạp gã ra ngoài.

“Người đâu, đi nói cho Kiên đầu!” Hạng Thuật giận dữ quát, “Tịch biên cả Vũ Văn gia, đày cả nhà về U Châu, trong vòng một trăm năm không được tiến vào Quan Trung.”

“Đại Thiền Vu tha mạng!” Vũ Văn Tân kinh hãi, không biết chọc trúng hắn chỗ nào, vội quỳ trong đình viện xin tha, mặc dù không biết Phù Kiên có nghe lời Hạng Thuật mà tịch biên cả nhà gã hay không, nhưng cũng phải e sợ một khi Hạng Thuật ngồi trên cao, nhất định sẽ gây sự với gã. Trong lúc xin tha, bên ngoài lại có thêm một nữ hài xinh đẹp tới đây, không thông truyền đã đi thẳng vào điện.

Hạng Thuật nhìn lướt qua, thấy là công chúa Thanh Hà, công chúa Thanh Hà dở khóc dở cười, nhìn Vũ Văn Tân rồi nói: “Vũ Văn Tân sao lại chọc giận ngươi rồi?”

Vũ Văn Tân thấy thế cũng gấp gáp nói: “Ta không biết! Ta …”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta cũng không biết.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà: “……”

Công chúa Thanh Hà quen Vũ Văn Tân nên nói đỡ vài câu, Hạng Thuật không đáp, công chúa Thanh Hà ra hiệu cho Vũ Văn Tân đứng dậy, không nói mục đích đến đây, chỉ cười mỉm lật xem những bức họa trên bàn: “Ồ, xem ra hôm nay làm mai không ít, có người Hán không?”

“Không có.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng đáp.

Hạng Thuật cùng công chúa Thanh Hà là người quen cũ, ở hội ngựa dưới Âm Sơn vào bảy năm trước, công chúa Thanh Hà nữ phẫn nam trang, tham gia vây săn, được nổi bật một phen. Đêm qua nhìn thấy nhau, hai người không tiện nhiều lời, dự là hôm nay tới đây ôn chuyện.

“Nhiều trà vậy cơ à, muốn dùng để bái thần luôn hay sao?” Công chúa Thanh Hà mặc kệ Vũ Văn Tân đang đứng bên ngoài, định lấy trà trên bàn, Hạng Thuật lại bảo: “Đều là làm mai, uống ly nào sẽ phải cưới người đó.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà biết quy củ, đành phải bỏ qua mười hai chén trà đặt ngay hàng thẳng lối kia, tự rót cho mình nửa chén trà rồi uống, đoạn nói: “Vừa trở về từ chỗ bệ hạ, nói đến độ khô cả miệng lưỡi, vừa hay đến chỗ ngươi xin trà uống.”

Chỉ khi ở trước mặt Phù Kiên, công chúa Thanh Hà mới dịu dàng lẳng lặng lúc đãi khách, chứ bình thường không bị gò bó quen rồi, so với đêm qua cứ như hai người khác nhau. Đối với người quen cũ, giọng điệu Hạng Thuật cũng ôn hòa hơn: “May mà đệ đệ ngươi đã là của người khác, bằng không hiện giờ ta cũng đuổi ngươi ra ngoài.”

Đôi mắt sáng của công chúa Thanh Hà đảo một cái, lại cười nói: “Thuật Luật đại ca sao biết ta chỉ có một đệ đệ?”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi.

Công chúa Thanh Hà ngồi một bên, giải thích: “Bệ hạ lỗ mãng soạn ra pháp lệnh này, cũng không phải cố tình dằn vặt ngươi. Hôm nay ta đặc biệt tới đây không phải muốn nói với ngươi về việc cưới xin…”

Hạng Thuật thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Công chúa Thanh Hà: “Tính hỏi ngươi, huynh đệ người Hán hôm qua ngươi dẫn tới đã thành thân chưa? Cậu ta là người của ngươi à?”

“Tiểu tư.” Hạng Thuật lãnh đạm nói, “Không phải.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà vui mừng “A” một tiếng, nói tiếp: “Vậy thì tốt quá rồi, bởi vì ta còn một đệ đệ.”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Công chúa Thanh Hà lại nói: “Tên Thác Bạt Diễm, mười bốn tuổi vào cấm quân, năm nay mười tám, đi theo bệ hạ đã nhiều năm, chẳng biết hôm qua vì sao vừa gặp đã xem trọng tiểu tư của ngươi …”

Hạng Thuật: “……………………”

Công chúa Thanh Hà lại thân thiết nói: “Vũ Văn Tân, nghe nói các ngươi vốn là chỗ quen biết hồi trước?”

Vũ Văn Tân ở bên ngoài nói không ngớt: “Phải phải, cha cậu ta tên Trần Triết, nguyên quán ở Tấn Dương.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà làm như nhìn không hiểu sắc mặt của Hạng Thuật, lại vui sướng bảo: “Đêm qua ta nghe Diễm Nhi nói đến việc này, hóa ra là người Hán có danh vọng thế cơ đấy, từ khi thành niên, Diễm Nhi đã tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn tìm một nam hài nhà như vậy, vừa khéo trong Thác Bạt bộ, hắn cũng là tiểu nhi tử, ta thấy chỉ cần ngươi gật đầu, ta sẽ lập tức đi thưa với bệ hạ.”

Hạng Thuật buộc phải sửa lời: “Ta không quản được chuyện này, cũng chả quen cậu ta.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà lộ vẻ mặt nghi hoặc.


	13. Chương 13: Tìm kiếm

Trong phòng tông quyển ở Công Tào.

“A!” Trần Tinh vui mừng thốt lên, “Cuối cùng cũng tìm được!”

Trần Tinh trải bản đồ xây dựng cổ thành Trường An ba trăm năm trước, hỏi Thác Bạt Diễm: “Đây là nơi nào?”

Thác Bạt Diễm chủ quản phòng thủ trong lẫn ngoài thành, đương nhiên nhìn một cái đã nhận ra ngay, đáp: “Thành Tây, Tùng Bách cư. Để mai ta mang ngươi qua đó.”

Trần Tinh muốn nhân lúc mặt trời chưa xuống núi thuận tiện qua đó xem luôn, song sực nhớ Thác Bạt Diễm đã giúp đỡ mình cả buổi chiều, không chừng trong cung còn nhiều việc không thể tự ý rời khỏi cương vị, bèn cảm tạ Thác Bạt Diễm, muốn tự mình qua đó, Thác Bạt Diễm lại khăng khăng đưa cậu hồi cung, bằng không không tiện bàn giao.

Trần Tinh nhất thời không lay chuyển được, đành phải từ biệt Thác Bạt Diễm ở ngoài ngự hoa viên. Trần Tinh không hề muốn về tẩm điện nhìn sắc mặt Hạng Thuật tí nào, nhưng sự tình đã có tiến triển, nói hắn biết một tiếng cũng là chuyện đương nhiên, vì vậy chuẩn bị về tiện thể ăn cơm tối luôn.

Lúc này, Hạng Thuật đang làm mặt chết lặng nghe công chúa Thanh Hà giới thiệu biểu đệ của mình, hóa ra cô mẫu của Thanh Hà và Mộ Dung Xung năm đó gả tới Thác Bạt bộ, mặc dù là chính thê song lại không có con, sau đó phu quân có thứ tử, chính là Thác Bạt Diễm. Từ bé Thác Bạt Diễm đã không được sủng ái, trong nhà không ai có lòng chăm sóc, chỉ mỗi tổ mẫu là thương yêu hắn vô cùng. Sau khi tổ mẫu buông tay nhân gian, Thác Bạt Diễm vừa lên mười bốn, được an bài vào cấm quân, là hạt giống tốt để tập võ, một tay [kích](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%ADch_\(v%C5%A9_kh%C3%AD\)) giỏi trổ hết tài năng trong đợt tuyển võ, dung mạo lại như mỹ ngọc, lập tức được Phù Kiên ưu ái, gọi tới bên người.

Hai năm sau, Mộ Dung Xung rời kinh nhậm chức, Phù Kiên cô đơn quạnh quẽ, liền di tình phần nào lên người Thác Bạt Diễm, nhưng Thác Bạt Diễm không phải Mộ Dung Xung, tính cách cũng khác xa, Phù Kiên nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, sau cùng không lâm hạnh hắn, trái lại còn thương yêu vô cùng, bồi dưỡng Thác Bạt Diễm như tiểu đệ, cố tình tìm mối hôn sự cho hắn, song nhìn qua nhìn lại chẳng mấy ai hợp ý.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cũng hỏi riêng hắn rồi, Thác Bạt Diễm bảo không rõ mình muốn kết thân với dạng người gì, nhưng vẫn xác định được mục tiêu, thích người Hán nhất.

Mãi đến hôm qua, Thác Bạt Diễm gặp Trần Tinh lần đầu ở Vũ Văn gia, rồi lại nghe Vũ Văn Tân nhắc tới chuyện năm xưa — mặc dù Trần gia cửa nát nhà tan, nhưng uy vọng của Trần Triết trong đám văn nhân và quan viên hãy còn đó, non nửa Trung Thư Tỉnh của triều đình nhà Tần đều là đệ tử của phụ thân Trần Tinh. Nếu đã môn đăng hộ đối, Thác Bạt Diễm còn nhất kiến chung tình với người ta, công chúa Thanh Hà lập tức sang đây hỏi thăm.

Hạng Thuật không ngờ Trần Tinh lại có xuất thân như vậy, vẻ mặt bình thản bấy lâu giờ đây nổi lên chút gợn sóng và chấn động, dường như một lần nữa nhận biết Trần Tinh, mà Vũ Văn Tân ở ngoài điện gật đầu không ngừng, cùng công chúa Thanh Hà kẻ xướng người họa “Phải, phải, phải”, còn tiến vào điện quẹo trái rẽ phải, làm Hạng Thuật bực mình quá sức, chỉ muốn phóng đao ghim gã lên cột như ghim ruồi.

Vào lúc trong điện im lặng một cách bất chợt, Trần Tinh bước vào.

“Ơ?” Trần Tinh mờ mịt nhìn chung quanh, Vũ Văn Tân mau mắn làm mặt cười: “Thiên Trì!”

“Chào Tân ca!” Trần Tinh tránh cái ôm của Vũ Văn Tân, rồi gật đầu với công chúa Thanh Hà.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cười nói: “Ra ngoài cùng Thác Bạt Diễm à?”

Trần Tinh nghi hoặc không thôi, sao ngươi biết được?

Công chúa Thanh Hà nói tiếp: “Nào, tỷ tỷ rót chén trà cho ngươi uống.” Nói xong thì cầm bình, bảo: “Chờ lát nữa có chuyện tốt muốn nói với ngươi …”

Trần Tinh lại bảo: “Không cần, có sẵn mà, khát chết ta mất!” Dứt lời liền bưng trà trên bàn uống hết ly này đến ly khác, uống sạch trơn trà cầu thân của quý tộc Trường An.

Mọi người: “……”

“Ơ?” Trần Tinh lại nói, “Đây là gì vậy?” Nói đoạn, cậu cầm bức họa trên bàn lên xem, Hạng Thuật vỗ bàn, cả giận: “Đừng lộn xộn!”

“Coi chút thì có làm sao?” Trần Tinh cầm xấp tranh kia, bị Hạng Thuật giựt lại, vì nội lực quá cao nên xé thành hai nửa ngay tại trận, Trần Tinh đành phải tiện tay ném về, đập đầy người Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi …”

Trần Tinh uống trà xong, nói: “Có manh mối, ta phải đi ngay bây giờ, cho ta ít tiền đi.” Lại nghĩ thầm, nhân lúc sắc trời chưa quá tối, đúng lúc tới Tùng Bách cư xem thử. Công chúa Thanh Hà đứng dậy: “Ta kêu Diễm Nhi đi với ngươi, để tối nay hắn khỏi làm nhiệm vụ.”

Trần Tinh vội nói không cần không cần, lúc từ biệt ở ngự hoa viên, cậu biết đêm nay Thác Bạt Diễm phải trông giữ yến tiệc cho Phù Kiên, bèn chìa tay với Hạng Thuật.

“Không có.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng đáp.

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng không có thì ta đi không được chắc? Vì vậy không thèm xin hắn nữa, hậm hực bỏ đi.

Trần Tinh vừa đi không lâu, công chúa Thanh Hà nghi ngờ hỏi: “Đại Thiền Vu, hồi nãy nói tới đâu rồi?”

Đúng lúc này, bên ngoài lại thêm một tên nội thị tiến vào, rõ ràng là cái tên hồi chiều được nhóm người kia phái tới thăm dò tin tức, hắn ở ngoài điện dò đầu vào nhìn lén, thấy trà sữa trong mấy chén bạc chén vàng của mọi nhà đều được uống sạch, giấy vụn thì bị xé thành hai ném đầy đất, nhất thời mừng như điên, bỏ chạy một mạch.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cùng Hạng Thuật mất một lúc mới lấy lại tinh thần, đồng thời quát: “Quay về ngay!”

Hạng Thuật gấp rút đứng dậy đuổi theo, nội thị kia đã chạy mất bóng từ lâu, vì vậy đêm hôm đó, mọi nhà đều hay tin, xế chiều hôm nay Đại Thiền Vu đợi bọn họ đi rồi mới uống hết trà sữa, tất cả tranh đều xé thành hai. Việc này đại biểu cho gì? Mọi người còn không mau mau chuẩn bị, dâng tiểu nhi tử cho Đại Thiền Vu đi chứ?

Trần Tinh ra khỏi cung, đối chiếu với bản đồ, sắc trời gần hoàng hôn, đi ngang qua cửa mấy nhà sẽ nghe hộ nhân gia đốt pháo, còn chưa biết xảy ra chuyện gì, những tưởng đang ăn tết, Vị Ương cung cập bên thành Tây, mà dù vậy Trần Tinh cũng phải mất chừng nửa canh giờ mới tới bên ngoài Tùng Bách cư, trời thì đã tối sầm, trống canh nối liền từng tiếng.

Thành Tây là một mảnh đất trồng đủ loại cây tùng cây bách, bên ngoài treo lồng đèn đỏ, một dãy lớn kiến trúc cùng cây tùng nửa che nửa đậy, bên trong truyền ra tiếng cười tùy ý của nam nhân sau khi say rượu. Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, lần trước từ biệt, Phùng Thiên Quân nói cậu biết hắn đặt chân ở đây.

Trần Tinh vòng bên ngoài nửa vòng mà chẳng tìm được lối vào, chỉ thấy một đại môn đang đóng chặt, trên cửa có bốn con chữ được mạ vàng sáng loáng: “Tiền trang Tây phong”.

Trần Tinh: “?”

“Có ai không?” Trần Tinh gọi, dò với bản đồ trong tay, đúng là nơi này mà. Lại đi thêm vòng nữa, ra tới ngoài rừng rậm, thấy hai con [Thạch Cảm Đương](https://cms.lichngaytot.com/medias/standard/2018/7/5/bia-thai-son-thach-cam-duong-tru-ta-khi.jpg), bên trong lại có hai tảng đá, trái viết “Thương Tùng Thúy Bách” _(tùng xanh bách biếc)_ , phải viết “Sâm La Vạn Tượng” _(vạn vật giăng đầy)_.

Trần Tinh men theo con đường này, rồi rẽ mấy vòng quanh đường mòn ngoằn ngoèo, chực thấy bất thường, cây và hòn non bộ trong này đúng là được bố trí theo bát môn “hưu, sinh, thương, đỗ, cảnh, tử, kinh, khai” do Khổng Minh thời Tam Quốc thiết lập, bài đầu tiên Trần Tinh học sau khi bái nhập sư môn chính là phá trận pháp bát môn này, nên chẳng làm khó được cậu, chỉ do dự người bố trí trận pháp này chắc chắn không muốn mở cửa cho bên ngoài, tùy tiện xông vào liệu có thất lễ hay không?

Song nếu muốn quay lại, ngoài bát môn này ra thì chẳng còn đường cũ để về, lối đi duy nhất chính là hướng tới nguồn, rồi từ cung Cấn phía Đông Bắc ra ngoài bằng cửa Sinh, Trần Tinh đành kiên trì đi vô trong, đi tới đi lui, đột nhiên phát hiện trận bát quái này biến hóa đủ loại, sau khi vòng ra hòn non bộ, trước mặt xuất hiện một đại trạch, bên trong đốt đèn sáng trưng, trên hành lang bày gần hai mươi đôi giày võ, có mới có cũ, Trần Tinh gọi từ bên ngoài: “Có ai không?”

Không thấy ai trả lời, Trần Tinh lập tức cởi giày đi lên, kéo cửa trượt, “rầm” một cái.

“Lật đổ Phù Kiên! Khôi phục Đại …”

Một đám người trải chiếu ngồi chật kín cả phòng, tinh thần sục sôi, kêu thét được một nửa, tòa nhà này cách âm tốt vô cùng, trong ngoài đúng là không lọt tiếng người, trông cái điệu kia, rõ ràng đang mở họp mưu đồ bí mật.

Trần Tinh: “Quấy rầy, có cần thêm trà không? Không cần thì ta đi trước.”

Trần Tinh quyết đoán đóng cửa lại, đám người bên trong tức khắc lao ra, có đao xuất đao, có kiếm rút kiếm, kề binh khí lên cổ Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh không hề có sức chống đỡ, đành giơ hai tay, nói: “Ta thực sự không nghe thấy gì hết á!”

“Thiên Trì?” Giọng nói kinh ngạc của Phùng Thiên Quân phát ra từ bên trong, “Ngươi vào đây bằng cách nào? Mau dừng tay! Là người một nhà!”

Trần Tinh bị đao kéo vào phòng, sâu trong chính giữa bày một cái giường rộng, trên giường là một nam nhân chừng hai mươi lăm áo rộng tay dài đang ngồi, Phùng Thiên Quân ngồi bên cạnh nam tử đó, uống rượu trên bàn.

“Dừng tay.” Nam nhân kia nói, “Mời tiểu huynh đệ này vào.” Nói đoạn, hắn thoáng nhìn sang Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân khẽ gật đầu, ý là không sao, rồi vẫy tay kêu Trần Tinh lại đây. Đám võ nhân áp giải Trần Tinh tức khắc buông tay, để cậu đi tới chỗ Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Thời gian không còn nhiều,” Nam nhân nói, “Khách quý tới chơi, nghe cũng không sao. Chúng ta nói tiếp, lần này Tương Dương gặp nạn, cũng không phải tạo thành sai lầm nhất thời …”

Trần Tinh nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, thấy hắn cùng lúc đồng hành cứ như hai người khác nhau. Lúc này hắn đã thay một thân áo bào rộng rãi thêu đầy lá cùng đủ loại hoa, thanh hoàn thủ đao đặt giữa bàn, nằm trước mặt nam nhân kia. Loại võ bào trăm hoa này, dù có là người Tiên Ti đẹp như nữ tử mặc vào cũng có vẻ ưỡn à ưỡn ẹo, nhưng ướm trên người Phùng Thiên Quân lại không có gì quá bất chợt, trái lại hài hòa cực kỳ, mang khí thế hoa lệ tự nhiên.

Trần Tinh nhìn nam nhân ở giữa, lại ngó Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân thấp giọng nói bên tai Trần Tinh: “Đó là ca ta, tên Phùng Thiên Dật. Tiểu tử ngươi thế mà phá được trận bát quái do huynh ấy bố trí? Đúng là xem thường ngươi rồi.”

Trần Tinh: “Ta … ta đi bậy thôi, các ngươi đang làm gì thế?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Mưu đồ tạo phản chứ làm gì, rõ vậy mà nhìn không ra hả?”

Trần Tinh tha thiết bảo: “Nhìn ra rồi, giờ đang tiến hành tới giai đoạn nào?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Trước sau không tiến triển, rầu thúi người luôn, chẳng muốn chơi với họ tí nào.”

“Phù Kiên làm việc ngang ngược, hiện giờ bị người người oán trách, tộc Chi, tộc Tiên Ti, tộc Hung Nô căm phẫn nhiều vô kể … Hai người các ngươi, không cần ở bên dưới thì thầm.” Phùng Thiên Dật cầm thước gõ lên bàn con, “Đại Thiền Vu tái ngoại vào Trường An, thả ra một tín hiệu rõ ràng, có lẽ không lâu sau, các tộc trong thành sẽ liên hợp lại lật đổ Phù Kiên …”

Trần Tinh nghe tới đây thì khóe miệng co giật, bèn thì thầm với Phùng Thiên Quân: “Sao ta thấy quan hệ hai người đó tốt lắm. Phùng đại ca, ngươi xác định nơi truyền ra tin này không thành vấn đề chứ?”

Phùng Thiên Quân vội ra hiệu để hỏi sau, Phùng Thiên Dật nói với mọi người: “Tiếp theo, xá đệ sẽ phân trần với các vị những gì mình chứng kiến cũng như nghe thấy trên đường từ Tương Dương lên kinh thành.”

Phùng Thiên Quân hắng giọng, bắt đầu tự thuật ở đại địa Trung Nguyên, người Hồ căm thù Phù Kiên ra sao. Phùng Thiên Quân một bên nói, Phùng Thiên Dật ở bên cạnh bổ sung, Phù Kiên cầm quyền nhiều năm, nghe theo kế của danh thần Vương Mãnh, đề ra quốc sách gọi là “tôn Hán bài Hồ”, không chỉ không lấy lòng được người Hán, trái lại còn đắc tội chúng Hồ làm chỗ dựa cho mình bấy lâu. Hiện giờ Ngũ Hồ oán than dậy đất, bắt đầu phản đối Phù Kiên. Nhìn như quân lực Đại Tần hùng mạnh, như mặt trời ban trưa, thực chất sau khi Vương Mãnh qua đời, thế lực bên trong rắc rối phức tạp, lung lay sắp đổ từ lâu.

Mọi người nghe mà cảm xúc cuộn trào, như thể chỉ cần Phùng Thiên Dật vung tay hô, bất kể Hán hay Hồ thành Trường An đều sẽ vọt ngay vào hoàng cung, bầm thây hôn quân Phù Kiên thành vạn đoạn.

Phùng Thiên Quân trình bày xong xuôi những gì mình đã trải qua, không hề đưa ra phán xét, Phùng Thiên Dật chủ trì hội nghị đợi cả phòng yên tĩnh lần nữa, mới nói: “Tình hình chính là như vậy, tiếp theo, thời điểm các vị hành động ở Trung Nguyên, phía Nam sẽ bỏ ra một số tiền lớn ủng hộ đại nghiệp xua giặc chấn Hán của chúng ta, một năm tới chính là thời khắc mấu chốt, không thể kéo dài …”

Có lẽ do có khách lạ, hoặc có lẽ chủ đề hội nghị hôm nay vốn không ở đây, Phùng Thiên Dật không nhắc quá nhiều đến tạo phản, chỉ đơn giản tổng kết tình hình tháng này, triển vọng năm sau, rồi cho giải tán.

Chúng hiệp khách giang hồ lần lượt đứng dậy cáo từ, ngữ điệu vô cùng cung kính khách khí với Phùng Thiên Dật, còn đối với Phùng Thiên Quân thì bình thường, dường như còn có ý xem thường. Người ngoài đi hết, Phùng Thiên Quân ôm huynh trưởng đặt lên xe lăn gỗ bên cạnh, bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới phát hiện hai chân Phùng Thiên Dật không đi được, cần phải có người chăm sóc.

“Đi, dùng cơm tối thôi, nhất định ngươi cũng đói rồi.” Phùng Thiên Quân giao hoàn thủ đao cho huynh trưởng, Phùng Thiên Dật đặt bảo đao nọ lên đầu gối, siết chặt trong tay.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói với Trần Tinh: “Vẫn còn không ít chuyện, chi bằng nói rõ với ngươi.”

Ba người men theo hành lang sảnh đường rời khỏi đó, không đợi Trần Tinh đặt câu hỏi, Phùng Thiên Quân đã chủ động giải thích, thế Trần Tinh mới biết, mình vậy mà đánh bậy đánh bạ xâm nhập bí đường của Tùng Bách cư.

“Ngươi … các ngươi là …” Trần Tinh hoài nhi nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, nhớ lời nhận xét của Hạng Thuật về hắn, quả nhiên người lang bạt giang hồ không đơn giản.

“Ừ.” Phùng Thiên Quân cười bảo, “Thân phận của vi huynh chính là thiếu đương gia của tiền trang Tây Phong. Ca ta là gia chủ hiện giờ. Tùng Bách cư và các cửa hiệu Tây Phong được mở cùng lúc, tất cả đều là sản nghiệp nhà ta.”

Phùng Thiên Dật vẫn giữ im lặng, liên tục xuất thần suốt quá trình xuyên qua hành lang âm u. Trần Tinh quan sát chung quanh, qua một khúc quanh hành lang, rồi vào đình viện, nơi đây quanh co thần bí, vòng ra sau đình viện là một loạt khách điếm chiếm diện tích gần mười mẫu, bên ngoài khách điếm có cây tùng với hình thù kỳ quái, hệt như quỷ thần thủ vệ trong bóng tối.

Trần Tinh nổi lòng kinh ngạc, hoàn toàn bị hấp dẫn bởi hoàn cảnh tiền trang Tây Phong, dù sao thì huynh đệ Phùng gia là ai chẳng quan trọng với cậu quá mấy, mấu chốt là di chỉ tổng thự thầy trừ tà Trường An vào ba trăm năm trước đến cùng đang ở đâu. Xem cái điệu này, quá nửa đã bị Phùng gia cải tạo lại rồi.

Phùng Thiên Dật ngồi xe lăn nhận ra sắc mặt Trần Tinh, lạnh nhạt nói: “Tùng Bách cư chỉ tiếp đãi người Hán, đại môn ở chỗ khác, phía sau con đường này cực ít người đi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân liếc bản vẽ trong tay Trần Tinh, dường như ý thức được gì. Băng qua chính đường Tùng Bách cư, bước vào một gian u trúc, Phùng Thiên Dật khách khí nói với Trần Tinh: “Tiểu huynh đệ cùng Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không ở chung với nhau, còn tưởng hôm nay sẽ cùng tới đây.”

“Ừm … hắn … thực ra ta với hắn không quen …” Trần Tinh âm thầm tính toán, mình chỉ tới đặng tìm di chỉ tổng thự của sở thầy trừ tà mà thôi, kết quả bất cẩn đâm phải đám người này đang thương lượng mưu nghịch tạo phản, làm sao để thoát thân an toàn đây, sẽ không kéo ta lên thuyền giặc các ngươi luôn chứ. Liên tưởng tới hồi nãy Phùng Thiên Dật không để cậu tránh đi, rõ ràng biết càng nhiều thì càng không tiện rứt ra, nhất thời cảm thấy có chút nguy hiểm.

Bình thường Trần Tinh rộng lượng lắm, rất nhiều chuyện quá chăng khó lắm mới hồ đồ, chứ không hề ngốc, cậu bảo: “Tạm thời ở cùng Hạng Thuật chỉ vì có chuyện cần làm, chờ mấy ngày nữa điều tra rõ sự tình thì ta phải đi, dù sao thì ở trong bọn người Hồ ấy, bất kể nói gì cũng không ai tin ra, vả lại ta rất bận.” Ngụ ý là ta không rảnh để ý chuyện của các ngươi, càng sẽ không mật báo, ngươi không thể giết ta diệt khẩu.

“Đừng ngại,” Phùng Thiên Dật nói, “Vốn cũng muốn để Thiên Quân tiến cử, chọn ngày không bằng nhằm ngày, hôm nay ngươi có thể tới đây, là duyên phận của hai ta.”

Trần Tinh nhìn thoáng qua Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Dật lại nói: “Ta đi sắp xếp một chút, Thiên Quân, ngươi chiêu đãi thầy trừ tà dùng cơm tối nhé.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân đóng cửa lại, Trần Tinh tức thì lườm Phùng Thiên Quân, ra hiệu cho hắn giải thích.

Phùng Thiên Quân bất đắc dĩ chìa tay, không thể trả lời, khẽ cúi đầu nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh kinh ngạc nói: “Sao cái gì ca ngươi cũng biết thế? Rốt cuộc ngươi đã nói cho hắn bao nhiêu?”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Có phải ngươi không biết đây là chỗ nào không? Đời này có tin nào mà giấu được đương gia Tùng Bách cư?”

Trần Tinh: “Đến cùng các ngươi làm cái gì? Ta thấy đâu giống mở khách điếm.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Thực không dám giấu giếm, hiền đệ đừng giận, chủ nghiệp nhà ta là mở tiền trang, cho vay nặng lãi.”

Trần Tinh nhìn khí thế của dãy kiến trúc này, đáp: “Quả nhiên, nhà ngươi rất giàu.”

Trần Tinh nhìn chung quanh, trên tường treo bút tích thực của Tào Phi, bên trong dựng bình phong thủy mặc. Hạ nhân dâng thực hạp, Phùng Thiên Quân tự mình ngồi một bên, nhấc trà đã nấu trên bếp, giải thích: “Nghề phụ thôi, tiền trang Tây Phong còn một tác dụng khác là thám thính tình báo trên đời, từ Nam chí Bắc, trong núi ngoài nước, lớn thì việc nhà hoàng đế, nhỏ thì mười tám đời tổ tông lê dân bách tính, chỉ cần trả tiền, bọn ta đều có thể tra ra được, thế gian này không có tình báo nào mà Phùng gia không lấy được.”

Không ngờ còn là đầu lĩnh tình báo trong thành Trường An, Trần Tinh chỉ cảm thấy lúc lên đường đã coi thường Phùng Thiên Quân rồi.

Phùng Thiên Quân pha trà ngon, làm động tác “mời” với Trần Tinh, cười bảo: “Cho nên ngày đầu vào kinh, Tây Phong đã biết thân phận Hạng Thuật là Thuật Luật Không, là Đại Thiền Vu trẻ nhất từ trước tới nay của Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh …”

“… Cũng biết bọn ta đêm khuya xông vào hoàng cung.” Trần Tinh tiếp lời.

“À,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Còn biết ngươi là con độc của đại nho Tấn Dương Trần Triết, thời niên thiếu Vũ Văn Tân từng học nghệ ở nhà ngươi, chỉ là chuyện thế gian … Ông trời khốn kiếp không có mắt, đường đường là chính nhân quân tử đỉnh thiên lập địa, lại chưa từng được thiện báo; còn bọn chuột nhắt làm hết việc xấu, chết chưa hết tội lại luôn …”

Trần Tinh ngồi một bên, cười nói: “Nói vậy thì không thỏa đáng đâu. Làm việc ngay, là vì bọn ta cảm thấy đúng, chứ không vì nhận thiện báo.”

Phùng Thiên Quân thoạt tiên là ngẩn ra, kế đó cười nói thoải mái: “Phải, phải. Ngươi nhìn thoáng hơn đại ca nhiều.” Sau đó làm vẻ mặt thăm dò, hỏi Trần Tinh: “Vũ Văn Tân kia …”

“Hửm?” Trần Tinh đang nghĩ làm sao mở miệng tìm di chỉ sở trừ tà, muốn bất chấp ở trong nhà người ta lục tung cả lên thì không được lễ phép lắm. Phùng Thiên Quân quan sát sắc mặt Trần Tinh, sau cùng đột nhiên nói: “Thôi, không có gì, Vũ Văn Tân ở thành Trường An nịnh trên ức hiếp kẻ dưới, người này không thể thâm giao, nhắc ngươi một câu.”

“Nhìn ra rồi.” Trần Tinh bình thản nói.

Phùng Thiên Quân im lặng nhìn Trần Tinh, trong mắt dường như có vẻ không đành lòng, Trần Tinh không hề phát hiện chút thương hại thoáng qua này, chuyên tâm dùng cơm uống trà, cuối cùng vào vấn đề chính, nói với Phùng Thiên Quân: “Phùng đại ca, nói thật với ngươi, hôm nay tùy tiện lại đây là có chuyện muốn nhờ. Ngươi có còn nhớ, chuyện tổng thự trừ tà chúng ta từng nói trên đường không?”

Đang nói dở, cửa giấy thình lình bị kéo ra, Phùng Thiên Dật nói: “Xá đệ đã nói hết mọi chuyện cho ta rồi.” Rồi lăn xe vào phòng.

Trần Tinh thấp thỏm không yên: “Đây quả thực là một yêu cầu quá đáng …”

“Không.” Sau khi Phùng Thiên Dật vào phòng, Phùng Thiên Quân không lên tiếng nữa.

Phùng Thiên Dật nói với Trần Tinh: “Thiên Trì, thực lòng không dám giấu, Phùng gia ta ba trăm năm trước cũng từng là một mạch của thầy trừ tà, mọi người là chỗ cùng nghề với nhau.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh tức khắc bật dậy, khiếp sợ nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Dật thản nhiên nói: “Đây là ‘duyên phận’ mà ta nói.”

Phùng Thiên Dật rút hoàn thủ đao trên đầu gối, hai ngón tay miết lưỡi đao, đưa chuôi đao cho Trần Tinh, nói: “Bảo đao này được để lại từ thời Hán, lưu truyền từ đời này sang đời khác, tương truyền thời cổ, Sâm La Vạn Tượng có chính khí Thanh Mộc, thời điểm hiện thế —”

Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Có thể khiến hàng nghìn vạn cỏ cây Thần Châu thành binh, dời núi xanh, san bằng khe cốc.”

“Ngươi biết ư?!” Hai mắt Phùng Thiên Dật nhất thời sáng lên, lộ ra vẻ kinh ngạc.

Trần Tinh từng đọc rất nhiều pháp bảo trong sách cổ, hồi mới quen Phùng Thiên Quân, cậu chưa kịp nhìn kĩ bội đao của hắn, giờ cầm trong tay, trên sóng đao khắc một hàng chữ [Chung Cổ](https://timgsa.baidu.com/timg?image&quality=80&size=b9999_10000&sec=1567885200571&di=2489bb9968398f15237f3c81c260b22b&imgtype=0&src=http%3A%2F%2F5b0988e595225.cdn.sohucs.com%2Fq_70%2Cc_zoom%2Cw_640%2Fimages%2F20181125%2F12658607afcb47a6a300e29f856f59d5.jpeg&fbclid=IwAR0MOgkRD1iTT8Ba3ZXEpKQma28qEoXM5IKROwxhsCcFDow-SINsbYHeC74): Sâm La Vạn Tượng.


	14. Chương 14: Nhập khố

Trần Tinh chỉ nhìn sơ rồi trở hoàn thủ đao vào bao, trả cho Phùng Thiên Dật, cười nói: “Thật tốt quá! Hóa ra các ngươi cũng là thầy trừ tà!” Nói đoạn, cậu tiếc nuối bảo: “Sách cổ từng ghi lại truyền thuyết về nó. Chỉ tiếc, hiện giờ Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, hết thảy pháp bảo đã hóa thành sắt vụn.”

Nói rồi, Trần Tinh xuất thần hồi tưởng, đến cùng Phùng gia thuộc nhánh nào của thầy trừ tà? Những gì được ghi chép trong văn hiến cậu từng đọc ở sư môn, đa số chỉ có ảnh tư liệu của yêu quái, thần binh, pháp bảo trên thế gian, ít khi nhắc đế phả hệ thế gia của thầy trừ tà. Suy cho cùng năm dài tháng rộng, các thế gia phồn vinh rồi suy tàn, lại sửa họ dời quê lúc Trung Nguyên hỗn loạn, muốn tra tìm xuất thân cũng chẳng được gì.

“Hết thảy pháp bảo?” Đáy mắt Phùng Thiên Dật lóe lên sự nghi hoặc rõ rệt, hỏi.

Trần Tinh nghe Phùng Thiên Dật giới thiệu xong thì lấy làm vui sướng không thôi, như sư phụ đã nói trước khi xuống núi, nhân gian nhất định vẫn con thế gia thầy trừ tà, nhưng chịu ảnh hưởng của Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch nên mọi pháp thuật và pháp bảo đều đã ngủ say.

Giả như theo thời gian, chỉ cần linh khí thiên địa được khôi phục, những thế gia trừ tà này sẽ trở thành lực lượng tinh nhuệ chống lại Thiên Ma. Trần Tinh không một chút nghi ngờ, sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ gian khổ, mình có chết cũng không tiếc, chuyện về sau, tự nhiên sẽ có các thầy trừ tà còn lại trên đời lo liệu.

“Ngoại trừ Tâm Đăng.” Trần Tinh dứt khoát kể lại, nếu đã là người một nhà, ta không giấu giếm Phùng Thiên Dật, chắc hẳn Phùng Thiên Quân đã nói cho huynh trưởng, bèn chủ động phát ra ánh sáng trong tay, giải thích, “Vì Tâm Đăng gắn liền với thể ký túc, tồn tại trong ba hồn bảy vía của ta, cho nên miễn cưỡng có thể phát sáng.”

Nói đoạn, Trần Tinh lại nhịn không được nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, nghĩ thầm, ngươi giấu ta lâu thật đấy. 

Phùng Thiên Quân nghiêm túc nói: “Xin lỗi, Thiên Trì huynh đệ, ngu huynh bị nghiêm giới, tuyệt đối không được tùy tiện nói với bất kỳ ai việc kế thừa thầy trừ tà của gia tộc. Thực tế những năm gần đây, sản nghiệp Phùng gia, tộc nhân đều có trách nhiệm trong mình, chính là bảo vệ thanh thần binh này, đợi một ngày nó khôi phục hào quang, trước khi mất tiên phụ giao nó cho ta, ta cũng có khổ tâm của ta.”

Trần Tinh gật đầu, rộng lượng nói: “Không sao đâu, cẩn thận chút vẫn tốt hơn mà.”

Phùng Thiên Dật nói bâng quơ: “Tình hình thiên hạ hiện giờ ra sao, chắc tiểu huynh đệ cũng thấy. Những năm qua, Phùng gia luôn chiến đấu anh dũng vì mục đích khôi phục Trung Nguyên, sông núi cách trở mà gọi Phùng Thiên Quân từ Cô Tô đến đây, cũng vì ôm một tia hy vọng sau cùng … Nếu Sâm La Vạn Tượng quả thật đúng với cái tên ‘Pháp bảo thượng cổ’, thế thì đại nghiệp phục hưng của bọn ta sẽ được giải quyết dễ dàng. Tiểu huynh đệ, ta nhớ rõ, ngài là người Hán.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nghe tới đây, rốt cục cũng chen lời: “Đại ca, Thiên Trì đang nghĩ cách giải quyết tất cả những việc này.”

Trần Tinh quan sát Phùng Thiên Dật, lại nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, cười nói: “Lúc này chỉ mới bắt đầu thôi.”

Phùng Thiên Dật nói ngay: “Chỉ cần giúp được, xin cứ mở miệng.”

“Vậy ta sẽ không khách khí.” Trần Tinh đáp.

Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đừng vội mừng, để mình nói chuyện, rồi hắn giải thích với huynh trưởng mục đích Trần Tinh tới đây, Trần Tinh mau chóng trải bản đồ kiến trúc mang đến từ Công Tào tại sảnh, giải thích: “Theo những gì ta điều tra được, vào thời Hán mạt, tổng thự sở trừ tà của Trường An ở ngay bên trong Tùng sơn này, chỉ không biết lúc chọn nền cho tiền trang Tây Phong cùng Tùng Bách cư có đào ra được gì không? Chẳng hạn như bản đồ cổ, thư tín …”

Nói đoạn, Trần Tinh giương mắt quan sát sắc mặt Phùng Thiên Dật, lại nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân chìa tay, tỏ ý mình chẳng biết gì cả. Phùng Thiên Dật vẫn giữ nét mặt như cũ, đáp: “Tiền trang Tây Phong do tằng tổ phụ bọn ta lập ra, hồi xưa, trước khi dựng nền ở Trường An, nơi đây là một vùng núi hoang, ngươi xác định tổng thự trừ tà trước đây ở trong núi à?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Nếu bản vẽ không gạt ta.”

Thành Trường An trải qua thời Hán mạt, bị đám người Đổng Trác, Lý Nho thay nhau thiêu hủy, giẫm đạp, đến thời Tam quốc gần như hoang phế không còn lại gì, sang thời Tấn thì xây dựng thêm mấy lần, sau khi mở rộng thành thị lại gặp phải Ngũ Hồ xuôi Nam càn quét cướp đoạt, người Hung Nô, người Hán, người Chi thay nhau vào ở, đốt rồi mở rộng, mở rộng rồi bổ khuyết, bổ khuyết xong lại xây dựng. Qua ba trăm năm, khó thể tìm lại một viên gạch, một ngọn cây như trước kia, nhưng Trần Tinh vẫn ôm chút hy vọng nhỏ nhoi, chỉ vì phòng lưu trữ tư liệu của tổng thự trừ tà ở ngay bên dưới.

“Ở ngay đây.” Trần Tinh chỉ vào một chỗ được xây dựng hồi trước, đó là bản vẽ thi công dưới nền đất, giải thích, “Nhất định các tiền bối có để lại tư liệu liên quan đến năm xảy ra Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch. Đây là manh mối vô cùng quan trọng.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn kĩ bản vẽ, rồi ngó sang huynh trưởng, hai huynh đệ ra hiệu bằng mắt với nhau.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh thử dò hỏi: “Có thể dẫn ta đến xem chỗ bản vẽ chỉ điểm không?”

Phùng Thiên Dật cân nhắc thật lâu, Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Để ta dẫn Thiên Trì đi.”

“Ngươi không vào được.” Phùng Thiên Dật đáp, “Thôi, nếu đã là người một nhà, vào một lần cũng không sao.”

Trần Tinh hoài nghi hỏi: “Chỗ đó, quan trọng lắm sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân toan nói thêm, nhưng bị huynh trưởng ngăn lại.

Cuối cùng Phùng Thiên Dật cũng nói ra: “Đấy là khố phòng của Tây Phong, thông với lòng đất, tất cả đều là nơi để tiền.”

Buổi tối giờ Hợi, Phùng Thiên Dật đẩy xe lăn, đưa Trần Tinh tới bên ngoài một gian đại trạch. Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ đi tới trước cửa liền ngừng bước, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đi theo vào là được, mình chờ ở bên ngoài.

Trần Tinh cầm đèn Phùng Thiên Quân đưa cho, ngoảnh đầu nhìn, Phùng Thiên Dật như đoán được suy nghĩ của cậu, thản nhiên nói: “Trách nhiệm của Thiên Quân là thủ hộ cửa hàng Tây Phong, xưa nay, khố phòng chỉ có đương gia chủ và đại chưởng quỹ mới có thể đi vào.”

Trần Tinh lập tức tạ ơn, theo Phùng Thiên Dật vào một cánh cửa bằng đồng của đại trạch, cửa đầu chỉ dùng chìa khóa để mở, vào chếch phía trong, hai bên hành lang toàn là giá sách gang đúc, trên đó treo đầy mộc bài, bên trên chất tiền đồng thành chồng. Vào tầng thứ hai, Phùng Thiên Dật vẫn dùng một chiếc chìa khóa để mở cánh cửa thứ hai, đằng sau cửa là khố phòng chất đầy bạc trắng, rọi đèn vào làm gần cả phòng rực rỡ hẳn lên.

Đây là lần đầu tiên từ lúc chào đời Trần Tinh được thấy nhiều tiền đến vậy, chúng chất như núi như biển, chỉ bước qua bạc thôi mà đã tốn khoảng nửa khắc rồi.

“Địa hình này không đúng.” Trần Tinh cúi đầu đối chiếu bản vẽ.

Phùng Thiên Dật đáp: “Thời Tấn, tổ tiên đặt mua mảnh đất này từ trong tay Đông Hải vương Tư Mã Việt, để xây dựng nơi này, họ đã dùng ba mươi nghìn cân nước thép, lần nữa đúc lại bốn vách tường cho khố phòng.”

Trần Tinh dạo quanh ngân khố, hỏi: “Lúc thanh lý phế tích, những thứ bên trong còn giữ không?”

Phùng Thiên Dật nói: “Không rõ nữa, không để lại ghi chép gì, ta mang ngươi đến tầng tiếp theo xem nhé?”

Trần Tinh không hề nghi ngờ, mặc cho Phùng Thiên Dật dẫn trước, còn mình thì vừa đi theo vừa xem bản đồ, lại tới trước một cánh cửa, Phùng Thiên Dật vẫn dùng chìa khóa mở ra.

“Kế tiếp, chính là kim khố.” Phùng Thiên Dật bảo, “Sau khi tiểu huynh đệ ra ngoài, xin đừng nói với bất kỳ ai.”

Trần Tinh biết Phùng Thiên Dật để một người ngoài như mình vào nơi cơ mật nhất của tiền trang Tây Phong cũng vì cùng là thầy trừ tà như nhau, bấy nhiêu đã nể mặt mình lắm rồi, nên cậu lại rốt rít cảm tạ. Song ngay khi cửa kim khố mở ra, Trần Tinh đột nhiên phát hiện một việc.

Lửa đèn trong tay thoáng chập chờn, phảng phất có một luồng gió vô hình xuyên qua thân thể.

Đây là gì? Trần Tinh bắt đầu cảnh giác.

“Mời vào.”

Đèn thắp sáng cả khố phòng, tất cả vàng ở đây đều được khóa trong rương, tổng cộng có ba tầng.

Trần Tinh đi tới tầng cuối cùng, bỗng dấy lên chút hy vọng, nói: “Phía dưới còn không? Dựa theo bản vẽ, nơi đây chính là tổng thự sở trừ tà nằm dưới chân núi.”

Các tiền bối thầy trừ tà chọn nơi này làm tổng thự nhất định có lý do của họ, Trần Tinh từng đọc được trong sách, trước khi linh khí thiên địa chưa biến mất, thiên địa có riêng linh mạch của mình, hướng linh khí lưu động trên trời được gọi là “thiên mạch”, tương tự đại địa cũng có “địa mạch”, địa mạch có rất nhiều tiết điểm, những nơi thi thoảng yếu ớt sẽ có linh khí tiết ra, cũng tức là “động thiên phúc địa” được truy tìm trong phong thủy thiên địa.

Trần Tinh đặt đèn trên bàn con, rọi bóng hai người lên vách tường. Phùng Thiên Dật im lặng một lúc, rồi bảo: “Xuống thêm chút nữa, quả thật còn một tầng.” Nói đoạn, hắn đẩy xe lăn, vòng qua giá sách, đi tới trước một bức tường, trên tường đúc một cửa nhỏ đen nhánh, trên cửa có một vòng quay.

Trần Tinh bất an: “Có tiện để ta vào không?”

“Xin ngài tạm thời xoay người.” Phùng Thiên Dật khách khí nói, duỗi tay phủ lên vòng quay sắt, thử xoay nó.

Đây hẳn là một cơ quan, Trần Tinh lập tức xoay người sang chỗ khác, đưa lưng về phía Phùng Thiên Dật, kế đó thì nghe đằng sau phát ra tiếng vòng quay ma sát.

“Thành thật cảm ơn ngài.” Trần Tinh nói.

Phùng Thiên Dật đáp: “Tiểu huynh đệ khách sáo quá, nghe nói hiện tại ngài đang ở Vị Ương cung? Người ngoài không được tùy tiện lật xem bản vẽ này, chắc được Phù Kiên đặc biệt cho phép.”

Trần Tinh: “Cũng gần giống vậy … Phù Kiên ấy, ngoài trừ lần đầu ra, ta không còn gặp gã nữa. Đêm qua ta cũng mới tới Trường An thôi.”

Quả nhiên, Phùng Thiên Dật vừa xoay vòng quay, vừa thờ ơ bảo: “Gia đình ngài gặp phải chiến loạn, chắc hẳn lần này lên Trường An cũng ôm quyết tâm báo thù.”

Trần Tinh nghe nói vậy thì nhất thời ngẩn ra: “Cái này thì không có, chỉ với chút bản lĩnh ít ỏi này, ta làm sao báo được thù? Huống hồ ta còn chuyện quan trọng hơn phải làm.”

Trong tiếng xoay vòng quay cực nhỏ, Phùng Thiên Dật tiếp tục nói: “Tiểu huynh đệ, mặc dù hôm nay đôi ta mới quen, nói lời này có lẽ không thỏa đáng, nhưng vẫn mạo muội hỏi một tiếng …”

Trần Tinh không trả lời, nghi hoặc lắng nghe.

“… Đã ở trong cung, lại còn qua lại gần gũi với Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không, chắc hẳn có thể trợ giúp ta phần nào, người Hồ nhập quan, biết bao người Hán trôi dạt khắp nơi, cửa nát nhà tan, triều đình Tấn nhìn mà chẳng làm được gì, quốc thù gia hận, chưa bao giờ dám quên. Ngu huynh không dám để tiểu huynh đệ mạo hiểm, chỉ muốn hỏi xem liệu có thể …”

“Phùng đại ca,” Trần Tinh nghe thế bèn xoay người, mặt đối diện lưng Phùng Thiên Dật đang ngồi xe lăn: “Không được, chuyện này ta không thể làm.”

Tiếng chỉnh vòng quay ngừng lại.

Phùng Thiên Dật bảo: “Ta không phải kêu ngươi đi ám sát Phù Kiên, chỉ là khi nào tiện thì nghĩ cách yểm trợ những tử sĩ dưới trướng ta vào cung, vi huynh đảm bảo, tuyệt đối sẽ không khiến ngươi bị liên lụy, nếu đại sự thành công, chắn chắn sẽ cảm tạ hậu hĩnh.”

Trần Tinh nghiêm túc đáp: “Phùng đại ca, pháp lệnh đầu tiên của thầy trừ tà là gì? Ngài chắc hẳn không thể nào không biết.”

“Ta không biết.” Phùng Thiên Dật thả tay xuống, thản nhiên nói, “Lúc ta tiếp nhận vị trí đại đương gia, chỉ biết Phùng gia từng phong quang một thời, nếu uy lực của Sâm La đao vẫn còn, làm gì tới lượt thiết kỵ người Hồ chà đạp đại địa Quan Trung ta?”

Trần Tinh có chút bất ngờ, nghe ngữ điệu Phùng Thiên Dật, dường như hắn thực sự không hề biết chuyện, dầu gì thời gian cũng qua lâu lắm rồi, nên giọng dịu hẳn đi, đáp: “Trước lúc xuống núi, sư phụ đã tận tâm chỉ dạy ta rằng, phận làm thầy từ tà, điều đầu tiên, tuyệt đối không can dự vào triều đình phân tranh. Người xưa có câu ‘đạo quỷ thần theo quỷ thần, đạo phàm nhân theo phàm nhân’, chẳng phải sao?”

Không đợi Phùng Thiên Dật trả lời, Trần Tinh lại khuyên: “Điều thứ hai, phải …”

Giọng điệu Phùng Thiên Dật xấu đi: “Pháp lệnh ba trăm năm trước, hiện giờ có nghĩa lý gì? Ngươi chưa từng hoài nghi hay sao?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Đương nhiên có ý nghĩa chứ, Phùng gia cũng giống ta, nếu có sứ mệnh quan trọng hơn cần mọi người hoàn thành, thì phải là bảo vệ nhân gian. Nếu chúng ta may mắn, tìm lại pháp lực đã mất, đến lúc đó, e rằng ta đã sớm … sớm, tóm lại, sau này ngươi sẽ biết.”

Sau khi ngừng lại, Phùng Thiên Dật không nâng tay lên nữa, lúc Trần Tinh muốn xoay người, Phùng Thiên Dật nói: “Một khi đã vậy, ta không còn lý do để giúp ngươi nữa, mời ngươi về đi.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Cho dù người nhà, thân nhân ngươi,” Phùng Thiên Dật đẩy xe lăn, xoay mặt về phía Trần Tinh, che trước cửa khố phòng ở bậc sau cùng, bảo: “Đều chết trong tay người khác, ngươi cũng không muốn báo thù cho họ sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Có phải ta không đồng ý điều kiện của ngươi, ngươi sẽ không để ta vào?”

Phùng Thiên Dật không đáp, chỉ nâng mắt nhìn vào đôi mắt Trần Tinh.

“Thành thật mà nói, ta quả thực từng nghĩ đến điều đó, nhưng hiện giờ ta không có thời gian để báo thù, cũng biết báo thù vô dụng.” Trần Tinh bắt đầu nhận ra, Phùng Thiên Dật rõ ràng không quan tâm thân phận “thầy trừ tà” này, trước đó do mình nghĩ quá đơn giản. Mục tiêu của người khác là lật đổ Phù Kiên, lại liên hệ với vẻ mặt muốn nói lại thôi của Phùng Thiên Quân, Trần Tinh cho rằng, nhất định Phùng Thiên Dật từng đề cập yêu cầu này, chẳng qua bị Phùng Thiên Quân từ chối mà thôi.

“Phù Kiên chết rồi, sẽ chỉ đổi người khác lên làm hoàng đế, lại dẫn thêm nội loạn mới.” Trần Tinh nói, “Vất vả lắm phương Bắc mới thôi chiến sự, oán khí tích lũy trong thiên địa đã gần cực hạn …”

Lúc nói tới đây, Trần Tinh bật ra một ý nghĩ, hồi nãy ngọn lửa chập chờn trong đèn …

Phùng Thiên Dật cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Cho dù Vũ Văn Tân đích thân treo cổ phụ mẫu ngươi, ngươi cũng chưa từng muốn báo thù ư?”

Câu nói ấy như một tiếng sấm nổ bên tai Trần Tinh.

“Cái … cái gì?” Trần Tinh lui nửa bước, khó thể tin mà nhìn Phùng Thiên Dật.

Phùng Thiên Dật trái lại có chút bất ngờ, hai khuỷu tay đặt lên tay vịn xe lăn, ngón tay chấp vào nhau, quan sát Trần Tinh bằng vẻ hoài nghi: “Ngươi không biết? Phải rồi, hôm thành Tấn Dương bị phá, con độc của Trần Triết biến mất vô tung … Vậy mấy năm qua, ngươi đã đi đâu?”

“Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa?” Trần Tinh thở gấp, “Vũ Văn Tân giết cha nương ta?”

“Ngươi coi,” Phùng Thiên Dật thản nhiên nói, “Ngươi cũng không hoàn toàn ơ hờ với cừu hận, có phải không? Chẳng qua dao không cắt trúng mình mới không biết đau. Trần Thiên Trì, chỉ cần ngươi đồng ý …”

“Không có khả năng,” Trần Tinh nói, “Tại sao hắn lại làm thế?!”

Trần Tinh loạn cả lòng, thậm chí nhất thời quên mất mục đích tới đây, trong đâu toàn là vẻ mặt của Vũ Văn Tân, tức thì cả người rét run như rơi vào hầm băng. Dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của Phùng Thiên Dật, một luồng ý lạnh bủa vây cả khố phòng, lan rộng ra chung quanh, ngọn lửa đốt đèn dần leo lắt, cái bóng hai người hắt lên tường như đang nở dần ra.

Thế nhưng đúng lúc này, tiếng bước chân từ xa tới gần, đại môn kim khố chấn động.

“Trần Tinh!” Phùng Thiên Quân cất giọng, thoắt cái bấc đèn khôi phục, cái bóng trở lại như thường, Phùng Thiên Dật cùng Trần Tinh quay đầu nhìn ra cửa.

“Ngươi không nên xuất hiện ở đây.” Giọng Phùng Thiên Dật rõ ràng mang theo tức giận.

Trần Tinh ngỡ ngàng nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân nhấc đèn, nói: “Chuyện gì cũng có nguyên nhân, Trần Tinh, theo ta đi lên, đợi lát nữa ta sợ cả tiền trang sẽ bị hủy mất, đi mau! Để ta bàn giao trước đã!”

Trong Tùng Bách cư, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hơn một nghìn võ sĩ như gặp phải đại địch, trong tay hoặc cầm cường nỏ, hoặc cầm kiếm giằng co, bên trong lại có gia đinh, trong ba tầng ngoài ba tầng vây quanh đại môn chật như nêm cối.

Hạng Thuật ngồi trên một tảng đá, bên cạnh vứt bảng hiệu bị bẻ thành hai nửa, đặt ngang trên gối là hoàn thủ đao Phùng Thiên Quân giao, bên người đốt một nén hương.

“Đại Thiền Vu,” Đại chưởng quỹ sáu mươi tuổi của tiền trang Tây Phong khách khí nói: “Trước giờ Tùng Bách cư ta chưa hề nước giếng phạm nước sông với Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh, thiên tử thánh minh còn tại vị, Trường An có pháp lệnh của Trường An, làm sao nên nỗi? Cậy võ hành hung, đập bể chiêu bài của ta, cho dù hôm nay táng thân nơi đây, bọn ta có gì phải sợ? Các ngươi không giết được hết người Hán trên thế gian này đâu.”

Hạng Thuật không phản ứng lão, tùy ý liếc sang nén hương bên cạnh, hương đã cháy sắp hết, chúng võ sĩ lui về sau nửa bước.

Đại chưởng quỹ đã kinh qua bao chiến tranh và giết chóc, sắc mặt nặng nề, Hạng Thuật đêm hôm khí thế xông vào tiền trang Tây Phong, Phùng Thiên Quân vừa ra gặp mặt, thậm chí bảo đao gia truyền cũng bị lấy đi, nghe nói đêm qua người này ngay cả hoàng cung cũng xông vào, nếu chọc giận hắn, đảm bảo toàn bộ trên dưới tiền trang phải chuẩn bị khẳng khái chịu chết ngay tại đây.

May mà cuối cùng Phùng Thiên Quân cũng dẫn Trần Tinh ra, hai người bước nhanh từ cửa chính.

“Ngươi làm gì thế?” Trần Tinh rốt cục lấy lại tinh thần, gặp trận thế như vậy thì cáu bẳn, “Ta chỉ tới tìm Phùng huynh bàn việc!”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, tùy tay vứt Sâm La đao đi, ánh đao xoay thành mâm bạc bắn ngược về phía Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức duỗi tay bắt lấy chuôi đao, nhưng lực bắn lại vượt mức một cách thần kỳ, “phập” một tiếng đâm thủng cột gỗ.

Phùng Thiên Quân kéo mấy cái mới khó nhọc rút ra được.

Phùng Thiên Quân và Hạng Thuật đồng hành cùng nhau hơn nửa tháng ngắn ngủi, biết tên này hỉ nộ vô thường, song không ngờ hắn chẳng hề nể mặt mình dù chỉ là một chút, vì tìm Trần Tinh mà trực tiếp động thủ tới cỡ này.

“Theo Đại Thiền Vu hồi cung trước đi,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Ngày khác ta sẽ đến cửa bàn chuyện. Người đâu! Chuẩn bị xe đưa Trần huynh đệ hồi cung!”

Hạng Thuật tìm được người rồi thì xoay người ngay, Trần Tinh vội đuổi theo, đứng trước cửa Tùng Bách cư, quả thực giận run người, nói: “Hạng Thuật! Ngươi có ý gì?”

Hạng Thuật đã giục ngựa bỏ đi thật xa.

Xe ngựa được Phùng gia chuẩn bị tiến tới, Trần Tinh đành phải chui vào xe, ôm bực cả người, bèn đá vào cái ghế mềm trong xe, hậm hực ngồi xuống.


	15. Ám sát

Xe ngựa chạy loạng choạng, xuyên qua trường nhai không một bóng người giữa màn đêm sâu thẳm, Trần Tinh vẫn còn nghĩ đến lời Phùng Thiên Dật, trong lòng như đay rối, chính tay Vũ Văn Tân treo cổ phụ mẫu cậu, đến cùng là tại sao! Trần gia là sư môn của gã! Phụ thân năm đó đối xử với gã còn chưa đủ tốt ư?

“Ngươi cũng không hoàn toàn ơ hờ với cừu hận, có đúng không?” Giọng nói âm u lạnh lẽo của Phùng Thiên Dật như còn văng vẳng bên tai.

Trần Tinh nhắm hai mắt, hít sâu một hơi, cúi đầu, ngón cái và ngón trỏ không ngừng day ấn đường mình.

Hạng Thuật giục ngựa trên trường nhai, băng qua phố lớn Hàm Quang Môn, tiếng gõ mõ cầm canh xa dần, gió bất chợt nổi lên.

Hạng Thuật tức khắc ngẩng đầu, một bóng đen mơ hồ cực nhạt vọt ra từ khóm cây bên đường, vút qua tường cao.

Hạng Thuật nhướng mày, gần như quay đầu ngựa ngay lúc đó, quát: “Jia!”

Chiến mã vòng lại, nhằm về xe ngựa đang chạy tới trường nhai Hàm Quang Môn, chỉ thấy bóng đen nọ phản chiếu lên mặt tường, rồi bắn nhanh về phía xe ngựa, Hạng Thuật quát to một tiếng: “Xuống xe!”

Phu xe định thần quan sát, không thấy bóng đen kia đâu, Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm vọt tới, sợ đụng trúng ngựa, tức khắc lộn một vòng, vứt xuống bên đường, trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi ấy, bóng đen nọ đã tới trước xe, hai tay cầm một thanh trường đao đen nhánh, tùy ý chém ngang về phía xe ngựa.

“Xẹt”, tiếng đao ảnh như gọt giấy, phu xe lập tức đầu một nơi thân một nẻo, xe ngựa cũng bị chém ngang thành hai đoạn, nửa đoạn trên bay chếch lên, văng ra ngoài một trượng, khi người ngồi trong xe sắp sửa cũng bị chém đứt thì ——

Trần Tinh đang gục mình lên đầu gối phiền muộn, bỗng nhiên sau lưng có một cơn gió lạnh thổi tới.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh ngồi thẳng, dòm ngó xung quanh, sao xe ngựa biến thành xe đẩy mất rồi?

Trong thời gian ngắn, Hạng Thuật rời khỏi ngựa, đạp một cước lên xe, phi thân lướt qua bên người Trần Tinh. Trần Tinh không thấy rõ nên tưởng Hạng Thuật lại đột nhiên lên cơn dại, quay về chém xe ngựa thành hai khúc, nhất thời hồn phi phách tán, la lên: “Ngươi bệnh hả!”

Bóng đen kia “viu” một tiếng vọt vào vách tường, Hạng Thuật đâm kiếm, sau đó đao ảnh đen nhánh kia lại thành hình, chém từ trong tường, Hạng Thuật lập tức ngửa người, lưỡi đao xẹt qua mặt cách chưa tới một tấc, mang theo một luồng hàn ý.

Trần Tinh cuống quýt xuống xe, Hạng Thuật la lên: “Mau giúp!”

“Giúp cái gì?” Trần Tinh không hiểu ra sao, đứng trên đường, nhìn từ góc cậu, Hạng Thuật chỉ đang chém loạn lên mặt tường mà thôi.

“Đại Thiền Vu?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi không sao chứ? Ngươi … có phải bất cẩn đá chân trúng càng xe không?”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh vừa xuống xe, bóng đen kia lập tức bỏ lơ Hạng Thuật, “xẹt” một tiếng hòa vào mặt đất, lao nhanh về phía Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật xoay người đuổi theo, quát: “Ánh sáng!”

Giờ thì Trần Tinh thấy rồi, lập tức điều động Tâm Đăng, bạch quang lóe lên, thoáng chốc thắp sáng khu vực quanh người, có ánh sáng, bóng đen nọ tức thì biến mất không còn tăm hơi. Ánh sáng Tâm Đăng chiếu sáng thi thể phu xe nằm bên đường, Trần Tinh nhìn xong thì nhất thời kinh ngạc!

“Đây là cái gì?!” Trần Tinh lập tức lùi ra sau.

“Ta nên hỏi ngươi mới phải.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, chợt quát: “Sau lưng! Lại tới!”

Trần Tinh xoay người mau chóng, Hạng Thuật sải bước thật dài, cầm kiếm chặn trước người Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh bật thốt: “Yêu quái!” tiếp đó thúc đẩy Tâm Đăng, vũ khí trong tay Hạng Thuật thình lình sáng lên, bóng đen kia dường như chần chờ mấy giây, rồi vẫn vọt tới hai người như trước. Song tốc độ Hạng Thuật nhanh hơn nó nhiều, nháy mắt đã cầm kiếm ghim bóng đen trên đất, cái bóng phun thành một màn sương đen, lui ra sau, xoay tròn tại chỗ, tuôn ra từng trận âm phong.

Hạng Thuật ngăn Trần Tinh, không cho cậu tiến lên, Trần Tinh đứng sau Hạng Thuật ló đầu ra, kinh hồn táng đảm nhìn thoáng qua: “Đây đây đây … đây là yêu quái gì? Không phải Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch rồi ư?! Sao Trường An lại có yêu?!”

Hai người nhìn chằm chằm bóng đen kia, trông có vẻ bóng đen kia khá kiêng dè Trần Tinh, chậm chạp lui về sau.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi không phải thầy trừ tà sao? Mau bắt yêu!”

Quang mang Tâm Đăng trong tay Trần Tinh sáng lên mấy lần, tìm cách trục xuất bóng đen kia đi, nó cứ vòng đi vòng lại ngoài phạm vi ánh sáng, tạm thời không dám tùy tiện tới gần.

“Ta không biết!” Trần Tinh không hề tự giác, cứ vậy mà nói, “Ngoài phát sáng, pháp thuật khác đều dùng không được!”

Hạng Thuật nhất thời bị Trần Tinh chọc tức tới mức hai mắt biến đen, ngươi không biết bắt yêu, thì hù dọa nó đi cũng được cơ mà, nói ra làm gì? Giờ thì ngay cả yêu quái này cũng biết!

Quả nhiên sau một khắc, bóng đen kia bắt đầu biến ảo, kéo dài, phóng ra mặt đất một luồng gió xoáy kêu vù vù, trong gió lốc xuất hiện một thân ảnh toàn thân mặc giáp nặng.

Phương xa truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa, thị vệ tuần thành tới đây.

Hạng Thuật quyết định nhanh chóng, khóa cổ tay Trần Tinh, kéo cậu ra sau, Trần Tinh không kịp suy xét đã bị Hạng Thuật kéo cho cả người bay lên. Hạng Thuật hai bước chạy lên vách tường cập bên, va vào ngực Trần Tinh, ôm trọn cậu.

Trong gió lốc, một võ sĩ yêu quái mặc giáp đen thành hình, rít gào đuổi sang đây, khi một kiếm sắp đâm thẳng vào lưng Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh dù trăm vội cũng nâng tay, tay trái ôm eo Hạng Thuật, tay phải luồn từ bên hông, trong tay bắn ra một luồng chớp.

Thoáng chốc, Trần Tinh thình lình trông thấy mũ giáp của yêu quái nọ … hình như, có chút quen quen.

Võ sĩ giáp đen giận dữ gầm lên, lại ngã xuống từ trên tường. Hạng Thuật đổi cách ôm, vững vàng ôm ngang Trần Tinh, đạp một bước lên tường cao, lướt qua tường viện phủ đệ bên cạnh, lần thứ hai mang Trần Tinh bay lên, xuyên qua phủ đệ kia, trên đỉnh nhà, hai người cùng nhau trượt xuống từ đỉnh ngói.

Qua tường, rồi lại lên đỉnh, thoắt cái đã qua hai hộ nhân gia, Trần Tinh mới ý thức được rằng, Hạng Thuật đây là muốn chạy trốn!

Trần Tinh: “Cứ vậy mà chạy hả?”

Hạng Thuật giận không chỗ phát tiết, bực bội nói: “Bằng không thì?!”

Trần Tinh được Hạng Thuật nửa ôm, hai người cách nhau rất gần, Hạng Thuật trung khí dồi dào, vừa rống một cái làm Trần Tinh suýt nữa điếc luôn, vội hỏi: “Ta không có ý đó, quái vật kia …”

Gương mặt Hạng Thuật trở nên u ám, phút chốc đã mang Trần Tinh rời khỏi phố chính, ở đây cách hoàng cung không xa, tường cao gần hai trượng đối với Hạng Thuật như giẫm trên đất bằng, chưa đầy một nén nhang, hai người đã vào hoa viên. Trần Tinh đáp xuống đất miễn cưỡng đứng vững, váng đầu hoa mắt, định quay đầu xác nhận xem bóng đen kia có còn đuổi theo không, Hạng Thuật đã dã man chộp cánh tay Trần Tinh, gần như là lôi cậu về tẩm điện.

Trong điện, sáu tên thái giám đang chờ hầu hạ, Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Thắp toàn bộ đèn cho ta.”

Nửa đêm, đèn đuốc trong tẩm điện sáng bừng, Hạng Thuật phẩy tay, ra hiệu cho tất cả ra ngoài.

Trần Tinh chưa thôi hoảng hồn, ngồi xuống tìm trà uống: “Quái vật kia là cái bóng …”

Còn chưa nói xong, Trần Tinh đã bị Hạng Thuật tóm chặt, nước trà nhất thời giội cả người.

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Mắt Hạng Thuật toát ra thần sắc nguy hiểm, kéo Trần Tinh từ bàn tới cạnh cột, ấn cậu lên cột, Trần Tinh giãy giụa không ngừng, mặt trướng tới đỏ bừng.

“Ngươi tới chỗ đám người Hán kia làm gì!” Hạng Thuật thấp giọng, gần như là gầm với Trần Tinh, “Uổng công ta thực sự tin chuyện hoang đường của ngươi!”

Trần Tinh kích động vùng vẫy, hai tay túm cổ tay Hạng Thuật, thế nhưng cánh tay hắn như đúc bằng sắt, không tài nào lay chuyển được. Hơi thở phẫn nộ của Hạng Thuật cách cậu quá gần, cả người tản ra lệ khí gần như nóng nảy, Trần Tinh bị nhấc lên lưng chừng, hai mắt đối diện với Hạng Thuật, hết cách đành phải tàn nhẫn ra chiêu “liêu âm cước”, thúc đầu gối vào hạ bộ Hạng Thuật.

Chiêu này không những tạo thành thương tổn khó nói cho đối thủ, mà còn dễ chọc điên người ta, song Trần Tinh lại một lần nữa phán sai thực lực của Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật búng ngón tay trái vào trúng [huyệt dương lăng tuyền](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2019/09/14/dinh-hai-chuong-15/image/jpeg;base64,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) dưới gối Trần Tinh, làm Trần Tinh tức khắc tê hết nửa người dưới.

Trần Tinh thở hổn hển hồi lâu mới bình thường trở lại, ngơ ngác nhìn Hạng Thuật.

“Ta chính là người Hán,” Trần Tinh rốt cục bùng nổ, cả giận, “Đi nơi nào cần ngươi quản chắc?!”

Hạng Thuật quát: “Đám người kia đang mưu nghịch! Ngươi muốn chết lắm sao!”

Trần Tinh nhất thời rùng mình, làm sao ngươi biết?!

Lúc nói chuyện, Hạng Thuật đã rút kiếm nhanh như chớp, Trần Tinh ngồi bệt dưới đất, vội lui về sau, nhưng Hạng Thuật đã chỉ trường kiếm vào cổ họng cậu, nhìn từ trên cao, cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Ngươi không phải thầy trừ tà gì hết, ngươi đang nói dối! Giải thích rõ ràng cho ta, gạt ta thêm câu nào, ta lập tức giết mạng chó ngươi!”

Trần Tinh thở không ngừng, yết hầu bị lưỡi kiếm lạnh băng kề lên, ngửa đầu nhìn Hạng Thuật, nhất thời bộn bề cảm xúc, đủ thứ việc phức tạp ập tới chỉ trong một đêm.

“Ngươi không tin, động thủ là được.” Trần Tinh nuốt mọi thương tâm khổ sở, quật cường nói, “Tới đi! Giết ta đi!”

Nhớ tới lời Phùng Thiên Dật đã nói trước đó, cái chết của phụ mẫu, sự phản bội của Vũ Văn Tân, Trần Tinh rốt cuộc nhịn hết nổi, nước mắt rơi xuống.

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Hạng Thuật hoàn toàn không ngờ Trần Tinh sẽ bật khóc, khẽ nâng kiếm, ù ù cạc cạc mà quan sát Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh cả giọng: “Ta muốn tạo phản đó! Ta muốn báo thù cho cha nương đó! Ngươi nói đúng, tất cả là gạt ngươi!”

“Câm miệng!” Hạng Thuật quát, sợ giọng Trần Tinh dẫn người tới, trong cung tai mắt đông đảo, dù làm Đại Thiền Vu, mưu nghịch cũng bị kiêng dè cực lớn.

Trần Tinh bùng nổ cảm xúc chỉ trong một thoáng ngắn ngủi thế thôi, rất nhanh đã bình tĩnh trở lại, cùng Hạng Thuật trấn định nhìn nhau.

“Ai phái ngươi tới? Ngươi không sợ cả nhà bị sao trảm ư?!” Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng tiếp nhận cách nói này, nhưng nghĩ kĩ, dường như càng có nhiều chỗ không hợp lý.

Trần Tinh lau nước mắt, nói: “Tự mình muốn tới, ta sợ gì bị sao trảm cả nhà? Người trong nhà chết hết từ lâu rồi!”

Hạng Thuật nghe vậy thì ngẩn ra, trái lại thu kiếm, tiến lên từng bước, nhìn vào mắt Trần Tinh, bỗng nhiên mang theo chút đồng tình, muốn đưa tay kéo Trần Tinh đứng dậy, cổ tay vừa động, Trần Tinh lại tưởng Hạng Thuật muốn đánh cậu, bèn sợ hãi lui ra sau tránh.

Hai người đối diện một hồi, Trần Tinh không nói gì, né Hạng Thuật, chậm chạp bò lên giường, nằm đưa lưng về phía hắn.

Vì vậy Hạng Thuật tự thay y phục, ngồi lên giường chủ, mặt mày tản ra lệ khí, thi thoảng lại nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Thích khách còn tới nữa không?” Trần Tinh xoay mặt vào tường, dời đề tài.

“Cái này phải hỏi ngươi.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

Trần Tinh: “Phu xe có phải chết rồi không?”

“Ngươi nói coi?” Hạng Thuật tức giận đáp.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Vì sao Hạng Thuật tới đón cậu hồi cung, trên đường lại đột nhiên đụng phải một tên thích khách như thế? Thân phận gã là gì? Mũ giáp sắt đen kia … luôn có cảm giác đã thấy ở đâu rồi. Cơ mà ngay cả Hạng Thuật cũng biết Phùng gia mưu đồ tạo phản? Đầu Trần Tinh đau và choáng chịu không thấu, nói: “Lỡ đèn tắt thì sao?”

Hạng Thuật hiếm khi đáp tròn câu: “Đây là chỗ của ta, dám đuổi theo nữa ta giết nó luôn.”

Trần Tinh mệt đến mức không biết mình thiếp đi lúc nào, cậu mơ thấy một đại yêu quái ở trong thân thể Hạng Thuật, trên trường nhai tối đen, Hạng Thuật xông ra ôm cậu. Trong lúc hai người vượt nóc băng tường, đại yêu quái trong cơ thể Hạng Thuật lại xuất hiện, dùng vô số xúc tu đen kịt quấn lấy hai người, Trần Tinh giãy giụa không ngừng, song lại bị bóp chặt yết hầu.

Hai mắt bừng mở, một đêm trôi qua, không xảy ra chuyện gì, mặt trời nhô cao, ở phòng tiếp khách ngoài bình phong ngồi đầy thiếu niên vừa chớm mười sáu mười bảy tuổi.

Hạng Thuật mặc áo đơn, đứng trước gương, thái giám hầu hạ hắn mặc Hồ phục, lúc vòng ra, chúng thiếu niên tỏ ra ngoan hiền, đồng thanh mở miệng: “Đại Thiền Vu.”

“Đại Thiền Vu …”

Đại Thiền Vu Đại Thiền Vu Đại Thiền Vu …

Trần Tinh ngái ngủ bò dậy, thay y phục, lạnh lùng nhìn Hạng Thuật dùng điểm tâm ở đại sảnh. Các thiếu niên mỹ mạo chen đầy sảnh, Vũ Văn Tân cũng tới, ngồi một góc trong sảnh, hâm mộ nhìn thiếu niên lang tộc Tiên Ti rót nước cho Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật liếc Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh ngoảnh mặt, không buồn phản ứng hắn, lúc nghiêng đầu thì chợt nhận ra cả sảnh đang nhìn cậu.

Trên bàn đặt một lá thư, trên đó viết tên Trần Tinh. Trần Tinh mở mắt nhìn, phát hiện nét chữ mạnh mẽ phóng khoáng, không ngờ là chữ của Phù Kiên, đường đường hoàng đế mà lại có nhã hứng, hẹn Trần Tinh sáng dậy thì tới Thái Hưng điện trò chuyện.

“Hôm nay Đại Thiền Vu có muốn đi dạo thành Trường An không?” Một thiếu niên hỏi.

Hạng Thuật không đáp câu nào, dùng điểm tâm xong thì bắt đầu uống trà.

Một thiếu niên khác lại nói: “Hay đến khu săn bắn đi?”

“Phải đó phải đó.” Mọi người lập tức hiểu ý, Vũ Văn Tân nói: “Nghe nói thuật cưỡi ngựa bắn cung của Đại Thiền Vu xuất sắc, thiên hạ không ai bằng, thật muốn chiêm ngưỡng phong thái ấy.”

Hạng Thuật tỏ ra suy tư, thiếu niên chủ động hầu hạ kia dựa sát vào, mỉm cười muốn thì thầm với Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật toan ấn đầu hắn đẩy ra, Trần Tinh lại đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

“Đại Thiền Vu,” Trần Tinh nói, “Bệ hạ truyền ta, vậy lát nữa ta qua đó một chuyến.”

Hạng Thuật không đẩy thiếu niên kia, thiếu niên nói được một nửa, thoáng nhìn Trần Tinh vòng ra từ sau bình phong, lộ ra vẻ mặt ngập tràn địch ý.

Tên này là ai?! Sao lại ở trong phòng Đại Thiền Vu? Tối qua có phải họ qua đêm cùng nhau không?

Trần Tinh gần như có thể đoán được sự điên cuồng gào thét sâu trong lòng họ thông qua nét mặt, khóe miệng co giật, ta lại chẳng định cướp Đại Thiền Vu của các ngươi, các ngươi thích chó điên này thì thích đi, mắc mớ gì tới ta, tiện đà cất thư, không chờ Hạng Thuật trả lời đã trực tiếp đi Thái Hưng điện yết kiến Phù Kiên.

Trước khi đi, Trần Tinh liếc nhìn Vũ Văn Tân bằng ánh mắt phức tạp, Vũ Văn Tân hồn nhiên không nhận ra, vẫn còn bày ra nụ cười ôn hòa với Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh kiềm nén xúc động muốn tiến tới đấm một quyền lên mặt Vũ Văn Tân, nếu mình động thủ thật, chỉ có nước ăn không hết gói đem đi(*), trông cái điệu của Hạng Thuật, kiểu gì mà chịu che chở cho cậu — huống chi chuyện còn chưa tra rõ, lỡ đâu vì kích động cậu gia nhập, Phùng Thiên Dật dối gạt cậu thì sao?

_(*) Không gánh nổi hậu quả_

Phụ mẫu đã chết nhiều năm, luôn có cơ hội để cậu tra ra chân tướng, không cần nhất thời nóng vội. Nhưng nếu đúng như lời Phùng Thiên Dật thì sao?

Người cũng chết rồi, báo thù thì giúp được bao nhiêu? Giết Vũ Văn Tân, cha nương và nãi nãi cũng không thể sống lại … Trần Tinh băng qua ngự hoa viên, thở dài đầy tâm sự, chỉ thấy người trên thế gian này phức tạp làm sao. Hồi trước sư phụ cũng bảo, lòng người còn hiểm ác hơn cả yêu quái, hiện giờ Trần Tinh đã cảm nhận được đôi chút rồi.

Thái Hưng điện ở ngay trong ngự hoa viên, chính là thư phòng của Phù Kiên, xuân đến cỏ mọc oanh bay, vây quanh một tiểu lâu thanh lịch, tầm nhìn bao quát, hơi thở mùa xuân tươi mát, như quang ảnh dạt dào trên màn che. Trần Tinh đứng bên ngoài ngự thư phòng, Thác Bạt Diễm đang giữ cửa cho Phù Kiên.

Thác Bạt Diễm thấp giọng: “Đợi ta làm nhiệm vụ xong sẽ tới tìm ngươi.”

Trần Tinh định hàn huyên vài câu, Thác Bạt Diễm lại ra hiệu, bảo cậu vào rồi nói sau.

Ba mặt đặt giá sách cao một trượng, thẻ tre, sách quyển, sách cuộn chia thành nhiều loại, được đánh số theo Thiên Can Địa Chi. Ở giữa là Phù Kiên với dáng người oai hùng, đang ngồi thẳng trên tháp.

Sau lưng gã, một trái một phải treo hai lá cờ, một tấm thêu Bạch Hổ, tấm còn lại thêu Sô Ngu.

Chờ đã, đây là pháp bảo thời Tấn? Trần Tinh nheo mắt, nhớ tới cờ Bạch Hổ và cờ Sô Ngu trong sách cổ, Bạch Hổ hưng binh, Sô Ngu thôi binh, pháp bảo lợi hại như vậy lại ở trong tay Phù Kiên! Chỉ tiếc sau khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, hai lá cờ đã không còn tác dụng, nhưng phải tìm cơ hội xin Phù Kiên mới được, bằng không tương lai xảy ra chuyện gì thì khó mà nói.

Phù Kiên đang trò chuyện với một văn sĩ tao nhã ngồi bên cạnh, bên dưới bày chỉnh tề hai mươi tư cái bàn con, dùng cho các đại thần vương công tới đây thảo luận chính sự cùng nhận ý kiến của đế quân.

“Đến đúng lúc lắm.” Phù Kiên vừa thấy Trần Tinh tới liền vẫy tay, nói, “Lại đây, để Tử Dạ gặp ngươi.”

Trần Tinh toan tiến lên bái Phù Kiên, Phù Kiên lại bảo: “Không cần lạy, xưa giờ trước mặt trẫm, người đọc sách luôn được miễn lễ.”

Dù nhìn ra Phù Kiên đã biểu hiện thân thiết hết mực, nhưng vẫn mang theo cảm giác uy nghiêm không cho phép nghi ngờ, khác hoàn toàn với dáng vẻ nói chuyện cùng Hạng Thuật đêm hôm đó.

Cũng nhận ra rằng, Phù Kiên cố gắng giả vờ thân quen với “người đọc sách”, song chỉ đối với Hạng Thuật, mới thực sự là thân thuộc.

Văn sĩ tên “Tử Dạ” kia cười nói: “Thiên vương bảo sao thì là vậy, hắn đã bảo không cần lạy, ngươi cứ mặc ý càn rỡ.”

Trần Tinh mỉm cười, Phù Kiên trầm giọng: “Đây là Vương Tử Dạ, Ngự Sử trung thừa của trẫm.”

Tuy Ngự Sử trung thừa chỉ là quan tam phẩm, nhưng là người giữ trật tự đủ loại quan lại, hạch tấu quan viên triều chính, trực tiếp thực hiện trách nhiệm với Phù Kiên, đồng nghĩa chuyên trách công văn cho Phù Kiên, những việc hiếu lễ, liêm khiết trong triều, khâu phê duyệt cuối cùng đều phải thông qua quan viên dưới trướng do người tên Vương Tử Dạ này lãnh đạo, là một chức quan nắm quyền trong tay.

Trần Tinh thưa một tiếng “Vương đại nhân”, Vương Tử Dạ cười tủm tỉm đánh giá Trần Tinh, hỏi vài câu về gia thế cậu, dường như đang xác nhận thân phận không làm giả.

“Không ngờ Trần tiên sinh vẫn còn hậu nhân,” Vương Tử Dạ cảm khái, “Thật tốt quá, thật là tốt quá!”

Lúc Trần Tinh lễ phép đáp lại từng câu, không hiểu sao cứ cảm thấy Vương Tử Dạ có chút kỳ quái.

Đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi xuống núi, cậu sinh ra cảm giác bất an đứng ngồi không yên trước mặt một người xa lạ.

Ánh mắt đó như nhìn thấu cậu, Trần Tinh không khỏi thầm nghĩ, chẳng lẽ lần đầu gặp mặt, Phù Kiên đã muốn cho mình làm quan? Hơn nữa làm sao đám các ngươi, tên nào nắm bắt thông tin nhanh thế?

Ngoại trừ Hạng Thuật, chỉ có Vũ Văn Tân biết thân thế cậu, không ngờ tin này đã lan truyền trong Vị Ương cung nhanh tới vậy, mới qua một ngày mà Phùng gia đã hay, hiện giờ ngay cả Phù Kiên cũng biết đầu đuôi, sau lưng nhất định có không ít người đang nghị luận về cậu.


	16. Mai phục

Trần Tinh đang tính làm sao từ chối cho khéo, Vương Tử Dạ lại bảo: “Khó khăn của Trần gia, đúng là vô tội, lúc trước Tấn Dương đại chiến, trăm họ lầm than, chết biết bao nhiêu người.”

Phù Kiên thở dài, nói với Trần Tinh: “Là lỗi của trẫm.”

Trần Tinh hiểu ra đây là Phù Kiên có ý xin lỗi cậu, nhưng phụ mẫu và thân nhân đã chết hết rồi, xin lỗi thì có ích gì đây?

“Người đã mất không thể sống lại,” Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, nói, “Ta sống ẩn đời mấy năm nay, từ lâu đã nghĩ thoáng rồi.”

Phù Kiên gật đầu, nhất thời cả thư phòng rơi vào im lặng. Cuối cùng, Vương Tử Dạ đứng dậy cáo từ: “Ta phải tới xem danh sách tổng hợp cho xuân này, cả nước đề cử cả thảy bốn mươi tám nho sinh hiếu liêm.”

Phù Kiên đứng dậy bảo: “Vậy trẫm không tiễn, vừa hay cùng tiểu bằng hữu ôn chuyện.”

Có thể được đế vương ưu ái là tâm nguyện của văn võ cả triều, song Trần Tinh không cảm thấy lo lắng vì được quan tâm là mấy, cũng chẳng phải do gã, cậu lên Trường An không phải cầu một chỗ đặt chân, càng chẳng sợ đắc tội Phù Kiên. Cộng thêm Hồ Hán có ngăn cách, không thể thân cận quá nhiều.

Lúc từ biệt, Vương Tử Dạ liếc nhìn Trần Tinh đầy thâm ý.

“Bệ hạ tìm ta có chuyện gì?” Trần Tinh chủ động hỏi.

Việc đêm qua vẫn còn vướng mắc trong lòng, Trần Tinh cần chút thời gian để sắp xếp lại từ đầu, manh mối tổng thự sở trừ tà cứ vậy bị chặt đứt, rồi lại tan rã không vui với hai huynh đệ Phùng Thiên Dật. Kế tiếp thích khách giết cậu là người phương nào? Là Phùng gia phái tới giết cậu diệt khẩu, hay là kẻ âm thầm xúi giục khống chế “Bạt”?

Phù Kiên nghiêm túc nói: “Đầu tiên là tạ ơn ngươi đã cứu mạng Đại Thiền Vu của chúng ta.”

Trần Tinh vội khiêm nhường không dám nhận, chỉ tiện tay mà thôi, Phù Kiên lại hỏi sao cậu lại chạy tới thành Tương Dương, trải qua việc đêm qua, Trần Tinh mơ hồ cảm thấy mình ngoài sáng địch trong tối, chung quy vẫn có chút nguy hiểm, lại thêm Vũ Văn Tân lan truyền thân phận cậu đến nỗi trong hay ngoài cung đều biết, nên cậu cẩn thận hơn, chỉ nói đi ngang qua Tương Dương, đúng lúc bị vây khốn không đi được.

Phù Kiên không phải người sẽ truy tra tới cùng, Trần Tinh quan sát thần sắc gã, rõ ràng mình nói gì, đối phương liền tin ngay, Phù Kiên lại hỏi Trần Tinh bình sinh đọc sách gì, có biết làm văn không, Trần Tinh thành thật đáp: “Học y vài năm, hổ thẹn thay, chỉ có thể chữa bệnh cho người, còn về đạo viết văn trị thế, ta chẳng học bao nhiêu.”

Phù Kiên bật cười, cất lời đầy thâm ý: “Hôm trước không nhịn được ngứa nghề, bèn luận bàn mấy chiêu với Đại Thiền Vu, suy cho cùng già rồi, bả vai cứng đờ, ngươi ghim cho ta mấy châm đi.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Không đợi Phù Kiên phân phó, nội thị đã mang châm thạch lên, Trần Tinh cân nhắc, vui vẻ đáp: “Được thôi.”

Phù Kiên cởi hoàng bào nửa người, hiện ra cơ thịt lồ lộ, vai vóc trần trụi, nằm nhoài lên giường trước bàn sách, Trần Tinh ngồi qua đó, cầm ngân châm, hơ lửa xong thì châm cho Phù Kiên.

Ngoài những cái tên “Tần đế”, “Thiên Vương”, “Cộng chủ phương Bắc”, Phù Kiên còn một danh hiệu vang dội đó là “võ sĩ đứng đầu của Đại Tần”, truyền thuyết kể rằng hướng Bắc sông Hoài, Phù Kiên dẫn đầu đám võ nhân, những kẻ giao thủ cùng gã đa số đều chết hết. Nhưng Trần Tinh không chút hoài nghi, Hạng Thuật có thực lực đánh bại Phù Kiên.

Bởi vì cậu phát hiện ngực Phù Kiên có một chỗ bầm tím, rõ ràng là vết thương sau khi bị vỏ kiếm đập trúng, nếu đổi thành lợi kiếm, có lẽ đã lấy mạng Phù Kiên rồi. E rằng Phù Kiên đánh không lại Hạng Thuật — Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, Hạng Thuật thắng ở chỗ tốc độ hắn quá mau, võ công khắp thiên hạ này, chỉ có nhanh là không phá nổi. Phù Kiên có dũng mãnh cách mấy, khi đối mặt với Hạng Thuật ra chiêu như chớp cũng hết đường chống đỡ.

“Đêm đầu tiên ta gặp ngươi,” Phù Kiên nằm sấp, thuận miệng nói, “Thì biết ngay ngươi không có khả năng là tiểu tư của Thuật Luật Không, ngươi là người đọc sách, có khí chất người đọc sách giống như họ.”

Trần Tinh cười nói: “Ta với bọn họ không cùng một nhóm, bệ hạ nhìn lầm rồi.”

Trần Tinh nói thật chứ chả phải khiêm tốn gì, mặc dù là gia truyền, nhưng sau khi rời khỏi Tấn Dương, Trần Tinh không còn như bao nho sinh tầm thường kia nữa, khổ cực đọc tứ thư ngũ kinh, nghiên cứu đạo trị thế của bậc hiền triết đã khuất như Đổng Trọng Thư. Những gì học được, thường là các môn sơn hải chí quái _(việc kỳ lạ nơi núi biển)_ , dân phong dân tục, thiên văn địa lý, đa phần toàn là “tạp học” mà nhóm nho sinh xem thường, chỉ có tác dụng bổ trợ cho chư tử bách gia chứ học không sâu.

Còn học theo Khổng — Mạnh, trái lại còn là thiên địch của các thầy trừ tà, tục ngữ có câu Tử bất ngữ _(Khổng Tử không nói)_ quái lực loạn thần, Khổng Tử cũng có câu “Chưa biết đạo thờ người, sao biết được đạo thờ quỷ thần?”. Có thể thấy nho gia phản đối kịch liệt “huyễn thế” mà thầy trừ tà quen thuộc, đề xướng “hiện thế” được coi là bình thường hơn.

“Ngươi làm ta nghĩ tới một người.”

Phù Kiên nhắm hai mắt, từ tốn nói: “Một người Hán.”

Trần Tinh cầm châm, ghim vào dưới gáy Phù Kiên ba phân, lúc này cậu chỉ cần dùng châm ghim vào [huyệt Phong Phủ](https://media.ohay.tv/v1/content/2015/11/huyet-phong-phu-ohay-tv-78636.jpg) của Phù Kiên ba tấc, Phù Kiên sẽ lập tức đi đời nhà ma.

Cậu không hiểu vì sao hoàng đế đứng đầu một phương lại cả gan giao mạng mình vào tay người khác, chỉ cần cậu đâm xuống, đảm bảo có thể hoàn thành đại nghiệp báo thù mà Phùng Thiên Dật luôn canh cánh trong lòng.

Song Trần Tinh không làm vậy, cho dù cậu được Tuế Tinh bảo vệ, nhưng người khác cũng có sao Tử Vi, nếu thực sự đâm xuống, Tuế Tinh mà đánh nhau với sao Tử Vi, ai thắng ai thua còn chưa biết chắc.

“Ngài từng gặp cha ta ư?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Chưa từng.” Phù Kiên nhắm mắt như trước, đáp, “Chỉ là ngưỡng mộ đại danh đã lâu. Chẳng qua người trẫm nhớ tới, tên là Vương Mãnh. Từ một năm trước, hắn đã chết.”

Những năm trước, Vương Mãnh chính là quân sư số một của Phù Kiên, trợ giúp Phù Kiên đánh bại kẻ địch hàng đầu là Hoàn Ôn, tạo ra vận mệnh Tần Tấn trị vì hai bên sông, cũng nhờ hắn bày mưu tính kế mà lật đổ được hoàng đế Phù Sinh tàn nhẫn thích giết chóc đời trước. Hắn ban bố rất nhiều luật pháp cho Tần quốc, đề cao địa vị người Hán, cũng thường nhắc nhở Phù Kiên, muốn gầy dựng cơ nghiệp muôn đời cần phải có sức mạnh của người Hán, nếu chỉ trông cậy vào tộc Chi và chúng Hồ quan ngoại, chỉ có nước tự chịu diệt vong trong vòng trăm năm.

Lúc Vương Mãnh còn sống, Đại Tần lướt qua cảnh tượng hao mòn suy tàn của thời Tần, như xe ngựa bay như tên bắn, càng chiến càng hăng, mười năm không bại trận, Phù Kiên trở thành chiến thần không ai có thể vượt qua. Tần quốc cũng trở thành quốc gia có sức sống nhất thiên hạ.

Phù Kiên thường ví Vương Mãnh là Gia Cát Lượng, xem như tri kỷ chí giao. Ngặt nỗi Vương Mãnh chỉ sống tới năm mươi đã buông tay xa rời nhân thế, lúc qua đời Phù Kiên gặp đả kích trầm trọng, hai bên tóc mai ngấn sương, tận hơn một năm sau mới từ từ nguôi ngoai.

“Ừ.” Trần Tinh lại nghĩ tới một chuyện khác.

“Vương Tử Dạ mà ngươi vừa gặp,” Phù Kiên nói, “Chính là tộc đệ của hắn _(em họ)_.”

“Ồ?” Trần Tinh lại ghim châm, cộng thêm mớ châm trên lưng Phù Kiên cả thảy là mười. Phù Kiên lại độc thoại: “Ngươi chẳng có vẻ gì là giống Cảnh Lược _(tên tự của Vương Mãnh)_ , nhưng chẳng biết vì sao lần đầu gặp ngươi, trẫm lại liên tưởng ngay tới hắn …”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Trần Tinh ghim châm xong, cười nói với Phù Kiên, “Bởi vì Vương Mãnh là sư huynh ta, hai ta là môn hạ học nghệ cùng một sư phụ.”

Phù Kiên vỡ lẽ, bấy giờ mới cười to một tràng, không chút hoài nghi lời Trần Tinh, luôn miệng bảo: “Thì ra là vậy, thì ra là vậy!”

Trần Tinh giải thích: “Từ khi nhập môn, ta chỉ gặp sư huynh hai lần, nói chuyện cũng không nhiều nhặn gì. Lần đầu là năm Kiến Nguyên thứ năm …”

Phù Kiên nói: “Không sai, trước năm Cảnh Lược giúp ta đánh bại Hoàn Ôn, có về Hoa Sơn một lần.”

Trần Tinh “Ừ” một tiếng, lại nói: “Lần còn lại là năm Kiến Nguyên thứ sáu.”

Phù Kiên nói: “Cảnh Lược chia tay ta ở Bá Thượng, công phạt Tiên Ti Mộ Dung thị, quân địch thất bại thảm hại.”

Hai lần đó là hai cơ hội hiếm hoi cậu được nhìn thấy đại sư huynh Vương Mãnh, bởi vì Vương Mãnh đối mặt thời khắc Thần Châu đại vận, khó thể đưa ra quyết sách, bèn thỉnh cầu sư môn dẫn lối. Trong ký ức của Trần Tinh, đại sư huynh là một người cởi mở rộng lượng, đối đãi với cậu hết mực ân cần, nhưng hồi đó cậu vẫn còn nhỏ, không để lại nhiều ký ức sâu đậm, chỉ nhớ vài đoạn sư huynh bàn việc vụn vặt với sư phụ.

“Bệ hạ đừng cử động.” Trần Tinh đè lưng Phù Kiên, nói, “Còn mấy châm nữa.”

“Đồng môn cơ đấy.” Phù Kiên nghe Trần Tinh giải thích xong, suy tư bảo, “Sư phụ đã qua đời, thật đáng tiếc. Vậy, ngươi cùng Đại Thiền Vu của trẫm, phải chăng đã có hôn ước? Trông cũng môn đăng hộ đối lắm.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phù Kiên: “Nhẹ … nhẹ chút.”

“Bệ hạ,” Trần Tinh cất giọng uy hiếp, kề sát gã hơn, “Ta và hắn không, quen. Ngay cả bằng hữu cũng không phải!”

Tại sao người nào cũng cho rằng mình và Hạng Thuật có quan hệ không thể cho ai biết??!! Trần Tinh quả thực bất lực, chẳng lẽ do mình được Hạng Thuật mang vào cung? Nhưng nghĩ kĩ lại, mình có ơn cứu Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lại ngàn dặm xa xôi đưa cậu tới Trường An, chả trách ban đầu Phù Kiên hiểu nhầm quan hệ hai người.

Phù Kiên nói: “Ồ, không phải thì thôi, ngươi đừng kích động quá.”

Trần Tinh ghim hai châm cuối, bảo: “Được rồi, bệ hạ đừng nhúc nhích.”

Phù Kiên nói tiếp: “Nếu ngươi đã là sư đệ của Cảnh Lược, vậy thì rời khỏi sư môn tới Trường An, ắt hẳn cũng vì sống yên phận, ngươi cảm thấy Đại Tần thế nào?”

Trần Tinh thu dọn qua quýt mớ đồ nghề, ngồi sang bên cạnh, đáp: “Chỉ ngang qua thôi, không lâu sau ta phải đi rồi.”

Phù Kiên tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, hỏi: “Muốn tới phương nào?”

Trần Tinh chìa tay nhún vai, cười nói: “Chẳng biết nữa.”

Phù Kiên nằm sấp, khẽ nghiêng đầu, lại hỏi: “Ngươi hẹn với Thuật Luật không rồi hả?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta và hắn không có quan hệ, bệ hạ.”

Phù Kiên sợ Trần Tinh lại chơi mình nữa, vội vàng ra hiệu thôi được rồi, tạm thời chúng ta không nhắc tới việc này, đắn đo một hồi, gã lại hỏi: “Trần Thiên Trì, ngươi thấy biểu đệ của công chúa Thanh Hà — Tán Kỵ Thường Thị dưới trướng ta — tiểu tử Thác Bạt thế nào?”

Ngoài thư phòng, Thác Bạt Diễm xấu hổ ho một tiếng.

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Bệ hạ,” Trần Tinh tha thiết bảo, “Thân là hoàng đế, trăm công nghìn việc, sao ngài rảnh rỗi hết chuyện làm lại đi mai mối cho ta? Lại còn là nam hôn?”

Phù Kiên đáp: “Đại Thiền Vu và tiểu tử Thác Bạt đều là huynh đệ tốt của trẫm, sắp xếp hôn sự cho huynh đệ có gì sai sao?”

“Không có.” Trần Tinh lập tức sửa lời, “Nhưng có làm mai cũng phải tìm nữ chứ!”

Phù Kiên lại bật cười, giải thích: “Vào thu năm nay, trẫm chuẩn bị ban một pháp lệnh mới, nam tử trong thiên hạ đều có thể thành hôn với nhau, không cần bị lễ pháp ràng buộc.”

“Ta có nghe.” Trần Tinh buồn bực ngán ngẩm, “Nhưng ngươi …”

Phù Kiên ra hiệu, ngắt lời: “Ngươi đừng thấy tiểu tử Thác Bạt không hiện sơn không lộ thủy, chứ lù lù vác cái lu mà chạy đấy, hắn thông minh hiểu chuyện, vì còn trẻ nên có đôi lúc lỗ mãng trong mấy chuyện vặt vãnh, cái này thì ta chịu, nhưng đại sự hắn tuyệt đối đàng hoàng đâu ra đó. Nếu ngươi bằng lòng gả cho hắn, đây sẽ là một mối lương duyên mỹ mãn, sao không nhân đó ở lại triều, trợ lực cho ta? Ngươi cùng Diễm Nhi một văn một võ, còn được trẫm đích thân chỉ hôn …”

Trần Tinh: “Ta …”

Trần Tinh rất muốn nhân lúc Phù Kiên bị châm không thể cử động cho gã một bạt tai, nhưng sực nghĩ làm thế không thỏa đáng lắm, một bá tánh tầm thường được đế vương chỉ hôn cho thống lĩnh tam quân, võ quan tứ phẩm, thanh niên tài giỏi được sủng ái nhất trong triều là chuyện may mắn tới nhường nào?! Còn gia thế mình thì sao, trước mắt chỉ là một thảo dân, đừng nói chi bách tính, dù có là đệ tử quan gia, một khi được Phù Kiên mở miệng đáng lẽ đã cảm động nước mắt đầm đìa, nào có lý gì cự tuyệt?

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, cười nói: “Mọi người đều là nam nhân …”

Phù Kiên nói: “Việc này hà tất phải xấu hổ? Bọn ta chỉ muốn một câu thẳng thắn mà thôi. Ở cố hương người Chi bọn ta …”

“Ý của ta là, mọi người đều là nam nhân, muốn thành thân cũng đâu thể dùng từ ‘gả’ chứ hả!” Trần Tinh rất muốn lật bàn, “Vì sao không phải người khác gả mà là ta?”

Phù Kiên bị Trần Tinh cắt ngang câu chuyện nhưng không hề tức giận chút nào, nói: “Nếu ngươi bằng lòng vào triều làm quan, trợ giúp cho bá nghiệp thống nhất thiên hạ của trẫm, để trẫm nhìn rõ thực lực của ngươi, đến lúc đó nhậm một chức quan từ tam phẩm trở lên, trẫm lập tức gả Thác Bạt Diễm cho ngươi làm vợ, lại có sao đâu?”

Trần Tinh: “Không không không, ta không có ý đó …”

Phù Kiên: “Ngươi hỏi Diễm Nhi, có bằng lòng …”

Trần Tinh: “Không! Chờ đã! Bệ hạ!”

Trần Tinh lại nghe Thác Bạt Diễm trông giữ ngoài thư phòng ho thêm tiếng nữa, lập tức bất chấp cắt ngang lời Phù Kiên, lỡ như Thác Bạt Diễm thực sự đáp “bằng lòng”, thế thì quân vô hí ngôn, ván đã đóng thuyền, không thể sửa được nữa.

“Thực không dám giấu giếm,” Trần Tinh đành nghiêm túc trả lời Phù Kiên, “Không phải vấn đề ai thành hôn với ai, bệ hạ, có việc này …”

“Đại Thiền Vu tới.” Thác Bạt Diễm ngoài cửa đột nhiên cao giọng.

Trần Tinh định dứt khoát nói cho Phù Kiên, ngươi phối hôn linh tinh kiểu này, cưỡng ép ấn đầu ta và Thác Bạt Diễm thành thân cũng vô ích thôi, dù gì ta cũng sống không quá hai mươi, lại còn có việc phải làm … Thình lình nghe Hạng Thuật tới, thành ra câu chuyện đứt đoạn tại đây.

Hạng Thuật không đợi Phù Kiên cho phép đã xông thẳng vào ngự thư phòng, cau mày, tự tìm chỗ ngồi xuống.

Trần Tinh nhìn lướt qua Hạng Thuật, phát hiện hôm nay Hạng Thuật mặc võ bào đen toàn thân, mang giày đen, vậy mà cả người chẳng hề điểm xuyết chút hoa văn lộng lẫy nào cả, chỉ đeo [tay gấu](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2019/09/21/dinh-hai-chuong-16/image/jpeg;base64,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) đen bằng sắt trên tay phải. Xiêm y giản đơn càng tôn nước da trắng ngần, kiên cường đầy sức sống, rạng rỡ như cây dương.

Còn nhiều người muốn gả cho Đại Thiền Vu nữa mà, Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, nếu ngươi đã rảnh không có gì làm, thì nên đi chỉ hôn cho bọn hắn mới đúng. Gả hết mười sáu thiếu niên trong thính đường hồi sáng cho Hạng Thuật, coi hắn giải quyết làm sao.

“Thuật Luật Không?” Phù Kiên nói, “Nghe nói ngươi đề mười sáu mối hôn sự với các nhà Tiên Ti, Hung Nô và người Khương à?”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, chỉ ngồi một bên, Phù Kiên tiếp tục trêu chọc: “Ngươi cũng tới tuổi thành thân rồi, nhưng đợt này cưới tận mười sáu phòng, chịu nổi hả? Đừng ỷ mình tuổi trẻ tinh lực dồi dào, luân phiên một đêm, để lại mầm bệnh gì, hay là …” Nói đoạn, Phù Kiên hoài nghi quan sát Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi có đam mê gì?”

Trần Tinh thiếu chút nữa phụt cười thành tiếng, cố gắng nén nhịn, Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Bớt xàm ngôn đi, Kiên đầu, ta sợ ngươi lên không được, mới đẩy Mộ Dung gì đó ra ngoài kia chứ?”

Phù Kiên cả giận: “Bây giờ lập tức cho ngươi xem bản lĩnh của trẫm!”

Phù Kiên tiện tay đặt lên vai Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh mù tịt chẳng thể hiểu nổi ý hai người, nhưng vẫn cảm nhận được hơi thở nguy hiểm tản ra từ người Hạng Thuật.

Phù Kiên cười như chẳng hề gì, nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hay là ngươi định tự mình thử?”

Hạng Thuật thu sát khí cả người lại, lạnh lùng nói: “Cút!”

Thư phòng bỗng nhiên an tĩnh, Trần Tinh cân nhắc, phá vỡ bầu không khí lặng thinh này, “Đến lúc rút châm rồi, bệ hạ.”

Phù Kiên ra hiệu cứ rút thoải mái, đoạn nói với Hạng Thuật: “Nghe nói đêm qua, phố Đồng Nhân ở Tây Bắc chết một người Hán, là một phu xe.”

Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên giật mình, không ngờ Phù Kiên lại chú ý việc nhỏ này, phải rồi, nếu người bình thường chết bất đắc kỳ tử ở đầu phố, chắc hẳn quan phủ đã can dự. Nhưng người này có dính líu tới Đại Thiền Vu, quan phủ nhất định không dám truy tra, buộc lòng phải báo vào hoàng cung.

Cậu thấp thỏm không yên, muốn biết Hạng Thuật sẽ giải thích kiểu gì.

Không ngờ Hạng Thuật lại bình tĩnh hộc một câu: “Ta giết đó, làm sao?”

Phù Kiên tiếp lời: “Ngươi giết một người Hán tay không tấc sắc làm gì? Đây không giống việc ngươi sẽ làm.”

Tâm trạng Trần Tinh hết sức phức tạp, Hạng Thuật lại nói: “Vì ta là chó điên, gặp người là giết.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phù Kiên đương nhiên biết sự tình không phải như thế, hắn nói vậy chỉ để chặn mình.

“Nơi này là Trường An, không phải quan ngoại.” Giọng Phù Kiên nghiêm túc hẳn lên, giải thích, “Đã tới Quan Trung, thì phải tuân thủ pháp kỷ của Quan Trung, ta mất nhiều sức mới chỉnh đốn năm tộc quan ngoại không giết người Hán nữa, ngươi làm vậy là hủy triều cương của ta, coi thường hoàng lệnh của ta, Thuật Luật Không, đừng làm vậy nữa, ngươi sẽ khiến ta mất mặt.”

“Không … không phải như thế.” Trần Tinh toan giải thích, nhưng nhìn thoáng qua Hạng Thuật, cậu thu lại lời.

Hạng Thuật khẽ lắc đầu, ý là đừng nói gì hết.

Phù Kiên nói một cách bâng quơ: “Trần Thiên Trì, ngươi cảm thấy trẫm thống trị Trường An thế nào?”

Trần Tinh im lặng một lúc, sau đó nói thật lòng: “Thống trị rất tốt, sung túc thái bình, không hổ là thủ đô.”

Trước khi vào Trường An, Trần Tinh đã thiết tưởng một cảnh tượng khác hoàn toàn, không ngờ đô thành lại phồn hoa tới nhường này, hai tộc Hồ Hán lại có thể sông không phạm giếng, sống yên ổn với nhau.

“Khi còn ở tái ngoại, họ không hề có pháp kỷ.” Phù Kiên bình tĩnh nói, “Dù có định ra pháp kỷ, thì đa số vẫn không coi vương pháp ra gì. Muốn họ biết cái giá giết người đền mạng thực sự quá khó. Trẫm muốn người trên thiên hạ này đều có thể ăn no mặc ấm, khi đại đạo được thi hành, thiên hạ là của chung. Già có chốn yên nghỉ, khỏe mạnh có chỗ dùng, trẻ thơ được bình an trưởng thành, theo đức nhân giảng dạy, chỉ dân biết đạo thường … Thuật Luật Không.”

Trần Tinh rút châm cất đi, Phù Kiên xoay vai, khôi phục như thường, hài lòng gật đầu.

“Phải nghĩ cho rõ,” Phù Kiên nói, “Hiện giờ không phải thời chúng ta ở tái ngoại nữa.”

Hạng Thuật nghe có chút mất kiên nhẫn, bèn đứng dậy liếc sang Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật có chuyện muốn nói nên cũng đứng dậy theo, cáo từ Phù Kiên.

Phù Kiên lại nói: “Chuyện hồi nãy hỏi ngươi, ngươi còn chưa nói rõ cho trẫm, Trần Thiên Trì. Thiên hạ này ngươi dám dùng kế hoãn binh với trẫm chẳng nhiều lắm đâu.”

Trần Tinh không ngờ lúc này Phù Kiên vẫn còn nhớ, bèn nhìn Hạng Thuật, rồi lại nhìn Phù Kiên.

Hạng Thuật bỏ ra ngoài trước, không muốn nghe hai người nói chuyện, Trần Tinh do dự, cuối cùng nói: “Bệ hạ, muốn thành thân cũng phải có tình cảm chứ? Nếu đã không có tình cảm, dù ngài chỉ hôn thì quá nửa cũng không có hạnh phúc, ta … ngài bận trăm công nghìn việc, vẫn đừng bận tâm chuyện này làm gì.”

Phù Kiên không ngờ Trần Tinh sẽ đáp lại như thế, vì vậy cười ha ha, nói: “Không có tình cảm vẫn có thể bồi dưỡng mà, ngươi nói hay thật đấy, thôi, đi đi.”

Trần Tinh như được đại xá, vội vàng lui ra, bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới Thác Bạt Diễm lại bắt đầu lúng túng, nhưng nhìn hai bên lại phát hiện Thác Bạt Diễm không còn ở ngoài cửa, chỉ còn Hạng Thuật đang chờ cậu.

Trần Tinh ôm tâm sự nặng nề, theo Hạng Thuật ra ngoài, Hạng Thuật bỗng nhiên xoay người, Trần Tinh giật mình tưởng Hạng Thuật tính đánh mình nữa, vội vã lùi ra sau, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm Hạng Thuật, chuẩn bị bỏ chạy bất cứ lúc nào.

Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh bày ra tư thế đó thì không dám tới gần nữa, đành nói: “Ta đã suy nghĩ cẩn thận, ngươi không gạt ta. Ngươi đúng là thầy trừ tà, hôm ở Long Trung sơn, ngươi đã thi triển pháp lực.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, ngươi đánh đã đánh, mắng cũng đã mắng, giờ mới nghĩ lại tới xin lỗi ta à? Chẳng nhẽ giải thích rồi có thể coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra ư?

“Ờ.” Trần Tinh nói, “Vậy thì sao?”

Hạng Thuật cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Nhưng đêm qua ngươi không nên tới Tùng Bách cư, Kiên đầu đã sớm biết mưu đồ của họ, chẳng qua tạm thời chưa nắm đủ chứng cứ, không muốn công khai tàn sát mà thôi.”

Trần Tinh thế mới biết, hóa ra Phù Kiên đã sớm hay tin Phùng gia lập kế hoạch mưu phản dưới mí mắt hoàng đế ngay trong thành Trường An, chẳng qua gã án binh bất động mà thôi, thứ nhất, Phù Kiên luôn hết sức tự tin vào thực lực của mình, đối với gã, đám người mưu phản đó chẳng khác nào tên hề nhảy nhót. Thứ hai, đối phương chưa hành động, Phù Kiên không muốn mang tiếng bạo quân thích tàn sát người Hán, chí ít cũng phải có một tội danh, rồi sao trảm cả nhà đối phương.

“Làm sao ta biết được?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ta chỉ muốn tìm di chỉ tổng thự trừ tà, làm sao đoán được họ lại trốn ở Tùng Bách cư thương lượng loại chuyện này?”

Hạng Thuật quan sát chung quanh, bốn bề vắng lặng, bèn dứt khoát ngồi xuống giữa hành lang, ôm một bên gối rơi vào suy tư.

Trần Tinh vốn hận hắn lắm, nhưng thấy Hạng Thuật thế này lại giận không đành, ánh mặt trời đầu xuân vẩy nắng lên người Hạng Thuật, mỹ nam tử mang cảnh đẹp ý vui, hôm nay Hạng Thuật còn mặc như một thích khách, cả người tràn ngập hơi thở tuần tú lại còn nguy hiểm.

Trần Tinh đành phải mượn cây ở hoa viên trút giận, bẻ hết mấy nhánh, rồi bứt mấy chùm, coi như mình đang quất Hạng Thuật, nói: “Cuối cùng họ kêu ta hỗ trợ giết Phù … mà lúc ấy, ta không có đáp ứng, nếu muốn ra tay thì hôm nay ta đã làm rồi, còn mượn ngươi tới tìm ta chắc?”

Trần Tinh đoán Hạng Thuật đợi lâu quá không thấy cậu về, sợ gặp chuyện không may nên chạy tới xem thử, nếu thật vậy thì Hạng Thuật đối xử với cậu khó hiểu ghê, vừa thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay, vừa lo cho tính mạng của cậu, đêm qua cũng vậy, nếu không phải sợ cậu gặp nạn thì hắn đã không tùy tiện tới Tùng Bách cư rồi.

Trần Tinh kể lại chuyện hôm qua một lần, đồng thời quan sát sắc mặt Hạng Thuật, nghĩ bụng, hắn là kiểu người miệng kín như bưng, vốn chưa từng nói nhiều quá mấy câu. Vậy mà chẳng biết vì sao, cậu luôn cảm thấy yên tâm khi nói hết mọi chuyện cho Hạng Thuật.

“Cái tên giết ngươi có manh mối gì không?” Sau khi nghe Trần Tinh thuật lại xong, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hỏi.

“Không có,” Trần Tinh đáp, “Là Phùng gia phái tới ư?”

“Không có khả năng.” Hạng Thuật phủ quyết không chút đắn đo.

“Tại sao?” Trần Tinh nói, “Bọn họ thấy không thuyết phục được ta, nên quyết định giết ta diệt khẩu …”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Bởi Phùng gia biết ngươi được ta đón đi, sẽ không động thủ ngay trong hôm đó, bằng không sẽ rước chuyện vào mình.”

Trần Tinh suy tư: “Vậy là ai?”

Mà nghĩ kĩ lại không có khả năng là Phùng Thiên Dật, vì bóng thích khách nọ rõ ràng là yêu quái gì đó, nếu Phùng Thiên Dật không thể phát động bảo đao gia truyền, đương nhiên không có bản lĩnh sai khiến loại yêu vật này.

Trần Tinh đối diện với Hạng Thuật, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng dường như giúp họ hiểu được suy nghĩ của nhau.

Khả năng duy nhất là …

Đám người bí ẩn kia đã theo dõi họ.

“ _‘Chúng’_ ở ngay trong thành Trường An sao?” Trần Tinh thì thào.

“Vậy còn chưa rõ?” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Ngươi quá hấp tấp!”

Trần Tinh chìa tay, nói: “Thứ nhất, trước khi xuống núi, ta không hề biết thế gian lại có một đám người đang mưu đồ làm việc này hoặc việc kia, muốn lật đổ đại lục Thần Châu. Thứ hai, lúc ta bảo mình là thầy trừ tà, ngươi cũng chưa từng ngăn cản ta, hộ pháp đại nhân …”

Hạng Thuật cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Ta không phải hộ pháp, ta chỉ muốn tra rõ chân tướng.”

Trần Tinh: “Được, vậy ta đổi cách nói, hiện giờ xong việc mới xưng là Gia Cát Lượng(*) thì có ích lợi gì? Ngươi …” Nói đoạn, cậu quan sát Hạng Thuật, lần đầu tiên hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Tại sao ngươi lại chấp nhất nội tình liên quan tới Bạt đến thế?”

_(*) Tự xưng có dự kiến trước trong khi việc đã xảy ra rồi_

Hạng Thuật chỉ đáp lại bằng sự im lặng.


	17. Mật thất

Trần Tinh nói: “Đây là số mệnh an bài, không muốn làm hộ pháp cũng không thể chiều theo ý ngươi, ngươi xem? Hiện giờ ma xui quỷ khiến, đã định trước phải cùng ta điều tra chuyện này … Ngươi ngươi ngươi … ngươi lại muốn làm gì?! Ngươi dám thử đánh ta nữa coi?”

Hạng Thuật vừa đứng dậy, Trần Tinh lập tức lùi ra sau, nghĩ thầm, con thỏ cuống lên còn biết cắn người, song Hạng Thuật lại không dọa dẫm gì cậu, chỉ là trước khi đi thì khẽ nghiêng đầu nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Cô vương bình sinh hận nhất lừa gạt,” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, “Chỉ cần không gạt ta, ngươi có thể giữ được mạng quèn của mình.”

Lúc nghe thấy hai chữ “cô vương”, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nhận ra một vấn đề nghiêm trọng mà trước giờ mình chưa từng chú ý, thân phận Hạng Thuật là Đại Thiền Vu, cũng tức là vương tái Bắc, theo lý luận thì có quyền thế ngang bằng với cộng chủ Phù Kiên. Có lẽ do hai người bôn ba trên đường đã thành quen, nên đó giờ Trần Tinh chưa từng coi Hạng Thuật là Đại Thiền Vu, cũng không chú ý cách ăn nói của mình như trước mặt Phù Kiên, bây giờ nghĩ lại, tên này cũng là người bề trên nói một không hai.

Song Trần Tinh vẫn không nhịn được muốn chiếm hời ngoài miệng.

“Nếu ngươi muốn đánh ta nữa, đợi ta tìm lại pháp lực rồi …” Trần Tinh căm hận, “Ta nhất định sẽ báo thù, lúc đó đánh chết ngươi luôn!” Nói đoạn, cậu lui về sau thật nhanh, chuẩn bị một khi Hạng Thuật động thủ, cậu sẽ hô to gọi nhỏ chạy về ngự thư phòng, lôi Phù Kiên ra cứu mạng.

“Ta đợi.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, đợi Trần Tinh đuổi theo, cau mày: “Còn không đi?”

Trần Tinh nhất thời nghi hoặc, sau đó lấy lại tinh thần, thấy Hạng Thuật có ý định điều tra chuyện sở trừ tà, bèn theo sát không xa không gần. Rồi Hạng Thuật vòng qua hoa viên, tới trước một tòa điện.

“Đại Thiền Vu tới.” Thủ vệ giữ cửa vội bẩm báo vào trong.

Đây là tẩm cung của công chúa Thanh Hà, công chúa Thanh Hà lười nhác ngồi đó, bên cạnh là vài thiếu nữ Tiên Ti dung mạo thanh lệ, chắc là thiên kim từ các nhà quý tộc. Nhác thấy Hạng Thuật, chúng nữ hài lập tức mỉm cười, sôi nổi đứng dậy nghênh đón.

“Đại Thiền Vu!”

“Không cần si tâm vọng tưởng,” Công chúa Thanh Hà nửa cười nửa không, “Ngồi xuống hết cho ta, Đại Thiền Vu thích nam.”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh nghi ngờ nhìn thoáng sang Hạng Thuật: “Ồ? Phải không? Thật vậy luôn?”

Công chúa Thanh Hà lại giải thích cho đôi bên: “Chưa nghe chuyện cầu thân hôm trước sao?”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, không muốn cùng công chúa Thanh Hà đề cập tới việc này, bằng không chỉ có nước càng bôi càng đen, bèn trầm giọng: “Người đâu?”

Công chúa Thanh Hà nói: “Gọi rồi, Đại Thiền Vu ngồi uống trà trước đi, để Thiên Trì hầu hạ Đại Thiền Vu của các ngươi.”

Trần Tinh đành phải vào chỗ, châm trà cho Hạng Thuật, công chúa Thanh Hà lại gọi: “Thiên Trì?”

Trần Tinh cảm thấy đám người Hồ này luôn ôm tâm tư đùa giỡn, hết việc lại thích chế nhạo cậu làm vui, cậu tràn đầy cảnh giác với công chúa Thanh Hà, càng không biết mục đích Hạng Thuật tới đây, chắc là nhờ công chúa Thanh Hà giúp tìm người, hỗ trợ họ điều tra.

“Phải.” Trần Tinh đáp.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cười tủm tỉm: “Chuyện hôn nhân bệ hạ nói, ngươi đồng ý chưa?”

Trần Tinh bình tĩnh đáp: “Không đồng ý.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà nói tiếp: “Ồ? Vì sao? Ngươi đừng để bụng, người Tiên Ti bọn ta thẳng thắn thế đó.”

Đám nữ hài lại bật cười nhìn Trần Tinh.

Khóe môi Trần Tinh run rẩy, đáp: “Không có tình cảm.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà: “Tình cảm có thể từ từ bồi dưỡng mà.”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Vậy cũng phải chờ bồi dưỡng được, rồi mới bàn tới chuyện cưới xin.”

Hiện giờ Trần Tinh có thể bình thản chấp nhận chuyện hai nam tử thành thân, nghĩ thầm, chỉ có thể dùng cớ khác để phá hư lễ nghi cùng cách nói của mấy người Hồ vô pháp vô thiên này.

Một nữ hài cười nói với Thanh Hà: “Cậu ta đã sớm có người, Diễm ca đừng hy vọng quá nhiều, là ta ta cũng nhất định gả cho Đại Thiền Vu, chẳng phải sao?”

Nữ hài kia nói tiếng Tiên Ti, trước đây Trần Tinh học từ chỗ Vũ Văn Tân nên nghe hiểu được hết, nhưng trong tình huống này, cậu phải làm bộ nghe không hiểu, cũng không tiện nhìn sắc mặt Hạng Thuật.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cũng đáp lại nữ hài kia bằng tiếng Tiên Ti: “Cưới cùng lúc hai người cũng được mà. Nếu cậu ta có thể ngồi ở vị trí Vương Mãnh, thì cưới Đại Thiền Vu trước, rồi lại lấy Diễm Nhi …”

Trần Tinh: “…………”

“Đủ rồi.” Hạng Thuật rốt cuộc nghe hết nổi.

Lúc này, bên ngoài có người đi vào, Trần Tinh lại nghe một giọng nói quen thuộc.

“Thảo dân Phùng Thiên Quân, bái kiến công chúa điện hạ Thanh Hà.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh quay phắt đầu, còn Hạng Thuật chỉ thoáng nhìn ra cửa, Phùng Thiên Quân đứng bên ngoài không dám tiến vào, hơi cúi người, tay giấu trong tụ áo mà đứng. Trần Tinh vừa nhìn suýt chút nữa nhận không ra, chỉ vì hôm nay Phùng Thiên Quân đặc biệt thay một thân y phục, thay đổi hơi thở giang hồ mọi khi, đội mũ [Lung Cân](https://forums.voz.vn/showpost.php?p=76149937&postcount=718) phết sơn đen, còn tỉa lông mày. Cởi bội đao, mặt như quan ngọc, dáng vẻ đỉnh đạc.

Trần Tinh thiếu chút nữa gọi Phùng đại ca, lại bị ánh mắt Hạng Thuật ngăn lại.

“Đại Thiền Vu có chuyện tìm ngươi,” công chúa Thanh Hà cười nói, “Vào đi.”

“Mượn người nói chuyện.” Hạng Thuật đứng dậy, “Đi đây.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà không cản, nói: “Buổi tối bệ hạ chờ ngươi dùng cơm, nhớ về sớm.”

Hạng Thuật nghe xong liền biết phiền toái tới, từ lúc tiến cung, Phù Kiên không hề nhắc tới tử quyển kim thụ, chỉ kêu hắn nghỉ ngơi cho tốt, Hạng Thuật thấy thế cũng không chủ động mở miệng, bây giờ đảm bảo Phù Kiên đã không kiềm chế nổi, cuối cùng mở miệng muốn hắn đưa tử quyển.

Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật đứng dậy ra ngoài, Phùng Thiên Quân ngẩng đầu, nhìn lướt vào trong điện, Trần Tinh đột nhiên phát hiện, ánh mắt của Phùng Thiên Quân mang theo chút cô đơn.

“Phùng đại ca?” Trần Tinh thấp giọng gọi.

Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu, cùng Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật ra khỏi cung, nhất thời ba người không nói gì, Trần Tinh âm thầm suy tính, quan sát Hạng Thuật, không đoán được động cơ của hắn, càng khó hiểu vì sao Phùng Thiên Quân lại quen biết công chúa Thanh Hà, ôm một bụng hoài nghi, ra tới chỗ không người ngoài cung, có một chiếc xe ngựa đang chờ ở đó.

Phùng Thiên Quân chủ động nói: “Chuyện đêm qua ta đã nghe rồi, biết hai ngươi không sao, nên hôm nay định nhờ người tiến cung hỏi thăm, Đại Thiền Vu lại truyền ta vào.”

Trần Tinh nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, lại nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bí hiểm như trước, không để lộ chút manh mối nào. Cậu đành phải hỏi Phùng Thiên Quân: “Phùng đại ca, không ngờ ngươi lại quen công chúa Thanh Hà đấy?”

Phùng Thiên Quân giải thích: “Phùng gia không có gì ngoài kinh doanh tiền trang, thỉnh thoảng cũng cung ứng cho hoàng gia một số vật hiếm lạ trên thiên hạ, bảy năm trước tới Trường An, tình cờ gặp rồi quen biết nàng. Đại Thiền Vu, nếu ngươi đã gọi ta tới, thứ cho ta nói thẳng …”

Hạng Thuật ngắt lời Phùng Thiên Quân: “Đêm qua cứu không được phu xe nhà ngươi, là lỗi của ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân vội khoát tay: “Phu xe đã hậu táng, cũng gửi một số tiền lớn bồi thường rồi. Xảy ra chuyện này dĩ nhiên không ai mong muốn.”

Với thân phận của Hạng Thuật mà lại đi để ý sinh tử của một phu xe, làm Trần Tinh phải đổi cách nhìn về hắn.

“Lên xe rồi nói.” Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu, “Đến Tùng Bách cư nhé?”

Trần Tinh: “Xe ngựa này quá nhỏ …”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ta không biết cả hai đều ở đây, thôi, chịu khó chen chút vậy …”

Xe ngựa của Phùng Thiên Quân nhỏ vô cùng, ba người cùng lên, chân Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân thì lại dài, thành thử chật tới mức không cục cựa được, mũi môi Hạng Thuật cứ dí vào gò má Trần Tinh, tay Phùng Thiên Quân thì đặt ngay eo Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh chỉ có thể ngồi lên mỗi bên đùi do Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân cống hiến.

“Vì sao ta phải ngồi giữa …”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Chẳng nhẽ tính để Đại Thiền Vu ngồi trên đùi ta?”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh: “Quái lạ, chẳng phải ngươi toàn cưỡi ngựa hay sao? Sao hôm nay tự dưng ngồi xe?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Bởi vì ta không muốn rối tóc.”

Trần Tinh: “Tại sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Đừng hỏi, chuyện chua chát lắm.”

Xe chạy về hướng bắc đường Trường Khang, loạng choạng qua phố lớn đêm qua Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh quay về. Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Rốt cuộc đêm qua ai tập kích các ngươi? Bao nhiêu người? Thông tin bọn ta nắm được có hạn, kẻ trong cuộc chỉ có hai người các ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật gần như dán vào mặt Trần Tinh, lãnh đạm đáp: “Không biết, một người.”

Phùng Thiên Quân lại hỏi: “Lúc quân tuần thành tới chỉ còn lại thi thể phu xe nhà ta, sao không cố đánh thêm một tí đợi tiếp viện tới?”

Với thân phận của Hạng Thuật, Phùng Thiên Quân biết hắn sẽ không động thủ giết một phu xe làm gì, gần như có thể xác định hai người bị tập kích ngay sau khi rời khỏi Tùng Bách cư.

“Chờ quân tuần thành?” Hạng Thuật lãnh đạm nói, “Để họ đồng loạt mất mạng trên phố ư?”

Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ thì ra là vậy, đêm qua đột nhiên bỏ chạy, là vì không muốn hại chết binh sĩ tuần thành ư?

Phùng Thiên Quân lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, lại ngó Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh suy tư một lúc, giải thích: “Tập kích bọn ta, là một yêu quái.”

“Lại có yêu quái?” Phùng Thiên Quân hoang mang, “Sao ngươi đi tới đâu cũng có yêu quái hết vậy?”

“Ngươi tưởng ta muốn vậy chắc?” Trần Tinh vô cùng bất đắc dĩ, “Chưa kể ngươi hơi bị ngược nhân quả rồi đấy!”

Hạng Thuật mở miệng: “Truyền ngươi vào cung là vì một chuyện khác, hiện giờ hãy mở cửa khố phòng cuối cùng dưới lòng đất cho ta.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trưa nay Trần Tinh vừa nhắc với Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật đã cương quyết yêu cầu Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân nói ngay: “Không được! Ta không được quyền vào, hơn nữa ta cũng không vào được.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Được, vậy thì dừng xe.”

Trần Tinh lập tức hỏi: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Trần Tinh chỉ tưởng Hạng Thuật muốn đơn thương độc mã một kiếm đâm chết Phùng Thiên Dật, lại diệt cả Tùng Bách cư, không ngờ Hạng Thuật lại bảo: “Đã vậy, Tùng Bách cư không cần thiết phải tồn tại.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

Ba người chen trong xe ngựa nhỏ hẹp, Hạng Thuật toan đứng dậy, Trần Tinh vội dịch lên người hắn chặn lại, ngồi trong lòng hắn, hòa giải: “Gì cũng từ từ chớ.”

Hạng Thuật: “Đã mang họa sát thân mà Phùng gia còn dương dương tự đắc, chẳng biết thân biết phận, chết sớm hay muộn thì cũng là chết. Ta không ngại tiễn luôn một nhà già trẻ các ngươi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “!!!”

Phùng Thiên Quân hít sâu một hơi, Trần Tinh nghe mà hết hồn, không ngờ Hạng Thuật nói thẳng ra như thế! Nhất thời trong xe im bặt, Phùng Thiên Quân nghẹn lời lần lữa không nói, cuối cùng uể oải thở dài: “Ta từng khuyên đại ca mình, không chỉ một lần.”

Hạng Thuật: “Chẳng liên quan tới ta, phải mở cửa khố phòng.”

Giọng điệu Phùng Thiên Quân trở nên gượng gạo: “Nếu không thì?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Bằng không, tối nay cô vương lập tức điều động cấm quân, đuổi Phùng gia ngươi khỏi Trường An. Ta nhịn ngươi lâu rồi, Phùng Thiên Quân.”

“Đừng đừng,” Trần Tinh vội vã nói, “Đừng cãi mà, dầu gì chúng ta cũng từng làm bạn màn trời chiếu đất với nhau, ầy … Phùng đại ca, ta thật sự cần … ngươi có thể nghĩ cách giúp ta không? Ngươi … đối với ngươi, thanh Sâm La Vạn Tượng này … ừm …”

Trần Tinh nhìn bội đao Phùng Thiên Quân mang theo bên người, ẩn ý không cần nói cũng biết: Một khi pháp lực thế gian khôi phục, Sâm La đao sẽ trở thành pháp bảo, có nó trong tay, tốt xấu gì Phùng Thiên Quân cũng có thể kìm hãm huynh trưởng Phùng Thiên Dật, dù không ăn thua cũng có thể tự bảo vệ mình.

Phùng Thiên Quân đương nhiên hiểu ám chỉ của Trần Tinh, suy tư không đáp.

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật không phải đang đùa, thực tế, chỉ cần mình yêu cầu Thác Bạt Diễm lục soát Tùng Bách cư là xong, chẳng qua không tiện công đạo với Phù Kiên mà thôi.

Hạng Thuật quyền cao chức trọng, nói trước với Phùng Thiên Quân một tiếng đã nể mặt lắm rồi, nếu là chuyện Phùng gia không chịu trách nhiệm, bị cấm quân điều tra thì vẫn còn chỗ nói lý, nhưng hiện tại đuối lý ở chỗ huynh trưởng đang mưu đồ làm loạn, sơ sẩy một cái có thể chết không nơi chôn thân.

Phùng Thiên Quân đành đáp: “Đại ca ta nhất định sẽ không đồng ý, nhưng được rồi, ta sẽ nghĩ cách khác, coi như vì Sâm La đao gia truyền, hy vọng sau khi pháp lực khôi phục có thể thuyết phục đại ca, để huynh ấy hiểu được trách nhiệm của Phùng gia chúng ta.”

Buổi trưa, Phùng Thiên Quân mời Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật vào Tùng Bách cư, ra ngoài một chuyến rồi quay về, giải thích rằng: “Sau giờ cơm mỗi ngày, đại chưởng quỹ sẽ ngủ trưa một lúc, nhân lúc này ta sẽ đi lấy chìa khóa khố phòng.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn giữ nét mặt như cũ, cùng Trần Tinh dùng cơm trưa ở Tùng Bách cư, Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn chằm chằm Hạng Thuật, cười nói: “Thú vị thật, ngươi không sợ ta hạ độc trong đồ ăn cơ đấy.”

Trần Tinh: “Hạ độc giúp ích gì cho ngươi à?”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta không sợ hạ độc.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên nhìn Hạng Thuật, nghĩ bụng, ngươi còn bách độc bất xâm nữa à? Thể chất này đặc biệt thật đó.

Phùng Thiên Quân nghĩ ngợi, lại nói: “Từ lúc tẩu tử mất, tính tình gia huynh liền đại biến, mấy năm nay cứ khăng khăng báo thù cho tẩu tử và hai chất nhi của ta …”

Hạng Thuật: “Việc này không liên quan tới ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân buộc lòng đáp: “Mưu nghịch là một trong mười tội nặng nhất, tội khác có thể xá, chứ mười tội khó thể tha. Ta chỉ có thể hết lòng khuyên huynh ấy, nhưng khuyên mãi không nghe thì biết làm sao?”

Hạng Thuật im lặng không đáp, Trần Tinh lo lắng không yên, muốn giải thích với Phùng Thiên Quân, chuyện huynh đệ Phùng gia mưu nghịch cậu tuyệt đối giữ kín như bưng, nhưng giải thích thì có vẻ giấu đầu hở đuôi. Cuối cùng, Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Ta chỉ nghĩ không ra, là ai để lộ tiếng gió.”

Trần Tinh vội vàng giải thích: “Không phải ta, ta chưa nói gì hết.”

Phùng Thiên Quân lại rơi vào suy tư, qua giờ trưa, Phùng Thiên Quân rón rén đứng dậy, ra hiệu mình đi lấy chìa khóa, mời hai người chờ ở đây. Hắn đi chân trần qua hành lang, vào phòng đại chưởng quỹ, không lâu sau thì thuận lợi lấy được chìa khóa.

“Chỉ có ba chiếc chìa khóa” Phùng Thiên Quân đưa cho Trần Tinh coi, Trần Tinh thản nhiên nhận lấy: “Ta vào xem, cam đoan không động vào đồ của các ngươi, trước khi ra sẽ trả mọi thứ về vị trí cũ.”

Phùng Thiên Quân đuổi hết hộ vệ khố phòng, Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh ngồi chờ bên cạnh, đợi tới khi không còn ai, Trần Tinh liền dùng chìa khóa mở cửa khố phòng, từ trong ra ngoài vẫn che đậy kín kẽ như trước.

Ánh sáng bỗng chốc tối sầm, đưa tay không thấy năm ngón, Trần Tinh phát ra bạch quang dìu dịu trong tay, Hạng Thuật khoanh tay theo sau cậu, đi xuống từng bậc, lần lượt qua đồng khố, ngân khố, cuối cùng là kim khố.

Hạng Thuật nhìn chung quanh, Trần Tinh giải thích: “Chỗ này, ba trăm năm trước chính là di chỉ của tổng thự sở trừ tà, chúng ta đang đứng trong đại sảnh của họ.”

Hạng Thuật: “Trong tổng thự trừ tà từng có ghi chép về ‘Bạt’ sống lại không?”

“Ta không biết.” Trần Tinh đáp, “Nghe đồn sau cái năm sở trừ tà giải tán, không ít điển tịch trôi dạt khắp nhân gian theo năm tháng, sư phụ đã gom góp được một ít ở Hoa Sơn, còn nhiều hơn thì chẳng biết tung tích… Rốt cuộc vì sao ngươi lại để ý Bạt tới vậy?”

Hạng Thuật vẫn không trả lời, tới trước cánh cửa khép chặt sau cùng, tất cả chìa khóa đều đã dùng, ở giữa chỉ có một la bàn.

“Cái này gọi là Lỗ Ban luân,” Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, nói, “Ta từng được học ở sư môn, đây là một loại thuật cơ quan, đêm qua Phùng Thiên Dật mang ta vào, cho rằng ta chẳng hiểu biết gì về nó, thực chất nghe âm thanh, ta có thể nhận biết bí quyết mở khóa từng khảm theo Thiên Can Địa Chi, sư môn có không ít rương, toàn dùng loại la bàn này …”

“Bớt nhảm đi.” Hạng Thuật ấn cổ Trần Tinh tới trước la bàn, “Mở khóa.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Nhất thời bên trong yên tĩnh đến lạ, chỉ còn mỗi tiếng la bàn xoay tròn, Trần Tinh nhớ lại tiếng chuyển động đêm qua của Phùng Thiên Dật, thử đối chiếu phương vị Thiên Can Địa Chi được khắc trên la bàn.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh hỏi, bạch quang trên tay cậu chỉ chiếu sáng một chỗ nhỏ trên la bàn. Hai người đều ẩn mình trong bóng tối.

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Trần Tinh: “Rõ ràng ngươi tên Thuật Luật Không, vì sao nói mình họ Hạng? Hơn nữa vì sao tên là ‘Hạng Thuật’, mà không phải ‘Hạng Luật Không’?”

“Liên quan gì tới ngươi?” Hạng Thuật hờ hững hỏi lại.

Trần Tinh cảm thấy trên người Hạng Thuật có quá nhiều điều bí ẩn, vì sao hắn để ý ‘Bạt’ tới thế, mặc dù gặp lại ở Long Trung sơn, Hạng Thuật trả lời rằng ‘Xen vào việc người khác’, nhưng sau đó ngẫm lại, không giống xen vào việc người khác chút nào. Mà ngay cả lý do thăm dò thôn trang bị Bạt giết hại cũng nói không rõ.

Thình lình, Trần Tinh ngừng lại.

Hạng Thuật: “Tiếp tục.”

Trần Tinh đứng thẳng người, nghĩ ngợi rồi nói: “Chờ đã, Hạng Thuật, ta có một điều kiện.”

“Ngươi dám ra điều kiện với ta?” Hạng Thuật đặt hai ngón tay lên vai Trần Tinh, làm nửa người Trần Tinh tức thì tê dại vô lực, vội nói: “Ta không có ý này! Mau buông tay! Nghe ta giải thích!”

“Ta cảm nhận được đằng sau có oán khí.” Trần Tinh gần như có thể khẳng định, lần trước tiến vào khố phòng, thứ cậu cảm nhận được không phải ảo giác mà là thật, bèn nói, “Ta hoài nghi dưới nền đất này có phong ấn, tuy rằng hiện tại không biết vì sao lại dính dáng tới Phùng Thiên Dật, nhưng có thể hắn đã bị oán khí này ảnh hưởng rồi …”

“Bớt nói nhảm, nói trọng điểm!” Hạng Thuật lại gắt.

“Mật khố ngầm của tổng thự sở trừ tà … đừng động thủ! Nghe ta nói hết đã!” Trần Tinh nói, “Có thể có phong ấn, cứ đơn đả độc đấu thì chẳng giải quyết được nó đâu.”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Được, nghe ngươi.”

Trần Tinh lại nói: “Mặc dù ta không rõ sẽ đối phó thế nào, nhưng trong khoảng thời gian này, ngươi cần đảm nhiệm hộ pháp của ta, quan trọng nhất là bảo vệ ta an toàn, ngươi phải toàn tâm toàn ý, tin tưởng ta vô điều kiện, nghe lời ta, mới có thể ứng đối với hiểm nguy.”

Hạng Thuật trào phúng: “Chẳng phải ngươi luôn tự xưng mình may mắn lắm sao?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ta không biết đến cùng ta khiêu khích ngươi chỗ nào, rốt cuộc ngươi bất mãn gì ở ta?”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi không khiêu khích ta, ta cũng chẳng có ý kiến với ngươi.”

Trần Tinh: “Đã thế thì chúng ta bình tĩnh hòa nhã nói chuyện, ngươi làm hộ pháp ta một lúc bộ khó lắm ư? Chỉ cần ngươi bằng lòng, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng sẽ không chỉ có thế, ngươi cũng thấy tác dụng của nó ở Long Trung sơn rồi đấy. Trên sách nói, chỉ có lúc giao phó tánh mạng cho nhau, thầy trừ tà cùng hộ pháp mới có thể phát huy sức mạnh cực đại của pháp thuật.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi đang dùng nó để áp chế ta? Mở cửa.”

Trần Tinh: “Đương nhiên không có! Ta chỉ sợ bên trong có gì khó đối phó.”

Hạng Thuật im lặng thật lâu, Trần Tinh quay đầu nhìn hắn, cuối cùng hắn cũng nói: “Được.”

“Gâu! Gâu!”

“Oa!” Trần Tinh bị tiếng chó sủa làm giật cả mình, lúc xoay người thì thấy Phùng Thiên Quân ôm một chú chó nâu: “Ớ? Sao mi lại tới đây?”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Nó ngửi được mùi ngươi trên người ta, nên chạy theo tới đây.”

Đó là chú chó Trần Tinh nhặt được trên đường tới Trường An, trước đó đã giao cho Phùng Thiên Quân nuôi giùm, đã mấy ngày không gặp, chú chó con vui mừng vẫy đuôi với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh bế nó rồi xoa đầu, mới rồi bị dọa cho trái tim thiếu chút nữa vọt ra khỏi cổ họng, hỏi: “Phùng đại ca, ngươi tới đây lúc nào?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Lúc ngươi yêu cầu Đại Thiền Vu toàn tâm toàn ý, nghe lời ngươi vô điều kiện.”

Hạng Thuật rõ ràng sớm biết Phùng Thiên Quân đã vào, tuy tiếng bước chân rất khẽ, nhưng không giấu được cao thủ như Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh nói: “Ta đã mở khóa, chuẩn bị mở cửa đây.”

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, xoay la bàn về vị trí cũ, bên trong truyền ra tiếng “cạch”, khóa đã được mở, tiếp theo tiến lên đẩy cửa.

Cửa không chút xê dịch.

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Nhất định do cửa đóng quá lâu.” Trần Tinh nghiêng người, kề vai lên cửa đá dùng sức đẩy tới, nói, “Bên trong kẹt rồi …” Lúc dùng lực hai chân cậu trượt trên đất, đoạn nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hộ pháp! Phụ ta với!”

Hạng Thuật túm áo Trần Tinh xách cậu qua một bên, duỗi ngón giữa và trỏ vào một cái lỗ cạnh la bàn, rồi kéo sang bên cạnh, _ầm ầm_ , cửa trượt về bên trái.

Trần Tinh: “Ồ, hóa ra là cửa trượt.”

Bên trong là một không gian tối đen.

Trần Tinh giơ tay, ánh sáng Tâm Đăng chiếu khắp cả gian phòng, lan vào sâu bên trong.

Đây là một không gian hắc ám nhỏ hẹp, chỉ rộng cỡ phòng chứa củi, Tâm Đăng vừa sáng lên, lập tức nhìn rõ mọi ngóc ngách bên trong. Lúc cửa mở, chú chó con kia đột nhiên tỏ ra hoảng sợ, xoay người bỏ chạy.

Trần Tinh gọi một tiếng rồi bước nhanh vào, bên trái đặt giá sách, trên đó chất đầy thẻ tre đứt đoạn hỗn độn, bên phải thì chồng cỡ mấy chục cái hộp, ở giữa có một tủ sắt bị khóa.

“Do chôn dưới đất quá lâu.” Trần Tinh duỗi tay gỡ thẻ tre trên giá xuống, nhíu mày bảo.

Phòng chứa đồ chỉ đủ cho ba người đứng thẳng, hễ xoay người sẽ đụng nhau ngay, Phùng Thiên Quân ngẩng đầu quan sát bốn phía, nói: “Đây chắc hẳn là di vật đào được từ lòng đất vào năm kiến tạo khố phòng.”

“Đọc được không?” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh tiếc nuối đưa một cuộn thẻ tre cho Hạng Thuật, trải qua ba trăm năm, lại còn chôn dưới đất quá lâu, bị nước chảy bào mòn, cát bùn bao trùm, không còn thấy được chữ nữa.

“Chỉ thiếu một bước,” Trần Tinh chẳng biết phải làm sao, “Chỉ thiếu bước này nữa thôi, trời ơi!”

“Ngươi có chắc chỉ cần thấy được chữ, là có thể tìm được thứ ngươi muốn không?” Hạng Thuật nói, một tay nhấc cổ tay Trần Tinh lên, để ánh sáng chiếu vào thẻ tre trong tay mình.

Trần Tinh: “Ít ra cũng tìm được chút manh mối!”

Phùng Thiên Quân mở một cái hộp, nói: “Ngươi xem?”

Trong hộp là một vỏ cứng bị dính từng cục, Phùng Thiên Quân thử bẻ một miếng, là giấy. Đây là giấy sau khi gặp nước dính thành cục rồi khô lại.

Trần Tinh giãy giụa mấy cái để Hạng Thuật buông tay mình ra, Hạng Thuật ném thẻ tre sang một bên, lại bắt đầu quan sát vỏ kiếm rỗng.

“Trên vỏ kiếm viết gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh nhận ra hàng chữ triện cổ trên vỏ kiếm: “Sinh tử giăng lưới kiên cố, nguyện dùng trí kiếm phá tan.”

Ở giữa có một tủ sắt nặng trịch, trên cửa có một khóa đen bằng sắt.

“Mở ra xem thử?” Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy bên trong có chút không tầm thường.

Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu hai người tránh ra, toan rút đao, Hạng Thuật lại duỗi ngón tay móc vào, vặn một cái, khóa sắt trên cửa tủ bị bẻ gãy.

Trần Tinh định chiếu sáng tủ sắt nọ, Hạng Thuật lại ngăn trước mặt cậu, tay trái cầm kiếm làm tư thế phòng bị, tay phải mở tủ ra ——

Trong tủ có một mặt gương trang điểm lớn bằng bàn tay, còn lại đều là chế phẩm bằng ngọc, có cả tỏa liên khắc bằng bạch ngọc, quấn chặt mặt gương trang điểm kia, mà ngay thời khắc tủ sắt được mở ra, một luồng sương đen bao phủ cả phòng.

Ngọc dùng để trừ tà …. đây là oán khí! Trần Tinh quyết định thật nhanh, quát: “Mau đóng tủ lại!”

Chỉ tiếc cậu nói quá muộn, cửa tủ vừa được mở, sương đen bên trong đã tuôn ra ngùn ngụt, lan khắp phòng chứa đồ, bao phủ ba người, Hạng Thuật quát: “Lui ra sau!”

Trần Tinh nhận ra một lực hút mạnh mẽ đang điên cuồng kéo cậu về mặt gương kia, vừa xoay người đã bị gió xoáy bao quanh, Hạng Thuật ở đằng sau dùng sức đẩy, vỏ kiếm rời tay, sau đó bị hút vào trong gương!

Tủ sắt điên cuồng chấn động, vang ầm ầm, như quái thú há cái mồm to tướng, bắt đầu nuốt chửng mọi thứ trong phòng, Trần Tinh bám vào cửa phòng chứa đồ, một tay kéo Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật quát: “Buông tay! Mặc kệ ta!”

Trần Tinh quay đầu la lên: “Trước khi vào ta đã nói gì?”

Phùng Thiên Quân quát: “Nghĩ cách đá sập cửa tủ!”

Nhưng Trần Tinh đã sắp bám hết nổi, ngón tay đau nhức, vô thức buông ra, bị cơn lốc sương đen cuốn vào, ngay lúc ấy, Hạng Thuật lập tức vòng lấy eo Trần Tinh, ôm chặt cậu, hai người bị hút vào trong gương!

Phùng Thiên Quân gào lên: “Người đâu! Mau tới giúp ——! Trần Tinh!”

Phùng Thiên Quân một tay cầm đao, kẹp bội đao vào cạnh cửa, ngoảnh đầu nhìn tấm gương quỷ dị kia, lúc ngẩng đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài, đồng tử thình lình phóng to, ngoài phòng tối là huynh trưởng Phùng Thiên Dật đang đẩy xe lăn, tay cầm đèn, mang mặt nạ, chỉ che hai mắt, đang nhìn hắn từ xa.

Phùng Thiên Dật nửa cười nửa không trông rất chi là quái dị, thế rồi lắc đầu một cách bất đắc dĩ.

Phùng Thiên Quân bất tri bất giác buông tay, cả người lẫn đao bị gió lốc hắc ám nọ cuốn vào trong gương.


	18. Huyễn thế

Trần Tinh bị xoay cho đầu óc quay mòng mòng, đau khắp toàn thân, như thể vừa xuyên qua mặt gương kia thì cả người bị một cái bánh xe bự chảng nghiền nát, vô thức vớ lấy những thứ có thể tóm được. Cậu nghe Hạng Thuật gọi lớn bên tai, khổ nỗi nghe không rõ, đến khi một tiếng động lớn vang lên, Hạng Thuật ôm chầm cậu, nghiêng người đưa lưng đập vỡ cả một bức tường, kế tiếp thì “ầm”, bức thứ hai, lại ầm, thêm bức thứ ba.

Cuối cùng, Hạng Thuật dùng cơ thể làm đệm thịt, đập thiệt mạnh lên tường mới chấm dứt xu thế đó, bấy giờ mới ngừng lại. Hắn ôm Trần Tinh, hai người ngã trượt xuống đất.

Dù là Hạng Thuật có võ công độc nhất vô nhị, thì sau khi đâm vỡ ba mặt tường với tốc độ cao, khóe miệng cũng chảy máu, lấy hơi một lúc mới giãy giụa đứng dậy.

Trần Tinh đứng dậy thở không ngừng.

Trần Tinh: “Ngực ngươi cứng quá chừng, hại ta sắp bị … đập nát luôn. Hạng Thuật? Ngươi không sao chứ? Hạng Thuật!”

Hạng Thuật nằm thành hình chữ “大” trên đất, thở mấy hơi liền, cả người nhiễm đỏ máu.

Trần Tinh nhìn chung quanh, phát hiện đây là một hoa viên, mình và Hạng Thuật ôm nhau, Hạng Thuật dùng lưng để cản, từ đại trạch cách đó không xa nghiền nát mấy mặt tường dễ như bởn, cuối cùng đập vào tường trong vườn mới ngã xuống.

“Đây là chỗ nào?” Trần Tinh nghi hoặc nói.

Hạng Thuật cật lực lắc đầu, cố gắng lấy tỉnh táo, hít sâu một hơi rồi nhíu mày.

Trần Tinh chạy vội tới, nhờ học y mà cậu nhìn phát biết ngay Hạng Thuật gãy ít nhất một cái xương sườn, vội nói: “Mau ngồi xuống.”

Hạng Thuật ngồi trên bậc thang ngoài đại trạch, Trần Tinh cởi võ bào màu đen giúp hắn, để trần nửa người trên, nắn lại giúp hắn chỗ gãy xương.

Suốt cả quá trình, Hạng Thuật không rên một tiếng, cánh tay khẽ run, ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời xám trắng.

Trời đầy mây, chung quanh không có lấy một bóng người, không khí đầy sự quỷ dị.

“Oán khí mạnh quá.” Trần Tinh cảm nhận được dòng khí âm lãnh dày đặc gần đó, hệt như chiến trường trải qua vô số lần giết chóc.

“Thân thể ngươi khôi phục tốt hơn nhiều rồi.” Trần Tinh nắn xương xong thì tiến vào đại trạch kia, không nói lý do đã cởi mành che mặt xuống, xé làm băng vải, cột vào ngực bụng Hạng Thuật.

Nếu so với cái người gầy còm không ra hình lúc gặp ban đầu, thì hiện giờ cơ bắp Hạng Thuật đã phục hồi, cơ bụng đẹp như ván giặt đồ, cơ ngực mỏng mà thon gầy, vai lưng rộng lớn, đường cong vô cùng cân xứng. Trần Tinh không khỏi nhìn thêm mấy lần, nghĩ thầm, người này không chỉ mặt đẹp mà dáng người cũng đẹp nốt.

Băng bó xong, Hạng Thuật rất nhanh đã bình phục, mặc lại võ bào, nét mặt lành lạnh, nhưng vẫn có chút thất thần như cũ.

“Có ai không?” Trần Tinh đứng dậy nhìn chung quanh.

Nơi này yên ắng quá độ, không hề giống bình thường.

Hạng Thuật từ từ đứng dậy, cúi đầu, nhìn vỏ kiếm rơi trên đất bị hút vào gương chung với mình.

Trần Tinh tiến vào dinh thự, băng qua bức tường bị hai người đụng nát, lúc tới gian bình phong thứ hai thì thấy một tấm bình phong bên cạnh. Trên bình phong là tranh vẽ đế liễn _(xe vua ngồi)_ xuất hành, Trần Tinh nhìn một hồi thì thấy con dấu bên dưới, tỏ ra nghi hoặc.

Lại đi vào trong, Hạng Thuật lững thững theo vào.

Trần Tinh đi tới trước một chiếc gương, dựa theo bài trí bị hai người đụng nát, cùng phán đoán hướng gạch đá bay ra, chiếc gương đồng này chính là nơi mọi thứ bắt đầu.

Trần Tinh vươn tay chạm vào gương đồng, bị cản lại, cậu dùng tay gõ, gương đồng phát ra tiếng kim loại kêu lanh lảnh.

Hai người im lặng, không khí nơi này càng thêm quỷ dị.

“Yên tĩnh quá.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Không có chim hót, không có tiếng côn trùng kêu cũng như tiếng người, thứ duy nhất, chỉ là tiếng gió xuyên qua những tán cây phát ra tiếng “xào xạc”.

“Ngươi xem người trong bình phong kìa,” Trần Tinh ra hiệu cho Hạng Thuật nhìn, “Tất cả đều giữ liễn bằng tay trái.”

Hạng Thuật ngừng bước, đứng trước bình phong một hồi, Trần Tinh từ cửa chính đại trạch này vòng ra ngoài, thấy cầu thang bèn lên lầu hai, ngoài cửa sổ là bầu trời âm u, lên thêm tầng nữa là đến đài cao lầu các, nhìn ra bên ngoài, thế mới biết nơi mình đứng là một loạt cung điện to lớn!

Cung điện hùng vĩ mọc lên như rừng, không thua kém nhiều so với Vị Ương cung của Phù Kiên, ngoài cung là phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đan chéo khắp nơi, trông như biển người tấp nập dưới vòm trời u ám.

Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh đứng trước lan can lầu các, trông ra ngoài kia.

“Nơi này là thế giới trong gương,” Hạng Thuật quan sát kiến trúc cùng chữ trên lan can, lẩm bẩm, “Mọi thứ đều trái ngược, tấm gương kia đã hút chúng ta vào đây.”

Lầu các hiển nhiên là nơi hóng mát, trên này đặt một cái quạt tròn, mấy bộ y phục, Trần Tinh đột nhiên xoay người cầm y phục nọ ướm lên người.

Áo bào tay rộng, tà cong vải thẫm.

“Y phục thời Hán.” Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên nảy ra một suy đoán kỳ lạ, vội bước xuống lầu, băng qua hoa viên, trời đổ mưa nhỏ tí tách, Trần Tinh nâng tay đón vài giọt mưa, trong mưa tản ra hắc khí lúc ẩn lúc hiện, rồi cậu tiến vào một điện khác, bài trí đèn lồng, bình gốm, đệm chăn, bàn trà, … tất cả đều chứng thực suy đoán của cậu.

“Vị Ương cung!” Trần Tinh lập tức xoay người la lên, “Hạng Thuật! Ngươi đang ở đâu?”

Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Làm sao quay về?”

Trần Tinh: “Không! Đi theo ta! Mau! Chúng ta tới thành Trường An thời Hán rồi!”

∴

Trường An hiện tại, trong ám thất dưới nền đất Tùng Bách cư.

Phùng Thiên Dật tháo mặt nạ xuống, đặt bên cạnh, đẩy xe lăn, lấy tấm gương được phủ bởi hắc khí trong tủ ra. Hắc khí lượn lờ quanh bảo kính quấn lên người hắn, như hòa cùng một thể.

Phùng Thiên Dật vuốt ve mặt gương, miệng lẩm bẩm, trong gương dần hiện ra hình ảnh Vị Ương cung thời Hán.

“Gâu!” Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, một chú chó nâu vọt từ bên cạnh, cắn chiếc gương kia xông ra ngoài.

Phùng Thiên Dật: “!!!”

Phùng Thiên Dật quên béng nơi này vẫn còn một con chó! Tức thì quát: “Quay lại! Mau quay lại cho ta!”

Chú chó kia chạy trốn rất nhanh, chớp mắt đã ngậm gương biến mất dạng. Phùng Thiên Dật đành phải dùng sức đẩy xe lăn đuổi theo, khổ nỗi lực cách mấy thì tốc độ xe lăn vẫn có hạn, vừa lên tầng hai thì con chó kia đã ngậm gương chạy lên tầng một, lúc hắn thở hồng hộc lên được tầng một thì chó và gương đã biến mất.

Phùng Thiên Dật đẩy xe lăn ra ngoài, lo lắng nói: “Chó đâu?! Người đâu! Mau tìm chó cho ta! Chó kia tên gì nhỉ …” Đang nói dở, hắn mới sực nhớ tên chú chó mà Phùng Thiên Quân ôm về, thế là cả giận: “Mau! Tìm con chó tên Hạng Thuật kia cho ta!”

Chú chó kia vẫy đuôi, chui từ lỗ chó trong hoa viên Tùng Bách cư ra ngoài, đã sớm chạy mất bóng.

Phùng Thiên Dật: “………………”

∴

Thành Trường An thời Hán.

“Đi đâu?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Nói rõ coi! Trước hết cần phải nghĩ cách ra ngoài!”

“Tới tổng thự trước đã!” Trần Tinh đáp, “Nhất định có thể tìm được đáp án trong sở trừ tà! Đây là thành Trường An thời Hán trong quá khứ, cho nên sở trừ tà chắc chắn vẫn còn!”

Dựa theo bài trí và ấn giám dọc đường mà đoán, nơi đây có lẽ là thời Ai Đế. Nhưng sau Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, tất cả pháp bảo trên đời đều mất hiệu lực, bảo kính có thần thông cỡ nào cũng không có cách nào phát động, chiếc gương dưới lòng đất đến cùng hút họ vào bằng cách nào? Tên Phùng Thiên Dật đáng chết kia đã sớm biết đến thứ này!

Trần Tinh bắt đầu tìm đường ra cung, hai người rời khỏi Vị Ương cung, dọc đường không có lấy một bóng người, không, thậm chí chẳng có nỗi vật sống, ngay cả chim tước hay bươm bướm cũng không tồn tại.

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Ngươi đã nói tất cả pháp bảo đều không dùng được! Vậy chiếc gương này là sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Theo lý thì đúng là thế, ta cũng không biết vì …” Trần Tinh đột nhiên im bặt.

Chờ đã … Trần Tinh sực nhớ ra, sương đen quấn quanh gương … tức là …

“Có người dùng oán khí để thúc đẩy pháp lực của chiếc gương này.” Trần Tinh nói, “Đây không phải quá khứ, mà là thế giới trong gương. Ba trăm năm trước, lúc tấm gương này còn pháp lực, nó có thể mô phỏng hiện thế! Phải rồi! Tác dụng của pháp bảo này, chính là phục chế ra hiện thế không người, không có bất kỳ sinh linh nào!”

Mặc dù Trần Tinh không biết nguyên lý của pháp bảo, nhưng dựa theo tình cảnh trước mắt, đại để có thể đoán ra vì sao sau khi mình xuyên vào gương mình lại đến thành Trường An thời Hán. Ba trăm năm trước, chiếc gương này có pháp lực dồi dào, vì vậy có thể giúp các thầy trừ tà qua lại giữa hiện thế và thế giới trong gương. Nhưng sau khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, gương cũng mất đi bản lĩnh của nó.

Rồi sau này, không biết kẻ nào chiếm được nó, lại dùng oán khí trên thế gian, tiến hành luyện hóa lại pháp bảo, vì vậy pháp bảo này bị oán khí thúc đẩy, lần nữa có được pháp lực hắc ám … Nhưng thế giới nó sao chép trong gương vĩnh viễn đọng lại vào thời khắc thành Trường An rơi vào Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch!

“Thật tốt quá!” Trần Tinh tán thưởng, “Thật là tốt quá …” Nói đoạn, cậu cùng Hạng Thuật chạy ra khỏi cửa cung, đột nhiên có cảm giác như xuyên qua bức tình vô hình.

“Đây là gì?” Hạng Thuật cũng cảm nhận được, bèn nghi hoặc hỏi.

Nhưng không chờ hắn quay đầu, Trần Tinh đã chạm vào cánh tay Hạng Thuật, ra hiệu hắn mau nhìn, hai người đột nhiên trầm mặc.

“Ồ,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Hay lắm, giờ chúng ta rốt cục cũng tìm được đám người kia chui ra từ đâu rồi.”

Chi chít lúc nhúc trên đường phố là hàng loạt hoạt thi y phục rách nát, tản ra mùi hư thối. Khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, hay nhà dân ở thành Trường An, hoạt thi gần như nhồi vào tất cả chỗ trống.

Nghe được động tĩnh, tất cả hoạt thi đồng loạt xoay người, trợn to hai mắt đục ngầu, trông về phía hai người.

Trần Tinh dán lưng trên tường cao ngoài hoàng cung, chầm chậm di chuyển, nói: “Yo, nhiều Bạt ghê! Đâu ra nhiều Bạt quá chừng? Thật là thần kỳ quá …”

Trong tay Hạng Thuật chỉ có một vỏ kiếm, lại không hề sợ hãi, chắn trước người Trần Tinh.

“Hộ pháp,” Trần Tinh lập tức nói, “Chúng ta đã giao ước, mọi thứ nhờ vào ngươi đó.”

Hạng Thuật đành phải yểm trợ Trần Tinh để cậu mau chóng thoát thân trước, nhưng hai người vừa nhúc nhích, hoạt thi khắp đường phố đồng loạt vọt lại đây! Trần Tinh la lên: “Sao chỗ này có nhiều vậy …”

Hạng Thuật quát: “Chạy mau!”

Ngặt nỗi hoạt thi nhiều quá, thây như núi thi như biển, thoáng chốc đã vọt tới, nhất thời vây kín hai người, Trần Tinh ôm đầu trốn ra sau Hạng Thuật, sau đó chỉ thấy trước mặt trống trơn, bởi vì Hạng Thuật đã một chiêu đá bay toàn bộ hoạt thi vây quanh mình!

Tiếp theo lại tối sầm, hoạt thi lớp sau lại ùa lên. Sau đó lại sạch trơn, Hạng Thuật đẩy lùi lớp hoạt thi thứ hai, kéo Trần Tinh bắt đầu chạy trốn. Trần Tinh nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, mới biết chiến tích huy hoàng khi đối mặt quân Tấn của Hạng Thuật là có thực, thời khắc này được thi triển, thân ảnh nhất thời như gió xoáy, phần lớn hoạt thi chất đống, đúng là tới bao nhiều bay bấy nhiêu, không con nào tiếp cận được họ.

“Đập đầu!” Trần Tinh hô, “Đập đầu chúng!”

“Đập không được!” Hạng Thuật gầm lên, “Không rảnh tay! Đằng trước còn không?”

“Ngập cả phố luôn!” Trần Tinh nói, “Còn nhiều lắm!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Hạng Thuật ném vỏ kiếm cho Trần Tinh, bắt đầu dùng cả quyền cước, cư nhiên tay không dọn ra một con đường, Trần Tinh ôm vỏ kiếm, nơm nớp lo sợ theo sau, đếm năm mười cho Hạng Thuật, hoạt thi trên đường bay tán loạn, bị Hạng Thuật túm lại làm vũ khí như bao cát, quét ngang, đập thẳng tới.

“Ba trăm chín mươi chín! Bốn trăm!” Trần Tinh hô, “Bốn trăm con rồi!”

Hạng Thuật: “Như vậy không được! Quá nhiều!”

Trần Tinh: “Có thể leo lên tường không! Chạy trên tường ấy?”

Hạng Thuật: “Chạy không ra! Kín quá! Không cách nào xông lên tường được!”

Hạng Thuật muốn thi triển công phu vượt nóc băng tường, thế nhưng sân quá nhỏ, vừa dọn được một mớ lại ập thêm mớ nữa, hoạt thi tuôn ra lấp kín đường, buộc lòng phải cưỡng chế kéo Trần Tinh lên tường, Trần Tinh lại hô: “Sẽ trật khớp đó! Đừng kéo kiểu đó! Tay của ta sắp trật khớp rồi!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

“Không được!” Hạng Thuật nói, “Lui về!”

Trần Tinh: “Ta nghĩ cách xem! Ta … chỉ biết phát sáng! A?! Phát sáng! Phát sáng được mà!”

Trần Tinh lập tức thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, nhất thời đàn hoạt thi trước mặt kêu rên, tản ra tán loạn.

Hạng Thuật thở hồng hộc, xương sườn chưa khỏi hắn, đau nhức vô cùng, nhìn chung quanh rồi lại nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “Ai nha! Thật tốt quá!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh dựa lên tường của một tòa nhà cạnh phố, tay tỏa ra ánh sáng mạnh mẽ của Tâm Đăng, đi tới đâu, hoạt thi tức khắc hình thành vòng vây bán nguyệt như cá diếc qua sông, không ngừng né tránh khắp nơi, bạch quang chiếu tới đâu, hoạt thi liền trốn tới đó, hệt như lần ở Long Trung sơn.

“Hah!” Trần Tinh đang cao hứng, suýt nữa lãnh một đấm của Hạng Thuật, cuống cuồng cúi đầu né, rên rỉ, “Đừng đánh mà!”

Trần Tinh vừa tránh thì bạch quang Tâm Đăng cũng biến mất theo, đàn hoạt thi tức khắc gào điên cuồng, lại xông tới! Hạng Thuật chỉ uy hiếp vậy thôi chứ không thực sự muốn đánh cậu ngay lúc này, vội quát: “Sáng lên! Mau!” Dứt lời, hắn tóm cổ tay Trần Tinh, cưỡng chế kéo tay cậu về phía hoạt thi.

“Tay sắp đứt rồi!” Trần Tinh kêu la oai oái, “Nhẹ chút coi!”

Hào quang khôi phục, phần lớn hoạt thi lại bắt đầu tránh né.

Trần Tinh: “Có phải bây giờ ngươi muốn đánh chết ta không?”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Hai người quan sát tứ phía, Hạng Thuật nói: “Đi mau!” Rồi nửa ôm Trần Tinh, kéo cậu về trước, đi rồi đi, bỗng dưng xoay người, Trần Tinh hoảng sợ: “Ngươi làm gì?!”

“Sau lưng!” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn.

Bạch quang Tâm Đăng tản ra như thiên địch của đàn hoạt thi, hào quang đi tới đâu, hoạt thi liền chạy tứ tán, nhưng sau khi ánh sáng dời đi thì hoạt thi phía sau lại chen tới.

“Vũ điệu xoay vòng của người Hồ đây hả?” Trần Tinh bị Hạng Thuật ôm, lúc thì xoay qua, lúc thì xoay lại, hệt như điệu nhảy của người Hồ.

Hạng Thuật: “Câm miệng.”

Trần Tinh được Hạng Thuật nửa ôm tiến về trước, lại xoay ra sau, vòng tới vòng lui, nói: “Có phải lại muốn đánh ta không?”

Hạng Thuật: “Đúng vậy.”

“Có ai không?!” Phương xa có tiếng nam nhân gào lên, “Mẹ nó, đây là chỗ quái quỷ nào?!”

Hai người đồng thời ngẩng đầu, trùng hợp nghe tiếng cầu cứu của Phùng Thiên Quân.

Trường An hiện thế, Vị Ương cung đã vào đêm.

“Người đâu?”

Lần đầu trong đời Phù Kiên bị lỡ hẹn ăn cơm tối, thế gian này, người dám từ chối lời mời của gã cũng chỉ có Đại Thiền Vu củi gạo không ăn, dầu muối không xơi.

“Nàng nói cho hắn chưa?” Phù Kiên Phù Kiên hỏi công chúa Thanh Hà.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cũng hoang mang, “Nói hắn biết cái gì? Ta làm theo phân phó của bệ hạ, bảo hắn và Trần Tinh cùng vào cung dùng cơm tối với bệ hạ.”

Thác Bạt Diễm hẹn Trần Tinh hôm nay gặp, nhưng chờ mãi không tới, ở bên cạnh muốn nói lại thôi.

“Tìm xem,” Phù Kiên bắt đầu có chút cảnh giác, nói, “Xem hắn có ra khỏi thành không.”

Đêm gặp lần đầu, Phù Kiên còn chưa bắt đầu ám chỉ với Hạng Thuật đã bị châm chọc khiêu khích một trận, làm song phương đều nảy sinh cảnh giác, dạo gần đây còn thường nghe trong cung mật báo rằng —— di lão di thiếu các tộc ngông nghênh, đến yết kiến Đại Thiền Vu, hy vọng Hạng Thuật ra mặt chủ trì công đạo cho người Hồ.

Đổi lại mọi khi, Phù Kiên cũng chỉ cười nhạt, nhưng thuộc hạ liên tục báo cáo, đêm hôm khuya khoắt Đại Thiền Vu tới Tùng sơn nơi người Hán tụ tập, gặp gỡ Phùng gia bị nghi ngờ tạo phản, từ đó khiến gã không thể không nghĩ nhiều.

“Lúc quá ngọ,” công chúa Thanh Hà thấy giấu không được, nếu Phù Kiên muốn tra thật, tình báo trong thành Trường An giấu không được gã, đành nói thẳng ra, “Đại Thiền Vu cùng Trần Tinh, đi theo đệ đệ của Phùng Thiên Dật — Phùng Thiên Quân.”

Phù Kiên ngẩn ra, rất nhanh lấy lại tinh thần, phái Thác Bạt Diễm dẫn người đi tìm, lại căn dặn: “Bảo thuộc hạ ngươi nghe ngóng rõ ràng, tên Hán của Thuật Luật Không là Hạng Thuật. Đừng nói tìm Đại Thiền Vu, miễn cho xảy ra chuyện không lường.”

Không phải Phù Kiên sợ Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng gia hợp mưu, gã chỉ muốn xem rốt cuộc Hạng Thuật đang bày trò gì, quân đội trong thành đều do thân tín của mình nắm trong tay, Đại Tần thống nhất phương Bắc đã lâu, tạo phản cũng không gây nổi sóng gió gì, Thác Bạt Diễm càng chắc chắn không phản bội gã.

Sau khi hay tin Trần Tinh qua lại thân thiết với Phùng gia, Thác Bạt Diễm sợ vạch ra nội tình gì, chỉ một lòng muốn tìm được Trần Tinh thật nhanh, khuyên cậu dừng cương trước bờ vực, bèn lập tức rời cung, đêm khuya phái người đến điều tra.

Thế giới trong gương, không rõ ngày đêm.

Lúc bị ném vào gương, Phùng Thiên Quân bị đụng cho đầu rơi máu chảy, sau khi miễn cưỡng cầm máu thì bị một bầy hoạt thi vây công, trước đó đã gặp một lần ở Long Trung sơn, nên chẳng có gì kinh ngạc. Hắn lập tức cất bước bỏ chạy, lẻn lên nóc một đại trạch, cúi người quan sát, hoạt thi bên dưới tụ tập thành đàn, nghểnh cổ dòm hắn, không bò lên được.

Phùng Thiên Quân thử bóc ngói ném xuống mấy lần, đập bể đầu vài con hoạt thi, chỉ khổ địch đông ta thì ít, dỡ được vài ngói đã trống trơn, còn dỡ nữa thì mình cũng rớt luôn, đành phải dừng tay, la hét cầu cứu.

Tiếp theo, hắn thấy Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh chạy vội sang đây, Trần Tinh bị xoay cho mệt lừ, đành phải dựa tường đi ngang.

“Xuống đi!” Hạng Thuật gọi.

Trần Tinh đuổi hoạt thi bên dưới, Phùng Thiên Quân vội nhảy xuống, nhoáng cái một bầy hoạt thi lại vây lên, Phùng Thiên Quân hô: “Làm tốt lắm! Ta ở đây!”

Phùng Thiên Quân dồn sức chém giết, muốn qua kia hội hợp với bọn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật đẩy nhanh tốc độ, chạy vội sang chỗ Phùng Thiên Quân, hào quang chiếu tới đó, hoạt thi như đàn dê bị đuổi cho giẫm đạp, chen chúc lên nhau. Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng ý thức được một vấn đề nghiêm trọng, la lên: “Chờ chờ chờ … Đừng chiếu vào ta ——”

Còn chưa kịp dứt lời, Phùng Thiên Quân đã bị hoạt thi tính bằng nghìn chạy trốn dọc trường nhai đụng cho ngã rạp, ngay sau đó, một bầy thoạt thi đông nghìn nghịt ép qua đường phố, giẫm lên người Phùng Thiên Quân.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

Trần Tinh rốt cục cũng sang đó kéo hắn dậy.

“Chiếc gương kia …” Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ chỗ mình tới, lúc ra dấu cho họ nhìn, Hạng Thuật lại đưa tay kêu hắn không cần nói nữa, bảo hắn đi theo Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh bị xoay cho váng đầu não trướng, nghi thần nghi quỷ, còn phải đề phòng hoạt thi đột nhiên xông ra từ ngõ nhỏ ven đường, mệt chịu không thấu. Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Tay còn lại của ngươi sáng được không?”

Trần Tinh: “Phải ha! Hai tay cùng sáng được mà.”

Vì vậy hai tay trái phải của Trần Tinh cùng tản ra ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, nghiêng người đi ngang, một tay hướng về trước một tay hướng ra sau.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Thế chẳng phải tốt hơn không, cả người ngươi sáng lên được chứ?”

“Vậy thì mệt lắm.” Trần Tinh nói.

Phùng Thiên Quân đề nghị: “Ta cùng Đại Thiền Vu có thể nhấc ngươi đi.”

Trần Tinh phủ quyết ý kiến này: “Pháp lực sẽ hao nhanh lắm, dù chỉ dùng chút pháp lực cũng đã rất mệt rồi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân đành phải từ bỏ, ba người cứ thế đi qua nửa thành Trường An, Trần Tinh nói ra suy đoán của mình, Phùng Thiên Quân bèn hỏi: “Làm sao ra ngoài?”

Trần Tinh: “Đến sở trừ tà tìm manh mối, nếu đã vào được, nhất định sẽ có đường ra.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Sao nơi này cứ âm phong từng trận, làm lạnh cả lưng.”

Trần Tinh: “Có người dùng chiếc gương kia hấp thu lượng lớn oán khí.”

Đang nói chuyện, Tùng sơn phía Bắc thành Tây thình lình xuất hiện, tọa lạc ngay khe sâu chân núi là một tòa dinh thự cổ kính.

“Nhất định là chỗ đó chắc luôn!” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân từ hai bên đột nhiên tiến lên chắn trước người Trần Tinh.

Dưới chân núi, vô số bóng đen lúc nhúc chen tới, từ cuối trường nhai lượn vòng vào lối vào Tùng sơn, bóng đen không ngừng tụ tập trên đất càng ngày càng nhiều.

Phùng Thiên Quân lẩm bẩm: “Đây là yêu thuật gì?”

Trần Tinh sực nhớ tới bóng thích khách đuổi giết mình cùng Hạng Thuật đêm đó!

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Khó đối phó, cẩn thận.”

Bóng đen không ngừng phun sương mù, tiếp đó gió xoáy nổi lên cuồn cuộn, gần hai mươi bóng đen trỗi dậy theo gió lốc, hình người dần rõ ràng hơn, hiện ra từng binh lính mặc giáp sắt đen.

Mà ở giữa cửa vào dưới chân núi, bóng đen lớn nhất xuất hiện, hóa thành võ tướng cưỡi chiến mã bạch cốt, mặc giáp sắt kỵ binh thời Tấn.

Trần Tinh: “Thích khách đêm qua!”

“Chắc không?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

“Không sai được!” Trần Tinh nói, “Ta nhận ra mũ giáp của nó!”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta phụ trách giữ chân chúng, hai ngươi vào trong, sau đó ta sẽ hội hợp với các ngươi trong đó. Phùng Thiên Quân, ngươi chịu trách nhiệm đưa cậu ta vào trong an toàn.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Không không không … Thiên Trì, ngươi có thể phát sáng, bắt chúng …”

Hạng Thuật: “Ra tay!”

Trần Tinh: “Chờ đã!”

Hạng Thuật không đợi trả lời đã hạ thấp người, mạnh mẽ bắn tới như liệp báo.

“Trong tay ngươi chỉ có vỏ kiếm!” Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân đồng thời phát điên, “Đại Thiền Vu! Mau trở lại!”


	19. Manh mối

“Đi!” Phùng Thiên Quân phản ứng kịp lúc, không lo nổi cho Hạng Thuật, đành phải cầu may cho hắn, rồi lập tức kéo Trần Tinh tới lối vào, khi Hạng Thuật xông về trước, hai người lập tức chui xuống, trượt thẳng qua bụng ngựa của võ tướng giáp đen!

Trần Tinh định ngoảnh đầu nhìn thì bị Phùng Thiên Quân quát: “Đừng nhìn!” Rồi xoay đầu cậu lại, bế cậu chạy đi, thoáng cái đã chạy xa một trượng, Trần Tinh còn vẫy tay với Hạng Thuật: “Hạng Thuật! Ngươi mau chạy đi!”

Hạng Thuật vung vỏ kiếm, biến thành quang ảnh dưới màn trời u tối, võ sĩ giáp đen kia giục ngựa liều mạng xông về phía hắn, Hạng Thuật lại tách ra trong nháy mắt, không ở phía gã xông tới, chỉ trong một hơi thở ngắn ngủi, hắn xoay vỏ kiếm, lập tức tháo mất một cánh tay của binh sĩ vọt tới gần đó!

Vỏ kiếm nọ được tinh luyện từ hỗn hợp thép pha chút vàng bạc, rất khó để tận dụng, nhưng một khi ở trong tay Hạng Thuật, nó có thể được dùng như một dây roi mềm, chỉ cần vung nhẹ sẽ bắn ra quang ảnh khắp trời.

Kẻ địch lại tới thêm một đội, quay lại đối diện với Hạng Thuật, chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ. Các võ sĩ bị Hạng Thuật chặt tay và đùi lần lượt nhặt những chi bị đứt nằm trên đất, gắn lại cơ thể mình, mấy mẩu thịt mềm lập tức xuất hiện lúc nhúc, nối liền chỗ bị đứt với chi tương ứng.

“Rốt cuộc các ngươi là ai!” Hạng Thuật xoay người, thu vỏ kiếm, chắn trước lối vào khe núi, trừng to hai mắt, gầm lên, “Khắc Gia Lạp rốt cuộc có quan hệ gì với các ngươi! Nói!”

Không ai đáp lại Hạng Thuật, tướng lĩnh giáp đen giơ cao trường kích trong tay — đó là tín hiệu xông lên.

Các võ sĩ bóng đen đồng loạt cúi người, phát động tấn công rầm rộ theo chiến mã xương trắng!

Ở cửa tổng thự sở trừ tà, Trần Tinh cảm nhận được hình như mình đụng phải gì đó, kế đó xuyên qua một bức tường vô hình.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Tiếp theo phải làm gì! Trông cậy hết vào ngươi đó!”

Trần Tinh tiến vào, ngẩng đầu nhìn tấm bảng bên ngoài của tòa nhà này, trên đó xuất hiện bốn chữ to phản chiếu qua gương: “Vạn Pháp Nhất Tông”.

Ngoài cửa có một tấm bia đá, trên đó viết “Tổng thự sở trừ tà Đại Hán”.

Trần Tinh hô: “Tìm được rồi! Thật tốt quá! Quả nhiên là ở đây!”

Trần Tinh chạy nhanh vào trong sở trừ tà, bài trí bên trong hệt như trong sách miêu tả, nhưng chẳng có một bóng người, tuy hiện giờ thế giới trong gương chỉ toàn Bạt yêu, không còn người sống, nhưng cậu vẫn ôm chút hy vọng sau cùng, bèn gọi: “Có ai không?”

“Có ai không có ai không có ai không…”

Đáp lại cậu chỉ có tiếng vang.

Phùng Thiên Quân hết nhìn trái rồi nhìn phải, nói lớn: “Nơi này có pháp bảo gì không? Mau nghĩ cách đẩy lui địch!”

Trần Tinh sốt ruột vô cùng, bên ngoài vẫn còn truy binh, dù sở trừ tà có pháp bảo thì hiện giờ dùng được bao nhiêu?

Tại chính sảnh sở trừ tà, tấm biển chính giữa vẫn là bốn chữ ngược: “Quang diệu tứ dã” _(ánh sáng muôn nơi)_ , dưới biển đặt một thanh thiết kiếm đen sẫm. Phùng Thiên Quân tiến lên cầm kiếm nhưng không sao nhấc nổi, cứ như bị hàn chết ở chỗ đặt kiếm, hắn bèn chạy lên lầu hai, nói: “Ớ, không hay rồi, Thiên Trì, hộ pháp của ngươi gặp nguy hiểm.”

Trần Tinh vội đi theo, ở đằng xa, Hạng Thuật đang chạy như điên vào sơn cốc trong khi địch nhân đang xông tới.

Hạng Thuật hiểu rõ một điều, đối đầu với quân đội xung phong tuyệt đối không thể gắng gượng dùng sức, phải kéo dài khoảng cách ít nhất gấp ba, đợi cho đối phương hơi kiệt sức mới phản công. Thế nhưng tiến về trước sẽ chạy tới cửa sở trừ tà, thế là hắn buộc phải vòng lại, đấu với đối phương.

Bỗng, một mũi tên bằng gỗ dài ba thước bay tới, mang theo kình phong đâm vào thân cây!

Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, trên lầu ba sở trừ tà, Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân mỗi người chiếm một góc, đang phát động một chiếc _[nỏ liên Gia Cát](https://doisongvietnam.vn/nhung-phat-minh-kinh-dien-cua-khong-minh-gia-cat-luong-28157-12.html)_ nối đất, Trần Tinh hô: “Dẫn quái lại đây!”

Lúc này, Hạng Thuật đã chạy tới trước sở trừ tà, Trần Tinh dùng sức phát động cơ quan, hao hết khí lực toàn thân để di chuyển nỏ Gia Cát, hai người kéo cơ quan, bắn một loạt tên, từng mũi tên liên tiếp phụt phụt phụt khỏi tráp, bắn thẳng tới phần bình địa ngoài cửa sở trừ tà như mưa rơi!

Hạng Thuật suýt tý nữa bị bắn thủng, quát: “Ngươi biết bắn tên không vậy!”

“Đương nhiên không biết!” Trần Tinh hô, “Đừng yêu cầu cao quá! Chịu đựng chút đi!”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Mũi tên vừa nãy là ta bắn đó! Thôi, ta xuống giúp ngươi đây!”

Trong lúc họ nói chuyện, Phùng Thiên Quân đã nhảy xuống từ lầu ba, rút Sâm La đao, xông tới tiếp ứng cho Hạng Thuật.

Thời khắc này, cuối cùng hai người cũng được chứng kiến sự trâu bò của Tuế Tinh trên người Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh vừa phát động nỏ liên Gia Cát, vừa hô hào, hết xoay lại bắn, nỏ liên không lệch tên nào, ngắm đâu bắn đâu cũng trúng đầu hoạt thi, trúng con nào nổ banh đầu con đó, tướng lĩnh giáp đen thấy vậy thì sững sờ, chưa tới nửa nén hương mà toàn bộ thủ hạ của mình đã ngã đầy đất.

Tướng lĩnh quyết đoán giục ngựa quay đầu bỏ chạy, Trần Tinh điều khiển nỏ liên, phóng mũi tên cuối cùng, hô: “Biu!”

Trần Tinh thu nỏ liên ra sau, bất cẩn vấp chân, trước khi ngã thì vặn cơ quan một phát, nỏ liên lệch một góc, mũi tên bay xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo trên không, Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân đồng loạt thu vũ khí, nhìn đường cong kia. Ngay sau đó, tướng lĩnh đã giục ngựa chạy ra khỏi lối vào khe núi, mũi tên nọ bay hơn trăm bước, rơi nghiêng nghiêng xuống, bắn ‘coong’ trúng mũ giáp, đứt cổ võ tướng, kéo luôn đầu gã bay thành vòng tròn ra ngoài.

Hạng Thuật không hề chần chừ, lập tức xông tới, tướng lĩnh kia nhận ra ý đồ của hắn, phóng ngựa đi đón đầu mình, Hạng Thuật nhảy lên giữa không trung, tiêu sái xoay người như chơi đá bóng, đá chân!

Hạng Thuật chặn đầu tướng lĩnh kia, đá bay đầu gã ra ngoài, Phùng Thiên Quân đuổi theo, chống một tay lộn người, đón đầu, lại thêm một cú, đá cho cái đầu nọ bay vào sở trừ tà.

Trần Tinh cũng tham dự, đá cho đầu gã lăn từ cầu thang lầu ba xuống, nhưng vừa đá trúng thì ‘coong’ một tiếng, hại cậu đau tới nỗi kêu la thảm thiết, mũ giáp kia cứng quá chừng, đập bể hai ván cầu thang, rớt xuống đất cái ‘đùng’, dấy lên một lớp bụi.

Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân bình an rút vào sở trừ tà, tướng lĩnh kia nay đã thành kỵ sĩ không đầu, đang giục ngựa đi lòng vòng bên ngoài, muốn lấy lại đầu mình, Hạng Thuật vung vỏ kiếm, tướng lĩnh kia không vào nữa mà đi thẳng.

Trần Tinh đứng giữa sảnh đường, cầm thanh kiếm kia, nắm chặt, cả thân thiết kiếm nặng trĩu kia liền tản ra bạch quang.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Chung quanh thiết kiếm xuất hiện một vòng hoa văn phù chú phát sáng.

Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân cùng nhìn thanh kiếm nọ, Trần Tinh không tốn sức nào đã nhấc được nó lên, cúi đầu, mờ mịt nhìn nó, rồi ném cho Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật đón lấy, vung mạnh, một tay múa trọng kiếm, đang định đuổi theo, tướng lĩnh không đầu đã rút ra khỏi vực.

Ba người đồng thời thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Trần Tinh nghênh ngang ngồi trên tháp giữa chính sảnh, dang hai tay, lắc lư hai chân, nói: “Thế nào? Cuối cùng vẫn dựa vào ta nhỉ?”

Năm ngón tay Hạng Thuật khẽ co giật, hít sâu một hơi, Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Hiền đệ lợi hại quá, cơ mà… tiếp theo chúng ta phải ra ngoài thế nào? Ngươi có chủ ý gì không?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Nghỉ ngơi chút đã, mệt chết ta rồi, kiểu gì cũng có cách, nếu đã vào được, thì nhất định sẽ ra được.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nhấc đầu người ở sảnh lên, kéo mặt nạ bảo hộ của mũ giáp, lộ ra gương mặt màu chàm bên trong.

“Coi chừng nó cắn.” Trần Tinh nhắc nhở.

Hạng Thuật nhíu mày, trầm giọng: “Đám người kia không giống Bạt tầm thường, sau khi chặt đứt tứ chi, chỉ cần giữ đó là có khả năng tái sinh. Sao quái vật như thế có thể xuất hiện ở đây?”

Trần Tinh suy tư, đáp: “Theo truyền thuyết, Bạt đa dạng đủ loại, hoạt thi mà chúng ta thấy trước đó hẳn là loại thấp nhất. Còn võ sĩ cỡ này, chắc là hàng cao cấp trong bọn chúng rồi, ớ? Phùng huynh, cái đầu này trông cũng khôi ngô lắm đó.”

Phùng Thiên Quân cởi mũ giáp xuống, cẩn thận xách cái đầu kia hướng về hai người, cái đầu kia bèn trợn mắt, liên tục há mồm, thể hiện đủ mọi sắc thái, hàm răng trắng dùng sức mài nghiến, ngũ quan vặn vẹo muốn cắn người bất kỳ lúc nào.

“Thỉnh đầu lên kia, để ta nghiên cứu kĩ xem nào.” Trần Tinh nói.

Thế là Phùng Thiên Quân đặt đầu lên bàn, Trần Tinh tìm một nhánh cây chọt miệng nó, nhánh cây lập tức bị cắn đứt. Hồi nãy lúc mình bắn nổ đầu đám võ sĩ, đàn hoạt thi lập tức mất khả năng hành động. Nhưng chỉ cần đầu còn, dù thủ cấp chia lìa, thân thể vẫn có thể hành động như thường, nói cách khác, nếu bổ cái đầu này thành hai, kỵ sĩ không đầu lảng vảng ngoài kia sẽ…

Khi Trần Tinh say sưa nghiên cứu mũi của đầu mỹ nam kia, một quyển sách thình lình ném lên mặt cậu.

“Này!”

“Đây là thứ ngươi muốn tìm?” Hạng Thuật đợi tới mức mất kiên nhẫn, bèn vào khố phòng lục soát, tìm được một quyển sách. Trên sách toàn là Hán triện, chữ triện bắt nguồn từ thời Tần, dùng cho quan phương _(nhà nước)_ và trong các trường hợp chính thức, thể chữ xiêu vẹo khó nhận biết. Thể chữ lệ thông dụng khắp thiên hạ hiện nay, người Hồ học nó đã nhọc nhằn lắm rồi, gặp chữ triện chỉ có nước chào thua.

“Chữ trên này đều ngược cả.” Trần Tinh mở sách, nói, “Khó đọc quá, ngươi tìm được ở đâu thế?”

“Trên giá sách trong địa khố, viết mới được một nửa.” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Chỉ có quyển này là đặc biệt, ngươi nhìn cũng biết.”

Trần Tinh giở sách, chữ triện uốn lượn mang nét cổ xưa, nhưng không ngược ngạo như mọi chữ viết trong gương, mà tuân theo quy tắc hiện thế? Điều này có nghĩa gì? Quyển sách này do người hiện thế viết sau khi tiến vào thế giới trong gương!

Mặc dù Hạng Thuật không quen lối chữ triện, nhưng vẫn nhận ra sự khác biệt khi đối chiếu trái phải với nhau, phần lớn sách trên giá viết từ phải sang, chỉ có quyển này là viết từ trái.

Trần Tinh lẩm bẩm: “Đây là thư tay từ hai trăm chín mươi chín năm trước, ai đã ghi chép?”

“Đọc đi.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Năm Vĩnh Bình mười tám, ngu(*) ở nhân gian đã hơn ba trăm năm, mấy trăm năm qua, ngu đi khắp Thần Châu, cuối cùng cũng tìm được tung tích của Định Hải châu trong đại trạch… Định Hải châu? Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, đã định sẵn sẽ trở thành chốn về sau cùng của thầy trừ tà, chỉ có Định Hải châu vẫn có thể phóng thích linh khí cuồn cuộn.”

_(*) Xưng tôi theo cách khiêm tốn_

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

“Sau khi có được pháp bảo này, lẽ ra nên tiêu hủy mọi ghi chép, nhưng mưu sự tại nhân thành sự tại thiên, chuyện thế gian, tám chín phần chưa toại lòng người, để phòng bị những điều chưa xảy ra, lưu giữ sách trong Âm Dương giám _(gương)_ , nếu có gì bất trắc…”

“Thôi,” Trần Tinh thì thào, “Làm hết sức là được, nhân gian thương hải tang điền, quá chăng chỉ là chuyện trong chớp mắt, chuyện sau này, có mưu tính thêm bao nhiêu thì có ích gì?”

Trần Tinh lật thêm một trang, mấy trang sau đều không có chữ, chỉ dùng ngọn bút phác họa vài đường nét đơn giản, trông có vẻ là bản đồ, trực giác nhắc nhở cậu, nội dung trong quyển sách này nhất định có liên quan đến Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch.

“Đây là ghi chép do một vị tiền bối trừ tà để lại.” Trần Tinh đọc xong, nói với hai người, “Ta không biết vì sao ông ấy lại làm thế… nhưng nhất định ông ấy biết nội tình của Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch!”

Ba người suy tư thật lâu, Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Không nhắc tới Bạt.”

Trần Tinh lắc đầu: “Không nhắc.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Cho nên thế giới trong gương do ông ta tạo ra?”

Trần Tinh gật đầu: “Có lẽ vậy, dựa theo thời gian viết quyển sách này, là vào năm thứ hai của Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch. Trong năm này, linh khí thiên địa đã biến mất hoàn toàn, nhưng người này tìm được một pháp bảo tên ”Định Hải châu’, hơn nữa còn dùng nó khôi phục pháp lực.” Nói đoạn, cậu nhìn chung quanh, quan sát không gian quanh ba người, nói tiếp: “Tiếp theo, ông ta phát động Âm Dương giám, tạo ra thế giới trong gương mà chúng ta đang đứng, sau đó còn để lại một quyển sách còn viết dở trong gương?”

Hạng Thuật lật xem bản đồ ở cuối sách, trang cuối chỉ vẽ đơn giản núi sông và hồ nước, không có bất kỳ văn tự ký hiệu địa điểm gì.

“Không đúng,” Hạng Thuật nhíu mày càng sâu, nói, “Không phải như thế, trừ phi ngươi diễn đạt sai.”

Trần Tinh: “???”

“Dựa theo câu chữ trên sách thì chính là ý đó.” Trần Tinh giải thích, “Hợp lý mà, tất cả pháp lực trên đời biến mất, vị tiền bối này tìm được Định Hải châu, nó chính là mấu chốt khôi phục pháp lực… không đúng.”

Trần Tinh cũng ý thức được vấn đề, song không thể nói rõ nguyên nhân do đâu.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Theo như sách nói, ông ta tìm kiếm Định Hải châu đã ‘mấy trăm năm’, lúc đó pháp lực nhân gian vẫn còn, linh khí thiên địa cũng chưa từng biến mất, dù ông ta biết được nguyên nhân, nhưng sao có thể dự kiến được kết quả từ trước đó mấy trăm năm, sớm bắt đầu tìm kiếm Định Hải châu?”

Trần Tinh không đáp.

“Định Hải châu ở đâu?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh mù mờ chìa tay.

“Ta thấy không có khả năng ở trong gương.” Hạng Thuật tiếp lời.

Trần Tinh thừa nhận điểm này, Hạng Thuật lật ba trang bản đồ ở phía sau quyển sách, nói: “Có thể ở một nơi nào đó trong ba tấm bản đồ này, quái lạ, sau khi ông ta có được Định Hải châu, thì làm gì? Hay bị ai đó đoạt rồi?”

“Đây là manh mối kế tiếp,” Trần Tinh hít sâu, nói, “Cuối cùng cũng coi như có đầu mối, thật tốt quá, chuyến này không uổng công. Nhưng trước tiên phải nghĩ cách thu lại Âm Dương giám, hiện tại nó đang ở trong tay huynh trưởng của Phùng đại ca… có chút nguy hiểm, ừm.”

Trần Tinh liếc nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, ba người đồng thời ngầm hiểu. Ghép lại các manh mối, gần như có thể hoàn nguyên cả quá trình câu chuyện. Đầu tiên, sau Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, tiền bối trừ tà đến tổng thự sở trừ tà ở Trường An, để lại pháp bảo cường đại Âm Dương giám này, rồi Phùng gia kiến thiết lại Tùng sơn, xây Tùng Bách cư trên địa chỉ cũ của sở trừ tà, quá nửa là ma xui quỷ khiến có được chiếc gương này.

Nhưng Bạt xuất hiện là sao?

Rất nhiều đáp án, chỉ có hỏi Phùng Thiên Dật mới biết được.

Trần Tinh đứng dậy, cất sách, nói: “Ngươi tìm được ở đâu, dẫn ta tới xem.”

Phùng Thiên Quân muốn đứng dậy đi theo, Hạng Thuật lại ra dấu, Phùng Thiên Quân biết Hạng Thuật muốn hắn tránh hiềm nghi, đành phải nói: “Vậy ta trông coi ở trên này.”

Trần Tinh bước nhanh xuống khố phòng dưới lòng đất, so với tiểu kho hàng của tiền trang Tây Phong sau khi trùng kiến, khố phòng này hiển nhiên rộng hơn nhiều, bên trong bày đầy giá binh khí và giá sách, chỉ có giá binh khí là rỗng tuếch.

Hạng Thuật chỉ một cái giá, Trần Tinh tìm thấy một tấm gương đồng tầm thường, đoạn thắp đèn trong phòng, tìm kiếm trên giá sách.

“Đầy đủ quá!” Khi còn ở sư môn, Trần Tinh từng đọc không ít ghi chép còn sót lại được mang ra từ sở trừ tà, nhân gian có vô vàn pháp bảo cường đại, trong sở đều có để lại ghi chép, trải qua năm tháng mài mòn, lúc rơi vào tay Trần Tinh thì đã thiếu hụt từ lâu. Hiện giờ tất cả giới thiệu pháp bảo đều bày ra trước mắt, Trần Tinh nhất thời hưng phấn, lòng hiếu kỳ chiếm được thỏa mãn cực lớn, gì cũng chẳng màng, cứ xem trước rồi hẵng bàn.

“Lưới Phong Hà Yên, chày Trấn Yêu… Tâm Đăng? Tâm Đăng!”

Trần Tinh vạn vạn không ngờ ở đây lại có ghi chép điển tịch của Tâm Đăng! Nhằm phòng ngừa công pháp thất lạc, thầy trừ tà cấp cao nhiều thế hệ đã để lại bản sao, cho dù gặp chiến loạn hay biến cố, thầy trừ tà kế thừa các pháp bảo đó vẫn có thể quay lại sở, tiến hành điều động tâm pháp dùng pháp bảo, nhưng thuộc tính của Tâm Đăng thì mỗi người truyền một kiểu, thường có người cho rằng, nó chỉ xuất hiện vào thời kỳ Ma sắp hiện thế, mà Tâm Đăng là “hư huyễn linh bảo” không có thực thể duy nhất trên đời. Có được xem là pháp bảo hay không, đến nay vẫn còn là tranh luận.

Trần Tinh như nhặt được chí bảo, nhất thời vứt Âm Dương giám ra sau đầu, bắt đầu đọc thẻ tre nhanh như gió. Thẻ tre này ghi lại cách dùng Tâm Đăng, gồm ba sức mạnh chính là xuất ma, trừ tà, soi rõ bản tâm. Quan trọng hơn hết, quả nhiên y như sư phụ nói, Tâm Đăng hiện thế, chịu ảnh ảnh hưởng nhỏ nhất từ Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch!

Chính vì Tâm Đăng dùng sức mạnh của ba hồn bảy vía làm nguồn gốc, tồn tại trong hồn phách căn nguyên nhất để hình thành một con người. Khi thi triển pháp bảo này, chính là dùng tim thắp sáng, chiếu rọi muôn nơi, như đốm lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ, khơi gợi linh khí thiên địa, hội tụ thành sức mạnh trừ tà lớn hơn.

Năm đó, sư phụ giảng giải cậu nghe về điều huyền bí của Tâm Đăng, nhưng lúc đó còn chưa hiểu hết, bây giờ tìm được bản đơn của Tâm Đăng, cũng tức là, trong tình trạng linh khí thiên địa cạn kiệt hiện giờ, ba loại thần lực này của Tâm Đăng tuy yếu, nhưng vẫn có thể dùng được!

Bản đơn còn chỉ rõ ra rằng: Tâm Đăng chỉ có thể bảo vệ vạn vật thế gian không bị ma chướng xâm nhập cũng như xua đuổi tà khí, không thể trực tiếp trảm yêu trừ ma, càng không thể đả thương người. Nói cách khác, “pháp bảo” này sinh ra chủ yếu để khắc chế “Ma”. Đối phó với tà vật, hào quang của nó có thể đả thương kẻ địch, nhưng không thể làm gì con người, cùng lắm phát sáng hù dọa mà thôi…

“Mang ra ngoài, về rồi đọc tiếp.” Hạng Thuật nhắc nhở, “Âm Dương giám.”

Trần Tinh lấy lại tinh thần, tìm kiếm từ sau ra trước, cuối cùng rút quyển thẻ tre ở tầng pháp bảo có chữ “Thiên”, rồi mở ra.

“Âm Dương giám: Pháp bảo thượng cổ. Có khả năng in lại vạn vật thế gian, dùng linh khí thiên địa, ghi lại rồi khắc minh văn.”

Hạng Thuật đứng bên cạnh cầm đèn, Trần Tinh nhìn lướt cách dùng pháp bảo, cau mày: “Nhưng Âm Dương giám này được phát động bằng cách nào? Chẳng lẽ…” Nói đoạn, cậu chợt nghĩ tới điểm mấu chốt mình phỏng đoán trước đó — oán khí.

Muốn phát động các pháp bảo trên đời này cần phải có linh khí thiên địa, nhưng thứ gọi là linh khí, đơn giản chính là lực lượng thiên địa lưu chuyển dồi dào. Oán khí sinh ra từ người đã chết, theo lý có cùng nguồn gốc với linh khí, nhưng cách thể hiện không giống nhau. Linh khí trong, oán khí lại đục, cũng giống như thiên địa có hai khí “trong, đục” mà người ta thường nói. Thế gian từng có yêu tà thuật, hoặc lấy máu thai nhi làm phép, hoặc luyện hóa bằng hồn người, đều là môn đạo sử dụng oán khí.

Mà người giữ gương hiển nhiên tìm được pháp môn điều khiển oán khí, có khả năng đã luyện hóa nó ở chiến trường thương vong thảm trọng, thu nó để mình dùng, vừa lúc chứa hoạt thi không chỗ để thả.

“Âm Dương giám là một thể hai mặt, mặt dương ở nhân gian, mặt âm ở thế giới trong gương. Muốn mở lại con đường trở về hiện thực, phải tìm được mặt âm trong thế giới này.”

Trần Tinh xem cách dùng xong, bản thân gương đã bị luyện hóa, khởi động nó rất đơn giản, không làm khó được cậu. Chỉ có vật này giấu ở đâu mới khó tìm.

Hạng Thuật lại búng huyền thiết kiếm trong tay, phát ra tiếng vang trầm, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh nhìn.

“Vậy đây là gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh bảo Hạng Thuật nhấc lên, quan sát hoa văn trên kiếm, nói: “Trên thân kiếm khắc Cửu tự chân ngôn. Có lẽ dùng để giáng yêu.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ở bí khố Phùng gia vẫn chưa phát hiện thanh kiếm này, chỉ có một vỏ kiếm.”

Nói đoạn, Hạng Thuật đút kiếm trong tay vào vỏ, vừa khít.

Trần Tinh mờ mịt: “Ta cũng không rõ, xưa nay chưa từng thấy miêu tả liên quan tới vũ khí này. Âm Dương giám khắc lại hiện thế, bị hạn chế bởi sức mạnh, nó chép càng nhiều càng phức tạp, thì pháp lực yêu cầu cũng mạnh hơn. Nếu ta đoán không sai, thế giới trong gương này chỉ có thành Trường An, thậm chí không được toàn bộ Trường An. Giả sử thanh kiếm này cũng là pháp bảo, Âm Dương giám rất khó chép lại một pháp bảo khác, dù sao cũng phải tốn rất nhiều linh lực.”

Trần Tinh lại nhấc đèn, tìm tòi trên giá sách, quả nhiên không có, nhưng có một cuộn thẻ tre đánh dấu “Sâm La Vạn Tượng”, giới thiệu về bảo đao, Trần Tinh từng đọc nó ở sư môn, bèn lấy xuống, dự định giao cho Phùng Thiên Quân.

Hạng Thuật cúi đầu kiểm tra kiếm, nói: “Có thể mang về hiện thế không?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Khó nói chắc được… ngươi thích không? Thích thì giữ đi, dù sao cũng trong sở trừ tà, ta làm chủ tặng ngươi đó, dù không có linh lực, cũng có thể giữ lại đập người… đừng có cầm nó đập ta đấy!”

Hạng Thuật làm thủ thế, Trần Tinh lập tức té lẹ, Hạng Thuật lại xoay người, Trần Tinh mới vỡ lẽ hắn đang trêu mình, nghĩ bụng, ngươi cư nhiên biết đùa cơ đấy, đúng là nhìn lầm ngươi.

“Hai vị,” Phùng Thiên Quân đứng trên thang gác, nói, “Xong chuyện chưa? Ta thấy tốt nhất hai người nên lên đây xem, chúng ta gặp phiền toái rồi.”

Hạng Thuật mang cả kiếm lẫn vỏ trên lưng, bước lên tầng trên, Trần Tinh đuổi theo, ném thẻ tre ghi chép về Sâm La Vạn Tượng cho Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân không kịp nhìn kỹ đã dẫn hai người vội vàng lên lầu ba.

Bầu trời u ám không phân rõ là ngày hay đêm, hai bên khe Tùng sơn chi chít đầy hoạt thi, gần mười vạn hoạt thi vây quanh tổng thự sở trừ tà, trên bãi đất đứng đầy võ sĩ bóng đen đang giương cung cài tên.

Kỵ sĩ không đầu giục ngựa đứng ở nơi cao Tùng sơn, hướng về tổng thự sở trừ tà.


	20. Tổng thự

Trường An hiện thế, canh bốn, trong tẩm điện Vị Ương cung.

“Đúng như bệ hạ sở liệu, sau giờ ngọ hôm nay, Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không cùng Trần Tinh đã tới Phùng gia. Chẳng biết vì sao đến chạng vạng, Phùng gia huy động toàn bộ lực lượng điều tra quanh thành,” Một võ quan nói, “Tìm ‘Hạng Thuật’ y như lời bệ hạ.”

Phù Kiên ngủ tới nửa đêm thì bị đánh thức, một thân áo đơn ngồi trên tháp trong tẩm điện, cả bụng lửa giận mà nhìn võ quan kia, nghi hoặc không thôi.

Võ quan nói tiếp: “Thuộc hạ phái mười mật thám vặn hỏi gia bộc Phùng gia, cũng dò hỏi dọc đường, tìm được trước họ một bước, may mắn không làm nhục mệnh, tìm được gia hỏa này đang quanh quẩn trước tiệm bánh bao trong hoàn cảnh tối như bưng.”

Đứng trước mặt Phù Kiên là chú chó nâu ngậm một chiếc gương nhỏ, đang vẫy đuôi với Phù Kiên.

“Gương dính chút nước bọt, ban đầu mạt tướng định lau sạch, nhưng có làm kiểu gì con chó này cũng không chịu há mồm…”

Lúc võ quan này tìm được ‘Hạng Thuật’, thấy chiếc gương cổ kính nọ, gã liền tự cho là thông minh, ảo tưởng ra cả một quá trình, nhất định là chiếc gương thân yêu của công chúa Thanh Hà bị một con chó tên ‘Hạng Thuật’ tha đi, mới làm to chuyện điều tra khắp nơi như thế.

Phù Kiên: “……”

Võ quan cúi người lui ra sau, chú chó kia nghi ngờ nhìn trái nhìn phải.

Phù Kiên: “Thác Bạt Diễm không phân phó các ngươi tìm chó hay tìm người à?”

Võ quan kia ngỡ ngàng, đáp: “Thác Bạt đại nhân chỉ kêu tìm một gia hỏa tên Hạng Thuật…”

‘Gia hỏa’ trong tiếng Tiên Ti có thể dùng chỉ người, chó thậm chí là đồ vật, ý ban đầu của Thác Bạt Diễm là tìm người tên Hạng Thuật, mới đầu bọn thủ hạ cũng nghĩ là tìm người, nhưng sau khi vặn hỏi tôi tớ Phùng gia mới biết té ra là chó, vì vậy vừa tìm được đã vội vàng mang tới cho Phù Kiên xem.

Mà từ lúc Phùng Thiên Quân ôm chú chó này về cũng không biết tên khác của nó, chỉ nghe Trần Tinh gọi nó là Hạng Thuật, vì vậy cứ gọi ‘Hạng Thuật’ ‘Hạng Thuật’ suốt. Tới khi pháp bảo của Phùng Thiên Dật bị đoạt phải phái gia nhân tìm kiếm khắp nơi, họ cũng gọi ‘Hạng Thuật’ ‘Hạng Thuật’ theo, trùng hợp bị võ quan cấm quân nghe vào tai.

Phù Kiên gầm lên: “Bao cỏ! Một đám bao cỏ! Thác Bạt Diễm đâu?!”

Võ quan hoảng sợ, vội hỏi: “Tướng quân… ực, còn chưa về.”

Phù Kiên chộp chiếc gương nọ, chú chó kia nhe răng trợn mắt muốn cướp về, Phù Kiên thuận tay đặt gương lên bàn, đêm hôm không muốn nổi giận, đành phải phái người đi tìm tiếp.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cũng bị đánh thức, duỗi eo sau bình phong, lộ ra dáng người nuột nà. Phù Kiên khoác ngoại bào, vuốt mái tóc rối của mình, phanh lồng ngực tục tằng đầy lông tơ, thở dài một hơi, rồi mang guốc gỗ.

“Còn chưa tìm được sao?” Thanh Hà buồn ngủ đi ra, hỏi, “Bệ hạ lại đi đâu đấy?”

Phù Kiên đáp: “Thư phòng, tìm Vương Tử Dạ bàn chút chuyện, dù gì cũng tỉnh rồi. Kêu người đuổi con chó này đi cho trẫm…”

Công chúa Thanh Hà nói: “Thôi tội lắm, để nó ngủ sau bình phong một đêm đi.”

Phù Kiên vứt áo bào ra sau bình phòng, đuổi chú chó kia đi, hiển nhiên nó cũng rất mệt nên cuộn mình ngủ sau tấm bình phong.

Sau khi Phù Kiên đi, công chúa Thanh Hà nhìn thoáng qua tấm gương trên bàn, nhíu mày, nhẹ nhàng cầm lên, quan sát tấm gương nọ.

Thế giới trong gương, ba người đứng trên cao sở trừ tà, hướng về hoạt thi chất chồng như núi, bên ngoài hẻm núi lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Chúng nó không dám tiếp cận quá gần,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Vì nguyên nhân gì?”

Phùng Thiên Quân mở thẻ tre, đón nắng nhìn thật kĩ, rồi lại tìm gương đồng, bắt đầu xem.

“Vì cái đầu trên tay chúng ta?” Trần Tinh trông về nơi xa, thử suy đoán.

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Không đúng, trước đó tướng quân không đầu đuổi tới cửa cũng ngừng, có nhớ lúc ra cửa hoàng cung không?”

Được hắn gợi nhắc Trần Tinh mới sực nhớ ra, lúc rời khỏi Vị Ương cung cứ như xuyên qua một bức tường vô hình, mà khi vọt vào sở trừ tà cũng có cảm giác na ná thế.

“Thủ Ngự tường,” Trần Tinh nhớ lại ghi chép trong văn hiến cổ đại, “Nơi này vốn mượn pháp bảo hoặc thần binh để bố trí Thủ Ngự tường! Vậy pháp bảo nọ đang ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh từng đọc trên sách, dùng pháp bảo cùng thần binh hùng mạnh kết hợp với trận pháp bí truyền trong thuật trừ tà, có thể thiết lập một bức tường vô hình ngăn kẻ thù bên ngoài, nhưng từ lúc tiến vào sở trừ tà, họ chưa hề thấy pháp bảo nào, bởi vì dùng Âm Dương giám để chép và tạo ra pháp bảo hiện thế quá khó khăn.

Thứ duy nhất họ thấy có khả năng là pháp bảo hoặc thần binh, cũng chỉ có…

Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật đồng thời nhìn thanh kiếm trong tay hắn.

Hạng Thuật áng chừng thanh kiếm cùn, trầm giọng: “Đã vậy thì trong thời gian ngắn, kẻ địch không thể tấn công vào được.”

Sắc mặt Trần Tinh lại thay đổi, vô cùng sốt ruột, giọng nói cũng nặng đi: “Vậy thì chưa chắc, Phùng đại ca! Đừng đọc nữa! Mau nhìn!”

Các hoạt thi trải dài khắp núi đồi như bắt được tín hiệu vô hình, đồng loạt giương cung cài tên, hướng về tiểu lâu lầu ba của tổng thự sở trừ tà.

Phùng Thiên Quân ngẩng đầu, lầm bầm: “Ồ, không hay rồi, mau tìm chỗ trốn thôi!”

Thoáng sau, gần mười vạn tên gỗ bay loạt xoạt lên giữa không trung, che kín mặt trời, rồi quay đầu, trút xuống chính giữa khe núi xối xả như mưa!

Hạng Thuật gần như nhào lên Trần Tinh cùng nhau lăn xuống cầu thang, Phùng Thiên Quân theo sát phía sau, lách mình xuống lầu hai. Vang ầm cực lớn, mười vạn tên bay mang theo xung lực hơn mười vạn cân lập tức bắn vỡ lầu ba. Khí thế mưa tên còn chưa dứt thì lầu hai cũng bắt đầu sụp đổ!

“Làm sao bây giờ!” Trần Tinh la to.

Hạng Thuật đạp một cước cho bàn gỗ dựng lên, bàn gỗ lầu một bay vòng vòng chắn trên đầu, Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn còn cúi đầu đọc thẻ tre, Trần Tinh quát: “Đừng coi nữa! Mau chạy đi!”

Hạng Thuật la to: “Mang thanh kiếm này ra ngoài có ngăn được chúng không?”

“Không được!” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ cần rời khỏi pháp trận nơi này, Thủ Ngự tường sẽ biến mất không còn hiệu quả nữa!”

Cuối cùng Phùng Thiên Quân cũng lấy lại tinh thần, quát: “Xuống lòng đất!”

Hạng Thuật: “Không được! Sẽ chôn sống chúng ta!”

Trần Tinh: “Vô dụng thôi! Một khi pháp trận bị hủy, sẽ…”

Hạng Thuật: “Xách đầu theo, đi!”

Bốn phía hẻm núi, đợt tên bay thứ hai bắn hàng loạt lên trời!

Sở trừ tà dần dần sụp đổ, khoảnh khắc bụi mù bay cuồn cuộn vang dội, Hạng Thuật dẫn Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân lao nhanh ra từ mép lối vào!

Tức thì, tất cả truy binh khắp sơn cốc không hẹn mà cùng chuyển hướng, đuổi theo bọn họ.

Tình cảnh ấy rầm rộ vô cùng, nghìn vạn hoạt thi như sóng thần, lớp sau tiếp lớp trước càn quét cả sơn cốc, Phùng Thiên Quân một tay cầm đầu, Trần Tinh gần như bị Hạng Thuật kéo bay khỏi mặt đất, liều mạng chạy dọc theo trường nhai.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ta đề nghị thế này, có phải nên vứt cái đầu này hoặc tiêu hủy nó luôn đi không! Ngươi thấy chúng đuổi theo không ngừng, không chừng muốn…”

Hạng Thuật: “Tùy ngươi! Hủy thử xem!”

Ba người vừa chạy qua lối giao của trường nhai, một con hoạt thi thình lình lao ra khỏi hẻm, Trần Tinh quyết đoán giơ tay, bộc phát một luồng cường quang, ầm ầm đánh tan hoạt thi tầm thường quần áo tả tơi kia.

Phùng Thiên Quân ném đầu lên, rút đao, đang định chém ngang đầu hoạt thi kia thành hai nửa, bầu trời lại xuất hiện một luồng hắc khí, phóng tới như sao băng, bao lấy đầu một cách vang dội, mang theo hắc hỏa cuồn cuộn, rồi bay về phía đại quân hoạt thi.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “!!!”

Phùng Thiên Quân bất ngờ không kịp đỡ bị cướp đầu, nhất thời sững người ra.

“Cái gì vậy?” Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trời.

Trần Tinh dừng bước, nghểnh cổ lầm bầm: “Ta không biết.”

Thế giới trong gương này không lúc nào là không tràn ngập quỷ dị, Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi: “Giờ đi đâu?”

Hạng Thuật: “Hoàng cung.” Dứt lời, hắn vỗ lưng Trần Tinh, trầm giọng: “Nếu ngươi nói không sai, trong hoàng cung ắt hẳn còn một bức tường gì đó.”

“Đúng!” Trần Tinh như vừa bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc chiêm bao, nói, “Chạy tới hoàng cung! Mau!”

Ba người lập tức xoay người lên nóc nhà, Phùng Thiên Quân dõi mắt nhìn nơi xa, võ tướng giáp đen đã lấy lại đầu, đang chỉnh đốn đội ngũ, đại quân đen nghìn nghịt không có ý định buông tha họ.

“Chúng nó muốn làm gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân cau mày.

Hạng Thuật chìa tay, hỏi Trần Tinh: “Vì sao ánh sáng của ngươi có thể xua đuổi hoạt thi tầm thường, nhưng không đuổi được ảnh võ sĩ?”

“Ta nào biết!” Trần Tinh rốt cục chịu hết nổi, phát điên, “Tại sao là cái gì làm cái gì, đây là cái gì kia là cái gì, cái này thế nào cái kia thế nào, ta cũng mù tịt được chưa?! Sao cái gì cũng hỏi ta hết vậy?!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Đi mau! Chúng nó sắp tấn công!”

Hạng Thuật đành ôm lấy Trần Tinh, kẹp cậu, cùng Phùng Thiên Quân vượt nóc băng tường thật nhanh, Trần Tinh quả thực đón gió bằng hai hàng nước mắt, khi nào mới tìm được Định Hải châu, khôi phục pháp lực đâyyy! Mình đi theo cứ như gây trở ngại vậy!

“Hoạt thi là cấp thấp nhất,” Lúc được ôm chạy trối chết, Trần Tinh vẫn cố giải đáp câu hỏi của Hạng Thuật, “Ảnh võ sĩ có thể tu luyện trở nên mạnh hơn, tất nhiên không sợ ánh sáng. Kỵ sĩ là lão đại của chúng, có yêu lực, nếu thế gian không có Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, Tâm Đăng nhất định đủ sức đối phó chúng, chứ như bây giờ là ta hết cách rồi… Luyện hóa! Ta hiểu rồi! Vì sao nuôi hoạt thi ở thành Trường An trong gương, kẻ địch đang nghĩ cách luyện hóa chúng!”

Chiếm nhiều nhất ở đây là hoạt thi tầm thường có sức chiến đấu yếu nhất, áng chừng mười vạn, tiếp theo lại có hắc ảnh võ sĩ, nếu cậu đoán không sai, oán khí dày đặc trong gương chính vì để tẩm bổ đám hoạt thi này, giúp chúng lớn mạnh không ngừng để sở dụng.

Nếu bọn họ không đánh vỡ điều huyền bí của thế giới trong gương, giả như thời gian trôi qua, nơi này sẽ xuất hiện một quân đội hắc ảnh hơn mười vạn, không sợ tử vong, không sợ đau đớn và chỉ biết giết chóc.

“Oang”, Trần Tinh lại cảm nhận được mình xuyên qua bức tường vô hình kia, ba người nhảy xuống tường ngoài Vị Ương cung, đáp xuống ngự hoa viên.

“Biết rồi chứ, tìm gương.” Hạng Thuật chỉ huy, “Phùng Thiên Quân, chia nhau ra tìm.”

“Chờ đã!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Cho ta chút thời gian, để ta đọc cho xong thẻ tre này đã.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi không thể về rồi nói sau à?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Không chừng có thể giúp ích!”

Trần Tinh ra hiệu cho Hạng Thuật để Phùng Thiên Quân thử xem, Hạng Thuật đành mặc kệ, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đi theo Phùng Thiên Quân, còn mình đi tìm thực thể của Âm Dương giám ở thế giới trong gương.

Phùng Thiên Quân tiến vào đại điện, mở thẻ tre, ngồi xuống trước gương đồng coi thật tường tận.

Trần Tinh biết trên đó viết công pháp tu luyện của pháp bảo, Sâm La Vạn Tượng là pháp bảo gia truyền của Phùng gia, vốn có huyết mạch cộng minh với tộc của Phùng Thiên Quân. Đúng như những gì thẻ tre này ghi lại, đều là dẫn dắt nội lực đi qua kinh mạch toàn thân, rồi hấp dẫn linh khí thiên địa, rót vào bí thuật bên trong thanh thần binh này, Phùng Thiên Quân tập võ từ bé, đương nhiên quen thuộc với chuyện này đến không thể quen hơn, nhưng mà…

Trần Tinh nhắc nhở: “Hiện giờ thiếu thứ quan trọng nhất là linh khí thiên địa, dù ngươi học được cách điều khiển Sâm La đao, cũng không có cách nào thức tỉnh sức mạnh của nó.”

“Thử một lần vẫn tốt hơn,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Lỡ đâu được thì sao?”

Trần Tinh không đành lòng đả kích hắn, Phùng Thiên Quân dùng tay trái lần lượt ấn lên kinh mạch của cánh tay, nói: “Ngươi có thể dùng pháp lực của Tâm Đăng, trợ giúp ta như đã ra sức cho Đại Thiền Vu không?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta thấy có chút khó hiểu.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Khó hiểu ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh: “Khó hiểu ở chỗ, Tâm Đăng dường như không quá muốn phản ứng ngươi, ta cũng hết cách với nó.”

Lúc này Trần Tinh nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa ngoài cung, quân đoàn hoạt thi đông nghìn nghịt, vây quanh cả hoàng cung, Hạng Thuật còn chưa tìm được Âm Dương giám, Thủ Ngự tường vẫn phát huy được tác dụng, trong thời gian ngắn kẻ địch sẽ không vào được. Sợ là sợ chúng giở lại trò cũ, lại bắn thêm vạn mũi tên.

Nhưng ngói của Vị Ương cung chung quy vẫn rắn chắc hơn sở trừ tà, không biết có thể chống đỡ được bao lâu.

“Sâm La Vạn Tượng, ban đầu có hai thanh,” Phùng Thiên Quân nghiêm nghị mà nói, “Một thanh tên Sâm La, thanh còn lại tên Vạn Tượng, là song đao. Sau này mới bị đúc thành một, sở dĩ tổ tiên chọn xây tiền trang Tây Phong trên Tùng sơn cũng vì bảo vệ sở trừ tà ngày trước.”

Trần Tinh biết Phùng Thiên Quân có sự kiên trì của mình, một khi muốn làm sẽ không từ bỏ chỉ vì lời khuyên của mình, nên cậu đành nói: “Ca ngươi có biết Âm Dương giám được đặt trong khố phòng không?”

Phùng Thiên Quân đọc thẻ tre xong thì để nó sang một bên, đáp: “Huynh ấy biết hết, người phát động Âm Dương giám ném chúng ta vào thế giới trong gương, chính là huynh ấy.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân thở dài, Trần Tinh an ủi: “Phù Kiên đã biết rồi, chẳng qua không muốn động vào các ngươi khi chưa đủ chứng cứ, quay về khuyên hắn đi. Ta phải thu Âm Dương giám về, rồi sau đó mới từ từ nghĩ cách, tiêu hủy oán khí trên đó.”

Năm ngón tay trái của Phùng Thiên Quân ấn lên mạch môn trên cánh tay phải, lại điểm qua vai, ngực, bụng, đoạn đứng dậy, rút Sâm La đao thử vung đao.

“Để ta thử xem.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Trần Tinh vốn không tin trong tình huống như này mà Phùng Thiên Quân có thể thức tỉnh Sâm La Vạn Tượng, nhưng Phùng Thiên Quân đã vắt đao mà đứng, tay phải cầm đao, tay trái từ tốn mơn trớn trường đao, ngay lúc này, âm phong trong không khí như đang lưu động khó thể nhận ra.

“Này… chờ đã!” Trần Tinh lập tức la lên, “Mau dừng tay! Phùng huynh!”

Lần này Trần Tinh sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, nhưng cũng nghĩ thông một điểm quan trọng, Sâm La đao quả thực có thể thức tỉnh, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ khi Phùng Thiên Quân dùng công pháp, không thể dẫn dắt linh khí thiên địa, thay vào đó là oán khí ngập tràn ở thế giới trong gương!

Một khi oán khí bị dẫn vào Sâm La đao, tiếp theo sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì quả thực không thể nào tưởng tượng nổi!

Trần Tinh toan tiến lên cướp Sâm La đao, Phùng Thiên Quân lại điếc mắt tai ngơ, hắc hỏa quanh người bỗng dưng vọt lên trời, xoay cuồn cuộn, ngăn Trần Tinh lại, một thoáng sau, Phùng Thiên Quân kêu la đau đớn, hai mắt biến đỏ như máu! Âm phong quét qua, kêu từng trận bên cạnh hắn!

“Đây là oán khí!” Trần Tinh quát, “Ngươi sẽ bị phản phệ!”

Trong lúc sốt ruột, Trần Tinh sực nhớ tới tác dụng ‘xuất ma’ của Tâm Đăng trên thẻ tre, lúc huy động ánh sáng, Hạng Thuật đã đuổi tới đại điện, Trần Tinh nói: “Mau cản hắn! Hộ pháp! Không không, không cần dùng kiếm! Ngươi sẽ đánh chết hắn mất!”

Hạng Thuật đành đổi vũ khí, một tay nhấc bàn gỗ, đập mạnh lên lưng Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân trở đao, thiết kiếm của Hạng Thuật rời vỏ, đón cú xoáy của Sâm La đao, trường đao tức khắc rời khỏi tay Phùng Thiên Quân, rơi ‘keng’ trên đất.

Ngay sau đó, Trần Tinh hét lớn: “Xuất ma!”, tiếp theo tay phát ra hào quang nóng rực, đặt lên trán Phùng Thiên Quân!

Bạch quang phun rền vang, Phùng Thiên Quân quỳ rạp xuống đất, hai mắt hoàn hồn, nghi hoặc không thôi.

Trần Tinh cũng bị dọa quá sức, trong phút chốc ngắn ngủi đó, cậu còn tưởng Phùng Thiên Quân suýt nữa đã mất khống chế.

“Ngươi thiếu chút nữa là nhập ma rồi!” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật khó thể tin: “Lại xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Ta không biết… được rồi, cái này ta biết,” Trần Tinh giải thích, “Để sau rồi nói, tìm được chưa?”

Hạng Thuật xoay người, Trần Tinh vội nhặt Sâm La đao, kéo Phùng Thiên Quân đuổi theo sau Hạng Thuật, xuyên qua hành lang dài vào chính điện, chỉ thấy trước long ỷ bày một cái giá gỗ, bên trên đặt một chiếc gương cổ, chính là Âm Dương giám!

Trần Tinh vội tiến lên xem xét, Hạng Thuật lại nghi hoặc vô cùng, quan sát Phùng Thiên Quân. Phùng Thiên Quân xua tay tỏ ý không sao hết, rồi đưa tay, Hạng Thuật trả lại Sâm La đao cho hắn.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Vừa nãy có một thoáng, dường như có một âm thanh không ngừng nói bên tai ta rằng, giết, giết…”

Hạng Thuật cau mày, nhìn chằm chằm Phùng Thiên Quân.

Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu, từ tốn bảo: “… Chỉ muốn tìm một thứ gì đó, chém giết cho thật thống khoái, như vậy gọi là nhập mà đúng không?”

“Trong lòng ngươi có chấp niệm,” Trần Tinh quan sát Âm Dương giám, đoạn giải thích cho Phùng Thiên Quân, “Oán khí thế gian hưng thịnh, sẽ bị oán khí lợi dụng, dần dần thai nghén ra ‘Ma’. Ma có thể thao túng lòng người, không ngừng phóng đại chấp niệm nội tâm ngươi, cuối cùng sa vào giết chóc, vĩnh viễn không được giải thoát, đó chính là ‘nhập ma’.”

Phùng Thiên Quân giơ một tay phủ lên trán, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ dằn hai bên huyệt Thái Dương.

“May mà Tâm Đăng của ngươi như một tia chớp, đánh thức ta.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Chuyện xảy ra quá đột nhiên, ta chỉ từng đọc trong sách, Tâm Đăng có thể tạm thời xua đuổi oán khí, bất kể ra sao, ngươi…”

Hạng Thuật tổng thể đã hiểu xảy ra chuyện gì, bỗng dưng nổ đùng một trận, cả đại điện bắt đầu chấn động, đó là tiếng tên bắn lên mái ngói.

“Rời khỏi chỗ này được không?” Hạng Thuật quát, “Thời gian không còn nhiều nữa!”

“Ta thử xem,” Trần Tinh xắn tay áo, nói, “Không đảm bảo thành công, Âm Dương giám cũng là pháp bảo khởi động bằng oán khí, phải tiếp nhận luồng oán khí này, lát nữa ta cầm nó lên dùng, Thủ Ngự tường bên ngoài sẽ biến mất, các ngươi phải bảo vệ ta an toàn.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi không thể để nó ở chỗ cũ rồi dùng ư? Nhất định phải cầm lên dùng?”

Trần Tinh: “Không thể! Ngươi có chắc bây giờ muốn nghe ta giải thích nguyên nhân không?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Nhanh lên coi! Hai ngươi bớt cãi đi! Đỉnh điện sắp sụp rồi!”

Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn: “Ra tay, ra tay!”

Mái ngói chính điện Vị Ương cung sụp đổ từng tầng, Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, đây là sau khi cậu rời núi, à không, là lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu dùng pháp thuật… phát sáng không tính. Cậu thường xem các thầy trừ tà trong sách cổ mượn dùng pháp bảo bay lên trời chui xuống đất, tới lượt mình thì sốt sắng quá chừng.

Chớp mắt, hai tay Trần Tinh phát ra bạch quang, tay trái lật lại làm Dương, tay phải khép lại làm Âm, xoay quanh Âm Dương giám, trong lòng niệm chú pháp, nghĩ bụng nhất định phải thành công!

Âm Dương giám lập tức có cảm ứng, phun ra hắc khí lượn lờ, thong thả dâng lên từ lòng bàn tay cậu!

Được rồi! Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, thế nhưng pháp lực Tâm Đăng cực trong, oán khí trên Âm Dương giám lại cực đục, hai bên bài xích nhau, hình thành đối kháng, hắc khí trên Âm Dương giám lan khắp người Trần Tinh, vô tình khóa cậu trong hắc hỏa.

Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Hạng Thuật nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Tinh, thấy hai mắt Trần Tinh đỏ như máu, Phùng Thiên Quân thì thào: “Ngươi không sao chứ?! Thiên Trì!”

Bên tai Trần Tinh vang lên vô số tiếng nói hỗn tạp, trong đó chỉ có một giọng là rõ nhất, còn lại là lẩm bẩm độc thoại.

“Dựa vào đâu… dựa vào đâu… Mạng ta chỉ còn lại bốn năm… Tại sao lại là ta…”

“Trần Tinh!” Hạng Thuật thấy tình hình bất ổn, bỗng nhiên quát lên.

Trần Tinh nhất thời chấn động, gom ánh sáng Tâm Đăng lại, tay đặt lên tim, hình thành một luồng bạch quang hiền dịu.

“Đi!” Trần Tinh quát, hai tay đồng thời thu về, tìm được bí quyết lợi dụng oán khí khống chế pháp bảo, bắt đầu điều khiển pháp bảo này. Âm Dương giám bay lên trời, tuôn trào hắc hỏa, bắt đầu chuyển động ở trên cao đại điện, bốn phía xuất hiện ký hiệu kỳ lạ.

Bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng sụp đổ của cửa chính Vị Ương cung.

“Còn bao lâu nữa?!” Phùng Thiên Quân la lên.

“Không, Có, Biết!” Trần Tinh gầm lên, “Ta không muốn trả lời bất kỳ câu hỏi gì của các ngươi nữa!”


	21. Huyết cừu

Mặt đất chấn động từng trận, Hạng Thuật xách ngược thiết kiếm nặng bằng hai tay, chạy ra khỏi điện trước tiên. Phùng Thiên Quân đành phải theo sau, thiên quân vạn mã thoáng chốc san bằng cửa điện, đang giết từ chính điện tới đây!

Phùng Thiên Quân: “……”

“Cản lại!” Hạng Thuật quát, đoạn xoay người, một tay bắt lấy cửa lớn sơn đỏ nặng nghìn cân ở chính điện, kiên quyết dỡ nó xuống.

“Quào! Đoạt cửa xông ra!!” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật lại dùng vai đỡ cửa, đẩy cửa gỗ kia hướng về võ đài trước điện!

Phùng Thiên Quân kêu la inh ỏi, nhưng giọng nói lập tức bị nhấn chìm bởi đợt tấn công kéo tới, sau đó hai người bị đại trận của đám hắc ảnh võ sĩ buộc phải tách ra, đành phải mạnh ai nấy chiến.

Trần Tinh vẫn còn ở trong điện, ngay lúc này, oán khí xoay tròn dần bùng lên trong hỏa diễm, tay trái cậu ấn Tâm Đăng yếu ớt ngay ngực, bảo vệ tâm mạch, ngón tay phải chỉ lên đầu, Âm Dương giám xoay càng lúc càng nhanh, phát tán ra ngoài, phù văn từ hào quang đen tím bắn ra không trung, cái này nối cái kia quay ngược về trong gương.

Cùng lúc ấy, tại Trường An hiện thế, trong ngự thư phòng, Vương Tử Dạ đêm khuya đến tìm Phù Kiên, hai người đốt đèn cùng nhau bàn chuyện.

“Phải làm gì để Thuật Luật Không cam tâm tình nguyện giao tử quyển?” Phù Kiên hỏi Vương Tử Dạ.

Vương Tử Dạ đáp: “Vì sao bệ hạ không hạ lệnh thẳng cho hắn? Hà tất quanh co lòng vòng? Thân là bề tôi, dâng tử quyển chính là bổn phận.”

Phù Kiên im lặng một lúc, đoạn nói: “Trẫm không thể không thừa nhận, ngươi nói đúng, chỉ là…”

Vương Tử Dạ nói: “Hắn, dám, không, giao, sao?”

Phù Kiên cười nói: “Nếu trẫm dùng vũ lực, nói thật, hắn dám.”

Vương Tử Dạ nói: “Thần nhớ rằng, cách đây không lâu, bất kể là Hồ hay Hán, bệ hạ tuyệt đối không nương tay với những kẻ cả gan cãi lại thánh mệnh.”

Phù Kiên: “Tuyệt đối không thể động vào Đại Thiền Vu.”

Vương Tử Dạ: “Không thể động? Hắn chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một thần tử.”

Phù Kiên: “Hắn không phải thần tử, hắn là Đại Thiền Vu.”

Vương Tử Dạ: “Trời không thể có hai mặt trời, một nước không thể có hai vua. Dõi khắp thiên hạ, đâu chẳng là đất vua, trên mọi bến bờ, ai chẳng là thần tử. Xin hỏi bệ hạ một tiếng, Đại Thiền Vu không phải thần tử, vậy chứ là gì?”

Phù Kiên không đáp, Vương Tử Dạ tiếp tục cười nói: “Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh đã xưa rồi, theo ngu kiến của thần, bất kể là Cổ Minh, Đại Thiền Vu hay tử quyển kim thụ, tất cả không còn quá cần thiết phải tồn tại nữa. Nếu bệ hạ quyết đoán, có thể bắt nó đến chỗ nó nên tới.”

Phù Kiên lắc đầu, nói: “Còn chưa phải lúc, chí ít không phải bây giờ.”

Nếu Vương Mãnh còn tại thế sẽ không khuyên Phù Kiên như thế, thôi, dù sao Vương Tử Dạ cũng không phải Vương Mãnh, Phù Kiên chỉ thấy buồn tẻ không thú vị, đang định nói đôi lời để Vương Tử Dạ quay về.

Trong tẩm điện, Âm Dương giám đặt trên bàn trà nằm trước mặt công chúa Thanh Hà điên cuồng chấn động, đồng thời bốc ra từng đợt sương đen.

Thế giới trong gương, Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân đã bị ép tới ngoài cửa điện.

“Còn chưa giải quyết xong hả?!” Hạng Thuật quát, “Nhanh lên!”

Trần Tinh điếc mắt tai ngơ, nhắm hai mắt, khởi động Âm Dương giám không ngừng xoay tròn, tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, Phùng Thiên Quân la to: “Đỡ không nổi!”

Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân canh trước cửa điện, đếm không xuể đã chém bao nhiêu đầu hắc ảnh võ sĩ, bực nhất là sau khi bị chém đầu, võ sĩ bò loạn đầy đất, tìm đầu nối lại, không lâu sau liền khôi phục như ban đầu, tiếp tục liều mạng tấn công họ. Phùng Thiên Quân ứng phó cực kỳ gian nan, rốt cuộc quyết tâm, quát: “Đại Thiền Vu! Vào điện đi! Mặc kệ ta! Các ngươi đi đi! Thoát được người nào hay người nấy!”

Hắc ảnh tướng quân kia tập kết đội ngũ lần hai, chuẩn bị triển khai đợt tấn công mới.

Phùng Thiên Quân cắn răng, cầm ngang Sâm La đao, tức khắc hắc hỏa bùng nổ khắp người.

Hạng Thuật khó thể tin: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Ngay lập tức, Phùng Thiên Quân dẫn dắt oán khí thiên địa, quanh người chấn động ầm ầm, hai mắt chợt lóe huyết quang.

“Quay về ngăn ca ta lại.” Phùng Thiên Quân từ tốn bảo, kế đó hai mắt hoàn toàn bị đỏ tươi che kín, hắc hỏa đầy trời tụ lại Sâm La đao!

Thoáng chốc, âm phong bốc lên từ bình địa, hắc quang bạo phát từ đao phong.

Sâm La Vạn Tượng, vật đổi sao dời!

Thần đao tiêu tung biệt tích gần ba trăm năm ở đại địa Thần Châu, thời khắc này tái hiện, mang theo ngọn lửa oán khí thiêu đốt hừng hực, thay bằng ánh đao lạnh thấu xương, phong mang sâu như nước lạnh như băng, hóa thành hắc ám còn sâu thẳm hơn đêm dài. Thần đao thay da đổi thịt, lại hóa thành ma đao, đao ảnh vẽ ra theo động tác của Phùng Thiên Quân, hơi thở mạnh mẽ ôm lấy chết chóc, hung hãn đánh lên hắc ảnh võ sĩ đang tấn công!

Vòng vây nhất thời trống một mảng, ngay sau đó, Phùng Thiên Quân gầm lên đầy phẫn nộ, hai tay cầm Sâm La đao, đâm xuống mặt đất.

Một quầng sáng hắc khí sinh ra trên bình địa, điên cuồng lan rộng ra bốn phương tám hướng, đảo tới đâu thì hoa cỏ cây cối lập tức héo rũ tới đó, tối đen một mảng, tiếp theo đại địa nứt ra, gạch đá vỡ nát, thúc đẩy tầng tầng, hất bay toàn bộ đại quân hoạt thi đang vọt vào võ đài.

Hệt như một tên khổng lồ ngủ say nhô sống lưng của gã, phần lớn rễ cây lồng vào nhau, như cự căn của Bàn Long bắn ra từ lòng đất, chằng chịt khắp nơi, mọc lên, bay múa, che kín cả võ đài. Trong Vị Ương cung, thậm chí là trong thành Trường An, vô số cây khô đếm bằng trăm vạn đều nhổ rễ, phát động tiến công hàng loạt với quân đoàn hoạt thi!

Hạng Thuật: “Dừng tay! Phùng Thiên Quân!”

Dây mây đen nhánh vẫy vùng quay lại, bắt đầu che chắn cửa điện, Hạng Thuật lập tức rút kiếm, chém vào Sâm La đao trong tay Phùng Thiên Quân. Đúng lúc này, Trần Tinh hoàn thành thi pháp, Tâm Đăng lóe sáng!

Âm Dương giám nổi gió xoáy cuồn cuộn, tản ra lực hút mạnh mẽ, Trần Tinh khôi phục thần thức, vội nhìn thoáng sang hành động của Hạng Thuật, không kịp nghĩ ngợi đã đẩy hai tay, chín phù văn khắc trên trọng kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật lập tức sáng ngời, bạch quang chiếu rọi, đánh bay Sâm La đao trong tay Phùng Thiên Quân!

Huyết quang trong mắt Phùng Thiên Quân tối đi, ngay sau đó, ba người đồng thời bay ngược vào trong gương, Hạng Thuật xoay người giữa không trung, ôm lấy Trần Tinh, hai người lao vào. Phùng Thiên Quân gào thét, cũng bị cuốn vào gương, tiếp theo cả Sâm La đao cũng xoay xoành xoạch bắn vào trong đó!

Dây mây niêm phong cửa mất đi oán khí chống đỡ, nổ tung giữa trời, dần dần mất hẳn, chỉ còn lại mớ hỗn độn đầy đất. Hắc hỏa quanh Âm Dương giám thu về, chiếc gương rơi lạch cạch xuống đất, lăn ra ngoài điện dừng dưới bậc thang.

Tướng quân giáp đen kia xuống ngựa, chậm rãi đi tới nhặt Âm Dương giám lên.

Trần Tinh vùi trước người Hạng Thuật, kêu to một tiếng, Hạng Thuật đã sớm có chuẩn bị, ngay khi hai người được phun ra khỏi Âm Dương giám, thì chéo chân giữa không trung, xoay người, chân trái cong, đùi phải đạp, giẫm lên vách tường, cúi mình đánh tan xung lực, lại xoay vòng giữa không trung mới rơi xuống đất!

“A a a!” Trần Tinh vẫn la to như cũ.

Phùng Thiên Quân bị phun ra khỏi Âm Dương giám quá đột nhiên, đập mạnh lên cột, phát ra tiếng vang cực lớn, ngã nhào xuống đất, Sâm La đao cũng vừa xoay vừa bay ra, ghim lên xà ngang trong điện!

Trong ngự thư phòng, Phù Kiên cùng Vương Tử Dạ đồng thời nghe thấy tiếng vang lớn này. Phù Kiên lập tức đứng dậy, chạy về phía tẩm điện, Vương Tử Dạ cũng theo sát ngay sau.

Công chúa Thanh Hà cầm Âm Dương giám trong tay, mở to hai mắt nhìn ba người họ.

Hạng Thuật vừa lao ra liền bày tư thế cầm kiếm, phát hiện là công chúa Thanh Hà thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Trần Tinh choáng cả đầu, nói: “Đây là nơi nào, ý? Sao lại ở đây? Công chúa? Ngươi… sao gương lại ở trong tay ngươi?”

Công chúa Thanh Hà đáp: “Các ngươi mất tích gần một ngày một đêm! Bệ hạ gấp đến độ phái người đi tìm khắp nơi, không tìm được người, lại không biết tìm được chiếc gương này từ đâu.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà cau mày, nhìn Âm Dương giám trong tay, lại nhìn Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật tra kiếm vào vỏ, Trần Tinh thở hổn hển mấy hơi, tiến về phía công chúa Thanh Hà.

Công chúa Thanh Hà: “Các ngươi… các ngươi…”

“Đưa gương cho ta,” Trần Tinh nói, “Đợi lát nữa sẽ giải thích cho ngươi sau.”

Công chúa Thanh Hà tiếp cận Trần Tinh, đưa gương cho cậu.

“Các ngươi… làm thế nào trốn ra từ gương?” Công chúa Thanh Hà hỏi.

Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên nhận ra bất thường, Hạng Thuật quát: “Cúi đầu!”

Trần Tinh cúi đầu theo bản năng, nhưng tốc độ công chúa Thanh Hà nhanh hơn cậu nhiều, tay trái cầm gương đặt dưới sườn Trần Tinh, vòng qua siết chặt cổ cậu.

Trần Tinh: “…………………………”

Hạng Thuật vọt tới một bước, công chúa Thanh Hà không cử động, nhưng quanh thân huyễn hóa ra hắc khí, đánh rầm vào ngực Hạng Thuật, đâm hắn bay ngược ra ngoài ngã sõng soài dưới đất.

Phùng Thiên Quân thì đã hôn mê sau khi bị phun khỏi kính, đang nằm trên đất, Sâm La đao ghim chặt lên xà, người duy nhất có thể khống chế công chúa Thanh Hà chỉ còn lại Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh vạn vạn không ngờ công chúa Thanh Hà sẽ hành động như thế, ngay cả Hạng Thuật cũng không hề phòng bị, bị va trúng lại động đến vết thương cũ ngay xương sườn, hắn cố nén đau đớn, cầm kiếm lảo đảo đứng dậy.

Công chúa Thanh Hà xuất chủy thủ từ tay phải, đặt chếch lên cổ Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh nhất thời la hét ầm ĩ: “Buốt quá! A a a! Chủy thủ này buốt quá!”

Công chúa Thanh Hà: “……”

Hạng Thuật: “…….”

Trần Tinh: “Không thể chườm nóng rồi mới đặt lên cổ ta sao?”

Công chúa Thanh Hà cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Đại Thiền Vu, cách ta năm bước không được cử động, ta biết võ công ngươi rất cao.” Dứt lời, nàng thoáng đâm vào cổ Trần Tinh, chủy thủ được rót pháp lực, cả thân đen nhánh, chỉ cần hơi dùng sức, Trần Tinh sẽ bị đâm xuyên tại chỗ, cổ tuôn máu không còn đường sống.

“Ai nha! Ai nha!” Trần Tinh lập tức kêu to, “Đau quá! Tỷ tỷ! Đừng thô lỗ như thế, ai cũng là người sĩ diện mà…”

Công chúa Thanh Hà càng gồng tay hơn, lạnh lùng nói: “Câm miệng!””

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Hoạt thi do ngươi nuôi? Đến cùng ngươi có ý gì? Có quan hệ gì với Phùng gia?”

Công chúa Thanh Hà hít sâu, từ tốn nói: “Đại Thiền Vu, ngươi xen quá nhiều vào việc người khác, đây là các ngươi tự tìm, không trách được ta, nếu ngươi mặc kệ tiểu hài tử này, sẽ không xảy ra nhiều chuyện như vậy.”

“Thích khách đêm đó quả nhiên do ngươi phái tới.” Giọng Hạng Thuật mang theo hàm ý nguy hiểm, “Uổng cho ta hoài nghi thật lâu, vì sao Kiên đầu phải giết một thầy trừ tà chẳng oán chẳng thù với hắn.”

Trần Tinh bị công chúa Thanh Hà siết cổ, chỉ thấy sức nàng lớn vô cùng, mặc dù kém xa Hạng Thuật, nhưng võ công cũng rất cao.

“Ngươi… ta biết mà…” Trần Tinh sắp thở không nổi, “Vội vã làm mai cho ta, quả nhiên không có ý tốt…”

Công chúa Thanh Hà lại siết chặt tay, cười lạnh: “Ngươi sắp chết đến nơi rồi!”

Phút chốc, cả người công chúa Thanh Hà tuôn ra hắc khí, xoay quanh mình và Trần Tinh, vùi trong hắc khí, chầm chậm trôi bồng bềnh, cổ Trần Tinh sắp bị cắt đứt, không có cách nào nói chuyện.

“Ra điều kiện đi.” Hạng Thuật trầm giọng.

Công chúa Thanh Hà nói: “Buông kiếm của ngươi, giơ hai tay lên, lui ra ngoài cửa.”

Hạng Thuật xoay người ra ngoài cửa điện, buông trọng kiếm, giơ hai tay, chậm rãi lui về sau.

Công chúa Thanh Hà hơi lỏng tay, Trần Tinh ôm cánh tay nàng, cố gắng cất lời trong tình trạng bị kèm hai bên: “Hộ pháp, coi chừng bị vấp ngưỡng cửa sau lưng đấy.”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Lúc Hạng Thuật lùi ra tới cửa, công chúa Thanh Hà lập tức la lên: “Người đâu! Có thích khách —! Người đâu mau tới!”

Lúc đi ngủ Phù Kiên luôn không thích có người thủ vệ, tất cả thị vệ tuần tra ngoài ngự hoa viên cùng hành lang đều nghe thấy giọng nàng, lập tức tập kết ngoài tẩm điện, thế nhưng biến cố xảy đến quá nhanh, Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh bay ra từ gương tới lúc công chúa Thanh Hà trở mặt còn chưa nói được mấy câu.

Trần Tinh nói: “Ngươi chạy mau, sau đó hãy quay lại cứu ta…”

Trong một thoáng ngắn ngủi ấy, Hạng Thuật bỗng lóe lên suy nghĩ, nếu mình đi, công chúa Thanh Hà sẽ đâm chết Trần Tinh ngay, sự tình giờ đã quá rõ, công chúa Thanh Hà, Phùng Thiên Dật cùng kẻ sắp đặt hoạt thi trong tối rõ ràng cùng một bọn, mà có thể hai người họ chính là chủ mưu.

Trần Tinh vội vàng dùng mắt ra hiệu kêu Hạng Thuật đi mau, nhưng đúng lúc này, chú chó ngủ sau bình phong vô thanh vô tức lao ra, tiếp theo cắn một phát vào mắt cá chân của công chúa Thanh Hà.

Công chúa Thanh Hà lập tức la to, Trần Tinh nhân cơ hội giãy giụa, thoát khỏi khống chế của nàng, kế đó Hạng Thuật lao tới, bắt được trọng kiếm, xoay người một cái, công chúa Thanh Hà hất văng chú chó nọ, một đao đâm chết nó, đồng thời trọng kiếm Hạng Thuật cũng hướng tới trước người nàng.

“Phá!” Trần Tinh thấy công chúa Thanh Hà cứ cầm Âm Dương giám, chắc chắn có thể khởi động pháp bảo, bèn thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, giúp Hạng Thuật đánh bại oán khí, thoáng chốc trọng kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật lóe cường quang, ‘xoạch’ một tiếng đẩy lùi hết thảy sương đen như lửa hòa tan tuyết. Công chúa Thanh Hà bị bạch quang kia chiếu sáng, nhất thời trong mắt toát lên vẻ sợ hãi!

Trước đó Hạng Thuật bất ngờ không kịp phòng nên chịu thiệt, thành thử biết không thể chậm trễ, vừa ra tay không phải ngươi chết thì chính là ta vong, dùng hết mười phần công lực xuất kiếm, hắc khí vừa tan, đầu tiên là một kiếm đánh trúng ngực công chúa Thanh Hà, lại thêm một kiếm chém nghiêng, công chúa Thanh Hà phun máu tươi giữa không trung, xương sườn đều gãy, thất khiếu đổ máu, đập mạnh lên tường! Âm Dương giám cũng rời tay bay ra rơi trên đất!

Lúc này Phù Kiên vội vã đuổi tới, trùng hợp tận mắt chứng kiến một màn Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm giết công chúa Thanh Hà.

Mọi người đồng loạt sững sờ, mà ngay cả Hạng Thuật cũng ngẩn ra, xuất kiếm thứ hai đã cảm thấy bất thường, hắc khí vừa rút, đối phương lại không hề chống cự, thế nhưng ba kiếm đã liên kết thành vòng, phong kín đường lui của kẻ địch, không kịp thu tay lại nữa.

“Nàng… nàng…” Trần Tinh lập tức xông lên trước, hô, “Chờ đã!”

Công chúa Thanh Hà nằm trên đất, môi mấp máy, miệng trào máu tươi.

“Ta chỉ muốn… vì Mộ Dung thị… báo…”

Trần Tinh bàng hoàng ngẩng đầu, nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lập tức xoay người chắn trước Trần Tinh, đối diện Phù Kiên đang ở ngoài điện, cùng Thác Bạt Diễm dẫn theo đám thị vệ cầm đuốc đuổi tới.

Chú chó kia nức nở, kéo lê vết máu bò về phía Trần Tinh, khó nhọc liếm tay cậu, Trần Tinh ôm chú chó nhỏ, sống lưng phát lạnh như rơi vào hầm băng.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh gọi, nghĩ bụng, phiền phức lớn rồi đây, thời điểm tới đây, không biết Phù Kiên có thấy một màn hắc khí quấn quanh thân công chúa Thanh Hà hay không, mà dù có đi chăng nữa, đèn đuốc trong điện mờ tối, hơn phân nửa là nhìn không rõ.

Từ lúc Thanh Hà chết, Hạng Thuật lập tức lấy lại tinh thần, phòng bị mà nhìn Phù Kiên.

“Muốn nghe giải thích, hay động thủ báo thù?” Hạng Thuật trầm giọng nói với Phù Kiên, “Cô vương phụng bồi tới cùng.”

Phù Kiên nhất thời như không nghe được gì, phát ra tiếng kêu tan nát cõi lòng, cứ thế tay không vọt vào!

Ngoài tẩm điện, Hạng Thuật ôm Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh ôm chó, phá vỡ cửa sổ gỗ, mang theo hàng vạn hàng nghìn mảnh vụn, ngã mạnh vào ngự hoa viên.

Mũi tên bay vụt, Phù Kiên từ chỗ vỡ lao ra, thời khắc chân trời lộ ra màu trắng bạc, Hạng Thuật đã ôm Trần Tinh nhảy ra ngoài tường cung.

“Thuật Luật Không ——!” Phù Kiên hét lên điên cuồng, mang theo bi thống và mất sạch lý trí, “Trẫm dùng đầu phát thệ! Muốn ngươi nợ máu trả bằng máu ——!”


	22. Hành quyết

Trong hoa viên dinh thự một hộ nhân gia ở Trường An, Hạng Thuật ho khan mấy tiếng.

Trần Tinh dù hoảng hồn nhưng vẫn còn bình tĩnh nhìn Hạng Thuật, hơi thở Hạng Thuật dần lắng xuống, ngoái nhìn vòm trời ngoài tường cao. Trần Tinh buông chú chó nhỏ trong tay, ngực nó vẫn còn cắm chủy thủ của công chúa Thanh Hà, còn xác đã lạnh từ lâu.

Trần Tinh buồn bã một hồi, rồi đành vuốt hai mắt nó, đặt nó sau hòn giả sơn. Hạng Thuật mệt lừ dựa vào góc tường, hai mắt khép hờ.

Ánh nắng ban mai dần ló dạng, tiếng chuông truyền đến từ phương xa, thành Trường An đã vào ban ngày, hai người đánh bậy đánh bạ trèo qua tường cao, xâm nhập vào hộ nhân gia này, gia bộc trong đại trạch đã tỉnh giấc, các bà tử đang tán gẫu với nhau, chuẩn bị quét tước đình viện.

“Mau lui vào chút,” Trần Tinh thấp giọng, “Sẽ bị bắt gặp đó.”

Hạng Thuật lộ một chân ra ngoài giả sơn, không trả lời, Trần Tinh dùng lực dịch hắn vào, vừa chạm vào vai hắn đã thấy dinh dính, nhìn lại mới kinh ngạc quá thể.

“Sao chảy nhiều máu quá vậy?!” Trần Tinh nói.

“Câm miệng…” Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng trả lời.

Trần Tinh vội vàng xoay vai Hạng Thuật lại, lúc chạy thoát khỏi cung điện, hắn đã đưa lưng ra chắn nên trúng vài mũi tên, trên tên của cấm quân có đặc chế huyết tào(*), phải lấy tên ra càng sớm càng tốt mới được.

_(*) Đường rãnh trên lưỡi dao hoặc tên._

Sài phòng ở hậu viện phát ra tiếng vang, tiểu tư ôm rơm củi đi ra, Trần Tinh nhân lúc không có ai, hốt hoảng mang Hạng Thuật vào sài phòng, đóng cửa lại, tránh tạm trong này, rồi dùng chủy thủ khoét tên ra giúp hắn.

Thương cũ còn chưa lành lại thêm thương mới, tay Trần Tinh dính cơ mang là máu, cậu lia mắt nhìn qua khe cửa, vội vã ra ngoài rửa tay, rồi hớt miếng nước về cho Hạng Thuật uống.

“Giờ làm gì đây?”

Tới khi hai người tỉnh táo hơn, Trần Tinh mới bảo: “Giờ thì nguy rồi, chúng ta giết công chúa Thanh Hà ngay trước mặt Phù Kiên.”

Hạng Thuật chẳng nói chẳng rằng, Trần Tinh khoanh chân ngồi đó, nói với Hạng Thuật: “Kiếm cuối cùng…”

Hạng Thuật thình lình bóp cổ Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật đẩy Trần Tinh sang một bên, giọng nói kiềm chế phẫn nộ: “Lúc đó ngươi bị kèm hai bên, nếu ta không nặng tay, giờ ngươi còn mạng chắc?”

Hạng Thuật giận không chỗ xả, Trần Tinh hoàn toàn không ngờ công chúa Thanh Hà lại cùng một bọn với người thần bí kia, nhìn luồng hắc hỏa kia mà đoán, không chừng ngay cả nàng cũng bị oán khí xâm nhập, nhưng người đã chết, lúc này nói gì cũng như không.

“Ngươi tỉnh táo chút đi!” Trần Tinh cả giận, “Chuyện này trách ta được sao?”

Hạng Thuật gần như liều mạng gầm lên: “Nếu không tại ngươi! Nàng sẽ không phải chết!”

Trần Tinh: “Vậy ngươi giết ta báo thù cho nàng đi! Giết đi!”

Hai người im lặng đối diện nhau một hồi, Trần Tinh biết rõ Hạng Thuật đang hối hận vì mình xuống tay quá nặng, phán sai thực lực đối thủ, chẳng qua giận chó đánh mèo với cậu vậy thôi. Nhưng có thể thấy rõ ở thời khắc sau cùng, công chúa Thanh Hà đã bị oán khí quấn thân, âm thầm cấu kết với kẻ thần bí kia. Một khi Hạng Thuật bị bắt, nhất định đối phương sẽ giết hắn không một chút lưu tình.

Trần Tinh bình tĩnh lại, nói: “Phùng Thiên Dật, công chúa Thanh Hà, tiếp theo còn ai nữa?”

Cảm xúc Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng trấn định hơn, nhắm nghiền hai mắt.

Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Lần này hai ta nhảy vào Hoàng Hà cũng rửa không sạch, nhất định Phù Kiên đang lục cả thành tìm chúng ta. Sau lưng công chúa Thanh Hà không biết còn có ai, Âm Dương giám vẫn còn ở trong hoàng cung, e rằng họ muốn giết Phùng đại ca…”

“Nàng muốn báo thù cho Mộ Dung thị,” Hạng Thuật chầm chậm bảo, “Từ ngày Phù Kiên diệt Đại Yên, nàng chưa bao giờ từ bỏ, chỉ không biết, nàng cấu kết với Phùng gia ra sao.”

Trần Tinh chợt nhớ tới câu nói đứt quãng trước khi chết của công chúa Thanh Hà.

Hạng Thuật nhắm hai mắt, lầm bầm: “Chỉ tiếc sinh là thân nữ nhân. Ngự mã hồng trang, công phu cưỡi ngựa bắn cung không nhường mày râu, lại không thể quay về thảo nguyên…”

Trần Tinh hồi tưởng lại mỗi lời nói tiếng cười của công chúa Thanh Hà, dựa vào mấy ngày qua mà đoán, hẳn phải có tình nghĩa cố nhân với Hạng Thuật sâu đậm lắm.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh gọi.

Hạng Thuật không trả lời.

“Xin lỗi.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Liên quan rắm gì tới ngươi.” Hạng Thuật cất giọng lạnh lùng, vẫn không mở mắt ra.

Bầu không khí lại rơi vào im lặng, Trần Tinh thấp giọng: “Ta ra ngoài xem tình hình.”

“Không được đi đâu hết,” Hạng Thuật lại lạnh nhạt bảo, “Ở lại đây. Cô vương ngủ một lúc, mệt lắm rồi…”

Trần Tinh cũng mệt mỏi cực kỳ, Phùng Thiên Quân còn chưa rõ sống chết, sau đó còn phải trực tiếp đối mặt với lửa giận của Phù Kiên, chắc chắn sẽ không thiếu nghiêm hình tra tấn, phải mau chóng nghĩ cách cứu hắn ra mới được. Mà nghiêm trọng hơn hết là Phùng gia, lúc này muốn cảnh báo Phùng gia thì đã quá trễ.

Lần này phải chết bao nhiêu người?! Trần Tinh quả thực đứng ngồi không yên, Hạng Thuật lại như người không liên quan, ngồi ngủ li bì. Cậu muốn thám thính tình huống bên ngoài, ngặt nỗi nếu không có Hạng Thuật, dự là cả phố chính cậu cũng không ra được, nên đành phải từ bỏ.

Cậu sờ thẻ tre trong ngực áo, thẻ tre đã biến mất, Trần Tinh dám chắc không phải rơi lúc bọn họ lánh nạn, nếu vậy, khả năng duy nhất là không thể mang đồ của thế giới trong gương ra hiện thế.

Trần Tinh mệt rã rời, ôm chú chó đã chết trong ngực, mỏi mệt khôn cùng, bèn dựa vào đống củi, nghĩ hoài nghĩ mãi thì ngủ tự lúc nào không hay, đầu trượt xuống, ngã vào lòng Hạng Thuật. Hạng Thuật một tay cầm kiếm, đang ngủ say thì giật mình mở mắt, thấy không có kẻ địch mới giơ tay phải, quàng lên vai Trần Tinh.

Hôm nay đã định là một ngày kinh động từ khi Phù Kiên giết huynh trưởng Phù Sinh, toàn thành Trường An đóng cửa, cho vào không cho ra. Tin công chúa Thanh Hà chết dưới kiếm Đại Thiền Vu mặc dù đã nghiêm lệnh phòng tỏa, nhưng vẫn lan truyền nhanh chóng. Chưa đầy một canh giờ, chợ sớm Trường An khai trương, khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đều hay tin này.

Từ khi Phù Kiên diệt Yên quốc tới nay, Trường An lần đầu xảy ra chuyện lớn chấn kinh triều dã nhường ấy, đối với Tần, Mộ Dung gia là lực lượng không thể xem thường. [Kinh Triệu Doãn](https://phapthihoi.org/blog/tu-dien-phat-giao/kinh-trieu-doan/) Mộ Dung Thùy — thần tử mất nước đầu hàng Phù Kiên, Phạm Dương Thái thú Mộ Dung Bình vào kinh báo cáo công tác, Thượng thư Mộ Dung Vĩ mới sáng hôm đã vào triều cầu kiến Phù Kiên. Trong đám con cháu Tiên Ti Mộ Dung thị còn có tộc nhân Thác Bạt thị có quan hệ thông gia, cùng người Khương — Cẩu Trường qua lại gần gũi với Mộ Dung gia, v.v.. đều quỳ chờ ngoài điện.

Triều đình Đại Tần nhất thời bùng nổ, chỉ vì trên một ý nghĩa nào đó, công chúa Thanh Hà đại diện cho Mộ Dung thị cùng người nắm quyền Phù Kiên có liên hệ ràng buộc, từ khi Cẩu hoàng hậu qua đời, Phù Kiên không lập hậu, hậu cung lấy công chúa Thanh Hà đứng đầu, Phù Kiên còn vì tỷ đệ Thanh Hà, Mộ Dung Xung mà từ chối nạp thêm phi tần. Nàng cứ thế chết không rõ ràng dưới kiếm Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không, bất kể ra sao Phù Kiên cũng phải cho văn võ cả triều một lời giải thích.

Cả tộc Mộ Dung thị vừa hay tin liền khiếp sợ tột độ, nhưng trong tình trạng sóng ngầm bắt đầu khởi động, lúc chất vấn Phù Kiên, họ vẫn mang theo hàm ý cảnh giác nhiều hơn.

Phù Kiên đã thấy những nét mặt ấy không chỉ một lần, quen đến không thể quen hơn.

“Trẫm đang truy bắt Đại Thiền Vu.” Mắt Phù Kiên phủ kín tơ máu, mệt mỏi vô cùng, như già đi mười tuổi chỉ sau một đêm, chầm chậm nói, “Biến cố đêm qua vẫn còn ẩn chứa nhiều manh mối, chưa thể nói rõ phần nào. Đại Thiền Vu đã chạy án, chỉ hắn mới có thể cho chúng ta biết đáp án.”

Tử đệ Tiên Ti khắp triều đông đúc như rừng, lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có người Vũ Văn gia vốn có thù cũ với Mộ Dung thị thì mang vẻ vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

“Bệ hạ,” Thượng thư Mộ Dung vĩ cất lời, “Lúc thảm án xảy ra, người đang ở nơi nào?”

Mấy tháng trước, Mộ Dung Thùy bị lửa làm bỏng gò má trong đại chiến thành Tương Dương, hiện giờ vẫn đeo mặt nạ sắt, âm trầm không nói.

“Ngươi có ý gì?! Hoài nghi trẫm là đồng lõa ư?!” Phù Kiên lập tức giận dữ.

Người người đứng bên dưới lộ rõ vẻ không tin, ngày đầu Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không tới Trường An đã gây dư luận xôn xao, Phù Kiên kiêng dè Thuật Luật Không là chuyện cả triều ai cũng biết. Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh kìm hãm Phù Kiên cộng thêm mối quan hệ gần gũi giữa hai bên đã khiến các tộc ở Trường An thấp thỏm không yên, sợ rằng kế tiếp sẽ có thêm nhiều bộ lạc du mục phương Bắc nhập quan, dẫn đến chia cắt, bắt họ phải trả giá bằng việc mất nước, đổi lấy ích lợi không dễ có được.

Mộ Dung Thùy rốt cuộc chậm rãi nói: “Bệ hạ, nghe nói ngoài Thuật Luật Không ra, thích khách vẫn còn hai người Hán nữa, một người hộ tống chủ mưu thoát khỏi Vị Ương cung, kẻ còn lại thì bị truy bắt trong cung, chính là tiểu nhi tử tiền trang Tây Phong, việc này có thật không?!”

“Vì sao Đại Thiền Vu phải cấu kết với một tên người Hán?” Mộ Dung Vĩ khó thể tin.

Phù Kiên đáp một nẻo: “Thác Bạt Diễm đã dẫn cấm quân bao vây Tùng sơn, cả tộc Phùng thị quả thật đã chạy án, cả nhà đã chạy suốt đêm ra khỏi thành.”

“Người ở đâu?” Rốt cuộc có người nhẫn nhịn hết nổi, “Giao hắn ra đây!”

“Lớn mật!” Vương Tử Dạ mở miệng, quát to thay Phù Kiên.

Phù Kiên đáp: “Không thể giao người cho các ngươi, trẫm đang thẩm vấn, nội trong ba ngày, nhất định sẽ cho các ngươi lời giải thích rõ ràng, so ra, nỗi bi thống của trẫm còn sâu hơn các ngươi nhiều, về ngẫm lại cho rõ, bình tĩnh trở lại, bãi triều.”

Phù Kiên bi thống vì mất ái nhân, chẳng buồn so đo với sự vô lễ của Mộ Dung gia, nhưng ngay trưa hôm đó, quân lực thành Trường An đã bắt đầu điều động, lý do là để ngừa Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không mưu nghịch, nhưng người sáng suốt đều biết, Thuật Luật Không chỉ có một mình, quân đội Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh toàn bộ ở tái ngoại, cho dù hắn vung tay kêu gọi, thiên hạ hưởng ứng, diệt hôn quân giành Quan Trung, thanh trừng giặc nước phù trợ nhà Tấn, gấp rút hành quân cũng phải mười ngày mới tới được Trường An, Phù Kiên làm như vậy là để phòng bị ai?

Chỉ có Mộ Dung thị.

Trần Tinh đẩy cửa sài phòng ra một cái khe, nhìn quanh quất bên ngoài.

Hộ nhân gia này yên tĩnh một cách bất thường, làm cậu lo lắng âm ỷ, chẳng lẽ trong cung đã khống chế tin tức?

Hạng Thuật mất máu không nhiều, rất nhanh đã khôi phục khí sắc, đứng dậy đeo kiếm.

“Tiếp theo phải làm gì?” Trần Tinh băng qua hành lang uốn khúc, dinh thự to từng này, vậy mà trong hậu trạch chẳng lấy một bóng người, đến trù phòng, bên trong đã bày sẵn điểm tâm.

“Chỉ cần gặp được Kiên đầu.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Xác nhận an nguy của hắn, tiện thể nghĩ cách cứu Phùng Thiên Quân ra. Công chúa Thanh Hà có mưu đồ báo thù, chắc chắn không phải ngày một ngày hai, không biết đồng đảng đám người này có bao nhiêu, lỡ đâu chó cùng rứt giậu, đừng nói là báo thù, ngay cả tính mạng Kiên đầu còn khó bảo toàn, phải mau chóng chuẩn bị trước.”

Trần Tinh biết một khi Hạng Thuật ẩn núp trong tối, với võ nghệ của mình, không ai có thể động vào hắn, cho dù động thủ không thành cũng có thể an toàn thoát thân, còn nếu mang theo mình thì rất khó đảm bảo.

Trần Tinh nói: “Ta…”

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Trần Tinh nói với Hạng Thuật: “Chắc ta không đi theo kéo chân ngươi đâu.”

Trần Tinh nhấp nhổm không yên, nếu đêm qua không vì bảo vệ mình, Hạng Thuật đã không bị trúng tên.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi chờ ở đây?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta sẽ nghĩ cách đi.”

Hạng Thuật trầm ngâm không đáp, nghiêm túc cân nhắc đề nghị của Trần Tinh, nhưng Trần Tinh bỗng dưng thay đổi suy nghĩ, nói: “Nhưng nếu Phù Kiên không tin ngươi thì sao? Có phải nên tìm cho bằng được Âm Dương giám, để hắn chứng kiến tận mắt…”

“Hắn phải tin, ta nói gì hắn cũng tin.” Hạng Thuật chỉ ra bản chất câu chuyện chỉ bằng một câu, “Nếu hắn không tin, có cho nhìn gì hắn cũng không tin.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ lại thấy cũng đúng, Hạng Thuật đẩy cửa sài phòng ra ngoài, mặt trời sáng trưng, chiếu vào hai mắt làm Trần Tinh không mở ra được, Hạng Thuật nhìn trái nhìn phải, nói: “Ngươi tìm nơi an toàn ẩn thân đi.”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên ngừng bước, sau khi thấy xe ngựa đậu trong viện, hai người lập tức nhìn nhau, nhận ra một điều, đây là xe ngựa của Thác Bạt Diễm, đêm qua ma xui quỷ khiến trốn ngay vào nhà Thác Bạt Diễm! Chẳng trách sáng giờ chẳng có động tĩnh gì, cấm quân có điều tra cũng sẽ không tìm đến dinh thự của tướng quân nhà mình.

Vừa khéo bên ngoài truyền đến giọng nói, xem chừng Thác Bạt Diễm đã về.

“Ta đi gặp hắn.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Không cần đâm đầu đi chết.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Đi ngay!”

Trần Tinh xua tay, bước nhanh qua hành lang uốn khúc.

Đêm qua gặp phải đả kích nặng nề, một đêm trôi qua khiến cả người Thác Bạt Diễm gần kề bên bờ sụp đổ. May mà dù đang phẫn nộ tột cùng, Phù Kiên vẫn phân rõ lý lẽ, không kéo hắn vào ngục trị tội, chỉ lệnh cho toàn quân, bất chấp mọi giá truy bắt cho bằng được Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh.

Bằng không với cái chết của công chúa Thanh Hà, kẻ đầu tiên bị lôi ra chém đầu nhất định là Thác Bạt Diễm, ngoài việc đó là chức trách hắn phải làm, Thanh Hà còn xem hắn như đệ, nếu bàn về độ bi thống thì ngoài Phù Kiên ra, người thứ hai bị ảnh hưởng nhiều nhất ở thành Trường An này chính là Thác Bạt Diễm.

Thác Bạt Diễm thở dốc thật sâu, một tay đỡ trán, vùi mặt mình vào lòng bàn tay, một mình ngồi ở sảnh đường, hổn hển liên tục, hiện tại toàn thành giới nghiêm, cấm quân đang tiến hành điều tra hàng loạt, người của gia tộc Mộ Dung chửi mắng cấm quân, thề phải trị tội Thác Bạt Diễm lơ là nhiệm vụ. Thuộc hạ thấy Thác Bạt Diễm tức giận công tâm, sợ thiếu niên chưa đến hai mươi này xúc động gây ra chuyện khó thể vãn hồi, bèn hộ tống hắn về tạm nghỉ, hễ có tin sẽ bẩm báo cho hắn ngay.

“Thác Bạt Diễm, ta có một câu muốn nói với ngươi.” Giọng Trần Tinh thình lình vang lên.

Thác Bạt Diễm ngẩng phắt đầu, khó tin mà nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh xuất hiện ở sảnh đường hồi nào không hay, Thác Bạt Diễm lập tức đứng dậy, Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Thác Bạt Diễm!”

Thác Bạt Diễm thở hổn hển nhìn chằm chằm Trần Tinh: “Ngươi… ngươi…”

Trần Tinh giơ một tay, nói: “Ngươi bằng lòng thì nghe, không muốn nghe thì ngay bây giờ trói ta đi gặp Phù Kiên.” Nói đoạn, cậu giở tay áo, ngầm bảo mình không mang theo vũ khí, chung quanh chỉ có mình cậu.

Thác Bạt Diễm không gọi ai tới, Trần Tinh biết vẫn còn hy vọng.

Hai mắt Thác Bạt Diễm đỏ bừng, bi thống nói: “Đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Tại sao Đại Thiền Vu lại giết nàng! Quá vô lý! Ngươi nhất định phải giải thích rõ ràng cho ta!”

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, kể lại đầu đuôi sự tình cho hắn, Thác Bạt Diễm càng nghe càng thấy hoang đường, nhưng không ngắt lời Trần Tinh, mày càng nhíu chặt.

“Việc này…” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Không có khả năng! Vì sao nàng lại…”

Trần Tinh giải thích: “Nhất định nàng bị dụ dỗ, khống chế, Thác Bạt Diễm, ngươi ngẫm kĩ lại, mọi khi nàng có biểu hiện gì bất thường không?”

Thác Bạt Diễm đứng dậy, đi lòng vòng trong sảnh đường vài bước, thình lình nhìn lại Trần Tinh.

“Chiếc gương kia đâu?” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ cần có gương trong tay, ta có thể chứng minh cho ngươi xem.”

Thác Bạt Diễm bình tĩnh trở lại, nói: “Ta không biết, hiện trường khi đó hỗn loạn vô cùng, ngươi… Sao có khả năng? Nàng đang luyện yêu thuật?”

Trần Tinh: “Còn một cách nữa, tìm ra Phùng Thiên Dật, để ta đối chất với hắn.”

Thác Bạt Diễm: “Nửa đêm hôm qua Phùng gia đã người không nhà trống rồi.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh đến gần Thác Bạt Diễm, Thác Bạt Diễm chán nản ngồi xuống, lẩm bẩm: “Hiện giờ Mộ Dung gia đã ầm ĩ muốn lật trời, đòi bệ hạ giao hung thủ… Đại Thiền Vu đi đâu rồi? Hắn… dù nàng có luyện yêu thuật, sao tới mức xuống tay nặng như thế?”

Trần Tinh ngồi sóng vai cùng hắn, nhớ tới chuyện công chúa Thanh Hà làm mai cho Thác Bạt Diễm, có thể thấy tình tỷ đệ hai người sâu đậm ra sao, cho dù đêm hôm đó mọi người đều chứng kiến Hạng Thuật là người hành hung, thế nhưng Thác Bạt Diễm chưa bao giờ coi Trần Tinh là đồng mưu, khiến cậu không khỏi sinh lòng khổ sở.

Trần Tinh cân nhắc, đưa tay ra, trong tay tản ra bạch quang dìu dịu, vòng xuống dưới tay Thác Bạt Diễm, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên ngực hắn.

Thác Bạt Diễm thở phào một hơi, dường như đã khá hơn nhiều, Trần Tinh nói: “Hạng Thuật đang tìm cách đàm phán với Phù Kiên.”

Hiện giờ có thuyết phục ai cũng vô dụng, Phù Kiên vẫn là người quyết định mọi thứ, chỉ có tránh khỏi truy bắt của binh lính, giải thích sự tình rõ ràng mới có thể hóa giải sự hiểu lầm này.

Thác Bạt Diễm đứng dậy, nói: “Ta sẽ lập tức hạ lệnh truy đuổi toàn tộc Phùng thị.”

Trần Tinh không ôm nhiều kỳ vọng lắm, yêu cầu Thác Bạt Diễm bảo vệ cậu, bao che chứa chấp tội phạm, xem như đồng lõa với nhau. Mà lúc này hiện thân trước mặt Thác Bạt Diễm, quan trọng nhất là: hắn đồng ý quan điểm của Hạng Thuật, phải bảo đảm Âm Dương giám sẽ không rơi vào tay Phùng Thiên Dật hoặc đồng đảng của hắn.

Đổi lại, cậu bằng lòng trực tiếp đi gặp Phù Kiên, để Thác Bạt Diễm bảo vệ Âm Dương giám.

Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn thoáng qua Trần Tinh, bất an bảo: “Hiện giờ ngươi không thể vào cùng, một khi bị bắt, Mộ Dung thị sẽ tìm cách giết ngươi đền mạng cho biểu tỷ.” Dứt lời, hắn cau mày thật sâu, dường như đang suy xét một quyết sách khó khăn, nói tiếp: “Hoặc bắt ngươi làm con tin, ép Đại Thiền Vu hiện thân.”

“Ở lại nhà ta đi,” Thác Bạt Diễm nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, ra quyết định, “Trước mắt nơi này là an toàn nhất.”

Trần Tinh rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, nói: “Không được! Làm vậy là ngươi chứa chấp tội phạm…”

Thác Bạt Diễm phất tay áo, đi thẳng ra ngoài, phân phó cho thuộc hạ, không cho ai vào sảnh. Trần Tinh đứng cạnh bình phong, nghe ngóng mới biết hắn sai người tiến cung, thu chiếc gương tối qua, lại phái một đội ra Trường An, truy tìm tung tích cả nhà Phùng Thiên Dật.

“Người Phùng gia nhất định trốn chưa xa.” Sau khi quay lại, Thác Bạt Diễm ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh chợp mắt một lúc trên tháp.

“Chắc ngươi mệt lắm rồi?” Thác Bạt Diễm hỏi, “Ngủ nghỉ chút đi, ta sai người mang điểm tâm lên.”

Trần Tinh cảm động một cách khó hiểu, toan mở miệng, Thác Bạt Diễm lại giải thích: “Có phải ngươi cho rằng vì thích ngươi, ta mới bảo vệ ngươi không?”

Trần Tinh nhất thời khó xử không thôi, sắc mặt đỏ ửng, nghĩ bụng, tên man tử này cứ vậy nói toẹt ra, đành xua tay lia lịa, ý là ngươi đừng nói thêm gì nữa. Ai ngờ Thác Bạt Diễm nói tiếp: “Không phải thế đâu, huynh đệ Thiên Trì. Việc quan trọng nhất hiện giờ không còn là nguyên nhân cái chết của biểu tỷ nữa. Hơn mười vạn ‘Bạt’ theo lời ngươi, một khi được thả ra, hậu quả khó mà lường. Ngươi là người duy nhất có thể giải quyết tai họa ngầm này, tuyệt đối không thể đưa ngươi tiến cung được.”

Trần Tinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không ngờ Thác Bạt Diễm lại thấu đáo sự việc như thế, mười tám tuổi đã đảm nhiệm thống lĩnh cấm quân, có thể thấy Phù Kiên đánh giá cao hắn không phải nói chơi.

Hạng Thuật ẩn sau bình phong nghe vậy liền biết Thác Bạt Diễm đã tin lời Trần Tinh phần nào, vì vậy nhảy khỏi song cửa lặng lẽ rời đi.

“Cảm tạ,” Trần Tinh như trút được gánh nặng, chân thành bảo, “Cảm tạ, Thác Bạt huynh.”

Thác Bạt Diễm rút một tấm bản đồ trải ra bàn, Trần Tinh nhìn thoáng qua, là sơ đồ bố trí thủ thành, Thác Bạt Diễm thở dài, nói: “Biểu tỷ vừa chết, chỉ sợ Mộ Dung gia không từ bỏ ý đồ, bây giờ là thời khắc nguy hiểm nhất, chỉ mong Đại Thiền Vu có thể phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc này.”

Trần Tinh không dám nhìn lâu, âm thầm kinh hãi, chỉ sợ việc đêm qua đã đẩy mâu thuẫn của người Tiên Ti với Phù Kiên lên đỉnh điểm, Mộ Dung thị thân là con dân Yên quốc đã mất, không chừng việc Thanh Hà âm thầm làm phản có Mộ Dung gia đứng sau ủng hộ, nếu thật là vậy, mượn dùng oán khí tạo Bạt và sử dụng thế giới trong gương chính là Mộ Dung gia, thế thì phiền phức lớn rồi đây.

Phù Kiên phải đối mặt với Mộ Dung thị làm phản trước thời hạn, mà tình cảnh của Thác Bạt Diễm cũng tương đối nguy hiểm.

Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, không biết nên an ủi thế nào, đành nói: “Tìm được gương, ta đảm bảo tuyệt đối sẽ không sao.”

Thác Bạt Diễm nặng nề gật đầu, bắt đầu bố trí binh lực trong thành Trường An.

Một canh giờ sau, Trần Tinh vẫn còn tập trung ngẫm nghĩ, Thác Bạt Diễm đã nhoài người lên bàn ngủ thiếp đi. Trần Tinh đi tới nhìn thoáng qua, cạnh bàn là bài “Đi mãi lại đi mãi” do chính tay Trần Tinh chép cho Thác Bạt Diễm cách đây không lâu.

Lúc này, ngoài sảnh phát ra động tĩnh, Trần Tinh vội lay Thác Bạt Diễm dậy, còn mình trốn ra sau bình phong.

Thác Bạt Diễm tỉnh táo không ít, quát: “Chuyện gì?”

“Đã tìm khắp Trường Phong điện,” Thủ hạ đáp, “Không thấy gương tròn theo lời tướng quân, hỏi bệ hạ, bệ hạ cũng không nhớ.”

Trong lòng Trần Tinh đánh thịch một tiếng, Thác Bạt Diễm không trả lời, thủ hạ nọ lại nói: “Trước khi về đã báo cho nội thị, một khi tìm được lập tức đưa tới quý phủ.”

Thác Bạt Diễm hỏi: “Bệ hạ còn nói gì không?”

“Bệ hạ đang nghị sự cùng Vương Tử Dạ đại nhân.” Thủ hạ đáp.

Thác Bạt Diễm đành phất tay cho họ lui, Trần Tinh càng nghĩ càng thấy có vấn đề, đêm qua ở đó chỉ có năm người là mình, Hạng Thuật, Phùng Thiên Quân, Phù Kiên cùng Thác Bạt Diễm, sau đó hỗn loạn vội vàng trốn chạy, là ai đã cầm đi?

“Có nguy hiểm,” Trần Tinh nói, “Thác Bạt Diễm, tốt nhất ngươi nên triệu hồi toàn bộ quân đội, bảo vệ nội thành.”

Thác Bạt Diễm chưa mở miệng, bên ngoài lại có thủ hạ la to: “Báo —— hồi bẩm tướng quân! Sau khi Phùng gia ra khỏi thành, chẳng biết tung tích nơi đâu, tra xét khắp nơi không thấy, đã phái người lùng bắt dọc mười sáu lộ quan đạo.”

“Quái lạ,” Thác Bạt Diễm cau mày, “Dìu già dắt trẻ, Phùng Thiên Dật còn tàn phế, theo lý không chạy quá xa mới phải.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Khả năng duy nhất chỉ có một, họ đã trốn vào gương, vấn đề là… Âm Dương giám rốt cuộc ở trong tay ai?”

Cấm quân chính là thị vệ hoàng gia, quen thuộc cung thất đến không thể quen hơn, đừng nói chỉ tìm một chiếc gương, cho dù tìm một cây kim họ cũng nhất định tìm ra được, hiện giờ Âm Dương giám biến mất, đằng sau nhất định còn có người thao túng.

“Báo ——” Lại thêm nhóm thứ ba tiến vào, cao giọng, “Bệ hạ có lệnh, giờ Dậu canh ba, ở pháp trường đầu phố Tây, trảm quyết thích khách đêm qua trong cung — Phùng Thiên Quân.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”


	23. Loạn cục

Trần Tinh kịp thời phản ứng, vì sao Phù Kiên lại quyết định trảm Phùng Thiên Quân để thị chúng nhanh đến vậy! Chẳng phải gã nên ưu tiên cho Mộ Dung gia lời giải thích, tạm thời trấn an họ hay sao.

Trảm Phùng Thiên Quân, chủ yếu nhằm đe dọa Phùng gia, ngoài ra, quan trọng hơn là…

“Ta phải đi cứu hắn,” Trần Tinh nói, “Hắn căn bản chưa làm gì hết, Phùng đại ca vô tội!”

“Đây chính là dụng ý của họ!” Thác Bạt Diễm sốt ruột, “Nhất định là chủ ý của Vương Tử Dạ! Hắn muốn dẫn dụ ngươi và Đại Thiền Vu!”

Trần Tinh biết rõ nguyên do, nhưng cậu không thể không đi! Sao cậu có thể trơ mắt nhìn đầu Phùng Thiên Quân rơi xuống chứ?!

“Ngươi muốn làm gì?” Thác Bạt Diễm nghiêm túc nói, “Ngươi nói cho ta biết! Ngươi có thể làm gì? Cứ thế xông ra cho bị bắt ư?”

Trần Tinh nhìn Thác Bạt Diễm, cậu đương nhiên không thể yêu cầu Thác Bạt Diễm vì mình cưỡng chế đi cứu Phùng Thiên Quân, như thế chẳng khác nào ép buộc.

“Không thể đợi Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh nói, “Thác Bạt huynh, ta phải tới pháp trường một chuyến.”

Cuộc đời Trần Tinh đó giờ toàn đi bước nào hay bước đó, trải qua trận Tương Dương phá thành, cậu không chút nghi ngờ vận may của mình, cho dù đứng tại chỗ hô to “hạ đao lưu người” xông vào, cậu vẫn có thể hữu kinh vô hiểm cứu Phùng Thiên Quân ra.

Thác Bạt Diễm thấy khuyên không được Trần Tinh, đành nói: “Được! Ta sẽ nghĩ cách! Ngay bây giờ ta sẽ đi gặp bệ hạ!”

“Ngươi không cần bận tâm.” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ cần đưa ta tới pháp trường… tới pháp trường là được.”

Thác Bạt Diễm đành sai người chuẩn bị ngựa, để Trần Tinh lên xe. Bầu trời u ám, Trần Tinh lên xe rồi mới phát hiện bất thường, chạng vạng giờ Dậu, vậy mà thành Trường An ngập ngụa trong hơi thở quỷ dị, bình địa nổi gió lớn từng cơn.

“Sao thế?” Thác Bạt Diễm kiên nhẫn nói.

Trần Tinh lắc đầu lên xe, một đường đến pháp trường, Thác Bạt Diễm luôn dặn cậu nhất định không được đi ra, chỉ có thể ẩn thân trong xe ngựa, nhìn từ trong màn xe.

“Ta thông báo với quan giám trảm một tiếng,” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Sẽ cố hết sức.” Dứt lời, hắn phóng ngựa đi.

Giờ Dậu hai khắc, tiếng trống chiều vang ‘đùng’, từng tiếng nối liền nhau, dưới mây đen cuồn cuộn, người người tụ lại phố Tây, kể từ khi Đại Tần đóng đô tại Trường An tới nay, đây là lần đầu tiên xử quyết phạm nhân vào chạng vạng.

Trần Tinh vén một góc màn xe lên nhìn, pháp trường dựng đài cao, trên một con đường khác ở đầu phố Tây, gần như tất cả đệ tử Mộ Dung gia mặc hoa phục đều đến coi hình, ở một góc khác của pháp trường là binh lính bày trận sẵn sàng đón địch.

Chỉ trong khoảng nửa khắc ngắn ngủi, vô số ý nghĩ đảo qua trong đầu Trần Tinh, muốn cứu Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ có một cách đơn giản trực tiếp nhất và cũng thô bạo nhất — xông ra, hô to “hạ đao lưu người”, tiếp đó dùng cậu trao đổi điều kiện, tạm thời giữ lại tính mạng Phùng Thiên Quân, rồi cùng bị mang đi gặp Phù Kiên.

Đột nhiên ngoài xe có người gõ, một mảnh giấy được truyền vào cửa sổ.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Trên đó viết: Đừng hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, ta đi cứu hắn.

Trần Tinh lập tức vạch màn xe, trông thấy bóng lưng một người Hồ, nhìn người Hồ nọ quen lắm, khổ nỗi không nhớ đã gặp ở đâu. Lại nhìn hướng hắn rời đi, thế mà lẫn vào đám đông. Xa xa có một nhóm người tụ tập quan sát, Trần Tinh lần theo hướng đó, dựa vào sắc trời u ám, thấy được Hạng Thuật cao hơn mọi người nửa đầu, đang đội đấu lạp đứng trong đó.

Hạng Thuật khẽ nhấc đấu lạp, trao đổi tầm mắt với Trần Tinh đang ở trên xe ngựa, bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới yên tâm, nếu Hạng Thuật đã tới, nhất định đã có cách. Cả trưa nay hắn đã làm gì? Trần Tinh nghi hoặc quan sát nhóm người kia, rốt cuộc nghĩ ra…

Bọn họ là các tộc người Hồ bị Phù Kiên lạnh nhạt, vào yết kiến Đại Thiền Vu Hạng Thuật mà sau ngày đầu hai người vào Vị Ương cung.

Khi Phùng Thiên Quân bị giải lên, pháp trường xôn xao rối loạn, người Mộ Dung gia đều gầm lên.

Tóc tai Phùng Thiên Quân rối tung, mặt đầy máu tươi, hai tay bị trói ra sau.

“Bệ hạ có lệnh!” Quan giám trảm cao giọng, “Phùng Thiên Quân tộc Phùng thị, đêm khuya vào cung, đại nghịch bất đạo, ám sát thiên vương bệ hạ! Nay phán trảm, lập tức hành quyết ——”

Trái tim Trần Tinh tức khắc nhấc lên cổ họng, gió trên pháp trường càng lúc càng lớn, dần về sau, bão cát kéo tới ngập trời, thành Trường An chìm ngập trong âm phong cuồng nộ.

Oán khí! Trần Tinh vén màn xuống xe, pháp trường đã tối sầm, vốn là chạng vạng, lại duỗi tay không thấy năm ngón, bách tính bốn phía nhao nhao lấy tay che cát bay đá chạy, Phùng Thiên Quân vốn đang mê man, lúc này chợt ngẩng đầu nhìn lên màn trời.

Tháp chuông vang điên cuồng trong cơn lốc, Phù Kiên ẩn người trong tối đột nhiên xuất hiện, khó thể tin mà nhìn lên trời.

Trên nóc một tòa nhà ở phố Tây Trường An, Phùng Thiên Dật ngồi xe lăn hướng về pháp trường, thôi thúc Âm Dương giám trong tay, hắc khí nhất thời tuôn trào, oán khí bắn ra như chớp từ thế giới trong gương, bao phủ cả thành Trường An!

Hạng Thuật đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, không ngờ biến cố thình lình xảy ra, lập tức ra hiệu cho thủ hạ tập hợp lâm thời đừng tiến lên. Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu trong cuồng phong, nhìn Phùng Thiên Dật đeo mặt nạ ở đằng xa.

“Là ngươi?” Trần Tinh quát.

Mặc dù khoảng cách khá xa, giọng Phùng Thiên Dật vẫn truyền rõ vào tai Trần Tinh.

“Phá vỡ kế hoạch nhiều năm của ta,” Phùng Thiên Dật lạnh lùng nói, “Lại có thể toàn thân trở ra từ Âm Dương giám, là ta quá xem thường ngươi.”

Dứt lời, Phùng Thiên Dật lại đẩy Âm Dương giám không biết đã lấy lại từ lúc nào và từ chỗ nào, ngay lập tức, trong gương tuôn ra hắc khí ngập trời, điên cuồng phóng tới Trần Tinh!

Trần Tinh gầm lên giận dữ: “Khốn kiếp! Phùng Thiên Dật! Lão tử phải trục xuất ngươi khỏi sở trừ tà!”

Rồi, Trần Tinh thu hai tay lại, sau đó đẩy lên cao, Tâm Đăng lập tức phóng ra hào quang rực rỡ, phá vỡ hắc ám, ngược dòng mà lên!

Hắc khí cuốn tới như sóng thần, nhưng không thể tiếp cận Trần Tinh, chúng dồn dập né tránh ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, bay lòng vòng trên pháp trường, tập hợp thành ảnh võ sĩ, bỗng đao phủ hét thảm một tiếng, huyết dịch tức khắc vẫy đầy trời, đám đông hốt hoảng kêu to, tản đi khắp nơi trong đêm!

Trần Tinh quay đầu, nhìn Phùng Thiên Dật trên cao, trong lúc không biết có nên xông lên giành lại Âm Dương giám hay không, thì nghe tiếng Hạng Thuật quát to từ hướng khác: “Cứu người trước! Ta đi bắt hắn ngay!”

Một tiếng đó đánh thức Trần Tinh khỏi giấc chiêm bao, cậu lập tức xông lên đài hành quyết, hắc khí đã xoay quanh cơ thể Phùng Thiên Quân, hiện ra hình dáng võ sĩ.

Chúng nó muốn làm gì? Trần Tinh chạy vội lên trước, võ sĩ đã nhấc kiếm, đúng là dự định trắng trợn cướp Phùng Thiên Quân đi. Trần Tinh sực hiểu ra, mục đích của Phùng Thiên Dật cũng giống như họ, đều là cướp tù, cậu không biết có nên để Phùng Thiên Dật cứu đệ đệ mình đi hay không, Hạng Thuật đã đến gần, vung ngược cho một kiếm, “keng”, đánh văng hắc ảnh võ sĩ.

“Dẫn hắn đi!” Hạng Thuật quát.

Trần Tinh lập tức cầm chủy thủ cắt đứt dây trói trên người Phùng Thiên Quân, phía sau đột nhiên lại có võ sĩ đánh tới, ngay lúc ấy, một thân ảnh khác cũng xuất hiện từ bên cạnh, “keng”, chặn lại vũ khí của tên nọ, bảo vệ đằng sau Trần Tinh, là Thác Bạt Diễm!

Nhất thời hắc khí bắn ra, năm sáu tên ảnh võ sĩ xông lên từ nhiều phía khác nhau, tay Thác Bạt Diễm vẫy tung máu tươi, cản cho Trần Tinh, vung mạnh cây kích trong tay, ầm thật lớn, đánh văng toàn bộ kẻ địch.

Thác Bạt Diễm hô to: “Đi!”

Trần Tinh kéo cánh tay Phùng Thiên Quân, nửa ôm nửa khiêng, loạng choạng rời khỏi hình đài. Cả thành Trường An đã bị hắc khí bao phủ, như chìm trong đêm tối, tứ phương tám hướng phát ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

“Rời khỏi đây mau!” Trần Tinh hô, “Chạy hết đi! Chạy mau! Thác Bạt Diễm! Ngươi chăm sóc hắn!”

Không cần cậu nhắc, bách tính cũng biết mạng nhỏ quan trọng hơn, bắt đầu hoảng loạn trốn đi, bên ngoài pháp trường đã hỗn loạn không biết đường lần, Trần Tinh giao Phùng Thiên Quân cho Thác Bạt Diễm, một tay phát ra hào quang, tìm kiếm phương hướng, gọi: “Hạng Thuật đâu?! Hạng Thuật!”

Nhất định phải đuổi kịp Phùng Thiên Dật! Hắn đang khởi động Âm Dương giám! Trần Tinh cưỡng ép thúc đẩy Tâm Đăng mấy lần, tìm tung tích Hạng Thuật, cánh tay thình lình bị ai tóm lấy.

“Trần Thiên Trì?” Người kia trầm giọng gọi.

Trần Tinh rùng mình một cái, là Phù Kiên!

Phù Kiên không cho phân trần đã bóp cổ Trần Tinh, kéo cậu sang một bên, quát: “Thác Bạt Diễm ở đâu! Tập kết cấm quân! Chúng binh sĩ theo ta! Lên cao mau!”

Trần Tinh nửa ôm Phùng Thiên Quân, bị cưỡng ép vào một toà vọng lâu đầu phố Tây, nhìn từ trên cao xuống, trông thấy hắc khí đã càn quét cả Trường An.

“Mau bắt lấy Phùng Thiên Dật!” Trần Tinh biết đại sự không ổn, kế hoạch của Phùng Thiên Dật bị phá, rốt cuộc dự định khởi động Âm Dương giám, Phù Kiên lại ghì chặt Trần Tinh, quát: “Giải thích rõ ràng cho ta!”

“Không có thời gian giải thích!” Trần Tinh cao giọng, “Thả ta ra! Chỉ có ta mới có thể chế ngự Phùng Thiên Dật!”

Phù Kiên sửng sốt, bỗng từ xa truyền tới tiếng rống trầm đục, như ngàn vạn yêu quái rít gào cùng một lúc, Trần Tinh vừa nghe liền biết đã quá trễ.

“Phù Kiên, lần này ngươi gặp phiền phức lớn rồi.” Trần Tinh lẩm bẩm.

Phù Kiên buông cổ áo Trần Tinh ra, trông về thành Trường An.

Hạng Thuật dẫn dắt các tộc người Hồ nhằm về những tòa lầu cao ở phố Tây, tầng cao nhất lại nổ ầm ầm, sụp đổ trong oán khí đen kịt, toàn bộ oán khí từ thế giới trong gương của Âm Dương giám đều được phóng thích!

“Phù Kiên,” Giọng Phùng Thiên Dật vang vọng trong thiên địa, “Ngươi đoạt giang sơn Đại Tấn ta, hủy thiên hạ Thần Châu ta, tàn sát bách tính người Hán ta, giết người nhà ta, cướp đi hai chân ta…”

Trần Tinh thình lình trợn to hai mắt.

Cùng lúc đó, tất cả gương đồng trong thành Trường An đồng loạt lóe sáng, bắn ra hắc quang.

Phùng Thiên Dật trôi nổi giữa trời, dưới áo bào trống trơn, tay giục Âm Dương giám, phù văn hiện ra, lấp lóe ánh sáng tím đen lộng lẫy, bên trong dân trạch có lớn có nhỏ ở thành Trường An phát ra tiếng kêu gào hoảng sợ, đó là trăm vạn tiếng la hội tụ như thác lũ, Trần Tinh nghe mà sống lưng run rẩy.

Uy lực Âm Dương giám lập tức khai hỏa hoàn toàn, tất cả tấm gương được liên kết với huyễn thế vào thời khắc này, hoạt thi Trường An bị nhốt trong gương chẳng mấy chốc xuyên qua thông đạo, trào ra cuồn cuộn! 

Trong thành đâu đâu cũng là tiếng la thảm thiết, Hạng Thuật xoay người lên ngựa, giục mạnh mấy cái, ngựa theo đoản ngói xông lên lầu hai, nhảy vọt qua khoảng trống xông lên ban công, kế đó Hạng Thuật phi thân lên lan can, mượn lực nhảy lên, trở tay giương đại cung cao nửa người, kéo thành hình trăng tròn ——

Trần Tinh thoát khỏi khống chế của Phù Kiên, lao ra ban công, hô to: “Phá!” tiếp theo dùng hết sức, hai tay thúc đẩy ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, thôi thúc triệt để, Hạng Thuật buông mũi tên chưa rời cung được kéo căng hết cỡ kia, tuôn ra ánh sáng lấp lánh, hóa thành quang tiễn, tiếng xé gió vang lên, bay vụt đi!

Mũi tên vẽ một tia sáng trong đêm, phát ra tiếng ‘keng’, chuẩn xác bắn trúng Âm Dương giám trong tay Phùng Thiên Dật, Âm Dương giám lập tức xoay vòng vòng giữa trời rồi văng ra ngoài. Trần Tinh lớn tiếng khen hay, lao nhanh xuống khỏi vọng lâu, Hạng Thuật đáp xuống từ trên cao, Phùng Thiên Dật phẫn nộ gầm lên, dưới bào tuôn ra khói đen cuồn cuộn, mau chóng đuổi theo Âm Dương giám!

“Chặn chiếc gương kia lại!” Trần Tinh liều mạng la lớn.

Ngay sau đó lại thêm một mũi tên, vọt ra từ tay Thác Bạt Diễm đang phóng ngựa dọc trường nhai, mũi tên ấy như sao băng tiếp sức, lần thứ hai đâm trúng gương. Âm Dương giám lại kêu khẽ một tiếng, vẽ một đường cong bay về phía vọng lâu.

Chiếc gương bay tới cách Trần Tinh chưa tới ba mươi bước lại đột nhiên rơi xuống, sau đó lại thêm một mũi tên bay từ trên cao, xẹt qua theo góc nghiêng, bắn trúng viền Âm Dương giám, gương lại xoay tròn bay về phía Trần Tinh.

Trên vọng lâu, Phù Kiên thu lại trường cung, hai mắt ngập tràn khiếp đảm, khó thể tin mà nhìn thành Trường An.

Trần Tinh đã lấy được Âm Dương giám như nguyện, không cần phải lẩn tránh nữa, cậu đứng dưới vọng lâu, bắt đầu thi pháp lên pháp bảo này.

Bạch quang tỏa ra, kèm theo tiếng ong ong chấn động, phù văn trên bầu trời Trường An liên tục thu về, hút vào trong gương.

“Há để ngươi phá hỏng chuyện tốt của ta!” Phùng Thiên Dật điên cuồng hét lên, phóng hắc khí cuồn cuộn về phía Trần Tinh, nói chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, Hạng Thuật lách mình trượt tới trước người Trần Tinh, trở tay kéo trường cung. Phù Kiên đứng trên cao quát: “Bắn tên! Bắn chết yêu nhân!”

Cấm quân đồng loạt bắn tên, vọt lên không trung, Phùng Thiên Dật hiển nhiên chả sợ đao binh tầm thường, chỉ kiêng dè mỗi quang tiễn đang giương cao trong tay Hạng Thuật. Nhân lúc này, Trần Tinh nghịch chuyển Âm Dương giám, thành công thu hết hắc khí ngập trời vào trong gương.

Chẳng mấy chốc, oán khí lan tràn trong thành Trường An khôi phục nguyên trạng, nhưng vẫn còn tiếng kêu to thống kêu truyền tới từ bốn phương tám hướng.

Hạng Thuật: “Hút hoạt thi về!”

“Hút không nổi!” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ hút được oán khí! Chúng toàn chạy ra! “

Phù Kiên chạy vội xuống lầu, la to: “Thuật Luật Không, giải thích rõ cho trẫm! Đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì!”

Hạng Thuật: “Sẽ cho ngươi câu trả lời, nhưng không phải bây giờ. Kiên đầu! Ngươi có chắc muốn lải nhảy ngay đây chứ?”

“Báo —” Hộ vệ cấm quân vọt tới, hô, “Bệ hạ! Trong thành khắp nơi đều là hoạt tử nhân!”

Thác Bạt Diễm giục ngựa tiến lên, hô: “Quay về thủ hoàng thành! Quay về thủ hoàng thành! Bảo vệ bệ hạ!”

Phù Kiên phẫn nộ tột cùng nhưng không thể làm gì khác, đành phất tay, hạ lệnh hồi cung. Giờ Tuất, cấm quân vây quanh Phù Kiên hồi cung, Hạng Thuật đẩy Trần Tinh lên ngựa, nhờ có Thác Bạt Diễm chuẩn bị từ trước, sắp xếp thủ thành đâu ra đấy, năm vạn cấm quân cả thành như thủy triều, toàn bộ quay về thủ trong thành Trường An.

Nhưng ngày vui ngắn chẳng đầy gang, trước khi tới cung, bên trong đã phát ra tiếng la hoảng sợ.

“Trong cung cũng có.” Máu Thác Bạt Diễm như bị đông cứng, nói, “Mau! Đi mau! Mang gương theo!”

Trần Tinh thử dùng gương hút hoạt thi, thế nhưng sau khi bị Phùng Thiên Dật luyện hóa bằng oán khí, Âm Dương giám không còn ổn định nữa, cứ chấn động liên tục, e rằng nếu cưỡng ép thúc đẩy, oán khí trong gương sẽ lại phóng ra, nên cậu đành nói: “Không được! Gương sắp vỡ rồi!”

Hạng Thuật dẫn dắt chúng võ sĩ dưới trướng, giải thích quá trình cho họ, Trần Tinh nghe không hiểu ngôn ngữ của họ, Phù Kiên lại lộ sắc mặt nặng nề, tiếp theo Hạng Thuật ra dấu, mọi người dồn dập đáp lời, không hề nao núng, định xông vào cung nghênh chiến đám bạt đột nhiên xuất hiện này.

“Chậm đã!” Phù Kiên bỗng dưng nói.

Mọi người không hẹn mà cùng nhìn Phù Kiên, Phù Kiên im lặng một thoáng rồi nói: “Thác Bạt Diễm, triệu tập quân đội trong thành, truyền lệnh cho bốn vị đại tướng quân, tìm được người nào hay người đó, cấm quân trong thành nghĩ cách cứu viện bách tính, có thể cứu bao nhiêu thì cứu bấy nhiêu, theo trẫm di giá A Phòng cung.”

Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi muốn từ bỏ bách tính cả thành Trường An?”

Phù Kiên cả giận: “Trong thành đã loạn nhường này, trong đêm đưa tay không thấy năm ngón, làm sao triệu tập được quân đội!”

Hạng Thuật quát: “Kiên đầu! Một thân can đảm của ngươi bị chó ăn rồi sao?!”

Phù Kiên cũng quát: “Thuật Luật Không! Ngươi là hoàng đế hay ta là hoàng đế!”

“Đừng cãi nữa!” Trần Tinh vội nói, “Hạng Thuật!”

Trần Tinh ra hiệu bằng mắt với hắn, Hạng Thuật hít sâu, đành phải từ bỏ. Thác Bạt Diễm lập tức sai người chuẩn bị ngựa, tạm thời từ bỏ Vị Ương cung, theo Phù Kiên rời khỏi thành.

Trong thành Trường An, đâu đâu cũng là tiếng kêu thảm thiết, phàm nhân bình thường vừa thấy bạt yêu, cảm xúc sợ hãi lấn át sợ chết, liên tục thét chói tai đến khản cả giọng. Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật sóng vai giục ngựa, Hạng Thuật lại thình lình xoay người, phóng ngựa rời đi.

“Ngươi đi đâu đó?!” Trần Tinh sốt ruột gọi hắn.

Hạng Thuật hô to từ xa: “Trông chừng Phùng Thiên Quân!”

Trần Tinh đành phải đổi hướng đuổi theo Hạng Thuật, vừa vọt qua Phù Kiên, gã đã tóm lấy dây cương tọa kỵ của cậu, quát: “Đi! Trần Thiên Trì! Ngươi giải thích rõ cho ta! Đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?”

“Thả ta ra!” Trần Tinh nói.

Phù Kiên: “Giải thích rõ cho ta trước! Bằng không đừng hòng đi đâu!”

Trần Tinh không dám nhảy khỏi ngựa, đành phải theo Phù Kiên ra khỏi thành, giải thích sơ lược đầu đuôi sự tình, trong lúc giải thích vẫn không ngừng quay đầu, lo cho an nguy của Hạng Thuật. Phù Kiên lại nhắc nhở: “Vậy nên đối phó đám bạt yêu này thế nào?”

“Chém đầu chúng.” Trần Tinh thở dốc, “Nhớ kỹ không được để chúng cắn trúng hay cào bị thương, hoạt thi đều chứa thi độc.”

Thác Bạt Diễm đuổi theo, nghe được đối thoại hai người, Phù Kiên ra hiệu, Thác Bạt Diễm liền gật đầu. Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Còn một cách nữa, dùng lửa thiêu chúng.”

Mặc dù cách này do Trần Tinh tự nghĩ ra, nhưng bất kể là yêu quái loại gì, chỉ cần đốt thành tro, chúng sẽ không thể tiếp tục làm hại nhân gian được nữa, hỏa thiêu xong còn ngăn được thi độc phân tán.

Phù Kiên nói: “Nghĩ cách dẫn chúng tới ngoài A Phòng cung, rồi dùng dầu hỏa và thùng tiêu thạch(*), thiêu hết toàn bộ.”

_(*) Dạng khoáng vật của Kali nitrat_

Trần Tinh nghe xong không thể không bội phục Phù Kiên, quả nhiên làm đế vương phương Bắc phải có chút bản lãnh thật sự. Nếu cứ quyết chiến trong thành Trường An, không chỉ dễ ngộ thương bách tính, mà còn không phát huy được, nhưng giờ ra khỏi thành rồi, ngoài thành hoang vắng vô cùng, trong hoang tàn lại có phần lớn cỏ cây, trái lại càng dễ đối phó.

“Quán Quân tướng quân tới —” Có người hô.

“Hổ Uy tướng quân tới!”

Chúng võ quan trong triều của Phù Kiên phản ứng cực nhanh, đuổi theo hoàng đế ra khỏi thành, đội quân ngày càng nhiều, dần về sau, trên bình nguyên đã có khoảng hai mươi vạn quân, chầm chậm hướng về A Phòng cung cách thành ba mươi dặm.

“Jia!” Sau khi ra khỏi thành, Trần Tinh quay đầu ngựa đi tìm Hạng Thuật.

“Người đâu?” Trần Tinh nóng lòng như lửa đốt, cậu vào thành Trường An, tay tỏa ra ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, lập tức xua tan hoạt thi đầy đường, dọn ra một lối đi, rất nhiều hoạt thi đuổi theo bách tính, đè họ ngã xuống đất mà gặm mà cắn, phần lớn phàm nhân đang gắng sức trốn thoát, khóc la rồi chém giết.

Trần Tinh đi tới đâu, hoạt thi sợ hãi chạy trốn tới đó, Trần Tinh cao giọng: “Ra ngoài từ Bạch Hổ môn! Đến A Phòng cung! Bệ hạ ở đó!”

Bách tính lập tức lao đi điên cuồng, Trần Tinh sợ tuấn mã giẫm trúng bách tính vô tội, đành vứt ngựa đi bộ, cậu thuận tay túm lấy một người, hỏi: “Đại Thiền Vu đâu? Có thấy Đại Thiền Vu đâu không?”

Có người hoảng sợ nhìn thoáng vào trong thành, Trần Tinh liền biết Hạng Thuật đã giết tới trong đó, bèn vọt nhanh vào đường phố.

Lúc này, Hạng Thuật đã tập hợp hơn một nghìn người, đủ cả Hồ Hán, người ngày càng nhiều, đang đối kháng với đám bạt nhốn nháo trên trường nhai. Không ít bách tính nhặt được binh khí, hoảng hốt gia nhập đội người này mà chẳng hề hay biết thân phận của Hạng Thuật. Có người Hồ nhận ra Hạng Thuật, bèn liều mạng xung phong, Hạng Thuật cao giọng nói tiếng Hung Nô: “Trảm đầu địch!”

Chứng kiến Hạng Thuật bị vây trước sau, một luồng sáng thình lình phóng tới từ cuối trường nhai, đại quân hoạt thi lập tức kêu rên chạy tán loạn. Hạng Thuật quay phắt đầu, thấy Trần Tinh đang đứng ngạo nghễ ở đầu phố, nét mặt phẫn nộ thấp thoáng, trong tay tản ra bạch quang dìu dịu.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh cả giận: “Ngươi vừa làm cái gì đó!”

Hạng Thuật huýt sáo, đội quân được tổ chức lâm thời tập hợp quanh hắn từ bốn phía, hắn giục ngựa tiến lên, duỗi tay kéo Trần Tinh lên ngựa.

“Rời khỏi thành!” Hạng Thuật hô to.

Bốn cửa Trường An mở rộng, khắp nơi là bách tính hốt hoảng chạy gấp rút trong đêm, Hạng Thuật dẫn đầu kỵ binh chúng Hồ, chẳng biết cứu được không ít người trong thành Trường An từ lúc nào mà rầm rộ tụ thành một đám, có Hồ có Hán, ai nấy cũng nhìn Hạng Thuật bằng vẻ lo âu.

Phía hoàng cung, xuất hiện một bóng đen cầm trường kích trong tay, nhìn dáng dấp nọ, hóa ra là ảnh kỵ sĩ truy giết họ trong gương.

Hạng Thuật đang định giương trường cung, thế nhưng khoảng cách quá xa, bóng đêm lại hạn chế độ chính xác nên đành phải từ bỏ. Trần Tinh giục ngựa đuổi theo, Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi rồi nhìn cậu.

“Họ đã rút lui về quan đạo.” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật thu cung, nói: “Theo ta giết về, ta có lời muốn hỏi Phùng Thiên Dật.”

“Không được!” Trần Tinh nói, “Hạng Thuật! Không được kích động!”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Tâm Đăng của ngươi có thể đuổi đàn bạt, theo ta đi!”

Trần Tinh: “Vậy bọn họ thì sao?!”

Trần Tinh ra hiệu cho Hạng Thuật nhìn nam nữ già trẻ được hắn cứu ra, đột nhiên cảm thấy vào thời điểm này, Hạng Thuật thật đáng tin cậy.

Hạng Thuật từ bỏ quyết định này, Trần Tinh nói: “Đi! Thương nghị cách khác.”


	24. Tà thuật

“Phùng Thiên Quân đâu?” Hạng Thuật cưỡi ngựa lên quan đạo, dẫn theo hơn vạn người tới trước A Phòng cung ngoài thành.

“Thác Bạt Diễm phái người bảo vệ hắn rồi!” Trần Tinh nói, “Đảm bảo an toàn.”

Mặt trời ló dạng nơi chân trời, vậy mà hừng đông, trời xanh lại giăng đầy mây đen, mặt trời trốn sau tầng mây, khắp nơi toàn là âm phong, Hạng Thuật ngồi lên một ngọn núi nhỏ, nhìn thành Trường An thiên cổ, bên trong ngập ngụa bởi tử khí thâm trầm.

“Ta không rõ vì sao Phùng Thiên Dật lại chọn động thủ vào lúc này,” Trần Tinh nói, “Thực sự là chó cùng rứt giậu.”

“Hắn muốn cứu Phùng Thiên Quân,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Khó hiểu lắm sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Nếu hắn thực sự có ý định đó, cần gì phải ném Phùng đại ca vào trong gương?”

Hạng Thuật: “Cứu Phùng Thiên Quân không phải vì tình thân, mà là muốn dùng hắn.” 

“Dùng hắn làm gì?” Trần Tinh nói với vẻ khó tin, được Hạng Thuật nhắc nhở mới thình lình hiểu ra. Một khi bị oán khí bám vào người, Phùng Thiên Quân sẽ có khả năng sử dụng Sâm La đao, phát huy được sức mạnh cường đại của nó. Pháp bảo gia truyền bị oán khí tẩy luyện sẽ trở thành trợ lực lớn nhất cho tên yêu nhân Phùng Thiên Dật, một khi bạo phát, không ai có thể là đối thủ của hắn.

May mà họ đã cứu được người, bằng không nếu rơi vào tay Phùng Thiên Dật, đối mặt họ sẽ không chỉ là sóng hoạt thi bùng nổ đơn giản thế thôi.

Ba mươi dặm ngoại ô phía Tây Trường An, trước A Phòng cung.

Tây ngạn Tạo Hà đầy bách tính Trường An dìu già dắt trẻ, lưu vong bôn ba, và còn rất nhiều người đang lần lượt chạy tới. Sau khi trải qua cơn bạo loạn đột phát, quân đội đế quốc Đại Tần đã cấp tốc thức tỉnh từ trong biến cố, tập hợp về phía Phù Kiên. Vào thời khắc này, thiết kỵ phương Bắc được mệnh danh bách chiến bách thắng lộ rõ hiệu suất cao và kỷ luật quân đội Nam chinh Bắc chiến của mình, nhanh chóng tập kết dưới uy vọng cá nhân cường thịnh của Phù Kiên, đầu tiên là cấm quân, tiếp theo là quân Quan Trung, kế đến là kỵ vệ các tộc, các tướng lĩnh chỉ dùng ba canh giờ đã ra roi thúc ngựa, đuổi tới bên trong chính điện A Phòng cung.

“Đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Mộ Dung Thùy quát.

“Im lặng!” Thác Bạt Diễm cả tiếng.

Phù Kiên ngồi trên chủ điện, nói: “Việc xảy ra bất chợt, không kịp giải thích tỏ tường, trong tay chúng ta có bao nhiêu người?”

Các tộc báo cáo binh lực, trong tay Phù Kiên vẫn còn ba mươi vạn binh mã có thể điều động. Mộ Dung Thùy lại nói: “Sáng hôm qua đã sai người truyền tin cho thái thú Bình Dương, y đang trên đường tới đây, mang theo mười vạn quân cần vương(*), sáng mai sẽ tới.”

_(*) quân đội cứu viện hoàng đế._

Thái thú Bình Dương chính là Mộ Dung Xung, sáng hôm qua đã gửi tin, mang theo mười vạn người khởi hành, Phù Kiên biết rõ đây không phải hành động cần vương, mà là mang binh tới tìm gã tính sổ chuyện tỷ tỷ công chúa Thanh Hà đã chết.

May mà Trần Tinh đã kể rõ mọi chuyện, khiến Phù Kiên cuối cùng cũng nhận thấy Mộ Dung gia có chỗ bất thường, nhưng thấy đám người Mộ Dung Thùy vội vàng chạy gấp rút trong đêm, nhìn sao cũng không thấy giống như đồng mưu. Suy cho cùng, nếu công chúa Thanh Hà cấu kết mưu nghịch với Phùng Thiên Dật, dù không đến mức không rõ nguyên do, tộc nhân Mộ Dung gia cũng sẽ bị hại chết không khác gì mấy.

Phù Kiên ôm nghi hoặc đầy lòng, nhưng vẫn quyết định không phát tác ở ngay đây, chỉ trầm giọng: “Kiểm kê dầu hỏa trong A Phòng cung, khí giới công thành, các bộ đi đóng quân trước, chuẩn bị đợi lệnh của ta, phản công Trường An.”

“Những thứ kia, rốt cuộc là gì?” lúc xảy ra chuyện, Vương Tử Dạ đang dùng bữa tối, bị cấm quân vội vàng mang lên xe ngựa lánh nạn, văn võ cả thành đột nhiên gặp biến cố, chưa kịp đội mũ, không mang vớ giày, chật vật bất kham, sợ hãi vô thố.

“Đại Thiền Vu tới ——”

Văn võ cả triều nhất thời xôn xao, Mộ Dung Thùy ấn kiếm.

“Người giải thích tới rồi,” Phù Kiên thở dài ngồi xuống, đáp, “Nghe đi.”

Hạng Thuật mang dáng vẻ mệt mỏi phong trần tiến vào, nhìn lướt qua mọi người, không hề để Mộ Dung Thùy vào mắt, Trần Tinh cũng vào theo.

“Tình hình thế nào?” Trần Tinh thấy cả điện bỗng dưng lặng ngắt như tờ, cảm thấy có gì đó là lạ.

“Đang chờ hai ngươi đó.” Phù Kiên nói, “Nói đi, nói cho rõ.”

Trần Tinh nhìn thoáng qua Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật gật đầu, ra hiệu cho cậu nói. Trong chủ điện nhất thời giương cung bạt kiếm, tất cả tướng lĩnh Mộ Dung gia đều hơi phát run, cứ như ngay sau đó sẽ tiến lên loạn kiếm đâm chết Hạng Thuật, báo thù cho công chúa Thanh Hà. Nhưng Trần Tinh đã chứng kiến bản lĩnh của Hạng Thuật nhiều lần nên rất rõ, chỉ cần Phù Kiên không tham chiến, cho dù toàn bộ người ở đây xông lên thì cũng chẳng động được đầu ngón tay của Hạng Thuật, bởi vì tên này thực sự quá, mạnh!

“Phải nói bắt đầu từ đâu đây?” Trần Tinh cũng mệt lắm, đi tới bậc thang trước mặt Phù Kiên rồi ngồi xuống, nói với mọi người trong điện, “Nguồn cơn gây ra mọi chuyện, ta thấy người khởi xướng chân chính không ai khác ngoài bệ hạ, cùng các vị ở đây khó mà thoát tội.”

Cả điện lập tức làm ầm lên, tức giận mắng nhiếc Trần Tinh, đến khi mọi người im lặng, Hạng Thuật mới đột nhiên nói: “Chỉ thương cho bách tính vô tội trong thành Trường An, do các ngươi Nam chinh Bắc chiến, thích việc lớn hám công to mà chết oan chết uổng.”

“Thành tựu của trẫm không ai sánh bằng!” Phù Kiên cất giọng uy nghiêm, “Chỉ có Doanh Chính mới có khả năng sánh vai với trẫm, nếu không nhờ trẫm thu phục toàn bộ phương Bắc, người chết hôm nay sẽ càng nhiều hơn!”

Trần Tinh phản bác không hề khách khí: “Nhưng ngươi giết bao nhiều người? Chính ngươi tính cho rõ! Mỗi một lần các ngươi chinh chiến, tử thương phải đến bằng mười vạn! Biết bao phàm nhân chết không cam lòng, phóng xuất cơ man là hận ý, quanh quẩn không tan trong thiên địa, tụ thành oán khí. Bạt loạn mới từ đó sinh ra…”

Hiện giờ Trần Tinh có thể gần như khẳng định đầu đuôi của mọi việc đã xảy ra. 

Cậu từ tốn cất giọng trong điện, từ những mẩu chuyện ngắn gắn kết với quá trình thành Trường An bị hoạt thi tàn sát khắp nơi — vì lật đổ Phù Kiên, Phùng gia nhẫn nại rất nhiều năm, từ nơi sở trừ tà tọa lạc năm xưa, dựng lên tiền trang Tây Phong trên Tùng Sơn.

Trong lúc đào tổng thự sở trừ tà, vùi lấp khe sâu, Phùng gia vô tình tìm được Âm Dương giám cùng pháp môn điều động pháp bảo do các thầy trừ tà để lại.

Cũng chỉ vì đối kháng với Tần quốc ngày càng phát triển, Phùng Thiên Dật triệt để phát cuồng không thể vãn hồi, bắt đầu tìm cách chuyển hóa bách tính chết trận thành Bạt, đồng thời hấp thu oán khí trong thiên địa nhằm luyện hóa hắc ảnh võ sĩ ở thế giới trong gương, cùng tên tướng lĩnh kia chờ đợi thời gian thích hợp, thả quân đội hoạt thi trong gương nhằm lật đổ Phù Kiên.

“Ngươi đã cung cấp cho hắn nguồn lực lớn mạnh nhất,” Trần Tinh nói, “cùng vật liệu thích hợp nhất.”

Cả điện nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ.

“Các ngươi còn chưa trả lời,” Mộ Dung Thùy thâm trầm nói, “Phùng gia mưu nghịch, vì sao phải giết chất nữ ta? Việc này có can hệ gì đến công chúa Thanh Hà?!”

Vương Tử Dạ lập tức cắt ngang, hỏi: “Phùng Thiên Dật chuyển hóa Bạt bằng cách nào? Trời sinh hắn đã quen thuộc với bí thuật này rồi ư?”

“Đây là một loại tà thuật,” Trần Tinh đáp, “Những gì ta học được không có ghi chép về nó, quá trình cụ thể ra sao chỉ có hỏi chính hắn mới biết.”

Thác Bạt Diễm mở miệng: “Hiện giờ tình báo chúng ta nắm được đã ít lại càng thêm ít, ngay cả phe địch có bao nhiêu binh lực cũng không biết, lấy tình hình trước mắt, xem ra không thấp hơn hai mươi vạn…”

Trong lúc một hỏi một đáp đã bỏ qua chất vấn của Mộ Dung Thùy, trước mặt Phù Kiên, không ai dám đề cập án công chúa Thanh Hà tham dự mưu phản, chỉ hy vọng mau chóng giải quyết cho qua chuyện này.

Phù Kiên khẽ cau mày, bắt đầu quan sát vẻ mặt người Mộ Dung gia, có người ý thức được điều này liền tỏ ra hoảng sợ, xem ra quả thật không hề biết chuyện.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Bước đầu đánh giá, có ít nhất ba mươi vạn hoạt thi.”

“Nhiều Bạt đến thế, tất cả đều được giấu trong một chiếc gương?” Vương Tử Dạ khó tin, “Đến cùng tìm được ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Phải, chính là chiếc gương này, có lẽ tìm được trên chiến trường Trung Nguyên, thế đạo này người sống không nhiều, chứ người chết thì dễ tìm lắm.”

Dứt lời, Trần Tinh thôi thúc Âm Dương giám, pháp bảo trong tay cậu tản ra hắc khí, chầm chậm di động giữa trời, mọi người cả kinh, lập tức lùi hết ra sau.

“Đừng lo,” Trần Tinh nói, “ta đã thu lại pháp bảo, Bạt cũng bị thả ra hết rồi. Hiện tại chỉ có thể đợi, tìm một chỗ thích hợp từng chút thả oán khí trong Âm Dương giám ra ngoài để thanh lọc, tận lực không sử dụng nó trong thời gian ngắn.”

Vương Tử Dạ lại nói: “Nếu tiểu huynh đệ là thầy trừ tà, hẳn là có thể tinh lọc được pháp bảo này.”

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Cho dù thành công, cũng không thể giao pháp bảo này cho các ngươi dùng.”

Trần Tinh đang định trả lời thì bị Hạng Thuật cắt ngang như thế, bụng nghĩ chẳng nhẽ các ngươi vẫn còn đánh chủ ý vào pháp bảo này hay sao?

Vương Tử Dạ lại hỏi: “Tạm thời không đề cập tới pháp bảo, nhắc lại lần nữa, nếu tiểu huynh đệ là thầy trừ tà, chắc cũng có kỳ chiêu đối phó với yêu nhân Phùng Thiên Dật này rồi?”

“Không có.” Trần Tinh đáp, “Thú thật, kể từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, thầy trừ tà trên thế gian đã hết cách thu yêu trừ ma, hiện tại chỉ có ta là ngoại lệ, sở trường duy nhất cũng chỉ có thể xua đuổi oán khí hữu hạn, tự vệ mà thôi. Phe Phùng Thiên Dật lại có thể điều động vô vàn oán khí, càn rỡ hết đợt này tới đợt khác.”

“Nếu bệ hạ không mau chóng ngừng chinh chiến và tàn sát,” Trần Tinh nói tiếp, “Thảm kịch hôm nay, ngày sau vẫn có thể tái diễn. Lời ta đã nói xong.”

Phù Kiên lộ vẻ mặt âm trầm, từ khi Vương Mãnh qua đời, đây là lần đầu tiên có người dám thẳng mặt phê phán gã, chọc trúng chỗ đau của Phù Kiên, nếu không phải đang ở thời điểm không thích hợp, chỉ mấy câu đó đã có thể khiến Phù Kiên nổi cơn, phạt cậu năm mươi đình trượng ngay tại chỗ.

Thác Bạt Diễm đứng ra giảng hòa, nói với Phù Kiên: “Nếu đã rõ mọi nguồn cơn, thần chờ lệnh, cùng Đại Thiền Vu và Trần Tinh giết về Trường An, bắt Phùng Thiên Dật!”

Phù Kiên lấy lại tinh thần, trầm ngâm một lúc, nhìn thẳng vào Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật nhướng mày nhìn Phù Kiên, đáp: “Sào huyệt bị phá, không phải nói đùa.”

Phù Kiên đành phải nói: “Cấm quân tạm thời giao cho ngươi điều hành, Đại Thiền Vu, ân oán hai ta, đợi bình định loạn này xong sẽ thanh toán. Trong lúc thi hành nếu có người trả thù ngươi, có thể chém kẻ trái lệnh.”

Lần này tới lượt cả điện ồ lên, người Mộ Dung gia như ý thức được điều gì, đồng loạt mang ánh mắt cừu hận nhìn Hạng Thuật, im lặng không đáp.

“Cấm quân để lại cho ngươi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Tróc nã Phùng Thiên Dật, hai người bọn ta đã đủ, mang binh theo chỉ uổng tánh mạng các huynh đệ.”

“Chẳng lẽ trẫm lại là phế vật sợ chết hay sao?!” Phù Kiên cả giận, “Trẫm vẫn chiến được! Vương Tử Dạ! Truyền lệnh tam quân! Mở kho binh khí!”

Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh rời khỏi chính điện, Trần Tinh không yên lòng, vừa lướt qua người Mộ Dung Thùy thì thình lình nghe một câu.

“Vì ngăn chặn nhân gian bị giết hại mà tiểu huynh đệ phải bôn ba khắp nơi,” Mộ Dung Thùy thấp giọng, “Quả thật sầu nát lòng, sau lần chạm mặt vội vàng ở Tương Dương, đã lâu không gặp.”

Dứt lời, Mộ Dung Thùy tháo mặt nạ xuống, lộ ra vết bỏng, Trần Tinh giật mình, bấy giờ mới nhớ ngày mang Hạng Thuật chạy khỏi thành, sau khi cùng xe đầy dầu hỏa vọt vào phủ Thứ sử, mình đã đánh trực diện với Mộ Dung Thùy ra sao!

Hạng Thuật chắn trước người Trần Tinh khó thể phát hiện.

“Hiện tại không rảnh dây dưa với ngươi, Mộ Dung Thùy, thành thật chút cho cô vương.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

Trần Tinh nhấp nhổm không yên, vừa ra khỏi điện liền biết chuyện này nhất định khó thể yên bình cho qua, cho dù tẩy sạch chuyện công chúa Thanh Hà, vì báo thù, Mộ Dung Thùy cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho mình.

Hạng Thuật vỗ một phát vào lưng Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh bị vỗ thiếu chút nữa hộc máu.

“Người làm quái gì đó?”

Hạng Thuật trêu chọc: “Ngươi sợ Mộ Dung Thùy?”

Trần Tinh thu lại tâm trạng, nói với Thác Bạt Diễm: “Tình hình Phùng đại ca sao rồi?”

Thác Bạt Diễm ra hiệu đi với hắn, Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn bình yên vô sự, đang bị giam lỏng trong một tòa Thiên điện lưng chừng núi A Phòng cung, lúc Trần Tinh tiến vào, đôi bên đồng thanh kinh hô.

“May quá, ngươi không sao rồi.” Trần Tinh nói.

Phùng Thiên Quân chật vật uể oải, nghe xong sự tình bèn nói: “Bây giờ cho dù làm gì cũng không thể vãn hồi, nhưng dù sao ta cũng phải đích thân ngăn đại ca.”

Trần Tinh thở dài, nhìn Hạng Thuật bằng ánh mắt trưng cầu, Hạng Thuật nói: “Tuy rằng đã làm rõ mọi chuyện, nhưng vẫn còn rất nhiều nghi vấn, Phùng Thiên Dật… hắn có được kỹ xảo chuyển hóa ‘Bạt’ từ đâu?”

Trong phòng, bốn người Hạng Thuật cùng Thác Bạt Diễm, Phùng Thiên Quân và Trần Tinh ngồi xuống đất, tình huống hiện giờ càng gấp rút thì càng cần phải bình tĩnh, trước tiên phải tìm được cách đối phó Phùng Thiên Dật, bằng không tùy tiện quay về thành Trường An, mọi người chỉ có nước cùng nhau chịu chết.

Tất nhiên Trần Tinh không hề sợ, dù gì cũng có Tuế Tinh che chở, đời cậu xưa giờ toàn hữu kinh vô hiểm. Nhưng Hạng Thuật thì tuyệt đối khác.

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, nói: “Theo lý thì trong sở trừ tà sẽ không có pháp môn điều động oán khí, hay tà thuật hồi sinh người chết để dùng. Ta có thể khẳng định, những thứ đó không phải hắn đào được từ lòng đất.”

“Nói cách khác,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “đại ca học được từ chỗ khác.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Có lẽ vẫn còn kẻ khác dạy hắn tà thuật này.”

Trần Tinh ngắt lời: “Cũng có thể hắn gặp duyên kỳ ngộ, chiếm được một số bí quyển.”

Hạng Thuật hỏi Phùng Thiên Quân: “Tên kia có từng qua lại với bằng hữu kỳ lạ nào không?”

Từ bé Phùng Thiên Quân đã không ở cùng huynh trưởng, thỉnh thoảng lên kinh gặp cũng chỉ ít ỏi hai ba lần, bình thường huynh trưởng làm gì, hắn gần như hoàn toàn không biết.

Phùng Thiên Quân lắc đầu.

“Còn nhớ yêu nhân chúng ta gặp phải ở Long Trung sơn không?” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh nhớ chứ, hoàng hôn hôm qua, mặt nạ trên mặt Phùng Thiên Dật khá giống với cái mà người thần bí mang đêm đó.

Thác Bạt Diễm nói: “Cũng tức là, đằng sau có kẻ khác làm chủ.”

Hạng Thuật khẽ gật đầu, trầm ngâm: “Rất có khả năng, kẻ này đang ở trong cung.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Có lẽ là cung nữ bên người công chúa Thanh Hà? Tuy ta cũng đang hoài nghi, chiếc gương này đến cùng làm cách nào từ trong cung đến được tay Phùng Thiên Dật, nhưng tình huống hiện tại, điểm ấy ngược lại không phải quan trọng nhất.”

Hạng Thuật lại nói: “Không, nó rất quan trọng.”

Thác Bạt Diễm khẽ nhíu mày, Trần Tinh bèn kể hắn nghe đại để việc xảy ra ở Long Trung sơn, bốn người bắt đầu trầm tư, phỏng đoán, chắp vá được một câu chuyện mặc dù không hoàn chỉnh, nhưng vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng thuyết phục.

“Có người nắm được tà thuật phục sinh thi thể, chế tạo Bạt.” Phùng Thiên Quân lẩm bẩm, “Truyền cho đại ca ta, cũng thuyết phục công chúa Thanh Hà, chí ít hiện tại, đại ca ta cùng kẻ thần bí ở Long Trung sơn đều là vây cánh bên trong tổ chức tà thuật này.”

Trần Tinh nhất thời bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc chiêm bao, nói vậy trái lại mọi thứ nghe xuôi tai hơn! Dù sao Phùng Thiên Dật cũng không thể hành động bằng hai chân, lại còn ở kinh thành trong thời gian dài, muốn thu thập oán khí khắp nơi để luyện hóa Âm Dương giám, lại chuyển hơn mười vạn hoạt thi vào thế giới trong gương là chuyện không thể nào.

Nhưng cậu lại láng máng cảm thấy dường như Hạng Thuật còn có rất nhiều điều chưa nói ra.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh đụng một cái vào tay Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật lập tức đảo mắt, phòng bị nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Có chuyện gì thì nói ra,” Phùng Thiên Quân cười khổ, “ngươi xem huynh trưởng ta đã thành thế kia, nên nói cũng phải nói thôi?”

Hạng Thuật trầm ngâm thật lâu, lâu tới mức Trần Tinh định bảo “Bỏ đi bỏ đi”, Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng chịu kể lại.

“Năm năm trước, khi ta được mười lăm tuổi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Có một đại phu đến Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh, tên Khắc Gia Lạp.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh có dự cảm, từ lúc quen biết Hạng Thuật tới nay, việc lớn nhất chưa được giải quyết sắp sửa bộc lộ chân tướng.


	25. Nghịch tập

“Năm đó phụ thân ta bị bệnh quấn thân, đau đớn chịu không thấu,” Hạng Thuật bình tĩnh nói, “nếu được nghỉ ngơi, có thể sống được thêm ba năm nữa.”

“Ta từng nghe, đại nhân Thuật Luật Ôn tuổi già bị vết thương thời chiến giày vò.” Thác Bạt Diễm cũng nhớ ra, bèn nói.

Hạng Thuật gật đầu, bảo: “Khắc Gia Lạp xem bệnh cho phụ thân xong thì để lại một vị thuốc, nghe truyền là linh dược có thể trị được trăm bệnh.”

Trần Tinh gần như lập tức nắm được mấu chốt, ngạc nhiên nói: “Gã trông thế nào?”

“Che mặt,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Trùm đầu, trên người có mùi cổ quái, là một người Hán, nhưng lại dùng tên người Hồ, hai chân đi lại bình thường.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “Gã bàn rất nhiều việc sống chết với phụ thân, phụ thân tin tưởng gã vô cùng, cuối cùng uống tất cả thuốc gã đưa. Sau đó, gã xuôi Nam rời đi, còn phụ thân ta bình yên rời khỏi thế gian này vào nửa đêm bảy ngày sau.”

Trần Tinh cau mày, còn chưa kịp hỏi thì Hạng Thuật đã nói tiếp: “Nhưng giữa trưa hôm sau, thân thể ông ấy bị thi biến, lúc ấy ta còn chưa biết đến loại yêu quái gọi là ‘Bạt’, trơ mắt nhìn ông chết đi sống lại, trở thành hoạt thi…”

Trần Tinh không nhịn được lạnh cả lưng.

“May mà chưa hoàn toàn thành yêu,” Hạng Thuật nói, “thì đã bị các trưởng lão trong tộc thiên táng. Giải quyết xong việc này, ta vẫn không tài nào yên tâm được, bèn rời nhà xuôi Nam, truy tìm tung tích kẻ đó. Vì thế mới phát hiện được cả thôn nô bộ Ngõa Luân đều biến thành hoạt thi ở nam ngạn Liêu Hà.”

Hóa ra là vậy… cuối cùng Trần Tinh cũng biết được vì sao Hạng Thuật lại để ý lai lịch của Bạt đến thế.

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Chúng ta có thể giả thiết rằng, tên đại phu này chính là chủ mưu đứng sau chỉ điểm ca ta.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu.

Trần Tinh âm thầm suy tính, nói cách khác, ban đầu ‘Bạt’ phải uống một loại thuốc hòa tan nào đó, rồi mới tiến thành biến hóa. Nhưng hơn mười vạn hoạt thi ở đây, không có khả năng con nào cũng uống loại thuốc này, bằng không kẻ điều chế thuốc phải mệt bở hơi tai.

Bất kể ra sao, tuy điều Hạng Thuật nói ra không giải quyết được việc cấp bách hiện tại, song vẫn chỉ rõ cho họ mục tiêu.

Thác Bạt Diễm nói: “Thiên Trì, ngươi từng nhắc nhở khi giao chiến không được để cào trúng hay cắn bị thương, là vì sao?”

“Thi độc,” Trần Tinh nói, “trên người Bạt chứa thi độc, nhất định phải cẩn thận hết mực.”

Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi: “Bị cào trúng sẽ ra sao?”

“Sẽ chết,” Trần Tinh đáp, “càng là hoạt thi không thối rửa trong thời gian dài, thi độc trên người sẽ càng mạnh, Bạt nghìn năm thậm chí có thể biến thi độc trên người thành chướng khí, cũng tức là thi chướng trong cổ mộ mà ta thường gọi.”

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nói: “Người trúng độc, không lâu sau cũng sẽ biến thành hoạt thi.”

Trần Tinh lại không hề biết sau khi độc tính xâm nhập cơ thể lại có thể sản sinh biến hóa, Hạng Thuật nói tiếp: “Ta tận mắt thấy hai người sống sót trong nô bộ Ngõa Luân, mấy ngày sau bị thi độc phát tác biến thành Bạt.”

“Còn có chuyện này ư?” Trần Tinh lẩm bẩm, nhưng nghĩ theo hướng đó mới giải thích trọn vẹn được mười vạn hoạt thi ở thế giới trong gương rốt cuộc từ đâu mà có!

Hạng Thuật: “Không những vậy, vũ khí của hắc ảnh võ sĩ cùng tướng lĩnh cũng chứa thi độc, phải hết sức cẩn thận.”

Thác Bạt Diễm nhất thời thay đổi ánh mắt, theo bản năng quay đầu đi chỗ khác, tay phải ấn lên tay trái.

Đúng lúc này, bên ngoài phát ra tiếng động, Phù Kiên không đợi thông truyền đã đẩy cửa vào, Thác Bạt Diễm cùng Trần Tinh lập tức đứng dậy, chỉ có Hạng Thuật vẫn ngồi như cũ, còn Phùng Thiên Quân thì nhất thời không biết làm sao cho phải, đứng không xong mà ngồi cũng không yên.

Phù Kiên nói với Hạng Thuật: “Trinh sát báo về, trong thành Trường An tuôn ra lượng lớn ‘Bạt’ như lời các ngươi, đang vượt qua Tây Môn, dự đoán nội trong nửa ngày sẽ tới cung A Phòng.”

Hạng Thuật im lặng không đáp, Phù Kiên nói: “Đến đây chỉ để nói rõ với các ngươi một chuyện, đã quay về Trường An, thì bằng bất cứ giá nào cũng phải tóm được chứng cứ công chúa Thanh Hà cùng Phùng thị là đồng đảng, bằng không Mộ Dung gia trả thù ngươi, trẫm không có chứng cứ sẽ không khiến lòng người tin phục. Vậy thôi, trẫm chuẩn bị đi đánh trận.”

Hạng Thuật thở dài, đoạn chống kiếm đứng dậy, Phù Kiên cất giọng lạnh lùng: “Thuật Luật Không, ngươi muốn động thủ với trẫm sao?”

Trần Tinh toan cản lại, Hạng Thuật bỗng nói: “Người chết sẽ không tạo phản, ngươi không hạ thủ được, ta thay ngươi xử lý.”

Phù Kiên cả giận: “Mộ Dung Thùy đang mang binh chống lại đàn Bạt đến từ phía Đông, Đại Thiền Vu, nếu trước trận ngươi trảm đại tướng bảo vệ quốc gia ta, chính là địch của người trong thiên hạ!”

Trần Tinh lập tức đè lại kiếm trên bàn, bỗng lại có cấm quân chạy vội vào báo: “Bệ hạ! Đại sự không ổn! Vây địa(1) Tây ngạn Tạo Hà sau cung, có yêu quái!”

_(1) Vây địa (_ _围地_ _): chỉ nơi hẹp nếu binh tiến, xa và quanh co nếu lui binh, quân địch chỉ cần dùng ít binh lực đã có thể đánh bại quân ta (Sẽ cập nhật lại nếu tìm được diễn giải thích hợp hơn)._

Mọi người cả kinh không ít, lập tức đứng dậy, bước nhanh ra bãi đất, Phù Kiên chỉ mới nhìn lướt qua đã phải vội xuống vọng lâu trong cung.

Đằng xa, vây địa nơi bách tính nghỉ ngơi bỗng xảy ra hỗn loạn, cấm quân phụ trách bảo vệ vòng ngoài mở lối cho bách tính trốn đi, đồng thời cầm vũ khí trong tay xông lên chém quái vật.

Thi biến! Trần Tinh quay phắt đầu, nói với Thác Bạt Diễm: “Dẫn bách tính đi! Đừng để ai bị cắn trúng!”

Hạng Thuật chỉ nhìn thoáng qua rồi nói: “Phong tỏa dọc hai bên bờ, dựng phòng ngự [công sự](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%B4ng_s%E1%BB%B1)(2).”

Thác Bạt Diễm tiến lên hạ lệnh, ra hiệu cho ba người chờ ở đây, rồi vội vàng xuống đài cao tới bờ sông, cởi giáp vai lộ ra cánh tay săn chắc. Từ hình ảnh in trên mặt sông, có thể thấy rất rõ trên cánh tay trái, miệng vết thương do bị chém ở pháp trường đang biến thành màu tím đen mà mắt thường có thể nhìn thấy.

Chắng mấy chốc, phương xa bất chợt nổi lửa, kéo theo hỏa tiễn bay vun vút, dầu hỏa nổ bùng bùng, làm Trần Tinh nhất thời hoảng hốt.

“Phù Kiên!” Trần Tinh khó thể tin mà quát to, “Ngươi đang làm gì?!”

Sau khi một tốp bách tính thoát khỏi vây địa, Phù Kiên liền sai người phóng hỏa, thiêu chết toàn bộ người bị thương chưa chết, thậm chí có không ít người lành lặn do may mắn tránh được! Gió Đông được bọc trong liệt hỏa, cắn nuốt cả vây địa ở một bên cung A Phòng, chẳng mấy chốc lửa bốc cao tận trời, tiếng kêu đớn đau trỗi dậy tứ phía, vậy mà đại quân bày trận khắp mọi hướng, chặn hết lối đi của vây địa.

Trần Tinh không còn biết phải bình xét kiểu gì, Hạng Thuật đành dùng một tay che mặt Trần Tinh lại.

Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức chửi như tát nước: “Tên khốn! Tên khốn này!”

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Đi, tranh thủ thời gian.”

“Gượm đã, ta có ý này, không biết có thuận lợi không… tướng quân Thác Bạt!” Trần Tinh thấy Thác Bạt Diễm đang đứng ở bờ sông bèn vội gọi, “Chúng ta xuất phát thôi! Ngươi muốn đi cùng không?”

Thác Bạt Diễm vội xoay người lại.

Thành Trường An, trong Vị Ương cung, Phùng Thiên Dật giẫm trên đại điện, ngồi vào long ỷ của Phù Kiên, toàn thân được bảo phủ trong hắc hỏa rừng rực.

Tướng quân giáp đen dẫn theo phần lớn ảnh võ sĩ đứng san sát trong điện Hàm Quang, cả điện lắng lại, Phùng Thiên Dật vuốt ve Sâm La đao đen nhánh trước đầu gối, thì thào rằng: “Hiện giờ, ngươi đã có thể báo được thù…”

Tướng quân giáp đen cởi mũ giáp, từ tốn quỳ một gối xuống đất.

Phùng Thiên Dật cất giọng trầm khàn: “Đợi được ngày này, thực sự quá lâu rồi.” Nói đoạn, hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn vào hư không ngoài điện, cao giọng: “Ngô chủ, giá lâm đi! Bọn ta đang đợi ngài!”

Thế nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra dưới màn trời u ám ấy.

“Phàm nhân chẳng qua chỉ là một đám phế vật ngu xuẩn,” môi Phùng Thiên Dật run bần bật không ngừng, dường như đang kích động khó mà phát hiện, “Chỉ có sức mạnh của ngài, mới có thể thiên thu vạn tuế —”

Trần Tinh cùng ba người xuất hiện tại Tây Môn thành Trường An. Hoạt thi trong thành dã rút đi hết, toàn bộ đều bị Phùng Thiên Dật thả ra tiến đánh tới cung A Phòng.

Trên trường nhai vắng vẻ, có thể thấy rõ bao vây ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài điện Hàm Quang là các ảnh võ sĩ, xem chừng có đến hai vạn tên.

Hạng Thuật suy tư rồi bảo: “Vậy chia ra hành động thôi.”

Trước khi đến đây, bốn người đã lên kế hoạch đâu vào đấy, Trần Tinh gật đầu, Hạng Thuật nói: “Nếu không bắt được thì giết luôn, đừng cưỡng cầu thả sống làm gì.”

Dứt lời, Hạng Thuật lia mắt sang nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân, không hề khách khí tẹo nào. Phùng Thiên Quân cũng rõ Hạng Thuật đang cảnh cảo mình tuyệt đối không được mềm lòng, thành ra hắn đành phải kiềm nén cơn giận, đáp: “Yên tâm, chỉ cần tìm lại Sâm La đao, ta sẽ không tha cho huynh ấy.”

“Ta sẽ cố hết sức,” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ sợ hắn không cho ta cơ hội nói chuyện đã trực tiếp ra tay.”

Hạng Thuật lại bảo: “Thấy ngươi và Phùng Thiên Quân xuất hiện đơn độc, hắn sẽ không ra tay ngay, huống hồ chẳng phải ngươi may mắn lắm à?”

Trần Tinh bật cười, đưa mắt nhìn Hạng Thuật, nói: “Đại Thiền Vu à, ngươi thông minh thật đó.”

“Bắt đầu đi.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh khởi động Âm Dương giám, hắc khí lập tức tuôn trào, cuốn lấy ba người Hạng Thuật, Thác Bạt Diễm cùng Phùng Thiên Quân vào trong gương.

Trong gương, trước cung Vị Ương, gạch đất đổ nát ngổn ngang, ngoài điện Hàm Quang như mới bị động đất thanh tẩy, vết tích đại chiến bày rành rành trước mắt.

“Đều do ta làm ư?” Phùng Thiên Quân khó tin nổi.

Hạng Thuật chẳng buồn phản ứng với Phùng Thiên Quân, Thác Bạt Diễm thì lại xuất thần, cảm thán: “Đây chính là thế giới trong gương?”

Hạng Thuật chỉ gương đồng nằm một bên điện Hàm Quang, thu xếp cho hai người mai phục ở đó.

Trường An hiện thế, trong cung Vị Ương.

Dường như Phùng Thiên Dật đang đợi gì đó?

Trần Tinh không khỏi hoài nghi, bởi vì tên tướng giáp đen kia vẫn chưa mang quân bao vây hay tấn công cung A Phòng, khả năng lớn đang theo sát bảo vệ Phùng Thiên Dật, tiên quân mà gã phái đi cũng chỉ là hoạt thi tầm thường cấp thấp nhất.

Gió âm lướt qua, Trần Tinh sực cảm nhận được sự bất an mãnh liệt, đây là lần đầu cậu chân chính hành động độc lập với Hạng Thuật, hai người cách một tấm gương, Tâm Đăng như mất đi hiệu lực của pháp bảo.

Trần Tinh hít sâu, nhắm hai mắt rồi lại mở ra, tiến vào điện Hàm Quang.

Cậu nhìn hơn trăm ảnh võ sĩ canh phòng ngoài điện, vừa thấy cậu tới đã đồng loạt rút đao ra.

“Có cần căng thẳng vậy không?” Trần Tinh cao giọng, “Phùng Thiên Dật, ta có mấy lời muốn hỏi ngươi.”

Dứt lời, Trần Tinh đưa một tay, trong tay nở rộ ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, luồng sáng ấy rực rỡ quá đỗi, chẳng mấy chốc đã rọi sáng ngoài điện Hàm Quang, ảnh võ sĩ không giống hoạt thi cấp thấp, sẽ không vì bạch quang mà sợ hãi tản đi khắp nơi, song vẫn có chỗ kiêng dè, phải lui về sau một ít.

“Ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội,” Phùng Thiên Quân cất giọng lạnh lùng, “Trần Tinh, ngươi thực sự quá ngu! Đến tận lúc này mà vẫn còn ngây thơ vọng tưởng, dùng Tâm Đăng không hề có pháp lực thử khiêu khích ta?!”

Trần Tinh bước lên thềm, tiến vào trong điện, chung quanh đứng đầy ảnh võ sĩ cầm đao kiếm, bao vây cậu sát sao, chỉ cần Phùng Thiên Dật ra lệnh một tiếng thôi đã đủ khiến cậu bị chém thành nhiều mảnh.

“Hiện tại ta cũng cho ngươi một cơ hội,” Trần Tinh nói, “quay đầu đi, Phùng Thiên Quân. Từ bỏ chấp niệm của ngươi, ngươi vẫn còn dừng cương trước bờ vực được mà.”

Phùng Thiên Dật lập tức cười như điên: “Rốt cuộc ngươi có biết, thế nào là dừng cương trước bờ vực không?”

Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn Trần Tinh từ trên cao, gằn từng chữ:

“Tuy công chúa Thanh Hà là người Tiên Ti, nhưng mười bốn tuổi đã nhà tan cửa nát, cả nhà bị dời tới Trường An, cùng ấu đệ chưa tới mười ba bị sung làm đồ chơi cho Phù Kiên, bị vây trong thâm cung không thấy ánh mặt trời, chịu biết bao khuất nhục! Hễ nói sai một câu, hay làm sai một chuyện, cũng có thể khiến cả tộc chết không mồ chôn, cái này gọi là chấp niệm sao?”

“Đợi khi ngươi thân trong chiến loạn, bị đội quân Tần quốc giết thê tử, đâm chết hai hài tử, dùng bánh xe nghiền nát hai chân ngươi, khiến ngươi từ nay về sau trở thành phế nhân chỉ có thể ngồi xe lăn, ngươi nhất định phải nhớ lời hôm nay mình nói, rồi quay lại mượn hoa cúng Phật, khuyên chính ngươi dừng cương trước bờ vực! Quay đầu là bờ!”

Trần Tinh bình tĩnh đáp: “Ngươi quên rồi chăng, nhà tan cửa nát không phải chỉ có một người.”

Phùng Thiên Dật sững người một thoáng, Trần Tinh vừa cười vừa nói: “Nội tình chuyện nhà ta, tất thảy đều là ngươi nói ta biết. Bằng không cả đời này ta sẽ không biết, cha nương ta năm đó bị kẻ nào treo cổ.”

Đúng là Phùng Thiên Dật đã quên chuyện này, bèn gầm lên: “Cái tên tử tôn Trần gia bất hiếu nhà ngươi! Không biết báo quốc thù gia hận, bất trung bất hiếu, mặt mũi nào dám đến chỉ trích ta?!”

“Thức tỉnh đi! Phùng Thiên Dật!” Trần Tinh thình lình quát lớn, “Thủ đoạn báo thù của ngươi có khác nào Phù Kiên?! Ngươi lại gây ra thêm biết bao bi kịch?! Ngươi dùng thống khổ của mình, gây cho nghìn nhà vạn hộ ở thành Trường An, ngươi còn chẳng bằng Phù Kiên nữa!”

Phùng Thiên Dật cười to điên cuồng, chầm chậm nói: “Ngươi tưởng thế là đã xong? Sinh lão bệnh tử, chính là đắng khổ nhân gian, tử vong, hoàn toàn không phải chấm dứt… Đợi khi ngô chủ giáng lâm nhân gian, những kẻ chết đi sẽ dùng cách khác, sống lại nhân thế…”

Trần Tinh rùng mình, chính là câu này! Cuối cùng cũng lòi đuôi!

“Là ai?” Trần Tinh nheo mắt hỏi.

Phùng Thiên Dật giơ một tay, thong dong chỉ vào tướng lĩnh giáp đen canh giữ vương tọa đang đứng trước người, cất giọng giễu cợt: “Ngươi còn chưa rõ ư? Cũng phải thôi, hiện tại chỉ còn lại mình ngươi là thầy trừ tà, với cái sức mọn này của ngươi, muốn ngăn cản ngô chủ ta giáng lâm kiểu gì cơ chứ?”

Nói đoạn, tướng lĩnh giáp đen thong thả cởi mũ giáp, lộ ra gương mặt tuấn tú.

Không khí chợt lắng lại, Trần Tinh vốn nên phối hợp mà kinh hãi bật thốt “Là ngươi?!”, thế nhưng cậu lại bình tĩnh nói: “Ngại quá, ta thực sự không biết chủ nhân của ngươi là vị này.”

Phùng Thiên Dật nổi điên, quát: “Hắn không phải ngô chủ! Ta chỉ cho ngươi xem! Ngươi có biết hắn là ai không? Hắn là vương của đại địa Trung Nguyên! Gần trăm năm trước, Triệu Vương Tư Mã Luân thời Tấn!”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Trần Tinh sực nhớ tới vị Vương gia tiền triều sống lại ở Long Trung sơn — Sở Vương Tư Mã Vĩ!

“Các ngươi hồi sinh bao nhiêu rồi?” Trần Tinh sầm mặt hỏi.

Phùng Thiên Dật thong thả đáp: “Kể từ ngày ta chiếm được Âm Dương giám, lúc nào cũng luôn đợi thời khắc trùng sinh này. Qua hôm nay, ngươi không có duyên chứng kiến, ngày sau, phục sinh từng vị trong tám tiên vương…”

Trần Tinh nhất thời lạnh người, lùi về sau nửa bước, Phùng Thiên Dật tiếp tục nói: “Thống nhất đại địa Thần Châu, cho dù sở trừ tà lại hiện thế đi chăng nữa cũng không thể nào cản bọn ta, huống chi là ngươi?! Bắt nó lại! Trần Thiên Trì, ta chỉ vì muốn tốt cho ngươi, chờ ngươi có thể bất tử, ngươi sẽ biết bất tử tốt đến nhường nào…”

Dứt lời, thi hài Tư Mã Luân tiến về phía Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh chắp một tay sau lưng, biết có hỏi nữa cũng chẳng được gì, bèn thôi thúc Âm Dương giám, oán khí quanh gương khởi động, các tấm gương đồng trong đại điện lập tức tuôn ra hào quang.

Hạng Thuật, Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Thác Bạt Diễm đồng thời xông ra!

Phùng Thiên Dật sớm đã biết Trần Tinh vào một mình ắt có trá, thế nên đã bố trí võ sĩ bao vây ngoài điện ngay cả kiến cũng chui không lọt, ấy mà chẳng ngờ, Trần Tinh lại lợi dụng thông đạo thế giới trong Âm Dương giám chơi hắn một vố!

Cùng lúc Phùng Thiên Quân vọt tới áp chế Phùng Thiên Dật, Hạng Thuật vung đại kiếm đối phó với Tư Mã Luân, Trần Tinh lập tức dứt ra trốn sau bình phong, Thác Bạt Diễm xoay người trên không, khua trường kích bức cho đám ảnh võ sĩ trong điện phải lùi bước, bảo vệ trước mặt Trần Tinh.

Cả điện tức khắc hỗn loạn tưng bừng, điện Hàm Quang chỉ chứa được số lượng võ sĩ có hạn, Hạng Thuật chiếm được tiên cơ, “keng” lớn một tiếng đẩy Tư Mã Luân bay thẳng ra ngoài! Trong chớp mắt hai người đã giao đấu vô số chiêu, trường kiếm đen nhánh trong tay Tư Mã Luân không ngừng lùi bước dưới kiếm chiêu của Hạng Thuật!

Phùng Thiên Quân đã vọt tới trước mặt Phùng Thiên Dật, tự tay chặn lại huynh trưởng, kiên quyết lôi hắn xuống vương tọa!

Trần Tinh thấy vậy bèn nói: “Bảo vệ ta!”

Mặc dù Thác Bạt Diễm không bằng Hạng Thuật, nhưng cũng là võ tướng anh dũng một chọi được nghìn, hắn phòng thủ trước mặt Trần Tinh, một chiêu bức lui ảnh võ sĩ tràn vào đại điện như thủy triều hòng cứu viện Phùng Thiên Dật.

Trần Tinh tạm thời mặc kệ Phùng Thiên Dật, dùng hết sức thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, hai tay khép lại thi pháp, bạch quang từ Tâm Đăng ngày càng bừng sáng, càng về sau, điện Hàm Quang càng trở nên chói mắt không thể nhìn thẳng!

Ánh sáng rực rỡ do Trần Tinh phóng thích lan tràn khắp đại điện, cả đám ảnh võ sĩ hoảng sợ không thôi, chín ký hiệu trên thân đại kiếm của Hạng Thuật cũng lần lượt sáng lên.

Trong ánh sáng mãnh liệt ấy, Phùng Thiên Quân giữ chặt huynh trưởng, Phùng Thiên Dật vùng vẫy kịch liệt, rồi bỗng mỉm cười quỷ dị.

“Thiên Quân, ngươi đó…” Phùng Thiên Dật khó khăn mở miệng.

Phùng Thiên Quân gầm thét: “Tại sao lại hại chết Thanh Hà?!”

“Nàng… vẫn chưa chết… chỉ cần đệ nghe lời ta…” Phùng Thiên Dật chầm chậm nói, “Nhặt đao… đệ lên đi, ta đồng ý với đệ, chỉ cần nghe ta, tâm nguyện của đệ…”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “…”

Trong chớp mắt, Phùng Thiên Dật mở miệng, khẽ hộc một luồng khí đen vào mặt đệ đệ.

Bên trong hào quang, Hạng Thuật thi triển hết công lực từ trước tới giờ của mình, thu kiếm, xuất kiếm, quát vang một tiếng.

“Phá ——!” Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật đồng thanh.

Trọng kiếm xoay mạnh vẽ ra đường sáng hình quạt, chém tới bằng tư thế lật đổ đất trời, Tư Mã Luân nâng kiếm đỡ đòn, thế nhưng dưới ánh sáng mạnh mẽ của Tâm Đăng, kiếm gãy!

Nhưng vào lúc trọng kiếm sắp sửa đánh trúng giáp ngực của Tư Mã Luân, cổ Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên bị siết, hô hấp nghẽn lại, bị dây leo quấn chặt cổ kéo tới trước cột trong điện!

Ngay sau đó, trọng kiếm va vào giáp đen che ngực của Tư Mã Luân, nhưng vì mất đi sức mạnh Tâm Đăng của Trần Tinh nên chỉ có thể đánh bay gã ra ngoài, Tư Mã Luân xoay người giữa không trung, xông ngược về phía Hạng Thuật, một quyền đấm vào ngực đánh văng hắn ra ngoài!

Thác Bạt Diễm kinh hãi, muốn lao về phía Trần Tinh, thế nhưng lại bị một dây leo khác từ bên trong xoắn ngang tới, trói chặt vào cột.

Chỗ Hạng Thuật bị đánh chính là nơi xương sườn gãy mà hôm trước Trần Tinh đã nắn lại cho hắn, hiện giờ miệng phun đầy máu tươi, hai mắt biến đen, Trần Tinh ra sức lao về phía Hạng Thuật muốn kéo hắn ra, giây phút ấy, dây leo trong điện chui lên từ lòng đất, mang theo gai nhọn trói chặt ba người lại.

Cả người Phùng Thiên Quân tắm trong lửa, cầm ngang Sâm La đao canh giữ trước mặt Phùng Thiên Dật, hai mắt đỏ ngầu.

Phùng Thiên Dật thong thả bỏ lại lên vương ỷ, ngồi vào chỗ mình như trước, chậm rãi nói: “Đại trừ tà, nếu đổi về trước khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, ngươi và ta vẫn có thể chiến một trận, chỉ tiếc bây giờ linh khí thiên địa đã mất hết, chỉ dựa vào ngọn đèn sao trong tay ngươi thì được gì, hãy cam chịu số phận đi…”

Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật bị trói chung vào cột, Hạng Thuật vùng vẫy kịch liệt, nhưng hai người không sao thoát được, cả người Trần Tinh gần như bị trói trên người hắn, càng giãy càng hãm sâu, sợi dây kia liên tục siết chặt, ngay cả cây cột cũng phát ra tiếng vang nhỏ.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật vẫn còn chống cự đầy khó nhọc, đại kiếm trong tay không biết đã rớt đi đâu, cả người Trần Tinh nằm trước người hắn, Hạng Thuật vòng tay qua bảo vệ Trần Tinh, dây leo chầm chậm di động, bắt đầu siết chặt hơn nữa.

Trần Tinh: “Làm… sao đây…”

Hạng Thuật: “Nghĩ cách… đánh thức hắn…”

Đầu tiên Hạng Thuật thở sâu, rồi dùng sức lấy hơi, muốn phá đứt dây leo nọ, nhưng ngặt nỗi dây leo dai hơn hắn tưởng. Trần Tinh cảm thấy cơ thể mình sắp bị đè nát, nói một cách đứt quãng: “Phùng… đại ca, mau tỉnh lại!”

Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn đứng yên đó, hai mắt đỏ lòm.

Thác Bạt Diễm bị siết cổ, hai mắt trợn to, đang vật lộn với dây leo không ngừng.

Phùng Thiên Dật thong thả bảo: “Ba vị, hôm nay dừng ở đây thôi.”

“Vận may… của ngươi đâu?!” Hạng Thuật cắn răng chống đỡ, gai ngược mọc đầy dây leo rạch nát áo hai người, đâm vào vai và cánh tay Hạng Thuật, gai lại đổi chiều làm cả người hắn thấm đầy máu tươi.

Ngay sau đó, dây leo cũng xước qua vai Trần Tinh, làm vai cậu tuôn một dòng máu đỏ sẫm.

“Ngươi thế mà… thế mà vào lúc này…” Trần Tinh muốn phát điên, không biết lấy sức đâu ra mà giận dữ la lên, “Ngươi thế mà cứng được! Vào lúc này mà ngươi cũng có thể cứng được! Ngươi nói ta biết ngươi cứng kiểu gì thế!!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Máu tươi cùng cơ thể ấm áp đôi bên quấn chặt vào nhau, như thể đánh thức thiên tính khát máu trong Hạng Thuật, khiến cho dòng máu hắn trở nên nóng hầm hập, cơ thể không khỏi sinh ra phản ứng.

“Câm miệng!” Hạng Thuật đang chuẩn bị bước cuối để thoát, ngặt nỗi vừa mới thở một cái, vết thương cũ ngay xương sườn bỗng dưng đau nhức tột cùng.


	26. Quy đồ

Tư Mã Luân cúi người nhặt nửa đoạn kiếm gãy trên đất, thong thả tiến về phía hai người đang bị trói cùng nhau.

“Giày vò chúng nhiều vào,” Phùng Thiên Dật từ tốn bảo, “một kiếm đâm chết thì tiện cho chúng quá.”

Trần Tinh sắp thở hết nổi, Hạng Thuật miễn cưỡng với tay bảo vệ Trần Tinh trong ngực, dây leo trên người xé ra từng đốm máu đỏ sẫm, rồi lại bị chúng hấp thu.

Trần Tinh đau tới mức bật thốt thành tiếng, máu cậu cùng máu Hạng Thuật hòa vào nhau, máu tươi đầm đìa trên cơ thể hai người vẩy đầy lên dây leo. Nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao, khi máu Hạng Thuật hòa cùng máu Trần Tinh, Tâm Đăng như có cảm ứng trong chớp nhoáng, từ trong ngực cậu bộc phát uy lực gấp trăm lần!

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hô lớn, Trần Tinh cảm thấy mình sắp bị đè nát tới nơi, thình lình bên tai nghe tiếng gãy lìa thật kêu!

Hai điện trụ đồng thời bị gãy, cả điện Hàm Quang đổ sập ầm ầm! Xà ngang, trụ gỗ cùng với ngói, thậm chí là tường gạch bốn hướng đều bị dây leo điên cuồng kéo cho sụp đổ theo!

Một khắc sau, từ bên trong phế tích, trụ lớn trong điện Hàm Quang bị nhấc lên, Tư Mã Luân giãy giụa ngoi dậy từ đống gạch, Hạng Thuật thì được bao phủ trong ánh sáng mạnh mẽ của Tâm Đăng, một thân y phục thuần đen bỗng hóa thành võ bào trắng tuyết mạ vàng, thiết kiếm nặng tản ra vạn luồng kim quang, hào quang luân chuyển từ chuôi đến mũi kiếm, huyễn hóa nó thành một thanh kim kiếm.

Hạng Thuật trừng to hai mắt.

“Cút đi đầu thai mau.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

Hộ pháp Võ Thần hiện thế rồi! Vừa mới bò ra khỏi đống gạch vụn, Trần Tinh lập tức bị chấn kinh! Cậu từng đọc trong sách, những tưởng “hộ pháp Võ Thần” chỉ là cái danh, nào ngờ thật đúng như đã viết!

Kế đó, Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm bằng hai tay, vung ra một chiêu vỡ tung đất trời!

Áo giáp của Tư Mã Luân tức khắc bị đập cho vỡ tan, khiến gã hét lên một tiếng, toàn thân bị liệt diễm từ kim kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật đốt cho tiêu vong!

“Cuối cùng cũng được giải thoát, đa tạ…….” một giọng nói trầm thấp vang lên cùng lúc thi thể biến thành tro bụi, phân tán tứ phía.

“Ngươi… ngươi…” Trần Tinh vui mừng quá đỗi, vội hỏi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì?! Mới xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”

“Không biết!” Hạng Thuật đã khôi phục nguyên trạng, bèn gắt với Trần Tinh, “Mau cứu người!”

Hiệu quả Võ Thần chỉ duy trì được một thoáng ngắn ngủi, kế đó dù Trần Tinh có thôi thúc Tâm Đăng bao nhiêu lần cũng không thể khiến hắn biến ảo thêm được gì. Ảnh võ sĩ chen lên từ bốn phương tám hướng, Hạng Thuật vọt vào phế tích điện Hàm Quang, thế nhưng bên dưới gạch đá lại bay vụt ra vạn dây leo cùng bụi gai.

Phùng Thiên Quân điều khiển dây leo mở ra đỉnh đại điện, mà miệng hắn thì đầy máu tươi.

Trọng kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật sáng lên, mấy lần muốn xông tới lại không tìm được cách phá tan phòng ngự của Phùng Thiên Quân.

Trần Tinh lôi Thác Bạt Diễm ra khỏi đống đổ nát bên kia, may mà có mặc giáp nên Thác Bạt Diễm chỉ bị thương nhẹ, gai góc trước đó không để lại trên người hắn quá nhiều vết thương ngoài.

“Mau tỉnh lại!” Trần Tinh sốt ruột gọi, một tay khởi động Tâm Đăng đặt lên trán Thác Bạt Diễm.

Thác Bạt Diễm thình lình tỉnh dậy, chuyện đầu tiên làm chính là xoay người ôm Trần Tinh lăn một vòng, tránh thoát mấy tên ảnh võ sĩ đồng loạt vọt tới sau lưng cậu.

“Đi áp chế hắn!” Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn sang Phùng Thiên Quân.

Thác Bạt Diễm nhặt trường kích, Trần Tinh nói: “Nhân lúc Hạng Thuật đang phân tán sự chú ý của hắn, mang ta qua đó!”

Thác Bạt Diễm mang theo Trần Tinh, một tay cầm trường kích xông vào đám ảnh võ sĩ, tiến vào tâm điện Hàm Quang. Trước mắt Hạng Thuật toàn những dây và dây, sợ lại bị Phùng Thiên Quân quấn lấy đành phải tìm cơ hội thoát thân, vừa dợm lui thì Thác Bạt Diễm đã xông tới.

“Đi lên!” Hạng Thuật xoay người trên không, đẩy Trần Tinh lên, Thác Bạt Diễm tới bên cạnh, tránh thoát dây leo, lui về sau nửa bước, giơ ngang kích làm đệm cho Trần Tinh. Trần Tinh mượn lực bước lên đài cao, cường quang trong tay nở rộ, nhấc khuỷu tay, tát một phát vào mặt Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Xuất ma!” Giọng Trần Tinh vang như chuông sớm trống chiều, ánh sáng Tâm Đăng nhanh chóng nhập vào cơ thể Phùng Thiên Quân, oán khí tiêu tán ầm ầm, Phùng Thiên Quân bị một tát của Trần Tinh đánh cho chới với, hai mắt khôi phục thần trí.

Dây leo toàn bộ biến mất, Thác Bạt Diễm cùng Hạng Thuật lập tức trở người, ngăn chặn ảnh võ sĩ đang ập đến.

Mấy vạn ảnh võ sĩ canh giữ cung Vị Ương ùa tới như sóng thần, Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn đứng đó thở dốc không ngừng.

“Ca ngươi đâu?!” Trần Tinh quát, “Bắt hắn về! Mau! Chúng ta sắp thắng rồi!”

Bên trong phế tích lại tuôn ra một tràng cười to.

“Còn khuya mới có cửa ——” giọng nói dữ tợn của Phùng Thiên Dật vang lên, “huyết trận chưa thành, hôm nay ta không ôm quá nhiều hy vọng, thầy trừ tà, rồi sẽ có ngày ngươi sẽ được diện kiến ngô chủ, đến lúc đó cả đại địa Thần Châu phải thần phục dưới chân ngài —”

Phùng Thiên Dật chầm chậm bay lên từ trong phế tích, cả người như xảy ra biến dị, hai mắt bắt đầu chảy huyết dịch tím đen.

Phùng Thiên Quân nhìn trên cao, bi thống gọi to: “Dừng tay! Ca ca!”

Thác Bạt Diễm quát: “Ngăn không được rồi! Mau nghĩ cách!”

Phùng Thiên Quân cầm nghiêng Sâm La đao, hô to một tiếng bi thống, hắc hỏa lần thứ hai bùng lên từ người hắn, ngay sau đó toàn bộ cây cối trong cung Vị Ương, thậm chí cả thành Trường An đồng loạt nhổ rễ, hóa thành cây khô đen kịt, bay vọt về điện Hàm Quang. Hạng Thuật kinh hãi, toan quay đầu nhìn, Trần Tinh bèn nói: “Hắn khôi phục lý trí rồi!”

Dường như Phùng Thiên Quân đã khống chế được Sâm La Vạn Tượng sau khi bị oán khí luyện hóa, trước cung Vị Ương cung đã biến thành chiến trường của người cây khô héo cùng ảnh võ sĩ, nhờ đó mà áp lực của ba người đã vơi đi không ít.

“Không hổ là người Phùng gia,” Phùng Thiên Dật trôi nổi giữa không trung, hời hợt bảo, “rồi sẽ có một ngày, ngươi phải dâng cho ngô chủ ta thanh đao này…”

“Dừng tay đi!” Phùng Thiên Quân quát.

Hai mắt Phùng Thiên Quân hiện rõ phẫn nộ, lại gầm một tiếng, hắc hỏa thần tốc vọt tới, dây leo theo đó hiện thân từ lòng đất, bay vụt về huynh trưởng đang ở trên không. Ngay lúc này, Hạng Thuật nhảy lên dây leo, rồi chạy như bay trên chúng, Trần Tinh lập tức thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, tiếp đó Hạng Thuật phi thân giữa không trung, ngửa ra sau, hai tay cầm kiếm, người uốn thành một hình cung xinh đẹp, cự kiếm trong tay tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh.

“… Trước lúc này.” Phùng Thiên Dật nhắm hai mắt, từ bỏ mọi kháng cự, dang hai tay ra.

Hạng Thuật đâm một kiếm, gân xương Phùng Thiên Dật nhất thời đứt đoạn, hắc khí hộ thân bị ánh sáng Tâm Đăng tiêu diệt, rơi xuống từ trên cao.

Cùng lúc đó, tất cả ảnh võ sĩ trong cung Vị Ương mất đi chống đỡ của oán khí, cả đám bị người cây cắn giết.

Phùng Thiên Dật rớt xuống như diều đứt dây, phát ra một tiếng vang trầm đục, hai mắt nhìn hư không.

Hạng Thuật đáp xuống đất, Phùng Thiên Quân thu đao, Thác Bạt Diễm thu kích. Trần Tinh đau nhức cả người, lung lay lảo đảo.

Phùng Thiên Dật liều mạng dùng chút hơi tàn sau cùng mà nói: “Quá sớm… trách thì trách ta, quá nóng vội…”

Kế đó, oán khí từ khắp người Phùng Thiên Dật tản ra, hai mắt hắn trợn lên, cứ thế mà chết.

Trần Tinh nhào về trước lay Phùng Thiên Dật một cách kịch liệt, gọi: “Này! Đừng chết chứ! Ngươi tỉnh lại cho ta!”

Việc nên hỏi còn chưa hỏi, cũng không có chứng cứ, làm sao quay về bàn giao đây?! 

Thác Bạt Diễm vội kéo Trần Tinh lại, dù gì Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn còn đứng ở đây, huynh trưởng mới chết, sợ hắn nhất thời xúc động không kiểm soát được.

Hạng Thuật vẫn luôn đề phòng Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân khôi phục bình tĩnh rất nhanh, trở đao vào vỏ.

“Ca ngươi chết rồi.” Trần Tinh nói với Phùng Thiên Quân, đồng thời nhìn con ngươi dần giãn ra của Phùng Thiên Dật.

Phùng Thiên Quân bước ra khỏi điện Hàm Quang, ánh rạng đông dần ló dạng, soi rọi Trường An không một bóng người, cung Vị Ương to lớn chất đầy thi thể, Phùng Thiên Dật chết, khôi giáp trên người ảnh võ sĩ cũng hóa thành hắc khí rồi biến mất, khôi phục thành xương trắng và thịt vụn, thụ yêu được Sâm La đao triệu hồi xoắn cho chi của đám hoạt thi đứt lìa, rơi vãi đầy đất, còn lại số ít hoạt thi mới bị bẻ nửa người hãy còn đang giãy dụa.

Ra khỏi Trường An, đã trôi qua một đêm, tảng sáng, trên bình nguyên ngoài cung A Phòng, đại quân hoạt thi đông nườm nượp cuối cùng cũng đuổi tới, nhưng ngay lúc mặt trời mọc, chẳng hiểu vì sao chúng lại mất đi trận hình tập đội tiến quân, cứ tản ra khắp nơi mà gặm nhắm loạn xạ, hệt như dã thú không ai khống chế.

Đại quân Tần dốc hết sức ngăn trước Tạo Hà, châm hỏa tiễn, bắn loạn thiêu cháy hoạt thi, lại chia ra hai cánh, bọc đánh trái phải, vây ba mươi vạn hoạt thi trong vòng vây, trục xuất chúng tới khu vực giữa bờ sông.

Xen lẫn trong đàn hoạt thi này có cả tốp bách tính sau cùng đào vong từ thành Trường An, vừa phải tránh hoạt thi, vừa phải trốn loạn tiễn của quân đội, họ khốn khổ kêu la không ngừng, khẩn cầu quân Tần nương tình thả người đi.

“Báo ——”

Phù Kiên mặc một thân giáp dành cho hoàng đế, bày trận sẵn sàng đón địch, không đợi tham báo mở miệng đã biết mọi chuyện, bèn lạnh lùng nói: “Không được thả một ai! Phàm là bị cắn hay bị cào trúng, đều đuổi hết vào vòng vây cho trẫm!”

Vương Tử Dạ cùng các quan văn đứng một bên quan sát, tiếng than chấn động trời đất khắp Đông ngạn Tạo Hà, oán khí tận trời, ba mươi vạn hoạt thi đông nghìn nghịt, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn số lượng quân đội, chúng vẫn đang phá vòng vây theo bản năng, tình cảnh đồ sộ vô cùng, có cả binh lính bị cắn trúng khi đối kháng với chúng, ngay sau đó liền bị Mộ Dung Thùy hạ lệnh, sai người bên mình đuổi vào đàn hoạt thi, chớp mắt đã bị hoạt thi chen lên, cấu xé rồi gặm nhấm.

Vương Tử Dạ nói: “Bệ hạ, đã được rồi.”

Vòng vây được thu gom từng bước, toàn bộ hoạt thi trong phạm vi mười dặm đều bị đuổi tới chính giữa địa điểm đã chỉ định, dưới cung A Phòng đằng sau Phù Kiên, cách một con sông là máy bắn dùng để công thành còn tồn trong khố phòng đã được dàn xếp.

Phù Kiên giơ kiếm đế vương, hô to: “Bắn một loạt!”

Trong ánh bình minh, máy bắn bên kia sông đồng loạt phát động! Giác lửa che ngợp trời lao vào vòng vây! Dầu hỏa rơi xuống nổ thành vô số mây đỏ, thành công thiêu sống đàn hoạt thi, một cơn gió Đông chợt thổi tới, nhờ đó thế lửa lan càng nhanh hơn. Trong phạm vi một dặm, hoạt thi bị thiêu cháy kích động, điên loạn muốn chen ra ngoài!

“Bảo vệ! Bảo vệ!” các tướng Đại Tần phóng ngựa chạy như bay, binh lính dựng khiên, giữ vững vòng vây ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài, ngăn không cho hoạt thi phá vòng vây. Lửa cháy cuồn cuộn không dứt, bên trong liệt hỏa có vô số hình người va chạm cuồng loạn, gào thét từng cơn, nhất thời không phân biệt nổi đâu là người, đâu là yêu quái được gọi là ‘Bạt’ kia. Tình cảnh khiến lòng người không khỏi phát lạnh.

Gió càng lúc càng lớn, ngọn lửa bắt đầu liếm ra ngoài vòng vây, khói đặc không dứt che lấp mặt trời, binh lính thủ vệ bị khói hun cho mắt rơi lệ, mây đặc từng khóm dần xuất hiện trên trời.

Trực giác từ thân kinh bách chiến vào sinh ra tử lập tức nhắc nhở Phù Kiên.

“Phái thêm nhân thủ xuống dưới đầu gió!” Phù Kiên quyết đoán ra lệnh, “Ngay!”

Nhưng đã quá trễ, phía Tây vòng vây, dưới đầu gió bị phá ra lỗ hổng đầu tiên, ngọn lửa từ hoạt thi len lên người lính thủ vệ.

“Cấm quân nghe lệnh!” Phù Kiên mặc một thân kim giáp, phi người lên ngựa, quát, “Theo trẫm lên đường!”

Bách tính bên kia sông hoảng sợ chứng kiến cảnh này, bắt đầu xôn xao gây rối. Vòng vây bị đột phá, dẫn đến chỗ hổng ngày càng lớn, hoạt thi mang theo lửa cùng mùi khét khó ngửi, đồng loạt hướng về bờ sông, một khi chúng vượt sông, toàn bộ bách tính Trường An sẽ chết hết ngay đây!

Bắt đầu có người hốt hoảng chạy trốn, hành động này khơi ra rối loạn nghiêm trọng hơn, Phù Kiên chẳng còn quản được con dân, nếu trận này lại bại, chỉ có thể vứt bỏ con dân và đô thành, mang theo quân đội chạy trốn! Uy nghiêm đế vương chẳng còn sót lại gì, ắt phải trở thành trò cười khắp thiên hạ!

Nhưng đúng thời khắc này, mọi người chợt phát hiện điều gì, có người bắt đầu hô to, kiễng chân ngóng trông!

“Đại Thiền Vu ——!”

“Đại Thiền Vu đã trở lại!”

Nơi Trường An xa xăm, một tiếng vang trong trẻo cất lên!

Trước cầu gỗ Tạo Thủy tập kết hơn hai nghìn người, lúc này như nhận được hiệu lệnh, bèn phóng ngựa hành động.

Hạng Thuật cưỡi ngựa dẫn đầu, giục ngựa chạy băng băng bên cạnh là Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, cường quang chiếu rọi, toàn bộ oán khí che phủ bình nguyên Tạo Thủy vừa gặp ánh sáng liền tiêu tán, hoạt thi lại bị đuổi vào vòng vây.

“Mười sáu tộc nghe hiệu lệnh ta ——” Hạng Thuật hô to bằng tiếng Thiết Lặc, “Bảo vệ cung A Phòng!”

Bộ hạ cũ chư Hồ đã dời sang Nam, võ sĩ các gia tộc từng bị Phù Kiên lạnh nhạt đồng loạt hưởng ứng, quay đầu ngựa theo sau Hạng Thuật, ngay cả tộc Tiên Ti cũng có không ít người đáp lại theo bản năng, giơ cao vũ khí trong tay.

Mộ Dung Thùy lập tức nổi giận quát họ: “Lo mà canh giữ vị trí của các ngươi đi!”

Phùng Thiên Quân phóng ngựa chạy gấp, vung Sâm La đao, hắc quang tản ra, dưới lòng đất thình lình xuất hiện vô số dây leo đen kịt, một lần nữa gia cố vòng vây, vây khốn tất cả hoạt thi bị thiêu.

Hạng Thuật vác đại kiếm, giục ngựa lao vun vút, chỉ nghìn bước ngắn ngủi đã tập kết đội ngũ, Phù Kiên trông đằng xa, phát hiện Thác Bạt Diễm cũng đã trở lại.

“Hỡi binh sĩ cấm quân!” Thác Bạt Diễm cầm trường kích bằng một tay, tay còn lại khống chế tuấn mã, hô, “Theo ta chiến một trận quyết liệt, bảo vệ bệ hạ! Bảo vệ Trường An!”

Hai đội viện quân gia nhập đại chiến, vòng vây lần thứ hai thành hình, nhưng hoạt thi bị thiếu cháy lại bắt đầu trốn sang Tây, va đập kịch liệt tạo ra một lỗ hổng! Thác Bạt Diễm dẫn đầu cấm quân, dùng hết sức ngăn cản, chỉ cần cầm cự qua thời gian này ắt sẽ thắng! Phù Kiên bỗng quát: “Đã thiêu hết rồi! Rút quân mau!”

“Không được!” Hạng Thuật quay đầu ngựa, căm phẫn quát, “Nếu đàn Bạt tiến vào sông, gây ra nước độc! Ai sẽ chịu trách nhiệm!”

Máy bắn phóng ra ba dầu hỏa sau cùng, dưới cuồng phong lửa lại lan ra, quân Tần trong lúc đối địch bị thiêu chết, bị cào trúng vô số kể, thương vong ở Mộ Dung gia là nặng nề nhất, chỉ chút nữa thôi là sẽ tan tác toàn bộ. Đúng lúc này, đại địa chấn động từng cơn, lại thêm một tốp viện quân kéo đến.

“Báo —— Bình Dương Thái Thú Mộ Dung Xung tới ——”

Chẳng mấy chốc, từ chân trời đằng Đông, thiên quân vạn mã khoác bình minh kéo tới, mười bạn kỵ binh mặc chiến giáp lấp lánh, thiếu niên dẫn đầu mặc áo choàng võ tướng, tựa như mây màu phất phới, y dẫn dắt thiết kỵ Bình Dương, không nói lời nào đã xông thẳng vào trận địch!

“Phượng Hoàng Nhi!” Phù Kiên gọi to.

Hoạt thi đột phá góc Tây lại bị ép vào vòng vây, Hạng Thuật giơ cao trọng kiếm, quát: “Theo ta xông lên!”

Bộ hạ cũ mười sáu Hồ hò hét rung trời, cùng Hạng Thuật công kích đợt một, đâm vào đám cháy, hoạt thi bị thiêu một nửa lập tức bị đâm nát, hành động này dẫn dắt quân Tần hợp thành đại trận tấn công liên tục. Quân Mộ Dung gia, cấm quân dưới trướng Phù Kiên, vệ đội do các tướng lĩnh Đại Tần lãnh đạo, ngay cả quân Bình Dương của Mộ Dung Xung cũng dựa vào ngựa thiết giáp và giáp trụ, điên cuồng giẫm lên hoạt thi.

Mặt đất rung chuyển, quân Tần như thủy triều, liên tục nghiền áp như đang trút hết mọi căm phẫn, đây là lần đầu Trần Tinh được chứng kiến khung cảnh thế này. Mặt trời nhô cao, tầng mây dần tản ra.

Sau cùng, ba mươi vạn hoạt thi đều trở về với cát bụi, trần về trần, đất về đất, biến thành tro tàn trên bình nguyên Tạo Hà, quay về với đại địa, bồi dưỡng cho sinh mệnh mới của mảnh đất này, sinh sôi không ngừng.

Cuối cùng bốn bề cũng yên tĩnh, bình nguyên chợt nổi gió, cuốn trôi vô số tro tàn màu đen, bay lên trời cao.

Hạng Thuật lần nữa tập kết đội ngũ trên bãi đất trống bên bờ, Trần Tinh mệt bở hơi tai, đang dợm xuống nằm vật ra đất thì Hạng Thuật bảo: “Đừng xuống ngựa.”

Trần Tinh lập tức ngửi được mùi nguy hiểm.

Quả nhiên, phiền phức tới rồi, sau khi toàn bộ hoạt thi được thanh trừ, quân Bình Dương cùng quân Mộ Dung thị bắt đầu bao vây họ, một võ tướng bước ra. Võ tướng cởi mũ giáp bạc, vứt xuống đất, lộ ra gương mặt tuấn tú.

Võ sĩ bộ hạ cũ mười sáu Hồ đứng sau Hạng Thuật không chút nào nao núng, cách chỗ nước cạn giằng co từ xa.

Mái tóc đen của Mộ Dung Xung tung bay trong gió, da người Tiên Ti từ mặt tới cổ trắng như sữa bò, hai mắt như hổ phách ngâm trong nước, Trần Tinh mới nhìn thoáng qua đã tưởng tướng lĩnh mỹ nữ nào đó.

Đôi bên rơi vào trầm mặc.

Hạng Thuật thu kiếm về lưng, võ bào rách bươm, cả người chất chồng thương tích. Đại quân đứng sau Mộ Dung Xung chỉnh tề có kỷ luật, không nghe thấy tiếng ngựa hí, cứ vậy mà lẳng lặng nhìn họ.

Mộ Dung Xung lên tiếng trước, chất giọng nhu hòa, nhưng lại mang theo hơi thở rét buốt.

“Nghe danh Đại Thiền Vu võ nghệ vượt bậc thiên hạ, độc nhất vô nhị đã lâu,” Mộ Dung Xung từ tốn nói, “vốn đã có danh ‘địch vạn quân’, chỉ không biết nếu so với mười vạn thiết kỵ binh của ta sẽ thế nào?”

Trần Tinh những tưởng Hạng Thuật sẽ chẳng đáp lại đâu, nào ngờ Hạng Thuật lại quấn cương ngựa hai vòng trên tay, không nhìn Mộ Dung Xung mà hời hợt bảo: “Từ lúc nhập quan tới nay, chưa từng đánh tay không với hơn một vạn quân bao giờ, nên tạm thời không biết. Ngươi có chắc hôm nay muốn đánh một trận không?”

Mộ Dung Xung lại nói: “Không phải ta muốn đánh, việc này phải hỏi Đại Thiền Vu rồi, Mộ Dung gia đắc tội Đại Thiền Vu khi nào, là giết hay lăng trì, xin được tỏ tường.”

Hạng Thuật nhướng mày, rốt cuộc cũng lia mắt sang Mộ Dung Xung: “Chưa từng.”

Mộ Dung Xung cả giận: “Vậy tại sao lại giết thân tỷ ta?!”

Tộc nhân Mộ Dung thị tức khắc kêu la dồn dập, bày tỏ sự oán giận của mình. Mộ Dung Thùy bước ra từ đám đông, cao giọng: “Đại Thiền Vu, từ khi có Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh tới nay, Mộ Dung thị chưa từng dám khinh nhờn minh ước uống máu nửa phần, hiện giờ mối họa đã được trừ, ngươi cũng nên cho chúng ta một lời giải thích.”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, chỉ khẽ nhíu mày, Trần Tinh toan giải thích cặn kẽ sự tình, ngặt nỗi chẳng có chứng cứ trong tay, “ngô chủ” trong lời Phùng Thiên Dật là ai cũng không có manh mối. Nhưng giờ có giao Phùng Thiên Dật còn sống cho Mộ Dung gia đối chất, đối phương cũng sẽ nhất quyết không thừa nhận công chúa Thanh Hà tham gia mưu nghịch, chắc chắn là bị kẻ xấu vu hãm.

Bằng không Mộ Dung thị sẽ bị liên lụy, làm sao Phù Kiên có thể ngồi yên không màng đến gia tộc mưu nghịch cơ chứ?

“Mộ Dung Xung!” Phù Kiên cuối cùng cũng tiến lên, bước vào giữa trận, “Hãy nghe ta một lời.”

Mộ Dung Xung chỉ nhìn Phù Kiên một thoáng ngắn ngủi, rất nhanh lại dời mắt sang Hạng Thuật, đồng thời hoài nghi quan sát Trần Tinh bên cạnh hắn.

“Thuật Luật Không,” Phù Kiên nói với Hạng Thuật, “chứng cứ đâu?”

Hạng Thuật lãnh đạm đáp: “Không có chứng cứ, thị phi đúng sai trong lòng ngươi rõ nhất.”

Phù Kiên: “…”

Phù Kiên hít sâu một hơi, kiềm chế xúc động muốn tiến lên một kiếm chém chết Hạng Thuật. Lúc này Vương Tử Dạ cũng cưỡi ngựa tới, chầm chậm nói: “Bình Dương Thái Thú đường xa tới đây, xin hãy vào cung A Phòng báo cáo công tác trước, rồi hẵng…”

“Đi!” Hạng Thuật quyết định thật nhanh.

Mọi người đồng loạt lui ra sau.

“Đại Thiền Vu, hôm nay lĩnh giáo tại đây.” Mộ Dung Xung rõ ràng không muốn thả Hạng Thuật đi, bèn ra lệnh, mười vạn đại quân đằng sau dàn trận công kích, muốn dựa vào ưu thế binh lực giết chết Hạng Thuật ngay tại đây, báo thù cho công chúa Thanh Hà!

“Ai dám ra tay!” Phù Kiên gầm lên.

Hạng Thuật không nói thêm câu nào, quay đầu ngựa thoát khỏi vòng vây, thiên tướng giương cung cài tên, lại bị một kiếm của Hạng Thuật đánh rớt xuống ngựa, toàn quân lập tức ồn ào, Mộ Dung Xung giận dữ, đại quân bao vây tầng tầng đuổi theo Hạng Thuật!

Trần Tinh giục ngựa theo sát, chẳng mấy chốc mặt đất chấn động, quân Bình Dương bắt đầu tăng tốc như dời núi lấp biển, đánh lén họ không ngừng!

Song vào thời khắc ấy, một đội kỵ binh thình lình chen vào chỗ hổng này, dồn dập xuống ngựa cầm thuẫn, nâng thương hướng về mười vạn thiết kỵ Bình Dương. Thác Bạt Diễm xông pha đi đầu, phóng ngựa sang trận doanh phe mình, hô to: “Cấm quân nghe lệnh! Kẻ chống lại hoàng mệnh, giết không luận tội!”

Mộ Dung Xung gầm lên đầy giận dữ: “Thác Bạt Diễm! Tên phản đồ nhà ngươi!”

Thấy cấm quân phân rõ ranh giới với quân Bình Dương, dù thế nào Mộ Dung Xung cũng không muốn khiêu khích uy danh của Phù Kiên, đành phải oán hận ném binh khí xuống đất.

Hạng Thuật đã rời khỏi Tây ngạn Tạo Hà, băng qua cầu gỗ, huýt sáo một tiếng, bách tính khắp núi đồi dưới cung A Phòng sôi nổi nhổm dậy, nhìn bộ hạ cũ mười sáu Hồ rút đi. Có không ít người trẻ tuổi ở Trường An chạy xuống đồi, phi người lên ngựa đuổi theo Hạng Thuật.

Trong bụi mù cuồn cuộn, Hạng Thuật chẳng màng đến gần sáu mươi vạn quân dân Trường An, cứ vậy mà mang theo nghìn người tuyệt trần bỏ đi.

“Kiên đầu!”

“Tự giải quyết cho tốt, sau này còn gặp lại!”

Phù Kiên mang vẻ phức tạp nhìn hắn, chứng kiến Hạng Thuật dẫn theo bộ hạ chạy băng băng trên quan đạo, cuối cùng rời khỏi Trường An.

Tiếng vó ngựa nện lộp cộp trên quan đạo, kế đó rẽ xuống đồng hoang.

Giữa hè, ánh mặt trời cao muôn trượng, cỏ mọc én bay, vừa ra khỏi Trường An, cả bầu trời chợt trở nên trong trẻo, xanh văn vắt.

Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu nhìn đội ngũ cuốn theo bụi mù đằng sau, đi đầu là võ sĩ bộ hạ cũ mười sáu Hồ, kế đến là đệ tử người Hồ đi theo Đại Thiền Vu, gần sáu nghìn người như dòng nước lũ, trùng trùng điệp điệp hướng về phương Bắc, rời khỏi Quan Lũng.

“Các ngươi định làm gì?” Trần Tinh giục ngựa, chạy sóng vai mà dò hỏi Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật không đáp, đưa mắt nhìn Trần Tinh, tận lực đi chậm ngựa lại.

“Trường An không chào đón chúng ta, không hiểu ư?” Hạng Thuật bình tĩnh nói.

Trần Tinh lại hỏi: “Vậy giờ mình đi đâu?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Về nhà!”

“Về nhà?” Trần Tinh mù mờ.

“Về Sắc Lặc xuyên!” Một võ sĩ dùng tiếng Hán nhắc Trần Tinh.

Chất giọng trong trẻo của Hạng Thuật bỗng cất lên.

_“Sắc Lặc xuyên —— dưới núi Âm ——”_

Tiếng ca vừa cất, mang theo khí khái hùng hồn muôn trượng núi cao, thảo nguyên nghìn dặm.

 _“Trời như chiếc lều ——”_ chúng người Hồ theo sau Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh cũng hát lên, _“Bao trùm lên bốn nội a ——”_

Trần Tinh lập tức bị tiếng ca này chấn động, bản sắc tiếng Tiên Ti vốn đã uyển chuyển tươi đẹp, lại được Hạng Thuật hát ra khí thế như ưng hót trời cao. Mọi người lại đồng loạt cất tiếng hát:

_“Trời xanh xanh, đồng nội mênh mang ——”_

_“Gió thổi đồng cỏ lộ ra bò dê ——”_

“Jia!” Hạng Thuật giục ngựa, tuyệt trần rời đi, Trần Tinh vội phóng ngựa đuổi theo, quan đạo thẳng lối, hướng về cửa hiểm muôn trượng phương Bắc, lại thẳng tới cửa hiểm dưới Vạn Lý Trường Thành.

Hướng về Trường Thành hùng vĩ rộng lớn, biển cỏ trải dài vô biên vô hạn, lại hướng về chúng thần sơn bát ngát nơi Tái Bắc, đầm Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ tựa bảo thạch cùng dòng sông lụa như đai ngọc.

Tại lều trời bao phủ khắp chốn đồng hoang, tận cùng Thần Châu trời xanh xanh nội mênh mang, vẫn còn một mảnh thiên địa rộng lớn tọa lạc ở đấy.

—— **Quyển 1 · Sâm La Vạn Tượng · Hoàn** ——


	27. Về Bắc

Đêm về, nơi đồng vu huyện Đồng Quan, sáu nghìn người tụ họp, ăn ngủ trên bình nguyên mênh mông vô bờ.

Gió bất chợt nổi lên, trời khuya tiết đầu hạ vẫn còn vương hơi thở se lạnh, bộ hạ mười sáu Hồ lần lượt vào giấc, tại quần sơn xa xăm thấp thoáng tiếng sói tru, bóng núi sông tựa như tấm màn sân khấu to lớn.

Chân trời treo Bắc Đẩu Thất Tinh, biển sao đêm hè như phấn quang vẩy trên nền trời, tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh.

Trên đất, Trần Tinh bọc thảm, xuất thần ngồi đối diện lửa trại.

Từ khi rời khỏi cung A Phòng, Hạng Thuật không hề nói lời nào, chúng bộ hạ thấy vậy cũng không tới quấy rầy ba người họ làm chi, họ nhuốm lửa trại dưới tàng cây lẻ loi mọc trên đồng cỏ bát ngát này, không ai đến lôi kéo làm quen với Hạng Thuật. Thế là chỉ có ba người Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân lặng lẽ ngồi đấy.

Phùng Thiên Quân mở tấm vải liệm, hiển hiện cơ thể gầy còm của huynh trưởng bên trong, rồi dựng giá củi bên bờ Đồng Thủy, một đuốc đốt rụi thi thể huynh trưởng.

Lửa dấy lên cắn nuốt cơ thể Phùng Thiên Dật, đôi chân từ gối trở xuống của hắn đã bị chặt, tứ chi héo rút do dùng xe lăn trong thời gian dài, nom như một đứa trẻ. Một cơn gió thổi tới cuốn tro bụi bay lên chân trời. Trần Tinh cảm thấy có một vệt sáng như có như không đang không ngừng bay lên, về với ngân hà sáng rực trên tầng không.

Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu, trông thấy một dải sáng rộng lớn và rực rỡ chồng lên nhau giữa ngân hà, tựa như con sông lớn chảy vắt qua trời đêm.

“Ngươi thấy à?” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật khẽ cau mày.

“Thiên mạch,” Trần Tinh nói, “chốn về của tất cả ‘Đạo’ trong thiên địa, Lão Tử từng nói, trên cõi hữu hình, gọi đó là ‘Đạo’. Từ cõi hữu hình trở xuống, thì gọi là sự, vạn vật tồn tại ở nhân gian, một ngày nào đó sẽ rời khỏi hình thể, tất cả rồi sẽ quay về với đại đạo.”

Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Đó chính là linh khí thiên địa?”

“Không phải,” Trần Tinh nói, “Thiên mạch và Địa mạch đều là dòng sông cao hơn linh khí một bậc.”

Khi thi thể huynh trưởng hóa thành tro tàn, Phùng Thiên Quân thu tro cốt vào hộp, quay về trước mặt hai người, lau chùi một ngọc bài nhỏ, nương theo ánh lửa trại mà nhìn thật kĩ, trên đó khắc: thầy trừ tà Phùng thời Đại Hán.

“Hồi trước, cứ điểm to nhất của tiền trang Tây Phong nằm ở Lạc Dương.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Lúc đại ca tiếp nhận gia nghiệp từ phụ thân, ta đang học nghệ ở Cối Kê. Từ bảy tuổi đến mười sáu tuổi, phải hai ba năm ta mới gặp đại ca một lần.”

Trần Tinh quấn mình trong thảm im lặng không đáp, cậu biết lúc này Phùng Thiên Quân cần được trò chuyện, giải quyết sầu muộn trong lòng.

Phùng Thiên Quân tiếp tục nói: “Lạc Dương thời đó, hãy còn chịu sự quản lý của ‘Yến quốc’ do Mộ Dung thị dựng lên.”

Thời ấy, tiền trang Tây Phong ngoài mặt là sản nghiệp giàu khuynh quốc ở Lạc Dương vang danh khắp thiên hạ, bên trong lại giữ liên lạc nhất định với người Tấn ở phía Nam, ngấm ngầm sắp xếp binh lực phục vụ đại nghiệp xua đuổi chư Hồ, đợi chờ thời cơ nghênh đón quân Tấn dựng lại nước nhà.

Sau này Phù Kiên phái người công hãm Đại Yến, phá thành trong một đêm. Toàn bộ tôn thất Mộ Dung bị bắt giữ, đầu hàng Phù Kiên. Cũng trong trận chiến ấy, Phùng Thiên Dật dẫn theo người nhà vội vàng trốn chạy, ngặt nỗi chiến loạn nổ ra, gia binh chết trận cả lũ, thê tử bị loạn quân giết chết, hai hài tử cũng chết trong chiến loạn. Còn hắn thì bị xe chiến nghiền đứt hai chân.

Phùng Thiên Quân đột ngột nhận được tin dữ, bèn lập tức lên Bắc tìm kiếm tung tích huynh trưởng khắp nơi, cuối cùng mấy năm sau cũng tìm được huynh trưởng ở Trường An.

Phùng Thiên Dật không kể về chuyện cũ, chỉ hời hợt bảo với hắn rằng, đây là con đường đại nghiệp nhất định phải đối mặt, nếu Đại Yến đã vong, vậy thì mục tiêu trước mắt chính là Phù Kiên. Mà Mộ Dung thị là thần dân bị diệt quốc, có thể mượn sức lợi dụng một phen.

“Còn nhớ lần đầu gặp gỡ Thanh Hà,” Phùng Thiên Quân xuất thần nói, “nàng cùng đệ đệ Mộ Dung Xung bị nhốt trong thâm cung, ca ca phái ta đưa cho nàng chút trang sức, Mộ Dung Xung không thích nói chuyện, nhưng nàng lại vui lắm kìa, hỏi ta tên gì… hỏi ta mẫu đơn Lạc Dương đã nở chưa, còn hỏi rất nhiều chuyện phương Bắc…”

“…Từ khi Đại Yến diệt quốc, đã ba năm rồi ta chưa đặt chân đến Lạc Dương, đành phải bịa lời dối nàng.” Phùng Thiên Quân lấy lại tinh thần, cười gượng gạo với Trần Tinh, nói tiếp, “Ta về nhà kể cho đại ca, đại ca chỉ bảo, Lạc Dương, hay Quan Trung, kể cả U Châu, Ung Châu, tất cả đều là chốn của người Hán, người Tiên Ti có tư cách gì xem Lạc Dương như cố hương?”

Nghe tới đây, Hạng Thuật đứng dậy bỏ đi, để lại không gian trò chuyện cho hai tên người Hán là Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân.

Phùng Thiên Quân bất đắc dĩ mà cười: “Thế nhưng Mộ Dung thị của Đại Yến cũng bị giết trong tay một người Hán. Vương Mãnh nghe lệnh Phù Kiên giành thắng lợi trong trận này, cũng khiến cho trăm họ trong bốn cửa lầm than. Bọn họ cũng xem thường Vương Mãnh, bởi vì hắn làm quan cho Phù Kiên, Thiên Trì, ngươi có hận bọn hắn không?”

Trần Tinh nhớ tới cái chết của phụ thân, lại nhìn Hạng Thuật nằm dựa vào một tảng đá cách đó không xa.

“Khi còn sống cha ta từng bảo, người Hồ hay Hán đều như nhau cả.” Trần Tinh từ tốn nói, “Họ đều là con dân sinh sống trên Thần Châu mênh mông này, Ngũ Hồ xuôi Nam, tử thương quá nhiều, các lão bách tính vô tội chết trong chiến hỏa. Chẳng phải tranh đoạt Bát Vương thời Tấn cũng trong tình trạng đó ư? Người Hán áo mũ chỉnh tề vượt Nam đã có ý niệm báo thù trong đầu, đổi lại binh lính cùng bách tính chết trong loạn Bát Vương, họ phải đi đâu, tìm ai đòi lí lẽ đây?”

“Xét đến cùng, cũng chỉ là hai chữ ngừng chiến mà thôi.” Trần Tinh thở dài, “Huống chi, nếu không trừ tận gốc Bạt loạn lần này, tới ngày mà nó bùng nổ với quy mô lớn, ta thấy Hồ Hán chẳng cần tranh cãi nữa làm chi, kết cục đều như nhau, chỉ có chết.”

Phùng Thiên Quân im lặng không đáp, cúi đầu nhìn, áng chừng Sâm La đao trong tay.

“Ngươi định cùng Đại Thiền Vu lên phương Bắc à?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi.

“Ta không rõ nữa.” Hàng mày Trần Tinh lộ ra vẻ ưu sầu, “Thời gian không còn nhiều, nguyên nhân Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch vẫn chưa rõ, trong ba năm tiếp theo, ít nhất ta cũng phải tìm lại pháp lực vì mọi người, dù rằng ta không quản không hỏi, chí ít vẫn có người có thể đối kháng với chủ nhân trong lời Phùng Thiên Dật. Thầy trừ tà trên thế gian tuyệt đối không chỉ có hai ta, nhất định vẫn còn người kế thừa… “

Trần Tinh đã biết được manh mối đầu tiên có liên quan đến Định Hải châu. Mặc dù cậu vẫn chưa rõ nội tình, nhưng trong sách có ghi, năm thứ hai Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, Định Hải châu chứa đựng pháp lực vô biên, chắc chắn không thoát khỏi liên quan tới nó.

Thế nhưng đất trời bao la, biết đi đâu mà tìm?

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Chuyện điều tra Bạt loạn cứ giao cho ta, sáng mai ngu huynh sẽ lên đường ngay.”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi định đi đâu?”

Phùng Thiên Quân đáp: “Có lẽ sẽ bí mật về Trường An, có lẽ sẽ tới Lạc Dương một chuyến, hoặc đi tìm mộ của Bát Vương, điều tra xem khi còn sống đại ca ta đã qua lại với những ai, có được bí quyết điều động oán khí bằng cách nào. Ngươi chỉ cần chuyên tâm tìm Định Hải châu của mình là được.”

Trần Tinh nói ngay: “Phùng đại ca, chuyện này không thể nóng vội…”

Phùng Thiên Quân suy tư rồi đáp: “Cơ bản ta vẫn dùng được Sâm La đao, mặc dù dùng cách khác.”

Trần Tinh cũng không ngờ, pháp bảo từng được khởi động bằng linh khí thiên địa giờ đây phải hấp thu oán khí mới dùng được, tựa như bị vận mệnh sai sử, dùng hắc ám chống ngược lại hắc ám, bụi gai bạt ngàn san dã, dây leo đen kịt cùng thụ yêu khô héo trái lại mang đến hiệu quả mạnh mẽ hơn, thân phận của Phùng Thiên Quân, cũng từ thuật dẫn dắt Sâm La Vạn Tượng trong lịch sử, đánh thức thụ nhân khắp núi biển, dẫn dắt sinh mệnh sinh sôi không ngừng, rồi sản sinh thay đổi khắp nơi.

Trở thành một thầy trừ tà hắc ám.

Tùy tiện dẫn oán khí, dùng cách này cưỡng ép phát động Sâm La đao, nhất định sẽ gây thương tổn nặng nề cho cơ thể. Trần Tinh bèn nhắc nhở Phùng Thiên Quân, hắn giải thích rằng: “Ngươi yên tâm, nơi không có oán khí sẽ không dùng được pháp thuật.”

Hắn nói cũng phải, Phùng Thiên Quân muốn khởi động Sâm La đao, điều kiện tiên quyết để triệu hồi thụ yêu khô quắt cùng dây leo khát máu phải ở nơi tràn ngập oán khí, chỉ cần quanh hắn không có quá nhiều người chết, chuôi đao này thiếu sức mạnh của oán khí sẽ không phát động được.

“Ngươi cho… ta chút thời gian,” Trần Tinh đáp, “để ta nghĩ thật kĩ.”

Phùng Thiên Quân thấy không lay chuyển được Trần Tinh, vì vậy gật đầu, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh về nghỉ ngơi, Trần Tinh định ngủ dưới tàng cây này luôn, Phùng Thiên Quân lại khều cậu, kêu cậu qua chỗ Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh bèn băng qua bãi đất trống tới bên cạnh Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật không ừ hử câu nào, nhắm nghiền hai mắt, phương xa truyền tới tiếng quạ kêu quác quác, Hạng Thuật tỉnh ngay lập tức, ánh mắt lộ ra sợ hãi và kinh hoàng, nhìn hướng đàn quạ bay qua.

Trần Tinh tò mò quan sát hắn, thấy hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh rất nhanh, bèn thấp giọng bảo: “Ta phải đi tìm Định Hải châu, không khéo là ghi chép mang ra từ Âm Dương giám mất hết rồi.”

“Ta biết chỗ đó,” Hạng Thuật nói, “theo ta đi.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Tấm bản đồ được vẽ ở trang cuối có tên là “Đại trạch”. Trần Tinh từng suy đoán đủ điều, có lẽ là Đại trạch Vân Mộng, nhưng nơi này chỉ tồn tại trong truyền thuyết, bây giờ muốn tìm địa điểm chính xác thì khó lắm.

“Ở phía Nam ư?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Hạng Thuật không đáp, hơi dịch ra nhường chỗ cho Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh bèn dựa vào, Hạng Thuật nói tiếp: “Về Sắc Lặc xuyên trước, rất nhiều chuyện cần có người trong tộc hỗ trợ.”

Trần Tinh nhẩm tính thời gian, lúc rời khỏi Hoa Sơn mình còn bốn năm, hiện giờ Thần Châu đã vào hạ, chỉ còn ba năm có lẻ nữa thôi. Thời gian khá gấp rút, nhưng cậu không hề giục Hạng Thuật, đành phải gật đầu.

Đêm khuya, trên vùng bình nguyên tĩnh lặng, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên mở to mắt, trông về phương xa.

Phùng Thiên Quân đứng dưới tàng cây, ôm tro cốt của huynh trưởng phi người lên ngựa, lúc vòng qua doanh địa dựng tạm thì vẫy tay với Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật tiếp tục nhắm mắt, cứ thế, Phùng Thiên Quân hòa vào màn trời xâm xẩm.

Giờ Tý, trong cung Huyễn Ma tràn ngập ánh sáng đỏ như máu.

Một quả tim to như tòa nhà lơ lửng giữa không trung, chầm chậm đập, mạch máu uốn lượn quấn bện, giăng kín trái tim khổng lồ quỷ dị kia, lan ra khắp mọi ngóc ngách của cung Huyễn Ma.

Hàng nghìn hàng vạn mạch máu ngấm vào vách tường, tẩm bổ bằng oán khí hấp thu từ đại địa, ánh sáng địa mạch bị luyện hóa thành hơi thở tím đen ùn ùn không dứt, dọc theo mạch máu truyền vào trong tim.

Một tên đeo mặt nạ mặc văn sĩ hắc bào, ôm ngang thi thể công chúa Thanh Hà trong tay, thong thả tiến vào cung Huyễn Ma.

“Phàm nhân này,” trái tim khàn giọng nói, “cuối cùng lại không thể kiểm soát.”

Văn sĩ nói: “Phùng Thiên Dật sốt ruột báo thù, lại bị người nắm giữ Tâm Đăng phá vỡ sắp đặt, làm rối loạn kế hoạch của chúng ta.”

Giọng trái tim đột nhiên giận dữ: “Quá ngu xuẩn! Đã không được gì còn chôn vùi ma binh ngươi tốn bao nhiêu sức mới luyện ra.”

Văn sĩ đáp: “Phùng Thiên Dật đã bị đốt thành tro, xem như đó là trừng phạt dành cho hắn, ngô chủ, xin hãy bớt giận. Người tìm đâu mà chẳng có, bên trong Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh có hơn mười vạn mục dân, cứ lấy chúng bổ sung là đủ thôi. Thế nhưng, tên Thuật Luật Không kia…”

Sau một lúc im lặng ngắn ngủi, văn sĩ thản nhiên nói: “Võ sĩ đứng đầu ở tái ngoại… dù có được chọn làm hộ pháp của thầy trừ tà cũng không nên mạnh tới mức đó, đúng là kỳ lạ, vì sao Tâm Đăng lại chọn hắn?”

“Một kẻ phàm tục,” trái tim chầm chậm nói, “có mạnh đến đâu cũng có hạn, há gì phải sợ?”

Văn sĩ cung kính đáp: “Ngô chủ có điều không biết, mặc dù nhân số bộ minh Sắc Lặc xuyên ở tái ngoại có hạn, nhưng vẫn là lực lượng không thể xem thường, bằng không năm đó đã không phí sức nhiều như thế. Nếu có thể chiêu dụ Thuật Luật Không về phe ta, chắc chắn sẽ bớt đi rất nhiều phiền phức không cần thiết.”

“Đây không phải việc ngươi nên lo, Vạn Linh trận phải tính sao đây?” trái tim rít lên, “Ngủ đông nhiều năm, trẫm tuyệt đối không muốn chỉ vì chút bất trắc lại thất bại trong gang tấc. Tính cả Chu Dực, tên trừ tà kia đã giết hai tên bộ hạ của ngươi.”

Văn sĩ nói: “Hiện giờ Phù Kiên tự hủy Trường Thành, trục xuất Thuật Luật Không, trong thời gian ngắn Trường An không còn gì uy hiếp. Chúng ta vẫn ở trong tối, Trần Tinh đã theo Thuật Luật Không trốn ra tái ngoại, tạm thời sẽ không về Trung Nguyên, giờ chỉ cần phái Chu Chân loại trừ cả hai người họ, sẽ không còn gì có thể uy hiếp ngô chủ phục sinh. Lẽ dĩ nhiên, hiện tại Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, chỉ còn mỗi Tâm Đăng phát huy được chút tác dụng, cho dù mặc kệ nó cũng không gây nên được sóng gió gì… Ngô chủ.”

Văn sĩ đặt công chúa Thanh Hà lên tế đàn bên dưới trái tim khổng lồ, thỉnh cầu nó: “Xin hãy ban cho nữ tử này cơ hội sống lại, về sau, Vạn Linh trận chỉ cần dựa vào nàng.”

Trái tim bật ra một trận cười lạnh, ngưng kết ra một ít máu, chầm chậm chảy xuống lớp màng ngoài, nhỏ tích lên thi thể công chúa Thanh Hà, thi thể phát ra từng luồng hồng quang, bị oán khí bao phủ.

…

Cuối hè đầu thu, Hạng Thuật dẫn dắt dư bộ mười sáu Hồ rời khỏi Trường Thành, tiến vào biển cỏ nghìn dặm, đây cũng là lần đầu trong đời Trần Tinh được chứng kiến thảo nguyên nghìn dặm vô ngần, bao la hùng vĩ nhường ấy. Trời cao cao đất xa xăm, đàn chim bay lượn lờ, nếu so phía Bắc Thần Châu cao ngất cùng đại thành phồn hoa Quan Trung thì khác nhau nhiều lắm.

Dọc đường Bắc thượng, càng ngày càng nhiều bách tính dìu già dắt trẻ gia nhập bọn họ. Hai tộc Khương, Chi sinh hoạt lâu dài ở Quan Lũng không được đãi ngộ tốt, các tộc chinh phạt, chiến sự liên miên, một khi dùng binh lại áp thuế nặng lên họ. Giờ gặp đại hạn, cuộc sống bấp bênh, họ đành phải từ bỏ đất vườn canh tác, hộ tống Đại Thiền Vu về phương Bắc, mong đổi được con đường mưu sinh.

Dần dà, đội ngũ di dời này đã có hơn vạn người, tập hợp lại với nhau trông hoành tráng vô cùng. Lúc thông qua Trường Thành, tướng Tần không dám ngăn cản, đành phải mở cổng cho qua. Lúc di chuyển tới biển cỏ, không biết đám bộ hạ của Hạng Thuật tìm đâu ra xe ngựa, mua hết tất cả vật tư ở biên cương xa xôi, cuối cùng tập hợp thành đoàn xe, hướng về Sắc Lặc xuyên tận cuối đất trời.

Nơi ấy trông ra sao thế? Trần Tinh từng hỏi tùy tùng của Hạng Thuật, người đó trả lời rằng đó là phía Bắc Thần Châu, khu vực tận cùng có người sinh sống.

Tiếp tục hướng về Bắc là mảng lớn đài nguyên đất tuyết có gió tuyết khẽ khàng lướt qua, bốn bể hoang liêu, người lên Bắc quay về cực ít.

Các nhánh lớn Ngũ Hồ Quan Trung bắt nguồn từ núi Bạch Đầu, dãy Hưng An, Tây Lương, v.v cuối cùng hợp thành Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh dưới Sắc Lặc xuyên, đó cũng là nơi người Hung Nô và người Thiết Lặc bắt đầu chung sống, đồng thời là cố hương của các chủng tộc mà người Hán gọi chung là “Hồ”.

Giống như khúc ca kia, _Sắc Lặc xuyên, dưới núi Âm, trời như chiếc lều, bao phủ khắp đồng hoang_.

“Nơi du mục sinh sống, có rất ít đại phu,” Hạng Thuật nói, “dọc đường mua chút thuốc than của Trung Nguyên mang về Sắc Lặc xuyên đi.”

Trần Tinh mở đơn thuốc, nhờ bộ hạ của Hạng Thuật đi mua, lúc nhàn rỗi thì ngồi trên xe ngựa nhìn Hạng Thuật viết viết vẽ vẽ trên giấy.

Phùng Thiên Quân không chào mà đi khiến cậu rất lo, nhưng hiện tại mau chóng điều tra rõ tung tích của Định Hải châu quan trọng hơn, chỉ cần pháp lực quay về với đại địa Thần Châu, gánh nặng của cậu liền vơi đi một nửa, cậu tin rằng qua một thời gian, cái nghề trừ tà xa xưa này sẽ phục sinh, tập hợp được lực lượng lớn mạnh để chống lại chủ nhân đứng sau của Phùng Thiên Dật, cùng với ‘Bạt’ do chúng tạo ra.

Hiện tại chỉ mong Phù Kiên không tiến hành tàn sát với quy mô lớn nữa, để kiểm soát được phần nào đám oán khí kia.

Trần Tinh nói: “Ta thực sự không có manh mối về ‘Đại trạch’ được nhắc đến trong ghi chép.”

Hạng Thuật cầm hờ bút than bằng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa, tư thế cầm bút khác với người Hán, ngón tay thon dài nom đẹp đến lạ, hắn họa ra núi sông khúc chiết, sông ngòi và địa hình trên tấm da dê.

Trần Tinh: “Ồ!”

Hạng Thuật chỉ nhìn thoáng qua mà đã có thể nhớ kĩ bản đồ trang cuối trong sách cổ ở sở trừ tà, hắn đưa Trần Tinh xem, nói: “Chỗ này à?”

Trên bản đồ là một hồ nước, đằng sau là ngọn núi cao vút trong mây chẻ ra ba khúc. Mặt bên được điểm xuyết bởi mảng lớn rừng rậm. Địa hình kỳ lạ vô cùng, trên bình nguyên có hồ, trong hồ lại có núi, bên cạnh chú giải bằng tiếng Thiết Lặc.

“Đúng đúng đúng!” Trần Tinh như nhặt được bảo vật, bèn nhận lấy, nói, “Vậy mà ngươi nhớ được hết cơ!”

“Không phải Đại Trạch Vân Mộng, cũng không phải ở phía Nam.” Hạng Thuật thuận miệng nói, “Tương truyền ở một nơi rất xa phía Bắc Sắc Lặc xuyên, Thiết Lặc gọi là Ngạch Nhĩ Tề Luân, tiếng Hung Nô gọi là Khiếu Tạp La Sát, ngụ ý nơi rồng ngã xuống.”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi từng tới đó à?”

Hạng Thuật: “Khi còn bé đọc được trong sách từ một lão nhân cho ta.”

Trần Tinh cúi đầu nhìn, lại ngó Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật đổi một tấm da dê khác, bắt đầu nhớ lại trang thứ hai đếm ngược từ dưới lên.

“Các ngươi có thư tịch nữa à,” Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên hỏi, “vậy điển tịch được cất ở đâu?”

“Làm sao?” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, “Chỉ có người Hán các ngươi mới xứng đọc sách viết chữ ư?”

Trần Tinh vội giải thích cậu không hề có ý đó, chỉ muốn đi xem nơi giữ sách cổ trong Sắc Lặc Minh, không chừng sẽ tìm được manh mối nào đó.

Xe ngựa tiến lên thảo nguyên, dãy núi xa xăm được mây mù bao phủ tuy mơ hồ song vẫn có thể nhận ra, người trong đội ngũ thình lình hoan hô, Trần Tinh lập tức ngẩng đầu, vòng qua sườn núi liền thấy trên mặt đất mênh mông là lều bạt mọc san sát, lưng núi dựa sông, gió cuối hè nổi lên, tựa như một bức tranh mỹ lệ từ từ được mở ra, bày hiện trước mắt.

Đến Sắc Lặc xuyên rồi.

Trần Tinh bị chấn động bởi phong cảnh trước mắt, dưới Âm sơn, được bọc trong sông Côn Đô Luân cùng sông Đại Hắc, thảo nguyên nghìn dặm tựa như một tấm thảm đủ chứa gần hai mươi vạn mục dân, lều bạt từ sườn núi tới chân núi, dõi mắt trông về, trải dài vô biên vô hạn!

Vừa chớm thu, tất cả dân du mục ở tái ngoại gần như đều di chuyển tới Âm sơn, bái lạy thần sơn của mười sáu Hồ, tụ hợp thành Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh.

“Đại Thiền Vu về rồi!” Có đứa trẻ ở bờ sông Côn Đô Luân trông thấy đoàn xe bèn hô lớn.

Nữ tử xinh đẹp đang giặt bố bào bên bờ sông đứng thẳng dậy, cất cao tiếng hát, chúng võ sĩ trong đoàn xe cũng mạnh dạn đáp lại bằng lời ca. Hạng Thuật vẫn ngồi trong toa xe rộng rãi kia, cất tấm da dê, chân dài gác lên hông xe, điều chỉnh tư thế, thoải mái nửa nằm.

Hơn một nghìn tuấn mã từ Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh chạy về phía bọn họ, dẫn đầu là mấy thanh niên, người Hung Nô, người Thiết Lặc dồn dập hô to, Hạng Thuật mặc kệ họ, khi đám thanh niên kia tập hợp hai bên đoàn xe, mồm năm miệng mười cười hỏi Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh nghe mà chẳng hiểu được ngôn ngữ nào, đành phải mù mờ ngồi đó, nhưng có thể suy đoán từ nét mặt, chắc là họ đang liên tục hỏi thời gian qua Hạng Thuật đã đi đâu.

Hiếm khi thấy Hạng Thuật cong môi, lộ ra chút ý cười, sau đó bộ hạ tùy tùng kêu nhao nhao, đám thanh niên liền quay lại, hỗ trợ khuân đồ, thu xếp cho bách tính.

Một thanh niên nói tiếng Hung Nô, duỗi gậy gỗ vào toa xe toan gõ Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh vội tránh đi, giận dữ nhìn hắn. Chắc chắn người đó vừa nói “Sao còn cướp được một người Hán nữa nè”.

“Cút!” Rốt cuộc Hạng Thuật cũng nói chuyện bằng tiếng Thiết Lặc.

Thanh niên nọ cười ha ha, phóng ngựa rời đi.

Liên tục có người tới gần, dường như đang xin chỉ thị từ Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật hoặc không đáp, hoặc miễn cưỡng “Ừ” một tiếng, người tới dẫn dân Hồ quan nội trong đoàn xe đi thu xếp cho họ, bách tính cùng người Hồ theo Hạng Thuật lên Bắc tỏ ra phấn khích tột cùng, nom như tìm được người thân xa cách bấy lâu nay.

Trần Tinh nói: “Xem ra sau khi nhập quan, họ sống chẳng mấy sung sướng.”

Đây là cảm giác thoải mái và tự tại khi về quê nhà, thay vì ở lại thành Trường An tuân thủ quy củ do Phù Kiên lập ra, đọc sách làm quan khảo công danh, rõ ràng đám man tử này thích cuộc sống tự do tự tại trên thảo nguyên hơn, quả nhiên bản tính đã vậy rồi.

Hạng Thuật không đáp, người trong đoàn xe ngày càng ít, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại hai người họ, hai chiếc xe ngựa được kéo vào thung lũng dưới dãy núi phía Đông của Cổ Minh.

Dân cư trú ở đây khá ít, thấy Hạng Thuật về bèn hoan hô một hồi.

Xe ngựa dừng trước trướng lớn nhất, Hạng Thuật nhảy xuống xe, Trần Tinh sực nghĩ, Hạng Thuật là Đại Thiền Vu, đã sớm qua tuổi thành gia lập thất, phải chăng trong nhà đã có thê nhi?

Nhưng người trong thung lũng rất ít, nơi Hạng Thuật ở cũng yên ắng quá đỗi, vương trướng được dựng gần núi, chiếm cứ đầu nguồn con sông, đủ để thấy địa vị được tôn sùng cỡ nào.

Không ít người tới vấn an Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật đáp lại bằng tiếng Thiết Lặc, người liền tản đi, Trần Tinh tò mò nhìn dáo dác, hỏi: “Đây là nhà ngươi ư?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Ta phải đi họp với các trưởng lão, ngươi cứ tự nhiên đi.”

Dứt lời, Hạng Thuật dặn dò mọi người mấy câu, có vẻ là thu xếp cho Trần Tinh.

Có người dắt ngựa tới, Hạng Thuật liền phi người lên ngựa, “Jia” một tiếng chạy ra khỏi thung lũng.

Trần Tinh: “Này chờ đã! Ta không hiểu tiếng bọn ngươi đâu!”

Hạng Thuật vừa đi, chung quanh có không ít chàng trai Thiết Lặc tới gần, hiếu kỳ quan sát Trần Tinh, bắt đầu nghị luận.

Trần Tinh giật khóe môi, đành phải khách sáo gật đầu.

Có người ném cho cậu một tấm vải bố ẩm, Trần Tinh vội nói: “Cảm ơn.” kế đó lau mặt, nghĩ bụng, thì ra tái ngoại tiếp khách là phải rửa mặt trước.

Mọi người lại liến thoắng mấy câu, tiếp theo cười to một trận, có người chỉ trướng cho Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nói: “Được, giờ đi nghỉ, các vị nhọc lòng rồi.”

Trần Tinh vén trướng vào nhà Hạng Thuật, trên đất trải thảm thêu nền xanh cực lớn, bên trong bài trí không ít, chăn màn, gối đệm, thức ăn, bàn con đủ đầy, còn có bình phong được chuyển tới từ phương Nam, hướng sáng rất tốt, trên đỉnh trướng có cửa sổ chống tuyết, làm bên trong sáng ngời.

Trong góc đặt một giá sách, trên đó trưng đầy đủ sách cổ tranh vẽ các tộc.

Do chủ nhân rời đi đã lâu, nên đồ vật phủ kín tro bụi.

Bên ngoài, chàng trai Thiết Lặc khuân một thùng nước tới đây, chỉ bàn trà, vỗ vai Trần Tinh, nói tiếng Tiên Ti: “Sắp bắt đầu rồi, lau sạch chút, trước khi Đại Thiền Vu về phải quét cho xong vương trướng đấy.”

Trần Tinh cúi đầu nhìn khăn lau trong tay, lại nhìn mọi người, mỉm cười khách sáo, đáp lại bằng tiếng Hán:

“Đi mẹ nhà ngươi.”


	28. Khai trương

Tại vùng Sắc Lặc xuyên, nơi du mục quan ngoại cư trú chiếm hơn nghìn, kinh doanh như đại thành Quan Trung, trình độ phát triển như Tấn Dương. Các vùng được chia theo tộc, tộc Thiết Lặc ở phía Đông. Mà nơi Đại Thiền Vu Hạng Thuật sống được bọc bởi hai mặt núi, hướng này không có làng mạt tái ngoại của tường thành, ngoài thôn xóm ra, có không ít du mục cử người trong tộc tới đây, sau những ngày hè ngắn ngủi thì gia nhập Cổ Minh, chuẩn bị nghênh đón mùa đông dằng dặc không lâu nữa sẽ đến.

Trần Tinh cảm thấy nơi này đẹp quá đỗi, có yên tĩnh bên trong ồn ã, phong cảnh lại không gì sánh bằng, nếu trèo lên giữa sườn núi đằng sau sẽ thấy được toàn cảnh con sông. Người cùng tộc Hạng Thuật cũng hào phóng sôi nổi lắm, hết phóng ngựa lại chơi bóng, ăn không ngồi rồi cả ngày, cười nói hoan hỉ, sống nay đây mai đó, không thích lao động, chờ cho qua mùa đông.

Cơ mà tại sao lão tử là khách từ xa tới, lại phải quét tước phòng cho ngươi hả! Ta có phải tiểu tư đâu! Trần Tinh rất muốn vứt khăn xuống đất, lại không khỏi hiếu kỳ, bắt đầu ngắm nghía nơi Hạng Thuật sống.

Không giống như đã cưới vợ sinh con, song vẫn có thể nhìn ra đã có người từng sống ở đây.

Trần Tinh sống cùng sư phụ từ bé nên quen cảm giác này lắm, có lẽ hồi còn chưa trưởng thành Hạng Thuật sống chung với phụ thân. Sớm hơn nữa, có lẽ có cả mẫu thân.

Cậu tiện tay lau giá sách, lật xem sách trên đó, nhìn không hiểu chữ nghĩa gì, nhưng lại biết không ít tranh, phần lớn là tư liệu học võ, hướng dẫn cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, ghi chép về binh khí, giảng giải về gân mạch và huyệt vị cho ngoại tộc, kèm với bản đồ tái ngoại, và còn cơ man là danh sách.

Khi mặt trời ngả về núi Tây, bên ngoài truyền tới tiếng ca múa, Hạng Thuật đã về.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi làm gì đó? Đừng có làm loạn đồ ta!”

Trần Tinh suýt nữa giận dỗi vứt khăn lên mặt Hạng Thuật, căm tức nói: “Ngươi nói coi? Quy củ của bọn ngươi là bắt khách dọn phòng hả?”

Hạng Thuật sững người, đoạn bật cười.

Từ khi trở về Sắc Lặc Minh, Hạng Thuật tốt tính hơn nhiều, đây vẫn là lần đầu Trần Tinh thấy Hạng Thuật cười, vừa cười lên trông anh tuấn vô cùng, cái khí chất người lạ chớ gần cũng mất tăm, thay vào đó là sự ôn hòa và gần gũi còn hơn cả Thác Bạt Diễm.

Thế nhưng, Hạng Thuật lập tức ngưng cười, nói: “Dùng cơm tối thôi, theo ta.”

Tối nay, Thiết Lặc tổ chức tiệc chúc mừng hết sức long trọng, cả Sắc Lặc xuyên nổi lửa trại, ăn mừng Đại Thiền Vu trở về. Dưới dãy núi, họ uống rượu, nướng cá, ăn thịt, hát hò rung trời. Trần Tinh ngồi cạnh Hạng Thuật, thuộc hạ dâng đùi dê nướng, lại đưa cậu một con dao bạc, Trần Tinh thèm ăn quá, định cắt cho mình miếng, tự dưng mọi người chung quanh quay sang nạt cậu.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Mọi người bắt đầu quát Trần Tinh, ra hiệu cậu hầu hạ Đại Thiền Vu ăn, Trần Tinh cầm dao, rất muốn đâm chết Hạng Thuật ngay khỏi nói nhiều.

“Nói ngươi không hiểu chuyện.” Hạng Thuật tiếp lời, giải thích cho họ đôi câu, mọi người mới chậm rãi ngồi xuống.

Trần Tinh đành phải cắt thịt cho Hạng Thuật trước, Hạng Thuật chỉ ăn một chút liền đưa tay, nói: “Tự ăn đi.”

Thế là mọi người mới bắt đầu ăn uống, chốc sau, một nữ tử đỡ một lão nhân vào chỗ, có lẽ là trưởng lão tộc nào đó, mấy lão nhân được Hạng Thuật mang về từ Trường An ân cần thăm hỏi, tán gẫu với nhau. Hạng Thuật không chen vào, chỉ lo uống rượu, thỉnh thoảng nhìn lướt qua Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh đang ăn thịt dê nướng, không ngừng suy đoán từ nét mặt mọi người, nghe họ nhắc tên Phù Kiên nhiều lần, chắc mẩm đang nói xấu về gã.

Hạng Thuật đưa bát không trong tay, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh rót rượu.

Trần Tinh: “Các ngươi định giết vào Quan Trung, thay Phù Kiên, tự mình lên làm hoàng đế ư?”

Hạng Thuật tiếp lời: “Phải xem tâm trạng ta đã.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh rót đầy rượu cho Hạng Thuật, lại hỏi: “Còn lời hứa mang ta tới ngọn núi gì đó để tìm Định Hải châu thì sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Chờ đi.”

Tuy biết mới về ngày đầu đã giục Hạng Thuật làm việc là một hành động không được thức thời cho lắm, nhưng cậu cứ để bụng việc này mãi, không kìm lòng được lại hỏi: “Ngươi không gạt ta đâu nhỉ?”

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh bằng vẻ khó thể tin, tỏ ý “Ta là người như thế ư?”.

“Không tin thì bây giờ ngươi cút về luôn đi!” Hạng Thuật cả giận.

Hạng Thuật vừa lớn tiếng, mọi người lập tức im bặt, dõi mắt về phía họ, Trần Tinh vội nói: “Đừng giận đừng giận mà, là ta lỡ lời, nào, Đại Thiền Vu, ta kính ngươi một bát!”

Trần Tinh sợ đám man tử này tìm mình gây phiền, bèn vội vã rót đầy rượu cho mình, rồi cười hì hì kính với mọi người, lại ra hiệu với họ, xem đi, bọn ta không có cãi nhau. Hạng Thuật nhấn đầu Trần Tinh, tay kia cầm bát rượu trực tiếp rót cho cậu.

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Mấy người cùng tiệc nghe hai người nói tiếng Hán, không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, rất nhanh lại trò chuyện bình thường với nhau.

Trần Tinh bị sặc, nổi giận đùng đùng nói: “Ngươi…”

Hạng Thuật tảng lờ cậu luôn, nói với người ngồi chếch bên cạnh bằng tiếng Tiên Ti: “Khi nào tộc A Khắc Lặc tới đây?”

Người kia cung kính đáp bằng tiếng Tiên Ti: “Đại Thiền Vu, dựa theo thông lệ hàng năm, trước mùng ba tháng mười họ sẽ kịp tới Sắc Lặc xuyên.”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên cảm thấy rượu này ngon ghê gớm? Ngọt này, vào họng không cay, thế là bắt đầu tự rót cho mình.

Hạng Thuật nói với cậu: “Tộc A Khắc Lặc là một chi của Hung Nô, họ hoạt động ở cực Bắc, nên biết chính xác núi Ngạch Nhĩ Tề Luân nằm ở đâu.”

Hôm nay là mười lăm tháng chín, đợi tới mùng ba tháng mười, vẫn kịp. Trần Tinh uống rượu, nói: “Nếu ngươi bận thì vẽ bản đồ cho ta, tự ta đi là được.”

Hạng Thuật trưng bản mặt giễu cợt: “Ngươi có biết đi tiếp về phía Bắc, mùa đông trông ra sao không?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Cùng lắm ta mặc nhiều chút…”

Hộ vệ bên cạnh lại nói bằng tiếng Tiên Ti: “Đợi Xa La Phong về, có lẽ hắn sẽ có tin về A Khắc Lặc.”

“Xa La Phong là an đáp(*) của ta,” Hạng Thuật không nhìn Trần Tinh, xuất thần nhìn đống lửa, “hắn lớn lên cùng ta, rời Sắc Lặc xuyên lên Bắc săn thú rồi, lần này đi khá xa, chừng nào về ngươi hỏi hắn cũng được.”

_(*) An đáp: anh em kết nghĩa_

Trần Tinh ăn nhiều thịt dê nướng mặn nên hơi khát, không biết đã uống bao nhiêu bát rượu mà đầu óc đã mơ màng, rượu kia vào miệng đậm vị ngọt, như được ủ từ mật và sữa dê, trong vô thức lỡ uống quá nhiều, đầu liền đập lên bàn, chưa kịp nghe lời Hạng Thuật vừa nói đã say ngất ngây.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

“Cậu ta uống hết một vò!” Một hộ vệ khác ngạc nhiên nói, “Giỏi ghê!”

Lúc say, Trần Tinh cảm thấy hình như mình được Hạng Thuật bế về trướng, người được đắp chăn, nửa đêm khát nước, bên ngoài vẫn còn tiếng ca và cười nói khi say, cậu bảo: “Ta muốn uống nước.”

Hạng Thuật đành đưa ấm nước cho cậu, uống xong, Trần Tinh lật người ngủ tiếp.

Rạng sáng, Trần Tinh tỉnh giấc, chân trời lấp lánh ánh sáng bạc, sau một đêm cuồng hoan, cả Sắc Lặc xuyên vẫn còn đang ngủ say.

“Hạng Thuật, ta muốn tắm…” Trần Tinh gãi mình, ngồi dậy nói.

“Cái gì?” Hạng Thuật bị Trần Tinh giày vò cả đêm, mặc áo đơn mất bình tĩnh ngồi dậy lườm cậu.

“Ta muốn tắm,” Trần Tinh nói, “nấu nước ở đâu?”

“Ra sông tắm đi.” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn đáp.

Trần Tinh: “Sẽ bị cảm lạnh đó, ta muốn tắm nước ấm.”

“Ngươi không muốn tắm nước ấm.” Hạng Thuật cự tuyệt Trần Tinh, “Còn nói thêm câu nữa, ta liền ném ngươi xuống sông.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Mặt trời nhô cao, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng tỉnh ngủ, dẫn Trần Tinh ra khe suối tắm.

“Lạnh quá đi.” Trần Tinh vừa vào nước liền rên lên, Hạng Thuật bực dọc, bèn cởi sạch trơn xuống suối, Trần Tinh thấy mấy lần rồi, trước kia vào Trường An hai người cũng từng tắm chung đấy thôi. Nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao giờ tự dưng mặt nóng lên, cứ ngài ngại làm sao.

Dáng người Hạng Thuật hệt như con ngựa hoang, tuy gầy nhưng vẫn có sự cuồng dã nam tính, da trắng nhẵn mịn, không hề vai u thịt bắp như người Thiết Lặc, đặc biệt là đường cong bả vai và đôi chân dài, trông mê người vô cùng.

“Chà lưng! Nhìn cái gì?” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh: “Dựa vào đâu? Ta cũng đâu phải nô lệ của ngươi! Ta chịu đủ rồi! Hạng Thuật! Ngươi còn coi ta là tiểu tư ta sẽ…”

“Sẽ thế nào?” Hạng Thuật châm chọc cậu, “Ngươi muốn thế nào?”

Trần Tinh: “Có phải bọn ngươi đều xem thường người Hán không? Ta nhìn là biết, họ hỏi ngươi ta là ai, ngươi đã nói là ‘tiểu tư’, có đúng không? Ngươi quả nhiên không có ý tốt, mang ta tới tộc để hầu hạ ngươi!”

“Bằng không thì sao?” Hạng Thuật hỏi ngược lại, “Ngươi muốn Đại Thiền Vu hầu hạ ngươi?”

“Ngươi là hộ pháp!” Trần Tinh nói.

“Cút! Chà lưng!” Hạng Thuật quát, “Ngươi có làm không?”

Trần Tinh cầm khăn, Hạng Thuật toan thò tay đè cậu lại, Trần Tinh vội né xa, bất cẩn trượt chân trong nước, còn tí nữa thì ngã, may mà Hạng Thuật túm tay cậu kịp lúc, kéo cậu lên mặt nước. Trần Tinh đành phải hậm hực chà lưng cho Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Nếu ngươi thể hiện được bản lĩnh của mình cho họ thấy, tự nhiên sẽ không còn ai dám sai ngươi như tiểu tư.”

Trần Tinh: “Được, coi như ngươi không phải hộ pháp, chẳng lẽ các ngươi đãi khách như thế à?”

“Ngươi không phải khách.” Hạng Thuật quan sát cơ thể trần như nhộng của Trần Tinh, định bảo “Tự ngươi theo tới đây mà,” không hiểu sao hô hấp bỗng dưng nghẹn lại, khẽ nghiêng người sang chỗ khác.

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi đừng có mà xem thường người ta.”

Hạng Thuật tránh ánh nhìn của Trần Tinh, nghiêng đầu, nhướng mày với cậu, ra hiệu xin cứ tự nhiên.

Trần Tinh vội tắm cho xong, rồi mặc y phục quay lại trướng, Hạng Thuật choàng lý y, chẳng cần tránh ai, vừa dùng điểm tâm vừa tiếp khách trong trướng, người qua kẻ lại tới làm lễ, thăm hỏi, rồi lại bàn chuyện. Hạng Thuật mặc áo trắng toàn thân, mái tóc ẩm xõa tung sau khi tắm, song vẫn không thể lấp đi phong độ vương giả của mình.

“Có bệnh xem bệnh viết bằng tiếng Thiết Lặc thế nào?” Trần Tinh ăn điểm tâm xong, hắt hơi một cái, chẳng hề muốn hầu hạ Hạng Thuật thêm lần nào nữa, bèn hỏi chàng trai nói tiếng Tiên Ti trước đó.

Đối phương không biết giải thích làm sao, nên viết lên đất cho cậu, Trần Tinh lại hỏi: “Còn đại phu thì nói thế nào?”

Đối phương dạy cậu, thế là Trần Tinh ra ngoài, tìm một tấm ván gỗ viết lên, rồi treo ngoài trướng của Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Xế chiều hôm đó, có người đến xem bệnh, Hạng Thuật tiếp nửa khách trong trướng, nửa còn lại do Trần Tinh tiếp bệnh nhân, ban đầu người Thiết Lặc dòm ngó chung quanh một lúc, Trần Tinh dọn bàn vào chỗ, vẫy tay với mấy người ngoài trướng, ra hiệu cho họ tiến vào, bắt đầu bắt mạch xem bệnh.

“Biết nói tiếng Tiên Ti không?” Trần Tinh đè mảnh gỗ lên lưỡi bệnh nhân, hỏi, “Bị bệnh gì?”

Người nọ liến thoắng một tràng, Trần Tinh nổi chấm hỏi đầy đầu, Hạng Thuật đành xua khách đi hết, hôm nay từ chối tiếp một ai. Đoạn nói với Trần Tinh: “Hắn đau bụng.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Phiên dịch chút nha, ngồi không làm gì.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh bằng vẻ khó thể tin, nói: “Lấy gan đâu ra đấy?”

Trần Tinh: “Đây là tộc nhân của ngươi! Hỏi hắn mấy ngày gần đây đã ăn gì, đau lâu mau rồi?”

Hạng Thuật đành phải nén giận, phiên dịch giúp cậu, Trần Tinh thuận lợi xác định chứng bệnh, khai thuốc cho hắn, lại nhờ Hạng Thuật dùng bút than viết thành tiếng Thiết Lặc, dựa theo đó bốc thuốc mà uống.

Hạng Thuật không ngờ cả một buổi chiều, Trần Tinh được đà cứ sai mình không ngừng nghỉ, ngặt nỗi cả Sắc Lặc xuyên này có mỗi mình hắn biết tiếng Hán, người bệnh còn là người trong tộc, không thể không quan tâm. Phiên dịch thì cũng thôi đi, quan trọng là có rất nhiều loại thuốc bằng tiếng Hán, đổi thành người khác sẽ không hiểu, thế nên đường đường là Đại Thiền Vu phải ngồi một bên, làm trợ thủ cho Trần Tinh.

“Ngươi có thể sang chỗ khác khai trương không?” Nhân lúc người bệnh ít đi, Hạng Thuật nhịn không được bèn hỏi.

“Không thể.” Trần Tinh nói, “Đợi lát nữa bệnh nhân nhiều lên, sao ta có thể đóng cửa ngừng kinh doanh? Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu, dù sao họ cũng không thể quấy rầy ngươi cả tối.”

“Ngươi…” Hạng Thuật cực kỳ muốn cho Trần Tinh ăn đòn, nhưng chẳng mấy chốc lại có người tới cửa xem bệnh, ở Sắc Lặc xuyên này, bất kể là Thiết Lặc, Hung Nô hay mười sáu Hồ, họ đều là tộc nhân của Hạng Thuật, xem Đại Thiền Vu như phụ mẫu, Hạng Thuật không đành lòng thấy họ ốm đau. Phải mấy tháng đại phu mới qua thảo nguyên một lần, không có nơi ở cố định, đi tới đâu xem chẩn tới đó, bởi vậy rất nhiều bệnh nhân phải cầm cự, hoặc mặc cho số phận, mà mấy đại phu kia tới đây, thường là lấy máu trị liệu, hành động này của Trần Tinh rõ ràng đã giúp Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh một ân tình lớn.

Chưa tới ba ngày, thung lũng đã đông như trẩy hội, tất cả đều là người xếp hàng xem chẩn, chen nhau chật cứng ngoài trướng của Hạng Thuật. Mỗi ngày nếu không có gì làm, hắn sẽ ngồi cạnh Trần Tinh, hỗ trợ hỏi bệnh nhân bằng ngôn ngữ các Hồ.

Lại một ngày trôi qua, những người được xem bệnh trước đó dù là cảm hay sốt đều lần lượt chuyển biến tốt, thế là tên tuổi “thần y” lan truyền nhanh chóng, hơn một nửa bệnh nhân ở Sắc Lặc xuyên tràn tới thôn Thiết Lặc. Cuối cùng Hạng Thuật bất lực, đành phải dời vương trướng của Đại Thiền Vu ra bãi đất trống ngoài thung lũng.

“Mọc bao lâu rồi?” Trần Tinh ân cần nhìn một bà lão người Hung Nô, lưng bệnh nhân nổi nhọt, Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, nếu Phùng Thiên Dật mà biết cậu xem bệnh cho người Hồ, dám chừng lại mắng té tát cậu dưới âm phủ.

“Ba năm rồi.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng phiên dịch.

“Sao để tận bây giờ mới tới khám?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Hạng Thuật lười dịch mấy câu vô vị này, Trần Tinh cho bà thuốc cao để đắp, rồi gọi bệnh nhân tiếp theo tiến lên, lúc hỏi chẩn, đột nhiên phát hiện Hạng Thuật cứ nhìn mình chằm chặp, mặt mày thì thất thần, làm Trần Tinh sợ quá chừng.

“Này!” Trần Tinh gọi, “Nói chuyện coi!”

Tiếng “này” kia làm tất cả người trong trướng sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, Hạng Thuật lấy lại tinh thần, mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Phong thấp! Đầu gối đau! Chân đau!”

“Chỗ này thì sao?” Trần Tinh lại xem bệnh cho một ông lão, không hề chê vết thương thối rữa của đối phương, đầu tiên là giúp ông rửa sạch, sau đó bốc thuốc.

Tiếp theo là một phụ nhân.

“Cô thì sao?” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Bệnh gì?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Gặp ác mộng, tối ngủ không ngon.”

Trần Tinh: “Cái này thì hết cách, bốc chút thuốc an thần đi, đằng sau có mấy dược liệu, ngươi đi lấy giúp ta với.”

Hạng Thuật giúp phối thuốc, không ngờ thân là Đại Thiền Vu, vậy mà bị Trần Tinh sai tới sai lui, nhiều bệnh nhân được Trần Tinh khám xong, đầu tiên là cảm tạ cậu, rồi quay sang khấu tạ Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật chỉ phất tay đuổi người đi.

“Ngươi cứ nhìn ta làm gì?” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhìn bệnh nhân đi.”

“Ngươi…” Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, muốn nói lại thôi.

Trần Tinh: “?”

“Không có gì.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Xương sườn hắn đau, đã hơn nửa năm.”

Trần Tinh nhấn ngực nam nhân, nói: “Có phải luôn ngủ sấp không? Về đổi giường mềm chút, đừng ngủ sấp nữa… vị tiếp theo.”

Ngoài trướng đột nhiên huyên náo, tiếng khóc của nữ hài truyền vào, Trần Tinh lập tức có dự cảm bệnh nhân này sắp không cầm cự được, vì vậy bảo bệnh nhân đang xếp hàng đợi một lát, nói: “Mau đưa vào!”

Hạng Thuật khẽ cau mày, kế đó ngoài trướng nhấc cáng nâng một nam nhân còn trẻ vào.

“Xa La Phong?!” Hạng Thuật đứng bật dậy, quỳ nhào xuống đất.

Trần Tinh vội ra hiệu người trong trướng ra ngoài hết, thanh niên nằm trên cáng mặt mày tái nhợt, thương tích đầy mình, trên bụng thủ sẵn một cái bát sứ, cả người tản ra mùi thối.

“Xa La Phong!” Hạng Thuật lo lắng gọi.

“Thuật Luật… Không.” Thanh niên nọ thì thào.

“Các ngươi quen nhau à?” Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, từ khi quen nhau tới nay, đây là lần đầu cậu thấy hắn hốt hoảng đến thế, so với Hạng Thuật từng biết cứ như hai người khác nhau vậy!

“Mau cứu hắn,” Hạng Thuật tóm chặt cổ tay Trần Tinh, cất giọng run rẩy, “hắn là an đáp của ta, bằng mọi giá phải cứu hắn cho bằng được! Ngươi kêu ta làm gì ta cũng bằng lòng!”

“Ta sẽ!” Trần Tinh bị đau, lực tay của Hạng Thuật quá lớn, làm cổ tay cậu sắp bị siết đứt, “Ngươi mau thả ra! Không cần ngươi hứa hẹn gì ta cũng sẽ cứu hắn!”

Bên cạnh cô gái là một phụ nhân người Nhu Nhiên đang khóc, Trần Tinh bị tiếng khóc làm cho không có cách nào tập trung nổi, nói: “Ta sẽ cố hết sức cứu hắn! Bị thương ở đâu! Cái gì làm bị thương?”

Trần Tinh cởi băng vải quấn trên bụng Xa La Phong xuống, nhẹ nhàng vạch cái bát kia ra, quả đúng như cậu đoán, bụng thủng ruột lòi ra. Bụng thanh niên này có hai vết thương bị lưỡi dao sắc bén đâm thủng.

Ngoài ra, trên người hắn có không ít vết cào của dã thú.

“Vuốt sói và vết đao.” Trần Tinh lầm bầm.

Hạng Thuật ôm nửa người trên của Xa La Phong, rống dài một hơi đầy bi thống, ôm chặt hắn vào lòng.

“Phải may bụng lại trước.” Trần Tinh đi phối thuốc, nói, “Nấu một bát canh ma phí _(có tác dụng như thuốc tê)_ cho hắn uống, ta đi chuẩn bị châm.”


	29. Đổi mới

Trần Tinh nấu một bát canh ma phí nồng, định cạy hàm cho Xa La Phong uống, nhưng Xa La Phong hiện giờ mặt mày tái xanh, bị trọng thương giữa núi rừng phương Bắc, gắng gượng một hơi về được tới đây đã hao gần hết thể lực của hắn rồi.

Hạng Thuật không nói hai lời, cầm bát ngưỡng cổ, ngậm canh ma phí trong miệng đút cho hắn.

Trần Tinh lấy kim khâu ra, kêu Hạng Thuật rửa tay bằng rượu trắng, đứng bên cạnh hỗ trợ, trầm giọng: “Nhờ có đồng bạn ụp bát lên bụng giữ ruột. Bằng không ruột mà đứt, dù có thần tiên cũng cứu không được. Dời hết đèn và gương tới đây.”

Thuộc hạ đã đuổi hết người không liên quan ra khỏi trướng, đầu tiên Trần Tinh dùng rượu trắng làm sạch miệng vết thương cho Xa La Phong đang bất tỉnh nhân sự, tẩy sạch máu mủ và uế vật, máu chảy càng nhiều, cơ thể Xa La Phong dần lạnh đi, Trần Tinh để lại hai chàng trai Nhu Nhiên hỗ trợ đè huyệt đạo cầm máu giúp cậu, rồi ghim châm, cầm máu cho Xa La Phong.

“Ngươi từng cứu người bị thương như thế này rồi.” Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh thành thạo, thủ pháp nhanh gọn như ngựa quen đường cũ, nói.

“Không hề,” Trần Tinh đáp, “chỉ từng may cho gấu thôi.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh nói: “Đùa tí thôi, đừng căng thẳng.”

Tay Trần Tinh lẫn Hạng Thuật đều hơi run, do Xa La Phong chảy máu quá nhiều, chẳng mấy chốc bông, vải đã bị thấm ướt, giọng Hạng Thuật không ổn chút nào: “Thuốc trước đó ngươi cho ta uống đâu?”

“Hết rồi,” Trần Tinh bình tĩnh đáp, “đó là viên cuối cùng ở sở trừ tà.”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, Trần Tinh nói: “Ngươi đừng sốt ruột.”

Trần Tinh có thể cảm nhận được, thanh niên Xa La Phong này cực kỳ quan trọng với Hạng Thuật. Trần Tinh đảm bảo sẽ chữa được cho hắn, nhưng lại không biết làm sao cho máu ngừng chảy, chỉ sợ trước khi cậu may bụng xong thì người đã chết vì mất máu quá nhiều rồi.

Nhưng cậu không dám nói cho Hạng Thuật, cứu được hay không bây giờ vẫn chưa chắc, chỉ có thể nói dựa vào y thuật của cậu bảy phần, ba phần còn lại đành trông cậy vào khát vọng sống của người này.

Gương mặt Xa La Phong tái nhợt, nhắm nghiền hai mắt, dường như đang rơi vào giấc mơ dài, nhìn vào không chênh tuổi Hạng Thuật là mấy, lại có đặc thù của người Nhu Nhiên, môi mỏng, mi dài, xương gò má cao, đường nét ngũ quan rõ ràng, nom khá quật cường, hệt như dung mạo kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên đội mũ giáp cậu từng thấy trong tranh.

Tay và vai hắn rất có lực, chân dài eo săn, có thể nhìn ra đây là người tập võ, chỉ mong thể chất của hắn có thể cầm cự nổi.

Trần Tinh khâu bụng gần nửa cho hắn trước, lại cúi người nghe nhịp đập, tim đập đã chậm lắm rồi…

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, tay thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, đặt trước ngực Xa La Phong, thì thầm: “Xa La Phong, an đáp của ngươi đang chờ ngươi tỉnh lại, bằng mọi giá ngươi phải cố chịu đựng.”

Hơi thở Hạng Thuật dồn dập, run giọng: “Xa La Phong! Phải sống! Ngươi đã đồng ý với ta, đã đồng ý với Thuật Luật Không rồi!”

Sau khi ánh sáng Tâm Đăng truyền vào tâm mạch Xa La Phong, tim hắn mới đập ổn định hơn, nhưng máu chảy còn nhiều hơn trước, Trần Tinh đành phải khâu ngay lập tức.

“Còn bao lâu nữa?” Hạng Thuật cũng nhận ra Xa La Phong sắp cầm cự hết nổi, máu chảy quá nhiều thấm ướt y phục hai người.

“Sắp rồi.” Trần Tinh khâu mà tay phát run liên tục, “Nhét ruột vô, nội tạng sẽ tự động về vị trí cũ, chú ý đừng buộc lại.”

Hai người hợp sức giúp bụng Xa La Phong khôi phục nguyên trạng, Trần Tinh ghim toàn bộ châm lên huyệt đạo của Xa La Phong, châm thuật cầm máu cường tâm quả nhiên là vốn học cả đời của Trần Tinh, lúc này chính là thời khắc đỉnh cao từ khi Trần Tinh vào sư môn tới nay.

Mũi may sau cùng cũng xong, tiếp theo băng vải, bó thuốc, trên người trên tay hai người cơ man là máu.

“Canh sâm, mau!” Trần Tinh nói.

Kế đó, Hạng Thuật vẫn làm như cũ, đút cho Xa La Phong canh sâm giữ mệnh đã nấu sẵn, Trần Tinh bất chấp tất cả, đắp tất tần tật thảo dược giảm nhiệt giải độc và thuốc mỡ cầm máu sinh cơ.

“Phù —”

Trần Tinh kiệt sức, nói: “Ổn rồi.”

Hạng Thuật ôm Xa La Phong vào lòng, sắc mặt vẫn tái nhợt như cũ, lúc này thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Hy vọng hắn có thể thuận lợi tỉnh lại.” Trần Tinh nghe nhịp tim Xa La Phong, lại thăm dò hơi thở của hắn, tuy suy yếu nhưng đã ổn định hơn phần nào, cậu ra ngoài rửa cả người toàn máu, bấy giờ mới nhận ra sao đã giăng đầy trời, thế mà đã qua nửa đêm rồi.

Hạng Thuật cho người đi nghỉ ngơi, mọi người đã phải tất bật suốt sáu canh giờ,p tới lượt Hạng Thuật nhấp nhỏm lo lắng, không biết Xa La Phong có tỉnh lại được không. Đêm đó, Trần Tinh ăn qua loa một ít, rửa một thân máu, thay y phục, thế chỗ cho Hạng Thuật. Hạng Thuật sửa soạn xong rất nhanh, bắt đầu gác đêm.

“Ngươi nghỉ ngơi đi.” Hạng Thuật nửa ôm Xa La Phong, nói.

Trần Tinh: “Lót nửa người trên cho hắn là được.”

Hạng Thuật lại khăng khăng ngồi trên thảm, ôm nửa người Xa La Phong, đắp chăn cho hắn. Trần Tinh không nói nhiều vì mệt lắm rồi, thế là cậu ngủ thật say, lúc tỉnh dậy, Xa La Phong vẫn chưa tỉnh, còn Hạng Thuật vẫn ôm hắn cả đêm như trước.

Hôm sau, trướng Đại Thiền Vu đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách, thái dương nhô cao rồi lại lặn, Xa La Phong vẫn không tỉnh, cứ thế qua một ngày một đêm.

Tận nửa đêm hôm sau, Trần Tinh mới nhận ra Hạng Thuật không được ổn cho lắm, bèn tiến lên quỳ ngồi một bên, nghe nhịp đập của Xa La Phong, đồng thời thăm dò hơi thở của hắn.

Hai mắt Hạng Thuật hơi thất thần nhìn Trần Tinh. Trần Tinh thấy tình hình cứ thế này, chỉ e kết quả hỏng bét nhất sẽ xảy ra, trong thời gian ngắn Xa La Phong sẽ không tỉnh.

“Không sao đâu,” Hạng Thuật thấp giọng, “không cần an ủi ta.”

Trần Tinh: “Khi còn bé, cha ta thường bảo, trong cuộc đời mỗi người, khi nào ra đời, khi nào mở miệng nói chuyện, khi nào gặp tình đầu, khi nào thành gia lập nghiệp, cưới vợ sinh con, cáo biệt cha nương, thậm chí rời xa nhân thế, tất cả đều đã được định sẵn, chỉ có chúng ta là không biết, mới không tin số mệnh.”

“Ngươi tin không?” Dường như lúc này, giọng Hạng Thuật dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều, hắn duỗi tay, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên trán Xa La Phong.

Trần Tinh im lặng không đáp, cuối cùng thở dài một tiếng.

Tuy rằng cậu chưa từng gặp Xa La Phong, nhưng vẫn có chút hâm mộ hắn, nếu thật sự hắn kết thúc đời mình vào lúc này, ít ra vẫn có người huynh đệ tốt nhất là Hạng Thuật cận kề. Còn cậu, chẳng biết ba năm sau, ngày mà Trần Tinh chết đi, sẽ có ai làm bạn bên cạnh mình đây.

Thú thật thì, Trần Tinh không thể nói mình tin hay không, bởi từ khi sư phụ nói cậu sẽ không sống quá hai mươi, cậu vẫn luôn ôm tâm lý may mắn, rằng biết đâu một phần vạn sai thì sao?

Mặc dù sư phụ chưa bao giờ gạt cậu, bất kỳ chuyện gì ông tiên đoán hầu như chẳng sai bao giờ. Trần Tinh vẫn cảm thấy mình đang sống yên lành, sao tới nỗi vừa tới hai mươi nói chết liền chết. Chẳng nhẽ đang đi trên đường, có đá rớt từ trên trời xuống đập chết ta ư?

Vì vậy tâm trạng cậu vẫn cứ giằng co mâu thuẫn giữa “tin và không tin”, đồng thời cảm thấy thời gian của mình không còn nhiều, mặt khác, lại âm thầm có ý khiêu khích ông trời. Cùng lắm thì tới ngày ta hai mươi, tìm một chỗ không người trốn đi, trên đồng cỏ bát ngát, bình nguyên vạn dặm, đầu đội nồi, phòng bị đủ chỗ, đợi từ mặt trời mọc tới mặt trời lặn, nếu cầm cự được, chẳng phải mọi sự đại cát rồi sao?

Ngay lúc Trần Tinh ôm tâm trạng rối bời, toan đứng dậy bỏ đi, Hạng Thuật lại gọi:

“Đừng đi, ở cùng ta một lát.”

Cảm xúc Trần Tinh cứ nặng trĩu dần, đành phải ngồi xuống, hiểu rằng lúc này hắn rất cần một người bầu bạn.

“Cảm ơn ngươi.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh cười trừ, nghĩ thầm, ta cứu ngươi thoát khỏi tử lao thành Tương Dương, ngươi chẳng hề cảm ơn câu nào; trái lại vì ta cứu Xa La Phong một mạng mà ngươi cảm tạ ta, hiếm thấy thật đấy.

“Tấm lòng đại phu ấy mà,” Trần Tinh đáp, “việc nên làm.”

“Xa La Phong lớn lên cùng ta,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ta là con một. Nương chỉ sinh mình ta, sau này qua đời vì bệnh, đã rất nhiều năm cha ta không có thêm con nối dòng, thời còn bé, ta thường hâm mộ huynh đệ trong mấy gia đình Thiết Lặc. Bốn tuổi Xa La Phong được đưa đến Sắc Lặc xuyên, đảm nhiệm chất tử người Nhu Nhiên, mượn binh Nhu Nhiên ta, cứu tộc nhân sau khi Đại quốc họ bị diệt.”

“Xa La Phong bảo, ta không có huynh đệ, hắn sẽ là huynh đệ của ta. Năm bảy tuổi, ta rời Sắc Lặc xuyên, lên Bắc truy đuổi một con nai đực, lọt vào vây công của bầy sói. Ta bị nhốt trên đồng hoang ba ngày ba đêm, tộc nhân cho rằng ta đã chết rồi, chỉ có Xa La Phong mang theo hộ vệ của hắn, tìm khắp đồng hoang, chỉ vì tìm kiếm tung tích của ta.”

“Sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác.” Hạng Thuật chìm vào hồi ức, thì thầm, “Từ bé bọn ta đã hẹn rồi, thân làm an đáp, nếu một bên chết, người còn lại sẽ báo thù cho đối phương, người Hán các ngươi có cách gọi huynh đệ kết nghĩa, chắc là cũng giống thế.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh có chút chán chường, gắng gượng cười, nói: “Thực ra ta hâm mộ ngươi lắm.”

Hạng Thuật không biết việc Vũ Văn Tân chính tay treo cổ phụ thân Trần Tinh, gật đầu, nói: “Năm mười tuổi, người Nhu Nhiên rốt cuộc trở về tái ngoại, hàng năm Xa La Phong sẽ về gặp ta, năm nào cũng vậy, cho đến khoảng thời gian cha ta bệnh nặng. Sau khi ta nhậm chức Đại Thiền Vu, các tộc cứ ầm ĩ không thể can gián, là Xa La Phong dẫn dắt người Nhu Nhiên, đứng về phe ta giúp đỡ ta.”

“Do mới nhậm chức Đại Thiền Vu, ta không đủ sức chăm sóc phụ thân, là Xa La Phong xem cha ta như cha ruột, sớm chiều hầu hạ bên giường, ta mới có thời gian thu phục tạp Hồ.” Hạng Thuật kể, “Tiểu tử này cứ ầm ĩ, đòi ta dẫn hắn xuôi Nam tới chỗ người Hán chơi, nghe nói Trung Nguyên phồn hoa biết bao. Ta thực sự không có thời gian phân thân, mới lần lữa kéo dài, sớm biết vậy…”

“Sẽ ổn thôi mà.” Trần Tinh an ủi.

Hạng Thuật gật đầu.

“Tốt hơn ta nhiều,” Trần Tinh lại nói, “huynh đệ kết nghĩa của ta… mà thôi, không nhắc tới cũng được.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh không biết cách an ủi người khác cho lắm, chỉ toàn dùng cách thô bạo và đơn giản nhất là “Ta còn thảm hơn ngươi nữa, ngươi xem? So ra thì ngươi chưa thảm quá đâu”.

“Ngươi là một người Hán tốt.” Hạng Thuật nghiêm túc nói, “Tốt tính, lòng dạ cũng tốt. Ban đầu ta xem những lần ngươi nhẫn nhịn là yếu đuối, giờ nghĩ lại, ngươi không phải như thế.”

Trần Tinh hơi uể oải: “Chỉ vì hiện tại có rất nhiều chuyện, dù sao cũng phải tạm thời cho qua, ta có việc quan trọng hơn cần làm.”

Hạng Thuật thở dài, lại nói: “Nhưng ta vẫn không hiểu, vì sao ngươi lại bằng lòng làm thầy trừ tà.”

“Tâm Đăng ở trên người ta, ta còn chọn được sao?” Trần Tinh bất đắc dĩ cười khổ.

Hạng Thuật: “Nếu được chọn thì sao?”

Trần Tinh im lặng, sau một lúc mới đáp: “Chắc vẫn làm thôi, có lẽ do trời xanh chọn ta, mà không phải người khác. Ngủ chút đi Hạng Thuật, đã hai ngày hai đêm ngươi chưa chợp mắt rồi.”

Trần Tinh thở một hơi, đứng dậy rời khỏi trướng, Hạng Thuật gật đầu nhưng không nhúc nhích, vẫn ôm an đáp của hắn không buông tay.

Mặt trời ló dạng nơi chân trời, Trần Tinh hít hà không khí lạnh lẽo của trời thu tái bắc, dừng bước.

Hôm nay Hạng Thuật nói rất nhiều, khiến Trần Tinh nhìn thấy một Hạng Thuật rất khác. Trong lòng hắn cũng có người mình quan tâm, cũng có thân tình, giống như lời Hạng Thuật “ _giờ nghĩ lại, ngươi không phải như thế”_ , cái nhìn của họ dành cho đối phương cũng thay đổi.

Lẽ ra phải trò chuyện như thế từ sớm, Trần Tinh nghĩ.

Ban đầu cậu ngây thơ cho rằng, chỉ cần tìm thấy hộ pháp được số mệnh an bài cho mình, họ sẽ trao trọn bản thân không hề giấu giếm đối phương, sống chết có nhau, tin tưởng lẫn nhau. Nhưng hành trình này đã khiến cậu thất vọng rất nhiều, rồi lại nhận ra giữa người với người, muốn tin đối phương còn xa mới dễ như đã tưởng. Huống chi Hạng Thuật là người Hồ, cậu là người Hán, muốn thừa nhận nhau đã quá đỗi khó khăn.

Nhưng bất kể thế nào, đây cũng là một khởi đầu tốt, Trần Tinh ngồi xổm bên khe suối, rửa mặt bằng nước lạnh, hiện giờ chỉ mong Xa La Phong có thể mau chóng tỉnh lại, ít nhất bệnh tình không chuyển xấu, bằng không…

Đúng lúc này, cậu chợt nghe tiếng gọi điên cuồng của Hạng Thuật trong trướng!

Trần Tinh suýt nữa rớt xuống khe suối, lập tức xoay người, gọi với vào vương trướng: “Chuyện gì thế?!”

Hạng Thuật ôm Xa La Phong, run rẩy không ngừng, vùi đầu vào người hắn, chợt ngẩng đầu, hai mắt ngậm nước mắt nhìn Trần Tinh.

Xa La Phong mở hai mắt, môi khẽ mấp máy, thấp giọng thì thào, ánh mắt đầy mê man.

“Tốt quá rồi!” Mũi Trần Tinh cũng cay theo, “Tốt quá rồi! Cuối cùng ngươi cũng tỉnh!”

Hạng Thuật vừa khóc vừa cười, đây là lần đầu Trần Tinh thấy hắn thất thố như thế, ba người cứ cười ngu ngơ như những kẻ ngốc.

Cùng ngày hôm đó, tin Xa La Phong tỉnh được truyền đi rất nhanh, người Nhu Nhiên chen nhau mà đến, khấu tạ Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh, tặng lễ vật ngập cả trướng, Trần Tinh ăn đồ chiên cùng thịt khô, người đeo đầy kim ngân châu báu, uống trà sữa, nhìn y chang một tên thổ tài, tiếp tục xem bệnh cho người ta.

Hạng Thuật thì mệt tới mức ngủ mê man một ngày một đêm.

Xa La Phong tạm thời ở trong trướng Hạng Thuật, để tiện cho Trần Tinh có thể chăm sóc bất kỳ lúc nào. Tên thế tử tộc Nhu Nhiên này có thể miễn cưỡng nói mấy tiếng Hán ngồ ngộ, cởi mở hiếu động, thỉnh thoảng nói vài câu đã tự bật cười “ha ha ha”. Sau khi Xa La Phong tỉnh lại, Hạng Thuật lại quay về với trạng thái nghiêm túc thận trọng, cho dù nói chuyện với huynh đệ kết nghĩa của mình cũng không mặn không nhạt, còn tỏ ra ghét bỏ nữa chứ.

Xem ra, người này gặp ai cũng thế. Trần Tinh vui vẻ nghĩ, cũng không phải chỉ ghét mình.

“Con sói kia xông tới,” Xa La Phong bắt đầu tả lại cho Trần Tinh ngày hắn gặp nạn, “hệt như nhào bột, nhào ta tới lui như muốn bọc bánh chẻo ta vậy…”

“Ha ha ha ha ——” Trần Tinh thiếu chút nữa sặc trà sữa, Xa La Phong so sánh hơi ngộ, cậu bèn sửa cho hắn, “Không thể nói vậy!”

Xa La Phong nói: “Nếu không phải trước khi bị sói cào, ta bị người A Khắc Lặc mai phục, chút thương ấy có đáng chi?”

Trần Tinh: “Vì sao người A Khắc Lặc mai phục ngươi?”

Xa La Phong chẳng hề để bụng: “Nhu Nhiên tranh nước sông với chúng, họ giết võ sĩ đắc lực nhất dưới tay ta, bọn ta liền giết nhi tử của tộc trưởng, đứa…”

“Ngươi có chắc là họ không?” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

“Ngoài chúng ra còn ai vào đây?” Xa La Phong nói.

Hạng Thuật trách cứ bằng tiếng Nhu Nhiên, Xa La Phong nghe xong không nói thêm nữa. Trần Tinh nghe không hiểu, nhưng vẫn đoán đại khái được là, nếu không tận mắt chứng kiến, thì không được kết luận linh tinh. Ở thảo nguyên, tình trạng giết người cướp của, thậm chí một lời không hợp, chỉ vì vừa nhìn đã ngứa mắt liền động thủ diễn ra rất nhiều, giết người ở phía Bắc Âm sơn chẳng cần phải dè chừng ai, rất nhiều thợ săn vừa thấy tình hình không ổn, thà rằng ra tay giết người trước còn hơn để mình sơ ý rơi vào nguy hiểm.

Xa La Phong không thể nói rõ người mai phục mình có lai lịch ra sao, dù sao cũng là hắn bị sói cào, chật vật chạy trốn vào rừng, gần như hôn mê, đối phương vừa hại hắn thì thuộc hạ Nhu Nhiên kịp thời tiếp ứng, kẻ địch đành phải rút lui, bọn họ không phát hiện kẻ ra tay, cũng không phân biệt được vũ khí.

Suy tới đoán lui, Hạng Thuật cũng không tài nào nghĩ nổi ai đã hại Xa La Phong, đành phải để đó, sau này có cơ hộp điều tra nghe ngóng. Đoạn, Hạng Thuật lại trách an đáp không sợ trời không sợ đất này một trận, để hắn đừng tùy tiện làm chuyện nguy hiểm nữa.

Mấy ngày qua, trời chưa sáng Xa La Phong đã tới chỗ họ, lôi Hạng Thuật dậy, rồi để Trần Tinh đổi thuốc cho mình. Tiện thể không khách khí ở lại trong trướng, thỉnh thoảng gặp lúc Hạng Thuật chưa tỉnh, hắn sẽ chui vào chăn ngủ cùng Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật bị làm phiền, bèn lôi hắn ra, đạp hắn đi chỗ khác.

Ban ngày, Xa La Phong càng chẳng chịu yên thân, cứ cách một lúc lại đi phá Hạng Thuật, không phải đùa cợt thì là chọc hắn nói chuyện. Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, người này càn quấy hơn mình nhiều, may mà ngươi là an đáp của hắn mới không sợ chết, đổi thành ta chỉ có nước bị Hạng Thuật bóp cho tiêu đời.

“Ngươi thấy Thuật Luật Không đẹp không?” Nhân lúc Hạng Thuật đang ngủ trưa, Xa La Phong ngắm Hạng Thuật, hệt như đang khoe vật sở hữu của mình, nói với Trần Tinh, “Ta thấy hắn giống Vương Chiêu Quân.”

“Đẹp thì đẹp thật…” Trần Tinh giật môi, đồng ý với lời khen nhan sắc Hạng Thuật của Xa La Phong, “nhưng Vương Chiêu Quân là sao? Ngươi gặp Vương Chiêu Quân rồi à?”

Xa La Phong: “Chẳng phải trong truyền thuyết Vương Chiêu Quân là nữ hài đẹp nhất thiên hạ à?”

Trước giờ người Hồ ở tái ngoại không có khái niệm gì về ngoại hình của người Trung Nguyên, chỉ biết Chiêu Quân là truyền thuyết nơi biên cương xa xôi, cũng truyền tai truyền miệng rằng Chiêu Quân gả cho Đại Thiền Vu Hô Hàn Tà là nữ hài đẹp nhất thế gian. Ngay cả chim nhạn bay ngang qua cũng phải đáp xuống thảo nguyên vì để ngắm nhìn dung nhan của nàng.

Xa La Phong nói tiếp: “Đại Thiền Vu Hô Hàn Tà cưới nữ hài đẹp nhất thiên hạ làm vợ, còn Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không, chuyện hôn sự phải tính sao đây? Ngươi nói xem, có phải hắn phải tự gả cho người ta không?”

Trần Tinh: “Hắn chưa ngủ đâu, nghe hết đó.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh quan sát hai mắt Hạng Thuật, nghĩ thầm, dựa theo lệnh nam hôn của Phù Kiên, nếu người này không phải chó điên có dung mạo xinh đẹp, trái lại ta rất bằng lòng lấy ngươi, chẳng qua cưới về nhà quá nửa là bị ăn đòn mỗi ngày, tính mạng không được bảo toàn. Nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao, Trần Tinh cứ lờ mờ cảm thấy, tình cảm Xa La Phong dành cho Hạng Thuật có đôi lúc hơi kỳ lạ.

Hạng Thuật tỉnh, Trần Tinh bèn nói với Xa La Phong: “Ngươi đánh với người A Khắc Lặc, vậy họ còn đến Sắc Lặc xuyên nữa không?”

Xa La Phong lập tức cảnh giác: “Ngươi tìm chúng làm gì?”

Trần Tinh cứ thấp thỏm không yên, đành nhìn Hạng Thuật, nhớ người A Khắc Lặc là một tộc Bắc mục trong Cổ Minh, qua mấy ngày nữa sẽ trở về từ phương Bắc, đến Sắc Lặc xuyên vượt qua mùa đông. Nhưng không biết vì ân oán với người Nhu Nhiên, có làm họ sinh ra bất mãn với Hạng Thuật hay không.

Hạng Thuật biết rõ suy nghĩ của Trần Tinh, nói: “Đừng lo, họ là địch của Đại Thiền Vu, cũng đồng nghĩa là địch của Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh.”

Trần Tinh dần yên tâm, khí trời càng lạnh dần, tuyết đầu thu lần lữa không tới, tảng sáng mỗi ngày, trên thảo nguyên kết đầy sương trắng, mãi đến mùng ba tháng mười, tộc A Khắc Lặc trong truyền thuyết vẫn bặt vô âm tín.

Mười lăm tháng mười là tiết mộ thu trên thảo nguyên, Trần Tinh hỏi thăm các tộc hoạt động ở phương Bắc, biết được A Khắc Lặc là một chi của Thất Vi, toàn tộc gần ba nghìn người, khu vực hoạt động xa hơn phía Bắc, thậm chí lan ra tận vùng Bắc Hải.

“Sẽ đến thôi,” Hạng Thuật chẳng bận lòng cho lắm, “bằng không gió tuyết kéo tới, họ chỉ có thể bị chết cóng ở phía Bắc.”

“Thuật Luật Không,” Xa La Phong cười nói, “chừng nào thì ngươi dẫn ta tới chỗ người Hán chơi?”

Trần Tinh đang thay thuốc cho Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong thì ngồi dán lông chim lên mũ Đại Thiền Vu cho Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật nghe vậy nhưng không đáp.

Xa La Phong nhấc cằm Trần Tinh, nói: “Nghe đâu Trung Nguyên của các ngươi có nhiều thứ hay ho lắm.”

Trần Tinh gạt tay Xa La Phong ra, nói: “Lại thêm một tên muốn làm chủ Trung Nguyên ư? Chỉ tiếc phương Bắc không phải của bọn ta, ngươi có thể đi giành với Phù Kiên.”

Xa La Phong cười nói: “Ta muốn dẫn binh nhập quan, đánh với Phù Kiên, lên làm hoàng đế Nhu Nhiên, Trần Tinh, ngươi sẽ giúp ta chứ?”

Hạng Thuật lại dùng tiếng Nhu Nhiên nghiêm khắc giáo huấn Xa La Phong, Trần Tinh nghiêm túc bảo: “Mọi người đều cho rằng Trung Nguyên có rất nhiều vùng đất vô chủ, ai giành được là của người đó, nhưng các ngươi có nghĩ, nếu người Hán giẫm đạp quê hương, cướp đi tài sản của các ngươi, các ngươi sẽ nghĩ thế nào?”

Xa La Phong cười nói: “Chỉ đùa chút thôi mà, Đại Thiền Vu không gật đầu, Sắc Lặc Minh chắc chắn sẽ không xuôi Nam.”

Người bệnh lần lượt xem gần hết, một tháng qua, Trần Tinh xem bệnh cho mấy nghìn người, một ngày khám cho gần hai trăm người. Tên tuổi “thần y” đã truyền khắp Sắc Lặc xuyên, không còn ai dám xem cậu như tiểu tư nữa. Đi tới đâu, chư Hồ đều cung kính với cậu, mà cũng từ đêm đó, thái độ Hạng Thuật đối với cậu cũng tốt hơn.

Xa La Phong gần như khôi phục hoàn toàn, đã có thể cưỡi ngựa, thỉnh thoảng Hạng Thuật sẽ dẫn hắn ra ngoài giải sầu, Trần Tinh cũng đi chung mấy bận, nhưng trời lạnh chẳng muốn vận động, tình cờ lại có người bệnh tới khám, thành thử cậu không gia nhập cùng họ nữa.

Lại nói, Xa La Phong vô cùng hứng thú với thế giới của người Hán, không chỉ học chút tiếng Hán mà còn quấn lấy Trần Tinh hỏi này hỏi nọ, nếu thực sự hiếu học bình thường cũng thôi, vậy mà nói tới nói lui, hắn thể hiện ý đồ ngấp nghé, việc này khiến cậu không thoải mái tí nào.

“Ngươi dạy ta viết tên Thuật Luật Không bằng chữ Hán đi.” Xa La Phong nói.

Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, sao ngươi không học viết tên mình?

Tiết mộ thu rồi cũng đến, đây là ngày lễ long trọng mỗi năm một lần của tạp Hồ ở tái ngoại, qua hết mười lăm tháng mười, đại thảo nguyên bắt đầu đón chào mùa đông. Vào ngày này, chư Hồ vừa múa vừa hát, làm thịt dê uống rượu, bắt đầu chuẩn bị rất nhiều đồ trữ cho mùa đông. Trần Tinh học được không ít tiếng Nhu Nhiên, Hung Nô và Thiết Lặc, hiểu sơ sơ rằng, theo lý thì cuối tháng chín đầu tháng mười, tuyết đầu mùa hẳn nên rơi rồi, nhưng tuyết năm nay kề cà không đổ, tộc A Khắc Lặc cũng không thấy đến.

Tộc A Khắc Lặc không đến, Trần Tinh không thể xác nhận vị trí trên bản đồ, còn chờ nữa thì đến khi tuyết lớn bắt đầu rơi, muốn đi về Bắc sẽ khó lại càng thêm khó, phải đợi tới đầu xuân. Lại một ngày trôi qua, Trần Tinh bắt đầu thấp thỏm lo âu.

“Hết hôm nay,” Hạng Thuật ngồi uống trà trong trướng, “nếu còn không tới, ta sẽ phái người lên Bắc tìm họ.”

Sau khi trở về, Hạng Thuật liền thay vương bào của Đại Thiền Vu, nom rực rỡ hoa lệ vô cùng, đầu đội mũ lông cắm ba cọng lông chim, một thân võ bào thêu dấu hiệu thần linh của mười sáu Hồ trong Cổ Minh, khí phách không gì sánh bằng. Trần Tinh quan sát rất nhiều ngày, nhận ra Hạng Thuật cũng có việc phải làm, chức vị Đại Thiền Vu không giống hoàng đế, dính líu rất ít tới việc đối nội của chư Hồ. Chủ yếu là tranh chấp triều đình, phân chia chức trách, cũng đảm nhiệm biểu tượng của Cổ Minh. Những lúc bận ơi là bận, Hạng Thuật phải nghe trưởng lão các tộc kể khổ, chỉ trích lẫn nhau, giải quyết xong, thì lại rảnh thiệt rảnh, cả ngày chẳng cần làm gì, ở trong trướng mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với Trần Tinh.

“Không có tuyết,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Năm nay mộ thu không thể trượt tuyết, ngươi đừng cau mày hoài được không?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, hết năm này, ta chỉ còn lại ba năm để sống! Ngươi còn kêu ta đừng cau mày?!


	30. Cuối thu

Nhưng giờ có gấp cũng vô dụng, hồi bé Trần Tinh thích nhất là không khí náo nhiệt vào những ngày hội, chỉ tiếc vừa nhơ nhỡ đã bị đưa vào thâm sơn sống quạnh quẽ nhiều năm, nên giờ muốn hưởng thụ cho thỏa.

“Được rồi.” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi có nhớ mình từng nói chỉ cần chữa khỏi cho Xa La Phong, kêu ngươi làm gì cũng được không?”

“Cuối cùng cũng tới?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Chờ ngươi nói câu này với ta lâu rồi, muốn ta làm hộ pháp của ngươi, đúng chứ? Việc ta đã đồng ý đương nhiên nói được làm được.”

Trần Tinh không ngờ Hạng Thuật lại đồng ý sảng khoái như thế nên rất đỗi ngạc nhiên.

Hạng Thuật: “Thời gian qua, ta vẫn luôn ghi nhớ lời ngươi.”

Trần Tinh: “Ầy, thôi thôi, không phải yêu cầu này đâu, ngươi xem ta thành loại người gì? Ép ngươi làm hộ pháp, ngươi không cam tâm tình nguyện thì có ý nghĩa chi?”

Lần này đến lượt Hạng Thuật lấy làm ngạc nhiên, đâm ra cau mày hoài nghi nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh mỉm cười, rồi bảo: “Mai là tiết mộ thu rồi, ngươi dẫn ta ra ngoài chơi nhé, được không?”

Hạng Thuật nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Tinh, qua lâu thật lâu, cuối cùng hắn thốt: “Được thôi.”

Ngày tiết mộ thu, bên trong Sắc Lặc xuyên tổ chức một sự kiện long trọng chưa từng có, các tộc mang rượu cùng thịt dê thịt bò chất đống trên một mảnh đất trống sạch sẽ, rồi ghép bàn dài chừng một dặm để mọi người tùy tiện ăn uống. Mười sáu Hồ tổ chức gần mười trường đấu, phóng ngựa, cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, đất vật, thuần trâu, v.v… rành rành một trận cuồng hoan thô lỗ!

Trần Tinh hóng hớt náo nhiệt, lập tức vỗ tay hoan hô, đi tới cạnh trường đấu nơi người qua kẻ lại tấp nập, còn Hạng Thuật đang chuẩn bị nghi thức bắn tên tế trời. Trần Tinh ngao du cả buổi, đứng cạnh trường đấu vật nhộn nhịp lớn tiếng khen hay, lại dùng vật dụng chữa bệnh mang theo bên người đánh bạc với chúng Hồ, thắng được không ít, thế là cậu dùng số tiền đó mua một con ngựa màu mận chín từ người Hung Nô, rồi cưỡi ngựa tản bộ chung quanh.

“Thần y ơi!” Thanh niên Thiết Lặc tìm cậu cả buổi, vội gọi, “Đại Thiền Vu tìm ngươi kìa! Mau mau tới đài cao đi!”

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh gọi, “Ngươi xem ngựa ta mua thế nào?”

Lúc này trước đài tụ tập không ít người, Trần Tinh dắt ngựa sang đó, Hạng Thuật đang đứng trên đài cao, mặc giáp võ Thiết Lặc làm từ vàng ròng, để lộ lồng ngực xinh đẹp buộc vòng bằng dây, cơ bụng đều đặn ngon nghẻ, tay cầm một thanh cung bằng ngọc, gương mặt lộ ra căm hờn, nói: “Chính ngươi bảo ta dẫn ngươi đi chơi, vậy mà sáng ra đã chẳng thấy bóng đâu!”

Trần Tinh bật cười nhìn hắn, trông cái dáng cao cao đứng trên đài của Hạng Thuật, lúc nghiêng người thoáng qua càng lộ rõ vẻ ngọc thụ lâm phong, khiến cậu phải nghĩ nát óc, lục tìm tất cả thi thư cùng văn tự mình từng học, vậy mà chẳng tìm được ý nào để hình dung.

“ _Người kia ấy, đẹp như một đóa hoa_.” Trần Tinh đến gần Hạng Thuật, rồi chợt nhận ra tim mình đang đập loạn, có phần thở không nổi. Tuy cõi lòng dậy sóng mãnh liệt, ngoài mặt cậu vẫn tỏ ra bình tĩnh rồi cười tủm tỉm.

“Gì cơ?” Hạng Thuật nhướng mày, khó hiểu hỏi cậu.

Trần Tinh nhảy phốc lên đài, giúp Hạng Thuật chỉnh lại áo giáp.

“Khen ngươi đẹp ấy mà!” Trần Tinh nói, “Người Hồ bọn ngươi, đúng là chẳng hiểu phong tình!”

Trần Tinh dời sang đứng cạnh đài, người bên dưới bắt đầu huýt sáo, Hạng Thuật chỉ tay ra sau, ra hiệu cho cậu tránh ra đằng sau mà xem.

Xa La Phong cũng lên đài, hỏi: “Bắt đầu rồi?”

Hạng Thuật ra hiệu, Xa La Phong lập tức hạ lệnh, người Nhu Nhiên chung quanh đài cao sôi nổi thổi kèn lệnh, người Hồ khắp Sắc Lặc minh lập tức ngừng việc trong tay, người nối người tràn tới đài cao.

Xa La Phong nhận một cặp chim nhạn, cổ chim buộc dây đỏ, trên dây đỏ lại treo kim la _(cồng chiêng vàng)_ to bằng lòng bàn tay.

Trần Tinh hỏi: “Các ngươi định làm gì thế?”

Hạng Thuật cầm cung ngọc trong tay, trầm giọng: “Mở to hai mắt nhìn này.”

Trần Tinh: “Nhất tiễn song điêu? Bỏ đi, ngươi bắn trúng được chắc? Lỡ bắn không trúng thì sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Bắn không trúng thì mất mặt.”

Trần Tinh: “Không phải… coi như bắn trúng, chim nhạn có lỗi gì đâu? Chim nhạn vô tội mà!”

Hạng Thuật cao giọng, dùng tiếng Thiết Lặc tuyên bố lễ mộ thu bắt đầu, vậy mà bên dưới chẳng mấy ai reo hò, hơn mười vạn người đông nghìn nghịt vây quanh đài cao chật kín không kẽ hở.

Xa La Phong hô to: “Bay đi!” dứt lời, hắn thả đôi nhạn, hai con chim cất tiếng hót giương cánh bay lên trời cao!

Thoắt cái, đôi chim nhạn quấn lấy nhau, lượn vòng, tiếp đó bay đồng điệu, biến thành chấm đen nhỏ xíu.

Hạng Thuật thong thả căng trường cung, ba mươi vạn người dưới đài đồng loạt nín thở, Trần Tinh trố mắt ngoác mồm, không ngờ ngươi thực sự có bản lĩnh này cơ đấy?!

Ngay sau đó, Hạng Thuật xoay tại chỗ, kéo cung thành hình trăng tròn, nhân lúc này chuyển lực, trường cung chếch về phía chân trời, _vút, vút, vút_ , ba mũi tên đồng loạt phóng đi!

Hôm ở thành Trường An, Hạng Thuật bắn bay Âm Dương giám trên tay Phùng Thiên Dật trong khoảng cách trên trăm bước đã thần kỳ lắm rồi, Trần Tinh vạn vạn không ngờ hắn muốn dùng kỹ năng bắn cung của mình nhắm vào kim la trên không trung!

Chim nhạn cất cánh bay cao thật cao, Hạng Thuật lại bắn một mũi tên sau cùng.

Tên thứ nhất, dây đỏ đứt, kim la rơi xuống từ trời cao vạn trượng, đón lấy mũi thứ hai vang lên tiếng “coong”.

Tiếp theo lại “coong”, mũi tên thứ ba cũng trúng!

Mũi tên sau cùng gắng sức đuổi theo, bắn thủng cả kim la, có thể thấy nội lực chấn động cỡ nào!

Thoáng chốc, dưới đài vang lên tiếng reo hò dời non lấp biển, mười sáu Hồ đồng loạt hò hét rung trời, Hạng Thuật thu cung về, trận cuồng hoan dâng lên đỉnh điểm, bầu không khí không còn trong tầm kiểm soát, bất kể nam nữ hay già trẻ ai cũng vừa múa vừa hát, tản ra khắp chốn như thủy triều. Xa La Phong cười to, kéo tay Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật vứt cung ngọc đi, ngoắc tay gọi Trần Tinh rồi nắm cổ tay cậu, ba người chạy xuống đài cao.

Khắp nơi nào là rượu thơm món ngon, mọi người bắt đầu đấu rượu, Trần Tinh bị chen tới đẩy lui, trước đó đã uống không ít, mùi rượu làm đầu cậu hơi chếnh choáng, Xa La Phong lại lớn tiếng gọi, Hạng Thuật dặn dò: “Uống ít chút! Ta không muốn ôm ngươi về!”

“Không sao!” Trần Tinh hô lớn.

Hạng Thuật tách đám đông ra, Xa La Phong tiếp tục rót thêm bát rượu cho Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật cũng tự mình nốc một bát, Trần Tinh nói: “Xa La Phong, thương thế ngươi còn chưa khỏi, uống bớt bớt thôi.”

Có người mời rượu Xa La Phong, Hạng Thuật dựa vào bàn dài, đón lấy thay hắn ngửa cổ uống cạn, chúng Hồ nhao nhao ồ lên, Xa La Phong cười ha ha, đè Hạng Thuật lên bàn cúi xuống dợm hôn.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Thế là mọi người ồ thêm lần nữa, bật cười sang sảng, Hạng Thuật giơ tay cản lại, trước khi bị Xa La Phong hôn lên môi thì đã nhấc chân đạp hắn sang một bên, gầm lên: “Cút nhanh!”

Trần Tinh cũng cười theo, thế rồi chẳng biết vì sao, cậu thấy trong lòng sao mà đượm buồn hệt như bị đè lên, say ngà ngà khiến cậu thở không nổi.

Xa La Phong nằm dưới đất, vờ vịt la “ây ya” “ây da” ỷ ôi. Hạng Thuật sợ đạp trúng vết thương của hắn nên tiến lên kiểm tra. Trần Tinh vội chạy nhanh sang đó, nói: “Để ta xem?”

Xa La Phong cười đẩy Trần Tinh ra, hô to tiếng Nhu Nhiên bảo muốn đấu vật với Hạng Thuật, thoắt cái đã nhảy lên cưỡi trên lưng Hạng Thuật, bị Hạng Thuật kéo xuống chê hắn phế vật, không muốn ra tay với hắn, khoát tay toan bỏ đi, lại bị Xa La Phong cản lối.

“Thuật Luật Không!” Xa La Phong cười gọi, “Ta muốn khiêu chiến ngươi! Thắng ngươi rồi, ta chính là Đại Thiền Vu! Ngươi chấp ta một tay!”

Mấy chàng trai Nhu Nhiên đồng loạt hô hào: “Đánh đi! Đánh đi! Đánh đi!”

Hạng Thuật cười mỉa, dứt khoát chắp một tay ra sau.

Mọi người vây quanh sân đấu, che khuất tầm nhìn Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh buông bát rượu, nghe trong vòng phát ra tiếng hoan hô, nhìn tình cảnh đó mà bất chợt thấy cô đơn, bèn xoay người rời khỏi bàn dài, tách khỏi đám đông tiến về cuối phía Nam Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Mình sao thế này? Trần Tinh chẳng tài nào tỏ tường, nỗi muộn phiền nặng trĩu chưa từng có thình lình bủa vây cậu. Cậu nhớ nhà chăng? Nhưng cố hương cậu ở nơi nao? Trần Tinh ngậm một cọng cỏ, say ngà ngà nằm xuống, vùi mình trong đống cỏ khô, ngắm nhìn bầu trời xám đục, bên tai văng vẳng tiếng hô to của chúng Hồ.

Trần Tinh bỗng dưng bực dọc khó hiểu, cảnh tượng náo nhiệt thoáng cái đã hóa nhạt nhẽo vô vị, nhớ đến tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang ban nãy của Hạng Thuật là lại thấy buồn hiu, hệt như đồ của mình bị cướp đi vậy, cảm giác ấy trở nên rối bời, xoắn xuýt thành một mớ hỗn độn.

Tiếng hô càng gần là Trần Tinh lại càng bực, bèn ngồi phắt dậy quát: “Ồn muốn chết! Làm gì đó?!” 

Cách đó không xa là một đội tuần tra chạy về phía thảo nguyên, tản ra thành hình quạt, bắt đầu lớn giọng gào quát. Trần Tinh bị biến cố này cắt đứt luồng suy nghĩ, mờ mịt trông sang, nhảy xuống đống cỏ khô, leo lên ngựa con của mình cưỡi tới vòng vây bên kia.

Mười mấy kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên bao vây một người, người nọ khoác áo choàng đen che mặt bằng vải bố, tay cầm một thanh trường côn cao qua mày, đang cảnh giác nhìn nhóm kỵ binh.

Trần Tinh dùng tiếng Nhu Nhiên chưa thạo của mình hỏi họ: “Ai vậy?”

Hầu như ai ở Sắc Lặc xuyên cũng biết cậu, nên vừa thấy Trần Tinh đến, người Nhu Nhiên liền tách ra một khoảng, vị khách kia thấy là Trần Tinh bèn bật thốt: “Thiên Trì!”

Vị khách tháo khăn che mặt xuống, cũng cởi luôn mũ choàng, người ấy có đôi mắt trong veo, môi hồng răng trắng, cười bảo: “Cuối cùng cũng tìm được ngươi!”

“Thác Bạt Diễm?” Trần Tinh không ngờ sẽ gặp được Thác Bạt Diễm ở đây, bấy giờ mới xoay người xuống ngựa, vội vã bước tới. Thác Bạt Diễm cũng xuống ngựa, cười sang sảng rồi ôm chầm Trần Tinh.

“Ta nghe bảo Đại Thiền Vu dẫn ngươi cùng về Sắc Lặc xuyên,” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “nên xin lệnh bệ hạ đến tìm ngươi này.”

Trần Tinh vội ra hiệu cho mọi người đây là bằng hữu của mình, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt khác thường, nghe thế bèn hành lễ bỏ đi.

“Ở hết tiết mộ thu luôn à?” Thác Bạt Diễm nhìn cậu.

Chút buồn bực trong lòng Trần Tinh vừa gặp Thác Bạt Diễm đã hóa hư không, gặp lại bằng hữu nên vui mừng quá đỗi, cậu cười nói: “Đúng vậy, sao ngươi đường xa tới đây chẳng gửi trước một phong thư? Có mình ngươi thôi sao?”

Thác Bạt Diễm gật đầu, quàng tay lên vai Trần Tinh, dắt ngựa, rảo bước về Sắc Lặc xuyên, nói: “Ngươi sống ở đây thế nào? Họ kính trọng ngươi vì Đại Thiền Vu ư?”

“Hắn á?” Trần Tinh cười xùy, kể sơ cho Thác Bạt Diễm nghe cuộc sống mấy ngày qua, lại bảo: “Ta kêu người gọi Hạng Thuật tới nhé?”

Nom Thác Bạt Diễm cứ thấp thỏm, hết nhìn xa xăm lại nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Triều đình sao rồi?” Trần Tinh tiếp tục hỏi, “Tìm ta có chuyện gì không?”

Thác Bạt Diễm mang tin Trung Nguyên đến, thực tế đúng như đã nghĩ. Sau khi Hạng Thuật dẫn Trần Tinh đi, Phù Kiên quay về cung Vị Ương, tạm thời xem như Bạt loạn đã chấm dứt, cung Vị Ương bị hủy tan nát thiếu chút nữa làm Phù Kiên hộc máu, đành phải mau chóng cho người xây lại. Còn Mộ Dung Xung ngủ lại trong cung ngay đêm đó, cuối cùng bị Phù Kiên thuyết phục, quyết định tạm thời không tìm Hạng Thuật gây phiền nữa.

Điều kiện trao đổi chỉ có một — tróc nã Phùng Thiên Quân, giao cho Mộ Dung gia xử trí.

Nhưng Phù Kiên lẫn văn võ bá quan đều rất rõ, gia tộc Mộ Dung thù dai vô cùng, hiện giờ không xung đột chính diện với Hạng Thuật chẳng qua do kiêng dè Cổ Minh, dẫu sao nhiều năm qua, các Hồ ngươi giết ta ta giết ngươi, tranh đấu không ngừng nghỉ, sau khi nhập quan lại càng kết thâm cừu đại hận. Hạng Thuật nắm trong tay lực lượng hùng mạnh, Phù Kiên chỉ hy vọng tạm thời nhân nhượng đặng yên chuyện. Đợi sau này có cơ hội hẵng thanh toán.

Nhưng cũng phải nể mặt Mộ Dung Xung, công chúa Thanh Hà bị giết không rõ nguyên nhân, cũng không tiện giải thích với thiên hạ, vì vậy Phù Kiên hạ lệnh truy nã, truy tìm tung tích của Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Hắn đã đi rồi.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Ta biết.” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “Sau đó, ta xin bệ hạ đặc xá, khi ấy người ra tay là Đại Thiền Vu, kẻ mưu nghịch là Phùng gia, không liên quan nhiều đến ngươi… về phía Mộ Dung Xung ta cũng nói chuyện rồi, ngươi có thể yên tâm.”

Trần Tinh ngỡ ngàng, chỉ biết gật đầu nói tạ ơn.

Thác Bạt Diễm nói: “Ta nói muốn mang ngươi về, bệ hạ bảo tự ta đi tìm ngươi nói chuyện.”

“Đi đâu?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Về Trường An.” Thác Bạt Diễm đáp, “Ngươi không muốn về ư? Có ta đây, không ai dám gây khó dễ cho ngươi đâu.”

Trần Tinh bỗng dưng vỡ lẽ, bèn mỉm cười, Thác Bạt Diễm khẽ cúi đầu nhìn cậu chăm chú, đường nét gương mặt mang theo nhuệ khí thanh niên, Trần Tinh nhìn mà cảm thấy hắn đáng yêu quá chừng.

“Uống rượu không?” Trần Tinh nói, “Họ đang ăn lễ, rượu ở đây ngon lắm.”

“Được thôi!” Thác Bạt Diễm đáp ngay, “Đã lâu không tham gia tiết mộ thu rồi!”

Trần Tinh đưa Thác Bạt Diễm về hội trường, các tộc khai rượu xong thì bắt đầu đấu vật, yêu đương, tiết mộ thu ngoài mang nghĩa thu hoạch vụ thu thì còn là cơ hội cho nam nữ trẻ tuổi thẳng thắn mến nhau. Mời rượu xong, nhóm người Hồ bắt đầu theo đuổi nữ hài, làm chuyện thường ngày không dám, nói lời bình thường không nói, bầu không khí chẳng mấy chốc trở nên kiều diễm, đứng trước bàn đặt rượu đã cảm nhận được sự phong tình vạn chủng ở Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Trần Tinh mời rượu Thác Bạt Diễm, không ngờ tửu lượng Thác Bạt Diễm tốt vô cùng, nhấc hẳn vò rượu ra một gốc cây cạnh bờ sông, đầu tiên nốc nửa vò, rồi quay lại nhìn Trần Tinh, gương mặt đỏ ửng.

“Thiên Trì à,” Thác Bạt Diễm nói, “ta có đôi lời muốn nói với ngươi, từ ngày bệ hạ nói với ngươi về chuyện… chuyện kia trong ngự thư phòng, ta đã nghĩ lâu thật lâu.”

Trần Tinh biết chứ, dù họ đã rời khỏi Trường An, Thác Bạt Diễm vẫn nghìn dặm xa xôi đuổi tới Sắc Lặc xuyên âu cũng có nguyên nhân, nếu bảo truyền tin giúp Phù Kiên thì thôi, nhưng câu đầu tiên lại là “Ta tới tìm ngươi”, mà không nói chuyện của hắn, việc này làm Trần Tinh cảm động vô cùng.

“Ta biết ngươi muốn nói gì.” Trần Tinh cười nói, “Nào, cạn.”

Trần Tinh chủ động cạn rượu với Thác Bạt Diễm, uống hết. Thác Bạt Diễm ngạc nhiên nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Ngươi đẹp quá,” Thác Bạt Diễm cười nói, “Thiên Trì, theo ta về nhà nhé, ta vẫn luôn muốn thành thân với một ngươi như ngươi vậy, chỉ cần ngươi mở miệng, gì ta cũng bằng lòng, ngươi muốn ta làm gì, ta sẽ làm cái đó.”

“Thác Bạt huynh,” Trần Tinh thở dài, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt Thác Bạt Diễm, nói, “cảm ơn ngươi đã không quản nghìn dặm tới tìm ta, trước khi rời Trường An ta đã quên một việc, đó là trả nó lại cho ngươi.”

Nói đoạn, Trần Tinh rót một ít rượu mật lên tay, tháo chiếc nhẫn mà Thác Bạt Diễm tặng cậu ra.

Thác Bạt Diễm im lặng không đáp, Trần Tinh bèn kéo tay hắn, đặt nhẫn vào lòng bàn tay.

“Được.” Thác Bạt Diễm nói.

“Trao cho người khác đi,” Trần Tinh nói, “cho một người ngươi vừa gặp đã thấy, cả cuộc đời này, không phải y thì không được.”

“Ngươi chính là người này.” Thác Bạt Diễm nói.

“Không phải,” Trần Tinh mỉm cười, “ta không phải, ta chỉ là, một người vừa khéo hợp với tưởng tượng của ngươi, vừa vặn, là người ngươi cho rằng mình nên thành thân mà thôi.”

Thác Bạt Diễm khó hiểu nhìn Trần Tinh, mày khẽ cau lại. Trần Tinh thương cảm bảo: “Ngươi không hiểu, ngươi nên trao chiếc nhẫn này cho… cho người mỗi khi ngươi gặp y, tim sẽ đập loạn nhịp, sẽ muốn tìm cớ trò chuyện với y. Thấy y ở bên người khác, ngươi sẽ khó chịu, thấy y đau, ngươi sẽ không đành lòng, và lúc y cười với ngươi, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy vui vẻ, sung sướng xiết bao.”

“Mà không phải đưa cho, người mà ai cũng thấy ngươi nên thành thân cùng, cậu ta phù hợp với mọi thiết tưởng về người sẽ bên ngươi trọn đời, vì vậy ngươi nên ở bên cậu ta, cho rằng người mà số mệnh an bài cho mình, chính là cậu ta.”

Trần Tinh nhướng mày, rồi bỗng bật cười, bấy giờ mới thấu tỏ mớ cảm xúc kỳ quái luôn vương vấn trong lòng.

“Ta không rõ.” Thác Bạt Diễm trông thật buồn, mày cứ nhíu chặt.

Trần Tinh: “Không sao, hứa với ta, ngươi sẽ luôn nhớ những lời này, rồi sẽ có một ngày, ngươi hiểu được nó.”

Thác Bạt Diễm nghiêng đầu, giữa hai người chỉ có hơi thở, không ai cất một lời.

“Được.” Sau cùng, Thác Bạt Diễm đáp.

“Ta mang ngươi đi dạo chút nhé?” Trần Tinh nói, “Tạm thời ta chưa định về, Hạng Thuật đã hứa với ta…”

“Tốt nhất là ngươi đừng để người Nhu Nhiên gặp hắn, bằng không sẽ xảy ra án mạng.” Giọng Hạng Thuật thình lình phát ra đằng sau cây, Trần Tinh giật mình, cả giận: “Ngươi lén nghe bọn ta nói chuyện!”

Cùng là người tập võ, dường như Thác Bạt Diễm đã sớm biết Hạng Thuật ẩn thân phía sau cây, nói: “Đại Thiền Vu, mạo muội quấy rầy.”

“Lại làm sao?” Trần Tinh nói, “Các ngươi đãi khách không phải bắt dọn phòng thì là giết người, Sắc Lặc minh còn chút lễ nghĩa nào không?”

“Thác Bạt thị thời Đại quốc từng bắt mấy vạn người Nhu Nhiên làm nô lệ.” Hạng Thuật vòng ra từ sau cây, đã thay vương bào, nói với Trần Tinh, “Người Nhu Nhiên đang uống say mặt đỏ, nếu biết hắn là ai, không chừng sẽ rút đao đâm chết tình lang của ngươi, thứ cho ta ngăn không được.”

“Không sao đâu,” Thác Bạt Diễm đeo nhẫn lại, nói với Trần Tinh, “biết ngươi bình yên vô sự, ta nên đi rồi.”

“Chờ đã,” Trần Tinh nói, “ngươi ở đây mấy ngày đi, ngươi đường xa tới…”

“Quay về nói cho Kiên đầu,” Hạng Thuật nói với Thác Bạt Diễm, “độ này cô vương không rảnh bắt bẻ lỗi sai của hắn, nhưng nhớ bảo hắn đàng hoàng lại, để ta biết được Trung Nguyên có chuyện nhiễu nhương nào thì khó mà nói chắc, nếu ngay cả đô thành của mình cũng giữ không được, ta không ngại thay hắn xử lý đám Tiên Ti các ngươi đâu.”

Thác Bạt Diễm đáp: “Nhất định sẽ truyền lời.” Dứt lời, hắn phi người lên ngựa phóng đi. Trần Tinh chạy theo mấy bước toan cản lại, Hạng Thuật bỗng túm lấy tay cậu.

“Hạng Thuật, ngươi buông… Thác Bạt Diễm!” Trần Tinh gọi.

Thác Bạt Diễm ngoảnh đầu nhìn Trần Tinh, đột nhiên mỉm cười, nụ cười ấy mang theo nỗi niềm cay đắng, lại được che giấu rất khá, đoạn, hắn huýt sáo với Trần Tinh.

“Thiên Trì!” Thác Bạt Diễm gọi, “Sau này gặp lại!”

Trần Tinh đành thở dài, rứt khỏi tay Hạng Thuật, mang vẻ phẫn nộ nhìn hắn.

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Ta chỉ mới về thay y phục, ngươi lại chạy đi đâu?”

Trần Tinh: “Sao ngươi có thể nghe lén bọn ta nói chuyện?!”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta trùng hợp đi ngang qua, nghe thấy hai ngươi uống rượu dưới tàng cây… Sắc Lặc xuyên là địa bàn của ta, ta muốn đi đâu thì đi, ai cho ngươi gan lớn cỡ đó?”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi…”

Trần Tinh nổi giận đùng đùng đi đằng trước, Hạng Thuật theo sau không xa không gần, hai người vòng qua hội trường lễ mộ thu, Hạng Thuật gầm lên: “Ngươi dám lên mặt với Đại Thiền Vu?”

Trần Tinh: “Thì sao? Muốn đánh ta nữa à? Đánh đi!”

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên dừng bước, nhìn thẳng vào Trần Tinh, cau mày hỏi: “Ta làm gì ngươi? Mà ngươi nổi cơn lên vậy? Không muốn ở thì cút! Theo Thác Bạt Diễm về Trường An đi!”

Trần Tinh hít sâu, gần như nhịn hết nổi, bèn tiến lên đẩy Hạng Thuật một cái, Hạng Thuật chẳng hề hấn gì, Trần Tinh cáu lắm, quát: “Đồ khốn! Tên khốn nhà ngươi!” Dứt lời nghiêng người, dùng vai đâm sầm vào Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật như cục đá cắm trên đất, giễu cợt nhìn cậu, tiện tay đẩy phát đã khiến Trần Tinh lảo đảo, suýt chút nữa ngã trên đất.

Hạng Thuật túm cổ tay cậu, Trần Tinh nhất thời ăn đau, kêu to ây ya ây ya, đương lúc Hạng Thuật toan động thủ đánh cậu, cách đó không xa bỗng truyền tới tiếng quát.

Xa La Phong say đỏ mặt, cặp mắt đỏ ngầu, dấy lên lửa giận, đi sau hắn là trên trăm kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên mặc giáp chỉnh tề.

“Tiên Ti Thác Bạt thị đang ở đâu?!” Xa La Phong hỏi, “Thần y! Giao bằng hữu ngươi ra đây!”


	31. Sơ tuyết

Tiết mộ thu mới qua nửa ngày mà đã gặp phiền phức, bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm lan tràn giữa Hạng Thuật cùng Xa La Phong. Trần Tinh không ngờ tin Thác Bạt Diễm đến Sắc Lặc xuyên lại được truyền nhanh tới vậy, có lẽ do đám kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên kia vừa về liền thông báo ngay cho Xa La Phong.

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Người đã đi, cấm tất cả võ đấu trong Sắc Lặc xuyên, đây là quy định của Cổ Minh từ bốn trăm năm qua.”

Xa La Phong không hề nhường bước, cao giọng: “Tiên Ti Thác Bạt thị dâm loạn thê nữ người Nhu Nhiên ta, bắt già trẻ Nhu Nhiên ta! Cho dù là bằng hữu của thần y ngươi! Thù tộc không đội trời chung! Đắc tội!” Dứt lời thì mang binh truy đuổi.

Hạng Thuật cũng gầm lên: “Ai dám giết người!”

Tiếng quát chấn động như sấm nổ khiến Trần Tinh đau cả tai, hai mắt biến đen suýt tí nữa ngất luôn. Thấy Hạng Thuật giận dữ cỡ đó, đám kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên nhất thời hoảng sợ, đồng loạt lùi ra sau.

“Xa La Phong,” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, “ngươi cứ đi báo thù, nhưng nếu giết Thác Bạt Diễm, cả tộc liền cút khỏi Âm sơn cho ta, cả đời không được đặt chân vào Sắc Lặc xuyên một bước, xưa nay Đại Thiền Vu nói được làm được.”

Xa La Phong thở dốc vì ngạc nhiên, bị nạt một trận thì tỉnh rượu hơn nửa. Trần Tinh toan mở miệng làm dịu bầu không khí, Hạng Thuật lại đưa tay ngăn cậu, nhìn quét sang chúng kỵ binh, ánh mắt toát lên vẻ uy nghiêm.

Đại quốc là chính quyền chia cắt do tổ phụ Thác Bạt Thập Dực Kiền của Thác Bạt Diễm cùng Thác Bạt thị phía Đông Bắc gầy dựng vào rất nhiều năm về trước, sau đó bị Phù Kiên tiêu diệt. Mạo hiểm đắc tội Đại Thiền Vu đặng đuổi theo báo thù một tên hậu nhân hiển nhiên không hề có lợi. Sau khi đám kỵ binh tỉnh rượu thì đồng loạt nháy mắt với Xa La Phong, ra hiệu cho hắn bỏ qua đi.

“Thuật Luật Không, ngươi… ngươi…” Xa La Phong giận quá mà cười, căm phẫn nói, “ngươi thực sự cho rằng Nhu Nhiên sợ ngươi ư!”

“Ngươi đi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “không được ở lại cho đến khi mặt trời mọc.”

Ở Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh có gần sáu vạn người Nhu Nhiên, nếu bị trục xuất hết sẽ chẳng còn là việc nhỏ nữa. Có không ít người trên bình nguyên nghe cãi vã, bèn nhao nhau tụ lại xem, Hạng Thuật không hề tỏ ra nhượng bộ, chỉ tay ra hội trường tiếp tục nói: “Đây là con đường do chính ngươi chọn, ta đếm đến ba, hoặc mang binh đi báo thù, hoặc về ăn lễ, ba.”

Xa La Phong hung hăng ném binh khí xuống đất, phóng ngựa tách ra khỏi đám đông, chúng Hồ tranh nhau chen lấn nhường ra một lối đi. Chẳng mấy chốc, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên đã rút đi sạch sành sanh.

Thấy Xa La Phong đi về phương Bắc, Trần Tinh lại thấy lo lắng. Sau khi đám đông tản đi, Hạng Thuật triệu một người Thiết Lặc đến, thấp giọng phân phó, Trần Tinh nghe hiểu được đại khái, đó là phái một đội kỵ binh đuổi theo, hộ tống Thác Bạt Diễm cho đến khi đối phương vào Trường Thành, đỡ phải bị Xa La Phong đuổi kịp báo thù.

Trần Tinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nói: “Cảm tạ.”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, mang sắc mặt âm trầm xoay người bỏ đi, để lại Trần Tinh muộn phiền đứng đó một lúc, bỗng nhận ra rằng, dù tiết mộ thu náo nhiệt phồn hoa cách mấy cũng không cách nào làm nguôi đi cảm giác tịch mịch hoang hoải trong lòng, cậu lê đôi chân nặng trĩu quay về trướng.

Hạng Thuật vào vương trướng trước, Trần Tinh vén màn tiến vào, trong trướng khá lộn xộn, rõ ràng Xa La Phong đã tới đây mang đồ để trong trướng Hạng Thuật mấy ngày qua đi hết, Hạng Thuật chứng kiến cảnh này rõ ràng tức anh ách lên.

Trần Tinh không nói gì, cúi người thu dọn, đoạn bảo: “Thác Bạt Diễm là bằng hữu của ta, xin lỗi vì đã mang phiền toái đến cho ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Xa La Phong lúc nào cũng vậy, đợi qua dăm bữa nữa sẽ nghĩ thoáng hơn, rồi hắn sẽ đến xin lỗi ngươi.”

Trần Tinh nhớ lại việc ở hội trường hôm nay, nói: “Ta mua được con ngựa, mai sẽ đi đổi chút thức ăn với người trong tộc của ngươi, rồi mang đủ y phục chống lạnh, sau đó khởi hành lên phương Bắc.”

Hạng Thuật ngồi thẳng trong trướng im lặng không đáp, Trần Tinh dần hiểu được rằng, Sắc Lặc Xuyên tuy có đẹp thật, nhưng vẫn không phải cố hương của cậu. Mặc dù tộc nhân của Hạng Thuật nhiệt tình, song chung quy cũng không phải người cùng tộc với cậu. Sống một tháng ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, cậu dần dần ngộ ra, có lẽ phía Nam Trường Giang với ruộng bậc thang xanh biên biếc, oanh hót khắp chốn kia mới là nơi cậu nên đến.

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh, hệt như tỏ tường cậu đang nghĩ gì trong lòng.

Trần Tinh dọn trướng một cách đơn giản cho Hạng Thuật, nói: “Ta ở càng lâu, sợ sẽ khiến ngươi càng thêm khó xử, nên thôi cút đây.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh rót cho mình một bát trà sữa, ngồi xuống suy tư, đoạn gãi đầu bảo rằng: “Ngươi cũng quên chuyện hộ pháp đi. Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu, có trách nhiệm của mình, đâu thể lưu lạc tứ phương như ta, có rất nhiều người cần đến ngươi. Như ta đây, trước giờ may mắn lắm, nên ngươi đừng lo nhé.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn trầm mặc như trước, Trần Tinh kiểm kê gói thuốc cậu mang theo bên người, cất chủy thủ đi, trải bản đồ ra xem thật tường, lại đối chiếu với tấm da dê do Hạng Thuật vẽ lại, dựa vào địa hình núi non sông suối ở tái ngoại mà đoán vị trí của eo sông và hồ nước lớn, tiến thẳng lên phía Bắc theo chỉ thị của địa đồ và sao Bắc đẩu, biết đâu may mắn sẽ gặp được người A Khắc Lặc, mình cũng đã học được kha khá tiếng Hung Nô, lúc đó hỏi đường họ là được, tuy rằng con đường sau này có lắm gian truân, nhưng ít ra vẫn có hy vọng.

Cậu không thể kéo dài thêm nữa, chỉ mong trước đầu xuân năm sau sẽ tìm được Định Hải châu trong truyền thuyết. Sớm ngày làm sáng tỏ nỗi băn khoăn, để cậu có thể yên tâm về phía Nam chờ chết.

Hoàng hôn phủ xuống, tiếng hoan hô truyền vào từ bên ngoài, Trần Tinh dõi mắt nhìn, không ngờ tuyết rơi rồi!

“Hạng Thuật! Tuyết rơi kìa!” Trần Tinh quay lại trướng, chỉ tay ra ngoài nói với Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật cau mày quan sát Trần Tinh, mặt mày cứ hậm hực.

Tuyết rơi ngày càng nhiều, trận tuyết đầu mùa chớm thu năm nay cuối cùng cũng đến, gió Bắc kêu gào cuốn tuyến lớn như lông ngỗng rải khắp Sắc Lặc xuyên. Hội lửa trại được dời vào trong trướng, Trần Tinh ngồi một mình trong vương trướng nhìn đằng trước một hồi, sau đó có người mang cơm tối đến, nếm qua quýt xong, Hạng Thuật vẫn còn thả hồn nhìn ngoài trướng, Trần Tinh uống chút rượu, đã quen với thái độ người sống chớ gần của Hạng Thuật, bèn nằm lên giường con của mình, đắp chăn lông cừu mỏng lên ngủ.

“Ngươi đi không được rồi,” cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng mở miệng, “tuyết lớn, phương Bắc chặn lối đi, chỉ có thể đợi tới đầu xuân.”

Trần Tinh không nghe thấy, gió liên tục lọt vào đáy trướng, chăn len lại mỏng, luồng khí lạnh ùa tới ngay trong đêm, nửa đêm Hạng Thuật tỉnh giấc vì lạnh, thấy vậy bèn đắp thêm cho cậu hai lớp chăn.

Sớm hôm sau, bên ngoài phủ tuyết trắng xóa, chút khó chịu trong lòng Trần Tinh nhất thời được cuốn sạch.

“Trời ơi 一一!” Trần Tinh lấy làm kinh ngạc.

Núi sông, đại địa và thảo nguyên, khắp chốn đọng một lớp tuyết thật dày, nom như con đường được vẩy ánh sáng bạc giữa đất trời. Mặt trời chói chang nhô cao vạn trượng, chiếu lên nền tuyết lấp lánh ánh sáng. Qua một đêm, mặt suối đông thành một lớp băng mỏng, có mấy người Hồ dậy sớm đang phá băng bên suối cho ngựa uống nước.

Trần Tinh hắt hơi một cái, mũi hơi nghẹt, còn Hạng Thuật không biết đã đi đâu.

“Đẹp quá đi!” Trần Tinh thì thầm, vội vàng rửa mặt, thấy trên bàn đã bày sẵn điểm tâm, sau khi ăn xong bèn trùm áo lông dày cộm, bước sâu bước nông ra ngoài, trong một đêm cả Sắc Lặc xuyên đều thay đổi dáng hình, đẹp như tiên cảnh vậy.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh đứng trên sườn núi, gọi với xuống.

Hạng Thuật mặc áo choàng lông hổ cừu dài qua gối, đai lưng ôm lấy vòng eo thẳng, người cao ngong ngỏng, đội mũ đuôi chồn, đang phân phó cho một nhóm người Thiết Lặc, võ sĩ Thiết Lặc đang dẫn ngựa vận chuyển trướng và vật tư, dường như sắp sửa ra ngoài buôn bán. Lúc nghe tiếng gọi, Hạng Thuật liền quay sang dòm Trần Tinh, nhìn Trần Tinh môi hồng răng trắng dưới ánh mặt trời mà lòng khẽ rung động.

Hạng Thuật ra dấu tay kêu Trần Tinh đợi trên đó, rồi xoay người đi lên.

“Đưa ngươi đi trượt tuyết nhé?” Hạng Thuật bảo, “Hôm qua lo ăn lễ chưa chơi.”

Đánh một giấc khiến tâm trạng Trần Tinh khá hơn nhiều, cậu cười nói: “Được.”

Cậu định mai khởi hành, nếu đã là ngày cuối, chí ít cũng phải giữ lại chút kỷ niệm đáng nhớ. Vì vậy Hạng Thuật vác một tấm khiên của kỵ binh, dẫn Trần Tinh lên sườn núi, đạp một chân lên khiên.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “Lên nào, ôm chặt ta từ sau.”

Trần Tinh: “Vầy sao chơi? Sẽ rớt xuống đó! Ngay cả dây thừng cũng không có?! Đạp hụt một phát là lăn xuống luôn đó!”

Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn: “Phế vật! Lên lẹ!”

Khiên kỵ binh không lớn, Trần Tinh thử đạp đạp, Hạng Thuật vòng hai tay ra sau, tóm chặt tay cậu kéo mạnh về phía mình, bảo cậu ôm chặt. Rồi nghiêng người đạp khiên, trượt cái vèo xuống!

“A a a 一一” Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật lao vụt từ trên vách núi xuống, trái tim suýt tí nữa vọt ra khỏi cổ họng, Hạng Thuật đạp lên đuôi khiên, bật lên, mang cậu bay trên trời, rồi bình yên đáp xuống đất.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “Vòng nữa?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ lại còn rùng mình, nhưng kích thích ghê gớm, dốc cao chót vót, chẳng khác cảm giác nhảy vách núi là mấy.

“Vừa rồi ta không mở mắt…” Trần Tinh nói.

“Nhát.” Hạng Thuật giễu cợt, huýt sáo gọi ngựa tới, phi người lên ngựa, mang Trần Tinh lên một con dốc còn cao hơn ban nãy, Trần Tinh ngó xuống, thấy dài chừng ba dặm là chân đã mềm nhũn ngay.

“Lần này ngươi đứng trước,” Hạng Thuật nói, “mở to mắt ra!”

Trần Tinh la hét ầm ĩ: “Oa a a a 一一”

Sau đó lại bị Hạng Thuật khăng khăng ôm lấy, lao thẳng xuống dưới. Nhưng vào đoạn ngắn sau cùng, Trần Tinh bỗng quay đầu nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hạng Thuật, ngày mai ta…”

Lúc ngoảnh đầu, môi hai người suýt nữa chạm vào nhau, Hạng Thuật thình lình trượt chân, Trần Tinh đứng không vững, bị tấm khiên mang bay ra ngoài ngã vào đống tuyết.

“Ha ha ha ha 一一” Trần Tinh bò dậy khỏi mặt tuyết, cười nhạo Hạng Thuật, “Có phải ngươi mới đỏ mặt không!”

Hạng Thuật hấp tấp đứng dậy, giận dữ nói: “Ngươi làm gì đó!”

Trần Tinh vội khoát tay nói xin lỗi, nghĩ thầm, không ngờ người như Hạng Thuật lại thẹn thùng khi tiếp xúc gần với người khác, còn đỏ mặt nữa chứ! Hôm suýt bị Xa La Phong hôn, hắn phản ứng còn gắt hơn bây giờ.

Trần Tinh nhặt khiên lên, hỏi: “Thêm lần nữa không?”

Hạng Thuật đón lấy, lúc đi tới chỗ để ngựa thì thấy Xa La Phong từ hướng khác tới đây, đang đứng một mình trên đất trống nhìn hai người họ từ đằng xa.

Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh, ý là “Thấy chưa? Ta nói đúng không?”

Xa La Phong: “Ném tuyết không?” 

Hạng Thuật dòm Xa La Phong, hỏi: “Tỉnh rượu rồi à?”

“Được rồi! Được rồi!” Xa La Phong xua tay, bỗng nhiên mỉm cười.

Hạng Thuật đẩy Trần Tinh lên ngựa, còn mình thì ngồi đằng sau, vác khiên trên lưng, hai tay vòng qua hông Trần Tinh, giật dây cương cùng nhau lên núi, đi được vài bước thì ngoảnh đầu nhìn.

Bấy giờ Xa La Phong mới hậm hực đi tới, lúc này, người Thiết Lặc, Nhu Nhiên, Hung Nô, v.v… qua một đêm say cuối cùng cũng tỉnh, từng người vác khiên lên núi đi theo Đại Thiền Vu, bù đắp cuộc chiến trượt tuyết không thể chơi trong tiết mộ thu. Hơn một nghìn người trượt từ đỉnh xuống vách núi, tình cảnh khá là hoành tráng. Hạng Thuật đỡ Trần Tinh để cậu trượt đằng trước, Xa La Phong thì đuổi theo sau.

“Xa La Phong!” Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu, Hạng Thuật cưỡng ép xoay đầu cậu về, nói: “Lo nhìn đằng trước!”

Xa La Phong vẫn không thèm đáp, chơi thêm mấy lần nữa. Người tới ngày càng nhiều, nam nữ có đủ, hơn vạn người bắt đầu sôi nổi chơi ném tuyết dưới chân núi.

Trần Tinh bị Xa La Phong chọi tuyết trúng mấy lần, lập tức phát hiện địch ý của hắn, lúc nhìn Xa La Phong, hắn còn cười đầy khiêu khích, ý đồ rất rõ: ngươi cướp an đáp của ta.

“Ta về trước đây!” Trần Tinh chẳng biết nói gì hơn, bèn bảo với Hạng Thuật: “Các ngươi chơi đi!”

Hạng Thuật cũng nhận ra điều đó, cầm cục tuyết trong tay suy tư, Trần Tinh vừa bỏ đi, Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua Trần Tinh, rồi lại quan sát Xa La Phong, khẽ mỉm cười. Xa La Phong làm dáng, mỉm cười với Hạng Thuật dưới ánh mặt trời, hệt như một đứa trẻ to xác không biết âu lo.

Hạng Thuật vứt cục tuyết xuống đất, xoay người bỏ đi.

Trần Tinh quay về vương trướng, đầu óc không còn tỉnh táo, thế mới biết đêm qua bị cảm lạnh mất rồi, vì vậy nghiền nhỏ một viên thuốc, rót nước ấm uống vào, sau đó nằm lên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Không lâu sau, Hạng Thuật bưng một bát đồ ngọt do người Thiết Lặc nấu vào, đây là phong tục Xuyên Hạ, vào tuyết đầu mùa sẽ uống đường đỏ hầm gừng đen kèm bánh ngọt, thấy Trần Tinh thế kia thì cau mày hỏi: “Phong hàn?”

“Ừ…” Trần Tinh ngửi thấy mùi gừng, biết là thức uống chống lạnh bèn gắng gượng ngồi dậy uống hết, “ra mồ hôi sẽ khỏe lên.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Đại phu mà còn bệnh.”

Trần Tinh: “Đại phu đương nhiên cũng bệnh, đâu bách độc bất xâm giống ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật ngồi trong trướng, lại khịa cậu: “Ngươi là thầy trừ tà mà? Tâm Đăng đâu?”

Trần Tinh bất lực, đáp: “Tâm Đăng chỉ là pháp lực, không phải có nó hộ thể là sẽ trường sinh bất lão, tính ra, cũng vì dùng pháp lực của Tâm Đăng nên ta mới suy yếu thế này. Ta cũng muốn được khỏe mạnh như các ngươi, sức người Hán không tệ đâu nhá.”

Sức người Hán không yếu là thật, dù đã qua mấy trăm năm, nhưng vào thời Vũ đế tại triều, quân đội lớn mạnh của các tộc Hồ ở quan ngoại vẫn phải hết sức kiêng dè. Ý Trần Tinh là, thể chất ta tệ thật, nhưng ngươi không thể đánh đồng tất cả người Hán với ta. Huống chi vì Tâm Đăng, cậu đã phải sử dụng pháp thuật từ bé, chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi đã đủ hao tổn tâm thần và gân mạch của cậu, nên cơ thể mới nát như bây giờ.

Trần Tinh giải thích không đầu không đuôi mấy câu, lại nằm sấp mà ngủ, ra hết mồ hôi thì mai sẽ ổn thôi.

Vậy nên Hạng Thuật cũng không ra ngoài, hôm nay dậy quá sớm nên lúc này cũng nằm xuống chợp mắt. Chạng vạng, màn trời u tối kéo theo gió lạnh thấu xương, bão tuyết lại nổi lên.

Xa La Phong vượt tuyết đến đây, nói vọng từ ngoài trướng: “An đáp, ra ngoài nói chuyện.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua Trần Tinh, đứng dậy ra ngoài vì sợ đánh thức cậu.

Trần Tinh đang ngủ nhưng chẳng biết vì sao, có lẽ ông trời muốn cậu nghe đoạn đối thoại này nên liền thức giấc, tinh thần còn tỉnh táo gớm. Xa La Phong nói tiếng Nhu Nhiên, Trần Tinh ở Sắc Lặc xuyên một quãng thời gian nên cũng học được chun chút, có thể phỏng đoán được đại ý là, Xa La Phong không ưa cậu.

“Có chuyện thì ra ngoài nói.” Hạng Thuật xoay người toan bỏ đi, “Hay ngươi muốn đánh một trận?”

“Ta nói chuyện ngay trong nhà mình, còn phải tránh tên người Hán kia?!” Xa La Phong nói.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Hạng Thuật bắt đầu lộ rõ tức giận, Xa La Phong tiếp tục nói: “An đáp, đến cùng ngươi đã bị người Hán kia xúi giục đến mức nào rồi?!”

Hạng Thuật cả giận: “Câm miệng! Xa La Phong! Là y đã cứu mạng ngươi!”

Xa La Phong cũng gầm lên: “Lấy mạng ra áp chế ta? Có phải ta nên đưa mạng cho nó luôn không!” Dứt lời, hắn rút chủy thủ, quơ dao trước bụng mình, quát: “Bảo nó cút khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên của ta!”

Trần Tinh lập tức ngồi dậy, nghĩ thầm có lẽ mình nên ra ngoài nói gì đó, bằng không người ngoài như mình châm ngòi tình cảm của Hạng Thuật và Xa La Phong thì không được hay cho lắm.

Hạng Thuật muốn tiến lên cướp chủy thủ trong tay Xa La Phong, đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Trong cuồng phong bạo tuyết, vài kỵ sĩ Thiết Lặc dẫn theo một người Hồ tiến vào thung lũng.

“Tộc A Khắc Lặc cho người mang tin cầu kiến Đại Thiền Vu 一一” Người dẫn đầu hô to.

Trần Tinh lập tức vén màn, bước ra khỏi vương trướng, nhìn Hạng Thuật.

“Vào đi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ngươi còn chưa khỏi bệnh.”

Sắc mặt Xa La Phong khó coi vô cùng, Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh đã thức bèn ra hiệu cho mọi người vào nói chuyện.


	32. Chạy cứu

Người đưa tin lạnh run cầm cập, vừa vào vương trướng liền quỳ một gối xuống đất, cao giọng bằng tiếng Hung Nô:

“Bốn biển thảo nguyên là đất của Đại Thiền Vu, vạn dân khắp chốn đều là con dân của Đại Thiền Vu. Chúng ta 一 tộc A Khắc Lặc tán dương võ uy của Đại Thiền Vu, cầu xin người đứng đầu Sắc Lặc minh, chủ nhân của tái ngoại, dũng sĩ đệ nhất hãy cứu giúp tộc ta, cứu tộc ta thoát khỏi thời khắc sống còn này.”

Dứt lời, người đưa tin cung kính dâng một chiếc hộp đen, trong hộp đặt bốn chiếc nhẫn bảo thạch theo hàng lần lượt là xanh lam, đỏ tươi, đỏ sẫm, xanh biếc, tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh.

Hạng Thuật vừa nhìn đã biết họ có việc cần nhờ, tuy đang mặc áo choàng lông nhưng vẫn không làm giảm đi phong độ vương giả của hắn. Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Cất thứ này đi, nếu việc nằm trong khả năng, chắc chắn sẽ tương trợ.”

Người mang tin hít sâu, nói: “Liên quan đến chạy chữa, việc xảy ra quá bất ngờ…”

Trần Tinh chú ý đến bốn chiếc nhẫn kia trước tiên, nhớ lại tông quyển từng đọc trong sư môn, trên đó có đề cập tới pháp bảo nhẫn ngọc bốn màu được miêu tả hệt như bốn chiếc nhẫn này. Tương truyền bộ nhẫn này ẩn chứa sức mạnh của đất lửa băng và gió, do người Túc Đặc _(Sogdiana)_ Sassanid tạo ra, được Trương Khiên mang về từ con đường tơ lụa thời Hán, về sau lưu lạc dân gian, không biết tung tích… Giờ đây linh khí thiên địa mất hết, không còn cách để nghiệm chứng việc này.

“Có nghe không?” Hạng Thuật bỗng nói.

Trần Tinh lấy lại tinh thần, hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

Hạng Thuật phiên dịch lại cho cậu, trên đường xuôi Nam về Sắc Lặc xuyên, vợ của tộc trưởng tộc A Khắc Lặc đột nhiên khó sinh. Tuy sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô _(Xarusgol)_ đã kết băng, nhưng lớp băng quá mỏng rất khó để họ qua sông, lại thêm bão tuyết kéo đến, cả tộc chỉ còn nước bị vây trong trời đông tuyết phủ.

Cộng thêm vương phi đang mang thai, kéo chậm tốc độ xuôi Nam vượt đông của toàn tộc, mới trì hoãn cho tới giờ còn chưa đến được Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Tộc A Khắc Lặc ngạo mạn dũng mãnh, xưa giờ không gia nhập Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh, mùa đông hàng năm luôn là tộc đến sau cùng, tùy ý chọn một vùng đất, rất ít khi qua lại với Thiết Lặc, Hung Nô, Nhu Nhiên hay các Hồ còn lại, thu tới tự đến, xuân sang tự đi, xưa nay người trong Cổ Minh không có cái nhìn tốt về họ cho lắm. Lại thêm chuyện ba năm trước, vì tranh giành thảo nguyên và nguồn nước mà họ với người Nhu Nhiên chiến nhau một trận, kết thành nợ máu khó thể hòa giải.

“Ngươi có đi không?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Xa La Phong, đây là cơ hội tốt nhất để các ngươi hóa giải huyết cừu năm xưa.”

Xa La Phong giận quá mà cười, cười một trận điên cuồng.

“Ta không nghe lầm chứ? Thuật Luật Không!” Xa La Phong mở miệng, “Tộc A Khắc Lặc đã làm được gì cho Cổ Minh? Lúc khai chiến chẳng thấy người! Thời điểm cần ủng hộ Đại Thiền Vu thì kề cà không tới! Hiện giờ sắp sửa diệt tộc, ông trời đúng là có mắt, chuyện tới nước này mới đem một hộp trang sức nát tới đây, nhiêu đó đã vọng tưởng xóa bỏ hiềm khích trước kia cơ đấy!”

Hạng Thuật có vẻ giận, Trần Tinh lập tức giảng hòa: “Ta đi cùng sứ giả xem sao.”

Xa La Phong chống đối Đại Thiền Vu trước mặt mọi người là việc tối kỵ, nhưng vì hai người là an đáp, Hạng Thuật nguôi giận rất nhanh, đoạn nói với Trần Tinh: “Ngươi biết đỡ đẻ à?”

Trần Tinh đương nhiên biết, nhưng sợ nói ra sẽ chọc cho Xa La Phong và Hạng Thuật cãi nhau, đành bảo: “Ta sẽ cố hết sức, dù thế nào cũng cần người A Khắc Lặc chỉ đường, chẳng phải sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Truyền lệnh xuống, triệu tập các bộ, chuẩn bị xe ngựa xuất phát theo sau, đón bộ A Khắc Lặc qua sông.”

Trần Tinh sắp xếp hòm thuốc, đang định rời đi thì đột nhiên bị Xa La Phong chặn trước trướng: “Kẻ nào giúp bọn họ, chính là địch của ta! Thù hận của Nhu Nhiên với A Khắc Lặc, trừ phi Hô Luân Bối Nhĩ cạn khô, núi Hạ Lan sụp đổ, bằng không vĩnh viễn không thể giải!”

Cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng đứng dậy, chầm chậm tiến lên, Trần Tinh nói: “Ta là đại phu, chỉ quan tâm tới cứu người, ân oán giữa các ngươi đến lúc đó tự đi mà thanh toán, không liên quan tới ta… Xa La Phong, nếu ngươi thực sự muốn báo thù, tại sao không khiêu chiến người A Khắc Lặc đi? Đó chỉ là một thai phụ…”

“Nhường đường.” Hạng Thuật bình tĩnh ngắt lời Trần Tinh, trầm giọng với Xa La Phong.

“Thuật Luật Không.” Xa La Phong nói, “Ngươi nghiêm túc sao? Thực sự muốn che chở tên Hán…”

Xa La Phong còn chưa nói tròn câu đã bị Hạng Thuật vung tay, Trần Tinh thậm chí chưa kịp thấy hắn ra tay thế nào mà Xa La Phong đã trúng một tát vô mặt!

Cái tát kia không vang mà chỉ hơi trầm, Hạng Thuật không dùng hết sức, Xa La Phong bị tát cho đập đầu vào cọc trướng, mọi người đồng loạt hô to!

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật lúc này giận thật, vội nói: “Đừng giận, việc gì cũng từ từ nói.”

“Lôi hắn ra ngoài!” Hạng Thuật quát, “Giội nước lạnh cho hắn! Trói vào cột hai canh giờ!”

Lập tức có thủ hạ giải Xa La Phong ra ngoài, Trần Tinh vội vàng ra hiệu cho sứ giả A Khắc Lặc: “Đi mau, bằng không lát nữa người Nhu Nhiên tới sẽ lại tìm các ngươi gây sự.”

Sứ giả kia phi người lên ngựa, Trần Tinh cũng lên theo, vừa ra khỏi thung lũng đã thấy Hạng Thuật cưỡi ngựa ra cùng.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu gọi.

Hạng Thuật giục ngựa đi song song với người đưa tin, nói với hắn: “Ngươi dẫn đội xe đi cùng.”

Người đưa tin gật đầu, Trần Tinh lộ ra nét mặt nghi hoặc, Hạng Thuật duỗi tay kéo cậu, Trần Tinh mượn lực nhảy sang lưng ngựa của Hạng Thuật, hai con ngựa tách ra, Hạng Thuật giục ngựa chở theo Trần Tinh hòa vào gió tuyết đầy trời.

“Hắn sẽ không sao chứ!” Trần Tinh không kiềm lòng được ngoảnh lại nhìn.

“Để hắn tỉnh táo lại.” Hạng Thuật nhìn gió tuyết, đáp.

Trần Tinh ôm eo Hạng Thuật, cùng hắn rong ruổi trong tuyết bay đầy trời, bỗng hắt hơi một cái.

Hạng Thuật đi chậm ngựa lại, Trần Tinh liền nói: “Ta đã đỡ bệnh rồi! Chỉ còn hơi yếu thôi!”

“Người Hán như ngươi có nhiều lắm sao?” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hỏi.

Trần Tinh khó hiểu: “Chuyện gì? Ta nói rồi! Người khác không yếu như ta, chẳng phải ngươi gặp không ít người Hán rồi sao?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Ta không quen nhiều người Hán.”

Trần Tinh: “???”

“Ý ta là, tính người Hán, có phải đều giống như ngươi không?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Bình thường bị ăn hiếp cũng không dễ dàng nổi nóng?”

Trần Tinh: “Cái này gọi là tri thư đạt lý! Ôn văn nho nhã! Mẹ nhà ngươi! Mặc người ăn hiếp khi nào!”

Hạng Thuật: “Lạnh không? Hay ra trước ngồi nhé?”

Trần Tinh: “Ngồi trước chẳng phải lạnh hơn à! Ngươi chỉ muốn dụ ta chắn gió cho mình thôi!”

Hạng Thuật đặt Trần Tinh ngồi trước mình, mở rộng áo lông bọc cậu lại, Trần Tinh dựa vào ngực Hạng Thuật, thế mà không còn lạnh nữa, nhiệt độ cơ thể Hạng Thuật nóng hầm hập như lò lửa đêm đông, ru cậu vào giấc ngủ, trên người thoang thoảng hương tô hợp(1) của Tây Vực.

_(1) Một loại cây thuộc họ Kim Lũ Mai (Hamamelidaceae), chi Sau Sau (Liquidambar), có mùi giống nhựa cánh kiến_ _一_ _Benzoin._

“Jia!” Hạng Thuật giục ngựa tăng tốc, lao vùn vụt trên cánh đồng tuyết, Trần Tinh đánh ngáp, ôm eo Hạng Thuật ngủ tiếp. Lúc này đây, thiếu chút nữa cậu đã quên rằng Hạng Thuật là Đại Thiền Vu của Sắc Lặc minh, trong lúc gật gà gật gù, cậu chỉ nhớ rằng người này chính là hộ pháp Võ thần mình đã tìm, đã đợi thật lâu.

Mà dường như hắn cũng dành cả đời để đợi Trần Tinh, sinh ra vì cậu, bọn họ thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, thắp sáng màn đêm u tối nơi Tái Bắc, phi băng băng về tận cùng đại địa Thần Châu trong làn gió.

Đến bờ sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô đang chìm trong bão tuyết mịt mù, Hạng Thuật dừng ngựa, đánh thức Trần Tinh, thả khiên xuống để cậu đạp lên.

Trần Tinh mù mờ do hãy còn buồn ngủ, ngoái đầu hỏi hắn: “Gì đấy?”

“Ngựa không qua được, băng mỏng quá!” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Tự dưng Hạng Thuật đi xa thật xa, sau đó chạy như bay về phía Trần Tinh, nhảy vọt lên, ôm cậu từ đằng sau, mượn xung lượng đó trượt băng cùng cậu.

“Xẹt”, hai người đạp khiên lướt trên mặt sông, Trần Tinh sợ hú hồn la oai oái, Hạng Thuật phản ứng nhanh chóng, kiểm soát mạnh yếu vừa chừng, mỗi chỗ băng vừa đi qua từ từ vỡ ra ở phía sau, hai người vẫn bình yên vô sự. Nước đá từ sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô phóng lên cao, gió mạnh thổi qua, khoảnh khắc ấy Trần Tinh dường như nghe được thanh âm nào đó vang vọng từ đáy lòng.

Chẳng mấy chốc Hạng Thuật đã thành công bước lên bờ, Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu nhìn, nước sông chảy xiết đồng thời vọt tới phá tan vụn băng.

“Ngươi gan quá!” Trần Tinh nói, “Lỡ ngã thì biết sao?”

Hạng Thuật tùy tiện vác khiên trên lưng, kéo Trần Tinh lội tuyết, Trần Tinh lấy lại tinh thần, thấy Hạng Thuật cứ ỷ vào khinh công cao ghê người của mình, càng nghĩ lại càng sợ.

“Sao ngươi cứ lải nhải miết?” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn.

Thấp thoáng xuất hiện mấy trướng dựng tạm cách đó không xa, cuối cùng cũng đến doanh địa của người A Khắc Lặc, có người thấy là Hạng Thuật bèn lập tức thổi kèn, tộc vương đang chờ trong lo lắng, nhanh chóng dẫn một chúng võ sĩ ra nghe ngóng, thấy Hạng Thuật đến ai nấy cũng mừng rơn.

Một khắc sau, Hạng Thuật ngồi uống trà sữa trong vương trướng, trò chuyện với vua A Khắc Lặc.

Trần Tinh rửa tay bằng rượu trắng, chuẩn bị đến một trướng khác nhỏ hơn nằm bên trong đặng đỡ đẻ cho vương phi. Vua A Khắc Lặc là một tráng hán khôi ngô đã gần năm mươi, mặt mày hung tợn, song lại hết sức cung kính Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh nhìn vương phi, phát hiện tình hình có chút nguy hiểm, đã qua một ngày một đêm, còn không sinh được chỉ e cả mẹ lẫn con đều khó giữ, phải mau quay về tìm đan sâm và thuốc cường tâm mới được.

“Lỡ như không cầm cự được,” Trần Tinh nói, “ta sẽ bảo vệ vương phi.”

Hạng Thuật nói vài câu với vua A Khắc Lặc, hai người gật đầu, Hạng Thuật dịch lại: “Bảo vệ vương phi.”

Hạng Thuật đặt bát trà xuống toan đi hỗ trợ, Trần Tinh lại bảo hắn ở yên đấy, đừng thấy ngoài mặt vua A Khắc Lặc tỏ ra không sao, thực chất bàn tay phát run đang bán đứng ông.

Sắc mặt vương phi tái mét, vài phụ nữ trong tộc đứng bên cạnh giúp đỡ, sinh sản trên thảo nguyên quả là việc đáng lo, còn nguy hiểm hơn người Hán ở phía Nam nữa.

Trần Tinh rót thuốc cho vương phi A Khắc Lặc, rồi ghim châm, khí sắc của bà từ từ khôi phục, bà nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Tinh: “Ngươi… ngươi là…”

“Ta là bằng hữu của Đại Thiền Vu.” Trần Tinh nắm tay bà, bảo, “Hóa ra ngươi biết nói tiếng Hán? Vương phi, hãy ráng cầm cự.”

“Hài nhi của Hạng… Hạng Ngữ Yên, ở… nơi nào?” Vương phi mệt mỏi nói, “Hắn cũng tới ư?”

“Hạng gì Yên cơ?” Trần Tinh lấy lại tinh thần, hóa ra bà đang nói đến mẫu thân của Hạng Thuật ư?! Là người Hán? Quả nhiên, Hạng Thuật có diện mạo đặc thù của người Hán mà!

“Hai người quen nhau sao?” Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Ngươi… cũng là người Hán,” vương phi nắm tay Trần Tinh, “ngươi tên gì?”

Trần Tinh định hàn huyên mấy câu, sực hồi thần, vội nói: “Hiện tại không phải lúc tán gẫu, ngươi chuyên tâm sinh hài tử, sinh xong hẵng nói… vương phi, nào, dùng sức!”

Vương phi lắc mái đầu rối bời, dùng sức, kêu la thảm thiết: “A一一”

“Ngại quá, vương phi, ta phải vượt lễ chút rồi.”

Dứt lời, Trần Tinh thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, đặt lên tâm mạch vương phi, bạch quang sáng lên bảo vệ tâm mạch của bà, lại ghim châm luân phiên, Trần Tinh dùng hết mọi thủ đoạn nằm trong khả năng của mình.

Chừng nửa canh giờ sau, mấy phụ nữ trong tộc vui mừng hoan hô.

Trần Tinh hỏi: “Hiệu quả không? Họ nói gì thế?”

“Đầu… đầu ra rồi.” Hạng Thuật phiên dịch ở ngoài trướng.

Trần Tinh: “Bên ngoài lạnh lắm, các ngươi về uống trà đi. Vương phi, tiếp tục cố gắng! Ngươi sắp thành công rồi!”

Một đám người vây quanh bên ngoài, tuy lạnh tới mức nước đóng thành băng, Trần Tinh vẫn túa mồ hôi như mưa, dịch châm, thi châm, lại đút thuốc cho vương phi, thôi thúc ý chí sau cùng của bà, mãi đến khi một tiếng khóc nỉ non của trẻ mới sinh vang lên rõ to, Trần Tinh mới như trút được gánh nặng, suýt nữa đã mất hết sức.

Lại thêm một khắc nữa, Trần Tinh ngồi trong trướng vua A Khắc Lặc tu ừng ực hơn nửa bình trà sữa, mệt đến nỗi thở dốc liên tục. Vua A Khắc Lặc cùng nhà mẫu cữu của vương phi tự mình tới cảm tạ Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh còn trả lễ, chứ Hạng Thuật thì khoát tay áo, ra hiệu đừng khách khí.

“Đồ người Hung Nô tặng nếu bị trả về, sẽ bị xem là khuất nhục.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh đành không khách sáo nhận lấy, tuyết ngoài kia ngày càng lớn, ít nhất phải đến mai mới qua sông về Sắc Lặc xuyên được. Vua A Khắc Lặc chuẩn bị cho họ một trướng bồng sạch sẽ, thu xếp gọn gàng thỏa đáng, bên trong đã đốt lửa than, bảo hai người vào ngủ trước. Một đêm qua đi, bên ngoài gần như biến thành bão tuyết, đất trời đen kịt không phân rõ được ngày đêm, thế là Hạng Thuật dẫn Trần Tinh vào trướng của vua A Khắc Lặc uống trà, ăn thịt nướng trò chuyện.

Người A Khắc Lặc nói tiếng Hung Nô còn cổ hơn cả người Hồ ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, âm tiết mang theo phần lớn cổ âm, ngay cả Hạng Thuật có đôi lúc cũng nghe không hiểu, nên tới lượt Trần Tinh nghe chẳng khác nào tiếng quạ kêu, váng đầu hoa mắt.

Vương phi bế đứa bé còn chưa mở mắt ra cho mọi người xem, Trần Tinh mỉm cười, vui sướng sờ bàn tay bé xinh của đứa trẻ, bảo: “Là một tiểu vương tử.”

Kể từ lúc trưởng tử qua đời, đã nhiều năm qua vua A Khắc Lặc không có người kế thừa, hiện giờ vương phi gần năm mươi sinh được một bé trai khiến họ xúc động khôn cùng, bèn nhờ Hạng Thuật đặt tên cho đứa bé, Hạng Thuật không từ chối, đặt là “Na Đa La”, trong tiếng Hung Nô cổ nghĩa là “biển dưới chân núi”.

Trần Tinh đưa mắt ra hiệu muốn thỉnh giáo vua A Khắc Lặc chuyện bản đồ, Hạng Thuật gật đầu lấy tấm da dê ra.

“Không ngờ ngươi có mang theo?” Trần Tinh thấy hơi cảm động, sực nhớ trước khi ra ngoài Hạng Thuật rớt lại đằng sau, chắc là quay về lấy bản đồ.

Hạng Thuật nói rất nhiều với vua A Khắc Lặc, rồi đưa bản đồ cho ông xem, vua A Khắc Lặc nghi hoặc nhìn thật kĩ, đoạn sai thủ hạ đi tìm người.

“Ông ấy bảo mình không biết, nhưng có lẽ thợ săn già trong tộc sẽ hay.” Hạng Thuật giải thích.

Trần Tinh thấp thỏm không yên, chỉ mong sẽ có manh mối.

Trong trướng chỉ nghe thấy tiếng cháy lách tách từ lò lửa, vương phi giao đứa bé cho nhũ mẫu, cười bảo: “Trần Tinh là người nhà mẫu cữu ngươi ư?”

“Gì cơ?” Hạng Thuật ngẩn người, sau đó đáp, “Không phải, y là… bằng hữu ta quen ở Trung Nguyên.”

Trần Tinh gật đầu, chuyên tâm uống trà, vương phi lại bảo: “Về sau có tìm được ai ở nương gia của mẫu thân ngươi không?”

“Không có,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “chiến tranh loạn lạc, không định tìm, cha ta mất nhiều năm cũng không tìm được.”

Trần Tinh không dám chen lời, dường như Hạng Thuật biết cậu đang nghĩ gì, bèn bảo: “Mẹ ta là người Hán.”

Trần Tinh gật đầu, vương phi tiếp tục nói: “Chớp mắt đã hai mươi năm rồi.”

Hạng Thuật thất thần thở dài, lúc đảo mắt thì thấy Trần Tinh đang nhìn mình. Trần Tinh vừa nghi hoặc vừa bất an, Hạng Thuật bảo: “Không sao, mẹ ta là người Hán không phải việc cần phải giấu.”

Vương phi mỉm cười, bảo: “Cậu ấy không biết? Nhìn diện mạo vẫn nhận ra được mà.”

Trần Tinh từng hỏi Hạng Thuật, nhưng lần đó suýt tí nữa bị đánh, vì vậy không dám hỏi nữa. Hạng Thuật hời hợt bảo: “Sau khi nương ta qua đời, cha ta vì quá đau buồn nên tộc nhân không dám nhắc đến nương ta nữa. Dần dà, người trong Cổ Minh cho rằng ta không thích nhắc tới, nên không ai dám nói thêm một câu.”

“Mẫu thân của Thuật Luật Không,” vương phi nói, “năm đó trông rất đẹp, cực kỳ xinh đẹp.”

Trần Tinh: “Nhìn ngoại hình con bà ấy cũng đủ biết.”

Hạng Thuật tiếp lời: “Cho nên tên Hán ta theo họ nương, giờ cho ngươi biết đó.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, bảo: “Sau này nếu có cơ hội, ngươi có thể tới phía Nam tìm nhà mẫu cữu, ta nhớ trong số người Hán ở đó có một chi đại tộc họ Hạng…”

“Hạng Võ.” Hạng Thuật đón lời.

Trần Tinh gật đầu: “Phải, chính là nhân sĩ Bành thành(2), sau đợt y quan Nam độ(3), thì theo kẻ sĩ Trung Nguyên dời đến Cối Kê, không chừng có thể đến Cối Kê hỏi thăm.”

_(2) Còn có tên là Từ Châu._

_(3) Y quan Nam độ (áo mũ chỉnh tề vượt Nam): Đề cập tới sự hỗn loạn vào cuối triều đại Tây Tấn, tộc sĩ Trung Nguyên cùng nhau trốn sang Nam._

Hạng Thuật thản nhiên bảo: “Để sau đi.”

Vương phi nói: “Lúc còn sống, nghe nói Ngữ Yên có một bằng hữu người Hán, là nghĩa huynh của nàng, tên gì thì tạm thời ta quên mất rồi. Ngươi có thể tìm người này, không chừng vẫn còn ở nhân thế?”

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Hạng Thuật tỏ ra mê man, vương phi tiếp tục nói: “Ta nhớ năm ấy, ở ngay bên hồ Ba Lý Khôn _(Barkol)_.”

“Bà ấy đến hồ Ba Lý Khôn khi nào?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

“Hai mươi hai năm trước, trước khi ngươi ra đời.” vương phi đáp, “Lần đầu gặp nàng, nàng đang trên đường tiến Bắc, bảo muốn tìm một người, một người nam nhân.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Khi còn sống cha ta bảo, hai mươi năm trước bà mới tới Sắc Lặc xuyên.”

Vương phi không tranh luận, chỉ cười bảo: “Vậy chắc ta nhớ lầm.”

“Hồ Ba Lý Khôn ở đâu?” Trần Tinh nghe mà chẳng hiểu gì hết.

Vương phi đáp: “Nằm ở phía Bắc còn xa hơn nơi này, là nơi chúng ta chăn thả vào mùa hạ.”

Hạng Thuật xen lời: “Hai năm trước khi bà sinh ta ra đã từng tới tái ngoại rồi sao?”

Vương phi cố gắng hồi tưởng lại nhưng không tài nào nhớ được. Trần Tinh hỏi: “Sao vậy? Khác với những gì ngươi biết ư?”

Hạng Thuật cau mày, bảo: “Cha ta nói, năm quen bà, bà đang bị kẻ thù đuổi giết, ngất xỉu trên thảo nguyên tái ngoại. Cha ta vô tình cứu được bà lúc đi săn thú, thế là bà định cư ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, năm thứ hai mới sinh ta ra.”

Trần Tinh tò mò không biết là kẻ thù thế nào, nhưng suy cho cùng đây là chuyện xưa của Hạng Thuật, đối phương không đề cập, cậu cũng không tiện hỏi nhiều, vì vậy vương trướng lại yên tĩnh một thoáng, đến khi thủ hạ của vua A Khắc Lặc dẫn theo hai người thợ săn già tiến vào, đầu tiên là khom mình bái lạy Hạng Thuật, gọi Đại Thiền Vu. Sau khi đứng dậy mới mở tấm da dê kia ra, nói mấy câu.

Vương phi bắt đầu phiên dịch: “Quả thật có nơi này, hai người họ hỏi Đại Thiền Vu làm sao biết được.”

Khẩu âm cổ ngữ quá nặng, vừa hay Hạng Thuật đỡ phải cố nghe cho ra, Trần Tinh nhất thời mừng rỡ: “Ở đâu thế?”

Vì vậy hai người thợ săn già bắt đầu vẽ đường đi tới đó trên một tấm da dê khác, vương phi nói tiếp: “Họ bảo, đó là một nơi bị nguyền rủa, thường có sơn quỷ xuất hiện, do mười năm trước đi săn có vào đó một lần…”

“Sơn quỷ?” Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên, “Sơn quỷ là thứ gì?”

Trần Tinh chỉ từng nghe nói tới sơn tiêu, trong sách cổ chưa từng đề cập về “sơn quỷ” bao giờ. Sơn tiêu là loài tinh quái có gương mặt trẻ con, mất một giò, sống trong thâm sơn, đã tuyệt tích từ rất lâu.

“Người chết,” vương phi nói, “được chôn trong núi, nhiều năm không thối rữa sẽ biến thành sơn quỷ.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật nhìn nhau, nghĩ thầm, chẳng phải đó là Bạt ư?!

“Nói tiếp đi.” Hạng Thuật phân phó.

Hai người vẽ xong bản đồ, rồi bổ sung chỉnh sửa cho nhau, “Tạp La Sát” trong truyền thuyết Hung Nô quả nhiên có thật, song không biết lưu truyền từ thời đại nào tới nay, nghe đâu từ thời thượng cổ khi còn chưa có sách sử ghi lại, một thần long rơi xuống phương Bắc, biến thành ba ngọn núi, long huyết chảy ra hình thành Đại Trạch.

Đó đã từng là nơi dùng để mai táng chiến sĩ Thần sơn đã hy sinh, nhưng lâu dần, thi thể thần long thối rữa thả ra khí đốt, hồi sinh đám tử thi này, khiến cho người vô tình xông vào núi vĩnh viễn không rời đi được.

Trần Tinh nghĩ, các tộc có không ít truyền thuyết, mục đích chính thường là không muốn nghĩa địa trong tộc bị người khác đánh bậy đánh bạ quấy rầy, nên lưu truyền vô cùng thần kỳ. Nếu thực sự có Bạt, lẽ ra không nên xuất hiện ở đây, chạy tới đây luyện một đống Bạt, để rồi trời đông giá rét đóng băng cả lũ không đi đâu được, còn dễ bị tuyết lở chôn, ăn no rửng mỡ quá hay gì?

Hạng Thuật nói: “Sơn quỷ các ngươi gặp trông thế nào?”

Hai người thợ săn già kia bắt đầu miêu tả sinh động như thật, nhưng không ai chân chính thấy được dáng dấp của chúng. Bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bỗng dưng phát hiện vương phi và vua A Khắc Lặc đang trao đổi bằng mắt với nhau, kỳ lạ vô cùng.

Hạng Thuật gật đầu tạ ơn hai người, rồi giao bản đồ cho Trần Tinh.

“Đợi mai hồ Tát Lạp Ô Tô kết băng hoàn toàn, hai tộc Thiết Lặc và Hung Nô có thể qua sông, hộ tống các ngươi về thẳng Sắc Lặc xuyên.” Hạng Thuật nói với vua A Khắc Lặc, “Đã chọn địa điểm cho các ngươi rồi, là doanh địa như năm trước.”

Vua A Khắc Lặc vội cảm tạ, Trần Tinh đột nhiên hỏi: “Các ngươi còn biết chút gì về sơn quỷ không?”

Có lẽ do đơn thuần bắt nguồn từ trực giác, Trần Tinh không khỏi hỏi thêm một câu, bởi vì cậu luôn cảm thấy có điều gì đó khiến vua A Khắc Lặc và vương phi kiêng dè.

Vương phi lắc đầu, vẻ mặt hơi đờ đẫn.

Vua A Khắc Lặc đổi chủ đề bắt chuyện với Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật cũng nhận ra điều đó nhưng không hỏi nhiều, chỉ gật đầu đáp lại.

Ngay đêm đó, toàn tộc bắt đầu thu dọn hành lý, chuẩn bị mai qua sông. Trần Tinh quay về trướng, thời tiết đúng là lạnh quá thể, giờ mới là đầu đông, nếu không có Âm sơn chắn gió, e rằng đám người kia sẽ không sống qua nổi hai tháng sau đợt lạnh nhất ở sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô rồi.

Trần Tinh cóng tới mức run cầm cập, Hạng Thuật thấy vậy bèn bảo: “Với thể chất này mà ngươi còn muốn lên Bắc, phương Bắc càng lạnh hơn.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Mấy nay đuối quá, đợi khôi phục sẽ ổn thôi.”

Hạng Thuật nhường chăn cho Trần Tinh: “Qua đây mà ngủ.”

Trần Tinh cầu còn không được, run rẩy đi tới, chồng lên chăn của Hạng Thuật, chui vào ổ chăn của hắn, nghĩ bụng, Xa La Phong chui vào còn bị ngươi đạp ra, sao tự dưng tốt với ta quá vậy?

“Có phải vương phi đang che giấu gì không? Sao ta cứ cảm thấy vua A Khắc Lặc cũng biết con đường đó.”

“Người khác không muốn nói, thì không cần hỏi lung tung.”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Gần đây ngươi bình tĩnh hòa nhã ghê, không dữ với ta nữa.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta đâu có bệnh, ngươi nói chuyện đàng hoàng ta dữ với ngươi làm gì?”

Vừa nằm với nhau, Trần Tinh lập tức ấm lên không ít, cả người như được sống lại. Hai người đắp cùng chiếc chăn, không gian quá nhỏ đâm ra mặt sắp dính vào nhau, Trần Tinh hốt nhiên đỏ mặt trước, không đợi cậu xoay lưng Hạng Thuật đã nằm thẳng lại, như thế hai người không cần áp nhau quá sát, cuối cùng còn co một gối ở giữa làm chăn nhô lên.

Tim Trần Tinh tự dưng đập thình thịch, trong lòng dư dôi vô vàn cảm xúc không thể tỏ tường, bỗng nhớ cái hôm dưới tàng cây, những lời mình nói với Thác Bạt Diễm… không phải mình hơi thinh thích Hạng Thuật đó chứ. Không không… Trần Tinh dùng sức xua suy nghĩ này ra khỏi tâm trí mình.

Có lẽ do ảnh hưởng từ việc dựa dẫm vào hộ pháp? Từ ngày biết mình sẽ tìm được một hộ pháp, cậu liền đặt kỳ vọng không thể giải thích được với người mình không biết tên, cũng không rõ lai lịch, mỗi lần cậu gần hắn thêm một chút, sự mong chờ ấy thoảng như lại được lấp đầy thêm một phần.

Trần Tinh trằn trọc khó ngủ, lòng mãi không yên, đột nhiên đuôi mắt phát hiện Hạng Thuật hình như đang nhìn cậu, bèn nghiêng người, muốn bắt chuyện đôi lời.


	33. Tập doanh

“Vương phi đã lớn từng tuổi này,” Trần Tinh nói, “có thể thuận lợi sinh con đúng là ông trời phù hộ.”

Hạng Thuật tiếp lời: “Vua A Khắc Lặc vốn có đại nhi tử, sau này chết trong lúc tranh đấu với Nhu Nhiên. Cho nên lần này ta nhất định phải đến xem, dù sao cũng không thoát khỏi can hệ với Xa La Phong.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Chẳng trách vừa nhắc tới người A Khắc Lặc, Xa La Phong lại lộ ra vẻ mặt quái dị như thế.

“Chuyện như thế xảy ra ở tái ngoại nhiều lắm sao?” Trần Tinh thoáng nghiêng đầu, hỏi Hạng Thuật.

“Nhiều,” Hạng Thuật không để bụng lắm, “thậm chí còn kịch liệt hơn Hồ Hán tranh chấp ở phía Nam. Xưa nay chư Hồ tái ngoại luôn tranh chấp không ngừng. Ngược về mấy chục thậm chí là hai mươi năm trước, không phải ta giết ngươi, thì cũng là ngươi giết ta. Nhìn Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh an tường vô sự vậy thôi, chứ thực ra giữa các bộ vẫn tồn tại huyết hải thâm cừu.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, đoạn bảo: “Vậy nên bất kể nơi đâu, bất kể tộc nào cũng cần giáo hóa, cần có pháp luật kỷ cương.”

“Nói dễ quá nhỉ?” Hạng Thuật xuất thần, “Hồi trước để hóa giải hận thù giữa Nhu Nhiên và A Khắc Lặc, ta phải tốn rất nhiều sức. Xa La Phong ấy…” Nói đoạn, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên thở dài.

Yên lặng một hồi, Trần Tinh nhịn không được bèn hỏi: “Xa La Phong sẽ không tới gây sự với người A Khắc Lặc chứ?”

“Phải xem bản thân hắn.” Hạng Thuật cau mày thật sâu, “Ba năm trước, đệ nhất võ sĩ của Nhu Nhiên chết trong tay thủ hạ người A Khắc Lặc, tên Chu Chân, là người mà Xa La Phong…”

“Là huynh đệ tốt của Xa La Phong.” Trần Tinh nhớ lại một ít chuyện vô tình nghe được về Nhu Nhiên, bèn tiếp lời.

“Không chỉ thế,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Chu Chân là tình nhân của Xa La Phong, hai người họ là một đôi.”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên: “Nữ hài? Họ Chu? Cũng là người Hán ư?”

“Nam,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Lai Hán và Nhu Nhiên, Chu Chân huynh lớn hơn hai người bọn ta hai tuổi, lúc vua Nhu Nhiên còn tại vị, hai người họ suốt ngày như hình với bóng…”

Trần Tinh nói: “Chắc chỉ là hộ vệ mà thôi.”

Trần Tinh nằm nghiêng đưa mặt về phía Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật xoay người đổi thành năm nghiêng giống cậu, tai áp lên gối gỗ đối diện với Trần Tinh.

“Cách họ nhìn đối phương không lừa được ai đâu.” Hạng Thuật nói tiếp, “Không muốn nhắc lại.”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên nảy sinh cảm giác khó hiểu, có chút đồng cảm với Xa La Phong, cuộc tranh chấp ba năm trước đã cướp đi đại vương tử của tộc A Khắc Lặc, còn Xa La Phong cũng mất ái nhân của mình. Không biết ba năm sau cái chết của Chu Chân, có phải Xa La Phong đã chuyển phần tình cảm ấy sang an đáp Hạng Thuật hay không.

Xem ra, Hạng Thuật đã biết Xa La Phong thích nam từ trước, chẳng qua bình thường không nói toạc ra mà thôi.

“Ta thấy Xa La Phong…”

Ngữ điệu của Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nghiêm khắc hơn: “Ta nói, không muốn nhắc lại.”

“Ngươi tốt với hắn quá.” Trần Tinh có chút chua xót.

“Có phải lại muốn ăn đòn không?” Giọng Hạng Thuật vang lên trong tối.

Trần Tinh đành im miệng.

“Đừng dữ với ta được không?” Trần Tinh cố lấy dũng khí, “Hạng Thuật, ta biết bản tính của ngươi không phải như thế.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Lần đầu nghe Chu Tự kể về Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh đã vô thức xem hắn thành người Hồ hung hãn thích giết chóc, nhưng khi hiểu sâu thêm về hắn, cậu dần dần phát hiện Hạng Thuật không phải là một người hiếu chiến.

Hắn là người sẽ cứu mình thoát khỏi tập kích nửa đêm trên đường phố thành Trường An, cũng tránh cho binh lính tuần thành gặp kẻ địch mạnh phải mất mạng oan uổng. Bất kể giao thủ với ai, hắn cũng đều tự tin với vũ lực cường hãn của mình, điểm huyệt rồi thả họ đi. Nếu bất đắc dĩ phải giáo huấn người khác thì cũng chỉ tới một mức nhất định, lần duy nhất thấy hắn giết người chỉ có công chúa Thanh Hà. Về sau Trần Tinh nhiều lần suy xét thế cuộc khi ấy, đúng là tình huống ép buộc không thể không hành động nghiêm túc.

Nét mặt Hạng Thuật bỗng dưng trở nên kỳ quặc.

Sau khi trở lại Sắc Lặc xuyên, Hạng Thuật rất nghiêm túc bảo vệ Cổ Minh, giúp các tộc sinh sống hòa bình với nhau. Trách nhiệm này vô cùng quan trọng với hắn, cho dù tộc A Khắc Lặc và Nhu Nhiên vốn có tranh chấp, Hạng Thuật cũng không thiên vị bên nào, mà còn cho người cứu viện A Khắc Lặc.

Cũng chính vì những điều đó…

“Ta luôn cảm thấy ngươi chỉ vờ vịt hung dữ vậy thôi,” Trần Tinh nói toạc ra bí mật, “vì ngươi cần dựng nên uy tín của Đại Thiền Vu, để các tộc trong Cổ Minh kính sợ ngươi, cho nên đã quen với việc khi có yêu cầu sẽ dùng võ lực áp chế họ, ta nói có đúng không?”

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên ngồi dậy, Trần Tinh lập tức trốn đi sợ Hạng Thuật lại ra tay đánh mình.

Hạng Thuật phủ áo choàng, không nói câu nào, cột đai lưng bước ra ngoài trướng.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh cũng ngồi dậy theo, buồn bực bảo, “Chúng ta không thể tâm sự hòa nhã với nhau sao?”

Cậu biết nhất định mình đã nói đúng, thực chất Hạng Thuật là một người có trái tim dịu dàng, hắn không giống người Hồ tí nào.

“Mau ra đây!” Hạng Thuật vén màn trướng lên, cau mày giục: “Mặc y phục vào!”

Trần Tinh: “???”

Trong màn đêm thanh vắng, phương xa truyền tới chấn động rất khẽ, cả doanh địa tộc A Khắc Lặc hãy còn ngủ say, Hạng Thuật là người phát hiện dị trạng trước tiên. Lúc này hắn vác kiếm, xông vào vương trướng của vua A Khắc Lặc, hét một câu bằng tiếng Hung Nô, chẳng mấy chốc, cả doanh địa gần như tỉnh giấc.

Cuồng phong cuốn theo bão tuyết, đúng canh năm, Trần Tinh mờ mịt chạy ra ngoài, còn Hạng Thuật thì dẫn dắt võ sĩ tộc A Khắc Lặc lội tuyết đi ra, trông chừng bên ngoài doanh địa.

“Đâu có gì đâu!” Trần Tinh nói.

“Ra đằng sau! Ở cùng với vương phi đi!” Hạng Thuật giương cung cài tên, mọi người căng thẳng một cách lạ lùng, dường như đều nhận ra điều khác thường đó, một mùi kỳ dị được gió cuốn tới, gió lạnh gay mũi, Trần Tinh loáng thoáng ngửi được.

Đó là… mùi xác thối!

Người A Khắc Lặc quát lớn bằng tiếng Hung Nô, Hạng Thuật phẫn nộ nói gì đó với vua A Khắc Lặc, vua A Khắc Lặc nhất thời hoảng hốt. Mọi người lội trong đất tuyết dàn trận thế, ngay sau đó, Hạng Thuật nghiêng đầu kéo trường cung, bắn mũi tên đầu tiên vào trong bão tuyết!

Một tiếng rên vang lên, một võ sĩ A Khắc Lặc đột nhiên kêu thảm, bị hoạt thi từ trong tối vồ cho ngã xuống đất!

“Sao ở đây cũng có?!” Trần Tinh la lớn.

Hạng Thuật quát: “Rút ra bờ sông! Trần Tinh, ngươi đi trước!”

Trần Tinh: “Ta không! Dựa vào đâu!”

Trong kẽ hở ngắn ngủi ấy, Hạng Thuật nhìn quét chung quanh một vòng, lạnh lùng nói: “Người A Khắc Lặc đã biết phương Bắc có Bạt từ trước.”

“Cái gì?” Trần Tinh mờ mịt nhìn lại, phát hiện quả thật có chút kỳ lạ. Người A Khắc Lặc thấy Bạt mà chẳng hề tỏ ra hoang mang, thay vào đó còn vừa bắn tên vừa rút lui, dường như đã từng giao chiến với chúng.

Trong trời đông giá rét chẳng dễ gì đốt được đuốc, chung quanh bị sự u ám phủ lấy, doanh địa gặp tập kích, đằng sau vang lên tiếng rít gào cùng tiếng kêu la, xung quanh không biết có bao nhiêu hoạt thi đang chực chờ ẩn núp trong tối, Trần Tinh lập tức thắp sáng Tâm Đăng, thoáng chốc đã chiếu sáng một khu vực nhỏ ở trước mặt.

Hơn một nghìn hoạt thi! Đằng sau không biết còn bao nhiêu đang lội tuyết đi tới.

May mà Hạng Thuật nằm trên gối gỗ nên cảm nhận được chấn động từ mặt đất, bằng không ra muộn một bước nữa thôi là doanh địa A Khắc Lặc còn lâu mới thoát khỏi vận mệnh bị hoạt thi công hãm.

Trong doanh địa bắt đầu thổi kèn, người Hung Nô nhao nhao bỏ chạy, vua A Khắc Lặc đốt trướng, ngọn lửa bốc lên cao ngăn cản đường đi của hoạt thi. Trần Tinh dãn hai tay, hào quang tức khắc mở rộng, hoạt thi vây công chung quanh lùi ra sau, kế đó kêu thét ầm ĩ, bắt đầu đuổi giết người A Khắc Lặc tứ phía!

Hạng Thuật liên tục cài tên lên cung, Trần Tinh thi pháp, ngay sau đó mũi tên phát sáng lao vào đàn hoạt thi như mưa sa, dọn sạch hoạt thi trước mặt hai người, đến khi túi đựng tên trống trơn, Hạng Thuật mới lấy đại kiếm trên lưng quét một lượt, Trần Tinh chộp lấy cương ngựa gọi hắn: “Lên ngựa!”

Hạng Thuật phi người lên ngựa, Trần Tinh nói: “Còn bảo ta đi trốn, trốn rồi ngươi giết địch được chắc?”

“Bớt nhảm đi!” Hạng Thuật quát, “Đi cứu người! Mau!”

Trần Tinh điều khiển ngựa, do bão tuyết nên phạm vi di chuyển khá hẹp, ngựa Hung Nô lại hung hăng, bị chấn kinh nên cứ va đụng lung tung. Trần Tinh nói: “Ngựa không nghe lời!”

Hạng Thuật vòng tay trái qua eo Trần Tinh giữ chặt dây cương, vọt vào đàn hoạt thi, hoạt thi đuổi theo người A Khắc Lặc đang rút lui như mọc đuôi, sắp sửa đuổi kịp người già, phụ nữ và trẻ em đang lội tuyết chạy trốn, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên quát: “Ánh sáng!”

Trần Tinh đặt một tay lên tay phải cầm kiếm của Hạng Thuật, truyền hết sức mạnh của mình vào ánh sáng Tâm Đăng, trọng kiếm bộc phát cường quang chiếu sáng đêm tối!

Luồng sáng này chói mắt hơn bao giờ hết, tuôn ra luồng sóng xung kích theo mỗi lần Hạng Thuật vung kiếm, lập tức đánh bay đám hoạt thi trước mặt!

Hạng Thuật thình lình ghìm ngựa trước bờ sông, bước xuống, người A Khắc Lặc vội vã trốn tới bờ sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô, Hạng Thuật túm cổ áo vua A Khắc Lặc, phẫn nộ ép hỏi, vua A Khắc Lặc lộ ra vẻ mặt sợ hãi.

Trần Tinh: “Sao thế? Mau thả ông ấy ra! Bạt sắp tới nữa rồi!”

Hạng Thuật đành đẩy vua A Khắc Lặc ra, cởi dây thừng trên người ông xuống rồi cắp theo bên mình, ra hiệu cho đằng sau mau chóng qua sông, Trần Tinh đứng cạnh Hạng Thuật, hai tay tạo vòng bắt đầu thi pháp phóng thích Tâm Đăng, đột nhiên phía Nam ngạn sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô phát ra tiếng hô hào bằng ngôn ngữ Thiết Lặc.

“Viện quân tới rồi!” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Còn đánh nữa không?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Rút lui!” rồi quấn dây thừng quanh eo mình, ném đầu còn lại cho Trần Tinh.

“Đến lúc ngươi báo thù rồi!” Hạng Thuật nói, “Muốn chỉnh ta thì buông ra!”

Trần Tinh cầm dây thừng khó hiểu nhìn hắn.

Người A Khắc Lặc dồn dập rút lui qua mặt sông đóng băng, hoạt thi thì trượt trên băng đuổi theo. Trần Tinh lui tới Nam ngạn, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên chạy như bay, đạp một chân lên mỏm đá trên bờ sông, vung trọng kiếm, xoay người phản công, lần vung kiếm này dùng hết sức đập mạnh lên băng!

Tiếng nổ lớn làm màng tai Trần Tinh đau âm ỷ, chẳng mấy chốc mặt băng vỡ ra như mạng nhện, nổ tung tóe, bắn ra vô vàn mũi tên nước, nước sông tuôn trào cuồn cuộn ngăn chặn lối đi của hoạt thi.

Trần Tinh lập tức nắm chặt dây thừng, dùng sức kéo Hạng Thuật đã rớt vào nước đá lên: “Ngươi điên rồi!”

Hạng Thuật trồi lên nước, nở một nụ cười ngang tàng, hai người ngoái đầu nhìn, hoạt thi không kịp ngừng đang rơi lỏm tỏm xuống nước, không biết phía Bắc ngạn còn bao nhiêu, trong đó có một hoạt thi mặc giáp da Hung Nô, tay cầm loan đao đang đứng trên bờ sông, có vẻ là thủ lĩnh của đám hoạt thi.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Đội xe ngựa tiếp ứng của Thiết Lặc và Hung Nô cuối cùng đã đến, mang cả tộc A Khắc Lặc toàn bộ rút về phía Nam. Bão tuyết phút chốc che kín tầm nhìn.

Tại sao ở đây cũng có Bạt? Lúc thấy Bạt, tim Trần Tinh như ngừng lại.

Hạng Thuật chỉ rơi xuống nước một thoáng ngắn ngủi mà tóc tai lông mày đã kết đầy vụn băng, Trần Tinh chẳng còn bận tâm tra hỏi người A Khắc Lặc nữa, cấp tốc lôi Hạng Thuật lên xe ngựa ở cuối đội, nói: “Mau! Về Sắc Lặc xuyên!”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu, run rẩy liên tục, Trần Tinh nhanh chóng cởi áo lông thú bị ướt cho hắn, vắt y phục lau khô người, rồi cởi ngoại bào của mình, đoạn ngẫm lại, cũng cởi luôn áo lót chỉ mặc mỗi quần trong, nhấc thảm lông lên chui vào lòng Hạng Thuật, sau đó bọc hai người trong thảm.

Hạng Thuật lập tức ôm chầm Trần Tinh, vùi đầu vào vai cậu, Trần Tinh rên rỉ liên hồi: “Mẹ nha! Lạnh quá a a a!”

Da thịt Hạng Thuật lạnh như băng, thiếu chút nữa đã đông cứng, may mà cơ thể Trần Tinh nóng hổi, ôm như vậy còn chịu được.

“Phù…” Hạng Thuật chậm rãi thở dốc.

Trần Tinh liên tục vuốt nhẹ lồng ngực giúp hắn bảo vệ tâm mạch, Hạng Thuật vận chuyển nội tức, qua một lúc mới dần dần khôi phục, cả người trở nên ấm áp hẳn.

Trần Tinh xoa vai rồi áp mặt vào lồng ngực hắn, gió lạnh rít gào bên ngoài xe ngựa, Trần Tinh phủi hết mớ vụn băng đóng trên mi Hạng Thuật, nghĩ bụng, mi tên này dài cứ như nữ hài ấy.

Lại qua một lúc, Hạng Thuật buông Trần Tinh ra, nói: “Được rồi, sống rồi.”

Trần Tinh tỉnh bơ nói: “Hồi nãy nên thừa dịp ngươi đông cứng đánh ngươi báo thù mới phải.”

Hạng Thuật: “Giờ ngươi đánh không? Ta không trả đòn đâu.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ngươi thực sự không đánh lại hả?”

Hạng Thuật: “Giờ không đánh, đợi về Sắc Lặc xuyên mới trả đũa.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh nhô đâu khỏi thảm lông nhìn chung quanh, rồi nhìn phía trước đoàn xe, nói: “Cuối cùng vì sao nơi này có Bạt? Ai giải thích cho ta với?”

Hạng Thuật ấn đầu cậu lại vào thảm lông, kêu cậu ngủ đi: “Về Sắc Lặc xuyên sẽ biết.”

Đội xe phi gần bốn canh giờ, cuối cùng cũng đến Sắc Lặc xuyên, chuyện đầu tiên Hạng Thuật xuống xe chính là túm lấy y bào của vua A Khắc Lặc, kéo ông trượt vào vương trướng, rồi phân phó tộc trưởng các tộc trong Cổ Minh tới họp.

Phía Bắc Sắc Lặc xuyên, kỵ binh các tộc như gặp đại địch, tụ tập hết ở ngoài bình nguyên, đồng thời gia tăng số người tuần tra. Cọc buộc ngựa được đẩy đi, trong bão tuyết, cung tiễn thủ cầm đuốc vác theo túi đựng tên mai phục trước doanh địa. Thám báo đều được phái đi điều tra ven sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô.

Trong trướng ầm ĩ tới mức lật trời, tộc trưởng các tộc dùng đủ loại ngôn ngữ không thể câu thông nhằm chất vấn và mắng chửi nhau. Mặt vua A Khắc Lặc thì tái mét, Hạng Thuật đã thay vương bào, đang im lặng ngồi nghe trên ghế của Đại Thiền Vu.

Trần Tinh có thể nghe ra được đại ý, càng nghe càng sợ hãi.

Thì ra vào nửa tháng trước, vua A Khắc Lặc bị hoạt thi tập kích ở hồ Ba Lý Khôn nên mới hốt hoảng rút về Sắc Lặc xuyên. Mọi người hỏi câu nào vua A Khắc Lặc đáp câu nấy, hiển nhiên còn chẳng tình nguyện đáp.

“Tạo sao không nói rõ?” Tộc trưởng Lâu Phàn cả giận.

Tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc nói: “Đại Thiền Vu nghe tin tộc ngươi bị nhốt, không hề nghĩ ngợi đã đi cứu các ngươi, ngươi báo đáp Sắc Lặc xuyên bằng cách này ư?!”

“Ta tưởng chúng sẽ không đến đây!” Vua A Khắc Lặc nói, “Làm sao biết đám sơn quỷ này đuổi hoài không dứt?””

Xa La Phong vác cái mặt sưng đỏ do bị Hạng Thuật đánh mà ngồi đó, cười lạnh mấy tiếng khi thấy người gặp họa. Hạng Thuật dùng ánh mắt uy hiếp, ra hiệu cho hắn đừng tiếp tục làm càn.

Trần Tinh hỏi bằng tiếng Hán: “Vua A Khắc Lặc, ngươi vẫn luôn biết, sự xuất hiện của đám hoạt thi này nhất định có liên quan đến các ngươi, ngươi hãy nói rõ cho ta, nếu không giải thích rõ ràng chúng sẽ còn tới nữa, ngươi bảo bọn ta phải ứng phó sao đây?”

Mọi người ngẩn ra vì nghe không hiểu tiếng Hán, Hạng Thuật bèn phiên dịch cho họ.

Vua A Khắc Lặc nói: “Có phải ngươi là pháp sư của Trung Nguyên không? Ngươi nhất định có cách đối phó chúng!”

Hạng Thuật gầm lên giận dữ: “Làm càn!”

Vua A Khắc Lặc lập tức giật mình, vốn đang lo lắng sợ hãi giờ đây chẳng dám nói thêm câu nào. Trần Tinh quả thực chẳng biết làm sao, đã không hiểu ngôn ngữ của đám man tử này, lại còn chẳng thông được cái nếp nói chuyện, như ông nói gà bà nói vịt không thể nào giao lưu.

“Để ta nói vậy.” Vương phi ngồi một bên trong trướng thình lình lên tiếng, “Ngươi cũng thấy đầu lĩnh đám sơn quỷ, đó là nhi tử của ta.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

“Ba năm trước, người Nhu Nhiên Xa La Phong đã giết nhi tử của ta,” vương phi nhìn Xa La Phong đang ngồi một bên, đôi mắt ngậm lệ, từ tốn nói, “còn moi tim nó…”

Hạng Thuật nghiêng người thấp giọng phiên dịch cho Trần Tinh, nghi hoặc trong lòng cậu càng sâu, bỗng nghe Xa La Phong cười lạnh mà rằng: “Nhi tử ngươi sát hại võ sĩ của ta, Chu Chân của ta! Hắn chết chưa hết tội! Ta còn muốn moi tim của các ngươi ra nữa kìa!”

“Câm miệng!” Hạng Thuật giận tím mặt, “Xa La Phong! Có phải ngươi muốn bị đánh nữa không?!”

Xa La Phong đành phẫn nộ im miệng, vương phi thoáng bình tĩnh lại, nói với mọi người: “Lúc nhi tử ta được đưa vào linh cữu, có một đại phu đến ven hồ Ba Lý Khôn, cũng có y thuật kỳ diệu giống bằng hữu người Hán này của ngươi vậy…”

Hạng Thuật bỗng dưng không dịch nữa, Trần Tinh chỉ nghe được một nửa bèn kéo vạt áo bào của hắn, ý là ngươi dịch tiếp coi.

“Khắc Gia Lạp.” Hạng Thuật nói ra một cái tên.

Vương phi sững người, sau đó gật đầu.

Trần Tinh mê man một lúc, thế rồi đột nhiên nhớ ra, đó không phải đại phu từng xem bệnh cho Đại Thiền Vu tiền nhiệm 一 phụ thân của Hạng Thuật sao?!

Hạng Thuật hỏi bằng tiếng Hán: “Gã làm gì nhi tử ngươi?”

Vương phi nói: “Gã nói với bọn ta, vừa khéo đang có sẵn một ‘trái tim’, bèn tặng cho bọn ta, thế rồi gã lấy ra trái tim màu đen trong chiếc hộp mang theo bên người, đặt lên lồng ngực Do Đa, sau đó cho nó uống một thang thuốc, ba ngày sau Do Đa sống lại.”

Phần sau Hạng Thuật và vương phi đều dùng tiếng Hán nên Trần Tinh có thể nghe hiểu.

“Nhưng sau khi sống lại, nó không ăn không uống cũng không ngủ,” vương phi nói, “vừa không nhận ra ta, cũng không nhận ra phụ thân và tộc nhân của nó, rồi đến một ngày, nó rời khỏi bọn ta đi tới phương Bắc, không còn quay về nữa. Đến tận mùa thu năm nay mới trở lại, nhưng còn mang theo thủ hạ sơn quỷ của nó…”

Vương phi che mặt khóc nức nở: “Ta mơ thấy nó, nó chỉ vào tim mình mà hỏi ta, tại sao không báo thù cho nó, tại sao…”

Hạng Thuật nghe đến đó lập tức đứng dậy rời khỏi vương trướng: “Từ giờ trở đi, các tộc luân phiên tuần tra, chuẩn bị nghênh chiến với đàn Bạt. Bất kể tộc nào báo thù tư oán, đều trục xuất khỏi Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh.”

Xa La Phong nhìn Hạng Thuật bằng ánh mắt phức tạp, Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh rồi đứng dậy bỏ đi.

Tuyết bắt đầu nhỏ đi, sau giờ ngọ hôm đó, người Thiết Lặc dựng phòng tuyến bằng cọc gỗ ở phương Bắc Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Trần Tinh đi tới trước phòng tuyến, nhìn Hạng Thuật mặc thiết giáp đang dặn dò người dẫn quân các tộc phòng bị cho thật cẩn thận.

“Đừng để bị chúng cào hay cắn.” Hạng Thuật nhấn mạnh nhiều lần, “Gặp thi thể thì chém đầu, đừng ham chiến.”

Trần Tinh xâu chuỗi lại quá trình quen biết Khắc Gia Lạp mà vương phi đã kể, hiện giờ có thể chắc chắn thân phận của tên đại phu này, nhất định gã là một thành viên trong đám người thần bí dùng oán khí tạo ra “Bạt”.

Thậm chí rất có khả năng, gã chính là độc thủ sau tất cả mọi chuyện, thậm chí là chủ mưu ẩn núp trong tối.

Ba năm trước gã đến tái ngoại, đầu tiên là biến vương tử A Khắc Lặc thành hoạt thi, sau đó trong quá trình xuôi Nam cũng cho lão Đại Thiền Vu uống thuốc đặc chế.

“Do Đa giống với cha ngươi,” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “đều biến thành hoạt thi, chỉ cần tìm được Khắc Gia Lạp, nói không chừng sẽ tra được chân tướng của Bạt loạn.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Từ ba năm trước gã đã sớm xuôi Nam, hiện giờ ẩn náu ở Trung Nguyên, thậm chí là Nam ngạn Trường Giang, đợi chuyện ở đây giải quyết xong, cho dù có đuổi tới chân trời góc biển, cô vương cũng nhất quyết tìm cho bằng được gã.”

Trần Tinh hít sâu: “Hiện giờ có lẽ hoạt thi đang qua sông.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu: “Thám báo đã đưa tin về, bọn chúng đang lội tuyết tới đây.”

Trần Tinh cau mày, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời: “Trời lại đổ tuyết lớn thì hay biết mấy.”

Hoạt thi hoạt động vốn đã khó khăn, nếu gặp phải bão tuyết như mấy ngày trước, biết đâu chừng chưa kịp tới Sắc Lặc xuyên thì cả đám đã bị chôn dưới tuyết rồi.

Chúng nó chấp nhất xuôi Nam vì mục đích gì? Trần Tinh chẳng tài nào nghĩ nổi.

Chúng nó từ đâu tới? Lại muốn đi đâu?

Vô số vấn đề tràn ngập trong tâm trí Trần Tinh.

“Hạng Thuật,” Trần Tinh nhíu mày suy tư, “không biết vì sao, ta luôn cảm thấy nơi đám Bạt muốn đến có liên quan tới núi Ngạch Nhĩ Tề Luân, nơi thần long rơi xuống trong truyền thuyết của người Hung Nô, chúng ta phải mau chóng khởi hành lên Bắc thôi.”

Dưới chân Âm sơn, kèn hiệu thình lình vang lên.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Đẩy lùi chúng trước rồi nói! Lên! Chuẩn bị tác chiến!”

Tuyết ngừng rơi, trên bình nguyên bất tận phủ đầy tuyết, hàng vạn hoạt thi mặc áo giáp rỉ sét đang lội tuyết lao tới Sắc Lặc xuyên!


	34. Bùng nổ

Trận đại chiến bắt đầu, Trần Tinh nhảy lên ngựa, kỵ binh các tộc ở đằng sau liều hết sức mình, hơn vạn kỵ sĩ rời khỏi doanh địa chỉ trong chớp mắt, họ cầm trường đao trong tay, vừa chém giết vừa đâm sầm vào đám hoạt thi.

“Chém đầu!” Hạng Thuật hô to.

Trần Tinh giục ngựa chạy tới, ban đầu còn định dùng Tâm Đăng giúp Hạng Thuật một tay nhưng rồi nhận ra chẳng cần mình tốn sức. Đây là lần đầu cậu được chứng kiến kỵ binh tác chiến, các tộc được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh đâu ra đó, mình tiến thì địch lui, nhớ lời Hạng Thuật dặn dò nên tay và đùi họ đều mang bao cổ tay và [xà cạp](https://dioutdoor.vn/images/uploads/Xa-cap-di-rung-Aotu-3.jpg), chiến mã được trang bị giáp sắt, ánh đao lóe lên múa may lên xuống, hễ gặp địch là chặt đầu ngay, chẳng mấy chốc đã tách rời hoàn toàn đám hoạt thi.

Giữa đất trời phủ đầy băng tuyết này, Trần Tinh phát hiện tốc độ của bầy hoạt thi chậm đi trông thấy, có lẽ do bị cóng thành băng, còn lâu mới nhanh bằng cái bọn trong thành Trường An. Mà kỵ binh người Hồ của Sắc Lặc xuyên hung hãn hơn thiết kỵ quân Tần ở Quan Trung nhiều, chưa tới một khắc mà xác chết bị giết nằm rải rác khắp chiến trường, con nào cũng đầu mình hai nơi.

Đầu tiên Hạng Thuật dẫn dắt người Thiết Lặc giết vài con, thấy tình hình chiến đấu không nguy ngập lắm mới lùi ra sau, đôn đốc tác chiến ở vòng ngoài.

“Chúng nó chạy!” Có người la lên.

Đám hoạt thi đột nhiên tản đi trốn về phía Bắc, mà con đầu đàn mãi chẳng thấy đâu. Lúc này Trần Tinh chạy tới trước trận, nghi hoặc soi xét người chết trên chiến trường.

Hạng Thuật hạ lệnh thu binh không cần đuổi theo nữa, thắng bại đã định. Hồ kỵ Sắc Lặc xuyên dùng số lượng và chiến lực mang tính áp đảo của mình giành được thắng lợi toàn diện. Mà lúc này Xa La Phong mới mang quân Nhu Nhiên đến chiến trường.

“Tới quá muộn, đánh xong rồi.” Hạng Thuật cởi mũ giáp vứt xuống đất.

Xa La Phong ngồi trên lưng ngựa, nhìn thi thể chất đầy đất, Hạng Thuật lại nói: “Kêu thuộc hạ ngươi gom thi thể lại một chỗ, châm lửa đốt. Đừng chạm vào chúng!”

Trần Tinh xua tay ý bảo không sao, bắt đầu kiểm tra một thi thể trong đó. Hạng Thuật cởi bao tay được chế tạo từ dây thép ném cho Trần Tinh, bao tay nặng chừng mấy cân, Trần Tinh đeo một tay, lật thi thể không đầu lại, vạch giáp ngực của nó ra, rồi nương theo ánh mặt trời mà nhìn thật kĩ.

Khác với phần lớn Bạt ở Trường An là bách tính lai Hồ Hán, thi thể ở tái ngoại đều là người Hồ, nhưng hầu như toàn là chiến sĩ, chẳng lẽ đi đâu thì tạo Bạt tới đó sao?

“Ngươi từng thấy loại giáp này chưa?” Trần Tinh nói.

Hạng Thuật cau mày không đáp, vua A Khắc Lặc dẫn các võ sĩ đi tới nói mấy câu với Hạng Thuật, sau đó mọi người nhận áo giáp bắt đầu nghị luận.

“Giáp của Hung Nô.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Hoạt thi bị đánh thức đều là võ sĩ Hung Nô chết từ hơn trăm năm cho tới mười, hai mươi năm trước.”

Trần Tinh thả áo giáp kia xuống, mối nghi ngờ càng sâu: “Sau khi chết, những người này được chôn ở đâu?”

“Ngay tại Tạp La Sát,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “nơi đó từng là mộ của người Hung Nô.”

Trần Tinh liên tưởng tới lời vương phi, năm đó đại vương tử A Khắc Lặc Do Đa “chết đi sống lại”, không lâu sau thì rời tộc đến phương Bắc xa xôi. Mấy năm sau hắn trở lại dẫn theo hơn vạn võ sĩ Hung Nô đã chết… đáp án gần như đã bày sẵn ra trước mắt.

Nhất định đã xảy ra gì đó ở núi Tạp La Sát.

Mọi người xuống ngựa vòng quanh doanh địa, đầu và mình của hoạt thi được chất thành núi nhỏ ở một bên trên Sắc Lặc xuyên. Dưới chất củi trên phủ bơ từng miếng, Hạng Thuật lấy đuốc đốt củi, lửa tức khắc bùng lên cắn nuốt đống xác.

Trong các Hồ ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, người Hung Nô chiếm số lượng đông đảo nhất, kế đến là Thiết Lặc, theo sau là Nhu Nhiên và Thất Vi. Người Hung Nô khắp bình nguyên quỳ vòng ngoài đống thi thể đang cháy, cất tiếng ca bi thương.

“Do Đa từ đầu đến cuối vẫn không xuất hiện,” Hạng Thuật nói, “nhất định còn ở gần đây.”

Trần Tinh: “Rốt cuộc chúng nó tới đây làm gì?”

Một võ sĩ Hung Nô nói một chuỗi dài với Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh cau mày khó hiểu, Hạng Thuật bèn giải thích: “Người Hung Nô cho rằng, người chết hóa thành sơn quỷ trá thi phục sinh, là vì khi còn sống vẫn còn tâm nguyện chưa hoàn thành.”

Trần Tinh suy tư một chốc, rồi lắc đầu đáp: “Ta đoán không phải thế.”

“Truyền thuyết mà thôi.” Hạng Thuật đương nhiên cũng không tin nhưng không nói thêm, hơi mất tự nhiên dời mắt đi. Trần Tinh đột nhiên có một suy nghĩ đáng sợ 一 đám hoạt thi này sẽ không phải hướng về mình chứ.

Bọn họ dẹp một lần Bạt loạn ở Trường An, chủ mưu đằng sau vẫn không xuất hiện, nếu gã không ngại nghìn dặm xa xôi cũng muốn diệt trừ Trần Tinh cậu đây tránh cản trở kế hoạch của chúng thì sao? Nghĩ tới đây, Trần Tinh loáng thoáng nhận ra có một đôi mắt đang âm thầm nhìn cậu.

“Ta phải đi thôi,” Trần Tinh nói, “Chỉ sợ mục đích của chúng là ta.”

Hạng Thuật đương nhiên biết Trần Tinh đang nghĩ gì nên phủ quyết ngay lập tức: “Không có khả năng! Ba năm trước Khắc Gia Lạp đã tới thảo nguyên rồi, chuyện trước kia phải giải thích làm sao?”

Xa La Phong đứng bên cạnh nghe thế liền hỏi: “Các ngươi biết sơn quỷ ở đâu ra à?”

Hạng Thuật nói với Xa La Phong: “Mai ta sẽ lên Bắc một chuyến, an đáp, Sắc Lặc xuyên giao cho ngươi.”

Trần Tinh như trút được gánh nặng.

Hạng Thuật lại quay sang nói với Trần Tinh: “Hành lý đã được chuẩn bị từ tiết mộ thu rồi, có thể lên đường bất cứ lúc nào.”

Từ hôm khắc khẩu với Hạng Thuật, Xa La Phong vẫn không nói chuyện với Trần Tinh, lúc này cũng dùng tiếng Nhu Nhiên hỏi Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi định đi đâu?”

“Tạp La Sát,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “nơi cổ long ngã xuống.”

“Ngươi không thể đi!” Xa La Phong nói, “Ta nghe người A Khắc Lặc nói sơn quỷ sẽ còn tới nữa!”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta chỉ đi điều tra cho rõ ràng mọi chuyện. Trần Tinh theo ta đến Sắc Lặc xuyên cũng vì việc này, ngươi có điều không biết, Trường An cũng xảy ra Bạt loạn, đến giờ vẫn chưa biết được nguyên nhân, gây ra biết bao thảm án…”

“Ta nói mà,” cuối cùng Xa La Phong đã hiểu, lườm sang Trần Tinh, “thì ra đều do ngươi!”

“Không liên quan tới y!”

Không đợi Trần Tinh trả lời, Hạng Thuật nói tiếp: “Xa La Phong! Thôi…” nói xong hắn thấy hơi bực mình, muốn đặt tay lên vai Xa La Phong nhưng lại bị Xa La Phong cản lại, hiển nhiên đối phương vẫn còn ghi hận chuyện Hạng Thuật đánh mình.

Trước vương trướng, Trần Tinh thấy tình hình không ổn đành vội nói: “Ta đi thu dọn đồ đạc.”

“Rốt cuộc ngươi làm sao vậy?” Hạng Thuật cau mày.

“Việc này phải hỏi ngươi!” Xa La Phong nói, “Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu của Sắc Lặc xuyên! Ngoại địch chưa trừ, quát vật Do Đa kia không biết đang trốn ở đâu, giờ ngươi lại muốn đi! Muốn cùng tên người Hán đó tới phương Bắc?”

“Vì ở đây có ngươi!” Giọng Hạng Thuật bắt đầu nghiêm túc hơn, “Giao Sắc Lặc xuyên cho ngươi, ngươi là người duy nhất ta có thể tin!”

Trần Tinh vào trướng nghe thế, không hiểu sao lại bị Hạng Thuật làm cho cảm động, rồi bỗng thấy lòng sao mà chua xót. Có lẽ đây chính là tình nghĩa giao phó sinh tử mà cậu đã từng ước ao.

Xa La Phong nói: “Ta không phải Đại Thiền Vu! Chuyện ở đây ta mặc kệ!”

Hạng Thuật mệt mỏi thở hắt ra, quan sát Xa La Phong.

“Ngươi là tiểu hài tử ư?” Hạng Thuật nhíu mày thật sâu, kiên nhẫn nhìn Xa La Phong.

“Ngươi thay đổi rồi,” Xa La Phong nói, “an đáp, ngươi thay đổi rồi, ngươi đến Trung Nguyên mai danh ẩn tích một năm, lúc về lại dẫn theo tên Hán cẩu không rõ lai lịch này, hiện giờ bị nó mê hoặc cho mụ mị đầu óc, ngay cả Đại Thiền Vu cũng không muốn làm ư?!”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi…”

“Con mẹ nó ngươi nói ai là Hán cẩu!” Trần Tinh rốt cuộc nhịn hết nổi, quăng luôn hòm thuốc, xách trường cung trong vương trướng rồi giương cung cài tên, quay ra nhắm vào Xa La Phong, giận dữ hét: “Hán cẩu? Hán cẩu đã cứu mạng ngươi! Ngươi đối đãi với ân nhân cứu mạng như vậy đó hả?! Người Nhu Nhiên! Tên phế vật! Ngươi còn chẳng bằng một con chó!”

Trần Tinh chịu hết nổi rồi, không thể tiếp tục nhẫn nhịn nữa, liên tục mấy ngày ở Sắc Lặc xuyên mình vẫn luôn nhường nhịn, thân là khách nên cậu không muốn xung đột với Xa La Phong, bình thường toàn phải vờ như không thấy ánh mắt đầy ghen tị của hắn. Nhưng giờ cậu bùng nổ rồi, không muốn nhịn tên Xa La Phong này thêm lần nào nữa.

Mũi tên nhắm vào Xa La Phong, ngoài vương trướng đột nhiên tĩnh lặng như tờ, tuyết lại bắt đầu rơi, hoa tuyết bay lả tả giữa đất trời đậu trên bó tên, Hạng Thuật đè lại cung tiễn của Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh giận tới mức phát run, sau cùng vẫn thu cung lại.

Vậy mà Xa La Phong nhoẻn cười, bảo: “Nào? Chúng ta ra ngoài bình nguyên đi, phân thắng bại bằng cưỡi ngựa bắn cung? Một người ba tên, quyết đấu sinh tử, ngươi có dám không, tiểu người Hán?”

Nói đến cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, làm sao Trần Tinh có thể là đối thủ của Xa La Phong? Vừa đối mặt chắc đã bị bắn chết rồi. Hạng Thuật cả giận: “Xa La Phong! Ngươi còn tiếp tục gây sự, đừng trách ta nổi giận!”

“Chậm đã!” một giọng nữ vang lên, “ta thay y đấu sinh tử với ngươi!” đúng là vương phi tộc A Khắc Lặc.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Vua A Khắc Lặc cùng vương phi đứng trước vương trướng của Hạng Thuật, nhìn Xa La Phong và Trần Tinh đang giằng co với nhau, vương phi nói: “Thần y đã cứu mạng ta và nhi tử, giúp Do Đa bị ngươi giết có thêm đệ đệ, cuối cùng A Khắc Lặc cũng có người kế thừa rồi. Ta đương nhiên sẽ thay thần y tiếp chiến ngươi, Xa La Phong, ngươi có dám đánh không?”

Trần Tinh vội la lên: “Chờ đã, ta còn chưa ứng chiến hắn đâu.”

Không nói vương phi hiện giờ nên ở cữ trong nhà, nếu biết nghĩ cho Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh tuyệt đối không thể ứng chiến Xa La Phong. Không phải cậu tiếc mạng, xưa giờ cậu bắn tên ngắm đâu trúng đó… lỡ như bất cẩn bắn Xa La Phong rớt xuống ngựa, mình còn phải trị thương cho hắn, chẳng phải lại thêm phiền hay sao?

Quả nhiên Hạng Thuật cất giọng trào phúng: “An đáp, ngươi đừng xem thường người Hán này, ta đã từng chứng kiến y dùng cường nỏ thiện xạ như thần, bắn chết cả võ tướng người Hán mặc giáp sắt dày nữa đấy.”

Xa La Phong cả giận: “Lên đi! Ngươi ứng chiến không?”

Hạng Thuật vung tay lên, lạnh lùng nói: “Y không ứng, nếu ngươi nhất quyết muốn so, vì sao không so khả năng cứu người với y?”

Xa La Phong cười khẩy: “So cứu người với một tên đại phu? Ta thắng nổi sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Cho nên? Ngươi kêu đại phu lên ngựa so cưỡi ngựa bắn cung với một tên võ sĩ như ngươi? Ngươi còn biết xấu hổ không?”

Hạng Thuật lộ ra ý cười giễu cợt, hóa giải bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm, Trần Tinh oán hận thu cung xoay người trở vào vương trướng, Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho mọi người đi theo mình, Xa La Phong cau mày: “Ngươi lại muốn làm gì?”

Đội trưởng kỵ binh các tộc đã tới, Hạng Thuật dẫn Xa La Phong, vua A Khắc Lặc cùng vương phi vào nghị sự, trước khi đi hắn nói với Trần Tinh: “Chập tối ta sẽ về.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm cút đi, các ngươi cút hết đi, sau đó y ngột ngạt ngồi trong trướng, dang tay dạng chân nằm dưới đất, bực bội khó chịu vô cùng. Trời đã nhá nhem tối mà Hạng Thuật vẫn chưa về, có người đưa thức ăn tới đây: “Đại Thiền Vu đang nghị sự, xin ngài chờ một lát.”

“Ta biết rồi.” Trần Tinh bực mình đáp, biết rõ lúc này Sắc Lặc xuyên phái đi rất nhiều thám báo, kỵ binh trinh sát khắp núi đồi nhằm tìm kiếm tung tích của Do Đa, đồng thời thảo luận kế tiếp nên xử lý thế nào, không chừng đang cãi vã nữa kìa. Khả năng cao là Hạng Thuật muốn tìm cho bằng được Do Đa, thiêu nó xong mới có thể an tâm cùng mình lên Bắc điều tra.

Nhưng cứ trì hoãn lâu ngày, tiết trời ngày càng lạnh, không biết sẽ còn xảy ra biến cố gì. Nhớ lại những lời ban chiều, Trần Tinh cứ thấy bực bội ấm ức trong lòng, khoảng thời gian này giúp cậu nhận ra Hạng Thuật sẽ không làm hộ pháp đâu, mà thực tế cũng không có khả năng làm. Hắn là Đại Thiền Vu, ba mươi vạn chiến sĩ cùng bách tính Sắc Lặc xuyên xem hắn là thủ lĩnh, muốn hắn buông trách nhiệm này sao mà được?

Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, quyết định chuồn trước cho êm. Dù gì cậu cũng có Tuế Tinh phù hộ, chẳng phải hai mươi vạn quân Tần ở ngoài thành Tương Dương cậu còn xông vào được đó sao, chỉ cần mang theo bản đồ và thức ăn đầy đủ, cùng lắm chịu lạnh một chút.

Thế là Trần Tinh thu thập sơ đống thuốc của mình, vác theo một thanh trường cung trên lưng. Không mang tiền, vì cũng chẳng cần dùng tiền ở chốn không người, để ngựa mình mua được vận chuyển lương khô và bơ, lại thu xếp đá lấy lửa và chăn bông… sau đó cậu xoay người, đột nhiên thấy vua A Khắc Lặc đang dắt ngựa đứng trong tối.

“Á!” Trần Tinh bị dọa hết hồn, “Tối như hũ nút mà ông còn đứng đó dọa người à?”

Vua A Khắc Lặc nói mấy câu Hung Nô, đoạn ra dấu với Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nghi hoặc dòm ông, vua A Khắc Lặc bỗng phi người lên ngựa, kêu cậu đi với mình.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Phía Bắc Sắc Lặc xuyên, bên ngoài doanh địa tộc A Khắc Lặc.

Vương phi chuẩn bị ba con ngựa khỏe, đưa dây cương của một con cho Trần Tinh, nói: “Con ngựa kia của ngươi không chịu được rét, ba ngày sau sẽ đến tuyết địa, cưỡi con này đi, đồ chất lên ngựa hết rồi.”

Trần Tinh: “Ơ này? Ta không phải đi tìm Do Đa đâu.”

Vương phi nói: “Ta biết, ngươi muốn đi phương Bắc, có đúng không? Để ông ấy dẫn đường cho người, dọc đường có thể chăm sóc lẫn nhau, ngươi mặc bộ y phục này đi. Con ngựa này được Hạng Ngữ Yên gửi ở chỗ ta vào nhiều năm trước, đã sắp hai mươi hai tuổi rồi, xem như là ngựa già nhưng còn chạy khỏe lắm, già quen nẻo nên quay về không sợ lạc đường.”

“Cái này cũng cho ngươi… đây.” Dứt lời thì đưa cho Trần Tinh một thanh chủy thủ.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh nhìn vương phi, lại ngó vua A Khắc Lặc, có cả các tộc nhân hậu duệ người Hung Nô cổ, xem ra đã chuẩn bị vật tư đầy đủ cho họ hết rồi, nam nữ già trẻ trong tộc đều đứng bên ngoài cúi lạy Trần Tinh cùng vua A Khắc Lặc.

Vương phi bảo: “Đi thôi, các ngươi nhất định sẽ bình an trở về.”

“Jia!” Vua A Khắc Lặc mặc áo khoác dài rời khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên trước.

Viền mắt Trần Tinh ướt át, giật dây cương đuổi theo sau, ngoái đầu cao giọng: “Cảm tạ!”, nhìn vương phi đứng trong tuyết dẫn mọi người đưa tiễn hai người họ, bông tuyết cuốn tới, dịu dàng giấu đi Sắc Lặc xuyên mênh mang gió tuyết.

Muốn tới hồ Ba Lý Khôn phải mất trăm dặm ngày đường, trước khi tới phương Bắc cần băng qua hồ Tát Lạp Ô Tô, rồi trăn trở sang Đông đến một thành trì cổ trên bản đồ, mới chếch sang Bắc hai độ, chạy thêm sáu trăm dặm, nếu không sai hướng sẽ đến được Tạp La Sát.

Sau cơn bão tuyết, tuyết đọng trên đường khiến ngựa đi chậm hơn, may nhờ ông trời phù hộ mới không đổ thêm cơn bão tuyết nào nữa. Qua sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô rồi khí trời mới trở nên trong hơn, mặt trời mùa đông sáng rọi, trên mặt tuyết trắng xóa có mấy con chồn hoang đang vồ chim tước.

Hiển nhiên vua A Khắc Lặc rất rành vùng hoang vu này, bộ tộc họ vốn nổi danh nhờ thuần ngựa chăn ngựa, nên nhớ rất rõ đường đi nước bước, nắm chắc nơi nào đi được nơi nào không dễ đi. Trần Tinh không thể giao lưu với ông do trở ngại ngôn ngữ, ban đầu sợ lão đầu tử đã ngoài năm mươi này chịu không nổi, không ngờ đối phương khỏe hơn mình nhiều, dọc đường còn làm cho cậu mấy món dân dã.

Cuối cùng cũng đến được trạm đầu sau mấy ngày đi đường, trước mặt là thành thị bị gió tuyết vùi lấp gần nửa, trong thành thắp mấy ngọn đèn.

“Không ngờ có người ở!” Trần Tinh lấy làm ngạc nhiên, từ lúc đến Tái Bắc, đây là nơi thứ hai tập kết hàng ngoài Sắc Lặc xuyên mà cậu thấy, bèn hỏi vua A Khắc Lặc, “Đây là nơi nào?”

“Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm _(Karakorum)_.” Vua A Khắc Lặc nghe hiểu liền giải thích.

Trần Tinh theo vua A Khắc Lặc vào thành, ngắm nghía chung quanh, tòa thành này chiếm diện tích khá lớn nhưng bên trong chỉ có ít ỏi vài trăm hộ nhân gia, đến khi cậu thấy tên thành trì được viết bằng chữ Hán Triện và thể Hung Nô trên miếng bia giữa thành: Long Thành.

Đây là nơi Vệ Thanh đại phá Hung Nô vào bốn trăm năm trước, từng là nơi người Hung Nô tế rồng và hội họp chư bộ. Sau khi Vệ Thanh phá Long Thành, nơi đây từ cực thịnh hóa cực suy, người Hung Nô đồng loạt chuyển tới Sắc Lặc xuyên, chỉ còn lại người mua bán lương thực ở tái ngoại cùng người già tạm lánh trong thành cho qua mùa đông.

* * *


	35. Đêm tuyết

Đầu tiên, vua A Khắc Lặc thu xếp cho Trần Tinh trú trong một ngôi nhà bằng đá, cho ngựa ăn xong thì đi ra ngoài.

Trần Tinh dành phần lớn thời gian để giao tiếp với ông bằng tay, nhưng tình trạng ông nói bà gà nói vịt cứ tiếp diễn miết, nên không hỏi ông đi đâu làm gì, chỉ bảo: “Ta đi dạo trong thành.”

Trước giờ hễ có dịp tới đâu cậu cũng thích thăm thú chung quanh, sắp qua năm mới, cậu chỉ còn lại ba năm nữa thôi, vô dục vô cầu nên còn biết làm gì đây? Thôi thì tham quan khắp chốn lấy thêm kiến thức cho mình vậy. Vua A Khắc Lặc đeo cho cậu vòng cổ nanh sói xuyên kèm châu báu đủ màu, đại biểu cho người có thân phận để tránh bị người Hung Nô bắt đi.

Bốn trăm năm, ròng rã bốn trăm năm, vết tích chiến loạn thời Hán đã sớm được năm tháng xóa nhòa, chỉ còn lại hắc thạch dựng ở trung tâm thành, nơi ấy từng là vương đình của người Hung Nô. Người Hung Nô, Nhu Nhiên, thậm chí là Thiết Lặc đều đã từng chiếm cứ nơi đây, Trần Tinh hướng về cung điện dựng bằng đá giữa gió tuyết ấy, thảng như vẫn còn thấy được vẻ huy hoàng năm xưa.

Một nhóm người Hung Nô đang làm ấm trong vương đình, thấy người Hán xuất hiện bèn tò mò quan sát, có người tiến lên mời cậu uống rượu. Trần Tinh chào hỏi đơn giản với họ, rồi trở về cầm chút lương khô chia cho mọi người.

“Đây là nơi nào?” Trần Tinh dạo qua một vòng, chợt thấy sâu trong hoa viên vương đình có một tòa tháp hình vuông.

Người Hung Nô không hiểu lời Trần Tinh, đôi bên chỉ còn nước giao tiếp bằng cử chỉ. Trần Tinh đứng trước tòa tháp đó, chú ý tới hoa văn trên lớp gạch đá lát dưới đất…

Đây là một pháp trận! Là thủ ngự tường _(tường phòng thủ)_!

Trần Tinh lập tức bước nhanh về trước, không ngờ sẽ gặp được di tích do thầy trừ tà bố trí ở một nơi cách Trung Nguyên mười tám nghìn dặm trước thời Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch thế này!

Cơ mà thủ ngự tường này dùng làm gì?

Khác với thế giới trong gương, đây là lần đầu cậu gặp trận pháp ở thế giới thực đó.

Trước tháp vuông có một cửa đá nặng hơn vạn cân, Trần Tinh thử đẩy nhiều lần nhưng vẫn không sao dịch chuyển được. Ngoài ra, cả tòa tháp nằm chính giữa trận pháp hoàn toàn bị phong kín, ngay cả một ô cửa cũng không có.

Trong kia nhất định có pháp bảo, Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, hay thôi đừng di chuyển nó nữa.

Trên cửa có một ổ khóa linh lực cỡ nhỏ được sơn bằng nhựa vàng, Trần Tinh nhận ra phải bắt đầu mở từ đây, người dựng tháp bố trí rất tài tình, thầy trừ tà trước thời Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch có pháp lực cao cường nhường ấy, chỉ cần triệu tập linh khí thiên địa rồi truyền từ khóa linh lực vào cửa, có lẽ sẽ mở được đại môn.

Đợi linh khí thiên địa khôi phục, không chừng có thể trở về xem, Trần Tinh tin sẽ mở được ổ khóa này.

Vua A Khắc Lặc trở lại vác theo con hươu mà mình săn được, mấy người Hung Nô sưởi ấm trong vương đình bèn nướng thịt giúp ông, vì tuổi đã cao nên vua A Khắc Lặc ngồi thở hổn hển, đuổi theo con hươu này mà mệt chịu không nổi, bèn ngồi trước lửa trại lấy hơi. Lại thấy Trần Tinh nhìn mình với ánh mắt lo lắng, ông liền nhoẻn cười với cậu.

Trần Tinh không kiềm được mà nghĩ, nếu cha ta còn sống chắc cũng sẽ giống như ông vậy.

Hồi còn ở Tấn Dương, phụ thân bốn mươi tuổi mới có cậu nên thương cậu lắm kìa. Song vẫn không chiều chuộng cậu thành gối thêu hoa, trái lại còn thường xuyên chỉ dạy cậu rằng, hiện giờ thiên hạ đại loạn đã rõ, thế đạo gian nan, vương triều thịnh suy, Hồ Hán chinh phạt đại chiến liên tục mấy năm, sau cùng người chịu khổ vẫn là bách tính. Một nam nhi đội trời đạp đất, đời có bốn việc phải làm: tu thân, tề gia, trị quốc và bình thiên hạ. Phải nhớ không được sa vào cừu hận, dùng tư oán của bản thân dấy lên tranh chấp Hồ Hán.

Ngoài ra, còn phải làm người có khí phách, quang minh chính đại, mai sau làm rạng danh Trần gia.

Chính vì thế sau khi đọc sách thánh hiền, Trần Tinh trở thành một con người lương thiện, không tới mức bất dĩ tuyệt đối sẽ không làm ác. Theo lý thuyết phải tu thân trước rồi mới tề gia, sau đó tới trị quốc cuối cùng là bình thiên hạ, khi trách nhiệm “bình thiên hạ” của mình nặng hơn, Trần Tinh hầu như không cần hoài nghi, còn tiếp nhận nó như một lẽ dĩ nhiên.

Vua A Khắc Lặc thở hổn hển một lúc, cuối cùng đã tốt hơn nhiều.

“Lớn rồi đừng cố sức quá,” Trần Tinh nói, “ăn lương khô cũng được mà.”

Vua A Khắc Lặc nghe không hiểu, song vẫn cười cho biết mình không sao, Trần Tinh thấy trong lòng hơi chua xót, đoạn trải bản đồ, xác nhận họ còn cần bao nhiêu thời gian.

“Do Đa, nhi tử của ta,” vua A Khắc Lặc đột nhiên nói tiếng Hán một cách sứt sẹo, “ta muốn, bảo vệ ngươi, ngươi, thật tốt.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Vua A Khắc Lặc tiếp tục nói: “Ta, không thể bỏ mặc, cảm ơn, cảm ơn ngươi.”

Viền mắt Trần Tinh nhất thời ẩm ướt, mấy câu tiếng Hán này chắc ông học được từ vương phi rồi.

“Cảm ơn, Trần Tinh.” Vua A Khắc Lặc nhận chân hươu chia cho Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh gật đầu cố mỉm cười.

Đêm xuống, bầy sói bắt đầu vây quanh Long Thành, Trần Tinh sợ mai ra ngoài sẽ đụng phải đàn sói, dọc đường đến đây họ đã gặp sói hoang lạc đàn mấy lần, thường xuyên theo đuôi họ. May mà vua A Khắc Lặc bắn cung rất giỏi, lần nào cũng đúng lúc thoát khỏi nguy hiểm ngay khi ngựa hoảng loạn.

Nhưng nghe động tĩnh này có thể đoán được bầy sói đang tụ tập ở bốn phương tám hướng, do mùa đông khắc nghiệt nên rất khó tìm được thức ăn trên tuyết nguyên, bèn gộp thành nhóm tranh thức ăn với người Hồ trong thành.

Sớm hôm sau tiếng sói ngừng lại, vua A Khắc Lặc không nói gì mà tiếp tục lên đường, nhưng cảnh giác hơn rất nhiều. Sau khi rời khỏi Long Thành tiến vào khu vực hồ Ba Lý Khôn, họ băng qua mặt hồ kết băng hướng thẳng lên phía Bắc, rừng rậm dần nhiều hơn, có khi gặp cả núi đồi bạt ngàn phủ đầy sương, hai người vượt qua rừng rậm ngoằn ngoèo, qua đêm trong sơn động, còn tám trăm dặm nữa sẽ đến tận cùng vùng đất.

Mà họ vẫn chưa tìm thấy Tạp La Sát chỉ tồn tại trong truyền thuyết, trong tuyết sương mù mịt, vua A Khắc Lặc dẫn Trần Tinh vào một nơi dân cư thưa thớt, ở đây ngoài tuyết vẫn chỉ có tuyết, quanh năm chỉ được ba tháng xuân ngắn ngủi, rất nhiều khi cả ngày hai người không nói chuyện với nhau câu nào.

Cho đến một đêm nào đó dưới tán cây, bấy giờ tuyết đã ngừng rơi, thế giới vô cùng yên tĩnh, ngân hà lấp lánh giữa trời đen, Trần Tinh xem bản đồ, nghĩ thầm chắc không sai đâu, cứ thẳng theo hướng sao Bắc cực là được.

Vua A Khắc Lặc vuốt chòm râu dài sau khi tết bím, đôi mắt lam sâu thẳm vẫn luôn nhìn đau đáu vào lửa trại. Trần Tinh cất bản đồ, đương lúc buồn ngủ thì chợt nghe tiếng sói tru đến từ cuối dãy núi xa xăm, tiếp đó bọn sói lần lượt hú lên từ khắp mọi hướng.

“Nhiều sói quá.” Trần Tinh nói.

Vua A Khắc Lặc đốt lửa lớn hơn, ra hiệu cậu đừng sợ, cứ yên tâm ngủ đi.

“A Khắc Lặc,” Trần Tinh nói, “Ông từng tới đây chưa?”

Vua A Khắc Lặc lắc đầu nghe không hiểu, trải đệm cho Trần Tinh kêu cậu đi ngủ.

“Cảm ơn.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Cảm ơn.” Vua A Khắc Lặc không biết nhiều tiếng Hán, chỉ nói được mấy câu này.

Trần Tinh nằm nghiêng, tiếng sói tru văng vẳng khiến cậu phiền lòng, nằm mãi mà chẳng ngủ được.

“Đừng tru nữa!” Trần Tinh phát điên quát lớn.

Vua A Khắc Lặc thở dài, ra dấu với cậu đằng xa có một dốc núi, đừng la lớn kẻo tuyết lở.

Trần Tinh đành phải nằm trở lại, đột nhiên mơ hồ nghe thấy âm thanh kỳ lạ truyền tới từ mặt đất — trước kia Hạng Thuật cũng nằm như thế mới nghe được động tĩnh của đám hoạt thi, chấn động kia rất nhỏ nhưng khiến cậu phải cảnh giác.

Vua A Khắc Lặc đang ngồi gác đêm, Trần Tinh lập tức ra hiệu bảo ông lắng nghe mặt đất, lúc vua A Khắc Lặc cúi xuống, Trần Tinh lại thấy chung quanh xuất hiện mấy đốm sáng xanh, nom như đom đóm đang bơi lội chung quanh.

“Đó là gì?” Trần Tinh lấy làm lạ, “Ngày đông giá lạnh, sao lại có đom…” thình lình ý thức được, đó là mắt sói! Bầy sói tới đây rồi!

Vua A Khắc Lặc thong thả đứng dậy nhìn xung quanh, ném tất cả củi vào lửa trại rồi bỏ thêm bơ, lửa lập tức bốc cao. Hơn một nghìn con sói vây quanh họ liên tục lùi ra sau. Trần Tinh trở nên lo lắng, vua A Khắc Lặc bỗng nói một câu.

“Cái gì?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ta nghe không hiểu!”

Vua A Khắc Lặc giương cung, bầy sói di chuyển quanh đống lửa trại nhưng kiêng dè không dám đến quá gần.

Vua A Khắc Lặc lắc đầu, bảo Trần Tinh đừng lo, Trần Tinh cũng biết chừng nào còn lửa bầy sói sẽ không dám tiếp cận, nhờ đó họ mới đi được tới đây.

Đột nhiên, một bóng đen vụt qua đầu họ, một quả cầu tuyết lớn rớt xuống từ trên cây dập tắt khóm lửa trại.

Ngay sau đó là một tiếng ‘woo——’ dài, như thể sói đang thúc giục, vua A Khắc Lặc lập tức bắn cung về phía phát ra âm thanh.

Mũi tên bắn vào bóng tối, trước khi ông bắn thêm phát nữa thì bầy sói đã nhân lúc lửa trại tắt, đồng thời xông về phía họ!

Vua A Khắc Lặc lùi ra sau ngay tức khắc, gào to với Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh đoán cũng biết ông đang kêu cậu chạy mau, sau đó ông cầm cung tên lao vào rừng cây!

Bầy sói lũ lượt lộ diện như muốn nhấn chìm cả hai, mục tiêu của chúng là vua A Khắc Lặc!

Bốn phía bị bao phủ bởi bóng tối, vua A Khắc Lặc gầm lên, vật lộn không ngừng.

“A Khắc Lặc!” Trần Tinh hét lớn, lập tức giơ tay lên, thả ra ánh sáng Tâm Đăng.

Dường như bầy sói rất sợ Tâm Đăng nên lùi hết ra sau. Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu tìm ngựa, chẳng biết ngựa đã chạy đi đâu, bầy sói có mặt ở khắp mọi hướng, cậu liên tục né tránh muốn đi tìm vua A Khắc Lặc.

Một bóng đen từ trên trời rơi xuống, Trần Tinh nghe thấy động tĩnh bèn ngẩng đầu, một móng vuốt sắt lóe lên ánh sáng lạnh sắp vồ tới cổ họng cậu.

Đúng lúc này, một giọng nói quen thuộc hét lên: “Cúi xuống!”

Trần Tinh ngửa người theo bản năng, vuốt sắt sượt nghiêng qua mặt lóe ra hào quang kỳ dị, tiếp theo một kiếm đâm tới từ đằng sau chặn lại vuốt sắt, gạt ra, quăng mạnh thích khách lên cây, kèm theo tiếng hét phẫn nộ, cả cây bị gãy lìa đổ xuống cùng tuyết trắng!

“Hạng Thuật?!” Trần Tinh gọi, “Hạng Thuật! Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

“Ngu ngốc!” Hạng Thuật cả giận, “Ta đuổi theo các ngươi suốt bảy ngày! Lên cây đi!”

Trần Tinh bò lên, bỗng trượt xuống, lại leo lên, rồi trượt xuống, leo lên trượt xuống leo lên trượt xuống leo lên trượt xuống… Hạng Thuật rốt cuộc mất kiên nhẫn, nhấc chân đá cậu bay lên cây, Trần Tinh ôm chặt cây tiếp tục trèo lên trên, nói vọng xuống bên dưới: “Mau tìm A Khắc Lặc!”

Hạng Thuật vung đại kiếm, đại thụ chung quanh gãy lìa, đổ sụp kinh thiên động địa, bầy sói chạy trốn tứ phía, chỉ còn lại cây thông cao gần ba trượng mà Trần Tinh ôm, cứ mấp mé trên đỉnh cây.

“Đằng sau!” Thứ mà Trần Tinh thấy là người hay yêu quái?!

Thích khách nọ có dáng người thấp bé, còn chưa cao bằng nửa người Hạng Thuật, tay chân đồng thời hoạt động chạy băng băng trên đất tuyệt, chớp mắt đã vọt ra đằng sau Hạng Thuật. Hạng Thuật lập tức trở người, giơ ngang kiếm chắn đòn, kim thiết kêu “keng” một tiếng, thoáng chốc cái bóng kia lại vọt ra sau lưng định vồ vào gáy hắn!

Tốc độ nhanh quá! Trần Tinh tưởng tốc độ của Hạng Thuật đã được xem là bất khả chiến bại rồi, không ngờ bóng đen kia như bay trên mặt tuyết, Hạng Thuật xoay tới xoay lui, bóng đen bám riết lấy hắn như bóng với hình, bổ nhào tới bám chặt lên lưng hắn!

Trần Tinh ôm cây bằng hai chân, vò một nắm tuyết ném xuống dưới.

Một nắm tuyết bay tới đập vào mặt bóng đen kia, Hạng Thuật hét lên túm lấy bóng đen vứt nó ra xa!

“Là yêu quái!” Trần Tinh, “Để ta xuống giúp ngươi!”

Sau cùng Hạng Thuật cũng thấy rõ bóng đen kia, nó có vẻ ngoài nửa người nửa sói, từ miệng sói lộ ra gương mặt con người, gầm gừ với Hạng Thuật, đoạn ngẩng đầu ngó Trần Tinh, sau đó nhảy phốc tới dùng vuốt sắt bám lên thân cây, chớp mắt đã bay cao gần trượng. Hạng Thuật lập tức đuổi theo, Trần Tinh không dám nhảy xuống, chưa gì đã thấy người di chuyển tới trước mặt.

“Ngươi là…” Trong lúc gấp gáp Trần Tinh dùng Tâm Đăng chiếu sáng, sau cùng cũng thấy được toàn vẹn tên này.

Không phải sói yêu, cũng không phải quái vật mà là một con người!

Là một đứa trẻ!

Đứa trẻ bị bạch quang làm lóa mắt, tức thì dùng tay che lại, đồng thời vung vuốt sắt, dưới ánh sáng của Tâm Đăng, vuốt sắt lộ ra một phù văn kỳ lạ.

Vuốt sắt nọ lấp lánh lân quang, có hình dạng như vuốt rồng, mà binh khí dạng vuốt trên thế gian này rất hiếm khi dùng vuốt rồng, song kim văn in trên nó… không biết vì sao, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nhớ tới ghi chép trong sách cổ.

Sau khi thần Long thượng cổ ngã xuống nơi cực Bắc, vuốt nó bị Công Du Ban đoạt được, sau đó luyện hóa thành thần binh nhân gian, tên là…

Thương Khung Nhất Liệt _(trời xanh rạn nứt)_!

“Chờ đã!” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Sao ngươi lại có…”

“Chờ đã!”

“Grừ!”

“Hãy nghe ta nói!” Trần Tinh cuống lên, “Nghe ta nói đã! Tên nhóc chết tiệt!”

Đứa trẻ kia khoác da sói xanh, lấy đầu sói làm mũ, hai chân kẹp chặt thân cây, giơ vuốt muốn chộp lấy cổ họng Trần Tinh.

Dưới tàng cây, Hạng Thuật liên tục bắn tên vào nó, đứa trẻ bỏ qua Trần Tinh, không hề ngoảnh đầu, xoay người vung vuốt sắt, “keng keng keng” gạt bay toàn bộ tên.

“Ta nói! Hãy nghe ta nói!” Trần Tinh cáu lên, vo một nắm tuyết vứt mạnh vào mặt nó.

Có lẽ trông Trần Tinh quá phế nên đứa trẻ chẳng thèm đề phòng cậu, vì vậy mới dính chưởng, nhất thời mất cân bằng rớt rào rào xuống dưới. Hạng Thuật đuổi tới dưới tàng cây, đứa bé lộn vòng giữa không trung, nhảy ra mấy trượng hạ cánh vững vàng xuống tuyết, khẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

“Woo——” đứa trẻ ngửa mặt lên trời tru tiếng sói.

Đàn sói dồn dập lùi lại, Hạng Thuật chuẩn bị giương cung, chưa gì đứa trẻ ấy đã cùng bầy sói rút lui sạch sẽ, biến mất sau rừng cây.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật thở hổn hển, ban nãy mới tới ngoài bìa rừng ngựa đã giật mình chạy đi, hắn nghe tiếng sói tru bèn chạy một mạch ba trăm dặm tới đây.

Trần Tinh: “Là người! Là một đứa trẻ!”

Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn: “Thấy! Ta lại chẳng mù!”

Trần Tinh chạy tới bên cạnh Hạng Thuật, nhìn hướng bầy sói rời đi, nói với hắn: “Chưa kể nó không mặc đồ! Hình như cũng nghe không hiểu lời chúng ta.”

Hạng Thuật thực sự cáu lắm rồi, cất vũ khí trên lưng rồi thình lình túm áo Trần Tinh, đẩy cậu sang một bên, giận dữ hét: “Tại sao ngươi không nói tiếng nào đã chạy khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên! Có còn để ta vào mắt không?”

“Ây…” bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới ý thức được tính nghiêm trọng của vấn đề, “Ngươi… người đừng giận, chẳng qua ta không muốn ngươi…”

Mấy ngày nay, Hạng Thuật xuất phát từ Sắc Lặc xuyên nhưng bất luận kiểu gì vẫn không sao đuổi kịp vua A Khắc Lặc và Trần Tinh. Tuyết lớn lấp đi dấu chân ngựa, vua A Khắc Lặc còn là lão thợ săn kinh nghiệm đầy mình, Hạng Thuật đuổi tới hồ Ba Lý Khôn vẫn rớt lại sau hai người một khoảng.

Suốt đoạn đường này, càng đuổi theo Hạng Thuật lại càng giận, từ ban đầu định bụng đuổi kịp Trần Tinh rồi sẽ mắng té tát cậu một trận, sau đó biến thành sẽ cho cậu một bạt tai, đến khi mất sạch kiên nhẫn, hắn chỉ muốn ngay bây giờ treo cậu lên tát cùng lúc mấy phát mà thôi.

Trần Tinh thình lình nhoẻn cười, bảo: “Tốt quá! Ta vui quá đi!”

Dứt lời Trần Tinh tiến lên từng bước, ôm eo Hạng Thuật vùi đầu vào lòng hắn: “Tốt quá rồi!”

“Cút!” Hạng Thuật giận muốn điên luôn rồi, mau chóng kéo cậu ra.

Trần Tinh mỉm cười giải thích: “Vua A Khắc Lặc bảo ông ấy có thể dẫn đường cho ta, ta không muốn mang phiền phức đến cho ngươi nữa… Chờ chút! Vua A Khắc Lặc đâu?”

Hai người sực nhớ ra, lập tức lần tìm theo hướng bầy sói rời đi, Hạng Thuật cúi đầu nhận biết dấu chân trên tuyết, song mặt đất đã lộn xộn, Trần Tinh chạy tới trước đống lửa trại đã tắt, nghiêm túc nói: “Ngay chỗ này! Lần cuối ta nghe thấy tiếng ông ấy…”

Trần Tinh rất sợ phải thấy thi thể của vua A Khắc Lặc, may mà không có. Trong bóng đêm, Hạng Thuật nói: “Nếu ông ta chết, món nợ này phải tính trên đầu ngươi cho vừa lòng!”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh nhất thời không biết làm sao, cứ đứng trong tuyết, Hạng Thuật vẫn còn giận hành vi tự tiện rời khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên của Trần Tinh lắm, vì giận nên chẳng biết lựa lời, giờ bình tĩnh lại mới thấy mình hơi quá đáng, vua A Khắc Lặc cũng vì tìm kiếm chân tướng mới hộ tống Trần Tinh một đường lên Bắc, sao có thể trách cậu được?

Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh chực khóc tới nơi, bắt đầu tỏ ra áy náy.

“Sẽ không đâu,” Trần Tinh phục hồi rất nhanh, tự lên tinh thần cho mình: “Bầy sói không định ăn bọn ta mà chỉ đi theo, ta đoán nhất định có liên quan tới đứa trẻ kia, họ sẽ không tùy tiện giết người. A Khắc Lặc! Ngươi đang ở đâu?!”

Hạng Thuật thở phào nhẹ nhõm, theo sau Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh chầm chậm xuyên qua rừng cây, kêu to khắp chung quanh, không tìm thấy người nhưng lại tìm được đám ngựa chạy mất trước đó.

Hạng Thuật huýt sáo, ngựa của hắn cũng trở về.

Chỗ họ đứng là biên giới rừng cây, dấu chân bầy sói dẫn tới nơi xa hơn, trời dần sáng, chiếu rọi lên tuyết nguyên bạt ngàn.

Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, tạm thời Hạng Thuật cũng chẳng có được chủ ý gì hay ho: “Đuổi theo xem.” Thế là hai người nhảy lên ngựa, đi gần nửa dặm đường trên vùng hoang, bấy giờ trời đã sáng trưng, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên bảo: “Chờ đã!”

Trần Tinh thấy vòng cổ nanh sói của vua A Khắc Lặc nằm yên trong đất tuyết, cuối cùng mới trút được gánh nặng. Xem ra ông chỉ bị bầy sói bắt đi.

“A Khắc Lặc!” Trần Tinh gọi quanh tứ phía.

“Người khác không gọi A Khắc Lặc!” Hạng Thuật nói, “A Khắc Lặc là tên tộc!”

Trần Tinh: “Ồ… vậy ông ấy tên gì?”

Trần Tinh siết vòng cổ, thầm nghĩ bằng mọi giá phải cứu được vua A Khắc Lặc, chặng đường này đã giúp họ thành lập một tình bạn kỳ lạ, trải qua nỗi đau mất con, người trung niên này tới tuổi già mới có thêm một đứa con nữa, thậm chí đối đãi với tiểu tử Trần Tinh như hài tử của mình. Bất kể thế nào, Trần Tinh cũng phải cứu ông sống sót trở về.

Hạng Thuật cũng không biết tên vua A Khắc Lặc, suy tư một chốc rồi buộc phải lảng đi: “Đi thôi.”

“Rõ ràng ngươi cũng không biết.” Trần Tinh nói, sau đó nhảy lên ngựa, lần theo hướng đi của bầy sói.

Hạng Thuật: “Ê!”

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh ngồi trên ngựa dòm Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “Có phải ngươi không tin ta không?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta chỉ không muốn khiến ngươi khó xử! Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu của Sắc Lặc Minh, lại còn gặp phải Bạt loạn, nhiều người như thế sao ngươi bỏ họ cho đành?”

Hạng Thuật: “Là ai nói muốn hộ pháp bảo vệ ngươi?”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi có ý làm hộ pháp của ta à? Mời không nổi đâu! Đại Thiền Vu!”

Hạng Thuật khó thể tin: “Ta đuổi theo ngươi suốt tám trăm dặm! Ngươi không nói được câu nào nghe mát lòng tí sao! Được thôi! Ta lập tức quay về!”

Trần Tinh vẫn bận tâm không biết đứa trẻ kia rốt cuộc có lai lịch gì, vì sao lại nắm giữ thần binh mạnh mẽ như thế mà cậu chẳng hề có manh mối nào trong tay, nghe thế bèn nhìn Hạng Thuật, bấy giờ mới vỡ lẽ, loáng thoáng đoán được ý hắn muốn nói.

Hạng Thuật đang nhận lỗi với cậu.

“Vậy cảm ơn ngươi nhé.” Trần Tinh nửa cười nửa không.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Hạng Thuật giục ngựa, muốn xách Trần Tinh khỏi lưng ngựa dạy dỗ một trận, Trần Tinh lại giục ngựa chạy biến, Hạng Thuật ngạc nhiên vô cùng: “Cưỡi ngựa ngon nghẻ thế?”

“A Khắc Lặc dạy ta đó!” Trần Tinh nói, “Có ngon ngươi dùng tên bắn chết ta đi!”

Hạng Thuật giục ngựa, chẳng mấy chốc đã đuổi kịp Trần Tinh, hai người sóng vai phi băng băng trên tuyết nguyên, ngựa không vâng lời mấy, nhất là con ngựa già màu nâu kia, thỉnh thoảng lại muốn giật khỏi dây cương, càng chạy càng lệch, còn dẫn ngựa của Hạng Thuật chạy lệch sang phía Đông Bắc.

“Con ngựa này điên rồi!” Hạng Thuật quát lên, “Quay về!”

“Ngươi trút giận lên ngựa làm gì?” Trần Tinh ngoái đầu nhìn Hạng Thuật, con ngựa già kia không ngừng chạy về phía Đông, Hạng Thuật dùng sức kéo, mệt đứt hơi mới lôi được con ngựa già đó về.

Hạng Thuật: “Thả nó đi! Lì lợm hết sức!”

Hạng Thuật rõ ràng đang mắng ngựa, nhưng Trần Tinh lại nghe hiểu ẩn ý trong đó, đương Hạng Thuật móc chủy thủ dợm cắt dây cương, Trần Tinh liền nói: “Đó là ngựa của nương ngươi, ngươi không cần thì thả nó đi, liên quan gì tới ta?”

“Cái gì?” Hạng Thuật ngẩn ra, “Không thể nào! Ngươi tìm đâu ra đấy?”

Trần Tinh thuật lại lời vương phi, Hạng Thuật nghi ngờ càng sâu: “Đây là con ngựa bà cưỡi vào lần đầu đến phương Bắc sao?”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Trần Tinh thấy con ngựa già kia dần dần im lặng, bắt đầu chạy theo hàng.

Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Nó muốn đi đâu?”

Dĩ nhiên Trần Tinh làm gì biết, mặt trời từ từ nhô cao, thiên địa rộng bao la, đất tuyết lấp lánh một màu trắng xóa, may mắn thay đêm nay không còn tuyết nữa, dấu chân đàn sói cũng rõ ràng hơn, băng qua bình nguyên rộng lớn đến cuối tầm nhìn nơi xa xăm.

Mà thần sơn trong truyền thuyết người Hung Nô cuối cùng cũng lộ diện trong sương tuyết.

Một dãy núi eo hẹp dựng sừng sững hơn mười dặm, mây trắng dập dờn trong gió tuyết, toàn bộ dãy núi như thể bị sấm chẻ thành ba mảnh, tạo thành vách đá nhỏ hẹp.

Trước vách đá có một hồ nước rộng lớn, phản chiếu ánh nắng rừng rực như một tấm gương khổng lồ.

Trên nền tuyết trắng ở hai bên vách núi, có vô vàn điểm đen đang chực chờ trên cao ——

—— Đó là hơn vạn con sói đen.

Ngựa bắt đầu hoảng sợ, đồng loạt lùi ra sau.


	36. Thương Lang

Hạng Thuật thả đám ngựa đi, còn họ lội bộ trên đất tuyết.

Trần Tinh theo đuôi Hạng Thuật, bất an nhìn lên cao, không thấy đứa trẻ dẫn đầu bầy sói đâu. Kế đó, Hạng Thuật cởi găng tay đứng sau lưng Trần Tinh, đột nhiên nhét hai ngón trỏ vào tai cậu.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Hạng Thuật hít sâu, gầm một tiếng sói trầm thấp, rồi ngưng tụ thành tiếng tru dài nối tiếp từng đợt, ban đầu chỉ là cộng hưởng mãnh liệt, dần về sau trở nên tràn trề trung khí, như trời long đất lở, chỉ dựa vào chấn động âm thanh đã khiến dãy núi cũng phải rung động theo! Trần Tinh chịu không nổi muốn choáng luôn, đàn sói bắt đầu rối loạn lùi hết ra sau.

Trần Tinh la lớn: “Tuyết lở bây giờ!”

Vừa dứt lời, bão tuyết đổ xuống từ đỉnh núi bổ khuyết vào phần sạt lở giữa hai mảnh núi, đàn sói thấy thế liền chạy trốn tứ phía. Thấy tuyết lở, Hạng Thuật ngừng thét dài, chỉ còn lại cảnh tuyết lở kinh thiên động địa, vùi lấp, chồng lên kẽ hở trong núi, nhờ băng tuyết đổ lên sườn dốc mà tạo thành một con đường mới.

Bầy sói đã trốn sạch biến, Hạng Thuật hờ hững cởi đại kiếm trên lưng xuống, trầm giọng: “Đi thôi.”

Tuyết đọng trên sườn núi Tạp La Sát gặp chấn động nên rơi gần hết, lộ ra con đường đá ngoằn ngoèo trong núi, Trần Tinh chẳng biết đánh giá sao về bản lĩnh này của Hạng Thuật, tò tò theo sau hắn mà rằng: “Với bản lĩnh này ngươi còn cần gì đánh giặc? Hét một cái cho tuyết lở là xong.”

Hạng Thuật đeo lại găng tay, thờ ơ đáp: “Phần lớn tuyết đọng trên sơn mạch không nhiều, như Âm sơn thì không làm được đâu.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm không ngờ ngươi nghiêm túc trả lời ta cơ đấy, đúng là kiêu căng tự đại mà. Hai người vòng qua hồ lớn tiến vào chân núi, không có bậc thang để lên núi, chỉ có những phiến đá trơ trụi do sói hoang chạy qua, kèm theo mấy cọc gỗ đã cũ ghim trên vách núi mà người Hung Nô dùng trước đây.

Hạng Thuật làm động tác “mời” với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Muốn Trần Tinh cứ thế bò lên chẳng khác nào đòi mạng cậu, đành phải thật thà nói: “Làm phiền ngươi rồi.”

Ánh mắt Hạng Thuật lóe lên vẻ trêu cợt, Trần Tinh đương nhiên biết mới nãy hai người còn cãi nhau trên đường, giờ lại bấm bụng nhờ vả thì mất mặt quá đi thôi, đang tính mở lời thì Hạng Thuật bỗng kéo cậu tới bế ngang lên. Tiếp theo hắn thả người nhảy lên tảng đá gần nhất, rồi tiếp tục nhảy.

Trần Tinh cảm thấy mình như đang cưỡi mây đạp gió, bay lên cùng Hạng Thuật.

“Đúng là người Hán.” Hạng Thuật cười giễu.

“Ngươi chẳng phải một nửa người Hán à!” Trần Tinh cả giận, nhưng ngẫm xong lại nói, “Sao lúc nào ngươi cũng tỏ ra hận thù với người Hán thế, nương ngươi rõ ràng cũng là người Hán mà!”

Hạng Thuật: “Nếu không phải người Hán các ngươi đuổi tận giết tuyệt bà, bắt nạt một nữ nhân thân cô thế cô, sao đến nỗi bà phải chạy tới Sắc Lặc xuyên?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Nếu không phải thế thì có được ngươi chắc? Đừng có được tiện nghi còn khoe mẽ…”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi hai người đã nhảy tới lưng chừng núi, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên đặt Trần Tinh lên một tảng đá, Trần Tinh vội la lên: “Đừng đùa chứ! Này!”

Miếng đá này mọc trơ trọi giữa lưng núi, trên không thấy trời dưới không chạm đất, Trần Tinh nhìn tình hình cũng biết Hạng Thuật đang muốn chỉnh cậu, bèn vội ôm chặt phiến đá: “Ta sai rồi! Mau dẫn ta lên đi mà!”

Hạng Thuật bỗng biến mất khỏi dốc núi trong tích tắc, huýt sáo bảo: “Ta xem tình huống chung quanh cái đã.”

Trần Tinh: “Ôm ta lên trước!”

Trần Tinh không dám nhúc nhích, chỉ biết đứng trên phiến đá rộng ba tấc, nhìn xuống là sơn cốc gần mười trượng, hướng lên trên chỉ có vách đá trơ trụi mà thôi.

“Đồ khốn!” Trần Tinh ôm phiến đá, la oai oái, “Vương bát đản!”

Hạng Thuật vòng qua vách núi, bất chợt lùi lại nửa bước, gót chân cọ lớp tuyết bên dưới, nhìn thẳng xuống là đỉnh đầu Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nghểnh cổ, đang định gọi thì Hạng Thuật thình lình giơ ngón trỏ, khẽ lắc với cậu.

Trần Tinh lập tức hiểu ý, Hạng Thuật đang ra hiệu cho cậu đừng lên tiếng.

Địch ở đâu ra?! Trần Tinh lờ mờ đoán được, có lẽ Hạng Thuật sợ gặp phải sói ở thông đạo hẹp giữa vách núi, lỡ như động thủ bất cẩn sẽ khiến cậu rơi xuống bị thương.

Hạng Thuật từ tốn lách qua thông đạo, vòng qua một phiến đá nhô ra, bắt gặp một hoạt thi mặc giáp đen cầm loan đao, giáp của hoạt thi phủ kín băng sương, mặt đối mặt với Hạng Thuật.

Đó là một hắc ảnh võ tướng, áo giáp nọ trông cực giống Tư Mã Luân đã đánh với họ ở thành Trường An!

Hai người đồng thời hành động! Hạng Thuật dứt ra tránh đi, thả người lộn nhào; hắc ảnh võ tướng xuất đao, bổ xuống từ đỉnh đầu! Phút chốc, vô số quạ đen bay ra từ trong núi kêu gào khắp một vùng trời, đồng loạt lao tới Hạng Thuật đang đứng trên thông đạo của dốc núi!

Hành động của Hạng Thuật khựng lại, hét lên như đánh mất lý trí: “Cút!”

Trần Tinh không dám lên tiếng, ngưỡng cổ nhìn lên cao, trên dốc núi hình thành một đám mây đen giăng kín bầu trời, đâu đâu cũng là quạ, chúng bắt đầu điên cuồng lao vào Hạng Thuật. Trần Tinh lấy hơi, thắp sáng Tâm Đăng trong tay, Hạng Thuật hét to một tiếng, trọng kiếm trong tay tản ra hào quang xua tan đàn chim.

“Đừng dùng Tâm Đăng!” Hạng Thuật sợ Trần Tinh thu hút sự chú ý của đàn chim bèn vung trọng kiếm, lách mình lên vách núi dựng đứng, quát, “Ở đó chờ ta!” rồi phi thân rời khỏi dốc núi nhảy phốc lên cao!

Hắc ảnh võ tướng kia hơi cúi người, cả người trào ra hắc khí gộp lại thành lưỡi câu ghim vào vách núi. Tận lúc này Trần Tinh mới nhìn rõ được toàn bộ kẻ địch.

Hạng Thuật biến mất rồi lại xuất hiện ở phía khác của vách núi chỉ trong chớp mắt, hắc ảnh võ tướng cùng bầy quạ bám riết theo sau như mây đen!

Trần Tinh muốn leo lên, ngặt nỗi không có bản lĩnh như Hạng Thuật, suýt tí nữa đã ngã xuống, may mà Hạng Thuật không ôm cậu cùng lên thông đạo, bằng không cả đám đối mặt nhau chỉ còn nước rơi vào mai phục, ôm cậu thì khó mà huy, chỉ mong hắn… đúng lúc này, Trần Tinh bỗng dưng cảm nhận được nguy hiểm.

Một tiếng sói gầm lên, vuốt sói thình lình vồ tới từ đằng sau, Trần Tinh xoay người, không biết bầy sói đã tụ tập trên vách đá từ khi nào!

Nguy to.

“Ta cảnh cáo bọn ngươi,” Trần Tinh nói, “ta cũng biết võ công đó.”

Ba con sói bổ tới xách cậu khỏi phiến đá, Trần Tinh kêu thảm một tiếng.

Hạng Thuật lướt qua dãy núi đột nhiên xoay người, đôi mắt lộ ra thần sắc khiếp sợ, dẫn đến chậm bước khiến hắc ảnh võ tướng đuổi kịp!

Trần Tinh choáng váng mặt mày, bị sói tha khỏi vách núi, cơ thể không ngừng trụy xuống, bị một con sói cắn sau cổ giữa không trung sau đó vứt ra ngoài! Tiếp theo cậu bị chúng ném từ con này tới con khác, cuối cùng bị một con sói to nhất cắn vào eo ngay khi tới hẻm núi, chớp mắt đã ngậm cậu trong miệng nhưng không làm bị thương, rồi ngậm cậu nhảy nhanh vào khe núi.

Trần Tinh: “Gớm quá đi! Sao mi nhiều nước bọt thế!”

Con sói kia ngậm cho Trần Tinh dính đầy nước bọt, ướt cả mặt Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh liên tục giãy dụa, cố duỗi tay từ miệng sói vung mạnh cho nó một tát, nhưng vì quá to nên nó chẳng buồn để ý con người nhỏ bé này. Vạn con sói chạy vọt vào khe núi, một khắc sau chúng tới một sơn động, lập tức ném Trần Tinh xuống đất.

“Hộc, hộc…” Trần Tinh lau mặt, đứng dậy khỏi tuyết thở dốc không ngừng.

Chỗ nào nữa đây?

Trần Tinh đang ở trong một sơn cốc âm u, thay vì gọi sơn cốc còn chẳng bằng nói đây là hang động, có một sơn động nằm dưới vách núi giống như sân nhà, chung quanh chất đủ loại đá theo tầng cùng với bầy sói đen đang ngồi chực chờ.

Một tấm da hổ chợt xuất hiện sau cửa động, dáng dấp thấp bé như hồ ly dần hiện ra dưới ánh mặt trời. Đầu tuy nhỏ nhưng lại trông như một mãnh thú đầy nguy hiểm, đàn sói thấy nó xuất hiện bèn đồng loạt cúi đầu.

Trần Tinh không ngừng lùi ra sau, nghĩ thầm, bọn bây cứ bắt nạt người đọc sách đi, đợi Hạng Thuật đuổi tới đây coi có đánh chết đám súc sinh nhà mi không.

Nhờ ánh mặt trời, bấy giờ Trần Tinh mới thấy rõ diện mạo của thú con kia, là con người! Chính là đứa trẻ chết tiệt lần trước đánh lén cậu trong rừng!

“Sao lại là ngươi?!” Trần Tinh quát.

“Grào ——” đứa trẻ gầm lên, đạp đất lấy đà bổ tới, hai chân kẹp lấy eo Trần Tinh, đẩy cậu ngã lên mặt tuyết ngoài hang động, Trần Tinh la to: “Tên nhóc thối! Ngươi muốn gì?!”

Đứa trẻ kia không còn đeo vuốt rồng nữa, nó dùng đôi bàn tay bẩn của mình đè Trần Tinh xuống, vo một đống tuyết vào tay đập hết lên mặt Trần Tinh, nhét cho mồm cậu đầy tuyết.

Trần Tinh: “Khụ khụ, mau thả ta ra, ưm… ta nói…”

“Đủ rồi!” Trần Tinh bị một đứa trẻ đè xuống đất bắt nạt, không có sức đánh trả, cuối cùng cũng bùng nổ.

Rõ ràng đứa trẻ kia muốn trả thù lần trước Trần Tinh đánh nó từ trên cây, giờ trả thù xong nó lại phi thân nhảy lên, ngồi xổm trên một tảng đá, hai chân tách ra, đầu đội mũ sói, nhìn Trần Tinh từ trên cao.

Trần Tinh gian nan bò lên, chật vật phủi tuyết trên người.

“Gọi người lớn trong nhà ngươi ra nói chuyện!” Trần Tinh cả giận, “A Khắc Lặc đâu? Ngươi mang ông ấy đi đâu rồi?”

Đứa trẻ kia nghi hoặc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Tinh, đồng thời Trần Tinh cũng quan sát nó, giờ mới thấy rõ dung mạo thân hình của đối phương. Nó có dáng người đen gầy, chỉ cỡ tám chín tuổi, vào ngày đông lại phanh ngực, không hề có vẻ gì là sợ lạnh. Đùi bọc da thú, đầu đội mũ sói màu xanh, dùng cùng bộ da sói để làm áo choàng, hạ thân chỉ quấn da thú có hoa văn, lúc này nó đang dạng chân một cách vô ý tứ…

“Ngươi có biết xấu hổ không!” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhà ngươi không có quần mặc ư? Có thể mặc quần vào trước không?”

Đứa trẻ rõ ràng nghe không hiểu, khẽ cử động, bầy sói lập tức tiến lên ngồi xổm sau nó, nhìn Trần Tinh bằng ánh mắt uy hiếp.

Trần Tinh quan sát chung quanh, nghĩ thầm đủ lắm rồi, đứa trẻ này đến cùng là ai? Được sói nuôi lớn sao? Cậu từng nghe về những đứa trẻ loài người thi thoảng được sói hoang ngậm về, nuôi xong sẽ có dáng dấp giống y như này.

“Ngươi biết nói tiếng Tiên Ti không?” Trần Tinh nghĩ đứa trẻ này không biết tiếng Hán là lẽ thường tình, bèn thử nói tiếng Tiên Ti, thấy đối phương vẫn không phản ứng liền đổi thành tiếng Hung Nô, đứa trẻ vẫn cứ nhìn cậu trân trân, như thể đang cân nhắc xem đem người này đi nướng hay ăn sống ngon hơn.

Trần Tinh đổi thành tiếng Hung Nô cổ gượng gạo học được trên đường, lại hỏi: “Người lớn nhà ngươi đâu? Ngươi là ai?”

Ánh mắt đứa trẻ toát lên vẻ do dự, Trần Tinh liền biết nó nghe hiểu, thành thử tiến lên, đứa trẻ lại gầm gừ uy hiếp cậu, bầy sói cũng bắt đầu nóng ruột theo. 

Trần Tinh chỉ biết chun chút tiếng Hung Nổ cổ, dùng từ đứt quãng không tròn ý hỏi nó mấy câu, đứa trẻ vẫn không đáp, lộ ra nét mặt nghi hoặc như đang cân nhắc. Vẻ mặt này Trần Tinh quen đến không thể quen hơn, vì Hạng Thuật thường xuyên làm bản mặt này, chính là thần sắc đề phòng, lại muốn tin tưởng đối phương nên vẫn còn do dự.

“Ta hát một bài cho ngươi nghe nhé?” Trần Tinh học theo người Sắc Lặc xuyên hát lên, “Sắc Lặc xuyên, dưới núi Âm…”

Nét mặt đứa trẻ hơi giãn ra, bầy sói cũng dần lui lại, rõ ràng đã nhận ra Trần Tinh không có địch ý.

Hát xong Trần Tinh ngẫm lại, bỗng thấy hơi là lạ, hồi nãy Hạng Thuật đuổi theo Bạt, mà đứa trẻ này rõ ràng không cùng phe với chúng.

“Ngươi có thấy quạ đen không?” Trần Tinh học tiếng quạ kêu, vỗ hai cánh tay mấy lần, “Quạ! Quạ!”

Đứa trẻ đột nhiên bật cười, Trần Tinh lại cười không nổi, đành chỉ một hướng khác nói với nó, “Hộ pháp của đuổi ta theo đàn quạ rồi.”

Nét mặt đứa trẻ nghiêm túc trở lại, Trần Tinh đỡ trán, phải làm sao đây! Chết mất thôi!

Ngay sau đó, đứa trẻ kia trở lại, cầm theo vuốt rồng đeo vào tay trái.

Trần Tinh nhớ rõ lần trước Thương Khung Nhất Liệt có hai vuốt, sao giờ chỉ còn có một?

“Có thể cho ta xem không?” Trần Tinh nói.

Đứa trẻ đề phòng nhìn tay Trần Tinh, giơ tay muốn cào, Trần Tinh vội rút tay về, đứa trẻ ra hiệu cho cậu cút ra một chút, rồi dùng vuốt vẽ trên nền tuyết.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh chống đầu gối, cúi đầu nhìn nét vẽ xiêu vẹo của đứa trẻ kia.

“Không không,” Trần Tinh, “ta nói quạ đen, ngươi đang vẽ thứ quỷ gì thế này? Bản đồ à?”

Trần Tinh xoay người kiếm một nhánh cây, vẽ mấy con chim, lại vẽ một người nhỏ đứng bên dưới cầm kiếm, có một người nhỏ đuổi theo sau, lại vẽ thêm mấy ngọn núi.

Đứa trẻ nổi giận gầm gừ, xóa sạch tranh của Trần Tinh, duỗi móng muốn bắt lấy cậu, chỉ cần trúng một chút sẽ thủng bụng ngay, Trần Tinh lập tức sợ hãi, vội nói: “Rồi rồi, ngươi vẽ đi, ta không giành vẽ với ngươi.”

Đứa trẻ vẽ cả buổi, dường như giữa chừng quên mất nên đã gãi đầu thật lâu, sau cùng mới miễn cưỡng vẽ xong, bèn đưa cho Trần Tinh xem.

“À! Vẽ đẹp quá!” Trần Tinh vốn chẳng có tâm tư vẽ vời cùng đứa trẻ này, vô cùng lo lắng cho tình trạng của Hạng Thuật, đứa trẻ lại ngoắc tay kêu cậu sang đây. Trần Tinh liền xáp tới, đứa trẻ lập tức kề vuốt rồng lấp lóe hàn quang lên cổ cậu.

“Thứ cho tại hạ xem không hiểu!” Trần Tinh rên rỉ, “Nào có ai như ngươi! Ta nói ngươi vẽ đẹp còn không vừa lòng hả?”

“Chờ đã…” Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên nhìn thấu chút gì đó, “đây là văn tự?”

Đây là chữ Đại Triện! Trần Tinh tròn xoe mắt, đứa trẻ này cư nhiên biết viết chữ Đại Triện?!

“Tiêu… Sơn?” Trần Tinh nói, “Là nơi nào?”

Vừa nghe thấy hai chữ đó, đôi mắt đứa trẻ lập tức sáng lên, gật đầu với Trần Tinh.

“Là tên ngươi à?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi tên Tiêu Sơn?”

Đứa trẻ chỉ mình, gật đầu.

Trần Tinh: “Tên hiền đệ hay thật đấy, giờ buông ta ra được rồi chứ.”

Tiêu Sơn giơ vuốt ra hiệu với đàn sói, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc rất có khí thế của thủ lĩnh, đàn sói liền tụ tập xung quanh, nhưng Trần Tinh lại bị gạt sang một bên, Tiêu Sơn gầm gừ liến thắng trong họng, cuối cùng ngửa đầu “woo——” một tiếng.

“Người đâu?!” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi mang vua A Khắc Lặc đi đâu rồi? Mau trả ông ấy lại cho ta!”

Đàn sói chạy nhảy khắp nơi, vọt lên vách đá như vượt nóc băng tường, Tiêu Sơn bấu vào vách núi đen, xoay người đáp xuống thông đạo, tứ chi chạm đất chạy theo chúng.

“Đi đâu vậy?” Trần Tinh ngơ ngác, đành phải chạy theo sau, Tiêu Sơn chạy một hồi quay lại không thấy Trần Tinh đâu, đâm ra mất kiên nhẫn vòng về lôi cậu đi.

“Tay sắp trật khớp rồiiiiiii!”

Tiêu Sơn chạy rất nhanh, người lại thấp, Trần Tinh phải cúi người để nó lôi đi, tay suýt bị kéo đứt, thở hồng hộc chạy theo được một lúc, vội nói: “Ta không chạy, các ngươi tự chơi với nhau đi…”

Tiêu Sơn đành huýt sáo, cự lang nghe tiếng bèn quay lại ngậm Trần Tinh, nhảy lên vách núi. Đầu Trần Tinh chúi xuống, hỏi gì đối phương cũng không đáp, đành mặc nó muốn làm gì thì làm.

Chạy được một khoảng, bầy sói đột nhiên ngừng lại. Trời chạng vạng mang một màu đen kịt, đứng trên lưng núi, trước mặt là nơi bị phá vỡ giữa hai ngọn núi, bọn họ đi từ vết nứt ở Tạp La Sát đến một vết nứt khác.

Trần Tinh: “Mau thả ta xuống…”

Trần Tinh dùng sức vùng vẫy mấy cái, con sói lớn kia toan há mồm, Trần Tinh thấy bên dưới là vực sâu vạn trượng, chưa kể hơn vạn con sói đang đứng trên cầu đá thiên nhiên rộng chưa tới sáu thước, nhất thời sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, vội la lên: “Thôi, cứ để yên thế này đi.”

Bầy sói vô cùng im lặng, chỉ có Tiêu Sơn dùng Thương Khung Nhất Liệt cào lên mặt núi phát ra tiếng vang chói tai, Trần Tinh thấp giọng nói với nó: “Hiền đệ, có thể đừng tạo ra loại âm thanh này không.”

Tiêu Sơn dòm Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh bị ngậm cho mặt hướng ra sau, không thấy rõ phía trước, bèn hỏi: “Sao thế? Các ngươi đang xếp hàng qua cầu ư?”

Tiêu Sơn quay đầu cậu qua, ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn bên này, Trần Tinh gian nan xoay người từ miệng sói, nghiêng được một góc, thình lình chứng kiến một cảnh tượng hết sức quỷ dị ——

—— Dưới cầu đá là một ải cốc(*) mọc đầy cây khô, hầu như hai bên vách núi đều là tổ quạ, bên trong dày đặc sương mù. Bên trong ải cốc dường như có một khu rừng to lớn, mà sâu trong rừng mơ hồ thả ra từng luồng oán khí hùng mạnh!

_(*) Khe núi hình như V_

Trong ải cốc xuất hiện hai bóng người, chính là Hạng Thuật đang đi tập tễnh cõng thêm vua A Khắc Lặc đã hôn mê bất tỉnh!

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh liền bảo, “mau xuống đó hỗ trợ!”

Tiêu Sơn gật đầu, vung móng vuốt, bầy sói lập tức nhảy ra khỏi cầu đá.

Trần Tinh hét to liều mạng túm chặt cự lang rồi rơi xuống cùng nó, suýt chút nữa hỏng mất. Ngay sau đó, bầy sói tập trung thành nhóm ở ngoài ải cốc, đám quạ trong cốc lập tức cảnh giác, kêu la điên cuồng, rồi vỗ cánh bay từ mọi hướng tập trung tại lối vào.

Trần Tinh được nhả ra, gọi to: “Hạng Thuật!”

Dường như Hạng Thuật bị thương, lảo đảo bước ra từ ải cốc, đột nhiên hắn dừng bước, tỏ ra do dự, như thể không nhận ra Trần Tinh, quanh thân bị bao phủ bởi oán khí.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh chậm rãi ngừng lại, chợt nhận ra sương mù ngày càng dày hơn, đã bao phủ toàn bộ ải cốc rồi.

“Kẻ chấp chưởng Tâm Đăng,” một giọng nói vang lên trong màn sương, “rốt cuộc thì… ngươi cũng tới đây… đáng tiếc, đã quá muộn rồi…”

“Ai đó?” Trần Tinh cảnh giác, “Là ai!”

Hạng Thuật thả vua A Khắc Lặc xuống, giọng hắn khẽ run lên: “Đi… đi! Đi mau! Rời khỏi đây…”

Đàn quạ bay lượn xoay quanh hai người kèm theo những tiếng kêu khàn khàn, dường như Hạng Thuật rất sợ đám quạ này, đôi mắt hắn đỏ như máu, trong khi đó bầy sói đã bắt đầu chiến đấu với đàn quạ giữa màn sương!

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh không những không lùi về mà còn tiến lên, song vào lúc cậu chỉ còn cách Hạng Thuật hai mươi bước, một đao đột nhiên bổ xuống từ bên cạnh! Hạng Thuật giơ kiếm trong vô thức chặn lại chiêu kia, võ tướng giáp đen lại xuất hiện trong sương mù cùng bầy quạ đang kêu gào điên cuồng!

“Quạ đen… quạ đen…” Hạng Thuật run giọng, cả người cũng phát run theo.

Trần Tinh ngăn trước người Hạng Thuật, nâng tay lên, chiếu Tâm Đăng vào màn sương kia, võ tướng giáp đen không đắc thủ, nhanh nhẹn ẩn vào trong sương mù. Trần Tinh xoay người: “Hạng Thuật! Ngươi…” còn chưa gọi được tròn câu thì đã bị Hạng Thuật bóp cổ!

“Ta đã bảo… ngươi đừng đi theo…” Hạng Thuật mang theo hơi thở nguy hiểm, hai mắt đỏ ngầu hệt như lần Phùng Thiên Quân nhập ma, gầm lên, “Tại sao lần nào cũng tự tiện chủ trương!”

“Ngươi… nhập ma…” Trần Tinh hít vào làn sương lạnh lẽo khiến cậu váng đầu hoa mắt, oán khí nơi này khác với thế giới trong gương ở thành Trường An, sương trắng vẩn đục dường như len lỏi theo hơi thở ngấm vào ba hồn bảy phách! Phải đánh thức hắn ngay!

Trong sương mù lạnh lẽo, tâm trí Trần Tinh đột nhiên xuất hiện biển lửa cửa nát nhà tan… cậu kiên quyết khởi động Tâm Đăng, đặt lên tâm mạch ngăn chặn sự xâm chiếm của sương lạnh, tiếp theo giơ tay tỏa ra bạch quang cuồn cuộn, hô to: “Xuất… ma!”

Hạng Thuật bị bạch quang rực rỡ kia chiếu vào, chịu chấn động lớn hơn nhiều so với Phùng Thiên Quân, có lẽ đây là mối liên hệ vận mệnh giữa thầy trừ tà và võ thần, hắn thoáng buông tay, Trần Tinh nhân cơ hội này đặt tay lên trán Hạng Thuật!

Hạng Thuật buông lỏng hai tay, mở to hai mắt, trong mắt phản chiếu muôn trượng ánh sáng đến từ Trần Tinh, làm hắn suy sụp quỳ rạp xuống, Trần Tinh gia tăng sức mạnh Tâm Đăng, đặt lên trán đồng thời đè hắn ngã xuống đất. Biển suy nghĩ của Trần Tinh lóe lên, nối liền với bạch quang thình lình xâm nhập vào biển ý thức mênh mông vô hạn của Hạng Thuật!

“Tâm Đăng…” Giọng nói nọ chìm sâu trong màn sương.

Sương mù lại cuốn tới, võ tướng giáp đen rõ ràng đang chờ đợi thời khắc này, lập tức vung đao, Tiêu Sơn lao ra từ bên cạnh, giơ vuốt sắt chặn lại đòn của võ tướng!


	37. Bạch Lộc

Binh khí va nhau kêu loảng choảng, võ tướng giáp đen vung tay trái mang vuốt rồng còn lại đánh nhau với Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn phải bịt mũi nín thở khiến cho hành động chậm đi trông thấy, thi thoảng dứt khỏi sương mù nhưng vẫn có thể xông tới chắn đòn kịp lúc khi võ tướng giáp đen muốn chém Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh.

Đôi mắt Trần Tinh tan rã, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng truyền ùn ùn vào cơ thể Hạng Thuật, kinh mạch như sông dài biển rộng lấp lánh bạch quang, từ từ tụ họp lại một chỗ rồi đổ dồn về ngực Hạng Thuật.

Chấn động ầm ầm, Trần Tinh chợt nhận ra mình đang đặt chân giữa một vùng hoang vu, phải rồi, ý thức của Hạng Thuật đây mà.

Giữa đất trời mênh mông, Hạng Thuật quỳ gối giữa vùng hoang dã, trước mặt đặt một thi thể đang giãy giụa không ngừng trên tấm vải trắng, hắn vừa thở dốc vừa run rẩy cởi vải liệm quấn trên mặt thi thể, lộ ra gương mặt xám ngắt dữ tợn của phụ thân Thuật Luật Ôn đã biến thành hoạt thi.

Đàn quạ chao liệng trên trời, ngấp nghé bộ thi thể ở bên dưới.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh sốt ruột chạy tới gọi, “Mau tỉnh lại! Ngươi nhập ma rồi!”

Hạng Thuật mắt điếc tai ngơ, tay cầm chủy thủ run rẩy điên cuồng, dù thế nào đi nữa hắn rất khó ra tay với người phụ thân hãy còn đang cử động này.

Quạ đen kêu inh ỏi nối tiếp từng đợt, càng lúc càng lớn, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật đành đâm mạnh một dao, định cắt phụ thân đã mất mang đi thiên táng, Trần Tinh nhào tới ôm cổ hắn, tay phải nắm chặt mũi dao trong tay Hạng Thuật!

“Tỉnh lại đi!” Trần Tinh quát to.

Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu khó mà tin nổi, nhìn Trần Tinh, máu tươi từ tay cậu văng khắp nơi, cơn đau truyền tới nhưng cậu biết đây chỉ là ảo giác. Thế rồi Trần Tinh ôm đầu Hạng Thuật tựa vào vai mình, chủy thủ trong tay hắn rơi xuống, Tâm Đăng bộc phát cường quang tựa như biển ánh sáng.

Bên trong ải cốc.

Sương mù chầm chậm rút khỏi hai người, lũ quạ lao về phía họ, hắc khí thu về cơ thể võ tướng giáp đen, gã vung vuốt trên tay trái đánh văng Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn va vào vách núi vỡ đầu chảy máu rồi ngã xuống. Gã lại bổ thêm một đao, ngay khi sắp đâm trúng Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh đang ôm nhau…

Vua A Khắc Lặc tỉnh lại.

Vua A Khắc Lặc gầm lên, nhặt vũ khí nằm bên cạnh đâm mạnh vào võ tướng giáp đen!

Bạch quang thu về như sấm sét nứt ra, trở về lao ngục dưới lòng đất trong thành Tương Dương, Hạng Thuật tỉnh dậy, khẽ mở mắt, môi mấp máy như muốn nói điều gì, trong màn đêm sâu thẳm ấy, Trần Tinh được phủ trong ánh sáng dịu dàng, cúi đầu nhìn hắn.

“Ta biết ngươi đang sợ điều gì.” Trần Tinh thở dốc.

Hạng Thuật từ tốn nói: “Ta vốn muốn cứu cha ta, không ngờ lại giết ông ấy, cuối cùng ta buộc phải làm điều đó, ta sợ lắm… đành phải khi ông còn sống… đưa ông đi… thiên táng…”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên nhìn Hạng Thuật: “Lúc đó ông ấy đã chết và biến thành hoạt thi rồi, không còn nhận ra ngươi nữa.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta… ta không biết, kể từ đó, ta không tài nào quên được hôm ấy… thậm chí không dám để người trong tộc biết, một mình ngồi giữa vùng hoang, từng đao lại từng đao, đem cha ta…”

Trần Tinh cúi đầu tựa trán mình lên trán Hạng Thuật.

“Còn sống chỉ là gửi tạm, chết đi mới là chốn về.” Trần Tinh thì thào, “Ngươi mang đi thiên táng chẳng qua chỉ là túi da bị kẻ khác lợi dụng, ba hồn bảy phách đã về với thiên mạch ngay khi ông ấy chết rồi.”

“Ngươi xem, ngân hà muôn thuở vẫn vậy,” Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu, lao tù tối tăm bỗng hóa thành màn đêm trải rộng vô biên, “mỗi người chúng ta đều là sinh linh trong cõi sông dài này.”

Hạng Thuật dần dần bình tĩnh lại, giơ tay lên như thể muốn chạm vào ngân hà trên trời đêm khó thể với tới kia, kể cả giữa đêm dài Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, vẫn có vô vàn vì sao đang tỏa ra ánh sáng rực rỡ.

Trần Tinh nắm tay Hạng Thuật, thấp giọng: “Giống như vua A Khắc Lặc vượt xa nghìn dặm đến đây, cũng chỉ vì tìm hiểu sự thật về nhi tử Do Đa của mình… cha ngươi hiểu mà, nhất định sẽ không trách ngươi đâu.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu.

“Thức tỉnh đi, hộ pháp.” Trần Tinh ôm Hạng Thuật, ngồi xổm dưới đất, nhắm hai mắt lại rồi trầm giọng, “Xuất ma.”

Bạch quang trong ải cốc hừng hực như trận tuyết lở càn quét khắp mọi hướng!

Trần Tinh vô lực nằm nghiêng dưới đất, Hạng Thuật cầm trọng kiếm vác trên vai, vẽ ra một luồng sáng chói mắt trong đêm tối. Võ tướng giáp đen xoay mình giữa trời, lũ quạ dồn dập lao tới, nhưng ngay sau đó, giữa bạch quang hình quạt nọ, trọng kiếm đột nhiên biến thành một cây cung khổng lồ!

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Hạng Thuật không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, song vẫn quyết định nhanh chóng, kéo căng dây cung phát sáng, mũi tên bắn ra mang theo ánh sáng trắng giăng kín bầu trời, quạ đen trúng quang tiễn nổ thành hắc khí rồi tan biến.

Cự cung lại biến thành trọng kiếm, Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm nhắm vào võ tướng giáp đen, định xông lên quyết đấu thì gã lại hóa thành hắc hoả lưu tinh bay về phía Nam, cứ thế biến mất triệt để.

Hạng Thuật không dám đuổi theo, quay lại nhìn Trần Tinh nằm dưới đất, sau khi cố hết sức để kích hoạt Tâm Đăng, tim cậu nhói lên đau đớn, thậm chí chẳng dám thở mạnh.

“Trần Tinh?!” Hạng Thuật quỳ một gối định ôm lấy Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh lại miễn cưỡng gật đầu tỏ ý mình không sao.

“Hồn phách bị thương,” Trần Tinh thở hổn hển, đáp, “nghỉ ngơi một lúc sẽ ổn thôi.”

Màn sương lạnh lẽo kia dần tan biến, Tiêu Sơn kêu to, vác cái đầu đầy máu lao về phía họ, Hạng Thuật cảnh giác cầm kiếm, nhưng Tiêu Sơn mặc kệ lướt qua hai người, vọt vào nơi sâu nhất trong ải cốc.

Hạng Thuật cau mày, Trần Tinh định hỏi hắn đã gặp phải chuyện gì, Hạng Thuật đã nói trước: “Ban đầu ta định dụ quái vật kia đi, không ngờ trời xui đất khiến tìm thấy vua A Khắc Lặc ngay trong cốc…”

“Dậy đi, vào đó xem.” Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy có quá nhiều điều kỳ lạ trong thâm cốc này, “Mà A Khắc Lặc đâu rồi? A Khắc Lặc!”

Trần Tinh hét to, vội vã bước tới cạnh thạch bích, phát hiện vua A Khắc Lặc đang nằm dưới một tảng đá, trên cổ cơ man là máu, chính vì bảo vệ hai người mà bị võ tướng giáp đen kia chém đứt mạch máu cổ.

Trần Tinh luống cuống cầm máu cho ông, nhưng rõ ràng cầm không được, Hạng Thuật đè lên miệng vết thương giúp vua A Khắc Lặc, nửa người ông dính đầy máu, ông mở miệng nhưng không thể phát ra âm thanh.

Hạng Thuật ngước nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh khóc tức tưởi, cắn răng lắc đầu với Hạng Thuật, cứu không được nữa rồi.

Hạng Thuật đành phải nắm bàn tay bê bết máu của vua A Khắc Lặc, ông gắng gượng nhoẻn cười, môi mấp máy, hai người đoán được khẩu hình miệng của ông là “Na Đa La”.

—— Là đứa con do Trần Tinh đích thân đỡ đẻ, được Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không đặt tên cho, vua A Khắc Lặc gật đầu.

Trần Tinh lau nước mắt, Hạng Thuật đặt trọng kiếm ngay bên cạnh, quỳ dưới đất, dùng tiếng Hung Nô nói với vua A Khắc Lặc: “Việc an uy gia tộc ngươi có thể yên tâm được rồi, vua A Khắc Lặc, việc của Do Đa, cô vương cũng sẽ giải quyết thay ngươi. Ngươi đã bù đắp những lỗi lầm trong quá khứ của mình rồi, xin hãy cùng Long thần về với đất trời đi thôi.” Dứt lời, hắn ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đừng khóc nữa, mau lau khô nước mắt đi.

Thế là vua A Khắc Lặc an tường nhắm mắt lại.

Hai người họ im lặng rất lâu, Trần Tinh thở dài, nỗi buồn day dứt vẫn chưa thể nguôi ngoai.

Một giọng nói chậm rãi vang lên từ sâu trong ải cốc: “Hai vị, xin mời vào. Cảm ơn ngươi, người nắm giữ Tâm Đăng, cuối cùng thì ta… có thể trong thời khắc sau cùng này, đạt được tự do.”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, Hạng Thuật ôm thi thể vua A Khắc Lặc đứng dậy, hai người cùng nhìn về ải cốc.

Sương mù triệt để biến mất, lộ ra con đường nhỏ rợp bóng cây bên trong, bên đường là cây chết đen cùng con sông khô cằn, dường như bị giam cầm trong oán khí lâu ngày, khiến nó trở thành một ải cốc tĩnh mịch trơ trọi. Nếu ở nơi dồi dào linh khí thiên địa, có lẽ di tích này đã từng là chốn tiên cảnh mỹ lệ thăm thẳm biết nhường nào.

Trần Tinh nhặt vuốt rồng Thương Khung Nhất Liệt dưới đất, theo Hạng Thuật vào ải cốc, bên trong là mộ địa rộng lớn, thế nhưng huyệt mộ cái nào cũng trống trơn.

Có một hồ nước cạn khô nằm ngay cuối mộ địa bị dây leo héo rụi vướng vít tầng tầng, mà giọng nói nọ lại vang lên từ một đầu khác của hồ: “Đây là mộ của người Hung Nô cổ, các ngươi có thể đặt vua A Khắc Lặc ở nơi này.”

Hạng Thuật đặt thi thể vua A Khắc Lặc vào một trong những huyệt mộ đó, người nọ lại bảo: “Giờ thì lên đi, thời gian của ta không còn nhiều.”

Hồ nước khô cằn được bao quanh bởi lớp lớp cây khô, nếu còn ở thời sinh cơ dồi dào, thì nơi đây có núi, có hồ, có nước, mọc đầy đại thụ cành lá đan chen, thế mà giờ đã thành quỷ địa âm u mất rồi.

Trong hồ cạn có một hòn đảo nhỏ, mà trên đảo có một thiếu niên mặc bạch y trạc tuổi Trần Tinh đang ngồi dưới gốc cây, Tiêu Sơn ngồi xổm cạnh y, giơ chân lên gãi tai hệt như sói, đang liến thoắng gì đó với thiếu niên bạch y. 

“Ta tên Lục Ảnh.” Thiếu niên kia thấp giọng, “Xin lỗi, ta chỉ có thể ngồi nói chuyện với ngươi như thế này, bởi vì đã hao hết sức sau khi trúng máu Ma thần của Thi Hợi.”

Trần Tinh có linh cảm mơ hồ rằng họ đã đến đúng chỗ.

Tiêu Sơn gãi ngứa xong thì đổi chỗ, chắn trước mặt thiếu niên tên Lục Ảnh kia, quan sát Hạng Thuật bằng vẻ mặt không mấy tin tưởng. Trần Tinh đưa vuốt cho nó, Tiêu Sơn nhận lấy đeo vào.

“Ta từng gặp ngươi.” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nói.

“Ta cũng từng gặp ngươi,” Lục Ảnh bảo, “Ngươi là nhi tử của Đại Thiền Vu nhân tộc Thuật Luật Ôn, tiểu chủ nhân của Sắc Lặc xuyên, ta từng gặp ngươi vào nhiều năm về trước, ngay ven hồ Ba Lý Khôn.”

“Nhân tộc…” Trần Tinh bật thốt, “Ngươi là… chờ đã! Ngươi! Ngươi là…”

Lục Ảnh mệt mỏi nói: “Không sai, ta là yêu.”

Đúng lúc này Lục Ảnh xoay người, Trần Tinh có thể thấy toàn bộ diện mạo của y dưới ánh sao, bất chợt kinh hô thành tiếng!

Nửa người Lục Ảnh hướng về phía họ trước đó là một thiếu niên thanh tú tuấn mỹ, cùng lắm mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, vậy mà nửa còn lại ẩn trong bóng tối lại thối rữa tới mức lộ ra chằng chịt xương trắng, có thể thấy thấp thoáng nội tạng đen bên trong. Trần Tinh nhanh chóng bước tới ngồi xổm trước người Lục Ảnh, kiểm tra dị thường của y.

Tiêu Sơn đột nhiên trở nên lo lắng, Lục Ảnh ra hiệu cho Tiêu Sơn yên tâm, nói: “Tiêu Sơn lo cho cơ thể ta, xin hai vị thứ lỗi.”

Hạng Thuật từ từ tiếp cận họ, quan sát Tiêu Sơn và Lục Ảnh.

“Nó cũng là yêu ư?” Trần Tinh vừa kiểm tra cho Lục Ảnh vừa nhìn sang Tiêu Sơn.

Thế là Tiêu Sơn vòng ra sau Lục Ảnh tìm đồ.

Lục Ảnh đáp: “Nó là nhân tộc giống các ngươi, tuy nhiên trước khi chết, vì cứu tính mạng nó nên thần Lang đã truyền yêu lực cho nó.”

“Thần Lang là ai?” Hạng Thuật cau mày hỏi.

“Là một vị thần khác cùng ta bảo vệ thần sơn Tạp La Sát sau khi thần Long Chúc Âm ngã xuống nhân gian… Theo góc nhìn của thầy trừ tà các ngươi, thì nên gọi là đại yêu quái mới đúng.”

“Ừm.” Trần Tinh kiểm tra thân thể Lục Ảnh xong, hầu hết cơ thể y đều đã bị thối rữa, hiển nhiên bị chất độc cực mạnh nào đó ăn mòn, chẳng còn cách nào xoay chuyển.

“Không cứu được đâu,” Lục Ảnh nói, “nếu còn chưa Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch thì có thể thử một lần. Mấy trăm năm qua, ta đã thử mọi cách có thể, thứ có khả năng xua tan ma khí giúp ta chỉ có Tâm Đăng, nhưng ngươi hiện giờ, không được.”

Trần Tinh cau mày lặp lại: “Ma khí.”

“Sau khi trúng máu Ma thần, lục phủ ngũ tạng của ta đang thối rữa từ từ.” Lục Ảnh đáp, “Chỉ khi tập hợp linh khí thiên địa, dùng sức mạnh của Tâm Đăng tinh lọc thân thể thì mới cứu được ta.”

Tiêu Sơn vòng ra từ hốc cây sau lưng Lục Ảnh, đưa một yêu bài hổ phách be bé cho Trần Tinh, ra hiệu cho cậu cầm.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Lục Ảnh thấp giọng: “Trong này phong kín tro cốt của phượng hoàng, ta từng hy vọng sức mạnh dục hỏa trùng sinh trăm năm một lần của phượng hoàng có thể thuận tiện đúc lại thân hình giúp ta, nhưng sau khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, ngay cả phượng hoàng cũng chẳng có cách nào luân hồi. Hãy bảo vệ nó, chờ thời khắc Vạn Pháp sống dậy, không chừng nó vẫn còn cơ hội dục hỏa trùng sinh.”

Trần Tinh cúi đầu nhìn yêu bài, thấy một tia tro tàn loang loáng được bọc kín trong hổ phách. Cậu từng đọc trong sách, rằng trong vòng một trăm năm, khi phượng hoàng bị thiêu sạch trong Tam Muội Chân Hỏa, chim non mới sẽ được sinh ra từ đống tro tàn, vào thời khắc dục hỏa trùng sinh sẽ giải phóng sức mạnh vô biên, nếu được sử dụng đúng cách có thể đắp nặn lại cơ thể, thậm chí khởi tử hồi sinh.

Vậy mà giờ đây phượng hoàng chỉ còn lại chút tro bé mọn, có lẽ vào lúc thiêu sạch không có cách nào phục sinh.

“Rồi sẽ có ngày đó.” Trần Tinh dùng y phục phủ hờ lên nửa người mục nát của Lục Ảnh, đắn đo thật lâu, đưa mắt dòm Hạng Thuật.

“Ta biết sẽ có ngày đó,” Lục Ảnh mỉm cười, “nhưng ta không thể đợi thêm được nữa, may mà ngươi và hộ pháp Võ thần tới đây, để ta có tôn nghiêm đợi chờ một khắc sau cùng này.”

Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Lục Ảnh vẫy tay với Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn thấy vậy đi tới, thỏa thích nằm trong lòng Lục Ảnh.

“Đây là một câu chuyện dài.” Lục Ảnh xuất thần đáp, “Mời hai vị ngồi, ta thấy các ngươi không ngại nghìn dặm tới đây, chắc đã biết không ít chuyện rồi, hy vọng sau khi nghe ta kể xong hai vị có thể tìm được đáp án.”

Trần Tinh: “Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch.”

Hạng Thuật: “Khắc Gia Lạp.”

Hai người ngồi xuống trước mặt Lục Ảnh, Tiêu Sơn nghe không hiểu, bèn nằm yên trong ngực Lục Ảnh, bắt đầu đánh ngáp.

Trần Tinh quyết đoán vào thẳng vấn đề chính: “Ngọn núi này rốt cuộc có gì kỳ lạ? Vì sao mọi chuyện lại bắt đầu từ đây?”

“Khởi nguồn từ Tạp La Sát,” Lục Ảnh đáp, “đây là manh mối các ngươi có được à?”

Trần Tinh trải bản đồ ra cho Lục Ảnh xem, Tiêu Sơn ngáp xong thì tỉnh táo hơn được chút, cầm lấy dòm ngược ngó xuôi, nhìn trái xem phải.

“Như đã đề cập trước đó, đây là nơi thần Long Chúc Âm vẫn thế,” Lục Ảnh ngẫm nghĩ, sau đó nói, “thôi thì bắt đầu từ Chúc Âm đi, theo ghi chép từ sách cổ…”

“Mở mắt là ngày, nhắm mắt là đêm,” Trần Tinh nói, “nó là khởi nguồn của vạn long, là con rồng đầu tiên trên thế gian này.”

“Không sai.” Lục Ảnh gật đầu có lễ, tiếp tục nói, “Đại nhân Chúc Âm điều khiển dòng chảy thời gian, thúc đẩy mạch Thiên Địa, hình thành bánh xe thời gian khổng lồ, giống như đại thần Bàn Cổ chống trời đạp đất mười tám nghìn năm, Chúc Âm cũng dùng thần lực thôi thúc thời gian, khiến mạch Thiên Địa luân chuyển không ngừng. Rồi nhiều năm về sau, cuối cùng nó cũng ngã xuống nơi đây, hình thành dãy núi Tạp La Sát trước mặt các ngươi.”

“Mà ta và thần Lang, chính là người giữ mộ sau khi nó ngã xuống, sau khi có được long lực của đại nhân Chúc Âm, ta hóa thân thành yêu. Thần Lang chủ chưởng ban ngày, còn ta chủ chưởng mộng mị đêm dài, ngoài ra, đại nhân Chúc Âm có một đứa con, tên là Ế Minh, hiện giờ không biết tung tích nơi đâu.”

“Ngươi sống bao lâu rồi?” Hạng Thuật nghi hoặc hỏi.

“Hơn bốn trăm năm.” Lục Ảnh đáp, “Thần Lang và ta không giống phượng hoàng, không phải hồn phách luân hồi phục sinh, mà là kế thừa yêu lực qua các thế hệ. Mười hai năm trước, thần Lang phát hiện phía Đông Nam phát sinh dị biến, vì vậy tới đó một mình xem trước.”

“Phía Đông Nam là…” Trần Tinh cau mày.

“Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Lục Ảnh gật đầu.

“Ta vẫn còn nhớ vào mười hai năm trước, cũng vào một đêm đông giống thế này.” Lục Ảnh kể, “Thần Lang mang đứa trẻ này về từ Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm nhưng cũng chịu trọng thương, dồn hết chút yêu lực sau cùng của mình truyền cho Tiêu Sơn, rồi cứ thế buông tay mà đi. Ta đã thử hết mọi cách giải trừ độc tố cho thần Lang, nhưng cũng bất cẩn dính phải…”

Hạng Thuật chỉ quan tâm thiếu niên thối rữa này đến cùng dính dáng nội tình đến lũ Bạt bao nhiêu, vậy mà đối phương cứ vòng qua vòng lại chẳng đi vào điểm chính, nội tâm có chút mất kiên nhẫn, mày khẽ cau lại, Lục Ảnh nhận ra bèn bảo đừng nóng vội.

“Rốt cuộc đây là độc gì?” Trần Tinh biết kể từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, không chỉ có thầy trừ tà mà ngay cả yêu quái trên thế gian này cũng bị suy thoái yêu lực, giả như linh lực vẫn còn, dù đại yêu quái bậc này không thể tự giải độc, chí ít vẫn còn có thể dựa vào sức mạnh tái sinh cơ thể, kéo dài hơi tàn thêm một khoảng thời gian.

“Máu Ma thần,” Lục Ảnh nói, “đây là nguyên nhân sau khi phàm nhân chết biến thành ‘Bạt’. Nó đến từ một quái vật rất mạnh thời thượng cổ còn xa xôi hơn ghi chép trong lịch sử loài người.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Mọi người dưới gốc cây im lặng một lúc, Tiêu Sơn nằm trong vòng tay Lục Ảnh lặng lẽ thiếp đi.

“Là vị nào?” Trần Tinh nói, “‘Ma thần’ trong ghi chép lịch sử, theo ta nhớ chỉ có một vị.”

“Chính là vị đó,” Lục Ảnh dáp, “ngươi đoán đúng rồi.”

Xi Vưu giao chiến với Hoàng Đế ở Phản Tuyền, kết quả thất bại bị Hoàng Đế Hiên Viên thị phân cơ thể Xi Vưu ra thành từng phần: đầu, tay chân, thân và trái tim — chôn tại bảy nơi khác nhau ở Thần Châu.

“Máu Ma thần để lại,” Lục Ảnh kể tiếp, “có thể đánh thức người vãng sinh, triệu tập họ chiến đấu cho chúng, đó là lý do Bạt xuất hiện.”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên vỡ lẽ! Điều đó có nghĩa là, lúc đầu Khắc Gia Lạp đã cho phụ thân Thuật Luật Ôn của Hạng Thuật uống thuốc pha máu Ma thần!

Hạng Thuật trầm giọng: “Khắc Gia Lạp chính là hóa thân của hắn?”

Trần Tinh nói ngay: “Không thể nào! Nếu Xi Vưu muốn hóa hình người thành công, Thần Châu sẽ không được như thế này đâu.”

Nói đến đây, Trần Tinh thực sự cảm thấy hoảng sợ, trước đây cậu thiết tưởng rất nhiều khả năng xoay quanh “bạt”, mà mọi suy đoán đều được xây dựng từ chủng tộc “Yêu” này. Hoặc là tà thuật, hoặc là dị biến do yêu quái nào đó gây ra, nhưng cậu chẳng thể ngờ rằng, kẻ địch chân chính cậu phải đối mặt thế mà là Xi Vưu!

Xi Vưu có địa vị gì? Nó chính là binh chủ thượng cổ! Là thần chiến tranh của thiên hạ! Ngay cả Hiên Viên thị còn phải mượn sức mạnh của Thượng Đế, Huyền Nữ, Phong Bá, Vũ Sư và thần Long mới có thể đánh bại nó sau trận chiến kéo dài liên tục mấy năm. Thế mà y vẫn không thể diệt trừ hoàn toàn hoạn Xi Vưu, chỉ có thể tách cơ thể của nó và phong ấn tại bảy nơi khác nhau ở đại địa Thần Châu.

Đã hàng nghìn năm trôi qua, chênh lệch về sức mạnh này quá sức to lớn! Nếu Xi Vưu sống lại, nó chính là đại ma đầu cấp Thần, không một ai trên thế gian có thể chống lại nó, chỉ cần vừa đối mặt ắt phải tan thành tro bụi.

Hạng Thuật không biết gì về truyền thuyết của người Hán, cau mày nói: “Vậy Khắc Gia Lạp là ai?”

“Khắc Gia Lạp?” Lục Ảnh suy tư, rồi bảo, “Mặc dù không biết ngươi đang đề cập tới ai, nhưng theo ta suy đoán đó hẳn là Thi Hợi.”

Hạng Thuật muốn tả sâu thêm, nhưng bị Trần Tinh đưa mắt cản lại, bởi vì cậu có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng sinh mệnh của Lục Ảnh đang trôi đi, e rằng thời gian không còn nhiều nữa, lúc này đã là hồi quang phản chiếu mất rồi.

“Thi Hợi là bộ hạ của Ma thần,” Lục Ảnh nhắm hai mắt, từ tốn nói, “thậm chí ta không thể nhớ gã xuất hiện ở thế gian này từ khi nào, chỉ dám khẳng định một điều rằng, gã sống còn lâu hơn cả ta và thần Lang, có lẽ cũng là kẻ sống từ thời thượng cổ. Theo như lời thần Lang trước khi lâm chung, có lẽ Thi Hợi đã thoát khỏi mộ từ nhiều năm trước, bởi vì người Hung Nô cùng người Hán giao chiến liên miên mấy năm, khiến đại địa Thần Châu biến động quá nhiều, chẳng thể nào truy lại nguồn cơn sự việc nữa.”

Trần Tinh nhận ra giọng Lục Ảnh dần thấp hơn, bèn khuyên: “Chắc ngươi mệt lắm rồi, Lục Ảnh, ta cảm thấy ngươi nên nghỉ ngơi một lát.”

“Đừng lo.” Lục Ảnh mở to mắt, gắng gượng mỉm cười, “Mười hai năm trước, Thi Hợi lần đầu trở lại phương Bắc, khiến ta bị thương nặng, mức độ thối rữa cũng tăng thêm, chút yêu lực còn sót lại cũng bị oán khí ảnh hưởng, mộ địa mà các ngươi nhìn thấy trên đường chính là nơi chôn cốt người Hung Nô.”

Trần Tinh nhớ ra Lục Ảnh giới thiệu mình là “chủ chưởng mộng mị đêm dài”, nói vậy sau khi bị ô uế, cảnh trong mơ cũng biến thành ác mộng, giống như Hạng Thuật nhớ lại quá khứ trong màn sương. Thế là Trần Tinh hỏi: “Cho nên, hoạt thi cũng xảy ra dị biến?”

Lục Ảnh lắc đầu: “Mấy năm sau, vào lúc ta dồn hết sức đối kháng với độ thối rữa, Thi Hợi tới phương Bắc lần hai, gã rất kiên nhẫn, đợi ta bị máu Ma thần màn mòn sau một thời gian dài mới tới tìm ta. Cũng mang theo thi thể một phàm nhân. Phàm nhân này lúc còn sống tên là Tư Mã Việt, trước đây có thù không đội trời chung với dân tộc Hung Nô.”

Trần Tinh: “Đông Hải vương Đại Tấn Tư Mã Việt!”

Lục Ảnh gật đầu: “Ta ẩn cư trong núi đã lâu, không biết gì về ân oán nhân tộc, Thi Hợi khuyên ta quy thuận đại nhân Ma thần, tạo ra nhân gian không còn tử vong nữa…”

Trần Tinh không thể tin được, đi đi lại lại trên hòn đảo khô, nói: “Điên rồi, đúng là điên mất rồi!”

Lục Ảnh thở hổn hển một lúc, sau đó đáp: “Sinh lão bệnh tử chính là thiên địa luân hồi, nếu không chết đi, làm sao có sự sống? Không có khổ đau, làm sao có thể có niềm vui? Thời gian giống như một cuộc hành trình, còn ta là người đi đường, không có cáo biệt và ra đi, làm sao có kiếp sau phồn hoa, sinh sôi bất tận? Chính vì vậy, ta cự tuyệt lời đề nghị của Thi Hợi.”

“Sau đó, Tư Mã Việt giao đấu với ta một trận, cướp đi cặp sừng có thể ra lệnh trăm thú của ta.” Lục Ảnh nói, “Hiện giờ ta chỉ có thể ở lại núi Tạp La Sát kéo dài hơi tàn.”

Lúc này Tiêu Sơn tỉnh dậy, thấy Lục Ảnh ho khan bèn vươn tay xoa ngực giúp y, Lục Ảnh xoa đầu Tiêu Sơn, nói tiếp: “Thêm một năm trôi qua, khi Tiêu Sơn được chín tuổi, lại thêm một người đến từ phía Nam, chính là thế tử của người A Khắc Lặc, khi còn sống có tên là Do Đa.”


	38. Uỷ thác

“Vừa gặp Do Đa ta đã biết ngay hắn cũng uống máu Ma thần.” Lục Ảnh nói, “Mục đích Thi Hợi phái hắn tới đây chính vì muốn lợi dụng thân phận của hắn khi còn sống, đánh thức tổ tiên người Hung Nô cổ đã chết nhiều năm và ngủ say trong núi Tạp La Sát, sau đó dẫn quân đội hoạt tử nhân này xuôi Nam. Ta dùng sức mạnh không còn mấy của mình để trấn tĩnh Do Đa, làm hắn tạm thời ngủ say… tiếp theo tìm kiếm nhân tộc ở Sắc Lặc xuyên…”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Đó là lần đầu ta gặp ngươi.”

“Đúng vậy.” Lục Ảnh cố lấy hơi nhưng sắp cầm cự hết nổi, gắng giữ bình tĩnh nói, “Nhưng Thuật Luật Không, ngươi là một hài tử lương thiện, phẩm chất tốt, ngươi không theo ta trở lại Tạp La Sát, chẳng qua ta không ngờ, sau cùng ngươi lại trở thành hộ pháp của thầy trừ tà, có thể thấy vận mệnh, duyên phận đã được định sẵn hết rồi.”

Trần Tinh truy hỏi: “Rồi sao nữa?”

Lục Ảnh nói tiếp: “Về sau… sức mạnh của ta liên tục suy yếu, mãi đến cuối thu năm nay Tư Mã Việt lại tới, điều khiển lũ quạ sống nhờ ăn xác, bắt đầu công kích rừng Bạch Lộc, cũng chính là nơi đây, ta chẳng còn cách nào đành phải bỏ mặc người Hung Nô Do Đa, phong bế khe núi. Vì thế Do Đa mang theo phần lớn người Hung Nô đã chết thoát khỏi ràng buộc của ta chỉ trong một đêm, rời đi Tạp La Sát.”

“Dường như Tư Mã Việt phụng mệnh tới làm ô nhiễm nơi này.” Lục Ảnh khẽ nói, “Tiêu Sơn bị ta đuổi khỏi núi, ta muốn nó sống sót, nhưng vì cứu ta nó cứ quẩn quanh ngoài núi, cuối cùng hướng về phía Nam vô tình đụng phải các ngươi.”

Tiêu Sơn nhìn Lục Ảnh, rõ ràng nghe không hiểu họ đang nói gì.

Lục Ảnh tiếp tục nói: “Nhìn thấy trang phục của vua A Khắc Lặc, Tiêu Sơn đoán ra ông là trưởng bối của Do Đa, bèn đưa ông ấy về đây, trong lúc chần chừ ngoài khe núi thì Tư Mã Việt xuất hiện, đánh bại Tiêu Sơn, đoạt vũ khí của nó rồi cướp người đi luôn. Tiêu Sơn vô cùng nôn nóng, cuối cùng thì gặp hai ngươi.”

Trần Tinh thở dài, nhìn Tiêu Sơn: “Vất vả ngươi rồi.”

Tiêu Sơn “ngao” vài tiếng như sói con, kéo Trần Tinh về phía Lục Ảnh, chỉ nửa người hư thối của Lục Ảnh, muốn cậu trị liệu cho y.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Hiện tại Tư Mã Việt chạy thoát, xem hướng đi có lẽ muốn tới Sắc Lặc xuyên, nguy cơ ở Tạp La Sát đã trừ, nhưng chúng ta phải mau chóng quay về.”

Câu đố trong lòng Trần Tinh cuối cùng cũng được giải quyết một phần, song kèm theo đó là nhiều điều bí ẩn hơn, mọi việc nhất thời rối ren khiến cậu không biết phải làm sao, đặc biệt là khi nghĩ tới kẻ địch Xi Vưu của mình…

“Đi thôi.” Trần Tinh không yên lòng, nơi này cách Sắc Lặc xuyên hơn mười ngày đi đường, đương lúc nói lời từ biệt, Hạng Thuật bỗng túm cổ áo cậu lại để cậu đứng yên.

“Định Hải châu ở đâu?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Lúc này Trần Tinh mới nhớ ra, thiếu chút nữa quên béng chuyện quan trọng nhất!!

“Định Hải châu?” Lục Ảnh khẽ nhíu mày.

“Gần ba trăm năm trước,” Hạng Thuật nói, “có phải có một thầy trừ tà người Hán đã tới đây không?”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, may mà Hạng Thuật còn nhớ Định Hải châu, chứ mình bị chuyện Xi Vưu phục sinh làm váng đầu mất tiêu, bấy giờ mới vội tập trung tinh thần: “Ngươi biết bao nhiêu về Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch?”

Lục Ảnh đột nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt nghi hoặc, nói: “Thầy trừ tà… người kia à? Ta không để ý, không chừng thực sự có liên hệ.”

Trần Tinh không dám cắt ngang Lục Ảnh, luôn cảm thấy có gì đó kỳ lạ, Lục Ảnh im lặng hồi lâu, sau đó nói: “Sao các ngươi biết Trương Lưu?”

“Trương Lưu,” Trần Tinh cũng tỏ ra nghi hoặc, “người đó tên thế à?”

Hạng Thuật nhận ra Lục Ảnh cũng đang thắc mắc, ra dấu cho Trần Tinh, nói: “Nói rõ mọi chuyện đi.” thế là Trần Tinh kể lại quá trình tìm được nhật ký trong sở trừ tà của mình cho Lục Ảnh, rồi Lục Ảnh nói rằng: “Ừ, quả thật có người này, nhưng ta không nhớ rõ lắm…”

“Nói về Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch trước đi.” Đây là chuyện khẩn cấp nhất của Trần Tinh, chưa kể nếu linh khí thiên địa khôi phục, không chừng có thể chữa khỏi cho Lục Ảnh, “Ngài sống hơn bốn trăm năm, hẳn cũng đã trải qua giai đoạn đó, có thể nói ta biết vì sao linh khí thiên địa lại biến mất trong một đêm không?”

Lục Ảnh vẫn im lặng không nói gì, mãi lâu sau y mới đột nhiên bảo: “Đúng vậy, linh khí trong thiên địa bỗng dưng không còn nữa. Thầy trừ tà các ngươi có suy đoán gì về nó?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Có người bảo do Huyền môn đóng lại.”

“Ngoài ra?” Lục Ảnh vẫn đang suy tư, dường như tinh thần đã tốt hơn.

Trần Tinh nhún vai, Lục Ảnh ngước nhìn Trần Tinh, khẽ nói: “Ngươi có biết cách nhân tộc điều khiển pháp bảo không? Dù rằng hiện giờ tất cả pháp bảo trên đời không còn hiệu nghiệm nữa, nhưng có lẽ ta có thể giải đáp cho các ngươi một phần…”

Không cần Lục Ảnh giải thích Trần Tinh cũng biết rõ điều này, bèn tiếp lời: “Bởi vì tất cả pháp bảo đều cần triệu tập linh khí thế gian mới phát huy được tác dụng. Chẳng hạn như muốn sử dụng Âm Dương giám, trước tiên phải dẫn dắt linh khí từ thiên địa mới có thể phát động. Tương tự như đạo lý yêu tộc hút linh khí để tu luyện, cho nên có vài pháp bảo dư thừa sức mạnh, lâu ngày có thể đạt tới trình độ hóa thành người.”

“Không sai.” Lục Ảnh sảng khoái đáp, “Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch không chỉ khiến nhân loại các ngươi không biết làm sao, cũng làm ta hoang mang rất lâu, trong vòng ba trăm năm, chúng ta không thể hấp thu bất kỳ linh khí nào. Nhưng lời ngươi nói hôm nay bỗng nhiên giúp ta giải đáp được nghi vấn từ nhiều năm trước, không chừng… ừm…”

Trần Tinh sốt ruột: “Ngươi nói mau đi!”

Lục Ảnh từ tốn bảo: “Tuy rằng bọn ta là yêu tộc, không hiểu thế gian này bằng thầy trừ tà các ngươi, cũng không biết ‘Huyền môn’ gì đó có thực sự tồn tại hay không, nếu là thật, vậy thì nó ở đâu. Thế nhưng… ngươi có nghĩ tới linh khí biến mất không phải kết quả do Huyền môn đóng cửa, mà có một pháp bảo hút toàn bộ linh khí thiên địa, cất giấu trong đó?”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Trần Tinh ngớ người, vô thức nói: “Sao có thể? Có… có pháp bảo nào mà có thể chứa toàn bộ linh khí thiên địa? Không… không hợp lý lắm!”

Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật cũng dốt đặc cán mai, ra hiệu cho cậu hỏi tiếp, nhưng Trần Tinh triệt để ngốc luôn rồi, lại dòm Lục Ảnh, sắc mặt Lục Ảnh có vẻ nghiêm trọng.

“Gần ba trăm năm trước…”

“Chờ đã!” Trần Tinh nói, “Chờ! Chờ đã!”

Tuy rằng hoang đường, nhưng đó là lý do duy nhất! Bởi vì Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên nhớ ra, trên nhật ký nọ viết rằng ——

_—— Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, đã định sẵn sẽ trở thành chốn về sau cùng của thầy trừ tà, chỉ có Định Hải châu mới có thể giải phóng linh khí cuồn cuộn…_

Huyết dịch cả người Trần Tinh nhất thời lạnh lẽo, cậu lầm bầm: “Tất cả linh khí… đều ở trong Định Hải châu!”

“Định Hải châu.” Lục Ảnh nói, “Ừm… sau bảy tháng Trương Lưu tới Tạp La Sát thì gặp phải Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, nếu ngươi không hỏi, ta còn chẳng nghĩ ra…”

“Trương Lưu tới đây làm gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Lục Ảnh khẽ đáp: “Hắn muốn tìm bảo vật được chôn trong ngọn núi này, là một viên long châu.”

Trần Tinh lập tức lấy lại tinh thần: “Ở đây có rồng à?”

Lục Ảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn, đêm dài đã qua, sương sớm mù mịt, tia nắng của ngày mới rơi xuống, màn sương chầm chậm nhường lối, nhìn từ trong cốc ra ngoài có thể thấy dáng hình hùng vĩ cao ngất của Tạp La Sát, ý trong đó không cần nói cũng biết.

“Long châu của thần Long Chúc Âm,” Trần Tinh nói, “nhất định là nó.”

“Hắn nói với ta,” Lục Ảnh kể bâng quơ, “muốn dùng viên long châu này phải làm một chuyện cực kỳ gian nan.”

“Chuyện gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Lục Ảnh lắc đầu, nói tiếp: “Ba trăm năm trước gặp mặt vội vã, chưa kịp nói nhiều với nhau.”

“Mưu sự tại nhân thành sự tại thiên… làm hết sức là được, nhân gian thế sự xoay vần chỉ bẵng qua chớp mắt, dù mưu tính việc sau này cỡ nào thì có ích gì?” Trần Tinh thì thào, “Hắn tìm được Định Hải châu ở Tạp La Sát, cũng dùng nó hấp thu toàn bộ pháp lực trong thiên địa, chứa trong pháp bảo này… hắn muốn làm gì?”

Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Có thể đưa bọn ta đến nơi đặt Định Hải châu không?”

“Ở ngay trong hốc cây này.” Lục Ảnh đáp, “Năm đó, đảo này là nơi ở của thần Lang.”

Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh lần lượt nhìn hốc cây, không có chỗ nào bất thường, Trần Tinh nói: “Long châu của Chúc Âm không phải lớn lắm ư? Nếu chỗ ở đã lớn từng này, thì Chúc Âm phải lớn hơn thế mới có thể hóa thành dãy núi… mà có pháp bảo, muốn biến lớn biến nhỏ không phải không có khả năng… chờ đã, ta vẫn còn chuyện muốn hỏi… thần Lang làm sao có được nó?”

Lục Ảnh nói: “Vô tình tìm được trong núi rừng nào đó, bèn ngậm về tặng ta, ta thấy nó đẹp quá nên giữ lại.”

“Pháp bảo này có tác dụng gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi ra vấn đề mấu chốt.

Lục Ảnh suy tư một lúc, sau đó lắc đầu: “Ta không rõ, có lẽ liên quan đến long lực của Chúc Âm.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Không biết công dụng, làm sao biết nó có thể chứa được toàn bộ linh lực trong thiên địa?”

Lục Ảnh nói: “Di vật thượng cổ do thần Long nắm giữ, nhân tộc không có khả năng tranh giành. Một khi buộc phải phát động, nó phải được truyền sức mạnh của thần Long, loại sức mạnh này không thể so sánh với pháp bảo thông thường, muốn khởi động nó phải cần thêm nhiều lực lượng hơn nữa.”

Trần Tinh lầm bầm: “Chúc Âm nhắm mắt là ngày, mở mắt là đêm. Có lẽ tác dụng của Định Hải châu có liên quan đến thời gian, sau khi Trương Lưu có được Định Hải châu, muốn phát động nó cần phải có nguồn sức mạnh dồi dào.”

“Chắc vậy.” Lục Ảnh thoải mái nói, “Trách nhiệm về sau vẫn thuộc về các ngươi, thầy trừ tà, hộ pháp Võ thần.”

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật im lặng thật lâu, tính ra họ đến Tạp La Sát vẫn có thu hoạch, ít nhất cũng giải đáp được nghi vấn về Định Hải châu. Thế nhưng sau khi lấy được nó, Trương Lưu đã mang đi đâu?

Lục Ảnh nói: “Hai vị, ta có một yêu cầu quá đáng, mong các ngươi thành toàn.”

Lục Ảnh thử đứng dậy, Trần Tinh lập tức nói: “Ngươi nghỉ ngơi ở đây đi! Sau khi phóng thích được linh khí thiên địa rồi ta sẽ trở lại, nghĩ cách dùng Tâm Đăng chữa trị cho ngươi.”

“Ta không chờ được đến lúc đó.” Lục Ảnh đỡ cây khô sau lưng đứng dậy, Tiêu Sơn cũng đứng dậy theo, mê man kéo ống tay áo Trần Tinh, muốn cậu mau chóng giúp đỡ.

“Ta…” Trần Tinh không biết Lục Ảnh muốn làm gì, đành bảo: “Ta sẽ cố hết sức.”

Trần Tinh cưỡng ép khởi động Tâm Đăng đặt lên ngực Lục Ảnh, Lục Ảnh được bao phủ trong bạch quang, nhưng nửa người thối rữa không còn cách nào khôi phục nữa, y cười bảo: “Cảm ơn ngươi, ta đỡ hơn nhiều rồi.”

“Không,” Trần Tinh nói, “Lục Ảnh, nhất định sẽ có cách, ngươi…”

Lục Ảnh quỳ xuống nói với cậu: “Ta muốn tạm thời phó thác Tiêu Sơn cho các ngươi.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Dường như Hạng Thuật đã biết trước Lục Ảnh sẽ nói vậy, nên vẫn cứ đứng bất động.

“Tiêu Sơn mất phụ mẫu từ bé,” Lục Ảnh nghiêm túc nói, “phụ thân họ Tiêu, mười hai năm trước, là tiêu sư(*) người Hán đến Long thành mua bán lương thực, mẫu thân là hậu đại của Thiền Vu Hô Hàn Tà cùng Hán nữ Vương Chiêu Quân, nhưng tộc duệ này đã bị diệt sạch trong dị biến Long thành vào mười hai năm trước, nó là hài tử duy nhất còn sống. Thần Lang từng thề sẽ bảo vệ tộc Hung Nô, trước khi chết đã trao yêu lực cho nó… năm nay nó đã mười hai tuổi.”

_(*) tiêu sư: người áp tải, bảo vệ lương thực, hàng hóa khi vận chuyển đường dài._

Trần Tinh nói: “Tiêu Sơn thế mà mười hai tuổi rồi?! Nó có chỗ nào giống mười hai tuổi! Bình thường các ngươi cho nó ăn gì? Sao lại nhỏ như vậy!”

Đây là lần đầu Hạng Thuật thấy nhờ ủy thác mà còn bị mắng nuôi trẻ không tốt, lật đật nháy mắt kêu Trần Tinh đừng nói nữa, nhưng Trần Tinh vẫn bảo: “Ngươi nhìn hộ pháp nhà ta mà xem, phải bằng này mới có dáng dấp mười hai tuổi.”

Hạng Thuật: “…………”

Lục Ảnh: “……”

Lục Ảnh đành bảo: “Tính ta không thích ăn thịt, nó cũng chẳng bằng lòng ăn thịt trước mặt ta, nên không cao nổi.”

“Chẳng trách,” Trần Tinh đau lòng nói, “không ăn thịt, chỉ ăn trái cây, sao mà lớn được?”

Hạng Thuật nghe hết nổi, lập tức ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh mau chóng ngừng lại.

Lục Ảnh nhoẻn cười: “Hết cách rồi, ngươi là người nắm giữ Tâm Đăng, nếu may mắn được bình an trưởng thành cùng ngươi, qua hai năm nữa lên mười bốn tuổi, ngươi có thể mặc nó đi. Nếu không muốn mang theo cũng không sao, xin hãy đưa nó về với tộc nhân Sắc Lặc xuyên, coi như giải quyết phần nào nỗi băn khoăn của ta.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Không phải ta không muốn, quan trọng là Tiêu Sơn sẽ không đi theo bọn ta. Tiêu Sơn, ngươi có bằng lòng không?”

Lục Ảnh xoa đầu Tiêu Sơn, khẽ cười với nó, nói vài lời khó hiểu, Tiêu Sơn hoài nghi nhìn Hạng Thuật, lại ngó sang Trần Tinh, Lục Ảnh giục nó mấy câu, Tiêu Sơn mới gật đầu không được tình nguyện cho lắm.

“Ta bảo nó đi theo giúp đỡ các ngươi, tìm cách cứu ta.” Lục Ảnh nó với hai người, “Thầy trừ tà, hộ pháp Võ thần, vướng bận duy nhất của ta nay phó thác cho các ngươi. Giờ hãy rời khỏi đây, đừng để nó thấy.”

Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên có dự cảm chẳng lành, cậu thì thào: “Ngươi sắp đi rồi.”

“Đến lúc rồi,” Lục Ảnh khẽ nói, “đi đi.”

Dường như Tiêu Sơn cũng nhận ra bèn khóc lớn, Lục Ảnh muốn ôm nó nhưng chẳng còn sức nữa, Hạng Thuật liền ôm y dậy để Lục Ảnh khẽ hôn lên trán Tiêu Sơn.

Trần Tinh lùi lại, Lục Ảnh nhắc nhở: “Đừng rơi lệ, tâm tư nó nhạy bén lắm, sẽ nhận ra đấy. Sau khi rời khỏi Tạp La Sát, Bạch Tông sẽ đưa các ngươi về Sắc Lặc xuyên, nó là thị lang trước kia của thần Lang.”

Trần Tinh nhớ tới con cự lang kia, gật đầu, vươn tay về phía Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn một tay kéo Trần Tinh, tay còn lại kéo Lục Ảnh, nằng nặc không chịu buông tay.

Lục Ảnh vờ nổi giận, khẽ quay đầu, Tiêu Sơn đành phải buông ra.

Lục Ảnh lại đưa hổ phách tro cốt của phượng hoàng cho Trần Tinh: “Tặng các ngươi.”

Trần Tinh nhận lấy, lùi ra sau mấy bước, Lục Ảnh tiếp tục nói: “Đừng ngoảnh lại nhìn.”

Mũi Trần Tinh lên men, Hạng Thuật giục: “Đi thôi.”

Trần Tinh dắt Tiêu Sơn đi, Tiêu Sơn vẫn lưu luyến quay đầu, Lục Ảnh xoay người đưa lưng về phía họ, quay về khu rừng tàn lụi kia.

“Thầy trừ tà,” Lục Ảnh quay lưng lại với họ, cởi áo tháo đai, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm nửa người mục nát của mình, hỏi cậu: “Ngươi tên gì?”

“Trần Tinh.” Trần Tinh cũng đưa lưng về phía Lục Ảnh, đáp.

Lục Ảnh hỏi: “Ngươi từ nhân gian đến đây, nói vậy hẳn đã đi qua rất nhiều nơi, ta có một việc sau cùng muốn thỉnh giáo.”

Trần Tinh không quay lại, im lặng không đáp.

“…Nghe nói ở Tây Vực xa xôi có một vị thánh nhân,” Lục Ảnh thì thầm, “dưới thần lực của y, tất cả chúng sinh trên thế gian đều được dẫn lỗi, hàng nghìn vạn chấp niệm rồi sẽ được giác ngộ, có chuyện này thật ư?”

“Y được gọi là ‘Phật’.” Trần Tinh đáp.

Lục Ảnh: “Có thể tìm được y ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Có lẽ về hướng Tây, hoặc có lẽ ở Trung thổ, nơi y ở mà ta nghe được cũng đã gần tám trăm năm trước rồi.”

Lục Ảnh chỉnh lại y phục, bạch y tung bay trong làn gió nhẹ ban sớm, mái tóc đen bồng bềnh, y ngửa đầu nhìn trời xanh văn vắt như bảo thạch, nhắm hai mắt rồi cười nói: “Khi linh hồn đi về hướng Tây, nguyện có thể tìm được chốn về. Hai vị, sau này không gặp lại.”

Trần Tinh cất bước nhanh hơn, rời khỏi núi Tạp La Sát, Tiêu Sơn vẫn ngoái đầu không ngừng, Trần Tinh buộc lòng ôm nó khiến nó giãy dụa liên tục.

Và rồi, một tiếng hươu kêu vang dội phát ra từ núi Tạp La Sát vào sớm mai.

Gió nhẹ nổi lên, tuyết trắng khắp núi tan rã, Lục Ảnh đứng giữa hoang đảo khô cằn, buông thõng hai tay giữ cổ áo. Áo bào trắng tinh rơi xuống, thân thể trắng nõn không mặc gì của thiếu niên tỏa ra ánh sáng, lan ra nửa người bị ăn mòn chữa trị cho nó.

Lục Ảnh tao nhã xoay người, mái tóc dài biến thành một bộ lông lộng lẫy, cơ thể nõn nà dài ra, hóa thành một con hươu đực to lớn phát sáng khắp cơ thể, chỉ thiếu mỗi cặp sừng lấp lánh, nó giơ móng trước, đạp vào hư không, tạo thành gợn sóng trong không khí, phát ra tiếng nước chảy.

Cây khô, đất hoang, núi đá, cặp sừng hươu thần dẫn dắt hàng nghìn vạn sự sống, yêu lực sau cùng tuôn ra, giống như một cơn gió nhẹ phủ lấy Tạp La Sát.

Ở ngoài núi, sói, hươu trắng, cáo và chim khắp núi đồi đều đổ dồn về thần sơn Tạp La Sát.

Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh cùng Tiêu Sơn đứng trên tuyết nguyên, ngạc nhiên nhìn hình ảnh này.

Hươu đực phát sáng bước ra khỏi hẻm núi, nơi nó đặt chân khiến tuyết đọng hòa tan, vạn vật hồi sinh! Cây tùng cây bách trong rừng hóa tốt tươi, chẳng mấy chốc đã nở hoa, nước tuyết chảy vào hồ trong rừng, biến thành thác nước như lụa trắng.

Trong thâm cốc, thảm thực vật mềm mại trải dài, bao trùm lên thi thể cao lớn của vua A Khắc Lặc.

“Ngươi, sinh ra ở đại địa,” giọng nói dịu dàng của Lục Ảnh vang lên, “rồi cũng sẽ về với đại địa.”

Sâu trong hẻm núi rậm rạp xanh tươi, sương mù tan biến, giống như chốn tiên cảnh, hàng nghìn vạn đóa hoa nở rộ, bóng Thương Lang thấp thoáng dưới gốc cây, Bạch Lộc bay trở về hẻm núi, cùng Thương Lang hóa thành vô vàn đốm sáng, tiêu tán rồi bay lên, hội tụ về phía chân trời, hòa vào dòng sông mênh mông hùng vĩ trong Thiên mạch.

Bấy giờ Tiêu Sơn mới hiểu rõ, đành cất tiếng kêu to đầy bi thương, Hạng Thuật đã có chuẩn bị trước, bèn tóm chặt cổ tay nó, Tiêu Sơn muốn xông về Tạp La Sát nhưng không sao thoát khỏi khống chế của Hạng Thuật.

Đàn sói chạy ra khỏi sơn cốc, hệt như một quân đội được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, chúng cúi mình vây quanh trước mặt ba người.

Cự lang tên Bạch Tông tiến về phía ba người rồi cúi mình, Trần Tinh nói với Tiêu Sơn: “Lục Ảnh muốn ngươi sống thật hạnh phúc.”

Tiêu Sơn lau nước mắt, nhất thời chẳng biết nên làm gì, Hạng Thuật ra hiệu mau đi thôi, Trần Tinh bèn ôm Tiêu Sơn lên lưng sói, Tiêu Sơn lấy lại tinh thần tiếp tục dùng dằng, đàn sói chen lên dẫn họ rời khỏi Tạp La Sát.


	39. Đất khô

Gió tuyết dịu dàng rút đi, vùng đất phía Bắc trở về yên tĩnh chỉ sau một đêm, ngân hà vạn dặm đêm đông từ Bắc hướng Nam dẫn lối họ tiến về trước, sao Bắc cực treo lửng lơ giữa màn đêm màu lam phía sau càng lúc càng xa theo mỗi bước đi của họ.

Đàn sói xuôi Nam, Bạch Tông chở Trần Tinh cùng Tiêu Sơn đang say giấc nồng, Hạng Thuật thì cưỡi một con sói xám khỏe khoắn khác, trèo đèo lội suối liền một mạch về phía Nam. Bầy sói tiến lên như gió, vượt qua những đường núi tuyết dày, quen thuộc địa hình hơn ngựa mà không cần phải mò đường. Chỉ dùng một ngày ngắn ngủi họ đã đặt chân tới Long thành mà lẽ ra phải mất bốn ngày.

Thấy hơn mười nghìn con sói tiến vào thành, bách tính sinh sống tại Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm hoảng sợ không thôi, đến khi nhận ra người dẫn đầu là Hạng Thuật, họ mới hô hào tên Đại Thiền Vu, quỳ xuống vái lạy như thể thấy thần. Hạng Thuật dặn họ không cần lo lắng, rồi đưa bầy sói vào cung điện bằng đá, đàn sói và người dân không ai xâm phạm ai, cùng nhau trải qua một đêm dài.

“Ăn chút gì đi.” Trần Tinh nướng chín thịt do người Hung Nô cho, hễ nhớ tới vua A Khắc Lặc quá cố chăm sóc cậu suốt chặng đường là lòng lại nặng trĩu, Tiêu Sơn đỏ vành mắt tỏ ra quật cường, không chịu ăn uống gì.

Hạng Thuật nhìn Tiêu Sơn rồi nói: “Không ăn thịt không uống sữa lớn không nổi.”

Tiêu Sơn chả buồn để ý, Trần Tinh thấm mệt từ lâu, đang định khuyên thêm thì Hạng Thuật kêu cậu đừng bận tâm, cứ ngủ một giấc rồi hẵng nói. Nửa đêm, Trần Tinh nghe tiếng Tiêu Sơn lặng lẽ bò dậy, ngồi xổm trước đống tro lửa trại, phát ra tiếng nhấm nuốt rất khẽ, bấy giờ mới yên lòng.

Có lẽ từ rất lâu rồi, Tiêu Sơn đã ý thức được việc rời xa Lục Ảnh là điều không thể tránh khỏi, đã sớm có chuẩn bị cho cuộc chia ly này. Trần Tinh ngẫm lại hồi bé mình cũng có khác gì đâu. Tuy rằng sư phụ không cho cậu biết gia đình mình đã không còn nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn đoán được đấy thôi. Về sau không cần nói thêm gì, chỉ cần yên lặng cùng Tiêu Sơn, tin rằng qua một thời gian đứa trẻ này sẽ dần nguôi ngoai.

Không biết Hạng Thuật đã đi đâu, Trần Tinh đợi một lúc mới rón rén đứng dậy, tìm một cái chăn đắp lên người Tiêu Sơn. Nhóc con này gầy một cách quá đáng, bẩn như chú chồn sương con bị ngâm trong bùn, trông thấy mà đau lòng.

Đắp chăn xong, Trần Tinh xoa cái đầu ló ra khỏi chăn của Tiêu Sơn khi nó quay lưng về phía mình, rồi thở dài đứng dậy bỏ đi, Tiêu Sơn vẫn luôn mở to đôi mắt sáng ngời, không nói lời nào.

Trước tòa tháp cao nhất của Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, Hạng Thuật dựa vào trọng kiếm, hướng mặt về những ngôi sao lơ lửng, phủ một tấm thảm lên gối, lạnh lùng nhìn về phía Nam.

“Ngươi đang làm gì thế?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Gác đêm.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh tiếp lời: “Nhiều sói như vậy, ngươi gác đêm làm gì?”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, nhướng mày thoáng nhìn sang Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh biết hắn muốn hỏi về Tiêu Sơn, bèn đáp: “Ăn được chút, ngủ rồi.”

“Ngươi biết ta muốn hỏi gì à?” Hạng Thuật hờ hững hỏi.

Trần Tinh bỗng nhiên cảm thấy thật đỗi kỳ diệu, dường như trên thế gian này, chỉ với Hạng Thuật cậu mới không cần hỏi nhiều đã có thể hiểu ý nhau —— liệu có phải do sức mạnh của Tâm Đăng không? Hoặc là, sự rằng buộc giữa thầy trừ tà và hộ pháp?

Trần Tinh bước lên cầu thang, Hạng Thuật dịch ra nhường chỗ cho cậu ngồi, hai người đắp cùng tấm thảm, Trần Tinh cầm kiếm nhìn chăm chú: “Thanh thần binh này thế mà có thể biến thành cung, ngạc nhiên thật đó.”

Hạng Thuật thoáng nhìn sang, sau đó khẽ nhíu mày, bởi vì Xa La Phong đã phải trầy trật rất nhiều mới nâng nổi thanh kiếm này, vậy mà nằm trong tay Trần Tinh lại nhẹ như kiếm gỗ, chẳng có gì khó khăn.

“Lưới sinh tử ràng buộc kiên cố, nguyện dùng trí kiếm để đoạn trừ.” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “Chỉ không biết do ai truyền lại.”

Hai người bọc mình trong thảm lông, một cơn gió thổi tới, Trần Tinh hết sức tự giác nhích vào lòng Hạng Thuật.

“Ngươi đang nghĩ gì thế?” Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật vẫn im lặng như ban nãy, Trần Tinh lại rì rà rì rầm, cau mày: “Định Hải châu… sẽ ở hai nơi kia chứ?”

“Trở về ta vẽ cho ngươi,” Hạng Thuật dửng dưng đáp, “ta nhớ kĩ lắm.”

Trần Tinh lại nói: “Khắc Gia Lạp và Thi Hợi rốt cuộc đang trốn ở đâu?”

Thi Hợp đi khắp Thần Châu, ngay cả nơi cực Bắc cũng không tha, mục đích là hồi sinh ma thần viễn cổ Xi Vưu, dường như chúng chẳng bị ảnh hưởng bởi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, đám người này có thể dùng oán khí để sai sử pháp bảo, nói cách khác, hiện giờ quân địch có pháp lực, phe ta thì lại không, chỉ có thể dựa vào Tâm Đăng cùng thần binh của Hạng Thuật, phiền lòng chết đi mất.

Kể cả khi tìm được Định Hải châu, tiếp theo phải giải phóng linh khí thiên địa ẩn chứa trong nó bằng cách nào đây? Phá hủy pháp bảo ư? Trần Tinh mơ hồ nghĩ tới một vấn đề nghiêm trọng hơn, nếu Định Hải châu có sức mạnh xuyên qua thời gian, thay đổi nhân quả như lời Lục Ảnh nói, vậy thì sau khi thầy trừ tà Trương Lưu chiếm được, không chừng đã mang theo nó rời khỏi hiện thế từ ba trăm năm trước rồi.

Điều đó có nghĩa là, viên pháp bảo này có thể tồn tại vào hàng nghìn năm trước, hoặc ở hàng nghìn năm sau, hy vọng tìm được nó ngày càng trở nên xa vời.

Cho dù tìm được Định Hải châu phục hồi pháp lực thế gian, nhưng nếu chỉ dựa vào sức mạnh của nhân tộc, làm sao phong ấn được Xi Vưu?! Nghĩ tới đây, Trần Tinh muốn điên lên mất thôi.

“A a a ——” Trần Tinh càng nghĩ càng rầu, bèn bóp cổ Hạng Thuật lắc lắc mấy cái.

Hạng Thuật: “………………”

Trần Tinh có chút chán nản, cau mày thật sâu, chuyện này quá phức tạp, cậu thoáng nhìn sang vẻ mặt “muốn tạo phản” của Hạng Thuật, đành gãi đầu điên cuồng, co người vào thảm.

“Tiếp theo nên đi đâu?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

“Quay về Sắc Lặc xuyên chứ đâu,” Trần Tinh nói, “phải đảm bảo tộc nhân của ngươi không gặp chuyện gì.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Ý ta là tung tích Định Hải châu có ở hai nơi.”

Trần Tinh phiền muộn nói: “Sao chuyện này phức tạp quá vậy! Vốn đã không còn nhiều thời gian, thật là.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ nếu có thể giải quyết sớm, thời gian còn lại sẽ dùng để dạo chơi núi rừng, đến thăm những con sông ngọn núi nổi tiếng khắp Thần Châu, giờ nhìn lại chỉ còn ba năm, sau cùng không chừng còn bị Ma thần Xi Vưu đập phát chết luôn, tương lai đúng là phủ đầy bụi gai mà.

“Ngươi về chăm sóc tộc nhân trước đi,” Trần Tinh buồn rầu nói, “đưa bản đồ cho ta, ta sẽ nghĩ cách, không được sẽ viết thư xin ngươi giúp, ngủ thôi.”

“Không cần lo cho Sắc Lặc xuyên,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “đã có Xa La Phong ở đó rồi.”

Sớm hôm sau Trần Tinh tỉnh giấc, phát hiện mình đã về cung điện bằng đá ngủ chung với Tiêu Sơn rồi, dường như Tiêu Sơn xem cậu là Lục Ảnh mà thoải mái cuộn tròn trong lòng cậu như thú con vậy.

Hạng Thuật huýt sáo ở bên ngoài: “Đi thôi!”

Người Hung Nô chuẩn bị một chiếc xe trượt tuyết chuyên dụng ở tuyết nguyên, đặt nó lên thân sói, ba người leo lên xe, Hạng Thuật dặn dò mấy lời với người ở đây, rằng hãy đến Sắc Lặc xuyên vượt qua mùa đông, rồi trượt tuyết rời khỏi Long thành.

Tâm trạng Tiêu Sơn đã khá hơn, nó quấn mình trong chăn lau chùi hai vuốt sắt của mình. Đàn sói chạy rất nhanh, gần bốn trăm dặm chẳng mấy chốc đã tới nơi mà chưa cần đến hai ngày, Trần Tinh cứ băn khoăn mãi, tính xem khi nào thì đi tìm tung tích của Định Hải châu, mãi tới khi thấy Sắc Lặc xuyên trong sương tuyết, tâm trạng cậu mới được cải thiện.

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, kiểu gì cũng phải dạy Tiêu Sơn nói chuyện, vì vậy cả chặng đường này, dù có hiểu hay không thì cậu vẫn chỉ nói với nó bằng tiếng Hán.

“Sau khi về nhà,” Trần Tinh nói với Tiêu Sơn, “phải tắm cho ngươi trước đã.”

Tiêu Sơn cảnh giác dòm Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nói: “Đằng trước, chính là Sắc Lặc xuyên.”

Bầy sói đi chậm dần, Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật: “Nhiều sói thế này cũng không thể mang vào hết, tới bên ngoài thì nói với chúng…”

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên im bặt, nhảy khỏi xe khi chỉ mới cách Sắc Lặc xuyên trên trăm bước.

Tiêu Sơn: “?”

Tiêu Sơn phát ra âm thanh kỳ quái, tốc độ trượt tuyết chậm dần, Trần Tinh từ từ đứng dậy trên xe, nhìn tình cảnh trước mắt.

Toàn bộ vùng Sắc Lặc xuyên đã bị thiêu thanh tro, dưới chân Âm sơn, khắp nơi đều là trướng bồng đen thui.

Vô vàn tử thi bị cháy thành than nằm rải rác dưới đất, một trận tuyết lở chôn vùi sườn núi phía Đông Bắc, xác người Nhu Nhiên, Hung Nô, Thiết Lặc cùng các Hồ còn lại trôi trên sông, con sông tan băng rồi kết lại, niêm phong họ trong lớp băng đó.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật lặng thinh tiến vào Sắc Lặc xuyên, bầu không khí im lặng một cách đáng sợ, trên đỉnh vương trướng đằng xa đậu vài con quạ đen, chúng quay đầu nhìn Hạng Thuật, rồi vỗ cánh bay đi hết.

“Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh khẽ gọi.

Tiêu Sơn bước xuống đất tuyết nhìn quanh quất, bỗng ngửi thấy mùi từ gió, bèn xoay người đeo vuốt sắt chạy một mạch về phía đó.

Hạng Thuật tiếp tục im lặng băng qua Sắc Lặc xuyên đổ nát trông mà đau lòng, bốn phía bốc lên oán khí cuồn cuộn, đi tới vương trướng, Trần Tinh giật mình hét lên, hai mắt tối sầm suýt nữa ngã trên đất.

Ngoài vương trướng là thi thể vương phi A Khắc Lặc đang cuộn người, ôm chặt tiểu vương tử trong lòng, mẹ con hai người đã tắt thở từ lâu.

Trần Tinh giận điên lên hộc ra một ngụm máu, trước mắt toàn là hư ảnh vụt qua khi gần khi xa, Hạng Thuật đứng bên cạnh lập tức chộp lấy tay cậu.

Sau cùng Trần Tinh vẫn không cầm cự nổi, ngất xỉu trên đất.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, bông tuyết rơi trên mặt, một bàn tay lạnh lẽo vỗ lên mặt cậu, Trần Tinh tỉnh lại, thấy Tiêu Sơn đang ngồi xổm cạnh mình, mang vuốt rồng kéo ống tay áo kêu cậu đứng dậy.

Trần Tinh ngơ ngác ngồi dậy, bấy giờ mới lấy lại tinh thần, nước mắt tuôn rơi vì đau lòng quá đỗi — vua A Khắc Lặc bảo vệ cậu an toàn tới Tạp La Sát, vì cứu cậu và Hạng Thuật mà hi sinh mạng mình. Thê nhi ở Sắc Lặc xuyên xa xôi trở thành niềm hy vọng duy nhất của ông, vì hy vọng đó mà dù có chết cũng không từ.

Vậy mà ông nào hay, vương phi và tiểu vương tử đã chết ở Sắc Lặc xuyên rồi.

“Rốt cuộc là kẻ nào!” Trần Tinh bi phẫn tột độ, hét to lên.

Tiêu Sơn hoảng sợ, ngay cả Tâm Đăng cũng không thể làm lắng cơn giận này, cậu ngồi trước vương trướng run rẩy không ngừng, giờ đây chỉ muốn giết người… muốn bầm thây thủ phạm thành nghìn khúc!

Tiêu Sơn chỉ vào đằng xa ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh xem, Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu, trông thấy bóng lưng Hạng Thuật dưới nền trời đen sẫm.

Hắn cõng một thi thể, ôm thêm một thi thể, ngang qua bãi đất trống dùng để tổ chức tiết mộ thu, ném người chết tới bờ sông từng cử hành hỏa táng, rồi lặng thinh xoay người, tiếp tục tìm kiếm tộc nhân đã chết trong trướng.

“Hạng Thuật…” Trần Tinh run giọng gọi hắn, bầu không khí này cực kỳ nguy hiểm, lấy thái độ của Hạng Thuật, không biết tiếp theo sẽ làm ra chuyện gì, Xa La Phong nếu… Xa La Phong? Trần Tinh không dám tưởng tượng khi Hạng Thuật trông thấy thi thể Xa La Phong sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.

Cậu lập tức đứng dậy đuổi theo Hạng Thuật.

Từ khi tiến vào Sắc Lặc xuyên Hạng Thuật không nói thêm câu nào, Trần Tinh nhìn bóng lưng hắn: “Hạng Thuật?”

Hạng Thuật chỉ nhìn Trần Tinh một cái, rồi lại cõng thêm hai thi thể ra bờ sông.

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, đẩy một chiếc xe hỏng tới, ôm thi thể lên, Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đừng đụng vào người chết.

Trần Tinh đành đứng bên cạnh nhìn Hạng Thuật ôm từng thi thể lên xe, thấy Hạng Thuật vuốt nhẹ gương mặt mỗi một người đã mất, thấp giọng nói tiếng Thiết Lặc, rồi đặt họ cho thật ngay ngắn. Hắn hành động khẽ khàng như thể sợ đánh thức họ vậy.

Sau đó Hạng Thuật mới kêu Trần Tinh đẩy xe đi.

“Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh lo lắng gọi.

Hạng Thuật kêu Trần Tinh đi đi, cứ mặc kệ hắn, Trần Tinh lau nước mắt, cùng Tiêu Sơn mỗi người kéo một sợi dây hai bên càng xe chuyển thi thể ra bờ sông.

Hơn ba nghìn người chết, mặt trời lặn rồi lại mọc, mất tròn một đêm Trần Tinh mới kiểm kê xong số người chết, mê man nhìn Hạng Thuật.

“Không có Xa La Phong.” Cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng thốt ra câu đầu tiên.

Trần Tinh khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, có khoảng ba mươi vạn người ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, ở đây có ba nghìn người chết, may mà không chết thêm ai, Xa La Phong vẫn còn sống. Có lẽ lúc biến cố xảy ra, Xa La Phong đã dẫn tộc nhân vừa đánh vừa lui rời khỏi nơi này.

Không biết Tiêu Sơn nhặt được thanh kiếm gỉ từ đâu, đưa cho Hạng Thuật xem, Hạng Thuật nhìn thoáng qua, gật đầu tỏ ý đã biết.

Đó là vũ khí của hoạt thi Hung Nô cổ sau khi thức tỉnh ở núi Tạp La Sát.

Sau khi Sắc Lặc xuyên hỗn chiến lại rơi thêm một trận tuyết lớn, mọi dấu chân trên bình nguyên đều bị xóa sạch, Tiêu Sơn ra bên ngoài, “woo——” một tiếng gọi đàn sói đang đợi bên ngoài.

Đàn sói tụ lại đây, Tiêu Sơn cầm vũ khí kia cho chúng xem và ngửi, bầy sói liền phân công tản ra khắp núi đồi tìm người.

Hạng Thuật hoả táng thi thể xong thì lặng lẽ ngồi trên cao.

“Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh gọi.

“Ta làm hộ pháp của ngươi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ta muốn đuổi giết chúng tới chân trời góc biển, ta muốn giải cứu tất cả tộc nhân của mình.”

“Hạng Thuật…” Trần Tinh thở dốc, “ngươi… bình tĩnh chút đi.”

Hạng Thuật quay sang nhìn Trần Tinh làm cậu đột nhiên hoảng sợ, lưng lạnh toát, bởi vì hiện giờ đôi mắt Hạng Thuật lan đầy hận ý, cực kỳ giống ánh mắt khi Mộ Dung Xung xông vào ngoài thành Trường An rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào họ.

Hạng Thuật: “Ta không còn tư cách làm Đại Thiền Vu nữa, ngay cả con dân của mình mà cũng không bảo vệ được.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Thuật Luật Không, hiện giờ ngươi đã bị cừu hận nhấn chìm rồi, hãy bình tĩnh trước đã.”

Bên ngoài có sói tiến vào, Tiêu Sơn nhảy lên lưng sói, kêu “gừ gừ” với họ vài tiếng, Hạng Thuật lập tức vác kiếm lao ra khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên, chạy theo hướng con sói kia dẫn đường!

Trần Tinh cũng đuổi theo, Hạng Thuật chạy một mạch làm cậu không thể đuổi kịp, Tiêu Sơn cưỡi Bạch Tông mang theo sợi dây quay về, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh leo lên rồi chở cậu theo sau Hạng Thuật lao thẳng về trước.

“Tiêu Sơn.” Trần Tinh nói.

Tiêu Sơn ngoảnh đầu, khó hiểu nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh thầm nhủ Lục Ảnh phó thác đứa trẻ này cho họ săn sóc, không ngờ Tiêu Sơn còn giúp ngược lại họ rất nhiều.

“Cảm ơn.” Trần Tinh nói.

“Trần Tinh.” Tiêu Sơn gọi, “Trần Tinh?”

Trần Tinh cười khổ, gật đầu: “Trần Tinh.”

Tiêu Sơn: “Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh?”

“Tới rồi!” Trần Tinh không ngờ lại gần Sắc Lặc xuyên đến vậy! Sâu trong Âm sơn phía Đông Nam, bên ngoài hẻm núi hẹp dài đang phát ra tiếng giao chiến kịch liệt! Kèn lệnh vang lên, chúng người Hồ hò hét, một đội kỵ binh giết từ trong khe núi ra!

Hạng Thuật không nói một lời, chạy tới vung kiếm, lúc Trần Tinh đuổi tới nơi thì bắt gặp quân đoàn hoạt tử nhân rải rác khắp núi đồi!

“Chờ đã… Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh gọi.

Hạng Thuật lách mình, cả người lẫn kiếm lao thẳng vào vòng vây, Tiêu Sơn cũng “gào” lên, xòe vuốt thép, ngồi trên lưng sói nhảy phốc lên cao!

Trần Tinh siết chặt cự lang, cự lang nhảy vọt lên vách núi, đi đường tắt lướt qua chiến trận, đàn sói tràn vào khe núi như thủy triều, nghịch chuyển cục diện mà người Hồ sắp cầm cự hết nổi phải liên tục lùi ra sau!

“Đại Thiền Vu về rồi!”

“Đại Thiền Vu!”

Tiếng trống trận long trời lở đất nổi lên trong khe núi, kỵ binh người Hồ thừa thế xông lên, xông pha vang dội! Trần Tinh quan sát chung quanh hòng tìm ra thủ lĩnh của đám hoạt tử nhân, ngẩng đầu lên thì bắt gặp võ tướng giáp đen đang đứng trên vách núi!

Kiểu áo giáp kia chính là Đông Hải vương Tư Mã Việt mà họ đã gặp ở Tạp La Sát!

“Hạng Thuật! Trên đầu!” Trần Tinh la to.

Hạng Thuật quát: “Cho ta pháp lực!”

Trần Tinh lập tức thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, Hạng Thuật đứng trong trận địch, chung quanh toàn là hoạt tử nhân, hắn múa may trọng kiếm muốn hóa thành cự cung, thế mà lần này trọng kiếm không còn tản ra hào quang nữa!

Cự lang quay đầu vọt tới vòng vây, hào quang bùng nổ trong tay Trần Tinh không ngừng tới gần Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật quét ngang trọng kiếm, không ngờ lại mất đi sức mạnh bảo vệ của Tâm Đăng!

“Cho ta pháp lực!” Hạng Thuật lại hét lên, “Đừng tới đây!”

Trần Tinh đã thúc giục nhiều lần nhưng không tài nào khiến trọng kiếm phát ra ánh sáng, thầm nhủ tại sao lại như thế?!

“Cho ta pháp lực!” Hạng Thuật dứt ra lao tới bầy hoạt thi gần đó, cách võ tướng giáp đen cực gần, chỉ cần một mũi tên là có thể bắn gã rơi xuống vách núi, vậy mà chờ hoài không thấy Trần Tinh hỗ trợ, cuối cùng hắn cũng nổi điên: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?! Ngươi đang làm gì vậy hả! Ra tay đi!”

“Ta…” Trần Tinh phục hồi tinh thần, hét lên, “làm không được! Mau lui lại!”

Ngay sau đó, võ tướng giáp đen kéo một thanh trường cung màu đen từ trên cao, mũi tên tản ra hắc khí vượt qua hàng trăm bước vụt về phía Hạng Thuật!

Thấy Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật chỉ cách nhau trăm bước, Hạng Thuật không còn dứt ra kịp nữa, Tiêu Sơn lập tức xông lên dùng vuốt sắt đánh văng mũi tên kia!

Phía sau lại nổi lên kèn lệnh, quân đoàn các Hồ bắn ra hỏa tiễn giăng kín bầu trời, thoáng chốc đã bao trùm không trung. Mưa lửa lao xuống như sao băng, đàn sói bắt đầu chạy trốn, Trần Tinh hét to: “Chạy mau! Bảo vệ tộc nhân trước!”

Hạng Thuật đành giận dữ hét lên, kéo Tiêu Sơn ném lên lưng sói trốn vào khe núi.

Đội quân hoạt thi rút đi như thủy triều, chúng Hồ trong khe núi dắt theo con cái thấp thỏm lo âu, Hạng Thuật bị thương đầy mình, chống trọng kiếm tiến vào bên trong.

Hơn hai mươi vạn người, ngay cả gia súc châu báu còn chẳng kịp thu dọn, cứ thế chen chúc nhau, có thể thấy rõ sự hoảng sợ trên những gương mặt ấy trong lúc tìm đường lánh nạn.

“Xa La Phong?” Hạng Thuật nhìn xung quanh.

Không ai trả lời, Trần Tinh lại bắt đầu lo sốt vó.


	40. Trách nhiệm

Thảm kịch xảy ra quá bất chợt, mang theo khí thế hung mãnh, theo lời người ở Sắc Lặc xuyên kể lại, ba ngày sau khi Hạng Thuật rời đi, đội quân hoạt thi không biết từ đâu ra công phá Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Ban đầu mọi người đều tuân theo lệnh của Đại Thiền Vu tăng cường bảo vệ, tuần tra khắp nơi, bên ngoài đốt lửa sáng trưng, cũng thả chim ưng điều tra kĩ càng xung quanh.

Nhưng biến cố vẫn xảy ra, hơn nữa còn là nội loạn từ Sắc Lặc xuyên. Góc Đông Bắc Âm sơn truyền ra tin rối loạn, mới đầu các tộc trưởng còn tưởng mấy bộ lạc ẩu đả với nhau, tuy nhiên sự hỗn loạn ngày càng khó ngăn chặn, cả Sắc Lặc xuyên trở nên rối ren, trong đêm tối, đâu đâu cũng là hoạt thi đang điên cuồng gặm cắn.

Trong bóng đêm đưa tay không thấy năm ngón, tộc trưởng các tộc sợ làm người bên mình bị thương, đành phải rút lui xây dựng phòng tuyến, nhưng rất nhanh đã bị phá vỡ. Thay vào đó, dưới sự dẫn dắt của Do Đa, một bầy hoạt thi đối địch với họ trước đó giết thẳng vào doanh địa, làm lơ người sống mà chém giết với một bầy hoạt thi khác xuất hiện trong đêm.

“Do Đa…” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “phải rồi, Do Đa tới báo thù.”

Trần Tinh nghe mà kinh hồn bạt vía, nghe họ thuật lại vẫn có thể đoán được tình hình hỗn loạn và tuyệt vọng khi đó.

Các tộc Thiết Lặc, Cao Xa, Hung Nô, Lư Thủy, Bắc Yết, Ô Hằng, v.v… đứng đầu đều tề tụ bên lửa trại giữa đất trống, ai nấy cũng mang vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, những vệ sĩ dũng mãnh các bộ đứng đông nghẹt vòng ngoài, tất cả đều lặng thinh đợi Hạng Thuật quyết định.

“Góc Đông Bắc là nơi nào?” Trần Tinh có dự cảm tình trạng hỗn loạn xảy ra tại Sắc Lặc xuyên nhất định có liên quan với người Hồ sống ở đó.

“Doanh địa của người Nhu Nhiên.” Hạng Thuật thấp giọng đáp.

Trước khi đi, Hạng Thuật từng lệnh Xa La Phong thay Đại Thiền Vu, nhưng nơi đầu tiên hoạt thi xuất hiện lại là doanh địa của Nhu Nhiên. Trong suốt quá trình Sắc Lặc xuyên bị xâm chiếm, Xa La Phong vẫn không hề lộ diện. Trải qua một đêm kinh động lòng người, tộc trưởng chư Hồ triệu hồi bại quân, rút khỏi bình nguyên dưới chân Âm sơn, bỏ mặc lương thực và tiền của rồi phóng hỏa nơi mình sinh sống.

Ngọn lửa ấy đã đốt Sắc Lặc xuyên thành đất trụi, gần hai mươi bốn vạn người đến từ các Hồ hốt hoảng rời khỏi đó chạy vào Âm sơn. Mấy ngày sau quân đoàn hoạt thi lại đuổi theo, lần này chặn luôn cửa vào khe núi hòng vây chết họ bên trong.

“Kẻ dẫn quân là Do Đa?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Suy ra từ những thông tin vụn vặt mà họ có được, Do Đa và Xa La Phong tộc Nhu Nhiên ngày xưa có huyết hải thâm cừu, sự hỗn loạn lại còn bắt nguồn từ lãnh địa người Nhu Nhiên, rất có khả năng Do Đa công phá nơi đó trước.

Tộc trưởng Ô Hằng dùng tiếng Tiên Ti nói với Trần Tinh: “Không, vương phi A Khắc Lặc nói bà ấy trông thấy Xa La Phong và Chu Chân, còn thấy cả Do Đa, nên bà ấy muốn ở lại báo thù cho trưởng tử của mình.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “!!!”

Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu khỏi lửa trại, nhìn tộc trưởng Ô Hằng với vẻ khó tin, ai đó lập tức mắng không cho ông nói lung tung, Trần Tinh có thể thấy rõ sự không tín nhiệm trên nét mặt của các tộc trưởng đang ngồi xung quanh. Lòng tin của họ đối với Đại Thiền Vu đang suy yếu dần, thái độ rõ ra mặt, chuyện này ít nhiều gì cũng có liên quan tới Trần Tinh cậu đây, đầu tiên sau khi về đảm nhiệm lại chức Đại Thiền Vu, Hạng Thuật đã nhiều lần tự ý rời bỏ công việc, lần này còn giao trách nhiệm quan trọng cho Xa La Phong khó thể phục chúng, vội vàng lên Bắc mà không có bất kỳ lời giải thích nào.

Cho dù không liên quan tới cậu, Xa La Phong cũng là huynh đệ kết nghĩa của Hạng Thuật, vậy mà trong biến cố nghiêm trọng nhường này lại chẳng thấy hắn đâu, khiến mọi người ở Sắc Lặc xuyên hết sức bất mãn.

“Đại Thiền Vu!” tộc trưởng Ô Hằng nói, “Giờ phải làm sao? Tộc nhân không có lương thực, chỉ có thể đào tuyết cho đỡ đói.”

“Nhà bị hủy rồi,” tộc trưởng Cao Xa nói, “hung thủ không biết đang ở đâu, làm sao mà báo thù?!”

“Đây là khiêu khích!” một người khác nói.

Đám đông lập tức trở nên hỗn loạn, Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, cau mày, thình lình đứng dậy, Trần Tinh nhận ra ngay, lúc này Hạng Thuật đang muốn dẫn đội ra khe núi tìm Xa La Phong.

“Xin các vị về nghỉ ngơi trước,” Trần Tinh nhìn xung quanh, biết lúc này nên nói gì, để Hạng Thuật có thời gian bình tĩnh lại, lập tức thông báo, “sáng ngày mai, Đại Thiền Vu sẽ cho các vị một lời giải thích.”

“Ngươi có thân phận gì?” tộc trưởng Lư Thủy không khách khí, “Có tư cách gì thay Đại Thiền Vu nói chuyện?”

Mọi người lập tức nháy mắt ra hiệu với tộc trưởng Lư Thủy, tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc mở miệng: “Đây là thần y! Ngươi không nhận ra à?”

Trời đêm đen kịt một màu, Trần Tinh lại mang tấm thân nhếch nhác mệt mỏi, nên ban đầu tộc trưởng Lư Thủy không nhận ra, sau khi thấy rõ là Trần Tinh ông mới không nói nữa, suy cho cùng suốt mấy tháng qua, Trần Tinh luôn trị bệnh cứu người ở Sắc Lặc xuyên tạo ra danh vọng rất lớn, cộng thêm uy danh của Hạng Thuật, đã ở đây nhiều ngày rồi, giờ có thêm một đêm cũng chẳng sao.

Mọi người tự giải tán, Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh quay về doanh địa người Thiết Lặc, ngang qua vô số tầm nhìn khuất gió của người Hồ, Hạng Thuật không dám đối diện với họ, từ khi hắn nhận chức Đại Thiền Vu tới nay, đây là lần đầu gặp phải biến cố nghiêm trọng thế này.

“Tại sao Tâm Đăng không có tác dụng?” Hạng Thuật hỏi Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh nói: “Việc này phải hỏi chính ngươi! Buông tay! Thuật Luật Không!”

Trần Tinh ngăn lại bàn tay đang bóp chặt cổ tay mình, giãy giụa mấy lần, Hạng Thuật cất giọng uy hiếp: “Giải thích rõ ràng cho ta!”

Trần Tinh không hề nhún nhường, nhìn chằm chằm Hạng Thuật, trong mắt lộ ra vẻ uy nghiêm chính trực, khiến Hạng Thuật sững người buông lỏng tay.

“Lòng ngươi chỉ có ý niệm báo thù.” Trần Tinh nói, “bị cừu hận bao trùm, đương nhiên không cảm ứng được Tâm Đăng.”

Lời này như đòn cảnh tỉnh khiến Hạng Thuật ngộ ra. Từ lúc bước vào Sắc Lặc xuyên, chứng kiến biết bao thảm trạng, tộc nhân không biết tung tích, không rõ sống chết đều khiến Hạng Thuật hãm sâu trong cảm giác bứt rứt và thù hận, bị phẫn nộ chiếm lấy tâm trí, hắn ra tay không theo trình tự, chỉ một lòng muốn bầm thây kẻ thù xâm chiếm Sắc Lặc xuyên thành nghìn mảnh.

Bị bi phẫn lấp đầy, bị sát ý che phủ hai mắt, đương nhiên không thể cộng hưởng với Tâm Đăng của Trần Tinh.

“Ngươi vừa chứng kiến thảm trạng của tộc nhân liền bị thù hận khống chế.” Trần Tinh cau mày, trách cứ hắn, “Nhưng khi thấy tộc nhân của mình thây chất đầy đồng, ta có từng tìm ai báo thù không? Người vãng sinh đã qua đời, việc hiện giờ ngươi nên quan tâm nhất chính là làm sao bảo vệ những người còn sống! Đó mới là việc quan trọng hơn hết!”

“Ta hiểu rồi.” Hạng Thuật hít sâu một hơi, nhắm nghiền hai mắt.

Trần Tinh: “Hiện giờ là thời khắc nguy hiểm nhất của Sắc Lặc xuyên, nếu ngươi tiếp tục hành động theo cảm tính, đừng nói sáng mai giải thích, e rằng mọi người phải táng thân hết ở đây.”

Hạng Thuật giơ một tay đang khẽ run rẩy, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đừng nói nữa.

Một lát sau, Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh trở lại.

Trần Tinh: “Kế trước mắt, nhất định phải…”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Phái người thăm dò xem có thông đạo nào khác rời khỏi núi không, nếu không được thì hửng sáng, ngươi cùng ta nghĩ cách dẫn đội đột phá vòng vây.”

Trần Tinh gật đầu đồng ý, phải mau chóng nghĩ cách giúp hơn hai mươi vạn người ẩn thân trong này dời đi, hiện giờ tính mạng tộc nhân mới là quan trọng nhất.

Lúc này tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc tới đây, người này tên là “Thạch Mạt Khôn”, nghĩa là mũi tên phát ra tiếng, trước đây từng là võ sĩ của Đại Thiền Vu tiền nhiệm tức cha của Hạng Thuật, khoảng bốn mươi tuổi, rất đáng tin cậy, được cả tộc kính ngưỡng hết mực. Họ Thuật Luật xuất thân từ tộc Thiết Lặc, từ ngày đảm nhiệm chức Đại Thiền Vu, Hạng Thuật không còn quản lý việc trong tộc nữa mà giao hết cho Thạch Mạt Khôn.

Thạch Mạt Khôn không tránh Trần Tinh, nói thẳng với Hạng Thuật: “Thuật Luật Không, Xa La Phong an đáp của ngươi tàn sát già trẻ cả tộc A Khắc Lặc, ngay cả trẻ con cũng không buông tha, võ sĩ Chu Chân dưới trướng hắn sống lại, biến thành yêu quái hoạt thi, lần hỗn loạn này do chính Xa La Phong bày ra, hôm nay các tộc trưởng đều có mặt nên ta không nói, ngươi nhất định phải giải thích rõ cho mọi người.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Một tay Hạng Thuật khẽ run, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đừng chen vào, hôm nay đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, tin xấu ập tới hết lần này tới lần khác.

“Ngươi tận mắt trông thấy?” Hạng Thuật nhíu chặt mày, đả kích này thậm chí còn dữ dội hơn cả thảm cảnh mà hắn phải chứng kiến khi mới trở về Sắc Lặc xuyên, khiến hắn khó thể đứng vững.

“Ta nghe nói.” Thạch Mạt Khôn dáp, “khi sơ tán khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên, có không ít tộc nhân chúng ta cùng người A Khắc Lặc đi sau cùng trông thấy Xa La Phong cùng Chu Chân đang hợp lực truy sát người A Khắc Lặc, bọn họ cướp tiểu vương tử nên vương phi muốn dẫn người giết ngược lại.”

Lúc này, bên cạnh duỗi ra một bàn tay kéo Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh quay đầu thì thấy là Tiêu Sơn.

Tiêu Sơn đang ngồi xổm dưới đất, cầm miếng bánh không biết lấy từ đâu ra cho Trần Tinh kêu cậu ăn đi.

Hạng Thuật thở dốc dồn dập, nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh gật đầu, biết hắn muốn mình dẫn Tiêu Sơn đi, sau đó cùng ông tiến về doanh địa Thiết Lặc. Tiêu Sơn nhảy tới nhảy lui, nhào lên lưng Trần Tinh như muốn cậu bế mình, Trần Tinh đành cõng nó.

Xa La Phong, Chu Chân… phải làm sao đây? Trần Tinh nhìn doanh địa Thiết Lặc cách đó không xa, thấy Hạng Thuật đi cùng Thạch Mạt Khôn tới trung tâm doanh địa, bắt đầu nghị sự, tìm cách giải quyết với tộc nhân Thiết Lặc.

“Ai cho ngươi ăn?” Trần Tinh hỏi Tiêu Sơn, “Sói đâu?”

Tiêu Sơn chỉ nơi người Hung Nô tụ tập, Trần Tinh thế mới biết nó lấy đồ ăn từ bên kia.

Bầy sói tản ra, ngồi xổm rải rác trên những tảng đá ở Âm sơn, nhìn chằm chằm về phương xa. Trần Tinh trèo lên sườn núi, thấy hoạt thi ở đằng xa còn chưa tản đi, còn tập họp thành nhóm từ từ đến bên ngoài bình nguyên đầy gió tuyết, tiếp cận lối vào khe núi, nhưng chưa tùy tiện xông vào.

“Chúng nó đang chờ cái gì?” Trần Tinh cau mày.

Tiêu Sơn ngồi cạnh Trần Tinh, ăn xong một cái bánh, lúc này một con sói gầy một mắt đi tới, cõng theo một con vật lạ, nó có chi sau dài chi trước ngắn, lông màu vàng đất, trông cực kỳ ngốc nghếch.

“Con gì đây?” Trần Tinh tò mò nhìn con vật kỳ lạ nằm trên lưng sói.

Con thú ấy kêu woo woo mấy tiếng, Tiêu Sơn vỗ đầu nó. Trần Tinh nói: “Đây là bái(*) à? Trong Âm sơn mà cũng có bái á?”

_(*) Bái (_ _狈_ _): giống thú như chó sói._

Người xưa có câu “lang bái cùng là loài gian ngoan”, nghe đồn bái là loài vật cực kỳ thông minh, thường ra chủ ý hại người cho sói, đây là lần đầu Trần Tinh thấy bái.

Con bái kia gừ gừ muốn nói gì đó, Tiêu Sơn bèn đẩy Trần Tinh kêu cậu mau đi theo.

“Ngươi tìm được gì rồi ư?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Rồi ư?” Tiêu Sơn hỏi lại.

Tiêu Sơn hay học cách nói chuyện từ Trần Tinh, song lại không hiểu nghĩa của những từ này, Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, đợi có thời gian phải dạy đàng hoàng cho Tiêu Sơn mới được, vì trước sau gì nó cũng phải trở về cuộc sống của loài người.

“Đứng dậy mà đi,” Trần Tinh nói, “đứng lên, đứng thẳng.”

Tiêu Sơn luôn thích đi bằng bốn chân, thêm hai móng vuốt giúp nó chạy nhanh như bay, nghe Trần Tinh bắt mình đi thẳng liền tỏ ra không mấy tình nguyện, nhưng thấy người Hồ chung quanh đều đi thẳng, nó đành miễn cưỡng đi một đoạn theo lời Trần Tinh.

Ban đầu Trần Tinh định sau khi trở về Sắc Lặc xuyên sẽ chuẩn bị y phục cho Tiêu Sơn, giúp nó tắm rửa, ngặt nỗi biến cố ập tới hại cậu không tìm được cơ hội.

“Đây là đâu?” Trần Tinh được Tiêu Sơn đưa tới trước một hang núi, bên trong thổi ra chút gió.

Tiêu Sơn vẽ vài ngọn núi trên đất, chỉ xung quanh, rồi chỉ vào hang núi, lại vẽ thêm một hàng người bé tí ở bên ngoài, kèm theo một sợi dây vòng từ núi ra sau lưng người, kết thúc bằng một mũi tên.

“May quá! Ở đây có hang núi! Hang núi này có thể dẫn ra ngoài!” Trần Tinh kêu to, “Tốt quá rồi! Các ngươi thật thông minh!”

Sói cõng bái bước ra khỏi hang núi, Tiêu Sơn quơ vuốt, Trần Tinh hiểu ngay ý nó — Tiêu Sơn muốn đi đánh lén võ tướng Tư Mã Việt kia. Cũng vì đám hoạt thi này xâm lược Tạp La Sát khiến cho bệnh tình của Lục Ảnh chuyển biến xấu, mặc dù Tiêu Sơn không biết nguyên nhân, song vẫn nhận ra hoạt thi, võ sĩ, v.v… có liên hệ mật thiết tới cái chết của Lục Ảnh, nên nó muốn báo thù.

“Chờ đã,” Trần Tinh quả quyết nói, “để mọi người rút khỏi đây trước đi, đi thôi.”

Tiêu Sơn muốn chui vào hang động, Trần Tinh bảo: “Đừng bướng! Đi theo ta!” rồi cậu kéo Tiêu Sơn thẳng một mạch về doanh địa tộc Thiết Lặc. Trần Tinh chợt phát hiện chiêu này thực dụng miễn chê, chẳng trách lần nào Hạng Thuật cũng chẳng buồn giải thích, trực tiếp kéo hoặc nâng người đi luôn.

Không khí trong doanh địa Thiết Lặc khá nặng nề, lúc Trần Tinh vội vã xông vào, dường như mọi người đang ra một quyết định cực kỳ gian nan, sắc mặt Hạng Thuật ngày càng khó coi.

“Các ngươi định làm thế nào?” Trần Tinh thấy trong doanh địa có thức ăn bèn cầm chia cho Tiêu Sơn. Tiêu Sơn thấy có ăn liền tạm thời quên ngay việc báo thù, ngồi xuống bắt đầu lấp bụng.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Canh năm, Thiết Lặc đi đầu dẫn dắt mười sáu bộ Sắc Lặc đột phá vòng vây, chạy được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu, thu xếp cho già trẻ trong tộc trước rồi mới tìm Xa La Phong.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Tiêu Sơn tìm được một nơi… Ê! Đừng uống! Đó là rượu!”

Tiêu Sơn ôm bình sành, tu ừng ực hơn nửa bình rượu.

Canh hai, hơn hai mươi vạn người Sắc Lặc xuyên im hơi lặng tiếng rút lui thông qua hang núi, không tạo ra bất kỳ âm thanh nào. Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh đứng chặn hậu ngay cửa sau của hang động, tộc trưởng các tộc đếm số người rồi lần lượt rời đi.

Canh ba, canh bốn, rồi tới canh năm, tiếng quạ phát ra từ ngoài khe núi, người Thiết Lặc là tốp sau cùng.

“Ra khỏi Âm sơn rồi đi đâu?” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhập quan?”

“Đi Tây Bắc đi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm.”

Trần Tinh những tưởng Hạng Thuật sẽ ở lại cho đến khi mọi người rời đi hết, sau đó một người một ngựa tiến vào đội quân hoạt thi truy bắt Xa La Phong, nhưng hắn không có ý định làm thế.

“Đi thôi.” Hạng Thuật đưa Tiêu Sơn đã say khướt cho Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh hơi ngạc nhiên, Hạng Thuật hít sâu, cau mày nói, “Ngươi nói đúng, hiện giờ ta phải ở cùng tộc nhân, không rời khỏi họ nữa.”

Họ dắt ngựa đi về trước, Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nói: “Ai dạy ngươi những thứ này?”

“Gì cơ?” Trần Tinh vẫn đang nghĩ về kẻ thù, nghe hắn hỏi thì lấy làm ngơ ngác.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Ngươi biết nghĩ hơn ta nhiều, thay vì hành động theo cảm tính, còn không bằng trân trọng người bên cạnh.”

Trần Tinh mỉm cười bất đắc dĩ, thầm nhủ, có lẽ do thời gian của mình không còn nhiều, chỉ cần là người biết mạng mình không còn kéo dài được bao nhiêu, tự nhiên sẽ để tâm chuyện trước mắt.

Thế nhưng cậu không nói ra, chỉ đáp rằng: “Ta cũng không biết làm vậy là đúng hay sai, nhưng ngươi thấy đấy, họ đều đặt hy vọng vào ngươi, chưa kể gặp Bạt loạn, mọi người còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, lúc này tùy tiện phản công sẽ chỉ khiến tình hình nguy hiểm hơn thôi, mọi người cần thời gian để nghỉ xả hơi.”

Chia được bao nhiêu ngựa họ đều chia đi hết, ba người Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật cùng Tiêu Sơn chỉ để lại một con cho mình.

“Quái lạ,” Trần Tinh nói, “ngựa của nương ngươi đâu?”

Vừa tới ngoài núi Tạp La Sát thì con ngựa ấy đã chạy biến, một đi không trở lại, Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy dường như con ngựa nọ muốn dẫn họ tới nơi nào đó, không chỉ nó mà ngay cả con bái có linh tính kia cũng khiến cậu cảm thấy ít nhiều lạ lẫm. Kể từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, có rất nhiều yêu tộc trên thế gian mất đi khả năng nói chuyện, càng không thể tu luyện thành hình người. Mặc dù Âm sơn không nhất định có nhiều yêu quái, nhưng nhất định phải có vài con, không chừng con ngựa nọ và bái vốn là yêu nên biết được nội tình nào đó.

Nhưng tình hình khá khẩn cấp, họ không còn thời gian để truy hỏi nữa, Hạng Thuật dắt ngựa, Trần Tinh ngồi trên ngựa ôm Tiêu Sơn khởi hành cùng đoàn người, mười sáu tộc Hồ biết đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để họ sống sót, nên bắt đầu gấp rút lên đường. Ngựa và xe đều dành cho người già, phụ nữ và trẻ em, chỉ trong một ngày họ đã tới sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô.

Mất ba ngày ba đêm mới đặt chân đến Long thành, Trần Tinh kiệt sức vì mệt lả, hai mươi vạn người đổ bộ vào Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, biến cổ thành bỏ hoang thoáng chốc trở nên tràn trề sức sống. Đầu tiên Hạng Thuật phái các tộc củng cố tường thành, tăng cường nhân lực tuần tra, đốt đuốc thâu đêm, biến Long thành thành một hầm ngầm quân sự khổng lồ.

Các thợ săn rải rác khắp bình nguyên, vừa điều tra, vừa nghĩ cách một lần nữa chuẩn bị vật tư vượt qua mùa đông, săn thịt thú nuôi sống người trong tộc. Mấy ngày liền Hạng Thuật rất ít khi mở miệng nói chuyện, khiến Trần Tinh nhìn mà phát rầu, ngày đầu tới Long thành đã dẫn tới không ít rối loạn.

Bầy sói bao vây ngoài tường thành, ban đầu các tộc nhân cảm thấy chúng khá nguy hiểm, nhưng nhờ có Trần Tinh giải thích cho chúng người Hồ suốt chặng đường tới đây, bầy sói đang bảo vệ họ, phụ trách thủ hộ cho người Hung Nô, nên các tộc không còn tỏ ra quá sợ hãi nữa. Nhưng vào ngày hai mươi hai tháng chạp, bầy sói đột nhiên tru liên tục.

Trần Tinh theo Tiêu Sơn lên tường thành, Tiêu Sơn ngồi xổm trên này hú với bên dưới.

Hạng Thuật cũng lên theo, Bạch Tông bước ra khỏi hàng, ngước lên nhìn Tiêu Sơn, đôi bên nói với nhau bằng tiếng sói, Trần Tinh chợt phát hiện nước mắt Tiêu Sơn đang chực trào.

“Chúng nó sắp đi rồi ư?” Trần Tinh hỏi Tiêu Sơn.

Tiêu Sơn không biết nguyên do, nhưng mấy ngày qua đã nghe từ “đi” rất nhiều lần, nên hiểu ý mà gật đầu.

Thế rồi Bạch Tông dẫn đàn sói quay về phương Bắc, biến mất giữa tuyết nguyên.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Bầy sói biết nếu chúng còn tiếp tục ở đây sẽ chỉ giành thức ăn với mọi người, không ai có thể sống sót qua mùa đông.”

Người Hung Nô lần lượt xuất hiện lạy chào sói lớn Bạch Tông được họ xem như “thần Lang”, Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, vậy là từ giờ Tiêu Sơn chỉ còn lại một mình.

“Được rồi, nếu đã như vậy…” Trần Tinh nói, “bạn bè của ngươi đi hết rồi, Tiêu Sơn, vậy, không bằng chúng ta…”

Tiêu Sơn: “?”

“Đi tắm nhé?” Trần Tinh hết chịu nổi Tiêu Sơn rồi.

“Không!” Tiêu Sơn la lên, “Không! Không! Không! Đi! Đi!”

Câu đầu tiên Tiêu Sơn học được là “Trần Tinh”, câu thứ hai là “không!”, câu thứ ba chính là “đi!”. Thế là Trần Tinh phải đánh một vòng thật lớn trong thành, cuối cùng dưới sự hỗ trợ đồng lòng của người Hung Nô, Thiết Lặc và Cao Xa mới bắt được Tiêu Sơn, đè nó vào bồn nước nóng hầm hập.

Tiêu Sơn la “không không không” oai oái, cuối cùng bị Trần Tinh đè ra chà người thiệt mạnh, khiến nó bắt đầu hét lên.

“Ngươi xem ta cũng phải đi tắm!” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi là người! Không phải thú! Hơn nữa dù có là thú, ngươi vẫn phải tắm!”

Trần Tinh bị Tiêu Sơn vùng vằng liên hồi hại cả người ướt đẫm, đành leo vào tắm luôn, cũng tiện khống chế nó. Trong Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm có hành cung của vua người Hung Nô, bể tắm rộng khoảng sáu thước vuông, nước được đun bằng củi lửa, tuyết trong bể chứa được nấu nước ấm, có thể đổ vào cho mọi người dùng.

Trần Tinh đè Tiêu Sơn ra hai người cùng tắm, cuối cùng Tiêu Sơn bị làm cho ướt cả người, lỡ nát rồi cho nát luôn, dứt khoát ngồi im re.

“Ngươi nhìn ngươi đi!” Trần Tinh nắm cổ tay Tiêu Sơn, chà rửa cho nó cả buổi, “Bẩn chết luôn!”

Tiêu Sơn dò đầu ra trước mặt Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “??”

Mái tóc Tiêu Sơn rối tung, Hạng Thuật hiểu ý bèn nói: “Nó muốn ngươi liếm.”

Loay hoay đủ kiểu mà Trần Tinh chẳng hạ miệng được, giờ mới nhớ sói tắm cho con mình bằng cách liếm lông, hơn nữa chỉ có động vật mới có cách nói “liếm nghé” này. Cuối cùng cậu đành phải thò đầu lại ngửi, tiện thể liếm cho nó.

Hạng Thuật cởi võ bào dành cho Đại Thiền Vu, bước vào bể tắm ngâm mình, mệt mỏi thở ra một hơi.

“Tình hình sao rồi?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Thám báo phát hiện hoạt thi đang trên đường tới đây,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “vừa qua khỏi sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô.”

Vì trời đông giá rét nên tốc độ bầy hoạt thi chậm lại, mấy ngày trước nghe được cuộc nghị luận của người Thiết Lặc, kế hoạch của Hạng Thuật là tạm thời khoan báo thù, việc quan trọng nhất là đảm bảo tính mạng cho người trong tộc. Còn Xa La Phong, nếu hắn đã trở thành một thành viên trong quân đoàn hoạt thi thì nhất định sẽ quay trở lại.

Mấy ngày này Trần Tinh có thể cảm nhận được Hạng Thuật đang rất ngột ngạt, nếu hắn chỉ có một mình thì đã đi tìm Xa La Phong ngay rồi. Nhưng hắn là Đại Thiền Vu, bảo vệ toàn thể Sắc Lặc xuyên là trách nhiệm lớn nhất của hắn.

Trần Tinh không dám hỏi thêm về Xa La Phong, nghiêm túc chải tóc cho Tiêu Sơn, nói: “Chúng ta phải thiêu sạch chúng ngay ở ngoài Long thành.”

“Đúng vậy,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “đây là mối nguy hiểm lớn nhất kể từ khi Sắc Lặc minh thành lập tới nay, nhưng ta tin sẽ vượt qua được, may mà có ngươi.”

Trần Tinh lấy làm ngạc nhiên khi nghe hắn nói thế, bèn lia mắt sang nhìn Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật sán tới ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh kì vai mình, Trần Tinh nói: “Dựa vào đâu?! Sao lại là ta?”

“Sao ngươi tắm cho Tiêu Sơn được mà ta lại không được?” Hạng Thuật nhắm mắt lại, thản nhiên nói.

Thế là Trần Tinh đành buông Tiêu Sơn ra, gội đầu giúp Hạng Thuật, Tiêu Sơn lại đu bám Trần Tinh từ phía sau, treo trên người cậu. Hạng Thuật thình lình xoay người nhấn Tiêu Sơn vào nước, khiến Trần Tinh cùng Tiêu Sơn đồng thời la to.

* * *


	41. Tranh cổ

Tiêu Sơn trốn thoắt ra sau Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật nhìn nó lom lom, nói với Trần Tinh: “Tiếp theo xử trí tên nhóc này thế nào?”

Trần Tinh cũng thấy hơi khó xử, dẫn nó đi tìm Định Hải châu luôn ư? Mình đang bị Thi Hợi theo dõi, đưa Tiêu Sơn theo chỉ tổ kéo nó vào nguy hiểm. Thế nhưng Lục Ảnh đã phó thác Tiêu Sơn cho mình, làm sao cậu bỏ nó lại đây cho đành?

“Ngươi nói xem?” Trần Tinh hỏi ngược lại Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “Từ đâu tới thì nên quay về đó, nó là dòng dõi của Thiền Vu Hô Hàn Tà, để nó lại cùng người trong tộc là thích hợp nhất.”

Theo lời Lục Ảnh, tuy rằng Hô Hàn Tà thị diệt vong tại Long thành, nhưng người Hung Nô vẫn còn đó. Cơ mà liệu họ có thể chăm sóc cho Tiêu Sơn không? Trần Tinh rất hoài nghi, chưa kể Tiêu Sơn có bằng lòng ở lại Long thành hay không khó mà nói trước được.

Dường như nhận ra hai người đang bàn xem nên thu xếp mình ở đâu, Tiêu Sơn lộ ra vẻ mặt lo lắng, Trần Tinh thấy vậy bèn không tiếp tục đề tài này nữa.

Tắm xong Trần Tinh lại cọ rửa cho Tiêu Sơn, rửa sạch bụi bẩn cho nó mới phát hiện đứa trẻ này không còn đen đúa như trước, trái lại càng trắng trẻo sạch sẽ. Cậu mượn người Hung Nô một bộ y phục của trẻ con, tuy rằng Tiêu Sơn chẳng có vẻ gì là giống Hạng Thuật, nhưng thần thái nom hệt hai cha con vậy.

Một lớn một nhỏ đều mang nét tàn nhẫn, lại nổi bật hơn người, vừa nhìn đã biết bậc bề trên không dễ trêu vào.

“Tiếng nhạc đâu ra đấy?” Trần Tinh nắm tay Tiêu Sơn đứng trên đường phố Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, nghe thấy tiếng sáo vang lên từ phương xa bèn thoăn thoắt sang đó, và rồi cậu trông thấy Hạng Thuật đã tắm xong đang đứng trên thành, buông rèm mi cầm sáo Khương, thổi một khúc nhạc cổ tái ngoại dưới ánh hoàng hôn như máu.

Rất nhiều người Hồ từ Sắc Lặc xuyên cùng cư dân bản địa ra khỏi nhà, đi tới tường thành quỳ gối bên dưới.

Trần Tinh chậm rãi bước lên thành, thưởng thức với vẻ say sưa, không ngờ Hạng Thuật biết thổi sao Khương cơ đấy! Hồ bào của hắn bay phần phật giữa băng tuyết ngập trời, vạt áo bay múa như râu rồng, sáo Khương trong tay phát ra tiếng nhạc vi vu, gió giục mây vần dưới màn trời âm u, mang đến cảm giác rung động đến tận đáy lòng.

Tiếng sáo Khương du dương, chốc thì như tiếng hô chém giết cùng giáp vàng ngựa sắt, thoắt thì như làn sóng cuộn trào, lúc chuyển ngoặc nghe như đàn nhạn bay xa, lúc cất cao lại như nghìn con ngựa tái ngoại đang phi nước đại, khi hạ thấp nghe như những bông tuyết dịu dàng phủ lên mặt đất, và rồi khi đến điểm nhấn thấp nhất, tiếng sáo như một khúc ca trấn hồn, dẫn lối những oan hồn đã hy sinh ở Sắc Lặc xuyên quay về đại địa.

“Đây là bài gì thế?” Trần Tinh lẩm nhẩm.

Hạng Thuật thổi xong một khúc, mở mắt nhìn thoáng sang Trần Tinh.

“Khúc phù sinh.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh nhớ lại khúc nhạc chốc thăng chốc trầm kia, lúc chìm lúc nổi như kiếp phù du lênh đênh trên biển cả, dợm hỏi ai dạy ngươi thổi sáo, Tiêu Sơn đã lấy làm hiếu kỳ thò tay cướp lấy cây sáo Khương kia.

“Trả đây!” Hạng Thuật lập tức đuổi theo, Tiêu Sơn vừa thổi vừa chạy phát ra tiếng “vu vu vu”.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Vì Tiêu Sơn quá hiếu động nên Trần Tinh phải mất hai ngày để uốn nắn thói quen đi bằng bốn chân của nó, Tiêu Sơn gượng gạo sửa được mấy lần, nhưng chỉ cần Trần Tinh đi vắng là nó lại tiếp tục cúi người leo trèo. Trần Tinh đành tạm thời tịch thu hai vuốt sắt của nó, giờ thì tay đã ngắn hơn chân nên Tiêu Sơn không còn đi lại thoải mái như trước.

Nhưng may mắn thay, Tiêu Sơn vẫn tận tâm thực hiện lời dặn dò trước khi lâm chung của Lục Ảnh, về cơ bản nó vẫn hành động rất đứng đắn.

“Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật.” Trần Tinh tiếp tục dạy nó nói tiếng Hán, trước tiên bắt đầu từ tên, rồi tới sông ngòi đất trời, mặt trời mặt trăng cùng các vì sao, Tiêu Sơn thế mà học rất nhanh, nhưng không biết ngày trước Lục Ảnh cùng nó trò chuyện bằng ngôn ngữ gì. Lục Ảnh nói tiếng Hán rất thuần, làm Trần Tinh rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, còn tưởng đại yêu quái này phải thạo tiếng Hung Nô phương Bắc hơn mới phải.

Chắc để tránh cho Tiêu Sơn quên rằng mình có một phụ thân người Hán, Lục Ảnh thi thoảng sẽ nói tiếng Hán với đứa trẻ này, Tiêu Sơn học từ xong, còn biết xâu chuỗi chúng lại với nhau mà không cần ai chỉ dạy, nói rất nhiều câu mất trật tự, chỉ có mình Trần Tinh mới nghe hiểu được.

Trần Tinh dắt Tiêu Sơn theo, trái lại còn thấy chơi với Tiêu Sơn vui hơn, cậu mà đi với Hạng Thuật chỉ tổ chuốc nhục nhã thôi. Mình chỉ sống được tới hai mươi, đời này muốn thành thân sinh con thì hy vọng có vẻ xa vời quá. Nuôi Tiêu Sơn giống như nuôi một đứa con trai, xem như trải nghiệm niềm vui có con trước vậy.

Hôm đó Hạng Thuật hỏi nên thu xếp thế nào cho Tiêu Sơn, khiến Trần Tinh rất khó đưa ra quyết định, vừa mong có thể dắt Tiêu Sơn theo, mặt khác lại sợ mình không thể chăm sóc Tiêu Sơn lâu dài, lúc đó đứa trẻ này phải làm sao? Giao cho Hạng Thuật ư? Nhìn hắn không đáng tin cho lắm, thôi thì vẫn nên đưa nó về tộc càng sớm càng tốt.

Mặc dù Tiêu Sơn đã mười hai, nhưng tâm trí vẫn chỉ chừng tám chín tuổi, vì sống cùng đàn sói quá lâu nên cách nghĩ cũng thua trẻ đồng lứa nhiều lắm. Lúc này Tiêu Sơn đã thay đồ săn bằng da của người Hung Nô, Trần Tinh còn đặc biệt chỉn chu giúp nó, vén hai bên mép, chải hết tóc ra sau trán giống Hạng Thuật. Lúc này họ vẫn chưa tiết lộ thân phận của Tiêu Sơn cho người ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, nhưng không ai tới hỏi, chỉ coi Tiêu Sơn như tiểu vương tử của người Thiết Lặc.

Trần Tinh muốn thay phục trang người Hán cho Tiêu Sơn nhưng chẳng biết tìm đâu ra, Tiêu Sơn hãy còn nhỏ, các đặc điểm trên khuôn mặt cân đối, dáng mũi sâu và cao, đôi mắt màu hổ phách sáng ngời, chỉ giữa hai mắt vẫn vương chút nổi loạn, bán đứng huyết thống một nửa người Hung Nô của nó.

“Ngươi là hậu đại của Chiêu Quân,” Trần Tinh nói, “tổ tiên ngươi là đại mỹ nhân nổi danh, ngươi nên có một chút ý thức của hậu duệ mỹ nhân, không được cọ tường như con cún.”

Tiêu Sơn: “???”

Trần Tinh và Tiêu Sơn đang ngồi sưởi ấm trên đỉnh thành, Tiêu Sơn ngứa lưng bèn cọ lên tường gạch. Trần Tinh không cho nó nhờ người khác mà bắt nó tự gãi, thế là Tiêu Sơn ngồi một bên chơi vui hết mình. Từ ngày đi theo Trần Tinh, dường như Tiêu Sơn rất vui vẻ, dành phần lớn thời gian cho sự hiếu kỳ của mình, cái gì cũng muốn nhìn, muốn đụng một chút.

Chỉ trong đêm khuya thanh tĩnh, thi thoảng nhớ về Lục Ảnh là Tiêu Sơn lại trở nên suy sụp, lúc ấy Trần Tinh sẽ sờ cánh tay nhỏ của nó nhằm an ủi, ai rồi cũng phải đối mặt, mọi chuyện dần sẽ qua thôi.

Trần Tinh đưa hổ phách chứa tro cốt phượng hoàng cho Tiêu Sơn, xem như có thứ để tưởng niệm Lục Ảnh. Tiêu Sơn đeo vào cổ, nhét vào bên dưới lớp y phục.

“Sao ngày nào ngươi cũng làm mình bẩn được vậy?” Trần Tinh nghĩ mãi chẳng ra, hầu như lúc nào Tiêu Sơn cũng lẽo đẽo theo cậu, không biết bẩn từ khi nào. Còn chưa được nửa ngày thì bộ y phục mới đã dính đầy bụi đất. Cậu đã quen với việc ngồi học đàng hoàng ở nhà, thỉnh thoảng ra ngoài đã có Vũ Văn Tân chăm sóc, không như Tiêu Sơn phá phách khắp nơi, thấy cây muốn trèo gặp dê bò là muốn ghẹo.

Tiêu Sơn: “Làm sao?”

Tiêu Sơn vô thức lặp lại lời Trần Tinh, nhưng nghe chẳng khác gì đang khiêu khích cậu. Có lúc Trần Tinh nhìn nó, càng nhìn càng thấy thích, nếu trong nhà có một đệ đệ như Tiêu Sơn, nhất định mỗi ngày cậu sẽ thương nó thật nhiều, hận không thể dùng dây buộc vào người mình, không bao giờ thả nó chọc phá khắp nơi.

“Trông kĩ hổ phách của ngươi,” Trần Tinh lại nói, “nếu mọi chuyện thuận lợi, mai kia Vạn Pháp phục sinh, không chừng có thể giúp Lục Ảnh sống lại.”

Tiêu Sơn nghe hiểu câu này, bèn gật đầu.

Trần Tinh không biết phượng hoàng hồi sinh người chết thế nào, theo ghi chép trong sách cổ, khi phượng hoàng niết bàn sẽ giải phóng sức mạnh có khả năng giúp người đắp lại cơ thể, nhưng chỉ giới hạn ở cơ thể mà thôi. Nếu sau khi chết Lục Ảnh đã quay về Thiên mạch tiến vào luân hồi, không biết còn dùng cách này được không.

Tiêu Sơn gãi lưng xong, tai đột nhiên giần giật, ngoảnh đầu nhìn ra ngoài thành.

“Tới rồi,” Tiêu Sơn nói, “tới rồi!”

Trần Tinh đang ngồi trước bếp lửa hơ tay, nghe thế thì ngẩng đầu, căng thẳng nhìn ra ngoài thành.

Tiêu Sơn cầm cây gãi lưng chắn trước mặt Trần Tinh, rất có uy thế mình ta giữ ải địch lại vạn người. Trần Tinh nhìn lâu thật lâu, không thấy ngoài thành có gì cả.

“Tới rồi, tới rồi!” Tiêu Sơn đẩy Trần Tinh kêu cậu tìm nơi an toàn, vén vạt áo bào nhét vào đai lưng, chuẩn bị ra khỏi thành chiến một trận, đoạn nói, “Trần Tinh đi! Trần Tinh đi!”

Tận cuối bình nguyên, Trần Tinh trông thấy một dòng thủy triều màu đen, mấy vạn hoạt thi đang cưỡi ngựa lững thững tới đây.

Nhóm lính canh cũng phát hiện ra chúng, tức tốc đứng trên đỉnh thành thổi kèn vang khắp Long thành.

Chúng tới còn nhanh hơn dự kiến, nhưng chỉ trong hai ngày ngắn ngủi sau khi tới Long thành, Hạng Thuật đã an bài thủ thành đâu ra đấy, theo tình hình hiện tại, chỉ cần đừng gặp bão tuyết thì hàng phòng thủ vững chắc của Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm dư sức ngăn được đại quân hoạt thi này từ hai đến ba ngày.

Tiêu Sơn chực nhảy thẳng xuống thành khai chiến, nhưng lại bị Trần Tinh tóm lấy.

“Không phải bây giờ!” Trần Tinh nói, “Chờ Hạng Thuật tới đây!”

Trần Tinh thôi thúc Tâm Đăng mấy lần, Hạng Thuật nhanh chóng dẫn kỵ sĩ Thiết Lặc tập trung ở nơi cao, giục ngựa lên thẳng lầu cổng thành, dõi mắt trông về nơi xa.

Trần Tinh nói: “Phải tìm cách bắt giữ thống soái, lần này gắng hết sức bắt được người sống, ta muốn bắt Tư Mã Việt hỏi rõ ràng mọi chuyện.” 

Nói đoạn, Trần Tinh ngước nhìn Hạng Thuật tỏ ý trưng cầu, nhiều lần giao chiến khiến Hạng Thuật để lại trong lòng cậu ấn tượng gần như bất khả chiến bại, cậu biết Hạng Thuật chắc chắn làm được. Nếu bắt được tướng lĩnh giáp đen Tư Mã Việt, nhất định sẽ giúp họ rất nhiều trong việc tìm kiếm nơi ẩn thân của Thi Hợi và Xi Vưu.

“Giờ lo thủ thành trước,” Hạng Thuật nói, “tránh quyết chiến ngoài thành, ta sẽ nghĩ cách, nhớ trông chừng Tiêu Sơn đừng để nó ra ngoài gây rối.”

Trong đại quân hoạt thi ấy, xung phong đi đầu là bộ binh, đằng sau thế mà có cả kỵ binh. Sương tuyết mênh mông cuồn cuộn che khuất tầm nhìn làm họ không thấy rõ được chủ soái, thủ lĩnh quân địch rõ ràng không có ý định ra trận.

“Những thi thể này từ đâu ra?” Trần Tinh lầm rầm.

“Trong vòng nghìn dặm,” tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc đáp, “phàm là nơi thổ táng đều bị chúng lật lên.”

Các chư Hồ vẫn giữ nguyên tập tục thiên táng, chỉ có những kẻ lầm lỗi, tù binh, nô lệ mới không được thiên táng, mấy chục năm qua có rất nhiều hố chôn loạn, lấy đủ thứ đá lấp lên. Kẻ thù thế mà tìm tài nguyên từ đây, thức tỉnh vô vàn hoạt thi.

“Vuốt! Vuốt!” Tiêu Sơn víu người Trần Tinh liên hồi, muốn lấy lại vũ khí của mình.

“Không phải lúc này!” Trần Tinh nói, “Chừng nào xuất chiến chúng ta cùng đi.”

Tiêu Sơn đành phải bỏ cuộc, cùng Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh theo dõi trận chiến từ đỉnh tường thành. Cung tiễn thủ dàn trận trên thành ngày càng nhiều, chư Hồ tái ngoại đều là những kẻ thiện xạ trời sinh, họ lần lượt châm tên lửa, đứng trên đầu tường xếp thành phòng tuyến không thể phá vỡ dưới sự dẫn dắt của các tộc trưởng.

Suốt những ngày qua Hạng Thuật đã tổ chức liền mấy cuộc họp với tộc trưởng các tộc, kể lại quá trình Bạt loạn này, sau khi biết quái vật kia là thứ gì và đến từ đâu, nhóm người Hồ không còn tỏ ra sợ hãi như trước, cùng lắm thì chiến đấu vất vả hơn, thực hiện tốt các biện pháp phòng ngừa thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn.

Thời khắc này trông ai cũng hết sức nghiêm túc, trong lẫn ngoài thành yên tĩnh đến lạ lùng, chỉ còn lại tiếng đạp tuyết “sàn sạt” từ lũ hoạt thi. Sương tuyết dày đặc, khi chúng tiếp cận vòng vây, Hạng Thuật lập tức hét lên: “Bắn!”

Tên lửa bay đầy trời bắn về đất tuyết ngoài thành!

Trần Tinh chứng kiến cảnh này, kẻ địch căn bản không thể tiếp cận thành, cho dù hoạt thi cố gắng giãy giụa cỡ nào đi chăng nữa thì hành động vẫn chậm chạp, bởi vì hầu hết trong số chúng là xác chết thối rữa bị đào lên khỏi mặt đất, do quá lạnh, cốt nhục tứ chi vẫn có thể nối lại, một khi băng tuyết tan chảy thì sẽ rã đầy đất, căn bản không đủ khiến họ e ngại.

Thế nhưng Trần Tinh vẫn cảm nhận được sự nguy hiểm đến từ băng sương bay tán loạn kia.

Quả nhiên, trong sương vang lên hai tiếng “tùng” “tùng”, mặc dù âm thanh khá nhỏ nhưng vẫn truyền rõ vào màng tai từng người ở đây.

“Là pháp bảo!” Trần Tinh quyết định nhanh chóng, hét lên, “Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Như thể có người lắc trống bỏi bên tai, một khắc sau, gần mười quái vật khổng lồ xuất hiện! Quái vật nọ cao tầm mười trượng, được phủ bởi mớ lông rách bươm, trực tiếp giẫm lên bầy hoạt thi lao tới ngoài tường Long thành!

Tất cả cung thủ người Hồ cả tiếng hét to những lời Trần Tinh nghe không hiểu, mà cậu cũng chưa từng thấy quái vật này bao giờ.

“Đó là thứ gì?” Trần Tinh kêu lên.

Tiêu Sơn cũng la to, Hạng Thuật đáp: “Voi!”

Trần Tinh chỉ từng đọc về voi trong sách, không ngờ rằng nơi lạnh lẽo như phương Bắc lại có xác voi. Những con voi bị bao phủ bởi băng tuyết, dường như sau hàng nghìn năm chết đi, nội tạng và tứ chi của chúng đã bị đông thành băng, chúng xông pha đi đầu, trở thành những cây búa công thành thiên nhiên, khi con voi đầu tiên đập vào tường, mặt đất đột nhiên rung chuyển kéo theo đống gạch đổ nát.

Hạng Thuật lùi ra sau đứng vững, rồi đưa tay kéo Trần Tinh nhảy lùi xuống từ đỉnh thành! Cung thủ lần lượt ngã xuống đất, khiến cho chậu than đổ ngược hết vào trong, bầy voi liên tục san bằng cọc buộc ngựa, phá vỡ tường gỗ bên ngoài đâm vào tường thành Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm.

Cả lầu cổng thành trở nên hỗn loạn, lũ voi lùi về sau, không hề sợ tên, nghe tiếng trống bỏi liền bắt đầu tổ chức cuộc tấn công đợt hai.

“Không ngăn được!” tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc vọt xuống từ đỉnh thành, hét lên, “Chúng mà còn đâm nữa là tường thành sẽ nát ngay! Đại Thiền Vu!”

Hạng Thuật quát: “Chọn bốn trăm người theo ta ra khỏi thành! Trần Tinh!”

Phải ngăn bầy voi lại ngay, bằng không để đám quái vật mấy nghìn cân này đâm tiếp, chưa đầy một canh giờ tường thành sẽ sụp đổ, san bằng toàn bộ Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm!

“Ta muốn thu hồi pháp bảo kia!” Trần Tinh hét to.

“Không được! Quá nguy hiểm!” Hạng Thuật nói, “Chuẩn bị lưới ngáng chân ngựa và chông sắt!”

“Vô dụng thôi!” Trần Tinh nói, “Lũ voi này chết từ đời nào rồi! Không sợ đau! Thạch Mạt Khôn! Ngươi trông chừng Tiêu Sơn!”

Cổng thành mở ra, Hạng Thuật dẫn kỵ binh Thiết Lặc và Hung Nô chạy ra khỏi Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, dưới nền trời u ám, kỵ binh quăng lưới ngáng ngựa, ngay khi lũ voi giẫm lên, năm người một đội lập tức thu dây, thế là chân voi thối rữa vấp lưới ngã ầm ầm xuống đất tuyết.

Trần Tinh giục ngựa lao vào chiến trận, Tâm Đăng trong tay sáng lên, Hạng Thuật đuổi theo sau hét to: “Chờ ta!”

Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu, nghe rõ tiếng “tùng tùng”, cậu mới biết vì sao đối phương không hề lo sợ, bởi vì chúng có được pháp bảo được làm từ da của một thần thú tên là “Tranh”, theo truyền thuyết Tranh có thể trấn áp vong hồn bằng tiếng gầm khiến chúng hoảng sợ e dè.

  
Tranh

Chắc chắn đối phương đang dùng oán khí điều khiển pháp bảo này, thay đổi công dụng của nó giống như Âm Dương giám! Vốn là pháp bảo dùng linh khí trừ tà, một khi bị oán khí luyện hóa sẽ biến thành vũ khí tà ác sai khiến hoạt thi! Phải giành lại càng sớm càng tốt! Chỉ cần lấy được pháp bảo, chắn chắc sẽ giải quyết được thế công của đối phương.

“Xuất chiến.” Xa La Phong bình thản nói.

Phía sau trận chiến, một nam tử cao to lặng lẽ đứng cùng Xa La Phong, mỗi người cưỡi một con ngựa chết, sau họ là Tư Mã Việt mặc giáp đen.

Tư Mã Việt cầm pháp trượng sừng hươu kỳ quái, toát ra oán khí đen sì.

“Chu Chân?” Xa La Phong nghiêng đầu nhìn nam nhân bên cạnh, nam nhân đã chết vài năm song vẫn giữ được dung mạo như hồi mới hạ táng, mép trán cắm ba cọng lông chim, đội mũ Đại Thiền Vu của Hạng Thuật, mặc trường bào lông sói, tay trái đeo tay gấu thép, tay phải cầm một cái trống bỏi nhỏ, người ấy chính là võ sĩ đệ nhất của Nhu Nhiên — Chu Chân.

Chu Chân hờ hững nói: “Ta đi đối phó Thuật Luật Không.”

“Tên người Hán kia để ta.” Xa La Phong nói.

Chu Chân gật đầu, liếc Xa La Phong, nói tiếp: “Chỉ cần tách họ đủ xa, Tâm Đăng sẽ không hoạt động.”

Xa La Phong nhìn các tộc nhân của mình, sáu vạn người Nhu Nhiên giờ đây đã biến thành thành viên của đội quân hoạt thi, nét mặt họ mặt cứng đờ, từng người ngồi trên lưng ngựa chờ hắn hạ lệnh.

“Ta…” Xa La Phong không biết rốt cuộc việc mình làm là đúng hay sai.

Chu Chân đáp: “Yên tâm đi, ngô chủ có lệnh không giết Thuật Luật Không, hắn vẫn còn tác dụng rất lớn với chúng ta.”

Xa La Phong hít sâu một hơi, dưới tường thành xa xăm, những con voi khổng lồ lũ lượt ngã xuống, Chu Chân tiếp tục lắc trống bỏi vang liền ba tiếng ‘tùng tùng tùng’, người Nhu Nhiên đồng loạt cầm vũ khí trong tay triển khai đợt tấn công thứ hai!

Giờ đây những con voi dưới thành cùng tử thi đợt đầu chất chồng như núi nghiễm nhiên trở thành bậc thang công thành tốt nhất, thiết kỵ Nhu Nhiên băng qua đồng hoang xông thẳng lên đầu tường Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm!

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên ngoái đầu, quân địch ùa tới như thủy triều, Trần Tinh kêu to: “Hạng Thuật!”

Hạng Thuật thúc ngựa đuổi theo Trần Tinh, thế nhưng hai người lại bị đại quân tấn công tách ra, Trần Tinh có Tâm Đăng trong tay khiến kỵ binh như thủy triều phải tản ra tứ phía để tránh cậu, chỉ khổ Hạng Thuật không có gì bảo vệ đành phải vung đại kiếm tới hội hợp với Trần Tinh.

Đâu đâu cũng có bụi tuyết trôi nổi khi tấn công, khiến họ nhất thời không phân biệt được địch ta, Trần Tinh giục ngựa phi băng băng, chiếu Tâm Đăng nhằm tìm kiếm Hạng Thuật, thình lình trong tuyết xuất hiện một bóng người —

Xa La Phong! 

Trần Tinh tức thì nổi giận, thúc ngựa lao ra khỏi sương tuyết.

Xa La Phong nở một nụ cười quỷ dị, toàn thân đã bị máu Ma thần ăn mòn, hiển hiện màu xám xịt của xác chết.

“Tiểu Hán cẩu,” Xa La Phong cười bảo, “cuối cùng cũng chường mặt ra.”

Trần Tinh siết cung, nặng giọng: “Xa La Phong! Tại sao ngươi làm vậy! Hạng Thuật chưa từng tệ bạc với ngươi! Tới tận bây giờ ngươi vẫn chưa thôi hận tộc A Khắc Lặc sao?!”

Xa La Phong bật ra tràng cười điên cuồng dữ tợn, nghiêng đầu nhìn hau háu vào Trần Tinh, đáp: “Đáng lẽ ta đã buông, bởi vì huynh đệ tốt Chu Chân của ta đã sống lại. Có trách thì trách vương phi kia quản việc không đâu, không những tìm đại nhi tử của mụ, mà còn tìm được Chu Chân ẩn náu trong trướng của ta…”

“Chu Chân?” Trần Tinh cau mày.

“Còn nhớ lời hẹn của chúng ta không?” Xa La Phong tháo trường cung xuống, nói, “Ngươi bắn ta một mũi, ta bắn ngươi một mũi, chơi không?”

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Chu Chân ở đâu?” Trần Tinh trầm giọng, “Các ngươi có quan hệ gì với Thi Hợi?”

“Thi Hợi?” Xa La Phong suy tư, không hiểu ý cậu, sau đó đáp, “Lên đi, nếu có thể tiếp cận ta trong vòng ba trượng, ta sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của ngươi.”

Xa La Phong quay đầu ngựa ngay tắp lự, lao vào trong gió tuyết.

Trần Tinh cả giận: “Đừng xem thường người khác!”

Trần Tinh cũng thúc hai chân vào bụng ngựa rượt theo.

Kỵ binh bao vây Hạng Thuật thoáng chốc tản đi, trong sương tuyết vang lên mấy tiếng ‘tùng tùng’, một bóng người thình lình xuất hiện.

“Chu Chân?!” Hạng Thuật thực sự không thể tin vào mắt mình, nhìn Chu Chân mặc áo choàng lông sói, ngay tim hiển hiện vết sẹo to như cái bát, bình thản tới đây.

“Thuật Luật Không,” Chu Chân nói, “đã lâu không gặp, không có thầy trừ tà bên cạnh, ngươi không còn sức mạnh Tâm Đăng hỗ trợ nữa, theo ta về đi, ngô chủ đang đợi ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật cầm trọng kiếm đối diện với Chu Chân ở đằng xa.

“Ngươi cũng sống lại ư?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Nếu đã chết, tại sao không yên lòng về với đại địa đi?”

Chu Chân nhoẻn cười, nụ cười hiện trên khuôn mặt hoạt thi trông càng quỷ dị.

“Phải nói, xưa nay ta chưa từng thực sự chết.” Chu Chân nói, “Ban đầu, đại nhân Thi Hợi định ban cho lão Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Ôn sinh mệnh bất diệt, nhưng lại bị chính tay ngươi chôn vùi, Thuật Luật Không.”

“Câm miệng!” Hạng Thuật giận tím mặt, “Chính các ngươi! Khiến người chết không có cách nào yên nghỉ!”

Chu Chân giơ tay, lắc trống bỏi trong tay, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên từ bốn phương tám hướng lũ lượt hiện thân trong sương tuyết, bao vây Hạng Thuật. Hạng Thuật cười lạnh: “Đệ nhất võ sĩ Nhu Nhiên, danh hào ‘đệ nhất’ lúc ngươi còn sống cùng lắm chỉ để người Nhu Nhiên gọi, thực sự cho rằng không có thầy trừ tà, Đại Thiền Vu sợ ngươi chắc?”

Chu Chân trầm giọng: “Đại Thiền Vu võ công cao cường ai cũng hay, chỉ không biết khi đối kháng với các huynh đệ không sợ chết, không sợ đau đơn, sẵn sàng chiến đến thời khắc sau cùng của tộc ta, liệu ngươi nắm chắc được bao nhiêu phần thắng?”

Cùng lúc ấy, Trần Tinh đuổi theo Xa La Phong, dường như Xa La Phong cố tình trêu chọc cậu, kéo cậu lòng vòng bên ngoài sương tuyết. Trần Tinh giương cung mấy lần, nhưng không tài nào nhắm trúng Xa La Phong đang chạy với tốc độ cao.

“Ngu xuẩn!” Xa La Phong cười điên dại.

Họ chạy tới trước một khu rừng, Trần Tinh quyết tâm liều mạng, chuyện tới nước này chỉ có thể dựa vào Tuế Tinh! Thành thử cậu chẳng thèm nhắm Xa La Phong nữa, kéo căng trường cung, nhắm hai mắt, mũi tên kéo căng dây cung ——

Xa La Phong nhằm ngay lúc này giục ngựa đâm vào Trần Tinh, hai con ngựa đụng nhau làm Trần Tinh văng ra ngoài, ngón tay kéo cung buông ra, mũi tên bắn vọt lên không trung.

Trần Tinh ngã mạnh xuống đất, cầm cung hoảng hốt bò dậy.

Xa La Phong ở đối diện đã kéo cung nhắm vào đầu Trần Tinh, cười bảo: “Chơi đủ rồi, tới lượt ta.”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ làm sao đây? Đồng thời liếc lên cao, hy vọng gió to thình lình thổi ngược tên về bắn xuyên đầu Xa La Phong.

Nhưng không hề, chẳng biết mũi tên bay đi đâu mất rồi.

Trong sương tuyết dày đặc, Hạng Thuật siết chặt trọng kiếm nhìn chằm chằm vào Chu Chân, Chu Chân mỉm cười miết trống bỏi, khi hắn lắc nhẹ một cái, hơn nghìn kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên xung quanh dùng cơ thể đâm vào Hạng Thuật, hòng ép hắn rớt xuống ngựa!

Trùng hợp vào lúc này, một mũi tên bị gió thổi lệch quỹ đạo, bay tà tà trên trời hướng về phía Chu Chân, bắn ‘keng’ trúng cổ tay hắn làm trống bỏi văng ra, xoay tròn trên không trung.

Chu Chân bất ngờ không kịp phòng chỉ thấy tay trống trơn, lập tức quay đầu lại.

Chu Chân: “???”

Hạng Thuật tức tốc vung trọng kiếm, gầm lên, lao về trước hòng giành lấy pháp bảo kia. Một thân ảnh thình lình vọt lên từ sau lưng Chu Chân, bay giữa trời, với tay bắt được trống bỏi, Chu Chân toan duỗi tay lại bị cây gãi lưng quất mạnh một phát làm gãy luôn xương ngón tay.

Không biết Tiêu Sơn xuất hiện trong sương tuyết tự bao giờ, Hạng Thuật dợm tiến lên nhưng lại bị thiết kỵ Nhu Nhiên vây kín, bèn hét to: “Tiêu Sơn! Mang pháp bảo đi!”

Tiêu Sơn nhìn trống bỏi trong tay, Chu Chân lập tức quay lại rượt theo, Tiêu Sơn chạy thoăn thoắt, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên điên cuồng vây công Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật không còn ham chiếm, quét kiếm đánh văng mấy tên kỵ binh trước mặt, xoay người đi tìm Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh đợi cả buổi mà chẳng thấy mũi tên kia bay về, ngồi dưới đất từ từ lùi ra sau. Cung tên trên tay Xa La Phong chệch một góc rất nhỏ.

“Ý?! Ngươi coi ai tới kìa!” Trần Tinh gặp khó ló cái khôn, chỉ phía sau Xa La Phong.

Xa La Phong thiếu chút nữa bị Trần Tinh lừa, toan ngoái đầu trong vô thức thì giật mình, mỉa mai cậu: “Ngươi thực sự cho rằng ta sẽ…”

Đúng lúc này, một hoạt thi thình lình lao ra khỏi rừng cây, gào thét ôm lấy Xa La Phong!

“Do Đa!” Trần Tinh kêu to.

Hoạt thi kia chính là Do Đa, bấy giờ hắn đang cắn vai Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong hét to, dùng sức giãy giụa, quăng Do Đã ngã trên tuyết.

Trần Tinh: “Ta nhắc ngươi từ sớm rồi! Ai kêu không nhìn!” cậu vội vàng lộn người đứng dậy, làm lơ hai ngươi đang vật lộn trên mặt tuyết, chạy ra ngoài nhìn quanh quất mà gọi: “Hạng Thuật! Hạng Thuật ngươi đâu rồi?!”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, nhưng lại gặp được Tiêu Sơn vừa lao ra khỏi chiến trường sương tuyết, tay trái cầm trống bỏi, tay phải cầm cây gãi lưng, nói với Trần Tinh: “Vuốt! Vuốt!”

May quá! Lấy được rồi! Thiệt may quá đi! Trần Tinh không kịp hỏi Tiêu Sơn chạy tới đây khi nào, vì sao pháp bảo lại ở trong tay nó, đã nói ngay: “Mau đưa ta! Đưa ta!”

Tiêu Sơn: “Vuốt!”

“Vuốt ở nhà rồi!” Trần Tinh chỉ vào thành, nói, “Không mang theo, lát về lấy sau!”

Tiêu Sơn: “……”

Tiêu Sơn nghe hiểu, Trần Tinh sốt ruột nói: “Đưa pháp bảo cho ta trước đi!”

Tiêu Sơn thế mà ném cây gãi lưng qua.

Trần Tinh nói ngay tắp lự: “Không phải! Đưa tùng tùng tùng cho ta!”

Lúc này Xa La Phong đã thoát khỏi khống chế của Do Đa, rút bội kiếm lao về phía Trần Tinh, Tiêu Sơn đành ném trống bỏi cho cậu, xoay người dùng tay không cản đòn Xa La Phong, bảo vệ Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh bắt được trống bỏi, lập tức nhận ra pháp bảo này cũng bị oán khí luyện hóa, lúc này tập trung nín thở, lắc nó.

“Tùng”, dường như trong sương tuyết có sự thay đổi.

Oán khí lan từ trống bỏi đến tay cầm gỗ, tiếp tục men lên cánh tay Trần Tinh, xung quanh lập tức bị oán khí bao phủ, Trần Tinh dùng Tâm Đăng bảo vệ tâm mạch, đứng giữa tuyết nguyên bắt đầu khởi động pháp bảo thượng cổ này, rung chuyển nó hết lần này tới lần khác, ngay sau đó, oán khí như những gợn sóng, lấy Trần Tinh làm tâm khuếch tán thành từng vòng tròn ra ngoài, bao trùm cả chiến trường.


	42. Tù binh

Oán khí hữu hình tập trung lại rồi vọt lên trời như một cơn lốc, Trần Tinh bị quấn trong cơn gió mạnh xám xịt kia, dồn sức khống chế trống bỏi, trong oán khí hiển hiện hư ảnh đang giãy giụa liên tục, huyễn hóa ra thần thú thượng cổ “Tranh” khổng lồ!

Nó có năm đuôi, ngoại hình như báo đỏ —— oan hồn Tranh không ngừng vẫy vùng trong gió lốc, gầm thét như phá vỡ đá tảng, âm thanh lan xa trăm dặm. Thời khắc Tranh xuất hiện, tất cả hoạt thi đột ngột ngừng công thành, đồng loạt quay sang Trần Tinh đang ở trung tâm chiến trường.

“Giành nó lại!” Chu Chân bất chấp quát to.

Kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên không bị ảnh hưởng bởi tiếng trống bỏi, họ lần lượt quay đầu, đổi hướng từ thành sang chiến trường, áp lực Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm suýt bị đánh chiếm nhất thời nhẹ đi, các tộc nhân cơ hội này xông ra, hỗ trợ Đại Thiền Vu Hạng Thuật.

Oán khí mạnh quá… còn khó khống chế hơn cả Âm Dương giám.

Cho dù từ bé Trần Tinh đã làm quen với đủ loại pháp lực, thì việc đối phó với pháp bảo mạnh mẽ nhường này vẫn hết sức khó khăn, oán khí bao trùm quanh trống bỏi không ngừng tìm cách xâm nhập vào nội tâm, hòng nuốt chửng đồng hóa cậu.

Sắp cầm cự hết nổi rồi! Hoạt thi ở ngoài kia đang dần có dấu hiệu mất kiểm soát, Trần Tinh gắng hết sức lắc trống bỏi.

Vang ‘tùng’ một tiếng, hơn mười vạn hoạt thi chuyển hướng theo trống bỏi trong tay Trần Tinh. Hạng Thuật giục ngựa lao tới, vung kiếm gạt Xa La Phong đang xông về trước ra.

“Thuật Luật Không?!” Xa La Phong thở hổn hển không ngừng.

Hạng Thuật nhấc trọng kiếm chặn giữa Xa La Phong và Trần Tinh.

“Xa La Phong!” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên gầm lên, “Giải thích rõ cho ta!”

“Hạng Thuật… Hạng Thuật……” sau khi sử dụng pháp bảo kia, tâm mạch Trần Tinh bị chấn thương nặng, cậu thở hổn hển sắp đứng không vững, một tay đè ngực lảo đảo suýt ngã xuống tuyết.

Xa La Phong cười gằn, hơi cong lưng, chú ý từng hành động của Hạng Thuật.

Trước mặt là Xa La Phong, đằng sau là Trần Tinh lung lay sắp ngã, Hạng Thuật có một thoáng mất tập trung, hiện giờ không phải lúc giằng co với Xa La Phong, phải lo cho Trần Tinh trước đã. Bằng không lát nữa kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên quay lại cứu viện, chắc chắn họ sẽ bị mắc kẹt trong chiến trận, lúc đó gặp loạn quân ồ ạt chém giết, cho dù Hạng Thuật có bản lĩnh thông thiên cỡ nào cũng không thể bảo vệ Trần Tinh tránh khỏi mọi nguy hiểm.

“Còn cầm cự tiếp được không?” Hạng Thuật canh chừng hành động của Xa La Phong, muốn đưa song song Trần Tinh cùng Xa La Phong đi thật sự quá khó.

“Ta không sao.” Trần Tinh thở gấp nặng nhọc, ngay cả trống bỏi cũng cầm không nổi, “Ngươi đi mau…… họ sắp quay lại cứu viện rồi, mặc kệ ta. Mau! Đi nhanh đi!”

Kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên từ xa đang đánh giết về đây, không ngừng tụ hội về phía này, gương mặt Xa La Phong hằn rõ vẻ căm thù, chực chờ xông lên, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật quyết định bỏ mặc không màng Xa La Phong, lạnh lùng nói: “Tiêu Sơn! Đi!”

Rồi hắn kéo Trần Tinh lên ngựa, quay đầu đột phá vòng vây!

Tiêu Sơn cướp được ngựa bèn phóng lên, đuổi theo Hạng Thuật.

Hành động của hắn khiến Xa La Phong ngây ra, nhất thời không biết nên lộ ra vẻ mặt gì, cứ thế trơ mắt nhìn Hạng Thuật bỏ đi.

Trần Tinh được Hạng Thuật ôm lên ngựa, Hạng Thuật nhanh chóng quay đầu ngựa, gần hai mươi vạn hoạt thi đông nghìn nghịt thình lình đổi mục tiêu giết ngược lại kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên! Đại trận hoạt thi theo sau Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật, phía sau hai người lại có thêm kỵ binh Thiết Lặc, Hung Nô, v.v…

Chu Chân không tài nào ngờ rằng phe đối phương lại ăn miếng trả miếng, bởi hắn tưởng rằng từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, không một ai có thể khởi động pháp bảo nữa, bấy giờ mới hốt hoảng hạ lệnh, thế nhưng kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên ở tiền tuyến đã bị đánh cho tan tác, hoạt thi đua nhau chen lên, tranh giành giẫm đạp, khiến phe hắn nhất thời đại loạn.

Chu Chân gầm lên: “Ngươi có thể khởi động pháp bảo đã được máu ngô chủ luyện hóa?!”

“Ta là đại trừ tà.” Trần Tinh lạnh lùng đáp.

Hạng Thuật giục ngựa xông vào giữa trận quân Nhu Nhiên, vừa giáp mặt liền vung đại kiếm gạt bay năm đến sáu tên kỵ binh ngáng đường, Trần Tinh ôm eo Hạng Thuật thở hổn hển liên hồi, tim cứ đau âm ỷ, do vừa rồi cưỡng ép khởi động trống bỏi, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng đã bị oán khí xâm chiếm từng bước.

“Cho ta sức mạnh Tâm Đăng!” Hạng Thuật quát.

Trần Tinh siết chặt eo Hạng Thuật, nằm nhoài lên lưng hắn, nhắm nghiền hai mắt, gia tăng sức mạnh Tâm Đăng.

Hạng Thuật giũ trọng kiếm, những tưởng sẽ biến thành trường cung, không ngờ sau khi phát ra ánh sáng, hình thái lần này thế mà đổi thành — một thanh quang chử _(cây chày sáng)_ dài sáu thước. Hạng Thuật ngây người một thoáng, tiếp theo vung quang chử như múa trường kích, vung trái vung phải, biến thành vòng sáng lần lượt quét cho kỵ binh ngáng đường rớt xuống ngựa!

Chu Chân tức khắc hoảng sợ ra mặt, theo bản năng cảm thấy thần binh kia chính là khắc tinh của mình, không dám ham chiến nữa mà xoay người định bỏ chạy, thế nhưng đòn đánh chứa toàn bộ sức mạnh đến từ Hạng Thuật đã suýt soát tới lưng hắn!

Một đòn ập tới, ánh sáng trắng từ Tâm Đăng vẽ ra liệt hỏa hữu hình, võ bào trên lưng Chu Chân lần lượt bị lửa thiêu cháy, vậy mà vào thời khắc sau cùng, khi sắp sửa đánh rớt cả Chu Chân lẫn ngựa, lửa Tâm Đăng đột nhiên “phụt” tắt.

Trần Tinh ngồi sau lưng Hạng Thuật bất giác rũ tay, hộc máu làm ướt giáp lưng Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật: “Trần Tinh?!”

“Khốn kiếp——!” Xa La Phong đã đuổi tới, gào thét điên cuồng, “Thuật Luật Không!”

Xa La Phong mặc giáp cưỡi tuấn mã tàn nhẫn đâm từ bên cạnh, hắn những tưởng Hạng Thuật sẽ ra tay đấu với mình, không ngờ người mình quan tâm nhất lại chẳng thèm nhìn mình lấy một cái, dẫn đến oán hận trong lòng bùng lên cực hạn, khiến hắn chẳng còn màng tính mạng mà dùng cả người lẫn ngựa đâm mạnh tới, ôm ý định cùng Hạng Thuật đồng quy vu tận.

Trần Tinh đã ngất đi, nửa người dưới buông thỏng xuống, Hạng Thuật tức tốc duỗi tay giữ Trần Tinh lại, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chậm một bước, viện quân phe mình ập tới, trong lúc hai quân tiên phong giao chiến, Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh bị đâm rớt xuống đất, Chu Chân muốn lao tới cướp trống bỏi, hét lớn: “Xa La Phong! Pháp bảo!”

Hai quân lao vào nhau như thủy triều, ý thức Trần Tinh dần tan rã, trước mắt tối sầm.

Mình sắp chết ư? Sao mà nhanh quá…. còn chưa tới lúc nữa mà.

Khi rơi vào hôn mê, Trần Tinh vẫn siết chặt trống bỏi trong tay, theo bản năng không muốn buông tay, thời điểm ý thức dần mơ hồ, dường như cậu trông thấy một cảnh tượng hết sức lạ lùng.

Đó là thế giới từ góc nhìn của một người khác, chung quanh là không gian bị bóp méo, vách tường phủ đầy mạch máu, nhưng chỉ trong một thoáng ngắn ngủi, chủ nhân cặp mắt kia phát hiện ra cậu, lập tức nhìn thẳng vào nội tâm Trần Tinh, ý thức dường như được gắn kết với nhau một cách kỳ dị.

“Kí chủ Tâm Đăng?” một giọng nói khản đặc vang lên, “có thể thông qua máu của ngô tới được đây. Cũng phải thôi, Thần Châu hiện giờ, chỉ còn ta và ngươi có pháp lực.”

“Mau tỉnh dậy!” một giọng thiếu niên xa lạ vang lên trong ý thức của Trần Tinh, “Còn chưa tới lúc từ bỏ!”

Trần Tinh mở choàng mắt, vô số cảnh tượng đổ nát ầm ầm, dường như giọng nói vừa rồi xua ý thức cậu khỏi nơi nghìn dặm xa xăm.

Khung cảnh chốc thì mơ hồ, chốc lại rõ rệt, gió lạnh phả tới, vài bông tuyết rơi trên mặt cậu, và rồi một bàn tay đeo bao tay sắt lạnh băng niết cằm cậu, ép cậu khẽ ngẩng đầu lên.

Đây là nơi nào? Vừa khôi phục ý thức, Trần Tinh liền biết mình đã bị bắt.

Chung quanh được bao phủ bởi mây mù, một đoạn lưng núi ló mình khỏi mây, đỉnh Âm sơn, ở nơi cao nhất trên núi Hô Hòa Ba Thập, trên một khoảng đất trống, có hai gã ảnh võ tướng mặc giáp đen đứng trước mặt, cùng Xa La Phong với tóc tai rối bời, chật vật ngồi thở hồng hộc dưới đất.

Chu Chân thì đứng một bên nhìn chằm chằm vào cái trống bỏi đặt trên đá.

Trần Tinh giật cổ tay, phát hiện mình đã bị xích sắt lạnh căm khóa lại, trời rét mướt khiến nước đóng băng, nên xích sắt cũng đọng một lớp sương, thầm nhủ các ngươi làm tới mức này hả? Trói ta bằng xích sắt nặng bằng này cơ á? Dù không trói ta cũng có thoát được đâu.

Khi Trần Tinh tỉnh lại, Xa La Phong cùng Chu Chân lập tức cảnh giác ngoái lại nhìn cậu.

Một trong hai tên võ tướng giáp đen muốn nhấc Trần Tinh lên, lại bị gã còn lại ngăn cản.

Nhìn vào áo giáp, Trần Tinh mơ hồ nhận ra người muốn nhấc mình hẳn là Tư Mã Việt. Không biết người còn lại là ai.

Giáp của hai tên võ tướng này giống nhau như đúc, cùng đội mũ giáp che hết mặt, căn bản không thể nhận ra.

Tư Mã Việt xoay người đi về phía Chu Chân.

“Giờ phải làm gì?” một giọng nói khàn đặc phát ra từ áo giáp.

Tên này thế mà biết nói?! Trần Tinh nghe xong hết sức ngạc nhiên.

Ban đầu cậu nhận định đám người này chỉ là hoạt thi hoạt động theo bản năng, không hề có ý thức, giờ nhìn lại có vẻ cao cấp hơn lũ hoạt thi kia một chút, biết nói chuyện, chứng tỏ cũng có suy nghĩ của mình. Có lẽ Tư Mã Luân đối chọi với họ ở thành Trường An vốn dĩ không muốn mở miệng.

Chu Chân không đáp, nhìn sang Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong phẫn hận nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Ta đã giao Bạt quân được đại nhân Thi Hợi xây dựng tại đây cho các ngươi,” giọng Tư Mã Việt khàn như tiếng binh khí ma sát, “ngươi nói ta biết, sáu vạn thiết vệ Nhu Nhiên của các ngươi sẽ làm gì?”

Võ tướng giáp đen còn lại đứng cạnh Trần Tinh vẫn giữ im lặng, Trần Tinh lia mắt nhìn hắn, chẳng hiểu vì sao lại thấy hơi quen, hình như mình thấy bộ giáp này ở đâu rồi thì phải… không đúng, mình chỉ mới gặp ba người, ngoài Tư Mã Luân, Tư Mã Việt ra thì chỉ còn một người ở Long Trung sơn…..

Tư Mã Vĩ!

Người nọ chính là Sở vương Tư Mã Vĩ thời Tấn! Cũng tức là võ tướng giáp đen đầu tiên mà Trần Tinh nhìn thấy! Đêm đó đối mặt trong vội vàng nên không nhìn rõ, thằng cha này quả nhiên cũng xuất hiện!

Chu Chân thiếu tự tin ra mặt, đáp: “Thiết vệ Nhu Nhiên đang đóng quân trong Âm sơn, Thuật Luật Không nhất định sẽ tới cứu tiểu tử này, lúc đó chúng ta ở trong tối, họ ở ngoài sáng….”

“Ngươi chỉ toàn lý luận suông,” võ tướng giáp đen Tư Mã Việt mỉa mai, “cứ cho rằng mình đoán trước ý đồ kẻ địch, kết quả toàn bị giết cho trở tay không kịp.”

“Ta không ngờ tiểu tử này biết dùng Tranh cổ.” Chu Chân tiến về phía Trần Tinh, lại bị hai võ tướng giáp đen chắn trước mặt không cho hắn tới gần cậu.

Tư Mã Việt đáp: “Chu Chân, hai mươi vạn Bạt quân đã giao cho ngươi, ngươi và đồng bạn ngươi rốt cuộc có bắt sống được Thuật Luật Không không?”

Trần Tinh trông thấy ánh mắt phẫn nộ hung tợn của Xa La Phong qua giáp chân của hai tên võ tướng.

Xa La Phong đột nhiên nói: “Ta có cách này.”

“Chúng ta có thể giết tiểu tử này,” Xa La Phong thấp giọng, “rồi treo thi thể nó ở đây, để Thuật Luật Không trông thấy, nhất định sẽ hoảng loạn. Nhân lúc hắn chưa sẵn sàng….”

“Ngu xuẩn!” Tư Mã Việt lạnh lùng bảo, “Ta thấy ngươi mới đáng chết nhất!”

Tư Mã Việt rút kiếm, Chu Chân lập tức chắn trước người Xa La Phong, trầm giọng: “Tướng quân!”

Nội chiến nội chiến rồi…. tuy rằng không biết quá trình cụ thể nhưng Trần Tinh cũng đoán sơ được một phần, hầu hết đám người này được Thi Hợi phái tới, chỉ không biết “ngô chủ” trong miệng chúng là Xi Vưu hay Thi Hợi, nhưng điều này không quan trọng — có lẽ trong những năm này, Thi Hợi tới phương Bắc bố trí, phục sinh hai mươi vạn hoạt thi, sau đó giao cho Tư Mã Việt thống lĩnh.

Bây giờ Chu Chân nhận quyền chỉ huy quân đội, cộng thêm sáu vạn kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên, muốn thừa thế công hãm Long thành, không ngờ vào thời khắc sau cùng lại bị Trần Tinh cướp được trống bỏi, giết ngược lại một trận, hiện giờ Bạt quân bị diệt gần sạch, hai tên võ tướng giáp đen phải bất mãn rồi.

Nội chiến kìa. Các ngươi nội chiến tiếp đi nào! Đừng ngừng nhé! Trần Tinh tràn trề hy vọng.

Tư Mã Việt trầm giọng: “Tránh ra.”

“Bạt vương,” Chu Chân bắt đầu lạnh lùng nói, “đây là mệnh lệnh của đại nhân Thi Hợi.”

“Thi Hợi không sai ngươi tiếp tục dính dáng tới người Nhu Nhiên,” Tư Mã Việt nói, “Lúc còn sống hay đã chết đi, một khi đã thuộc về ngô chủ, ngươi phải quên thân phận của mình, nếu còn tiếp tục u mê không tỉnh tên phàm nhân này, bổn vương không ngại thay ngươi xử trí hắn.”

Chu Chân hít sâu, Tư Mã Việt thu kiếm, triệu hồi một đàn quạ đen, nhảy xuống sườn núi rồi biến mất.

Chu Chân thoáng nhìn sang Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong trưng ra vẻ mặt phức tạp, Chu Chân nói: “Ta đi mai phục Thuật Luật Không. Bắt sống hay sao?”

Xa La Phong im lặng thật lâu, cuối cùng nói: “Nếu không bắt sống được thì giết đi, mang thi thể về cũng như nhau.”

“Sớm phải như thế,” Chu Chân nói, “nếu lúc trước làm vậy đã không xảy ra nhiều chuyện, nếu không phải vì ngươi cầu xin…”

“Ta sai rồi!” Xa La Phong nói, “Ta sai rồi được chưa!”

Chu Chân xoay người, cũng biến mất sau khi nhảy xuống vách núi.

Đỉnh núi yên tĩnh trở lại, chỉ còn Tư Mã Vĩ, Trần Tinh cùng Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong ngồi đấy, cúi mặt dùng nhựa thông lau chùi dây cung.

Trần Tinh biết hiện giờ Hạng Thuật nhất định đang nghĩ mọi cách để cứu cậu, không chừng đã dẫn quân bao vây ngọn núi này. Nhưng kỵ binh mười sáu Hồ chỉ am hiểu chiến đấu trên bình nguyên, dù có tấn công cũng không đủ mạnh để tác chiến tại vùng núi.

Có một lớp tuyết mịn thổi lên bình đài trên đỉnh núi cao chưa đầy mười trượng, chung quanh dựng mấy cột đá, không biết là nơi tế trời của tộc nào, Trần Tinh giật xích sắt phát ra tiếng động, thầm nghĩ làm sao tìm cách chạy đi.

Tư Mã Vĩ đứng bên cạnh khẽ ngoái đầu nhìn Trần Tinh.

Vì sao tên này không nói gì? Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, có lẽ có thể dụ hắn tiết lộ đôi điều để rõ thêm về cái gã Thi Hợi kia… mà cảnh cậu thấy khi hôn mê là gì? Thiếu niên nói chuyện với cậu trong giấc mơ là ai?

Trần Tinh kéo xích sắt cục cựa tới lui, phát ra những âm thanh nhỏ vụn, Xa La Phong ngừng hành động trong tay, ngó cậu.

Trần Tinh không nhúc nhích nữa.

Xa La Phong nhìn Trần Tinh, lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi có biết người Nhu Nhiên tra tấn tù binh thế nào không?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Không biết, có điều mấy ngày trước ta được dịp chứng kiến người Nhu Nhiên tra tấn người trong tộc mình thế nào.”

Câu nói này đâm thẳng vào tâm bệnh của Xa La Phong, hắn lập tức biến sắc, lạnh lùng nói: “Hán cẩu, ngươi thì biết gì? Đám rác rưởi các ngươi….”

Tư Mã Vĩ đứng im thin thít bên cạnh thình lình xoay người rút kiếm, Xa La Phong quên mất cái xác này lúc còn sống xuất thân từ vương thất triều đình nhà Tấn, lập tức đứng dậy theo bản năng, lùi ra sau.

Tư Mã Vĩ xuất kiếm, Xa La Phong vội vã chống cự, song kiếm kia đã kề lên cổ Xa La Phong nhanh như chớp!

Trần Tinh quên xem cả trò vui, vừa thấy chiêu đó đã âm thầm lớn tiếng khen hay, cậu không rành võ thuật, nhưng theo Hạng Thuật lâu dần cũng biết được đôi chút, chiêu này vừa chặt đường lui vừa đón được hướng đi của đối thủ, có độ khó cực cao.

Lúc này Xa La Phong không dám nói nữa, Tư Mã Vĩ thu kiếm, làm như chưa có gì xảy ra.

Trần Tinh nhìn thoáng sang Tư Mã Vĩ, không thèm sợ Xa La Phong nữa.

“Các ngươi đều uống máu Ma thần rồi à?” Trần Tinh ngẫm nghĩ, rồi nói, “Chu Chân lừa ngươi thế nào? Uống thuốc hắn đưa, có thể dẫn dắt tộc nhân hướng tới cuộc sống bất tử hả?”

Trần Tinh quan sát Xa La Phong, phát hiện sắc mặt hắn đã xuất hiện bất thường, liên tưởng tới thiết kỵ Nhu Nhiên tham gia chiến đấu, đại thể đều mang vẻ mặt xám xịt này, nhưng vẫn khang khác so với màu xám đen do đã chết lâu của Chu Chân.

Cơ thể Xa La Phong đang từ từ biến đổi, chỉ không biết liệu hắn có cảm nhận được đau đớn không.

“Bất tử ư?” Xa La Phong cười khinh, “Ta chỉ muốn trả thù cho Chu Chân mà thôi. Hiện giờ còn gì quan trọng hơn việc Chu Chân sống lại? Hán… ngược lại là ngươi, giờ chết sắp tới rồi.”

Chu Chân có thân hình vạm vỡ, ngũ quan cân đối, mang huyết thống nửa Hán nửa Nhu Nhiên, nhìn dung mạo sau khi chết vẫn có nhận ra lúc còn sống hắn cũng là một mỹ nam tử cao to, nhưng phong cách khác hẳn Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh biết Xa La Phong cùng Chu Chân khi còn sống là người yêu, nhưng cậu luôn cảm thấy Xa La Phong vẫn còn thích Hạng Thuật, chỉ không biết hắn thích Chu Chân trước rồi mới di tình sang Hạng Thuật, hay thích Hạng Thuật nhưng cầu không được, mới chuyển sang ở bên Chu Chân.

Hoặc là, Xa La Phong thích cả hai nam nhân này.

“Ta có một vấn đề khá là hiếu kỳ,” Trần Tinh dò hỏi, “Xa La Phong, ngươi còn thích Hạng Thuật không? Chu Chân chết rồi, vậy hắn còn cứng được nữa không?”

Trần Tinh chỉ muốn đánh trống lảng dụ Xa La Phong nói chuyện, không ngờ Xa La Phong đột nhiên giận dữ gầm lên, không nhịn được muốn đứng dậy đánh Trần Tinh, nhưng lại bị Tư Mã Vĩ tiếp tục xoay người không cho Xa La Phong tới gần. 

Xa La Phong trợn mắt trừng cậu, không biết có phải do ảnh hưởng của thuốc hay không mà hắn cáu kỉnh vô cùng.

“Rồi rồi rồi,” Trần Tinh vội nói, “không bàn chuyện này nữa.”

Trần Tinh luôn cho rằng dùng cách này hồi sinh người chết là làm trái lẽ trời, nếu xem Bạt là một ‘tộc’, vậy thị Bạt tộc chính là chủng tộc lạ nhất trần đời. Chúng không thể tự sinh sản như các chủng loại yêu tộc khác.

“Chu Chân được hồi sinh bao lâu rồi?” Trần Tinh lại hỏi, “Ngươi gặp hắn từ khi nào?”

Xa La Phong không thèm đáp, Trần Tinh thật thà bảo: “Chúng ta chơi một trò nhé? Ta trả lời ngươi một câu, ngươi liếm xích sắt giùm ta một cái ha?”

Trần Tinh chỉ muốn trêu cợt hắn thôi, xích sắt đã đóng băng, dùng lưỡi liếm lên sẽ dính luôn, tiện thể giải quyết luôn đối thủ. Dĩ nhiên Xa La Phong sẽ không mắc mưu, hắn chế giễu: “Ngươi bệnh hả? Khi ta là trẻ lên ba chắc?”

“Vậy ngươi trả lời ta một câu, ta cũng sẽ đáp lại ngươi một câu.” Trần Tinh đề nghị.

Xa La Phong cuối cùng cũng nói: “Ngươi là thầy trừ tà, đúng không? Mục đích ngươi tới đây chính vì Bạt, uổng công ta thực sự cho rằng ngươi là đại phu. Ngươi sẽ chết nhanh thôi, có biết không? Đợi họ mang ngươi về cung Huyễn Ma, ngươi sẽ bị luyện thành tế phẩm. Ngươi sắp chết rồi, còn hỏi nhiều làm gì?”

Trần Tinh vô tình nhận được thông tin mấu chốt đầu tiên — ‘cung Huyễn Ma’, bèn nói: “Sáng nghe Đạo, tối chết cũng cam lòng, mặc dù sắp chết cũng muốn thỏa lòng hiếu kỳ, không được sao?”

Thế là Xa La Phong hạ cung xuống, đối mặt với Trần Tinh, nhíu mày nhìn cậu rồi nói: “Hỏi đi, tiểu rác rưởi.”

Lần đầu gặp Xa La Phong, Trần Tinh cảm thấy hắn rất đẹp, mày rậm mắt to, chẳng qua ngũ quan thấp thoáng nét tàn nhẫn, thật đáng tiếc.

“Vũ khí này của ngươi từ đâu mà có?” Trần Tinh sợ Thi Hợi lại giao cho họ pháp bảo nào đó giống trống bỏi, nếu thật vậy, sợ rằng lát nữa Hạng Thuật lên cứu cậu sẽ không đối phó được.

“Đây là tín vật khi Thuật Luật Không kết nghĩa an đáp với ta.” Xa La Phong lạnh lùng đáp, “nên ta muốn dùng cây cung này, giết ngươi trước mặt hắn. Tới lượt ngươi, trả lời ta, rốt cuộc ngươi và Thuật Luật Không có quan hệ gì?”

* * *


	43. Dã tâm

Trần Tinh đúng thật là bị nghẹn bởi câu hỏi này.

“Quan hệ gì là quan hệ gì?” Trần Tinh không biết nói sao cho rõ nữa, nếu bảo là thầy trừ tà cùng hộ pháp Võ thần thì đó giờ Hạng Thuật chưa từng đồng ý. Bằng hữu chăng? Nhưng cách họ ở cùng nhau không thể coi là bằng hữu, Trần Tinh vẫn mơ hồ cảm thấy Hạng Thuật có để ý tới mình, chẳng qua cảm giác chốc gần chốc xa ấy khó giải thích lắm.

“Ta với hắn không thân.” Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, một mặt không muốn Xa La Phong cảm thấy mình thân với Hạng Thuật để ép cậu làm con tin, mặt khác, tới tận lúc này cậu vẫn chưa rõ Hạng Thuật đang nghĩ gì trong lòng.

Sau cùng, cậu chêm thêm câu nữa: “Câu này ngươi nên hỏi hắn mới đúng.”

Từ khi quen nhau, họ luôn giữ mối quan hệ khi gần khi xa, thảng hoặc như người xa lạ, thi thoảng lại cảm thấy “cũng tàm tạm”.

Xa La Phong nghe xong liền khịt mũi coi thường, rõ ràng chả tin Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nói thẳng luôn: “Không, ngươi hiểu lầm thiệt rồi, ta kết bạn với hắn nhằm điều tra chuyện các ngươi mà thôi.”

Nói đoạn, cậu kể sơ lại quá trình làm quen với Hạng Thuật, giấu đi vài thông tin quan trọng một cách hợp lý, lẽ dĩ nhiên, cậu có ngốc đâu mà đi nói cho Xa La Phong tường tận mình chuẩn bị đối phó Thi Hợi, đám Bạt vương và Bạt binh ra sao. Xa La Phong nghe xong, sắc mặt mới giãn ra được tí, song vẫn còn hoài nghi, mãi tới khi nghe phụ thân Hạng Thuật — Thuật Luật Ôn trước khi chết cũng uống thuốc giống mình, trở nên không ra người không ra quỷ, trong mắt Xa La Phong mới hiện lên vẻ sợ hãi và lo lắng.

Trần Tinh quan sát diện mạo hắn nãy giờ, hiện tại đã đoán được muốn tạo ra hoạt thi có ba cách.

Loại một, đối phó với bách tính không có vũ lực, chết trong chiến loạn — dùng pháp bảo chứa oán khí, chẳng hạn như trống bỏi này, biến người chết hành hoạt thi biết đi.

Loại thứ hai, bắt người sống uống thuốc chứa máu Ma thần, trực tiếp biến họ thành thi thể có thể hành động ngay khi còn sống.

Loại thứ ba, chính là gã mang mặt nạ thần bí phe Thi Hợi mà họ gặp ở Long Trung sơn, tập hợp oán khí rót vào thi thể Bát vương, trực tiếp hồi sinh họ, xem ra mấy tên Bạt vương giáp đen này là lực lượng mạnh nhất.

“Thực ra ngươi không cần để ý tới ta,” Trần Tinh chân thành nói, “ta biết ngươi thích Thuật Luật Không, nhưng ta sẽ không đến với hắn.”

“Phí lời,” Xa La Phong lạnh lùng nói, “hắn là Đại Thiền Vu, hắn phải lấy vợ sinh con, ngươi nghĩ hắn sẽ cưới một nam nhân ư?”

“Ta không có ý đó,” Trần Tinh giải thích, “tuy rằng hai ta không phải quan hệ như ngươi tưởng, nhưng dẫu vậy thật thì ta vẫn sẽ không ở bên hắn, qua một thời gian nữa, cùng lắm là hai đến ba năm, ta phải đi rồi.”

Xa La Phong hồ nghi quan sát Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh tiếp tục nói: “Ngươi xem, ta sắp chết rồi, cần gì phải lừa ngươi? Hơn nữa ngươi nhìn Thuật Luật Không đi, hắn có ý gì với ta đâu……”

Xa La Phong lạnh lùng nói: “Hắn có ý với ngươi nhiều là đằng khác, tại ngươi không nhận ra thôi. Ai khiến hắn phải độc mã lên Bắc tìm người trong thời tiết này?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Hắn là Đại Thiền Vu, bất kể là ai, chỉ cần là người trong tộc các ngươi mất tích, hắn vẫn sẽ….”

“Đánh rắm!” Xa La Phong quở mắng cậu không hề khách khí: “Ta làm an đáp với hắn ròng rã mười bốn năm, ngươi dám lên Bắc vào tháng mười, chẳng khác nào muốn chết! Tộc trưởng các tộc khuyên hắn hết lời, có cả lão bất tử A Khắc Lặc đi cùng, vậy mà ngay hôm vừa biết ngươi đi một mình, Thuật Luật Không đã… thôi!”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Trần Tinh vẫn chưa từng nghiêm túc ngẫm lại khoảng thời gian đó, đến tận hôm nay mới biết quy củ sinh tồn đặc biệt của các chư Hồ ở tái Bắc. Trong đó có một quy định — nghiêm cấm tự ý đi săn thú trong mùa rét căm, càng không cho một mình lên Bắc giữa mùa đông giá rét, làm thế chẳng khác nào tự sát. Vì tránh cho các tộc nhân gặp chuyện không may, nên xưa nay các chư Hồ không bao giờ ủng hộ việc cưỡi ngựa rời khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên, cũng ra quy định cấm cứu viện, miễn cho có thêm nhiều người chết, ai phạm sai thì chết, đỡ có ai chán quá noi theo.

Nhưng chính hôm ấy, Hạng Thuật đã đích thân phá vỡ quy củ này.

“Đến lượt ta.” Trần Tinh nói, “Chu Chân sống lại thế nào? Hắn đã nói gì với ngươi? Bọn chúng muốn làm gì ở tái ngoại?”

“Hắn á? Ngày hắn chết, đại nhân Thi Hợi đã ban cho hắn sinh mệnh mới.” Xa La Phong lạnh nhạt đáp.

Mấy năm trước, sau trận huyết chiến giữa người Nhu Nhiên và A Khắc Lặc, dưới sự hòa giải của Đại Thiền Vu Thuật Luật Không, đôi bên thu gom thi thể, đồng thời thề rằng sẽ không tiếp tục kiếm chuyện gây thù, đổi lại phán Do Đa và Chu Chân thành kẻ có tội, không được thiên táng mà phải thổ táng.

Mấy tháng sau Xa La Phong đến cúng Chu Chân, phát hiện mộ hắn có dấu vết bị dịch chuyển, bèn quật lên, thế mới biết thi thể Chu Chân đã biến mất.

Đồng thời vào mùa đông năm nay, khi hắn sang Tạp La Sát săn thú, thấp thoáng thấy bóng dáng Chu Chân, bèn đuổi theo tới cùng, giữa đường bị một bóng đen đột nhiên nhảy ra dùng vuốt nhọn đâm thủng bụng.

Chu Chân xuất hiện quanh vùng Tạp La Sát? Hắn tới đó làm gì? Trần Tinh thốt nhiên nghi hoặc không thôi, luôn thấy nội tình có gì đó, cậu vẫn chưa thể hiểu được mỗi một bí ẩn mang tính quyết định được giấu trong màn sương, mãi luôn không thấy được dáng hình.

Chắc chắn lúc lên Bắc cùng vua A Khắc Lặc, cậu đã bỏ lỡ chuyện quan trọng gì rồi.

Xa La Phong nhìn chằm chặp vào Trần Tinh, càng nhìn càng nghi ngờ, tiếp tục nói: “Ta chỉ nghe theo sự sắp xếp của họ.”

“Tại sao lại làm thế?” Trần Tinh nói, “Ngươi hận tộc A Khắc Lặc tới mức đó ư? Cho dù vậy thì ngươi báo thù được rồi, vì sao còn xuống tay với cả Sắc Lặc xuyên, thậm chí là tộc nhân của mình?”

Xa La Phong gầm lên: “Tỉnh táo chút đi! Thứ rác rưởi! Ngươi biết được bao nhiêu về ân oán giữa bọn ta?!”

Xa La Phong thở dốc nhìn đau đáu vào Trần Tinh, rồi hít sâu nói: “Nhu Nhiên mới là chủ nhân chân chính của Sắc Lặc xuyên, Thuật Luật Không chỉ là kẻ nhu nhược! Phù Kiên đã nhập quan, Mộ Dung gia cũng mất nước! Nếu lúc này không thừa thế công hãm Quan Trung còn phải đợi tới khi nào?”

“Người Hán các ngươi có câu ‘ngồi đáy giếng nhìn trời’,” Xa La Phong oán hận nói, “Thuật Luật Không có võ nghệ cao cường, vậy mà ngày nào cũng chỉ biết hòa giải ba việc vụn vặt, các tộc tranh cỏ nước đánh nhau hắn cũng đi giảng hòa. Ai đói hắn đi tiếp tế, đã trở thành kẻ nhu nhược yếu đuối vô năng rồi!”

“Ra là thế ư?” Trần Tinh thì thào, “Cho nên ngươi muốn làm Đại Thiền Vu? Dẫn Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh xuôi Nam, chia một chén canh với Phù Kiên? Thế nhưng ngươi đã hỏi ý người trong tộc mình chưa?”

“Phù Kiên làm hoàng đế Trung Nguyên,” Xa La Phong hỏi ngược lại, “có từng hỏi ý người Chi không?”

“Ngươi hỏi cũng phải,” xưa giờ Trần Tinh luôn là người cầm được buông được, cậu cười bảo, “so với người mang đại nghiệp bất tận, bản lĩnh đế vương giang sơn muôn đời như các ngươi, thì tầm nhìn ta còn hạn hẹp lắm.”

Xa La Phong đương nhiên nghe ra Trần Tinh đang châm chọc hắn, nhưng khả năng đấu võ mồm của người Nhu Nhiên còn khướt mới là đối thủ của cổ máy hùng biện Trần Tinh, từ bé Trần Tinh đã đọc làu làu ‘ngựa trắng không phải là ngựa’, nếu thực sự tranh luận với Xa La Phong, đảm bảo hắn sẽ tức hộc máu, nhưng mục đích hiện giờ không phải cãi nhau, nên cậu chẳng nhất thiết giằng co với hắn làm gì.

“Vậy thì vấn đề ở đây, người Hồ có thể làm hoàng đế Trung Nguyên, ta không có ý kiến.” Trần Tinh cân nhắc rồi nói, “Tuy nhiên, người Hồ còn được, chứ người chết có thể làm hoàng đế á? Lạ gớm.”

Xa La Phong: “……”

Chặng đường này Trần Tinh đã đoán được âm mưu của Thi Hợi, có vẻ gã muốn phục sinh Xi Vưu, xây dựng một thế gian hoàn toàn mới, thế nhưng đám người sống sau khi thành cái xác mặc dù không sợ chết, nhưng rồi vẫn sẽ mục nát. Biến Thần Châu thành nơi đầy rẫy người chết có nghĩa lý gì? Để rồi một người sau cùng cũng không còn?

Xa La Phong lấy hơi muốn phản bác, nhưng nghẹn ứ thế nào cũng không lên được, sắc mặt dần thay đổi.

“Ê!” Trần Tinh lập tức nói, “Đừng tức giận… có chuyện gì thì nói, Xa La Phong?”

Hạng Thuật còn chưa tới mà Xa La Phong đã không ổn rồi, hắn từ từ ngã xuống, Tư Mã Vĩ chẳng thèm nhìn lấy một cái, như đã tập mãi thành quen.

“Xa La Phong!” Trần Tinh tận mắt chứng kiến quá trình Xa La Phong biến đổi từ người sống thành hoạt tử nhân, tức tốc đứng dậy, kéo xích sắt muốn tới kiểm tra thân thể hắn, không ngờ Tư Mã Vĩ cởi xích nắm chặt trong tay, không hề ngăn cản mà còn mặc cậu tiếp cận Xa La Phong.

Trước đó trò chuyện với Trần Tinh là Xa La Phong đã thở dốc không ngừng rồi, lúc này còn hồng hộc dữ dội hơn, Trần Tinh dò hơi thở, phát hiện nó đã trở nên yếu dần.

Hai mắt Xa La Phong từ từ vẩn đục, Trần Tinh kéo xích, cúi mình nghe tiếng tim đập, rồi ấn lên mạch đập của hắn, nhẹ nhàng đâm đầu mũi tên vào da tay hắn, ngửi mùi.

Thi độc — cùng loại với người trúng độc sau khi bị hoạt thi cắn, nhưng độc này còn ác liệt hơn, chỉ trong mấy ngày ngắn ngủi đã ăn mòn khắp cơ thể hắn, y hệt mùi trên người Lục Ảnh. Xem ra độc phát tán khi bị hoạt thi cào cắn bắt nguồn từ máu Ma thần, chẳng qua tốc độ phát độc khác nhau mà thôi.

Tư Mã Vĩ kéo xích sắt, tỏ ý Trần Tinh không nên đến quá gần hắn.

Thái độ Xa La Phong trở nên khác lạ, hắn run giọng: “Ta… ta lạnh quá… thật lạnh quá, Chu Chân…. ngươi ở đâu? Chu Chân?”

Tiếng la giết cùng kèn lệnh phát ra dưới chân núi xa xăm, Trần Tinh nhanh nhạy ngẩng đầu, nhận ra Hạng Thuật đang dẫn người tới cứu mình, lúc này đảm bảo Chu Chân đang bận đối phó với Hạng Thuật, bên cạnh còn có Đông Hải vương Tư Mã Việt sẵn sàng tiến lên trợ uy bất cứ lúc nào.

“Xa La Phong?” Trần Tinh nhìn Xa La Phong, bất chợt cảm thấy đồng cảm với kẻ địch này.

“Lạnh quá.” Xa La Phong đã rơi vào trạng thái hấp hối, ý thức không phân biệt được vật ngoài, cuối cùng cũng nói ra suy nghĩ thực sự trong lòng, cố hết sức lắp bắp, “Thuật Luật Không, cứu ta….. ta…. ta không muốn chết… ta….. hối hận rồi…”

Trần Tinh: “…..”

Tâm trạng Trần Tinh vô cùng phức tạp, nắm tay Xa La Phong.

“Bát rượu kia,” Xa La Phong nói, “ban đầu ta không muốn uống, ta sợ lắm, Thuật Luật Không… Thuật Luật Không… ta xin lỗi….”

Từ trong đôi mắt từ từ vẩn đục của Xa La Phong chảy xuống hai hàng lệ.

Trần Tinh hiểu ra, khi Chu Chân một lần nữa xuất hiện trước mặt Xa La Phong đã dụ hắn uống rượu pha thuốc máu Ma thần, vì khí phách nhất thời nên Xa La Phong đã uống nó, e rằng vừa mới nhấp miệng hắn đã hối hận rồi!

Thế nhưng hắn đã không còn cơ hội quay đầu nữa — chỉ còn nước hãm sâu cho tới tình cảnh ngày hôm nay.

Trần Tinh nhất thời không biết mình có nên cứu hắn không, Xa La Phong tàn sát cả tộc A Khắc Lặc phạm tội ác tày trời, nhưng nếu không bị Chu Chân dụ dỗ, chưa chắc mọi chuyện đã tới mức này. Trần Tinh nghĩ ngược nghĩ xuôi, cuối cùng quyết định liều mạng một phen, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng phải thử mới được, trước tiên bảo vệ mạng hắn, chứ để hắn chết như vậy thì tiện cho hắn quá, Xa La Phong là an đáp của Hạng Thuật, dù làm gì cũng nên giao cho Hạng Thuật trừng phạt. Ít nhất cũng phải giải hắn về Sắc Lặc xuyên, bắt hắn tạ tội rồi mới giết.

“Bảo vệ bản tâm ngươi, nếu ngươi vẫn còn bản tâm.” Trần Tinh thấp giọng, khởi động Tâm Đăng, đè lên ngực Xa La Phong!

Tư Mã Vĩ quay phắt đầu trông về phía Trần Tinh và Xa La Phong.

Trần Tinh nhắm mắt lại, toàn thân được bao trùm trong vầng sáng rực rỡ, đè lên ngực Xa La Phong như cái ngày cậu đánh thức Hạng Thuật ở Tạp La Sát, oán khí cuốn lấy cả người Xa La Phong, chỉ có sức mạnh Tâm Đăng trong tay Trần Tinh cưỡng ép truyền vào tâm mạch hắn!

Xa La Phong tức khắc đau đớn la to, lực lượng Tâm Đăng giao chiến kịch liệt với máu Ma thần, điên cuồng tranh giành quyền kiểm soát sống chết, máu Ma thần lôi hắn vào vực sâu hắc ám của tử vong, còn Tâm Đăng hệt như một lưỡi dao bén nhọn ghim chặt ba hồn bảy phách của hắn, tính mạng Xa La Phong liên tục bị hai lực lượng này lôi kéo, linh hồn gần như bị xé tan thành từng mảnh!

“Để ta chết đi!” Xa La Phong kêu thảm.

Trần Tinh đột nhiên buông tay, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng rút ra, Tư Mã Vĩ lập tức sải bước về phía cậu, túm cổ áo cậu lên tách cậu khỏi Xa La Phong.

Xa La Phong quằn quại một lúc rồi nằm nghiêng, không còn động đậy nữa.

Chết rồi? Trần Tinh nghĩ bụng, liệu còn biến đổi gì nữa không? Trong lúc cậu dán mắt vào Xa La Phong, Tư Mã Vĩ đột nhiên nói chuyện.

“Ngươi can thiệp quá trình hắn hóa Bạt,” giọng Tư Mã Vĩ không khản đặc khó nghe như Tư Mã Việt, mà còn mang theo ngữ điệu của người sống, “ngươi đã khóa chút nhân tính sau cùng của hắn vào tâm mạch.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh ngẩng phắt lên nhìn Tư Mã Vĩ, Tư Mã Vĩ buộc xích sắt lại vào cột đá, không cho cậu lộn xộn nữa.

Trần Tinh hỏi: “Tư Mã Vĩ, ông còn nhớ chuyện khi còn sống không?”

Tư Mã Vĩ thực hiện một động tác đơn giản, có vẻ định cởi mũ giáp xuống, tuy nhiên Xa La Phong đang bắt đầu run rẩy, Tư Mã Vĩ thấy vậy bèn ngừng lại.

Xa La Phong chậm chạp đứng dậy, hai mắt đục ngầu vô thần, nhìn đau đáu vào Trần Tinh.

“Thuật Luật Không… Thuật Luật Không….” Xa La Phong lầm bầm.

Tiếng la giết và ngựa hí dưới chân núi ngày càng gần và rõ rệt, bỗng có vuốt sắt khẽ khều Trần Tinh một cái, Trần Tinh suýt tí nữa quay đầu, song vẫn kịp thời kiềm lại vẻ kinh sợ, liên tục lùi ra sau.

Tiêu Sơn đeo vuốt rồng, lặng lẽ trèo lên đỉnh Âm sơn, Trần Tinh lùi tới cột, ngước nhìn Xa La Phong.

Xa La Phong nhìn Trần Tinh lom lom, tiếp tục rì rầm: “Ta muốn…. giết ngươi. Thuật Luật Không, là của ta… ai cũng… đừng hòng cướp đi….”

Có vẻ Xa La Phong rối loạn thần chí mất rồi, Trần Tinh không biết liệu đây có phải kết quả của việc sử dụng Tâm Đăng hay không, nhưng trông hắn vô cùng chấp nhất, cầm chủy thủ như muốn nhào lên giết cậu bất cứ lúc nào.

Tư Mã Vĩ rút trường kiếm chắn trước mặt Trần Tinh.

Cùng lúc đó, tiếng giao đấu dưới chân núi ngày càng gần, dường như có một quân đội lớn xuất hiện trong hẻm Âm sơn, chỉ không biết phe địch hay phe ta, Trần Tinh lùi ra tận cuối sân trời, búng tay một cái.

Tiêu Sơn sau lưng bỗng chốc hóa thành hư ảnh, xẹt qua cái vèo, Tư Mã Vĩ xoay người ngay tắp lự, nhận ra kẻ địch tới gần bèn mặc kệ Xa La Phong, xuất kiếm!

Thế nhưng vuốt sắt của Tiêu Sơn đã chạm vào khóa xích vang ‘keng’ một tiếng, song vẫn chưa cắt được xích sát!

Nguy rồi, xích sắt này không phải vật tầm thường! Tiêu Sơn dùng lực vung vuốt cắt xích, nhưng không hề suy suyển! Tư Mã Vĩ đã đâm kiếm tới chỗ hai người, Trần Tinh lập tức đẩy Tiêu Sơn ra, la to: “Chạy mau! Ngươi không cắt được nó đâu!”

“Ta đi cứu y!” Tiêu Sơn vươn mình lên cột đá, nói với Trần Tinh, “Ta đi cứu y! Chờ!”

Trần Tinh tức khắc hiểu Tiêu Sơn có ý “Ta tới cứu ngươi, đừng sốt ruột”, kiếm của Tư Mã Vĩ lao tới trước mặt đúng lúc ngừng lại, hắn tung người lên cột đá, Tiêu Sơn bật ra như một chú sói, rạp mình lên một cột đá khác, nhe răng gầm gừ với Tư Mã Vĩ.

“Mặc kệ ta!” Trần Tinh hét, “Gọi Hạng Thuật lên! Mau!”

Tư Mã Vĩ biến thành một cơn lốc đen, Tiêu Sơn buộc lòng phải lộn ngược ra sau, đáp xuống sân trời, Tư Mã Vĩ cũng bay xuống đuổi theo tới cùng.

Tư Mã Vĩ phụ trách bảo vệ Trần Tinh bị dắt đi, tạm thời không ai khống chế Xa La Phong, Xa La Phong cầm chủy thủ lững thững về phía Trần Tinh, ánh mắt mê man.

“Giết ngươi, giết ngươi.”

Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ tại sao Hạng Thuật còn chưa tới?! Cậu bèn đập mạnh sợi xích lên cột đá, kêu lên: “Hạng Thuật! Hạng Thuật! Ta ở trong này!” đồng thời thôi thúc Tâm Đăng trong tình thế cấp bách.

Hạng Thuật cách cậu không còn xa nhưng tiến độ rất chậm, Trần Tinh cảm nhận được hắn! Hắn đang ở trong khe núi cách đây chưa tới trăm bước.

Xa La Phong liên tục tiếp cận Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh la lên: “Thuật Luật Không! Nếu ngươi còn không lên ta sẽ bị an đáp của ngươi chém chết đó!”

Tức khắc có người gầm lên từ trong hẻm núi: “Câm miệng!”

Xa La Phong nghe giọng Hạng Thuật vang vọng trong hẻm núi, đột nhiên nổi điên, mất kiểm soát lao về phía Trần Tinh, hét lên: “Ta sẽ giết ngươi trước!”

Trần Tinh căng xích sắt lên che, ‘keng’ một tiếng cản lại cú chém của Xa La Phong, lùi ra tận rìa vách núi, thình lình bị Xa La Phong va vào đạp hụt một cước, rớt thẳng xuống vách núi, la làng cả lên.

“A——”

Hạng Thuật đã giết tới bụng núi, ngưỡng cổ lên nhìn thì thấy cơ thể Trần Tinh đang rớt xuống từ đỉnh núi hơn hai mươi trượng.

Khoảnh khắc đó Hạng Thuật như gặp phải đả kích trầm trọng, thế nhưng Trần Tinh chỉ rớt xuống một lúc thì đột ngột ngừng giữa không trung.

“Đau tay quá điiiiiii!” Trần Tinh la to, bị xích sắt treo đu đưa trên vách đá.

“Gắng cầm cự!” Hạng Thuật vận hết chân khí, hét to, “Ta tới đây!”

Trần Tinh ngoái đầu, định bụng kêu cứu mạng, rồi thình lình ngớ người luôn.

Bên dưới là Chu Chân ra lệnh cho thiên quân vạn mã Nhu Nhiên, liên tục tấn công vây quét trong hẻm núi, Tư Mã Việt thì đứng trên núi đá, cầm pháp khí đen nhánh mà theo dõi cuộc chiến, thi thể bị giết trong khe núi nằm rải đầy đất, trên tuyết vẩy cơ man là máu đen.

Mà đánh nhau kịch liệt trong khe núi, chỉ có một mình Hạng Thuật.

Đúng vậy, mình hắn.

Trần Tinh: “…………………………”

Hạng Thuật mặc giáp cầm trọng kiếm, va đụng chung quanh, đi tới đâu liền quét bay quân địch tới đó, kẻ địch chừng mấy vạn vậy mà chẳng ai tiếp cận được hắn.

“Hạng Thuật, ngươi điên rồi hả?” Trần Tinh lập tức đổi giọng, lầm bầm, “Hạng Thuật, đi mau! Ngươi đi mau coi——! Ngươi điên rồi ư?! Tại sao chỉ có mình ngươi?!”

Trên đầu trên mặt Hạng Thuật toàn là máu tươi, hắn cởi mũ giáp ném xuống đất, ngẩng đầu nhìn Trần Tinh đang đong đưa trên vách đá, thình lình quát to: “Coi chừng trên đầu!”

Xa La Phong ló nửa người trên vách đá, bắt đầu bắn tên, mũi tên sượt qua mặt Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh đành đẩy mình tránh né. Chớp mắt Tiêu Sơn đã thoát khỏi truy kích của Tư Mã Vĩ, vọt lên đỉnh núi cho Xa La Phong một vuốt trực diện.

Xa La Phong tức thì bị cào rách ngực, ngã ra sau.

Tiêu Sơn kêu to, vuốt sắt móc vào chân cột đá, bắt đầu dồn sức nạy lên, Trần Tinh cầm xích sắt liên tục trèo lên, trong lúc vội vàng chực phát hiện, Hạng Thuật vậy mà quyết định cùng Tiêu Sơn, tùy tiện chỉ hai người lên đây cứu mình. Tộc nhân Sắc Lặc xuyên đâu rồi?! Đi đâu hết rồi? Họ sẽ không gặp chuyện gì chứ!

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh vừa trèo vừa ngoái đầu, nói vọng xuống bên dưới, “Ngươi đừng nôn nóng! Ta có thể bảo vệ mình an toàn! Đánh không lại thì ngươi chạy trước đi! Đừng cậy mạnh!”


	44. Độc chiến

Trận này có thể xem là đỉnh cao trong cuộc đời Hạng Thuật, một mình chiến sáu vạn người, có thể sánh với tuyệt thế võ thần “thất tiến thất xuất”[(*)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/05/13/dinh-hai-chuong-44/#abc) trên chiến trường Đương Dương cổ gần hai trăm năm trước, nhưng kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên có giết kiểu nào cũng không hết, Hạng Thuật đánh tới mức một tay cạn sức, lúc nghe Trần Tinh bảo ‘Đánh không lại thì ngươi chạy trước đi”, lòng như nghẹn một búng máu, trái lại còn khơi dậy huyết tính trong người, dũng mãnh không sợ chết, tiếp tục liều mạng chém giết dưới vách núi!

Trần Tinh dùng cả tay lẫn chân trèo lên, thấy Tiêu Sơn trên kia vẫn đang nạy cột đá, nhảy lên vuốt ra sức đạp, Xa La Phong lượm binh khí, bổ xuống đầu Trần Tinh đang trèo lên! Trần Tinh không dám la to, sợ Hạng Thuật dưới kia sẽ phân tâm, đành phải nghiến răng lắc mình trên vách đá.

Xa La Phong nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Hán cẩu, giờ chết của ngươi…”

Cột đá bỗng đổ ầm xuống, chèn lên người Xa La Phong đang ở sân trời.

Trần Tinh còn chưa kịp rõ chuyện gì vừa xảy ra đã thấy hoa cả mắt, nhìn Xa La Phong dang hai tay, cây cột đá ở đằng sau bay thẳng tới trước mặt cậu, rồi sau đó Xa La Phong cùng gương mặt dữ tợn của hắn bị quẹt bay sượt qua người Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Trần Tinh ngay lập tức ngẩng đầu, gọi với lên cao: “Tiêu——”

Còn chưa kịp nói tròn câu, cột đá nặng hơn nghìn cân kéo xích sắt, xích sắt lại kéo ‘xoạt’ Trần Tinh bay xuống vách núi! Cú kéo thình lình kia khiến mặt Trần Tinh muốn biến dạng luôn…

Trần Tinh: “Aaaaa——”

Tay phải Hạng Thuật phát run vì cạn sức, hắn đổi kiếm sang tay trái, định giục ngựa xông lên đỉnh núi thì thấy cột đá rung chuyển long trời lở đất đang lăn dọc theo vách đá, kéo theo xích sắt lẫn Trần Tinh lăn xuống hậu trận quân Nhu Nhiên!

“Coi chừng đá rớt…” Trần Tinh bị xích sắt kéo đi như diều trôi trong gió, la to từ đằng xa.

Chu Chân đang chỉ huy quân đội đột ngột ngoảnh đầu, trơ mắt nhìn cột đá rơi rầm rầm nghiền qua gần vạn kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên, thầm nghĩ không ổn, lập tức tung người sang một bên né cây cột khổng lồ rơi xuống từ đỉnh núi. Ngay sau đó, Tiêu Sơn đuổi theo cột đá, còn Tư Mã Vĩ mặc giáp đen rượt theo Tiêu Sơn, hai tên lao xuống từ đỉnh núi, trong lúc cấp bách, Tư Mã Vĩ quăng vèo một tấm khiên đen, khiên bay xoay tròn vừa khéo chèn dưới chân Trần Tinh.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh——” Trần Tinh suýt tí nữa bị gió to nuốt mất lưỡi, đạp khiên, bị cột đá kéo xuống bắt đầu trượt tuyết, trượt trái, né phải, tay vẫn bị xích sắt trói như cũ. Cột đá nọ lăn tới đâu liền đè bẹp tới đó, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên không kịp trốn đi, để rồi cả người lẫn ngựa bị cột đá như chày cán bột ép thành bánh nhân thịt.

Hạng Thuật: “………..”

Trần Tinh choáng váng một lúc, Tiêu Sơn lao lên nhiều lần, mấy lượt suýt ngã, may mà cuối cùng cũng giữ được thăng bằng. Chu Chân chật vật né tránh, nhất thời quên béng Hạng Thuật còn đang ở sát bên, hắn hốt hoảng chạy vào khe núi, Hạng Thuật cũng nhảy lên ngựa đuổi theo Chu Chân.

Chu Chân giục ngựa quay đầu, đối mặt với Hạng Thuật.

“Tâm Đăng!” Hạng Thuật quát to.

Trần Tinh ngả nghiêng váng vất, mắt nổ đom đóm đầy trời, vừa nghe Hạng Thuật quát liền phát động Tâm Đăng theo bản năng.

Trong khe núi u ám, ánh sáng Tâm Đăng lóe lên, Hạng Thuật giơ trọng kiếm chỉ lên trời, ánh sáng trắng bùng nổ quét ra chung quanh, thân kiếm sáng rực, chín chữ chân ngôn lần lượt hiện lên ——

—— Chu Chân đột ngột trợn to hai mắt, giơ tay che mắt trước kiếm quang của Hạng Thuật.

“Từ đâu tới đây thì trở về đó.” Giọng Hạng Thuật vang lên bên tai, chém kiếm xuống, khi tiếng nổ vang lên, Chu Chân tức khắc hóa thành bụi sáng rồi sau đó tản đi tứ phía.

Cùng lúc này, cột đá kéo Trần Tinh lăn vào rừng, đụng trúng tảng đá lớn rồi vỡ nát thành gần mười mảnh.

Suốt cả đoạn đường Trần Tinh không phải bị chặn bởi cành cây thì cũng là trượt tuyết, rơi tà tà xuống, đạp khiên tránh mọi nguy hiểm, không ngờ tới lúc ngừng hẳn lại không hề bị thương tí nào. Hiện giờ cậu đạp khiên, cầm xích sắt vẫn còn buộc vào cột đá đã đổ nát nặng sáu đến bảy mươi cân chưa được cởi ra, tái mặt thở hổn hển.

Cuối cùng hai người cũng hội hợp, Hạng Thuật thình lình chộp lấy tay cậu, cả người nhiễm đầy máu đen, cùng Trần Tinh nhìn nhau không nói gì.

“Ngươi… ngươi…” Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, nhất thời không biết nên mở lời thế nào.

“Ta gì mà ta?” Hạng Thuật nắm cổ tay Trần Tinh mãi không buông, vô thức siết chặt làm Trần Tinh đau nhói, hắn nhìn dáo dác chung quanh, giữa chiến trường hỗn loạn, kỵ binh Nhu Nhiên đã bị Tuế Tinh của Trần Tinh xử lý quá nửa, số còn lại đang hốt hoảng tập hợp. Hắn bèn bảo: “Giờ không phải lúc nói chuyện, đi!”

Trần Tinh: “Tiêu Sơn…”

Hạng Thuật: “Nó có thể tự bảo vệ mình.”

Trần Tinh ngẫm lại thấy cũng đúng, tốc độ Tiêu Sơn rất nhanh, Tư Mã Vĩ khó mà bắt kịp nên việc giữ mạng không thành vấn đề, điều quan trọng nhất hiện giờ là y không được tiếp tục rơi vào tay địch biến thành con tin, bằng không sẽ chỉ càng khiến Tiêu Sơn và Hạng Thuật trở nên bị động.

Trần Tinh chạy trốn muốn đứt hơi, vào sâu trong rừng thì phát hiện một hang động.

“A!” Trần Tinh chực bảo ‘may quá’ thì đã bị Hạng Thuật đè đầu, ra hiệu cậu cúi người đừng nói chuyện, hai người cùng chui vào đó.

Hang động tối đen phủ đầy băng sương, Trần Tinh dùng Tâm Đăng chiếu sáng một vùng nhỏ bên trong.

“Sao chỉ có hai người các ngươi?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Hạng Thuật: “Ta có cho Tiêu Sơn theo đâu! Tự nó tới đó! Một mình ta còn chưa đủ cứu ngươi chắc?”

Hạng Thuật quả thực bị Tiêu Sơn làm tức chết, hắn đã chuẩn bi cứu người thỏa đáng hết rồi, vậy mà Tiêu Sơn bám theo, Hạng Thuật buộc lòng phải đổi kế hoạch, mình xông ra khiêu chiến thu hút sự chú ý của kẻ địch, còn Tiêu Sơn thì trèo lên đỉnh núi lặng lẽ giải cứu Trần Tinh. Kết quả lên đó xong, Tiêu Sơn lại làm mọi chuyện rùm beng tới mức này.

“Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm thì sao?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Được canh giữ rồi.” Hạng Thuật cầm tảng đá, dắt xích sắt đi đằng trước, cảnh giác quan sát môi trường trong hang động, đề phòng có mai phục.

Bấy giờ Trần Tinh đã bình tĩnh hơn, cau mày hỏi: “Ngươi liều quá, cứ vậy đơn thương độc mã tới đây?”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta không muốn vì theo ta tới cứu ngươi mà tộc nhân phải gặp nguy hiểm, thậm chí mất mạng, ngươi có ý kiến?”

Trần Tinh nghe vậy thì áy náy lắm, ngước nhìn Hạng Thuật, chẳng hiểu sao lại thấy buồn rầu, nghĩ bụng nếu ta không thủ thành giúp các ngươi, thì ta sẽ bị bắt chắc? Nhưng ý nghĩ này chỉ lướt qua trong chớp nhoáng, bởi khi thấy áo giáp của Hạng Thuật dính đầy máu đen, tóc tai rối bời, hệt như ác quỷ bò ra từ địa ngục, cậu không khỏi sinh lòng khó chịu.

Cậu rất muốn độp lại rằng ‘Vậy cớ gì ngươi chạy tới đây’, thế rồi nhận ra hàm ý khác qua lời Hạng Thuật, cảm giác nọ như khẩy dây đàn ngân lên thấp thoáng, rung động như có như không, cậu muốn tập trung lắng nghe, ngặt nỗi tiếng đàn đã biến mất từ lâu, và những gì còn sót lại chỉ là dư chấn mà mình đa tình thưởng thức.

Hai người nhất thời im lặng như cũ.

“Ngươi đỡ hơn chưa?” Hạng Thuật hỏi với vẻ mất tự nhiên.

“Gì cơ?” Trần Tinh ngơ ngác nói, “Ta vẫn luôn ổn mà.”

“Láo!” Hạng Thuật xoay người, cả giận với cậu, “Ngươi hộc máu!”

Trần Tinh vỡ lẽ Hạng Thuật đang ám chỉ việc cậu dùng Tâm Đăng tới độ kiệt sức, trước khi bất tỉnh còn bị thương nặng, thành thử cậu vội nói: “Ta không sao, chẳng qua do dùng pháp lực Tâm Đăng quá mức nên nhất thời ngạt thở… Ngươi đi mau nha! Định đi đường quyền với ta đó hả?”

Hạng Thuật nhấc tảng đá kéo theo xích sắt, hai người nương theo hướng gió trong hang động, chưa đầy một khắc thì thấy được ánh sáng, hai người bước vào một hẻm núi rộng ở vùng nội địa của Âm sơn.

Trong khe núi chất ngổn ngang binh khí và áo giáp, Trần Tinh lầm bầm: “Đây là đâu?”

“Hố tội dân.” Hạng Thuật nhìn xung quanh, nơi đây là khe núi hình bán nguyệt được bao bọc bởi nhiều ngọn núi, ở phía xa là rừng tuyết um tùm, hắn nói tiếp, “Phàm là người của Sắc Lặc minh có tội, thì phải thổ táng chứ không được thiên táng, đây chính là nơi thổ táng.”

Trần Tinh ngước lên nhìn vòm trời xám xịt, không phân rõ được đông tây nam bắc, làm cách nào rời khỏi núi đây? Đương lúc cậu đắn đo lo nghĩ, bên cạnh phát ra tiếng đá rơi, Hạng Thuật chống kiếm xuống đất thở dốc khe khẽ, rõ ràng đã chiến đấu cạn sức nên đi hết nổi rồi.

Trần Tinh vội dìu Hạng Thuật ngồi xuống, giở áo giáp giúp hắn, trong ngoài cơ man là máu tụ, ngay cả áo đơn bên trong cũng bị máu tươi ngấm thành màu đen tím.

“Ngươi đã đánh bại bao nhiêu người?” Trần Tinh nhớ lại cảnh tượng rợn người đến giật mình khi ấy.

“Không biết nữa,” Hạng Thuật nhắm hai mắt, dựa vào một gốc đại thụ, lạnh nhạt đáp, “ai rảnh mà đếm, cởi giáp giúp ta với.”

Hạng Thuật mặc giáp nặng Thiết Lặc, vừa tiến vào hẻm núi không lâu là chiến mã đã không cầm cự nổi trước mưa tên, bộ giáp này được chế tạo bởi thợ thủ công Thiết Lặc và Nhu Nhiên, làm hoàn toàn từ thép, dẫu rằng đã biến dạng dưới mưa tên và đao kiếm, nhưng vẫn bảo vệ cơ thể hắn an toàn như trước.

Trần Tinh cởi trần người Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật hít sâu, rồi thở một hơi thật dài.

“Nghỉ lát đi,” Hạng Thuật nhắm hai mắt, ngồi dưới tàng cây, dựa vào gốc cây, sau đó bảo, “cô vương mệt quá, mệt quá đi mất…”

Một tay của Trần Tinh vẫn bị khóa bằng xích sắt, tay còn lại gượng gạo cởi ngoại bào xuống, vắt ngay eo Hạng Thuật, nhìn Hạng Thuật thấm mệt, khuôn mặt đẫm máu đen, song vẫn anh tuấn như bao ngày, làm cậu không kiềm được vươn tay muốn chạm vào gương mặt ấy. Và chính vào lúc này đây, cậu nảy sinh một ý tưởng, như thể thôi thúc cậu làm một việc gì đó để bày tỏ lòng biết ơn của mình với Hạng Thuật.

“Nơi này cách Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm bao xa?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Một ngày một đêm.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, có phải kể từ lúc ta bị bắt ngươi một mạch ra roi thúc ngựa tới cứu ta không?

“Ngươi muốn ăn chút gì không?” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Đói bụng không?”

“Ăn gì?” Hạng Thuật hờ hững đáp, “Ngươi tìm thức ăn cho ta xem nào? Ăn ngươi hả? Ngươi được mấy lạng thịt?”

Trần Tinh đành phải bỏ cuộc.

Hạng Thuật hít thở đều đều, chẳng buồn nói nữa, rõ ràng đã thiếp đi, Trần Tinh ngồi cạnh hắn hơi dựa vào, chung quanh là một mảnh tĩnh lặng, chỉ có tiếng xào xạc khi gió thổi qua núi rừng, thảng như mọi nguy hiểm đã rời họ thật xa, cả thế giới chỉ đọng lại sắc tuyết an lành cùng xiết bao ngọn núi hùng vĩ.

Xin lỗi nhé, Trần Tinh thầm nói.

Nếu không phải tại ta tự tiện chủ trương bắt ngươi làm hộ pháp, ngươi đã không gặp nhiều rắc rối đến vậy rồi. Trần Tinh thở dài trong lòng, giữa cõi đời này cậu có lắm mê man, có lúc thậm chí xem Hạng Thuật là cọng rơm cứu mạng, lừa hắn chiến đấu anh dũng, vượt bao hiểm trở vì mình.

Trần Tinh nghiêng người dựa gần Hạng Thuật hơn, Hạng Thuật vẫn nhắm mắt, nhấc một tay khoác lên vai cậu, để cậu nép vào người mình. Động thái này tức khắc rót thêm chút dũng khí chưa cạn vào Trần Tinh, khiến sự chán nản thoáng qua của cậu tan thành mây khói.

Trần Tinh từ từ cúi xuống gối lên người Hạng Thuật, nhìn vào đống mộ hoang liêu trước mặt.

“Sao vậy?” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hỏi.

“Gì cơ?” Trần Tinh mờ mịt đáp.

“Tâm Đăng.” Hạng Thuật lời ít ý nhiều.

Trần Tinh nói: “Tâm Đăng? Ta vô dụng?”

Hạng Thuật mở mắt, hỏi với vẻ hoài nghi: “Ta nhận ra, dường như cả người ngươi đang phát sáng.”

“Ta?” Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu, Hạng Thuật liền đè cậu xuống để cậu nằm lên người mình như cũ, Trần Tinh thỏa thích dựa vào, song không thể nói rõ tại sao.

“Ngươi gặp Xa La Phong rồi?” Hạng Thuật đổi đề tài.

“Ừ.” Trần Tinh kể lại mọi chuyện cho hắn, Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Chu Chân sau khi chết không lâu liền biến thành hoạt thi, Do Đa cũng vậy, mấy năm qua họ đã trốn ở đâu?”

Đây cũng là điều Trần Tinh nghi ngờ nhất, nếu linh khí thiên địa vẫn còn thì dễ nói rồi, biết đâu chừng có thể hỏi đám yêu quái quanh sơn dã này.

“Phải làm gì với Xa La Phong đây?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Ta muốn bắt hắn về,” Hạng Thuật trầm giọng, “hoặc kết liễu hắn ngay tại đây, là lỗi của ta.”

Trần Tinh muốn bảo ngươi không nên giao trách nhiệm bảo vệ cho Xa La Phong, nhưng giờ nói ra thì còn có ích gì? Huống hồ trong hoàn cảnh ấy, cho dù Hạng Thuật không giao chức trách cho vị an đáp này, thì việc Xa La Phong mưu đồ công hãm Sắc Lặc xuyên và giết người không ai có thể kiểm soát được. Hạng Thuật quyết định rời khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên là một sai lầm, mà sai lầm ấy đều do cậu cả.

“Trước khi đi hắn đã đồng ý với ta rằng,” Hạng Thuật thì thào, “sẽ không trả thù người A Khắc Lặc, sẽ thay ta bảo vệ Sắc Lặc xuyên. Đêm đó hai bọn ta đã thỏa thuận trước mặt tộc trưởng chư tộc rồi.”

Trần Tinh bỗng nhớ tới cái đêm vua A Khắc Lặc chờ ngoài vương trướng đặng đưa mình lên Bắc, chắc hẳn cũng thấy cuộc tranh cãi của Hạng Thuật và Xa La Phong mãi không đến hồi kết, không muốn kéo cả Sắc Lặc xuyên vào hiểm cảnh chỉ vì cậu, càng không muốn Đại Thiền Vu bỏ mặc cả Sắc Lặc xuyên vì toàn thể tộc A Khắc Lặc, nên tự ý rời đi giúp đỡ Trần Tinh.

“Xa La Phong không phải người như thế, hắn chỉ nhất thời hành động theo cảm tính, sau khi tỉnh táo lại hắn sẽ nhận ra toàn bộ tình hình, là Chu Chân, Thi Hợi,…” Hạng Thuật thì thào, “là Thi Hợi cho hắn uống thuốc, nên tính hắn mới thay đổi lớn đến vậy.”

“Đừng nghĩ nữa.” Trần Tinh nghe mà khó chịu, bèn nói.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Ngươi cứu hắn một lần nữa được không?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Không nói chắc được, nếu linh khí thiên địa vẫn còn, có lẽ ta sẽ thử xua tan tác dụng của máu Ma thần…”

Hạng Thuật: “Thế nào hắn cũng phải tạ tội rồi, ta chỉ muốn hắn tìm lại tôn nghiêm trước khi chết.”

“Tạ tội gì?” một giọng nói khản đặc vang lên, “Thuật Luật Không, người nên tạ tội chính là ngươi.”

Trần Tinh ngẩng phắt đầu, dường như Hạng Thuật đã nhận ra Xa La Phong tới đây từ lâu, tiện tay vỗ Trần Tinh kêu cậu ngồi dậy, rồi hắn chống kiếm đứng lên, nói: “Thôi được, sau cùng vẫn nên có một lời giải thích.”

Xa La Phong đã bị đụng đến biến dạng, lúc ngã xuống vách núi, đầu hắn va đập lõm một khúc, áo giáp cùng y phục trên người bị vướng rách bươm, một tay gãy xương buông thõng xuống.

Xa La Phong trợn to hai mắt, nhìn lom lom vào Hạng Thuật: “An đáp của ta, phản bội lời thề sẽ có kết cục gì, ngươi phải luôn nhớ.”

“Đừng rời khỏi gốc cây này quá một trượng.” Hạng Thuật nhấc kiếm, chầm chậm vòng ra trước mặt Trần Tinh, phơi bày vết thương do tên để lại lúc chắn cho Trần Tinh ở thành Trường An không lâu trước đó, nửa người dưới như giáp sắt, đặt kiếm ngang hông chắn đường Xa La Phong.

Tiếng động khẽ vang lên từ bốn phương tám hướng, một luồng oán khí hùng mạnh lặng lẽ lan tràn trong cổ mộ.

Tư Mã Việt lộ diện trong rừng cây, cầm trượng sừng hươu đứng trên cao, quan sát ba người giữa đất mộ.

Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn Tư Mã Việt, phát hiện trượng sừng hươu trong tay hắn đang dẫn dắt oán khí chung quanh dâng lên ào ạt, toàn bộ oán khí ở tái ngoại đều vọt về đất mộ này, hệt như nước chảy lấp đầy khe núi!

“Tư Mã Việt!” Trần Tinh trầm giọng, “Kêu chủ nhân ngươi ra nói chuyện!”

“Thầy trừ tà,” Tư Mã Việt cất giọng lạnh lùng từ trên cao, “ngươi sẽ được gặp hắn nhanh thôi, ta cho ngươi một cơ hội, từ bỏ mọi kháng cự, đi theo ta, tự nhiên ngươi sẽ có cơ hội hỏi hắn mọi chuyện.”

Nghe vậy Trần Tinh lập tức sinh ra một ý tưởng, nếu vờ thua bị bắt đi, hậu quả sẽ ra sao? Hai tên hoạt thi phục sinh được gọi là ‘Bạt vương’ này rõ ràng đã nhận lệnh bên trên, mục đích chính là bắt sống cậu.

Thế nhưng Trần Tinh bác bỏ suy nghĩ này ngay tức khắc, Thi Hợi muốn gặp cậu nên mới để cậu sống, nhưng Hạng Thuật thì lại không, làm vậy quá mạo hiểm, không đáng tí nào.

“Ta chẳng có hứng thú đàm phán với gã.” Trần Tinh xách xích sắt, đối mặt với kẻ địch ở trên cao, xưa giờ chẳng nể nang ai, càng không hề sợ hãi, “Về nói cho gã biết, nhiệm vụ của ta là tiêu diệt gã, tiễn gã luân hồi, về nơi người vãng sinh nên đi.”

Tư Mã Việt đột nhiên phá lên tràng cười khản đặc: “Chỉ bằng ngươi? Trái lại ta rất muốn xem, một thầy trừ tà tay trói gà không chặt có thể làm gì trong lúc Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch!”

Dứt lời, Tư Mã Vĩ dọng mạnh pháp trượng xuống đất, oán khí ngập trời bùng phát điên cuồng! Gió tà rít gào trên vùng mộ cổ, hệt như đang đứng trong địa ngục!

Trần Tinh vừa nhìn liền biết không ổn, pháp bảo này cũng bị oán khí luyện hóa giống như Âm Dương giám và Tranh cổ! Bấy giờ oán khí trên pháp bảo, cộng thêm phần lớn oán khí vừa sinh ra trong trận đại chiến giết chóc ở Sắc Lặc xuyên đã bắt đầu lưu động về hướng âm của mạch Địa, trước tình cảnh này, nơi đây còn hung hiểm hơn thành Trường An gấp nhiều lần!

Ban đầu cậu đã quá xem thường, lầm tưởng vùng Sắc Lặc xuyên mênh mông không có quá nhiều dân cư trú, lại không xảy ra chiến tranh quy mô lớn trong nhiều năm qua, kể cả khi có oán khí, nó cũng sẽ tan biến rất nhanh, vậy mà không ngờ so với thành Trường An, nơi đây thiếu mất một yếu tố quan trọng nhất: con người.

Khi có quá ít sinh linh, dương khí sẽ giảm đi, và tốc độ trung hòa oán khí sinh ra khi có người chết sẽ chậm lại, không biết Tư Mã Việt lấy pháp bảo chứa oán khí hùng mạnh này từ đâu ra, vào lúc này, nó bị cưỡng ép thúc đẩy và giải phóng, vùng trời trên hẻm núi thoắt cái phủ đầy mây đen, thấp thoáng những tia chớp đỏ như máu.

Nhiều bóng ma lờ mờ xuất hiện giữa núi non trùng điệp, bao vây đại thụ che trời trong đất mộ.

“Thuật Luật Không…” Xa La Phong gào thét trong mây đen, “ta trao hầu như tất thảy cho ngươi, mấy năm qua ta có bao giờ ta nợ ngươi cái gì không…”

Xa La Phong từ tốn bước ra từ oán khí dày đặc, Trần Tinh nhìn khắp mộ, đột nhiên nhận thấy có vô số động vật bị oán khí ăn mòn — phần lớn động vật đã chết như hươu, sói, chó hoang, cáo, đại bàng… chúng lộ ra xương trắng chằng chịt, hai mắt đục ngầu nhìn họ lom lom, bước chầm chậm về giữa đất mộ.

“An đáp của ta đã chết,” Hạng Thuật siết trọng kiếm, nghiêm túc nói, “quái vật đang đứng trước mặt ta chẳng là cái thá gì.”

Trần Tinh gắng bình tĩnh lại, chứng kiến cơ thể móp méo bị đụng nát vụn của Xa La Phong dần dần được chắp vá trong màn sương oán khí. Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn oán khí ngợp trời, thôi thúc Tâm Đăng, không ngờ trọng kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật bị oán khí quấy nhiễu, ánh sáng từ từ mờ đi.

Oán khí quá nặng, nó đang liên tục ăn mòn sức mạnh của Tâm Đăng.

“Thuật Luật Không,” Xa La Phong cất giọng run rẩy, “tên tiểu nhân vì tư lợi, vong ân phụ nghĩa, ta đã nhìn thấu ngươi rồi, chết đi! Trả lại những gì ngươi đã nhận từ ta!”

Trần Tinh dứt khoát hét to: “Hạng Thuật! Đừng xa ta quá! Pháp lực Tâm Đăng sẽ suy yếu!”

Trần Tinh tức tốc lao vào chiến trường, Hạng Thuật lùi về sau, oán khí quanh người Xa La Phong không gì bì nổi, còn lộ vẻ không cam lòng hơn lần đối đầu với Phùng Thiên Dật, hắn giơ tay trái, trên đó xuất hiện một cây roi xương, lao phăm phăm về phía Hạng Thuật!

_____

**Chú thích:**

(*) thất tiến thất xuất: Bảy lần tiến lui của Triệu Vân ở trận Đương Dương Trường Bản. Nhằm tìm kiếm My phu nhân và con trai Lưu Bị là A Đẩu lạc mất trong lúc hỗn chiến với đại quân Tào Tháo, ông đã phải giết tới giết lui, bảy lần ra vào giữa trăm vạn quân Tào, cứu được Cam phu nhân và My Trúc, giết tướng của Tào Tháo là Thuần Vu Đạo, cướp thanh gươm báo Thanh Công của Hạ Hầu Ân. Trong trận này Triệu Vân mang được A Đẩu ra khỏi trận, chém gãy 2 lá cờ to, cướp 3 ngọn giáo, cướp thanh gươm báu của Tào Tháo, giết được hơn 50 danh tướng của quân Tào. _Nguồn: tham khảo từ_ _ **[wikipedia](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tr%E1%BA%ADn_Tr%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Dng_B%E1%BA%A3n)**_ [↑](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/05/13/dinh-hai-chuong-44/#1)


	45. Liệt Không

Những loài vật chung quanh đồng loạt rít lên, tụ lại thành dòng lũ chói tai, sau đó lao về phía hai người, oán khí cuốn theo hài cốt động vật ngập trời như sóng thần, bất ngờ ập xuống nhấn chìm Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh như “Thái sơn áp đỉnh”.

“Trần Tinh! Trần Tinh!”

Một giọng nói vang lên, Tiêu Sơn tới đây rồi!

“Tiêu Sơn! Đưa y đi!” Hạng Thuật hét to trong lúc chặn thế công của kẻ địch.

“Không thể đi!” Trần Tinh vội la lên, “Không có Tâm Đăng ngươi sẽ chết!”

Trần Tinh liên tục cưỡng chế thôi thúc Tâm Đăng trong bóng tối, pháp lực chấn động không ngừng, va đụng khắp cơ thể cậu, khiến tâm mạch vốn đã bị thương nay càng thêm đau, thế nhưng Hạng Thuật phải dựa vào sự bảo vệ của luồng sáng này trọng kiếm trong tay mới có thể phát sáng rực rỡ, chống lại những cú va đập của lũ động vật hoạt thi, nếu Trần Tinh thu pháp lực vào lúc này, Hạng Thuật sẽ bị oán khí nuốt chửng ngay tức khắc!

“Ngươi biết cả!” Xa La Phong điên cuồng gầm thét, “Mấy năm qua, ngươi biết hết cả!”

Xa La Phong căm hận vung roi đầu tiên, một thoáng nhìn mơ hồ xuất hiện trong oán khí u ám. Đó là lần trong vương trướng, Hạng Thuật đứng trước mặt Trần Tinh tát hắn một cái.

Hào quang muôn trượng trong tay Hạng Thuật tức khắc chống lại một roi của Xa La Phong, tái hiện khung cảnh vào một ngày thu ở Sắc Lặc xuyên — họ ngồi bên bờ suối cùng Chu Chân, ba người kề vai ngồi câu cá.

“Phải,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “ta cũng biết, vì ngươi không có được ta, nên mới chọn Chu Chân.”

Xa La Phong ngơ ngác, Hạng Thuật giơ kiếm chống trả, đẩy mạnh Xa La Phong ra ngoài!

Hạng Thuật: “Vậy thì sao? Làm an đáp của ta ngươi còn không cam lòng? Xa La Phong, ta đã nói, bất kể đời này ta yêu ai bên ai, chắc chắn vẫn sẽ chỉ xem ngươi là người thân.”

Xa La Phong hét lên điên cuồng: “Thuật Luật Không! Ngươi là kẻ dối trá!”

Thế rồi vô số lần ly biệt mà Xa La Phong phải chứng kiến bóng lưng Hạng Thuật giục ngựa rời khỏi mình trên bờ hồ hiển hiện chớp nhoáng trong oán khí.

Hạng Thuật cũng gầm lên: “Tỉnh táo đi! Xa La Phong! Ngươi bây giờ, đã biến thành một con quái vật rồi!”

Trọng kiếm phát ra luồng sáng mạnh xua tan màn sương dày đặc kia, vô vàn ký ức bỗng chốc ùa về tâm trí Xa La Phong, là giữa thảo nguyên đầy nắng, Hạng Thuật ngồi trên lưng ngựa ngoảnh đầu nhìn Xa La Phong, mỉm cười huýt sáo với hắn, làm Xa La Phong không thể vung roi thứ hai.

“Chu Chân mới là chốn ngươi nương nhờ,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ta đã sớm nói với ngươi rồi.”

“Hắn chết rồi……” Xa La Phong nghiến răng, gào vỡ tiếng, “ngươi thậm chí không để ta báo thù cho hắn!”

Hạng Thuật rống giận: “Đã kết thúc rồi! Tất cả cừu hận, khi đó ngươi cũng gật đầu, thừa nhận rằng đã chấm dứt!”

Xa La Phong gào lên điên cuồng trong oán khí: “Ngươi không để ta báo thù cho hắn, ngươi thậm chí không muốn thay hắn… Thuật Luật Không! Tên dối trá! Ta phải đích thân giết ngươi!”

Trần Tinh thôi thúc Tâm Đăng nhiều lần, nhưng luồng oán khí này quá mạnh, không ngừng làm suy yếu Tâm Đăng của cậu, thế là cậu nảy ra ý định tới gần hơn, bèn dồn sức kéo xích sắt.

Tiêu Sơn xông ra trước mặt cậu, liên tục dùng vuốt chém xích sắt nhưng vẫn hoài bất động, thế rồi, một con quái vật khổng lồ thình lình lao đến từ vùng mây oán khí, Trần Tinh nhanh nhạy ôm Tiêu Sơn, hai người lăn vòng tránh thoát cái đuôi mà con quái vật đó quất tới!

Đó là xác của một con rắng đen khổng lồ, nó bắt đầu đánh về phía họ từ màn sương đen đang bốc lên cuồn cuộn.

Tiêu Sơn gầm gừ một tiếng định liều mạng lao lên, lại bị Trần Tinh duỗi cánh tay vẫn còn bị xích, tóm lấy y phục rồi kéo nó ra đằng sau, sau đó tâm mạch cậu bùng phát một luồng sáng hùng mạnh, từ [huyệt Thiên Trì](https://amp.thaythuoccuaban.com/huyetvi/hinh-anh-huyet-vi/thien-tuyen.jpg)(1) qua [Thiên Tuyền](https://amp.thaythuoccuaban.com/huyetvi/hinh-anh-huyet-vi/thien-tuyen.jpg)(2), rồi tới [Khúc Trạch](https://amp.thaythuoccuaban.com/huyetvi/hinh-anh-huyet-vi/cu-cot.jpg)(3), giữa hai huyệt Cung, sau đó tập trung vào lòng bàn tay, hội tụ tại huyệt [Trung Xung](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/05/14/dinh-hai-chuong-45/image/jpeg;base64,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)(4), một ngón tay chỉ vào bóng tối.

Ánh sáng quét tới như hóa thành thực thể, hệt như một thanh gươm sắc phá vỡ hắc ám! Xác rắn gầm lên đau đớn, lăn lộn trốn tránh, ánh sáng tập hợp thành chùm, tiếp tục thừa thế xuyên qua màn sương dày đặc, chiếu lên Tư Mã Việt ở trên cao, Tư Mã Việt thấy thế lập tức trốn ra sau.

Trong khoảnh khắc chớp nhoáng đó, Tiêu Sơn thấy rõ vật Tư Mã Việt cầm, nhất thời sững người ra.

Trần Tinh cũng ngơ ngác, lập tức nghĩ đến lời Lục Ảnh nói khi còn ở Tạp La Sát, không chừng trượng sừng hươu kia chính là cặp sừng bị cắt khỏi đầu Lộc vương!

Trần Tinh tuyệt vọng hét lên: “Tiêu Sơn!”

Thế nhưng đã quá muộn, Tiêu Sơn đã vùng ra làm rách toạc một nửa võ bào của mình, tiếng xé vải khẽ vang lên, và rồi nó lao vút lên cao.

Ở phía bên kia chiến trường, Tiêu Sơn tung người nhảy lên cao, đôi mắt đầy khuất nhục, chứng kiến cặp sừng của Lục Ảnh nằm trong tay kẻ địch lưu lạc thành đồ chơi cho chúng, hai mắt Tiêu Sơn trở nên đỏ hoe, tức thì gầm thét.

Tư Mã Việt nhanh gọn vung trượng đập vào eo Tiêu Sơn, đánh văng nó ra ngoài.

Khóe miệng Tiêu Sơn chảy máu, song vẫn bò dậy ngay, tiếp tục lao đến.

Tư Mã Việt quét trượng đập trúng trán Tiêu Sơn, đánh nó rớt xuống từ độ cao gần một trượng.

Tiêu Sơn vẫn không ngừng nhảy lên, Tư Mã Việt bèn rút chủy thủ ra.

“Tiêu Sơn——!” khi thấy Tư Mã Việt rút chủy thủ ra, Trần Tinh cảm tưởng như máu cả người mình đang trào lên.

Hạng Thuật thấy mạng hai người rơi vào tình trạng nghìn cân treo sợi tóc, đành phải bỏ Xa La Phong lại chạy qua cứu.

Mất đi sức mạnh Tâm Đăng, hành động hắn trở nên trì trệ dưới ảnh hưởng của oán khí, mỗi lần hít thở, oán khí mang theo ý lạnh thấu xương va đập điên cuồng trong cơ thể hắn, và rồi cảm giác tội lỗi mãnh liệt bỗng chốc bao trùm lấy hắn.

Xa La Phong không cho phép Hạng Thuật dứt ra, cũng đồng thời lao tới, nhưng đúng lúc này, một hoạt thi khác gầm lên, thình lình vọt ra từ trong oán khí, ôm chặt cơ thể Xa La Phong, hai tay vặn đầu đầu hắn muốn bẻ xuống!

“Do Đa!” Hạng Thuật hét lên.

Xa La Phong kêu lên ầm ĩ, dùng roi xương xoắn lấy cơ thể Do Đa, siết chặt trong bóng đêm, đồng thời tàn nhẫn kéo ra, cơ thể Do Đa tức khắc bị xé thành từng mảnh, nhưng đầu vẫn cắn chặt vai Xa La Phong, nghiền nát xương bả vai của hắn.

Hạng Thuật nhân cơ hội đó bổ ngang kiếm, đánh bay Xa La Phong ra ngoài!

Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng chạy tới chỗ Trần Tinh, liền đẩy cậu ra, chực xông thẳng lên chỗ Tư Mã Việt, Xa La Phong đã giải quyết xong Do Đa, hiện thân trong sương đen, một tay co lại hướng về phía Hạng Thuật.

Tất cả thi thể động vật chúng quanh chớp mắt biến thành xương trắng, thịt rơi lả tả giữa oán khí, xương trắng chưa kịp rơi xuống đất đã thay nhau nối lại, biến thành vô số gai xương, thình lình chọc thủng mặt đất.

“Coi chừng!” Trần Tinh hét lên.

Hạng Thuật đang ở giữa không trung không có chỗ dùng sức, đành dùng trọng kiếm cản đòn, gai xương ngợp trời xuyên thủng nền đất, khóa chặt hắn bên trong.

Tiêu Sơn rơi từ trên cao ngã vào bụi xương lởm chởm như núi dao, vai, cánh tay và đùi lập tức bị xương xuyên qua!

Trần Tinh: “……”

Tiêu Sơn cố hết sức giơ móng vuốt, cúi đầu nhìn cơ thể mình, mắt toát lên vẻ hoang mang.

Tư Mã Việt từ tốn nói: “Ta đưa thầy trừ tà đi, Xa La Phong, còn lại giao cho ngươi, khoản nợ của Chu Chân mà ngô chủ mượn ta, ngươi gắng mà trả càng nhiều càng tốt, nhớ đưa những hoạt thi còn dư lại ở Sắc Lặc xuyên về cung Huyễn Ma…….”

Tiêu Sơn: “A——”

Từ cổ họng Tiêu Sơn bỗng phát ra tiếng gầm thét điên cuồng.

Tiêu Sơn vẫn đang giãy giụa không ngừng trên đống xương, làm máu chảy cuồn cuộn không dứt.

Và rồi, oán khí chung quanh thình lình trở nên nặng nề hơn, tập trung thành lốc xoáy rồi điên cuồng cuốn về phía Tiêu Sơn.

Trần Tinh tuyệt vọng hét lên như mất trí: “Xa La Phong!”

Xa La Phong tiến về phía Hạng Thuật đang bị gai xương trói buộc tầng tầng lớp lớp, tháo cây cung phía sau, gắn một mũi tên xương, nhắm vào Hạng Thuật đang bị giam trong lồng.

“An đáp…” Xa La Phong thì thào.

Hạng Thuật ngây người nhìn Xa La Phong, vào thời khắc sau cùng, dường như đôi mắt Xa La Phong khôi phục chút tỉnh táo, tay kéo cung khẽ run, không bắn ra mũi tên kia được. Rồi bỗng, một giọt lệ trượt ra từ đôi mắt hắn.

Trần Tinh bước qua rìa sụp đổ tới nơi, bùng nổ một luồng sức mạnh không biết tuôn trào từ đâu, nhấc cột đá đổ vỡ nặng sáu mươi cân nối liền với xiềng xích quất một vòng cung.

“Chó Nhu Nhiên!” Trần Tinh gầm thét, “Nên chết phải là ngươi!”

Đây là khoảnh khắc cấp bách hiếm hoi Trần Tinh bị chi phối với sự phẫn nộ, Xa La Phong cuối cùng cũng chờ được thời khắc này, ngoài tiếng cậu gầm lên đầy giận dữ, Xa La Phong còn nhận được tảng đá đập vỡ đầu mình.

Hạng Thuật: “……………………”

Xa La Phong không lường được rằng Trần Tinh sẽ đánh lén mình, bởi vì cậu cách mình quá xa, vũ lực yếu tới mức gần như không đáng kể, ai mà ngờ Trần Tinh lại dùng xiềng xích gắn liền với đá nặng làm vũ khí, làm một chiêu ‘thế đảo gió’ mang theo khí thế oanh động trời cao, đập vào Xa La Phong đang cách cậu năm bước vang lên một tiếng nặng nề, Xa La Phong bị đập cho óc vỡ toang, đầu gục xuống vai!

Lồng giam sương trắng tức khắc sụp đổ, Hạng Thuật cầm kiếm trong tay, hét lên: “Mau!”

Oán khí dày đặc ngợp trời thoắt cái ‘phụt’ mất toàn bộ, Trần Tinh chưa kịp phản ứng với những gì vừa xảy ra đã nhanh chóng khởi động Tâm Đăng, ngay sau đó trọng kiếm trong tay Hạng Thuật tuôn ra cường quang, chỉ vào ngực Xa La Phong.

“An đáp,” Hạng Thuật nghẹn ngào nói, “ngủ đi thôi, ngủ rồi… sẽ ổn…”

Ngay sau câu nói ấy, Hạng Thuật cất một tiếng kêu đầy bi thương, trọng kiếm chặn trước người Xa La Phong đang loạng choạng đâm tới, lập tức xuyên qua bụng, phá vỡ cơ thể hắn từ vết thương Trần Tinh từng khâu lại, kéo theo bạch quang từ Tâm Đăng phá xuyên ra khỏi lưng hắn.

Cơ thể Xa La Phong như diều bị đứt dây, bay ngược ra sau cùng với mùi máu thối gay mũi.

Trái tim Trần Tinh đột nhiên đau nhói, do ảnh hưởng từ sức mạnh Tâm Đăng, giờ khắc này linh hồn cậu cùng Hạng Thuật như được kết nối, cảm xúc bi thương nặng nề chưa từng có bủa vây lấy cậu, khiến cậu không kiềm được mà rơi nước mắt.

“Hạng Thuật…” Trần Tinh nức nở gọi hắn.

Xa La Phong co giật không ngừng, nằm trên đất, duỗi một tay bắt lấy bầu trời, đầu nằm lệch trên vai, đôi môi khẽ mấp máy, như thể muốn nói gì đó nhưng không sao cất thành lời.

Hạng Thuật chầm chậm xoay người, cùng Trần Tinh nhìn Tiêu Sơn nằm trên đất, Tiêu Sơn đang ngọ nguậy bò dậy.

“Tiêu Sơn?” Trần Tinh kéo xích sắt cùng cột đá, gian nan bước về phía Tiêu Sơn, nhưng Tiêu Sơn đã thong thả đứng lên, tay cầm hai móng vuốt thép, oán khí ùn ùn bất tận trước đó còn quẩn quanh trong thiên địa bị hút toàn bộ vào trong vuốt!

Thương Khung Nhất Liệt biến thành một màu đen kịt, lóe ra hàn quang, giống như Sâm La Vạn Tượng bị oán khí luyện hóa. Mà Tiêu Sơn lúc này hệt như Phùng Thiên Quân trước kia, hai mắt đỏ ngầu, toàn thân bị nhấn chìm trong oán khí, nhìn hau háu vào Tư Mã Việt ở trên cao.

Nguy rồi, đây là suy nghĩ sau cùng trong đầu Trần Tinh. Đứa trẻ này học cách sử dụng pháp bảo này bằng cách nào? Không phải Lục Ảnh từng dạy nó chứ?

Tư Mã Việt giũ tay trái, lộ ra tấm khiên đen kịt: “Thú vị thật, không ngờ vật trong tay ngươi lại là…”

Tiêu Sơn chém vuốt đầu tiên, một huyễn ảnh đen của thần Long thời thượng cổ xuất hiện đằng sau nó, có thể thấp thoáng nghe thấy tiếng rồng ngâm vang vọng.

Hạng Thuật xoay người, dùng cơ thể mình ập tới đè Trần Tinh xuống đất, căng sợi xích ra để nó sượt qua vuốt sắt, đứt lìa một cách vô thanh vô tức giữa tầng không. Tư Mã Việt chưa kịp nói xong đã thấy núi đá, đại địa, thậm chí là không gian trước mắt bị cắt như tờ giấy vụn, tấm khiên bị chém gọn thành ba mảnh, phần giáp đen trước ngực lệch vị, cả người mất thăng bằng, phần từ vai trở lên ngã ra sau.

Núi non đất lở sâu trong Âm sơn đổ vỡ rầm rầm.

Tư Mã Việt: “…Thần binh.”

Tiêu Sơn tiến lên từng bước, chém thẳng vuốt thứ hai, mũ giáp cùng đầu tên Tư Mã Việt lập tức bị xé thành nhiều mảnh văng tứ tung, chỗ họ đứng sụp xuống, nham thạch bị cắt gọn như gương đổ rầm rầm!

Núi đất sạt lở đằng sau bị cắt thêm vuốt thứ hai, lập tức trượt xuống hai bên Nam Bắc như sóng to gió lớn!

Tiêu Sơn giơ vuốt trái, tay phải vẽ thành vòng tròn, định xông lên dùng chiêu “Thương Lang Trục Nguyệt” _(sói xanh đuổi theo mặt trăng)_. Trần Tinh rón rén, thành công tiếp cận Tiêu Sơn từ phía sau.

“Xuất ma!” Trần Tinh quát to bên tai nó, dùng chút sức mạnh sau cùng của mình, tay trái che mắt Tiêu Sơn, tay phải đặt lên ngực nó, bạch quang bùng phát vang dội, đánh xuyên vào biển ý thức của Tiêu Sơn.

Thương Khung Nhất Liệt rớt ‘keng’ xuống đất, oán khí tiêu tan.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Tiêu Sơn hôn mê, lập tức ngã xuống, Trần Tinh cũng vô lực nằm vật lên tuyết.

Trận tuyết lở bao trùm chiến trường như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Tuyết nổi lên, sừng hươu khổng lồ gãy nứt cắm trên đất như một bia mộ cô độc sừng sững giữa thiên địa tĩnh lặng.

“Hạng Thuật…” Trần Tinh nghiêng đầu, nhìn Hạng Thuật cũng nằm trên tuyết và đang nhìn lên bầu trời: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Hạng Thuật không nói gì, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, Trần Tinh giật tay, khó khăn dịch qua chỗ hắn, Hạng Thuật khẽ cử cử động ngón tay, nắm lấy tay cậu.

“Tiêu Sơn?” Trần Tinh xoay người ngồi dậy, bải hoải thở dốc, tóc tai rối bời, kiểm tra thương thế do bị gai xương đâm vào chân và cánh tay nó, cũng may nó nhỏ người, không bị đâm trúng ngực.

Trần Tinh vốc tuyết trét lên mặt nó chà chà, Tiêu Sơn tỉnh dậy, mê man mở mắt, vừa động đậy đã phải cắn răng vì đau, Trần Tinh ra hiệu đừng cựa quậy, băng bó giản đơn cho nó trước.

Tiêu Sơn chỉ sừng hươu đằng xa, Trần Tinh liền mang sừng hươu tới cho nó, Tiêu Sơn buồn bã ôm vào ngực chẳng muốn buông tay. Trần Tinh bèn xoa đầu Tiêu Sơn.

Lúc này, cách đó không xa lại phát ra tiếng vang, Hạng Thuật chầm chậm đứng dậy, chiến đấu quyết liệt không ngừng nghỉ khiến hắn rơi vào tình trạng sức cùng lực kiệt, không còn thừa lại chút hơi sức nào. Hắn lê tấm thân chằng chịt vết thương, khập khiễng từ từ đi về cuối tuyết địa.

Cơ thể nát tan của Xa La Phong vẫn còn cắm trọng kiếm của Hạng Thuật, hắn nằm đấy, máu thối làm ướt một khoảnh đất.

Hạng Thuật quỳ trước người Xa La Phong, tay trái nắm tay hắn, nạy cây cung hắn vẫn luôn siết chặt, còn tay phải thì phủ lên mu bàn tay hắn.

Tiêu Sơn nhìn Hạng Thuật, lại lia mắt sang Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh lắc đầu ra dấu mình không thể qua đó vào lúc này, lại làm động tác ‘suỵt’ với nó.

“Để hắn yên tĩnh một mình đi.” Trần Tinh thở dài, thấp giọng bảo.

Hạng Thuật run rẩy không ngừng, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay Xa La Phong, thấp giọng nghẹn ngào, và rồi gió chợt nổi lên, cuốn theo bông tuyết rải khắp đất trời.

“Ngươi đi nhé.”

Giọng nói phát run của Hạng Thuật cất lên trong làn gió.

“Thuật Luật Không sẽ thực hiện lời thề ngày ngươi ta kết nghĩa an đáp, báo thù cho ngươi.”

“Kết thúc rồi, lần này thật sự kết thúc rồi, ngươi sẽ không tỉnh lại nữa, Xa La Phong, ngươi sẽ ngủ yên, cho đến vĩnh viễn… vĩnh viễn…”

“Lục Ảnh,” Tiêu Sơn dường như cũng cảm nhận được, “Lục Ảnh.”

“Đệ cũng muốn báo thù cho Lục Ảnh ư?” Trần Tinh hơi cúi đầu nói với Tiêu Sơn.

Tiêu Sơn không đáp mà trông về nơi xa, hai người lặng đứng trên tuyết thật lâu, cho đến khi Hạng Thuật bải hoải lê bước chầm chậm ra khỏi khe núi, cơ thể oai hùng của hắn phủ đầy sương tuyết, bế thi thể dị dạng của Xa La Phong được bọc kĩ trong vải bố, lưng đeo tín vật — thanh trường cung khi kết nghĩa với Xa La Phong.

“Đi thôi.” Hạng Thuật bảo.

Tư Mã Vĩ mặc giáp đen đứng trên cao nơi phía Nam Âm sơn nhìn ba người rời đi từ xa.

Đêm xuống, trong sơn động Âm sơn.

Ba người bôn ba suốt mấy ngày liền, lại còn trải qua một loạt trận chiến ác liệt, nên người ngợm cứ như dã nhân, Hạng Thuật nhóm lửa trại trong sơn động, Tiêu Sơn thì nằm ngủ say.

“Giờ đi đâu?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Quay về Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm.” Hạng Thuật ngẩng đầu khỏi lửa trại nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh gật đầu, chuyện xảy ra ở đây quá nhiều, chi bằng quay về bàn bạc kĩ hơn.

Trần Tinh nói: “Xa La Phong chắc không sống lại nữa đâu.”

“Ta biết,” Hạng Thuật nói, “từ ngày hắn uống thuốc Chu Chân đưa cho, tàn sát cả tộc A Khắc Lặc, hắn đã chết rồi.”

Trần Tinh nhớ lại cảnh tượng trước khi Xa La Phong biến thành hoạt thi, buồn bã nói: “Ban đầu, hắn không muốn uống chén rượu kia đâu.”

Hạng Thuật lắng nghe Trần Tinh kể lại toàn bộ quá trình, hỏi tiếp: “Lúc ấy hắn có nhắc đến ta không?”

“Hắn gọi Chu Chân,” Trần Tinh đáp,” cũng gọi tên ngươi, vào lúc đó ta nghĩ, nhất định hắn sợ lắm.”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, nhìn thi thể Xa La Phong được bọc trong vải bố, Tiêu Sơn lật mình trước đống lửa, tỏ ra khó chịu muốn gãi vết thương, Trần Tinh vội chộp lấy tay nó, sợ nó gãi rách chỗ đã được băng bó.

Hạng Thuật xuất thần nói: “Sau khi Chu Chân chết, cả Sắc Lặc xuyên ai cũng biết chỉ có ta mới thuyết phục được Xa La Phong không đi báo thù cho hắn. Từ ngày đó, ta bầu bạn cùng Xa La Phong tầm một tháng… ta biết Xa La Phong muốn ta sau này thay thế Chu Chân, nhưng hắn không dám mở lời, vì một khi nói ra ta sẽ đi ngay.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ngươi không đi đâu.”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Ta sẽ.”

Hắn thêm ít củi vào lửa trại, thấp giọng rằng: “Những gì Chu Chân đã cho hắn, ta không thể nào cho được, bởi ta không thích Xa La Phong. Ta chỉ có thể làm an đáp với hắn thôi.”

Trần Tinh nhất thời không biết trả lời làm sao, cậu nghĩ ngợi rồi nói: “Ngươi rất tốt với hắn.”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Không, ta có lỗi với hắn.”

Trần Tinh không biết nên an ủi Hạng Thuật thế nào, nhưng cậu nhận thấy rằng vào lúc này, cậu chỉ cần lắng nghe Hạng Thuật tâm sự, bầu bạn bên hắn là được rồi, giống như Hạng Thuật ở bên Xa La Phong khi Chu Chân chết vậy.

“Có lẽ ngươi không biết thế nào là thích……”

“Ta biết,” Hạng Thuật khẽ đáp, “ta còn rõ là đằng khác, đừng đánh đồng ta với Thác Bạt Diễm. Ta biết cảm giác thích một người là như thế nào, cũng rõ ràng ta thực sự không thích đệ đệ kết nghĩa của mình, ta cũng chẳng còn cách nào.”

Nói đoạn, Hạng Thuật đưa mắt nhìn Trần Tinh. Trong sơn động với ánh lửa lập lòe, Trần Tinh dựa vào vách động, cúi nhìn Tranh cổ giành được từ Tư Mã Việt, giờ họ đã có hai pháp bảo.

“Hạng Thuật,” Trần Tinh thấp giọng, “xin lỗi.”

Hạng Thuật lấy làm ngỡ ngàng, nhìn Trần Tinh với vẻ khó hiểu: “Xin lỗi về việc gì?”

Trần Tinh gượng cười: “Nếu không vì lời của ta, có lẽ ngươi sẽ không gặp phải những điều này.”

Hạng Thuật lập tức tỏ ra tức giận, Trần Tinh nhất thời luống cuống, ngơ ngác nhìn hắn.

“Thì ra ngươi nghĩ như thế?” Hạng Thuật nhíu mày, quan sát Trần Tinh như thể không nhận ra cậu, “Ngươi nghĩ ta là loại người nào? Trong lòng ngươi, ta là kẻ ngu dốt vô tri thế ư?!”

Tiêu Sơn đang say giấc nồng, Trần Tinh sợ làm nó tỉnh giấc bèn vội ra dấu cho Hạng Thuật nói nhỏ lại.

Hạng Thuật thở dài, rõ ràng không có tâm trạng lý luận với Trần Tinh, hắn nhìn Tiêu Sơn, không nhịn được mà nói: “Nếu không có ngươi, tình hình sẽ càng tồi tệ hơn.”

Trần Tinh: “Ừ.”

Trần Tinh vẫn luôn hồi tưởng những lời Hạng Thuật từng nói trong mấy ngày qua, nếu không phải vì cậu, có lẽ vua A Khắc Lặc sẽ không chết, nếu không phải Hạng Thuật lên Bắc, Sắc Lặc xuyên sẽ không gặp nguy khốn xảy ra bất ngờ này… nhưng việc gì nên đến, chắc chắn vẫn đến. Nếu không có cậu, biến cố diễn ra đột ngột, cho dù mười sáu Hồ lánh nạn tới Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm cũng không đủ sức giữ được thành.

“Ta muốn làm chút gì đó cho ngươi,” Trần Tinh vẫn cảm thấy áy náy, “ta có thể làm gì không?”

Cậu nhìn Hạng Thuật một cách nghiêm túc, định tâm sự về chuyện mai sau, bàn về Thi Hợi, chuyển bi thương sang báo thù, Hạng Thuật lại im lặng một lúc, rồi bảo: “Ngươi biết siêu độ không?”

“Siêu độ,” Trần Tinh nói, “hức, ta không biết.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Cho phép Xa La Phong được thiên táng, thế gian này chỉ còn mình ngươi là thầy trừ tà, đồng thời cũng là ân nhân của Sắc Lặc xuyên. Nếu ngươi cảm thấy gượng ép, thì…”

Trần Tinh có thể hiểu đại ý của Hạng Thuật, Xa La Phong chết rồi, tất thảy đều đã chấm dứt. Nếu đưa thi thể về Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm thì chỉ có thể thổ táng hắn theo nghi thức dành cho kẻ có tội, mà người A Khắc Lặc xưa kia cũng diệt tộc mất rồi.

Hạng Thuật cho rằng, cậu là người duy nhất có thể xá hết mọi tội nghiệt của Xa La Phong, hoặc thừa nhận hành vi của Xa La Phong không phải ý muốn của hắn, chẳng qua do bị nhập ma.

“Ngươi thiên táng hắn đi,” sau cùng Trần Tinh bảo, “dùng cách gì cũng được, người chết rồi thì chết thôi.”

“Cảm ơn,” Hạng Thuật trịnh trọng nói, “đây là việc sau cùng ta có thể làm cho hắn.”

Hạng Thuật cúi người bế thi thể Xa La Phong lên, bước ra khỏi sơn động. Trần Tinh muốn hỏi làm ngay bây giờ luôn ư? Cơ mà nếu mang về Sắc Lặc xuyên chỉ tổ thêm rườm rà, thế nên cậu nhìn hắn tới cửa động, trời đêm sáng một màu mông lung, trùng hợp có một đài thiên táng trên đỉnh núi.

“Bước kế tiếp…” Hạng Thuật cân nhắc, nói với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “Hạng Thuật, ta vẫn không nên về Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm với ngươi.”

Một năm nữa đã trôi qua, thời gian của Trần Tinh ngày càng ít, cậu phải đi, không thể tiếp tục tốn thời gian ở Sắc Lặc xuyên nữa.

Hạng Thuật im lặng một lúc, bảo: “Đợi ta xuống rồi bàn tiếp.”

Hạng Thuật lên đỉnh núi, Trần Tinh không lên cùng hắn, đắp áo khoác cho Tiêu Sơn, đứng trên dốc núi trông về những con kền kền bay lượn trên cao.

Bình minh ló dạng, cậu nghe Hạng Thuật trên đỉnh núi hát một khúc nhạc buồn của người Thiết Lặc, vang vọng như có như không, đám kền kền thay nhau bay về phía đài thiên táng. Khúc nhạc bi thương ngừng lại, tiếng kền kền kêu ngày càng nhiều.

Trần Tinh lẳng lặng đứng đó, sau lưng thình lình truyền đến tiếng bước chân, thế rồi, một bàn tay đeo bao tay sắt bụm kín miệng cậu, Trần Tinh lập tức vùng vẫy, mở to hai mắt, lại bị cái tay khác làm cho hôn mê, hai mắt tối sầm, rồi cậu bị kéo vào bóng tối.


	46. Cầu cứu

“Ưm! Ưm!”

Con ngựa chạy xóc lên xóc xuống, Trần Tinh bị trói hai tay ra sau buộc ngang trên lưng ngựa, áo giáp đánh vang, Tư Mã Vĩ mặc giáp sắt mang cậu chạy khỏi Âm sơn, dọc theo con đường buôn bán ngoài Trường Thành quay về phía Đông.

Tư Mã Vĩ bắt cóc cậu, chẳng mấy chốc đã giục ngựa lao đi mấy trăm dặm, trên đường còn ngang qua Sắc Lặc xuyên, nhưng không theo con đường phía Nam đến Trường Thành mà hướng thẳng về phía Đông.

Đến trưa, Tư Mã Vĩ quăng Trần Tinh xuống đất, cởi trói, ném cho cậu bánh bột mì và thịt khô, sau đó chỉ vào một con suối cách đó không xa.

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Hạng Thuật sẽ đến cứu ta.” Trần Tinh ăn ngấu nghiến, xé thịt khô nhấm nuốt, vì hiện giờ cậu đang đói cồn cào, quyết định làm kẻ thức thời là trang tuấn kiệt, có chống cự cũng vô dụng, thà cố nghĩ cách làm chậm tốc độ của Tư Mã Vĩ thì hơn.

Bất kể trên đường Trần Tinh có nói gì, Tư Mã Vĩ vẫn giữ im lặng, thế mà giờ lại trầm giọng bảo: “Hắn sẽ không, vì hắn tưởng ngươi đã tự bỏ đi.”

Lời này đột ngột gõ trúng tâm bệnh của Trần Tinh, nguy rồi, nếu Hạng Thuật nghĩ vậy thật thì sao? Dù gì trước khi lên núi, cậu cũng từng đề cập tới việc này.

Rất có khả năng! Lần trước cậu cũng chẳng nói chẳng rằng đã bỏ đi. Khác với việc Hạng Thuật tận mắt thấy cậu bị bắt cóc, Tiêu Sơn lại đang ngủ, không ai báo cho Hạng Thuật rằng Trần Tinh cậu bị bắt đi. Cũng trong khoảng thời gian này, Trần Tinh vẫn không thôi nghĩ ngợi, Hạng Thuật có trách nhiệm làm Đại Thiền Vu, nên cậu luôn ẩn ý mỗi người một ngả với hắn.

Giả như Hạng Thuật lầm tưởng Trần Tinh không muốn cáo biệt nên lặng lẽ bỏ đi, hắn cũng về Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, thì không còn ai tới cứu cậu nữa, phải nghĩ cách thoát thân mới được!

Vài con quạ đậu trên cây, Trần Tinh thử thôi thúc Tâm Đăng mấy lần, không cảm nhận được Hạng Thuật, có lẽ họ ở xa nhau quá, hoặc có lẽ… cậu đành phải thừa nhận sự thật bất đắc dĩ rằng Hạng Thuật chưa tới cứu cậu.

Trần Tinh đành phải lên kế hoạch tự mình phản kháng, cậu không ngừng suy nghĩ về nó, phải làm sao chạy trốn nhân lúc kẻ này không chú ý, ngặt nỗi Tư Mã Vĩ không ăn không ngủ, lần nào dừng lại cũng chỉ nghỉ ngơi chốc lát vì suy xét cho Trần Tinh, đợi cậu lấy sức xong lại tiếp tục lên đường, không tài nào tìm được cơ hội chạy trốn.

Trần Tinh nói nhảm với hắn liên tục, Tư Mã Vĩ lại kín miệng như bưng không thèm đáp, tiếp tục ra roi thúc ngựa chạy gấp rút sáu ngày đường.

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Đứng lên, lên đường.”

Trần Tinh: “Rốt cuộc ông muốn mang ta đi đâu?!”

Tư Mã Vĩ không trả lời, Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Ta muốn ngủ một lát, cưỡi ngựa nhiều tới mức sắp thành chân vòng kiềng luôn rồi, đau chân quá.”

Tư Mã Vĩ đành để cậu lại đó, còn mình thì đứng dậy kiểm tra động hướng chung quanh.

Trần Tinh thấy Tư Mã Vĩ ra khỏi rừng, cậu bèn nhìn xung quanh, lập tức xoay người bỏ chạy.

“Quác! Quác!” quạ đen thình lình vỗ cánh, bay lên vì bị kinh động, Trần Tinh cắm đầu chạy vào rừng, phát động một cuộc rượt đuổi với Tư Mã Vĩ, chưa đầy một nén nhang đã bị hắn bắt được trong sơn động rồi. Thế là thứ đợi cậu sau đó chính là bị trói thành bánh chưng, vứt lên lưng ngựa, tiếp tục hướng về phía Đông.

Chạy thêm chừng mười ngày, Tư Mã Vĩ vẫn đi dọc theo Trường Thành, mỗi lần cắm trại nghỉ tạm đều có quạ đen, Trần Tinh vùng vẫy trên lưng ngựa mà bảo: “Ngươi không thể mang ta đến nơi có người à?”

Tư Mã Vĩ chở Trần Tinh nhưng chưa hề vào cửa quan gần Trường Thành lần nào, sau cùng thì rời khỏi đó, lần thứ hai lên Bắc tiến vào địa giới U Châu, trong lúc đi đường Trần Tinh nhiều lần bắt gặp quân Tần ở đằng xa, nhưng vì kỹ năng ẩn nấp của Tư Mã Vĩ quá cao siêu nên lần nào cũng có thể vòng qua quân đội đổi hướng sang Đông Nam.

Cho đến khi Trần Tinh trông thấy tấm bia “Trác Quận”, tiếp tục hướng về Đông Nam chính là địa bàn của _[Cao Câu Ly](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cao_C%C3%A2u_Ly)_ , sau khi rời khỏi Trung Nguyên, Tư Mã Vĩ mới không còn trông chừng cậu quá kĩ nữa.

“Ta thực sự không chạy!” Trần Tinh nói, “Sắp tới _[Tân La](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A2n_La)_ luôn rồi, có chạy cũng không tìm được đường về, mau cởi trói cho ta, Tư Mã Vĩ!”

Tư Mã Vĩ đáp: “Quá tam ba bận!”

Trần Tinh được thả ra như nguyện, hai người tới đại thành [_Bình Nhưỡng_](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%ACnh_Nh%C6%B0%E1%BB%A1ng) của Cao Câu Ly, hầu hết những người sống ở đây đều đến từ _[Phù Dư](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ph%C3%B9_D%C6%B0_\(n%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Bc\))_ , phần lớn có thể nghe hiểu tiếng Tiên Ti. Tư Mã Vĩ thay một bộ thường phục không biết kiếm đâu ra, bỏ áo giáp vào bọc quần áo mang theo bên người, đội đấu lạp che nửa gương mặt.

Người Phù Dư thấy hai lữ hành ngang qua bèn tò mò nhìn họ, có người hiếu kỳ hỏi thăm, Trần Tinh nhân cơ hội đáp lại bằng tiếng Tiên Ti.

“Tới đây làm gì?” người Phù Dư hỏi, “Các người đến từ Tấn quốc à?”

Tư Mã Vĩ hỏi Trần Tinh: “Họ nói gì?”

Thế Trần Tinh mới biết Tư Mã Vĩ nghe không hiểu, có thể lợi dụng điểm này bắt bí hắn.

“Họ hỏi chúng ta đi đâu.” Trần Tinh nói.

Tư Mã Vĩ bảo: “Hỏi họ xem nơi nào có thuyền.”

Thế là Trần Tinh dùng tiếng Tiên Ti nói với người trong thành: “Ta bị tên này bắt cóc! Mang ta từ Sắc Lặc xuyên tới đây!”

Người trong thành bắt đầu mồm năm miệng người nghị luận, không ít người vây quanh, ai cũng mặc áo bào văn sĩ, đội đấu lạp, đây là trang phục của nho sinh.

Kể từ khi [_Tiểu Thú Lâm Vương_](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti%E1%BB%83u_Th%C3%BA_L%C3%A2m_V%C6%B0%C6%A1ng) của Cao Câu Ly lên nắm quyền, thì lập ra Thái học viện ở Bình Nhưỡng, bồi dưỡng người đọc sách, từ Hán tới Tào Ngụy tới Tấn, học thuyết Nho gia Trung Nguyên luôn được phần lớn chư hầu ở các quốc gia ngưỡng mộ, các tộc bắt đầu học tiếng Hán, coi đọc sách Hán là vinh quang. Nhóm học giả này vừa tan học từ Thái học viện, noi theo tấm gương hào hiệp gặp chuyện bất bình bèn rút dao tương trợ, nhanh chóng cản đường hai người, nhìn chằm chằm vào tổ hợp kỳ quái là Tư Mã Vĩ và Trần Tinh đây.

Một nho sinh hỏi: “Làm sao cứu ngươi? Ta có thể giúp gì cho ngươi không?”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Nói gì thế?”

Trần Tinh xua tay với họ, mặc dù thái độ Tư Mã Vĩ ôn hòa hơn mấy Bạt vương kia nhiều, nhưng Trần Tinh không biết liệu hắn có đột nhiên nổi điên không, nhỡ đâu đại khai sát giới ngay trong thành sẽ hại biết bao bách tính vô tội, nên cậu không kêu cứu, chỉ giải thích: “Tên này phát cuồng, trên đường tới đây đã giết rất nhiều người, mọi người đừng manh động.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “?”

Mọi người hỏi: “Vậy phải làm sao?”

Trần Tinh nói xong thì quay sang bảo với Tư Mã Vĩ: “Họ nói mấy ngày nay không có thuyền, bảo hai ta ngủ lại trong thành, đợi thêm dăm hôm nữa.”

Tư Mã Vĩ quan sát nét mặt của đám người này, nói với Trần Tinh: “Ngươi chớ có gạt ta.”

Trần Tinh: “Ta không có gạt ông.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Ban nãy họ nói có bốn chữ, sao tới miệng ngươi lại biến thành một câu dài?”

Trần Tinh: “Tiếng Tiên Ti toàn thế cả! Ông không biết người Tiên Ti à? Chê ta dong dài thì tự đi mà nói, ta bỏ.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Ra bến tàu tìm thuyền.”

Trần Tinh: “Chờ đã…”

Trần Tinh cân nhắc, bình tĩnh hòa nhã cười chắp tay với mọi người: “Các vị ca ca, xin hãy giúp ta thông tri cho đội bảo vệ trong thành, ta lừa hắn tới khách điếm nghỉ chân tạm thời, nếu có gặp ai tới hỏi thăm, thì báo cho họ biết.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Ngươi mới lại nói gì?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta hỏi họ khi nào thuyền mới ra khơi.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Rõ ràng ngươi đang dùng ngữ điệu trần thuật, không phải câu nghi vấn.”

Trần Tinh lại dùng tiếng Tiên Ti: “Khách điếm trong thành ở đâu?”

Có người chỉ hướng đằng xa, Trần Tinh ra hiệu cho Tư Mã Vĩ, đấy, ta đang hỏi mà.

Một thư sinh nói: “Ta sẽ bẩm báo cho đội bảo vệ của vương, ngươi nhất định phải cẩn thận.”

Trần Tinh vội gật đầu.

Tư Mã Vĩ: “?”

Trần Tinh: “Họ bảo, ít nhất phải chờ ba tới năm ngày, đi thôi.”

Thế là trước mắt bao người, Trần Tinh đảo khách thành chủ, dẫn Tư Mã Vĩ đi, hai người ngang qua chợ, Trần Tinh mừng thầm, biết tỏng hiện giờ Tư Mã Vĩ hẳn nghi hoặc lắm, phải tìm cớ tạm thời đổi hướng suy nghĩ của hắn, vậy nên cậu chỉ vào hàng hóa trong chợ: “Ông muốn mua phấn không?”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “???”

Trần Tinh nói: “Có vẻ họ hơi nghi ngờ ông, vì mặt ông có màu xanh.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “……”

“Bôi miếng phấn,” Trần Tinh nói, “để ngụy trang, có tiền không? Lấy chút tiền ra xài đi.” rồi cậu thầm nghĩ, nếu có đội bảo vệ tới cứu, cậu cũng tiện phủi sạch quan hệ với hắn, dù sao tới lúc đó chỉ cần nói bách tính vây xem thấy sắc mặt Tư Mã Vĩ bất thường nên mới báo quan là được rồi.

Tư Mã Vĩ không ngờ phải trả tiền, trên người không có đồng nào, Trần Tinh nảy ra ý tưởng: “Ông có thể cầm bớt áo giáp của mình, ta thấy mũ giáp kia có giá trị lắm đấy.”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Ngươi muốn cầm áo giáp của ta?”

Trần Tinh: “Không thì sao? Đi thuyền không cần tiền chắc? Còn phải ăn uống mua y phục nữa, ông không ăn nhưng ta còn phải ăn mà.”

Thế là Tư Mã Vĩ bị Trần Tinh lừa mang mũ giáp đi đổi tiền, hai người thuận lợi ở trọ, sau khi rời khỏi tiệm cầm đồ, Trần Tinh nhác thấy vài con quạ đen bay ra khỏi tiệm, cứ luôn ngờ ngợ hình như mình đã gặp mấy con quạ đen này trên đường rồi thì phải?

Mà thôi, quạ trong thiên hạ con nào mà chẳng na ná, mà chẳng đen, có lẽ do mình nhìn nhầm.

Một tia sét chớp lóe trên trời, sấm nổ vang rền, mưa như trút nước bất ngờ ập đến, bách tính vội vã tránh xuôi theo mép phố.

Vào khách điếm rồi, Trần Tinh tảng lờ Tư Mã Vĩ luôn, sai tiểu nhị chuẩn bị nước ấm tắm rửa, thay y phục xong xuôi mới cảm thấy khoan khoái hơn.

“Để ta ngụy trang cho ông.” Trần Tinh soi xét Tư Mã Vĩ, bắt đầu bôi son trát phấn, giúp hắn che lấp bộ mặt người chết kia.

Tư Mã Vĩ đóng hết cửa sổ trong phòng, Trần Tinh chỉnh lượng phấn, khi đến gần thì bị hắn bất ngờ nắm lấy cổ tay.

“Thầy trừ tà, cứu ta.” Tư Mã Vĩ hạ giọng cực thấp.

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Nghe xong Trần Tinh suýt tí nữa đánh đổ nguyên dĩa phấn, thình lình nhận ra điều gì, bèn ngẩng đầu nhìn đòn dông trên phòng, thấp thoáng nghe thấy tiếng mưa rơi lộp độp trên mái ngói.

“Thi Hợi phái lũ quạ giám thị chúng ta suốt đường,” Tư Mã Vĩ thì thầm, “phải đưa ngươi tới cung Huyễn Ma là việc làm bất đắc dĩ.”

Trần Tinh: “Ông…. ông… Tư Mã Vĩ?”

Tư Mã Vĩ tiếp tục nói: “Nói tóm lại, ngươi có thể dùng Tâm Đăng ngăn Thi Hợi khống chế ta không?”

Trần Tinh lầm bầm: “Không biết nữa, khi còn sống ông là Sở vương Tư Mã Vĩ thời Đại Tấn, đúng không? Chờ đã, ông đã chết gần trăm năm rồi, tại sao còn chưa vào mạch Thiên luân hồi?”

Lại một tiếng đùng đoàng, vài tia sáng trắng xuyên qua cửa sổ.

Tư Mã Vĩ đứng dậy, dạo bước trong phòng, giọng nói lộ ra chút mê man.

“Ta không biết mình là ai nữa,” Tư Mã Vĩ thì thầm, “chỉ nhớ vài đoạn khi còn sống, ký ức của ai cũng có, nhiều nhất, chính là về Tư Mã Vĩ, nhưng ta…. ta… ta chỉ biết, ta khác với bọn họ.”

“Bọn họ?” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Bát vương đã được hồi sinh bao nhiêu người rồi?”

Tư Mã Luân gặp trong thành Trường An, Tư Mã Việt ở phương Bắc, tính thêm Tư Mã Vĩ, đây đã là Bạt vương thứ ba mà Trần Tinh nhìn thấy.

“Sáu người.” Tư Mã Vĩ nói, “Thi Hợi muốn bắt ngươi, dùng oán khí luyện hóa pháp bảo Tâm Đăng của ngươi, làm mắt trận cho trận Vạn Linh, hiến tế cho Ma thần.”

Trần Tinh hỏi ngay: “Trận Vạn Linh là thứ gì?”

“Trận Vạn Linh có bảy cái,” Tư Mã Vĩ đáp, “ta nghe được một phần từ cuộc trò chuyện của chúng, dùng pháp bảo được phát động bởi oán khí, khi bảy trận mở ra cùng lúc, Ma thần sẽ sống lại. Gã đánh thức Bát vương bọn ta, cốt để thủ trận cho gã.”

Trần Tinh lập tức yên lặng, Tư Mã Vĩ tiếp tục nói: “Âm Dương giám, Tranh cổ đều do Thi Hợi sắp xếp, ngươi đã có được hai pháp bảo, còn về trận Vạn Linh, ta chỉ biết có một cái ở Trường An.”

Trần Tinh bèn hỏi: “Còn những pháp bảo khác thì sao?”

Tư Mã Vĩ lắc đầu, rõ ràng có rất nhiều nội tình mà kể cả hắn cũng không biết.

Trần Tinh lại hỏi: “Thi Hợi trốn ở đâu?”

Tư Mã Vĩ lại chậm chạp lắc đầu, Trần Tinh nói: “Ta có thể làm gì cho ông?”

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Ngươi giết gã được không? Chỉ cần ngươi giết gã, ta sẽ được giải phóng.”

Trần Tinh thậm chí không biết Thi Hợi là yêu quái gì, càng không rõ nơi gã ẩn thân, nói thì dễ hơn làm rồi?

Tư Mã Vĩ: “Thi Hợi kêu ông mang ta về Trung Nguyên, có hẹn gặp ở đâu không?” Trần Tinh lại hỏi.

Tư Mã Vĩ nhìn lên mái nhà, đáp: “Lũ quạ sẽ theo dõi hướng đi của ta mọi lúc mọi nơi, sau khi vào Trung Nguyên, tự khắc gã sẽ phái người tới tìm chúng ta.”

Trần Tinh giơ tay, ra hiệu cho ông dành cho mình chút thời gian để suy xét, trận Vạn Linh, Thi Hợi, Ma thần… pháp bảo, Tư Mã Vĩ nói tiếp: “Giờ vẫn còn cách Thi Hợi khá xa, cũng vì khoảng cách nên sự khống chế của gã đối với ta bị suy yếu, ngươi phải nghĩ cách thả ta đi.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Trần Tinh hỏi, “Thả ông rồi thì ông định làm gì?”

Tư Mã Vĩ thì thào: “Ta không biết, tóm lại, ta không muốn bị gã tiếp tục nô dịch nữa.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Ta… ta có thể cố thử xem sao, chỉ sợ không thành công, không có linh khí thiên địa trợ giúp, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng vẫn sẽ bị hạn chế.”

Những lời của Tư Mã Vĩ gần như đã phá vỡ nhận thức của Trần Tinh, giúp cậu hiểu được mọi chuyện trong tích tắc, thế rồi cậu lại nghe thấy lũ quạ kêu trên mái nhà.

“Gã sinh nghi.” Tư Mã Vĩ đứng dậy, đi tới mở cửa sổ ra, mưa to xối xả làm ướt bệ cửa sổ, vì vậy hai người không bàn tiếp nữa. Mưa càng lúc càng lớn, đất trời đầy những tấm màn nước trắng bóng, Trần Tinh định dò ra cửa sổ dòm thử, Tư Mã Vĩ ở trong tối ra dấu với cậu, quạ đen đang đậu trên mép ngói, nhìn chằm chặp vào bọn họ.

“Thả ta.” Trần Tinh làm khẩu hình miệng với Tư Mã Vĩ.

Tư Mã Vĩ không đáp, liếc nhìn Trần Tinh bằng cặp mắt vẩn đục, Trần Tinh nhất thời không đoán được hắn đang nghĩ gì, dường như trong cơn mưa truyền đến tiếng va binh khí rất khẽ.

Cậu nhắm mắt, suy xét về tất thảy mối liên hệ này, thình lình Tâm Đăng chợt lóe lên trong bóng tối.

Tư Mã Vĩ lặng lẽ nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nảy ra ý tưởng, hay nhân dịp này luôn đi? Cậu chưa thử truyền năng lượng Tâm Đăng vào cơ thể Bạt vương thậm chí là hoạt thi bao giờ, liệu có thể xua tan oán khí trong họ chỉ bằng cách này thôi không? Và sau khi xua tan rồi, Thi Hợi sẽ bị buộc phải cắt đứt sự kiểm soát và cảm ứng đối với họ, hay sẽ đốt thể xác họ thành tro tàn?

Một luồng sáng ôn hòa xuất hiện trên tay Trần Tinh, cậu hơi giơ tay lên, Tư Mã Vĩ lập tức xoay mặt về phía Trần Tinh, cũng giơ tay đặt lên vũ khí, như thể bản năng hắn đã sợ luồng sáng này, song vẫn gắng khống chế mình không đâm kiếm về phía Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh hít sâu, ngay đúng lúc này——

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên, Hạng Thuật mang theo kiếm phá vỡ tường gạch từ phòng bên cạnh, liều mình đâm sang đây!

“Cúi đầu!” Hạng Thuật hét to, “Tâm Đăng!”

Lũ quạ ngoài phòng bắt đầu rít gào inh ỏi, Tư Mã Vĩ nhanh nhẹn xuất kiếm!

Trần Tinh thu lại Tâm Đăng rồi cúi đầu, Hạng Thuật vung kiếm sượt qua lưng Trần Tinh nhằm vào Tư Mã Vĩ, lúc này Tư Mã Vĩ không còn mặc giáp nên bị kiếm đập vào ngực, ngực lõm xuống phát ra một tiếng vang trầm, tức khắc đánh bay hắn ra cửa sổ như diều đứt dây! Tiếp theo vang lên mấy tiếng lách cách, phá vỡ nóc nhà dân ngoài khách điếm!

Trần Tinh ngẩng đầu đối diện với Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật mặc trang phục đi săn trông hệt như dã nhân, toàn thân ướt đẫm, hai mắt đỏ ngầu, rõ ràng do đuổi theo họ liên tục gần mười ngày mà không ngủ, Hạng Thuật không ra trước cửa sổ xem xét làm chi, tay trái ôm Trần Tinh lùi về sau, đạp mạnh ra sau lấy đà, đâm vỡ nóc nhà, phi người ra ngoài!

Mưa trút rào rào như mở một cái lỗ trên trời, Trần Tinh ngâm trong nước bị Hạng Thuật kéo lê chân trượt theo hắn, lũ quạ vỗ cánh bay tới, nhưng rõ ràng hành động của chúng bị chậm đi trong cơn mưa như trút nước này. Chung quanh bỗng có tiếng máy bắn tên, hóa ra là võ sĩ do Cao Câu Ly phái tới, yểm trợ cho Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh thoát thân.

“Ngươi đến đây khi nào!” Trần Tinh hét to.

“Vừa mới!” Hạng Thuật lớn tiếng đáp, Trần Tinh quay đầu lại, trông thấy một bóng xám bay ra rồi đáp xuống đất, vung trường đao, ấy là Tư Mã Vĩ trong chiếc áo bào xám, những nơi sóng không khí đi qua, mái ngói đều bị lật lên, bay lượn trên tầng không.

Hạng Thuật ôm nửa người Trần Tinh, hai người trượt từ mép ngói xuống! Trên đường tên rơi như mưa, che ngợp bầu trời chắn lối đi của Tư Mã Vĩ.

“Chú ý lũ quạ đen…”

“Chạy được không?!” Hạng Thuật hét to.

Trần Tinh: “Được mà! Được mà!”

Hai người ướt sũng, Trần Tinh thì lại vui mừng phải biết, cuối cùng ngươi cũng tới đây! Ta biết ngươi sẽ đến mà! Khoảnh khắc nắm tay Hạng Thuật, mọi lo lắng muộn phiền của cậu đều tan thành mây khói, trốn chạy như bay theo hắn dưới màn mưa.

Hạng Thuật xoay người nhìn hướng Tư Mã Vĩ đuổi theo, cung thủ bình thường không thể nào ngăn được hắn, phải dẫn hắn tới nơi ít người mới được.

“Chạy hết nổi rồi!” Trần Tinh muốn tắt thở tới nơi, “Thôi ôm ta chạy luôn đi!”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Tư Mã Vĩ quát lớn, hai tay cầm kiếm trượt từ trên cao, trượt xuống con hẻm bằng đường tắt, chẳng mấy chốc lại có võ sĩ Cao Câu Ly xông tới chắn ngay hẻm, hét to: “Các ngươi đi mau!”

Trần Tinh thấy vậy cảm động không thôi, Hạng Thuật cứu người được rồi nên không hề ham chiếm, kéo Trần Tinh chạy ra khỏi hẻm, đằng trước lại xuất hiện đông đảo kỵ binh, Trần Tinh hết hồn tưởng lại gặp kẻ địch, ngờ đâu người mặc giáp dẫn đầu chỉ tay sang bên cạnh ra hiệu cho họ chạy theo hướng này, sau đó kỵ binh đồng loạt giơ vũ khí, chuẩn bị tiến công vào hẻm.

“Sao ngươi biết ta bị bắt, ta còn tưởng ngươi sẽ không tới!”

“Ta sắp bị ngươi chọc cho tức chết!” Hạng Thuật vuốt sạch nước trên mặt, giận dữ hét với Trần Tinh.

Sấm nổ đùng đoàng, Trần Tinh không nghe thấy hắn nói gì, bèn cười hỏi lại: “Gì cơ? Ngươi mới nói gì?”

Hạng Thuật: “Họng đau! Mặc kệ ngươi!”

Hạng Thuật băng qua dãy phố, đâm đầu vào làn mưa xối xả, đột nhiên không còn bị cản trở, lộ ra bến tàu vuông vức nằm cách đó mấy dặm. Một con thuyền đang nhổ neo, giăng buồm rời khỏi bến, cố gắng ra khơi trong mưa.

Hạng Thuật ngoảnh đầu nhìn, Trần Tinh tiếp tục hỏi: “Người vừa nãy là ai? Ngươi quen à?”

“Vua Cao Câu Ly.” Hạng Thuật đáp, gác kiếm, bế bổng Trần Tinh lên ——

Trong con hẻm ngoài bến tàu, Tư Mã Vĩ vác ngoại bào ướt đẫm nhảy vọt mấy phát như đạn nước, mang theo những bọt nước lấp lánh, mỗi lần hắn giẫm lên tường sẽ nghiền cho gạch dưới chân văng tứ tung, sau mấy lần tăng tốc, hắn giơ trường kiếm mang theo luồng gió mạnh, phóng về phía Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh.

Hạng Thuật bế Trần Tinh chạy lấy đà, nhân cơ hội này nhảy lên hộp gỗ trên bến tàu, đạp cho hộp gỗ vỡ tan tành, rồi hắn tiếp tục phi thân nhảy lên con thuyền cách đó hơn ba trượng!

Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh vừa rời khỏi mặt đất thì một đòn kinh thiên động địa từ Tư Mã Vĩ cũng đồng thời chém tới, một luồng năng lượng bằng hơi nổ rầm trời phía sau họ, khiến cho đống gạch lát đất bị đập cho vỡ nát! Trong cơn khiếp sợ ấy, Trần Tinh được Hạng Thuật mang theo nhảy ra khỏi bến tàu, bay về con thuyền lớn đang lênh đênh trên mặt biển!

Tư Mã Vĩ hạ đòn không trúng mục tiêu, Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh xoay người, ngã vật lên boong thuyền, trượt xa gần một trượng, người chèo thuyền xì xào lùi về, ngạc nhiên quan sát hai người họ.

Trần Tinh bị ngã cho mắt nổ đom đóm, khó khăn đứng dậy, Hạng Thuật chống kiếm, gắng gượng ngồi dậy thở dốc, cả người đang liên tục nhiễu nước.

Tư Mã Vĩ nhảy lên mái nhà cao nhất trước bên tàu, dõi nhìn hai người rời đi cùng con thuyền kia.

Trần Tinh: “Hộc… hộc…”

Hạng Thuật từ từ đứng dậy, Trần Tinh trượt từ boong thuyền ra tới mạn thuyền, ôm tâm trạng phức tạp mà nhìn Tư Mã Vĩ.

“Cuối cùng ông ta không tiếp tục đuổi theo nữa.” Trần Tinh thở dốc.

Sau đó võ sĩ Cao Câu Ly vây kín ngôi nhà kia, Tư Mã Vĩ ngạo nghễ đứng trên nóc nhà, tay trái khóa chuôi kiếm, cổ tay phải xoay ngang, quanh cơ thể đột nhiên bùng lên oán khí ào ạt bay vút lên trời!

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Lúc này, con thuyền lớn cách Tư Mã Vĩ gần năm mươi bước, người trên thuyền sôi nổi quay cường nỏ nhắm vào phía xa, Tư Mã Vĩ lại không động đậy, oán khí trên thân kiếm tập hợp thành một cây cung đen hình bán nguyệt, theo từng đợt hắn vung kiếm, một luồng sức mạnh cực kỳ khủng bố được gom lại, một khi hắn chém xuống sẽ lập tức gào thét tới đây, chém đôi con thuyền này!

Một tia sét lại xuất hiện trên trời, chiếu sáng những biểu hiện sợ hãi của mọi người ở trong lẫn ngoài bến tàu!

Hạng Thuật giơ kiếm, trầm giọng bảo: “Cho ta tất cả pháp lực của ngươi.”

“Không không không!” Trần Tinh lập tức nói, “Sẽ chết đó! Đừng chơi kiểu này! Con thuyền này sẽ vỡ!”

Chỉ cần Tư Mã Vĩ xuất kiếm, chưa bàn đến liệu Hạng Thuật có chống lại được hay không, con thuyền này không bị đập nát thì cũng sẽ bị sóng biển lật úp! Dưới tình thế cấp bách ấy, Trần Tinh la lên: “Đừng làm loạn! Gì cũng được, Tuế Tinh! Mau cứu mạng ——”

Tư Mã Vĩ giơ trường kiếm, ngay lúc đòn kiếm lật trời kia sắp sửa giáng xuống, ánh chớp chợt lóe sáng giữa trời.

Đùng! Sét đánh vang rền, một tia sét bổ thẳng từ trên trời xuống, dẫn từ trường kiếm của Tư Mã Vĩ đang đứng trên cao đập nát toàn bộ ngôi nhà chỉ trong tích tắc, Tư Mã Vĩ bị sét đánh đen thui cả người, ngã ra sau, oán khí được tập hợp nãy giờ nổ tung trên đất bằng, biến mất chẳng còn tăm hơi.

Trần Tinh thì thào: “Ây, tới đúng lúc thật, may ghê, đã kêu đừng làm loạn rồi mà không nghe, bị sét đánh rồi thấy chưa.”

Sau đó cậu mất hết sức lực, trượt từ mạn thuyền ngồi trên boong thuyền.

* * *


	47. Lời mời

Nửa canh sau, Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh hệt như mới được vớt từ trong nước lên, thuyền trưởng khoa tay múa chân liến thoắng, Trần Tinh gật đầu liên hồi, Hạng Thuật ngồi cạnh phòng thuyền trưởng, dựa vào tường gỗ, từ từ nhắm mắt lắng nghe.

Đây là thuyền biển kinh doanh xuôi Nam từ Cao Câu Ly tới Giang Nam, dọc đường sẽ ngang qua Thượng Ngu, rồi thẳng lên Bắc, dọc Kiến Khang qua Giao Châu, đi một vòng rồi quay về Bình Nhưỡng, khi đi chở đầy nhân sâm, hàng lông thú, lúc về thì mang trà, lụa và sứ từ phía Nam về Bình Nhưỡng. Thuyền trưởng là người Hán, sống lâu chừng này mới gặp quái vật như Tư Mã Vĩ lần đầu nên cứ hỏi miết, Trần Tinh bèn kể dây cà ra dây muống với ông về truyền thuyết dân gian, bảo mình là thầy trừ tà, Hạng Thuật là hộ pháp của mình, hai người kết bạn thu yêu khắp chốn, sau đó đụng phải yêu quái kia ở núi Bạch Đầu, bị truy đuổi khắp mọi nẻo đường các kiểu, may mà vào lúc nguy cấp trời xanh thương xót, triệu hồi một luồng thần lôi giáng xuống hắn…

“Dành lấy hơi đi,” Hạng Thuật nghe hết nổi, bực mình nói, “ngươi có mệt không?!”

Trần Tinh vừa kể vừa móc tiền cầm từ mũ giáp của Tư Mã Vĩ đưa cho thuyền trưởng: “Đại thể là như thế, chút phí đi thuyền này bày tỏ tâm ý của ta, xin hãy cho chúng ta lên thuyền ngài…”

“Trừ hại cho dân, không thu không thu! Không thể thu!” thuyền trưởng vội lùi ra, “Nếu không chê thì ở tạm mấy ngày trên thuyền đi.”

Những người ra khơi sợ nhất là gặp phải sóng gió và yêu quái trong truyền thuyết, giờ có thầy trừ tà biết gọi thần lôi ở đây, chuyến đi này có lẽ sẽ thuận buồm xuôi gió lắm đây, thuyền trưởng mừng còn không kịp, vội thu xếp một căn phòng sạch sẽ cho hai người ngủ lại.

Không ít hàng hóa được chất trên thuyền, có vài thư sinh Bình Nhưỡng xuôi Nam nghiên cứu học hỏi, thuyền trưởng tận hết khả năng mà cung cấp cho Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh một căn phòng tốt nhất có cửa sổ, trong phòng chỉ có một cái giường.

Nhiêu đó thôi Trần Tinh đã hài lòng lắm rồi.

Thuyền trưởng cũng giải thích đây là đợt chuyển hàng xuôi Nam đầu tiên trong năm nay, có ý nghĩa rất lớn đối với thuyền trưởng, nên mưa to gió lớn cỡ nào cũng phải ra khơi. Hôm nay sóng gió trở trời, chỉ cần ra biển tránh khu vực mưa bão sẽ đỡ hơn, sau đó ông sai người chuẩn bị lò lửa sưởi ấm cho hai người.

Trần Tinh hứng mưa nửa ngày, cả ngoại bào lẫn áo lót đều ướt dính sát người, vừa vào trong khoang đã hắt hơi một cái.

Trần Tinh trông mong mà hỏi Hạng Thuật: “Sao ngươi biết ta bị bắt?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Không biết ngươi bị bắt.”

Trần Tinh: “Vậy sao ngươi…”

Hạng Thuật: “Tưởng ngươi lại tự ý chạy, đuổi theo đập ngươi!”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật gài then cửa, bắt đầu cởi y phục, ra hiệu với Trần Tinh.

“Cởi đi chứ,” Hạng Thuật khó hiểu mà nhìn Trần Tinh, “đứng đó làm gì?”

Trần Tinh đột nhiên cảm thấy mắc cỡ làm sao, cởi y phục ném cho Hạng Thuật, còn mình trần truồng nhảy lên giường trùm chăn. Hạng Thuật không hề tránh cậu, cởi sạch trơn, quấn khăn vải quanh hông, cuộn y phục lại bỏ vào giỏ, đẩy cửa ra đặt bên ngoài, thả vào trong một ít tiền, nhờ tạp dịch trên thuyền mang đi giặt, mai hong khô xong thì mang tới.

Thế là hai người chẳng còn y phục, đành thành thật đối mặt nhau trong phòng cả ngày.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh lại hỏi.

Hạng Thuật tắm trong buồng riêng, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh vào tắm, vào buồng riêng rồi Trần Tinh lập tức hoan hô: “Không ngờ có nước nóng, tuyệt quá đi!”

Khi Trần Tinh đi ra, phát hiện thức ăn nóng đã được đưa vào phòng, cá, tôm được hầm cùng một bát kèm với chút thịt ngâm tương, ngoài ra còn có một bình rượu nóng, rõ ràng thuyền trưởng đã dặn dò bên cung cấp thức ăn chung đưa tới, Hạng Thuật đắp khăn vải trước háng, ngồi đằng đó bắt đầu tự rót tự uống.

Sau khi ăn uống no say, Trần Tinh mới cảm thấy sảng khoái toàn thân, bèn co người dựa sát vào giường, không hiểu sao tim cậu lại bỗng nhiên đập thình thịch. Đây không phải lần đầu cậu cùng Hạng Thuật thành thật đối mặt nhau, cũng không phải lần đầu ngủ chung giường với Hạng Thuật, ấy thế mà lần này lại ngại ngùng không biết làm sao.

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh, có vẻ cũng hơi chần chờ.

“Ngủ chưa?” Trần Tinh dịch vào trong nhường chỗ cho hắn, bảo, “Nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Cho dù ngồi thuyền thuận buồm xuôi gió, thì cũng phải mất nửa tháng để đi từ Cao Câu Ly xuống Giang Nam, rồi mới đến Thượng Ngu, suốt chuyến đi cậu và Hạng Thuật chỉ có thể ở cùng phòng, mà không… hồi còn ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, họ vẫn cùng ăn cùng ngủ đấy thôi, có vấn đề gì đâu? Không lẽ vì phải ngủ một giường?

Không hiểu vì sao, bầu không khí trong phòng đột nhiên trở nên kiều diễm.

Hạng Thuật cởi khăn vải leo lên giường, đắp cùng chăn ngủ cùng giường với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh bất cẩn chạm vào làn da nóng rực của Hạng Thuật, hai người khẽ cọ xát, Trần Tinh muốn rớt tim ra ngoài, vô thức dịch người ra, dường như Hạng Thuật cũng nhận ra vẻ mất tự nhiên giữa họ, nên cũng gắng không chạm vào nhau, từ từ nằm xuống.

Con thuyền lênh đênh theo từng đợt sóng, giường họ đang nằm rất nhỏ, Hạng Thuật đắp chăn, đạp lên thành giường cố định mình, đỡ phải dồn Trần Tinh vào trong góc, Trần Tinh cũng tận lực dính sát vào vách tường.

“Ta…” Trần Tinh muốn gợi chuyện phân tán lực chú ý của mình, đồng thời trở người giấu đầu hở đuôi, sợ Hạng Thuật phát hiện phản ứng trên cơ thể mình, trước tình cảnh này cùng với nhiệt độ nóng rực trong chăn, xúc cảm da thịt cận kề không còn ngăn cách chớp nhoáng ban nãy khiến Trần Tinh bắt đầu nghĩ ngợi miên man.

Giọng Hạng Thuật đã bắt đầu lộ rõ vẻ mất tự nhiên: “Chuyện gì?”

“Chắc ngươi mệt lắm.” Trần Tinh nghiêng đầu nhìn Hạng Thuật.

“Tàm tạm.” Hạng Thuật mở to mắt, xuất thần nhìn trần nhà.

Con thuyền khẽ đung đưa trong mưa gió, cửa sổ chưa được đóng chặt, một cơn gió lạnh lùa vào khoang thuyền, vào tiết đầu xuân, băng trôi dần tan chảy, thời tiết vẫn còn rét mướt, Trần Tinh co rúm lại trong chăn.

“Chừng nào thì ngươi về?” giờ Trần Tinh mới nghĩ ra, từ sau khi gặp lại, tất thảy diễn ra như lẽ đương nhiên nên cậu quên mất phải hỏi Hạng Thuật, nên làm thế nào với Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm và Sắc Lặc xuyên.

Hạng Thuật không đáp, Trần Tinh thầm nhủ cũng tại ta hại ngươi nghìn dặm tới đây cứu người, thuyền lại từng chút sang Nam, không biết khi nào ngươi mới về được.

“Ngươi… nói sao với người trong tộc?” Trần Tinh hỏi hắn.

“Sao cơ?” Hạng Thuật hờ hững đáp.

“Chuyện tới cứu ta ấy.”

“Không có.” Hạng Thuật buột miệng đáp.

“Còn Tiêu Sơn thì sao?” Trần Tinh hỏi lại.

“Đưa về rồi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ta cũng không biết người Hung Nô có trông nom được nó không.”

Trần Tinh: “Vậy, ngươi sẽ cùng ta về phía Nam chứ?”

Hạng Thuật hơi nghiêng người, đổi tư thế rồi đáp: “Xem tình hình đã.”

Trần Tinh im lặng một lúc, lại nói: “Hồi nãy ta chỉ tùy tiện nói trước mặt thuyền trưởng thôi, ngươi đừng để bụng.”

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh bằng vẻ khó hiểu, sau đó mới vỡ lẽ ý cậu đang nói đến việc chưa hỏi ý kiến hắn mà đã giới thiệu với người ngoài thân phận của hắn là “hộ pháp”, sợ hắn lại giận.

“Cảm ơn ngươi.” Trần Tinh mỉm cười, “Mặc dù ta không biết ngươi nghĩ thế nào về ta, nhưng ta không ngờ ngươi sẽ tìm được ta.”

“Vì sao?” Hạng Thuật hỏi ngược lại, “Ngươi nghĩ thế về ta à?”

Trần Tinh vội giải thích: “Ngươi là Đại Thiền Vu cơ mà, ngươi có trách nhiệm của ngươi, quay về chẳng có gì là đáng trách… Hạng Thuật, ta muốn nói, nếu ngươi không ngại…”

Hạng Thuật khẽ cau mày nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh cố lấy dũng khí, rốt cuộc bày tỏ nỗi lòng, dẫu cho Hạng Thuật đã từ chối cậu một lần, nhưng lần này, họ đã quen thuộc hơn trước kia, đối với Hạng Thuật, họ có mục tiêu chung, cho nên…

“Ta đảm bảo, thời gian sẽ không kéo quá lâu,” Trần Tinh thấp thỏm, “ngươi có thể ở bên ta một thời gian, như thế này không? Ta sẽ không nói bất kỳ lời nào về hộ pháp nữa, nhưng ta biết, chỉ dựa vào sức mình, có lẽ thực sự không còn cách…”

“Khi ta còn là một đứa trẻ,” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên quay đầu, không nhìn Trần Tinh mà từ tốn nói,” đã biết một ngày nào đó, sẽ trở thành Đại Thiền Vu của mười sáu Hồ.”

Trần Tinh: “?”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên nhìn Hạng Thuật, ngắm chiếc mũi, bờ môi và một bên má tinh xảo hoàn mỹ của hắn, nhưng không hề yểu điệu chút nào, trái lại còn mang khí phách kiên cường nam tính pha lẫn chút thanh tú.

Hạng Thuật khẽ nhíu mày, tiếp tục nói: “Sau khi phụ thân qua đời, ta cũng thuận lý thành chương gánh vác trách nhiệm của Đại Thiền Vu, chuyện của tộc nhân tức là chuyện của ta, nguy nan của tộc chính là nguy nan của ta.”

Trần Tinh nói: “Phải, vậy nên ta nghĩ sau cùng rồi ngươi cũng phải quay về, cho dù ngươi bằng lòng thì ta vẫn không thể chiếm giữ…”

“Rồi bỗng một ngày nọ,” Hạng Thuật vẫn đang nói, “ngươi đến tìm ta, nói ta biết ngươi cần một hộ pháp, mà ta chính là vị hộ pháp ấy, vì vậy trách nhiệm này mở rộng từ Sắc Lặc xuyên tới toàn thiên hạ.”

Trần Tinh bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta cũng không muốn vậy, thế nhưng…”

Hạng Thuật: “Nhưng trong quá trình này, không ai từng hỏi ta, muốn làm gì.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

“Chưa một ai.” Hạng Thuật nói một cách nghiêm túc, “Họ chưa từng hỏi ta, Thuật Luật Không, ngươi có bằng lòng trở thành Đại Thiền Vu không? Ngươi cũng không hề hỏi ta, có bằng lòng làm hộ pháp của ngươi không?”

Dứt lời, Hạng Thuật lại nhíu mày, nghiêng đầu nhìn Trần Tinh, dường như muốn lấy được đáp án từ nét mặt của cậu.

Mày hắn hơi giãn ra, khẽ nhướng về phía Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “Ta hiểu rồi, Hạng Thuật.” nói đoạn, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nhoẻn cười, “Thì ra là thế, ngươi cảm thấy ta không tôn trọng ngươi, là lỗi của ta, lúc đó… ta quả thật không nghĩ nhiều đến vậy.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta khác với ngươi, ngươi luôn muốn trở thành thầy trừ tà…”

“Tất nhiên là không rồi,” lần này đến lượt Trần Tinh ngắt lời hắn, “nếu được chọn, ta nghĩ, ta cũng sẽ không sẵn lòng vậy đâu, ta thừa nhận ban đầu ta không tôn trọng mong muốn của ngươi, nhưng ta phải giải thích rõ với ngươi, ta cũng thế, có rất nhiều chuyện mà ta không thể không làm.”

“Vậy vì sao ngươi muốn làm thầy trừ tà?” Hạng Thuật lấy làm khó hiểu, “Ngươi không có chủ kiến sao?”

“Có chứ, ta cũng muốn là chính mình, ta cũng thường tự hỏi, cớ sao lại là ta?” Trần Tinh nhớ lại giọng nói trong lòng vào lần đầu thử điều khiển Âm Dương giám.

“Thế nhưng khi còn sống, cha ta thường bảo, thế gian có biết bao người, chẳng lẽ muốn gì thì được làm đấy? Trong cuộc sống, người có thể sống theo mong muốn của mình là hạnh phúc. Bên cạnh đó có rất nhiều người chỉ thuận theo số phận, trách nhiệm nặng gánh trên vai, dẫu biết rõ không công bằng, nhưng khi nghĩ theo cách khác, chẳng phải đó là điều mà ông trời trông đợi ở mỗi chúng ta hay sao?”

“Trông đợi?” Hạng Thuật không cho là đúng, “Nhẫn nhục chịu đựng mà thôi.”

Giờ Trần Tinh đã hiểu vì sao ngay từ đầu Hạng Thuật lại từ chối đề nghị làm hộ pháp, cậu thoải mái nói: “Nói vậy, đó cũng chỉ là nhẫn nhục chịu đựng ‘ý trời’ mà thôi.”

Con thuyền đong đưa trong những làn sóng vỗ, dường như mưa đã tạnh, chỉ còn lại tiếng sóng biển nối tiếp nhau từng đợt, Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật lặng lẽ nằm kề vai, tạm thời không ai nói gì.

“Vậy ngươi muốn làm gì?” dường như Trần Tinh được làm quen Hạng Thuật thêm một lần nữa, lúc này đây, cậu thình lình nhận ra sự tĩnh lặng trong cuộc trò chuyện của họ, đó là sự bình yên trong lòng, loại bỏ tất thảy ngoại giới, nhìn nhận nhau một cách bình đẳng, thấu hiểu khía cạnh chân thành nhất của đối phương.

“Thỉnh thoảng,” Hạng Thuật nói, “ta muốn giúp nương ta sống lại, cha ta sống lại, sinh sống ở tái ngoại như trước đây.”

Trần Tinh không khỏi nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lại nhắm hai mắt.

“Nhưng không như mong muốn, họ đều chết cả rồi.” Hạng Thuật thì thào, “An đáp cũng chết, tất cả họ đều đã chết… như một bữa tiệc vào tiết mộ thu, mọi người chè chén xong thì cáo biệt nhau, về nơi mình nên đến. Mà điều ta muốn, nói thì dễ, nhưng lại quá đỗi khó khăn…”

“…Ta mong, bữa tiệc này mãi mãi không tan cuộc.”

Hạng Thuật sững người mất một lúc, hồi tưởng về cái ngày từ biệt tộc nhân ở Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, nhưng hắn không kể quá chi tiết cho Trần Tinh.

Cuộc trò chuyện này nhìn như vô nghĩa, song đối với Trần Tinh, nó dường như mở ra một giai đoạn khác của quãng đời không còn nhiều lắm của cậu. Tựa như con thuyền rời khỏi bão tố, rồi sau cùng đáp lên mặt biển gió yên sóng lặng.

_“…Người tỏ lòng ta, thì bảo ta đang ưu sầu, người chẳng thấu ta, lại hỏi ta mưu cầu điều chi.”_

_“Trời xanh vời vợi, hỡi ai xui khiến vậy thay (1)_ _?”_ Trần Tinh khẽ hát theo từng lần thuyền đong đưa.

“Ngươi thì sao?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh ngập ngừng: “Có lẽ… ta muốn mở mang thêm về đại địa Thần Châu. Đi đến chốn từng đọc trong sách vở mà vẫn chưa có cơ hội thăm thú.” nói đoạn, tương lai trong tưởng tượng của cậu dường như bắt đầu trở nên rõ rệt hơn: “Sau khi đặt chân khắp non sông biển hồ, ta sẽ tới Giang Nam, tìm một chốn cảnh đẹp như tranh mà ngụ lại, trước sân trồng đủ loại hoa tử đằng, rồi khi hoa nở…”

Trần Tinh mỉm cười đầy thương cảm: “Là có thể đọc sách dưới giàn hoa rồi, ngươi thích không? Nếu có cơ hội, hoan nghênh ngươi đến nhà ta chơi, ở luôn không đi cũng không sao hết, nếu có cơ hội, ừ thì, chỉ cần có cơ hội.”

Trần Tinh giơ tay lên, Tâm Đăng trong tay lóe lên sánh sáng nhạt, khẽ khàng đặt lên lồng ngực trần của Hạng Thuật, sức mạnh Tâm Đăng đột nhiên tương ứng với nhịp đập mạnh mẽ và vững vàng của Hạng Thuật, tỏa ra ánh sáng rực rỡ bên trong.

Trần Tinh nói: “Một lần nữa, ta thỉnh cầu ngươi, Hạng Thuật.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn tiếp tục nhìn Trần Tinh.

“Trước tương lai sắp đến,” Trần Tinh nói, “có thể ở bên ta một thời gian không? Bất kể ra sao, ta vẫn cần ngươi, hiện tại lòng ta đã tường, ngươi không muốn bị trách nhiệm chi phối. Cho nên ta chỉ muốn hỏi rằng, nếu lần nữa để ngươi lựa chọn, liệu ngươi có thể…”

“Ta sẽ suy xét.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh mỉm cười, biết Hạng Thuật nói thế là đã đồng ý rồi.

Mưa gió rút đi, thuyền lớn trôi băng băng trên biển, một vầng trăng sáng chiếu rọi muôn nơi, gió nổi lên, căng cánh buồm, đưa con thuyền phi tới biển rộng lấp lánh ánh bạc.

Trong không gian yên tĩnh ấy, Trần Tinh khẽ nói: “Đôi lúc ta cảm thấy, thứ gọi là ‘trách nhiệm’ nghĩa là có người cần ngươi. Thần Châu này, đại địa đó, muôn dân nọ, vạn vật kia… thứ trách nhiệm này thường không được đền đáp, nhưng chúng ta luôn cam tâm tình nguyện thực hiện những kỳ vọng đó, tựa như một người đối với một người khác, chẳng phải cảm giác này tuyệt lắm sao?”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, Trần Tinh cuộn người trong chăn, lâu thật lâu, ngay khi cậu cho rằng Hạng Thuật đã ngủ.

“Lạnh không?” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hỏi.

“Không lạnh.”

Khăn trải giường bên chỗ Trần Tinh hơi ướt, làm cậu không hề thoải mái, cứ run liên tục.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Dựa qua đây đi.”

Trần Tinh bèn nhích sang chỗ Hạng Thuật, cảm giác ấm áp lập tức ùa tới, một cơn sóng bỗng va vào làm con thuyền khẽ lắc lư, Hạng Thuật khép chân, ôm chầm Trần Tinh bị đẩy mạnh vào ngực mình.

Trần Tinh dựa hoàn toàn vào lòng Hạng Thuật, hô hấp trở nên dồn dập, thoáng dịch chân đi, tránh cho hai ngươi rơi vào tình cảnh xấu hổ.

Từng đợt sóng vỗ không ngừng đẩy cậu vào Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh giơ tay lên muốn ổn định cơ thể, nhưng chẳng biết đặt đâu, qua một hồi, cậu dứt khoát khoát tay lên vai Hạng Thuật, ôm lấy cổ hắn, hai người dính sát vào nhau.

“Hiểu rồi.” sau cùng Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh không nghe thấy câu này, nhanh chóng thiếp đi, cơ thể Hạng Thuật khá ấm áp, khiến cậu vô thức chỉ muốn bám lấy hắn, lại nhận thấy Hạng Thuật luôn động đậy không yên, dường như bị cậu lăn lộn đâm phiền, lúc ngủ lúc tỉnh, về sau bất chấp luôn, hơi thả lỏng rồi cùng Trần Tinh ôm nhau.

Sớm hôm sau, Trần Tinh tỉnh lại, thấy y phục của mình được gấp gọn đặt bên gối, trên người được đắp một chiếc chăn mới.

Trần Tinh: “???”

Trần Tinh khá chắc chắn chăn đã được đổi, giường hôm nay rõ ràng cũng khác với giường hôm qua.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh gọi, “Hạng Thuật đâu rồi? Người đâu?”

Dùng bữa sáng xong, Trần Tinh tìm thấy Hạng Thuật ở boong thuyền, Hạng Thuật đã thay đồ, đang ngồi uống trà cùng thuyền trưởng, gió biển thổi qua cùng mặt trời đang sáng rọi.

“Chăn làm sao mà…”

“Không biết!” Hạng Thuật bực mình đáp.

“Oa!” Trần Tinh đứng trước cột buồm dõi mắt về biển rộng mênh mông. Hạng Thuật gật đầu với thuyền trưởng, cùng Trần Tinh quay về khoang thuyền, ném cho Trần Tinh một bọc đồ kêu cậu tự xem.

Bên trong là hai pháp bảo Âm Dương giám và Tranh cổ, cùng bốn chiếc nhẫn ngọc trước đây được vua A Khắc Lặc đưa tới xem như phí chữa trị được Hạng Thuật mang về từ Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm. Trần Tinh nhìn vật nhớ người, không khỏi buồn bã, sau khi kiểm tra xong thì cất chúng đi. Rồi cậu nhìn sang bọc đồ được chỉnh lí trong lúc vội vàng của Hạng Thuật, bên trong có một cây sáo Khương, một chiếp hộp hẹp dài chưa khóa, trong hộp là hai quyển da dê nằm cùng nhau, được cột bằng dây bện từ lông dê, vì đã trải qua biết bao năm tháng nên giấy có màu tím nhạt.

Đây là tử quyển của Đại Thiền Vu mà Phù Kiên nhớ mãi không quên sao? Trần Tinh nhớ tới cách gọi “tử quyển kim thụ”, song nhìn tới nhìn lui chẳng thấy giống tí nào, đây không phải da dê dính máu. Nhưng cậu vẫn dằn lại sự hiếu kỳ, không tự ý lục đồ của Hạng Thuật, đóng hộp lại thật kĩ, vừa đóng xong thì Hạng Thuật cũng về tới.

“Tới Thượng Ngu thì sao nữa?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh nói: “Từ Thượng Ngu tới Kiến Khang tìm bằng hữu của sư phụ ta. Ngươi còn nhớ hai tấm bản đồ khác trong thư tay của Trương Lưu không?”

Hạng Thuật bèn đưa cho Trần Tinh, hắn đã phục hồi đại thể ba tấm bản đồ khi còn ở Sắc Lặc xuyên rồi.

Phương Nam đông đảo người tài, sau đợt y quan Nam độ, phần lớn sách cổ được lưu giữ, mặc dù sau Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch có rất nhiều thế gia trừ tà quên nghề chính, chuyển sang đọc sách hoặc làm nông, song vẫn biết được không ít việc liên quan. Trần Tinh muốn đi cảnh báo cho Tạ An trước, đồng thời tập hợp các thầy trừ tà nhằm thương lượng đối sách, truy tìm tung tích của Định Hải châu.

“Ngươi đang viết gì thế?” Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh cứ ngồi hí hoáy viết thư trong khoang thuyền suốt mấy ngày qua.

Trần Tinh nói: “Viết bái thiếp, nhờ người đưa tới trạm dịch trình lên Kiến Khang, năm xưa cha ta có không ít đệ tử, đều là thế hệ sư huynh, sau đợt y quan Nam độ thì lần lượt đầu quân vào nhà Tấn, không chừng có thể tạm thời nương nhờ họ, ít ra cũng có chỗ ở trong thành.”

Hạng Thuật bèn nói: “Ừ, ta quên mất, cha ngươi là đại nho, về phương Nam ngươi đương nhiên cũng là hậu duệ danh môn vọng tộc.”

Trần Tinh nghe ra hắn đang trào phúng mình, cũng bật giễu lại: “Nào có nào có, so với Đại Thiền Vu, ta đây có gì để phô trương? Bằng không thì sao? Tiền cũng xài hết, định rời thuyền rồi uống gió Tây Bắc chắc?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Chắc cũng có mấy vị Vũ Văn Tân đang chờ ngươi ở Kiến Khang đó.”

“Ngươi…” Trần Tinh muốn ném phăng bút đi.

Trần Tinh cũng chỉ ôm thái độ thử xem sao, giờ bị Hạng Thuật nói vậy làm cậu hết muốn viết luôn. Nhưng cuối cùng cậu vẫn miễn cưỡng viết rõ hành trình của mình, bỏ thiếp vào phong thư, trả chút tiền sau cùng nhờ người đưa lên bờ, mang tới bộ Lại thành Kiến Khang. Theo lý nếu nhận được thư sẽ có nhân viên trạm dịch tới đón, nhưng dọc đường không thấy ai, cậu đành thầm nhủ lòng người đổi dời, buộc lòng chấp nhận số phận, khi nào tới Kiến Khang thì nghĩ cách kiếm chút lộ phí.

Thuyền xuôi thẳng sang Nam, thời tiết dần ấm lên, ngày xuân nắng ráo, tới vùng Giang Nam rồi thì cậu ngày càng lười hơn, mỗi ngày chỉ lo ngủ, hoặc lăn qua lăn lại trong thuyền, thỉnh thoảng Hạng Thuật sẽ ngồi chơi cờ với thuyền trưởng trên boong thuyền, có dịp thì rời thuyền mua vài quyển sách, đọc sách giết thời gian.

Chừng mười ngày sau, con thuyền thuận buồm xuôi gió trôi vào Trường Giang, dọc theo kênh đào hướng tới Kiến Khang, sáng hôm sau tới Kiến Khang trước thời hạn, Trần Tinh vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng, bên ngoài chợt truyền tới tiếng nhạc thấp thoáng, nối sau là tiếng hô của người chèo thuyền.

“Tới rồi tới rồi ——” người chèo thuyền nói.

Trần Tinh lật người, không phải tối mới đến ư? Đến Kiến Khang nhanh vậy sao?

Hạng Thuật đẩy cửa vào phòng, hắn đã thu dọn xong, trưng cái mặt mất kiên nhẫn mà dòm Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh ngồi dậy, gãi quả đầu tổ quạ mà ngó Hạng Thuật.

“Có người đón ngươi ngoài bến tàu.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh lên tinh thần, cứ vậy mà chạy ra ngoài: “Ai? Ai tới đón ta?”

Thuyền lớn cập bến tàu, lọt vào tầm mắt là đào liễu tranh nhau nở hoa, trải xanh mơn mởn khắp thành, muôn hoa khoe màu đua sắc. Nghìn hiên cùng vạn ngói, rui đỏ như còn mới.

Núi Chung thế rồng cuộn, Thạch Thành thế hổ chầu.

Sông Hoài mười dặm mưa bụi lất phất, trông một thoáng xa xăm, soi bóng dưới hồ Huyền Vũ như mặt gương, là hai cung Chiêu Minh tựa như điện trời trong những áng mây trôi nổi.

Trải qua biết bao thăng trầm, đô thành Kiến Khang đệ nhất thiên hạ đã có hơn trăm vạn người sinh sống. Đây là nơi hưng thịnh phồn hoa đậm văn hóa người Hán, cũng là trung tâm văn minh của đại địa Thần Châu.

Gần năm mươi nho sinh đang cầm ô xếp hàng, một nam tử nhã nhặn mặc áo bào tay rộng đứng trên cao, đạp ca(2) tới đây như mượn gió ôm lấy vầng trăng.

“ _Thuở xưa cất bước xa nhà, dương liễu xanh thắm bịn rịn luyến lưu,_ ” trên bờ truyền tới tiếng hát, “ _Mà nay đặt chân chốn này, mưa bay tuyết phủ mịt mờ dáng ai (3) ——_“

Hai tóc mai nam tử nọ nhiễm sương, tuổi chừng bốn mươi, toát ra khí thế nghiêm nghị, lớp ngoài là quan sa(4) thuần đen, bên trong mặc văn sĩ bào trắng tinh, mặt như mang ngọc, nét cười tựa đón gió xuân, hào hoa phong nhã, đai lưng treo ngọc, cổ đeo răng cáo, lê guốc gỗ, cầm sáo ngọc, đai lưng tung bay trong gió, phóng khoáng sải bước tới đây.

“Bằng hữu đến từ nơi xa,” Tạ An cao giọng, “ăn còn khỏe chứ(5)? Tiểu sư đệ, mời bên này.”

_____

**Chú thích:**

(1) Nguyên văn bài Thử ly 3:

_Vị ngã tâm ưu;_

_Bất tri ngã giả,_

_Vị ngã hà cầu._

_Du du thương thiên_

2) Đạp ca: vừa hát vừa dậm chân lấy nhịp.

(3) Nguyên văn bài Thái vi 6:

_Tích ngã vãng hĩ,_

_Dương liễu y y._

_Kim ngã lai tư,_

_Vũ tuyết phi phi._

(4) Quan sa (loại tơ lụa ở vùng Thiệu Hưng, Hàng Châu, tỉnh Chiết Giang. Thời xưa dùng làm vật tiến cống nên gọi là quan sa.) _Nguồn: theo từ điển Cồ Việt._

(5) Xuất xứ từ **Sử ký Liêm Pha, Lạn Tương Như liệt truyện** : sau khi Liêm Pha bị miễn chức thì chạy tới Ngụy quốc, Triệu Vương muốn tiếp tục dùng ông nên sai người kiểm tra sức khỏe của ông. Kẻ thù của Liêm Pha là Quách Khai hối lộ sứ giả để nói xấu ông, sứ giả đến gặp Liêm Pha, Liêm Pha ra sức ăn một đấu gạo, mười cân thịt trong một bữa, rồi mặc giáp chạy mấy vòng, tỏ ý mình vẫn còn khỏe mạnh. Nhưng vì sứ giả đã ăn hối lộ nên khi về đã bẩm báo với Triệu Vương rằng:

“Tuy Liêm tướng quân đã già, ăn còn khỏe, nhưng ngồi cùng thần một lúc đã đi đại tiện ba lần.” Triệu Vương nghĩ ông già rồi nên không cần nữa.

Thế là có câu: “Bằng ai hỏi, Liêm Pha già rồi, ăn còn khỏe không?” mang hàm nghĩa dù đã già nhưng Liêm Pha vẫn muốn ra sức vì nước. _Nguồn: zhihu.com_

**——Quyển 2 · Thương Khung Nhất Liệt · Hoàn——**


	48. Tiếp đón

Văn sĩ cầm một bát ngọc lưu ly, trong bát đựng máu dính sệt, máu như có sinh mệnh, chầm chậm lúc nhúc trong bát.

Trước sân trời là Tư Mã Vĩ bị cháy đen cả người đang nằm đó.

Cách đó không xa là ba nhóm lửa đen đang cháy, hiện ra Trường An, Tương Dương cùng một ngọn núi xanh biếc trong ngọn lửa.

“Kế hoạch thế nào?” Trái tim Ma thần ở trung tâm phát ra âm thanh.

“Hết sức thuận lợi.” Văn sĩ đáp.

Trái tim cười lạnh: “Hết sức thuận lợi? Ba vũ khí quan trọng Âm Dương giám, Tranh cổ, Lộc Minh trượng đều rơi hết vào tay địch, Chu Chân chết, oán khí thu thập từ ba nơi Diêu Quang, Khai Dương, Ngọc Hoành cũng tan biến, Bạt quân không những không được gia tăng, mà ngày càng ít đi, Bát vương hộ trận chết hai, Vương Hợi, đây là ‘thuận lợi’ của ngươi à?”

Văn sĩ tên Vương Hợi kia nghiêm túc đáp: “Ngô chủ đại nhân không cần quá lo lắng.”

Gã khẽ nghiêng bát lưu ly trong tay, máu trong bát như dịch thể đặc sệt, nhỏ lên hài cốt của Tư Mã Vĩ, lúc nhúc ngấm vào, bắt đầu chữa trị cơ thể cho hắn.

“Chí ít cho tới hiện nay, chúng vẫn chưa phát hiện ra trận Vạn Linh.” Vương Hợi đáp như đã lường trước, “Mặc dù số lượng Bạt quân đã giảm mạnh, nhưng muốn bao nhiêu, chúng ta vẫn có thể chuyển hóa bấy nhiêu, đâu đâu cũng có người, hiện tại tạm thời kín tiếng, khiến chúng lơ là cảnh giác… Còn về ba món ma khí kia, tìm thời gian giành lại là được, bảy trận Vạn Linh chắc chắn sẽ được khởi động đúng hạn.”

Trái tim hừ lạnh khinh thường.

Vương Hợi nhìn chằm chặp vào cơ thể đang được chữa trị của Tư Mã Vĩ, lầm bầm: “Đám trừ tà tự cho là thông minh, vọng tưởng khống chế pháp khí được sử dụng bằng oán khí sinh ra từ chiến tranh giết chóc, nào biết thông minh quá sẽ bị thông minh hại, sau cùng sẽ bị oán khí cắn trả… Ngô chủ.”

Cơ thể bị sét đánh thành than đang không ngừng khôi phục, Vương Hợi xoay lưng, tiến về phía trái tim khổng lồ kia: “Trận chiến phía Bắc khiến ta có một phỏng đoán lớn, nếu là thật, vậy thì pháp bảo ở mắt trận đại địa Thần Châu giúp ngài đắp lại cơ thể, sẽ là một thứ xưa nay chưa từng có, không cần dùng Tâm Đăng nữa.”

Trái tim im lặng, dường như đang nghi ngờ.

Vương Hợi nói: “Ngô chủ, mời xem, Định Hải châu mà ngài tìm kiếm hơn ba trăm năm có lẽ sắp xuất hiện rồi.”

Vương Hợi vung tay áo, một chiếc chuông đồng nhỏ xuất hiện, nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay, chuông kêu “coong” một tiếng, hắc hỏa bắt đầu biến ảo xung quanh, trước mặt hiện ra một huyễn cảnh.

Giữa trời băng đất tuyết, vào mấy tháng trước trên bờ sông Tát Lạp Ô Tô, không ít quạ đen im hơi lặng tiếng đậu quanh doanh địa của tộc A Khắc Lặc. Trong đó có một con xoay mặt vào trong trướng.

_“Con trai của Hạng Ngữ Yên… ở, ở đâu?”_

Tần suất đập của trái tim đột nhiên trở nên nhanh hơn, cả cung Huyễn Ma tràn ngập trong ánh sáng đỏ tím.

Một luồng hắc hỏa khác bùng lên, bóng dáng Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh, vua A Khắc Lặc và vương phi xuất hiện trong vương trướng giữa đám hỏa diễm nọ.

_“Bà ấy tới hồ Ba Lý Khôn khi nào?”_

_“Hai mươi hai năm trước, trước khi ngươi ra đời.” vương phi A Khắc Lặc nói, “Lần đầu gặp nàng, nàng đang trên đường tiến Bắc, bảo muốn tìm một người, một người nam nhân.”_

“Mang nữ nhân này tới trình diện ta.” Trái tim Ma thần nói.

Vương Hợi đáp: “Đây là vương phi tộc A Khắc Lặc, ả đã chết trong tay Xa La Phong, hài cốt đã bị thầy trừ tà đốt thành tro.”

“Ngu xuẩn!” Trái tim Ma thần gần như gầm thét, “Ba trăm năm! Tròn ba trăm năm mới có manh mối!”

“Ngô chủ xin cứ yên tâm.” Vương Hợi nghiêm túc nói, “Hạng Ngữ Yên là mẫu thân của Thuật Luật Không, việc này đã quá rõ, tiếp theo ta sẽ cố hết sức tìm kiếm Định Hải châu. Nếu tại hạ đoán không sai, cơ thể hoàn toàn mới của ngài sẽ có được sức mạnh ngay cả chư thần thượng cổ cũng không có cách nào địch nổi, e rằng kết cục trận Phản Tuyền cũng phải sửa lại.”

Trái tim đột nhiên bật cười điên cuồng.

∴

Tháng ba ở Kiến Khang, vạn liễu gọi xuân về, gió mát dần nổi lên, cung điện lộng lẫy, lầu gác tráng lệ.

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên của Trần Tinh khi lên bờ là: cuối cùng cũng về đến nhà.

Kiến Khang trước mắt toát lên vẻ đẹp được miêu tả trong bài phú Lưỡng đô của Ban Cố qua câu _“Quan lễ chỉnh tề, cưỡi xe xuống núi, cá voi bay lên, chuông kêu leng keng, trèo vào xe ngọc, cưỡi trên tuấn mã, cùng chuông lách cách, Thiên quan[(1)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/06/01/dinh-hai-chuong-48/#1) nhanh bước, lăng tẩm uy nghi”._

Loạn Vĩnh Gia tàn phá Trung Nguyên ngày trước cách nay đã gần bảy mươi năm. Người Hán y quan Nam độ, mang đến hai thắng cảnh Trường An và Lạc Dương. Các vị quan triều đình nhà Tấn ôm theo một bức họa cuộn tròn quá đỗi hùng vĩ, ung dung trải từ bờ Nam Trường Giang, rồi bắt đầu kéo dài và mở rộng với sức sống tràn trề, sau đó tái hiện huy hoàng truyền thừa văn hóa rực rỡ mấy nghìn năm.

Bắt đầu từ thời Tôn Ngô, Kiến Khang chính là nơi đặt chân của đế vương, ngô chủ Tôn Hạo đầu hàng dâng thành, nhờ đó Tấn đế Tư Mã Viêm thống nhất thiên hạ, Kiến Khang chưa nếm mùi chiến loạn, ngày nay trong thành đã có trăm vạn hộ gia đình cư trú. Đợt dời sang Nam, họ cắp theo sách, đồng thời cũng đóng góp kỹ thuật trồng trọt, mang theo thơ từ thi họa, cũng mang đến tay nghề rèn đúc kim loại, thành Kiến Khang ngày nay được bọc trong sông Hoài, Đông dựa núi Chung đã trở thành trung tâm của Thần Châu, cùng bạn thành Mạt Lăng trải dài tới thành Tây Châu, các thành ở quận Đan Dương, quận Lang Tà phía Nam, tiếp tục mở rộng đến nghìn dặm đại địa Thần Châu từ phía Nam Trường Giang, nắm giữ muối, sắt, than đá, tơ lụa của thiên hạ, trăm bước một chợ, mười dặm một thành thị, y, dược, sách, tranh, nhạc, mậu dịch và hàng trăm phường thủ công phát triển mạnh mẽ.

Từ thời Tần Hán, Giang Nam là vùng đất phì nhiêu lắm cá nhiều thóc, thư hương[(2)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/06/01/dinh-hai-chuong-48/#2) thì quý còn thóc gạo lại rẻ, dưới sự cai trị của Phù Kiên, một đấu[(3)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/06/01/dinh-hai-chuong-48/#3) gạo ở phương Bắc có giá mười hai tiền, còn một đấu ở Kiến Khang chỉ có ba tiền, giàu có đông đúc hơn kho trời đất Thục gấp mấy lần. Chẳng những không có người chết đói mà còn dư trấu và ngũ cốc phục vụ chăn nuôi, nếu gặp dịp các quận bội thu, lương thực chất đầy kho sẽ chín rữa tới mức phải cho chuột ăn. Giá gạo thấp như thế đương nhiên sẽ cung cấp cho đông đảo thợ nghề khắp trăm nhà một cuộc sống ấm no. Vào năm đầu Thái Nguyên, phương Nam đông đảo nhân tài, sĩ tử dời sang Nam cộng thêm sĩ tộc ở bản địa, chiếm trong thành cũng phải tới trăm vạn hộ, người đọc sách ăn không ngồi rồi có gần mười vạn, triều đình nhà Tấn không có đủ chức quan, nên suốt ngày họ đành bàn chuyện sâu xa, thảo luận chính sự nhằm giết thời gian.

Đây là lần đầu Hạng Thuật chính thức đặt chân vào thế giới người Hán, lập tức sững sờ, so với “phía Nam” qua lời truyền tai của chúng người Hồ thì ngoài đời càng huy hoàng gấp bội. Sau khi đón hai người, Tạ An đặc biệt dùng một chiếc xe mở nóc chở Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật dọc theo sông Tần Hoài vòng hết non nửa thành, mới hướng về nơi đặt chân.

Nhìn ánh mắt của Hạng Thuật, Trần Tinh biết hắn bị rung động bởi cảnh tượng ở Kiến Khang, trong lòng không khỏi đắc ý. Mặc dù đây cũng là lần đầu Trần Tinh đến đây, nhưng cậu chỉ kinh ngạc có một tẹo thôi.

“Nhận được thư của đệ trên đường, nên ta đoán chắc hôm nay đệ sẽ đến, bèn mạo muội tới đón.” Tạ An cười bảo.

“Không mạo muội! Tuyệt đối không mạo muội!” Trần Tinh hết sức hài lòng, thực sự không mạo muội tí nào, rõ là đủ phô trương, giúp cậu được hư vinh trước mặt Hạng Thuật một phen, cực kỳ thích ý. Nhưng cậu đột nhiên phát hiện, đám người đọc sách tới đón nhìn mình và Hạng Thuật bằng hai ánh mắt khác nhau thì phải? Nhìn Trần Tinh cậu đây, thì là tò mò và tán thưởng, còn sang Hạng Thuật, lại là vẻ mặt kinh diễm và ngợi khen. Trong lúc ngồi xe, cậu nghe người ta khẽ nghị luận rằng: “Thế mà có chàng trai đẹp nhường ấy…”

“Nói to quá đấy!” Trần Tinh cáu bẳn bảo, “Ta nghe hết rồi!”

“Tiểu sư đệ, Kiến Khang so với Trường An thế nào?” Tạ An đổi đề tài, cất lời như gió nhẹ mây hững hờ trôi.

“Việc này…” Trần Tinh tỏ ra mù mờ, bảo, “Phải rồi, lúc rời thuyền đã muốn hỏi, Tạ đại nhân, chúng ta thành sư huynh đệ khi nào?”

Trần Tinh không ngừng nhớ lại, Tạ An từng học tập theo danh sĩ Hoàn Di, mà hình như Hoàn Di và phụ thân Trần Triết của Trần Tinh không có quan hệ đồng môn cùng thầy, nói một cách miễn cưỡng, có lẽ cùng là người đọc sách thôi nhỉ?

“Đại hiệp Bách Lý đã từng đồng ý nhận huynh làm đồ đệ,” Tạ An cười đáp, “lúc đó đệ còn quá nhỏ, chắc quên mất rồi.”

“Có sao?” sự nghi hoặc của Trần Tinh sắp phá vỡ chân trời luôn rồi, quả thật cậu có một sư huynh tên Vương Mãnh, song chẳng tài nào nhớ ra sư phụ còn nhận thêm Tạ An làm đồ đệ, mà nếu Tạ An đã khăng khăng vậy rồi, thì cứ kêu thôi, nào thiệt gì đâu.

Hạng Thuật liếc nhìn Tạ An, Trần Tinh tiếp tục cười nói: “Mặc dù Phù Kiên thống trị Trường An rất tốt, nhưng còn kém xa Kiến Khang.”

Há chỉ dừng ở kém xa? Rõ ràng là thúc ngựa cũng đuổi không kịp, Phù Kiên thiệt ở chỗ, mấy quân chủ phương Bắc trước đó như Lưu Uyên, Nhiễm Mẫn, Thạch Sùng,… giết quá nhiều người, đuổi cổ toàn bộ người Hán, dẫn đến lúc tiếp nhận Trường An đã trong tình trạng nghèo rớt mùng tơi, đành dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng.

Trần Tinh giải thích sơ cho Hạng Thuật rằng Tạ An không phải thầy trừ tà, Hạng Thuật không đáp, đưa mắt nhìn dinh thự cập phố, ngang qua hơn trăm tòa nhà lớn ở trên đường, khí thế còn hơn cả nhà Thác Bạt Diễm ở Trường An nữa.

Trần Tinh cũng cảm thấy nhà lầu ở Kiến Khang tráng lệ hơn Trường An nhiều, bèn hỏi: “Đây là nơi nào?”

“Không biết.” Tạ An buột miệng đáp, “Chung quanh đều là nhà của Hàn tộc, để đệ phải chê cười, chúng ta ở trong hẻm Ô Y.”

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật: “………………”

Tạ An đã qua tuổi tứ tuần, song rất biết cách chăm sóc giữ gìn, dưới cằm mọc vài sợi râu, hông treo một viên ngọc cổ, không đeo phụ kiện khắp người như sở thích của người Hồ, nhưng vẫn đủ đầy hợp mắt, lời nói pha lẫn ý cười. Đã từng tuổi này mà phong cách nam nhân vẫn giữ ở độ tuổi hai đến ba mươi, muốn trẻ trung anh tuấn như ngày trước, chỉ cần dựa vào hai việc, một là đọc sách, hai là tiền bạc.

“Vị huynh đệ kia…”

“Ta bị câm.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói.

Trần Tinh tỏ ra bối rối, Tạ An tự dưng bật cười sằng sặc, ra vẻ muốn vỗ lên vai Hạng Thuật, nhưng vẫn chú ý không đụng vào người hắn, cười bảo: “Tiếng lớn ầm ầm nhưng không có tiếng, người tài trí giả như ngu dốt, chính là chí lý thế gian.”

Thấy hành động của Tạ An, Trần Tinh biết ngay y đã nhận ra Hạng Thuật là người Hồ, nam tử người Hồ không thích bị chạm vào vai, Tạ An đột nhiên suy ngẫm, nhìn thoáng sang Trần Tinh, ánh mắt ra chiều sâu xa.

“Hạng Thuật là hộ pháp của ta.” Trần Tinh giải thích.

“Xem ra chuyến đi lần này thuận lợi lắm.” Tạ An khen ngợi.

“Miễn cưỡng xem là vậy,” Trần Tinh dở khóc dở cười, “đời người ngắn ngủi, nói ra thì rất dài dòng…”

Tạ An nói tiếp: “Sư huynh đoán đệ sẽ dừng chân ở Kiến Khang rất lâu, từ từ nói cũng chưa muộn, nào, đến rồi, đón tiếp đệ trước!”

Xe ngựa chạy tới ngoài hẻm Ô Y, cổng nhà trước mặt rất nhỏ, cạnh cổng là ngọc Côn Sơn dài nửa trượng, trên cổng lớn màu son viết hai chữ “Tạ An”, bút lực mạnh mẽ đẹp đẽ, Trần Tinh không khỏi ngợi khen, Tạ An mỉm cười xoay lại, “Hữu Quân? Sư đệ ta khen chữ ngươi đẹp kìa.”

Theo chân Tạ An, người viết chữ cho Tạ An tên là Vương Hi Chi, lúc này cười chắp tay khiêm tốn, bảo: “Ta về nhà thay y phục trước, rồi sẽ đến dùng trà.”

Đối diện Tạ gia là Vương gia, Trần Tinh vui vẻ vào Tạ gia, Tạ An làm quan trong triều, tự mình đặt mua tòa dinh thự này, không sống gần với đại tộc Tạ gia. Chúng đệ tử Sĩ tộc[(4)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/06/01/dinh-hai-chuong-48/#4) đến đón tiếp cậu lần lượt vào phủ Tạ An, cổng không lớn, vào trong rồi mới thấy rộng vô cùng, đủ đầy nào núi nào nước nào đình nào gác, phần chính dinh thự chiếm khoảng mấy mẫu[(5)](https://mingtian023.wordpress.com/2020/06/01/dinh-hai-chuong-48/#5), không thể ngờ rằng sau chiếc cửa bé tẹo lại có một không gian rộng lớn nhường này.

Đầu tiên, Tạ An thu xếp một phòng khách cho Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật nghỉ tạm, sau đó mới mời cậu tới sảnh chính dâng trà.

Hạng Thuật nhìn chung quanh, Trần Tinh đi tới gõ cửa.

“Các ngươi thân lắm à?” Hạng Thuật cau mày.

“Không thân.” Trần Tinh cười thản nhiên, cậu biết Hạng Thuật đang nghĩ gì — chiêu đãi thịnh tình thế kia ắt có mưu đồ, liên hệ với những gì đã xảy ra ở Trường An, Hạng Thuật mới tỏ ra cảnh giác như thế.

Trần Tinh giải thích: “Khi ta còn học nghệ ở Hoa sơn, huynh ấy có đến bái phỏng một lần, cũng từng đề cập sẽ sẵn lòng trợ giúp hết mình nếu cần.”

Hồi đó Trần Tinh từng bắt gặp Tạ An và sư phụ trò chuyện với nhau một lần, được sư phụ cho biết Tạ An đích thân tìm tới cửa. Từ bé nam nhân này đã thích dạo chơi núi rừng, thăm thú sông núi nổi danh, lại còn tràn ngập hứng thú với các loại truyền thuyết về tu tiên, ngự kiếm, bắt yêu.

Chỉ tiết Tạ An không phải xuất thân từ thế gia trừ tà, từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, thế gian không còn pháp lực, rất nhiều câu chuyện xa xưa về trừ ma cũng trở thành truyền thuyết. Khi tuổi y ngày càng già đi, sự nghiệp trọng đại tìm kiếm người tu tiên ẩn cư khắp nơi cũng trở nên ngày càng xa vời. May mà cuối cùng có một ngày, y tìm được Hoa sơn.

Tạ An bày tỏ lòng nhiệt tình muốn trở thành thầy trừ tà của mình, còn tỏ ý với sư phụ Trần Tinh rằng, y sẽ gắng hết sức ủng hộ, khôi phục sở trừ tà.

Trước khi rời núi, sư phụ Trần Tinh đã viết một phong thư, nhanh chóng được Tạ An hỗ trợ. Không những vậy, hàng ngày hai thầy trò tu hành ở Hoa sơn vẫn cần chi tiền cho ăn dùng. Sư phụ Trần Tinh tên Bách Lý Luân, là một thích khách chịu ơn Trần gia, vì là thích khách, làm sao biết đường xuống ruộng cày cấy? Chỉ có thể thỉnh thoảng giết tham quan thay bách tính, kiếm được chẳng mấy đồng trinh, tính ra vẫn còn nợ rất nhiều.

Một lần đến thăm viếng, Tạ An biết được cuộc sống túng quẫn của Bách Lý Luân và Trần Tinh, thế là dứt khoát bỏ tiền túi, thay hai thầy trò trả hết nợ nần, dư lại không ít, sau đó sư phụ còn khen Trần Tinh không ngớt, bảo rằng Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh quả nhiên ghê gớm, nên việc này khắc sâu trong ấn tượng của Trần Tinh, còn nhớ Tạ An đưa sư phụ ba nghìn lượng bạc.

Hạng Thuật: “Hắn muốn làm thầy trừ tà?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Một loại khao khát tốt đẹp ấy mà, chớm nở từ thời niên thiếu, mong được hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, ngự kiếm bôn ba, rời xa thế tục, thu yêu trừ ma, bênh vực kẻ yếu.”

Được Hạng Thuật nhắc Trần Tinh mới bừng tỉnh, cũng cảm thấy Tạ An nhiệt tình quá mức, nhưng cậu nào còn gì để y tính kế, nếu Tạ An thuộc đám Thi Hợi, khi biết lai lịch sư thừa, địa điểm sư môn của mình, y đã tính kế từ đời nào rồi, cần gì đợi tới bây giờ.

“Đi thôi,” Trần Tinh nghe lời Hạng Thuật cũng tỏ ra nghi thần nghi quỷ, đành bảo, “xem huynh ấy nói sao.”

Trong phòng, chúng văn nhân chờ Trần Tinh dâng trà đã lâu, sau khi hai người vào chỗ, đầu tiên Tạ An giới thiệu cháu mình là Tạ Huyền, lần lượt đến đệ tử trong tộc, tiếp theo là Vương Hi Chi cùng thế hệ con cháu của Vương gia. Tự dưng có quá nhiều người tới đây, Trần Tinh không thể nhớ rõ ai là ai, đành lễ độ chào hỏi với từng người, chủ nhân nâng trà, mọi người đồng loạt dùng trà, dùng hẳn một bát lớn mời trà, vậy mà bên trong chỉ có đáy bát kèm chút điểm tâm bé mọn.

Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, quá nửa là lúc này Hạng Thuật đang mắng người Hán đãi trà ít, chẳng bõ để hắn uống một hớp.

Rồi mọi người khen trà, bắt đầu bấu víu quan hệ, đầu tiên Trần Tinh giới thiệu về gia môn sư thừa, thế là mọi người lại lia mắt sang Hạng Thuật.

“Vị này… nên xưng hô thế nào với huynh đệ mỹ nam này đây?” Tạ Huyền hỏi.

Hễ là người trên đời, xưa nay toàn trông mặt mà bắt hình dong, từ lúc Trần Tinh lên bờ, không ít người thỉnh thoảng trộm nhìn Hạng Thuật, khi đi trên phố, bất kể là già trẻ gái trai, ai cũng không khỏi nhìn hắn mấy lần.

Con cháu Tạ nhị gia thấy Hạng Thuật có vẻ ngoài anh tuấn thanh tú, vác theo một thanh kiếm to, phong thái hành hiệp trượng nghĩa đầy mình, thấy vậy càng nảy sinh thiện cảm, muốn bắt chuyện với hắn đôi câu, hiềm nỗi Hạng Thuật cứ theo sát Tạ An, nên không tiện cho lắm. Liên tục có vài ánh mắt ra hiệu, Hạng Thuật chỉ xem như không thấy, đợi mãi mới tới lúc Trần Tinh giới thiệu chính thức, ai nấy đều ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, mỉm cười với Hạng Thuật.

“Hắn là…” Trần Tinh thấy Hạng Thuật không hề có ý định mở miệng, đành thay hắn giới thiệu, ban đầu định bịa xuất thân cho hắn, giải thích “Hắn là hộ pháp của ta, là người Hạng gia ở Cối Kê.” Nhưng khi lời đến bên miệng, tim bỗng khẽ động không rõ lý do, sực nhớ Hạng Thuật rất để ý chuyện xuất thân, về mặt này, Trần Tinh cảm thấy mình hiểu khá rõ nội tâm Hạng Thuật, bèn tôn trọng ý nguyện ban đầu của hắn, sửa thành: “Hắn là một người bạn Hồ của ta, họ kép Thuật Luật, tên một chữ Không, thuộc tộc Thiết Lặc ở Sắc Lặc xuyên.”

Cả sảnh đường bỗng chốc yên tĩnh hẳn đi, Hạng Thuật lấy làm ngạc nhiên, bèn lia mắt sang Trần Tinh, ánh mắt lóe lên ý cười, môi khẽ nhúc nhích, làm khẩu hình, Trần Tinh nhìn hiểu, hắn đang nói “Cảm ơn”.

Tạ An nghe xong thần biết không ổn, vội nháy mắt với Trần Tinh, hai tộc Hồ Hán thù sâu oán nặng, sĩ tử Giang Nam bị người Hồ phương Bắc bắt làm tù binh, hận không thể ăn thịt lột da, vừa vào liền chọc trúng tổ ong vò vẽ, còn làm vậy là sao?

Quả nhiên yên lặng chưa được mấy hơi, cả phòng lập tức bùng nổ.

“Cái gì?!”

“Người Hồ?!”

“Người Hồ vào bằng cách nào? Còn là người Thiết Lặc?”

“Báo quan! Mau chóng báo quan!”

Hạng Thuật khẽ cau mày nhìn Trần Tinh, tay phải đè chuôi kiếm, nhìn quét khắp phòng, có người như chịu khuất nhục dữ dội lắm, bèn đứng dậy toan bỏ đi. Có người nhíu mày, không để ý chiến tranh Hồ Hán, thầm nghĩ để xem Trần Tinh hóa giải tình thế hiểm nguy trước mắt thế nào.

Trần Tinh cũng không ngờ phản ứng của mọi người lại ác liệt hơn cậu tưởng, cậu đập bát trà lên bàn, bảo: “Chậm đã! Các vị dừng bước!”

Nhiều văn nhân đã đứng dậy, Tạ An nhanh chóng nghĩ cách, đang định khuyên can, thấy Trần Tinh chủ động mở miệng nên tạm thời im lặng xem sao.

_____

**Chú thích:**

_(1) Một trong 6 thiên của quan chế đời Chu (Chu lễ) gồm: Thiên quan, Địa quan, Xuân quan, Hạ quan, Thu quan và Đông quan._   


_(2) dòng dõi Nho học (người có học)_

_(3) một đấu gạo = 1 lít hoặc 2 bát._

_(4) Sĩ tộc = dòng dõi học hành làm quan_

_(5) Mẫu: một mẫu bằng mười sào, bằng 3600 thước vuông._


	49. Thanh đàm

“Tiểu đệ xin hỏi các vị huynh đài đang ngồi ở đây,” Trần Tinh cười nói, “ai có thù với tộc Thiết Lặc? Nếu thực sự thù, đừng ngại rút kiếm qua đây, ta lập tức thay bạn mình đền mạng.”

Bị hỏi thế nhưng không ai thốt ra được nửa câu, tộc Thuật Luật của Hạng Thuật chưa bao giờ tàn sát người Hán, nhiều lần nhập quan đều vì trợ giúp Phù Kiên bình định nội loạn giữa người Hồ.

Một văn nhân cười lạnh rằng: “Người Hồ đầu trâu mặt ngựa, rắn chuột đón chào, người Thiết Lặc hay Hung Nô đều như nhau, người Chi, người Tiên Ti giết bách tính người Hán ta, tất thảy đều là kẻ thù không đội trời chung của Đại Tấn, có gì khác nhau? Người Thiết Lặc chẳng phải người Hồ hay sao? Đã là người Hồ, bọn ta báo thù có gì không đúng?”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, rõ ràng hồi nãy trên đường ta nghe các ngươi khen Hạng Thuật quân tử như ngọc đủ lời, giờ quay ngoắt sang đầu trâu mặt ngựa, người Hán quả nhiên dễ lật mặt, thế là cậu chân thành bảo: “Chiếu theo lời hiền huynh, người Hồ là người, người Hán cũng là người, giả như muốn báo thù, thì trực tiếp ra tay giết người thôi, cần gì rườm rà thế?”

Dứt lời, có người ngồi lại không kiềm được bật cười, văn sĩ nọ tức khắc nổi giận, phản bác: “Xằng bậy! Sao có thể đánh đồng hai loại người này?”

“Đương nhiên không đánh đồng rồi.” Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, đáp: “Như ta đã nói, người Hồ, người Hán thế nhưng đều không phải người, mọi người có phải nên ngồi xuống nói chuyện như trước không?”

Tạ Huyền không nhịn được, bèn hỏi: “Lời này nghĩa là sao?”

“Người, là khái niệm về hình tướng,” Trần Tinh bình thản nói, “Hồ và Hán, là khái niệm về tên tộc. Ngựa trắng không phải là ngựa, người Hồ cũng không phải là người(2), đạo lí giống như nhau.”

_(2) “Ngựa trắng không phải ngựa” là mệnh đề triết học nổi tiếng nhất của Công Tôn Long. Theo đó, “ngựa” chỉ một loại động vật, thuộc về hình dáng, còn “trắng” là chỉ màu sắc, “ngựa trắng” chỉ một loài động vật có màu sắc, ba từ này tồn tại độc lập với nhau. Tương tự theo ý của Trần Tinh, “người” chỉ con người, “Hồ” và “Hán” là tên gọi, “người Hồ” hay “người Hán” là người có thêm tên tộc. Nên không thể xem người Hồ là người. Để hiểu thêm, mời mọi người tham khảo tại **[đây](https://tinhhoa.net/danh-gia-cong-ton-long-va-cau-noi-noi-tieng-ngua-trang-khong-phai-la-ngua.html)**._

Hạng Thuật: “???”

Mọi người lập tức cười phá lên, Tạ An khẽ nheo mắt, biết Trần Tinh đang nhập gia tùy tục, chủ động yêu cầu mở hội thanh đàm. Lời của Trần Tinh có nghĩa rằng, hai tộc Hồ Hán chỉ là một cách gọi chung, không thể diễn giải cụ thể cho định nghĩa “người” được. Đây là bản lĩnh ăn không nói có, nghệ thuật hùng biện, được biến đổi từ “Ngựa trắng không phải là ngựa” của Công Tôn Long thời Chiến quốc. Giang Đông tôn sùng thanh đàm, thuộc lòng mệnh đề này đến không thể thuộc hơn, hành động này của Trần Tinh không khác nào đưa tới cửa mặc người ta treo lên đánh, vì vậy đám người vừa rồi đứng dậy lúc này đều ngồi xuống, định phản bác cho Trần Tinh á khẩu không trả lời được.

“Người Hồ, là một loại người,” một văn sĩ khác bảo, “cũng như người Hán là một loại người, như Giang _(_ _江_ _: sông lớn)_ lớn hơn Hà _(_ _河_ _: sông)_ , thanh đàm chứ không phải ngụy biện, tiểu huynh đệ, trò này bọn ta chơi chán rồi.”

Nào ngờ Trần Tinh đổi đề tài, hỏi ngược lại: “Thế ta hỏi các vị, ‘người’ là gì? Suy cho cùng chúng ta vẫn phải làm rõ khái niệm về người, mới tranh luận xem người Thiết Lặc có phải người Hồ hay không, có thù với các vị đang ngồi ở đây hay không.”

Dứt lời, mọi người đột nhiên im bặt, không khó để giải thích rõ ‘người Hồ có phải là người hay không’, nhưng cực ít người nghiêm túc nghĩ đến vấn đề người là gì.

Ban đầu Hạng Thuật những tưởng sự tình khó đường dàn xếp, đành đợi lúc có người báo quan, hắn sẽ dắt Trần Tinh xông ra ngoài, mặc dù số lượng người trong phòng rất đông, nhưng toàn là văn nhân, không thể chế địch trong một chiêu, mà còn phải nể mặt Tạ An không ra tay quá nặng, nên hắn cũng đành thôi. Ngờ đâu Trần Tinh lại quân tử động khẩu chứ không động thủ, bằng đôi câu đã chặn họng được đám người này, xem ra tình hình không quá nổi bết bát, thế nhưng Hạng Thuật nghe mà không hiểu vấn đáp kiểu này cho lắm.

Vương Hi Chi cười bảo: “Những vị đang ngồi đều là người, việc này cần phải hỏi sao?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi, đáp: “Trong mắt ta thì chưa hẳn, muốn biết mình là gì, trước tiên phải nói rõ định nghĩa, bằng không sao có thể dùng nó để định nghĩa bản thân?”

“Nói chí phải.” Tạ Huyền cũng bị Trần Tinh lừa vào trong mương, người là loài thông minh tài trí nhất trần đời, đây là thuyết pháp đã có từ xưa tới nay, nhưng muốn định nghĩa một cách chính xác, sợ rằng dù có là bậc hiền triết đã khuất cũng không đủ sức.

Vậy nên cả phòng lại yên tĩnh thêm một lúc, lại có người thưa: “Xương cao bảy thước, có tay có chân, đội tóc ngậm răng, biết đứng biết đi, ấy là người.”

Đây là một câu trong 《Liệt tử · Hoàng đế》, Trần Tinh lập tức bác bỏ không chút đắn đo: “Vậy tám thước thì sao? Ba thước thì thế nào? Người thấp bé không phải người à?”

“Sinh ra đủ hai tay hai chân, mọc một cái đầu ấy là người.” Văn nhân trước đó ầm ĩ đòi ‘báo quan’ mở miệng.

“Nếu bẩm sinh đã thiếu một tay một chân thì sao?” Trần Tinh cười bảo, “Nếu có ai bảo tướng sĩ bị đứt tay đứt chân trên sa trường không phải người, ta sẽ là người đầu tiên không phục.”

Tạ An nói: “Người có đủ ba hồn bảy phách, bất kể hình thể ra sao, đều là người.”

Tạ An chỉ ra bản chất của ‘người’ trên khía cạnh huyền học, mọi người như được giác ngộ, lập tức tán thưởng không ngớt. Trần Tinh tiếp tục nói: “Nói vậy, kẻ không còn ba hồn bảy phách, sẽ chẳng còn là người nữa.”

Hạng Thuật thầm nghĩ, chẳng phải phí lời sao?

Tạ An đáp: “Ấy là túi da.”

“Có thể động thủ báo thù chưa.” Có người lên tiếng.

“Chờ đã,” Trần Tinh nói, “kẻ mất đi ba hồn bảy phách, nếu ta nhớ không lầm, đấy gọi là ‘người chết’, đúng không? Vậy người chết có phải là người không?”

Mọi người bắt đầu mắng Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh thoải mái nói: “‘Chết’ cũng là một cách gọi, mà người là khái niệm về hình, nếu người chết không phải người, vậy đương nhiên không thể xem người Hồ là người.”

Mọi người: “…………”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

“Sao người chết và người Hồ lại giống nhau được?” Đám người Hán tỏ ra bất mãn với lời ngụy biện của Trần Tinh.

“Có phải ngươi đang chửi xéo ta không?” Hạng Thuật cũng bất mãn với Trần Tinh lắm.

Trần Tinh vội hỏi: “Thế thì, chúng ta đổi cách nói nhé, chó mèo có ba hồn bảy phách không?”

Tạ An: “…”

Trần Tinh lấy làm nghi hoặc: “Nếu con chó con mèo có ba hồn bảy phách, vậy chúng có được xem là người không? Nếu không, ai chứng minh được ngoài con người ra, sinh linh nào đều không có ba hồn bảy phách?”

Câu này quả nhiên khiến Tạ An tự lấy đá đập chân mình, y định bảo vạn vật thế gian, ngoài con người thì không có loài nào đủ ba hồn bảy phách hết. Nhưng chứng cớ đâu? Muốn chứng minh sinh linh duy nhất trên thế gian có hồn phách là con người, thì phải chứng minh được ngoài người ra, những động vật khác đều không có đủ hồn phách.

Cách gọi hồn phách thuộc phạm trù vô căn cứ, cưỡng ép chứng minh không những không có sự hỗ trợ về mặt lý thuyết, mà Trần Tinh còn có thể đưa ra rất nhiều ví dụ phản bác —— chẳng hạn như cách gọi lục đạo luân hồi, âm dương, chuyển thế, kiếp này làm người, chết rồi có thể sẽ đầu thai thành động vật vào kiếp sau, nói vậy cũng có nghĩa động vật giống với người, đều có hồn phách.

Trần Tinh bổ sung thêm một câu: “Người bẩm sinh thiếu phách vẫn có, cũng đâu thể không xem họ là người? Tạm thời không bàn tới vấn đề này, ta nói về truyền thuyết hồ yêu đi, nó tu luyện thành người, không khác gì người, chẳng qua vẫn còn chút thú tính, nói vậy, yêu quái biến thành người có được xem là người không? Vì sao thế nhân không đối xử với yêu quái như một con người?”

Tạ An quả quyết rằng: “Lý luận này không được, vì chúng ta chưa gặp hồ yêu bao giờ, không thể nghiên cứu.”

“Nếu đã vậy, mọi người đều chưa từng nhìn thấy ba hồn bảy phách,” Trần Tinh vui vẻ tán thành, “vậy đừng nên đưa giả thuyết hồn phách vào cuộc thảo luận.”

“Chí phải, chí phải.” Mọi người đồng loạt lau mồ hôi.

Nhưng sau đó, cả đại sảnh tiếp tục im lặng, sau khi quay về chủ đề cũ, không ai có thể trả lời định nghĩa về ‘người’ cho Trần Tinh được.

“Người, chẳng qua chỉ là cách gọi do người ta định ra,” Tạ An suy xét thật lâu, sau đó bảo, “gọi thế nào, được quyết định bởi chúng ta, vướng mắc một cái xưng hô chẳng có ý nghĩa gì.”

Trần Tinh nói tiếp: “Nhưng xưa nay không ai nói chúng ta biết, cách gọi này bắt nguồn từ đâu, nên tiểu đệ lấy làm hiếu kỳ, muốn thảo luận cặn kẽ với các vị ca ca cho tường, cho dễ hiểu.”

Kế hoãn binh của Tạ An không dùng được, y đành gãi lưng, nghĩ bụng, giờ phải làm gì đây?

Tạ Huyền thưa: “Vậy thì huynh đệ Thiên Trì, ngươi nghĩ thế nào?”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên: “Giờ đến lượt ta à?”

Trần Tinh giải quyết văn nhân như Hạng Thuật giải quyết võ nhân vậy, thậm chí còn nhanh gọn hơn Hạng Thuật, bởi vì Hạng Thuật đối mặt với nghìn quân vẫn phải đánh từng người một, còn Trần Tinh khẩu chiến với đám nho gia chỉ cần một lần đã giải quyết được một tốp, điển hình của kiểu công kích bầy đàn. Ban đầu Trần Tinh còn chuẩn bị hàng loạt lý luận như tiên nhân có phải người không, nếu ‘tiên’ không phải người, tại sao gọi là ‘tiên nhân’? Giải quyết câu hỏi tiên nhân xong, thì vẫn còn ‘tổ tiên’, ‘Thần’, rồi đến các loài động vật nắm giữ thủ ngữ, trao đổi bằng tiếng kêu riêng như khỉ, tinh tinh, hay biết nói như vẹt.

Không ngờ sức chiến đấu của đám người này có hạn, mới đó mà đã chuẩn bị chịu thua rồi.

Tạ An ra dấu kêu Trần Tinh tự nói, Trần Tinh muốn chứng minh quan điểm của mình, nhất định phải đưa ra dẫn chứng đanh thép thuyết phục được họ.

“Ngu(3) thấy rằng,” Trần Tinh uống cạn chút trà còn sót lại trước mặt Hạng Thuật, nghiêm túc đáp, “kẻ có được ‘bản tâm’, ấy là người.”

_(3) cách xưng tôi khiêm tốn._

Đám văn nhân xì một tiếng tỏ ý khinh bỉ, nhưng sau đó lại bỗng dưng im lặng, không ai có thể mở miệng phản bác Trần Tinh.

Bởi vì việc giải thích hai từ ‘bản tâm’ này khá phức tạp, Mạnh Tử đưa ra hành động “vì nghĩa quên mình” qua câu nói “Cá là món ta thích, tay gấu cũng là món ta thích”, đó chính là bản tâm, nhưng theo lời Trần Tinh, phạm vi bao quát của từ này rộng hơn học thuyết Nho giáo hẳn một bậc.

“Phải giải thích bản tâm thế nào?” Có người lại hỏi, “Có phải kế tiếp sẽ bàn luận về nó không? Vòng đi vòng lại, xoay tới xoay lui, sao mà…”

“Cũng không hẳn.” Trần Tinh nói, “Một tấm lòng phân rõ trắng đen, vững chắc — không bị vật ngoài chi phối, trong sạch — không bị tư dục che mờ, tự do không bị trói buộc, ngây ngô không bị thao túng…”

Nói đoạn, Trần Tinh vô thức nhìn sang Hạng Thuật, phát hiện Hạng Thuật cũng đang nhìn chăm chú vào mình, tầm mắt giao nhau, sau đó mất tự nhiên dời đi, Trần Tinh suýt chút nữa quên mất mình định nói gì tiếp.

“…Ừm, cho nên ấy, tạm thời không thể diễn giải tỏ tường mỗi loại, các vị đều đọc sách, ta sẽ không lắm lời. Muốn nói rõ ‘bản tâm’ là gì rất khó, nhưng ta nghĩ trong lòng mọi người đều hiểu từ này, biết ‘bản tâm’ là gì, cũng tức là xuất phát từ bản tâm.”

“Thế thì ta xin hỏi một câu,” Tạ Huyền nói, “người mất đi bản tâm, không thể xem là người ư?”

“Dĩ nhiên.” Trần Tinh cười đáp, phát hiện Hạng Thuật vẫn đang nhìn cậu từ khóe mắt, đành giả vờ như không thấy, “Chúng ta trách kẻ khác ‘không bằng cầm thú’ hoặc ‘mi không phải người’, hẳn cũng không phải một câu vui đùa rồi thôi?”

Một đệ tử phía Vương gia nói: “Trẻ thơ chưa học vỡ lòng, không thể xem là người ư? Nếu nói thế, ta không phục.”

Trần Tinh hỏi ngược lại: “Ai bảo trẻ con không có bản tâm? Vậy phải giải thích ‘ngây ngô khờ khạo’ thế nào? Bản tâm như ngọn đèn soi tỏ lòng mình, đương nhiên cũng phải có rồi.”

“Thời thế loạn lạc,” lại có người nói, “có người đổi con để có cái ăn(4), nhận giặc làm cha, ngươi nói bọn họ không phải người? Ta thấy chẳng qua chỉ là có người vốn thiện, có người vốn ác mà thôi.”

_(4) Thời Xuân Thu, nước Tống bị vây, trong thành hết lương, dân chúng không nỡ giết con cái của mình, các gia đình đành phải trao đổi với nhau, ông giết con tôi, tôi giết con ông để làm thức ăn cho chính mình. Về sau nó được dùng để mô tả cuộc sống vô cùng bi thảm của nạn dân. Nguồn:_ [ _TheJoker@tangthuvien.vn_ ](mailto:TheJoker@tangthuvien.vn)

Trần Tinh nói: “Người vốn ác, có lẽ không đợi ta mở miệng, đã sớm bị các vị trục xuất khỏi tư cách làm người rồi.”

“Người đánh mất bản tâm, sau đó bỏ ác làm thiện thì lại thế nào?” Một đệ tử khác của Tạ gia hỏi.

Trần Tinh: “Nếu các ngươi có thể tha thứ cho người này, biển khổ vô biên, quay đầu là bờ, tất nhiên sẽ lại có tư cách làm người. Đây mới gọi là ‘quy ước được hình thành’, chẳng phải sao? Đây là cách dùng ‘bản tâm’ để định nghĩa một ‘con người’.”

“Vậy nên, bản tâm cũng tức là bằng chứng chỉ người, vẫn có thể nhận ra từ khoảng cách rất xa. Vị huynh đệ Thuật Luật Không này của ta, trước nay phân rõ đúng sai, vì nghĩa quên mình, chưa bao giờ lạm sát người vô tội, cũng chưa từng là kẻ thù của người Hán. Trong số người Hồ, có kẻ vì thỏa mãn dục vọng tàn ác của mình mà lạm sát người vô tội, cũng có người lòng mang thiên hạ, cứu nước cứu dân. Bằng không sao hắn lại theo ta vào Kiến Khang, để rồi bị các ngươi châm chọc khiêu khích, mất hết mặt mũi?”

Trần Tinh đi một vòng lớn, cuối cùng cũng về chủ đề chính, mỉm cười nhìn Hạng Thuật. Lúc này Hạng Thuật không tránh, nét mặt lại trở nên phức tạp.

Địch ý mọi người nhằm vào Hạng Thuật đã giảm đi không ít, còn bị Trần Tinh nói dây cà ra dây muống làm chóng cả mặt, nên giờ chẳng biết phải nói gì, thấy cục diện xấu hổ này cứ kéo dài mãi, chủ nhân Tạ An bèn hắng giọng, phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng này.

“Ta thấy hôm nay sắc trời không còn sớm,” Tạ An bảo, “chi bằng… hôm khác bàn tiếp?”

“Được, được.” Mọi người đồng loạt vuốt mồ hôi, thấy Trần Tinh vẫn nhàn nhã ngồi đấy, nếu cho cậu một cái bàn trà kèm một chiếc quạt, không chừng cậu sẽ nói tới tận sáng hôm sau, đành phải thuận nước đẩy thuyền, nhân lúc chủ nhân tiễn khách liền dồn dập ra về.

Trần Tinh mau chóng nháy mắt ra hiệu với Tạ An, tỏ ý kết thúc được rồi, bằng không lát nữa đám khách mời này ra cửa, phục hồi tinh thần lại quay vào lôi kéo cậu không chịu để yên, cậu sẽ không chống đỡ được nữa.

Tạ An cũng nháy mắt với Trần Tinh, ra hiệu cho cậu cùng y vào thư phòng. Trần Tinh dòm Hạng Thuật, trông Hạng Thuật vẫn như thường, Trần Tinh mong hắn có thể khen mình mấy câu, vậy mà Hạng Thuật vẫn trưng bản mặt lạnh nhạt, nên cậu hục hặc hỏi: “Thế nào?”

“Bị ngươi nói tới mức buồn ngủ.” Hạng Thuật đáp.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trong thư phòng.

Tạ An lộ rõ vẻ mặt cảm tạ trời đất, nhìn chằm chặp Trần Tinh, được một lát bèn cởi áo tháo đai, ngoài áo choàng ra, y còn tháo luôn ngọc bội ném sang một bên, chỉ mặc áo đơn, cởi giày vớ, ngồi lên chiếc giường con trong thư phòng, kề bình đối miệng bắt đầu tu nước ừng ực.

“Thanh đàm thanh đàm,” Tạ An buột miệng nói, “cả ngày chỉ biết thanh đàm, một đám phế vật!”

Trần Tinh: “…”

“Thất thần gì đấy?” Tạ An thấy Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật đứng trong thư phòng, nói tiếp, “Ngồi đi! Bữa tối muốn ăn gì? Ta kêu họ nướng đầu heo mang lên nhé?”

Trần Tinh: “À thì… hmm… không mang phiền phức đến cho ngài chứ? Thượng thư Tạ An?”

“Hiện giờ huynh là Trung thư giám(5).” Tạ An kêu khổ, “Tiểu sư đệ, đệ đúng là không phải đèn cạn dầu, thôi, không nhắc vụ này nữa. Tình hình sao rồi? Giờ có thời giờ để kể rồi đó.”

_(5) Là một chức danh của tể tướng, gồm có Trung thư giám, Trung thư lệnh, Thị trung, Thượng thư lệnh, Bộc xạ hoặc tướng quân._

Trần Tinh đỡ trán, nói: “Tạ đại nhân, ầy, ta hồi tưởng kĩ lại, hình như ta với ngươi không phải đồng môn.”

Tạ An đứng dậy rồi bảo: “Lần trước đến Hoa sơn, sau khi bái đại hiệp Bách Lý làm thầy, ta liền chuẩn bị đủ đầy lúc trở lại, đệ xem, ta truy tìm hỏi thăm khắp nơi, cuối cùng đạo Trời cũng chịu đền đáp người cần cù ——”

Nói đoạn, Tạ An xoay người, đẩy kệ sách trong thư phòng sang một bên, để lộ một cái kệ to trong hầm kín, trên kệ có đủ nào là bảo đao bảo kiếm, chai lọ vò hũ, nhẫn ngọc bội và cả mười tám loại binh khí sử dụng trong võ thuật(6). Trần Tinh nhìn cảnh này xong thiếu điều muốn ngất đi.

_(6) Thập bát ban võ nghệ: mười tám loại binh khí dùng trong võ thuật cổ truyền gồm: đao, thương, kiếm, kích, phủ, việt, câu, soa, tiên, giản, chùy, đáng, côn, sóc, bổng, quải, lưu tinh (chùy), trảo (móc câu). Tìm hiểu thêm tại **[đây](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Th%E1%BA%ADp_b%C3%A1t_ban_v%C3%B5_ngh%E1%BB%87)**._

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Đây là gì?”

Tạ An đáp vô cùng nghiêm túc: “Đây là tất cả pháp bảo mà ta dùng sức cả đời để thu thập, vì đại nghiệp trừ tà theo lời dặn của sư phụ Bách Lý.”

Trần Tinh: “……………………”

Tạ An ra hiệu với Trần Tinh, bảo: “Sư đệ, không ngại giám định chút chứ?”

Trần Tinh: “Huynh… huynh để ta bình tĩnh đã.”

Hạng Thuật đi tới trước kệ trong hầm kín, cầm một cây kích, bắt đầu dò xét.

Trần Tinh nói: “Sao huynh không nói sớm hơn! Để đám người đọc sách kia uống trà thanh đàm nói đủ thứ, giày vò ta một trận, không thể đưa ta tới thư phòng nói rõ được sao?”

Tạ An lấy làm bất đắc dĩ: “Đệ không hiểu đâu, đệ tử Sĩ tộc trong thành Kiến Khang ngày nay ưa bợ đỡ, không tổ chức tiếp đón đệ, ai mà biết tên tuổi của đệ? Đệ xem, hôm nay dằn vặt một trận, chừng mấy ngày nữa bệ hạ chắc chắn sẽ triệu kiến đệ, chẳng phải tên tuổi sẽ tự động được lan truyền?”

“Tạ đại nhân!” Bên ngoài có người thông truyền, “Vương đại nhân tới.”

Tạ An cấp tốc phủ áo choàng, kéo tủ lại, sửa sang lại ngoại hình, khôi phục lại dáng vẻ ban nãy: “Vào đi.”

Người tới là Vương Hi Chi, Tạ An cười lấy lễ, gật đầu bảo: “Đang cùng tiểu sư đệ của ta châm đèn tán gẫu.”

Vương Hi Chi cầm một tấm thiếp mời, cười nói: “Mấy ngày nữa là tết Hàn Thực(7), lúc đó muốn mời tiểu huynh đệ Thiên Trì cùng Tạ huynh đến núi Nam Bình đạp thanh(8). Viết xong thiếp mời này, thiết nghĩ sai người đưa tới thì thất lễ quá đi mất, vậy nên không bằng đích thân quấy rầy, tỏ rõ thành ý.”

_(7) một ngày tết vào ngày mồng 3 tháng 3 Âm lịch. “Hàn Thực” nghĩa là “thức ăn lạnh”. Ngày tết truyền thống này xuất hiện tại một số tỉnh của Trung Quốc, miền bắc Việt Nam và một số cộng đồng người gốc Hoa trên thế giới. Tham khảo thêm tại **[đây](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%E1%BA%BFt_H%C3%A0n_th%E1%BB%B1c)**._

_(8) đi chơi xuân._

“Được, được.” Tạ An cười nói.

Trần Tinh vội tiễn Vương Hi Chi, đóng cửa thư phòng, Tạ An tiếp tục cởi áo choàng ngồi vật lên giường con, hỏi: “Mới nãy nói đến đâu rồi?”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi cứ đổi tới đổi lui như thế, có mệt không?”

“Mệt chứ!” Tạ An nói lời thấm thía, “Biết sao giờ, văn võ bá quan toàn triều chỉ biết phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, tô son điểm phấn, ngươi bảo ta phải làm sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Không đến mức đó chứ!”

Tạ An chỉ sang phương Bắc: “Phù Kiên muốn đánh sang Trường Giang, hiện tại ai cũng cảm thấy bất an, đệ nói xem?”

“Không nhanh vậy đâu,” Trần Tinh nói, “hắn đang bận lắm, không qua đây nhanh thế đâu… nhưng Tạ sư huynh này, huynh…”

Trần Tinh dò xét Tạ An từ trên xuống dưới, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, giải thích: “Là thế này…”

Trần Tinh thuật lại cho Tạ An những gì đã diễn ra ở Trường An và Sắc Lặc xuyên, Tạ An lặng thinh không đáp, nghe xong bèn gật gù thở dài: “Vậy mà ta không được tận mắt trông thấy tình cảnh đó!”

“May mà huynh không thấy thì có!” Trần Tinh nổi điên, “Loại chuyện này mà xảy ra ở Kiến Khang, chỉ có nước tiêu đời!”

Tạ An nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, sau cùng như đã hạ quyết tâm, bèn nói: “Ở lại Kiến Khang suy cho cùng không phải kế tạm thời, từ ngày nhận được thư của sư đệ huynh đã luôn suy xét, không bằng dao sắt chặt đay rối, một việc xong thì trăm việc cũng xong, huynh đây từ quan, theo đệ…”

“Dừng!” Trần Tinh nói thẳng, “Nghĩ cũng đừng hòng nghĩ! Sư huynh, huynh đã qua bốn mươi rồi! Ta không biết hồi trước sư phụ đã nói gì với huynh, ta cũng không nói trước được cơ thể này của huynh có đánh được yêu quái hay không, quan trọng là hiện giờ Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, không có khả năng huấn luyện thêm thầy trừ tà nữa!”

Tạ An nghiêm túc nói: “Có thể cho sư huynh xem Tâm Đăng của đệ không?”

Hạng Thuật triệt để cạn lời với Tạ An, Trần Tinh đành khởi động Tâm Đăng, Tạ An lập tức ngơ ngác nhìn tay Trần Tinh, nắm lấy cổ tay cậu.

“Tạ đại nhân!” Bên ngoài lại có quản gia thông truyền, “Có khách viếng thăm…”

Trần Tinh thu lại Tâm Đăng, Tạ An lập tức chỉnh đốn lại ngoại hình, mở cửa rồi hỏi: “Vị nào?”

Quản gia liếc nhìn Trần Tinh, đè giọng thì thầm với Tạ An.

Tạ An ôn hòa bảo: “Không có tiền, mời hắn về đi.”

“Huynh xem lại nhé?” Đợi quản gia đi rồi, Tạ An cấp bách nói với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh trưng bản mặt vô cảm, lần nữa thôi thúc Tâm Đăng cho Tạ An nhìn kĩ.

“Đây là pháp lực,” Tạ An thán phục, “đây là pháp thuật có thể dời núi lấp biển, lén trời đổi ngày!”

“Ta cũng muốn dời núi lấp biển, lén trời đổi ngày lắm.” Trần Tinh nói, “nhưng mà sư huynh à, huynh có thể nói cho ta, ngoài nửa đêm rời giường tìm nước uống, Tâm Đăng này còn tác dụng nào khác không?”

“Nhất định có.” Tạ An nói, “Quả nhiên là kỳ tích nhân gian!”

“Đủ rồi!” Trần Tinh nói, “Hay là huynh đi cứu nhân gian đương lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng, tiêu diệt Xi Vưu luôn đi! Ta không muốn làm thầy trừ tà! Sao huynh cứ nghĩ như vậy…”

Tạ An kéo Trần Tinh kêu cậu xem kệ cất đồ của mình: “Đệ cứ xem thật kĩ trước đã, mấy thứ vi huynh sưu tầm liệu có phát huy được tác dụng hay không, nếu như có thời gian, hai ta từ từ nghiên cứu.”

Trần Tinh nhìn văn thư lưu trữ cùng vật phẩm trang sức trên kệ, đa phần là đồ cổ không có tác dụng, nhưng vẫn có một hai món trông có vẻ là pháp bảo, chỉ không biết thuộc niên đại nào.

Bỗng nhiên, cậu phát hiện một cuộn thẻ tre, hàng đầu bên trái ghi tám chữ: Trừ ma chém yêu, Bất Động Như Sơn.


	50. Dàn xếp

Tạ An: “Đây là thần binh mà huynh muốn tìm nhất, lợi kiếm ‘Bất Động Như Sơn’ trừ ma chém yêu.”

Trần Tinh trải thẻ tre lên bàn, Hạng Thuật cũng quay sang đây, nhìn chăm chú vào nó. Tạ An ung dung đi trong phòng: “Tương truyền vị thần cổ Bất Động Minh Vương dùng sáu loại ánh sáng nguyên sơ trên thế gian gồm: ánh nắng, ánh trăng, ánh sao, tia chớp, ngọn lửa và cốt lân(1), rèn từ một thanh kiếm bằng đồng trên Thủ sơn còn sót lại từ thời thượng cổ thành kiếm Bất Động Như Sơn.”

_(1) hiện tượng ma trơi khi hai chất photphin và diphotphin trong xương người dưới mồ bốc lên thoát ra ngoài, trong một số điều kiện, khi gặp không khí sẽ bốc cháy thành các đốm lửa nhỏ với ánh sáng xanh nhạt lập lòe._

Trần Tinh thấy những gì ghi trên thẻ tre không khác mấy với lời Tạ An miêu tả, được viết theo lối [chữ Lệ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%E1%BB%87_th%C6%B0)(2), không rõ vì đâu, Trần Tinh lại láng máng cảm thấy khá quen thuộc, thế là cậu ngẩng đầu dòm Hạng Thuật.

Tạ An nói tiếp: “Theo ghi chép trên thẻ tre, thanh kiếm này có thể biến thành sáu loại binh khí, sau khi truyền pháp lực vào, nó có thể chém Ma thần, thanh tẩy ma khí trong thiên địa…”

“Chờ đã.” Trần Tinh trao đổi ánh mắt với Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật khẽ gật đầu.

“Ghi chép có từ đâu?”

Tạ An nghĩ ngợi, rồi nói: “Từ một hộ nhân gia ở Cối Kê, lúc chuyển nhà tìm thấy vài món đồ cổ, thời điểm đó huynh đang treo thưởng, thế là có người dùng mười lạng bạc ròng mua lại, đưa tới tay huynh.”

Trần Tinh cau mày, cầm thẻ tre và nói: “Nhưng nơi này hẳn là sở trừ tà cất giấu điển tịch.”

Tạ An nói với vẻ đương nhiên: “Không sai, còn vì lý do gì xuất hiện ở Giang Nam, thì huynh không rõ lắm.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn thật kĩ thẻ tre, không giống với điển tịch được cất giữ tại sở trừ tà Trường An ở thế giới trong gương, chữ trên thẻ tre được người ta khắc lên. Rõ ràng người viết đã khắc thêm một bản khác, sau đó mang ra khỏi sở trừ tà, chẳng rõ vì đâu mà lưu truyền tới Giang Nam.

“Sao chữ này nhìn quen thế nhỉ?” Trần Tinh nói.

“Chữ của Trương Lưu.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh lập tức bừng tỉnh hiểu ra, lật xem thẻ tre như nhặt được vật báu, đây là thứ Trương Lưu truyền lại vào ba trăm năm trước đấy! Vì sao ông lại chép thư tay ra một phần? Sau đó liên tưởng đến thanh kiếm được đặt trong sở trừ tà ở thế giới trong gương, quá trình đã quá rõ ràng. Trương Lưu mang theo cuộn thẻ tre này bên mình, có lẽ tìm được thanh kiếm này ở vùng Giang Nam, kế tiếp giấu nó vào thế giới trong gương!

Tạ An: “Sau khi trở về từ Hoa sơn, sư phụ Bách Lý nói rằng ‘Ma’ sẽ được hồi sinh, vậy nên huynh nghĩ nếu tìm được thần binh lợi khí có khả năng chống chọi với kẻ thù, ít ra vẫn có thể giúp được phần nào, vì thế huynh lần theo manh mối, tìm kiếm khắp nơi, nhưng tìm mãi mà chẳng thấy tung tích nó đâu…”

Hạng Thuật cởi trọng kiếm sau lưng xuống, đặt ngang lên bàn, ra hiệu cho Tạ An xem.

Tạ An tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, toan thò tay cầm lên, nhưng không tài nào nhấc nổi thanh kiếm này.

Trần Tinh nhạy bén nhận ra, dường như ngoại trừ mình và Hạng Thuật, không một ai có thể xê dịch thanh kiếm này, lần trước Phùng Thiên Quân cũng không cầm lên được, vật này rốt cuộc là thứ gì? Nó biết nhận chủ ư?

“Sinh tử giăng lưới kiên cố, nguyện dùng trí kiếm phá tan.” Tạ An lầm bầm, “Có lẽ chính là nó, các ngươi tìm được ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh ôm đầy nỗi nghi hoặc, về vết tích của Trương Lưu, về việc vì sao thanh kiếm này lại xuất hiện ở thế giới trong gương, và cả Định Hải châu hiện giờ đang ở nơi đâu… có quá nhiều bí ẩn liên kết với nhau, cái này móc nối cái kia. Cậu giải thích sơ cho Tạ An, ba người nghiên cứu thật lâu vẫn không đưa ra được suy đoán rõ ràng nào.

Sau cùng Tạ An đành bảo: “Đợi đệ nghỉ ngơi lấy sức xong có thể đến Cối Kê xem thử, huynh sẽ cử người điều tra lai lịch chủ nhân ở nơi cất thẻ tre này. Tuy nhiên, tốt nhất đừng ôm hy vọng quá nhiều, dù sao đây cũng là thứ từ ba trăm năm trước.”

Trần Tinh cũng không thể quyết định được, sau khi suy tư thật lâu, cậu mới nhớ ra việc quan trọng nhất của chuyến đi này, bèn lấy hai tấm bản đồ do Hạng Thuật mô phỏng lại, mở ra cho Tạ An xem.

“Bọn đệ tìm được vài manh mối trong tổng thự sở trừ tà ở Trường An.” Trần Tinh nói, “Trong đó bản đồ đầu tiên hướng về Tạp La Sát ở phương Bắc, còn hai tấm này không biết thuộc về địa danh nào, Tạ sư huynh xem thử có biết không?”

Tạ An cầm hai tấm bản đồ còn lại, khi còn ở Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, Hạng Thuật đã hỏi người trong tộc, có thể chắc chắn rằng hai nơi này không hề nằm ở tái ngoại. Thời còn trẻ Tạ An từng chu du khắp thiên hạ, đặt chân qua biết bao con sông ngọn núi nổi tiếng hòng truy tìm vết tích thần tiên, Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, biết đâu y sẽ có được manh mối.

Đây cũng là một trong những mục đích quan trọng nhất cho lần đến Kiến Khang này.

Tạ An nhìn bản đồ một lúc lâu, sau đó bảo: “Trong thời gian ngắn huynh không thể nào nhớ nổi, nhưng không sao, có thời gian huynh sẽ triệu tập đệ tử các tộc, họ đã ghé thăm không ít chốn, nếu bàn bạc kĩ lại, nhất định sẽ có kết quả.”

Trần Tinh như trút được gánh nặng, vội gật đầu, Tạ An mời hai người đi nghỉ ngơi trước. Trần Tinh hỏi xin Tạ An mang thẻ tre về cho Hạng Thuật nghiên cứu, trên thẻ tre vẫn còn không ít pháp môn điều khiển thần binh, nếu có thể học được cách khống chế thanh kiếm này, về sau khi đối chiến với Bạt vẫn có thể làm ít mà hiệu quả nhiều.

Tạ An đích thân dẫn Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật vào biệt viện(3), làm tư thế mời, thu xếp nơi ở cho Hạng Thuật trước, rồi đưa Trần Tinh qua hành lang dẫn đến sương phòng phía Đông, Trần Tinh thấy vậy bèn bảo: “Xa quá, tùy tiện thu xếp bọn đệ ở chung là được rồi.”

_(3) Biệt viện: gian nhà cùng một chủ khác với nhà chính. Biệt viện có thể ở bên cạnh, gần hoặc cách xa nhà chính. Biệt viện còn được gọi là thiên viện._

“Không được không được,” Tạ An nói, “đại trừ tà và hộ pháp Võ thần đều là khách quý của huynh, sao có thể thất lễ?”

Tạ An dành ra hai sương phòng tốt nhất để chiêu đãi Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nhất thời dở khóc dở cười, đành theo Tạ An quẹo trái rẽ phải, băng qua hơn nửa dinh thự hướng sang bên kia của Tạ gia, trời chiều sẩm tối như được dát vàng, gió xuân ấm áp, chuông gió kêu leng keng trên hành lang, Trần Tinh nghe mà tâm thần thư thái.

“Tiểu sư đệ đã có hôn ước chưa?” Tạ An hỏi.

Trần Tinh cười đáp: “Sư huynh đừng quản việc không đâu được không?”

Tạ An vội nói: “Huynh chỉ thuận miệng hỏi thôi, lúc đệ khẩu chiến với đám đệ tử Giang Đông, huynh bỗng phát hiện hộ pháp dưới trướng nhìn đệ bằng ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ kia kìa, nếu lòng tốt của sư huynh thành ra chuyện xấu, đệ nói xem… hay là, huynh xếp cho hai người ngủ chung phòng nhé?”

“Không không không,” Trần Tinh đỡ trán, “đi thôi! Mau!”

Trần Tinh đẩy Tạ An đi về trước, không nhịn được mà bảo: “Lại còn ‘tình cảm ngưỡng mộ’, ta thấy trào phúng thì đúng hơn…”

Tạ An nói: “Mặc dù ngu huynh sống lâu hiểu cạn, nhưng vẫn có chút bản lĩnh tùy mặt gửi lời, ngay từ đầu, hộ pháp Thuật Luật Không đã nhìn đệ không dời mắt…”

“Vậy chắc mắt hắn phải cay lắm,” Trần Tinh đáp một cách nghiêm túc, “vì ta nói suốt một canh giờ lận đấy.”

Tạ An đưa Trần Tinh đến sương phòng phía Đông, cách phòng ngủ của y không xa, lại bảo: “Sư huynh đi xử lý chút việc vặt, tối nay sẽ cùng đệ châm đèn trò chuyện.”

Trần Tinh: “Thôi miễn đi, ta muốn nghỉ ngơi sớm, mai huynh hẵng tới.”

Trần Tinh đuổi Tạ An đi, màn đêm dần buông, cậu thở một hơi thật dài, hôm nay mệt rã rời, không biết lúc này Hạng Thuật đang làm gì, định đứng dậy qua thăm, lại làm biếng chẳng muốn động đậy. Không lâu sau có người mang cơm tối đến, Trần Tinh ăn qua quýt rồi ngủ luôn.

Hôm sau, mặt trời mọc cao ba sào, quản gia đến mời Trần Tinh đi dùng điểm tâm, Tạ An đã vào triều từ sớm. Chỉ còn lại Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật mặt đối mặt trong phòng, mở hộp thức ăn ra, bên trong có một bát mì cá kèm vài món ăn phụ mang đậm hương vị Giang Nam.

“Đêm qua ngủ ngon không?” Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật.

“Tàm tạm.” Hạng Thuật thuận miệng đáp, dường như sau cuộc luận chiến hôm qua, hắn tỏ ra khách sáo với Trần Tinh hơn nhiều. Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, hồi còn ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, ngày nào cũng bị các ngươi gọi tới quát lui, có bao giờ thấy ngươi nói đỡ cho ta câu nào đâu… Hôm qua ta còn thay ngươi đắc tội toàn thể người trong tộc, vậy mà cũng chẳng thấy ngươi bày tỏ gì, thôi bỏ đi.

“Ngươi thì sao?” Hạng Thuật hiếm khi hỏi thăm cậu một câu.

Trần Tinh vui mừng đáp: “Cũng ổn, dẫu sao cũng không cần quét dọn phòng, nhàn rỗi vui sướng hơn nhiều.”

Hạng Thuật đương nhiên nghe ra Trần Tinh đang nhạo lại lần cậu mới đến Sắc Lặc xuyên bị hắn sai như tiểu tư, đã vậy còn chẳng yên, bắt cậu mỗi ngày hầu hạ Đại Thiền Vu, hiện giờ thế sự xoay vần, Đại Thiền Vu cũng có ngày phải làm khách.

“Mấy ngày sắp tới rỗi rảnh không có gì làm,” Trần Tinh nói, “chi bằng chúng ta dạo chơi trong thành Kiến Khang chút đi? Ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn món ngon, nơi thú vị của người Hán nhé.”

“Không cần, tự ngươi chơi đi, nếu đã về nhà thì dành thời gian tụ họp với sư huynh và các tộc nhân biết viết chữ đẹp của mình đi.” Hạng Thuật nghiêm túc nói, “Ta quyết định làm tay đấm, nhận vài việc kiếm chút đồng trinh.”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi đừng làm càn trong thành Kiến Khang được không, nếu bị quan binh tóm, tiền kiếm được còn khướt mới chuộc nổi ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Ta biết phải che mặt, không cần lo.”

Trần Tinh rốt cuộc tức không nhịn nổi, bùng nổ: “Này, lúc tới nhà ngươi không thấy ngươi dẫn ta đi đâu, hiện giờ về nhà ta, ta khách sáo chiêu đãi ngươi, tận nghĩa tình chủ đãi khách, Hạng Thuật à, ngươi không nói được câu nào nghe lọt tai sao?”

Hạng Thuật giả vờ nghi hoặc: “Ta tưởng chiêu đãi ta là sư huynh ngươi chớ?”

Trần Tinh lập tức nghiến răng ken két: “Ta lại đắc tội ngươi chỗ nào?”

“Lão gia đã về!”

Đúng lúc này, Tạ An hạ triều trở về, tháo mũ quan vứt sang một bên, quản gia vội vàng đón lấy. Tạ An hớn hở vào nhà, thân thiết nói với Trần Tinh: “Sư đệ, ăn chưa?”

Tạ An vừa về, Hạng Thuật bèn không nói nữa.

Tạ An nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hộ pháp Thuật Luật, nếu có chỗ chiêu đãi không chu toàn xin cứ nói.”

Hạng Thuật nói thẳng: “Người Hán các ngươi ăn quá ít, mỗi ngày ăn không đủ no.”

Trần Tinh: “Khách sáo với ngươi tí thôi, không ngờ ngươi thực sự dám nói!”

Tạ An lập tức bảo: “Không sao, để huynh sai người giết vài con dê mang lên, nướng ăn hết!”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh vừa đứng dậy, Tạ An vội lôi kéo Trần Tinh rồi bảo: “Sư đệ, đệ tới dạy ta cách tu luyện để hấp thu linh khí trong thiên địa đi.”

“Linh khí thiên địa mất, hết, rồi! Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch rồi, sư huynh, huynh muốn học pháp thuật đến vậy à?” Trần Tinh quả thực hết cách với Tạ An.

“Học tâm pháp khẩu quyết(4) trước đi, sau này chỉ cần có cơ hội, cũng tiện cho huynh tu luyện lại từ đầu mà.”

_(4) Trong võ thuật, “khẩu quyết” là những bí kíp võ công mang tính “mật ngôn, ẩn ngữ” (lời nói bí mật), được truyền thụ bằng phương pháp rỉ tai và chỉ những người tâm phúc mới được truyền dạy._

Trần Tinh bị Tạ An kéo vào phòng tu tiên nhập định của y, không ngờ một trọng thần phía Nam như y lại khát khao được làm thầy trừ tà nhường này, hôm nay ngẫm kĩ lại, có lẽ năm đó sư phụ chỉ vẽ lối thoáng qua cho Tạ An, sau khi đồng ý ậm ờ rằng sẽ thu y làm đồ đệ, bèn chỉ cho y một thứ gọi là ‘đường ngay’, kêu y trở về mua pháp bảo tu hành, miễn cho rỗi rảnh lại chạy tới Hoa sơn quấn lấy mình.

“Được, được rồi.” Trần Tinh thấy Tạ An nhiệt tình quá sức, bèn nói, “Ta dạy, sư huynh, trước tiên ta dạy huynh bí quyết ngũ hành.”

Linh khí thiên địa đã mất, song bí quyết ngồi thiền thổ nạp(4) vẫn còn, công pháp tu luyện của sở trừ tà có muôn hình vạn trạng, khá giống với nội tức(5) kinh mạch của người tập võ. Trần Tinh tùy tiện tìm vài công pháp cơ sở, bảo y ngồi xuống, nói tiếp: “Trong vòng hai canh giờ không được đứng lên đi lại.” miễn cho Tạ An lại quấn lấy cậu, nên dùng cách này thoát thân, quyết định đi tìm Hạng Thuật cãi nhau tiếp.

_(5) Thổ nạp: cách tu luyện nhả cái cũ nuốt cái mới vào._

_(6) Nội tức: cách thở ra nhưng không phải ra, mà là nghịch chuyển, vận động hít thở qua đan điền._

Sau khi vào biệt viện, Trần Tinh trông thấy Hạng Thuật hướng mặt về ánh nắng rực rỡ ngày xuân, bày thẻ tre trên đầu gối, tay trái chăm chú ấn lên huyệt đạo kinh mạch trên cánh tay phải, dễ nhận thấy hắn đang chuyên tâm nghiên cứu làm sao sử dụng thanh kiếm trừ tà này, dưới ánh mặt trời, hắn toát lên phong thái hiệp khách trẻ trung, anh tuấn vô cùng, cơn giận của Trần Tinh lập tức xì hơi từ cái nhìn đầu tiên ấy.

“Không có linh khí thiên địa,” Trần Tinh hậm hực bảo, “dù Bất Động Như Sơn có là thần binh tuyệt thế cũng không phát huy được tác dụng.”

Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh đi tới, bèn cất thẻ tre, mất tự nhiên nói: “Thế trước kia làm sao đánh được?”

“Nhờ Tâm Đăng đó,” Trần Tinh đáp một cách tẻ nhạt, “thứ ngươi dùng là pháp lực từ Tâm Đăng của ta, lần trước nóng lòng giết chóc, bị ngươi rút sạch pháp lực Tâm Đăng, cho nên ta mới hộc máu.”

Hiện tại Hạng Thuật mới rõ, vậy nên cũng có nghĩa là, trong hoàn cảnh hiện giờ hộ pháp không có bản lĩnh chém yêu trừ ma, phải có thầy trừ tà kề cận phóng thích sức mạnh thiêu cháy tâm mạch, rồi bằng pháp lực ấy Hạng Thuật mới có thể khiển Bất Động Như Sơn.

“Mượn oán khí dùng nó được không?” Hạng Thuật thình lình hỏi thế.

“Tốt nhất không cần,” Trần Tinh nói ngay, “ta luôn cảm thấy rất dễ bị oán khí cắn trả, lỡ như cái gã Thi Hợi kia nắm rõ cách sử dụng oán khí sâu hơn ta nghĩ, ngược lại sẽ bị bọn chúng lợi dụng khiến chúng ta trở tay không kịp.”

Hạng Thuật đành cất thẻ tre, Trần Tinh tiếp tục nói: “Ngươi cứ xem tiếp đi, một ngày nào đó…”

“Vậy ngươi muốn ta phải làm sao?” Hạng Thuật nghiêm túc nói, “Có thể dẫn lối cho ta không?”

Đây là một vấn đề cực kỳ mâu thuẫn, để bảo vệ Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật phải thông qua liên hệ giữa hộ pháp và thầy trừ tà, rút pháp lực Tâm Đăng từ Trần Tinh để điều khiển trọng kiếm, nếu lỡ rút quá nhiều, Trần Tinh còn bị thương nặng, chưa biết chừng sẽ về chầu ông bà luôn.

“Ta còn cách gì đâu?” Trần Tinh cũng bất lực thay, “Vậy nên lúc cần dùng cứ dùng đi, ta chỉ muốn nhắc ngươi, lúc chiến đấu đừng nôn nóng quá…”

Trần Tinh bỗng nảy ra một suy đoán mơ hồ về cuộc đời chưa đầy ba năm nữa của mình. Nếu đã định phải chết ở tuổi hai mươi, phải chăng… ý trời là thế, vào ngày Hạng Thuật quyết chiến với Thi Hợi thậm chí là Xi Vưu, vì trợ giúp Hạng Thuật mà mình bị thiêu cháy sinh mệnh, phóng thích Tâm Đăng?

Không chừng đúng vậy thật. Trần Tinh tỏ ra mất mát, Hạng Thuật ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu.

Chỉ thấy biểu cảm của Trần Tinh biến đổi vô số lần trong thời gian ngắn, rồi lại trở nên bình thường rất nhanh.

“À,” Trần Tinh nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, tự nhủ, “nhất định là thế.”

“Là cái gì?” Hạng Thuật càng nghi hoặc hơn.

Ngoài việc này ra, cuộc đời này còn điều gì bất trắc nữa đâu? Hầu hết các tai nạn đều có thể phòng ngừa được. Người phàm cuối cùng vẫn phải chết, chết oanh oanh liệt liệt thế này cũng không tệ lắm.

Trần Tinh lại cười, nói với Hạng Thuật: “Ta hiểu rồi, ý trời cả, không sao, ngươi cứ dùng tự nhiên.”

“Ngươi bệnh hả?” Hạng Thuật nói.

Trần Tinh toan bịa một cái cớ để thuyết phục Hạng Thuật, tiếng quản gia hô to gọi nhỏ xuyên qua hành lang uốn khúc chợt vang lên.

“Lão gia! Lão gia!” quản gia hét lên, “Việc lớn không ổn rồi! Kẻ đòi nợ lại tới!”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

“Lão gia đang tu tiên,” Trần Tinh đến trước cửa giải thích, “đừng quấy nhiễu huynh ấy, việc lớn mà không thành sẽ hỏi tội mình ngươi thôi đó.”

Quản gia nghiêm túc ra mặt, chỉ ra ngoài, Trần Tinh nói: “Còn hai canh giờ nữa, bằng không ngươi kêu khách… không đúng, Tạ gia nợ tiền người ta? Tạ gia giàu thế kia, sao có thể thiếu nợ?”

“Tạ An Thạch!” một giọng nói cất cao ngoài cửa, “Mau ra đây! Ta biết lão ở nhà! Hôm nay lão còn vào triều nữa mà!”

Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh gần như quay đầu cùng lúc, lập tức sững sờ.

Trước mặt là Phùng Thiên Quân mặc vải gấm màu chàm, dây ngọc vén ngang tai, bên hông vắt hai thanh trường đao, chân mang [giày vân](https://ss0.bdstatic.com/70cFuHSh_Q1YnxGkpoWK1HF6hhy/it/u=3766661852,1771666944&fm=26&gp=0.jpg)(7), tiến vào Tạ gia, xẵng giọng: “Đại nhân Tạ An Thạch! Đã hẹn hôm qua trả tiền, đêm qua ông lại bảo nhà có khách, tha cho ông một mạng còn chưa thôi, hôm nay… Thiên Trì? Hạng huynh?!”

Phùng Thiên Quân đối diện với hai người, nhất thời đơ ra.

Trần Tinh lập tức hét to xông lên: “Phùng đại ca——!” sau đó cả người vọt tới, nhào lên người Phùng Thiên Quân. Hạng Thuật chuẩn bị chào hỏi nhưng đột nhiên chứng kiến cảnh này, mày liền nhíu lại, toát ra nét tàn nhẫn, dường như thây kệ Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Thiên Trì! Thiên Trì!” Phùng Thiên Quân vui mừng khôn xiết, “Sao ngươi lại tới đây! Đến đây khi nào!”

Trông điệu bộ tên Phùng Thiên Quân kìa, hận không thể nuốt luôn Trần Tinh vào bụng, ôm được cậu hết vò lại nặn, Trần Tinh cười ha ha, Hạng Thuật khẽ gật đầu, rõ ràng không định ôn chuyện với Phùng Thiên Quân, quay người bỏ đi.

“Này, Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh gọi, “Không đến trò chuyện đôi câu ư?”

Hạng Thuật xoay người bỏ đi, Phùng Thiên Quân hét to với bóng lưng hắn: “Một thời gian nữa ta sẽ thành thân! Hạng huynh đệ, ngươi đừng ghen chớ…”

Trần Tinh lập tức làm động tác ‘suỵt’ với Phùng Thiên Quân, tức nổ phổi: “Ngươi nói cái gì đó! Chờ đã, ngươi tới đòi nợ?”

“Nói ra rất dài,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “đến tiền trang của ta hàn huyên đi.”

Trần Tinh cho hay tạm thời mình đang ở đây, thế là kéo Phùng Thiên Quân, mượn dùng phòng trà của Tạ gia một lát, quản gia thấy chủ nợ bị lôi đi, vội sai người dâng trà, đôi bên ngồi xuống, bắt đầu kể lại chuyện sau khi từ biệt.

“Hóa ra là thế.”

Phùng Thiên Quân lắng nghe những chuyện đã xảy ra ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, gật đầu thổn thức không thôi.

Lúc nhắc đến Tiêu Sơn, Trần Tinh không khỏi cảm thấy hổ thẹn, ban đầu định phó thác Tiêu Sơn cho tộc Hung Nô, để nó sinh sống trong tộc, vậy mà chưa từng hỏi ý kiến Tiêu Sơn. Sau cuộc nói chuyện với Hạng Thuật trên thuyền ngày hôm đó, Trần Tinh dần dần hiểu ra, mỗi người đều có chuyện mình muốn làm, nơi mình mong đến.

Phải viết một lá thư cho Tiêu Sơn, báo nó biết họ đang ở Giang Nam, nếu Tiêu Sơn bằng lòng, cậu sẽ nhờ người đón nó đến đây, để nó tự đưa ra lựa chọn. Nhưng đến lúc cậu sắp chết thì phải làm sao? Tâm trạng của Trần Tinh hết sức mâu thuẫn, một mặt cậu rất thích đứa bé này, sẵn lòng chăm sóc đến khi nó không cần mình mới thôi, mặc khác lại vô thức không muốn nuôi dưỡng tình cảm quá sâu, bởi cậu sợ một khi mình ra đi, Tiêu Sơn nhất định sẽ rất đau lòng.

“Ngươi có thể giúp ta gửi thư đến Sắc Lặc xuyên cho Tiêu Sơn không?” Trần Tinh nhớ tiền trang Tây Phong chủ yếu sống bằng nghiệp tình báo, nên có lẽ Phùng Thiên Quân đã hay tin, bèn buột miệng nói: “Việc đã xảy ra, có lẽ ngươi cũng nghe rồi.”

“Không,” Phùng Thiên Quân đáp, “có một số chuyện ta không biết. Có điều huynh đệ Hạng Thuật từ chức Đại Thiền Vu, cùng ngươi rời khỏi Sắc Lặc xuyên thì ta biết lâu rồi…”

“Cái gì?” Trần Tinh suýt chút nữa hất đổ tách trà, kinh hãi nói, “Từ chức vị Đại Thiền Vu?”

“Đúng vậy,” Phùng Thiên Quân cũng lấy làm ngạc nhiên, “hắn không nói ngươi biết à? Từ biên cảnh tái ngoại đến các vùng Trung Nguyên, Giang Nam, trong một đêm đều hay tin.”

Trần Tinh ngỡ ngàng nói: “Chuyện xảy ra khi nào?”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói cho Trần Tinh một ngày đại khái, Trần Tinh nhớ ra, đúng là thời gian bọn họ dời đến Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, thì ra ngay lúc đó Hạng Thuật đã quyết định không làm Đại Thiền Vu nữa rồi ư?

Phùng Thiên Quân lại nói tiếp: “Theo tình báo ta có được, Thuật Luật Không giao ngọc khế(8) mười sáu Hồ cho tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc, gỡ kiếm, trả cung, thu dây, tế trời, thậm chí thổi một cổ khúc bằng sáo Khương tỏ ý chia ly. Hiện giờ Đại Thiền Vu là tộc trưởng Thiết Lặc — Thạch Mạt Khôn, Phù Kiên đã gửi thư đến Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, yêu cầu Cổ Minh mau chóng cử hành nghi thức Tử Quyển Kim Thụ, chuẩn bị triệu tập binh mã tấn công sang Nam.”

_(8) Ngọc khế: thư tịch bằng ngọc, được hoàng đế cổ đại dùng làm bằng chứng triệu tập thái tử._

Đầu óc Trần Tinh trở nên trống rỗng, thật lâu không nói nên lời.

“Vì sao hắn không làm Đại Thiền Vu nữa?” Trần Tinh khó thể tin nổi

Phùng Thiên Quân tỏ ra khó hiểu, hỏi ngược lại: “Không phải hắn làm hộ pháp của ngươi à? Từ chức vị Đại Thiền Vu bình thường quá mà.”

Trần Tinh: “Không không, Hạng Thuật!”

Trần Tinh đứng dậy theo bản năng, định chạy ra ngoài, đụng phải Hạng Thuật đang tiến vào, hai người suýt nữa đâm vào nhau, Hạng Thuật vẫn trưng bản mặt lạnh tanh, nhìn thoáng sang Phùng Thiên Quân, ánh mắt toát ra vẻ trách cứ.

Phùng Thiên Quân là loại người nào cơ chứ? Dĩ nhiên đã biết từ trước Hạng Thuật không muốn nói cho Trần Tinh rồi, thế là cười tự giễu.


	51. Mục tiêu

“Vì sao ngươi không làm Đại Thiền Vu nữa?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Không muốn làm.” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng đáp, “Thế nào? Ta không được tự quyết ư?” nói đoạn, hắn ngồi xổm trước bàn, nhìn bát trà Trần Tinh đã dùng, rồi bưng lên uống không hề ngần ngại.

Phùng Thiên Quân cười bảo: “Chúc mừng Hạng huynh đệ.”

“Cùng vui.” Hạng Thuật hờ hững đáp.

Trần Tinh không hiểu Phùng Thiên Quân chúc Hạng Thuật cái gì, cũng không biết ‘cùng vui’ của Hạng Thuật là sao, chỉ mỗi Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân hiểu nhau. Phùng Thiên Quân chúc Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng có thể thoát khỏi trọng trách, chuyên tâm lo chuyện của mình. ‘Cùng vui’ của Hạng Thuật ngỏ ý, cuối cùng Phùng Thiên Quân cũng sắp thành thân, đỡ phải dây dưa mập mờ với Trần Tinh suốt ngày.

“Tra được gì rồi?” Hạng Thuật hiếm khi chủ động hỏi thăm.

Phùng Thiên Quân toan báo cáo, Trần Tinh bỗng nói: “Nếu Thạch Mạt Khôn đồng ý Tử Quyển Kim Thụ thì phải làm sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Ta thấy tạm thời chưa đâu.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta sẽ không can thiệp, hắn là Đại Thiền Vu tân nhiệm, không phải nô lệ của ta.”

Trần Tinh lầm bầm: “Phù Kiên sẽ triệu tập binh lực đánh sang Trường Giang.”

Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn: “Liên quan gì đến ngươi?”

Trần Tinh cau mày: “Sao… sao không liên quan tới ta?”

Hạng Thuật: “Người lải lải không yên cả ngày cũng là ngươi, kêu ta quay về làm Đại Thiền Vu, hiện giờ ta không làm nữa còn không được?!”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ơ này, sao hai ngươi cứ gây nhau hoài vậy.”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, Hạng Thuật không làm Đại Thiền Vu nữa, giờ chẳng còn ai kiềm hãm Phù Kiên ở phương Bắc, tình thế sẽ trở nên nguy hiểm hơn.

Vì xuôi nam cùng Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật dứt khoát từ bỏ chức Đại Thiền Vu, những tưởng cậu sẽ cảm động lắm thay, nào ngờ Trần Tinh lại làm ra phản ứng khác hoàn toàn dự kiến, hắn không khỏi nổi giận, bắt đầu châm chọc: “Quên mất, một khi cô vương thoái vị, tộc nhân của ngươi sẽ bị người Hồ hiếp đáp, sao có thể tốt cho được? Đúng là phiền nhiễu quá nhỉ.”

Trần Tinh nghe ra sự mỉa mai trong ngữ điệu của Hạng Thuật, nhưng không cãi lại, bảo rằng: “Chẳng lẽ người Hồ chết không được xem là mạng người sao? Nếu hắn thực sự gây chiến, không biết sẽ còn chết bao nhiêu người nữa đây, oán khí…”

Hạng Thuật rốt cuộc nhịn hết nổi, quát lên đầy phẫn nộ: “Bây giờ ta lập tức tới Trường An, trực tiếp giết Phù Kiên là được chứ gì!”

Hạng Thuật nổi giận đùng đùng làm Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân hoảng sợ, Trần Tinh đành im lặng không nói nữa.

“Nói,” Hạng Thuật nói với Phùng Thiên Quân, “thân phận ta hiện giờ là hộ pháp Võ thần của sở trừ tà, kết quả điều tra sao rồi?”

Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng nhiên mỉm cười, vậy cũng không tệ lắm, nếu hắn đã thừa nhận mình là thầy trừ tà, về lý thì Hạng Thuật lẫn Trần Tinh đều là cấp trên của hắn.

“Tình hình không được ổn lắm.” Phùng Thiên Quân ngẫm nghĩ, dùng mắt ra hiệu kêu Trần Tinh ngồi xuống trước đã, đừng cãi nữa. Trần Tinh ôm tâm trạng phức tạp ngồi xuống, nghe Phùng Thiên Quân thuật lại, mới nghe dạo đầu đã cảm thấy không ổn, thầm nhủ Hạng Thuật làm phản tới nơi rồi? Ta mới là người phụ trách sở trừ tà, thế mà ngươi bắt đầu ra lệnh với ta rồi?!

Mà thôi, ta nhịn… đợi Phùng Thiên Quân về ta sẽ tính sổ với ngươi tiếp.

“Sau khi từ biệt hai người, ta đi thẳng về phía Đông, rời khỏi cửa Hàm Cốc, tình cờ gặp phải Mộ Dung Xung đang trên đường đến Lạc Dương.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Đêm hôm đó, Phùng Thiên Quân lặng lẽ rời đi, ban đầu hắn tính về Giang Nam trước, không ngờ lại đụng phải Mộ Dung Xung trên đường. Mặc dầu Phù Kiên đã chiêu cáo thiên hạ, biến Phùng thị thành kẻ chết thay trong vụ án không rõ ràng này.

Thực ra Mộ Dung Xung đã biết rõ từ trước kẻ chủ mưu là ai, càng không thể không biết tỷ tỷ mình có ý đồ hành thích vua để báo thù. Sau khi phát tang, để bày tỏ lòng an ủi, Phù Kiên điều y từ Bình Dương tới Đông Đô Lạc Dương, dự định qua một thời gian nữa sẽ ban đất phong mới cho y, không chừng còn định phong y thành Hà Nam vương, chỉ vì kiêng dè triều đình và dân chúng nghị luận nên mới tạm thời từ bỏ.

Mộ Dung Xung dẫn quân, Phùng Thiên Quân theo đuôi suốt chặng đường nên nghe ngóng được không ít chuyện. Tin đầu tiên hắn có được, ấy mà lại là thi thể của công chúa Thanh Hà đã bị trộm đi trong đêm.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Vẻ mặt Hạng Thuật tức thì trở nên phức tạp, Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu, bảo: “Có lẽ bị mang đi chuyển hóa thành… thứ kia.”

Lúc công chúa Thanh Hà còn sống, Phùng Thiên Quân cứ nhớ nàng mãi không quên, vừa gặp đã yêu, nhưng sau khi đã trải qua biết bao chuyện, hắn chỉ mong mỏi một điều: nàng có thể yên nghỉ sau khi chết.

Sau khi đến Lạc Dương, Phùng Thiên Quân tìm được mộ của Nhữ Nam vương — Tư Mã Lượng ở ngoài thành Lạc Dương, đúng như dự đoán, mộ đã bị quật lên, trong quan tài trống trơn, trùng khớp với tin Trần Tin có được từ Tư Mã Vĩ, tám vương đã hồi sinh được sáu vương, không biết hai vương còn lại là ai.

Nhữ Nam vương — Tư Mã Lượng, Sở vương — Tư Mã Vĩ, Triệu vương — Tư Mã Luân, Tề vương — Tư Mã Quýnh, Trường Sa vương — Tư Mã Nghệ, Thành Đô vương — Tư Mã Dĩnh, Hà Gian vương — Tư Mã Ngung, Đông Hải vương — Tư Mã Việt.

Hạng Thuật nghe mà váng đầu hoa mắt, không phân biệt nổi cái đám họ Tư Mã này là ai với ai, dĩ nhiên Trần Tinh chẳng hề gặp trở ngại tí nào, dẫu sao đều là tên người Hán cả mà —— so với tám vương họ Tư Mã, Thạch Mạt Khôn, Ba Lý Khôn, Xa La Phong, Tạp La Sát,… ở Sắc Lặc xuyên mới khiến cậu đau đầu không dứt.

“Triệu vương — Tư Mã Luân đã bị các ngươi siêu độ ở Trường An rồi.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Đông Hải vương — Tư Mã Việt lại bị tiểu huynh đệ chưa gặp mặt băm thành bánh nhân thịt.”

“Là cắt thành thịt băm.” Trần Tinh chân thành sửa lại.

“Còn Tư Mã Vĩ đang nghĩ cách thoát khỏi khống chế của Thi Hợi,” Phùng Thiên Quân suy tư, “rồi sẽ có ngày chạm mặt, có thể nói, sáu vương sống lại đã gặp được ba, còn ba tên nữa vẫn đang ẩn náu trong tối.”

“Ừ.” Trần Tinh cau mày, “Nói vậy Bạt vương thủ trận cho Thi Hợi không còn đủ nữa, khó mà nói chắc liệu gã còn dùng trận Vạn Linh gì kia phục sinh Xi Vưu được hay không.”

Lúc này Hạng Thuật đã nguôi giận, cau mày bảo: “Nhất định phải tìm cho ra hai vương còn lại càng sớm càng tốt, ra tay giải quyết trước luôn, chỉ có điều không biết họ được chôn ở đâu.”

“Khà khà,” Phùng Thiên Quân nở nụ cười, lộ ra hàm răng trắng đều, nói với vẻ đắc ý, “đây chính là bản lĩnh của ngu huynh.”

Trần Tinh lấy làm ngạc nhiên: “Tìm được rồi hả?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Các ngươi có từng nghĩ, vì sao chỉ có hai vương này không được Thi Hợi phục sinh không? Nguyên nhân đơn giản thôi, vì đối với gã, có lẽ hai người này nằm quá xa.”

“Chờ đã…” Trần Tinh mơ hồ hiểu được ý của Phùng Thiên Quân, dường như thân phận của Thi Hợi đã lộ diện từ màn sương dày đặc, mang đến cho họ một manh mối quan trọng.

“Ở phía Nam.” Hạng Thuật cũng hiểu ngay tức khắc.

Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu ra vẻ thâm sâu: “Chôn trong hoàng lăng ở phía Bắc núi Chung.”

Loạn bát vương năm xưa đã phá hủy triều đình Đại Tấn một cách trầm trọng, mỗi một vị trong tám vương gia họ Tư Mã đều có võ nghệ cao cường, là bậc thầy trong hành quân đánh trận, vì tranh đoạt ngôi vị hoàng đế, dưới sự xúi giục và lợi dụng của gian hậu(1) Giả Nam Phong mà dấy lên trận chiến anh em tương tàn điên cuồng và đẫm máu. Trận chiến ấy kéo dài ròng rã mấy chục năm, ngươi giết ta, ta giết hắn, dẫn đến mấy trăm vạn quân của triều đình nhà Tấn chịu thiệt hại nặng nề, phòng thủ phương Bắc chẳng còn một móng, người Hung Nô — Lưu Uyên mới nhân cơ hội này dẫn quân xâm lấn. Người thắng sau cùng là Tư Mã Việt dẫn theo triều đình Trường An cùng phần lớn quân dân hốt hoảng bỏ trốn, bị Lưu Uyên chặn đường giết sạch, triều đình nhà Tấn dời về miền Nam, về sau được gọi là loạn Vĩnh Gia.

Loạn Vĩnh Gia đã mở màn cho thời kỳ Ngũ Hồ Loạn Hoa kéo dài suốt trăm năm, ngay lúc các tộc phương Bắc tranh đoạt Quan Trung, Lạc Dương,… để vực dậy sau thất bại tại Kiến Khang, người thừa kế dòng họ Tư Mã chẳng có lấy thời gian ngơi nghỉ, trong lúc cuộc chiến cầm hòa, ông đã phát huy thủ đoạn mạnh mẽ của mình, không những thành công châm ngòi các tộc đánh nhau, mà còn thuận lợi thu hồi ngọc tỉ truyền quốc, cùng quan tài hai vương là Hà Gian vương và Tề vương chôn trong hoàng lăng ở núi Chung.

“Tốt quá rồi,” Trần Tinh nói, “thật sự quá tốt! Mà chờ đã… ừm, dựa theo những gì chúng ta chứng kiến ở núi Long Trung, muốn hồi sinh xác cổ thành Bạt vương cần bảy bảy bốn mươi chín ngày, quá trình này chắc hẳn rất phức tạp, thực ra không cần hủy diệt họ ngay, ừm… ta nghĩ…”

“Thông minh đấy!” Phùng Thiên Quân cười nói, “Ta đã phái mật thám canh chừng hoàng lăng cả ngày lẫn đêm, hễ có bất cứ dị thường sẽ báo tin ngay lập tức. Nếu Thi Hợi muốn hồi sinh hai vương này, tất phải phái thuộc hạ tới, hoặc đích thân gã ra tay. Nên ban đầu ta cứ đắn đo mãi, không biết có nên dứt khoát diệt gọn thi thể vương trước hay không, nhưng giờ nghe ngươi thuật lại lời Tư Mã Vĩ, không chừng chúng ta có thể ôm cây đợi thỏ…”

Trần Tinh “A” một tiếng, nảy ra một suy nghĩ táo tợn, lần ở núi Long Trung, lúc gã đeo mặt nạ quỷ dị kia hồi sinh Tư Mã Vĩ, dường như vì có Tâm Đăng nên đã gây ra biến số nào đó. Liệu có thể tận dụng biến số này xúi giục hai vương còn lại, đánh cho Thi Hợi trở tay không kịp không?

“Ta thấy chí ít cho đến hiện giờ,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Thi Hợi vẫn chưa tùy tiện đến núi Chung hồi sinh hai vương, việc này coi bộ có điều ẩn ý sâu xa đây.”

Hạng Thuật cũng “ừ” đồng ý, Trần Tinh tỏ ra khó hiểu, bèn hỏi: “Ẩn ý gì?”

Hạng Thuật khoanh tay, trầm ngâm không đáp, qua một lát bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, nói thẳng: “Mới khen ngươi thông minh, sao giờ lại ngốc nữa rồi? Vì sao chỉ có hai vương này là Thi Hợi mặc kệ, còn chưa rõ à?”

Phùng Thiên Quân bật cười, Hạng Thuật thấy Trần Tinh vẫn còn ra chiều suy tư, nên giải thích rõ ra luôn: “Vì phía Nam Trường Giang không phải địa bàn thế lực của Thi Hợi.”

Một câu thức tỉnh người trong mộng, đầu đuôi câu chuyện lập tức được xâu chuỗi lại. Núi Long Trung nằm lân cận Tương Dương, nhân lúc quân Tần vây thành, gã đeo mặt nạ thần bí xâm nhập vào núi. Cũng tức là, phạm vi hoạt động của Thi Hợi trước giờ vẫn bị hạn chế ở phía Bắc Trường Giang.

Gã chưa qua được?! Không qua được nghĩa là gì? Thi Hợi ắt là kẻ bên cạnh Phù Kiên! Lại liên tưởng đến Bạt loạn ở Trường An, cộng thêm Âm Dương giám nửa đường ma xui quỷ khiến rơi vào tay Phùng Thiên Dật… đáp án đang từ từ rõ ràng hơn.

“Lúc này Thi Hợi đang nằm vùng bên cạnh Phù Kiên,” Trần Tinh nói, “sẽ là ai?!”

Đây cũng là chân tướng mà Phùng Thiên Quân luôn muốn tra rõ bằng bất cứ giá nào, nếu tra được thân phận của Thi Hợi, đồng nghĩa sẽ tìm được kẻ dụ dỗ huynh trưởng nhập ma, đây chính là mục tiêu báo thù quan trọng nhất của hắn.

Trần Tinh không khỏi cảm thán, quả nhiên vẫn cần có đồng bạn hỗ trợ, nhìn xem, một âm mưu chẳng rõ đầu mối, hiện giờ thông qua suy đoán của ba người đã dần dần lộ diện!

“Đêm hôm ấy ngoài Phù Kiên ra, còn ai vào tẩm cung nữa?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi, “Mộ Dung gia? Thác Bạt Diễm?”

“Không thể là Thác Bạt Diễm.” Hạng Thuật thẳng thừng phủ định: “Mặc dù ta nhìn hắn không hợp mắt, nhưng không phải hắn. Đêm đó tối như bưng, không nhìn rõ được gì, chỉ thấy được vài tên thị vệ thiếp thân và Phù Kiên, không đến nỗi do chính Phù Kiên ra tay.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Không nên loại trừ khả năng này.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi một thoáng, bảo: “Tạm thời không bàn đến liệu Phù Kiên có ý đồ này không, nhưng một hoàng đế như hắn còn phải cất công tới lui, dựng lên một màn kịch chấn động ngần ấy, ngươi cảm thấy hắn có thời gian ư?”

“Nói vậy cũng đúng.” Phùng Thiên Quân biểu thị tán thành.

“Vương Tử Dạ?” Hạng Thuật đưa ra một cái tên khác, “Việc gì Phù Kiên cũng thương lượng với gã.”

“Ngươi gặp gã rồi?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi.

Hạng Thuật thử nhớ lại, không rõ đêm hôm đó Vương Tử Dạ có đứng sau Phù Kiên hay không. Ba người họ thảo luận tới lui, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật nói: “Nếu vậy, dựa theo tình hình kế tiếp, có lẽ chúng ta sẽ xác định được kẻ này là ai.”

Suy nghĩ của Trần Tinh bắt đầu có dấu hiệu theo không kịp Hạng Thuật, cậu đành khiêm tốn hỏi: “Vì sao thế? Có thể giải thích rõ hơn không? Hộ pháp, ta thấy ngươi thông minh ghê á.”

Hạng Thuật: “Không dám nhận, nếu so với thầy trừ tà đùa bỡn người ta lúc thanh đàm, khẩu chiến với đám Nho gia, chút khôn vặt này của hộ pháp nào đáng để vào mắt?”

Vốn dĩ Trần Tinh đã có lòng ngưỡng mộ Hạng Thuật, cộng thêm cậu thực sự nghe không hiểu, nào ngờ lại bị hắn đâm chọt một câu như thế, thành ra khiêm nhường đáp: “ _Người khôn nghĩ nghìn việc, ắt có một việc sai; kẻ ngu nghĩ nghìn việc, tất có một việc đúng (2)_, thi thoảng ta cũng phải khiêm tốn học hỏi kẻ kém hơn mình nữa chứ.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Phùng Thiên Quân thấy hai người lại chuẩn bị so cao thấp, sợ họ tiếp tục cãi nhau ầm ĩ, bèn vội nói: “Xin Hạng huynh đệ chỉ giáo.”

“Muốn hồi sinh hai vương còn lại,” Hạng Thuật bảo, “cần phải có oán khí được thả ra từ người chết với quy mô lớn, giống như trận chiến ở Tương Dương vậy. Muốn người chết, ắt phải có đại chiến, nếu Phù Kiên sắp sửa xuôi Nam tấn công Kiến Khang, chứng tỏ bên cạnh có người xui khiến hắn khai chiến. Tên Thi Hợi ấy chắc chắn là một mưu thần chức cao trong triều.”

“Ồ.” Phùng Thiên Quân không hề nghĩ tới điểm này, vội gật đầu.

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ Hạng Thuật thực sự rất thông minh, hôm nay gặp lại Phùng Thiên Quân, điều vui nhất không phải vì đột nhiên gặp được cố nhân, mà bởi vì họ từ thế bị động chuyển sang chủ động, một khi xác định được nơi ẩn thân của Thi Hợi, có mục tiêu rõ ràng rồi, tiếp theo chỉ cần lập kế hoạch xoay quanh mục tiêu này thì mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Sợ nhất là khi không biết kẻ thù ở đâu, thậm chí không biết gã đó là thứ gì, họ đã phải đánh đổi biết bao gian truân cho chuyến đi này, cuối cùng cũng được đền đáp, điều này khiến Trần Tinh tạm thời thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Vậy mà Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn cau mày, Trần Tinh toan hỏi hắn còn tin gì nữa không, Phùng Thiên Quân bỗng nói: “Đôi khi, không nhất định phải khai chiến mới có người chết, vùng Giang Nam trông có vẻ bình yên, thực chất sóng ngầm đang sôi trào mãnh liệt, hai người về Giang Nam đúng lúc này, giờ nghĩ lại mới thấy vận mệnh định sẵn do trời.”

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên biến sắc, Trần Tinh toan đứng dậy vận động, nghe thế bèn hỏi: “Gì cơ? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Phùng Thiên Quân chần chừ, sau đó dứt khoát nói thẳng: “Ta không biết có đúng như ta suy đoán không… chỉ có điều, nếu chúng ta là đương sự, có nói cũng không sao, hai người còn nhớ thi thể binh lính chúng ta phát hiện ở núi Long Trung vào một năm trước không?”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh tức khắc nhớ ra, trước đây khi cậu, Hạng Thuật cùng Phùng Thiên Quân mới quen nhau, Hạng Thuật đã đạp một thi thể xuống từ vách núi, cảnh cáo Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân không nên tiến về trước. Nhưng đêm đến, Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân đã cột thi thể vào lưng ngựa, để ngựa chở thi thể nọ vào Mạch thành.

“Thi biến?” giọng Hạng Thuật trở nên nặng nề.

Phùng Thiên Quân chậm rãi gật đầu, bảo: “May mà tình hình không tệ lắm.”

Chưa đầy hai mươi bốn giờ, thi thể binh sĩ được đưa đến Mạch thành đã biến thành hoạt thi, huyện lệnh Mạch thành hiểu sâu biết rộng vừa nhìn liền liên tưởng ngay đến truyền thuyết cương thi làm loạn trong sách cổ, thành thử nhốt nó vào lồng ngay tức khắc. Nhưng ngỗ tác khám nghiệm tử thi cộng thêm vài binh lính đã bị nó cào trúng vào thời điểm đó.

Thế là lồng nhốt hoạt thi được đưa đến Kiến Khang, bí mật trình cho Tấn đế Tư Mã Diệu thưởng thức, việc này không kinh động quá nhiều người. Nhưng chẳng lâu sau, ngỗ tác về nhà chưa tròn mười ngày đã nhiễm bệnh, cắn vợ con bị thương, sau đó cùng với thật nhiều bách tính đồng loạt biến thành hoạt thi.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Khi ấy chúng ta không hề biết lũ Bạt binh mạnh tới mức đó, không trách chúng ta được.”

Sắc mặt Hạng Thuật tái xanh, hắn vội hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân đáp: “Nhiều người ở Mạch thành đã trúng thi độc, may mà sau đó… hầy, nói ra không được vẻ vang lắm, nhưng cuối cùng cũng được giải quyết.”

Một câu bâng quơ nhưng lại ẩn chứa quá nhiều thông tin, Trần Tinh thở dài, Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Thực sự giải quyết rồi?”

“Ngoài mặt thì là vậy.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Nhưng vào cuối thu năm ngoái, cũng tức là thời điểm các ngươi ở Sắc Lặc xuyên, các quận Kiến Khang, Mạt Lăng, Cối Kê, Ngô,… đều bùng phát vài trận ôn dịch với quy mô nhỏ, đến giờ vẫn còn lan truyền.”

Trần Tinh cau mày không lên tiếng, theo miêu tả của Phùng Thiên Quân, trận ôn dịch này xuất hiện quá bất ngờ, không sao giải thích nổi, có người bảo do quân Tấn được phái tới Mạch thành chấp hành nhiệm vụ mang về, lại có người cho rằng đó chỉ là ôn dịch bình thường thôi. Nhưng lạ ở chỗ, người mắc ôn dịch không chết, phần lớn vẫn giữ được tính mạng, nhưng có dấu hiệu nằm ngủ li bì trên giường.

“Chữa hết không?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Lúc đó Phùng Thiên Quân đang bận đến Lạc Dương, Bình Dương và U Châu điều tra lăng mộ các vương, nên không tận mắt chứng kiến, bèn đáp: “Nghe đâu tự khỏi, tắm nắng thường xuyên có thể từ từ khỏi bệnh.”

Hạng Thuật nghĩ ngợi, bảo: “Nếu khỏi hẳn thì không sao.”

Phùng Thiên Quân còn đích thân đến thăm người tự khỏi, phát hiện người đó vẫn hoạt động bình thường, không có dấu hiệu biến thành hoạt thi, vì vậy vẫn tạm thời quan sát xem sao. Nhưng theo thời gian trôi, trận ôn dịch này hệt như bệnh lao, không khá hơn mà cũng chẳng chết được, lại còn dần dần lan rộng sang các thành thị phía nam Trường Giang.

Trần Tinh nói: “Nếu vậy thì không được ổn lắm, phải mau chóng tới xem bệnh nhân.” Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng cậu cảm thấy có lẽ mình cũng không nhìn ra được gì.

Phùng Thiên Quân bảo: “Việc này còn dẫn ra thêm một vấn đề khác.”

“Còn nữa hả?!” Trần Tinh hết sức bất lực, “Nói luôn một lần được không?”

Phùng Thiên Quân vội ra hiệu: “Không liên quan đến Thi Hợi Xi Vưu thầy trừ tà, là về đại nhân Tạ An Thạch…”

Vừa nhắc Tào Tháo, quản gia ở sát bên đột nhiên la lên: “Lão gia! Lão gia! Người đâu mau tới!”

Kinh động vừa rồi không hề nhỏ, ba người đang bàn về ôn dịch, tự dưng nghe bên cạnh có tiếng ngã xuống cái rầm, Hạng Thuật lập tức đứng dậy, lao vút ra ngoài như gió, Trần Tinh khởi động Tâm Đăng theo sau hắn.

Chỉ thấy mỗi Tạ An đỡ giường con khập khiễng bước xuống, bảo: “Không sao, tại ngồi lâu quá chân tê ấy mà.”

Mọi người: “……”

“Tạ đại nhân,” Phùng Thiên Quân vái chào theo lễ, sau đó hỏi, “ngài nên trả tiền chứ nhỉ?”

“Các ngươi bàn tiếp đi,” Tạ An kéo vạt áo bào, loạng choạng xuống giường tìm giày, “ta nghe được sơ sơ rồi, về tiền, xin Phùng thiếu chủ thư thả cho ta mấy ngày, ngài xem ta đã già rồi, không chịu nổi kinh hãi đâu…”

Trần Tinh khó hiểu dòm Phùng Thiên Quân, lại nhìn sang Tạ An, nói: “Gì cơ? Có nói ngược không? Sư huynh, huynh nợ tiền Phùng đại ca? Nợ bao nhiêu?”

“Lão là sư huynh ngươi?” Phùng Thiên Quân ngỡ ngàng, “Sư huynh ngươi không phải Vương Mãnh ư? Sao tự dưng thành Tạ An rồi?”

Tạ An giải thích: “Là thế này…” nói đoạn, y đuổi quản gia đi, nói với Phùng Thiên Quân: “Nếu có quen với sư đệ ta, chúng ta xem như người một nhà rồi, ta thấy thôi thì miễn luôn số tiền này nhé?”

“Người một nhà mẹ ông chứ!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Trước đó đã thỏa thuận rõ ràng, bảy mươi vạn lượng bạc, ta thay ông nuôi _[quân Bắc phủ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%E1%BA%AFc_ph%E1%BB%A7_binh) (3)_, vẫn còn giấy nợ đây này, đầu xuân năm nay phải trả. Ta bỏ luôn mười vạn lượng tiền lãi cho ông luôn đấy, Tạ đại nhân, ông thương giúp cho tiền trang Tây Phong bọn ta đi, sản nghiệp Trường An bị tóm gọn, nơi cần tiêu ở Kiến Khang lại quá nhiều, ông nói ta phải làm sao đây?”

“Bớt giận bớt giận,” Trần Tinh vội khuyên can, “mọi người nể mặt ta, rồi sẽ có tiền mà.”

“Phải đấy,” Hạng Thuật gật đầu đồng ý, “sau đó để Trần Tinh ra đường đứng, tiền tự nhiên sẽ tới.”

_____

**Chú thích:**

_(1) Gian hậu: được ghép từ gian trong gian trá và hậu trong hoàng hậu. Nói về Giả Nam Phong – được coi là vị hoàng hậu xấu xí nhất trong lịch sử Trung Hoa, bà là người khởi đầu ra loạn bát vương kéo dài 16 năm khiến nhà Tấn suy yếu trầm trọng._

_(2) Nguyên văn: trí giả thiên lự, tất hữu nhất thất; ngu giả thiên lự, tất hữu nhất đắc – danh ngôn của Lý Tả Xa._


	52. Tiền trang

“Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi!” Trần Tinh nói, “Đừng làm phiền!”

Tạ An định bụng mời Phùng Thiên Quân đi uống trà, nhưng dù có làm gì thì Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn nằng nặc đòi cho bằng được bảy mươi vạn lượng bạc.

Bởi vì Tây Phong và Đông Triết là hai tiền trang lớn của thiên hạ, năm trước Phùng Thiên Dật nhập ma, làm một trận lớn ở Trường An, hại kho tiền của Tây Phong bị Phù Kiên tịch thu sạch trơn. Hơn trăm vạn lượng bạc bị sung vào quốc khố của Đại Tần, văn võ cả triều hớn hở đếm tiền, có được bộn tiền này trong tay, đồng nghĩa có quân phí, thế là Phù Kiên lại bắt đầu rục rà rục rịch.

Phùng gia gặp đả kích trầm trọng, đành phải về Giang Nam, định bụng gom góp của cải dựng lại cơ nghiệp.

Kết quả Phùng Thiên Quân hay tin vào một năm trước, Tạ An đã vay Tây Phong hết bảy mươi vạn lượng bạc để nuôi quân Bắc Phủ. Quân Bắc phủ được thành lập nhằm chống lại quân Tần của Phù Kiên, do Tạ An quản lí. Hiềm nỗi ngân khố Đại Tấn đã cạn tiền suốt nhiều năm, không dám tăng thuế vì sợ Sĩ tộc tạo phản, Tư Mã Diệu đành nói thật với Tạ An rằng, nuôi không xuể, cắt xén quân bị(1) đi thôi.

_(1) Quân bị: quân đội và trang bị quân sự._

Sao mà cắt xén quân bị được? Tạ An suy tới tính lui, đành dùng danh nghĩa hoàng tộc vay nặng lãi bảy mươi vạn từ Phùng Thiên Dật — đương gia của tiền trang Tây Phong vốn có quan hệ thân thiết với Tạ gia lúc bấy giờ, đồng thời lập chứng từ hẹn một năm sau sẽ trả, lúc trả sẽ đưa thêm mười vạn lượng.

Suy cho cùng nếu muốn hoạt động tại Trường An, Phùng gia vẫn cần sự hỗ trợ của Giang Nam, mà sau cùng nào phải y trả, nếu hắn thực sự tìm tới cửa, cứ dùng đại nghĩa quốc gia ép người là được, ai mà chẳng trọng sĩ diện, Phùng gia cũng đâu thể sai người đứng ngoài hẻm Ô Y la lối lăn lộn suốt ngày.

Song Tạ An nằm mơ cũng chẳng ngờ Phùng Thiên Dật lại đi chệch đường, thế mà chết luôn, Phùng gia mất hết sản nghiệp ở Trường An, định bụng về lại Giang Nam làm ăn ổn định, bên cạnh lại có tiền trang Đông Triết quan hệ gần gũi với Vương gia như hổ rình mồi, chẳng khác nào đẩy họ vào thời khắc sống còn. Trong nửa năm gần đây, Phùng Thiên Quân đã bỏ ra rất nhiều tiền không thu lãi để cứu trợ bách tính trong mùa dịch.

Hiện giờ lượng bạc tồn trên cả nước của tiền trang Tây Phong chưa đủ tới mười vạn, vì bảo vệ gia nghiệp, Phùng Thiên Quân nhất định phải đòi bằng được số tiền kia, nếu không mạng lưới tình báo khổng lồ với hơn ngàn tộc nhân cùng tiêu sư rải rác khắp con đường mậu dịch biết lấy gì ăn, hắn phải làm thế nào?

“Uống miếng trà rồi nói, uống miếng trà đi, chắc ngươi đang khát lắm…”

“Ta không khát, Tạ đại nhân, ta muốn tiền.” Phùng Thiên Quân nhẫn nại nói.

“Tiểu sư đệ, đệ thay huynh xoa dịu cảm xúc của Phùng thiếu chủ với.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Tạ đại nhân, thôi thì chúng ta cứ hẹn ngày, ta dẫn người tới khuân đồ đi…”

Trần Tinh: “Phùng đại ca, chuyện đâu còn có đó, ngươi đừng kích động.”

Tạ An: “Sư đệ, đệ có giữ pháp bảo nào không, có thể thay huynh thế chấp tạm thời cho Phùng thiếu chủ không?”

“Không có!” Trần Tinh nói, “Tạ sư huynh, ta còn đang nói đỡ giúp huynh đấy, vậy mà huynh dám đánh chủ ý lên pháp bảo của ta?”

“Ta cần pháp bảo làm gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Bộ ta không mượn Trần Tinh được à? Bọn ta thân hơn ông nhiều đấy! Đừng nhảm nữa, Tạ đại nhân, ông phải trả tiền ngay cho ta.”

“Á! Tiểu sư đệ, đệ biết ‘biến đá thành vàng’ trong truyền thuyết không?”

“Không biết!” Trần Tinh điên tiết lên, “Không hề có pháp thuật này!”

“Ta đi lấy ngay đây,” Tạ An lập tức nói, “xin ngài chờ, ngồi thêm lát nữa. An Thạch nói được làm được.”

Hôm nay Phùng Thiên Quân đã uống một bụng trà ở Tạ gia, nghe thế bèn đứng ở ngoài sảnh, bảo: “Được, ta chờ ông.”

Nếu thu tòa nhà này cộng thêm bộ sưu tập tranh chữ chắc cũng gom được khối tiền, nhưng bảy mươi vạn lượng thực sự quá nhiều, Tạ An lại không ở cùng với dòng họ Tạ gia, chẳng biết có bù nổi không.

Phùng Thiên Quân xoay người lại rồi hỏi: “Hạng Thuật đâu?”

Hạng Thuật nghe hai người cãi vã, lại bỏ đi vì mất kiên nhẫn nữa rồi.

Trần Tinh quan sát Phùng Thiên Quân thật kĩ, đột nhiên cười bảo: “Phùng đại ca, từ biệt sau một năm, hình như ngươi đã thay đổi chút rồi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân ngạc nhiên nhìn khắp người mình, hỏi lại: “Thay đổi hả?”

Trần Tinh nhìn Phùng Thiên Quân thật lâu, cứ cảm thấy hắn đã đổi thay, song chẳng nói rõ được khang khác chỗ nào, dường như gương mặt toát lên nét tàn nhẫn rất nhạt, nom có phần xấu xa, chẳng lẽ vì điều khiển Sâm La đao luyện hóa từ oán khí sao?

“Về sau có dùng Sâm La đao lần nào không?” Trần Tinh hỏi hắn.

“Dùng hai lần,” Phùng Thiên Quân đáp, “một lần vùng thoát khỏi đội thám báo của Mộ Dung Xung, một lần ở lân cận nghĩa địa, có điều ngươi hãy yên tâm, ta không giết người.”

Trần Tinh cân nhắc một lúc, rồi bảo: “Mạo muội để ta kiểm tra cho ngươi chứ?”

Phùng Thiên Quân dang hai tay, ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh cứ tùy ý, Trần Tinh khởi động Tâm Đăng đến gần Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Không cần cởi y phục… cột đai lưng lại đi…” Trần Tinh đặt một tay lên ngực Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân toan cởi áo tháo đai nghe vậy liền ngừng lại.

Trần Tinh truyền Tâm Đăng vào kinh mạch khắp người hắn, phát hiện có một luồng sáng đang lấp lóe, giúp hắn bảo vệ bản tâm, xem ra không có gì nghiêm trọng. Nhưng dòng chảy của Tâm Đăng dần bị chặn lại, dường như có một lực khác trong cơ thể Phùng Thiên Quân đang chống lại Tâm Đăng.

“Không có gì to tát.” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhưng cố gắng dùng ít thôi nhé, oán khí khác với linh khí, dùng nhiều sẽ gây hại cho cơ thể, khiến người trở nên ngày càng xấu xa…”

Đúng lúc này Hạng Thuật trở lại, có vẻ vừa nãy về phòng lấy đồ, giờ đang đứng ngoài cửa nhìn lom lom vào Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân.

Trần Tinh: “…”

Phùng Thiên Quân cột chặt đai lưng ngay tắp lự, khoác áo ngoài, Hạng Thuật quan sát hai người, Trần Tinh vội nói: “Ta chỉ kiểm tra oán khí trong người hắn thôi!”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta nào nói gì, Tạ An chạy rồi, các ngươi có chắc muốn tiếp tục ở đây đợi lão không?”

“Cái gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân hoảng hốt.

Hạng Thuật tiện tay chỉ về phía hoàng cung, Phùng Thiên Quân nhanh chóng ra ngoài, giờ Tạ An trốn nợ tới hẳn hoàng cung, Phùng Thiên Quân chẳng còn biết phải đòi y kiểu gì.

Trần Tinh an ủi: “Biết đâu đi tìm hoàng đế xin tiền thì sao?”

Phùng Thiên Quân đỡ trán, bất lực bảo: “Cẩu hoàng đế ăn còn không đủ no, sốt ruột tới độ tóc rụng sạch trơn, đưa ta tiền? Có mà mặt trời mọc đằng Tây.”

“Việc này… Phùng đại ca,” Trần Tinh tiễn Phùng Thiên Quân ra khỏi Tạ phủ, “ta kiến nghị ngươi đừng ép dữ dội quá, bằng không quân thần bọn họ chó cùng rứt giậu thì…”

“Ta sắp chó cùng rứt giậu luôn rồi.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “chưa biết tiền bỏ ra có thu lại được không, cứ tiếp tục tình trạng này, Tây Phong phải đóng cửa chỉ còn là chuyện trong ba tháng tới. Không được, Trần Tinh, ngươi thay ta nghĩ cách đi.”

“Ớ!” Trần Tinh nói ngay, “Sao lại kéo ta vào? Ta chỉ tiễn khách giùm Tạ sư huynh thôi.”

Mới nãy ba người còn nhiệt liệt ôn chuyện, giờ dính tới tiền Phùng Thiên Quân liền trở mặt ngay, hắn nói một cách nghiêm túc: “Nếu tiền trang Tây Phong phá sản, sẽ không còn ai thay các ngươi trông chừng hoàng lăng, cũng chẳng có tin phía Bắc cho hay. Ngươi và Hạng huynh đệ sẽ phải nằm vùng ngoài hoàng lăng hết ngày này tới ngày khác, phiền phết đấy, thấy đúng không?”

Trần Tinh: “Quan trọng là ta hoàn toàn không có tiền! Hai bọn ta chỉ ăn nhờ ở đậu thôi, ta mà có bảy mươi vạn lượng, còn cần nương nhờ Tạ An chắc? Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, ta còn nợ Tạ An đây nè, nếu không nhờ huynh ấy phụng dưỡng sư phụ và ta ba nghìn lượng bạc, ta biết đi đâu quen được sư huynh hời này đây…”

“Hạng huynh đệ,” Phùng Thiên Quân thấy cách này không thỏa, bèn đánh chủ ý sang Hạng Thuật, trịnh trọng bảo, “Tiểu đệ nhớ rõ, tốt xấu gì ngài cũng từng là Đại Thiền Vu có trong tay nghìn dặm quốc thổ phương Bắc nhỉ?”

Trần Tinh giữ nguyên sắc mặt: “Phùng đại ca, ngươi nhìn Hạng Thuật có vẻ gì là có tiền không? Ta tới nhà hắn rồi, đem đổi toàn bộ gia sản trong trướng hắn thành tiền còn chẳng đủ trả ba nghìn lượng bạc ta nợ Tạ An nữa!”

Hạng Thuật cũng phối hợp vỗ bồm bộp lên người, chìa hai tay nhún vai, tỏ vẻ ta có lòng nhưng chẳng có sức.

“Hay ngươi ra đường đứng một lát đi?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Biết đâu Thác Bạt Diễm tới nữa.”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ, ngươi còn chưa chịu thôi vụ này nữa hả.

Phùng Thiên Quân không hiểu ý hắn, liền nhìn Trần Tinh với vẻ nghi hoặc, Trần Tinh quyết tâm bảo: “Được, ta thử, Tuế Tinh Tuế Tinh, gửi ta ít tiền đi?”

Thế là ba người đứng bên lề đường, Hạng Thuật hơi cúi xuống dòm Trần Tinh, không ừ hử gì.

Vài con én bay lướt qua hẻm Ô Y, chẳng có gì xảy ra.

“Ở đây ít người,” Hạng Thuật đề nghị, “ra ngoài đứng nhé?”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh đi bộ ra con đường lớn ngoài hẻm, phố Đông Kiến Khang nhộn nhịp tấp nập người qua lại, trong chợ thì chật kín người.

“Bộ tiền rớt từ trên trời xuống hả?” Phùng Thiên Quân lấy làm hoài nghi, “Có phải nên tìm chỗ vắng người không? Lỡ như bị cướp sạch thì khổ.”

“Đi nữa nhé?” Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh đi xa thêm tí nữa.

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi lại muốn gì?”

Trần Tinh đi thêm vài bước, phía Đông của chợ là một cửa hàng lớn có ba tầng, vàng son lộng lẫy, cột cửa khảm bạch ngọc, trên cửa viết bốn chữ ‘liên hào(2) Đông Triết’, không ngờ họ tới chỗ đối thủ một mất một còn của Phùng Thiên Quân luôn rồi.

_(2) cửa hiệu liên doanh_

“Đây không phải kẻ thù không đội trời chung của các ngươi hả? Tiền trang nhà ngươi nằm đâu? Ở đâu thế?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ sang phía Tây của chợ, ở đó có một tiền trang to lớn với các thanh gỗ mun, ấy chính là liên hào Tây Phong.

“Bỏ đi,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “đến nhà ta dùng cơm tối đi, uống với ca ca mấy chén, tiện thể giới thiệu tẩu tử với các ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn lên bảng hiệu của tiền trang Đông Triết, dường như đang cân nhắc.

“Chẳng nhẽ ngươi định đi cướp tiền trang nữa hả?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Ngươi nợ Tạ An ba nghìn lượng,” Hạng Thuật nói, “nếu ngươi mở lời, ta lập tức trả giúp ngươi, nhưng ngươi phải đồng ý với ta một việc.”

Trần Tinh toan bảo ở đây khác với Mạch thành, nếu ngươi cướp tiền trang nhất định sẽ bị bắt đấy! Rồi cậu bỗng nhớ tới cái hôm Hạng Thuật nhờ cậu cứu Xa La Phong, hắn cũng hứa hẹn điều tương tự thế này, nên cậu nói ngay: “Được, ta chấp nhận, nhưng ngoài việc giúp ta trả tiền cho Tạ An, ngươi còn phải giúp Phùng đại ca vượt qua thời khắc khốn khó.”

“Này.” Phùng Thiên Quân nghe thế thì bật cười, định khuyên hai ngươi đừng sĩ diện nữa, nhưng rồi hắn đột nhiên nghĩ lại, bèn đổi sang phép khích tướng: “Trần huynh đệ, ta xin nhận ý tốt của ngươi, đừng làm khó người ta.”

Hạng Thuật quả nhiên mất kiên nhẫn: “Được, có thể.”

“Ngon, vậy ngươi lên đi, nhưng không cho cướp tiền trang.” Trần Tinh đáp không được tình nguyện cho lắm, đồng thời cậu quyết định xem trò hay của Hạng Thuật, để coi ngươi kiếm tiền kiểu gì. Tuyệt đối không thể nào, bằng không sao hắn còn phải cướp tiền trang khi còn ở Mạch thành? Chưa kể Phùng Thiên Quân chỉ thiếu ba nghìn lượng thôi ư? Người ta thiếu bảy mượn vạn lận đó! Dù ngươi cướp được cũng chưa chắc trả đủ hết đâu.

Song Hạng Thuật đã cất bước tiến vào tiền trang.

Đông Triết giống Tây Phong, kinh doanh chính bằng gửi tiền tiết kiệm và cho vay nặng lãi. Trong nửa năm gần đây, Giang Nam bị ảnh hưởng bởi bệnh dịch, mọi gia đình đều có bệnh nhân, hậu quả là nguồn lao động trẻ và trung niên không thể cày bừa trồng trọt, còn phải tốn tiền khám bệnh, họ đành bỏ việc trong tay, tìm cách vay tiền vượt qua giai đoạn khó khăn.

Danh tiếng của tiền trang Tây Phong là tốt nhất, song chưa đầy nửa năm đã cho vay sạch tiền, bên Đông Triết khá kiên nhẫn, đợi đến tận khi Phùng gia cạn kiệt nguồn lực mới bắt đầu cho vay, tiền lãi tăng mỗi năm một ít, bách tính oán than dậy đất, nhưng vì mưu sinh, họ không thể không vay.

Trần Tinh nhìn một hàng dài ở trước cửa, phát hiện tình hình còn nghiêm trọng hơn những gì Phùng Thiên Quân miêu tả, trong lòng không khỏi lo lắng. Hạng Thuật chỉ liếc hàng dài trước cửa một thoáng, sau đó đứng trong sảnh.

“Vay tiền thì qua kia xếp hàng.” chủ sự trong quầy bảo.

Hạng Thuật nghiêng người dựa vào quầy, gõ ngón tay, bảo: “Lấy tiền, gọi đại chưởng quỹ các ngươi ra.”

“Lấy khế phiếu ra(3),” chủ sự nội bộ bảo, “chưởng quỹ không rảnh…”

_(3) hợp đồng tiền gửi_

Chủ sự còn chưa nói xong đã bị Hạng Thuật túm cổ áo kéo ra khỏi quầy, mặt gã tức khắc đỏ lên vì sợ, đám bách tính thấy chàng trai đẹp đột nhiên đánh người, nhất thời kinh hãi nháo nhào kêu to gọi nhỏ, vội vã tránh đi.

Trần Tinh thấy tình hình hỏng bét, vội tiến lên cản lại, Hạng Thuật nhẹ nhàng thả chủ sự xuống, phủi tay áo giúp gã, thong dong lặp lại lần nữa: “Rút tiền, gọi đại chưởng quỹ các ngươi ra.”

Chủ sự vừa giận vừa xấu hổ, song biết rõ không thể trêu nổi hắn, đành cấp tốc lên lầu hai.

Trần Tinh hít sâu một hơi, nhìn chằm chặp vào Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật lại tỏ ra chuyện không liên quan tới mình. Không lâu sau, một tiêu sư bước thoăn thoắt xuống sảnh, nhìn thoáng sang Phùng Thiên Quân đứng sau Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật, lộ ra vẻ mặt ta biết tỏng rồi nhé: “Phùng thiếu gia tiền trang Tây Phong, hôm nay ngọn gió nào đưa ngài tới đây?”

Phùng Thiên Quân nhoẻn cười: “Đi cùng bạn thôi, không liên quan tới ta.”

Tiêu sư nọ cười khẩy: “Đại chưởng quỹ cho mời.”

Trên lầu ba của tiền trang Đông Triết, một nhóm võ nhân vây quanh đại chưởng quỹ, sẵn sàng đón chào Phùng gia đến đập quán. Trần Tinh chọt Hạng Thuật, nói: “Này, hộ pháp, được rồi, đừng nghịch nữa, ta đùa tí ấy mà, mình nên đi thôi.”

Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh, lại liếc qua đại chưởng quỹ, trong phòng chỉ có ba người ngồi trước bàn, đại chưởng quỹ tưởng Phùng Thiên Quân mượn cớ gây hấn, lại thấy thiếu đương gia Phùng gia cùng thanh niên này bình tĩnh thong ngồi ngồi xuống, một trái một phải, nhường thiếu niên văn sĩ ngồi chính giữa, nên tự coi cậu là chính chủ, bèn hỏi: “Vị tiểu huynh đệ này, xin hỏi ngài gửi… ở tệ hào(4) bao nhiêu tiền?”

_(4) cách xưng hô khiêm tốn, người thì dùng ‘tại hạ’ nghĩa là kẻ hèn này, còn ‘tệ hào’ nghĩa là cửa hàng quèn này._

“Ấy.” Trần Tinh dòm Hạng Thuật, thầm nhủ, ta làm quái gì có tiền.

“Không can hệ tới họ.” Hạng Thuật không thèm uống trà do Đông Triết mời, nói thẳng ra, “Đại chưởng quỹ, ngươi là người Hán, họ gì?”

Đại chưởng quỹ quan sát Hạng Thuật với vẻ hoài nghi, đáp: “Họ Vương.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu, nói tiếp: “Một năm trước, ta đến quý trang ở Mạch thành làm rõ thân phận mình, muốn rút chút tiền làm phí đi đường, có dấu tay làm chứng hẳn hoi, vậy mà quý trang nói với ta, thời buổi chiến loạn, liên hào Đông Triết chỉ cho gửi không cho rút, dù có lão tử Thiên Vương tới cũng đừng mong rút được tiền, có nói thế không?”

Trần Tinh chợt nhớ đến vụ cướp xảy ra ở Mạch thành sau lần đầu gặp Hạng Thuật không lâu, thì ra lần trước hắn muốn lấy tiền ư? Hắn gửi tiền ở Đông Triết? Gửi bao nhiêu?

Phùng Thiên Quân cũng nhớ ra vụ này, hai người cùng lúc quay đầu, nhìn Hạng Thuật với vẻ mặt phức tạp.

Vương chưởng quỹ nhất thời không biết nên trả lời thế nào, gật đầu không phải mà lắc cũng không xong, bởi tiền trang không cho rút tiền là một việc hết sức nghiêm trọng, càng không tiện mượn họa chiến tranh làm cớ, huống hồ người cần dùng tiền gấp trong chiến loạn chiếm phần lớn, nếu thấy chết mà không cứu, chẳng phải tự đập chính chiêu bài nhà mình sao?

“Tuyệt đối không có việc này,” Vương chưởng quỹ buộc phải nói dối trắng trợn, nằng nặc phủ nhận, “tuyệt đối không có việc này. Tệ hào chưa bao giờ có quy định này, nhất định là chi nhánh ở Mạch thành tự tiện chủ trương, nếu có chỗ đắc tội, tại hạ đi đầu nhận sai, kính xin khách quan thứ lỗi.”

Vì vậy, mọi người càng chắc mẩm Phùng Thiên Quân đến phá quán, chuyện gì cũng phải nói đạo lý trước rồi mới dùng bạo lực sau, biết nể mặt nhau thì mới tiện ứng đối.

“Chỉ cần khách quan đưa chứng nhận gửi tiền,” một tên tiêu sư đứng sau chưởng quỹ chủ động bảo, “dù có tới chân mây cuối trời, một khi đã mở lời ở Đông Triết, bọn ta nhất định sẽ cho ngài rút tiền. Quân tử yêu tiền, nhưng thu dùng theo đạo lý, Đông Triết đã kinh doanh trên trăm năm, làm việc gì cũng dựa theo một chữ lý.”

Phùng Thiên Quân cười gằn.

Đại chưởng quỹ làm như không thấy hắn, ra hiệu với Trần Tinh, hiển nhiên xem Trần Tinh là tiểu thiếu gia trong ba người, ý hỏi ngươi muốn lấy bao nhiêu?

Hạng Thuật nói tiếp: “Nếu đã nói vậy, ta đây hỏi một câu, quý hào còn nhớ Thuật Luật gia không? Tên ta là Thuật Luật Không.”

“Ồ,” đại chưởng quỹ nói, “người Thiết Lặc này, Thuật Luật gia… Thuật Luật Không… Thuật Luật Không?!”

Lúc này đại chưởng quỹ mới phát hiện tình hình nan giải hơn lão nghĩ, “Thuật Luật Không” chẳng phải là tên Đại Thiền Vu của Sắc Lặc Cổ Minh sao? Nhưng trông Hạng Thuật có vẻ gì là giống người Hồ đâu, trong lòng người Hán, Đại Thiền Vu phải giống Hô Hàn Tà, với hình tượng trung niên tục tằng đã quá bốn mươi, râu ria xồm xoàm tương tự Phù Kiên, chứ tự dưng đâu ra một người thế này? Nào có giống.

“Ta nhớ lúc còn sống, phụ thân có gửi một khoản tiền ở tiền trang Đông Triết.” Hạng Thuật hờ hững nói, “Tính ra cũng phải được ba mươi năm, không biết trong tiền trang Đông Triết còn giữ chứng nhận gửi tiền hay không.”

Đại chưởng quỹ ngẩn người, sau đó hỏi: “Gửi ở đâu?”

“U Châu, quận Trác.” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Năm đó Đông Triết khai trương liên hào ở quận Trác, vì việc làm ăn nên hợp tác với người Hồ ở tái ngoại, sau đó tìm đến cha ta là Thuật Luật Ôn, chủ động kiến nghị muốn thay Thuật Luật gia bảo quản một khoản tiền, cũng hứa sẽ cho các thương nhân giao dịch với bọn ta vay tiền, đôi bên lập chứng nhận, sau khi Tiên Ti Mộ Dung thị khống chế U Châu, ta nhớ sản nghiệp Đông Triết ở quận Trác có vẻ không tệ lắm nhỉ?”

Sắc mặt đại chưởng quỹ trở nên nghiêm túc: “Nếu đã gửi tiền, tiền trang Đông Triết sẽ lập chứng nhận gửi tiền, đưa toàn bộ về tổng trang, liên hào ở các nơi giữ lại một bản sao, dùng để kiểm tra thực hư… ta sẽ cho người đi tìm ngay bây giờ.”

“Cha ngươi gửi bao nhiêu?” Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật, thầm nhủ, không chừng có ba nghìn lượng bạc thật, thậm chí không chỉ bấy nhiêu đó thôi.

“Không biết,” Hạng Thuật nói thẳng, “chưa tính.”

Phùng Thiên Quân bắt đầu cảm thấy thú vị rồi đây, còn hóng náo nhiệt không ngại lớn chuyện, hắn hả hê khi thấy người khác gặp họa, cứ nhìn chằm chặp vào đại chưởng quỹ, để xem lần này lão giải quyết như nào.

Đại chưởng quỹ nháy mắt ra hiệu với chủ sự ngồi bên cạnh, người nọ nhanh chóng đi xuống cầu thang.

“Hình như có,” đại chưởng quỹ đáp, “khi còn bé, ta cũng nghe lão chưởng quỹ nhắc việc này, cảm ơn lão Đại Thiền Vu đã ủng hộ tệ hào… Chỉ không biết vì sao Đại Thiền Vu lại nghìn dặm xa xôi tới Giang Nam lấy tiền?”

Lúc họ trò chuyện có người đi tới đổi trà xanh, thay bằng trà sấy kèm điểm tâm giống nhà Tạ An.

Hạng Thuật không trả lời thẳng, chỉ bảo rằng: “Hỏi nhiều làm gì? Ngươi tìm được bằng chứng không? Tìm không được cũng không sao…”

Trần Tinh: “……………………”

Trần Tinh tưởng Hạng Thuật sẽ bảo ‘Tìm không được cũng không sao, ta đi trước”, hóa ra nói nhiều nói dai nãy giờ chỉ toàn hù cậu. Nào ngờ Hạng Thuật móc hai quyển da dê từ trong ngực ra, nói: “Nếu tìm không được, không ngại xem chứng nhận gửi tiền của ta chứ?”

Đó là quyển da dê Hạng Thuật bỏ vào hộp mà cậu thấy trên thuyền!

Phùng Thiên Quân trợn tròn mắt, đồ từ ba mươi năm trước mà Thuật Luật gia vẫn còn giữ? Còn mang theo bên mình?

“Đây là chứng nhận gửi tiền?” Trần Tinh khó thể tin nổi, thò tay muốn xem, Hạng Thuật không hề cản cậu, đại chưởng quỹ cũng nghển cổ dồn mắt vào vật trên bàn, Trần Tinh vừa cởi dây xong thì có người từ bên dưới vội vàng đi tới, cầm theo một chiếc hộp gỗ y đúc cái của Hạng Thuật. Thế là một người đứng cạnh mở hộp ra, để lộ hai quyển da dê giống nhau nằm bên trong.

Đại chưởng quỹ liếc Hạng Thuật với vẻ mặt phức tạp, cúi đầu dòm quyển da dê của mình.

Hạng Thuật: “Một là chứng nhận gửi tiền được lập từ ba mươi năm trước, chính là khoản tiền gửi mà Đông Triết và phụ thân ta đã thực hiện, phần còn lại lập vào tám năm trước, cha ta lâm bệnh nguy kịch, biết rằng không còn nhiều thời gian, bèn cho gọi chưởng quỹ tiền trang U Châu tới Sắc Lặc xuyên, chuyển toàn bộ phần tài sản của Thuật Luật gia cho ta, trên này có đủ dấu tay các bên…”

Trần Tinh mở quyển da dê ra, trông thấy một loạt dấu tay nằm bên dưới.

Đại chưởng quỹ mới dòm phần đầu đã vội vò quyển da dê thành một cục dọng thẳng vào miệng.

“Ê! Ngươi làm gì đó! Người đâu! Đại chưởng quỹ các ngươi điên rồi!” Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức hô to, mấy người bên hông kinh hãi tới độ biến sắc, nhao nhao tiến lên. Trần Tinh mù mờ ngẩng đầu, không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, tận khi chứng kiến chưởng quỹ dồn sức nuốt cuộn da dê kia vào bụng, mặt mày thì khốn khổ lắm thay, Trần Tinh mới vội nói: “Đây có phải giấy đâu! Ngươi sẽ nghẹn chết đó!”

Hiện trường nhất thời hỗn loạn, Hạng Thuật sải bước cái một, bóp cằm chưởng quỹ, Phùng Thiên Quân trổ hết bản lĩnh móc quyển da dê ra, các tiêu sư toan nhào lên cướp, nhưng sao có thể là đối thủ của Hạng Thuật, cả bọn lập tức bị đánh ngã tại chỗ.

Chưởng quỹ nọ mất cả buổi mới bình tĩnh lại, nhìn trần nhà thở dốc không ngừng, tiếp theo xoay người víu lấy cửa sổ, Phùng Thiên Quân kịp thời phản ứng, tức tốc la lên: “Đừng để lão ta nhảy lầu! Mau lên!”

Nửa canh sau, nơi tiếp khách được dời xuống lầu hai của tiền trang của Đông Triết.

“Phu nhân.”

Tiền trang Đông Triết tạm thời không kinh doanh, chính chủ rốt cuộc đã tới, một đám chủ sự che chở cho một thiếu phụ trẻ trung lên lầu hai, thiếu phụ còn chưa xuất hiện mà mùi đã vương tới trước, hương thơm từ trăm loài hoa thoáng chốc làm cả tiền trang như ngập trong sắc xuân.

Đại chưởng quỹ đang co quắp trong góc, thiếu phụ nhìn lướt qua lão, sau đó nói: “Nâng xuống lầu đi, vuốt lưng rồi cho uống một bát canh là được. Tự giới thiệu, Đại Thiền Vu, tại hạ họ Ôn.”

“Ôn phu nhân,” Phùng Thiên Quân cười nói, “đã lâu không gặp.”

Thiếu phụ họ Ôn nọ chính là đương gia của tiền trang, tên Ôn Triết, kế thừa cơ nghiệp từ thời tổ tiên. Tôn Triết tô son điểm phấn nhẹ nhàng, mặc gấm đỏ nhà Lương như gái mới gả, tư thái bình tĩnh thong dong, mùi hương trên người xông vào mũi. Nàng liếc sang Phùng Thiên Quân, bảo: “Ta có nghe về chuyện của Phùng đại đương gia ở Trường An, người đã mất, xin nén bi thương, đừng để tổn hại cơ thể.”

Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu, xưa nay hai tiền trang lớn là Đông Triết và Tây Phong luôn là tử thù không đội trời chung, vậy mà khi gặp nhau, đương gia chủ đôi bên lại khách sáo đến lạ, âu cũng vì quyền lợi thiên hạ mà tranh tranh giết giết, tìm kế mưu sinh chứ nào có thù sâu hận lớn gì.

“Xin để ta xem chứng nhận gửi tiền của thiếu chủ Thuật Luật nhé?” Ôn Triết khách sáo nói.

Hạng Thuật đặt chứng nhận gửi tiền lên bàn, lập tức có người dâng cho Ôn Triết, đặt bốn phần song song để nghiệm chứng thật giả. Cả phòng khách lặng đi, Ông Triết dịu dàng bảo: “Ở tiền trang Đông Triết có quy định, gửi tiền không sinh lời, nhưng vì ba mươi năm trước muốn định cư ở U Châu, bên ta từng giao hẹn với lão Đại Thiền Vu đại nhân rằng, tệ trang dùng cách xử lý gia sản, thay Thuật Luật gia chưởng quản kim ngân. Không chỉ gửi tiền, mà còn cho đám người Mộ Dung thị, Thác Bạt thị, [Trương Mậu](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tr%C6%B0%C6%A1ng_M%E1%BA%ADu), v.v… vay tiền… ừm… khoản bạc Đông Triết cho hoàng tộc vay lấy lãi một li(5), Thuật Luật gia hưởng lãi năm li.”

_(5) li: %_

“Được bao nhiêu?” Trần Tinh còn chưa xem kĩ quyển da dê kia đã phải nộp ra.


	53. Đãi tiệc

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Mười vạn lượng vàng.”

“Mười vạn lượng?!” Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân đồng thời la lên.

“Phải… đúng vậy.” giọng Ôn Triết hơi run rẩy, “Chứng nhận gửi tiền đã được xác minh, đến nay vừa tròn ba mươi năm, mỗi năm lời năm li, nhân lên ba mươi lần…”

Chủ sự lập tức móc bàn tính ra gạt lạch cạch, sau khi gạt được mấy lần, Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân liếc nhau.

“Bốn mươi ba vạn hai nghìn hai trăm lượng.”

Trần Tinh, Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Ôn Triết thốt lên cùng lúc, Phùng Thiên Quân suýt tí nữa ngất luôn.

Tận lúc này Ôn Triết mới ý thức được chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nàng cố gắng hít sâu, nhìn Hạng Thuật, lại lườm chung quanh, đôi mắt dao động chứng tỏ tâm trạng rối bời của nàng hiện giờ.

Hạng Thuật: “Nếu muốn nẫng sạch số tiền kia, ta cũng chẳng làm gì được các ngươi.”

“Ngài cứ đùa.” Ôn Triết như bị xúc phạm, gương mặt đỏ lên, “Chứng nhận gửi tiền chính xác rõ ràng, năm đó quả thực có việc này, ngài đã ấn dấu tay, tiền trang tất phải trả tiền, đây là việc hai năm rõ mười, bọn ta nào phải hạng người không phân phải trái?”

Trần Tinh cảm thấy bản thân sắp không xong rồi, lần đầu mới gặp tình huống không dùng Tâm Đăng mà đã hít thở không nổi.

Hạng Thuật nói thế cốt để ép Ôn Triết trả tiền, giờ đã nhận được câu khẳng định rõ ràng, nên bảo: “Vậy rút hết đi.”

Cuối cùng Ôn Triết cũng sụp đổ: “Thuật Luật đại nhân! Bốn mươi ba vạn lượng vàng(1), tính ra chính là bốn trăm vạn lượng bạc trắng, bốn trăm vạn quan tiền! Ngươi có biết bốn trăm vạn lượng bạc nặng cỡ nào không?! Chưa nói tới việc tiền trang có chứa ngần ấy bạc hay không, dù lấy hết một lượt cho ngươi thì ngươi vác đi nổi chắc?”

_(1) 1 lượng vàng = 10 lượng bạc = 10 quan tiền = 10 x 1.000 văn tiền = 10 x 700.000 VND = 7 triệu VND; suy ra số tiền Hạng Thuật có là 40.000 lượng vàng = 40.000 x 7 triệu = 280 tỷ VND, đó là chưa tính số lẻ._

“Việc này không nhọc ngài quan tâm!” Phùng Thiên Quân cuối cùng cũng lấy lại hơi, bảo vệ được cái mạng quèn của mình, “Tây phong có hỏa kế(2), cứ dọn thẳng qua thôi, ở ngay phố đối diện ấy mà.”

_(2) người làm thuê_

Ôn Triết: “…”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta có nói sẽ gửi tiền nhà ngươi à?”

Phùng Thiên Quân vội bảo: “Hạng huynh đệ… việc này, đại ca! Thuật Luật đại ca! Ca! Ngài… ngài mang hai mươi lăm vạn cân vào Nam ra Bắc e rằng không tiện lắm đâu, tiền trang Tây Phong sẽ phục vụ ngài hết lòng, thích thì gửi buồn thì rút, chỉ cần dòm mặt là lấy được tiền rồi ạ.”

Hạng Thuật bảo: “Nếu ngươi bị Phù Kiên tịch thu gia sản lần nữa, tiền của ta phải tính sao?”

Trần Tinh đã bắt đầu nhẩm tính xem lát nữa Hạng Thuật sẽ mượn việc này để áp chế và xử lý cậu thế nào, nên vẻ mặt hiện giờ cứ như vừa gặp quỷ vậy, rất chi là đặc sắc.

“Nói chí phải, cho nên vẫn cứ gửi tiền ở nhà chúng ta đi.” Ôn Triết vội nói, “Vì sao ngài đột nhiên muốn lấy nhiều tiền đến vậy? Thuật Luật đại nhân… ca ca! Ngài có thể cho bọn ta nói đôi lời…”

“Ngưng gọi bậy, vì các ngươi đắc tội ta,” Hạng Thuật nói, “tiền trang chi nhánh Mạch thành. Ta sẽ không gửi tiền ở Đông Triết nữa.”

Ôn Triết tức xì khói, Hạng Thuật vờ vịt đứng dậy, bảo: “Có đưa hay không? Không thì coi như các ngươi lấp liếm không trả.”

Ôn Triết đành phải gật đầu, bảo: “Nhưng hiện tại tổng trang Kiến Khang không có đủ ngân lượng, dù gom thêm tiền đồng vẫn không đủ. Xin Thuật Luật đại nhân thư thả cho mấy ngày, bọn ta cần thời gian chuyển tiền từ các tiền trang tới đây.”

Hạng Thuật đáp một cách lạnh lùng: “Đợi bao lâu?”

Ôn Triết hít sâu, cân nhắc một thoáng rồi bảo: “Cần ba tháng.”

Hạng Thuật: “Lúc trước không hề nói vậy.”

Phùng Thiên Quân chen lời: “Hiện giờ tổng trang các ngươi giữ bao nhiêu? Cứ lấy ra đi, ta cho người dời đi trước.”

Hiện giờ Ôn Triết thở thì nhiều mà hít vào thì ít, nãy giờ toàn cầm cự bằng ý chí, gượng lắm mới có sức lườm đám chủ sự, chân bọn họ lập tức run lẩy bẩy, Ôn Triết cả giận: “Đi! Đi kiểm khố phòng! Một lũ vô dụng!”

Lại thêm nửa canh trôi qua, khố phòng dưới hầm của tiền trang Đông Triết đã được kiểm kê xong, gom được cả thảy bốn mươi vạn lượng bạc, bốn mươi vạn quan tiền, hai vạn lượng vàng, thời nay một quan tiền bằng một lượng bạc, mười lượng bạc bằng một lượng vàng, người của tiền trang Tây Phong đã thủ sẵn ở cửa, xếp thành hai hàng dài trên phố, bảo vệ đống bạc trong lúc vận chuyển qua phố đối diện.

Bị Hạng Thuật nẫng đi một trăm vạn lượng bạc, còn lại ba trăm ba mươi hai vạn hai nghìn lượng, làm xong hết thảy thì mặt Ôn Triết cũng xám ngoét như tro, chẳng còn thiết tha gì cuộc sống này nữa.

“Đưa ba nghìn lượng tới Tạ gia.” Hạng Thuật lạnh nhạt bảo.

“Được! Ca!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói ngay, “Tiểu đệ đi làm liền!”

Thế là Phùng Thiên Quân chạy đi sai người đếm bạc.

Hạng Thuật ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh nhìn mà xem, toàn bộ hỏa kế của tiền trang Tây Phong đồng loạt ra trận, dọn hết rương này tới rương khác từ tiền trang Đông Triết, toàn là bạc trắng lóa cả đấy.

Trần Tinh: “……”

Hạng Thuật lại cho ‘mời’, ngỏ ý ngươi có muốn mở ra xem không?

Trần Tinh: “…………….”

Phùng Thiên Quân tất bật xong lại chạy sang đây, nói một cách chân thành: “Hai vị nhất định phải đến hàn xá dùng cơm tối, đã chuẩn bị hết rồi, ghé nhé, ghé liền luôn nhé.”

Dứt lời, Phùng Thiên Quân lừa Trần Tinh chạy theo mình, hốt được Trần Tinh thì đảm bảo Hạng Thuật sẽ tới.

“Trần huynh đệ, nhất định phải giúp ta giữ chặt Hạng Thuật đấy,” Phùng Thiên Quân khẽ nói, “tiền trang Tây Phong của ta có kinh doanh tiếp được hay không đều trông cậy hết vào ngươi đó.”

“Ta còn giữ chặt hắn?” Trần Tinh nói, “Có đời nào hắn nghe lời ta đâu, ngươi không thấy hồi nãy hắn còn mượn lời ép ta hả, không biết tên Hạng Thuật đó sẽ lợi dụng chuyện này bắt ta làm gì nữa đây!”

Trần Tinh cho rằng Hạng Thuật chắc chắn sẽ nghĩ mọi cách chỉnh cậu, theo Phùng Thiên Quân được một đoạn thì nhìn quanh quất đằng sau, Hạng Thuật bỗng gọi: “Này!”

“Biết rồi!” Trần Tinh buồn rầu bảo, “Muốn ta làm gì? Nói đi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân mời hai người vào tiền trang Tây Phong, nơi này có thiết kế na ná Tùng Bách cư ở Trường An, phía trước đặt giường đệm cho khách nghỉ tạm, đằng sau là một khu vườn rộng chiếm tận mấy mẫu đất, ngoài ra còn có trường đấu võ trong nhà dành cho tiêu sư, khách giang hồ, v.v… của tiền trang dùng mỗi lần tề tụ.

“Còn chưa nghĩ ra,” Hạng Thuật nói một cách ranh mãnh, “thời gian này ngươi đàng hoàng chút cho ta. Bằng không, ta không dám nói chắc mình sẽ có ý tưởng kỳ lạ gì đâu.”

“Ý tưởng kỳ lạ?” Trần Tinh nói, “Thế thì phải xin ngươi chỉ giáo rồi, ngươi có thể làm gì ta? Kêu ta nhảy sông tự vẫn hay sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Nào đến nỗi ấy, cùng lắm kêu ngươi chạy ba vòng quanh Kiến Khang mà thôi.”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi tưởng ta chạy không nổi?”

Hạng Thuật: “Cõng Phùng Thiên Quân chạy thì sao? Ta thấy tình cảm huynh đệ hai ngươi khăng khít, lại còn trân trọng nhau biết mấy. Hoặc ngươi có thể treo một đống tiền trên người…”

Trần Tinh nghiến răng nghiến lợi, khách sáo nói với Hạng Thuật: “Thế hộ pháp đại nhân, ngài cứ từ từ mà nghĩ.”

Hoàng hôn đổ bóng, Phùng Thiên Quân nẫng được một trăm vạn lượng bạc, đã giải quyết được nhu cầu cấp bách của mình nên chẳng buồn đi đòi nợ Tạ An nữa, mà hắn cũng biết tỏng còn khướt mới đòi được, giờ đã có số tiền cứu vớt lúc nguy khốn của Hạng Thuật, nhiêu đó đã đủ để hắn cầm cự một thời gian dài.

Một trăm vạn lượng bạc là khái niệm gì cơ? Lương thực một năm Phù Kiên thu được từ các nơi như Quan Trung cao lắm cũng chỉ mới tám mươi vạn lượng bạc thôi. Huống hồ Đông Triết phải chuyển tiền sang Tây Phong, hành động này chẳng khác nào giáng một đòn nặng nề cho đối thủ, còn hữu hiệu hơn việc đập vỡ mặt tiền cửa hiệu của đối phương nữa kìa.

Ngay sau đó, Phùng Thiên Quân sai người chuẩn bị rượu thịt, phải dùng nguyên liệu quý nhất trong vùng, xa hoa hơn Tạ gia nhiều là đằng khác, mở hẳn rượu ủ hai mươi năm, gộp mấy cái bàn lại với nhau, nâng chén kính rượu với Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh.

Hạng Thuật vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ mặt như thể có gì to tát lắm đâu, nâng chén lên uống cạn, rồi liếc đáy chén, tỏ ý sao người Hán các ngươi uống ít rượu quá vậy, chẳng bõ cho ta súc miệng nữa. Phùng Thiên Quân nhanh chóng hiểu ý, vội cười bảo: “Hạng huynh đệ, rượu này uống vào tưởng tầm thường vậy thôi, nhưng không thể uống như rượu tái ngoại đâu, ủ tận hai mươi năm, tác dụng chậm nhưng mạnh lắm đấy, ca ta định để dành tới ngày ta thành hôn sẽ lấy ra dùng… Ơ kìa! Trần Tinh! Ngươi chậm đã!”

Trần Tinh đã quất liền tù tì ba chén: “Ta thấy rượu này cũng thường thôi, ha ha ha ha ——”

Phùng Thiên Quân vội ra lệnh cho người nhà mang thức ăn lên, một thiếu nữ giả nam xinh đẹp xuất hiện, trông nàng chỉ chừng mười sáu, nàng cười mỉm thưa: “Ra mắt Hạng huynh, Trần huynh.”

Trần Tinh vội nói không dám nhận, sau đó bỗng phát hiện cô gái này có nét giống công chúa Thanh Hà! Thành thử cậu nhìn sang Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân cười gượng, giới thiệu với họ: “Đây là Cố… Cố…”

“Cố cái gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi, tự dưng bị Trần Tinh chọt làm hắn chẳng hiểu ra sao.

Trần Tinh nháy mắt với Hạng Thuật, vì nữ hài người Hán chưa lấy chồng nào có tập quán tùy tiện khai tên húy với người mới gặp? Thiếu nữ khuê phòng tùy tiện tới gặp bạn của hôn phu đã vượt quá quy củ, nên cậu đứng ra tiếp chuyện, cười bảo: “Là thiếu gia nhà họ Cố, ngưỡng mộ đã lâu, ngưỡng mộ đã lâu!”

Cô nàng giả nam xinh đẹp nọ cười tươi: “Ta tên Cố Thanh, thường nghe Thiên Quân kể về hai người, nói sao vẫn phải gặp một lần.”

Trần Tinh cười đáp: “Phải là bọn ta đến bái phỏng mới hợp lễ.”

Cố Thanh xuất thân trong bốn gia tộc lớn ‘Chu Trương Lục Cố’ thời Giang Đông Tôn Ngô, mặc dù triều đại đã đổi nhưng vẫn vô cùng nổi danh trong giới Sĩ tộc bản địa. Nàng rót rượu xong thì tiếp tục nói: “Khi nào muốn đến, hai vị cứ gửi thư là được, ta cùng gia huynh nhất định sẽ quét dọn nghênh đón.”

Phùng Thiên Quân giải thích với hai người: “Cố hiền đệ và cháu gái Tạ An — Tạ Đạo Uẩn là bạn đồng môn, năm trước quay về Kiến Khang thì quen nhau, anh em trong nhà hết cả.”

Hạng Thuật lấy làm nghi hoặc, hai người gần như có thể thấy rõ Hạng Thuật hoàn toàn không hiểu vấn đề, thậm chí không tài nào hiểu nổi rõ ràng là một cô nương, vì sao Phùng Thiên Quân phải nói dối trắng trợn gọi người ta là ‘hiền đệ’. Thành thử bữa tiệc rơi vào tình trạng lúng túng, Trần Tinh đỡ trán, nháy mắt ra hiệu với Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân biết vị hôn thê của mình không quen trò chuyện với người lạ, nên bảo Cố Thanh về nghỉ trước.

Hạng Thuật: “Đó không phải là con gái à?”

Hạng Thuật còn tưởng hai mắt mình có vấn đề, Trần Tinh mới giải thích với hắn đây là quy định về lễ giáo giữa nam và nữ của người Hán, bởi vì Phùng Thiên Quân thực sự coi họ là bạn thân, nên mới giới thiệu vị hôn thê cho họ làm quen.

Hạng Thuật nghe xong thì gật đầu, dường như muốn nói lại thôi.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Vừa nãy cứ sợ các ngươi nói ra, hức… mà thôi, không nhắc tới là được.”

Trần Tinh ngầm hiểu Phùng Thiên Quân đang nói tới việc Cố Thanh có ngoại hình giống công chúa Thanh Hà, cậu dở khóc dở cười: “Phùng đại ca, chẳng lẽ trong cảm nghĩ của ngươi bọn ta không hiểu lý lẽ thế sao?

Phùng Thiên Quân nở nụ cười bất đắc dĩ, lắc đầu với cậu. Hạng Thuật bảo: “Phùng Thiên Quân, việc này mà ngươi cũng làm ra được, cho nên ngươi cũng không phải hạng tốt lành.”

Trần Tinh: “?”

Phùng Thiên Quân cười khổ: “Phải, ta thừa nhận, lần đầu gặp nàng tim ta liền trật nhịp, cũng vì nàng có nét giống Thanh Hà.”

Trần Tinh hiểu rõ nguồn cơn: “Ngươi cứ mặc hắn đi, người gì đâu đứng nói chuyện không biết đau eo…”

“Ta còn nhớ ngươi đã đồng ý với ta một việc đấy.” Hạng Thuật bất thình lình bảo.

Trần Tinh lập tức im mồm, tránh cho Hạng Thuật treo đầy tiền đồng lên người bắt cậu chạy quanh Kiến Khang ba vòng.

Phùng Thiên Quân lắc đầu một cách bất lực, nâng chén: “Hạng Thuật, ta kính ngươi một chén, hôm nay chân thành cảm ơn ngươi, cảm ơn ngươi rất nhiều!”

Hạng Thuật cụng chén với hắn, Phùng Thiên Quân cười bảo: “Cũng kính chúng ta dẫu là duyên bèo nước, lại được số phận an bài gặp gỡ nhau. Mặc dù Hạng huynh đệ luôn chê ta phiền, cũng không muốn thấy ta…”

Trần Tinh hớn hở, ba người cụng chén với nhau.

“Hắn không có vậy đâu,” Trần Tinh say ngất ngây, ‘Hạng Thuật tốt ơi là tốt.”

Phùng Thiên Quân bật cười sằng sặc, lại đưa đồ ăn cho hai người, Trần Tinh nếm được chút ít lại bắt đầu mơ hồ, rượu này quả nhiên tác dụng chậm mà mạnh ghê gớm, hại cậu nằm rạp lên bàn, không ngừng ngước mắt dòm Hạng Thuật, lại ngó sang Phùng Thiên Quân, nghe hai người tán gẫu.

“Ban đầu Thanh Nhi cùng Tạ Đạo Uẩn học nghệ trong nhà Chu Cấm,” Phùng Thiên Quân kể, “Chu Cấm là đại nho, nổi danh là thần y ở Giang Nam. Ta bị thương ngoài da khi còn ở Lạc Dương, lúc trở lại khám bệnh thì quen Thanh Nhi, vừa gặp lần đầu mà ngỡ như đã quen từ lâu. Cố gia ấy, gia nghiệp trong giới Sĩ tộc to và rộng lắm, mấy chuyện hục hặc lẫn nhau gặp mãi thành quen. Phụ thân mất sớm, nên Thanh Nhi và mẫu thân ở Cố gia bị đối đãi lạnh nhạt. Ta bèn đón nàng vào nhà…”

Hạng Thuật: “Té ra ngươi bắt nạt mẹ góa con côi, chuẩn bị cưới người ta về Phùng gia.”

Phùng Thiên Quân không biết nên khóc hay cười: “Ta ỷ thế hiếp người á hả? Chưa chắc đâu nhá, tính ra Cố Thanh gả vào Phùng gia còn là gả thấp đấy! Ai đời nào chịu gả con gái cho một tên kinh doanh tiền trang bao giờ? Nếu nàng muốn đổi, thành Kiến Khang này thiếu gì nhà tình nguyện cho nàng chọn?”

“Tốt mà,” Trần Tinh cười bảo, “Hạng Thuật à, ngươi không hiểu đâu, hức…” nói đoạn, cậu nằm bẹp lên tay mình, mặt cọ cọ, nói tiếp: “Người Hán bọn ta ấy, sĩ nông công thương, thương xếp chót nhất. Mà bỏ đi, Phùng đại ca, ngươi đừng nói nữa, nếu đôi bên đã phải lòng nhau, thì phải sống thật hạnh phúc nhé.”

Hạng Thuật đè đầu Trần Tinh để cậu dịch qua một tí, Trần Tinh đòi rót rượu uống tiếp, Hạng Thuật không cho, cướp bình rượu đi, kêu cậu lo mà ăn. Thời gian bất giác trôi qua, trông đi ngoảnh lại mà đã đến lúc lên đèn, trời nhá nhem tối, tửu lượng Trần Tinh còn non lắm, là đứa gục say đầu tiên, chỉ còn lại Phùng Thiên Quân và Hạng Thuật vừa uống vừa trò chuyện. Hạng Thuật vẫn trưng bản mặt lạnh tiền, đa phần đều ngồi nghe Phùng Thiên Quân nói, không thấy phiền song cũng chẳng hiếu kỳ, dường như Phùng Thiên Quân nói gì cũng chẳng liên quan tới hắn.

“Đại ca của ta chết rồi. Ta nghe Trần Tinh nói huynh đệ của ngươi cũng chết.” Phùng Thiên Quân tưởng nhớ huynh trưởng, rượu đã qua ba lượt, bắt đầu than thở, “Ngươi hiểu ta mà, Thuật Luật Không.”

Hạng Thuật vẫn không đáp, Phùng Thiên Quân chợt cười bảo: “Từ ngày rời khỏi Trường An đến nay, ta luôn mong được quay lại thời thơ ấu, lúc ấy đại ca và tẩu tử vẫn còn sống, mọi người sống hạnh phúc bên nhau, vậy mà chớp mắt qua đi, ta chẳng còn gì cả.”

Hạng Thuật tự rót rượu cho mình, uống cạn một hơi.

Phùng Thiên Quân sụt sịt: “Ta vẫn luôn nghĩ, chúng ta có thể báo thù cho họ không? Nhưng báo thù rồi sẽ thế nào? Không báo sẽ ra sao? Người cũng đã mất, có biết bao điều phải lo toan, giờ đi làm mấy chuyện này có nghĩa lí gì đâu?”

“Không có ý nghĩa gì cả,” Hạng Thuật cuối cùng cũng chịu mở miệng, “báo thù cũng chỉ vì cho bản thân một lời giải thích mà thôi, người chết rồi thì có biết gì đâu?”

Phùng Thiên Quân bật cười, hắn biết cách nhìn người hơn Trần Tinh nhiều, cũng ngầm hiểu con người Hạng Thuật thông qua lời nói và cử chỉ. Hắn đã sớm biết tên này kiệm lời ít nói, hễ không hợp một lời bèn làm bộ nhấc chân bỏ đi, lúc nào cũng tỏa ra hơi thở đừng ai tới gần ta hết, song thực chất đó chỉ là lớp ngụy trang bên ngoài mà thôi. Nói cách khác, Hạng Thuật là kiểu người lười nói cười với kẻ xu nịnh, cũng lười giao tiếp nghiêm túc.

Bởi vì sao? Vì người đời quá giả dối, sự chán ghét lúc nào cũng viết rõ trên gương mặt Hạng Thuật.

“Trên thế gian có biết bao người, rõ ràng đang thầm mắng ngươi, ngoài mặt lại cười hi hi ha ha với ngươi,” Phùng Thiên Quân tự lẩm bẩm tự cười, “có biết bao người, âm thầm tính kế ngươi, ngoài mặt lại giơ cờ hiệu ta vì muốn tốt cho ngươi… Hạng huynh đệ, có đôi lúc ta hâm mộ ngươi lắm đấy…”

Phùng Thiên Quân nâng chén, duỗi tay muốn vỗ lên vai Hạng Thuật, lại bị ngón tay Hạng Thuật búng ra chỗ khác.

“Chính xác.” Hạng Thuật đáp, “Ngoài mặt lời ngon tiếng ngọt, lòng người cách nhau cái bụng, giống như ngươi biết hiền đệ Thanh Nhi kia, đúng, không phải là công chúa Thanh Hà?”

Đôi mắt Phùng Thiên Quân lờ đờ vì say, hắn nghiêm túc nói: “Ta không phải người! Được chưa! Ta là súc sinh! Đến khi nào ta mới có thể làm một con người bình thường, có thể chửi mấy chuyện không vừa mắt ‘Biến mẹ mày đi’ một cách sảng khoái?”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, uống nốt chút rượu còn sót lại, xách cổ áo Trần Tinh lên bắt cậu ngẩng đầu, thấy Trần Tinh đã say bất tỉnh nhân sự thì buông xuống, chuẩn bị đưa cậu về.

Phùng Thiên Quân định vỗ người Trần Tinh, lập tức bị Hạng Thuật chặn lại, Phùng Thiên Quân đành đổi sang vỗ bàn: “Ê! Tiểu Tinh Tinh! Dậy đi!”

“Ưm…” Trần Tinh mơ màng đáp lại.

Phùng Thiên Quân không kiềm lòng nổi phải nói với Hạng Thuật: “Hiện giờ quan hệ hai ngươi là sao?”

“Liên quan gì tới ngươi?” Hạng Thuật cất giọng uy hiếp ngầm.

Phùng Thiên Quân vô thức vẫy tay: “Duyên số đưa đẩy mọi người quen nhau, suốt ngày trưng cái mặt mâm đó làm chi? Đã sống chết có nhau vậy mà…”

Hạng Thuật đỡ hông Trần Tinh, giúp cậu chỉnh lại tư thế, sau đó bế ngang người lên, mặc kệ Phùng Thiên Quân lảm nhảm.

“…Ngươi vì y mà từ bỏ cả chức Đại Thiền Vu,” Phùng Thiên Quân vừa cười vừa nói sau lưng Hạng Thuật, “còn không nói y biết, cứ giấu mãi trong lòng, ngươi thú vị thật đấy.”

Hạng Thuật: “Lấy tiền gửi lại tiền trang Đông Triết cho ta.”

“Đừng mà!” Phùng Thiên Quân tức khắc tỉnh rượu hơn nửa, vội la lên, “Ca ca! Đệ sẽ không lảm nhảm nữa!”

Hạng Thuật bế Trần Tinh toan bỏ đi, vừa bước ra sân thì suy nghĩ lại, nói với Phùng Thiên Quân mà chẳng hề ngoảnh đầu.

“Mặc dầu người vãng sinh đã đi về một nơi xa xôi nào đó,” Hạng Thuật nghiêm túc nói, “nhưng rồi sẽ có một người luôn ở bên cạnh ngươi, lo mà trân trọng người trước mắt. Vả lại ta không làm Đại Thiền Vu không phải hoàn toàn vì y, đã có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, sau cùng vẫn vì cho mình một lời giải thích mà thôi.”

Phùng Thiên Quân giơ tay, cười bảo: “Ngươi còn nhớ rõ lời này nhỉ.”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời nữa, ôm Trần Tinh rời khỏi tiền trang.

Sắp qua canh bốn, cả thành Kiến Khang đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ, các cửa hiệu dọc hai bên phố Chu Tước đã đóng cửa tự bao giờ, ngoại trừ dải thiên hà vào đêm xuân như đã trải qua bao năm tháng cổ xưa, những ngôi sao như rồng hằn lại dấu chân của mình trong đêm đen, chảy trôi như thác từ đỉnh đầu, Hạng Thuật ôm Trần Tinh ngước lên ngắm nhìn, in vào mắt là vết tích lấp lánh ánh sáng bạc giữa trời đêm vằng vặc.

Ngân hà phía Nam không gì khác so với ngân hà ở phương Bắc, mọi sinh linh trên cõi đời đối với nó bé mọn hơn bao giờ hết, vẫn cứ là một sinh vật chẳng chừng đáng kể dưới bốn vòm trời vậy thôi.

Hạng Thuật nhìn trời một lúc, rảo bước trên phố Chu Tước quay về hẻm Ô Y, ở chợ xa vang lên tiếng chuông rất đỗi trầm, tiếng chuông vừa dứt thì Hạng Thuật ngoảnh đầu ngay.

Những tưởng ấy là tiếng phu canh gõ mõ, song tiếng chuông chỉ vang lên đúng một lần, sau đó cả thế giới lại yên tĩnh hẳn đi.

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Trần Tinh lờ mờ tỉnh dậy, song ý thức vẫn còn mơ hồ chếnh choáng say, cậu tóm lấy vạt áo trước ngực Hạng Thuật.

“Sư phụ…” Trần Tinh vừa mơ về cái đêm thuở bé được sư phụ bế từ Tấn Dương về Hoa sơn.

Hạng Thuật rủ mắt nhìn Trần Tinh, gương mặt Trần Tinh đỏ ửng, vùi đầu vào lồng ngực Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật thình lình chẳng muốn về Tạ gia nữa, hắn nhìn một vòng chung quanh, ôm Trần Tinh nhảy lên, chạy băng băng trên bức tường bên ngoài cung Thái Sơ, sau đó phóng lên đỉnh cung điện nằm tận cùng phía Nam của hoàng cung, tiếp tục ôm Trần Tinh nhảy thêm mấy cái lên nơi cao nhất ở giữa cung Thái Sơ, cuối cùng đặt mông xuống đỉnh ngói.

Trần Tinh nằm bên cạnh ôm rịt lấy Hạng Thuật, gối đầu lên cánh tay hắn đương lúc lên men say.

“…Sư phụ, Tinh Nhi không ổn rồi… chỉ còn hai năm rưỡi nữa thôi, con buồn quá…”

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Hạng Thuật định ngắm ngân hà một lát, nghe lời Trần Tinh xong liền quay lại nhíu mày nhìn cậu.

“Không còn kịp nữa rồi.” Trần Tinh cuộn mình trong lòng Hạng Thuật, “Chỉ còn chút thời gian ít ỏi… người thư thả cho con chút nữa đi…”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Hạng Thuật không rõ ý cậu nên hỏi lại: “Ngươi nói gì?”

“Tinh Nhi… Tinh Nhi…” Trần Tinh thấp giọng, “mệt quá, Tinh Nhi muốn… muốn về nhà…”

Sau đó Trần Tinh không nói thêm nữa, cậu buông Hạng Thuật đưa lưng về phía hắn.

Hạng Thuật im lặng cân nhắc những lời Trần Tinh vừa nói.

“Sau hai năm rưỡi nữa sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì?” Hạng Thuật thầm thì, “Còn nội tình gì? Vì sao không nói với ta?”

“Mạnh thành… xin lỗi.” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “Là lỗi của ta…”

Hạng Thuật biết Trần Tinh vẫn còn canh cánh chuyện này, nếu lúc trước cậu và Phùng Thiên Quân không thả tướng sĩ chết trận về Mạch thành, ôn dịch sẽ không lan rộng như hiện giờ. Song khi ấy làm sao cậu biết được chuyện có liên quan đến Bạt?

“Cho dù ngươi không đưa người chết về,” Hạng Thuật cau mày, “ngươi cho rằng Thi Hợi không biết dùng cách khác để phát tán ôn dịch hay sao? Sao lúc nào cũng ôm trách nhiệm vào người?”

Song Trần Tinh đã không còn nghe thấy, dưới biển ngân hà mênh mông tráng lệ, cảnh trong mơ dần nhạt phai, chỉ còn đọng lại sự tĩnh lặng vô ngần, Tâm Đăng như hồ nước yên ả, phản chiếu những vầng sáng dịu nhẹ trong tim cậu.


	54. Tầm y

Lúc tỉnh dậy, Trần Tinh phát hiện mình đã về Tạ gia rồi, chẳng còn nhớ đêm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì nữa, cậu chỉ nhớ láng máng khúc cuối mình ngồi uống rượu với Phùng Thiên Quân mà thôi.

“Chào buổi sáng.”

Trần Tinh rửa mặt xong thì băng qua sân đi tới đại sảnh, đến gặp chủ nhân Tạ An trước, Tạ An mới hạ triều, vừa trông thấy Trần Tinh thì nét mặt đột nhiên trở nên quái gở. Hạng Thuật ngồi một mình trong sảnh dùng bữa trưa, nhác thấy Trần Tinh song không nói gì.

“Hôm qua bệ hạ đột ngột truyền ta vào cung,” Tạ An giải thích, “đã để các ngươi đợi lâu.”

Giờ Trần Tinh nhìn ra chiêu trò của Tạ An cả rồi, nhưng cậu không vạch trần: “Ồ? Bệ hạ nói sao? Có trả tiền không?”

Tạ An bảo: “Về bảy mươi vạn lượng kia, bệ hạ đã đặc biệt ban thánh chỉ, hôm nay sẽ đưa tới Phùng gia, cách giải quyết nhất định sẽ khiến tất cả mọi người hài lòng.”

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ ngươi phụng chỉ quỵt nợ luôn chứ gì… đoạn cậu ngó sang Hạng Thuật, hỏi: “Đêm qua ta say hả?”

Tạ An và Hạng Thuật nhìn nhau ra hiệu, tin tức ồ ạt nhanh chóng được truyền đi chỉ trong cái nhìn thoáng qua ấy.

“Đêm qua ta không làm gì lạ chứ?” Trần Tinh tự dưng cảm thấy hơi nguy hiểm.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi chỉ cãi ầm trời ở Tạ phủ một trận, sau đó nhảy vào tắm trong lu trồng sen…”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Tạ An tiếp lời: “Hạng huynh đệ muốn kéo đệ ra, đệ còn ôm chầm Hạng huynh đệ, hết lôi lại kéo, hết hôn lại…”

Hạng Thuật: “Khụ!”

Tạ An lập tức im mồm, sắc mặt Trần Tinh đỏ ửng, xấu hổ chẳng biết trốn đi đâu, cậu hắng giọng mấy tiếng, sau đó bảo: “Nghe nói Giang Nam có ôn dịch?”

Trần Tinh đổi để tài, nào ngờ Tạ An không nắm rõ tình hình, phải suy tư thật lâu mới bảo: “Hình như năm trước Cối Kê có dịch bệnh thật… nhưng đã chìm lâu lắm rồi, đệ làm sao biết được?”

Ban đầu Tạ An làm việc ở bộ Lại, về sau chuyển sang làm Trung thư giám, chịu trách nhiệm quản lý quân Bắc Phủ và cân bằng điều hòa Sĩ tộc, hoàng quyền với kẻ sĩ dời sang Nam, còn đời sống nhân dân thì chẳng quản lí mấy, chỉ nghe được phong thanh từ bộ Hộ, song y biết nếu Trần Tinh đã chủ động hỏi đến thì chắc hẳn không phải chuyện đơn giản: “Huynh sẽ phái người mời Hộ bộ Thượng thư tới đây một chuyến.”

Trần Tinh vội nói: “Thôi, ta sẽ tự điều tra.”

“Hôm qua bệ hạ ngỏ ý muốn gặp mặt hai vị,” Tạ An nói, “nhưng đã tạm thời bị ta từ chối, cơ mà nếu có thời gian, ta thấy có thể gặp một lần.”

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật nghe vậy không khỏi ngạc nhiên, coi bộ Tạ An cũng biết Trần Tinh không muốn vào triều làm quan.

“Thế thì đa tạ huynh,” Trần Tinh cười bảo, “có điều trước khi rời khỏi Kiến Khang, ta nhất định sẽ tìm cơ hội đến thăm hỏi bệ hạ, không thì thất lễ lắm.”

Mà điều khiến Hạng Thuật ngạc nhiên là hoàng đế Tư Mã ở phía Nam dễ bề thương lượng mọi thứ, kháng chỉ chẳng phải vấn đề nghiêm trọng gì, trong khi Phù Kiên ở phương Bắc luôn giữ đế quyền tuyệt đối.

Buổi chiều Trần Tinh có việc cần ra ngoài, chẳng cần nói thêm điều chi là Hạng Thuật đã thay đồ đi theo cậu. Mọi khi ngứa mắt nhau vậy thôi, chứ lúc làm việc Trần Tinh đã quen Hạng Thuật luôn tỏ ra tự nhiên, tuy không nói một lời song vẫn kè kè bên cạnh cậu.

Nhưng sau cơn say tối qua, bầu không khí giữa hai người đặc biệt lúng túng, Trần Tinh muốn hỏi rốt cuộc đêm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì nhưng sợ càng tô càng đen, nên đành ngậm miệng để đó, Hạng Thuật vẫn là cái vẻ không nói cười tùy tiện như bao ngày, đi theo Trần Tinh, không ai trong họ cưỡi ngựa cả.

Ra khỏi hẻm Ô Y tiến vào đường phố Chu Tước, suốt cả đoạn đường chẳng ai chịu mở lời, bầu không khí yên tĩnh ấy cứ kéo dài chừng nào thì càng lúng túng chừng nấy.

Trần Tinh hắng giọng: “E hèm! Ngươi…”

“Ngươi…” Hạng Thuật mở miệng cùng lúc với cậu.

Hai người lại im thin thít, Trần Tinh muốn nổi điên tới nơi, lập tức đứng lại, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng chịu nói chuyện: “Nếu muốn tìm bệnh nhân, ngươi tìm trên đường không ra đâu.”

Trần Tinh: “Ta biết!”

Hạng Thuật đề nghị: “Mua hai con ngựa nhé?”

“Không cần!” Trần Tinh nói, “Có tiền giỏi lắm chắc! Ta tự đi được.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi muốn tới Cối Kê đúng không?”

Trần Tinh hằm hè nhìn Hạng Thuật, vừa băng qua phố Chu Tước vừa nói: “Gần đây không định tới Cối Kê, đến y quán vùng này xem thử, có lẽ mấy đại phu ở đây sẽ biết được chút gì đó.”

Ngoài thân phận thầy trừ tà, nghề phụ của Trần Tinh là học y, các đại phu luôn nắm bắt tin tức rất nhanh, bởi vì họ lấy được đủ loại thông tin từ các bệnh nhân. Ngoài ra, đại phu còn được ví như thương nhân, bởi chính họ cũng có phường hội riêng cho mình.

“Phải rồi, ngươi vẫn chưa nói ta biết Tuế Tinh rốt cuộc là thứ gì?” Hạng Thuật hỏi với giọng điệu hờ hững.

Tim Trần Tinh đập mạnh, cậu hỏi lại: “Tuế Tinh? Sao tự dưng hỏi về Tuế Tinh?”

Hạng Thuật: “Đêm qua lúc đọc thẻ sách về Bất Động Như Sơn thì đột nhiên nhớ ra, nên thuận miệng hỏi thôi.”

Hạng Thuật dừng bước, híp mắt quan sát Trần Tinh dưới ánh mặt trời, trên đường đi, Hạng Thuật đưa ra tất cả vấn đề liên quan đến huyền học mà mình thắc mắc, chỉ cần Trần Tinh biết nhất định sẽ giải thích cho, không biết thì nói thẳng là ‘không biết’.

“Ồ?” Trần Tinh lấy làm bất ngờ, “Ngươi học được tâm pháp trên quyển trục kia rồi à?”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi còn chưa trả lời ta.”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Trần Tinh đành đáp: “Mỗi người có cả thảy chín cung mệnh, Thiên Cơ, Phá Quân, Thất Sát, Tham Lang và còn nhiều ngôi sao khác nữa, chúng được phân bố ở các cung khác nhau, trong đó có một ngôi sao nắm giữ vòng tròn số mệnh(1), ngôi sao này được gọi là ‘sao nhập mệnh’. Tinh tượng(2) phức tạp lắm, ngay cả ta cũng không hiểu thấu triệt để…”

_(1) Nguyên văn là ‘m_ _ệ_ _nh bàn’: T_ _ử Vi Đẩu Số căn cứ Tử Vi vi_ _ên, B_ _ắc Đẩu, Nam Đẩu v_ _à các nhóm sao khác bay vào các cung đ_ _ộ để luận đo_ _án cát hung h_ _ọa ph_ _úc, chúng ta c_ _ần phải c_ _ó m_ _ột “b_ _àn đ_ _ổ” (tinh b_ _àn) đ_ _ể ghi ch_ _ép đ_ _ộng th_ _ái c_ _ủa c_ _ác sao, “bàn đ_ _ổ” n_ _ày g_ _ọi l_ _à “m_ _ệnh b_ _àn”. Ngu_ _ồ_ _n: **[Thiên bàn, Địa bàn và Nhân bàn trong tử vi](https://sonchu.vn/thien-ban-dia-ban-va-nhan-ban-trong-tu-vi/)**._

_(2) Suy đoán s_ _ố_ _m_ _ệ_ _nh t_ _ừ_ _đ_ _ộ_ _sáng, v_ _ị_ _trí c_ _ủ_ _a sao chi_ _ế_ _u m_ _ệ_ _nh._

“Cho nên sao nhập mệnh của ngươi chính là Tuế Tinh?” Hạng Thuật nói, “Nó được quyết định do đâu?”

Trần Tinh: “Có người nói là lúc ra đời, hoặc có lẽ là sở thích của chủ tinh? Ta không chắc nữa.”

Hạng Thuật: “Có bao nhiêu người được Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh?”

Trần Tinh muốn dẫn sang chủ đề khác, nhưng Hạng Thuật cứ truy hỏi liên tục, nên cập phải đáp thẳng: “Hiếm có người được Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh, mấy ngàn năm mới có một người.”

“Cho nên người có Tuế Tinh nhập mệnh sẽ may mắn cả đời?” Hạng Thuật tiếp tục hỏi.

“Hic,” Trần Tinh nói, “sao ngươi thắc mắc nhiều thế? Về lý luận là vậy, cơ mà… mà thôi, ngươi không thấy ta may mắn lắm hả?”

“Cơ mà cái gì?” Hạng Thuật tiếp tục nghi ngờ.

Trần Tinh: “Không có gì, rốt cuộc ngươi có ý kiến gì với ta? Có chỗ nào bất mãn thì nói thẳng.”

Hạng Thuật: “Ta không bất mãn, ta thấy ngươi cũng có may lắm đâu, sao hôm qua Tuế Tinh không cho ngươi tiền?”

Trần Tinh: “Không phải chuyến đi này chúng ta vẫn hóa giải được nguy hiểm trong lúc nguy nan sao? Đều nhờ Tuế Tinh phù hộ cả đó, ngươi còn muốn gì nữa?”

Hạng Thuật: “Đó là vì ta cứu ngươi!”

Trần Tinh nhìn chằm chằm vào Hạng Thuật, đột nhiên cười rộ: “Vậy nên, để ta tìm được ngươi và ở bên ngươi, việc này còn chưa được tính là ta may mắn sao?”

Hạng Thuật nghe xong hết biết nên đáp lại thế nào, Trần Tinh vốn không định nói vậy đâu, nhưng Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nhắc tới Tuế Tinh khiến Trần Tinh nghĩ đến rất nhiều việc, chẳng còn mấy năm nữa, cứ tỏ ra cứng miệng thì được ích gì đâu?

Chờ đã… Trần Tinh hốt nhiên căng thẳng, không lẽ tối qua cậu say rượu đã nói bậy bạ gì bị Hạng Thuật nghe hết rồi.

Thế nhưng Hạng Thuật không hỏi nữa, Trần Tinh cũng không tiện trả lời mắc công vẽ rắn thêm chân. Trong những ngày vừa qua, cậu nhận ra rằng Hạng Thuật đã thay đổi rất nhiều, sau khi từ bỏ thân phận Đại Thiền Vu, hắn mới sống thật với chính mình trước mặt Trần Tinh, mà Hạng Thuật chân chính chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một thanh niên mang theo dè chừng, ôm lòng hiếu kỳ mơ hồ với nhân gian mà thôi.

Đường phố Kiến Khang nằm ngang nằm dọc phân bố thành hình chữ Tỉnh _(井)_ , sau đợt người Hán dời sang Nam, thành quách(3) được mở rộng mô phỏng theo Trường An, y quán nằm ở đường Bạch Hổ phố Tây, trước cửa tấp nập người qua lại, treo bảng hiệu ‘Diệu thủ hồi xuân’(4) do chính tay Vương Hi Chi đề. Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, sao đi đâu ở Kiến Khang cũng thấy chữ của người này hết, đẹp thì đẹp đó, nhưng đâu đâu cũng có, nhìn nhiều không khỏi nhàm mắt.

_(3) Thành quách: Bức tường cao ở phía trong là Thành, bức tường thấp bao phía ngoài là Quách. Chỉ chung những bức tường cao và dày, đắp lên ngăn giặc. **Theo từ điển Nguyễn Quốc Hùng**._

_(4) Di_ _ệ_ _u th_ _ủ_ _h_ _ồ_ _i xuân: bàn tay k_ _ỳ_ _di_ _ệ_ _u; kiểu mát tay chữa bệnh là khỏi._

Nghe đâu thần y Chu Cấm tọa chẩn trong Hồi Xuân Đường, song Chu Cấm chỉ đến một lúc vào buổi sáng, thỉnh thoảng sẽ tiến cung chẩn bệnh, lúc Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật tới đó chỉ gặp một nữ tử trẻ tuổi giả nam đang ngồi xem bệnh dưới mái hiên, có bóng người đứng sau rèm đang phối thuốc giúp nàng.

“Xem bệnh thì ra ngoài xếp hàng,” nữ đại phu kia trông thấy Trần Tinh thì bảo, “nhiều người, phải theo quy định.”

“Ta… ta sắp chết rồi…” Trần Tinh giả vờ hấp hối, “đại phu, ta bị bệnh cấp tính…”

Hạng Thuật: “……”

“Ai mà bị bệnh mà không gấp?” đương nhiên nữ đại phu kia nhìn ra Trần Tinh đang làm bộ làm tịch, lập tức cả giận, “Xếp hàng! Bằng không đừng trách ta đánh ngươi!”

Lúc bọn họ nói chuyện, người đứng sau màn đột nhiên ‘Ơ’ một tiếng, sau đó người phối thuốc nọ vén màn, hóa ra là Cố Thanh giờ đã đổi sang trang phục nữ, nàng cười gọi: “Trần huynh đệ?”

Trần Tinh mỉm cười chào hỏi, nữ y nọ khá ngạc nhiên, sắc mặt bấy giờ mới dịu đi, Trần Tinh nói: “Ta không đến xem bệnh, ta cũng là đại phu nên muốn trò chuyện với các ngươi.” nói đoạn, cậu giới thiệu bản thân, rồi giới thiệu Hạng Thuật, nữ y nọ nhìn Hạng Thuật hơi lâu, không nói thêm nhiều mà chỉ bảo rằng: “Qua bên cạnh uống trà đi, đợi xem xong lượt bệnh nhân này sẽ cho ngươi đập quán.”

Trần Tinh không ngờ cô nàng này không ăn cả dầu muối(5), nhưng rồi cậu nghĩ lại, chính cậu xem bệnh cho người ta chẳng phải cũng thế sao, trời đất bao la, mạng người quan trọng nhất. Cố Thanh vội ngưng việc trong tay, đi qua dâng trà cho hai người.

_(5) không ăn cả dầu muối: cố chấp_

“Này!” nữ y nọ bất mãn lên tiếng.

Cố Thanh mỉm cười xua tay, ra hiệu rằng hai vị này là khách quý, nữ y khó chịu ra mặt, nhưng đành gọi người tới thay.

Một lát sau Cố Thanh thu xếp cho hai người ngồi một bên, mời họ trà cam thảo trong dược đường, Trần Tinh bảo: “Đêm qua vừa gặp thế mà hôm nay đã tới làm phiền, không biết nên xưng hô với tỷ tỷ kia thế nào?”

“Nàng là sư tỷ của ta.” Cố Thanh đáp nhỏ nhẹ.

Trần Tinh chỉ tính hỏi họ hoặc tên hiệu của người ta là gì thôi, nhưng nữ y kia đúng lúc nghe thấy nên buột miệng đáp: “Tạ Đạo Uẩn.” dứt lời, nàng hỏi người bệnh ở đối diện: “Ngươi bệnh gì? Đưa lưỡi ra xem.”

Trần Tinh chợt nhớ ra, đây chẳng phải là cháu gái của Tạ An sao? Tạ Đạo Uẩn có hàng mày mảnh chếch lên thái dương, không tô son điểm phấn, gương mặt lạnh lùng, trông qua chẳng khác nào một Hạng Thuật phiên bản nữ. Đêm qua Phùng Thiên Quân có bảo Cố Thanh và Tạ Đạo Uẩn học nghề dưới trướng Chu Cấm, không ngờ họ còn học không ít y thuật, còn sẵn lòng xem bệnh. Cậu tiếp tục quan sát Tạ Đạo Uẩn, nàng mặc võ bào, khí thế lắng đọng, cách nói già dặn, nom rất có khí khái hào hiệp.

Trần Tinh nhìn nàng ngồi khám bệnh, sau đó nhận ra cách chữa bệnh của Giang Nam khác với Trung Nguyên và Quan Trung, Trung Nguyên chữa bệnh dựa trên lý luận điều hòa âm dương ngũ hành là chính, ra vấn đề trước rồi mới tìm nguyên nhân, âm hư, dương hư, sau khi tìm được nguyên nhân mới khôi phục điều hòa âm dương giúp cơ thể.

Người phía Nam chú trọng hơn vào chứng bệnh cụ thể, đúng bệnh thì hốt thuốc. Tạ Đạo Uẩn có bản lĩnh y thuật tuyệt vời, sau khi khám xong một lượt, Tạ Đạo Uẩn treo bảng tạm ngừng kinh doanh, gọi một đại phu khác ra ngồi chẩn bệnh, đi vào thu dọn đồng thời mời hai người tới nội đường, thay nữ trang xong mới ra gặp khách.

Lúc này Trần Tinh mới có cơ hội nói rõ lý do mình tới đây, Hạng Thuật đứng dậy quan sát số sách được lưu trữ trong thư phòng Chu Cấm, hễ đến nơi nào là hắn cũng ngắm nghía cách bài trí trong nhà chủ, Tạ Đạo Uẩn bảo: “Là sách của sư phụ, cứ đọc tùy ý.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu, lấy một quyển sao chép liên quan đến tinh tượng rồi đứng đó lật xem.

“Ôn dịch à?” Tạ Đạo Uẩn suy nghĩ, bảo, “Ngươi là người thứ hai trong năm nay hỏi ta về ôn dịch, có thể nói ta biết vì sao các ngươi lại tò mò về nó không?”

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên: “Còn ai nữa?”

“Dĩ nhiên là tình lang đại nhân của Thanh Nhi rồi.” trong giọng nói của Tạ Đạo Uẩn toát lên vẻ bất mãn.

“Sao ta thấy hơi chua chua,” Trần Tinh hỏi, “trong thư phòng có cất giấm hả?”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn: “Không nói thì thôi, mời ngươi về.”

Trần Tinh cười bảo: “Thực sự không dám giấu giếm, nói ngươi biết cũng không sao, ta là thầy trừ tà.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn lập tức biến sắc: “Thầy trừ tà?!”

Sắc mặt Cố Thanh đột nhiên mất tự nhiên song Trần Tinh không hề nhận ra, vẫn tiếp tục mỉm cười thuật lại cho Tạ Đạo Uẩn, càng về sau sắc mặt Tạ Đạo Uẩn càng trở nên xấu đi, phải kiềm chế lắm nàng mới không nổi cơn tam bành tại chỗ, cuối cùng Trần Tinh cũng nhận ra điều đó nên hỏi: “Này… chẳng lẽ ngươi có thù với đồng sự nào đó của chúng ta à?”

“Cút!” Tạ Đạo Uẩn nói thẳng, “Cút ra ngoài cho ta! Đám bịp bợm giang hồ các ngươi! Lừa lão bách tính sinh bệnh không đi khám mà uống nước phép, xúi giục vị hôn phu của ta, tiểu thúc ta việc chính chẳng màng, tối ngày chỉ biết tĩnh tọa tìm tiên…”

“Ta ta ta…” Trần Tinh vội giải thích, “không phải thế đâu, bọn ta không phải bọn bịp bợm giang hồ, ngươi xem nè, xem nè…”

“Sư tỷ!” Cố Thanh vội khuyên, “Họ không phải đâu, bọn họ thực sự không phải mà!”

“… Các ngươi còn muốn độc hại bao nhiêu con cháu hai nhà Vương Tạ nữa hả?!” Tạ Đạo Uẩn mặc kệ Cố Thanh khuyên can, chỉ ra ngoài cửa, “Ra ngoài cho ta! Ngay bây giờ!”

“Ngươi xem cái này trước đi! Ta biết phát sáng đấy, ngươi xem?!” Trần Tinh vội thôi thúc Tâm Đăng cho Tạ Đạo Uẩn xem, “Nè nè, nhìn một cái nhìn một cái đi mà…”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Cố Thanh: “…”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn: “…”

Trần Tinh: “Thực sự không như ngươi nghĩ đâu, bọn ta không hành nghề chữa bệnh, không phải, thỉnh thoảng ta sẽ chữa bệnh, nhưng tuyệt đối không có chuyện cho người bệnh uống nước phép…”

Hạng Thuật nghe hết nổi bèn xoay người, cởi trọng kiếm sau lưng xuống.

“Tâm Đăng.” Hạng Thuật nói.

Hào quang trong tay Trần Tinh bắn ra tứ phía, Hạng Thuật vung trọng kiếm, Bất Động Như Sơn lập tức tỏa ra ánh sáng rực rỡ biến thành một thanh trường cung. Tạ Đạo Uẩn đứng dậy ngay tắp lực, run rẩy nhìn Hạng Thuật với vẻ khó tin, trường cung lại biến thành dây thừng phát sáng, Trần Tinh chưa thấy nó bao giờ nên cũng hoảng hốt thay.

“Đây là gì?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

“Cả hai không thông đồng trước khi tới à?” Tạ Đạo Uẩn lấy làm nghi hoặc.

Hạng Thuật giũ sợi dây thừng giữa không trung, dây thừng phát sáng quấn quanh thân hắn, ba người còn tưởng Hạng Thuật sắp biểu diễn một màn tự trói mình, ngờ đâu dây thừng phát sáng đột nhiên biến thành đĩa cắt, Trần Tinh tức thời tròn xoe mắt, gì và gì thế này? Hạng Thuật học được khi nào? Học được cách dùng trên thẻ tre ư?

Hắn tiếp tục giũ bánh xe phát sáng biến sang một cây chày dài, sau cùng Hạng Thuật giơ ngang cây chày phát sáng kia lên, chày thu nhỏ lại, biến thành một mũi tên ánh sáng.

Sau đó Hạng Thuật xoay tròn mũi tên trên không, tên ánh sáng lại biến thành trọng kiếm, rồi hắn mới cất kiếm.

Hạng Thuật ra dấu tay kêu họ cứ tiếp tục, còn mình thì đọc sách như cũ.

Cố Thanh vô thức vỗ tay mấy cái, Tạ Đạo Uẩn chuẩn bị vỗ tay khen hay mới nhận ra không ổn, lúc nhìn Hạng Thuật vẫn mang vẻ phòng bị, Trần Tinh nói: “Giờ chúng ta ngồi xuống nói chuyện đàng hoàng, Đối với Tạ đại nhân Tạ An tự xưng là sư huynh ta, ta cũng hết cách với huynh ấy. Không bằng lúc nào ngươi rảnh thì bảo vị hôn phu của mình tới tâm sự với ta? Ta đảm bảo sẽ xua tan suy nghĩ tìm tiên của huynh ấy, được chứ?”

Lúc này Tạ Đảo Uẩn mới nửa tin nửa ngờ ngồi xuống, mặt mày ấm ức rõ thấy, Trần Tinh lấy làm khó hiểu: “Sao nhiều đệ tử Sĩ tộc Giang Nam thích tu tiên quá vậy?”

“Làm sao ta biết được?” Tạ Đạo Uẩn bảo, “Còn không phải bị bọn phương sĩ hại?”

Hóa ra vào thời triều đình nhà Tấn còn ở phương Bắc, văn nhân nhã sĩ Giang Nam đã thích ẩn cư núi rừng, tìm đường thành tiên, không cam lòng trầm luân thế tục, say mê luyện đan và vẽ bùa, vị hôn phu của Tạ Đạo Uẩn — Vương Ngưng Chi chính là con thứ của Vương Hi Chi, ngày nào cũng trầm mê lĩnh hội thiên cơ trong nhà, hoặc dùng vạc đốt chu sa luyện thủy ngân để ăn. Có không ít ‘danh sĩ’ ở Giang Nam ăn thủy ngân đan như cơm, ăn vào bụng toàn là thủy ngân, sao Tạ Đạo Uẩn không giận cho được?

“Chúng ta hãy nói về trận ôn dịch này trước đi,” Trần Tinh nói một cách thành khẩn, “một thời gian sau, ngươi sẽ hiểu ta không phải đang giả thần giả quỷ…”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn chứng kiến màn biểu diễn vừa rồi của Hạng Thuật nên vốn đã tin hơn nửa, song vẫn vô thức kháng cự với mấy chuyện quái lực loạn thần, nàng nửa tin nửa ngờ nói: “Vậy thì sao? Ngươi muốn tìm hiểu xem đợt ôn dịch này có liên quan bao nhiêu tới ‘Bạt’? Trên đời vốn không hề tồn tại chuyện người chết sống lại! Muốn thuyết phục ta, ngươi chỉ có thể để ta chứng kiến tận mắt! Bằng không ta nhất quyết không tin.”

“Tốt hơn hết là ngươi đừng thấy,” Trần Tinh nói, “việc này ta cũng chẳng muốn khuyên nhiều.”

Cố Thanh nói nhỏ nhẹ: “Cách đây không lâu Thiên Quân cũng rất quan tâm vấn đề này, bọn ta cũng không nghĩ sâu, giờ ngẫm lại, không chừng đúng như lời ngươi nói.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn nói với Cố Thanh: “Ta nói chứ cái tính rề rà này của người thật khiến người ta sốt ruột muốn chết, xong chuyện thì mau mau tống cổ họ về đi.”

Thế là Tạ Đạo Uẩn tìm ghi chép do người bệnh thuật lại, mở ra rồi đưa cho Trần Tinh, giải thích rằng: “Bệnh dịch này bắt đầu lan tràn ở Giang Nam kể từ một năm trước sau đợt Mạch Thành xảy ra dị biến, mặc dù đường đã bị phong tỏa song vẫn có người rời đi trong khoảng thời gian đó.”

Trần Tinh vừa xem ghi chép vừa nghe Tạ Đạo Uẩn giải thích, trước đấy cậu đã nghe Phùng Thiên Quân tả sơ về tình trạng bệnh một lần, không khác là mấy, người bệnh buồn ngủ, ngay cả xuống giường cũng gặp khó khăn, thế mà sắc mặt vẫn bình thường, không phát hiện da và miệng lưỡi có điểm gì bất thường, chỉ có mạch tượng hơi yếu.

Bệnh tình có lúc tốt lúc xấu, vào buổi trưa thì tinh thần tốt hơn, nhưng tới ban đêm thì thần trí mơ hồ, thất hồn lạc phách. Căn bệnh này dần dần lây lan từ Cối Kê tới Đan Dương, Mạt Lăng, v.v…, theo thông tin có được từ phường hội đại phu, tính sơ ra đã có gần năm mươi vạn người nhiễm bệnh.

“Có thể loại bỏ chất độc không?” Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, nếu nói vậy chắc không liên quan nhiều tới Bạt đâu nhỉ?

“Hoàn toàn loại bỏ,” Tạ Đạo Uẩn đáp, “các đại phu không thể nhìn ra rốt cuộc là bệnh gì, đành cho bệnh nhân uống thuốc bổ.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn đã gặp một số bệnh nhân, nhận ra họ đều có một điểm chung — ánh mắt mơ màng, thường thất thần lúc nói chuyện, hệt như thất hồn lạc phách vậy.

Đơn thuốc mà các đại phu viết cho bệnh nhân hầu hết là mấy thứ đại bổ như nhân sâm, sừng hươu, nhà bình thường nào mua được thứ ấy? Ai mà được uống thì gượng lắm mới khôi phục đôi chút, có thể nói chuyện có thể xuống giường đi lại bình thường, song chỉ cần ngưng thuốc sẽ khôi phục lại tình trạng cũ rất nhanh. Thành thử người trong quận hay đùa nhau rằng đây là ‘bệnh nhà giàu’.

“Toàn là dược liệu dương tính khô và có tác dụng mạnh,” Trần Tinh lập tức phát hiện điểm quan trọng, “có phải nếu chuyển bệnh nhân ra phơi nắng vào giữa trưa, bệnh tình sẽ chuyển biến tốt hơn?”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn ngẩn người, sau đó đáp: “Đúng vậy.”

“Thiếu dương khí, tổn thương linh hồn, ba hồn là dương, bảy phách là âm, đây là dương hồn bị thương tổn.” Trần Tinh nói, sau đó đưa ra câu hỏi thứ hai và cũng là câu hỏi quan trọng nhất.

“Bệnh nhân đầu tiên tên gì, người ở đâu? Có ghi lại không?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Tạ Đạo Uẩn đáp: “Hỏi rất hay, theo ghi chép người đầu tiên mắc bệnh dịch là một người bán mua bán lương thực… chờ đã, bạn của ngươi… không sao chứ?”

Trần Tinh ngoái đầu ra sau, chợt nghe thấy tiếng lao xao, Hạng Thuật đè một tay lên trán, thình lình đứng không vững đánh đổ một hàng sách trên kệ.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh sợ hết hồn, vội đứng dậy đỡ hắn, Hạng Thuật cố giữ thăng bằng, xua tay ý bảo mình không sao.

“Ngươi bị sao vậy?!” Trần Tinh nhất thời quên việc đang thảo luận với Tạ Đạo Uẩn.

“Không sao,” Hạng Thuật nói, “tối qua uống nhiều quá nên hôm nay hơi chóng mặt.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn đứng dậy vén mành dệt trong thư phòng lên, Hạng Thuật lắc đầu thật mạnh, trả sách lại lên kệ, nhìn Trần Tinh bằng ánh mắt mang hàm ý không rõ, sau đó dựa vào kệ sách từ từ ngồi xuống.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh lập tức nhận ra sự tình không ổn, từ khi quen biết Hạng Thuật tới nay người này chưa từng tỏ ra yếu thế như vậy, hắn bách độc bất xâm, cũng không thấy hắn bệnh bao giờ, sao chỉ mới chốc lát mà đã trở nên thế này?

Tạ Đạo Uẩn nghi hoặc nhìn Hạng Thuật, tưởng hai người lại đang diễn trò: “Sao thế, chóng mặt à?”

Trần Tinh nhanh chóng quỳ trước mặt Hạng Thuật, phát động Tâm Đăng ấn lên tim hắn: “Hạng Thuật? Ngươi thấy sao rồi?”

“Tự dưng hơi mệt,” Hạng Thuật đáp, “không sao đâu, sẽ khỏe ngay thôi.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn dòm họ một lúc, Cố thanh hỏi thăm: “Có phải hơi ngộp không?” rồi nàng mở cửa ra vào lẫn cửa sổ để không khí lùa vào, Hạng Thuật hít sâu, bảo: “Ta muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát.”

Bản thân là đại phu, Trần Tinh dò trán Hạng Thuật trước, không thấy có gì bất thường, thế là cậu đè lên mạch đập của hắn, mọi thứ vẫn ổn. Làm sao đây? Chuyện xảy ra đột ngột quá! Cậu ngoảnh đầu nhìn Tạ Đạo Uẩn không biết phải làm sao, bấy giờ Tạ Đạo Uẩn mới nhìn ra họ không phải đang đóng kịch, bèn nói với Cố Thanh: “Nấu cho hắn một bát canh uống cho tỉnh táo xem sao.” rồi nàng nói với Trần Tinh: “Đưa hắn ra sân sau đi.”


	55. Chương 55: Khác thường

Hạng Thuật không biết vì sao tự dưng mình lại trở nên uể oải đến thế, trong khi đầu óc vẫn tỉnh táo, Trần Tinh đỡ hắn ra sân sau nằm lên giường bệnh của Hồi Xuân Đường, Tạ Đạo Uẩn bắt mạch xong thì nhìn sang Trần Tinh, không nói gì.

“Thời gian này các ngươi đã tiếp xúc với những ai?” Tạ Đạo Uẩn hỏi.

Trần Tinh: “Hai ta vừa tới Kiến Khang vào hôm kia, đã gặp nhiều người, nhưng không… có ai kỳ lạ hết.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn tiếp tục hỏi: “Đã ăn gì rồi?”

Trần Tinh không ngừng nhớ lại, bọn họ ở Tạ gia, đồ ăn thức uống vẫn như thường lệ, hôm qua ở Đông Triết Hạng Thuật không uống trà nhà họ, còn cậu lại uống không ít. Buổi tối chỉ uống rượu của nhà Phùng Thiên Quân, Phùng Thiên Quân tuyệt đối không có khả năng tính kế họ.

Trần Tinh trả lời từng câu, Tạ Đạo Uẩn mới biết hóa ra khách của tiểu thúc mình chính là Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh nắm chặt tay Hạng Thuật không buông, truyền Tâm Đăng vào kinh mạch khắp người hắn, lạ thay không có gì khác thường.

“Sẽ không phải là…”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn không đáp.

Hạng Thuật chưa ngủ, hắn giơ tay còn lại, ngón cái đè lên ấn đường day vài cái, Trần Tinh nói: “Hạng Thuật, ngươi có buồn ngủ không?”

“Không buồn ngủ.” Hạng Thuật cau mày đáp, nhưng không có sức, “Về trước đi.”

Lúc này Cố Thanh bưng một bát thuốc nồng tới đây, Trần Tinh ngửi thấy mùi nhân sâm nực nồng, Hạng Thuật nói: “Ta không cần uống thứ này, ta không buồn ngủ, không phải ôn dịch.”

“Ngươi uống thử xem?” Trần Tinh nói.

Hình như Hạng Thuật có hơi bực bội, duỗi tay ra toan cản lại, Trần Tinh không cho hắn cơ hội phân bua: “Ta đút ngươi uống, ngươi ngoan đi.”

Tạ Đạo Uẩn xem xét quan hệ hai người, lia mắt sang Cố Thanh, Cố Thanh gượng cười gật đầu với Tạ Đạo Uẩn, ngầm hiểu ‘Đúng như ngươi nghĩ’. Tạ Đạo Uẩn lập tức cau mày, trông có vẻ lo lắng.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Rồi, ta tự uống!”

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật không thích để người ngoài chứng kiến mình suy yếu nên không ép hắn nữa, đến khi Hạng Thuật uống xong bát thuốc kia tinh thần mới khá hơn được đôi chút.

“Trong này gồm những thuốc gì?” Trần Tinh hỏi Tạ Đạo Uẩn.

“Nhân sâm, đỗ trọng, tục đoạn, bổ cốt chi…” Tạ Đạo Uẩn bình tĩnh đọc liên tục hơn mười vị thuốc, tất cả đều là dược liệu đại bổ có dương tính rất mạnh, “đây là đơn do sư phụ kê.”

Hạng Thuật uống thuốc xong liền đứng dậy, không muốn tiếp tục ở trong dược đường nữa.

Trần Tinh cũng đứng dậy theo, dù sao chuyện cần biết cậu cũng hiểu đại thể từ Tạ Đạo Uẩn rồi, nên đành xin thứ lỗi, Tạ Đạo Uẩn không thu họ tiền thuốc, còn nhờ Cố Thanh tiễn hai người ra cửa, chuẩn bị xe đưa họ về Tạ phủ.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Trần Tinh một phần bị Hạng Thuật dọa, một phần bị dọa bởi chính mình. Suy cho cùng Hạng Thuật trong lòng cậu vẫn luôn là hình tượng không gì không làm được, dần dà khiến cậu quên mất dù hắn bản lĩnh cỡ nào cũng có giới hạn, thể xác máu thịt vẫn cần ăn cần uống cần ngủ, thình lình thấy hắn sinh bệnh liền cuống cuồng cả lên, lo lắng không biết làm thế nào, ngồi trên xe mà cứ liên tục đè lên mạch môn của Hạng Thuật không buông.

Hạng Thuật đang bận suy xét nên không trả lời Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh gọi mấy lần Hạng Thuật mới lấy lại tinh thần, lúc đón lấy tầm mắt cậu thì đột nhiên giận dữ: “Ta nói, không buồn ngủ, ngươi không tin ta?”

Trần Tinh đành gật đầu, nhất thời không biết phải làm gì, chỉ hy vọng không phải việc rắc rối gì lớn.

“Hơn hai năm trước, lúc ta xuôi Nam từ Lạc Dương nhằm điều tra hành tung của Khắc Gia Lạp, cũng gặp tình trạng giống bây giờ,” Hạng Thuật nói, “mới bị quân Tấn bắt giữ.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh sực nhớ lại, hèn gì hồi đó cậu cứ lấy làm khó hiểu, với tài nghệ này của Hạng Thuật làm sao lại bị bắt?

“Đột nhiên, mất hết hơi sức.” Hạng Thuật cau mày nói.

“Sau đó làm sao khỏi?” Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Hạng Thuật lầm bầm: “Ta không biết, có lẽ thuốc của ngươi tốt, hoặc có lẽ đã phục hồi trước khi gặp ngươi, chẳng qua do người Hán không cho ăn cho uống nên ta không có sức thoát ra. Sau khi bị bắt tới Tương Dương, ta mới lấy lại sức.”

Hạng Thuật giơ tay nâng trọng kiếm, vẫn có thể gắng gượng nhấc lên được, song động tác lại chậm chạp và mất sức rõ đi trông thấy.

“Dường như đột nhiên, mọi khí lực tiêu tán hết.” Hạng Thuật lẩm bẩm, “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Trần Tinh, ngươi có thể bình tĩnh chút không?”

“Ta… ta làm sao cơ?” Trần Tinh lúng ta lúng túng, “Nhìn ta giống đang kích động lắm sao?”

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Ngươi nhìn ta cứ như mắc ôn dịch không bằng. Lần trước có thể khỏe lại, lần này nhất định cũng thế.”

Trần Tinh thoáng bình tĩnh hơn, đáp: “Vì… vì ta hơi sợ.”

Trần Tinh nắm tay Hạng Thuật không buông, Hạng Thuật dòm cậu, cuối cùng Trần Tinh cũng bình tĩnh trở lại, cậu nói: “Tạm nghỉ một ngày xem.”

Hôm ấy Trần Tinh kiểm tra bệnh tình của Hạng Thuật, hoài nghi hắn bị bệnh khó chữa, tình trạng này khiến cậu ngày càng ngờ vực, thế nhưng Hạng Thuật không có biểu hiện buồn ngủ như Tạ Đạo Uẩn miêu tả, trái lại mặt mày vẫn như thường, chỉ thấy hơi mệt, có lẽ không phải mắc ôn dịch. Nhưng cũng có khả năng Hạng Thuật có thể chất cường tráng, nên bệnh trạng không biểu hiện quá rõ.

Đêm đó Trần Tinh dọn qua phòng Hạng Thuật, nằm chung giường con với hắn, sớm hôm sau, Hạng Thuật vẫn thức dậy như mọi ngày. Trần Tinh thầm cảm tạ trời đất, đứng dậy ấn lên mạch đập của Hạng Thuật, mạch tượng vẫn đập mạnh mẽ nhịp nhàng, hết sức bình thường.

“Ngươi thấy sao rồi?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Hạng Thuật đứng dậy thức nhấc trọng kiếm lên, đáp: “Không được, ngay cả ra chiêu cũng gặp trở ngại, sợ rằng nếu gặp phải địch nhân, tình thế sẽ hết sức phiền phức.”

Nói đoạn, Hạng Thuật dùng mắt ra hiệu với Trần Tinh, hai người đều cảm nhận được nguy hiểm, Trần Tinh lầm bầm: “Lẽ nào là bọn chúng? Thi Hợi đã duỗi tay tới tận đây rồi ư?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Chưa hẳn, chí ít tới tận lúc này chúng ta chưa gặp phiền phức gì, có lẽ chúng còn chưa biết ta suy yếu, chúng ta ẩn náu trong tối, song vẫn phải hết sức cẩn thận và nghiêm túc dè chừng. Từ hôm nghe Phùng Thiên Quân thuật lại mọi việc, ta cứ cảm thấy bất thường. Thi Hợi không có khả năng buông tha phía Nam, nên đảm bảo trước trận chiến Tương Dương, gã đã đánh chủ ý tới Kiến Khang rồi.”

Ban đầu Trần Tinh hoài nghi ôn dịch do Thi Hợi bày trò, dù rằng Thi Hợi không đích thân tới hoặc chỉ sai thuộc hạ tới Giang Nam, dịch bệnh lan rộng vẫn bắt nguồn toàn bộ từ lũ Bạt. Do có quá nhiều thông tin làm xáo trộn suy đoán của cậu, nên cậu lầm tưởng chuyện này không hề liên quan đến Bạt?

Liệu có phải mình đã đoán sai ngay từ ban đầu không? Trần Tinh bắt đầu cảm thấy ẩn dưới vẻ ngoài phồn hoa nhộn nhịp của Kiến Khang ẩn chứa nguy hiểm nào đó mà họ không biết. Giả thiết thủ hạ của Thi Hợi đang ẩn núp ở Giang Nam, mưu đồ lật đổ sự bình yên của triều đình nhà Tấn, chẳng qua do kế hoạch của gã không được thuận lợi như ở phương Bắc, nếu thực sự là vậy, thì tình hình hiện tại đã được giải thích hợp lý.

“Ngươi nói đúng,” Trần Tinh thừa nhận, “do ta đã quá xem thường.”

Hạng Thuật gật đầu, không vì mất đi vũ lực mà khí thế giảm sút. Trần Tinh cũng phát hiện ra điều này, Hạng Thuật chỉ bị xói mòn thể lực quá độ mà thôi, chứ suy nghĩ vẫn còn minh mẫn lắm, không giống miêu tả ‘thất hồn lạc phách’ tí nào.

Thành thử Trần Tinh sửa lại đơn thuốc, nhờ người Tạ gia đi mua, bỏ đi mấy loại Tạ Đạo Uẩn đã kê, chú trọng vào tăng cường thể lực. Tạ An đúng giờ hạ triều như mọi ngày, mời Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật đi dùng cơm. Trần Tinh bắt đầu hỏi dò, không biết có kẻ hành động quái dị nào thường xuất hiện ở Kiến Khang, Đan Dương, Cối Kê và Mạt Lăng trong vòng một năm qua hay không.

“Không có.” Tạ An ngẫm lại rồi đáp, “Sao thế? Nghe bảo hôm qua các ngươi đi gặp Tạ Đạo Uẩn?”

Trước đó Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật đã thương lượng xong, quyết định hôm nay sẽ lên đường tiến hành điều tra, không thể kéo dài thêm được nữa, nên cậu bảo: “Mấy ngày tới sẽ không quấy rầy ngài, bọn ta cần ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Tạ An nói với Trần Tinh: “Mấy ngày trước huynh đã phái người tới Cối Kê, tìm nơi có được thư giản Bất Động Như Sơn, dự là hai ngày nữa sẽ về tới đây, đệ không chờ chút sao?”

Hạng Thuật: “Việc trước mắt hệ trọng hơn, cứ để sau đi. Không chừng bọn ta sẽ gặp được ở Cối Kê.”

Tạ An muốn nói lại thôi, sau một lúc lại hỏi: “Có chuyện gì thế, huynh giúp được không? Sao lại ra đi vội vã?”

Trần Tinh không hề hoài nghi Tạ An, bởi nếu y muốn tính kế họ thì đã tính từ đời nào rồi chứ không đợi tới bây giờ, song người biết chuyện Hạng Thuật mất vũ lực càng ít càng tốt, nên cậu chỉ bảo có liên quan tới ôn dịch. Tạ An nghe xong thì thong thả gật đầu, đúng lúc này, Tạ Đạo Uẩn dẫn Cố Thanh tới đây.

“Đỡ hơn chưa?” Tạ Đạo Uẩn vừa vào cửa liền hỏi, đồng thời gật đầu với Tạ An, hành lễ, rồi quay sang kiểm tra mạch cho Hạng Thuật, liếc nhìn Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh chầm chậm lắc đầu.

“Hạng huynh đệ không khỏe à?” Tạ An hỏi.

“Không có.” Trần Tinh đáp ngay.

Tạ Đạo Uẩn kiểm tra xong, phát hiện tình trạng của Hạng Thuật vẫn giống ngày hôm qua, chỉ có điều không ham ngủ nên không phải tại ôn dịch, khiến nàng lấy làm hoài nghi. Không lâu sau, bên ngoài lại có thêm người tới viếng Tạ An. Hóa ra là chủ tiền trang Đông Triết, chỉ khác người tới lần này không phải Ôn Triết, mà đổi thành vài nam nhân.

Hôm nay phủ Tạ An được dịp náo nhiệt, người tới nâng một cái hộp, bên trong đựng khế đất, sau đó nói với Hạng Thuật: “Thuật Luật đại nhân, đây là khế đất mà phu nhân dặn bọn ta mang đến, bởi tiền trang không trữ được ngần ấy tiền, đành thế chấp bằng mấy sản nghiệp mua được ở Kiến Khang, Cối Kê hồi năm trước, không biết ý ngài thế nào.”

Tạ An nghe muốn ngu người, Trần Tinh xua tay ra hiệu kêu y tạm thời khoan hỏi, sau đó dòm khế đất, hóa ra sau khi Ôn Triết tính lại, tiền trang không có đủ ngần ấy tiền, hoặc có lẽ không muốn vét cạn số bạc để trả Hạng Thuật, cho nên mới nghĩ ra chiêu này.

“Để đó đi,” Hạng Thuật giữ nguyên sắc mặt, “còn thiếu bao nhiêu nữa?”

Người tới cung kính đáp: “Chỗ khế đất này, sản nghiệp trị giá khoản một trăm vạn lượng bạc. Còn hai trăm vạn lượng nợ đó, phu nhân xin Thuật Luật đại nhân cho thư thả nửa năm để trả ạ.”

“Này! Tiểu thúc!” Tạ Đạo Uẩn vội tiến lên vuốt lưng giúp Tạ An, Tạ An nghe nãy giờ thiếu điều muốn bất tỉnh.

“Được.” Hạng Thuật thấy ngay cả khế đất mà họ cũng lấy ra, nhiêu đấy đã đủ thành ý rồi, không thể ép người quá đáng, bèn đồng ý cho họ thời gian, người tới dường như đã dự liệu được điều này, vội vàng lấy giấy bút ra, vui sướng bảo: “Vậy thì xin đại nhân để lại giấy tờ, để tiểu nhân về cũng tiện báo cáo kết quả.”

“Chẳng lẽ lời của Thuật Luật Không ta không được tính sao?” Hạng Thuật lạnh lùng nói, “Bây giờ ngươi có thể đi về, bằng không ta sẽ đổi ý.”

Người nọ đành phải khúm núm lui ra ngoài, sau khi rời khỏi Tạ phủ lại có thêm người tới, chính là Phùng Thiên Quân.

Phùng Thiên Quân đi lướt qua người đưa tin, kẻ nắm bắt tin tức nhanh nhạy như hắn hiển nhiên đã biết chuyện, vừa vào liền buột miệng nói: “Hạng huynh đệ, ngươi không sao chứ?”

Mọi người trong phòng đồng loạt dùng mắt ra hiệu với hắn, chỉ mỗi Tạ An toan bỏ chạy theo bản năng, Phùng Thiên Quân mất kiên nhẫn bảo: “Không đòi nợ nữa, Tạ đại nhân, ta gia hạn thêm một năm cho ông đấy!”

Nửa canh sau, trong phòng Hạng Thuật.

Trần Tinh đang thu dọn hành trang, Phùng Thiên Quân ngồi xuống, quan sát sắc mặt của Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật nhíu mày hỏi hắn: “Ngươi lại tới đây làm gì?”

“Sao ta cả gan không tới?” Tối qua Phùng Thiên Quân nghe Cố Thanh kể hết mọi chuyện liền biết hỏng bét, vì vậy mới sáng tinh mơ đã sai người đứng bên ngoài Tạ phủ nghe ngóng, tận khi thấy Tạ An hạ triều, hắn mới vội vã tới đây xem tình hình, “Mới tối hôm kia còn uống rượu nhà ta, hôm qua đã xảy ra chuyện, ta nào dám không tới?”

Hạng Thuật đáp: “Không phải do rượu của ngươi, tự ta biết rõ.”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Các ngươi định đi Cối Kê hả?”

Trần Tinh nói: “Không kịp đợi tin của Tạ sư huynh, nên bọn ta phải đi càng sớm càng tốt.”

Phùng Thiên Quân quyết định nhanh chóng: “Ta cũng đi với các ngươi.”

Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật gật đầu, mục tiêu của Phùng Thiên Quân cũng là điều tra rõ tung tích của Thi Hợi, hiện tại Hạng Thuật chẳng còn sức, có Phùng Thiên Quân ở đây dù sao vẫn an toàn hơn.

Thế là Phùng Thiên Quân cũng đi chuẩn bị, chiều cùng ngày hôm đó, ba người khởi hành tới Cối Kê.

Đâu đó trong lòng đất tối tăm, có vài mạch nước ngầm quanh co hội tụ tại đây, khi dòng sông chảy qua vùng đất thấp, nó sáng lên với luồng chớp mỏng. Hai bên bờ sông ngầm tràn ngập những bông hoa rực rỡ kỳ lạ.

Biển hoa phản chiếu không gian tối này thành màu xanh lam, bươm bướm với đôi cánh tỏa ra ánh sáng trắng đậu trên những đóa hoa ấy, bươm bướm toát ra màu phấn sáng nhẹ, sau đó lan về phía trung tâm của biển hoa.

Giữa biển hoa, tại chỗ nước cạn nằm trung tâm con sông, xuất hiện một pháp trận ngoằn ngoèo chiếm gần một mẫu, pháp trận lấp loáng vầng sáng nhạt màu lam, nó hấp thu năng lượng ùn ùn không dứt từ nghìn vạn bươm bướm trong lòng đất, lập lòe lúc sáng lúc tối.

Một con rắn to tướng nằm giữa pháp trận, trên đầu rắn là một chiếc sừng bén nhọn bị gãy, quanh thân bị bao phủ bởi luồng khí đen vô tận, nó đang nhắm nghiền đôi mắt.

Ôn Triết đứng bên ngoài pháp trận, tay trái cầm một chiếc chuông nhỏ, nàng lặng lẽ nhìn con rắn nọ.

“Dựa theo căn dặn của ngài, hôm qua ta đã tăng cường uy lực của trận Phược Long.” Hàng mày mảnh dài của Ôn Triết hơi nhướng lên, “Nhưng ta không rõ, làm thế có ích lợi gì?”

“Một thử nghiệm mà thôi.” Nam nhân đứng sau Ôn Triết nói.

Vương Tử Dạ lộ diện ngoài rìa biển hoa đang phát sáng, đi theo gã là ba võ sĩ giáp đen lội nước tới đây, Ôn Triết lấy làm ngạc nhiên, ngoảnh đầu nhìn thoáng sang họ, ba Bạt vương xuất hiện cùng lúc khiến nàng vô cùng kinh ngạc.

“Thử gì?” Ôn Triết lại hỏi, “Đã sắp luyện hóa thành công, đột nhiên tăng cường trận Phược Long, đại nhân Thi Hợi, rốt cuộc ngài muốn làm gì?”

Vương Tử Dạ cầm một chiếc quạt đen trong tay, hững hờ phe phẩy quạt: “Khai hỏa toàn bộ uy lực của trận Phược Long, cốt để xác nhận thân phận của một người, thực tế đã chứng minh phỏng đoán của ta, không thể xem thường.”

Ôn Triết nói một cách khinh miệt: “Tới mức đó sao? Phái cho ta tận ba tên?”

Ôn Triết xoay người, nhìn kĩ ba Bạt vương đang đứng trước mặt.

Vương Tử Dạ nói: “Sơ suất khinh địch đã dẫn đến thảm bại của Phùng Thiên Dật, Chu Chân và Chu Dực, Bạt vương mất hai, ngô chủ đã nghiêm lệnh, Ôn Triết, nhất định không được lật thuyền trong mương nữa.”

Ôn Triết: “Nào tới mức ấy, oán khí mà Lạc Hồn chung _(chuông)_ thu thập được có hạn, cứ tiếp tục tình trạng này, e rằng sức mạnh mà hoa Ly Hồn hấp thu từ mạch Địa sẽ không cầm cự được bao lâu nữa.”

Vương Tử Dạ đáp: “Không đáng kể, hiện giờ chúng cũng không có pháp lực, chúng chuẩn bị đi đâu?”

Ôn Triết: “Hôm nay thầy trừ tà đã rời Kiến Khang.”

Vương Tử Dạ bình tĩnh nói: “Ta biết rồi, mặc dù ta đã nắm gần chắc được chân tướng, song vẫn cần xác nhận cẩn thận. Ta đi gặp chúng một lần.”

“Bản thân ngươi cũng phải cẩn thận.” Ôn Triết nói.

Vương Tử Dạ ra hiệu, dẫn ba Bạt vương đi, để lại mình Ôn Triết thủ trận. Một lát sau, Ôn Triết tiến vào trận Phược Long, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mí mắt cự giao nọ với nét mặt tràn ngập dịu dàng.

Hai ngày sau, trên quan đạo Kiến Khang thông tới Cối Kê.

“Hạng Thuật, ngươi ổn chứ?” Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật cột kiếm vào lưng ngựa, phóng ngựa cùng Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân vào núi rừng, vùng Giang Nam tràn ngập sắc xanh độ xuân về, trên núi đồi là ruộng bậc thang bạt ngàn, khiến người cảm thấy thư giãn và sảng khoái.

Phùng Thiên Quân giảm tốc độ ngựa, nói với Hạng Thuật: “Nhớ lại hơn một năm trước, chúng ta cũng tới Trường An giống như bây giờ, bẵng qua chớp mắt mà đã một năm rồi.”

Hạng Thuật chẳng đáp chẳng rằng, Trần Tinh sợ hắn suy yếu nên tận lực đi chậm lại.

“Ta nên ở lại Kiến Khang,” Hạng Thuật nói, “đỡ kéo chân hai ngươi.”

Trần Tinh cau mày: “Sao ngươi có thể nói thế?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Gửi pháp bảo ở Tây Phong khiến ta không an tâm. Mà để ngươi một mình tới Cối Kê ta lại càng không yên lòng.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ôi Hạng huynh đệ, ta nghe thấy rồi nha, hóa ra trong mắt ngươi ta không phải người…”

Hạng Thuật: “Tiền.”

“Đừng!” Phùng Thiên Quân vội nói, “Ca ca, đệ không phải con người! Để đệ đi trước dò đường cho mọi người nhé!”

Trước khi rời khỏi thành, Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật tạm thời gửi Âm Dương giám, Tranh cổ cùng bộ nhẫn dưới mật thất của tiền trang Tây Phong, bởi vì Hạng Thuật đã mất hết sức lực, nếu xảy ra chuyện bất trắc e rằng pháp bảo cũng bị cướp mất luôn.

“Không sao đâu,” Trần Tinh bình thản nói, “thỉnh thoảng ta cũng có thể bảo vệ các ngươi mà, ta may mắn lắm, miễn là đừng cách ta xa quá.”

Ba người đi vào một hẻm núi, Phùng Thiên Quân đi tuốt đằng trước thình lình đi chậm lại.

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật đồng thời ngừng lại phía sau Phùng Thiên Quân.

“Trước đó ngươi đã đoán gì ấy nhỉ?” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Trần Tinh, ngươi cho rằng Thi Hợi khiến Hạng huynh đệ bị bệnh sao?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi rồi đáp: “Chắc thế, song vẫn cần bằng chứng hỗ trợ.”

Phùng Thiên Quân lại hỏi: “Tạ An đã nói gì đấy nhỉ? Lão đã phái người tới Cối Kê điều tra giúp các ngươi ấy hả?

Trần Tinh: “???”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Chỉ thấy Phùng Thiên Quân giục ngựa tiến sâu vào hẻm núi, trên cành cây trước dòng suối treo một thi thể trắng xám. Thi thể nọ mặc phục sức người Tấn, trên vạt trước treo một lệnh bài.

Ba người xuống ngựa, Phùng Thiên Quân tháo lệnh bài khỏi người thi thể, trên đó viết ‘Trung thư giám Lâm của Đại Tấn’.

Trần Tinh dòm lệnh bài, nói: “Đây là người của Trung thư giám? Là thuộc hạ của Tạ An ư, sao hắn… lại chết ở đây?!”

Thi thể nọ đột nhiên gầm lên điên cuồng, mở cặp mắt đục ngầu chộp về phía Trần Tinh!

“Coi chừng!” Mặc dù Hạng Thuật không còn vũ lực nhưng vẫn còn khá nhanh nhạy, hắn kéo Trần Tinh ra ngay tắp lự, Trần Tinh hết cả hồn, giơ tay khởi động Tâm Đăng, hoạt thi nọ bị cường quang chiếu vào lập tức rống to vì sợ hãi, cổ bị buộc vào cây nên không tìm được chỗ trốn, chỉ biết giãy giụa lung tung, trông tướng mạo hết sức khủng bố!

Tại một mô đất cao trong hẻm núi, Vương Tử Dạ ung dung chứng kiến một màn này, thấy thú vị ra trò bèn mỉm cười.

Ba Bạt vương đứng sau gã dựng thẳng kiếm.

Vương Tử Dạ vung quạt, hạ lệnh: “Đi đi.”

Ngay sau đó, đám Bạt vương khom mình biến thành bóng đen, tung người nhảy xuống từ vách núi!

Một khắc sau, Phùng Thiên Quân thình lình vòng tay trái ra sau, tay phải đè ngay eo, hai thanh đao cùng xuất hiện trong chớp mắt, Hạng Thuật cũng đột nhiên xoay người, dùng vai huých Trần Tinh đẩy cậu ngã sang bên cạnh.

Ba tên Bạt vương trên không trung đồng loạt xuất kiếm, mỗi tên quấn lấy một người, Phùng Thiên Quân chưa hề xoay lại đã cầm song đao sau lưng chặn được một chiêu, còn Trần Tinh thì bị Hạng Thuật đẩy ngã lăn long lóc dưới đất!

“Địch tập kích!” Bấy giờ Phùng Thiên Quân mới hét lên, “Các ngươi đi mau!”


	56. Chương 56: Thăm dò

Gần như cùng lúc, song đao suýt nữa tuột khỏi tay Phùng Thiên Quân trước luồng lực mạnh mẽ đó, ngay cả hắn cũng bị đánh văng ra ngoài. Vai Hạng Thuật chạm đất, bảo vệ Trần Tinh, hai người lăn tại chỗ rồi lăn thêm vòng nữa, lăn cả thảy ba vòng mới tránh được ba chiêu tập kích liên hoàn của đối phương!

Lúc này Trần Tinh mới chỉ tay vào kẻ địch, đồng thời hét lên: “Bạt vương!”

Người tập kích họ chính là Bạt vương Tư Mã Lượng, theo sau gã cầm đầu lần lượt là hai người Trường Sa vương — Tư Mã Nghệ cùng Thành Đô vương — Tư Mã Dĩnh, tuy nhiên không thấy Tư Mã Vĩ xuất hiện!

Tên Bạt vương cầm đầu lại chém thêm một kiếm, Hạng Thuật đẩy Trần Tinh ra, sau đó kéo ngược trọng kiếm như nước chảy mây trôi, dù rằng đã mất sạch vũ lực, hắn vẫn có thể tận dụng kỹ xảo mượn lực đánh lực đến cực hạn, chỉ với một kiếm uyển chuyển mà đã chặn được cùng lúc hai chiêu của Tư Mã Lượng và Tư Mã Nghệ, khiến hai thanh kiếm của chúng xoay tròn, cài vào nhau, hại chiêu thức của hai Bạt vương cứ va leng keng vào nhau, còn mình thì thuận thế thoát thân.

Trong lúc chiến đấu không hề ngơi nghỉ, Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn tranh thủ lớn tiếng khen hay, song Trần Tinh lại biết rõ, hiện giờ ba người họ nhất định không phải đối thủ của chúng.

“Đi!” Hạng Thuật cũng biết không thể ham chiến, lập tức lên ngựa cùng Trần Tinh, giục ngựa lao đi, Phùng Thiên Quân vác đao nhảy lên ngựa, còn ba Bạt vương thì dừng lại không đuổi theo.

Ba người giục ngựa phi nước đại không ngừng, lao ra khỏi hẻm núi, Trần Tinh không nhịn được ngoảnh đầu nhìn, thấy ba vương đã chờ được ngựa bèn phóng ngựa truy kích, rõ ràng không có ý định buông tha cho họ.

“Ta dụ chúng đi hướng khác!” Phùng Thiên Quân hét lên.

Hạng Thuật quát: “Chúng là hoạt thi, chứ không phải heo chó! Còn khướt mới trúng kế ngươi!”

Ngựa băng qua thôn làng, Phùng Thiên Quân định xông vào thôn, Hạng Thuật lại quát: “Quay lại! Đừng hại chết người ta!”

Trần Tinh sực nhận ra nếu họ đánh nhau ở đây sẽ gây ra thương vong, thành thử la lên: “Vậy phải làm sao?”

“Ai biết đâu!” Phùng Thiên Quân hét to, “Chạy trước đã!”

Truy binh bám sít sao ba người không dứt, Trần Tinh kinh hãi, sao Bạt vương lại xuất hiện ở Giang Nam? Họ tới đây bao lâu rồi? Mục đích phục kích họ giữa đường rốt cuộc là gì?!

“Chúng đang thử ta.” Hạng Thuật thở dốc liên tục, nhận ra Trần Tinh cứ ngoái đầu lại bèn nói ra điều mà cậu đang băn khoăn.

Trần Tinh mờ mịt hỏi lại: “Gì cơ?”

Hạng Thuật: “Chúng đang xác nhận! Xác nhận có phải ta đã mất hết sức mạnh rồi không!”

Trần Tinh lập tức vỡ lẽ, ba vương vừa lộ diện chưa hạ sát thủ ngay, mà so chiêu làm chính, mục đích là để xác nhận xem Hạng Thuật còn bao nhiêu sức phản kháng!

“Chúng muốn bắt Trần Tinh.” Hạng Thuật nói, “Phùng Thiên Quân! Chúng ta chia ra hành động!”

“Dẫn chúng tới mộ địa đi!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “Ta cần oán khí mới phát động được pháp bảo!”

Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân đếm số lượng trấn, vì sắp tới tiết thanh minh, vùng núi Giang Nam đã có không ít bách tính, từ sớm họ đã xách giỏ trúc đi tế người đã khuất. Phùng Thiên Quân dẫn hai người vòng qua chân núi tới trước một ngọn đồi, phá vỡ hàng rào xông vào rừng mộ.

“Các ngươi chạy mau,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “ta bọc hậu cho, hội hợp ở Cối Kê nhé, đừng lo cho ta! Ta rành đường ở Giang Nam lắm!”

Không ít bách tính trong mộ viên đứng dậy, nghi hoặc dòm Phùng Thiên Quân, Trần Tinh hét với bọn họ: “Chạy mau! Rời khỏi đây!”

Ngay lập tức, Tư Mã Lượng vọt vào trước tiên, bách tính chỗ này vừa thấy võ sĩ giáp đen cưỡi một con ngựa cao to xông vào liền hoảng loạn la lên, cuống quít chạy ra khỏi mộ viên. Phùng Thiên Quân hít sâu một hơi, hai tay cầm Sâm La đao, hắc khí như ẩn như hiện quấn quanh lưỡi kiếm.

Dưới nền trời trắng xám, quạ đen bay ngang qua, Hạng Thuật nhạy bén ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trời.

Trần Tinh cũng cảm nhận được Thi Hợi đang quan sát họ.

Sau đó Hạng Thuật bỏ ngựa, kéo Trần Tinh co cẳng chạy như bay, lao vụt vào rừng cây.

“Phùng đại ca…”

“Hắn sẽ ổn thôi!” Hạng Thuật cả tiếng, “Mục tiêu của chúng là ngươi!”

Trần Tinh nhớ ra lần trước Tư Mã Vĩ đã bỏ rơi những người còn lại, bất chấp mọi giá cũng phải bắt cóc cậu về Trung Nguyên, những gì hắn nói cũng là lệnh của Thi Hợi, trọng tâm đã không còn là Phùng Thiên Quân hay thậm chí là Hạng Thuật nữa.

“Vốn là thầy trừ tà hàng yêu diệt ma,” Tư Mã Lượng trầm giọng, “lại cầm ma khí, điều khiển oán khí, ngươi thành người của bọn ta từ lúc giờ thế?”

Phùng Thiên Quân trầm giọng: “Ngại quá, chỉ có thể tạm thời dùng cách của người trị lại người!”

Dứt lời, Phùng Thiên Quân giơ Sâm La đao, thu thập toàn bộ oán khí chết chóc trong mộ viên, tiếp đó khuỷu tay giơ ngang, xoay đao, lại vung đao, chém xuống ba đao liên hoàn, đao khí lao thẳng tới, hắc khí trên đường tụ hội lại như hóa thành thực thể, ba vương đồng loạt cầm kiếm chặn lại đao khí, đòn vừa rồi không làm chúng tổn thất mảy may sợi tóc nào.

Rừng rậm chung quanh, cây cối bị đao khí chạm trúng đều cháy thành than, sau đó duỗi cành nhánh quấn lấy ba vương! Trong vòng mấy trượng, chốn thanh sơn lục dã thoắt cái trở nên hoang vắng điêu tàn, hệt như bị mây lửa cuốn trôi, cây khô ngày một nhiều, chúng tập trung về phía ba Bạt vương là Tư Mã Lượng, Tư Mã Nghệ và Tư Mã Dĩnh!

Trần Tinh lao ra khỏi rừng, Hạng Thuật thở hổn hển liên tục, chống kiếm xuống đất, ban đầu hai người nhờ cây cối yểm trợ chạy trốn, Hạng Thuật luôn là người kéo Trần Tinh đi, càng về sau đổi thành Trần Tinh nắm cổ tay Hạng Thuật, lôi hắn loạng choạng bỏ chạy.

“Ta chạy không nổi,” Hạng Thuật thở dốc, “phải chừa chút thể lực… chúng vẫn sẽ còn đuổi theo, ta có thể cầm chân chúng một lúc, ngươi đi mau!”

“Ta… biết chạy đi đâu?” Trần Tinh khó thể tin.

Buổi chiều, Trần Tinh nhìn lên quan đạo, đã tới ranh giới Cối Kê rồi.

“Bọn chúng muốn ngươi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “mặc dù ta không biết vì sao Thi Hợi muốn bắt ngươi, nhưng tuyệt đối không được để rơi vào tay chúng! Đi! Đi mau!”

Dứt lời, hắn phớt lờ Trần Tinh, xoay người tại khúc xuống núi, hai tay cầm kiếm hướng mặt về phía rừng.

Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, im lặng mấy giây, sau đó xoay người chạy lên quan đạo.

Hạng Thuật cảm thấy thể lực của mình đang không ngừng xói mòn, song tâm trí lại tỉnh táo lạ thường, mình vừa gặp chuyện, Thi Hợi đã phái thủ hạ tập kích, chứng tỏ bọn chúng đã lên kế hoạch sẵn rồi.

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên từ xa, dường như có đá tảng lăn xuống ở hướng mộ địa trên đồi, không biết Phùng Thiên Quân còn cầm chân được bao lâu nữa.

Vài con quạ đen bay tới, Hạng Thuật chầm chậm lùi ra sau, cảnh giác nhìn chúng chằm chặp, hết con này tới con khác, quạ đen ngày một nhiều, chúng tập trung quanh Hạng Thuật như thể đang tạo thành một pháp trận quỷ dị. Hạng Thuật vung kiếm làm vài con hoảng sợ bay đi, song chẳng mấy chốc đã có thêm nhiều con tiến lên lấp kín.

Gần trăm con quạ gáy xám vây quanh Hạng Thuật, hình thành một cảnh tượng rất kỳ lạ.

“Dừng——” Một tiếng hét to bất chợt vang lên từ đằng sau, Tâm Đăng tuôn trào vang dội, lũ quạ lập tức tản đi, Trần Tinh nắm dây cương, phóng ngựa đi tới bên cạnh Hạng Thuật.

“May quá! Ta tìm thấy một trạm dịch ở đằng kia! Mua được con ngựa từ họ này!” Trần Tinh nói, “Có tiền tốt ghê! Mau lên ngựa thôi!”

Hạng Thuật ngẩn người, leo lên ngựa, gắng gượng ngồi vững. Trần Tinh quay đầu ngựa, đột nhiên gầm gừ hướng về phía khu rừng: “Thi Hợi, đồ khốn kiếp! Tự chơi chim của mình đi! Lão tử không rảnh đâu mà hầu!”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Sau đó Trần Tinh quay đầu ngựa, mang theo Hạng Thuật cùng chạy vọt lên quan đạo.

Chẳng lâu sau, Tư Mã Lượng và Tư Mã Nghệ lao ra khỏi rừng cây, nhưng chỉ kịp trông thấy bóng lưng Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật dần biến thành hai chấm đen nhỏ bỏ đi.

“Không ngờ chúng chạy nhanh thế, mà thôi, dù có chạy tới chân trời góc biển cũng không thể thoát khỏi lòng bàn tay ta đâu, không cần đuổi theo.” Vương Tử Dạ bước ra khỏi rừng, nói: “Trận Phược Long đã phát huy tác dụng, Thuật Luật Không không đáng để chúng ta lo ngại nữa, các ngươi đi đường tắt tới Cối Kê chờ chúng, sau đó giết Trần Tinh, để Thuật Luật Không sống, pháp bảo giao cho các ngươi, hôm nay phải giải quyết gọn gàng triệt để một lần.”

Bạt vương xoay người nhìn Vương Tử Dạ.

Vương Tử Dạ ra hiệu cho họ cứ đi là được.

“Hạng Thuật!” Trần Tinh ngoảnh đầu hỏi thăm, “Ngươi không sao chứ!”

Hơn nửa cơ thể cao to của Hạng Thuật dựa lên người Trần Tinh, nghe cậu hỏi bèn cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy: “Không chết được.”

Trần Tinh từng làm rớt Hạng Thuật một lần, sợ mình lại lo cắm đầu chạy hất hắn xuống ngựa lần nữa, thế là kéo hai tay hắn vòng qua eo mình, đặt một tay lên mu bàn tay hắn rồi nắm thật chặt.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

“Lần trước ở Tương Dương,” Trần Tinh nói, “thực sự xin lỗi!”

Hạng Thuật: “Gì cơ?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta sẽ không làm rớt ngươi nữa đâu!”

Trần Tinh vừa giục ngựa vừa không ngừng ngoảnh đầu nhìn, thấy ba Bạt vương không còn đuổi theo nữa mới thoáng yên lòng.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh ngoái đầu, đối diện với tầm mắt phức tạp của Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật mất tự nhiên quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

“Ta phải nghĩ cách khôi phục sức mạnh của mình,” Hạng Thuật nói, “không biết gã Thi Hợi cho ta ăn gì, hoặc dùng pháp thuật gì, mà cảm giác mất sức từ Kiến Khang tới Cối Kê ngày càng trầm trọng.”

“Càng nghiêm trọng nữa sao?” Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên.

Hạng Thuật gật đầu: “Không phải thuốc độc, ta cảm thấy không phải nhân lúc ta không chú ý mà cho ta uống máu ma thần.”

Trần Tinh dường như nghĩ ra điều gì, lại hỏi: “Bắt đầu phát hiện dị thường từ hôm qua, tới khi rời khỏi Kiến Khang, bệnh vẫn không nặng thêm, có đúng không?”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Không sai, ngươi muốn nói gì?”

Trần Tinh: “Trên đường tới Cối Kê, ngươi mới ngày một yếu đi, có đúng không?”

Hạng Thuật ‘ừ’ một tiếng, nói: “Có lẽ do ta xuất chiêu.”

Trần Tinh phóng ngựa không ngừng, tiếp tục hỏi: “Liệu có phải… chúng ở đâu đó, thiết lập một trận pháp niêm phong sức mạnh của ngươi không? Nhưng rốt cuộc chúng đang ẩn náu ở đâu?”

Trần Tinh đánh bậy đánh bạ suýt chọc thủng chân tướng, song tình hình hiện giờ không cho phép họ có nhiều thời gian suy xét, đến khi mặt trời sắp lặn, cổng thành Cối Kê mới lộ diện dưới hoàng hôn mờ ảo.

Liên tục chạy trốn khiến Trần Tinh mệt đến thở hồng hộc, tới cổng thành thế mà phát hiện không có lấy một bóng người, ngay cả vệ binh thủ thành cũng không thấy, Hạng Thuật nhìn chung quanh, mày cau lại.

“Làm sao đây?” Trần Tinh hỏi Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi đói không?”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh: “???”

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi không tự mình nghĩ cách được à? Ngộ nhỡ ngày nào đó không có ta bên cạnh, ngươi không biết quyết định sao?”

“Sao ngươi tự dưng dữ với ta?”

Trần Tinh hoàn toàn không ngờ trong tình huống này mà còn bị ăn mắng, song ngẫm lại hình như đúng vậy thật, từ lúc quen biết Hạng Thuật, cậu không có khả năng tự chủ, lần nào thực hiện bước tiếp theo cũng xoay sang hỏi Hạng Thuật ‘Tiếp theo nên làm gì?’.

“Ồ…” Trần Tinh đành bảo, “thỉnh thoảng ta cũng biết tự hành động mà.”

Cậu còn chưa dứt lời, Hạng Thuật nghe tới đó liền nổi sùng: “Ngươi tự hành động hả, ngoài việc nửa đêm lén chạy lên phương Bắc thì còn biết làm gì?”

Không rõ vì nguyên nhân gì mà khi thấy bộ dạng này của Trần Tinh, Hạng Thuật lại bực mình khó tả, lại nghĩ tới chuyện vừa rồi mình bất chấp nguy hiểm cản đường kẻ địch giúp Trần Tinh thoát hiểm. Nhưng cho dù Trần Tinh có chạy trốn thuận lợi đi chăng nữa, nếu không có hắn, rất có thể khi tới Cối Kê cậu sẽ lại tiếp diễn cái trò một hỏi ba không biết… Nghĩ vậy, hai mắt Hạng Thuật lập tức tối sầm, rốt cuộc y đang nghĩ quái gì thế không biết?

“Chúng ta tìm chỗ trốn thôi,” Trần Tinh nói, “đợi tập hợp với Phùng đại ca nhé?”

“Còn cần ngươi hỏi chắc?!” Hạng Thuật hỏi lại với vẻ khó tin.

Hạng Thuật cứ lo canh cánh cho vấn đề sinh tồn của Trần Tinh, trong khi Trần Tinh lại tưởng Hạng Thuật cuống lên vì mất vũ lực, nên cậu liên tục động viên hắn, giải thích rằng: “Sư phụ nói, mọi người luôn suy tính cho mọi sự thuận lợi, song cách gọi ‘mưu tính chưa từng sai lệch’ chỉ là giả thôi, càng về sau mọi thứ càng nát bét, thế mới có câu ‘người tính không bằng trời tính’, yên tâm đi, chúng không bắt được ta đâu.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Chúng sẽ còn đến nữa, trước lúc đó chúng ta phải nghĩ ra đối sách, đừng kinh động bất kỳ ai, vào thành tìm quận thú(*) của Cối Kê trước.”

_(*) qu_ _ậ_ _n thú: quan đ_ _ứ_ _ng đ_ _ầ_ _u qu_ _ậ_ _n._

Suýt tí nữa Trần Tinh quên bẵng mục đích mình tới đây, được Hạng Thuật nhắc mới nhớ họ tới đây để điều tra án ôn dịch, đồng thời kiểm tra nguồn gốc và tin tức của thẻ tre, thế là hai người cất bước về phía quan phủ.

Nhờ có thư gửi gắm của Tạ An nên họ dễ dàng gặp quan phụ mẫu của quận. Trần Tinh nói rõ lý do mình tới đây, quận thú tên Ngô Kỳ, nghe cậu nói xong thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Cuối cùng triều đình cũng chú ý việc này.”

Trần Tinh toan giải thích họ tới đây chẳng can hệ gì tới triều đình, song ngẫm lại nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, nên cậu bảo: “Có phải người đầu tiên được chẩn đoán mắc ôn dịch đang ở Cối Kê không?”

Quận thú bèn sai người cầm hộ tịch ra: “Hiện tại người nọ vẫn còn nằm trên giường, là một người bán hàng rong, năm trước có tới Mạch thành một chuyến, vừa về liền bệnh ngay, khoảng thời gian đó tất cả đại phu trong thành đều tham gia chẩn bệnh cho người nọ, song không thấy có gì bất thường, tất cả bách tính đâu đường cuối ngõ đều bảo tên bán hàng rong này gặp thi biến ở Mạch thành, đem thi độc về báo hại ôn dịch hoành hành. Có điều đó chỉ là lời đồn làm mờ mắt kẻ thông minh mà thôi, quan phủ đã hạ lệnh làm lắng tình hình lại rồi.”

“Mai tới đó xem tình hình coi sao.” Hạng Thuật nói với Trần Tinh.

“Được.” Trần Tinh nhớ hễ là người mắc bệnh, đêm đến sẽ ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, chỉ có buổi trưa mới dần tỉnh táo hơn.

Ngô Kỳ nói tiếp: “Phải rồi, hôm trước Tạ đại nhân có cử người tới đây, điều tra một cuộn thẻ tre, sáng sớm hôm nay người đưa tin đã đi rồi, hai người có gặp hắn trên đường tới đây không?”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Hạng Thuật thình lình thò tay vỗ lên mu bàn tay Trần Tinh kêu cậu bình tĩnh.

Trần Tinh cất giọng run rẩy: “Có phải… hắn họ Lâm không?”

“Phải. Chính hắn,” Ngô Kỳ nói, “Lâm đại nhân của Trung thư giám.”

Hiện tại Trần Tinh có thể xác minh, thi thể nọ chính là người đưa tin.

Trần Tinh cân nhắc một thoáng, quyết định tạm thời không nói tình hình cho lão biết, cậu nói: “Ta cần viết một phong thư ngay lập tức, xin ngài giúp ta gửi về Kiến Khang giao cho Tạ đại nhân.”

Ngô Kỳ lấy làm khó hiểu nhưng không hỏi nhiều, cầm giấy bút ra cho Trần Tinh viết thư.

Hạng Thuật đột nhiên hỏi: “Người đưa tin có mang theo văn hàm gì không?”

Ngô Kỳ thoáng ngạc nhiên, đáp: “Dĩ nhiên là không, bản quan chỉ cho hắn tham khảo tình hình mấy nhà Sĩ tộc trong thành ba trăm năm trước mà thôi…”

Trần Tinh viết thư mà tay cứ run rẩy liên hồi, nhất định người đưa tin đã tra ra được chuyện gì đó rất quan trọng, nhưng không để lại đôi câu vài lời. Các Bạt vương có tra khảo hắn không? Người này đã nói cho chúng những gì?

“Tình hình thế nào?” Hạng Thuật tiếp tục truy hỏi.

Trần Tinh thoáng ngừng lại, nhận thấy kể cả khi đối mặt với vấn đề phức tạp cỡ nào đi chăng nữa, Hạng Thuật vẫn có thể tỏ ra bình tĩnh, trật tự có đầu có đuôi, làm cậu không thể không ngưỡng mộ.

Ngô Kỳ: “Nghe nói thẻ tre này xuất phát từ một gia đình trong quận, mà tòa nhà họ mua thuộc về một gia đình Sĩ tộc ở Cối Kê vào hơn trăm năm trước…” nói đoạn, lão cười giải thích: “Nghe đồn còn là con cháu danh môn, chính là bộ tộc sinh ra Hạng Vũ cùng Hán Cao Tổ Lưu Bang tranh thiên hạ năm xưa – Hạng thị ở Cối Kê.”

‘Ầm’, Trần Tinh chỉ cảm thấy đất trời như đảo điên, giọng nói đã xa xôi tới mức như không còn là của cậu nữa.

“Gia đình đó đang ở đâu?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Lần này đến lượt Hạng Thuật không nói nên lời, Ngô Kỳ đáp: “Ở phía bắc núi chỗ thành Tây, tòa nhà to nhất nằm cạnh cây cầu dưới tàng liễu sau khe suối chính là nó, hiện tại gia đình đó cũng mắc bệnh dịch, trước đó vì kiểm chứng mà Lâm đại nhân đã đặc biệt tới đó một chuyến, vì vậy mới kéo dài một thời gian.”

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật nhìn nhau, im lặng một lúc, cuối cùng Trần Tinh cũng viết thư xong, cậu nói: “Xin vui lòng gửi nó tới Kiến Khang trong tối nay.”

Ngô Kỳ vui vẻ đáp: “Hai vị đường xa tới đây, không bằng…”

“Không thể,” Hạng Thuật từ chối ngay tắp lự, “bọn ta sẽ tự tìm nơi ở lại đây mấy ngày, không chừng sẽ còn đến cửa quấy rầy.”

Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật không muốn gây rắc rối cho người ta, dầu gì lúc này Phùng Thiên Quân vẫn chưa lộ diện, nếu Bạt vương đuổi theo họ vào tận trong quận, quan binh dưới quyền Ngô Kỳ chẳng thể nào chống lại chúng, ngộ nhỡ Bạt loạn lại bùng nổ chỉ tổ liên lụy đến dân địa phương.

Màn đêm buông xuống, hai người rời khỏi phủ quận thú, đi bộ dọc theo dãy phố, Hạng Thuật vẫn thở hổn hển, nhìn Trần Tinh bằng ánh mắt ngờ vực.

“Ta nhớ ngươi từng nói…” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

“Phải,” Trần Tinh lẩm bẩm, “ta từng nói rằng, Hạng gia ở Cối Kê rất nổi tiếng, ngày xưa Hạng Vũ dấy binh phản Tần ở Cối Kê, Hạng gia liền chuyển hết sang đây, tuy nhiên… vì sao thẻ tre lại được tìm thấy ở đó?”

Trần Tinh ngước mắt lên quan sát, chính cậu cũng cảm thấy hoài nghi, hồi lâu về trước cậu cũng chỉ thuận miệng nói dựa theo họ của Hạng Thuật mà thôi, không ngờ lại trở thành sự thật, nguồn gốc thẻ tre của Bất Động Như Sơn dường như có liên quan đến Hạng gia.

Hạng Thuật không đáp, cứ cắm đầu vừa đi vừa lặng lẽ suy nghĩ.

Trần Tinh nói: “Chúng ta cần tìm một nơi để sắp xếp lại chi tiết của toàn bộ sự việc.”

Tung tích của Định Hải châu, thẻ tre của Bất Động Như Sơn, sự xuất hiện của Bạt vương, ôn dịch lan tràn, và thân thế của Hạng Thuật… mọi thứ ngày càng trở nên phức tạp và khó hiểu. Nhưng Trần Tinh luôn cảm thấy năm sự việc này có một mối liên hệ mật thiết với nhau, dường như chỉ cần làm rõ một chuyện, toàn bộ nghi vấn của cậu sẽ lần lượt được giải đáp.

“Có lẽ trùng hợp họ cũng họ Hạng,” Hạng Thuật nói, “không liên quan gì đến mẹ ta.”

Trần Tinh: “Ta luôn nghĩ đây không phải là trùng hợp. Đầu tiên, Trương Lưu đến Tạp La Sát, mẹ ngươi cũng đến Tạp La Sát. Chúng ta tìm được Bất Động Như Sơn trong Âm Dương giám, mà ghi chép về nó lại xuất hiện tại Hạng gia ở Cối Kê…”

Hạng Thuật: “!!!”

Trần Tinh: “Ngươi nghĩ đến điều gì?”

Hạng Thuật không đáp, đẩy Trần Tinh ra sau dùng cơ thể che chắn cho cậu, lúc này Trần Tinh mới thoát khỏi mớ suy nghĩ của mình.

Trên con đường dài thẳng tắp trong quận, oán khí dường như hóa thành thực thể, đột nhiên lao vụt vào giữa từ hai đầu phố.

Tại phía Bắc con đường trước mặt Hạng Thuật, hai Bạt vương — Tư Mã Nghệ và Tư Mã Dĩnh thình lình xuất hiện từ trong oán khí.

Mà tại phía Nam con đường đằng sau Trần Tinh, Tư Mã Lượng cũng đồng thời lộ diện.

“Ta nhớ ngươi đã nói,” Hạng Thuật trầm giọng, “Tuế Tinh sẽ luôn cứu ngươi.”

“Theo lý là vậy.” Trần Tinh đáp.

Hạng Thuật: “Bất kể gặp phải tình huống nguy hiểm cỡ nào, ngươi vẫn có thể sống sót.”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Hẳn là thế… nhưng tốt hơn hết là đừng đâm đầu vào chỗ chết, chúng ta tìm cách chạy đi, thực sự đánh không lại đâu.”

Hạng Thuật: “Cho nên ngươi nhất định có thể thoát được, theo ta, tìm cơ hội trốn đi, chăm sóc tốt cho bản thân.”

Trần Tinh: “Không! Đợi đã!”

Dứt lời, Hạng Thuật không hề tỏ ra sợ hãi, hắn kéo lê Bất Động Như Sơn, vọt về phía hai tên Bạt vương!

Trần Tinh buộc lòng phát động Tâm Đăng theo sau Hạng Thuật, tìm cơ hội đột phá vòng vây, song cậu bỗng nhận ra rằng, màn oán khí dày đặc bao quanh đã phong tỏa nơi này, hệt như hình thành trận thủ ngự bằng oán khí. Đồng thời ánh sáng Tâm Đăng còn bị oán khí nọ điên cuồng áp chế khiến cho mờ đi!

Kể cả khi Hạng Thuật chưa mất hết sức thì việc phải đối phó cùng lúc ba Bạt vương đã gian nan lắm rồi, huống chi bây giờ ngay cả trọng kiếm cũng nhấc không nổi? Song bất kể ra sao, hắn vẫn phải giúp Trần Tinh an toàn thoát đi, nên hắn liều mình giơ kiếm, lao vụt về phía Tư Mã Nghệ. Thế nhưng Tư Mã Nghệ đã phát hiện ra Hạng Thuật không còn sức nữa, gã khống chế Hạng Thuật, dồn hắn lên tường, sau đó tàn nhẫn đập khiên lên người hắn.

Bức tường vang lên một tiếng nặng nề rồi vỡ nát. Hạng Thuật gào to, bị luồng lực mạnh mẽ đó nện trúng khiến hơi thở trong lồng ngực cuộn trào, hứng chịu cơn đau tột cùng, song vẫn cố nắm chặt trọng kiếm không buông.

Ánh sáng Tâm Đăng hội tụ trên đầu ngón tay Trần Tinh, xé toạc màn đêm, hai tên Bạt vương thình lình vọt sang hai bên trái phải bọc đánh về phía cậu, Tư Mã Lượng đứng đằng sau cũng đồng thời kéo căng trường cung, Trần Tinh xoay người, giơ tay lên, hai mắt mở to.

“Tuế Tinh của ngươi đâu?” Máu tuôn đầy từ khóe miệng Hạng Thuật, hắn chống dậy một cách khó khăn, ngoái đầu nhìn nhà dân bên đường, không ngừng tính toán xem nếu hiện tại mình kéo Trần Tinh đâm vào đó, họ vẫn có thể trốn thoát.

Trần Tinh: “Tuế Tinh, nếu mi còn không ra! Ta sẽ toi đời thật đó!”

Tư Mã Lượng bắn tên, hai Bạt vương rút kiếm, chúng ngó lơ Hạng Thuật, lần lượt chém về phía Trần Tinh, thế nhưng trước khi kiếm hạ xuống giết chết Trần Tinh thì bỗng —

Một bóng đen lao xuống từ mái nhà.

Toàn bộ oán khí trên đường bắt đầu trôi về cái bóng kia, nó đeo một chiếc mặt nạ, thiếu niên cao chưa tới khuỷu tay Trần Tinh xẹt ngang qua, phát ra một tiếng sói gầm.

“Tiêu… Tiêu Sơn?!” Trần Tinh nhận ra âm thanh kia, thật sự không ngờ Tiêu Sơn lại xuất hiện vào đúng thời khắc này!

Tiếp đó, hai vuốt của Tiêu Sơn như bắt lấy oán khí hữu hình dưới màn đêm, kéo về phía mình, cuối cùng vung vuốt!

Kiếm của Tư Mã Dĩnh và Tư Mã Nghệ đồng thời bị gãy, khiên vỡ nát, bọn chúng trở mình trên không, tránh đòn vuốt một cách nhọc nhằn, vuốt sắt Thương Khung Nhất Liệt quẹt trúng vai Tư Mã Dĩnh, lập tức cắt gọn hơ giáp vai của gã.

Tiêu Sơn đeo mặt nạ quỷ, mặc một bộ đồ đi săn hơi bẩn, cổ được quấn khăn choàng, nó hét lên: “Trần Tinh! Đi!”

Hạng Thuật dứt khoát kéo Trần Tinh đâm sầm vào nhà dân, vọt ra sân sau, tiếp đó phá cửa sân sau trốn ra ngoài.

Đôi mắt Tiêu Sơn nhuốm màu đỏ như máu, nó xoay người nhảy lên mái nhà, ba tên Bạt vương toan đuổi theo, lại đụng phải Tiêu Sơn nhảy tung lên từ nóc nhà, không thèm nhìn đã vung cho một vuốt, cắt hết nửa mái nhà, ngôi nhà đổ sụp ầm ầm đè lên bọn Bạt vương, còn Tiêu Sơn thì vui vẻ bật dậy chạy theo Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh.


	57. Chương 57: Nhà cũ

Lại thêm một bóng người lao tới dọc theo dãy phố, hét to: “Có yêu quái! Có yêu quái!”

Phùng Thiên Quân vừa vào thành liền trông thấy oán khí ở thành Nam, thế là lập tức sang hỗ trợ, có hắn la làng cộng thêm động tĩnh do Tiêu Sơn gây ra, cả dãy phố đồng loạt thức giấc, đèn đuốc sáng lên, ba Bạt vương đẩy đống ngói rớt lạch cạch xuống khỏi người mình, sau đó biến thành hắc hỏa bay đi.

“Hộc, hộc…” Trần Tinh đỡ Hạng Thuật, hai người chạy thất tha thất thểu về phía thành Tây.

“Trần Tinh!” Tiêu Sơn gầm lên gần như là giận dữ với cậu, “Trần Tinh!”

“Tiêu Sơn…” Trần Tinh ngoái đầu, thấy Tiêu Sơn đang đuổi theo bèn dừng lại. Tiêu Sơn khom người, dùng cả tay lẫn chân chạy dọc theo hẻm, vừa chạy tới trước mặt Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh liền cản đường lại, mặt mày thì tỏ ra giận dữ, nhìn Trần Tinh không nói lời nào.

Lúc này Trần Tinh đã cạn sức, Hạng Thuật cau mày nói với nó: “Kêu ngươi ở lại Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, ngươi chạy tới đây làm gì?”

Tiêu Sơn giận đến mức không nói nên lời, đột nhiên gào lớn một tiếng, bổ nhào tới như gió xoáy muốn choảng Hạng Thuật.

“Mau dừng tay!” Trần Tinh quay đầu, cuống quít la lên, “Lúc này Hạng Thuật không đánh nhau với ngươi được đâu! Tiêu Sơn! Tốt quá rồi!”

Tiêu Sơn ngó lơ Trần Tinh, lùi ra sau mấy bước. Trần Tinh nhất thời không biết nên khóc hay cười, hỏi nó: “Ngươi tìm được tới đây bằng cách nào?”

Tiêu Sơn vẫn không thèm trả lời, nghẹn tới nỗi viền mắt đỏ chót. Trần Tinh lại ngoái đầu nhìn, sợ bọn Bạt vương tiếp tục đuổi theo, cậu vội vàng đỡ Hạng Thuật, đồng thời nói: “Theo ta, nào! Đi mau! Ở đây rất nguy hiểm!”

Ba người trốn dưới một cây cầu, Trần Tinh kiểm tra thương tích trên người Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật mệt mỏi thở ra hơi, từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại, không động đậy.

Tiêu Sơn nghi ngờ nhìn hai người.

“Ngươi không sao chứ?” Trần Tinh hỏi thăm.

“Mệt tâm.” Hồi nãy Hạng Thuật bị Bạt vương đánh không nhẹ, khóe miệng còn tràn máu, chứng tỏ đã bị nội thương, nên bây giờ ngay cả việc hít thở cũng thấy đau âm ỷ.

Trần Tinh hết sức lo lắng, quay đầu nhìn Tiêu Sơn.

“Tìm chỗ nào an toàn,” Trần Tinh nói, “hoặc mau chóng rời khỏi Cối Kê.”

Cả thành chìm lắng trong yên tĩnh khi đêm về, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có một hoặc hai tiếng quạ vang lên, bỗng nhiên trên cầu có tiếng bước chân.

“Trần Tinh!” Giọng Phùng Thiên Quân vang lên.

“Suỵt.” Trần Tinh lập tức thò đầu ra ngoài, Phùng Thiên Quân chạy xuống chân cầu, thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Tất cả truy binh đều chạy hết rồi, bách tính trên phố cũng thức giấc, Hạng huynh đệ, ngươi thấy thế nào? Đứng dậy tới tiền trang của nhà ta ở tạm một đêm… Ớ? Ngươi là đứa nào?”

Trần Tinh ra hiệu hiện tại không có thời gian giải thích, tình trạng Hạng Thuật coi bộ còn nghiêm trọng hơn trước, phải tìm cách đưa hắn về Kiến Khang, không thể tiếp tục ở đây nữa. Dù chuyện có quan trọng cỡ nào cũng không sánh bằng an nguy của Hạng Thuật, sau này quay lại điều tra cũng được.

Phùng Thiên Quân quàng tay Hạng Thuật qua vai mình, giúp Trần Tinh san sẻ được rất nhiều trọng lượng. Bọn họ vội vã rời khỏi chân cầu, trước mắt vẫn là thành Tây rất đỗi yên tĩnh, hứng chịu một năm ôn dịch khiến mọi người trở nên tiều tụy và già nua trông thấy, hệt như bị một luồng khí chẳng lành đè lên, không tìm được cách trở mình, đêm về sao sáng thưa thớt, trông chẳng khác gì một tòa quỷ thành âm u.

“Phải băng qua phố,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “đi hướng Bắc đi, cần ít nhất một canh giờ, nếu đẩy nhanh tốc độ có thể tới tiền trang Tây Phong trước bình minh…”

“Đợi đã,” Trần Tinh sực nhớ lại lời của Ngô Kỳ, tòa trạch viện của Hạng gia ngày trước nằm ngay bên cầu liễu, mà cầu liễu chính là cây cầu họ vừa trốn hồi nãy, cậu bèn nói, “Theo ta.”

Trần Tinh gõ cửa nhà một gia đình, trên cửa treo đèn lồng đề chữ “Phương phủ”, cạnh cửa cắm một thanh kiếm gỗ đào trừ tà xua uế. Chủ sở hữu tòa trạch viện này họ Phương, đây đã từng là một gia đình giàu có, sau này nam nữ chủ nhân cùng đám trẻ trong nhà mắc bệnh, phải cho thôi việc hết hạ nhân trong nhà, đồng thời tiêu tốn tiền bạc một cách vô duyên vô cớ, những tưởng chỉ còn nước chờ chết, không ngờ bệnh này lại cầm chân nửa vời, đành phải cố được ngày nào hay ngày nấy.

Hiện tại Phương gia chỉ còn mỗi một người hầu già, một thiếu niên ngồi đối diện, Trần Tinh tỏ rõ mục đích tới đây, mình chỉ là người mượn đường, bạn đi cùng đột nhiên ngã bệnh, muốn ở nhờ một đêm, đối phương lập tức vui vẻ đồng ý, đi mở khóa rồi quét dọn phòng khách. Phùng Thiên Quân định cho họ chút bạc, song đối phương kiên quyết không nhận, chủ nhân đã bệnh nằm ỳ trên giường, nên họ xót thương cho người cùng hoạn nạn, giúp được mọi người coi như tích chút âm đức.

Trần Tinh kiểm tra cho Hạng Thuật, lúc chiến đấu với kẻ địch, tạng phủ của Hạng Thuật bị lực chấn cực lớn đánh cho xuất huyết nội, may mà vết thương không nặng, cậu dùng ngân châm đả thông kinh mạch, Hạng Thuật mới cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn, sau đó ngồi thất thần như cũ.

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Vì sao lại chọn chỗ này? Có ý nghĩa đặc biệt gì à?”

Thế là Trần Tinh kể lại cho hắn nghe những gì họ đụng phải trên đường, Tiêu Sơn vẫn không thèm để ý tới họ, ngồi ngẩn người bên giường con, cùng Hạng Thuật một lớn một nhỏ đối mặt, nhìn y chang hai tên ngứa mắt nhau.

Phùng Thiên Quân cân nhắc một thoáng, cuối cùng Hạng Thuật cũng chịu mở miệng: “Tin ngươi hả, ai đã bảo thủ hạ của Thi Hợi sẽ không tới Giang Nam?”

Phùng Thiên Quân kêu khổ: “Làm sao ta biết được? Có dấu hiệu nào đâu!”

Trần Tinh: “Làm sao chúng biết chúng ta rời Kiến Khang tới Cối Kê? Ngay cả lộ trình cũng nắm rõ trong lòng bàn tay.”

Xuôi Nam từ Kiến Khang chỉ có một con đường, mai phục trên con đường tất yếu phải đi qua không phải việc gì khó, cái chính là làm sao chúng có thể im hơi lặng tiếng tiến vào Giang Nam? Không chừng có kẻ tiếp ứng trong thành Kiến Khang. Trần Tinh suy tới tính lui, song vẫn không tìm ra được manh mối, Phùng Thiên Quân kiểm tra ngoài cửa sổ thêm lần nữa, đóng kín hết mọi nơi có thể đóng, cũng dò xét xem trong nhà họ Phương còn quạ đen hay không.

“Đợi trời sáng,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “ta lập tức nhờ quản sự truyền tin tới Tây Phong vùng này, mọi người cố gắng đừng lộ diện, tránh bị Bạt vương lần ra dấu vết. Rồi ta sẽ đích thân tới phủ quận thú một chuyến, ta không tin quân đội không làm được gì ba kẻ đã chết kia.”

Trần Tinh nghĩ thầm, kế hoạch hiện tại chỉ có cầu viện quan phủ là lựa chọn an toàn nhất, song cậu sợ Bạt loạn lại bùng phát, ngộ nhỡ tái diễn tình cảnh giống như thành Trường An, bọn họ khó mà gánh nổi tội lỗi này. Song hiện giờ, phe họ ngoài Phùng Thiên Quân ra, hiện tại đã có thêm Tiêu Sơn với sức chiến đấu mạnh mẽ, nếu lên kế hoạch kĩ lưỡng, có lẽ vẫn có thể chiến nhau một trận.

“Tiêu Sơn, ngươi dùng được Thương Khung Nhất Liệt rồi à?” Trần Tinh hỏi Tiêu Sơn.

Tiêu Sơn cuộn mình dựa vào một góc của giường con, thỉnh thoảng dòm lén Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân, Trần Tinh vừa nói chuyện với nó, nó liền đảo mắt sang chỗ khác.

Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu kêu Trần Tinh giải thích xem thằng nhóc này từ đâu ra: “Hai ngươi có con trai hồi nào thế? Mặt mày này như đúc một khuôn từ Hạng Thuật ra.”

“Đủ rồi.” Hạng Thuật đang phiền muộn, chẳng rỗi hùa với trò đùa của Phùng Thiên Quân.

Đúng lúc này, bên ngoài có tiếng người truyền vào hỏi bọn họ: “Các ngươi cần thuốc gì không? Ta thấy vị huynh đệ kia hình như bị thương.”

Trần Tinh nhanh chóng nảy ra ý tưởng, bèn ra mở cửa cảm ơn người ta, thấy là thiếu niên trông nhà thì nói với nó: “Đang cần chút thuốc giúp lưu thông máu, nhà chủ nhân vừa hay có thì tốt biết mấy.”

Chủ nhân họ Phương mắc bệnh này nên thuốc gì cũng từng dùng qua, trong nhà cũng mua thêm không ít dược liệu, đồng thời yêu cầu hạ nhân phải thường xuyên tích đức, thiếu niên nọ lập tức thắp đèn, dẫn Trần Tinh vào khố phòng để cậu tìm thuốc.

Trần Tinh: “Thực lòng không dám giấu, ta là đại phu, đợi mai lão gia nhà ngươi tỉnh, ta muốn bắt mạch cho ông ấy.”

“Thế thì đa tạ.” Thiếu niên nọ nói, “Vị huynh đệ kia của ngươi đẹp ghê, sao lại bị trọng thương?”

Trần Tinh lại thầm than thở nhân sinh khổ đoản, nói ra rất dài dòng, có lẽ ngày mai nên để Phùng Thiên Quân hộ tống Hạng Thuật về Kiến Khang, còn mình và Tiêu Sơn ở lại điều tra, nom móng vuốt của Tiêu Sơn có vẻ lợi hại lắm, không chừng sẽ hỗ trợ được rất nhiều… Đột nhiên cậu nảy ra ý tưởng, đây chẳng phải tòa nhà Hạng gia từng ở hay sao? Thành thử cậu đổi đề tài, hỏi thiếu niên nọ: “Nghe bảo nhà các ngươi trước đây có cầm vài món đồ cổ đi bán, có chuyện này không?”

Thiếu niên nọ bỗng nhiên ngớ ra, đáp: “Hai ngày trước, có vị Lâm đại nhân của Trung Thư giám từ Kiến Khang tới đây cũng hỏi việc này, các ngươi có quan hệ gì?”

Trần Tinh nhanh nhẹn lấy công văn của Tạ An ra, thiếu niên giơ đèn xem một lúc, bảo: “Lúc bọn ta dọn tới đây, tòa nhà này vốn thuộc về Hạng gia, song Hạng gia đã không còn ai nên quan phủ thu lại đem bán, mới vào tay lão gia. Không ngại nói thật cho ngươi biết, lão gia với phu nhân nhà ta mắc bệnh đã lâu, trong nhà dần dà không còn ngân lượng chi tiêu, đành phải đem mấy món đáng giá đi cầm, ta thấy viền thẻ tre nọ được nạm vàng, chắc hẳn cũng phải được mấy đồng…”

Trần Tinh quyết đoán ngắt lời: “Lúc các ngươi kiểm kê dọn dẹp tòa nhà này còn tìm được thứ gì nữa không?”

Thiếu niên đáp: “Để hết bên phía Tây ấy, nếu ngươi muốn coi thì ta dẫn ngươi qua đó, đừng trách ta không nhắc… ngươi sợ quỷ không?”

Trần Tinh dở khóc dở cười: “Đi thôi.”

Thiếu niên tiếp tục nói: “Thiệt đó, đêm hôm ta ngang qua viện bên đó, thình lình nghe thấy tiếng người, ngươi không thể không tin tà.”

Ngang qua phía bên kia của trạch viện, Trần Tinh mới phát hiện tòa nhà này to vô cùng, không ít nơi chưa được sửa sang, tại góc tối ở vườn phía Tây, cột, xà lẫn cửa gỗ của nhà hoang đã mục nát từ đời nào, mọi thứ chìm trong không khí chết chóc trầm lặng, hệt như quỷ hồn chực chờ nuốt chửng con người, song vẫn có thể nhận ra đôi nét của tòa nhà to lớn lộng lẫy từ mấy trăm năm trước.

Tòa nhà không hề được khóa, song cũng chẳng kẻ nào dám bén mảng vào nhà của một gia đình mắc ôn dịch để trộm đồ cả, Trần Tinh khẽ đẩy cửa tiến vào. Thiếu niên đặt đèn lên bàn, rõ ràng gan bé tẹo, nó bảo: “Ta về ngủ trước đây, cần gì cứ gọi ta.” Nói xong bèn vội vã chạy đi.

“Trái lại ta còn mong có quỷ hồn thật,” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “có vậy mới tiện hỏi cho rõ.”

Trần Tinh đặt đèn lên một chiếc bàn chông chênh bị bỏ xó, phát động Tâm Đăng chiếu sáng chung quanh, đây là một căn phòng thanh nhã được chủ nhân dùng đãi khách, trước phòng có một hồ nước, trong phòng đặt vài kệ sách, trên kệ chất đống quyển trục nằm lộn xộn, đa phần đã mục nát.

Trần Tinh mở một cuộn thẻ tre được cột gọn gàng, dây buộc đã mục nát từ lâu, rớt ‘rào rào’ xuống đất, Trần Tinh cúi mình nhặt một cây lên, trên đó viết hàng chữ: _Đ_ _ạ_ _i cương linh khiếu mạch Địa_.

Hạng gia là thầy trừ tà! Suy đoán của Trần Tinh rốt cuộc cũng được chứng thực, cậu lập tức mở một cuộn khác, rút thẻ bìa, bên trên viết: _Thập quan động thiên phúc địa_.

“Đang tìm gì thế?” Giọng nói của Hạng Thuật đột nhiên vang lên đằng sau.

Trần Tinh: “Á!”

Trần Tinh bị hù suýt rớt tim.

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Trần Tinh thở gấp liên tục, nói một cách đứt quãng: “Ngươi… ngươi tới đây làm gì?”

Hạng Thuật cau mày: “Sợ ngươi lại bị bắt đi!”

Trần Tinh không biết nên khóc hay cười: “Cho dù hiện tại Bạt vương bắt được ta, ngươi cũng đâu làm được gì, mau về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Trần Tinh chỉ thuận miệng nói thế thôi, tuy nhiên Hạng Thuật nghe xong lại biến sắc, tức tới độ phát run, nhưng không muốn cãi nhau với Trần Tinh ở đây: “Ngươi nói đúng, ta đi.”

Trần Tinh nhận ra lời nói vô ý của mình đã làm Hạng Thuật bị tổn thương, cậu cuống lên: “Ta không có ý đó… xin lỗi, Hạng Thuật… Thuật Luật Không!”

Hạng Thuật xoay lưng bỏ đi, Trần Tinh nhìn bóng lưng hắn, trong lòng trào lên nỗi chua xót không rõ nguyên do.

“Hạng Thuật,” Trần Tinh nói, “ngươi hãy nghe ta nói… Hạng Thuật… ngươi lại đây mà xem ta tìm được gì này…”

Hạng Thuật không muốn nói nhiều, chuẩn bị bỏ đi, Trần Tinh chặn trước mặt hắn, bất ngờ ôm chặt eo hắn không buông.

Hạng Thuật: “!!!”

Hạng Thuật lập tức hành xử mất tự nhiên, muốn giãy giụa nhưng ngặt nỗi toàn thân chẳng còn hơi sức, giãy không thoát Trần Tinh, nên cuối cùng vẫn bị Trần Tinh khống chế.

“Mau… mau buông ra!” Hạng Thuật cuống lên, “Ngươi làm gì đó! Lăn coi!”

Hạng Thuật đẩy đầu Trần Tinh vài lần, nhưng không tài nào đẩy nổi được cậu.

Trần Tinh nghiêng đầu tựa vào vai Hạng Thuật, giờ phút này cậu vừa buồn vừa cảm động, buồn vì Hạng Thuật mất sạch vũ lực, thế mà cậu còn nói không lựa lời làm tổn thương hắn. Còn cảm động vì cho dù Hạng Thuật không thể tự bảo vệ mình, điều hắn bận tâm nhất vẫn là an nguy của Trần Tinh cậu đây.

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi mà.” Trần Tinh nói thật khẽ, “Cảm ơn ngươi, Thuật Luật Không.”

“Đau!” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn, gương mặt nhuốm vẻ đau đớn, “Mau buông ra! Ngươi đang trả thù ta hả?”

Lúc này Trần Tinh mới chịu buông, hai người nhìn nhau, sau đó đồng thời mất tự nhiên đảo mắt, dường như không muốn đối diện, sợ rằng sẽ bộc lộ suy nghĩ trong lòng mình. Sau cùng, Hạng Thuật bảo: “Ngươi đang tìm gì trong này?”

“Ầy, ta…” Trần Tinh hãy còn đắm chìm trong mớ cảm xúc của mình, không rõ nguồn cơn do đâu mà trong đêm tối này, cậu đột nhiên hiểu được vô vàn cảm xúc sao mà quá đỗi phức tạp, chúng nằm sâu trong những con từ, hàng chữ từ các câu chuyện về thầy trừ tà và hộ pháp Võ thần được đề cập trong mấy quyển sách cổ mà cậu đã đọc.

“Ngươi ngồi yên một chỗ cho ta, bằng không đợi tới lúc ta lấy lại sức, người đầu tiên bị ta dạy dỗ chính là ngươi.”

Hạng Thuật chỉ tay ra sau bàn, cất bước loạng chà loạng choạng, hắn bước sang một bên ngẩng đầu nhìn quyển trục trên kệ sách. Trần Tinh đành ngồi xuống giữa căn phòng bụi bặm, song cõi lòng vẫn còn chìm ngập trong những cảm xúc mênh mang, như thể có một xung lực đang thôi thúc cậu thét lên rằng:

_Tên khốn Thuật Luật Không! Huynh tốt quá! Ta rất thích huynh!_

Hạng Thuật: “?”

Trần Tinh lập tức dời mắt, vô thức thắp sáng Tâm Đăng trong tay, dường như tối nay Tâm Đăng gắn kết với tình cảm của cậu, cường quang bộc phát vô cùng vô tận, mãnh liệt và mênh mông, ánh sáng tản ra khắp bốn phương tám hướng, thắp sáng cả căn phòng bỏ hoang như ban ngày.

“Mau dừng tay,” Hạng Thuật cau mày, “muốn dẫn kẻ địch tới hả?”

Trần Tinh lại bị ăn chửi, đành mau chóng thu pháp lực lại, Hạng Thuật đanh mặt nói: “Pháp lực có thể gây hại cho cơ thể của ngươi, ngươi đàng hoàng chút được không?”

Trần Tinh đáp: “Ồ, ta chỉ muốn chiếu sáng cho ngươi thôi mà.”

Thực ra vào khoảnh khắc vừa rồi, cõi lòng cậu cảm thấy ấm áp vô ngần, như thể muốn hy sinh Tâm Đăng của mình một cách không kiểm soát, bày tỏ tất thảy tâm tư tình cảm của mình cho người ấy biết.

Hai người lại chìm vào khoảng lặng, Hạng Thuật cúi đầu xem thẻ tre mà hồi nãy Trần Tinh tìm thấy.

Lạ thật, chẳng phải Hạng Thuật đọc không hiểu chữ Triện ư? Trần Tinh nghĩ.

Quả nhiên, Hạng Thuật không nhìn ra manh mối gì. Hắn đứng dậy kiểm tra kệ sách, biến nó thành một mớ hỗn độn, dường như đang dùng hành động đó để trút hết cảm xúc không tên trong lòng, cuối cùng Trần Tinh không đành lòng nhìn tiếp nữa.

“Chủ nhân tòa nhà này, sinh thời cũng từng là thầy trừ tà,” Trần Tinh giải thích, “có vẻ chuyên về phương hướng, sự lưu chuyển của mạch Thiên Địa, cùng với động tiên… ngươi đang tìm gì thế? Mang lại đây ta xem giùm cho.”

Hạng Thuật cuối cùng đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, nói: “Tìm gia phả.”

Trần Tinh sực nhớ ra chuyện này, nói: “Ngươi cho rằng mẹ mình là người của Hạng gia sao?”

Hạng Thuật không trả lời, hít sâu, cố chịu cơn đau âm ỷ từ vết thương, lấy một chiếc hộp từ đỉnh kệ sách, mở cuộn lụa vàng nằm trong hộp.

Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên bật thốt thành tiếng, toan đứng dậy, Hạng Thuật cầm chiếc hộp, trải tấm lụa lên bàn, Trần Tinh dùng Tâm Đăng chiếu sáng, nhìn những hàng chữ nhỏ chi chít trải đầy trên tấm lụa — tất cả đều là tên.

“Đây là gia phả của người Hán ư?” Hạng Thuật hỏi.

Trần Tinh đáp: “Không, đây là… danh sách người Hạng gia trở thành thầy trừ tà thông qua cuộc võ tuyển của sở trừ tà.”

Đây là vinh dự của Hạng gia đã tồn tại hàng trăm năm kể từ khi thành lập nhà Hán tới nay, nếu đặt ở thế gia trừ tà, thì họ đúng là con cháu danh môn. Nhìn những hàng chữ này, Trần Tinh nhớ tới mấy quyển sách ghi chép về sự tích của các thầy trừ tà được truyền lại trong sở.

Trước mỗi một cái tên đều có năm họ gia nhập sở trừ tà, kèm theo pháp khí mà họ cai quản. Bắt đầu từ năm Ất Mùi thời Hán Cao Tổ, hầu như cách vài năm lại có đệ tử Hạng gia trúng cử. Đến thời Hán Vũ đế Lưu Triệt kế vị, đặt niên hiệu, trong những năm Kiến Nguyên, lại xuất hiện lớp lớp các thầy trừ tà trẻ tuổi.

Hạng Thuật dò từng hàng chữ, Trần Tinh dợm bảo từ trăm năm trước nhân khẩu Hạng gia đã thưa thớt, cần tìm được gia phả mới có thể xác nhận, đột nhiên, Hạng Thuật run rẩy một cách mất kiểm soát, sắc mặt tái nhợt, hơi thở dồn dập hệt như người sắp chết đuối, tầm mắt đóng đinh tại hàng chữ ——

—— Năm đầu Vĩnh Bình: Hạng Ngữ Yên, Lạc Hồn chung.

“Năm đầu Vĩnh Bình, ba trăm… ba trăm mười bảy năm trước.” Trần Tinh tỏ ra ngơ ngác, “Ba trăm năm trước? Ba trăm năm!”


	58. Chương 58: Quang điệp

“Chưa chắc cùng một người,” Trần Tinh đi đi lại lại trong phòng, nói, “có thể chỉ là trùng tên trùng họ thôi? Hạng Thuật…”

Hạng Thuật hoàn toàn rối cả lên, vô thức siết chặt miếng lụa, trán toát mồ hôi, nếu mẹ hắn thực sự là cổ nhân đến từ ba năm trước, vậy thì hắn là gì đây?! Hai người họ vô thức nhìn nhau, Trần Tinh nhìn ra sự bất an mãnh liệt qua đôi mắt hắn, ngoài mặt thì an ủi rằng biết đâu chỉ là trùng tên trùng họ, song hai người đều rõ, rất có khả năng bà ấy chính là mẹ của Hạng Thuật.

Nhật ký của Trương Lưu trong Âm Dương giám, nguồn gốc của Bất Động Như Sơn, tung tích của Định Hải châu, thoạt nhìn cứ tưởng những bí ẩn ấy chẳng hề dính líu gì đến nhau, ấy vậy mà vào giờ này khắc này, mọi thứ dường như đã được liên kết thành công bởi một nữ trừ tà người Hán tên Hạng Ngữ Yên.

Mà người con gái này rất có thể chính là mẹ của Hạng Thuật!

“Mọi người có ở đây không?” Phùng Thiên Quân cất tiếng gọi.

Hạng Thuật và Trần Tinh bị giật mình, đồng thanh la to.

Phùng Thiên Quân cũng đứng ngoài cửa hét lên, ba tên cùng lúc la ầm ĩ, chỉ mỗi Tiêu Sơn là nhìn bọn họ với bản mặt thờ ơ.

Canh ba, Phùng Thiên Quân và Tiêu Sơn tìm tới chỗ này, Trần Tinh rời đi cùng thiếu niên kia trước, tiếp đến nữa là Hạng Thuật, thấy hai người đi mãi không về, Phùng Thiên Quân mới ngồi trong phòng với Tiêu Sơn, hai tên mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, bất kể Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi gì Tiêu Sơn cũng lơ hắn. Bầu không khí trong đại trạch này rất chi là quỷ dị, khiến Phùng Thiên Quân bất giác nhớ lại chuyện ma mà mấy ông bà cụ hay kể lúc hắn còn nhỏ: đương trời giông bão, bạn bè lần lượt biến mất một cách vô cớ, quá ư là kinh khủng.

“Ngươi đừng hù ta!” Trần Tinh nói.

“Là hai người các ngươi hù ta thì có!” Phùng Thiên Quân cả giận, “Chạy đi đâu mất tăm, đã canh ba mà chẳng chịu về!”

Tiêu Sơn bước vào phòng, tò mò nhìn dáo dác chung quanh, Trần Tinh thở hì hục, còn sắc mặt của Hạng Thuật thì xấu đến độ không thể xấu hơn, Phùng Thiên Quân mới hỏi: “Các ngươi tìm được gì thế? Cho ta xem nào?”

Trần Tinh giải thích cho Phùng Thiên Quân, lúc nói tới thân phận của Hạng Ngữ Yên, do có liên quan đến thân thế của Hạng Thuật nên cậu không tiện nhiều lời, định ậm ờ cho qua, không ngờ Hạng Thuật xen lời: “Bà ấy là mẹ ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân cũng nhận ra có gì đó không ổn, thành thử giọng nói run rẩy hẳn: “Mẹ ngươi sống hơn ba trăm tuổi? Chuyện này… là thật sao. Chẳng lẽ thầy trừ tà, ờm, thầy trừ tà có thể sống lâu tới vậy hả?”

Trong truyền thuyết, có những người tu tiên có thể sống tới hai ba trăm tuổi, thậm chí trường sinh với đất trời, song nói đi cũng phải nói lại, chưa ai gặp trường hợp đó bao giờ, nên tạm thời chỉ có thể giải thích như vậy.

Hạng Thuật nhớ về mẹ mình, bảo: “Bà ấy không giống người đã ba trăm tuổi.”

Người sống lâu, tâm tính nhất định sẽ khác với vẻ bề ngoài. Chẳng hạn như một người đã tám mươi, dù cho có dung mạo của tuổi đôi mươi, thì lời nói và cử chỉ vẫn không bao giờ có thể giống tuổi hai mươi.

“Lạc Hồn chung là thứ gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân hỏi ra mối nghi hoặc của mình.

“Một pháp bảo,” Trần Tinh nhớ lại chi tiết về nó, đáp, “có thể lấy đi hai hồn của yêu, nhân và thú.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Thế không phải coi như chết rồi sao?”

Trần Tinh xua tay, giải thích tỉ mỉ hơn: “Từ lúc sinh ra con người có ba hồn thiên, địa, nhân, nếu mất thiên hồn sẽ chết, địa hồn làm chủ nhận thức với ngoại vật và tinh thần của con người, còn hồn thứ ba ‘nhân hồn’, sẽ phụ trách ký ức của ngươi. Ngoại trừ thiên hồn, nếu hai hồn còn lại mất, tạm thời vẫn chưa chết đâu. Ta không có thời gian giải thích rõ hơn cho ngươi… Tiêu Sơn! Không được làm đổ đồ!”

Tiêu Sơn không đủ cao, có lẽ do buồn chán muốn nhìn xem trên nóc kệ sách có những gì, hoặc muốn gây ra chút tiếng động để thông báo rằng nó vẫn ở đây, thế là nó duỗi móng làm đổ cả kệ sách, báo hại cả căn phòng ngập ngụa trong mớ bụi bặm. Trần Tinh thấy vậy vội ra hiệu cho Tiêu Sơn sang chỗ cậu, cơ mà nom Tiêu Sơn không tình nguyện cho lắm, nó chặn Trần Tinh, tiếp theo chỉ vào tai mình, đoạn chỉ sang cửa ngầm xuất hiện sau khi kệ sách bị đổ.

Trần Tinh: “?”

Tiêu Sơn nhấc giò đá tung cánh cửa, ra hiệu đi theo nó.

Trần Tinh: “Sao vậy?”

Sau cửa là một con đường dẫn sâu vào vườn sau của nhà họ Hạng, con đường này đã gần trăm năm không được ai trông coi, nên bị cỏ dại bao phủ, lúc này đã gần canh bốn, mọi âm thanh chìm lắng vào màn đêm, ánh trăng ló dạng sau áng mây đen, chiếu sáng mọi khóm cây chung quanh.

“Ngươi nghe được gì à?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Tiêu Sơn không nói một lời, Trần Tinh biết thính lực của nó tốt hơn Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân rất nhiều. Thế rồi Tiêu Sơn dùng móng vuốt của mình nhổ hết đống cỏ dại chắn đường, Phùng Thiên Quân bảo: “Để ta.”

Trần Tinh đưa mắt hỏi ý Hạng Thuật, ngụ ý ngươi muốn ở đây hay theo bọn ta?

Hạng Thuật cất miếng lụa, đứng dậy, Phùng Thiên Quân xoay đao, trên lưỡi đao vẫn còn toát lên chút oán khí mơ hồ. Trần Tinh quan sát, rõ ràng sau nhiều lần chiến đấu, oán khí trên đao vẫn chưa biến mất triệt để.

Cây cối chắn đường khô héo, lùi sang hai bên lộ ra một lối đi bí mật, bỗng trong gió có tiếng bà lão thoáng qua: “Ở lại đây… ở lại đây đi… đừng đi…”

“Ma… ma nữ à?”

Trần Tinh nghe mà nổi cả da gà, dòm Phùng Thiên Quân, Hạng Thuật đè một tay lên vai cậu, vượt qua Phùng Thiên Quân và Tiêu Sơn, tiến vào sâu trong hoa viên.

“Đừng đi… ở lại đây đi mà…” Bà lão cất giọng thống khổ, “đừng đi…”

Một cơn gió thổi qua, mây đen che khuất ánh trăng, Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân nghe mà rợn cả tóc gáy, Trần Tinh nắm chặt tay Hạng Thuật, quẳng luôn câu không sợ ma của mình lên chín tầng mây: “Hay là chúng mình về… về trước đi ha? Ban ngày rồi tới?”

“Ngươi sợ cái gì?” Hạng Thuật cau mày, đồng thời nắm tay Trần Tinh, đan mười ngón vào nhau, bảo: “Bạt mà ngươi còn chẳng sợ, thế mà sợ ma à?”

Trần Tinh rên rỉ: “Chủ yếu là khuya lắm rồi, không thấy gì hết, sợ lắmmmmmm ——”

“Tâm Đăng!” Hạng Thuật siết ngón tay, bàn tay dày rộng và ấm áp khiến Trần Tinh dần bình tĩnh trở lại.

Trần Tinh lo sợ nơm nớp, một tay phát động Tâm Đăng, chiếu cho chung quanh sáng trưng, lộ ra hòn non bộ dưới vầng sáng nhạt, cùng với chiếc xích đu trên cây bên cạnh hòn non bộ, chiếc xích đu khẽ đung đưa trong gió phát ra tiếng động, trông cực kỳ đáng sợ.

Tâm Đăng vừa chiếu sáng, giọng nói nọ như được triệu hồi, vang còn lớn hơn trước.

“Đừng đi! Ở lại!” Giọng bà lão nghiêm nghị hẳn.

Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Trần Tinh lập tức mất hồn mất vía, Trần Tinh trốn thoắt ra sau lưng Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật dừng bước, chỉ có Tiêu Sơn là hoài nghi nhìn về phía hòn non bộ.

“Đừng đi…” Giọng nói tiếp tục thoi thóp.

Tiêu Sơn ngoái đầu, chỉ vuốt vào phần đất nằm dưới chiếc xích đu cạnh hòn non bộ, giọng nói phát ra từ đó.

Hạng Thuật nói với Trần Tinh: “Đừng sợ, ta qua đó xem thử.”

Bốn người đi tới hòn non bộ, Tiêu Sơn dùng vuốt rồng đào bùn lên, giọng nói nọ liên tục phát ra từ dưới đất: “Ở lại… ở lại cho ta…”

Phùng Thiên Quân không chịu nổi nữa: “Ta nghĩ chúng ta nên chờ trời sáng rồi lại đào? Tiểu huynh đệ? Mau ngừng tay!”

Trần Tinh: “Đêm khuya thanh vắng, lỡ đào ra người chết thì phải làm sao!”

Trong đầu Trần Tinh hiện lên hình ảnh một bà lão bị chôn sống, oan hồn chưa tiêu tan, cậu không dám nhìn tình cảnh đó tí nào, nhưng Hạng Thuật đã bắt đầu hợp sức đào với Tiêu Sơn, cho đến khi đào chưa tới một thước, đụng phải một thứ kim loại kêu một tiếng ‘coong’.

Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Trần Tinh sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, Phùng Thiên Quân nói ngay: “Ta đi trước——!”

“Không phải quan tài!” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn lên tiếng.

Tiếp theo, Tiêu Sơn lấy ra một chiếc hộp bằng đồng to bằng lòng bàn tay từ trong bùn đất.

Trần Tinh: “????”

Phùng Thiên Quân thấy không phải thi thể mới thở phào một hơi, Trần Tinh cũng không còn sợ nữa, giọng nói của bà lão vẫn tiếp tục phát ra từ chiếc hộp kia: “Ở lại… ở lại…”

“Đây là gì?” Trần Tinh bình tĩnh hơn nhiều, cầm lấy chiếc hộp, trên hộp có một cái khóa bằng đồng, Tiêu Sơn đặt lên tảng đá cạnh hòn non bộ, vung vuốt phá khóa.

Trần Tinh ra hiệu cho mọi người lùi về sau, sau đó bước tới mở hộp đồng kia ra.

“Sao đột nhiên không sợ nữa?” Hạng Thuật nhìn Trần Tinh với vẻ khó tin.

Trần Tinh: “Đó không phải là ma… ổn mà.”

Phùng Thiên Quân ôm tay, nói: “Ngộ nhỡ bên trong có ma thật thì sao?”

Trần Tinh: “Thì… ta gặp hàng thật rồi, nên không sợ, để ta mở ra xem, các ngươi coi chừng.”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Thôi để ta làm cho.”

Để đề phòng có vũ khí bên trong, Phùng Thiên Quân dùng lưỡi dao nhẹ nhàng nhấc mép hộp lên, sau khi mở, nắp hộp bật ra kèm theo một tiếp “bốp”, trong hộp phát ra ánh sáng mờ ảo.

Bên trong là một bông hoa khô héo, trên cánh hoa có một con bướm đang phát sáng, nhẹ nhàng vỗ cánh, ánh sáng xanh mờ ảo phát ra từ cánh bướm.

Giọng nói yếu ớt nọ cất lên từ con bướm: “Ở lại…”

Trần Tinh: “????”

Mọi người đồng loại cau mày nhìn cảnh này, Hạng Thuật hỏi: “Đây là thứ gì?”

Trần Tinh: “Ta nào biết. Đem về nghiên cứu đi? Tiêu Sơn, đừng động vào nó!”

Tiêu Sơn tháo vuốt xuống định bụng tiến lên bắt con bướm kia, Hạng Thuật lập tức giữ cổ tay nó, con bướm dạ quang nhẹ nhàng vỗ cánh, bay ra khỏi hộp, mang theo quang phấn bay một vòng quanh bọn họ, sau đó chầm chậm lên cao.

“Nó sắp bay đi!” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Hạng Thuật tức khắc duỗi tay, hai ngón tay kẹp lấy cánh con bướm kia, không cho nó bay đi, song vào lúc bắt được nó, con bướm biến thành quang phấn rồi tan biến, cả khu vườn u tối đột nhiên bừng sáng, cây cối linh tinh bị bỏ rơi tứ phía đều lấy lại sức sống, nước chảy róc rách trong đình viện, vô số ký ức ùa về, đưa họ trở về Hạng trạch vào ba trăm năm trước.

Hạng Ngữ Yên mặc võ phục, ngồi trên xích đu, đung đưa nhẹ theo làn gió.

Một nam nhân bước vào hoa viên, Hạng Ngữ Yên ngước lên nhìn, tầm mắt hai người va vào nhau.

“Lão thái thái sống đã lâu, nên hơi cố chấp,” Hạng Ngữ Yên nhẹ giọng, “Lưu ca, huynh đừng để bụng lời bà ấy.”

Người được gọi là “Lưu ca” chính là Trương Lưu, lúc này Trương Lưu hơi quay người sang một bên, rảo bước trong vườn. Hắn có khuôn mặt trắng bóc, dưới cằm mọc mấy sợi râu, đường nét khuôn mặt vô cùng thanh tú, thậm chí có thể hình dung là “tuấn lệ”, nếu không phải do hắn cao và đang mặc văn sĩ bào, thậm chí sẽ có người tưởng nhầm hắn là nữ.

Trương Lưu nói: “Đương nhiên huynh nào để bụng, nhưng mà muội… huynh vốn nghĩ Hạng gia phải thông tình đạt lý hơn huynh tưởng, nào ngờ đẩy muội vào tình thế khó xử. Thôi, để huynh tìm cách khác.”

“Lưu ca!” Hạng Ngữ Yên đứng lên khỏi xích đu, muốn nói lại thôi, đến khi Trương Lưu xoay người nàng mới bất an nói: “Huynh rất muốn… muốn… làm việc đó?”

Trương Lưu mỉm cười, không đáp.

Hạng Ngữ Yên thì thào: “Quá điên, điên mất thôi, huynh có biết làm thế sẽ gây ra hậu quả gì không?”

“Thiên địa mất hết linh khí, từ nay về sau sẽ không còn yêu, không có ma, và cũng chẳng có thầy trừ tà nữa,” Trương Lưu thẳng thắn, “trả lại thế giới thuộc về phàm nhân.”

Hạng Ngữ Yên lặng thinh, Trương Lưu nói tiếp: “Người tu tiên có pháp lực cao cường, nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này, liệu ai còn khống chế được họ? Thiên Ma sẽ sống lại sau một nghìn năm, vì kiếp số nghìn năm một lần này của Thần Châu mới giữ lại thầy trừ tà, giả như họ bước lên con đường tà đạo thì phải làm sao? Huynh thấy chưa cần đợi tới lúc Thiên Ma hồi sinh, e rằng trong nghìn năm dài đằng đẵng này, Thần Châu đã bị hủy diệt trong tay thầy trừ tà trước rồi.”

Hạng Ngữ Yên cau mày nói: “Lưu ca, huynh vẫn luôn như vậy, tại sao luôn nghĩ xấu cho con người?”

Trương Lưu đáp: “Sở trừ tà tại Trường An đang gặp nguy cơ chia rẽ, muội cảm thấy chuyện này không có khả năng xảy ra ư? Người trừ tà chia Hồ và Hán, song nghiệp thu yêu không hề chia Hồ Hán, phàm nhân đã có luật pháp quan phủ trói buộc, nhưng một khi sở trừ tà chia rẽ, ai sẽ quản chế họ đây?”

Hạng Ngữ Yên sốt sắng nói: “Việc khác không bàn, nhưng chỉ cần lấy đi tất cả pháp lực trong thiên địa, huynh sẽ trở thành kẻ thù của toàn thể thầy trừ tà khắp thiên hạ này.”

“Thì có sao?” Trương Lưu đáp, “Đến lúc đó huynh đã đi rồi. Ngữ Yên à, muội phải biết chuyện này quan trọng đến cỡ nào.”

Hạng Ngữ Yên hoảng loạn: “Lưu ca, huynh thực sự cho rằng chỉ cần có Định Hải châu và Bất Động Như Sơn, sẽ tiêu diệt được Ma thần ư?”

“Những con đường trên thế gian hầu hết đều đầy chông gai,” Trương Lưu đáp, “chỉ có cố gắng hết sức thôi, chẳng lẽ biết gian khổ nên không làm nữa?”

Hai người đột nhiên ngừng nói chuyện, đồng loạt nhìn về một phía của hoa viên, nơi đó có một phụ nhân già nua đang giận đùng đùng đứng đấy.

“Đại mẫu.” Hạng Ngữ Yên thấp giọng.

Trương Lưu hành lễ, lập tức xoay người bỏ đi.

Người được gọi là ‘đại mẫu’ chính là cách gọi ‘tổ mẫu’ ở Cối Kê, lúc này lão tổ mẫu của Hạng gia bước sang chỗ của Hạng Ngữ Yên, lạnh lùng bảo: “Kêu Trương Lưu ngày mai hãy rời đi, không được tiếp tục ở lại Hạng gia ta nữa!”

Hạng Ngữ Yên muốn phản bác, nhưng sau đó đành khẽ thở dài.

“Con còn không vui?” Bà lão lạnh lùng nói, “Cả tin lời Trương Lưu, thứ khiến Hạng gia ta vạn kiếp bất phục!”

Hạng Ngữ Yên trầm tư một lát, đột nhiên nói: “Đại mẫu, hàng yêu trừ ma chính là sứ mệnh cả đời của thế hệ bọn con, con theo Lưu ca tiêu diệt Ma thần, không phải để…”

“Con cho rằng đây chỉ là đi Trường An, Lạc Dương du ngoạn thôi sao?” Bà lão cất giọng lạnh tanh, “Con phải ngược về ba nghìn năm trước!”

Câu nói này tưởng chừng như sấm dậy, xuyên qua đầu Trần Tinh, song cuộc trò chuyện tiếp theo của hai bà cháu khiến cậu không còn thời gian để suy nghĩ ẩn ý trong đó nữa, mà phải thân bất do kỷ tiếp nhận lượng thông tin khổng lồ này.

Bà lão cầm gậy, giận dữ nói: “Kế hoạch của Trương Lưu rõ ràng sẽ không thành công! Khi Thiên Ma hiện thế, Tâm Đăng cũng sẽ xuất hiện, hiện giờ mấy đứa không có Tâm Đăng, thế mà muốn tùy tiện ngược về ba trăm năm trước diệt Ma, làm sao có thể thành công?!”

Hạng Ngữ Yên phản bác: “Nhưng Lưu ca cũng nói rồi, chỉ cần trở về trận chiến Trác Lộc, lúc đó Xi Vưu đã bị Hiên Viên thị đánh cho suy yếu, có thêm sức mạnh của Định Hải châu, bọn con vẫn có hi vọng thành công. Bằng cách này, lời nguyền kéo dài mấy nghìn năm tiềm ẩn ở đại địa Thần Châu cũng được phá giải…”

“Ở lại,” bà lão nói, “con ở lại cho ta, Ngữ Yên, không được đi!”

Hạng Ngữ Yên lảng tránh tầm mắt của bà lão, trong mắt toát lên vẻ không đành lòng.

“Đại mẫu,” Hạng Ngữ Yên chậm rãi nói, “con nhớ, niềm nuối tiếc nhất của bà chính là chia xa tổ phụ… chính bà cũng bảo rồi sẽ có một ngày, sẽ…”

“Đừng nói nữa!” Giọng bà lão đột nhiên sắc bén hơn, “Ta sẽ không để con đi với Trương Lưu!”

Bà lão kích động tột cùng, không ngừng ho khan, Hạng Ngữ Yên vội chăm sóc tổ mẫu, đỡ bà rời khỏi đó.

Bốn mùa bất chợt luân chuyển trong hoa viên, hoa xuân ngập vườn tàn lụi rơi xuống, biến thành tuyết bay đầy trời, giữa tầng tầng hư ảnh, Hạng Ngữ Yên vác theo một hộp kiếm, mặc áo bào trắng thuần, bước vào trong vườn, dung mạo của nàng giữa mùa đông lạnh giá thậm chí còn đẹp hơn, nhìn lông mày, đường nét gương mặt mà xem, rõ ràng có nét láng máng giống Hạng Thuật.

Trên tay áo bộ võ phục màu trắng của nàng có gắn một miếng lưới đen.

“Chuẩn bị xong chưa?” Trương Lưu nói.

Trương Lưu mặc trang phục người Hồ, tôn lên dáng người cao ráo, tiếp theo tiến vào hoa viên.

“Lưu ca, Bất Động Như Sơn mà huynh cần đây.” Hạng Ngữ Yên đặt chiếc hộp nằm ngang trên bàn đá, mở ra, bên trong chính là trọng kiếm được Hạng Thuật đem ra từ sở trừ tà, nàng nói, “Không muốn nhìn thử sao? Đây chính là thần binh mà tổ phụ muội dùng khi còn sống.”

“Tạm thời thu vào Âm Dương giám đi.” Trương Lưu vừa nói vừa lấy ra một chiếc gương, hút trọng kiếm vào trong.

“Rốt cuộc huynh mang bao nhiêu thứ từ Trường An về thế?” Nom Hạng Ngữ Yên vẫn còn buồn nhưng chưa tới nỗi, rõ ràng đã vượt qua nỗi đau từ khi tổ mẫu qua đời, gương mặt toát lên vẻ sinh động.

“Huynh mang tất cả pháp bảo cấp Thiên tới đây,” Trương Lưu nói, “cũng nhờ vào chức vụ mới dễ bề lấy việc công làm việc tư.”

Hạng Ngữ Yên bật cười đầy bất đắc dĩ, cười xong, cả khu vườn như chìm ngập trong xuân sắc.

Trương Lưu giơ tay, trong tay đột nhiên xuất hiện một hạt châu rực rỡ!

Trần Tinh chứng kiến cảnh tượng này, huyết dịch trong cơ thể gần như đông lại!

Hạt châu nọ phát ra ánh sáng mãnh liệt, các chi tiết cụ thể hiện ra, song không tài nào nhìn rõ được nó.

“Đây chính là Định Hải châu?” Hiển nhiên đây là lần đầu Hạng Ngữ Yên trông thấy nó, nàng vươn tay chạm vào, ánh sáng từ Định Hải châu càng bộc phát dữ dội hơn.

“Không sai,” Trương Lưu nói, “đây chính là ‘hạch’ của mảnh đất Thần Châu mà chúng ta đang sinh sống, huynh gọi kim luân (bánh xe vàng) này là ‘Triều Tịch luân’. Thời gian tựa biển, năm tháng như thủy triều, tiếp theo, chúng ta cần tìm một động thiên phúc địa để hấp thu linh khí thiên địa, rồi chọn một nơi để bày trận, thôi thúc quang luân tương ứng với mạch Thiên và Địa trong hạt châu này nghịch chuyển, nhờ đó thời gian mới có thể đảo ngược, nhân quả cũng được bắt đầu lại một lần nữa.”

Hạng Ngữ Yên sững sờ nhìn Định Hải châu, sau đó Trương Lưu cất pháp bảo, ra hiệu họ có thể đi rồi.

“Muội còn một tâm nguyện chưa hoàn thành,” Hạng Ngữ Yên thì thào, “cho muội thêm chút thời gian.”

Trương Lưu làm động tác ‘mời’ với nàng, Hạng Ngữ Yên lấy ra một chiếc chuông đồng nhỏ, cầm trong tay, tiếp theo đưa cho Trương Lưu một chiếc hộp, Trương Lưu mở ra xem, bên trong là một đóa hoa.

Trương Lưu cau mày: “Ngữ Yên, muội…”

“Hãy để con bướm này ở lại quê hương muội.” Hạng Ngữ Yên ngẩng đầu nhìn bông tuyết bay khắp trời, “Để cho mọi hồi ức của muội như những bông tuyết rơi, vĩnh viễn dừng chân chốn này, không bao giờ rời xa.”

Rồi bỗng, Hạng Ngữ Yên rung Lạc Hồn chung trong tay vang lên một tiếng ‘ding’.

Hạng Thuật thình lình mở to hai mắt.

Cơ thể Hạng Ngữ Yên sáng lấp lánh, một con bướm bay ra từ luồng hào quang kia, nó vỗ cánh, tiếp đó bay về phía Lạc Hồn chung, Hạng Ngữ Yên uyển chuyển điều khiển Lạc Hồn chung trong tay, con bướm thuận thế đậu trên đóa hoa trong hộp.

Trương Lưu đóng hộp lại, đôi mắt Hạng Ngữ Yên toát lên chút mất mát.

“Thần Châu ba nghìn năm trước, cũng là Thần Châu,” Trương Lưu nói, “những người sống ở Thần Châu khi đó, cũng là người giống huynh và muội.”

“Muội biết.” Hạng Ngữ Yên nhẹ nhàng nói, “Nhưng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ quay lại nữa, muội chỉ muốn chôn giấu ký ức về Hạng gia ở đây, xem như một phần ba hồn bảy phách của muội an giấc cùng mảnh đất này đến ba nghìn năm sau.”

Nàng chôn chiếc hộp trong bùn, sau cùng đứng dậy rời đi cùng Trương Lưu.

Bạch quang đột ngột thu lại, chỉ còn lại bốn người đứng trong hoa viên. Trần Tinh vô thức ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hạng Thuật.

Gà gáy, trời hửng sáng, những bóng đen giương nanh múa vuốt quanh hòn non bộ và khu vườn hoang vắng từ từ thối lui, như thể miếng vải đen từng che mặt Trần Tinh cuối cùng cũng được cởi bỏ và rơi xuống đất. Giờ này khắc này, cậu và Hạng Thuật vẫn nắm chặt tay nhau, Hạng Thuật vô thức siết lấy ngón tay Trần Tinh, thở dốc khe khẽ, hệt như vừa trải qua một giấc mộng phù sinh ngược về ba trăm năm trước.


	59. Chương 59: Lạc Hồn

Trời hửng sáng, tại phòng khách.

“Giống với suy đoán của Lục Ảnh,” Trần Tinh nói, “sau khi lấy được Định Hải châu, Trương Lưu dùng nó hút tất cả linh khí thiên địa, đồng thời đưa Hạng… Hạng tiền bối đi diệt Ma Thần.”

“Ba nghìn năm,” Phùng Thiên Quân đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi nghe được mốc thời gian, “pháp bảo này có thể giúp người ta quay ngược về ba nghìn năm trước ư?”

Chúc Âm là thần long chưởng quản nhân quả và thời không, tương truyền bánh xe khổng lồ của thiên địa có thể xoay theo long lực của nó, Triều Tịch luân tương ứng với chu kỳ của mạch Thiên và mạch Địa, và khi bánh xe thời gian khổng lồ này chuyển động, thế gian mới có năm tháng chảy trôi, bốn mùa luân chuyển.

Điều đó có nghĩa là, Trương Lưu muốn nghịch chuyển thời gian, dẫn Hạng Ngữ Yên ngược về thời điểm trận Phản Tuyền kết thúc, sau đó dùng Bất Động Như Sơn phá hủy hoàn toàn di thể của Ma Thần.

“Thế thì chuyện tiếp theo đã quá rõ…” Trần Tinh nói, “không biết vì nguyên nhân gì mà tiền bối Hạng Ngữ Yên lại đến ba trăm năm sau, rồi, rồi sinh sống ở tái ngoại… ừm, là thế phải không?”

Hạng Thuật vẫn giữ im lặng, đoạn ký ức được Lạc Hồn chung lưu giữ khiến hắn không thể bình tĩnh nổi. Mẫu thân đúng thật là cổ nhân đến từ ba trăm năm trước!

Trần Tinh sờ mu bàn tay của Hạng Thuật, thầm nghĩ, chắc hiện giờ hắn cần một chút thời gian để tiếp nhận việc này, nên không cần tiếp tục thảo luận nữa. Mặc dù manh mối về Hạng Ngữ Yên đã dần rõ ràng hơn, song lại kéo theo nhiều vấn đề xảy ra — chỉ có mình Hạng Ngữ Yên xuất hiện ở tái ngoại, còn Trương Lưu đã đi đâu? Định Hải châu đang ở nơi nào?

Tại sao kế hoạch ban đầu là trở về ba nghìn năm trước, thế nhưng Hạng Ngữ Yên trời xui đất khiến lại tới Sắc Lặc xuyên vào ba trăm năm sau?

Mọi người nhất thời quên mất chuyện mình đang bị Bạt vương đuổi giết, cả đám đứng lặng thinh trong phòng, Trần Tinh pha thuốc cho Hạng Thuật, nấu xong thì đưa bát thuốc cho hắn, bảo: “Uống thuốc trước đi, mặc dù chúng ta đã tìm được manh mối quan trọng nhất, song vẫn chưa thoát khỏi nguy hiểm đâu.”

Hạng Thuật miễn cưỡng gật đầu, trải qua một ngày một đêm lánh nạn, ai nấy cũng mệt rã rời, Phùng Thiên Quân mặc nguyên bộ đồ trên người ngã vật ra ngủ, Hạng Thuật thì nằm sấp trên bàn, Trần Tinh duỗi tay túm lấy Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn không tình nguyện cho lắm, hình như vẫn còn giận, nhưng rồi cũng chịu thua, bò tới nằm cạnh Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh xoa đầu Tiêu Sơn, trước đó có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, hiện giờ cũng tìm được thời gian nói chuyện với Tiêu Sơn, nhưng biết nói gì đây? Lúc này có nói thêm cũng vô ích.

“Ngồi thuyền,” Tiêu Sơn đột nhiên nói, “ngồi thuyền tới.”

Trần Tinh: “Gì cơ?”

Tiêu Sơn không vui lắm: “Ngồi thuyền á, từ Cao Ly tới Giang Nam.”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh thình lình ngồi thẳng ngươi, nhận ra Tiêu Sơn vừa trả lời cho câu hỏi “Ngươi tới đây bằng cách nào?” trước đó của cậu, Trần Tinh ngạc nhiên bật thốt: “Ngươi biết nói tiếng Hán rồi à?”

Tiêu Sơn không vừa lòng lắm: “À, làm sao?”

Trần Tinh: “…”

Mặc dù khoảng thời gian ở Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm khá ngắn ngủi, song Trần Tinh cũng dạy cho Tiêu Sơn không ít, khi đó Tiêu Sơn chưa biết nói quá nhiều, rồi không lâu sau Trần Tinh bị bắt, Hạng Thuật trở về Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, thu xếp hành trang, gửi gắm Tiêu Sơn cho tộc trưởng tộc Hung Nô, rồi vội vã rời đi không để lại lời cáo biệt, ra roi thúc ngựa nghĩ cách cứu Trần Tinh.

Tiêu Sơn ngủ mấy ngày ở Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm, được người Hung Nô dùng thảo dược trị các vết thương ngoài da, sau khi tỉnh nó chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cũng bỏ đi theo Hạng Thuật tới tìm người.

Ban đầu Tiêu Sơn chỉ biết gọi “Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh”, nhưng dần dà quen biết nhiều người hơn nên học được vài tiếng, nó vẫn còn nhớ rõ những gì Trần Tinh dạy, mà trẻ con ấy, học nói vô cùng nhanh, khi đến Cao Ly nó đã có thể giao tiếp sơ với người ta rồi, sau khi hay tin Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh ngồi thuyền xuôi tới Giang Nam, Tiêu Sơn cũng tìm một con tàu để chuồn lên.

Chủ tàu là một người Hán, rất nhanh đã phát hiện Tiêu Sơn, thấy nó là đứa trẻ có ngoại hình xinh xắn, cặp mắt lanh lợi, sao có thể vứt cho xuống biển cho cá ăn được. Chưa kể Tiêu Sơn mang theo không ít phục sức quý giá của người Hung Nô, người trên thuyền đoán nó không phải hạng tầm thường, nên chỉ nhờ nó giúp tháo dây neo, cuối cùng chủ tàu còn thường nói chuyện giải sầu với nó.

Thành ra Tiêu Sơn biết nói càng nhiều, song âm giọng vẫn còn mang nét đặc trưng kiểu “Ngô nông nhuyễn ngữ”(1), biết hỏi đường, biết mua thức ăn, biết phải ở khách điếm, còn biết tới tiệm cầm đồ đổi tiền. Một ngày không gặp như cách ba mùa thu, xa nhau gần nửa năm, nom cậu chàng đã cao hơn, có lẽ được ăn nhiều đồ ngon trên thuyền lắm đây. Sau khi tới Cối Kê, Tiêu Sơn bắt đầu hỏi thăm tung tích của Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật.

_(1) cách nói nh_ _ỏ_ _nh_ _ẹ_ _c_ _ủ_ _a ngư_ _ờ_ _i h_ _ọ_ _Ngô vùng Giang Nam._

Trần Tinh sụt sịt: “Thế mà ngươi, ngươi…”

“Ta sắp bị ngươi chọc tức chết rồi!” Tiêu Sơn cả giận, “Ngươi không cần ta nữa!”

“Suỵt.” Trần Tinh lẹ làng kêu Tiêu Sơn nhỏ giọng tí, tránh đánh thức Hạng Thuật và Phùng Thiên Quân đang say giấc, cậu ôm nó vào lòng, ra sức xoa đầu và liếm đầu nó, rồi cười hì hì buông ra mà ngắm nghía nó.

“Không phải không cần ngươi.” Trần Tinh thì thầm, “Ta bị bắt mà, không phải sao? Ngươi phải biết, ta còn đang tìm cơ hội gửi thư tới tái ngoại đón ngươi tới đây.”

Trần Tinh biết rõ Tiêu Sơn bất mãn cũng vì mình rời đi, bỏ nó lại một mình ở Cáp Lạp Hòa Lâm. Nhưng cậu còn cách nào đâu? Thôi đành giả vờ không nhắc tới vậy.

Trần Tinh nhoẻn cười, đột nhiên thấy mũi lên men, Tiêu Sơn giận suýt khóc, nằm vật ra đất, dang hai tay hai chân, vẫn còn đeo vuốt rồng, liên tục lăn qua lộn lại.

“Suỵt!” Trần Tinh vội kêu Tiêu Sơn đừng làm ầm lên nữa, “Nếu đã tới đây thì tốt quá rồi.”

Lúc này Tiêu Sơn mới ngoái đầu dòm Trần Tinh, Trần Tinh nhìn Hạng Thuật, nói khẽ: “Còn hơn hai năm nữa thôi… Tiêu Sơn, không phải ta không muốn chăm sóc ngươi.”

Tiêu Sơn: “?”

Trần Tinh loay hoay mãi, cuối cùng đành từ bỏ ý định nói cho nó biết sự thật, ngay cả Hạng Thuật còn không biết, nói cho Tiêu Sơn thì có ích gì?

“Còn hơn hai năm nghĩa là sao?” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, rõ ràng nãy giờ chưa ngủ, hắn cau mày hỏi.

Trần Tinh toan bảo không có gì, song nghĩ lại nếu trả lời vậy sẽ càng làm hắn nghi ngờ hơn, bèn sửa lời: “Ta bảo hơn hai năm nữa sẽ trở về Sắc Lặc xuyên đón nó.”

Hạng Thuật nghe xong không hỏi nữa, dứt khoát nằm xuống, mệt mỏi thở ra một hơi.

Trần Tinh sờ trán Tiêu Sơn, Tiêu Sơn cuối cùng cũng chịu im lặng, bất mãn đạp Trần Tinh một cú, rồi chui vào lòng Trần Tinh.

“Ồ,” Trần Tinh nói, “ngươi đột nhiên cao lên rất nhiều.”

Trẻ con độ tuổi này mỗi ngày một dạng, nhảy vọt như búp măng vào đầu xuân, Trần Tinh thầm nghĩ, không chừng tới lúc đó thiếu niên Hung Nô này sẽ cao như Hạng Thuật, ngộ nhỡ còn cao hơn cậu, đi ngủ mà còn bám người kiểu này thì còn ra thể thống gì? Thôi thì nhân cơ hội này bắt nó nằm ngay lại, không thể để nó tiếp tục ngủ gục trên vai mình nữa.

Tiêu Sơn không chấp nhất nữa, căn phòng nhất thời chìm vào yên tĩnh, trải qua một ngày một đêm mỏi mệt, mọi người nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Khi mặt trời đã mọc cao ba sào, chủ nhân tòa nhà này cuối cùng cũng tỉnh, liền sai người đến mời Trần Tinh dùng bữa trưa, Trần Tinh vẫn còn ngái ngủ, lần lượt đánh thức mọi người. Sau khi vào sảnh đường, cậu lấy làm ngạc nhiên khi thấy có khá nhiều người trong Phương phủ, có thê có thiếp, con cái thành đàn, ai cũng mơ màng, gắng gượng lên tinh thần, vùi đầu ăn cháo trong khi hai mắt vô thần.

Chủ nhân uể oải, trò chuyện với họ đôi câu, quay sang hỏi lão quản gia: “Vị nào là danh y?”

Đây là lần đầu Trần Tinh gặp người mắc ôn dịch, rõ ràng bệnh trạng khác một đằng với Hạng Thuật.

Hạng Thuật uống thuốc, thân thể khôi phục được đôi chút, dường như đang suy tư điều gì. Sau khi ăn xong, Phùng Thiên Quân đứng dậy về thu dọn, chuẩn bị về tiền trang Tây Phong một chuyến.

“Là ta.” Trần Tinh vén tay áo, nói, “Để ta khám cho ông.”

Vì đêm qua đã hứa với thiếu niên kia, nên Trần Tinh bắt mạch cho chủ nhân Phương gia, sau khi chẩn đoán cho từng người một thì phát hiện tình trạng y như những gì Tạ Đạo Uẩn đã miêu tả, mạch đập ổn định, không có gì bất thường.

“Trước khi bệnh có từng gặp ai, hay có ăn gì không?” Trần Tinh nói, “Có cảm thấy điểm nào bất thường không?”

Chủ nhân Phương gia bị bệnh từ năm trước, ông cố gắng nhớ lại nhưng không còn rõ nữa.

Hạng Thuật vừa uống thuốc vừa nghĩ, lúc buông bát thuốc xuống, hắn đột nhiên hỏi.

“Hôm ngươi bị bệnh, có nghe thấy tiếng chuông không?”

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh quay phắt sang nhìn Hạng Thuật, tiếng chuông? Lạc Hồn chung? Tất cả triệu chứng của căn bệnh lập tức trở nên rõ ràng hơn trong đầu cậu, chẳng phải “thất hồn lạc phách” chính là trạng thái của một hồn bị gọi đi sao?

“Tiếng chuông?” Chủ nhân Phương gia nói, “Không nhớ được…”

Hạng Thuật nói với Trần Tinh: “Tối hôm ngươi uống say, ta nhớ mang máng mình có nghe thấy tiếng chuông.”

“Ở Kiến Khang ư?” Trần Tinh thôi bắt mạch cho chủ nhà, nghiêm túc hỏi: “Sao ta không nghe thấy?”

“Ngươi say ngất đời nào rồi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “dĩ nhiên không nghe thấy.”

Lúc này Phùng Thiên Quân đã trở lại, hắn hỏi: “Có nhìn ra được gì không? Về Tây Phong rồi bàn tiếp.”

Trần Tinh động viên cả nhà họ Phương, nói với họ rằng có thể sẽ sớm có kết quả thôi, đồng thời dặn họ cứ uống thuốc bình thường, tạm thời đừng rời khỏi Cối Kê. Phùng Thiên Quân sợ kẻ địch lại tới nữa, nên thu xếp xe ngựa để ba người lên xe từ sân sau, nói: “Ta chi một số tiền nhờ đám trẻ trong thành ra tay, hễ thấy quạ đen thì lấy giàn thun bắn chúng, còn Bạt vương thì không biết có còn núp trong thành hay không, nhưng trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không tới trả thù đâu.”

Trước khi lên xe, Hạng Thuật vẫn không kìm lòng được mà nhìn cửa Phương gia, ánh mắt nhuốm vẻ cô đơn.

Xe ngựa chạy lắc lư, Trần Tinh ngước nhìn Hạng Thuật, Tiêu Sơn ngáp dài do chưa tỉnh ngủ, nằm cuộn tròn trong xe mà ngủ. Trần Tinh biết Hạng Thuật vẫn còn nghĩ về việc đêm qua, dợm mở lời động viên vài câu, Hạng Thuật bỗng nói: “Sở dĩ Tâm Đăng tìm tới ta vì ta cũng xuất thân từ thế gia trừ tà sao?”

Trần Tinh nghĩ ngợi một thoáng, rồi nói: “Ta không biết nữa hộ pháp à, nhưng có rất nhiều chuyện đã được định sẵn cả rồi, tằng ngoại tổ mẫu(2)… của ngươi cũng nói, Tâm Đăng và Bất Động Như Sơn gắn kết với nhau, có lẽ đây là nguyên nhân hai ta gặp nhau chăng?”

_(2) bà cố ngoại._

Hạng Thuật nói: “Lần đầu trông thấy thanh kiếm kia, ta cảm thấy rất quen thuộc, như thể nó đang mời gọi ta.”

Trần Tinh cười tươi: “Vậy ta có thể khẳng định hiện giờ ngươi thực sự bằng lòng làm hộ pháp của ta rồi không.”

Hạng Thuật khẽ cau mày: “Những gì ta làm suốt chặng đường này còn chưa đủ chứng minh sao?”

Trần Tinh vội nói: “Cảm ơn, ta không có ý gì khác, thế nhưng còn tung tích của Định Hải châu, còn phải…”

Hai người im lặng một lúc, Trần Tinh sực nhận ra, hình như từ ngày mình sơ sẩy bị Tư Mã Vĩ bắt đi ở núi Âm, Hạng Thuật đã trở nên rất cẩn thận, hiếm khi nào rời khỏi tầm mắt mình.

“Khắc Gia Lạp đi về phía Bắc,” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nói, “ngươi nghĩ xem, gã đang tìm cái gì?”

Câu hỏi của Hạng Thuật giúp Trần Tinh giải đáp được thắc mắc.

“Gã đang tìm mẹ ngươi ư?” Trần Tinh nói, “Trương Lưu ở đâu thì không biết, nhưng mẹ ngươi lại tới ba trăm năm sau, Khắc Gia Lạp nhiều lần tới phương Bắc… có phải gã luôn lần theo tung tích của mẹ ngươi không?”

Nếu đúng là vậy, không chừng bọn Thi Hợi cũng đang tìm kiếm Định Hải châu, chẳng lẽ chúng biết ý định của Trương Lưu ư? Liệu có phải lúc ấy đôi bên đã chạm mặt, giằng co một lúc không?

“Âm Dương giám vốn nằm trong tay Trương Lưu,” Hạng Thuật nói, “nhưng lần đầu chúng ta nhìn thấy nó, lại ở…”

“Trong tay Phùng Thiên Dật!” Trần Tinh cả kinh, “Phải rồi, bọn Thi Hợi nhất định đã tìm được Trương Lưu! Ngăn chặn kế hoạch của hắn!”

Xe ngựa đến nơi, bốn người tới tiền trang Tây Phong thay quần áo, Tiêu Sơn vẫn còn ngủ bất tỉnh nhân sự, Trần Tinh và những người khác ngồi uống trà, sắp xếp lại mạch suy nghĩ tối qua.

“Đầu tiên Trương Lưu cầm Định Hải châu rời khỏi Cối Kê,” Trần Tinh nói, “nhất định họ đã giao thủ với Thi Hợi, thậm chí thất bại, bằng không Âm Dương giám đã không ở trong tay Thi Hợi.”

“Ừm,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “mục đích của chúng là hồi sinh Xi Vưu, cho nên rất có khả năng.”

Hạng Thuật suy tư một lúc, sau đó nói: “Có lẽ vì lần giao thủ đó, mẹ ta mới bị đưa tới ba trăm năm sau.”

Nếu phỏng đoán này là đúng, thì mọi chuyện có thể được giải thích dễ dàng, Trần Tinh nói: “Nhưng rốt cuộc Định Hải châu đang ở đâu?”

“Ta không nghĩ đám Thi Hợi đang giữ nó đâu,” Phùng Thiên Quân nói, “pháp bảo với uy lực mạnh mẽ như thế, nếu hắn có thì thương sinh đã hết đường sống từ đời nào rồi.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Mẹ ta cũng không giữ, cũng không mang theo bên người, ta rất chắc chắn.”

Trần Tinh nhíu mày, nói: “Chẳng lẽ Trương Lưu chết, cuối cùng giấu Định Hải châu ở một nơi nào đó để bọn Thi Hợi không lấy được?”

Hạng Thuật: “Còn nhớ ba tấm bản đồ kia không?”

Trần Tinh móc ba tấm bản đồ ra, tấm đầu tiên là Tạp La Sát, có thể loại nó ra.

“Ủa?” Phùng Thiên Quân, “Tấm này chẳng phải là thất tinh đàn(3) ở núi Nam Bình sao?”

_(3) Tháng 7 từ ngày mồng 1 đến mồng 7, các Đạo viện lập đàn tế sao, gọi là “Thất tinh đẩu đàn”._

Hạng Thuật: “……”

Trần Tinh: “…………………………..”

“Sao ngươi không nói sớm?!” Hiện tại Trần Tinh muốn đánh chết Phùng Thiên Quân ngay lập tức.

“Các ngươi có hỏi ta đâu!” Phùng Thiên Quân trả treo.

“Suỵt!” Tiêu Sơn bị họ đánh thức giữa chừng, trở người ngồi dậy, phẫn nộ suỵt với bọn họ.

Hạng Thuật: “Hôm ở sở trừ tà ngươi không nhận ra à?”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Khi đó ta có nghĩ được nhiều vậy đâu!”

Tiêu Sơn: “Suỵt! Suỵt!”

Trần Tinh chịu thua hắn luôn, cậu hạ giọng: “Đợi đã, trước tiên hãy nghĩ xem ba tấm bản đồ này có nghĩa gì. Tạp La Sát là nơi tìm thấy Định Hải châu, núi Nam Bình… hẳn là nơi thi pháp.”

“Không sai,” Phùng Thiên Quân nghĩ ngợi, nói, “mọi người thường gọi núi Nam Bình là động thiên phúc địa, cùng từng là nơi Khổng Minh thi pháp mượn gió Đông.”

“Ông ta cũng là thầy trừ tà?” Hạng Thuật không hiểu nhiều về người Hán, nhưng vẫn biết đến cái tên Gia Cát Lượng lừng lẫy.

“Chắc vậy?” Trần Tinh xua tay, “Mà điều này đâu quan trọng, nếu nói vậy, địa điểm thứ hai có khả năng chính là nơi thứ ba, ngươi nhìn thử xem? Phải ở Giang Nam không?”

“Tấm này thì ta không rõ.” Phùng Thiên Quân nói.

Hạng Thuật: “Ngươi đừng để hết một năm rưỡi lại nói ta biết ngươi đột nhiên nhớ ra.”

Phùng Thiên Quân la ó ỉ ôi: “Ngươi đã nói vậy, dù ta có nhớ cũng chẳng dám nói!”

Trần Tinh nhớ lại hồi tưởng của Hạng Ngữ Yên, Trương Lưu có nói “tìm một động tiên hấp thu linh khí thiên địa”, có lẽ núi Nam Bình là nơi hắn sử dụng Định Hải châu hút toàn bộ linh khí. Địa điểm thứ ba, cũng là nơi bày trận, phát động Định Hải châu đưa họ ngược về ba nghìn năm trước.

Có lẽ họ không cần tới núi Nam Bình, quan trọng nhất vẫn là chỗ cuối cùng. Nhưng biết đâu họ cũng để lại vết tích trong núi Nam Bình, bọn cậu không ngại lên đường truy xét, có điều hiện giờ không nên tự tiện rời đi, còn phải giải quyết ôn dịch trước đã.

Hạng Ngữ Yên cầm theo Lạc Hồn chung khi đi, dựa vào tung tích của Âm Dương giám, hiện tại gần như có thể khẳng định Lạc Hồn chung đã rơi vào tay tên Thi Hợi. Pháp bảo có thể triệu hồi linh hồn chỉ với vài lần đung đưa như thế vô cùng hùng mạnh, nhưng Trần Tinh không hề sợ hãi, nếu Hạng Thuật nói không sai, hôm ấy đám Thi Hợi đã thử dùng Lạc Hồn chung để đối phó với cậu và Hạng Thuật, kết quả Trần Tinh không hề hấn gì, tuy nhiên không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Hạng Thuật, ba hồn vẫn còn, chỉ bị mất hết sức lực.

Lẽ nào do có Tâm Đăng bảo vệ ba hồn?

Lúc này lại có người đến thăm, là một bệnh nhân được thủ hạ của Tây Phong dẫn tới — chính là người bán hàng rong mà Trần Tinh đã truy hỏi một lúc lâu — người đầu tiên thất hồn lạc phách sau khi trở về từ Mạch thành. Trần Tinh quan sát bộ dạng của người nọ, thấy hắn vô cùng uể oải song vẫn cố nâng cao tinh thần, hay tin có thần y tới bèn ôm suy nghĩ đến thử xem sao, thế là theo người tới tiền trang Tây Phong.

Trần Tinh từ chối bắt mạch cho hắn, hỏi: “Ngươi có nghe thấy tiếng chuông trước và sau khi phát bệnh không?”

“Tiếng chuông?” Người nọ cũng tỏ ra nghi hoặc giống như chủ nhà họ Phương, sau khi suy nghĩ xong liền bảo: “Hình như có, nhưng nhớ không rõ.”

“Lúc ngã xuống ngươi đang ở đâu?” Trần Tinh hỏi tiếp.

Người bán hàng rong đã bị hỏi thăm không biết bao nhiêu lần, ngoại trừ tiếng chuông thì chi tiết nào hắn cũng nhớ, bấy giờ mới kể lại, hôm ấy vốn từ Mạch thành trở về Cối Kê, tự dưng vừa vào thành đã mệt rã rời, lập tức ngã vật xuống. Tận khi được đưa về nhà, tình hình vẫn không khá hơn, cứ dính chặt trên giường con ngủ mê man ba ngày, đầu óc không được tỉnh táo.

“Giống như đứa bé kia,” người bán hàng rong nhìn Tiêu Sơn đang ngủ trên giường con, “đó, ngươi xem, nó mắc bệnh lâu mau rồi? Đáng thương quá, còn nhỏ thế mà…”

Tiêu Sơn còn đang ngái ngủ ngước lên dòm hắn.

Tiêu Sơn: “?”

Trần Tinh hỏi: “Không phải ngươi tới khám bệnh ư? Sao thành ra khám bệnh cho người ta luôn rồi? Rốt cuộc ngươi là đại phu hay ta là đại phu? Được rồi ngươi về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi, mấy ngày sắp tới đừng rời khỏi Cối Kê.”

Sau khi người bán hàng rong rời đi, ba người nhìn nhau, sau cùng cũng tìm được nguồn gốc của ôn dịch, hay nói đúng hơn nó chẳng phải ôn dịch gì hết! Mà là có người dùng Lạc Hồn chung gọi mất ba hồn của hơn mười vạn bách tính ở Giang Nam!

“Chỉ cần tìm được Lạc Hồn chung thả hết hồn phách ra,” Trần Tinh nói, “là họ có thể khôi phục như bình thường… Thế nhưng cái chuông đó đang ở đâu?”

Lúc truy sát bọn họ ba Bạt vương không hề cầm pháp bảo nào trong tay, Hạng Thuật nhớ lần ở Trường An và Sắc Lặc xuyên, khi đó Phùng Thiên Dật điều khiển Âm Dương giám, Chu Chân trông giữ Tranh cổ, hầu hết thời gian Bạt vương chỉ hỗ trợ, có thể nói, đứng sau ba Bạt vương còn một người nữa.

“Phải lôi được kẻ đó ra,” Hạng Thuật nói, “tìm thấy Lạc Hồn chung là ta có thể khôi phục được sức lực.”

Hạng Thuật chịu uất nghẹn đủ lắm rồi, trong lòng đã âm thầm đánh bầm dập Thi Hợi không biết bao nhiêu lần, một khi hắn lấy lại được sức mạnh, đám Bạt vương chờ mà gặp họa đi.

“Này… ngươi bình tĩnh chút đi.” Trần Tinh nói.

Phùng Thiên Quân khoanh tay, nói: “Có lẽ kẻ đó đang ẩn thân ở Giang Nam giống đại ca ta, nhưng thực sự khó mà đoán ra thân phận của gã… Huống hồ chúng ta còn đang bị truy sát, nếu là kẻ có chút đầu óc, thì lúc này tuyệt đối không lộ diện đâu.”

Hạng Thuật nói: “Còn nhớ một màn chúng ta chứng kiến trong hồi tưởng của mẹ ta không, lúc Lạc Hồn chung thi pháp luôn có dấu vết để theo dõi, nhớ con bướm được hồn hóa kia không? Nếu có thể thông qua mai phục bắt được lúc kẻ đó thi pháp Lạc Hồn chung, rồi lần theo tung tích của con bướm…”

“Hoa,” Tiêu Sơn đột nhiên bật thốt, “ta có.”

Ba người bỗng dưng ngừng nói, đồng loạt nhìn sang Tiêu Sơn.

Tiêu Sơn nghe hiểu một phần, đại thể hiểu được con bướm phát sáng kia là một vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng, vì vậy nó lấy ra vài cánh hoa khô lả tả đưa cho Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh: “…”

“Tối qua ta đã muốn hỏi,” Hạng Thuật nói, “vì sao cánh bướm phát sáng hình thành từ hồi tưởng lại đậu trên bông hoa này?”

Trần Tinh: “Đây là hoa ly hồn, tốt nhất các ngươi nên cách nó xa một chút. Loài hoa này chỉ mọc ở mạch Địa, phấn hoa có tác dụng kỳ lạ của mạch Thiên Địa, sau khi chết, linh hồn con người sẽ bị cưỡng ép triệu hoán về trời, tiến vào mạch luân hồi của Thiên Địa, các ngươi biết đúng không? Lực kéo vốn có của mạch Thiên Địa này còn được gọi là lực ly hồn, tựa như dòng sông chảy xiết cuốn đi những viên đá trên bờ, vậy nên…”

“Nói điểm chính!” Hạng Thuật mất kiên nhẫn.

“Dữ với ta làm gì?” Trần Tinh nhoẻn cười, “Muốn đánh ta nữa hả? Giờ ngươi đánh không lại ta đâu nha.”

Hạng Thuật: “…”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “…”

Sau một thoáng câm nín, Phùng Thiên Quân mở lời: “À này, Hạng huynh đệ, quân tử báo thù mười năm chưa muộn…”

Hạng Thuật nhẫn nại nói: “Vậy mời ngươi nói điểm chính được chưa?”

Trần Tinh giải thích: “Đấy được gọi là ‘lực ly hồn’, loài hoa này có thể hấp thụ trí nhớ của ngươi, phấn hoa sẽ khiến người ta hắt hơi, sau đó đột nhiên quên đi rất nhiều thứ…”

“Cho nên bướm hóa thành từ Địa hồn,” Hạng Thuật tiếp lời, “cũng sẽ bị loài hoa này hấp thụ?”

“Ờm… có khả năng.” Trần Tinh nói, “Biết bao Địa hồn bị Lạc Hồn chung gọi đi… liệu có phải đang… ở dưới lòng đất của Giang Nam không, có chỗ nào để loài hoa này sinh trưởng không? Hạng gia ba trăm năm trước, từ đâu mà lệnh đường có được bông hoa này?! Hạng Thuật, ngươi thông minh quá! Ngươi thông minh quá đi mất!”


	60. Chương 60: Đáy giếng

Trong khi đang nói, Trần Tinh đột nhiên nghĩ ra manh mối! Trước mắt như trông thấy một cảnh tượng kỳ lạ, ở đâu đó sinh trưởng loài hoa Ly Hồn này, mà hơn mười vạn Địa hồn bị Lạc Hồn chung tách ra biến thành bươm bướm rồi đậu trên biển hoa ấy! Chờ đã, bọn chúng cần sức mạnh của nhiều Địa hồn như thế nhằm mục đích gì?

“Nhất định trong Hạng gia có ghi chép!” Trần Tinh nói, “Nghề của họ chuyên nghiên cứu về mạch Địa và động thiên phúc địa! Phùng đại ca! Chúng ta đi xem đi!”

Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Ta đã sai người mua số thẻ tre còn lại ở Phương gia, chúng ta xem ở đây là được.”

Đêm hôm đó, tất cả thẻ tre còn lại được vận chuyển từ Phương gia tới đây, Phùng Thiên Quân cùng Trần Tinh bắt đầu tìm đọc, Tiêu Sơn cũng tìm cùng họ, chỉ có Hạng Thuật không hiểu chữ Triện đành ngây người ở một bên.

“Tìm mạch Địa, ghi chép có liên quan tới mạch Địa,” Trần Tinh nói với Tiêu Sơn, “ta viết cho ngươi xem, là hai chữ này nè…”

“Ta biết mà!” Tiêu Sơn mất kiên nhẫn la lên, “Ta có bị đần đâu!”

Trần Tinh luôn coi Tiêu Sơn như đứa trẻ hồi mới gặp ở Tạp La Sát, lại dần quên mất nó đã biết được rất nhiều thứ rồi.

Hạng Thuật nói: “Y cứ thích coi ngươi là đồ đần đó.”

Trần Tinh đành bỏ cuộc, một lúc sau, Phùng Thiên Quân nói: “Trần Tinh, ngươi xem cái này đi?”

Trần Tinh trải tấm lụa ra, trên đó là bản đồ địa hình tổng thể của Cối Kê nối với Kiến Khang, thành quách hàng trăm năm trước đã sớm không còn như ngày nay, trên tấm bản đồ có nét bút đỏ đã phai màu, phác thảo một đường viền kỳ lạ.

“Mạch Địa chảy đến…” Trần Tinh lầm bầm, “ngay trong thành Cối Kê, đây chắc là lối vào.”

Trần Tinh chỉ vào một chỗ trên đó, Phùng Thiên Quân kiểm tra bản đồ, nói: “Tìm thời gian xuống xem thử?”

“Bây giờ luôn đi.” Hạng Thuật không muốn đợi thêm nữa, hắn chịu đủ lắm rồi.

Vị trí được đánh dấu trên bản đồ cổ nằm ở phía Bắc tòa thành, vào ban đêm, mọi người đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, họ cầm vũ khí, lần theo bản đồ tìm được lối vào mạch Địa —— vừa khéo nằm trong một cái giếng cổ dưới chân núi ngay sau phủ quận thú. Mà để lẻn vào phủ quận thú, dĩ nhiên chẳng làm khó được họ.

“Ta xuống dò đường trước cho,” Phùng Thiên Quân buộc một sợi dây quanh eo rồi thả người xuống giếng cổ, “các ngươi đợi trên này nhé.”

Tiêu Sơn liếc nhìn xuống giếng, buồn chán đi vài bước, hiếu kỳ nhìn chung quanh.

“Tiêu Sơn! Ngươi lại muốn đi đâu?” Trần Tinh hỏi.

Hạng Thuật quanh sát chung quanh, không thấy bóng dáng con quạ đen nào, đã một ngày một đêm Bạt vương không xuất hiện làm hắn luôn mơ hồ cảm thấy bất an, không chừng chúng đang ẩn núp gần đây lên kế hoạch làm sao đối phó với họ.

“Thế nào mà lối vào lại trùng hợp nằm ngay trong phủ quận thú?” Hạng Thuật đột nhiên nói.

“Có mấy cái lận mà,” Trần Tinh nói, “chẳng qua do chúng ta chọn cái gần nhất thôi… ngươi đừng có nghi thần nghi quỷ mãi thế. Tiêu Sơn, mau về đây!”

Tiêu Sơn tò mò tới nỗi hễ nhìn thấy bất kỳ thứ gì là lại không thể không đụng vào nó, bấy giờ nó đang rón ra rón rén đi về phía Tây phủ quận thú, hình như nghe thấy tiếng động nào đó bèn nhoài người nhìn vào từ song cửa.

Trần Tinh định cản nó lại, song nghĩ tới lo lắng của Hạng Thuật, ngộ nhỡ thực sự có liên quan tới Ngô Kỳ thì sao?

“Ngươi đang nhìn gì thế?” Trần Tinh thấp giọng hỏi.

Tiêu Sơn ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh mau qua đây, hai người cùng nhau dí mặt vào song cửa, nhìn vào từ cửa sổ bị che một nửa, để rồi chứng kiến cảnh tượng khiến Trần Tinh ngỡ ngàng vô cùng — một võ quan người Tấn đang cùng một tham mưu văn sĩ trong phủ Ngô Kỳ trần truồng ôm sát rạt vào nhau, mà văn sĩ nọ còn thở không ngừng.

Tiêu Sơn nín thở, khó hiểu dòm Trần Tinh, rồi lại nhìn bên trong, mặt mày thì kiểu họ đang làm quái gì thế?

Trần Tinh nhìn hai người nọ, ban đầu cũng chưa hiểu tình hình gì đâu, đèn trong phòng lại còn mờ, mãi tới lúc Hạng Thuật cũng mò sang đây, cúi người tiến lên dòm thử.

Hạng Thuật: “…………….”

Tiêu Sơn: “?”

Hạng Thuật lập tức bịt mắt Tiêu Sơn lôi nó đi. Ngay sau đó Trần Tinh cũng hồi hồn, hai… hai nam nhân! Mặt cậu đỏ bừng ngay tắp lự, Hạng Thuật đành vờ như chưa thấy gì hết.

Tiêu Sơn: “Đó là gì thế? Hắn đang giết người!”

“Đừng hỏi!” Hạng Thuật cùng Trần Tinh đồng thanh.

“Không phải giết người,” Trần Tinh nói, “mau quên nó đi, ngươi không nhìn thấy gì cả…”

Tiêu Sơn: “????”

“Dưới giếng có một con đường!” Phùng Thiên Quân kéo dây từ bên dưới, nói, “Xuống xem? Là đường thủy!”

Tiêu Sơn là người trượt xuống đầu tiên, tiếp đến là Hạng Thuật, Hạng Thuật đứng cạnh giếng, quấn hai vòng dây quanh tay mình, duỗi tay ra tính ôm Trần Tinh xuống. Trong đầu Trần Tinh vẫn còn lưu lại cảnh tượng vừa rồi, lúc bước lên thì vô tình trượt chân ngã xuống giếng, Hạng Thuật lập tức ôm lấy cậu, hai người trượt xuống cùng dây thừng.

Trần Tinh: “!!!”

Trần Tinh và Hạng Thuật dán sát vào nhau, đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy có gì đó cộm lên người mình… cơ thể Hạng Thuật đang có phản ứng gì ư? Có vẻ như cú sốc do cảnh tượng vừa rồi vẫn còn chưa nguôi ngoai, khiến Trần Tinh lúc này càng cảm thấy lúng túng.

Phùng Thiên Quân hồn nhiên không biết phía trên đang xảy ra chuyện gì, trong giếng cổ đen kịt, từ xa truyền đến một luồng gió như có như không. Hạng Thuật chỉnh đốn lại phần thân dưới, Trần Tinh phát động Tâm Đăng, tìm kiếm điểm phun trào trong cái giếng này. Có hào quang dẫn lối, một hành lang sâu thẳm hiện ra trước mắt họ.

Hạng Thuật đè đầu Trần Tinh xuống, ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn xuống đất, trên mặt đất có vệt sáng cực kỳ mờ nhạt, Phùng Thiên Quân quỳ một gối, ngón tay chạm vào vệt sáng nọ, chúng lấp lánh hệt như huỳnh thạch, ẩn náu bên trong lớp thổ nhưỡng.

Phùng Thiên Quân dẫn đầu, mọi người cùng nhau tiến về trước, phát hiện vết sáng trên đất ngày càng rõ, không biết họ đã đi được bao xa, trên vách động có đầy những đường vân đang phát sáng.

“Đây là mạch Địa,” Trần Tinh nói, “tương ứng với mạch Thiên, chính là dòng sông linh lực của đại địa dưới chân chúng ta.”

Phùng Thiên Quân đã cố gắng sử dụng Sâm La Vạn Tượng, song không tài nào hấp thu được bất kỳ sức mạnh nào từ mạch Địa, Trần Tinh giải thích với họ rằng, sức mạnh chứa trong mạch Thiên Địa cao hơn cái gọi là “linh khí” nhiều, hỗ trợ sự vận hành của vùng đất Thân Châu, giống như một hòn đá tảng vậy, về cơ bản nó khác với linh khí phân tán.

Mạch Địa vốn ẩn sâu dưới lòng đất, sẽ không xuất hiện trong những trường hợp bình thường, nhưng ở một số nơi có lớp đá hơi yếu thì thỉnh thoảng chúng sẽ lộ ra một chút trên mạch đất, các điểm phun trào kéo theo linh khí thiên địa, hình thành luồng khí méo mó, ấy chính là động thiên phúc địa mà nhân gian ta thường gọi.

Bốn người đi qua mạch nước ngầm cạn khô, hẳn là mạch nước ngầm ở Cối Kê hàng trăm năm trước. Mạch Địa ngày càng mạnh, hang động sông ngầm nơi nó tọa lạc cũng ngày càng rộng lớn, mà bên dòng sông khô cạn đột nhiên xuất hiện hoa Ly Hồn!

“Chính nó.” Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu cho Trần Tinh mau nhìn, quả nhiên trùng khớp với phỏng đoán của họ, “Hạng huynh đệ? Ngươi vẫn ổn chứ?”

Càng chạy dọc theo mạch Địa, tiếng thở dốc của Hạng Thuật cũng càng nặng dần, cuối cùng không còn đi nổi nữa, hắn gắng gượng xua tay, nói: “Hướng này, ta cảm nhận được.”

Trần Tinh lo lắng nhìn Hạng Thuật, đỡ hắn dậy: “Hay là về đi?”

Hạng Thuật lắc đầu, dựa vào vai Trần Tinh: “Đừng lo, nghe lời ta.”

Một con bướm phát sáng đậu trên đóa hoa, Tiêu Sơn vung vuốt, con bướm liền vỗ cánh nhanh nhẹn bay sâu vào bên trong.

Hang động tràn ngập ánh sáng từ mạch Địa, Trần Tinh thu Tâm Đăng lại, tập trung đỡ Hạng Thuật, dọc đường ngày càng có nhiều hoa Ly Hồn, Trần Tinh nhắc nhở: “Chú ý đừng đụng vào chúng, bằng không sẽ hắt hơi.”

Tiêu Sơn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, dường như vừa nghe thấy gì đó, nó tăng tốc chạy tới cuối sông, Trần Tinh đã chuẩn bị từ trước, nhanh chóng túm lấy Tiêu Sơn: “Đừng có chạy lung tung.”

Tiêu Sơn nào phải dạng thích nghe lời, Trần Tinh bèn buộc dây thừng vào người mình, tiện thể dùng móc móc lấy đai lưng của Tiêu Sơn luôn.

Tiêu Sơn: “…”

Trần Tinh: “Không được đụng đồ lung tung, bằng không lần sau không dắt ngươi theo nữa.”

Tiêu Sơn đành phải bỏ cuộc, bốn người họ hệt như một đội kỳ quặc, cẩn thận xuống sông, tiến sâu vào mạch nước ngầm cạn khô, nước chảy róc rách, họ rẽ một khúc quanh, đến khi thấy được dòng nước, tầm nhìn đột nhiên sáng trưng, cường quang ập vào mặt, thế rồi một biển hoa Ly Hồn rộng mênh mông thình lình xuất hiện trước mặt họ.

Phùng Thiên Quân đột nhiên xoay người, kéo Trần Tinh cùng Hạng Thuật nhào sang một bên, trốn thoắt ra sau một cột đá được hình thành tự nhiên!

Tại nơi hợp lưu của các mạch nước ngầm, mặt nước trong vắt lấp lánh, lộ ra ánh sáng của mạch Địa, hai bên bờ sông đều là hoa Ly Hồn!

Trong ánh sáng yêu dị xanh biếc, đậu nườm nượp trên biển hoa là những con bướm hóa thân từ linh hồn.

Giữa sông có một bãi cạn, trong bãi là một pháp trận khổng lồ với ánh sáng lập lòe, nó đang hút pháp lực từ đàn bướm trong biển hoa, mà nằm giữa pháp trận là một con rắn to xác, trên đầu rắn có một chiếc sừng bị gãy.

Oán khí lan tràn ập thẳng vào mặt.

“Đó là gì?” Phùng Thiên Quân ra dấu với Trần Tinh.

Trần Tinh thấp giọng nói thật nhanh: “Ta hiểu rồi, bọn chúng đang dùng linh hồn thay cho linh khí thiên địa để cung cấp năng lượng cần thiết cho pháp trận. Đồng thời dùng biển hoa Ly Hồn giam cầm những linh hồn này lại, không cho họ rời đi…”

“Không phải hỏi cái này! Ngươi mau nhìn kìa!” Phùng Thiên Quân thì thầm.

Trần Tinh cùng Phùng Thiên Quân ngó sang một hướng, bên ngoài pháp trận có hai người đang đứng, một cô gái mặc trang phục người Hán, đeo mặt nạ giống hệt như cái hồi trước họ từng gặp. Kẻ còn lại là văn sĩ đang cầm một chiếc quạt gấp trong tay.

Hạng Thuật dựa vào cột đá, thở dốc dồn dập, rõ ràng đang rất khó chịu.

“Hạng Thuật?” Trần Tinh thấp giọng gọi hắn.

Càng tới gần nơi này Hạng Thuật càng đau đớn. Trần Tinh nhìn thấy chiếc chuông trong tay cô gái nọ, là Lạc Hồn chung kia mà! Cậu bèn thì thầm với Phùng Thiên Quân: “Kia là giao, chúng tìm được nó ở đâu? Kể từ khi Vạn Pháp Quy Tịch, hiếm có con rắn nào tu được thành giao lắm…”

“Suỵt.” Phùng Thiên Quân ra hiệu cho cậu cúi thấp thêm tí.

“Một bàn tay phủ lấy toàn thành,” cô gái kia nở nụ cười châm chọc, “có nhiêu đó người vậy mà cũng để lọt lưới?”

Cô gái nọ vừa cất lời, Trần Tinh và Phùng Thiên Quân đều tỏ ra khiếp sợ, Trần Tinh nhấp môi, hỏi có phải “Ôn Triết”? Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu.

Giọng văn sĩ kia hơi khàn, toàn thân được bọc trong hắc hỏa: “Phùng Thiên Quân đang cho người công kích tai mắt của ta, quá khó để tìm ra tung tích, ta đành phái các Bạt vương chia nhau truy tìm sau khi trời tối.”

“Bạt vương đâu?” Ôn Triết hỏi, “Lúc xuất hiện cả người toàn sát khí, trông cũng lợi hại, sao tự dưng mai danh ẩn tích rồi?”

Văn sĩ nọ giải thích: “Giang Nam không nằm trong sự khống chế của ta, nếu lộ diện quá nhiều sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ khiến chúng cảnh giác, ta kêu họ trốn tạm trong phòng chứa củi của một gia đình rồi.”

“Ngươi kêu ba tên thuộc hạ này trốn trong phòng chứa củi của người phàm?” Ôn Triết không tài nào tin nổi, “Tại sao các người lại muốn Trần Tinh và Thuật Luật Không? Theo ta, sau khi trở lại Kiến Khang, chi bằng dụ chúng tới một lượt giết bằng hết, trái lại còn bớt việc, sau đó luyện chúng thành Bạt, có gì khác đâu nào?”

Văn sĩ giũ tung quạt, phe phẩy mấy cái, oán khí lan tràn như vật hữu hình, gã bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ngươi có điều không biết, nếu muốn hồi sinh ngô chủ thì ít nhất cũng phải có đồ cho ngài dùng. Ứng cử viên ban đầu ta muốn chính là kẻ nắm giữ Tâm Đăng — Trần Tinh…”

Ôn Triết cười khinh.

Văn sĩ từ tốn bảo: “Pháp bảo được luyện hóa bởi oán khí sẽ mang một diện mạo hoàn toàn khác, chắc ngươi cũng biết, cơ thể mới của ngô chủ cần được hỗ trợ bởi pháp bảo mạnh nhất thiên hạ. Tâm Đăng là bảo vật chi phối lòng người, nếu có được nó, rồi được ta luyện hóa thành bảo đăng hắc ám, trở thành vật thể của ngô chủ, tự nhiên sẽ thống trị được tâm niệm của kẻ phàm trong thiên hạ, thử hỏi liệu ai có thể chống lại được sức mạnh này?”

Ôn Triết: “Đáng tiếc, ngươi có tính toán kĩ càng cỡ nào thì vẫn phạm sai lầm.”

Văn sĩ đáp: “Bởi vì ta có một ứng cử viên tốt hơn có thể thay thế Tâm Đăng, ta không thể ở đây lâu hơn nữa, phải quay về càng sớm càng tốt.”

“Đợi đã!” Ôn Triết nói, “Ngươi ném mớ hỗn độn này cho ta là có ý gì?”

Văn sĩ khàn giọng trả lời: “Mọi thứ theo lệ cũ.”

“Cái gì mà lệ cũ?!” Ôn Triết nói, “Ta không muốn nấn ná thêm một chút nào nữa! Khi nào Phù Kiên mới tới?”

Văn sĩ: “Khi quân Tần tiến về phía Nam, ta tự nhiên sẽ thông báo cho ngươi biết, ba Bạt vương tạm thời ở lại tùy ngươi sai khiến…”

Ôn Triết: “Bạt vương ngu xuẩn ban ngày phải trốn trong phòng chứa củi, tối mới có thể ra ngoài tìm người, ta cần để làm gì?”

Văn sĩ: “Ta cũng không muốn, thế nhưng với pháp lực hiện giờ, ta không thể cầm cự thêm được nữa, ta phải trở về giải quyết mối họa cấp bách nhất, bằng không chúng sẽ phát hiện ta đang mượn xác hoàn hồn… Đi thôi, Ôn Triết, không được manh động, đây cũng là lý do Phùng Thiên Dật thất bại trong gang tấc…”

Dứt lời, văn sĩ giơ cao chiếc quạt gấp trong tay, oán khí ngút trời, biến thành cơn lốc lửa màu đen, quấn lấy hắn rồi chui vào mạch Địa, biến mất thoáng một không để lại vết tích gì.

Một khắc sau cùng, Phùng Thiên Quân chấp nhận nguy cơ bị phát hiện, thò đầu ra nhìn thử.

Thế nhưng ngay lúc đó, mặt văn sĩ đã bị hắc khí che mất, biến thành tà hỏa bay theo mạch Địa. Trần Tinh thăm dò chung quanh, Phùng Thiên Quân lắc đầu, tay đặt trên chuôi đao hãy còn run rẩy. Trần Tinh đè cổ tay hắn, lắc đầu, biết chỉ còn một bước nữa thôi là Phùng Thiên Quân đã có thể tra được kẻ độc thủ đứng sau huynh trưởng, nên tâm trạng không khỏi kích động.

Thế nhưng lúc này họ không nên khiêu chiến một cách tùy tiện, Trần Tinh chỉ vào pháp bảo, nhép miệng: Lạc Hồn chung.

Cậu cần lấy pháp bảo đó trước.

“Chúng ta phải nghĩ cách, Hạng Thuật? Cố chịu đựng.”

Trần Tinh kiểm tra cho Hạng Thuật, rõ ràng Hạng Thuật đang rất đau đớn, trán toát đầy mồ hôi, hắn nhắm hai mắt thở dốc liên hồi, hệt như bệnh nhân đang sốt cao.

“Ta sẽ dẫn ả đi,” Phùng Thiên Quân thấp giọng, “Tiêu Sơn, ngươi chịu trách nhiệm cướp pháp bảo.”

“Đừng giẫm lên hoa Ly Hồn!” Trần Tinh nói, “Nhấn mạnh lần nữa với ngươi!”

Phùng Thiên Quân gật đầu, lách mình ra sau một cột đá khác, Trần Tinh thì thầm với Tiêu Sơn: “Đợi Phùng đại ca ra tay, ngươi lập tức lao tới cướp pháp bảo của ả…”

“Ta hiểu mà!” Tiêu Sơn nhỏ giọng, “Không cần lặp lại!”

Trần Tinh chắp tay, nguyện cầu Tuế Tinh phù hộ…

Ôn Triết cầm Lạc Hồn chung buông thõng bên người, thong thả tiến vào pháp trận, nét mặt toát lên niềm bi thương, ả duỗi tay vuốt ve cự giao đã trở nên thối rữa quá nửa.

Phùng Thiên Quân đứng sau cột đá, hai tay cầm đao, xoay một vòng, cúi người, lao vụt ra ngoài!

“Ra tay!” Trần Tinh thấp giọng.

Tiêu Sơn đeo cặp vuốt, khom người, cũng xông ‘vút’ ra ngoài!

Ngay sau đó, dây thừng cột ngay eo Trần Tinh căng ra, bị Tiêu Sơn cưỡng ép kéo ra ngoài luôn!

“Đợi chút!” Trần Tinh la lên, “Ta quên tháo dây rồi!”

Ôn Triết xoay phắt đầu, bấy giờ Phùng Thiên Quân đã lao tới trước mặt ả, ánh đao lóe lên, còn Tiêu Sơn lôi theo dây thừng kéo lê Trần Tinh trượt trên đất, móng vuốt nhằm vào cổ tay phải của ả!

Ôn Triết nào lường được ba tên trừ tà này lại dám xông tới đại bản doanh của mình, thành thử sợ tới mức hoa dung thất sắc, ả tức giận hét lên: “Phùng Thiên Quân! Tên tiểu nhân!” Tiếp theo lật người trên không, tránh ánh đao của Phùng Thiên Quân, ném ra một cây roi mềm cuốn lấy cổ tay Phùng Thiên Quân, kéo hắn vào pháp trận, tay phải đồng thời cầm chuông cản đòn, chuông ngân réo rắt chặn đòn tấn công từ Thương Khung Nhất Liệt của Tiêu Sơn!

Khoảnh khắc chuông vang lên, tất cả bươm bướm phát sáng chung quanh đồng loạt vỗ cánh, như thể được triệu hồi, đồng loạt di chuyển!

Ôn Triết đứng vững, cầm Lạc Hồn chung, kinh hãi nhìn ba người họ: “Các ngươi vào đây bằng cách nào?”

“Ta nghe thấy hết rồi!” Trần Tinh phẫn nộ quát, “Ta nghe hết những gì ngươi thương lượng với Thi Hợi rồi! Nhanh lên… Tiêu Sơn! Cởi dây thừng ra trước đã!”

Trần Tinh cố tình dẫn dụ ả để hiểu rõ sự tình, cậu tiến nhanh về phía Tiêu Sơn, sau đó cởi móc dây ra.

Ôn Triết đảo mắt, vừa sợ vừa nghi ngờ, nói: “Đã thế thì không cho phép các ngươi rời khỏi đây! Để ta xem, Tâm Đăng không sợ Lạc Hồn chung, liệu đồng bạn của ngươi cũng…”

“Đừng cho ả cơ hội thi pháp!” Trần Tinh hét lên, “Ra tay!”

Dứt lời, Tiêu Sơn cùng Phùng Thiên Quân đồng thời xông lên, bọc đánh Ôn Triết từ hai bên, Ôn Triết mới thi pháp được một nửa, nếu còn không tránh sẽ bị hai người chém chết, ả đành xoay người, tránh đao vuốt giáp công, Phùng Thiên Quân không cho ả thời gian thi pháp, bèn liên tục vung đao tới, đồng thời Tiêu Sơn cũng xông lên, trở tay tấn công từ không trung.

Ôn Triết rơi vào tình trạng giật gấu vá vai, hơn nữa không ứng phó được Tiêu Sơn, tốc độ Tiêu Sơn quá nhanh, ngay cả Hạng Thuật còn bắt không được huống chi là Ôn Triết?

“Hai đánh một! Các ngươi còn biết xấu hổ không?” Ôn Triết cả giận.

Trần Tinh ở ngoài vòng không dám tới gần, chỉ biết chỉ huy từ xa, la lên: “Đừng nói đạo lý với ả!”

Ôn Triết lại lắc chuông, tiếng chuông lần thứ hai vang lên, linh hồn của Phùng Thiên Quân và Tiêu Sơn dao động mạnh, hai mắt mê ly, Ôn Triết lợi dụng lúc này bước lên đầu con thanh giao kia, tập hợp oán khí, Lạc Hồn chung chẳng mấy chốc đã bị bao phủ trong lốc xoáy hắc khí.

Trần Tinh thầm nhủ nguy to, một khi ả lắc cổ tay, linh hồn của Phùng Thiên Quân và Tiêu Sơn sẽ bị hút đi… thế là cậu liều mình lao vào pháp trận, vung dây thừng có móc về phía Ôn Triết ——

Ôn Triết lách người né cái một, cười nhạo: “Chỉ bằng một kẻ có tiếng mà không có miếng như ngươi…”

Chớp mắt này, Phùng Thiên Quân lấy lại tinh thần, Trần Tinh nhanh chóng quả quyết: “Cướp lấy oán khí của ả!”

Phùng Thiên Quân lập tức thu đao, vận dụng kiếm bằng cả hai tay, xoay tròn, Tiêu Sơn vung vuốt, oán khí bao quanh Lạc Hồn chung bị hút sang phía họ, thoáng chốc oán khí trong pháp trận bùng phát vang rền, ba pháp bảo hùng mạnh đều giành giật một phần, sau khi hấp thu được oán khí, Phùng Thiên Quân vung Sâm La Vạn Tượng, đang định xông lên thì Trần Tinh đột nhiên nhận ra một việc hết sức nghiêm trọng.

Sâm La Vạn Tượng có năng lực khiến cho thực vật…

Ngay lập tức, tất cả hoa Ly Hồn chung quanh nhận được cảm ứng từ Sâm La Vạn Tượng, chúng nở bung cánh thả ra phấn hoa.

Trần Tinh: “Không không không, chạy mau… Ách xì!”

Phùng Thiên Quân: “Ách xì!”

Ôn Triết: “Ách xì!”

Tiêu Sơn: “Xì!”

Oán khí bị hút vào ba pháp bảo rồi tan biến, trong pháp trận trở nên yên tĩnh, bốn người Ôn Triết, Phùng Thiên Quân, Tiêu Sơn và Trần Tinh nhìn nhau.

Trần Tinh: “Ớ? Đây là đâu?”

Phùng Thiên Quân buông đao: “Ta đang làm gì?”

Tiêu Sơn: “???”

Ôn Triết: “Các ngươi là ai?”


End file.
